SFP&SFB
by sara fenix black
Summary: Ella era descendiente de una estirpe de princesas, él un merodeador. Se enamoraron. Ahora su hija vuelve al mundo mágico cargando con la destino de las fénix y el legado de los Black para cumplir el destino final. PreHBP.
1. La llegada de Sara

Hola!!!! Esta es la tercera vez que lo pongo porque la primera vez lo pase  
mal y la segunda imcompleto, pero aquí esta y espero que lo lean y lo  
disfruten, primero que nada : LOS PERSONAJES SON DE JK ROWLING, NADA DE ESTO ES MIO Y LO HAGO POR MERA DIVERSIO SIN ESPERAR NADA A CAMBIO, excepto  
obviamente sus reviews. Me gustaría conocer su opinión sobre esta loca historia que me he inventado. Sé que al inicio es algo confusa pero poco a  
poco se irá explicando. Pro favor, dejen reviews, prometo contestarlos.  
  
*******  
  
Bueno, esta historia se ubica en dos espacios temporales distintos. El primero es la época de los merodeadores, donde la vida de nuestros queridos amigos (principalmente la de Sirius Black) se ve conmocionada por la llegada al colegio de una nueva e intrigante muchacha. El segundo es el sexto año de Harry Potter en Hogwarts (o sea, la historia no es apta para quien no haya leído en quinto libro) donde la vida de Harry, Hermione y Ron se ve conmocionada por la llegada de otra chica misteriosa que viene además con una asombrante revelación.  
  
*************  
  
Sirius bajaba corriendo al Gran Comedor, para variar iban tarde. Sin embargo cuando llegó a la escalera en lo alto del vestíbulo se dio cuenta de que sucedía algo extraño. Todos los presentes miraban atentamente a una chica que estaba sola, de pie en el centro del vestíbulo rodeada de maletas que miraba alrededor indiferentemente. James, Lupin y Peter lo alcanzaron y se detuvieron al ver que Sirius no tenía la menor intención de moverse. ¿Qué..? - empezó a preguntar James pero se detuvo al ver la cara de su amigo. Miraba a la muchacha con la boca abierta y una expresión de asombro y admiración en los ojos.  
  
¿Quién será?- preguntó Peter mirándola con curiosidad  
  
No lo sé, - dijo Lupin - pero trae equipaje como si fuera a quedarse.  
  
Se ve muy joven - dijo Peter mientras James seguía mirando a Sirius - tal vez es una alumna nueva.  
  
Como sea es muy guapa - dijo James - ¿verdad, Canuto?¿Canuto? ¡Hey, Sirius!  
  
¿Ah? - preguntó Sirius como saliendo de un trance - ¿qué pasó?  
  
Sus amigo empezaron a reírse de él.  
  
Creo que eso te responde Cornamenta - dijo con sorna Lupin  
  
Sí, de otra manera no se abría quedado viéndola como idiota - dijo James riéndose a su vez.  
  
¿Quién será? - dijo Sirius sin ponerles atención - ¿creen que vaya a quedarse?  
  
No te preocupes Canuto, - dijo James dándole una palmada en la espalda - si se queda pronto andará detrás de ti como el resto de las chicas.  
  
¿Por qué abría de preocuparme? - dijo Sirius poniéndose a la defensiva  
  
No hay nada malo en que te guste - dijo Lupin medio-en-serio-medio-en-broma  
  
¿Quién dice que me gusta? - dijo Sirius tratando sin lograrlo de sonar indiferente- Sólo me preguntaba quien será.  
  
¡Al fin has caído en las redes de alguien! - dijo James con burla, Sirius solía molestarlo mucho por como veía a Lily cuando estaba cerca  
  
Vamos James, ¿porqué abría de gustarle? ¿sólo porque tiene el pelo negro largo por la cintura, y unos ojos dorados muy misteriosos y la sonrisa más linda que se ha visto en Hogwarts? - dijo Lupin sonriendo.  
  
Por favor, - dijo Sirius de mal humor - claro que no me gusta, dejad de decir estupideces, es tan corriente como todas las demás. Solo me preguntaba quien sería.  
  
Y si tenía novio, y si... - empezó a decir James pero Sirius hizo ademán de pegarle  
  
Vamos a llegar tarde, - dijo Colagusano consultando se reloj  
  
Sí, Colagusano tiene razón - dijo Sirius - mejor nos vamos.  
  
Lupin y James se adelantaron aún molestando a Sirius y Colagusano los siguió, pero Sirius se permitió quedarse viendo a esa muchacha una vez más... ¿Vienes o qué? - le gritaron sus amigos desde abajo.  
  
¡Voy! - gritó y bajo corriendo las escaleras, definitivamente, era la muchacha más linda que había visto en su vida.  
  
*****************  
Ron, Harry y Hermione corrían escaleras abajo, se habían quedado dormidos  
e iban realmente tarde, pero al llegar al vestíbulo se detuvieron ante la  
masa de gente que miraba atentamente al centro del mismo. Se abrieron  
paso entre la multitud para ver a una muchacha que miraba alrededor como  
si buscara a alguien. Era muy bonita, tenía el pelo negro por la cintura,  
los ojos dorados y sonreía dulcemente. Harry y Ron la miraron  
boquiabiertos.  
  
1. Es divina - logró decir Ron entre su perplejidad - si Fleur Delacuor era  
una veela, esta es una diosa.  
  
1. No es tan linda - dijo Hermione agriamente - lo que me pregunto es qué  
hará aquí.  
  
1. Tienes razón, es preciosa, - dijo Harry como si no hubiese oído a  
Hermione - me pregunto..  
En eso se cayó, la chica lo había visto y se dirigía hacía él.  
  
1. ¿Harry Potter? ¿Eres tú, verdad? - dijo la chica rápidamente, como si  
temiera que alguien la detuviese.  
  
1. Sí, soy yo - logró decir Harry notando como se ponía rojo bajo la mirada  
de todo el colegio y en especial la intensa mirada de la muchacha.  
  
1. ¿Puede hablar contigo un momento? - dijo la chica  
  
1. Eh... claro.  
  
La chica miró alrededor y vio la puerta de un aula entre abierta, lo tomó  
de la mano y lo metió ahí como si no notara que todos seguían sus  
movimientos o más bien como si no le importara.  
Harry la miro aprehensivamente.  
  
1. ¿Qué sucede?  
  
1. Harry, tu, ¿conocías bien a Sirius Black, verdad?  
  
Harry se quedó de piedra, ¿quien era esa muchacha que lo había arrastrado  
a un aula vacía para preguntarle por su padrino, quien había muerto tan  
sólo unos meses antes?.  
  
1. Yo...  
  
1. Tu estuviste ahí cuando murió, ¿verdad? Él, ¿sufrió mucho? ¿Al menos fue  
rápido?  
  
1. Este.. - Harry no sabía que decir, había pasado la mayor parte del  
tiempo evitando pensar en ese día y ahora esta desconocida lo había  
devuelto de golpe a ese recuerdo, su padrino cayendo por ese arco, los  
ojos abiertos por el asombro...  
  
1. ¡Sara, que crees estás haciendo! - resonó la voz de Albus Dumbledore que  
acaba de entrar en la clase - ¡Te dije que no quería que anduvieses por  
ahí haciendo preguntas sobre Sirius Black!  
  
1. No ando por ahí haciendo preguntas sobre Sirius Black! Le estoy  
preguntando a Harry Potter.  
  
1. Ya te dije lo que debías saber  
  
1. Y se supone que debo creerle, ¿no? - dijo Sara temblando  
  
1. Vamos a mi despacho - dijo Dumbledore conciente de que todo el colegio  
estaba al otro lado de la puerta esperando y podían oír los gritos de  
Sara. Abrió la puerta y salió, esperando que Sara lo siguiera  
  
1. Espera - dijo Harry reponiéndose momentáneamente de la sorpresa -  
¿porqué quieres saber? ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?  
  
1. Porque Sirius Black es mi padre.  
  
Sara salió del aula dejando a Harry solo y muy confundido.  
  
************  
  
Sirius había tenido que soportar las burlas de sus amigos todo el día, pero la verdad es que muchas veces se encontró a sí mismo pensando en aquella chica. ¿Qué le pasaba? Trataba de alejarla de su mente pero un comentario de James o Lupin se la traían de vuelta. En la tarde Lupin les había pedido que fueran a la biblioteca a estudiar pero James y Sirius se habían opuesto.  
  
-Hace mucho calor para estar dentro del colegio - dijo James- podemos  
estudiar cerca del lago.  
  
-Tenemos tanto que hacer - decía Peter nervioso  
  
-Sí, sí Colagusano - le dijo Sirius harto de oírlo quejarse - si tu  
quieres pasar toda la tarde trabajando allá tú, yo estoy aburrido.  
  
Empezaron a discutir al respecto en el vestíbulo, saliendo camino al lago, una chica que estaba en esos momentos de espaldas a ellos los oyó y volvió a ver curiosa. Era la chica de la mañana. Miró al grupo con interés: uno tenía el cabello rubio y se veía más delgado y daba una apariencia extraña de fragilidad. Otro era pequeño y se veía como aquellos de los que se quejan de todos. Sin embargo, como notó la muchacha todas las chicas veían y suspiraban por los dos del centro. Uno tenía el pelo negro muy despeinado, pero el otro que también tenía el pelo negro lo tenía largo, brillante, y caía como cascadas y como pudo notar cuando se volvió a intentar pegarle al pequeño que se iba quejando tenía los ojos azules.  
  
-" Vaya, empieza a mejorar el panorama" - pensó la chica sonriendo - "me pregunto quien será, pero qué ojos"  
  
Poco después los cuatro amigos se encontraban debajo del mismo árbol de siempre tratando de hacer los deberes de transfiguración, pero James y Sirius los encontraban terriblemente aburridos por lo que empezaron a jugar retándose a duelo. James había propuesto el juego al ver a Evans y sus amigas que estaban cerca de allí. La chica salió del colegio y miró a los distintos grupos de chicos y chicas que estudiaban y jugaban por ahí. No le costó nada encontrar al chico de ojos azules y sus amigos, que de hecho estaban llamando bastante la atención. Empezó a caminar por los jardines del castillo sin una dirección determinada. Sirius la vio a lo largo y su distracción la pagó recibiendo el hechizo "rictusempra" de James directamente. Su amigo se lo quitó riéndose.  
-Tienes que estar más atento que eso, Canuto - le advirtió James  
  
-Ya me la pagarás - dijo Sirius tratando de no volver a ver hacia la  
chica o James lo molestaría más que antes. Pero la próxima vez que se  
atrevió a buscarla con la mirada se le fue el alma a los pies. Parecía  
que al fin había decidido acercarse a alguien y ese alguien era un  
solitario Slytherin que estaba al otro lado del lago leyendo  
tranquilamente su libro de Defensa contra la Artes Oscuras.  
  
Este chico había llamado la atención a la chica por ser el único que estaba solo, completamente enfrascado en la lectura.  
-Hola - dijo la chica sentándose a su lado - ¿te molesto?  
  
-Eh... no claro que no - el chico no podía creer su suerte, al chica de  
la que todos hablaban estaba allí, sentada a su lado y le hablaba  
amablemente  
  
-Mi nombre es Sara, Sara Parker.  
  
-Yo soy Severus Snape  
  
-¿Severus? ¿Eso refleja tu personalidad?  
  
-Eh.. no sé.  
  
-No parece - dijo la chica brevemente  
  
-Si vas a ...  
  
-Lo siento, no quería ofenderte - dijo la chica rápidamente - es que me  
gusta mucho Analizar los nombres de las personas.  
  
-Ah.. claro.  
  
-¿Por qué estás tan solo? - preguntó Sara mirando alrededor los alegres  
grupos de estudiantes  
  
-Estaba estudiando - respondió Severus algo sonrojado, la verdad es que  
no era muy popular  
  
-Oh, ¿ Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras? - dijo leyendo el título del  
libro - yo empiezo las clases pasado mañana. ¿es muy difícil?  
  
-No, es solo cuestión de estudiar, si...  
  
Las palabras de Snape quedaron ahogadas por las risas de todos los presentes: Sirius Black se había vuelto a distraer durante su duelo y James lo había mandado directo al lago y el calamar parecía encariñado con él.  
-Déjame en paz - le gritó Sirius a la vez que lanzaba chispas a los  
tentáculos del animal para que lo soltara. Salió del lago de mal humor y  
con otro sencillo hechizo se secó.  
  
-¿Quién es ese? - preguntó Sara a Severus, riéndose como todos los demás.  
  
-¿Ese? - dijo Snape con un claro tono de desprecio - un idiota.  
  
-Vaya, parece que se llevan muy bien.  
  
-Se llama Sirius Black.  
  
-Sirius... - empezó ella  
  
-No quiero saber que significa - se apresuró a decir Severus  
  
-Bueno, y ¿quiénes son los otros?  
  
-James Potter es el que pelea con él. Es un estúpido engreído. Esos dos  
se creen la octava maravilla del mundo. Potter se cree el mejor jugador  
de Quidditch y Black tiene todo el día a un montón de chiquillas tontas  
detrás suyo.  
  
-Se nota que son un par de creídos y les gusta llamar la atención. Bueno,  
¿quiénes son los otros?  
  
Pronto Severus se encontró hablándole de casi todos los presentes, luego le habló sobre las casas y la dinámica del colegio hasta que la muchacha vio el reloj.  
-Debo irme - dijo - tengo que alistarme para la cena. Fue muy divertido  
hablar contigo, y gracias por ponerme al tanto de todo. Con lo que  
Dumbledore me había dicho la verdad no sabía nada importante.  
  
-Eh... de nada  
  
-Bueno, nos vemos - dijo la chica levantándose y sonriéndole  
abiertamente. Se dirigió al castillo mientras Severus Snape no podía  
creer que Sara hubiese pasado toda la tarde hablando con él, mientras que  
un chico de ojos azules al otro lado del lago pensaba exactamente lo  
mismo.  
  
**********  
  
Harry no se había atrevido a decirle a sus amigos lo que Sara le había  
dicho, era simplemente imposible. Cuando le preguntaron respondió  
evasivamente que Dumbledore no la había dejado decirle nada. Todo el Gran  
Comedor hablaba de ella y Hermione lanzó un agudo silbido al abrir el  
Profeta.  
  
-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Harry asustado, pensando en que serían  
noticias de Voldemort.  
  
-Creo que ya sé quien es la chica misteriosa. - Hermione le enseñó la  
portada del periódico que decía en grandes titulares: "Los fénix no  
han desaparecido, Albus Dumbledore ha encontrado a la última y el  
ministerio a dado su aprobación a la llegada de la muchacha a Hogwarts  
el día de hoy "  
  
Harry no sabía lo que aquello significaba, pero Ron se llevó las manos a  
la boca en una expresión de asombro.  
  
-Es imposible - logró decir después de un momento - léelo.  
  
-"Albus Dumbledore a conmocionado a la comunidad mágica al anunciar  
que la raza de los fénix no se ha extinguido. Al parecer ha encontrado  
a una nueva fénix viviendo en América y no ha dudado en traerla a  
Inglaterra. El ministro de magia, Cornelius Fudge ha dado las  
siguientes declaraciones - "efectivamente es una nueva fénix, tras  
largas discusiones hemos acordado que lo mejor es que vaya a Hogwarts  
y reciba la educación necesaria para integrarse a la comunidad mágica.  
La chica ha vivido como Muggle desde el fallecimiento de su madre.  
Hemos decidido tras largas conversaciones con ella que no hay motivos  
para temer que presente la dudosa conducta de su madre y no  
representa ningún peligro en su estadía en el colegio para nadie"----  
la controversial leyenda de los fénix sale nuevamente a flote pero  
creamos en ella o no, tenemos que aceptar el hecho de que todavía hay  
una de ellos entre nosotros y hoy llegará al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia  
y Hechicería para empezar su formación. Ha sido presentada solamente  
con el nombre de Sara, hija de Sara Fénix Parker, pero a pesar de esto  
no se considera que represente ningún peligro para la comunidad  
mágica"  
  
-¡Una fénix ! - exclamó Ron - ¡nunca creí que conocería alguna!  
  
-¿Alguien quiere decirme de que están hablando? - dijo Harry que  
seguía sin entender nada  
  
-Una fénix, - dijo Hermione lentamente - he leído sobre ellas, son  
brujas que tienen un control especial sobre el fuego, son muy  
poderosas pero bastante inútiles.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
-Son brujas incultas, pueden hacer magia sin necesidad de utilizar una  
varita, se supone que más bien les es muy difícil aprender a  
utilizarla.  
  
-Porque no la necesitan - dijo Ron - no son solo eso, Hermione , ¿me  
vas a decir que no conoces la leyenda?  
  
-Ron, por favor ,no me vas a decir que crees eso ¿verdad?  
  
-¿Cuál leyenda? - preguntó Harry molesto de que olvidaran que le no  
sabía de que le hablaban.  
  
-Siempre ha sido mi leyenda favorita - dijo Ron volviéndose a él - se  
supone que al inicio de la humanidad no existían los magos, todos eran  
muggles. Sin embargo existía una especie superior que eran los fénix,  
ellos tenían el control del fuego, que los muggles no conocían. Sin  
embargo los fénix se encariñaron con los muggles y algunas (la mayoría  
eran mujeres) se enamoraron de estos. La primera de ellas tuvo dos  
hijos de un muggle, su hija fue una fénix como ella, pero tenía forma  
completamente humana (se supone que ellos eran más etéreos) y el otro  
fue un niño, que no era un fénix, pero tampoco un muggle, ese fue el  
primer mago. Así al mezclarse los fénix con los muggles surgieron los  
magos y las fénix, y el hombre aprendió a utilizar el fuego. El  
problema es que los fénix no estaban hechos para reproducirse, verás  
ellos no solo tienen control sobre el fuego sino que son sus  
guardianes y de él vienen los poderes de los magos. Cuando un fénix  
tenía una hija esta recibía el fuego y la fénix moría creo que a los 5  
años de su hija, cuando esta cumplía 15 el fuego renacía completamente  
en ella. Cuando un mago se mezclaba con una muggle sus hijos eran  
magos o brujas pero de alguna manera el fuego no es eterno, por lo que  
algunos niños no estaban "iluminados" por él y no tenían poderes, esos  
fueron los primeros squib, fueron desterrados, se mezclaron con  
muggles y siguieron una línea directa de muggles, pero en su sangre  
habían vestigios mágicos y eventualmente nace un mago o una bruja,  
como Hermione.  
  
-Ron, esa leyenda está totalmente desechada - dijo Hermione impaciente  
  
-Claro que sí - dijo Ron impaciente a su vez - los magos no querían  
aceptar que provenían de muggles. Esta leyenda dice que no hay líneas  
puras de magos, todos tenemos algo de muggles. Ellas fueron reinas  
¿sabes? Antes del ministerio esto era un reino, pero en algún momento  
algo les pasó, empezaron a desaparecer y sólo quedó una. Entonces  
surgió eso de los magos incultos y dijeron que como podíamos ser  
gobernados por alguien incapaz de usar bien la varita. Se deshizo el  
reinado y fue marginada. Creo que la desterraron de Inglaterra.  
  
-Pero en el periódico - dijo Harry - mencionan a su madre.  
  
-Claro que la mencionan, la verdad me sorprende que Dumbledore la haya  
aceptado - dijo Hermione con un resoplido - su abuela volvió a  
Inglaterra con una hija de casi 5 años, rogando que cuidaran de ella  
cuando muriera. No sé quien la crió, pero vino a Hogwarts, dicen que  
era muy poderosa, pero eso no fue bueno. Se alió a Voldemort.  
  
-¿¿¿Qué??? - dijo Harry sin creerlo.  
  
-Sí, nadie sabe porque - dijo Ron - pero era mucho poder del lado  
oscuro, después de la caída de Voldemort, como no podían matarla ni  
encerrarla en Azkaban fue exiliada nuevamente. Se creía que se había  
extinguido como el resto de su clase. Y ahora Dumbledore trae a su  
hija de vuelta. No tiene sentido.  
  
Eso mismo estaba pensando Harry, no tenía el menor sentido. Ella no  
podía ser hija de su padrino, ¿cómo iba a haber tenido una hija con una  
aliada de Voldemort? Era imposible...  
  
-Claro que tiene sentido - dijo Hermione- Dumbledore no la va a dejar  
por ahí ahora que Voldemort ha vuelto para que se una con él como su  
madre. La quiere de nuestra parte  
  
-Sí. Creo que tienes razón - dijo Harry volviendo a la conversación.  
  
-Una fénix.... con razón es tan guapa - dijo Ron pensativamente.  
  
-Mejor nos apresuramos - dijo Hermione ignorando el comentario de Ron  
con el ceño fruncido - vamos a llegar tarde a Transfiguración. 


	2. La primera noche de Sara en Hogwarts

Bueno, ¡aquí esta la continuación de la historia! Ya os dije que va para largo. Bueno, primero que nada quiero darle las gracias a Shumara, me encantó encontrar mi primer review y me alegra que te haya gustado la leyenda, y espera porque ¡aún hay más! Me alegro que no te parece lioso, supongo que soy yo la que me lío cuando la estoy escribiendo. Bueno, te he hecho caso y no ha tardado en subir otra parte, porque en realidad esto no está dividido en capítulos. Bueno, gracias Shumara, y besos desde Costa Rica.  
  
******************  
  
Esa noche, al entrar a cenar al gran comedor algo llamó poderosamente la  
atención de todos, la chica de la mañana estaba sentada al lado de  
Dumbledore. Rumores y especulaciones empezaron a correr por doquier, pero  
Dumbledore los mandó a callar.  
James y Lupin no parecían cansarse de molestar a Sirius, por lo que este  
la miró despreciativamente un momento y no volvió a ver a la mesa  
principal, no les iba a dar más motivos para reírse de él.  
Cuando al fin hubo silencio Dumbledore se puso de pie y procedió a calmar  
la sed de información del estudiantado.  
  
- Hoy es un día muy especial - dijo con esa voz suave pero al mismo  
tiempo firme que le caracteriza - hoy ha llegado al colegio esta  
muchacha que está aquí a mi lado, su nombre es Sara Parker, recibirá  
clases aquí en el colegio a partir de la otra semana y espero que la  
reciban como debe ser y la hagan sentir parte del colegio. Se supone  
que deberíamos proceder a la ceremonia de la selección pero Sara no  
puede ser seleccionada, porque ella es una fénix, de la estirpe del  
reinado de Inglaterra.  
  
Las palabras de Dumbledore fueron como encender una caja de pólvora, los murmullos llenaron el salón. Los cuatro amigos se vieron entre sí, claro que conocían la leyenda de los fénix pero ¿era posible que hubiese una fénix en Hogwarts?  
  
-Estoy seguro de que conocen la leyenda -- dijo Dumbledore devolviendo  
el silencio al gran salón - e independientemente de que crean en ella  
o no, Sara realmente es una guardiana del fuego, lo cual nadie puede  
poner en duda -murmullos de aceptación, se dudaba de la leyenda del  
origen de los magos, no de la existencia de los fénix- y su fuego es  
el mismo que alumbró en sus días a Godric Gryffindor, Rowena  
Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin y Helga Humplepuff, y el sombrero  
seleccionador a declarado que ella habría sido instruida por los  
cuatro y la luz que vive en ella es mayor a la suya, por lo cual le  
es imposible clasificarla. Mañana se dará lugar al baile oficial de  
bienvenida de Sara a las 8 de la noche, el cual espero que todos  
disfruten. Mañana Sara les dirigirá unas palabras.  
  
Sirius se atrevió a ver a la chica que estaba sonrojada bajo la mirada de todo el colegio pero mantenía la frente en alto y había en sus ojos cierta mirada retadora. "Una estirpe de princesas" pensó. Algo de esto se debe haber reflejado en su cara porque James dijo:  
  
-Así es Canuto, parece que tienes buen gusto, no es cualquier chica  
¿eh? Es una fénix de la estirpe de la princesas de Inglaterra.  
  
-¿Así que ahora quieres ser príncipe? - dijo Lupin en broma - nos  
invitas a vuestro castillo, a menos que se olvide de sus pobres  
amigos...  
  
-Tienes posibilidades - dijo James - después de todo eres de sangre  
noble. ¿no?  
  
-¡YA DEJENME EN PAZ! - les gritó Sirius poniéndose de pie - me voy a  
la torre, no tengo hambre.  
  
James y Lupin intercambiaron miradas asombradas mientras Sirius se iba.  
  
-¿Lo seguimos? - preguntó Lupin preocupado  
  
-Naa - dijo James sirviéndose más pollo - está de mal humor, mejor que  
se le pase, además, el banquete está muy bueno.  
  
-Parece que nos pasamos, ¿no? - dijo Lupin  
  
-No, lo que pasa es que DE VERDAD le gusta, y mucho.  
  
-Canuto enamorado , ¿quién lo iba a decir?  
  
Sara, desde la mesa principal había seguido con la mirada a Sirius salir del salón y había sonreído imperceptiblemente.  
  
*********  
  
La cena de esa noche estaba precedida por Dumbledore que tenía a su  
lado a esa chica, a Sara. Ron la miró sonriente, Hermione no parecía  
muy feliz de verla ahí y Harry la miró intrigado, esta lo miró  
directamente a los ojos y parecía que quería decirle algo, pero  
Dumbledore se inclinó hacia ella a decirle algo, y desvió su mirada.  
Dumbledore les dirigió un pequeño discurso de bienvenida sobre Sara,  
después de todo casi todo el colegio sabía quien era gracias al  
Profeta, reiterando su promesa de que ella no era un peligro, pero no  
mencionó su apellido, que era lo que a Harry realmente le importaba.  
Cuando explicó porque no podía ser seleccionada la chica se puso de  
pie para asombro de todos y lo interrumpió.  
  
-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Dumbledore con el ceño fruncido  
  
-Quiero ser seleccionada  
  
-No puedes...  
  
-Si voy a ser alumna de Hogwarts debo estar en una casa  
  
-Sara...  
  
-¡Yo no soy mi madre! ELLA no fue seleccionada, pero yo quiero  
intentarlo.  
  
Dumbledore la miró en silencio y asintió. La profesora McGonogall  
salió del comedor y al rato volvió con el sombrero.  
  
-Procedamos - dijo Dumbledore resignadamente.  
  
-Sara se probó el sombrero. Escuchó la vocecilla en su cabeza.  
  
-Eres una fénix, ya hace unos años dije que no podía clasificarte, tu  
fuego...  
  
-Yo soy más que mi fuego - lo interrumpió Sara - mira, por favor.  
  
-Bueno, humm..... eres amibiciosa y hay unos sentimientos muy  
encontrados en ti, podrías ir a Slytherin...  
  
-¡No!  
  
-¿Porqué?  
  
-Él nunca me habría aceptado, soy demasiado muggle.  
  
-En eso tienes razón, en cuento a Humplepuff, no es lo tuyo, eres  
perezosa.  
  
-Totalmente verdad.  
  
-Ravenclaw o Griffindor.  
  
-¿Aja?  
  
-Eres muy lista, pero siento que eres muy valiente también. ¿Dónde te  
pongo?  
  
-Con mi padre  
  
-¿Gryffindor?  
  
-Sí, el no habría querido que rompiera su recién iniciada tradición.  
  
-¿segura?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Bien, entonces serás ¡GRYFINDOR!  
  
Sara se quitó el sombrero y miró a Dumbledore con una sonrisa de  
triunfo. La mesa de Gryffindor estalló en aplausos y gritos y llevó un  
buen rato calmar el alboroto.  
  
-Bien, bien, - dijo Dumbledore - tenemos una nueva Gryffindor, deberás  
seguir las reglas de las casas y los puntos y ...  
  
-Claro - lo cortó Sara  
  
-Pero no puedes vivir en la torre  
  
-Lo sé  
  
Se oyeron protestas de los Gryffindors, pero Hermione dijo:  
  
-Claro que no, hasta que no aprenda a controlar el fuego es un peligro  
que inciende a alguien  
  
-¡Hermione! - le reprochó Ron  
  
Dumbledore volvió a hablar  
  
-Mañana tendrá lugar el baile de recibimiento, a las 8 de la noche,  
espero que lo disfruten.  
  
-¿Puedo ir a mi mesa? - preguntó Sara impacientemente mirando a los  
Gryffindors  
  
-Claro.  
  
Sara se dirigió a la mesa donde fue recibida con aplausos y apretones de  
manos. Como pudo de acercó a Harry y le murmuró al oído, "Te espero a la  
orilla del lago a las 9"  
Harry asintió mirándola a los ojos y ella le sonrió. Por un momento,  
solo un momento...  
  
******************  
  
Cuando Peter, James y Lupin subieron a la torre encontraron a Sirius en la habitación buscando desesperadamente entre los baúles.  
  
-Hey Canuto, ¿qué pasa? - le preguntó James  
  
-Mi libro de Transfiguración, no sé que lo hice - gruño Sirius  
buscando debajo de la cama .  
  
-¿No lo llevaste hoy al lago? - le preguntó Peter  
  
-¡Oh rayos! - exclamó - claro que sí. Y ese trabajo es para mañana.  
  
-Te presto mi libro si quieres, ya lo terminé - le dijo Lupin  
ofreciéndole el suyo  
  
-No, mejor bajo a buscarlo, sino de fijo que ya no lo encuentro.  
  
-Llévate la capa- le dijo James tendiéndosela - ya es tarde.  
  
Sirius la tomó y se fue rápidamente. Llegó adonde habían estado en la mañana, ahí estaba el libro, debajo del árbol. Se acercó y lo tomó. Entonces levantó la vista al otro lado del lago y vio algo que le paró el corazón, o mejor dicho, lo puso a mil por hora. Ahí, tendida en el suelo, mirando el cielo estaba Sara. Se veía preciosa.  
  
-"Parece una diosa" - pensó Sirius. La luz de las estrellas se  
reflejaba en el lago y este en la túnica azul de una tela que parecía  
demasiado delgada y que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Los  
ojos le brillaban intensamente no se había dado cuenta de que él  
estaba allí.  
  
-"Acércate" - le dijo una voz en la cabeza - "es tu oportunidad, no  
hay nadie más, no se van a reír de ti"  
  
-"No me importa que se rían de mí" - dijo Sirius a la voz  
  
-"Sí, claro. Por eso has pasado de mal humor todo el día. No seas  
tonto. Ve, y háblale"  
  
-"No, ¿por qué habría de hablarle?, es solo una chica más "  
  
-"Si es solo una chica más, ¿por qué no le hablas"  
  
Antes de que este debate interior terminara Sirius se encontró mirando a Sara de mucho más cerca y una voz que no parecía la suya dijo:  
  
-Hola  
  
La muchacha no lo volvió a ver, pero respondió el saludo.  
  
-Hola  
  
-"Perfecto"- pensó Sirius - ¿ahora que digo?  
  
-¿Que haces aquí? - le preguntó ella antes de que el buscara un tema  
de conversación- creía que los estudiantes no podían salir del  
castillo después de las 9.  
  
-No, no podemos. Dejé mi libro de transfiguración aquí hoy en la tarde  
y lo necesitaba.  
  
-Ah. - la chica aún no lo había mirado, lo cual le estaba molestando.  
Pensó en irse, pero parecía que estaba clavado ahí  
  
-¿Y tú que estás haciendo? - le preguntó Sirius tras un corto  
silencio.  
  
-Veo las estrellas  
  
-¿Ah?  
  
-Sí, es una noche hermosa, sin luna. Me encanta ver las estrellas, tan  
misteriosas, tan hermosas y tan lejanas. Me encantan las noches sin  
luna.  
  
Sirius sonrió recordando las aventuras de la última luna llena.  
  
-¿quién eres? - le preguntó ella  
  
-Mi nombre es Sirius Black  
  
Sara lo volvió a ver por primera vez y sonrió "el chico de ojos azules".  
  
-Soy Sara Parker, ya lo oíste  
  
-Sí, en la cena  
  
-¿Quieres acompañarme?  
  
-¿A qué?  
  
-A ver las estrellas. Ven, acuéstate aquí a la par  
  
-"Que tontería" - pensó Sirius, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba  
junto a ella.  
  
-¿Sabes de donde viene tu nombre, Sirius?  
  
-De la enfermera, probablemente  
  
-¿Ah?  
  
-Nada, es que mis padres no sabían que nombre ponerme, así que no sé  
de donde lo sacaron.  
  
-Me refiero a que significa, de donde viene.  
  
-Creo que es una estrella  
  
-Así es - dijo ella sonriendo y volviendo a ver el cielo - es aquella  
de allá.  
  
-¿Cuál?  
  
-La más brillante, aquí - Sara tomó la mano de Sirius y con ella  
señalo la estrella que estaba justamente sobre ellos  
  
-Sirius, la estrella más brillante del firmamento.  
  
Se volvieron a ver y Sara le soltó la mano, y desvió la mirada. Sentía una sensación extraña en el estomago. Sirius también había sentido como un corrientazo cuando ella le había tomado la mano y cuando lo había mirado...  
  
-Así que te gusta la astronomía - comentó Sirius que no sabía porqué  
el silencio lo ponía muy incomodo  
  
-Así es.  
  
-Supongo que te va a ir muy bien en eso entonces.  
  
-Creo que es en lo único  
  
-¿Porqué?  
  
-Soy un fiasco con la varita, siempre termino explotando cosas.  
  
-No te preocupes por eso, los profesores son buenos, y si te cuesta  
mucho yo podría ayudarte.  
  
-¿En serio? Es muy lindo de tu parte, gracias.  
  
-¿cuando empiezas a recibir clases? - dijo Sirius tratando de no  
ruborizarse  
  
-Pasado mañana, con Transfiguración  
  
-McGonogall  
  
-Se ve muy estricta - aventuró Sara  
  
-Lo es.  
  
-Háblame de los profesores - dijo Sara incorporándose para sentarse y  
ver bien a Sirius - ¿cómo son?  
  
-¿De todos? - preguntó Sirius que se sentía algo incómodo al estar ahí  
acostado mientras ella lo moraba intensamente  
  
-Empieza por ella.  
  
Pronto Sirius se encontró contándole sobre las lecciones con los distintos profesores y algunas de las memorables experiencias que James y él principalmente habían sufrido, como la vez que hicieron explotar un caldero en pociones. Sara se reía de las cosas que le contaba y de vez en cuando hacía comentarios. No sabían cuanto llevaban hablando hasta que el tema parecía estar agotado.  
-Creo que entre tu y Severus me han puesto al día de lo que pasa aquí.  
  
-Snivelius - murmuró Sirius  
  
-¿Cómo lo dijiste?  
  
-Ah, es un apodo.  
  
-Veo que el afecto es mutuo.  
  
-¿Te habló de mí?  
  
-Bueno, después del espectáculo con el calamar...  
  
Sirius se puso rojo, pero Sara no lo notó, se puso de pie rápidamente y dijo:  
  
-Alguien viene  
  
-¿Qué? - le preguntó Sirius  
  
-Del castillo, oí abrirse la puerta. Tengo oídos muy sensibles.  
  
Sirius miró en dirección al castillo y percibió la forma de un ciervo a la entrada de este.  
  
-Cornamenta - susurró  
  
-Mejor nos vamos - dijo Sara - no deberías estar afuera.  
  
-Sí, claro - dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie y recogiendo el libro y la  
capa  
  
-Fue divertido hablar contigo - le dijo Sara al parecer no muy segura  
de cómo despedirse de él.  
  
-Sí, lo fue - dijo Sirius mirando nervioso, James pronto los vería  
  
-Bueno, nos vemos.  
  
-Sí, nos vemos.  
  
Sara le sonrió y se fue rápidamente caminando en dirección contraria al castillo y desapareció doblando entre la maleza. Sirius la vio marcharse y se quedó sonriendo. En eso sintió llegar al venado y como este se transformó.  
  
-Sirius ¿estás bien? - preguntó preocupado James  
  
-Sí, ¿porqué? - preguntó Sirius recuperando la seriedad y volviéndolo  
a ver  
  
-¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Llevas casi dos horas aquí! Estábamos  
preocupados.  
  
-Estaba viendo las estrellas.  
  
-¿Qué? - preguntó James viéndolo como para comprobar que no estaba  
bromeando y luego como si estuviera preocupado de su salud mental -  
¿te sientes bien?  
  
-Sí, definitivamente muy bien, vamos que es tarde.  
  
-Sí, vamos - dijo James inseguro  
  
-¡Veamos quien llega primero al castillo! - lo retó Sirius y  
transformándose en un gran perro negro empezó a correr hacia este,  
James todavía algo preocupado se transformó y lo siguió.  
  
***********  
  
-No vayas - le dijo Hermione a Harry cuando llegaron a la torre y él  
subió por la capa  
  
-¿Por qué no? - preguntó Harry algo molesto  
  
-No sé, no me inspira confianza  
  
-¡Hermione! - dijo Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco - no le hagas caso,  
Harry.  
  
-Tengo que ir - dijo Harry a modo de disculpa - eh... no me esperen  
  
Salió por el retrato sin decir nada más. Ella estaba ahí, sentada junto  
al lago, viendo el cielo.  
  
-Hola  
  
-¡Hola, Harry! ¿Sabías que "Sirius" es el nombre de la estrella más  
brillante del firmamento?  
  
-Eh... no.  
  
-Sí, mira es esa, justo encima.  
  
-Ah, ya.  
  
-Aquí se conocieron ellos... - dijo Sara soñadora.  
  
-¿quienes?  
  
-Mamá y papá  
  
-Mira, creo que yo...  
  
-Primero que nada tengo que pedirte perdón - dijo Sara  
interrumpiéndolo- te lo dije de una manera muy precipitada pero sino  
sé que Dumbledore me hubiera hecho jurar que no te diría nada.  
  
-Entonces ¿de verdad crees que eres hija de Sirius?  
  
-No lo creo, lo soy.  
  
-Él nunca... nunca te mencionó o algo así - dijo Harry retador  
  
-Eso es porque no sabía de mí.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Mira, creo que lo mejor es que te cuente mi historia primero, si  
quiero que confíes en mí. Si no quieres, vete y pregúntale a  
Dumbledore, si prefieres la versión a medias.  
  
-No, te oiré.  
  
-Bien, creo que ya sabes algo sobre mi madre.  
  
-Era mortífaga.  
  
-Sí, era idiota, mejor dicho. Verás, no le tengo cariño al recuerdo de  
mi madre.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Es difícil amar a una madre que te odia desde el mismo día que  
naciste. Yo era la causa de su próxima muerte, tan joven aún... mi  
abuela vivió casi 200 años y ella murió en los 20.  
  
-Es imposible que Sirius...  
  
-Mira, la historia se remonta al Colegio, pero de esto no se mucho.  
Ellos dos se conocían del Colegio y desde entonces se gustaban... pero  
era una relación rara. Todo lo que sé lo se gracias al diario de mi  
madre. Trató de destruirlo antes de irse pero ya estaba algo débil,  
así que fue rescatado y lo leí a su debido tiempo. La relación entre  
ellos no era principalmente amorosa sino más bien parecía una  
competencia para ver quien hería más al otro. Pero se amaban, de  
verdad se amaban. Cuando se formó la primera orden del fénix, Sirius  
formó parte de ella, como bien sabes, pero Dumbledore no admitió a mi  
madre, no confiaba en ella. No sé porqué, pero no lo hacía. Mi madre  
se enojó mucho, y Sirius también, pero Dumbledore fue inflexible. Mi  
madre le pidió a Sirius que no entrara él tampoco, pero él siempre  
entró. Has de saber que mi madre no quería a Dumbledore, y menos aún a  
tu padre (tampoco sé porque). Ella se peleó con Sirius, se enojó  
montones y después se fue. Estaba dolida y resentida y Voldemort  
utilizó eso muy bien. La gran idiota se unió a los mortifagos y al  
lado oscuro. Dumbledore se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de la cantidad  
de poder que había enviado directo a las manos de Voldemort, pero no  
trató de recuperarla. Mi padre sin embargo, él no quería dejarla  
perderse. La buscó, trató de convencerla, pero como todo entre ellos,  
ella no cedió y él no aceptó su proposición de ir con ella. Ninguno de  
los dos iba a dejar su bando pero aún así estaban enamorados. De ves  
en cuanto se veían a escondidas, olvidando que una era mortífaga y el  
otro parte de la orden. Pero Dumbledore los descubrió. Sé que tuvo un  
gran pleito con mi padre y casi lo expulsa de la orden, pero James  
intercedió por él. Le prohibieron terminantemente ver a mi madre y  
ella no lo buscó más después de que él le dijo que se quedaba en la  
Orden. Así pasaron casi tres años sin verse... Luego, una noche Peter  
Petigreew (sabes muy bien de quien hablo) le dijo a mi padre que  
Dumbledore quería que fuera al bar los Tres Dragones, en Kent, para  
una misión especial. Mi padre llegó y se encontró con mi madre. Tres  
años hacía que no la veía. Pronto se vieron, hablaron, el lugar se  
hizo incómodo y decidieron buscar algo más íntimo. La pasión contenida  
de tres años brotó entre ellos, una cosa llevó a la otra y esa noche  
fui concebida. Más tarde, cuando mi madre descansaba al lado de mi  
padre empezó a llorar. Sirius le preguntaba que le pasaba hasta que le  
dijo con la voz entrecortada que Voldemort la había enviado allí, para  
tenerlo a él fuera del camino. ¿Qué quieres decir? Le preguntó Sirius,  
pero creo que él ya sabía la respuesta: "Es él Sirius, Peter es el  
traidor"  
  
-¿Quieres decir...? - la interrumpió Harry.  
  
-Sí, yo fui concebida la noche que se marcó esa cicatriz en tu frente.  
Ya conoces el resto, Sirius fue a buscar a Peter y luego a tu casa. Al  
día siguiente atacó a Peter y él escapó terminando mi padre atrapado.  
  
-¡¿Por qué tu madre no dijo nada?! - gritó Harry - ¡Se supone que lo  
amaba ¿no?!  
  
-Lo hizo - dijo Sara con una nota de amargo resentimiento - buscó a  
Dumbledore y se lo contó todo, pero él no le quiso creer.  
  
-¡¿Que?!  
  
-Sí, lo de Peter, lo de la noche anterior, todo.  
  
-Pero, pero...  
  
-No le creyó, punto. Mi madre era perseguida por su condición de  
mortífaga y como no podía ser encerrada y menos aún podían matarla fue  
devuelta al exilio. Antes de irse buscó a Dumbledore de nuevo, le dijo  
que no solo había mandado a un hombre inocente a la cárcel, sino que  
ella llevaba en su vientre a la hija de Sirius Black. Adivina que, de  
nuevo no le creyó. Mi madre se fue renunciando al mundo mágico para  
siempre, y me abandonó a los tres años, creyendo que estando lejos mío  
no moriría a los 5 años. Fui criada como muggle, pero yo sabía algunas  
cosas, tenía una carta que me había dejado mi madre y luego su mejor  
amiga, que me crió había encontrado el diario y me lo dio. Así lo supe  
todo. Pero yo estaba totalmente incomunicada del mundo mágico.  
  
-Pero si Dumbledore no le creyó a tu madre, ¿cómo supo que era verdad?  
  
-Cuando mi padre murió , -esto no lo entiendo muy bien- descubrió que  
la "llama" de los Black no estaba extinta o algo así, eso sólo podía  
significar que mi madre había dicho la verdad y Sirius Black tenía una  
hija. Me buscó, cuando me encontró fingí que no sabía nada. Me dio  
parte de la historia que yo conocía, pero omitió ciertos detalles...  
luego me contó lo de que Voldemort había vuelto y la muerte de mi  
padre y me pidió que viniese con él.  
  
-¿Por qué aceptaste?  
  
-No pienso unirme a los mortífagos, lo último que quiero en esta  
tierra es ser como ella. No, yo quiero seguir los pasos de mi padre,  
vine a acabar lo que él empezó. Vine a pelear con Voldemort, y a  
conocerte a ti, que pareces ser lo que él más quería en esta tierra y  
en quien vertió todo el amor paternal que debió haber sido mío. No te  
preocupes, no te lo reprocho para nada. Sé que me hubiera buscado si  
hubiese sabido...  
Harry miro ese rostro tan triste y tan lleno de esperanzas frustradas.  
No podía más que creerle, además de que algo en ella, aunque no sabía  
qué le recordaba a su padrino, ella era un reflejo suyo en la tierra.  
Harry sonrió.  
  
-¿Qué quieres saber?  
  
-¿Sobre mi padre?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Todo.  
  
-Bueno, todo empezó hace tres años cuando escapó de Azkaban...  
  
Las siguientes dos horas transcurrieron con el relato de Harry sobre su  
padrino y como lo había conocido, como lo había salvado de los  
dementores, como había vuelto en cuarto año para el Torneo de los Tres  
Magos, como había vivido encerrado en Grimmuld Place y finalmente el día  
de su muerte. Harry trató de no omitir ningún detalle, describiendo a su  
padrino tal y como lo tenía en la memoria. Sara estaba extasiada. Cuando  
Harry llegó al final de su relato tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero  
no le importó. Sara lo miro intensamente y le dijo:  
  
-Quería conocerte porque creí que tu compartías mi dolor, pero estaba  
equivocada, nuestros dolores son muy distintos: yo lloro el padre que  
nunca tuve, tu lloras al que perdiste. Lo querías mucho, ¿verdad?  
  
Harry solamente asintió.  
  
-He estado en Grimmuld, no puedo creer que Dumbledore lo obligara a  
vivir allí encerrado - dijo Sara con furia.  
  
-Sólo quería tenerlo con vida - dijo débilmente Harry.  
  
-No lo creo, había algo más. La verdad no confío mucho en él, como te  
abras dado cuenta.  
  
-¿Quiénes más saben que tu eres hija de Sirius?  
  
-Dumbledore y tú. Nada más. No quiere que mi apellido se revele, Fudge  
cree que no tengo la menor idea de quien es mi padre. Mi madre no  
tiene muy buena reputación.  
  
-¿Pero porque no quiere que se sepa?  
  
-Problemas - dijo Sara con una mueca. Poco después se dieron cuenta de que era muy tarde y Harry volvió al castillo, como les había pedido Ron y Hermione no lo esperaban. Se acostó sin cambiarse y sin darse cuenta de lo cansado que estaba se durmió.  
  
*********  
  
Bueno, ahí está la segunda parte. Espero que os haya gustado y prometo poner lo que sigue MUY pronto, pero por favor ¡DEJAD REVIEWS! 


	3. El día del baile

¡Aquí está el nuevo capítulo! No sé si alguien más que Shumara y Aru  
están siguiendo esta historia así que, please, please, please ¡DEJEN  
REVIEWS! Significan mucho para mí.  
Como lo prometido es deuda este capítulo va para mi amiga Aru que me ha  
estado apoyando desde que inicié la historia, gracias por ser tan  
especial.  
Shumara, leí tu otra historia (la verdad de tus ojos verdes ¿verdad?) y  
me gustó mucho, excepto porque Cho me cae mal, pero Nick me está cayendo  
bien y espero que la %$#($%& de Lavander la pase bien mal.  
Bueno, espero que disfrutéis este capitulo y prometo subir el otro muy  
pronto, pero por favor ¡dejen reviews! Decidme que os parece y qué le  
puedo mejorar, es mi primer fic....  
  
*******  
  
Al día siguiente Sirius se levantó de buen humor, o al menos hasta que  
James se despertó y empezó a hacerle preguntas por la noche anterior.  
  
-No me pasa nada - le dijo Sirius por enésima vez cuando bajaban al  
Gran Comedor a desayunar, Lupin y Peter habían oído la historia de  
James y estaban tan intrigados como él.  
  
-Seguro pasó la noche pensando en ella... - dijo Peter que se había  
sumado finalmente a las burlas - eso es muy romántico  
  
-Sí, le estaba componiendo un poema de amor - dijo Lupin con un porte  
de romanticismo clásico.  
  
-Seguro que era más bien una carta de amor - dijo James - como esas  
patéticas cartas de "eres el chico más apuesto de la escuela, estoy  
enamorada de tí" que te llegan todos los días.  
  
Parecería para cualquiera que no los conociera que los chicos se estaban pasando realmente con su amigo, pero la verdad es que Sirius siempre los molestaba mucho y nunca tenía oportunidad de cobrárselo. Siguieron así hasta la entrada del Gran Comedor, donde Sirius se volvió y con arranque colérico como el del día anterior les gritó:  
  
-¡QUIEREN CALLARSE YA DE UNA VEZ!¡CLARO QUE NO ME GUSTA PARA NADA  
SARA!¡NO HE PASADO TODO EL DIA PENSANDO EN ELLA NI NADA ASÍ!¡NO VALE  
LA PENA!¡NO SE COMO PUEDEN INSISTIR QUE ME GUSTA ESA CHIQUILLA  
CHINIADA, TONTA Y CAPRICHOSA!¡NO SE MERECE MÁS QUE DOS SEGUNDOS EN EL  
PENSAMIENTO DE NADIE! ¡ASI QUE DEJEN DE DARLE TANTA IMPORTANCIA Y  
CAMBIEN DE TEMA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!¡NO VOY DEJAR QUE ME AMARGUEN LA  
VIDA POR UNA INUTIL  
QUE NO PUEDE SOSTENER UNA VARITA COMO SE DEBE!  
  
Sus amigos palidecieron visiblemente, Sirius les dio la espalda para entrar en el comedor pero se quedó de piedra. Sara estaba ahí de pie fingiendo que no lo notaba, pero estaba seguro de que había oído todo lo que había dicho. Sin si quiera volverlo a ver Sara salió del Castillo en la dirección que él la había visto tomar unas horas atrás. Miró a sus amigos y James hizo ademán de decir algo, pero viendo la mirada asesina de su amigo prefirió mantenerse callado. Entraron al Gran Comedor y todos voltearon a ver a Sirius, pues quienes no lo habían oído a él ya habían recibido la noticia, gracias a lo rápido que viajan las historias dentro de cualquier colegio. Se sentaron y comieron en extremado silencio. Sirius se hartó de las miradas de todos sobre él, así que se levantó y salió. Pensaba dirigirse al aula de Transfiguración, que era lo que tenía a primera hora, pero Sara venía entrando de nuevo al castillo. Sirius se acercó a ella.  
  
-¿Puedo hablarte un momento? - le preguntó Sirius bastante cohibido y  
sin dejar de preguntarse que demonios estaba haciendo.  
  
-¿Me hablas a mí ? - dijo Sara fingiendo sorpresa - ¿en serio? ¿no te  
has enterado de que soy una inútil que no puede sostener una varita?  
Al menos deberías haber oído que soy chineada tonta y ... ¿qué más  
era? ¡Ah sí! Caprichosa. ¿O es que estás dedicándome tus dos segundos?  
  
-Sara, yo no quería - las palabras de Sirius se vieron ahogadas por la  
llegada de un alumno de Slytherin del último curso, alto rubio, de  
cara afilado y expresión maliciosa.  
  
-¿La está molestando, señorita Sara? - dijo con una voz repulsivamente  
melosa,  
Sara lo miró duramente pero Sirius exclamó:  
  
-¡Largo de aquí, Malfoy, no te metas en lo que no te importa!  
  
-Cuida tus modales, Black - dijo Malfoy sin volverlo a ver, con la  
mirada aún en Sara.  
  
-Sara y yo - empezó de nuevo Sirius pero Malfoy lo interrumpió  
diciendo  
  
-¿No pensaras que ella va a hablarte después de tu agradable  
exposición de su afecto por ella verdad? ¿no estarás pensando ir al  
baile con ella o algo así?  
  
-¿Qué baile? Sinceramente tu opinión Malfoy no... - Sirius estaba muy  
enojado y empezaba a sacar la varita cuando Sara lo interrumpió  
  
-Hablando del baile - dijo con su voz que ya no tenía un tono dulce  
sino más bien peligroso -¿quisiera usted acompañarme señor...Malfoy?  
  
-Será un honor - dijo Malfoy con una inclinación hacia Sara y luego  
hizo una mueca de desprecio a Sirius y lo empujo al pasar a su lado,  
Sirius lo miró con furia irse.  
  
-Será mejor que te apures o llegarás tarde a clase - dijo Sara  
disfrutando el enfado latente en la cara de Sirius. Había pensado  
decirle a él que la acompañara, pero después de esa mañana... Sara  
siguió su camino y Sirius la miró resentido. Sintió a alguien llegar  
detrás suyo y al volver a ver comprobó que era James.  
  
-¿Qué...?- empezó a preguntar pero Sirius lo detuvo  
  
-James, ¿tienes pareja para el baile de hoy en la noche?  
  
-Eh... no, pero no quiero ir contigo gracias.  
  
-¿qué te pareces si hacemos que la pequeña princesa no olvide nunca su  
baile de bienvenida?  
  
James vio un brillo en los ojos de Sirius que querían decir que  
definitivamente maquinaba algo, y las maquinaciones de Sirius siempre  
eran bromas excelentes. Intercambiaron miradas emocionadas y  
emprendieron el camino a la clase planeando lo que harían esa noche.  
  
**********  
  
Al día siguiente Ron y Hermione interrogaron a Harry sobre su  
entrevista con Sara, pero él les dijo simplemente que no podía  
decirles nada. Eso le molesto mucho a Hermione y a Ron un poco, pero  
con un "las fénix son tan enigmáticas" parecía haberse resignado.  
Estaban desayunando en el Gran Comedor cuando Sara hizo su aparición,  
todos la miraron entre cuchicheos y ella, sin prestarles atención se  
acercó a la mesa de Griffindor donde la recibieron con calurosas  
sonrisas y se sentó junto a Harry.  
  
-Me estoy cayendo de sueño - le dijo sirviéndose unas tostadas - duré  
un siglo en dormirme pensando en lo que me contaste anoche.  
  
-Yo también estuve pensando en eso y es tan ... extraño - dijo Harry  
sin encontrar el adjetivo que buscaba para explicar la sensación que  
le producía esa historia. Nunca había pensado en la vida amorosa de su  
padrino.  
  
-Mejor no darle más vueltas - dijo Sara resignadamente - cambiando de  
tema, hoy es el baile de recibimiento y me toca abrir el baile, así  
que ocupo una pareja a menos que quiera bailar con Dumbledore y la  
verdad no me apetece. ¿Quieres ir conmigo? Sería excelente tener un  
amigo a mi lado esta noche, va a ser horrible.  
  
-Eh..claro - dijo Harry mirando de reojo a Ron que lo veía con una  
clara expresión de envidia - ¿no te he presentado a mis amigos,  
verdad?  
  
-Eh.. no - dijo Sara mirando a la muchacha y el chico que acompañaban  
a Harry con interés  
  
-Ellos son Hermione Granger (intercambiaron una sonrisa cortés) y Ron  
Weasley (Sara le sonrió más abiertamente, divertida por la expresión  
en la cara de Ron).  
  
-Sara Bl..., mucho gusto - dijo Sara que había estado a punto de decir  
su apellido, era la costumbre, Harry se dio cuenta y introdujo un  
nuevo tema antes de que sus amigos la interrogaran.  
  
-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?  
  
-No sé, no tengo nada que hacer, ¿y ustedes?  
  
-Nada interesante - dijo Harry aburrido - es domingo así que no hay  
nada.  
  
-Lastima que cancelaron el entrenamiento - dijo Ron terminando su  
desayuno  
  
-¿Entrenamiento de qué? - le preguntó Sara curiosa  
  
-Quidditch  
  
-¿quidditch? ¿qué es eso? ¿un juego?  
  
Ron la miró con la boca abierta, mira que no saber lo que es el  
Quidditch...  
  
-Es el deporte más popular entre los magos - le aclaró Harry  
  
-¿cómo el futbol?  
  
Ron puso los ojos en blanco y le dijo:  
  
-No, se juega en escobas voladoras y hay cuatro pelotas, y  
  
-No creo que realmente te interese oír eso - le dijo Hermione  
interrumpiendo a Ron- y sí tenemos mucho que hacer hoy, ¿qué me dicen  
del ensayo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?  
  
Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas de aburrimiento y Sara dijo con un  
tono en el que Harry distinguió perfectamente sarcasmo(varias veces  
había oído ese tono en su padrino):  
  
-Suena muy divertido.  
  
-Es lo más aburrido que hay - dijo Ron levantándose como sus amigos,  
Sara los imitó.  
  
-¿Puedo acompañarlos? - preguntó Sara  
  
-Eh... realmente es aburrido - dijo Harry  
  
-No tengo nada mejor que hacer, puedo ayudarlos y tu -dijo  
dirigiéndose a Ron- puedes explicarme eso del Quidditch.  
  
-Bueno, vamos, podemos quedarnos cerca del lago - sugirió Harry  
mirando de reojo a Hermione - hace calor.  
  
-Bueno- accedió de no muy buena gana Hermione.  
  
Se ubicaron debajo de un árbol cerca del lago. Hermione y Harry se  
enfrescaron en su ensayo pero Ron parecía encantado con la atención  
que Sara le ponía y estaba explicándole aún las reglas del Quidditch.  
  
-Ron, ¿a que horas planeas hacer tu trabajo? - dijo Hermione  
interrumpiendo su explicación sobre la Snitch y los buscadores.  
  
-En cuanto termine de contarle..  
  
-Vas a durar toda la tarde.  
  
-Eh, ¿de que es el ensayo? - dijo Sara algo incómoda  
  
-Es sobre las maldiciones imperdonables - dijo Harry que estaba  
escribiendo en ese momento sobre la importancia histórica de la  
maldición imperius.  
  
-Eso suena importante- dijo Sara viendo el ensayo de Harry - tal vez  
sea mejor que lo hagas y después me cuentes.  
  
-Después tenemos que hacer el de Cuidado de la Criaturas mágicas.-  
recordó Hermione.  
  
-¿Ese sobre que es? - preguntó Sara realmente interesada  
  
-Sobre los Quintaped - dijo Ron con una mueca - creo que te lo  
explicare mañana.  
  
-¿Eso es importante? - preguntó Sara mirándolos a los tres- digo, les  
es útil en la vida diaria lo de los Quintaped  
  
-Eh, no lo creo - dijo Harry mirando de reojo su libro de fantásticas  
bestias y donde encontrarlas  
  
-Yo te ayudo con ese mientras haces el de Defensa - dijo Sara, que o  
bien estaba muy interesada en el Quidditch o simplemente la agradaba  
Ron y le desagradaba la insistencia de la chica en los trabajos - ¿qué  
libros son?  
  
-Eh...- Ron le acercó el libro de bestias de Harry y el mounstruso  
libro de los montruos previniéndola de cerrarlo.  
  
-Bueno, ya vengo - dijo Sara incorporándose. Ron la siguió con la  
vista hasta que entró tras unos matorrales. Cuando volvió traía una  
pluma verde limón que los tres reconocieron como una pluma vuelapluma.  
  
-Se supone que no debo hacer esto en mis trabajos- dijo Sara  
sentándose de nuevo - pero este no es mío, así que...  
  
Hermione iba a reclamar pero se detuvo al ver lo que Sara hacía.  
Extendió un pergamino y puso la pluma de punta en balance en la parte  
superior.  
  
-Escribe el título por favor - le dijo Sara a Ron. Este lo escribió y  
Sara sonrió.  
  
-Bien, eh... no me interrumpan y adelante con lo de ustedes.  
  
Sara puso la pluma en donde debía empezar el ensayo y abrazó el libro  
de fantásticas bestias y donde encontrarlas. Cerró los ojos con  
concentración y la pluma empezó a moverse.  
  
"De las diversas especies que habitan la tierra, el Quintaped... "  
  
Los tres amigos intercambiaron miradas asombradas. La pluma reproducía  
exactamente la letra de Ron, con sus habituales irregularidades.  
Hermione fue a decir algo pero las miradas de sus amigos la callaron.  
A la media hora más o menos Sara abrió los ojos y tomó el otro libro  
y continuó. Hermione estaba empezándolo cuando Sara abrió los ojos,  
sonrió y tomo el pergamino revisándolo.  
  
-Creo que esta listo - dijo - tal vez tenga unas cuantas faltas de  
ortografía.  
  
Se lo tendió a Ron. El pergamino tenía incluso un mapa al parecer a  
mano de la región natural de la bestia.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Ron con voz ronca - eh.. ya casi termino este.  
  
Sara le sonrió cálidamente y se volvió a preguntarle a Harry si hacía  
el suyo pero Harry captó la inequívoca mirada asesina de Hermione y se  
negó amablemente. Cuando Ron terminó su ensayo se enfrescó en la  
explicación del Quidditch, de las reglas básicas, las jugadas famosas,  
las escobas, y los mundiales a los que habían asistido dos años atrás.  
  
***********  
  
-Te dije que Black era un idiota  
  
Severus Snape estaba en la biblioteca junto con Sara Parker que se había acercado a él diciéndole que lo había buscado por todo el colegio. Estaban hablando, como podemos suponer de lo acontecido esa mañana.  
  
-Creo que sus amigos lo estaban molestando - dijo Sara en algo que  
sonó como disculpa.  
  
-Eso no quita que es un idiota  
  
-Quizá debí dejarlo disculparse.- Sara le había contado sin mucho  
detalle lo del día anterior. Algo en Snape lo hacía confiar mucho en  
él.  
  
-No, hiciste bien, a su tipo simplemente hay que ignorarlos.  
  
-Bueno, en realidad no lo ignoré.  
  
-¿Qué hiciste?  
  
-Había pensado en pedirle que me acompañara hoy al baile.  
  
-Pero me dijiste que ya tienes pareja.  
  
-Cuando me estaba tratando de hablar llegó un chico de Slytherin y  
empezaron a discutir, como vi que le caía mal le pedí que fuera  
conmigo al baile.  
  
-O sea, trataste de ponerlo celoso  
  
-¿Celoso? No veo porqué querría ponerlo celoso. Sólo quería molestarlo  
un poco. No es que me guste ni nada así.  
  
Obviamente Severus no le creyó.  
  
-¿y con quien vas?  
  
-Eh... no estoy segura. Era un chico alto, rubio  
  
-¿Malfoy?  
  
-Sí, ese mismo. ¿qué te parece?  
  
-Es de sangre limpia  
  
-Sabes que no creo en eso.  
  
-Sí, bueno. La verdad no creo que importe mucho lo que yo piense.  
  
-A mi sí me importa - le dijo Sara como un reproche - sino no te  
preguntaría. Eres mi amigo, ¿ o me equivoco?  
  
-¿Quieres que sea tu amigo?  
  
-A menos que tu no quieras...  
  
-Claro que sí - la interrumpió  
  
-Me alegra, porque si necesitara algo, cualquier cosa la primera  
persona a la que iría es a ti.  
  
Snape le sonrió algo sonrojado. Mientras un chico de pelo negro despeinado y otro de ojos azules los miraban sonriendo maliciosamente.  
  
-Esto va a ser perfecto - murmuró Sirius  
  
-Sí, lo va a ser -dijo James - pero, ¿porqué quieres hacerlo?  
  
-Sé un buen chico Jamie y deja de darme la lata - dijo Sirius de mal  
humor - ¿te gusta la idea si o no?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Bueno, vamos a contarle a Lunático y Colagusano.  
  
Los chicos salieron de la biblioteca a buscar a sus amigos mientras Sara ayudaba a Snape con sus deberes.  
  
***********  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron y Sara se dirigían a la sala común de Gryffindor tras terminar sus deberes.  
  
-¿Qué hacemos ahora? - les preguntó Sara que ignoraba las miradas  
interesadas de todos a quienes se topaban.  
  
-Eh... podemos jugar ajedrez mágico - sugirió Ron  
  
-Cuenta conmigo - dijo Harry que era aficionado al juego.  
  
-Yo los veo - dijo Hermione - no estoy de humor para jugar.  
  
-Creo que yo también - dijo Sara - no soy muy buena que digamos en el  
ajedrez corriente, así que aunque no sé como es este no creo que me  
vaya mejor.  
  
Estaban en la parte alta de unas escaleras y Ron miró hacia abajo.  
  
-¡Oh no! - dijo frunciendo el ceño - ya volvió.  
  
Sus amigos volvieron a ver y Sara los imitó con interés.  
  
-Ya me había acostumbrado a no ir a las mazmorras - dijo Harry - asumo  
que ya acabo el trabajo que estaba haciendo.  
  
-¡Harry! - dijo Hermione mirando a Sara de reojo.  
  
-No hay problema - dijo Harry comprendiéndola - Sara sabe de la Orden.  
  
Sara miraba con atención al individuo del que era objeto la conversación. Era un hombre alto, de pelo negro grasoso y una particular nariz.  
  
-¿Es ese Severus Snape? - preguntó al verlo desaparecer en dirección a  
las mazmorras.  
  
-Sí - dijo Harry - ¿cómo lo sabes?  
  
-¡Ya vengo! ¡Los veo en el comedor!  
  
Sara salió corriendo y se dirigió en la dirección que había visto desaparecer a Snape. Creyó que ya le había perdido la pista hasta que lo vio entrar por la puerta al final del pasillo y cerrarla de golpe. Sara se dirigió a ella y tocó. Snape abrió la puerta de mal humor pero al verla palideció como si hubiera vista a un fantasma. Se hizo hacia atrás y se llevo las manos a la boca lleno de asombro.  
  
-¿Puedo pasar? - le preguntó Sara tímidamente  
  
Snape, incapaz de hablar se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar.  
  
-Es imposible - logró balbuciar sentándose en una silla aún sin creer  
lo que veía.  
  
-¿Dumbledore no le avisó...? - dijo Sara frunciendo el ceño.  
  
-He estado ausente por un mes - dijo entre su perplejidad. - ¿pero,  
quien es usted, como...?  
  
-¿Quien soy? ¿No lo sabe? Parece que me han estado mintiendo, pues  
dicen que soy idéntica a mi madre.  
  
-Es imposible - dijo Snape de nuevo  
  
-La verdad es que es posible, más que posible.  
  
-¿qué esta haciendo aquí? - dijo Snape un poco repuesto.  
  
-Mi madre, antes de abandonarme me dejó una carta con unas cuantas  
indicaciones sobre el mundo mágico. Una de ellas decía específicamente  
-Sara recitó de memoria- "si alguna vez necesitas algo, cualquier cosa  
en el mundo mágico, busca a Severus Snape, él te ayudará. En él puedes  
confiar plenamente, pues él es mi amigo, el único verdadero y gran  
amigo que he tenido "  
  
Snape parecía no dar crédito ni a sus ojos ni a sus oídos. Luego se repuso y se acercó a ella.  
  
-¿Y bien? ¿qué necesita?  
  
-Ayuda.  
  
-¿Para qué?  
  
-Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Dumbledore?  
  
-Mire, la verdad es una tontería, pero significa mucho para mí. Puede  
hablarme de tu, por cierto. Dumbledore me ha prohibido revelar la  
identidad de mi padre, pero ahora además quiere que cambie mi apellido  
por Parker  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-¡No quiero!¡No voy a llevar su nombre!¡La odio demasiado para además  
de llevar su primer nombre usar su apellido! Ya Dumbledore me ha  
quitado la identidad de mi padre, por favor, por favor ¡no lo deje  
robarse la mía también!  
  
Snape la miró atento. La verdad esa petición fríamente sonaba algo tonta, pero los ojos de la muchacha revelaban una consternación real, profunda. En sus palabras se sentía la repulsión que tenía por el apellido Parker y las acciones de Dumbledore.  
  
-Dumbledore debe tener alguna razón- le dijo Snape lentamente  
  
-La identidad de mi padre, nada mas.  
  
-Pero ¿quién es tu padre?  
  
-Se supone que usted conoce a mi madre mejor que nadie en el mundo.  
Usted lo sabe.  
  
-Es imposible - dijo por tercera vez Snape. Aún no había recuperado el  
color y le parecía que estaba soñando. Era imposible. Sara le abría  
dicho si hubiera tenido una hija o si se hubiera acostado con...  
¡imposible!  
  
La puerta del despacho se abrió y dio paso a Dumbledore que miró a Sara con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-Sara, ¿te importa darnos un minuto al profesor Snape y a mí?  
  
-Todo el tiempo que quiera - dijo Sara dirigiéndose a la puerta -  
tiene mucho que explicarle, bueno, depende de que parte de la verdad  
vaya a decirle.  
  
Dumbledore la miró duramente. No había mucha de su habitual dulzura en esa mirada.  
  
-Creí que guardarías tu palabra.  
  
-Lo hice, no le dije quien es mi padre, ¿o acaso no puedo hablar con  
los amigos de mi madre? - Sara volvió a ver a Snape, tenía que  
creerle... se apartó el cabello de los ojos en un gesto muy natural y  
dijo a modo de despedida - nos vemos, Snivellius.  
  
Snape palideció de nuevo y murmuró algo en voz muy baja al mirar la puerta cerrarse.  
  
*********  
  
Ahí esta. ¿qué os pareció? Ya sabeis lo que tieneis que hacer, id a ese pequeño botón en la parte inferior de la pantalla y oprimid "go" y dejadme un review. ¿Ayudará Snape a Sara? ¿Qué broma tienen los merodeadores para el baile? ¿dará resultado? ¡todo eso es el próximo capítulo! 


	4. El baile de bienvenida

¡Aquí está el siguiente capítulo! Espero que os guste y que me dejéis REVIEWS ¡¡¡¡¡Por favor!!!!!! Decidme que os gusta, que no, que prefieren, que predicciones tienen, que le cambiarían, etc... No he vuelto a ponerlo, pero por si acaso, recordaros que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner Brothers. Yo sólo he agregado a las Sara... Gracias a Shumara, Aru, Draco girl, Isabelle Black y Renialt Shirou por sus reviews, significa mucho para mí. Por eso os dedico este capítulo a las cinco, y ¡adelante con vuestras historias! Bueno, a los que la han leído y no dejan reviews, gracias por leerlo, y espero que este capítulo os guste tb. Ok!!! Las contestaciones a los reviews al final. ¡Aquí va la historia!  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Los preparativos para el baile de la noche eran por todo lo alto. Todo el día habían llegado periodistas de distintos países del mundo, pues los fénix eran de incumbencia de toda la comunidad mágica. Sirius y sus amigos miraban los preparativos con impaciencia. Habían estado practicando el hechizo que utilizarían todo el día. Lupin había puesto varios peros al asunto, sin embargo finalmente accedió porque parecía que al fin Sirius volvía a la normalidad y sus amigos se veían muy dispuestos y lo tenían todo bien planeado. Además, la idea era excelente y viendo todos esos preparativos se emocionaban más, aunque también les daba un poco de nervios, pues la broma iba en grande y había muchos periodistas allí. Colagusano estaba nervioso porque los atraparan, por lo que habían resuelto que Sirius y James la harían directamente y Lupin y Peter los ayudarían a salir rápido de ahí. La broma requería de cierto sacrificio por parte de los dos primeros, pero estaban bien dispuestos a ello. Sólo de pensarlo les daba el ataque de risa. Sirius sabía que no estaba bien lo que iban a hacer y que el castigo si los atraparán sería terrible, sino los expulsaban, pero no podía esperar para ver la cara de Malfoy y la de Sara cuando... le dio un ataque de risa solo de pensarlo en media clase de Transfiguración y la profesora McGonogall se enojó y lo sacó de la clase. Decidió dirigirse al patio cuando vio a Sara caminando sola alrededor del lago. Se veía muy bonita. Otra vez llevaba una túnica de esas telas suaves y delicadas. Pensó en acercarse a hablarle, pero no, recordó como le había hablado en la mañana y las burlas de sus amigos, si iba a seguirles diciendo que no le importaba tenía que actuar de esa forma y dejar de ponerle tanta atención. Además, tenía que hacer la broma en la noche. Firme en esta resolución se fue a la torre Gryffindor.  
  
Sus amigos en la clase estaban aprovechando su ausencia para comentar su extraño comportamiento.  
-Creo que de verdad le gusta - dijo James tal como había dicho la  
noche anterior - dijo todo eso para ver si lo dejábamos en paz  
  
-Es que es muy bonita - dijo Peter en un susurro  
  
-Pero después de hoy... - dijo Lupin negando con la cabeza - no creo  
que tenga muchas posibilidades  
  
-¿Y si le gusta porque no nos lo dice? - dijo Peter algo resentido  
  
-Ya sabes como es Sirius - dijo James con una mueca.  
  
-Sí - dijo Lupin - no quiere que lo molestemos como a James con  
Lily... es una tontería pero...  
  
-¡Muchachos! - dijo la severa voz de McGonogall - concéntrense en sus  
hechizos o irán a hacer compañía a su amigo.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************  
  
-Ahí están - dijo Sara acercándose a los tres amigos. Harry y Ron  
estaban concentrados en un juego de ajedrez y Hermione leía un libro  
con atención.  
  
-¿Dónde andabas? - le preguntó Harry tras dar una indicación al  
caballo. Sara iba a contestarle cuando vio a una torre de Ron pegarle  
a una pieza de Harry y sacarlo a la orilla del tablero.  
  
-¡Eso es salvaje! - dijo Sara sentándose - estaba hablando con Snape.  
  
-¿Para qué? - dijo Ron esperando que Harry moviera - ya tendrás  
bastante de él con las clases.  
  
-Era personal - dijo Sara evasivamente y volviéndose a Hermione le  
preguntó - ¿qué estas leyendo?  
  
-Es un libro sobre leyendas clásicas del mundo mágico.  
  
Sara iba a preguntarle si estaba leyendo la de los fénix cuando un  
águila entró en el gran comedor volando bajo hasta llegar a Sara.  
  
-¡Gwinger! - exclamó Sara y alzó un brazo para que el águila se posara  
en él. Traía una carta.  
  
-¿Es tuya? - le preguntó Harry mientras Sara soltaba la carta.  
  
-Ajá, era de mi madre, veamos... - Sara abrió la carta y la leyó. Su  
rostro se ensombreció y luego lanzó un grito de furia y se levantó de  
pronto. Gwinger alzó al vuelo asustada. Sara botó la carta al piso  
donde ardió en llamas al igual que el florero al lado de Hermione que  
se tiró para atrás alarmada.  
  
-Lo siento - dijo Sara extendiendo la mano al florero, el fuego se  
precipito en ella y desapareció.  
  
-¿qué sucede? - preguntó Ron alarmado  
  
-¡¿Cómo se le ocurre?! - gritó Sara ignorando la pregunta de Ron - por  
supuesto que no voy a reconsiderarlo. ¡No pienso traer a Kreacher!¡No  
quiero un elfo doméstico!  
Varias personas la veían, por lo que se sentó de nuevo.  
  
-Sara, ¿estas bien? - le preguntó Harry con cautela  
  
-Sí, es que Dumbledore me saca de mis casillas  
  
-¿Era de él la carta?  
  
-¡Sí! Para volver a un tema del que ya discutimos. Ha insistido  
fastidiosamente en que traiga a Kreacher conmigo, pero no sé cuantas  
veces quiere que se lo diga ¡no quiero un elfo doméstico y mucho menos  
a ese!  
  
-Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo en algo - dijo Hermione sonriendo,  
pensando en afiliar a Sara a la P.E.D.D.O - los elfos domésticos no  
merecen la esclavitud, yo dirijo una organización para defender sus  
derechos...  
  
-¿Defender sus derechos? - Sara la miraba con rabia - ¡Nada de eso! Si  
por mi fuera los pondría a todos vivos en una fogata para que ardieran  
lentamente... si no fuera por Dumbledore la cabeza de ese pequeño e  
inmundo traidor ya haría compañía a la de sus padres...  
  
Harry comprendía perfectamente a Sara. Él mismo había querido matar a  
Kreacher. Sin embargo parecía que Sara tenía la errónea idea de que  
todos los elfos eran como él. Veía venir la réplica de Hermione, pero  
no fue así. Hermione la veía fijamente, como si no hubiera escuchado  
lo que había dicho y en su lugar hubiese visto en ella algo nuevo, que  
no había notado antes y que la tenía perpleja.  
  
-¿Porqué habrías de traerte a Kreacher? - preguntó Ron  
  
-Ideas de Dumbledore - dijo Sara de mal humor - que necesita  
comprensión y no se que otras estupideces.  
  
-Sara, no todos los elfos son como Kreacher - le dijo Harry - créeme,  
Kreacher es un bicho raro, los elfos no son traicioneros ni sucios  
como él. De hecho, yo conozco uno... - Harry empezó a contarle la  
historia de Dobby. Sara lo escuchó indiferentemente en un inicio, pero  
después más interesada.  
  
-¿Crees que accedería a trabajar para mí? - preguntó Sara cuando Harry  
terminó de hablar.  
  
-Dobby ama su libertad - dijo Hermione, seguía mirando a Sara como si  
tratara de descubrir algo en ella.  
  
-Yo le pagaría. Hasta le puedo pagar más que Dumbledore si quiere.  
Puede trabajar para ambos. La verdad yo puedo hacerme cargo de la  
casa, pero Dumbledore insiste en que tenga un elfo de confianza.  
  
-¿Casa? - dijo Ron - ¿tienes una casa?  
  
-Sí, aquí a las afueras del colegio - dijo Sara - mañana pueden ir a  
verla si quieren. Bueno Harry, ¿crees que trabajaría por mí?  
Dumbledore me ha dado permiso de bajar a las cocinas a buscar a alguno  
si no quería reconsiderar el traer a Kreacher (para eso era la carta).  
Tal vez este allí.  
  
-Sí, claro, vamos - dijo Harry levantándose, la partida de ajedrez  
había caído en el olvido al llegar el águila. Pronto los cuatro se  
encontraban en las cocinas y Sara miró con desconfianza los elfos que  
se acercaban a ellos.  
  
-¡Harry Potter, señor! - resonó una voz aguda que corrió hacia Harry.  
Era un elfo distinto a los otros. Vestía dos medias de distinto  
diseño, un suéter tejido a mano y una cubre tetera como sombrero. Tras  
saludar a Harry saludó a Ron y a Hermione.  
  
-Esta es Sara, - la presentó Harry - llegó ayer al colegio  
  
-Dobby sabe quien es la señorita - dijo el elfo con una profunda  
reverencia - es una fénix de la estirpe de las princesas de Inglaterra  
y en su honor los elfos trabajamos la cena del día de hoy.  
  
-Hola Dobby - dijo Sara dedicándole una calurosa sonrisa y agachándose  
frente a él para estar a su altura- Harry me ha hablado mucho sobre ti  
y lo maravilloso que eres.  
  
-Dobby no es maravilloso - dijo Dobby sonrojándose - pero Dobby quiere  
mucho a Harry Potter.  
  
-Dobby, ¿sabes que tengo una casa a las afueras del castillo, verdad?  
  
-Sí, señorita. Los elfos sabemos de la casa encantada.  
  
-¿Te gustaría trabajar para mí en ella?  
  
Los ojos de Dobby se ensombrecieron.  
  
-¡Ay señorita, a Dobby le encantaría, pero Dobby ama ser libre!  
  
-Lo seguirías siendo, yo te pagaría sueldo, y tendrías libres los  
domingos y vacaciones cuando quieras.  
  
-Dobby trabaja para Dumbledore - dijo el elfo  
  
-Sí, lo sé, pero él dio permiso para elegir a alguno de sus elfos para  
que trabajara para mí.  
  
-¿Está segura de que quiere a Dobby, señorita?  
  
-¡A Dobby y a ningún otro!  
  
-En ese caso, Dobby acepta, pero hoy debe ayudar a los otros con la  
cena.  
  
-Claro que sí. - Sara le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente. El elfo  
se despidió de ellos y volvió con el resto cuando ellos salieron.  
  
-Realmente es adorable - dijo Sara - no se parece a la idea que tenía  
de los elfos, ¿sabes? - dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione - después tienes  
que hablarme de esa asociación que nombraste. Mirad la hora que es,  
tengo que irme a alistar para el baile, bueno, nos vemos más tarde. Te  
espero en el vestíbulo - le dijo a Harry.  
  
-¿A que hora?- preguntó Harry que no se acordaba la hora del baile.  
  
-Hum...- Sara se quitó el pelo de los ojos - dentro de una hora más o  
menos. Sara le sonrió y se despidió con la mano y se fue.  
  
-Hermione ¿qué te pasa? - le preguntó Ron al verla palidecer y ver a  
Sara irse.  
  
-¡Tengo que ir a la biblioteca! - dijo simplemente y se fue en  
dirección contraria.  
  
Ron y Harry intercambiaron unas miradas interrogativas.  
  
***********************************************************************  
*******  
  
El baile estaba siendo un verdadero éxito. Sara estaba preciosa con  
una túnica de gala de color vino y un moño alto y elegante. Su  
compañero, Lucius Malfoy llevaba una túnica negra con unos toques  
plateados a la vez muy elegante.  
Sirius y sus amigos estaban en una esquina. Habían decidido hacer la  
broma a la mitad del baile y estaban en una de las mesas del fondo  
comiéndose unos bocadillos. Sirius había tratado de ignorar a Sara  
toda la noche y especialmente las oleadas de celos que sentía cuando  
la veía bailando con Lucius. Sara por su parte lo había visto y había  
tratado de que notara lo bien que la estaba pasando pero al mismo  
tiempo se cuidó muy bien de que no la descubriera mirándolo. Se veía  
tan guapo con esa túnica azul oscuro que hacía juego con sus ojos que  
esa noche tenían un brillo especial. Pronto descubriría ella a que se  
debía ese brillo.  
Sirius y James intercambiaron dos significativas miradas y cada uno se  
dirigió a cada costado del salón mientras Lupin y Peter se dirigían a  
la puerta. Sirius y James se agacharon y sacaron la varita, tocaron el  
piso y los dos murmuraron:  
  
-¡Aquua convertus!  
  
De repente y tomando por sorpresa a todos los presentes el sólido piso  
del salón se convirtió en una gran y fría piscina. Antes de que se  
dieran cuenta todos estaban en el agua: las muchachas chillaban y  
todos trataban de alcanzar los muebles que flotaban en medio de  
aquella piscina improvisada. Sirius y James se destornillaban de risa  
al ver a Lucius que pataleaba ridículamente en el agua y se dirigieron  
a toda prisa a la entrada donde Lupin y Peter, muertos de risa los  
ayudaron a salir. Intercambiaron apretones de mano y se rieron aún más  
duro que antes al ver las expresiones de los profesores que al fondo  
del salón (la parte de la mesa principal había conservado su solidez)  
tratando de devolver su condición natural al Gran Salón. Este momento  
de risas lo pagaron muy caro. Sara los vio reírse burlonamente y  
entendió correctamente los apretones de mano. Cuando los vio hacer  
ademán de irse chasqueó los dedos y James y Sirius que estaban  
empapados completamente quedaron congelados. Sara sonrió saliendo de  
la piscina: había atrapado a los culpables.  
  
***********************************************************************  
***********************  
  
Hermione había llegado a la torre de Gryffindor media hora antes del  
baile bastante agitada y no había querido decirles que andaba  
haciendo. Harry bajó a buscar a Sara y Ron esperó a Hermione. Cuando  
está bajo, preciosa en su túnica azul le preguntó:  
  
-¿Ya se fue Harry?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Bien. Ron, ¿no crees que hay algo extraño en Sara?  
  
-Bueno, sí, pero es normal ¿no?, es una fénix  
  
-Aparte de eso. Me refiero a lo de Kreacher, a que sepa de la Orden, a  
su interés por Harry...  
  
-Bueno sí, es algo extraña.  
  
-Y ese humor tan... explosivo.  
  
-Sí, ¿a dónde quieres llegar Hermione?  
  
-¿No te recuerda a alguien?  
  
-No.  
  
-¿Seguro?  
  
-Sí. ¿Qué estás pensando?  
  
-Creo que Sara está relacionada con Sirius.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! Hermione creo que...  
  
-¡No, no! Piénsalo. ¿Porqué habría de traerse a Kreacher con ella? Los  
elfos solo sirven a su familia, Dumbledore puede querer que ella se lo  
traiga pues sino debe servir a Narcisa Black o a Bellatrix, tiene  
sentido.  
  
-Sí, pero...  
  
-Su carácter es muy impulsivo. Tú viste como incendio la carta y el  
florero por la furia y la forma en que trató a Kreacher. Ella lo llamó  
traidor y el único al que Kreacher traicionó fue a Sirius. No hay otra  
razón para que lo odie tanto. Y si así es eso explica que quisiera  
hablar con Harry y hacerse amiga suya.  
  
-¿Pero cómo podría Sirius estar relacionado con ella? - preguntó Ron a  
quien la teoría le estaba pareciendo muy interesante.  
  
-Fui a la biblioteca. Sara Parker llegó a Hogwarts cuando Sirius  
estaba en sexto año.  
  
-Sí, pero Hermione, Sara Parker era una mortífaga.  
  
-Sí, y el resto de la familia de Sirius también lo era.  
  
-¿Qué crees que sea su sobrina o algo así?  
  
-No lo sé, pero estoy segura de que Harry sí. ¡Hasta tiene algunos de  
sus gestos! ¿no te fijaste como se quita el pelo de los ojos?  
  
-Eh... no. ¿No estarás pensando en preguntarle verdad?  
  
-No sería mala idea.  
  
-Mejor bajemos, ya es hora del baile.  
  
Cuando llegaron encontraron a Sara y Harry sentados en la mesa  
principal y les hicieron señas con las manos.  
  
-Le pedí a Dumbledore que les dejara campo aquí - dijo Sara cuando se  
sentaron.  
  
-Gracias - dijo Hermione mirando alrededor- parece que se lucieron con  
la decoración ¿verdad?  
  
-Sí - dijo Harry - hay prensa de todo el mundo.  
  
-Sí, y ahora tengo que contestar sus preguntas - dijo Sara  
pensativamente - ¡como odio esto!  
  
-¿Ya pasaste por la sesión de fotos?- le preguntó Ron interesado  
  
-Sí, a la entrada.  
  
Sara estaba preciosa. Su túnica recordaba más a los vestidos de noche  
de los muggles, pero era una obra de arte y buen gusto. Era de color  
negro y resaltaba sus dorados ojos que iluminaban una cara  
graciosamente enmarcada por los mechones de pelo que llevaba suelto.  
El baile estuvo en general bastante bien, y Sara había oído a los  
profesores McGonogall y Dumbledore comentar que "por dicha no había  
sucedido nada como en el de Sara Parker". Ni ella ni Harry eran de  
bailar mucho, así que pasaron casi todo el rato hablando y saludando a  
personalidades distinguidas que parecían felices ante la oportunidad  
de conocer no sólo a una fénix sino también al famoso Harry Potter.  
Al final de la noche Dumbledore la llamó a la mesa principal donde la  
esperaban él y Cornelius Fudge para dar la conferencia de prensa. Los  
periodistas se hallaban frente a la mesa y los alumnos que no se  
habían ido ya a seguir la fiesta en sus dormitorios se hallaban detrás  
de estos.  
La conferencia de prensa iba bastante bien, "¿cómo se siente en  
Hogwarts? ¿piensa abandonar de todo el mundo muggle?¿cómo ha sido  
estar marginada del mundo mágico?¿ cómo la encontraron? Etc.. " Las  
siguientes preguntas fueron para Fudge y Dumbledore sobre las dudas de  
la comunidad mágica de la seguridad que Sara representaba.  
La siguiente periodista se identificó como representante de "Corazón  
de Bruja"  
  
-Nuestros lectores estarán interesados en conocerla un poco más  
íntimamente señorita Sara, ¿tiene usted novio?  
  
-No - dijo Sara alzando una ceja como si no creyera que le estaban  
preguntando realmente eso.  
  
-¿Y que hay entre usted y el señor Harry Potter?  
  
-Somos solo amigos - dijo Sara riendo comprendiendo la dirección del  
interrogatorio.  
  
-Pero usted lo ha traído como compañero de...  
  
-Sí, verá, soy un poco tímida y esperaba que Harry me robara un poco  
de cámara - Sara obviamente estaba bromeando, así que luego dijo  
seriamente- Harry es un muy buen amigo y accedió a acompañarme para  
hacer la velada más entretenida ya que sinceramente esperaba aburrirme  
bastante.  
  
La siguiente periodista en hablar lo hizo con un tono que no le gustó  
nada a Sara:  
  
-Jeane Skeeter, para el Profeta.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas.  
  
-¿Serán familia? - preguntó Ron algo nervioso. Una Skeeter no podía  
representar nada bueno.  
  
-Me parece que el dato que más puede interesar a los lectores - dijo  
Jeane con ese mismo tono - es el apellido de Sara, que hasta el  
momento se ha mantenido ridículamente en secreto.  
  
Sara palideció. Fudge tomó la palabra.  
  
-El apellido real de Sara nos es completamente desconocido.  
  
Sara miró a Dumbledore y negó lentamente con la cabeza. Sabía lo que  
él iba a decir aunque ella no quería y así se lo había dicho como en  
nueve distintas discusiones.  
  
-Por eso será oficialmente conocida como Sara Fénix Parker.  
  
-¡No! - gritó Sara- ¡No voy a usar el nombre de mi madre!  
  
Las plumas de los periodistas volaban rápidamente sobre los  
pergaminos.  
  
-Sara, ya lo discutimos.  
  
-¡Y le dije que no lo aceptaría! Mi nombre no es Sara Fénix Parker, es  
Sara Fénix...  
Sara no podía decirlo, le había dado la palabra. Los periodistas la  
miraban expectantes, Dumbledore también. Entonces una voz resonó  
detrás de ellos.  
  
-Black, Sara Fénix Black.  
  
Sara se volvió y vio a Severus Snape, de pie, impasible, mirándola  
fijamente.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Las cosas no habían ido nada bien para Sirius y James. Sus amigos  
habían escapado, pero Sara los había petrificado y entregado a la jefa  
de su casa.  
  
-¡Debí suponerlo! - había gritado McGonogall y se los había llevado a  
la oficina de Dumbledore mientras este trataba de tranquilizar a los  
furiosos periodistas y representantes del ministerio. Todos pedían la  
expulsión de los culpables. Snape había recurrido a ayudar a Sara a  
secarse con el sencillo hechizo que habían visto el día anterior  
utilizar a Sirius.  
  
-¡ Espero que les pongan un buen castigo! - Sara estaba furiosa -  
¿cómo se les puede haber ocurrido! ¡Echaron a perder MI baile! ¿Qué  
dirá la prensa mañana? ¡Esto se sabrá en todo el mundo!  
  
-Tranquila - le dijo Snape con una malévola sonrisa - probablemente al  
fin los expulsen.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! - gritó Sara - ¿en serio crees que los expulsen?  
  
-Claro, ya les han perdonado demasiado, por lo menos a Black....  
  
Sara salió corriendo en dirección a la oficina de Dumbldore. Cuando  
llegó frente a la gárgola recordó que no sabía la contraseña.  
¡Diablos! Era un confite.  
  
-¡Ábrete! - le gritó furiosa - ¡Tengo que entrar! ¡Muévete estúpida  
cosa!  
  
Alzó la mano hacía la gárgola y se concentró. La gárgola se movió  
obligada por su poder. Desde abajo se oían los gritos de McGonogall  
  
-¡Qué demonios estaban pensando! ¡Ustedes dos son una plaga y una  
vergüenza para esta escuela! ¡200 puntos menos para Griffindor!  
  
-Creo que eso no será suficiente - dijo en voz tranquila pero seria  
Dumbledore cerrando un fólder - han sido muchas las veces que han  
estado en esta oficina y he sido indulgente pero después de lo de hoy,  
aunque es una manifestación grande de poder y habilidad voy a tener  
que ...  
  
-¡No los expulse! - dijo Sara precipitadamente entrando en el salón.  
Todos la miraron sorprendidos.  
  
-¿Qué? Sara, tú misma los entregaste - dijo McGonogall sin creerlo.  
Dumbledore sonreía.  
  
-Sí, para que los castiguen, los corrijan, los reformen. ¿Creen que  
algún día aprenderán a comportarse si los expulsa?  
  
-¿Qué propones entonces? - dijo Dumbledore mirándola profundamente.  
  
Sara se volvió a ver a los dos culpables que la miraban expectantes.  
James estaba aliviado de que no los expulsaran, pero Sirius la miró  
consiente de que ella les haría pagar bien caro lo que habían hecho.  
  
-Déjemelos a mí - dijo Sara con la sonrisa característica de quien va  
a hacer algo con gran placer.  
  
-¿qué piensas hacerles?  
  
-Bueno, de momento no tengo elfos domésticos...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
*******  
  
Snape le tendió la mano y Sara se dirigió hacia él. Snape la sacó del  
salón por la puerta por la que Harry y los otros campeones habían  
salido cuatro años antes al salir su nombre del cáliz.  
Los periodistas se habían vuelto locos por esto y todos gritaban y  
preguntaban a la vez. Ron miraba a Hermione con la boca abierta.  
  
-Tenías razón.  
  
Harry vio a Snape salir con Sara y le dijo a sus amigos que los  
siguieran. Snape había puesto una capa a Sara encima para protegerla  
del frío y la apresuraba a salir por un pasadizo secreto.  
  
-¿qué hacen aquí? - les preguntó con furia al verlos llegar  
  
-Nosotros...- trató de explicar Harry  
  
-¡No me importa! ¡Vayan con ella!¡Ahora!  
  
Sabiendo que lo mejor era no replicar siguieron a Sara a lo largo del  
angosto pasadillo. Salieron cerca del lago.  
  
-Síganme - les dijo Sara que sonreía abiertamente  
  
Los llevó por donde la habían visto ir el día anterior, era como hacer  
hacia el otro extremo del castillo la ruta a la cabaña de Hagrid.  
Llegaron a una graciosa casa escondida entre los árboles de las  
afueras del bosque que se veía en realidad pequeña. La puerta no tenía  
cerraduras mi llavín. Harry recordó que Dobby la había llamado la  
"casa mágica". Pronto descubrió porqué. Sara tocó la puerta y esta se  
abrió.  
  
-Sólo se abre si yo la toco - les explicó sosteniéndola para dejarlos  
pasar.  
  
Dentro la casa era enorme, muchísimo más de los que podía ser vista  
desde fuera, había un gran salón, un comedor, una cocina, una  
biblioteca y al parecer dos cuartos.  
  
-Esta tarde agregué un cuarto para Dobby, espero que le guste. -  
comento Sara - siéntense, con confianza. ¿quieren té?  
  
Parecía ignorar las miradas curiosas de Hermione y Ron y la inquieta  
de Harry.  
  
-Bueno - contestó el último  
  
-Genial - Sara alzó la mano y la agitó como si dirigiera una orquesta.  
Pronto tuvo tres tasas de té y una de un líquido oscuro.  
  
-No me gusta el té - explicó.  
  
Los tres seguían sin decir nada así que Sara frunció el ceño.  
  
-¿qué les pasa?  
  
-Sara - dijo Harry como si no creyera lo que oía - Snape le acaba e  
revelar al mundo que eres  
  
-De apellido Black, así es.  
  
-¿Estás relacionada con Sirius, verdad? - le preguntó Hermione - Ya lo  
sospechaba desde lo de Kreacher.  
  
-No puedo decirte eso - dijo Sara  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Lo siento, le di mi palabra a Dumbledore. Dentro de un momento estará  
aquí. ¿qué les dije?  
  
Acababan de llamar a la puerta. Se levantó y abrió. Eran dos personas.  
Dumbledore y Snape.  
  
-Pasen- les dijo Sara tratando de dejar de sonreír sin éxito.  
  
Dumbledore miró a Harry, Ron y Hermione sin agregar nada más que un .  
  
-Veo a que te referías - dirigido a Snape.  
  
-¿Y bien? - preguntó Sara algo nerviosa de haber metido a Snape en  
problemas  
  
-La prensa sabe que ese es el nombre por el que te registró tu madre,  
pero creen que presuntamente es de un mago extranjero. Ya sabes que tu  
madre no goza de mucha confianza, así que creen que bien podrías tener  
otro apellido.  
  
-Es una vergüenza - dijo ella - no tengo motivos para despreciar el  
nombre de mi padre.  
  
-Sara, ya hablamos de esto - el tono de Dumbledore era cansado.  
  
-Sara, sé razonable - dijo Snape acercándose a ella - ya tienes tu  
apellido.  
  
-Sí, gracias a usted. Gracias de verdad. Mil gracias - Sara se  
precipitó en sus brazos y lo abrazó fuertemente - sabía que podía  
contar con usted. Por favor - dijo Sara dirigiéndose a Dumbledore - no  
lo culpe a él, yo se lo pedí.  
  
-No culpo a nadie más que a mi mismo - dijo Dumbledore - por olvidar  
que la historia que viene contigo es mayor a lo que nunca pude  
controlar.  
  
-¿Y ahora? -preguntó Sara mirándolo. Tenía que haber algo más.  
  
-No hay razón para seguir ocultándolo a la Orden. Definitivamente van  
a saberlo al oír tu apellido, en especial Lupin. Mañana te  
presentaremos en una reunión oficial.  
  
-¿Alguien más puede saberlo? - Sara miró en dirección a Ron y Hermione  
suplicante.  
  
-Dumbledore - dijo Snape en un tono que sonaba más a recordatorio que  
a pregunta, Sara estuvo segura de que habían estado comentando eso  
antes de llegar.  
  
-Sí, lo sé Severus - Dumbledore suspiró resignado - es tu nombre,  
actúa sensatamente y puedes revelarlo a aquellos en quienes confíes  
lo suficiente para saber que no dirán nada. Pero ten cuidado.  
  
-Lo tendré - dijo Sara con una sonrisa - veo que al fin nos  
entendemos.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bueno, malo, pésimo, divertido? ¡Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer! Ir al final de la pantalla, a ese pequeño botoncito que dice "GO", darle y escribir vuestra opinión. Con esa pequeñísimo acción vas a hacer a esta pobre escritora inmensamente feliz. Prometo subir lo que sigue pronto, muy pronto.  
  
¿Qué va a pasar con Sirius y James? ¿Cómo será trabajar como "elfos domésticos" para Sara? ¿Cómo le irá a Sara en la reunión con la Orden del Fénix? ¡No os perdáis la próxima parte! Muy pronto en la red. Bueno, la contestación a los reviews:  
  
Draco girl: ya he leído tu historia y me ha encantado, ahorita vas a recibir mi review, y espero que consideres matar a quien te dije. Me alegro que te parezca divertida la historia y espero que te haya gustado la continuación. Y como me parece que te gusta Draco, no te impacientes porque aún no salga en esta historia, porque va a salir y va a ser MUY importante. Espero oír de ti pronto.  
  
Renialt Shirou: me alegro que hayas leído mi fic y te haya parecido bueno, porque a mí el tuyo me ha gustado mucho. ¿Vas a hacerlo largo? Espero que sí. ¡Arriba el fuego y los fénix! Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y que sigas la historia, porque yo pienso seguir la tuya, porque Carmen me ha caído bien y Snape (a pesar de que Sirius es mi favorito) me cae muy bien también. Estoy impaciente por ver que giros le das a tu historia, y por ver que te parecen los míos. Lo mismo que le dije a Jenny: espero oí pronto de ti.  
  
Isabelle Black: me alegro que te hayas tomado tiempo para descifrar las siglas, pero sobretodo para leer la historia. Sí, Hermione está un poco celosa y un poco pesada, pero se le pasará (por ratos). Es que me gusta cuando es pesada. Y ahora que veo tu firma voy a preguntarte algo por lo que siento mucha curiosidad. ¿Qué es la Orden Siriusiana? Lo que sea, me gusta el nombre, y si no es una sociedad secreta o algo así me gustaría inscribirme, ya que Sirius es mi favorito, y por lo menos a eso me suena esto. También me interesa lo de los merodeadores, así que si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que me informaras sobre ello.  
  
Shumara: ya te he contestado antes, pero te quiero dar las gracias de nuevo. Espero que te haya gustado esta parte y espero un review tuyo. En cuanto a tu fic, ya te dije lo que pienso, y estoy esperando el nuevo capítulo.  
  
Aru: Hola amiga!!! No sé si vas a leer esto, porque ya leíste por adelantado esta parte. Sólo quiero reiterarte mi agradecimiento y espero que te haya ido bien en tu viaje.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Besos para todos desde Costa Rica !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. El castigo y la presentación

¡Hola a todos!  
Primero que nada ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Y segundo, lamento muchiisiiiiiiiimo haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, por lo que subí un pedazo largo y pronto subiré lo que sigue. No voy a volver a atrasarme tanto en subir  
capítulos, lo prometo. Habíamos quedado en la noche del baile. A partir de aquí las historias de  
los planos no van a ir tan iguales como antes.  
Este capítulo voy a dedicárselo a mi papá que se ha interesado por la  
historia. Bueno, sólo decir que los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner  
Bros (excepto Sara).  
Dejo de escribir tonterías sin sentido y los dejo con la historia.  
Besos.  
  
****************************************************************************  
**********  
  
Había sido horrible. Sara los había llevado directamente a su casa en las afueras del castillo. Por fuera se veía pequeña pero por dentro era enorme y había estado desocupada por más de 50 años. A pesar de estar cerrada con magia la casa estaba llena de suciedad e infectada de toda clase de bichos raros. Como Sara les explicó con una maliciosa sonrisa "la casa está protegida con magia por todo lado, menos en la ventana del frente. Algún incompetente la agregó después del original y no la protegió ". Sara los había mandado a sacar todos los bichos que habían hacho la casa su guarida y a limpiar piso, paredes y cielorraso. Eso no era todo. No podían utilizar magia. La casa los atacaba agitándose furiosamente si por accidente arrancaban un pedazo de pintura de la pared y unas tablas del techo se tiraron sobre James cuando este arrancó la araña de cristal que guindaba del techo para limpiarla. Sara habría podido controlar esto perfectamente, pero simplemente los veía y sonreía. Y tampoco ahí terminaba la tortura. La casa no sólo estaba protegida con magia, sino, que era mágica y a una palabra de Sara surgían nuevas habitaciones y salones. Ella había mandado a la casa a construirle un cuarto limpio y tranquilo en el que pasaba casi todo el tiempo mientras ellos eran torturados lentamente. Además, debían planchar su ropa y hacerle la comida, y cada día Sara les pedía el desayuno más temprano. Todo esto sin contar, por supuesto que Sirius y James tenían que seguir asistiendo a clases y haciendo los deberes, por lo que se acostaban cada vez más tarde, a pesar que sus amigos los ayudaban con los trabajos. Lo peor sin embargo era que Snape llegaba todos los días a la casa a hablar con Sara y se divertía burlándose de ellos. Sirius empezaba a pensar que hubiera sido mejor que lo expulsaran, pero estuvo seguro de ello el miércoles en la noche, cuando apenas llevaban la mitad del castigo (que se suponía duraría 15 días).  
  
-Puedes irte - le dijo a James como a las 9 de la noche tras que  
acabaran de lavar los platos de la comida, luego señaló a Sirius - tú,  
quédate.  
  
James salió dirigiendo una mirada de compasión a su amigo. "¿Qué demonios quería ahora Sara?" pensó Sirius viéndola levantarse y coger su varita.  
  
-Como bien sabes hace unos días empecé mis clases - le dijo- y como te  
dije me ha ido bastante mal. Supongo que recordarás el generoso  
ofrecimiento que me hiciste aquel día, al lado del lago...  
  
Sirius tragó y cerró los ojos. Sabía lo que se le venía encima.  
  
-La profesora Sydney quiere que practique los hechizos paralizadores,  
ya sabes: desmaius, impedimenta, petrificus totalus, etc... y  
recordando tu generoso ofrecimiento me dije ¡quien mejor para  
practicar!  
  
Sirius la miró con odio.  
  
-No te preocupes - le dijo ella suavizando el tono de su voz - hasta  
el momento no he logrado que el hechizo que envío llegue a lo que  
apunto. No creo que llegue a causarte gran daño.  
  
Sirius hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no decir nada. Ella no sabía usar la varita, pero ya la había visto hacer magia sin ella y prender fuego a las cosas. Realmente era muy poderosa, sobretodo cuando estaba de mal humor.  
  
-Usaremos una nueva sala de entrenamientos - dijo Sara. Al instante se  
abrió un puerta a su derecha, la abrió y ambos entraron, era un salón  
largo y espacioso, sin más cosas que unos cuantos almohadones en el  
piso y unas velas en el techo para mantenerlo iluminado- bien,  
colócate allá.  
  
Sirius se puso al fondo del salón sintiéndose estúpido, ahí de pie, esperando que ella le mandara un hechizo que probablemente saldría mal sin defenderse. Los primeros hechizos no lo afectaron lo más mínimo. Los almohadones volaron por toda la habitación, dos hechizos alcanzaron las ventanas que saltaron en pedazos, algunas velas lo atacaron e incluso tuvo que agacharse para evitar la misma varita de Sara que salió volando de sus manos al intentar el petrificus totalus. Sara empezaba enojarse, podía notarlo en dos cosas principalmente: la intensidad del fuego de la velas sobre sus cabezas aumentaba constantemente y Sara se veía cada vez más hermosa, pues como el mismo fuego parecía crecer su hermosura con impetuosidad.  
  
-¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? - le gritó Sirius. Aquel último  
pensamiento no le había gustado. Esa arpía lo había torturado toda la  
semana y ahora ahí estaba él frente a ella como un idiota pensando lo  
guapa que se veía enojada. Obviamente, eso fue un error. El siguiente  
hechizo de Sara fue directo a él, pero en lugar de desmayarlo,  
inmovilizarlo o petrificarlo lo hizo volar hasta chocar en lo alto del  
salón contra la pared. Sirius cayó al suelo inerte.  
  
Sara gritó asustada y se precipitó sobre él.  
  
-¡SIRIUS!¡SIRIUS!¡DESPIERTA!¡DESPIERTA!¡POR FAVOR!¡LO SIENTO, EN  
SERIO, LO SIENTO! ¡NO QUISE!¡YO NO QUERÍA!¡DESPIERTA MALDITA  
SEA!¡LAMENTO HABER SIDO TAN MALA CONTIGO ESTOS DÍAS!¡SIRIUS!¡¡SIRIUS!!  
  
Sara empezó a sollozar sobre el pecho de Sirius, estaba ahí tendido, como muerto, y era su culpa.  
  
****************************************************************************  
**********  
  
La noticia de quien era realmente el padre de Sara fue como un shok  
para Hermione y Ron. Ella les contó de nuevo la historia del diario  
pero más resumida y estuvieron hablando hasta muy entrada la noche.  
Luego se mostraron muy interesados en porqué Snape la había ayudado  
siendo hija de unos de los hombres que más odiaba.  
  
-Era el mejor amigo de mi madre - les dijo para su sorpresa  
  
-Él y Sirius se odiaban - le dijo Harry sin dar crédito a sus oídos  
  
-Lo sé - dijo Sara encogiéndose de hombros  
  
-¡Y tu acabas de darle un abrazo!  
  
-Sí, ¿por qué?  
  
-A Sirius le habría dado algo...  
  
-Probablemente - Sara miró a Harry seria - sé que no se llevaban, pero  
él es el mejor amigo de mi madre y puedo contar con él. Lo sé y hoy lo  
probó.  
  
-Sara, pero él...  
  
-Sé que fue mortífago, sé que es un espía. Mi madre era mortífaga  
¿recuerdas? En serio, no voy a discutir esto.  
  
No tocaron más el tema a lo largo de la noche.  
Al día siguiente Sara no desayunó con ellos y no la vieron hasta el  
almuerzo: ya había empezado sus lecciones.  
  
-¿Cómo te fue? - le preguntó Harry cuando se sentó junto a ellos  
  
-No muy bien - dijo Sara que no parecía de muy buen humor.  
  
-¿que clases has tenido?- le preguntó Hermione preocupada al ver que  
las mangas de la túnica de Sara estaban chamuscadas.  
  
-Historia de la Magia, que es lo más aburrido que he oído en mi  
historia. ¡Una hora oyendo sobre como se instalaron los magos en  
Inglaterra y si debieron escoger otro lugar! ¿Ya están aquí no? Bueno,  
tal vez podría haber sido interesante si ese profesor no fuera tan  
soporífero. Luego tuve Encantamientos, al principio me fue de  
maravilla: hice volar la bendita pluma, que una piña bailara y cantara  
y que una muñeco hiciera malabares. El problema fue cuando me puso a  
hacerlo con la varita. No conocía el olor de piña chamuscada hasta  
hoy.  
  
-Lo siento - dijo Ron sonriendo al ver las mangas de la túnica que  
Sara les enseñaba con una sonrisa resignada - pero a todos les pasa al  
inicio, te irá mejor.  
  
-Claro que sí - dijo Harry - cuando llegamos aquí tampoco nos salía  
nada.  
  
-Excepto a Hermione - aclaró Ron.  
  
-Eso no cuenta - dijo Sara - Hermione es demasiado lista.  
  
Hermione pareció complacida.  
  
-Come algo - le dijo Harry acercándole un plato - te sentirás mejor  
  
-Eh.. no gracias - dijo Sara poniéndose de pie - Dobby me espera con  
el almuerzo. No sé si voy a verlos en la noche, porque hoy es la  
reunión, bueno, ya saben de qué.  
  
-¿Estás nerviosa? - le preguntó Harry al ver su expresión  
  
-La verdad es que sí - dijo Sara pensativa - ellos odiaban a mi madre,  
y... bueno, no sé.  
  
-No te preocupes - le dijo Ron - todos son muy simpáticos y mi  
familia va a estar ahí.  
  
El día anterior tras hablar sobre Sirius por más de tres horas Sara  
les había pedido que le hablaran de sus familias. Ron había ocupado  
gran rato contándole de la suya. Sara se tranquilizó por ese  
pensamiento. La familia de Ron debía ser muy agradable.  
  
***********************************************************************  
***********************  
  
De repente, Sara oyó algo que la hizo incorporarse: Sirius se reía.  
  
-¿Qué demon...?  
  
-¿Te asuste? - dijo Sirius mientras se reía abiertamente. Sara  
comprendió de inmediato que había estado fingiendo y se estaba  
burlando de ella - Acepto tus disculpas, no te preocupes.  
  
-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!- le gritó Sara furiosa - ¡LARGO!  
  
El salón ardió en llamas y Sirius dejó de reírse de pronto. Sara estaba fuera de sí.  
  
-¡LARGO!  
  
Sirius se levantó y salió corriendo, la casa estaba demasiado caliente para soportarlo.  
  
-¡Y QUIERO MI DESAYUNO A LAS 4:30 a.m!  
  
Los siguientes días fueron un infierno para Sirius. James la seguía pasando mal, pero no tanto como su amigo, que noche tras noche tuvo que repetir su papel para que Sara probara los hechizos en él, y la verdad no había mucha mejora, excepto que ahora todos los hechizos le daban directamente a él y terminaba la noche molido. Cuando llegaba a la torre sus amigos le tenían algunas pociones curativas y al día siguiente los moretes desaparecían literalmente por arte de magia, excepto que los dolores continuaban. Sin embargo Sirius no se quejaba, pues sentía que se lo merecía. Sara había estado REALMENTE preocupada por él y sus lamentos habían sonado extremadamente sinceros. La había asustado mucho, lo había leído en sus ojos: ese reproche y esa furia lo perseguían constantemente. James sin embargo no para de decirle que Sara no tenía ningún derecho de tratarlo así y que la broma la tenía bien merecida por hacerlos trabajar como esclavos toda la semana. Sin embargo Sirius no olvidaba la sensación de tenerla arecostada en su pecho, llorando por él, temblando por una aflicción verdadera. Indefensa, débil, arrepentida, entregada... El miércoles siguiente Sara llegó tarde a la casa y entró directo a su cuarto sin decirles nada. James y Sirius que habían pasado la tarde deshollinando la chimenea y estaban cubiertos de hollín intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa. Ni siquiera había hecho su acostumbrado comentario ácido-sarcástico. James fue al cuarto y tocó la puerta. Sara no contestó, pero no estaba cerrado, abrió un poco y asomó la cabeza para preguntar:  
  
-¿Vas a cenar?  
  
-No - Sara estaba a oscuras, de espaldas a él.  
  
-¿Estás bien?  
  
-Vete. - su voz se oía afectada  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Vete. No tengo hambre. Mañana a las 6.  
  
-Sara..  
  
-¡VETE!  
  
James cerró la puerta extrañado. Sirius lo miraba intrigado.  
  
-Algo le pasa - dijo James - está a oscuras y no me volvió a ver. Creo  
que estaba llorando.  
  
-¿Le habrá pasado algo?  
  
-No sé, pero me dijo que me fuera ¡Al fin voy a tener una noche libre!  
Vamos.  
  
-Yo no puedo irme - dijo Sirius con una mueca - ¿recuerdas, la  
práctica?  
  
-Ve a preguntarle.  
  
-Sí, eh... te alcanzo en el castillo.  
  
James se fue no muy convencido. Sirius se acercó a la puerta, definitivamente Sara estaba llorando.  
  
-¿Sara? - preguntó a través de la puerta, no le respondió.  
  
-Sara, ¿estás bien? - silencio de nuevo. Sirius abrió la puerta. Sara  
seguía allí, a oscuras acostada en su cama mirando hacia la pared  
  
-Sara..  
  
-Vete - le dijo tratando de controlar su voz, que sonaba quebrada.  
Sirius la ignoró  
  
-¿qué te pasa?  
  
-Nada, estoy bien.  
  
-¿Por eso no nos insultaste hoy y dejaste a James irse? - Sirius  
avanzaba lentamente hacia ella  
  
-Vete tu también. Hoy no quiero practicar.  
  
-No - Sirius estaba justo detrás de ella - estás en tu cuarto a  
oscuras, llorando y ni siquiera nos tratas mal.  
  
-Quiero estar sola.  
  
-No lo creo.  
  
Sara se volvió a verlo. Unas cuantas velas se encendieron débilmente Estaba ahí de pie, serio, con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y parecía preocupado. Él la vio bajo la taciturna luz, tenía los ojos rojos y la cara bañada en lágrimas. Se veía hermosa y miserable a la vez. Por un momento olvidó todo lo pasado esa semana y volvió a aquella noche en el lago.  
  
-Cuéntame.  
  
Sara se sentó en la orilla de la cama y él se sentó a su lado.  
  
-No es nada - negó Sara secándose la cara con las manos - es sólo que  
tuve un problema en la clase de Defensa.  
  
-¿Con qué?  
  
-¡Los hechizos! Estuve patética, peor de lo que me salieron durante  
toda la semana - dijo Sara histérica - la profesora Sydney estaba  
furiosa, me gritó que era una inútil, una estúpida, que era una  
pérdida de tiempo pensar que algún día usaría una varita como debe  
ser...  
  
-¡Ella no puede hacer eso! - dijo Sirius con furia  
  
-Dijo que era una vaga y una perezosa, que no había practicado en  
toda la semana y que no podía dármela de fresca sólo porque podía  
lanzar fuego como un lanzallamas sin control.  
  
-¡Practicaste!¡Qué me lo pregunte a mí si quiere!  
  
-En esos momentos estaba siendo agradable... - dijo Sara recordando su  
lección con terror - me hizo repetir los hechizos y esta vez fue  
peor... la mandé volando contra la ventana del aula en el sétimo piso.  
Tuvo que aparecer un colchón gigante o algo así para no medio matarse.  
¡No sé porqué acepté venir aquí en primer lugar!¡Soy una inútil,  
siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré!  
  
-Eso no es cierto - dijo Sirius  
  
-¡Tú mismo lo dijiste aquel día!  
  
-Eso no tenía nada que ver contigo - dijo Sirius apartando el recuerdo  
de ese suceso con la mano, como si fuera una mosca molestando - te  
cuesta más que al resto, pero puedes hacerlo.  
  
-Sí, claro, las 100 veces que te estrellé contra la pared lo prueban  
¿no? La verdad es que no nací para esto y nunca voy a lograrlo. - Sara  
bajó la cabeza apesumbrada.  
  
-Hey, hey - le dijo Sirius haciendo que se agachaba para verle la  
cara, le levantó la barbilla con la mano para hacerla verlo - no te  
pongas así. Te va a salir bien, vas a ver.  
  
Sara lo vio directo a los ojos, pudo ver que se lo decía de corazón.  
  
-¿cómo? - preguntó ella tratando de desviar la mirada. Él no la dejó y  
con la otra mano limpió las nuevas lágrimas que corrían su dolido  
rostro.  
  
-Yo te ayudaré.  
  
***********************************************************************  
********  
  
Sara estaba bastante nerviosa. Dumbledore había llegado por ella y  
habían viajado con los polvos flu, aunque como Sara le había dicho  
ella podía aparecerse desde los 5 años, y como bien sabía, la  
protección mágica de Hogwarts no contaba para ella. Aparecieron en la  
chimenea de Grimmuld Place. La casa se veía oscura y solitaria. De  
repente se oyó una voz alegre, joven, y una muchacha de un cabello de  
vivaz color rosa entró en la sala.  
  
-¡Ya llegaron! ¡Excelente!¡Todo está listo!  
  
-Tonks, hola - la saludó Dumbledore sonriente - Sara, ella es  
Nimphadora Tonks, es una aurora que pertenece a la "nueva generación"  
de la Orden del Fénix.  
  
-Llámame Tonks - dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Mucho gusto - dijo Sara sonriendo a su vez, la chica se veía muy  
simpática.  
  
-Los están esperando en el salón - dijo caminando frente a ellos para  
que la siguieran.  
  
-¿Tonks? - preguntó Sara pensativa- ¿tu eres hija de Andrómeda Black,  
no?  
  
-Sí - dijo Tonks volviéndola a ver - somos familia.  
  
-Eres la primer familiar que conozco - dijo Sara con una nota de  
felicidad en la voz  
  
-Quien iba a creer que Sirius tenía una hija... - dijo Tonks antes de  
entrar al vestíbulo - no hagas bulla aquí, ¿ok?  
  
-Claro - dijo Sara, era la segunda vez que le daban esa indicación,  
pues ya había estado en Grimmuld un día, aunque la casa había estado  
vacía a excepción de aquel horrible Kreacher, y hablando de  
Kreacher...  
  
-La señorita Sara ha venido a su casa de nuevo - dijo con una ridícula  
reverencia que a Sara le produjo ganas de vomitar  
  
-Desaparece de mi vista - dijo Sara en tono de mando - ¡y ni pienses  
en poner un pie fuera de esta casa!  
  
Kreacher la miró con odio profundo, pero el odio en los ojos de Sara  
era aún mayor. Kreacher desapareció, pero antes de hacerlo empujó uno  
de los pesados adornos que estaban en la pasillo.  
Unos gritos horribles llenaron la casa al correrse las horribles  
cortinas que guindaban al final del pasillo, Sara se volteó y vio el  
cuadro de una horrible bruja que gritaba toda clase de insultos, pero  
cuando Sara estuvo de frente al cuadro, la vieja se cayó en seguida y  
palideció. Tonks se precipitó a cerrar las cortinas y dirigió una  
mirada interrogativa a Dumbledore. ¿Porqué se había cayado el retrato  
de la madre de Sirius? Dumbledore también parecía sorprendido, Sara  
sólo preguntó:  
  
-¿qué fue eso?  
  
-Era un retrato de tu abuela - dijo Tonks saliendo rápidamente del  
vestíbulo con miedo de que el escándalo empezara de nuevo.  
  
-¿Mi abuela?  
  
-Sí, los Black no son modelos de magos buenos, que digamos  
  
-O, sí, he estado leyendo sobre la historia de la familia.  
  
Avanzaron un poco más y bajaron unas gradas.  
  
-Llegamos - dijo Dumbledore abriendo la puerta ante ellos.  
  
Sara entró de primera. El lugar estaba iluminado y lleno de personas.  
Sara distinguió perfectamente como algunos se echaban hacia atrás o se  
llevaban las manos a la boca para ocultar su expresión de asombro.  
  
-Aquí estamos - dijo Dumbledore afablemente, con una de sus  
características sonrisas que a Sara tanto estrasaban - bueno, aquí la  
tenéis, ella es Sara fénix Black.  
  
Sara los miró y les sonrió. Tonks la animó a avanzar y empezó a presentarle a todos. Elphias Doge. Dedalus Diggle (quien le ofreció a Sara un espectáculo de estrellas fugaces cuando quisiera), Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones.  
  
-Él es Kingsley Shacklebolt - le dijo acercándola a un mago negro,  
alto  
  
-Es un placer - dijo Kingsley besándole la mano - conocí y admiré a tu  
padre Sara, y espero que podamos esperar de ti tanto como de él.  
  
-El placer es mío, - dijo Sara complacida - y permítame agradecerle  
todo lo que hizo por mi padre.  
  
-¿Lo que...?  
  
-Sí, era usted el encargado de la investigación y persecución de mi  
padre ¿no? Gracias  
por creerle, por confiar en él. Gracias, de verdad  
  
Gracias parecía ser una palabra vital en el vocabulario de Sara.  
  
-Y él es Ojo Loco Moody - Sara contempló los dos ojos de Ojo Loco que  
la miraban tratando de descubrir algo en ella, a su parecer. No la  
sorprendió el ojo mágico, pues Harry la había advertido, no, era la  
expresión con que la observaba.  
  
-Mucho gusto - dijo Sara, pero estaba seguro que era como haberse  
quedado callada.  
  
-¡Ojo Loco! - le reprochó Tonks  
  
-Sí, mucho gusto- dijo distraídamente. Se acercó a Dumbledore y le  
dijo al oído:  
  
-No me gusta, todavía es un producto de una acción precipitada e  
inconsciente de Black. Se parece demasiado a su madre. No es un buen  
conjunto  
  
Sara lo había oído perfectamente. Palideció y bajó la mirada. No esperaba oír aquello.  
  
-¡Ojo Loco! - dijo con furia una voz que se notaba amigable pero en  
ese momento atemorizadora. Quien había hablado era un hombre  
relativamente joven, con el pelo entrecano y aspecto cansado,  
debilitado por quien sabe que mal. El hombre se acercó a Sara con una  
sonrisa amable y los ojos le brillaban con lo que podía llamarse bien  
emoción, bien alegría.  
  
-Mi nombre es Remus Lupin - le dijo - yo fui..  
  
-¡Yo sé quien es usted! - dijo Sara con emoción a su vez -  
¡exactamente la persona que quería conocer!  
  
-Me disculparán por robarme a Sara unos minutos - dijo mirando  
alrededor, y luego directo a ella - sígueme.  
  
Salieron del salón y se dirigieron a un cuarto en el piso superior.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Sirius se levantaba del piso por enésima vez en la noche. Había sido  
la primera vez que la práctica estaba resultando productiva, pues  
Sirius se había involucrado en ella en lugar de actuar de muñeco de  
prueba.  
  
-¡Muy bien! - le gritó incorporándose. No podía creer todo lo que había avanzado en esas que ¿dos, tres horas?  
  
Cuando ella había dejado de llorar (que no fue mucho tiempo) se habían dirigido al salón de siempre.  
  
-Lo primero - le dijo Sirius - es que conozcas los efectos del  
hechizo.  
  
-No pensarás hechizarme ¿verdad?  
  
-O sí.  
  
-¡Oye!  
  
-Confía en mí, vamos.  
  
-No tengo nada que perder.  
  
Sirius le había aplicado correctamente los hechizos y sus contra hechizos.  
  
-Bien - dijo Sara recuperándose del Petrificus Totalus - ¿ahora qué?  
  
-Ahora debes hacérmelo a mí.  
  
Sara alzó la varita con decisión.  
  
-¡No! - le dijo Sirius levantando las manos - sin varita  
  
-Pero..  
  
-Confía en mí.  
  
-Prepárate - le dijo Sara alzando la mano derecha y chasqueando los  
dedos.  
  
-¡Bien! - dijo Sirius al final de que Sara lo inmovilizara por última  
vez, ahora quiero que recuerdes la sensación que te produce hacer  
magia chasqueando los dedos, ¿cómo es?  
  
-Es - Sara miró alrededor como buscando algo que la ayudase - es como  
si toda la energía dentro de mí se concentrara en mis dedos y la puedo  
hacer como yo quiera con ella.  
  
-Perfecto - dijo Sirius - ahora quiero que intentes los hechizos con  
la varita, pero en lugar de concentrarte tanto en las palabras  
concéntrate más en lo que quieres hacer y trata de transmitir ese  
poder que envías a tus dedos a la varita. Luego apunta bien y dispara  
tu hechizo. Estoy listo.  
  
Las siguientes horas Sara obtuvo bastantes progresos y Sirius (aunque había sufrido bastantes golpes y se sentía algo mareado de haberse desfallecido tantas veces) estaba bastante complacido con los resultados.  
  
-¿Cuándo te evaluará de nuevo Sydney? - preguntó Sirius. ya hacia las  
11 ó 12 de la noche  
  
-Creo que quiere verme mañana en su oficina  
  
-Bueno, no pierdas la cabeza mañana y hazlo como hoy, digo, como  
ahora. No podrá decirte nada.  
  
-¡Ya encontrará algo! - dijo Sara resignada - creo que mejor  
terminamos por hoy, es tardísimo.  
  
-Sí- dijo Sirius que había perdido la noción del tiempo  
  
Salieron del cuarto de entrenamiento y Sara lo acompañó a la puerta.  
  
-Espera - le dijo cuando él ya iba a salir - quería darte las gracias  
por lo de hoy. He sido una arpía contigo estas semanas, deberías  
odiarme por todo lo que te he hecho padecer, no tenía derecho, pero  
estaba molesta por el baile, y por lo que habías dicho el otro día.  
Tienes un gran corazón, nunca lo hubiera creído, no creo que yo  
hubiera ayudado tanto a alguien que me ha hecho la vida imposible a  
más no poder.  
  
-Yo tampoco- dijo Sirius pensando por primera vez que les diría a sus  
amigos.  
  
-Bueno, eso era, gracias y perdóname por como me he portado contigo.  
  
-No, yo también tengo que pedirte perdón por lo que dije el otro día,  
en verdad no lo dije con intención, es que, bueno mis amigos me  
estaban molestando y yo perdí el control.  
  
-No importa, ya pagaste hoy todas tus faltas.  
  
-No, también tengo que disculparme por la broma del otro día, fue  
cruel de mi parte fingir como lo hice al verte tan consternada.  
  
-Me lo merecía- dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa - no tienes que volver  
mañana, bueno, buenas noches.  
  
-¿no tengo que volver?  
  
-No, castigo cumplido.  
  
-¿y James?  
  
-Dile que quiero mi desayuno a las 7.  
  
-Ok, Buenas noches - le dijo Sirius saliendo y avanzando hacia el  
castillo.  
  
-¡Hey! - le gritó Sara  
  
-¿qué?  
  
-La piscina estuvo genial.  
  
Sirius no pudo hacer más que sonreír.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Lupin la había llevado a un cuarto en el piso superior. Sara miró  
alrededor con curiosidad y levantó la mano para encender las velas de  
los lúgubres candelabros de las paredes. Lupin se quedó de pie  
mirándola.  
  
-Bien, ¿qué sucede? - le dijo Sara finalmente sentándose en una silla  
a uno de los lados de la mesa que había allí, aquel lugar parecía  
haber sido un cuarto de estudio.  
  
-Quería hablar contigo - le dijo Lupin sentándose a su vez  
  
-¿Sobre qué?  
  
-Sobre Sirius. - Sara sonrió y Lupin prosiguió - Probablemente has  
oído muchas cosas sobre tu padre, muchas personas creen haberlo  
conocido muy bien, pero no quisiera que tuvieras una impresión  
equivocada de quien fue.  
  
-Ok - Sara parecía distraída.  
  
-¿Todavía estás pensando en lo que dijo Ojo Loco?  
  
-No, claro que...- Sara miró a Lupin a los ojos, podía confiar en él -  
Sí, estaba pensando en eso.  
  
-No le hagas caso. Ojo Loco es una gran persona, pero es realmente  
paranoico. A sumo que Harry te habrá hablado ya un poco de él.  
  
-¿Cómo sabe que le hablo a Harry?  
  
-Me parece lo más lógico del mundo que la hija de Sirius Black busque  
a Harry Potter para hablar con él, me extrañaría lo contrario.  
Dumbledore te había contado ya de su relación. Además, sería muy raro  
que una hija de Sirius no se llevara con un Potter.  
  
-Ya - Sara sonrió. Era un razonamiento válido.- Sí, Harry mencionó a  
Ojo Loco y dijo que era un poco obsesivo sobre los magos tenebrosos.  
  
-Lo es. Él fue uno de los más grandes aurores que ha existido, y en la  
época de Voldemort se dedicó a la casa de mortífagos. Su obsesión más  
grande era atrapar a tu madre. Pasó más de tres años con la oficina  
empapelada de fotos de los más peligrosos mortífagos y el rostro de tu  
madre lo miró burlón todo ese tiempo, pues nunca pudo atraparla. No  
quiso decir lo que dijo. Simplemente le recordaste a tu madre y no  
puede relacionar el rostro de tu madre con nada bueno.  
  
-Pero al fin y al cabo tiene razón.- dijo Sara apesumbrada- Soy el  
resultado de que mis padres se encontrarán una noche en un bar después  
de mucho tiempo.  
  
-Eso no es cierto - le dijo Lupin inclinándose hacia ella - Mira, tu  
padre era muy impulsivo, es cierto, y muchas veces tomó decisiones  
equivocadas y cometió muchos errores, pero tú no eres uno de ellos. Y  
la prueba de eso es que yo ya suponía que eras su hija desde que  
Dumbledore me dijo hace como un mes que se iba a buscar a una hija de  
Sara Parker.  
  
-¿Qué? Usted no podría haberlo sabido.  
  
-Mira, no conocí muy bien a tu madre, pero ella, ella, ¿cómo digo  
esto? No tenía un.... gran corazón, por así decirlo.  
  
Sara se rió. No estaba molesta para nada. Lupin le agradaba. Le  
agradaba mucho.  
  
-No trate de hacerlo sonar bonito, mi madre era una mujer egoísta,  
estúpida y malvada.  
  
-No quería decirlo así - dijo Lupin algo asombrado de oír a la chica  
hablar así de su propia madre - pero realmente era una mujer muy  
egoísta, y no habría arriesgado su vida y todo lo que tenía por  
cualquiera.  
  
-O sea, no se habría arriesgado a quedar embarazada así porque sí.  
  
-No se abría arriesgado con nadie más que con Sirius Black. Podría  
jurarlo. Creo que dentro del enredo de sentimientos y pensamientos de  
tu madre ella sentía por Sirius algo muy parecido (si no lo era), a  
amor.  
  
-Oh no - dijo Sara negando con la cabeza - no, ella lo amaba, lo amaba  
demasiado, dentro de lo que cabe en un corazón tan enmarañado como el  
suyo. Estoy segura. Probablemente era el único verdadero sentimiento  
positivo en ella.  
  
-¿qué hay de su amistad con Snape? - dijo Lupin frunciendo el ceño,  
saliéndose momentáneamente del tema.  
  
-Eso es distinto - dijo Sara con un ademán que daba a entender que era  
un tema para tratar en otro momento. Lupin lo notó y volvió a lo que  
estaba diciendo antes de eso.  
  
-Tu padre, por su parte, también la amaba, la amaba desde los 16 años,  
era un amor profundo, de esos que son imposibles de borrar. Te lo  
puedo jurar. La de veces que discutió con James por eso. Era lo único  
por lo que realmente peleaban. James trataba de convencerlo de que la  
olvidara, el sabía que tenía que olvidarla, pero era imposible. Cuando  
estaban en la misma habitación, ya estuvieran peleados a muerte o como  
amigos inseparables, había una tensión entre ellos que parecía que  
corrían ráfagas de electricidad de uno al otro.  
  
-Como la atracción entre dos imanes - dijo Sara pareciendo recordar  
algo que había oído antes.  
  
-Algo así. Sirius sufrió mucho cuando ella se unió al lado oscuro,  
intentó recuperarla, pero su relación no era precisamente normal,  
¿sabes?  
  
-Sí, lo sé - dijo Sara que seguía cada palabra de Lupin con gran  
atención. Se sentía extraña, como si Lupin le hubiese revelado una  
vieja herida aún abierta y estuviese poniéndole un bálsamo con cada  
una de sus palabras que la sanaba lentamente - era un amor extraño,  
lleno de barreras e imposibles.  
  
-Era un amor lleno de dudas, de peligros, de miedos. Ambos intentaban  
contenerlo, aplacarlo, borrarlo, por el bien de los dos, más que  
porque quisieran hacerlo, pero luego volvía con más fuerza, con más  
intensidad y se volvía aún peor, era cada vez más profundo, los  
consumía cada vez más... - dijo Lupin con una mirada que revelaba que  
eran recuerdos tristes los que pasaban por su mente - No sé como fue  
aquella noche, Sara, pero no eres el resultado de una casualidad, de  
un acto impulsivo o de un capricho de tus padres. Eres el resultado de  
un amor que venía creciendo desde casi 10 años atrás. No creo que se  
le pueda llamar precipitado a eso. No fueron circunstancias normales  
las que rodearon el momento, pero fue por amor, eso te lo puedo jurar.  
Sara tenía lágrimas en los ojos. De repente se levantó y abrazó a  
Lupin fuertemente.  
  
-Gracias - le dijo separándose de él y limpiándose las lágrimas con la  
mano - no sabe lo que significa para mí.  
  
-No le hagas caso a Ojo Loco - dijo Lupin sonriéndole dulcemente, con  
una mirada de comprensión - cuando te conozca verás que no eres tu  
madre y aprenderá a apreciarte. No te preocupes por él.  
  
-¿Cómo sabe que no soy como mi madre? - le preguntó Sara - me conoce  
desde hace menos de una hora.  
  
-Porque eres un espíritu libre, abierto, confiado. Tus ojos reflejan  
que estás llana de buenos sentimientos y que tienes un gran corazón.  
Además, tienes aura de Black.  
  
Sara le sonrió complacida.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejad reviews, que son algo así como el alimento del escritor, ¿ustedes me entienden verdad? Bueno, en serio, vayan a ese pequeño botón que dice "go" y aunque sea tómense el tiempo de escribir "bien", "mal", "pésimo" o lo que quieran. Les agradeceré desde el fondo de mi corazón cualquier comentario (bueno o malo) y también las sugerencias y predicciones. ¿Tenéis alguna idea de que va a pasar ahora?  
  
Bueno, y a como pido reviews voy a contestarles a las personas que han sido tan lindas y buenas y me dejaron reviews de la última parte.  
  
Pantrosa de Black: tu poema es precioso, ya te lo dije. En lugar de agradecerme por leerlo soy yo quien tiene que agradecerte por haberlo escrito, como un pequeño bálsamo para los corazones enamorados de Sirius tan cruelmente heridos por JK. Pero lo que te agradezco de todo corazón es que te tomaras el tiempo para leer mi fic y me alegro que te haya gustado. Espero que esta parte te guste también y espero tu review!!!!!  
  
Syringen: ¡Hola! No sabes como me alegra recibir tu fic, porque sigo tu historia con mucha emoción y me alegra saber que te ha gustado el mío. Me alegra ver que ya subiste el siguiente capítulo de tu historia, pronto te llegará mi review. ¡Qué dicha que no creas que el cambio de tiempo afecte! Me preocupaba mucho en un inicio que así fuera. Sí, ya sé que el título no es nada llamativo, pero es que no se me ocurre ninguno mejor (soy muy mala para ponerle títulos a las cosas).  
  
Asuka Sakura: ¡hola guapa! No hay nada que me ponga más feliz que saber que hay gente leyéndome. Me alegra que te haya fustado mi fic y espero que esta parte también te guste y me dejes otro review, prometo contestarlo rápido. Sí, lo de ver a Sirius en el cole y a Harry también a la vez me hacia mucha gracia, por eso puse la historia con los planos temporales meclados. En un inicio pensé en escribir primero toda la de Sara Parker y después de la Sara Black, pero me parece que así tiene más gracia, porque hay que estar al día en las dos historias, cosa que necesito para el final.  
  
Bueno, para el resto de las personas que me han dejado reviews y ya se los he contestado gracias otra vez, espero que hayan leído esto y me dejen nuevos. A mi querida amiga Aru, ya sabes que la historia es tu regalo, pero ¡paciencia! Que falta MUCHO para que se acabe. Por último, a los que han leído y no me han dejado reviews, gracias por leer de cualquier forma y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Chao! 


	6. Amistad y Weasleys

¡¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!! Ya sé, siempre me tarde en subir este capítulo, pero mientras subí otras  
tres historias y no he dejado de escribir. Gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews (los contesto más abajo) y  
a las que están leyendo este capítulo ¡el sexto ya!  
Hoy no los entretengo mucho, solamente recordar que los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, Warner Bros y empresas asociadas y no hago esto  
con fines de lucro, sino por diversión. ¡No me demanden, por favor!  
  
*********  
  
-¿Pero que estuvieron haciendo hasta las 12 de la noche? - le preguntó  
James a Sirius al día siguiente cuando iban camino a la última clase  
antes del almuerzo. La noche anterior había estado tan cansado que se  
había dormido antes de que volviera su amigo. No habían podido hablar en  
la primera clase pues Sara había atrasado a James y había llegado tarde,  
por lo que se había tenido que sentar atrás. La siguiente clase había  
sido pociones y en esta tenían terminantemente prohibido hablar. Lupin y  
Peter no iban con ellos, pues se habían adelantado mientras James  
intercambiaba unas palabras con el capitán del equipo de Griffindor y  
Sirius lo esperaba.  
  
-Practicando. Tuvo una horrible clase con Sydney, ya sabes lo mala que  
puede ser.  
  
-¡Bueno, será porque Sara es patética haciendo magia!  
  
-Ayer lo estuvo saliendo bien.  
  
-¿Por eso tienes esos moretes nuevos? - Unos cuantos más habían aparecido  
esa mañana en sus brazos, añadiéndose a la ya numerosa colección.  
  
-Bueno, ya no tengo que volver a ir. - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa. Había  
dejado a su amigo una nota con la hora en que debía estar el desayuno de  
Sara diciéndole que le había dado la mañana por haber terminado tan  
tarde, quería ver su reacción al oír aquello.  
  
-¿QUÉ?  
  
-Sí, me liberó ayer por completo.  
  
-¿Y YO TENGO QUE SEGUIR LLENDO?  
  
-Son sólo unos pocos días más - dijo una voz femenina detrás suyo. Se  
volvieron y vieron a una radiante Sara que miraba a James con burla.  
  
-¿Y porqué el no tiene que volver? - le preguntó James resentido de que  
su mejor amigo no compartiera toda la tortura con él.  
  
-¡Porque hoy hice todos los hechizos inmovilizadores bien y la profesora  
Sydney tuvo que tragarse los insultos que tenía para hoy!  
  
-¡Excelente! - le dijo Sirius sorprendido  
  
-Sí, gracias a ti - le dijo Sara con una gran sonrisa, se acercó a él y  
le dio un beso en la mejilla - Eres lo máximo. Quiero la cena a las 7,  
Potter, e intenta no quemarla esta vez.  
Sara se alejó rápidamente para encontrarse con Severus, dejando a Sirius  
en el sétimo cielo y a James de muy mal humor.  
  
********  
  
Sara hubiese querido seguir hablando, pero Lupin le recordó muy  
amablemente que abajo la esperaban un grupo de personas deseosas de  
conocerla, y ella aún no las había saludado. Cuando iban a salir de la  
habitación oyeron una voz a sus espaldas.  
  
-¡Esperen! ¡No me hagan seguir bajando!  
  
Era una voz de alguien mayor, con un indudable tono de pereza. Sara se  
volvió asustada, pero Lupin sonrió.  
  
-¡Phineas! ¡Qué sorpresa usted por aquí!  
  
-Traigo un mensaje para Dumbledore - Sara reconoció esta vez que quien  
hablaba era un hombre que acababa de aparecer en el retrato que estaba en  
la pared. Era un hombre mayor, que vestía una túnica negra con la  
serpiente de Slytherin.  
  
-¿Un mensaje? - preguntó Sara extrañada.  
  
-Phineas viene de su propio retrato en la oficina de Dumbledore, puede  
venir hasta esta casa porque arriba hay otro retrato suyo. - le explicó  
Lupin  
  
-Ok, voy a buscar a Dumbledore entonces - dijo Sara dirigiéndose  
nuevamente a la puerta y diciéndole a Phineas - ¡ya viene, voy a  
llamarlo !  
  
-¡Espera! - dijo el hombre del retrato con un poco de emoción por primera  
vez en su voz - ¿eres Sara Black?  
  
Sara se devolvió y se acercó a él.  
  
-Sí, lo soy.  
  
-Acércate más. Quiero verte. Dumbledore no me ha dejado hablarte cuando  
has estado en su despacho.  
  
Sara se acercó obediente con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Quién es usted?  
  
-Mi nombre es Phineas Nigellus, fui director de Hogwarts.  
  
-¡Usted está en el árbol de los Black! Debe ser algo así como mi tatatara  
abuelo.  
  
-Dices el nombre de los Black con más cariño que tu padre.  
  
Sara se limitó a sonreír.  
  
-La última de los Black... - dijo Phineas soñadoramente - bueno, ve a  
buscar a Dumbledore, no tengo todo el día.  
  
Sara le sonrió y se fue corriendo, no le importaba no hacer bulla. La  
mujer del retrato enmudeció de nuevo al verla.  
  
-¿Estás seguro que es su hija? - preguntó Phineas una vez que se hubo ido  
- parece ser muy dulce para ello...  
  
-¿Dulce? La verdad no estaría tan seguro de ello.  
  
************  
  
Había pasado casi una semana desde aquel día, y James también había  
terminado su castigo. Sirius se había empezado a acostumbrar a las burlas  
de sus amigos, o más bien no les ponía mucha atención. No había vuelto a  
hablar con Sara desde que le había dado las gracias, pero lo reconfortaba  
la sonrisa que le dirigía cuando se veían en el gran comedor o en los  
pasillos.  
Sara casi siempre estaba con Snape y de vez en cuando uno que otro  
Slytherin. Sara había ayudado a que la popularidad de Snape aumentara y  
ya no era un solitario, sino que muchos otros Slytherins parecían  
esforzarse por trabar amistad con él.  
James por su parte la odiaba y estaba bastante resentido con Sirius por  
haberla perdonado tan rápido después de el castigo al que los había  
sometido. Lupin y Peter seguían molestándolo, sobre todo por el beso que  
le había dado en la mejilla, pero lo hacían menos, ya que James se ponía  
de muy mal humor al oír mencionar a Sara.  
Ese día, a la hora del desayuno llegó el correo, como de costumbre. Una  
lechuza de gran tamaño se acercó a Sirius y le dejó una carta.  
  
-¿Otra carta de tus fans? - le preguntó Lupin con una sonrisa  
  
-¿Hoy que es? ¿Jueves? - preguntó James - creo que le toca a Madeline  
Wilson ¿no?  
  
-Eh... sí - dijo Peter pensativo - pero suele mandar su carta para el  
almuerzo. ¿no?  
  
-Sí, junto con Annie Wiliamson - dijo James.  
  
Sirius había abierto la carta y la leyó sin poner atención a lo que sus  
amigos decían  
  
"Sirius:  
  
¿Cómo estás? Te escribo porque hace días que no tenemos oportunidad de  
hablar y la verdad no creo que tengamos muchas entre Snape y tus amigos  
(creo que no les agrado mucho ¿verdad?).  
Mis clases han ido muy bien desde aquel día, pero estoy teniendo algunos  
problemas con disminuir cosas. Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con eso  
y si podías llegar hoy en la noche a mi casa. Así me puedes explicar y de  
una vez hablamos sin gente alrededor haciéndonos mala cara. Además creo  
que a tu club de fans no le hace mucha gracia verme hablándote.  
Si no quieres o estás ocupado no te preocupes, ahí me las arreglaré sola.  
Pero si puedes házmelo saber. Basta con que veas a la mesa principal y  
asientas o niegues.  
Bueno, nos vemos.  
  
Sara"  
  
Sirius levantó la cabeza y miró a la mesa principal. Sara lo estaba  
viendo. Le sonrió y le dijo que sí con un movimiento. Sara sonrió al  
parecer muy complacida y levantó sus manos enseñándole 7 dedos. Sirius  
asintió de nuevo.  
Sus amigos ya estaban hablando del quiz de transfiguración que tenían en  
la siguiente lección. No lo habían visto. ¿O sí? Sirius creyó ver por un  
momento que Lupin lo veía como si quisiera preguntarle algo. Luego le  
pareció que había sido idea suya.  
  
-¿Qué entra en el quiz? - preguntó Sirius incorporándose a la  
conversación.  
  
-¿no estudiaste? - dijo Peter con cara de asombro y admiración.  
  
-¿Para qué?  
  
-Sólo entra lo que vimos la semana pasada - dijo James con un bostezo  
  
-¿ y eso fue? - preguntó Sirius haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar.  
  
-Bases de las transfiguraciones de grado EXTASIS - dijo Lupin  
  
-¿Y por qué yo no recuerdo haber visto eso? - dijo Sirius sacando su  
libro.  
  
-Porque estábamos planeando que broma íbamos a hacer el fin de semana  
pasado.  
  
-Ah ya!!! - dijo Sirius tomando la explicación por correcta - ¡pero eso  
no viene en el libro!  
  
-Tomamos notas - dijo Lupin alcanzándole su cuaderno - es mejor que lo  
leas, este  
quiz es importante.  
  
Sirius tomó el cuaderno de Lupin y leyó rápidamente aún camino al aula.  
Cuando salieron del quiz Peter no paraba de repetir que iba a obtener una  
H. Sirius fue el último en salir.  
  
-¿Cómo te fue? - le preguntó Lupin cogiendo el cuaderno que Sirius le  
estaba devolviendo.  
  
-Bien, tal vez un EE, no me dio tiempo de leer lo último antes de entrar.  
  
Peter miró con la boca abierta estúpidamente Sirius. Cualquiera habría  
dicho que  
estaba exagerando, pero lo más probable era que tuviera esa nota, sino  
era una S. Sirius era probablemente el alumno más brillante del colegio  
junto con James, y esa noche iba a tener que probárselo una vez más a esa  
chica de ojos dorados que lo volvía loco.  
  
***************  
  
Dumbledore había subido enseguida a hablar con Phineas y Lupin había  
bajado casi detrás de Sara. Tonks arrastraba a Sara en dirección a la  
cocina.  
  
-¡Llegaron hace sólo un momento! ¡Están ansiosos de conocerte!  
  
-¿Quiénes? - preguntó Sara siguiendo como podía a Tonks, que iba  
bastante rápido  
¡Los Weasley!  
  
-¿La familia de Ron?  
  
-Sí.  
  
Sara avanzó tan rápido como Tonks. Sin embargo al entrar en la cocina se  
detuvo en seco y alzó las manos para detener un par de jarras que  
contenían quien sabe qué, que venían directo hacia ella. Dos chicos  
aparecieron entonces, las jarras se les habían salido de control. Cuando  
las vieron detenidas en el aire pasaron su mirada a la chica que estaba  
detrás de ellas, con las manos levantadas aún.  
  
-¿a dónde las querían? - preguntó mirando alrededor  
  
-Es la mesa - dijo uno de los chicos con voz ronca.  
  
Sara movió las manos en dirección a la mesa y la jarra se posó en ella  
suavemente.  
  
-Fred y George, supongo - dijo Sara y tendiéndoles la mano - Sara Black,  
mucho gusto.  
Sara sonrió abiertamente. Su expresión era aún más graciosa que la de Ron  
cuando Harry se lo había presentado.  
  
-Yo soy Fred - dijo el muchacho de la izquierda dándole la mano  
  
-Y yo George. Mucho gusto.  
  
-Perdón por lo de las jarras.  
  
-No hay problema.  
  
Tonks había entrado tras la cortina por la que habían salido Fred y  
George, probablemente a buscar al resto de los Weasley.  
  
-¿Cómo sabías nuestros nombres? - le preguntó Fred acercándose a la mesa  
  
-Ron me estuvo hablando de ustedes.  
  
-¿Ronnie? - preguntó George con una sonrisa  
  
-¿Ronnie? - dijo Sara sonriendo burlonamente - tendré que recordar eso.  
  
-Conoces a Ron, entonces - dijo Fred sentándose.  
  
-Sí, es un chico muy agradable.  
  
-¿un chico muy agradable? - repitió Fred - ¡vaya que tiene suerte el  
pequeño Ronnie!  
  
-Sí - dijo George pensativo - nosotros no teníamos compañeras tan guapas.  
  
Sara se ruborizó. En eso entraron tres hombres más al salón. Los tres  
eran altos y pelirrojos, como los gemelos.  
  
-Hola - dijo el que parecía mayor de los tres - ¿Sara, verdad? Mi nombre  
es Arthur Weasley.  
  
-Mucho gusto - dijo Sara. Los Weasley realmente eran muy simpáticos  
  
-¿Me pareció oír que Ron le ha hablado de nosotros?  
  
-Así es. Me ha hablado muy bien de ustedes.  
  
-Me alegro de oírlo - dijo otro de los muchachos que tendió una mano  
llena de callos y quemadas a Sara  
  
-Charlie, supongo. Ron dijo que no estaba seguro si llegarías a tiempo.  
  
-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.  
  
-Claro que no - dijo el otro muchacho interviniendo por primera vez - yo  
soy Bill.  
  
-Lo supuse - dijo Sara - por cierto, ese arete está genial ¿qué es?  
¿Colmillo de dragón?  
  
-Sí, - dijo Bill - Charlie me lo regaló. Creo que es de un dragón  
escocés.  
  
-Irlandés- lo corrigió Charlie.  
  
-Fue una gran sorpresa saber que Sirius tenía una hija - le dijo Arthur  
viéndola pensativo - cuando Dumbledore nos escribió para decírnoslo no lo  
podíamos creer.  
  
-Sí, - dijo Bill - queremos que sepas que sentimos mucho su muerte. Era  
un gran hombre.  
  
-Lo sé - dijo Sara con un nudo en la garganta, eran los primeros que se  
referían a la muerte de su padre.  
  
-¿Qué creen que están haciendo? - dijo una mujer que acababa de salir  
acompañada  
con Tonks y cada una traía una bandeja en las manos - recordarle esas  
cosas...  
  
-Mi padre está siempre en mi mente - dijo Sara - gracias.  
  
La señora puso la bandeja en la mesa y se acercó a ella.  
  
-Debe ser muy difícil, lo siento. Mi nombre es Molly Weasley.  
  
-Mucho gusto. ¿Esa es la cena?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Se ve delicioso.  
  
-Lo está - dijo Fred acercándose a la bandeja de filetes.  
  
-¡Aléjate de eso! - le dijo su madre severa - hay que esperar a que estén  
todos.  
  
-¡Voy a llamarlos! - dijo Tonks que al salir golpeó precipitadamente un  
jarrón que estaba en una mesita en la entrada. El señor Weasley alzó la  
varita pero Sara ya lo había devuelto a su lugar sin mover más que un  
dedo.  
  
-¡Wow! - exclamaron Charlie y Bill.  
  
-Realmente eres muy buena - dijo el señor Weasley - pero no deberías  
hacer magia fuera de la escuela ¿no?  
  
-Con la varita no, así, la he hecho toda mi vida.  
  
-¿Es cierto que te criaste con muggles? - le preguntó Bill interesado  
  
-Claro que sí.  
  
El señor Weasley pareció muy emocionado  
  
-¿De verdad? ¿Estás familiarizada con sus aparatos y...?  
  
-¡Arthur! - dijo la señora Weasley - discúlpalo, tiene esta manía por lo  
muggles.  
  
-Ron me mencionó que tiene muchas cosas en el garaje ¿no? Tal vez la  
podamos revisar un día - dijo Sara pensativa - la verdad me hacen falta  
esas cosas. No sé cual es la manía de alumbrarse con velas que tienen los  
magos.  
  
-¿Prefieres los bombillos? ¿Cómo funcionan esas..?  
  
Sara no terminó de oír la pregunta del señor Weasley porque pronto todos  
entraron al salón. Dumbledore entró de último y se dirigió a Sara.  
  
-Tendremos que irnos antes de lo previsto. Fudge va a llegar al colegio,  
quiere hablar contigo.  
  
-¿Fudge? - en la cara de Sara se dibujó una expresión mezcla de asco y  
obstinación - ¿ahora que quiere?  
  
-Ahora lo veremos.  
  
-Pero nos quedaremos a cenar, ¿no?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Bien.  
  
Sara se sentó frente a los Weasley. Lupin se sentó a su lado, al igual  
que Tonks. La cena resultó muy agradable, a pesar de que Ojo Loco no  
dejara de verla como una bomba a punto de estallar.  
  
-¿Extrañas tu antiguo hogar, Sara? - le preguntó Shacklebolt hacia la  
mitad de la cena.  
  
-No mucho. Kyara, la mujer que me crió murió hace un año más o menos, por  
lo que vivía en un orfanato. Lo que realmente extraño es la televisión y  
el equipo de sonido....  
  
-¿De verdad? - dijo el señor Weasley, pero antes de que pudiera  
preguntarle más sobre los aparatos Tonks intervino.  
  
-Los muggles son muy aficionados a ver televisión. Ya se te pasará.  
  
-Espero que no - dijo Sara - le he pedido a la casa varias veces un  
cuarto con centro de entretenimiento, pero no me lo da. Conseguí un  
radio, pero la música que pasan es muy rara, una tal Celestina no se  
qué...  
  
-¡Es una de las mejores cantantes del momento! - dijo la señora Weasley  
  
-Tal vez, pero extraño la música muggle casi tanto como el prime time.  
  
-¿El qué? - preguntó Fred  
  
-La programación estelar, las mejores series, etc...  
  
-Los aparatos eléctricos no funcionan en lugares completamente mágicos -  
dijo Dumbledore  
  
-Ya me di cuenta - dijo Sara.  
  
-Es extraño, las personas no suelen extrañar esas cosas cuando llegan al  
mundo mágico - comentó Tonks - pero los muggles se desesperan si pasan  
más de 24 horas lejos de un t.v.  
  
-¡Pues que muggle que soy! - dijo Sara con resignación.  
  
Quien sabe que rumbo hubiera tomado la conversación, pero en ese momento  
se vio interrumpida por la llegada de alguien más. Al sonar el timbre  
(para sorpresa de todos) siguió un silencio total. Tonks se levantó a  
abrir. Al momento apareció acompañada de un individuo con toda la pinta  
de facineroso. Ropas viejas y en no muy buen estado y expedía un leve  
olor a alcohol.  
  
-Lamento llegar tarde - dijo quietándose el gorro que llevaba - es que  
salió un negocio de escobas contrabandeadas...  
  
-Buenas Noches, Mundungus - lo cortó la señora Weasley con voz fría -  
siéntate, aún hay suficientes filetes.  
  
El individuo sonrió y se sentó a comer. Sara lo miró con curiosidad.  
  
-Hola - le dijo.  
  
-Hola - Mundungus la miró y se puso pálido - ¡disculpe señorita Sara! -  
se levantó golpeando la mesa y regando un poco de cerveza de mantequilla  
que se había servido - es que tenía mucha hambre y hace mucho que no ceno  
aquí. - se acercó a ella y tras limpiarse la manchada y sucia mano en el  
pantalón se la tendió - Mundungus Fletcher, mucho gusto. Puede llamarme  
Dung, si lo desea. Fui amigo de su padre, lamento mucho lo que ocurrió,  
es una lástima que no la hayamos encontrado antes. Sé que hubiera estado  
encantado con usted. Yo...  
  
-Mucho gusto - le dijo Sara divertida. Le estaba cayendo muy bien -  
adelante, coma si tiene hambre. La ensalada está muy buena, se la  
recomiendo.  
  
-Mundungus le sonrió y volvió a su sitio en la mesa.  
  
-¿Porqué no había vuelto a cenar aquí? - le preguntó Sara viéndolo  
servirse una generosa cantidad de patatas - creo que Harry mencionó que  
cenaba aquí a menudo.  
  
-Bueno, sí, pero eso era antes de que Sirius mu...  
  
-¿Antes de qué papá qué? - la voz de Sara se había vuelto grave.  
  
Mundungus miró de reojo a la señora Weasley.  
  
-Muriera.  
  
-¿Y por qué después ya no? - Sara había notado que veía a la señora  
Weasley.  
  
-Bueno, yo era amigo de su padre, él me invitaba a comer.  
  
-¿Y ya no lo invitan?  
  
-O, no es eso, he estado muy ocupado, eso es todo.  
  
Mundungus casi se atraganta con la cucharada que metió a su boca. Sara  
lanzó una mirada gélida a la señora Weasley.  
Cuando ya estaban comiéndose el postre, y Charlie los entretenía  
contándoles cosas de Rumania, la conversación anterior había sido  
olvidada por casi todos, pero Sara seguía intrigada sobre Mundungus.  
Luego de cenar pasaron al salón donde estaba el árbol genealógico de la  
familia Black. Tonks se acercó a él y lanzó una exclamación ahogada.  
  
-¡Sara!  
  
-¿Qué pasó? - le preguntó Sara disculpándose un momento con el señor  
Weasley al que estaba explicándole como funcionaba un televisor.  
  
-¿Tú hiciste eso?  
  
-Sí, no fue tan difícil.  
  
El árbol genealógico, antes se veía viejo, sucio y lleno de pequeños  
agujeros en los lugares donde iban los nombres de "deshonras de la  
familia". Ahora estaba limpio, las líneas doradas que unían los nombres  
brillaban y los agujeros habían desaparecido. En su lugar estaban los  
nombres correspondientes, incluyendo el de la misma Tonks y el de su  
madre, borrada mucho tiempo antes. También estaba el de Sirius, unido al  
de Sara Parker y con una línea que llevaba a Sara Black. Pero lo que  
llamó más la atención de Tonks fueron los círculos rojos con que estaban  
encerrados los nombres de Bellatrix y Narcisa Black, así como el de sus  
respectivos maridos.  
Sara le sonrió y se volvió. Mundungus estaba sólo hablando con Lupin. Se  
acercó a ellos.  
  
-¡Hey Dung! Harry me dijo que te dedicabas a un negocio de calderos  
robados, ¿cómo te va?  
  
-Ya no estoy en ese negocio - dijo Mundungus en voz baja  
  
-¿Por qué no?  
  
-Es que no tenía donde guardarlos.  
  
-¿Porqué no los seguiste guardando aquí? - la voz de Sara había subido y  
los demás interrumpieron sus conversaciones.  
  
-Esta es la base de la Orden del Fénix- intervino la señora Weasley-  
estamos aquí para combatir a Quien-Tu-Sabes, ¡no para guardar mercancía  
robada!  
  
Lupin y Dumbledore bajaron la cabeza. Ambos sabían lo que seguía.  
  
-¿A quien? - preguntó Sara realmente sin tener la menor idea de quien  
debía saber. Sara nunca había oído a nadie referirse así a Voldemort,  
pues sólo había hablado de él con Dumbledore y Harry, y su madre en el  
diario escribía el nombre.  
  
-Voldemort - le dijo Lupin  
  
-Ah! Bueno, no importa, ¡Mi padre lo dejaba guardarlos aquí!  
  
-Sí, pero tu padre... - empezó la señora Weasley.  
  
-¿Ya no está? - Sara empezaba a temblar de cólera  
  
-No quise decir... - la señora Weasley trató de decir algo más, pero el  
escritorio al lado suyo empezó a arder  
  
-Hasta donde sé, esta es la Casa Black ¿no?  
  
-Sí, pero...  
  
-Por lo tanto es mi casa tanto como fue de mi padre.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Trae los calderos cuando quieras, Dung - dijo Sara volviéndose hacia él  
- te daré una habitación para que utilices de bodega. Esta es mí casa, y  
yo te doy permiso.  
  
La señora Weasley no se atrevió a decir nada. Sara salió del salón  
temblando de furia.  
  
**************  
  
Cuando Sara oyó llamar a la puerta eran las 7:05. Corrió a abrir y se  
encontró con un sonriente Sirius.  
  
-¿Lista para practicar?  
  
-Digamos, pero primero pasa. ¿Tienes hambre?  
  
-No, cené en el colegio.  
  
-Bueno, vamos a la sala de siempre.  
  
La sala ya no estaba vacía, sino que había una mesa llena de objetos que  
esperaban ser disminuidos.  
  
-El problema no es empezar a disminuirlos, sino más bien que no puedo  
detenerlo y terminan por desaparecerse.  
  
-¿Ya estás disminuyendo cosas? Vas muy rápido.  
  
-Debo presentar los TIMOS el otro año.  
  
-¿Vas a ver en dos años lo que nosotros vemos en cinco?  
  
-Eso parece, pero el otro año cumplo 15 y el ministerio los exige a esa  
edad.  
  
-¿Quince? - Sirius puso una cara de evidente sorpresa - ¡Yo creí que  
tenías unos 16! ¿Tienes catorce?  
  
-Sí - Sara sonrió - ya sé que no se nota. Nosotras crecemos muy rápido,  
yo a los tres años ya era capaz de leer, por ejemplo. Crecemos hasta  
alcanzar un aspecto de unos 25 años y ya.  
  
-¿Siempre joven, eh?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Bueno, los hechizos, vamos a ver.  
  
Sirius necesito toda su sagacidad para ayudar a Sara, cuando llevaban  
casi una hora había mejorado, pero no lograba detenerlos a tiempo.  
  
-Es el movimiento - dijo Sirius observándola por enésima vez - tienes que  
hacerlo más pronunciado.  
  
-¿Así? - Sara hizo un ademán.  
  
-No, así - Sirius se puso detrás de ella frente a la mesa, y tomó la mano  
de Sara suavemente y la ayudó a hacer el movimiento. Pudo notar que la  
mano de Sara temblaba. La luz de las velas parpadeó.  
  
-Ahora trata tú - Sirius la soltó y se puso frente a ella. La caja  
empequeñeció aceleradamente hasta que se detuvo.  
  
-¡Mejor! - Sirius le sonrió y Sara le devolvió la sonrisa emocionada.  
  
Pronto el hechizo le fue saliendo cada vez más exacto, hasta que ambos se  
dieron por contentos.  
  
-McGonogall ha sido muy paciente - dijo Sara cuando estaban recogiendo -  
va a estar feliz. Gracias de nuevo Sirius.  
  
-No es nada - dijo Sirius restándole importancia.  
  
-¿Quieres beber algo?  
  
-Bueno.  
  
Sara hizo aparecer unas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla. Empezaron a  
hablar de otras clases y hechizos y Sirius le contó sobre el quiz de  
Transfiguración de la mañana.  
  
-¡Oh! Severus tiene razón sobre ti, ¿te crees muy inteligente no?  
  
-Bueno, soy inteligente, ¿qué quieres que haga?  
  
Sara se rió.  
  
-A tus amigos les caigo tan mal como él ¿no? - preguntó Sara después.  
  
-Naa - dijo Sirius tomando un trago de cerveza de mantequilla - sólo a  
James.  
Podía no - dijo Sara riéndose - es el peor elfo doméstico que he tenido.  
  
-No recordemos eso ¿quieres? - Sirius la miró con reproche - a ti no te  
pregunto, es obvio que Severus nos odia. Es recíproco, no hay problema.  
  
-Sí, ya lo sé. El día que te fui a dar las gracias se puso de muy mal  
humor. Por eso he preferido evitarte en los pasillos o en el comedor.  
  
-Sí, James también se molesta sólo de verme sonreírte.  
  
-Y ni que decir de tu club de fans.  
  
Sirius sonrió.  
  
-¿Te han dado problemas?  
  
-¿Así que no lo niegas?  
  
-¿Porqué habría de negarlo? Pobres, ¡ellas me adoran!  
  
-Presumido - Sara sonrió - Sí, me han dado problemas. Consideran muy  
divertido lanzar bombas fétidas por la ventana.  
  
-¿De verdad? - Sirius se rió con ganas - Bueno, podrían intentar ser más  
ingeniosas...  
¡Gracias!  
  
-Ya se les pasará - dijo Sirius encogiendo los hombros.  
  
-¿Sabes? - dijo Sara seria - La pasamos muy bien juntos.  
  
-Sí, cierto.  
  
-Y eres probablemente a quien le entiendo mejor esto de los hechizos.  
  
-¿a dónde quieres llegar?  
  
-A que no deberíamos dejar de hacer esto por nuestros amigos.  
  
-Creo que tienes razón.  
  
-¿qué tal si lo hacemos más a menudo?  
  
-Bueno - hubo un silencio - ¿les decimos o no?  
  
Sara se quedó pensativa.  
  
-¿Por qué habríamos de decirles? Después de todo, no es cosa suya.  
  
-Así que será nuestro pequeño secreto. - Sirius sonrió pícaramente.  
  
-Trato hecho.  
  
-¡Bien! - Sirius se puso de pie - mejor me voy, ya van a ser las nueve.  
  
-Ok, ¿puedes venir mañana?  
  
-¿No te queda mejor pasado? - ese día James tenía entrenamiento, era más  
fácil escaparse de dos que de tres.  
  
-Como quieras.  
  
-Bueno, nos vemos el viernes.  
  
-El viernes. - Sara lo acompaño al puerta y lo despidió con una gran  
sonrisa.  
  
*************  
  
-¡Aquí estás!  
  
-Supusimos que habías venido aquí.  
  
Los gemelos Weasley entraron a la habitación en la que estaba Sara, pero  
ella no estaba sola. Le hacía compañía un enorme y hermoso hipogrifo.  
  
-¿Porqué? - preguntó Sara sin volverlos a ver.  
  
-Sirius venía aquí siempre que estaba de mal humor.  
  
-O sea, muy a menudo. - agregó George sentándose junto a ella. Fred se  
sentó al otro lado.  
Sara los miró sorprendida.  
  
-¿En serio?  
  
-Si, supongo que había pasado tanto tiempo sólo con Buckbeak que  
disfrutaba su compañía - dijo Fred viendo al hipogrifo que los estaba  
mirando alternadamente.  
  
Sara miró a Buckbeak sin agregar nada.  
  
-No estamos molestos contigo - dijo Fred al fin.  
  
-Para nada - apoyó George.  
  
Sara bajó la cabeza.  
  
-Me porté horrible allí abajo. Traté muy mal a su madre, lo siento. Es  
que Dung me cayó muy bien y luego su madre dijo eso, y perdí los  
estribos.  
  
-Nuestra madre saca a cualquiera de sus casillas, no te preocupes - le  
dijo George - es bueno que de vez en cuando alguien le haga frente.  
  
-Además, es difícil que a uno no le agrade Dung - agregó Fred - Sólo a  
mamá no le gusta.  
  
-Tengo que disculparme con ella. Casi la quemo.  
  
-¡Ese fue un buen toque! - dijo George recordando el escritorio en llamas  
- no le des más vueltas, es muy agradable tener a Dung por aquí y era  
realmente divertido cuando se quedaba a cenar.  
  
-Es un buen tipo - dijo Fred - sólo que tiene un poco de lío entre lo  
legal y lo ilegal. Pero está de nuestro lado.  
  
-¿Su madre está muy enojada?  
  
-Estaba molesta - dijo Fred - pero no te preocupes. Le das un poco de  
lástima "esa pobre niña en el mundo muggle, tan sola, ha de ser un gran  
impacto para ella, blablabla..."  
  
-¡Y Ojo Loco! Estará feliz supongo de verme perder los estribos así. -  
dijo Sara enterrando la cara entre las manos.  
  
-Lo estaba de hecho - dijo George asintiendo - dijo que te parecías más a  
tu padre de lo que creía.  
  
-¿Eso dijo?  
  
-Sí - añadió Fred - Sirius y mamá discutían todo el tiempo. Harry, la  
casa, Harry, la orden, Harry, la cena...  
  
-Y aunque odiaba esta casa siempre dejaba claro el hecho de que era SU  
casa.  
  
-Y que Dung era SU amigo.  
  
-La verdad creo que mamá podía haber esperado tu reacción. Sirius habría  
hecho lo mismo.  
  
-Excepto lo del escritorio, y probablemente la hubiese dejado replicar,  
pero ella nunca aprendió la lección.  
  
-Vamos, Sara. Vuelve. De por sí ya casi tienes que irte.  
  
-Bueno. - Sara se incorporó junto a los gemelos, sin quererlo estaba  
feliz de pensar en que había reaccionado como habría hecho su padre. -  
creo que tienen razón. Vamos.  
  
Cuando salieron de la habitación se toparon con Lupin.  
  
-Supuse que estarías aquí - le dijo - ¿estás mejor?  
  
-Sí, gracias.  
  
Bajaron juntos las escaleras, mientras los gemelos le hablaban a Sara de  
cómo iba el negocio de la tienda de bromas. En el salón siguieron la  
conversación, pero esta se vio interrumpida por la llegada de alguien  
más. Ese alguien era Severus Snape y presentaba un estado lamentable.  
Tenía la túnica rota, estaba sucio y sangraba en la cabeza: tenía una  
herida a la altura de la sien.  
  
-¡Severus!  
  
Sara corrió hacia él y lo abrazó asustada.  
  
-¿qué te paso? ¿qué..?  
  
-Tengo que hablar con Dumblerdore - dijo con voz entrecortada.  
  
-Espera - Sara lo tomó de las manos y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió la  
túnica de Snape volvía a estar en condiciones, no estaba tan sucio y la  
herida dejaba de sangrar.  
Sara le sonrió, en eso entró Dumbledore al salón y se dirigió hacia  
ellos. Mientras los demás miraban la escena asombrados, y sus  
pensamientos fueron expresados por lo que Ojo Loco le dijo a Lupin en uno  
de sus acostumbrados susurros audibles.  
  
-¿Qué crees que abría dicho Sirius de ver a su propia hija abrazando a  
Severus Snape en el salón de su casa?  
  
Lupin sonrió. Qué irónica era la vida.  
  
*********  
  
Las visitas de Sirius a Sara se hicieron costumbre, y al menos dos o tres  
veces a la semana Sirius desaparecía con alguna excusa como "dejé mi  
libro en la biblioteca" o "creo que tengo castigo con este o aquel  
profesor" o bien "voy a dar una vuelta" y no volvía aparecer hasta dos  
horas después, con una sonrisa que no reflejaba haber recibido un castigo  
y sin ningún libro en las manos.  
Era una tontería no decirles, ahora que se había hecho a la idea de ser  
amigo de Sara, pero tenía su encanto eso de hacerlo a escondidas. Y no es  
que se dedicaran a algo más que practicar hechizos y hablar animadamente  
de las clases, los profesores, el quidditch y la gente que les caía mal.  
Simplemente, era agradable pasar tiempo juntos sin que nadie lo supiera.  
Sin embargo James y sus amigos estaban extremadamente intrigados.  
  
-No entiendo que le pasa, - dijo James un martes a las 8:30 - ¿desde  
cuando Sirius estudia para Historia de la Magia con libros extra? Ir a la  
biblioteca...  
  
-Tal vez ha decidido reformarse - dijo Lupin que hacía sus deberes de  
Encantamientos  
  
-¡Lleva casi un mes desapareciéndose por las noches! - James estaba  
furioso. Nunca antes se había comportado así su amigo con él. Si estaba  
planeando algo ¿porqué no se lo decía?  
  
-Tranquilízate ya, James - dijo Lupin por enésima vez - ya le preguntaste  
y dijo que no le pasa nada malo.  
  
-Sirius está metido en algo... ¡mañana voy a seguirlo!  
  
-No, no lo hagas - Lupin había alzado la vista de su trabajo y había  
cerrado su libro - ya sabes como es Sirius, se enojaría montones contigo.  
Eres su mejor amigo, tarde o temprano te dirá que le pasa. No puedes  
esperar que toda su vida sea el bromista y despreocupado Sirius Black que  
conocemos. Tendrá que madurar aunque sea un poco.  
Espero que no - dijo James frunciendo el ceño - no me gustaría que Sirius  
madurara.  
Algún día te tocará a ti también - dijo Lupin volviendo a su trabajo.  
  
-¡No le desees el mal a tus amigos! - dijo James al tiempo que le lanzaba  
una almohada a la cabeza. Estuvieron peleando hasta que Sirius llegó y se  
les unió. Venía de muy buen humor. Al fin Sara había dominado el hechizo  
convocador después de una semana de trabajar en ello. Eso le había valido  
un estrecho abrazo. James notó su sonrisa. No le importaba lo que dijera  
Lupin. El lo seguiría al día siguiente.  
  
********************  
  
Dumbledore subió con Snape a alguna de las habitaciones del piso superior  
y Sara miró alrededor buscando a la señora Weasley. Al no verla en ningún  
lado fue al comedor, donde la encontró recogiendo la mesa.  
  
-¿Necesita ayuda? - le preguntó Sara tímidamente.  
  
-No es necesario que te molestes - la voz de la señora Weasley era fría.  
  
-No es molestia - Sara levantó ambas manos y chasqueó los dedos. Al  
momento todos los platos en la mesa se elevaron en el aire. A otro  
chasquido quedaron completamente limpios. Entonces Sara le preguntó - ¿a  
dónde los guardo?  
  
La señora Weasley señaló un mueble viejo, al fondo de la habitación. Sara  
chasqueó por tercera vez señalando al armario y los platos volaron en esa  
dirección acomodándose debidamente.  
  
-¿Así esta bien?  
  
-Claro, gracias. - La señora Weasley estaba asombrada.  
  
-Quería pedirle disculpas por la manera en que le hablé ahora. Perdí los  
estribos.  
  
-No hay problema - su voz sonaba un poco más dulce - ya sé que esto debe  
ser difícil para ti. Sola en este mundo..  
  
-No estoy sola - corrigió Sara, pensando en Lupin y Snape. No, no estaba  
tan sola como cabía esperar. Además Dumbledore estaba con ella, aunque  
no le simpatizara - también quería disculparme por lo del escritorio.  
Sucede cuando pierdo el control.  
  
-No te preocupes.  
  
-Me alegro de haber aclarado eso - dijo Sara feliz - ¿no sabe que  
habitación podría dejarle a Dung?  
  
-¿Cómo? ¿Aún piensas darle una bodega?  
  
-¡Claro que sí! Me disculpe por la forma en que dije las cosas, pero no  
por lo que dije.  
  
Sara salió del comedor y se encontró con un Dumbledore muy serio.  
  
-Debemos irnos ya. Fudge debe estar llegando. Vamos a tener que decirle  
que Sirius era tu padre. Lo ha negado tantas veces a la prensa que no se  
atreverá a desmentirlo, y si no le decimos quien es tu padre no nos va a  
dejar en paz.  
  
-Aún no entiendo porqué no quiere que se sepa.  
  
-Te lo dije, la gente no te aceptaría si creyera que eras hija de dos de  
los mortífagos más temidos.  
  
-Y bien le dije que no me importa que el mundo mágico me acepte o no.  
  
-No discutamos esto más. Tenemos que irnos.  
  
-¿Qué pasó con Severus?  
  
-Está bien. Ya regresó a Hogwarts. Dijo que te esperaba en tu primera  
lección de pociones mañana.  
  
Sara duró un gran rato despidiéndose de todos. Le prometió mandarle al  
señor Weasley un instructivo para que aprendiera a utilizar el sartén  
eléctrico que había conseguido.  
  
-Pero antes de desatar la carta de la pata de Gwinger espere a que se  
pose en un solo lugar, sino es peligrosa.  
  
-¿Una lechuza temperamental?  
  
-No, un águila.  
  
Le prometió a los gemelos Weasley visitar su tienda de bromas en cuanto  
pudiera, a Bill visitarlo en Gringotts y a Charlie ir en vacaciones a  
Rumania. Lupin la hizo prometerle que volvería pronto para continuar su  
conversación y Tonks que estarían en contacto. Al despedirse de Mundungus  
lo invitó a que fuera a cenar a su casa un día La señora Weasley al  
despedirse le dijo simplemente:  
  
-Tu padre habría estado orgulloso de ti.  
  
********************  
  
¡Bien, eso es todo por hoy!  
Espero que les haya gustado, mándenme sus comentarios, por favor, con  
un simple review. Aunque sea solo para decirme que deje de escribir.  
Los reviews hacen de mi una persona feliz!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y hablando de eso, contesto los que recibí en el capítulo anterior.  
  
Aru: ¡Hola! Capítulo seis arriba. Sí, gracias al castigo es que ellos  
se acercan más, tienes razón. Y ya en esta parte... bueno, tu ya sabes  
lo que pasa. Dejémosle al resto la incógnita. Espero que te haya ido  
bien donde tu amiga esta fin de semana.  
  
Syringen: ¿puedo llamarte Andrea? Sí, ya decidí no quebrarme la  
cabeza buscándole un nombre a la historia, tal vez cuando la acabe se  
me ocurra. Me alegra que te parezca que Sirius se enamore de ella,  
porque eso es el eje de toda la historia. Me alegra que te gusta Sara  
hija, porque en esta parte de mi historia me encanta y la prefería a  
su madre. En lo que se parezca a tu fic, gracias, ya me gustaría  
escribir tan bien como tu. Y hablando de tu fic, ¡vi que ya subiste el  
siguiente capítulo! Ahorita lo leo y te mando review.  
  
Nicky-Potter: ¡Hola de nuevo! Me encanta recibir tus reviews, ya solo  
te falta leer una de mis historias. ¡GRACIAS! No tuviste que esperar  
mucho este capítulo, así que espero que te guste. Lamento dejarte  
intrigada, pero así necesito que sea y me alegra montones que no te de  
ningún presentimiento, por que la idea es que el final de la historia  
sea una gran sorpresa.  
  
Bueno, eso es todo. Besos a todos y todas las personas tan lindas que  
se tomaron el tiempo para leer esto.  
  
Saludos desde Costa Rica  
  
Sara Fénix Black 


	7. Problemas y Defensa

¡Hola a todos!  
Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo de mi historia favorita, y creo  
que esta vez no duré tanto en subirlo.  
Gracias a las personas que siguen esta historia, ya que me hacen muy  
feliz y recompensan mis horas frente a la computadora devanándome el  
cerebro.  
Y hablando de las personas que siguen la historia:  
  
Nicky-Potter: yo aquí muy bien, sobre todo después de leer tu review de la otra historia: ¡no sabes lo feliz que me puse! Casi me pongo a brincar de alegría. ¿Dónde leíste eso? Si JK lo trae de vuelta la perdono, porque he estado muuuuuuy enojada con ella por habérmelo matado. Gracias por la  
noticia, y tan bien, gracias por seguir esta historia, espero que este  
chap también te guste y me dejes otro lindo review.  
  
Andrea: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Sara Parker es el personaje más complejo de  
la historia, o al menos esa es la idea. Sara hija es definitivamente  
divertida y la idea es que se parece más a Sirius que a ella, pero  
también es un personaje muy atormentado, como se verá después. ¡Ya vi que subiste el chap 11! En cuanto pueda lo leo. Me alegra que confíes en  
que puedo escribir como tu. Bueno, gracias por el review, y ahí nos  
estamos leyendo.  
  
Bien, las dejo con el capítulo, espero que no les parezca muy largo o muy  
corto, porque nunca estoy segura de cuanto subir, así que por favor  
déjenme una idea de más o menos cuanto consideran conveniente que suba  
cada vez.  
  
************  
  
Sirius miró el reloj. Eran las 7.  
  
-Voy a dar una vuelta - dijo a sus amigos levantándose y saliendo de la  
sala común de Griffindor.  
  
James no estaba con ellos. Se hallaba al lado del retrato de la señora  
gorda, esperando a ver a Sirius salir, oculto bajo su capa invisible.  
Lupin lo presentía, pero no había tenido ocasión de prevenir a James de  
nuevo.  
Cuando Sirius salió James lo siguió en silencio. De repente se encontró  
fuera del colegio yendo hacia el bosque. Llegaron a la casa que James  
odiaba más en toda Inglaterra: dos largas semanas de esclavitud había  
sufrido en ella.  
  
-¡Hola! - dijo esa voz que tanto detestaba. Ahí estaba la preciosa y  
malvada Sara abriéndole la puerta a su amigo, quien entró como lo más  
natural del mundo. James no pudo entrar detrás suyo, pero recordó la  
ventana, la insegura y gran ventana sin barrotes. Pronto se vio dentro de  
la casa.  
  
-¿Hoy que nos toca? - le preguntó Sirius quitándose la capa al entrar en  
el salón de entrenamientos.  
  
-Bases de duelo.  
  
-Ouch!! - dijo Sirius - eso significa que voy de muñeco de prueba. ¿no?  
  
-Lo siento.  
  
-No importa. ¿Tienes tu varita?  
  
-Claro que sí.  
  
-¡Expeliarmus!  
  
Sara sintió como la varita escapaba de su mano, pero ella no se movió.  
  
-Eres muy fuerte - dijo Sirius pensativo.  
  
-¡Me mandaste un hechizo sin avisarme! - protestó Sara.  
  
-Generalmente en un duelo no te avisan que van a hechizarte, pero debe  
ser difícil tener un duelo contigo, eres bastante resistente a los  
hechizos.  
  
-Ya me has hechizado antes.  
  
-Sí, pero estabas dispuesta a ello. ¡Rictusempra!  
  
Sara sintió llegar el hechizo a su estómago y se dobló riéndose, pero  
casi inmediatamente se incorporó.  
  
-¿Eso que fue?  
  
-Un hechizo de cosquillas.  
  
-No muy efectivo  
  
-Lo es, pero no contigo. ¡Rictusempra!  
  
Sara se dobló de nuevo, ya esta vez sintió las cosquillas y cayó al piso  
riéndose. Le llevó un tiempo levantarse.  
  
-Mejor - dijo Sirius viendo su varita pensativo  
  
-Creo que no me gusta ese hechizo- dijo Sara recuperando el aire.  
  
-Bueno, ya lo sabes, sin varita primero.  
  
Sara se puso en ello. Le llevó sin embargo un buen rato quitarle la  
varita.  
  
-¡No es un hechizo convocador! ¡No trates de atraerla! - le gritaba  
Sirius - ¡sólo oblígala a dejar mi mano y aléjame de ella!  
  
James miraba todo eso con la boca abierta. ¿Eso era lo que iba a hacer su  
amigo casi todas las noches? ¿Entrenar a la estúpida de Sara? ¿Pero,  
porqué ya no tenía moretones como antes? Revisó la sala con la vista y  
encontró la respuesta. Una poción como la que ellos le habían preparado  
terminaba de cocerse en un rincón. Debía ser más efectiva que la suya,  
porque Sirius no se había vuelto a quejar de dolores. El entrenamiento  
llevó un gran rato, pues Sirius le enseñó sus hechizos favoritos para  
duelo. Como a las 8:30 lo dieron por terminado.  
  
-Me parece que hoy no la necesitaremos -dijo Sirius señalando la poción-  
no me hiciste nada malo. Mañana tendremos un verdadero duelo, y  
probablemente sí la ocupemos, es más fácil hacerlos si uno es atacado a  
la vez. No te preocupes.  
  
Sara y Sirius se dirigieron al comedor, donde Sara sirvió las dos  
acostumbradas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla. James los siguió.  
  
-¿Sabes qué? - le dijo Sara - Hoy conocí a una muchacha de Slytherin que  
según me dijo Severus es familia tuya.  
  
-¿Narcisa?  
  
-Sí, Malfoy me la presentó. Nunca me habías hablado de ella.  
  
-¿qué querías que dijera? "Tengo una prima cruel y estúpida en Slytherin  
que se llama Narcisa y bien podía pasar por un troll"  
  
-No es tan fea. Se veía simpática.  
  
-Tu eres amiga de Severus... creo que no comparto tu opinión de simpatía.  
  
-¿Tienes más familia aquí?  
  
-Sí, un hermano.  
  
-¡Un hermano! Nunca me has hablado de él.  
  
-¿Para qué? Los dos fingimos que el otro no existe todo el trimestre.  
  
-¿Quién es?  
  
-Se llama Regulus. Está en cuarto, en Slytherin.  
  
-¿Porqué estás en Gryffindor?  
  
-Porque soy la deshonra de la familia. Y no sabes como me enorgullezco de  
eso. Soy el primer Black en no ir a esa casa. Mi tatarabuelo fue director  
de la casa, y luego de Hogwarts. Mis padres, los dos fueron a ella. La  
"princesa cruel" salió el año pasado. Por dicha, al menos Narcisa me  
ignora como yo a ella.  
  
-¿"Princesa Cruel"?  
  
-Así la llamaba su club de admiradores. Se llama Bellatrix y no creo que  
encuentres a una chica más cruel si quisieras. Se dedicaba a torturar a  
los de primer año -literalmente hablando- y a cazar animales en el  
bosque. Esa sería capaz de matar a un unicornio bebé por puro placer. Es  
un as en artes oscuras.  
  
-Suena como una chica muy agradable. - dijo Sara irónicamente  
  
-Pregúntale a Snape. Él, los hermanos Lestrange, el idiota de Barty,  
Rosier, Wilkes, Avery y Malfoy la seguían como una especie de diosa.  
  
-Conozco a Avery y a Rosier, y creo que he visto a un tal Rabastán o  
algo así Lestrange. A los otros no los he oído nombrar.  
  
-El mayor de los Lestrange salió el año pasado. Es novio de mi querida  
prima ahora, supongo que todas las noches antes de despedirse le pide que  
le haga un buen cruciatus. - Sirius hizo una mueca de asco - mi familia  
es tan agradable como tener un basilisco de mascota...  
  
-¡Vaya! Creo que ahora sé porqué no me habías hablado de ellos.  
  
-Tu tampoco has hablado de tu familia.  
  
-¿Quieres oír de ella?  
  
-Claro que sí.  
  
-Bueno. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 5 años (como ya sabes), y antes de  
morir me trajo a Inglaterra y me dejó en manos de Dumbledore. Él es un  
hombre muy ocupado, así que me dejó en casa de los Lovegood, unos buenos  
amigos suyos, que me criaron hasta los 11 años. Ellos tenían un hijo, el  
año pasado salió de aquí, tal vez lo conociste...  
  
-¿Lovegood? ¿No era el bicho raro de Ravenclaw cuyo sueño de su vida era  
encontrar a Pie Grande?  
  
-Probablemente - dijo Sara riendo - creía todo lo que era imposible de  
probar, y cuando discutía con él me decía "tú existes y muchos no creían  
que todavía hubieran de tu especie, ¿porqué no va a tener el ministerio  
una base secreta en el fondo del océano donde estaba la antigua  
Atlántida? Por algo no la habrán encontrada los muggles..." A veces  
hablaba tan bien que me convencía.  
  
-¿Porqué no viniste a Hogwarts a los 11?  
  
-Dumbledore llegó a director entonces y decidió que era lo mejor. Verás,  
a los once el fuego empieza a despertarse (cuando era pequeña necesitaba  
fósforos para hacerlo) y no puedes controlarlo, quemas todo a tu paso, es  
horrible y muy peligroso. Ahora ya casi lo domino, sólo cuando pierdo el  
control... ya lo has visto. Pero en esa época era horrible. Ni siquiera  
me permitió quedarme en casa de los Lovegood. Me construyó una casa en el  
Valle de Godric, era muy linda y tenía protección mágica para no ser  
vista por los muggles y no pudiera quemarse. Viví allí los últimos cuatro  
años.  
  
-¿Sola? ¿No salías?  
  
-Me acompañaba una vieja elfina, que murió hace un año o dos. Dumbledore  
no me dejaba salir, era un riesgo para los demás, y creía que si el  
ministerio se enteraba de mi descontrol del fuego me exiliarían de nuevo  
por peligrosa.  
  
-Así que te encerró por tu propia seguridad.  
  
-Sí, pero de vez en cuando me salía. La señora Lovegood era muy buena en  
pociones y me había enseñada algo de niña, no necesitaba la varita para  
eso y lo hacía bien. Así que trabajé mucho tiempo y conseguí una poción  
para inhibir el fuego, aunque no hacía efecto mucho rato, tenía que  
tomarla cada media hora. Nunca le dije a Dumbledore. Podía obligarme a  
beberla todo el día y la verdad me gustaba el fuego. Poco a poco aprendí  
a controlarlo y este año decidió que estaba lista si controlaba mi mal  
genio. Pero debo confesarte que aún tomo esa poción para ir a clases de  
Defensa, Sydney me saca de mis casillas.  
  
-Es muy interesante - dijo Sirius - me encantaría tener una casa para mí  
solo, lejos de Grimmuld Place, de mi madre, de Regulus, del idiota de  
Kreacher... nuestro elfo doméstico - aclaró. Sonrió imaginándose en una  
casa él solo.  
  
-¡Mira la hora que es! - dijo Sara sobresaltada, sacándolo de su  
ensoñación - ¡ya casi son las nueve! Mejor te vas...  
  
-Sí, el tiempo cada vez pasa más rápido ¿no?  
  
-Sí - dijo Sara - es porque el tiempo en buena compañía vuela.  
  
-No imagino mejor compañía.  
  
Los chicos se miraron en silencio. Sirius iba a decir algo más, pero algo  
sonó fuertemente atrás suyo: un jarrón se había caído.  
  
-¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó molesto volviéndose, por una vez que se iba a  
atrever a decirle algo...  
  
-La casa - dijo Sara con una mueca de disgusto, por una vez que al fin  
Sirius parecía dispuesto a algo - es algo temperamental.  
  
-Eso es escalofriante. Probablemente quiere que me vaya. Y tiene razón,  
es tarde.  
  
-Sí, es tarde - dijo Sara con el ceño fruncido. Maldita casa entrometida.  
Sirius se fue rápidamente en dirección al castillo y Sara se dirigió a su  
habitación. Habían estado tan cerca esa vez...  
  
Por suerte para James, Sara nunca se enteraría de que había sido él quien  
lo había botado, y si hubiera sido lo bastante inteligente para no abrir  
la boca, Sirius tampoco se hubiera enterado, y el día siguiente habría  
sido mucho mejor para todos.  
  
**********  
  
Sara y Dumbledore llegaron a la oficina del director rápidamente. Fudge  
aún no había llegado. Sara se puso a jugar con Fawkes, quien le tenía  
mucho cariño. Sara volvió a preguntarle por Snape.  
  
-Se veía muy mal, ¿qué le pasó?  
  
-Fue en un trabajo para la Orden, ya sabes, es secreto.  
  
-Eso de ser espía es demasiado peligroso  
  
-¿Cómo sabes que es espía?  
  
-Lo que importa es que lo sé, ¿no?  
  
-Sería más fácil para los dos si me dijeras todo lo que sabes y dejas de  
jugar a lo-sé-todo.  
  
-Lo mismo puedo decirle a usted.  
  
La discusión hubiera continuado si en ese momento no hubiera llegado  
Fudge, que venía bastante agitado y con una carpeta llena de cartas.  
  
-¡Ha sido una locura! Miles de cartas inundando el ministerio después de  
que se distribuyó el Profeta esta mañana. La comunidad mágica está  
aterrada. He mandado declaraciones oficiales a todas las organizaciones  
mágicas internacionales y medios de comunicación asegurándoles que no  
eres hija de Sirius Black o Regulus Black y que no sabemos quien es tu  
verdadero padre.  
  
-Por mucho que odie a mi madre, señor Fudge, - dijo Sara en un tono algo  
ácido - sé que no era una cualquiera.  
  
-¡Entonces porqué no sabemos quien es tu padre!  
  
-Creo que lo sabemos, Cornelius - dijo Dumbledore muy serio - he estado  
hablando con Sara, ella está 100% segura de quien es su padre.  
  
-¿Y bien? ¿Quién es?  
  
Sara sonrió con malicia. Fudge parecía estar cerca del infarto.  
  
-¿No será Regulus Black, verdad?  
  
-Claro que no, a menos que no sepa sumar, murió dos años antes de mi  
nacimiento - dijo Sara despectivamente. ¡Qué mal le caía ese individuo!  
  
-¡¿No será Sirius Black?!  
  
-Eso depende - dijo Sara poniéndose de pie - si para usted Sirius Black  
es un antiguo mortífago que esperaba ser lugarteniente de Lord Voldemort  
-Fudge se estremeció-, que traicionó a Lily y James Potter, que mató a 13  
personas con un solo hechizo, incluyendo a Peter Pettigrew, que escapó de  
Azkaban usando Artes Oscuras y con la intención de asesinar a Harry  
Potter, no, yo no soy hija de ese hombre. Pero si su pequeño y estúpido  
cerebro pudiera entender que Sirius Black es inocente de todos los  
cargos, que Pettigrew aún está vivo y fue él quien traicionó a los Potter  
y servía a Voldemort, sí, soy su hija, y estoy orgullosa de eso.  
  
-Dumbledore, tu no...  
  
-Es verdad, Cornelius.  
  
-No podemos decirle al mundo, no después...  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo - dijo Dumbledore  
  
-¡Sería una vergüenza que se descubriera!  
  
-Si aceptara que mi padre es inocente, entonces...- empezó a decir Sara  
  
-¡Jamás! Aunque yo te creyera, nadie más lo haría, no sin ver a Pettigrew  
vivo, lo cual es imposible, yo estuve en el equipo que revisó la escena  
del crimen.  
  
-¿Reconstruyeron los 13 cuerpos?  
  
-No, pero...  
  
-Ustedes los magos pueden ser tan incompetentes - dijo Sara con un  
suspiro - no saben nada de ciencias forenses. Y se creen tan  
superiores...  
  
Fudge no le ponía atención.  
  
-Dumbledore, ¿estás seguro de que ella no es ningún peligro? Ahora que  
sabes que..  
  
-No es ningún peligro, ya lo discutimos.  
  
-Lo mismo decías de su madre.  
  
-Esta vez no me equivoco - dijo Dumbledore "o al menos eso espero" se  
dijo mentalmente - déjamela a mí.  
  
-Sí, yo mejor me voy - parecía estar ansioso de alejarse de Sara- te  
escribo mañana.  
  
Fudge salió rápidamente sin despedirse. Sara se levantó y dijo:  
  
-No estuvo tan mal. Tengo sueño, así que, me voy a dormir. ¡Adiós,  
Fawkes! - dijo despidiéndose luego del fénix - Hasta luego.  
  
Sara salió de la oficina rumbo a su casa. Ese había sido un día muy  
largo. Dumbledore la miró salir pensativo. ¿y si se estaba equivocando de  
nuevo? Una voz, que reconoció como la de Phineas Nigellus lo sacó de sus  
pensamientos y lo hizo sonreír.  
  
-Lupin tiene razón, no es tan dulce como parece. La verdad, creo que me  
agrada.  
  
*********  
  
Sirius entró al castillo pensando en Sara y en lo que acababa de suceder,  
aún de mal humor con lo del jarrón cuando oyó una familiar voz que lo  
llamaba:  
  
-¡Sirius!  
  
-¿James?  
  
-¡Detente ahí mismo! - la voz de James sonaba enojada  
  
-¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó Sirius volviéndose y viendo que traía la capa  
invisible en la mano - ¿de donde vienes?  
  
-Así que ahí has estado yendo todas las noches ¿eh? - le preguntó James  
con voz resentida, ignorando la pregunta de su amigo. Sirius sonrió.  
  
-Así que me viste salir de casa de Sara.  
  
-Vi un poco más que eso. ¿Entrenándola? ¿Después de cómo nos trató has  
estado ayudándola?  
  
-Sí, pero ¿cómo rayos....? - Sirius frunció el ceño  
  
-Y supongo que no nos dijiste porque como no puedes pensar en mejor  
compañía que...  
  
-¡Espera un momento! - la mirada de Sirius empezaba a dar centelleos de  
peligro - ¿me seguiste? ¿me estabas espiando?  
  
-Sí- James tomó una pose retadora  
  
-¿Tú tiraste ese estúpido jarrón?  
  
-Sí.  
  
Sirius tembló de cólera.  
  
-¡No puedo creerlo!  
  
-¡¿Porqué no nos dijiste?!  
  
-Te metiste en la casa y nos estuviste oyendo y viendo... ¿cómo pudiste?  
  
-¿Cómo pudiste ocultarnos eso? ¿Cómo puedes ayudarla después de como nos  
trató?¿Cómo puedes ayudar a esa estúpida amiga de los Slytherins ? ¿Te  
está dando alguna recompensa? ¿Unos cuantos besos después de..?  
  
-¡Tú no eres quien para pedirme explicaciones!  
  
-¡Soy tu amigo!  
  
-¡Un amigo no espía al otro como un ladrón!  
  
-¡Ni le oculta que está confraternizando con el enemigo a sus amigos!  
  
-¡A ti no te preocupa que se los haya ocultado a ustedes! ¡No puedo  
creerlo! ¡Estás celoso de que me guste pasar el tiempo con alguien más!  
  
-¡Estaba preocupado por ti!  
  
-¡Te dije que estaba bien! ¡Lo que te sucede es que no te gusta que te  
dejen por fuera de nada, James! ¡Siempre tienes que estar en todo!  
  
Sirius se dio la vuelta alejándose de James furioso.  
  
-¡Ven acá ! ¡No he terminado contigo! ¿Dónde crees que vas?  
  
-¡Para qué voy a decirte! ¡Ponte tu estúpida capa y sígueme!  
  
Pero James no lo siguió.  
  
***********************  
  
Ron venía del entrenamiento de Quidditch de muy buen humor. Cuando subía  
rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor algo llamó su atención. Las cortinas del  
final del pasillo ardían suavemente, y una chica miraba por la ventana  
tranquilamente, como si el fuego fuera parte de la decoración. La chica  
no era otro que Sara.  
  
-¿Sara? ¿Estas bien?  
  
La chica se volvió sobresaltada.  
  
-¡Ron! ¡Hola! Si estoy bien, espera ...- pasó su mano por la cortina  
apagando el fuego y con un chasquido la restauró.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-Nada, tuve un mal día. Estas clases me están sacando canas...  
  
-Lo siento. ¿Qué tuviste hoy?  
  
-Pociones, Adivinación, Transfiguraciones, Encantamientos y Defensa  
contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
-¿Pociones? Mala suerte...  
  
-¿Por pociones? ¡Si es en la que me fue mejor! Snape es muy buen profesor  
y la verdad hacer una poción es fácil. Es como química con ingredientes  
mágicos.  
  
-¿Química?  
  
-Sí, es cuestión de proporciones, medidas, un poco de sutileza... además  
es precioso ver como los ingredientes se cocen lentamente, como cambian  
de color las sustancias al mezclarse... ¿qué te pasa? - en la cara de Ron  
había aparecido una expresión extraña.  
  
-¡Hablas como Snape!  
  
Sara se rió.  
  
-Hago pociones desde pequeña. Verás, hay cierta poción para inhibir el  
fuego y tenía que tomarla para evitar accidentes en el orfanato.  
  
-¿Orfanato?  
  
-Sí, Kyara -mi madre adoptiva- murió hace un año.  
  
-Oh. ¿ Y como es la profesora de Defensa?  
  
-Desagradable, es una tal Maura Sydney, y su madre dio Defensa aquí hace  
unos años, y parece que le dio a mi madre y no se llevaban.  
  
-Vaya.  
  
-¿De donde vienes?  
  
-Del entrenamiento de Quidditch.  
  
-¿Cómo estuvo?  
  
-Bien. Creo que si conseguimos buenos golpeadores tenemos buenas  
posibilidades.  
¿ Y donde está Harry?  
  
-Sé quedó guardando las bolas y los bates con Ginny.  
  
-Aún no la he conocido, ¿es tu hermana, no?  
  
-Sí. Y ahora que dices eso, hoy recibí cuatro cartas muy interesantes...  
  
-¿De quien?  
  
-De George, Fred, Bill y Charlie.  
  
-Y te contaron de lo de ayer.  
  
-Sí, parece que ya tuviste el primer round con mamá ¿no?  
  
-Sí, ¿te dieron detalles?  
  
-Bastantes.  
  
-Lo siento.  
  
-No es la gran cosa. Parece que en realidad le caíste muy bien a todos.  
Ellos están fascinados contigo.  
  
-Tienes una familia muy agradable, Ron. Todos son tan simpáticos como tú.  
  
Ron se sonrojó un poco.  
  
-Bueno, me estabas contando de tus clases.  
  
-Preferiría olvidar eso. Defensa fue la peor de todas.  
  
-¿De verdad? - Ron la miraba pensativo.  
  
-Sí, ¿por qué?  
  
-Creo que yo sé como podría ayudarte con eso, bueno, yo no, pero tal vez  
unas sesiones de AD...  
  
-¿De qué?  
  
-¿Me esperas un momento? Voy a cambiarme y vengo por ti. Sé justo lo que  
necesitas.  
  
-Te espero.  
  
Ron se fue rápidamente a la torre y Sara lo esperó impaciente. ¿Qué rayos  
seria la AD?  
  
*********  
  
Sirius se levantó muy temprano y salió de la habitación sin despertar a  
nadie. No tenía ganas de hablar, estaba muy enojado con James. Bajó al  
Gran Comedor y desapareció hasta la primera clase. James por su parte  
actuó muy parecido. Peter no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero Lupin  
lo entendió todo: James lo había seguido y Sirius se había dado cuenta.  
Durante las clases se sentaron lo más lejos que pudieron el uno del otro  
y se evitaron en las comidas. El mal humor no le caía bien a Sirius y  
parecía que se hubiera dado un baño de sal, porque nada le salía bien. Al  
llegar la noche estaba de un humor tan terrible que cualquier persona  
sensata hubiese evitado meterse con él.  
  
Sara tampoco había tenido un buen día, los hechizos le habían salido muy  
mal, McGonogall le había dado un sermón sobre los TIMOS, al igual que el  
profesor de Encantamientos y el de Pociones. Sydney la había regañado en  
el pasillo sin razón alguna y Dumbledore la había llamado a su despacho  
para decirle que necesitaba que se esforzara un poco más, pues él creía  
que ella era más capaz de lo que estaba demostrando. De momento  
promediaba Aceptable, él no quería menos de Excede Expectativas, y tenía  
derecho de pedírselo, pues era la alumna más poderosa en el colegio. Para  
colmo, ese día en específico Snape había decidido enfrentarla para  
preguntarle porqué no podía ya ir a visitarla en las noches y habían  
tenido un gran pleito, en el que acabaron peleando sobre Sirius y el  
hecho de que Sara fuera amiga de él aunque Snape lo odiara.  
  
Así que, como podrá verse al llegar el final del día ninguno de los dos  
estaba de muy buen humor que digamos, y dos personas con el carácter como  
el de nuestros protagonistas deberían evitar encontrarse en un día así.  
Pero ellos no lo hicieron.  
  
-Pasa - dijo Sara fríamente al abrir la puerta. Sirius entró sin saludar  
directo a la habitación.  
  
-Hagamos esto rápido - fue lo único que dijo.  
  
-Bien.  
  
-¡Expeliarmus!  
  
-¡Rictusempra!  
  
-¡Stupify!  
  
Los hechizos empezaron a volar por toda la habitación y de un momento a  
otro la simple práctica se convirtió en una descarga del mal genio de los  
dos. Cuando se detuvieron fue porque Sirius ya no podía ver por la  
hemorragia que tenía encima de la ceja: Sara le había abierto una  
horrible herida. Aunque ella no estaba mejor, tenía cortes en los brazos  
y un morete bastante feo en la cara, producto de un hechizo punzante mal  
atajado.  
  
-Mira como me has dejado - le dijo Sara con el ceño fruncido mirándose  
los brazos.  
  
-Bueno, tu no estás chorreando sangre ¿verdad?  
  
-Eres un exagerado, ahí hay un poco de poción.  
  
-Con eso lo arreglas todo ¿no?  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
-Nada, sólo que esto era lo que menos necesitaba hoy.  
  
-¿Crees que yo sí? Como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer...  
  
-¿Lo tienes? No me vengas con eso ahora, Sara, que ya en bastantes líos  
me has metido por esto  
  
-¿Líos? ¿Quién te ha estado obligando?  
  
-Pues yo no tendría porque haberte ayudado para nada, James tiene razón.  
  
-¿James? ¿Cómo demonios sabe James que me has estado ayudando? ¿Rompiste  
nuestro "pequeño secreto"(eso con un tono sarcástico)?  
  
-¿Y que? Es mi mejor amigo  
  
-Es un idiota. Así que le dijiste.  
  
-No exactamente  
  
-¡Y pensar que hoy me peleé con Severus por tu culpa, exactamente por no  
querer decirle de esto!  
  
-¿Y crees que me importa que te pelees con ese imbécil?  
  
-¡Pues "ese imbécil" tiene razón! ¡Eres un prepotente bueno para nada que  
se cree la última maravilla...! ¡No sé como he podido aguantarte!  
  
-¡Porque me necesitabas! ¿Porqué una amiga de los Slytherin querría ser  
amiga mía? ¡Me has estado utilizando todo este tiempo y ya no me ocupas  
¿no?! Supongo que ahora que llevas sólo Sobresalientes has decidido  
deshacerte de mí y olvidar que es gracias a mí que los consigues.  
  
Sara recordó las palabras de sus profesores en la mañana y el sermón de  
Dumbledore sobre sus pobres resultados.  
  
-¡Lárgate si tanto te molesta!  
  
-¡No tienes que decirlo dos veces!  
  
-¡Y no quiero verte aquí de nuevo!  
  
Sirius ya iba camino a la puerta.  
  
-¡No será por mi gusto que vuelva! ¡Tus notas serán las que se vayan a  
pique!  
  
-¡No puedo creer que me eches tu ayuda en cara!  
  
-¡Ni yo que la desprecies!  
  
-¡Te odio!  
  
-¡Me alegro!  
  
Sirius salió de la casa con un portazo, caminó al castillo con la furia  
aún latiendo con violencia en su sangre y con la hemorragia aún más  
pronunciada a los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Se quitó la bufanda y  
con ella trató de contenerla. Había un hechizo, pero la cólera no lo  
dejaba recordarlo. Entró al castillo aún de mal humor, pensando en subir  
a la Torre de Gryffindor y gritar todo lo que se le ocurría contra Sara  
cuando como un balde de agua fría volvió a su cabeza el pleito con James.  
  
-"Genial - pensó- ahora estoy peleado con los dos"  
  
De repente se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba, lo que significaba  
haberse pelado con su mejor amigo, haberse peleado con ella. Se sentó en  
las gradas que iba subiendo. Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, mientras  
seguía haciendo presión con la bufanda sobre la herida. Nadie lo  
molestaría, nadie pasaba por ahí a esa horas, o al menos eso pensó.  
  
************  
  
Ron había bajado con una gran y natural sonrisa.  
  
-Vamos algo temprano, pero así tenemos tiempo de hablar con Harry y  
Hermione, y vemos que piensan ellos, yo creo que está bien, pero supongo  
que será democrático...  
  
-¿A dónde me llevas?  
  
-A tu primera reunión de AD  
  
-¿Y eso que es?  
  
-Es un Club de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras -Ron duró casi todo el  
camino explicándole cómo había nacido el club, en un inicio ilegal y ese  
año el club más prestigioso, por el apoyo directo por parte de  
Dumbledore. El único pero que puso Sara se debió al nombre  
  
-¿Armada de Dumbledore? ¿Son como su ejército privado o qué?  
  
-No aún, aunque no es mala idea - dijo pensativo - aún lo dirige Harry,  
pero él se ha involucrado con el programa y se ha ofrecido a dar unas  
sesiones él mismo. Creo que espera que seamos nuevos miembros de la Orden  
al dejar el colegio.  
  
-¿Me llevas a un grupo donde Dumbledore podría llegar a darme clases?  
Suena muy divertido - el tono de Sara más que una idea de diversión daba  
una idea de aburrimiento.  
  
-Pero de momento sería sólo Harry.  
  
-Vale. Cualquier cosa con tal de no tener más "H" en Defensa.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la singular habitación del requisito ya estaban Harry y  
Ginny allí. Ron le presentó a Sara su hermana y estas parecieron llevarse  
bien en un momento. Ron le explicó a Harry lo de Sara, y este no vio  
ningún problema. En eso llegó Hermione.  
  
-Disculpen el retraso, yo...¡Sara! - exclamó con sorpresa - ¿qué estás  
haciendo aquí?  
  
-Voy a unirme a la AD - dijo Sara con una sonrisa - y no creo que estés  
tarde, sólo hemos llegado nosotros.  
  
-¿Unirte a la AD? - dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido - ¿en serio?  
  
-¿Tienes algún problema? - por primera vez Hermione oía un tono de  
amenaza en la voz de Sara, pero no se intimidó al respecto  
  
-Sí, que podrías prenderle fuego a alguien. McGonogall dijo que aún no  
eras capaz de controlar el fuego, sería un riesgo que al no salirte un  
hechizo nos hicieras arder a todos.  
  
-¡Hermione! - le reprochó Ron - ¡Sara necesita que la ayudemos con sus  
clases!  
  
-¡Tal vez debería sólo admitir que...!  
  
-Hermione tiene razón, Ron - dijo Sara interrumpiéndola - es un peligro,  
no puedo participar mientras esté rodeada de gente, es un peligro.  
Gracias, pero es cierto.  
  
Todos se quedaron en silencio.  
  
-Mejor me voy - añadió dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
  
-No - dijo Harry - yo aún puedo ayudarte. Quédate y cuando ellos se vayan  
puedo intentar ayudarte.  
  
-Gracias - le dijo Sara con una sonrisa algo triste - pero sigue siendo  
un peligro, al menos para ti.  
  
-¡Espera! - le dijo Ron - ¿qué hay de esa poción que me dijiste?  
  
-¿La poción inhibidora?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Creo que podría usarla - dijo Sara pensativa - ocupo ciertos  
ingredientes, pero creo que Snape los debe tener. La verdad no me gusta  
usarla, porque es como estar sedada y reduce mis poderes, pero tal vez si  
aprendo a usarlos con un poco de poder pueda hacerlos después con más.  
Podría funcionar.  
  
-¿Qué es esa poción? - preguntó Hermione aún con el ceño fruncido  
  
-Es una poción para evitar las manifestaciones del fuego, evita que le  
prenda fuego a todo.  
  
-Nunca he leído sobre ella.  
  
-No creo que sea muy común - dijo Ginny interviniendo por primera vez- no  
hay muchos fénix por ahí.  
  
Hermione se puso roja. Se había dejado llevar por ese sentimiento raro  
que surgía en ella cuando sus amigos estaban con Sara, no es que ella le  
cayera mal, era sólo... no sabía como decirlo.  
  
-Aunque los hubiera - dijo Sara que ya se había sentado en uno de los  
almohadones en el piso - mi mamá la inventó. Era vital para sobrevivir en  
el mundo muggle. De hecho, esto es lo que más me gusta del mágico: que no  
tengo que usarla. Pero creo que ahora voy a tener que usarla... ¿cada  
cuanto son las sesiones?  
  
-Dos veces a la semana - dijo Harry - pero como vas más atrasada y en  
verdad las necesitas, creo que puedo darte al menos tres.  
  
-Eso sería genial.  
  
-Es ese caso ¡bienvenida a la AD! - le dijo Hermione extendiendo su mano  
y dándole un falso galeón. Sara sabía lo que era, Ron se lo había  
explicado. Ahora podían poner los horarios en las pizarras, pero ese  
galeón ya era una especie de tradición.  
  
***************  
  
-¿Sirius? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
  
Sirius alzó la vista y se topó con la mirada interrogativa de su amigo  
Lupin.  
  
-¡Remus! - no sabía que hora era ni cuanto tiempo llevaba allí. La furia  
se había esfumado de sí, empezaba a saber, empezaba a entender...  
  
-¿Qué te pasó en la frente? ¿Sara no pudo controlar algún hechizo o qué?  
  
El enojo con James renació en Sirius.  
  
-¿Así que no contento con seguirme les dijo a ustedes?  
  
-No nos dijo nada. Ha andado tan amargado y apartado como tu.  
  
-¿Entonces, cómo sabes que yo...?  
  
-Debes ser más cuidadoso en donde dejas las cosas. - Lupin sacó de la  
bolsa de su túnica un arrugado papel que Sirius reconoció como la carta  
que Sara le había enviado - la dejaste en mi libro de Transfiguración  
después del quiz.  
  
-¿Lo has sabido todo este tiempo?  
  
-Sí - a Lupin lo divirtió la expresión de sorpresa de Sirius.  
  
-Vaya. ¿Has hablado con James?  
  
-No.  
  
-No tenía derecho a espiarme.  
  
-No.  
  
-¿Lo dices en serio o sólo para no llevarme la contraria?  
  
-Lo digo en serio. No tenía derecho a espiarte. Pero podías haberle  
dicho. Podías habernos dicho.  
  
-Lo sé, fue una tontería, es que Sara... - Sirius le contó como habían  
definido no decirle a nadie y antes de que se diera cuenta le estaba  
contando todo lo de las últimas semanas. Era la primera vez que se  
sinceraba así con Lupin, que lo escuchaba con atención.  
  
-¿Pero qué pasó hoy?  
  
-Tuvimos este pleito estúpido y bueno, creo que los entrenamientos por la  
noche se acabaron.  
  
-¿Por qué pelearon?  
  
-Fue una tontería, yo...- Sirius le contó todo lo que acaba de suceder -  
finalmente me dijo que me odiaba y que me largara.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio un tiempo, como si los dos analizaran todo lo que  
Sirius había dicho.  
  
-¿Te gusta mucho, verdad? - le preguntó Remus por fin.  
  
-Sí - Sirius ya no podía negarlo - pero es más que eso, ella... - se cayó  
como si no supiera como decirlo.  
  
-¿Ella...?  
  
-Ella me descontrola, me hace olvidarme de todo, es que ella... ¡¿cómo lo  
explico?! Es que una cosa es que te guste una chiquilla, cualquier  
chiquilla... piensas en ella un tiempo, la haces caer con tus encantos,  
ya sabes que tengo práctica en eso de...  
  
-Puedes brincarte el pedazo de autopromoción.  
  
-Bueno, la cuestión es que le robas unos cuantos besos, sales con ella un  
rato y luego ¡adiós! Todo se acabó y punto. Tal vez ella llore un poco,  
tal vez luego te haga falta, quizá por la costumbre o la llegaste a  
querer un poco. Pero Sara es diferente.  
  
-¿En qué?  
  
-No lo sé, es sólo que eso, con ella, no sería suficiente, es una  
tontería, pero si pasara algo con ella quisiera que no fuera algo  
pasajero ¡No puedo creer que yo este diciendo esto! ¿Qué demonios me  
pasa? Es sólo que no sería suficiente un beso o dos. Por eso no le he  
dicho nada. Me bastaba solo ir cada día aunque fuera a llevar hechizos y  
hablar con ella que arriesgarme a alejarla. ¡Eso sonó tan cursi! Creo que  
mejor me callo. No sé que diablos me está pasando.  
  
-Creo, Canuto, amigo mío, que estás probando lo que es estar enamorado.  
  
*************  
  
Los miembros de la AD empezaron a llegar y todos parecían emocionados de  
ver a Sara ahí. Los hermanos Creevy le pidieron una foto con ellos que  
Sara aceptó bastante halagada y sorprendida. Parvati Patil y Lavader  
Brown parecían entusiasmadas por que su adorada profesora Trelawney les  
había hablado de las profecías que giraban en torno a los fénix. Seamus  
Finnigan no parecía tan feliz, pues su familia no creía en la leyenda de  
los fénix, pero su amigo Dean estaba encantado, pues Ron le dijo que Sara  
era una gran seguidora del fútbol y ella parecía encantada de hablar con  
un conocedor del tema.  
  
El primer suceso interesante fue sin embargo, cuando una guapa muchacha  
de pelo negro de Ravenclaw entró en el salón.  
  
-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - le dijo Ginny con bastante desagrado a la  
recién llegada.  
  
-Soy miembro de la AD - dijo la interrogada - ¿recuerdas?  
  
-Eras miembro de la AD - dijo Ginny con furia - pero te fuiste a defender  
a tu querida Marieta ¿no?  
  
-¿Aún celosa por Michael?  
  
-¿Qué sucede? - dijo Sara acercándose a las chicas que parecían  
dispuestas a pelearse.  
  
-¡Michael es un cretino! - dijo Ginny sin escuchar a Sara.  
  
-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¡Cho! ¿qué haces aquí? - Harry se acercó a las chicas,  
pero tropezó en uno de los almohadones y se sujeto de la cintura de Sara  
para no caerse. Cho lo miró alzando una ceja ¿Harry y Sara? No pudo  
evitar una punzada de celos.  
  
-Vine a una reunión de AD, pero parece que ya no soy bienvenida.  
  
-¿Qué querías? - dijo Ron acercándose, con su falta de delicadeza  
habitual que Sara encontró muy divertida - después de cómo te comportaste  
la última vez, no esperarás que te recibamos con los brazos abiertos sólo  
porque Dumbledore nos hizo su club predilecto y quieras volver.  
  
-¡Bien! ¡Me voy entonces!  
  
-No te echaremos de menos - dijo Ginny con indiferencia alejándose.  
  
Cho miró a Harry como si esperaba que dijera algo en su favor, pero Harry  
desvió la mirada. Se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
-¡Harry! - dijo Hermione, este la volvió a ver y vio que le enseñaba algo  
y señalaba a Cho.  
  
-¡Ey, Cho! - la llamó Harry  
  
-¿Sí? - Cho le sonrió de una manera que el año anterior Harry se hubiera  
derretido al verla, pero lo único que hizo fue decir con voz  
perfectamente normal:  
  
-Tu galeón.  
  
Cho se lo tiró más que dárselo y salió, tropezando con otra chica de  
Ravenclaw que venía entrando.  
  
-¿Qué hacía esa chica aquí? - dijo la recién llegada mirando alrededor.  
  
-Estaba devolviendo su galeón - dijo Sara cuando nadie más respondió.  
  
-¡Sara Fénix Black! - exclamó la chica con admiración, acercándose y  
dándole la mano - ¡Al fin nos conocemos! Mi padre me ha hablado tanto de  
su madre, quería que fuera a buscarla apenas llegó, pero pensé que era  
muy precipitado.  
  
-¿Quién es su padre? - dijo Sara retrocediendo, pensando que estaba ante  
la hija de un mortífago.  
  
-¡Henry Lovegood! ¡Dueño de la revista el Sofista!  
  
Sin embargo, el nombre no hizo el efecto en Sara que la chica esperaba.  
  
-¿Lovegood? ¿De qué conocía su padre a mi madre?  
  
-¿Bromea? ¿Ella nunca le habló de nosotros?  
  
-Mi madre y yo no hablamos mucho, eh... ¿cómo te llamas?  
  
-Luna.  
  
-Lindo nombre.  
  
-¡Tu madre se crió en la casa de mi padre! ¡Mi abuela la cuidaba cuando  
estaba pequeña! Si ella aún estuviera estaría tan feliz de conocerte...  
por dicha nunca se enteró de que se había hecho mortífaga. Mi padre está  
deseoso de conocerla, y quiere publicar una entrevista tuya.  
  
-¿Sabes que Luna? - dijo Sara pensativa - yo también tengo muchos deseos  
de conocer a tu padre. Si aquel hombre de verdad conocía a su madre,  
tenía unas cuantas preguntas que hacerle. En eso el salón estaba casi  
lleno. El último en llegar, fue un muchacho de Gryffindor, de contextura  
gruesa y rostro consternado.  
  
-¡Disculpa, Harry! Estaba haciendo el trabajo de pociones cuando...  
  
Toda la atención de Sara se centró en ese muchacho. Luna estaba saludando  
a Ginny, así que Sara se volvió y le preguntó a Ron, que estaba detrás  
suyo ojeando unos aparatos de tenebrismo:  
  
-¿Ese chico es Neville Longbottom?  
  
-Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
Sara no le contestó, se acercó a Neville que Harry se apresuró a  
presentarle. Sara apenas oyó lo que Harry le dijo. Neville estaba algo  
avergonzado bajo la intensa mirada de Sara. Iba a darle la mano a Sara  
cuando esta se precipitó sobre él y lo abrazó.  
  
-Neville Longbottom, es un honor conocerte al fin - le dijo al separarse  
de él. Su voz sonaba afectada, y como solo Neville pudo apreciar, sus  
ojos brillaban, llenos de lágrimas que se apresuró a secar.  
  
Neville no sabía que decir, pero Sara pareció volver a la normalidad  
cuando Harry llamó la atención de todos y les propuso la entrada de Sara  
a la AD y las precauciones que tomarían. Nadie puso oposición,  
exceptuando unas intervenciones de un chico que Ron identifico como  
Zacharías Smith, y le dijo que no se preocupara por él, ya que siempre se  
quejaba de todo. La reunión pasó sin ninguna otra novedad, pero de vez en  
cuando, Sara miraba pensativamente a Neville, y un centelleo de furia y  
dolor aparecía en su mirada.  
************  
  
Pues ahí queda, espero que les haya gustado, prometo subir lo que sigue  
pronto, en cuanto me llegue algún review, porque ya tengo todo lo que  
sigue.  
  
Gracias por tomar el tiempo de leer esto, y si alguien sabe como puedo  
unirme a la Orden Siriusiana, por favor avíseme, que ya me habían  
explicado, pero perdí la dirección que necesitaba.  
  
Con cariño  
  
Sara Fénix Black  
Alicia. 


	8. Guerra y encuentro

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner Brothers. Excepto Sara Parker y Sara Black, que son de mi propia cosecha. No hago esto con fines de lucro, sino por pura diversión. 

¡Seguí! Ya sé que había dicho que no iba a durar mucho... 

Lo siento además por empezar mil historias sin terminar esta. 

Por lo que hago una promesa: no voy a volver a subir capítulos de ningún otro fic sino subo uno de esta historia a la vez. Ya la tengo casi toda escrita, es sólo subirla. 

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Andrea, quien me ha insistido para que lo suba. Gracias por tu apoyo amiga. 

Espero que no esté muy corto, pero pronto subiré más. 

Contesto los reviews al final, sin más los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. 

************

Lupin había curado la herida de Sirius con un sencillo hechizo mientras este murmuraba cosas como "esto no me puede estar pasando a mi" o "es imposible, no puedo estar enamorado" sin que Lupin le pusiera mayor atención. Finalmente habían subido a la torre de Gryffindor y Sirius había subido directo a su cuarto, sin mirar a James que los observó entrar por el retrato con interés.

-¿Qué sucedió? – le preguntó a Lupin cuando se acercó a él

-Que no me hiciste caso y lo seguiste ayer.

-Sí, pero él...

-No tenías derecho a espiarlo.

-Sí, pero...

-Yo que tú hablaba con él.

James se dio por vencido.

-Bueno, voy a hablar con él.

Subió y encontró a Sirius acostado en su cama, mirando el techo, con la mirada perdida entre sus pensamientos.

-Sirius.

No le respondió.

-¡Hey, Black!

De nuevo fue el silencio quien le respondió. Se acercó a la cama de su amigo.

-No tenía derecho a espiarte.

Sirius no le dijo nada, pero James sabía que sí lo estaba escuchando.

-Debí hacerte caso y haber esperado que estuvieras listo para decírmelo.

Sirius hizo grandes esfuerzos para no decir nada.

-Espero que olvides este asunto y volvamos a la normalidad.

Ahora lo que tenía eran ganas de reírse. Optó de nuevo por el silencio.

-¡Lo lamento, ¿ok?! – James sonaba enfadado - ¿no piensas decirme nada?

Sirius no pudo más y soltó la risa.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó James molesto.

-Es que te oyes muy cómico tratando de disculparte. Se nota que no estás acostumbrado.  De hecho, lo estoy disfrutando, continúa.

-¡Ya dije lo que tenía que decir!

-¿Eso es todo? Bueno, entonces mejor nos vamos a dormir, vamos a tener un día muy largo mañana.

James se alistó para dormir y se acostó en su cama de mal humor.

-James

-¿Qué?

-Te perdono.

-Vale.

-James.

-¿Qué?

-No vuelvas a espiarme.

-De acuerdo.

-Jamsie

-¿Qué? 

-Eres mi mejor amigo.

-Ya lo sé.

-James..

-¿Qué?

-Me gusta Sara. 

-No me había dado cuenta.

-James..

-¡¿quieres dormirte de una vez?!

Sirius se rió y cerró el dosel de su cama, durmiéndose, cansado por el duelo, pero sobretodo por los sentimientos que en ese momento lo estaban confundiendo. 

******************

Al día siguiente Sara habló con Snape sobre la poción inhibidora y él aceptó darle los ingredientes si Dumbledore lo aprobaba. Sara fue a buscarlo y estuvo bastante interesado en la receta esa poción de la que Sara Parker nunca le había hablado y de la que había oído por primera vez cuando Sara le explicó, al encontrarla meses atrás, cómo había impedido manifestaciones del fuego en el orfanato. Aceptó que la usara para la AD, pero en pequeña cantidad y se cuidó de hacerse una copia de la receta. Sara la hizo en la misma habitación del requisito, donde encontró los instrumentos que necesitaba y se las enseño a unos muy interesados Harry, Ron y Hermione. Las sesiones de AD iban relativamente bien, Sara había insistido en aprender primero hechizos de ataque y duelo, aunque el temario de los TIMOs incluía defensa de animales fantásticos. Hermione, que a pesar de todo había aceptado ayudarla, revisaba sus tareas, solía tener poco que corregir y le explicaba algo de Transfiguraciones y a veces Encantamientos. En Pociones no tenía ningún problema, tampoco en Herbología ya que le encantaban las plantas y su único impedimento en Historia de la Magia era lo aburrido de las lecciones. Sin embargo, Sara aún no había elegido las opcionales y sus amigos trataban de ayudarla a decidirse.

-Creo que voy a tomar estudios muggles – les decía ese día leyendo el folleto que le había dado McGonogall para que las escogiera.

-¡Estudios muggles! – dijo Ron escandalizado - ¡Has vivido toda la vida como muggle!

-¡Exacto! Casi no tendría que estudiar y volvería a tener contacto con las cosas que extraño, a lo mejor hasta me dejan volver a ver tele... Además, estudios muggles no debería de ser opcional. Puede que nunca en tu vida te ataque un mago oscuro y muy probablemente nunca tengas que poner a bailar una piña claqué, pero es inevitable que tarde o temprano tengamos que tratar con muggles, que como la mayoría de los magos suelen olvidar, son muchos más que nosotros. 

-Creo que tiene razón en eso – le dijo Hermione que estaba de muy buen humor ese día.

-Insisto en que tomes Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas – le dijo Harry cuando pasaban por el aula de Encantamientos, donde la chillona voz del profesor Flitwick llamó a Sara, que pidiéndoles que la esperaran un momento entró a ver que quería el profesor. Sus amigos la esperaban afuera cuando una voz odiada por los tres llamó su atención.

-¡Potter, Weasley y Granger! ¡El cabeza rajada, el rey comadreja y la Sangra Sucia!

-Cuida esa boca Malfoy!  - dijo Harry volviéndose hacia él sacando su varita, al igual que Ron.

-Ya no está Umbridge este año para cubrirte las espaldas – dijo Hermione sosteniendo a Ron del brazo con el que sostenía la varita, para evitar que mandara alguna maldición a Malfoy.

-Ni tu padre va a poder sobornar a nadie en el ministerio – dijo Ron mientras forcejeaba para liberar su brazo de Hermione.

-No te metas con mi padre – dijo Malfoy sacando su varita a la vez, al igual que Crabbe y Goyle detrás suyo.

-¿Cómo es la vida de fugitivo? – dijo Harry con un tono de odio en la voz.

Lucius y los otros mortífagos que habían sido capturados en el Ministerio el día que Sirius había muerto habían escapado al final de las vacaciones.

Malfoy alzaba su varita contra Harry cuando Sara salió de la clase.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

Malfoy bajó la varita al verla. 

-Nada – dijo con voz entrecortada, recordó muy bien las instrucciones de su padre sobre ella.

-Eso pensé – dijo acercándose a él - ¿nos conocemos?

-No, mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

-¿Dragón de mala fe? Interesante – dijo Sara dándole la mano, y al ver la perplejidad en la cara de Draco agregó – eso significa tu nombre. Yo soy Sara Fénix Black.

-Black – repitió Draco con un tono difícil de identificar - Es un placer – dijo con una leve inclinación, y se dirigió a Harry y compañía – luego seguiremos esta conversación.

-Yo que tú me lo pensaría – le dijo Sara. Draco no dijo nada y se fue seguido de sus amigos, pero la voz de Sara lo detuvo.

-¿Eres hijo de Narcisa Black, verdad?

-Sí – dijo volviéndose hacia ella.

-En ese caso, es un placer conocerte. – Sara le sonrió y se volvió a sus amigos para decirles que tenía que quedarse hablando con el profesor Flitwick y que mejor siguieran sin ella. No tuvieron tiempo de comentar nada de Malfoy, pues el profesor salió a ver porque Sara tardaba. 

-¿Qué demonios habrá querido decir con "es un placer conocerte"? – dijo Ron bastante enojado mientras bajaban a las mazmorras.

-Seguro por ser familia – dijo Hermione entrando a la clase de Snape.

-No lo creo – dijo Harry pensativo -  Sirius no le tenía mucho aprecio.

-Tal vez era amiga de su madre – dijo entonces Hermione. Pero no pudieron seguir hablando al respecto, pues Snape no andaba de buen humor y resultó lo mejor el quedarse callado. Al final de la clase, dejaron sus muestras de pociones en el escritorio antes de salir, pero la voz de Snape los detuvo.

-¡Potter! Quédese. Tengo que hablar con usted.

***************

Al día siguiente Lupin estaba encantado de ver que sus amigos habían vuelto a la normalidad. Además, Sirius le había contado a James que se había peleado con Sara y eso lo había puesto de muy buen humor. Iban bromeando y payaseando camino al Gran Comedor cuando de repente les cayó un montón de agua, como si hubieran volcado dos enormes baldes de agua helada sobre ellos. Sirius y James estaban empapados y Peter también estaba bastante mojado. Lupin estaba algo salpicado. Los cuatro miraron hacia arriba y se encontraron con dos personas que los miraban burlonamente. Uno era un Slytherin de pelo grasoso y nariz ganchuda. La otra una preciosa joven de ojos dorados que tenía la mano extendida frente a ella, en su dirección. Los saludaron con la mano y desaparecieron de su vista.

-¡Esa chica es una ... ! – James empezó con una retahíla de insultos mientras Lupin los secaba con el hechizo que ya les era tan conocido.

-Mejor vamos a comer-  dijo Sirius mirando con resentimiento el lugar donde estaba Sara unos minutos atrás.

Cuando estaban desayunando, Sara entró en el salón a buscar a alguien, Sirius miró que James le iba a mandar un hechizo y le dijo en un susurro:

-¡No! Ella es muy difícil de hechizar. Tengo una mejor idea.

Sirius la calculó y cuando pasó cerca de ellos lanzó un hechizo que formó un hilo a la altura de sus tobillos con el que tropezó y cayó al piso con gran estrépito.

Los merodeadores soltaron la risa, junto al resto de chicos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw que habían visto la caída de cerca. Sara lo miró con furia y salió del salón.

No la vieron más hasta la tarde, cuando estaban en clase de Pociones. Sara entró y dejó al profesor una muestra de una poción que le había dejado de tarea. Al salir de la clase se volvió a ver a Sirius y sus amigos. Sus calderos explotaron y Sara salió riéndose sonoramente.    

Aquello era la guerra. Hechizos, maldiciones y bromas pasaron a cada uno de los bandos por más de una semana, aumentando cada vez en gravedad. Un día cuando los chicos abrieron sus mochilas encontraron sus libros y trabajos cubiertos de una sustancia café, pegajosa y maloliente que prefirieron no averiguar que era. Cuando Sara fue a recibir su lección de Herbología se halló con las manos llenas de pus de bubotubérculo después de meterlas en sus guantes de piel de dragón. Sirius, James y Peter se hallaron en la enfermería con el pelo lleno de grumges, algo muy parecido a lo que los muggles llamarían piojos, y que se diferenciaban de estos pues hacían bulla como si fueran chicharras. La  nueva enfermera, llamada madame Pomfrey estaba bastante preocupada, pues hacía años no había grumges en ningún lugar, eran una plaga controlada. No sabía que podían conseguirse fácilmente en la tiendas de bromas, pero Sirius y sus amigos si lo sabían. La próxima vez que Sara fue a su casa se encontró con que todo el terreno alrededor de esta se había convertido en arena movediza.

Trabajos quemados, casos graves de acné agudo (Sirius ya sabía cuanto poder necesitaba para hechizarla, por lo que no había sido tan difícil), cubiertos agresores, bufandas con complejo de horcas, orejas de burro, accidentes inexplicables en clases, podadoras furiosas, etc.... Las bromas entre ellos se hicieron cada vez más obvias hasta que los profesores no pudieron seguirlas ignorando. La profesora McGonogall llamó a Sara, a Sirius y a James directamente a su oficina, después de descubrir a Sara a punto de mandarles quien sabe que maldición. Los tres llegaron serios e intercambiaron miradas de enojo. La profesora los hizo pasar y les dio un sermón bastante largo sobre que su comportamiento dejaba mucho que desear y que daban la apariencia de niños de siete años peleando por cualquier tontería.

-¡Bromas infantiles! ¡A su edad deberían saber que hay otras formas de solucionar los problemas! ¡Además esas bromas se han ido convirtiendo en acciones cada vez más crueles y peligrosas! ¡Pudieron hacerse verdadero daño! ¡Todo el personal está realmente disgustado! ¡50 puntos Gryffindor menos cada uno! ¡Sara, si dedicaras a tus estudios la mitad del tiempo que has dedicado a tus bromas tal vez ya abrías superado los Aceptables en lugar de bajarlos de nuevo! ¡Bien, ya está aquí!

La profesora McGonogall abrió la puerta dando paso a Albus Dumbledore, quien los miró con esa profunda mirada que tan bien les caracteriza. Los tres palidecieron. Sin embargo, sólo dijo las siguientes palabras.

-Creo que los puntos para ellos y un castigo para Sara será suficiente. Pero me parece que lo mejor es que arreglen sus diferencias. Señor Potter, quisiera hablar con usted. Ellos dos tienen mucho que aclarar. Dejémoslos solos.

La profesora McGonogall salió, seguida de James que miraba a Sirius interrogativamente. Dumbledore les sonrió y salió. Estaban solos otra vez. Solo ellos dos.          

**********

Ron y Hermione habían salido preocupados. Harry miraba a Snape intrigado. ¿qué quería ahora?

-Sé que has hacho amistad con Sara – dijo con voz grave Snape acercándose a él – y que ella te aprecia mucho. Curioso pensando en cómo odiaba su madre a tu padre. 

-Su madre era una... – iba a decir Harry pero la mirada de Snape lo detuvo.

-¡Nunca digas nada contra Sara Parker! No eres quien para hablar de ella. Y no es por eso que te he pedido que esperaras.

Harry guardó silencio, esperando.

-Tengo que hacerte unas preguntas. Será mejor que me digas la verdad, porque bien sabes que puedo usar otros... métodos para obtener lo que quiero.

Harry volvió a optar por callar. Además no tenía la menor idea de que quería Snape ahora.

-¿Sara te ha preguntado por la muerte de Black?

Harry se estremeció. No le gustaba pensar en ello, y el tono en que Snape había pronunciado el apellido de su padrino estaba lleno de odio. Además, ¿porqué iba a decirle nada? 

-Estoy esperando. – Snape miró con interés una botellita que contenía un líquido que Harry podría jurar era suero de la verdad.

-Sí. – mejor saber que estaba diciendo que decirlo todo por influencia de la poción.

-¿Sí...? ¿Qué hemos hablado de cortesía, Potter?

-Sí, señor.

-¿Qué le has dicho?

-Todo... señor

-¿Todo?

-Sí, señor. ¿Le preocupa que le haya dicho con la indeferencia con que usted trató el asunto... señor?  

-¿Ha estado interesada en Bellatrix Lestrange? – Snape parecía dispuesto a ignorar los comentarios fuera de lugar de Harry.

-¿Bellatrix ? No.

-¿No? ¿Sabe que ella mató a Black? 

-Sí.

-Modales, Potter.

-Sí señor.

-¿Ha estado interesada en Neville Longbottom? 

Harry levantó la vista sorprendido. Ese abrazo, ese "es un honor conocerte al fin" volvieron a su cabeza, pero después de ese día Sara no había vuelto a manifestar ninguna inclinación especial por Neville.

-Nn..o, señor.

-¡No me mienta Potter!

-No señor.

-Esto es muy importante Potter, si valora en algo a Sara o a ese idiota de Longbottom dígamelo.

-¡No tengo nada que decirle! ¿Por qué no le pregunta usted mismo?

-Retírese, Potter.

-Pero...

-¡Largo he dicho!

Harry salió bastante confundido. ¿Qué había sido todo aquello?    

****************

Sirius se atrevió a mirar a Sara, que le devolvió la mirada con furia.

-¿Aceptables? – fue lo único que dijo Sirius. Sara bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

-Aceptables, es lo más alto que he obtenido en general,

-Me dijiste que promediabas "Excede Expectativas" desde que te estaba ayudado. Asumo que eso quiere decir que me mentiste.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué? 

-Tu ibas todos los días, salías todo golpeado y lastimado y sacrificabas todas tus noches por mí. No iba a llegar a decirte que a pesar de todo eso apenas estaba pasando.

-Ya – la voz de Sirius sonaba resentida.

-Lo siento – le dijo sinceramente Sara acercándose

-No lo entiendo. Las cosas te salían muy bien.

-En casa. Una vez frente a los profesores es diferente.

-Debiste decírmelo.

-Lo sé. El día que nos peleamos, Dumbledore me había llamado para decirme que quería que me esforzara más, que puedo sacar mejores resultados.

-Es verdad. Yo lo he visto.

Sara no agregó nada. Sirius guardó silencio. Se volvieron a ver con una mirada que revelaba sentimiento de culpa.

-Lo siento – dijo al fin Sara – había tenido un mal día y en el duelo, no sé. Estaba de mal humor.

-Yo también – dijo Sirius – me había peleado con James porque me había seguido a tu casa y me fue a reclamar. Lamento haberte echado en cara mi ayuda.

-Mejor olvidémonos de ese día – dijo Sara – los dos estábamos de mal humor y nos lo cobramos el uno al otro.

-Nos lo cobramos muy caro – dijo Sirius – esta semana, las bromas...

-Estuvo divertido – dijo Sara sonriendo – algunas cosas, por supuesto.

-Sí, la verdad fue una buena semana.

-Parece que los profesores no les gustó tanto.

-Creo que no, ni a James ni a Peter tampoco. – dijo Sirius pensando en todo lo que James había dicho sobre Sara esos días.

-Severus la disfrutó mucho.

-Creo que debemos sellar un alto al fuego.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Entonces... 

-No nos vamos a seguir atacando los unos a los otros.

-¡Espera! – dijo Sirius - ¿quiénes somos "los unos" y quienes "los otros"?

-Bueno, ustedes son James, Peter, Lupin y tu, y nosotros, Severus y yo.

-¡No, no, no! No me gusta esto.  Yo no te ataco a ti, tu no me atacas a mi y punto. No voy a prometer nada parecido a no molestar a Snape.

-Cierto, yo no voy a prometer nada parecido a no molestar a James, tienes razón.

-Dumbledore dijo que lo arregláramos entre nosotros –dijo Sirius solemnemente - así que el cese al fuego es entre nosotros dos.

-Por esta pelea en específico.

-Exacto.

-¿Hecho? 

-¡Hecho! – Sara le sonrió y Sirius reconoció en la boca del estómago la conocida sensación que sólo le producía esa sonrisa. 

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – le dijo Sirius.

-Claro.

-En todas las bromas, James y yo llevamos la gran parte de las consecuencias y Peter una parte, pero a Lupin no le pasaba casi nada. ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué iba a hacerle algo a Lupin? – dijo Sara con sorpresa.

-Ok, estabas peleada conmigo y detestas a James,  pero ¿porqué Peter sí y Lupin no?

-Porque Peter no me cae bien. No me da buena espina, se ve tan quejicas y no sé. Además, no sufría las bromas completas.

-¿Y Lupin te cae bien?

-Pues sí. Mira, cuando uno ve a Lupin, ve esos ojos dorados y ese pelo castaño casi rubio que le cae tan delicadamente y esa mirada tan tierna, te da cierta sensación de... fragilidad, creo que se podría decir. No voy a hacerle nada malo a alguien así. 

-¿Fragilidad?

-Sí, ya sabes, se ve débil, no sé, como enfermo a veces. Es tierno.

Sirius sintió una punzada de algo que reconoció -no sin cierto horror- como celos.

-Así que te gustan rubios.

-¿Perdón?

-Malfoy, Lupin...

-¿Quién ha dicho que me gusta Lupin o Malfoy? No sabes nada sobre mis gustos.

-Lo que digas.

-¡En serio!

-Mejor dejemos el tema – dijo Sirius acercándose a la puerta - ¿estamos encerrados?

-Creo que sí.

-¿Cómo sabía Dumbledore que el problema era entre tu y yo?

-Seguro nos estuvo vigilando.

-¿Vigilando?

-Sí, estoy bajo su cuidado ¿recuerdas? 

-Debe ser horrible que te vigilen así – dijo Sirius. 

-Lo es. Creo que ya viene, sí, oigo sus pasos. – Sara se había apoyado a la puerta. Sirius estaba justo detrás de ella.

-¿Y ahora? – le preguntó no sin cierto miedo por la respuesta.

-¿Ahora? Somos amigos como siempre ¿no? – Sara se volvió rápidamente, como asustada que Sirius pensara distinto al respecto. 

-Claro que sí – dijo Sirius aliviado de oír eso. Le sonrió. En eso Dumbledore abrió la puerta y tras comprobar que se habían arreglado mandó a cada uno directo a su casa, en direcciones opuestas.. Los miró irse pensativo.

"Esto no está bien –pensó viendo como ambos volteaban para sonreírse y decirse adiós con la mano- no un Black, no puede ser un Black."

*************

Sara bajaba rápidamente de la torre de Astronomía en dirección al Gran Comedor, buscaba a alguien en la multitud, ahí estaba.

-¡Neville! ¡eh, Neville!

El chico se volvió hacia ella.

-¡Hola Sara! – la saludó con una gran sonrisa. Sara siempre era muy buena con él.

-Neville, tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-De hecho, tengo que darte algo – Sara sacó una carta de su bolso y se la dio – no la leas hasta que no estés listo, tomate tiempo para pensarlo, no me contestes hasta que estés listo. Es muy importante para mi.

-¿Qué es?¿Sobre que es? – Neville miró el sobre y se puso totalmente pálido

-¿Me lo prometes?

Neville se había quedado sin habla, solamente asintió. Sara sonrió. En eso vio a Harry acercarse.

-¿No han visto a Ron y Hermione? – Harry miraba a Sara y Neville. Snape le había preguntado...

-No, acabo de bajar.

-Tengo que hablar contigo. Discúlpanos, Neville.

Harry llevo a Sara aparte y le contó lo su conversación con Snape.

-Harry, ¿has sacado alguna conclusión de eso?

-No, ¿porqué?

-Prométeme que no le vas a decir nada a nadie. Especialmente a Ron, Hermione o Lupin.      

-¿Por qué?

-Por favor.

-Lo prometo.

-Bien. Si se te ocurre algo al respecto, quiero que lo comentes conmigo primero. Ya me ocuparé de Snape después. ¡Ahí están ellos!

-¡Harry! ¿Qué quería Snape? – le preguntó Ron cuando se acercaron.

-Mandarme trabajo extra – dijo evasivamente. Los chicos se despidieron para ir a comer, pero Sara llamó a Hermione aparte.

-¿Qué paso? – le preguntó Hermione extrañada.

-Quería decirte algo. Sé que eres una chica muy lista, y que averiguaste a pura deducción mi apellido. Quiero pedirte que por favor, cualquier cosa que averigües sobre mi quiero que lo comentes conmigo primero, antes de decírselo a nadie. 

-¿Escondes más cosas entonces?

-No tienes idea, pero, prométemelo.

-Bueno, te lo prometo. 

Sara se despidió de ella y se dirigió a su casa. Como a los ocho, Sara estaba asomada por la ventana de su casa. Varias noches había visto a un chico entrar al bosque como a esa hora. Era un chico rubio, y esa mañana ella lo había conocido. Si no se equivocaba... ¡Sí! Un chico con el uniforme de Hogwarts estaba entrando al bosque. Llevaba un paquete en las manos. 

"Draco Malfoy- pensó Sara - ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?" Sara se quedó afuera. Esperó casi una hora, cuando oyó una voz que gritaba, se precipitó hacia el bosque cuando vio a Draco que corría hacia ella, seguido por un animal enorme que Sara no reconoció pero la asustó mucho. Draco pasó a su lado y Sara levantó la mano en dirección al animal, soltando una ráfaga de fuego. El animal aulló herido y huyó, internándose entre los árboles. Cuando Sara se volvió vio a Draco tendido en el piso, con una horrible herida en la pierna.

-¿Qué era eso? – le preguntó el rubio. La voz le temblaba, pues estaba muy agitado.

-Ni idea. ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

-Me caí huyendo de esa bestia asquerosa.

-¿Puedes caminar?

-Claro que sí.

-Vamos – dijo Sara tendiéndole la mano. Draco se levantó y avanzó renqueando.

-Creo que debería llevarte a la enfermería.

-¡No! – por un momento Sara percibió miedo en su voz

-¿No quieres que se sepa que estuviste en el bosque?

-No, yo...

-Ok, yo te curo entonces.

Sara lo llevó a su casa, donde lo curó lo mejor que pudo.

-Mi medicina es bastante muggle, pero creo que esta poción que hice ayer puede servir.

-No es algo que diga muy a menudo, pero gracias – le dijo Draco.

-De nada. Pero creo que no puedes volver hoy al castillo y se darán cuenta de tu ausencia.

-No lo creo. ¿Me vas a acusar?

-No. Te lo prometo. ¡Necesito otra habitación! – dijo en voz alta Sara. Se abrió una puerta a su lado – espero que esta habitación te sea cómoda.

Draco pasó la noche en la casa de Sara, al día siguiente volvió temprano al colegio, y la curación de Sara resultó ser muy efectiva, pues nadie se dio cuenta. Sara cumplió su promesa. Draco mandó una lechuza al día siguiente, de muy buen humor. Su padre estaría orgulloso de él. ¡Quien sabe! A lo mejor conseguía su primer misión.

****************

Espero que les haya gustado!!!

Ahora sí, mi parte favorita, ¡contesto reviews!

**Andrea:**  ¡Hola! Bueno, al fin seguí publicando, no voy a volver a durar tanto. Lo prometo. Creo que este capítulo sólo te va a dejar más intrigada, y lo de Hermione, bueno, no esperes mucho de ese lado. Ya en este chap entró el personaje que lo va a cambiar todo (empezando porque yo cambio al personaje), bueno, pronto verás de que estoy hablando. 

**Nicky-Potter:** ¡Hola amiga! Me alegra que estés en ese foro, de otra forma no me habría enterado. ¿Y viste que también dijo que el sexto libro lo está escribiendo a una velocidad sorprendente? Lo leí en un periódico de por aquí. Bueno, ya que no te importa el largo sino la historia espero que te haya gustado este chap. Ahí nos estamos hablando. 

**Leo Black Le-fail**: ¡Hola wapa! Al fin seguí con la historia, al menos te di tiempo de ponerte al día con ella. Me alegra que te parezca que está quedando bien. Espero que te guste este chap también. 

**Pantrosa Black:** vale, me cuido las manos como si fueran de oro. Espero que te guste la nueva ciudad donde vives. Mi excusa para durar tanto... la U, pero bueno, una sobreexitación de la imaginación por la que he escrito como ocho minifics más. Me alegra montones tenerte de vuelta, y espero que esta chap también te guste. 

**Daina:** ¡Hola! Me alegra mucho que hayas leído el fic y todavía más que te haya gustado. Espero que disfrutes esta chap, 

**Azuka Tsukino de Black:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo no voy a echarle porras a Sirius con lo divino que es? Me alegra haber encontrado a otra super fan de Sirius. Sí, me gustan también los fics de Tanina, y oye, una recompensa como la del capítulo siete vale la pena... supongo que lo disfrutaste montones. Espero con ansias tus reviews, ya sean críticas o felicitaciones. Pronto nos veremos en alguna historia. Sayonara!    

Bueno, ahora sí los dejo. En el próximo chap, Sara Black enfrenta su peor temor, y Lucius Malfoy vuelve al ataque. 

Besos desde Costa Rica!

Sara. 


	9. De relaciones y miedos

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner Brothers. Excepto Sara Parker y Sara Black, que son de mi propia cosecha. No hago esto con fines de lucro, sino por pura diversión. 

¡Hola! 

Continué rápido... 

Muy rápido, puesto que sólo me ha llegado un review, pero no importa, estoy cumpliendo mi promesa de publicar un capítulo cada vez que publico algo. 

Gracias a las personas que están leyendo este fic, es mi favorita y del que estoy más orgullosa. 

Eh.. no los molesto más, adelante con la historia. 

****************

Después de ese día las cosas estuvieron bastantes normales (dentro de lo que se llama "normal" en Hogwarts). Sirius y Sara se saludaban al encontrarse en los pasillos y muy de vez en cuando Sirius la ayudaba con alguna cosa. Las clases de Sara estaban mejorando y Sirius y sus amigos estaban sepultados bajo la lluvia de deberes de preparación para los EXTASIS, a pesar de todo el tiempo que faltaba. 

Sirius había vuelto a su comportamiento normal, y cualquiera que no lo conociera muy bien habría dicho que ya se había olvidado de sus sentimientos por Sara, pero sus amigos lo conocían muy bien para creérselo. 

James Potter y Severus Snape se odiaban desde la primera vez que se vieron y en muchas cosas eran polos opuestos, por eso les habría extrañado saber que llevaban varias semanas diciéndole a sus respectivos amigos el mismo consejo.

-¡Tienes que dejar de pensar en él! – le decía por enésima vez Snape a Sara cuando estaban en la biblioteca y él descubrió las iniciales S.B. en una esquina de su cuaderno 

-¿Pero porqué?

-No te concentras, no puedes dejar que tus notas bajen de nuevo, y me parece que ya ha dejado muy claro que no le interesas.

-Pero...

-Mira Sara, no quiero ser cruel contigo pero como tu amigo tengo que decírtelo. Desde que llegamos al colegio Sirius Black ha salido con una cantidad innumerable de chicas menores y mayores que él. Con ninguna a durado más de una semana y a todas les ha roto el corazón. No quiero que te haga eso a ti.

-Lastimosamente ni siquiera ha dado señas de querer eso.

-Exacto. Pasó casi un mes yendo a tu casa casi todos los días y ya han pasado dos semanas desde que se reconciliaron. No va a decirte nada, y si lo hace, ya sabes para qué será. No quiero que un imbécil como él te amargue la vida.

Sara no le dijo nada. No podía simplemente olvidarse de Sirius, pero creía que en realidad Snape tenía razón. Bien, tendría que hacer algo al respecto. En ese momento algo más se agregó a su lista de pensamientos.

-Sara, ¿puedo hablar contigo? – era la voz fina y arrastrada de Lucius Malfoy.

°°°

En otro lugar del castillo, James la daba el mismo consejo a su amigo.

-¡Olvídala de una vez! Está bien que es muy bonita, pero parece mentira que aún no la conozcas: es una arpía. No creo que valga la pena salir con ella para que te prenda fuego cuando le de cólera por cualquier razón. 

-No es tan simple – le dijo Sirius mientras miraba con atención el Mapa del Merodeador. La conversación había surgido mientras planeaban la aventura para la Luna Llena del día siguiente y Sirius había notado que la casa de Sara no estaba en el mapa. 

-¡Lo que pasa es que no la quieres olvidar!

-¿Y qué si no? – Sirius empezaba a ponerse de mal humor. No le gustaba discutir el tema.

-Mira – dijo Lupin interviniendo en la conversación - ¿porqué no hablas con ella y ya? Así sabrás si le interesas o no. La verdad Sara es la chica más bonita del colegio y si tu no te apuras a pedirle que salga contigo alguien más lo va a hacer. El próximo fin de semana es Halloween y tenemos visita a Hosgmade, pídele que vaya contigo.

-¡Remus! ¿Cómo puedes darle semejante consejo? – dijo James horrorizado. Para él no había peor chica en la Tierra que Sara y la  idea de que su mejor amigo saliera con ella no le hacia la menor gracia.

-Dejémoslo, ¿quieren? – dijo Sirius – concentrémonos en lo importante. ¿qué vamos a hacer mañana?

Los chicos se sumergieron de nuevo en el plan. Pero las palabras de Lupin seguían rebotando dentro de la cabeza de Sirius. ¿Y si empezaba a salir con alguien más? Al día siguiente caminaba distraído, pensando en eso, cuando se topó con Sara, que pareció sobresaltada de verlo.

-¡Sirius! Eh.. Hola, ¿qué estás haciendo por aquí?

-Voy a la biblioteca a devolver un libro de Remus, está enfermo y me pidió que se lo devolviera.

-Oh! Este...

-Sara, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – si iba a hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo ya.

-Claro.

-El próximo fin de semana tenemos visita a Hosgmade, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo. 

Sara palideció visiblemente y miró a Sirius como si no pudiera creer que realmente le acababa de pedir que saliera con él. Entonces pasó por ahí un grupo de chicos de Gryffindor y Sara pudo oír perfectamente como uno le dijo al resto:

-¡Miren, parece que Black ya tiene un nuevo objetivo, se había tardado!

Sara enrojeció. Ella no quería ser una más en la lista de conquistas de Sirius Black,  recordó lo que le había dicho Snape sobre el.

-Lo siento, Sirius, pero ya tengo otros planes.

Fue el turno de Sirius de palidecer. Necesitó de todo su aplomo para contestarle con tono normal, aunque Sara pudo ver la decepción en sus ojos.

-Bueno, no importa, era sólo una idea. Nos vemos.

Sara lo vio alejarse y se mordió el labio. No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Se dirigió al Gran Comedor, donde encontró a Malfoy con sus amigos Crabbe, Goyle y Rosier. Se acercó a ellos y le dijo al rubio que la miraba expectante.

-De acuerdo, Lucius. Iré contigo a Hosgmade.

*************************

-Si quieres saber algo sobre mi, te agradecería que me lo preguntaras directamente a mí, y no a mis amigos.

Sara acababa de entrar a la oficina de Snape, que la miró sorprendido, no la había oído entrar.

-Así que Potter te dijo de nuestra pequeña conversación de ayer.

-Sí.

Snape no le dijo nada más.

-Entonces lo sabes – le dijo Sara avanzando hacia él.

-Es obvio, Sara. 

-En ese caso, no metas a nadie más en esto. Es cosa mía. 

-¿No pensabas decirle a Potter?

-No, no voy a arriesgar a nadie.

-No lo hagas Sara. 

-No soy idiota. No voy a hacerlo todavía. Pero tengo que hacerlo. Tú lo sabes.

-No es una solución.

-No es eso lo que busco. Ahora, por favor, deja a mis amigos fuera de esto, especialmente a Harry.

-¿Esto es sólo porque él no lo aprueba?

-Sí, Harry es mucho mejor persona que yo. Tampoco le digas a Dumbledore. Ya te lo dije. Es cosa mía y es aparte del resto.

-Dumbledore lo sabrá sin que yo se lo diga.

-Nadie me lo va a impedir. Lo siento.

-Te comprendo.

Sara fue a salir de la oficina, Snape agregó sólo una frase más.

-Ten cuidado, o vas a acabar como ella.

Sara salió sin decir nada. 

El resto de la semana pasó sin mayor inconveniente. El viernes, Sara llegó a la reunión de AD agitada. Tras la sesión normal, en la que solía hacer pareja con Neville, Harry le pidió que se quedara. 

-¿Qué sucede?

-Como también tienes que ver como cuidarte de los ataques de animales fantásticos como los que nosotros vimos en tercero pensamos aprovechar un pequeño boggart que encontramos.

-¿Un boggart?

Harry le explicó lo que era y como hacerle frente. Sólo estaban Sara, Ron y Harry. 

El resto ya se habían ido, incluyendo a Hermione, que debía terminar una traducción de runas antiguas. Sara los miró preocupada.

-¿Es peligroso? 

-No –dijo Ron acercándose a la caja que tenía en una esquina y que se agitaba con violencia – sólo hay que hacerle frente. 

Sara sin embargo no parecía muy convencida.

-Ahora sólo debes pensar en qué es lo que más miedo te da. – le dijo Harry.

-No es tan simple – le dijo Sara que parecía asustada – no sé cómo puede cobrar forma...

-Pues ya lo veremos. Recuerda, Riddikulus. Ron, abre la caja.

Ron abrió la caja y corrió al lado de Harry, dándole espacio a Sara, que sostenía su varita algo pálida, de enfrentarse al boggart.

Una mujer salió de la caja. Esa mujer era Sara.

Por un momento Harry y Ron pensaron que era la madre de Sara, pero no, era la mirada de Sara Black la que salía de los ojos del boggart. Una sonrisa malévola revoloteaba es sus labios. 

La verdadera Sara se hizo para atrás. El boggart empezó a avanzar en su dirección. Sara empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-No, no – murmuraba, se había puesto mortalmente pálida.

-¡Hazle frente! – le gritó Harry

Sara levantó la varita, pero el boggart levantó el brazo izquierdo dejando al descubierto un horrible tatuaje: la Marca Tenebrosa.

-¡No! – gritó Sara que cayó al suelo con la cabeza entre las manos - ¡No!

-¡Harry! – le gritó Ron - ¡Haz algo!

-¡Ve tu ! ¡Lo último que ocupa ahora es un dementor!

Ron avanzó hacia el boggart que se transformó en una asquerosa araña gigante.

-¡Riddikulus!

La araña voló en mil pedazos. Ron y Harry se volvieron hacia Sara, pero ella ya no estaba ahí.  

********************

Sirius no sabía en que momento había llegado a la torre. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba acostado en su cama, viendo distraídamente una telaraña en la esquina del cuarto.

-¿Sirius? ¿Qué te pasa? – Era la voz de James.

-Nada.

-Pasaste junto a Peter y lo ignoraste cuando te habló.

-No me di cuenta. Lo siento.

-¿Qué te pasa? Sólo hay dos cosas que te pongan así: Sara o tu familia.

-Bueno, por dicha no he tenido noticias de la segunda desde que empezó el curso.

-Así que es Sara. ¿Qué pasó?

-Le pedí que saliera conmigo.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Vas a pasar todo el día en Hosgmade con ella ¿no?! Me vas a dejar solo con Peter.

-Lamentablemente no. Sara "tiene otros planes", o al menos eso me dijo.

James miró a su amigo con piedad. Por un momento se olvidó de insultar a Sara, por el tono en la voz de su amigo supo que se sentía realmente mal y lo entendía. 

La primera vez que le había pedido a Lily Evans que saliera con él lo había mandado a volar, y se había sentido fatal.

-Mala suerte, amigo – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir- a lo mejor y cambia de opinión.

-No lo creo.

-Levanta esos ánimos – le dijo James pensando que lo mejor era no hacer una gran tragedia de todo aquello – hoy hay luna llena y nos la vamos a pasar muy bien.

Sirius intentó pasarla lo mejor posible, pero ese "tengo otros planes" rebotaba en su cabeza, ella lo había dicho con tanta indiferencia, como si no le importara lo más mínimo. Sara y Sirius se evitaron mutuamente el resto de la semana.

Sara le había contado a Snape lo sucedido, pero Snape no estaba tan contento como ella esperaba que lo estuviera al oírla.

-Sara, no puedes hacer eso.

-¿Qué?

-Salir con alguien para olvidar a Black. No funcionará, créeme.

-¿Sabes qué? No sé porque te crees un experto en el tema. Hasta el momento ni siquiera te he visto saludar a una chica.

Snape se enojó con ella y no le habló el resto de la semana. 

Sara disfrutó la visita a Hosgmade. Lucius era muy divertido (en una manera muy fría, pero divertido en fin) y era la primera vez que ella iba a Hosgmade, por lo que Lucius hizo de guía turístico. Sin embargo, otros tres chicos no la pasaron nada bien. 

Peter, que se enteraba de todo lo que pasaba con Sirius a medias, fue el primero que los vio, al entrar en las Tres Escobas. Cuando los vio se devolvió precipitadamente.

-¿Qué pasa, Colagusano? – dijo James extrañado entrando, cuando los vio palideció a su vez y se devolvió.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? – dijo Sirius empujando la puerta para entrar.

-No, Sirius, mejor vamos primero a ...-  intentó decir Peter, pero Sirius ya había abierto la puerta y los había visto: Sara y Lucius hablaban animadamente en una mesa muy cercana a la puerta. Sara lo miró un momento y luego desvió la mirada para seguir viendo a Lucius.

-Mejor vamos a Zonko primero – dijo Sirius saliendo lentamente, sin hacer ningún comentario. Sus amigos tampoco supieron que decirle, pero evitaron encontrarlos durante el resto del día, lo cual no fue muy difícil, pues Sara había visto la mirada que Sirius le había dirigido al verla con Lucius, y no quería verla de nuevo.

*******************

Harry y Ron habían buscado a Sara por todo lado, pero no pudieron encontrarla. Por último fueron a buscar a Dumbledore, tal vez el sabría como encontrarla.

-¿La buscaron en las mazmorras, con el profesor Snape?

-Sí, no estaba ahí – dijo Ron recordando la desagradable mirada de Snape cuando habían entrado a su clase.

-¿Están seguros de que no está en su casa?

-Completamente- dijo Harry.

-Si no quiere que la encontremos, no la vamos a encontrar, ¿por qué huyó así?

-Estaba enfrentando un boggart – le dijo Ron rememorando la escena – pero no pudo con él. Cuando lo acabamos ella ya no estaba.

-¿Qué era su boggart? – preguntó Dumbledore. Ninguno se atrevió a contestar.

-Creo que era muy personal – dijo Harry al fin – no me atrevo a decírselo, señor. 

Ron negó con la cabeza, indicando que él tampoco.

-Entiendo. Bien, no podemos hacer más que esperar. Voy a ver si está en Grimmuld, con Lupin, pero no lo creo.

-¿En Grimmuld? – preguntó Ron frunciendo el ceño - ¿Cómo puede haber llegado ahí?

-Ella puede aparecerse, pero yo le pedí que no lo hiciera mucho porque aún no tiene carné.

-Pero, ¿no es que en Hogwarts no se puede aparecer o desaparecer? – preguntó Harry recordando la cantidad de veces que Hermione les había dicho eso.

-Sí, pero Sara si puede. Vayan a la Torre de Gryffindor, es tarde. Estoy seguro que para mañana ya habrá aparecido.

Harry y Ron se fueron aún un poco preocupados. Hermione estuvo muy interesada en la historia. Se fueron a acostar muy tarde, como a las dos o tres, pensando en donde podía estar Sara. 

Harry no podía dormir, recordando la expresión de Sara al ver su boggart, y la expresión malvada del boggart. Se levantó a tomar agua y se asomó por la ventana. Entre los bosques distinguió una luz. ¿Era esa la casa de Sara? Sí, creía que sí. O sea que estaba de vuelta. Pensó en despertar a Ron, pero se decidió a ir solo. Se puso la capa de invisibilidad y salió en dirección a la casa.

Cuando llamó a la puerta no oyó nada dentro de la casa. Ya pensaba en irse cuando la puerta se abrió.

-¡Harry! – exclamó una sorprendida Sara - ¿qué haces aquí? Es muy tarde. Entra, o vas a congelarte.

-Quería ver como estabas – dijo Harry entrando.

-Oh! Estoy bien, creo. ¿Los asusté mucho?

-Bastante. Te buscamos por todo lado, ¿dónde estabas?

-En un lugar muy especial. No creo que lo conozcas, es un pedazo de cielo en la Tierra, me sirve mucho ir allí a pensar. 

-Dumbledore incluso te buscó donde Lupin.

-¿Dumbledore?

-Sí, como no te encontrábamos...

-Como niños buenos fueron donde Dumbledore.

-¿Estás molesta?

-No, yo fui la que me desaparecí sin explicaciones, ¿verdad? ¿Les preguntó por mi boggart?

-Sí, pero no le dijimos que era.

-Bien. 

Sara lo miró como esperando que le preguntara algo. Como Harry no parecía dispuesto a decir nada, Sara sonrió.

-¿No vas a preguntarme?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sobre mi boggart.

-No.

-Buen chico. Pero la verdad no veo porqué no explicártelo después del susto que te di. A lo que más le temo en el mundo es a mi misma.

-¿Pero, por qué?

-Me dan miedo las cosas que puedo llegar a hacer, en lo que me pueda convertir.

-¿La Marca Tenebrosa?

-Exactamente. No es sólo convertirme en mortífaga lo que temo, es a convertirme en mi madre. En llegar a ser tan cruel y despiadada como ella. En llegar a odiar a quienes hoy son mis amigos, en llegar a matar por placer. No sé de que soy capaz Harry, y eso me aterra. He visto fotos suyas, y es verdad que me parezco a ella montones. Desde que llegué aquí no hay una sola persona que la haya conocido que no se estremezca al verme. La odio tanto que si llegara a ser como ella tendría que odiarme a mi misma a la vez.

-Lo lamento – dijo Harry, de los temores que había conocido hasta el momento, este le parecía el más terrible, pues era imposible que se liberara de él, pues para ello tendría que liberarse de ella misma – no debí hacerte enfrentar al boggart.

-¡Oh, no! Más bien debo darte las gracias por hacerme enfrentarlo, porque hasta hoy me era muy difícil admitirlo. Cuando vi mis temores materializados, avanzando hacia mi, perdí el control, lo lamento, debí ser más valiente. 

-No tienes que disculparte por ello, sólo aceptarlo. 

-Gracias, Harry. Eres un gran amigo.

Harry le sonrió y tras asegurarse de que estaba bien, volvió al castillo, mientras Sara pensaba en lo que Snape le había dicho el otro día, al dejar su oficina.

***************

Sirius había evitado encontrarse con Sara lo más posible en el colegio. James no había vuelto a decir nada sobre ella, y Sirius trataba de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. 

Sin embargo, era imposible. Todo el Colegio era un hervidero de rumores sobre que Sara y Lucius estaban juntos y no mucho tiempo después de la visita a Hosgmade fue posible verlos de la mano por los pasillos. Cuando ocasionalmente Sirius se los había topado juntos, Sara había evitado mirarlo. 

Sara le había pedido perdón a Snape por lo que le había dicho.

-Realmente valoro tus consejos, es sólo que me gustaría que me apoyaras en esto, Severus. Tu mismo me has dicho que tengo que olvidarme de Sirius, y esto parece estar funcionando, por favor ¿me perdonas?

La verdad, Snape no podía estar mucho tiempo enojado con ella. Sin embargo, cuando ella llevaba casi un mes saliendo con Lucius, tuvo otro pequeño enfrentamiento con ella.

-Sara, tenemos que hablar.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre Malfoy.

-¿Lucius?

-Sí.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Creo que deberías tener cuidado con él.

-¿Cuidado?

-Sí – Snape no se atrevía a decirle que sospechaba que Lucius estaba pretendiendo a Narcisa Black, por como lo había visto hablar con ella varias veces. 

-¿Por qué? – Sara sonaba enfadada.

-No creo que sea bueno para ti, créeme, él va a lastimarte.

-Mira Severus, aprecio que te preocupes por mi, pero no te metas en esto, ¿quieres? 

¿Cómo tiene que ser un chico para que consideres que sea bueno para mi? Sirius Black no, Lucius Malfoy tampoco, y no imagino polos más opuestos. 

Snape no le dijo nada, él sabía muy bien quien consideraba el chico ideal para Sara, pero no iba a decírselo.

Las vacaciones de Navidad estaban por llegar. Sara las iba a pasar en el Colegio, Severus también. Remus iba a pasarlas con su madre, al igual que Peter. Sirius no quería ir a casa por nada del mundo, menos cuando su hermano le comunicó que él si iba a ir. Pensaba ir a casa de los Potter, pero estos iban de vacaciones a visitar a su familia en Gales. James no quería dejar a su amigo sólo por varias razones, por lo que escribió a su familia diciéndoles que iba a pasar la Navidad en Hogwarts.

La principal razón por la que James no quería dejar a su amigo sólo en Hogwarts apareció una mañana en todas las pizarras del Colegio.

_"El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizería se complace en invitarlos el próximo 24 de Diciembre, a las ocho de la noche al baile de navidad, en honor a Sara Parker, que se realizará como compensación a lo ocurrido en el baile de bienvenida de este año. Presentarse con túnica de gala. "_

No, James Potter no iba a dejar a su amigo solo en un baile del Colegio, viendo a la chica que le gustaba en brazos de otro.

*******************

Nadie volvió a hacer mención al asunto del boggart, lo que Sara agradeció profundamente. Sólo había hablado con una persona más al respecto, y esa persona había sido Remus Lupin.

Sara se había acostumbrado a visitar a Lupin por lo menos una vez a la semana. Eran visitas muy agradables. Tomaban té juntos, Sara le contaba sobre el colegio, Harry, Ron, Hermione, las sesiones de AD, y a veces hablaban de Sirius, de la época del colegio y ocasionalmente de su madre, pero Sara prefería oír sobre las bromas y travesuras que habían realizado. 

Lupin se sorprendió al ver que Sara sabía perfectamente de su condición de licántropo.

-¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas? – le preguntó por enésima vez.

-Si te lo digo, tienes que prometerme que no le vas a decir a nadie. Especialmente no a Dumbledore.

-Sara, ¿por qué?

-Prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo.

-Del diario de mi madre.

-¿diario?

-Sí, lo dejó atrás cuando se fue.

-¿Qué época comprende?

-Toda la época mortífaga, creo.

-¿Por qué no le has dicho a Dumbledore?

-De ninguna manera. Es mío, y es mi secreto. Recuerda que prometiste no decirle a nadie.

-Ese diario, ¿está completo?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Curiosidad.

-No, mi madre arrancó algunas hojas.

-¿Me dejas verlo?

-No lo sé – dijo Sara dudando – tal vez te lo enseñe un día. Nunca se lo he enseñado a nadie.

Aparte de las visitas a Lupin, apenas otras cosas se habían agregado a la  rutina de Sara. En cuanto a sus nuevas clases sólo eligió Estudios Muggles y Runas antiguas.

La vida de Sara era bastante normal de hecho, y se había acostumbrado perfectamente a  Hogwarts. Pero era demasiado pedir a una hija de Sirius Black y Sara Parker tener una vida normal. El 30 de Octubre la vida de Sara se complicó hasta un nivel que no llegaría a comprender mucho tiempo después.

Sara iba tarde a clase de Transfiguración cuando vio a un muchacho solo, en medio del pasillo, de espaldas a ella, leyendo una carta. Sara reconoció al chico. Se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro, preguntándole:

-Draco ¿estás bien? 

Con la rapidez de una flecha, Draco se volvió apuntándole con su varita. El chico estaba mortalmente pálido, su mirada expresaba terror y su mano temblaba ligeramente. 

-¡Sara! – dijo bajando la varita, con expresión aliviada – disculpa, me asustaste.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Sara asustada a su vez

-Nada, es sólo... no nada, estaba distraído.

-¿Malas noticias? – preguntó Sara señalando la carta que Draco dobló y guardo rápidamente, como si temiera que Sara la hubiera leído.

-Algo así.

-Oh, lo lamento.

-Debo ir a clases, nos vemos.

-Sí, claro. 

Sin embargo, como Sara notó, Draco no fue en dirección a las clases sino a su sala común. Este percance estuvo en su mente todo el día, sobre todo cuando al hablar con Harry, Ron y Hermione en la cena estos comentaban el alivio de que Malfoy no hubiera estado ese día ni en Pociones ni en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.

Sara apenas puso atención a las palabras de sus amigos sobre que Hagrid (al parecer gran amigo suyo y profesor de esa última materia) quería conocerla personalmente. Buscó en la mesa de Slytherin, no, Draco no estaba ahí.

En la noche, Sara no podía dormir, y pensativamente miraba por la ventana de su casa, le gustaba mucho ver el cielo en las noches de luna llena como aquella, y recordaba las historias que Lupin le había contado sobre su padre.

Eran algo así como las doce de la noche, cuando vio una figura dirigirse al bosque sigilosamente, llevando un baúl frente a él, empujado por magia. 

-¿Draco? – se preguntó Sara, que buscando un abrigo salió y lo siguió con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido.

Draco se internaba cada vez más en el bosque, que tenía una austera claridad producida por la luna llena. Sara lo seguía lo más cerca posible. De repente Sara lo vio detenerse, levantar la varita y murmurar:

_-¡Lumus! _

Una luz se prendió en la punta de la varita y Draco llamó:

-¿Mamá?

-¡Draco, huye! – se oyó un grito resonar en el bosque.

Draco miró en dirección a donde había salido el grito. Su madre estaba atada a un árbol. De repente, un grupo de hombres encapuchados surgió de la nada rodeando a Draco. Uno de ellos se bajó la capucha.

-¿Papá? ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Draco con terror en la voz, viendo a su madre que lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¡Cállate, inmunda traidora! – dijo una voz de mujer al lado izquierdo de Lucius Malfoy - _¡Crucio!_

-¡No! – gritó Draco.

-Detente, Bella – dijo Lucius imperativamente. Sara se irguió viendo con odio a aquella mujer encapuchada, en aquel mismo momento podría hacerlo...

-Entonces hazlo ya, si tienes el valor – dijo Bellatrix – estoy  ansiosa por decirle a mi señor que no te has atrevido.

-¿Papá, qué ocurre? – preguntó de nuevo Draco que había notado que estaba rodeado y todos los encapuchados apuntaban su varita hacia él.

-Me temo, Draco, que acabas de vender la vida de tu madre – dijo Lucius avanzando hacia él.

-¿Qué?

-Como si se pudiera engañar al Señor Oscuro – exclamó Bellatrix riendo – no creí que fueras tan ingenua, hermanita.

-El Señor Oscuro te ha dado el honor de formar parte de uno de sus más brillantes planes – continuó Lucius – y tu madre ha tratado de evitarte ese honor.

-¿Qué honor?

-El de morir por el lado oscuro.

-¡No! – gritó Narcisa logrando soltarse del árbol y precipitándose sobre Lucius.

-¡Quítate mujer estúpida! – dijo Lucius empujándola y tirándola al piso – verás, Draco, el Señor Oscuro no perdona a quienes se interponen en su camino, ni les da el honor a los traidores de matarlos él mismo.

-Estoy esperando – dijo la voz de Bellatrix ansiosa. Lucius se volvió hacia su esposa, petrificada de miedo en el piso, viéndolo. Antes de que Sara pudiera reaccionar la apuntó con la varita y gritó:

_-¡Avada Kedavra!    _

-¡NO! – gritó Draco precipitándose hacia su madre, que yacía muerta, con una expresión de horror en el rostro.

-Conmovedor – dijo Bellatrix riéndose – pero es tu turno, querido sobrino. Adelante, Lucius, el Señor Oscuro te ha concedido el honor.

-¡NO! – la voz de Sara resonó en el bosque y todos los árboles que rodeaban el claro donde se encontraban se prendieron fuego y ramas incandescentes empezaron a caer sobre los mortífagos que se dispersaron espantados. Sara se apareció entre Draco y Lucius y tomando la mano del primero, desaparecieron. 

********************

Espero que les haya gustado!!!

A mi en lo personal me gusta mucho la última parte, como siempre, espero sus comentarios, y hablando de reviews... 

**Andrea:**  ¡SÍ, SEGUÍ Y ESTOY DE VUELTA! Me alegra mucho que te guste esta historia, gracias porque sé que estás pendiente de ella, y no me molesta que me des la lata, así me apresuro a subirla. Lo de la profecía es más enredado que eso... más adelante, mucho más adelante se explica, así que tranquilidad. 

Bueno, eso es todo, espero que nos veamos pronto. 

Con cariño,

Sara Fénix Black 


	10. Mortífagos y navidad

Disclaimer: los personajes son de JK Rowling y empresas asociadas.  

********************

Llegó el día del baile de Navidad. Las expectativas creadas por este baile eran muchas, pero Sirius había evitado hablar de él todo lo posible. James trató de convencerlo de no ir, y en su lugar pasar la Navidad en Hosgmade, pero Sirius no accedió. No, él quería ir a ese baile. Quería ver a Sara.

La decoración del Gran Salón fue muy superior a la del primer baile: grandes árboles de Navidad decorados con todo lo imaginable, estatuas de hielo gigantes que no se derretían a pesar de las velas que iluminaban el salón, una alfombra preciosa, centro de mesa de gran elegancia, la verdad es imposible describir la  finísima decoración del salón, pero esta quedaba opacada por la belleza de Sara.

Aunque difícil de creer, Sara se había superado a sí misma, estaba realmente hermosa, en una fina túnica de gala de color rojo oscuro, con el cabello peinado con pequeñas horquillas que formaban una corona, dejando caer como una delicada cascada sobre sus hombros unos mechones que brillaban con luz propia. Sara estaba radiante. Lucius estaba a su lado, y ella llevaba al cuello una cadena de oro que él le había regalado por la señalada fecha.

Sirius sentía unas ganas inmensas de estrangular a Lucius Malfoy ahí mismo, pero hablaba con James casi normalmente, criticando las parejas que veían a su alrededor. Sirius llevaba una túnica distinta a la del primer baile, pero esta también era azul, a juego con sus ojos, como la mayoría de la ropa que a Sirius le gustaba. Se veía muy guapo, como Sara no pudo dejar de notar. Si ella le hubiera dicho que sí a ir a Hosgmade  tal vez él estaría ahora a su lado... "¡No, no! – se recriminó a sí misma - ¡nunca habría funcionado!" 

Snape estaba ahí también, bastante apartado, mirando alrededor con cara de pocos amigos. Cuando empezaron a bailar Sara estuvo bailando con Lucius, pero después lo dejó para bailar con un muy sonrojado Snape. Cuando la pieza que bailaban terminó Sara buscó a Lucius con la mirada, pero no lo encontró en ningún lado. ¿Dónde estaría?

Lo empezó a buscar, saludando a algunas personas, hasta que salió del salón. Lo que vio la dejó helada.

Detrás del árbol de Navidad en la entrada del salón Lucius Malfoy estaba besando a Narcisa Black.  

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! –gritó Sara retrocediendo. Lucius y Narcisa se separaron para verla. El primero con cara de susto, la segunda con una sonrisa.

-Sara, yo puedo... – empezó a decir Lucius

-¡NO QUIERO QUE ME EXPLIQUES NADA! ¡ALÉJATE DE MI!

-Sara, yo...

-¡TE ODIO!

Los gritos de Sara habían llamado la atención de las personas del salón que empezaron a salir y el rumor corrió como pólvora. Lucius Malfoy le había dado vuelta a Sara en el baile en su honor con Narcisa Black. Dos personas dentro del salón recibieron la noticia como un fuerte golpe y se dirigieron a toda velocidad a donde estaban Sara y Lucius: esas personas no eran otras que Severus Snape y Sirius Black. 

Chocaron entre sí en la entrada del Salón, y los dos se acercaron a Sara por detrás.

-¡Sara! – le dijo Sirius poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-¡Pagarás por esto Malfoy! – dijo Snape sacando su varita y apuntándole.

-¡Y muy caro! – dijo Sirius sacando su varita a la vez.

-¡No quiero verte de nuevo en mi vida! – dijo Sara saliendo del  Castillo en dirección a su casa.

-¿Los dos pensáis pelear conmigo? – dijo Malfoy sacando la varita y empujando a Narcisa detrás suyo, hacia sus amigas de Slytherin.

-¡Vete de aquí Black, esto no es asunto tuyo! – dijo Snape empujándolo.

-¿No?

-¡Ve con Sara, idiota!

Sirius iba a replicar, pero no, ya le cobraría ese insulto después.  No, por única vez en su vida -pensó- Snape tenía razón. Bajando la varita corrió en dirección a la casa de Sara. La puerta estaba cerrada, como siempre. Llamó a la puerta, pero Sara no contestó. Se acercó a la ventana y se asomó.  Ahí estaba Sara, sentada en el suelo frente a la chimenea, ida viendo el fuego, llorando.

******************

Sara y Draco aparecieron a la orilla del bosque.

-¡Maldita sea! – dijo Sara viendo al bosque con miedo – siempre es más difícil con otra persona. 

Draco parecía a punto de descomponerse. Estaba pálido y frío, como un muerto. De repente Sara oyó voces acercándose.

-¡Ya vienen! – le gritó a Draco - ¡Corre a la casa! ¡Entra por la ventana!

Draco estaba paralizado. No se movió.

-¡CORRE!

Sara levantó la mano en dirección a una ventana del castillo y lanzó una ráfaga de fuego, si no se equivocaba esa era la oficina de Dumbledore. Necesitaba ayuda. De repente un mortífago apareció al frente suyo.

-¡Desmaius! – gritó el mortífago en dirección a Sara que levantó los brazos en cruz ante su cara. El hechizo rebotó en sus muñecas y se devolvió al mortífago. Sara tomó a Draco de la mano y corrieron en dirección a la casa, Draco como un autómata, Sara sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás. Más mortífagos aparecieron, lanzando hechizos. Sara mandó más fuego hacia los árboles a la orilla del bosque, sobre los mortífagos. 

-¡Maldita sea, Dumbledore! ¿Dónde demonios estás?

Alcanzaron la casa y Sara empujó a Draco dentro. Miró alrededor, ¡al fin! Dumbledore se acercaba seguido de la profesora McGonogall y un hombre de enormes proporciones que Sara supuso debía ser el famoso Hagrid. 

-¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Dumbledore. Sara pudo ver que miraba asustado el fuego en el bosque.

-¡Mortífagos, en el bosque! 

-¡Imposible! – bramó quien efectivamente era Hagrid

-¡Mataron a Narcisa Malfoy y luego trataron de matar a Draco!

-¿Dónde está Draco? – preguntó Dumbledore. 

-¡Aquí, pero ellos ya deben estar huyendo, con el fuego no los dejé pasar, pero saben que llamé la atención del castillo. Si llegan afuera podrán desaparecerse!

-Vamos – dijo Dumbledore a sus acompañantes señalando el bosque - ¿te importaría?

Sara alzó la mano y apagó el fuego para que pudieran entrar al bosque.

-¡Quédense en la casa! – le gritó Dumbledore alejándose con ellos.     

Sara entró a la casa mirando al bosque con inquietud.   

******************

De repente, Sara sintió una mano en su mejilla, que suavemente le quitaba una lágrima. Se volvió y vio frente a sí a Sirius Black, con una sonrisa llena de ternura y piedad. Sara se perdió en sus ojos azules, y antes de que se diera cuenta le dio un beso. Fue un beso corto, dulce. Cuando se separaron Sara vio que la expresión de Sirius había cambiado. No sonreía ya. La miraba seria y profundamente,  pasaron unos largos y silenciosos segundos, luego la abrazó y la besó con pasión. La sintió estremecerse en sus brazos, aunque él también temblaba. Sara sintió su pensamiento nublarse, y la escena que hacia un momento habían presenciado se borró de su mente por un instante que pareció eterno. Pero de repente, Sirius la separó de él, sin dejar de abrazarla, y le dijo en un susurro:

-No, no así, no porque él te haya roto el corazón.

Fue el turno de Sara de sonreír.

-Él no me rompió el corazón.  Me humilló, me hirió en mi amor propio, pero no podría romperme el corazón, yo no lo amo, nunca podría amarlo. Supongo que en parte me lo merecía, pues era yo la que lo estaba utilizando.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Que la única razón por la que estaba con Lucius era para tratar de olvidarme de ti. No quería ser una más en tu lista de conquistas. 

Sirius sonrió y la besó de nuevo.

-No seas tonta – le dijo muy tiernamente para considerarlo un insulto – nunca pensé en ti como una más. Si lo hubiera hecho habrías caído a la semana y para hoy no me acordaría de quien eres.

-Presumido –Sara lo besó de nuevo. Sirius la separó de nuevo y la miró como nunca antes la había visto, mientras le decía:

-Te amo, Sara Parker.

****************

¡Sí, ya sé que es muy corto! 

Pero es que me encanta como queda esta parte, el próximo capítulo será mucho más largo, lo prometo. 

Tengo unos reviews que contestar, vamos a ver... 

**Andrea:** ¡Hola! Me alegra montononones que te haya gustado el chap. Es de mis partes favoritas (en Sara Black). Espero que este también te haya gustado. Sí, el miedo de Sara es bastante feo a mi parecer, pero siento que es un poco más complicado que el de Harry, como él mismo dijo. Bueno, gracias por la apreciación. Espero tu review, que pareces la única constante de este fic. 

**Strega-in-progrees:** ¡Me alegro que me hicieras caso! Para mi esta es la mejor aunque tal vez no es la que tiene más reviews, pero le tengo un cariño especial. No me parece una mezcla imposible, no es nuestra culpa que los mejores personajes sean enemigos entre sí. No te preocupes, puedes leer todo lo que quieras, que esta historia es muy larga y hay capítulos para rato. Espero que sigas tu historia rápido y ver algún otro review tuyo por aquí. Besos guapa. 


	11. Mortífagos y Navidad II

Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen son propiedad de JK Rowling, Warner Brother y otras empresas asociadas.

****************

Draco estaba sentado en un sillón, con la cara entre las manos. Sara se arrodilló frente a él, esperando. Pudo notar que estaba llorando. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó antes que Draco bajara las manos y la mirara. Sara nunca había visto tanta tristeza en un rostro, ni había sentido tanta piedad en su vida. 

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Dumbledore. Draco se puso de pie como impulsado por un resorte.

-Atrapamos a uno, estaba desfallecido a la orilla del bosque, – dijo con voz profunda – pero no encontramos el cadáver de Narcisa, se lo llevaron para no dejar pruebas.

Draco se dejó caer de nuevo en el sillón.

-Creo que deberíamos llevarte al colegio – dijo Dumbledore acercándosele – lamento mucho lo de tu madre.

Draco lo miró con odio, más que con gratitud.

-¿No puede pasar la noche aquí? – preguntó Sara, llevando a Dumbledore aparte – para mañana todo mundo sabrá lo que pasó ¿no? Una explosión así, mortífagos en Hogwarts, tratan de matar a un alumno, el ministerio querrá investigar, la prensa se enterará.

-Ya mandé una lechuza a Cornelius.

Sara se rió amargamente.

-Espero que no diga que estoy viendo alucinaciones y que yo soy la culpable, o algo así.

-No, el mortífago es Dolohov, es de los prófugos. Está algo maltrecho, le cayó un tronco encendido.

-Mi primer mortífago cazado. 

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

Sara le contó la historia, pero sin decir nada de las anteriores visitas de Draco al bosque. Quería hablar de eso con él primero.

-¿Alguna idea de porqué quería matar a Draco? – preguntó Sara al final de su historia.

-Conjeturas – dijo Dumbledore.

-O sea, no me va a decir.

-Lucius puede volver. Estaría más seguro en el castillo.

-¿Con todos los curiosos? ¡Este chico lo ha odiado a usted y todo lo que representa desde niño! Dudo que se sienta mejor con sus cuidados. En cuanto a la seguridad, yo no voy a ningún lado. Y si Lucius viene, tanto mejor, tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirle. 

-Bueno, hoy es sábado de visita a Hosgmade  – dijo Dumbledore – el colegio estará casi vacío, pero es Halloween, el ambiente es festivo y tienes razón sobre la rapidez de la noticia, además no dudo que puedas con Lucius después de la demostración de poder en el bosque hoy.  De acuerdo, puede quedarse aquí si lo prefiere.

-Bien. 

-Lo hiciste muy bien.

-Gracias. 

Dumbledore se fue y Sara se dirigió a Draco.

-Parece que pasarás de nuevo la noche aquí. Vamos.

Draco la siguió dócilmente a la habitación que la casa preparó exclusivamente para él.

*****************

Antes de que Sara dijera nada, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Es Severus – dijo Sara separándose de los brazos de Sirius y yendo a abrir la puerta. Sirius frunció el ceño enojado. El momento perfecto arruinado por Snivellus.

Cuando Sara abrió la puerta, dio paso a un muy maltrecho Snape. 

-¡Sirius, ayúdame! – pidió Sara que trataba de sostener a Snape quien estaba apunto de desvanecerse, Sirius llegó justo a tiempo, Snape no podía sostenerse en sus pies.

-¿Qué pasó? – le preguntaba Sara - ¿fue Lucius?  

-No te preocupes – le dijo Snape – él quedó mucho peor. ¿Cómo estás tu?

-¿Yo? – Sara sonrió – yo estoy bien, muy bien.

Sara miró a Sirius que sonrió a su vez.

-Llevémoslo al colegio – sugirió Sirius con la esperanza de deshacerse de Snape.

-Sí – dijo Sara – Madame Pomfrey tendrá que hacer algo contigo, estás muy mal para que yo te cure. 

-Yo lo llevo – dijo Sirius apareciendo una camilla. Sara ayudó a Snape a subir en ella y lo llevaron hasta el colegio. De vez en cuando Sara y Sirius intercambiaban miradas cómplices, mientras Sirius pensaba que llevar a Snape a la enfermería no era lo que se había imaginado que seguiría a decirle a Sara que la amaba. 

Madame Pomfrey estaba muy disgustada. Por lo que les dijo Malfoy estaba inconsciente y probablemente no despertaría hasta unos días después. Después de tratar a Snape le dio una poción para dormir. Sirius esperaba afuera de la enfermería, mientras Sara se informaba del estado de ambos. Madame Pomfrey se fue a acostar y Sara se acercó a la cama donde Lucius yacía inconsciente.

-Ten tu estúpida cadena – dijo Sara tirándole su costoso regalo.

-Como que Snivellus es más poderoso de lo que parece ¿no?– dijo una voz detrás suyo. Sara se volvió y se encontró con un sonriente Sirius.

-¡Sirius, me asustaste!

-Ven aquí, quiero darte algo.

Sara se acercó a él intrigada. Sirius se quitó el anillo que siempre llevaba en la mano derecha y se lo puso. Sara vio que el anillo era una "B" dorada, sobre lo que parecía el un escudo de armas.

-Es el sello de la familia Black – dijo Sirius al ver como lo observaba Sara – Regulus se muere por tenerlo, pero es tradición que lo tenga el hijo mayor de la familia. 

-¡En ese caso no puedo recibirlo! – dijo Sara - ¿qué diría tu familia si se da cuenta de que lo has regalado?

-No me importa lo que diga mi familia, en serio, quiero que lo conserves.

Sara le sonrió y tras ver el anillo detenidamente de largo se lo acercó a la boca y lo besó.

-¡Hey! – dijo Sirius – ¡creo que el que merece un beso no es el anillo!

Sara se rió y lo besó.

-Vámonos de aquí – le dijo Sirius – la enfermería con Malfoy y Snape inconscientes no es una ambiente agradable, y menos aún romántico. 

Sara asintió. No podía dejar de sonreír, era más feliz de lo que había sido en toda su vida. Lastimosamente, no duraría demasiado. Al llegar a la salida del colegio Sara y Sirius se detuvieron en seco. Albus Dumbledore estaba ahí de pie, como esperándolos.

-Sirius, por favor sube a la Torre de Gryffindor. Tengo que hablar con Sara. 

*****************

Sara no durmió en toda la noche, vigilando, esperando... Como a las siete de la mañana alguien llamó a la puerta. Sara abrió y se encontró con Hagrid, que traía un baúl en las manos. 

-Encontré el baúl del chico –dijo Hagrid entrando – Dumbledore me pidió que se lo trajera aquí.

-Sí, ponlo ahí – dijo Sara señalando un rincón - ¿Rubeus  Hagrid, verdad? Harry, Ron y Hermione me han hablado mucho de usted.

-También a mí me han hablado mucho de usted.

-Puede hablarme de tu – dijo Sara – me suena muy raro el usted.

-Bueno. ¿El chico esta bien?

-No lo creo. Pero gracias por traer el baúl.

-De nada.

Hagrid se fue, estaba atendiendo los animales heridos en el incendio del bosque. Alguien llamó a la puerta de nuevo. Sara corrió, preguntándose quien sería. Era Ron.

-¡Ron! ¿qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano? – le preguntó Sara sorprendida

-Hoy es la visita a Hosgmade, ¿recuerdas? Dijiste que ibas a venir con nosotros.

-¡Oh Ron, lo siento pero no puedo ir!  Lo había olvidado, será la próxima vez, yo..

-¿Pasa algo malo? – Ron  acababa de ver los árboles quemados a lo lejos. La noticia aún no se había corrido en el castillo. Por alguna razón, El Profeta se había atrasado. 

Antes de que Sara pudiera contestar sonó una voz detrás suyo. La inconfundible voz de Draco Malfoy.

-Creo que mejor me voy Sara, mis amigos me deben estar buscando y yo...

-¡Quédate donde estás! – dijo Sara volviéndose hacia él – lo siento, Ron, no puedo ir.

Ron la miraba con una expresión mezcla de sorpresa y resentimiento.

-¡Él! ¡Él y tú! 

-Ron, no es lo que piensas.

-No, no digas nada, veo que estás muy ocupada.

Ron se fue furioso, pero Sara lo apartó de su pensamiento, entrando a la casa.

-Draco, tienes que quedarte aquí.

-No, en serio, yo...

-No estás bien. No trates de engañarte. Dobby te hizo el desayuno.

-¿Dobby?

-Sí, está servido en la cocina. 

Draco se sentó a la mesa, pero casi no probo bocado.

-Sara, gracias por salvarme la vida anoche.

-No tienes que decirlo – dijo Sara restándole importancia – pero ¿qué hacías en el bosque? No es esta la primera vez.

-Ayer era distinto.

-Si no quieres hablar de eso ahora no importa – dijo Sara – no voy a presionarte.

-No, voy a decírtelo. Antes, cuando iba al bosque era a hablar con mi padre, me preguntaba información de lo que ocurría en el colegio. Quería que me hiciera amigo tuyo para sacarte información.

-Y luego te persiguió aquella bestia.

-Sí. Le escribí a mi padre contándole, pero no estaba tan feliz como yo creí, porque no me respondió. Le escribí varias veces pero no me contestó. Hoy me llegó una carta de....

-De tu madre.

-Sí- Draco cerró los ojos, quizás para ocultar unas lágrimas – me decía que tenía que escapar de Hogwarts, que temía por mi vida, que el Señor Oscuro enviaría a su gente a matarme. Que ella me esperaría en el bosque, donde me había estado reuniendo con papá y huiríamos juntos. Supongo que la descubrieron

-¿Tienes alguna idea de porqué Voldemort quiere matarte?

-Ninguna. Pero mamá, ella... Lo odio, ¿cómo pudo matarla? ¿cómo pudo intentar matarme? La próxima vez que lo vea, yo...

-¿Tu qué, Draco? – dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Lucius Malfoy estaba de pie en la cocina de Sara.

-¡Pared! – gritó Sara al momento que se levantaba. Una pared apareció entre Draco y ella, que quedó en la misma habitación que Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Vino a terminar su trabajo?

-Vine a hablar con Draco.

-Lamento informarle que eso será imposible. 

-Es mi hijo. No puede negarse a dejarme verlo.

-Creo que un padre pierde ese tipo de derechos cuando trata de matar a su hijo.

-Muy mal, muy mal... el Señor Oscuro estará disgustado de saber que a pesar de que eres tan bella como tu madre eres tan terca y estúpida como tu padre.

-Adularme no va a funcionar, señor Malfoy. Atáqueme, si lo prefiere. No tengo varita. 

Lucius Malfoy no era tan idiota como para tratar de batirse con Sara. 

-No vine a matar a Draco, vine a proponerte un trato.

-Escucho.

-Deme a Draco, y el Señor Oscuro le dará toda la información que desee sobre el pasado.

Sara se rió despectivamente.

-¿Eso es todo lo que el gran Lord Voldemort puede ofrecerme? 

-¿Qué más puede desear? Si cree en lo que Dumbledore le ha dicho son sólo mentiras y verdades a medias... mi señor le ofrece toda la verdad, y revelarte tu destino. Te ofrece un lugar a su lado. 

-¿A su lado? – Sara rió de nuevo – le tengo un mejor trato, y es específicamente para usted. Aléjese de Draco, no se atreva a volver a alzar su varita hacia él y lárguese de aquí.

-¿Qué gano yo con eso?

-Usted no me quiere como enemiga Malfoy, y lo sabe muy bien – Sara se había puesto de pie y estaba frente a él, era más baja, pero se veía imponente – usted conoce la sangre que corre por mis venas, sabe de lo que soy capaz. No se meta con los míos, y no me meteré con usted. En cuanto a su amo, dígale que sé todo lo que tengo que saber, empezando por el hecho de que lo que más necesita en este momento para volver al su antigua fuerza es mi poder, y dígale de una vez que nunca se lo daré.  Puede irse.

Sara fue a la puerta y la abrió. Lucius Malfoy salió derrotado.

************

Sara y Dumbledore estaban solos. Sara lo miraba con inquietud. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento de lo que iba a ocurrir.

-¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Sara 

-Sara, ¿confías en mí?

-Por supuesto que sí. 

-¿Alguna vez que te he mandado a hacer algo ha sido para tu perjuicio?

-No – Sara no entendía a donde quería llegar Dumbledore.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me prometiste al venir a Hogwarts?

-Obedecerle, porque usted es mi tutor y sabe que es lo mejor para mi. Además mi madre así lo hubiera querido.

-Bien. No quiero que vuelvas a ver a Sirius Black.

-¡QUE!

-No quiero que salgas con él. Debí detener esto hace mucho tiempo. No puedo dejar que te enamores de él.

-¿Pero, por qué?

-Confía en mi, él no te conviene.

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! 

-Sara, no es una gran tragedia.

-Usted no se opuso a que saliera con Malfoy, y vea lo que me hizo.

-Tú no ibas a enamorarte de Malfoy

-¿Y quien  es usted para decidir de quien voy a enamorarme y de quien no? ¿Cómo sabe que no estoy enamorada ya de Sirius?

-A tu edad las sensaciones se confunden, Sara, se ama más intensamente, se odia más intensamente, pero también se olvida rápidamente, los sentimientos son más pasajeros. Te recuperarás pronto de Sirius y podrás buscar a alguien más.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo con Sirius?

-No hay nada malo con él, Sara, confía en mí, un día lo entenderás, un día te lo explicaré todo, no hoy, porque aún no estás lista para saberlo, pero el día que lo sepas me lo agradecerás de todo corazón.

-No, no – Sara parecía a punto de enloquecer y retrocedía negando con la cabeza mientras decía temblando de cólera – usted no puede, ¡usted no sabe! No me conoce, mi madre le pidió que me cuidara y nunca lo ha hecho. De niña me dejó con los Lovegood,  luego me dejó por mi cuenta, encerrada en una casa. Yo nunca le he importado.

-Eso no es cierto, siempre estuviste a salvo, protegida, nunca te faltó nada.

-Pero nada de eso me lo dio usted, puso a otros a que me lo dieran, lo siento Dumbledore, pero no voy a dejar a Sirius.

-Sara – le voz de Dumbledore tomó un tono amenazante y severo – si no te ocupas personalmente, yo me ocuparé personalmente de que no haya nada entre ustedes.

-Usted no se atrevería.

-Hay más en juego de lo que crees, Sara, te lo juro.

-¿Qué le haría? 

-Yo que tu no me arriesgaría a saberlo.

-No – Sara estaba llorando.

-Deshazte de él mañana mismo. 

-¡No lo entiende! ¡Yo lo amo!

-Lo conoces desde hace menos de cuatro meses, no tienes opción Sara, me lo prometiste. No quería llegar a esto, pero cometí el error de no actuar antes. Mañana mismo Sara, o yo me haré cargo.

Dumbledore se fue y Sara salió corriendo del castillo, llorando más aún, no podía ser, no, no ahora, cuando todo iba a ser perfecto, Dumbledore no podía, pero sí, lo iba a hacer, lo había visto en sus ojos, iba a sacar a Sirius de su camino, además tenía razón,  ella le había jurado por su madre antes de llegar al colegio obedecerle. No tenía  otra salida. 

No entró a la casa, sino que empezó a caminar a la orilla del bosque, viendo las estrellas, era una noche sin luna. De repente, una voz la llamó desde el bosque. Sara se estremeció y formó una bola de fuego en su mano para iluminarse. Quien la llamaba era un centauro.

-Sara Fénix Parker – dijo en voz grave-  venga conmigo. Esta noche, su destino le será revelado y será sellado en las estrellas el final de la historia.

-¿El final...? – Sara lo miraba extrañada – ¿quién es usted?

-Mi nombre es Bane, y hoy la raza de los centauros cumplirá el propósito de su existencia, así como usted conocerá el suyo. Sígame.

Sara no se pudo negar, y se internó en el bosque, siguiendo a Bane.

***********

Sara desapareció la pared.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? – le preguntó Draco que estaba de pie, con la varita en la mano, como si esperara un ataque - ¿dónde está?

-Se fue – dijo Sara – y no lo hice yo, fue la casa, sólo le pedí una pared cómo otras veces le ha pedido un cuarto.

-¿Se fue?

-Sí, tuvimos una pequeña charla.

-¿Porqué no lo atrapaste?

-¿Pelear con él? Habría sido un poco desigual, ¿no crees? No me parece un duelo muy igualado pelear con él cuando el tiene varita y yo no.

-¡En el bosque no tenías varita!

-Sí, pero estábamos, mejor dicho estabas en peligro. Yo no controlo el fuego bien, pero en situaciones de peligro mis poderes se acentúan y puedo utilizarlos de la manera que viste. Ahora tu padre fue muy cobarde para atacarme, por lo que mis poderes no se manifestaron. Además, ¿tu crees que prenderle fuego a medio bosque no agota? 

-Lo siento – dijo Draco sentándose de nuevo y guardando la varita – por supuesto que debes estar agotada.

-No es para tanto – mintió Sara. La verdad estaba molida, nunca antes había usado tanto fuego de un solo ni había estado en un lucha donde lo que estaba en juego era una vida. Nunca había visto asesinar en sangre fría, y los mortífagos le había recordado a su madre y Bellatrix a su padre. Además no había dormido en toda la noche. Sara estaba exhausta, pero se mantuvo firme y sonriente frente a Draco. 

-¿Cómo entró a la casa?

-Por la ventana supongo, asumo que la estúpida de mi madre se encargó de que todo el mundo supiese que esa ventana no servía para nada.

Draco guardó silencio un rato. Sara empezó a recoger la casa.

-¿No tenía planes para hoy? – le preguntó Draco 

-Iba conocer Hosgmade, pero el pueblo no va para ningún lado

-Por eso vino Weasley en la mañana.

Ron volvió a la mente de Sara como un rayo, con todo lo pasado lo había olvidado.

-¡Cierto! – dijo Sara – lo había olvidado. 

-¿Le dijiste lo que pasó?

-No, y no sabía nada todavía. Se sorprendió de ver como estaba el bosque.

-No creo que Weasley lea El Profeta.

-Pero Hermione sí. Tal vez no salió en esta edición.

-Sacarán un número especial. Es una noticia bomba. – dijo Draco con amargura.

-Draco, lamento mucho lo de tu madre y lo de tu padre.

-Yo no tengo padre, pero gracias. 

Sara sabía lo que Draco sentía, probablemente era la única que realmente lo entendía.

****************

¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta tras mi pesada semana con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Probablemente publique el próximo pronto, si subo capítulos de alguna otra historia, porque no creo tener mucha oportunidad esta semana (más exámenes). 

Ahora bien, ¡reviews!

**Andrea:** se que esta vez duré más, pero bueno,  ya sabes, la U. ¿Te pareció lindo? Me alegra, a mi siempre me ha gustado mucho. En cuanto a la felicidad de la pareja, bueno, ya puedes ver por donde va la procesión. En el próximo chap se entiende más. Me gustaría saber tu opinión sobre porque crees que Dumbledore hizo esto. Bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo. 

**Barbi_Black:** ¡Hola! ¿Sorpresas? ¡Montones! Empezando por la de hoy. Me anima mucho tus comentarios, me alegra que te guste la dinámica de la historia, porque a veces creía que tal vez se hiciese más bien enredado. En cuanto a traer a Sirius de vuelta, tendrás que leer hasta el final a ver que sucede, pero a Sara B. La haría muchísima ilusión, bueno ¡a cualquiera! Gracias por tu review. 


	12. Sentimientos en conflicto

¡Al fin estoy de vuelta! La U no se ha puesto más suave, pero después de esta semana de infierno decidí sacar un momento para subir esto ahora que mi hermana me ayudo a pasarlo. 

Sin atrasarlos más, los dejo con un nuevo capitulo. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sara despertó en su casa sobresaltada. Trató de recordar que había pasado la noche anterior tras encontrarse con Bane, pero no podía, sus recuerdos se acababan al internarse en el bosque y no sabía como había llegado a su casa. 

Sin embargo eso no le preocupó demasiado. Alguien llamaba a su puerta, y sólo alguien llamaba de esa manera: Sirius.

- No puedo – se dijo Sara – no puedo.

Sin embargo sabía que no tenía otra opción. Conocía a Dumbledore, era un hombre de palabra y ella también era una mujer de palabra. Sin embargo al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Sirius su firmeza flaqueó. Sirius iba a besarla pero ella lo detuvo.

- Te lo quedo debiendo de momento. Tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Salgamos a dar un paseo.

Sirius caminaba a su lado lentamente, preocupado. Alcanzaron la orilla del lago.

- Lo nuestro no puede ser Sirius – dijo por fin Sara.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Lo lamento – dijo Sara que no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos – pero lo de anoche fue un error, sólo olvídalo.

- No puedes hablar en serio.

- Sí, hablo muy en serio.

- Pero, ¿porqué?

Sara cerró los ojos. Aquello iba a ser difícil. No podía decirle que Dumbledore se lo había prohibido. Era demasiado orgullosa para ello. Además eso no lo alejaría.

- Sí, fue un error, yo me sentía mal y tu...

- Yo te serví de consuelo – la voz de Sirius temblaba de cólera contenida.

- Sí – Sara sentía que su corazón se estaba desgarrando, pero continuó con la farsa – la verdad ya una vez rechacé tu proposición de salir y es porque tu no me interesas.

Sirius no podía creer lo que oía.

- Eso no es cierto Sara, no me mientas.

- No te estoy mintiendo. Tu me dijiste ayer que me amabas, lo siento por ti, pero que yo recuerde nunca te dije que te amaba, ¿o si?

- Esto no esta ocurriendo.

- Olvídame Sirius, considérame una más de tu lista de conquistas fugaces y busca una nueva víctima. Olvídate de que alguna vez tuve un papel en tu vida. Es por tu propio bien. – esa última frase era la única cosa que Sara decía de corazón.

- ¡No puedes decir que no te importo para nada! ¡No ahora! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Tú no eres una más! ¡Te amo, maldita sea! ¿Eso no significa nada para ti? Nunca en mi vida me sentí así por nadie, no hagas esto, ¡no te engañes Sara! ¡Yo sé que tu también me amas!

- ¡No! ¡No te amo! – dijo Sara en un esfuerzo sobre humano. Sirius se quedó helado.

- Dímelo en la cara, Sara. Dímelo viéndome a los ojos.

Sara tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero las lágrimas en los ojos de Sirius le impidieron ver las de ella. Sara se sintió desfallecer, pero haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, lo dijo:

- No te amo, Sirius. Ya olvídalo. 

Sirius negó con la cabeza y se alejó de ella sin decir nada. Sara lo vio irse. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no podía. Se había quedado vacía. Sí, ese era el sentimiento, vacío. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Ve a la cena.

- ¡Ya te dije que no Draco! Dobby nos va a traer la comida aquí. No te voy a dejar solo.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a saber que saben en el colegio?

- ¡Dobby! – llamó Sara. El elfo apareció a su lado y retrocedió al ver a Draco.

- Dobby, necesito que te quedes aquí mientras voy al castillo – dijo Sara tomando su abrigo para salir – cuida que nadie entre por la ventana y nadie se acerque a Draco. Sí, a Draco. – dijo al ver la cara de Dobby – es amigo mío, y se va a quedar aquí un tiempo. Lo discutiremos luego.

- Sí señorita.

Sara se dirigió a Draco.

- Volveré en cualquier momento. No molestes a Dobby, por favor, si puedes no le hables. Pídele a la casa un cuarto como quieras. No salgas de la casa.

- De acuerdo.

Sara se fue al colegio, cuando entró en el Gran Salón, donde se estaba realizando el banquete de Halloween todos empezaron a aplaudir. Un chico se acercó a ella. Era Ron.

- ¡Sara, perdóname, soy un idiota! Hoy en la mañana, yo...

- Está bien, Ron, tranquilo – era la disculpa más sincera que había oído Sara en mucho tiempo – me parece que ya todo mundo sabe.

- ¡Salió una edición especial del Profeta! – dijo Ron llevándola a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde recibió las mayores felicitaciones. Tras un poco más de un cuarto de hora se pudo acercar a Harry, Ron y Hermione, que tras felicitarla le dieron un ejemplar del Profeta. La portada traía una foto de Sara (del día del baile), y traía una historia bastante completa de lo ocurrido. Ponían a Sara como una heroína, aunque ella trató de restarle importancia. Mencionaban sin embargo con un poco de duda lo referente a la muerte de Narcisa, al no haber encontrado el cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo está Malfoy? – le preguntó Harry cuando ella bajó el periódico.

- Imagínate – dijo Sara.

- Su padre asesinó a su madre al frente suyo... sí, me lo imagino.

- ¿De verdad quería matarlo a él? – preguntó Hermione – en el Profeta lo ponen como la razón de la venida de los mortífagos. 

- Así parece. ¿Me regalan esto, por favor? 

- Claro – dijo Hermione – yo tengo otro.

- Gracias. Bueno, nos vemos – Sara se levantó y salió, pero en la puerta la alcanzó Harry.

- ¡Sara! Espera. ¿Tienen alguna idea de porqué querían matarlo? 

- No, ninguna.

- ¿Dónde está Malfoy?

- En mi casa. Y ahora que lo nombras, mejor no vayan por un tiempo. Creo que se quedará conmigo una época.

- ¿Contigo? 

- Sí ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? 

- No, claro que no. Este... ¿cómo estás tu? Según el periódico lo viste todo

- Sí. Estoy bien, es sólo que he estado pensando y no lo entiendo...

- ¿qué cosa?

- ¿Por qué Narcisa se opuso a que mataran a Draco?

- Sara, era su madre.

- ¡Era una seguidora de Voldemort! Ellos no se oponen a los deseos de su Señor por nada.

- Era su madre, Sara – dijo Harry sin creer lo que oía – eso está primero que todo lo demás.

- ¿Sabes que Harry? – Sara sonaba molesta – que tu hayas tenido una madre perfecta no significa que el resto de nosotros tenga la misma suerte. Nos vemos luego.

Sara se fue en dirección a su casa y Harry se quedó helado. ¿Qué había sido eso?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Te odio

Dumbledore levantó la vista sorprendido. Estaba escribiendo algo en su oficina y no había oído entrar a nadie. Era Sara.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Ya lo oyó. Estoy hablándole a usted. Disculpe el tu, quería ser directa. Ya lo hice. Me voy.

- ¿A dónde?

- Al Valle de Godric, pasaré el resto de las vacaciones allá – Sara fue a salir, cuando Dumbledore le dijo:

- Lo siento, pero ya verás que fue lo mejor.

- ¡Lo mejor! Usted no sabe nada. No tiene la menor idea de cómo me siento ahora. Tenga – Sara se quitó el anillo de los Black, que aún llevaba puesto – dele esto a Sirius por mi. Dígale a Snape que le escribiré cuando llegue a casa.

Sara salió de la oficina de Dumbledore. Tenía el equipaje listo. Lo llevó a la entrada del castillo, levantó la varita y gritó:

_- Lumus! _

El autobús noctámbulo apareció frente a ella. Un chico que se presentó como Ernie Prang subió su equipaje. Sara pidió una cama en el piso superior del autobús, a pesar de ser de día. Una vez en ella se acostó, no podía dejar de pensar en la mirada de Sirius cuando le dijo que no lo amaba. De repente el bus hizo otra parada y alguien más subió al segundo piso. 

Era un hombre muy alto, como Sara pudo notar, pero llevaba una capa encima, lo que impedía que se viera bien su rostro, aunque Sara pudo notar que era muy pálido.

El hombre se sentó al lado de Sara,

- ¿Está usted bien? – le preguntó. Su voz era fría, pero amable.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Que si está bien. Se ve muy pálida, ¿se siente mal? ¿Es usted Sara Parker, no? Mi nombre es Tom. 

- Sí, soy yo y de hecho no me siento muy bien.

- ¿Está enferma? ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?

- No lo creo, no es sólo...- Sara no supo como describir lo que le pasaba.

- Una chica linda de su edad, sola, en este bus, a esta hora, apunto de llorar... ¿un chico?

- Es algo más.

- ¿Un imbécil entonces?

- Albus Dumbledore en realidad.

Sara notó al hombre estremecerse.

- Creo que no comprendo.

- Es una historia muy aburrida – dijo Sara – no creo que le interese, Tom.

- Al contrario, Sara, si me permite llamarla así. Me interesa mucho saber que la tiene a usted en este estado, si usted quiere decírmelo.

- Tenemos un viaje muy largo por delante. Todo empezó por este chico que me gustaba mucho...

- Con nombres sería más fácil.

- Se llama Sirius – Sara duró aproximadamente media hora contándole la historia al desconocido. Este estuvo muy interesado. Contándola, Sara encontró al fin desahogo y empezó a llorar, Tom le tendió su pañuelo.

- ¿Y Dumbledore no le dio ninguna explicación?

- No.

- Él fue mi profesor ¿sabe?

- Debe haber sido un fastidio.

- Lo era, pero lo que me cuenta tiene solución.

- ¿La tiene?

- Mire, yo he viajado mucho por el mundo, y hay una verdad irrefutable. El poder rige la vida. Usted es mucho más poderosa que Dumbledore. No deje que la intimide.

- No es tan fácil. 

- Lo sería, si usted se atreviera a usar el poder que tiene. Pero claro, la entiendo, es usted joven todavía y le falta mucho por aprender. Lamento mucho que tenga que padecer por culpa de los caprichos de un viejo como Dumbledore, pero realmente es imposible que alguien como él la comprenda, los viejos nunca entienden a los adolescentes, los tratan como fenómenos, cuando probablemente son los que perciben mejor la vida.

- Gracias, ha sido usted muy amable en escucharme.

- No llore – dijo Tom – no le de ese gusto a Dumbledore. Cuando vuelva al colegio busque a ese chico Sirius y explíquele lo que pasa. Un joven tan irrespetuoso de la ley como usted lo describe no le importará que el director se oponga a que esté con la mujer que ama. Él la va a entender, sólo háganle frente a Dumbledore, él nunca se atrevería a hacerle nada malo a un alumno, por más que lo desprecie. Sino, yo no hubiera sobrevivido el colegio, me odiaba.

- Señor, ya llegamos a su parada – dijo la voz de Ernie Prang interrumpiendo la escena.

- Bien, fue un placer conocerla – dijo Tom levantándose – y no deje que Dumbledore le amargue la vida.

- Gracias Tom – le dijo Sara sonriendo - ¡Oh, tome su pañuelo, lamento haberme puesto a llorar así!

- Consérvelo – dijo Tom con un gesto de desinterés - el placer fue mío. Espero que nos veamos de nuevo algún día.

- Yo también

Tom bajó y el autobús siguió su camino rumbo al Valle de Cedric, Sara suspiró viendo el pañuelo distraídamente. Era un pañuelo blanco, liso, exceptuando un bordado con hilo verde en la esquina inferior, que presentaba una L y una V, enlazadas con una serpiente.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sara había contado brevemente a Draco que lo que se sabía era muy cercano a la realidad. Draco le preguntó si había visto a Crabbe y a Goyle. 

- Son tus amigos, ¿verdad? Puedo traerlos, si quieres.

- ¡De ninguna manera! – dijo Draco – Ellos ya no son mis amigos. Sus padres son mortífagos, me quieren muerto. Yo ya no tengo amigos. 

- Draco, eso es... 

- Verdad.

- Yo soy tu amiga.

- En ese caso eres la única.

- ¿No me crees? – Sara lo miró ofendida.

- Pasas todo tu tiempo con Potter y sus amigos, no creo que eso te haga mi mejor amiga.

- Harry y ellos no tienen que ver con esto. 

- La verdad has sido muy buena conmigo, ¿hoy puedo quedarme aquí, verdad?

- Depende.

- ¿De qué?

- De si somos amigos o no.

- Claro que somos amigos.

- Entonces quédate. No le pregunté a Dumbledore, pero no habrá lío, y si lo hay no te preocupes, yo me encargo. 

Draco se fue al cuarto que estaba ocupando desde la noche anterior, pero Sara estaba segura de que no iba a poder dormir. En cuanto a ella...

Estaba pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Harry. Todo aquel día el recuerdo de su madre la había estado atormentando. Decidió salir a dar una vuelta, pero antes de irse tomó un libro negro que estaba al lado de su cama.

Tal vez Narcisa era una mejor mujer que su madre. La verdad ella no era la indicada para opinar sobre el amor de madre. No con la madre que había tenido. La peor, pensaba tristemente. Se sentó a la orilla del lago y empezó a leer distintas partes de aquel libro, que parecía conocer de memoria.

Estaba muy concentrada, cuando la sobresaltó la llegada de un gato color canela que se acercó a ella maullando y se acostó a su lado. Tenía una patita algo maltrecha y Sara lo miró con compasión.

Alguien se acercó siguiendo al gato. Era Ron.

- ¡Croshanks! ¡Ven acá! 

- ¡Ron! – dijo Sara sorprendida al verlo llegar - ¿qué haces aquí? 

- El gato de Hermione se peleó con el de una chica de cuarto y salió huyendo, Hermione está histérica porque cree que se rompió una pata, aunque no creo que con la pata quebrada hubiera corrido tanto. Harry y yo los andamos buscando, mientras Hermione está preparando una poción para curar al de Hannah.

- ¿Porqué se pelearon?

- No sé, creo que por un poco de leche o algo así.

- ¿Es este? – le preguntó Sara enseñándole el gato a su lado, que Ron aún no había visto.

- Sí, es Croshanks.

- Vaya nombre. Vino aqu hace un momento. No tiene la pata quebrada, pero sí muy lastimada. 

- ¿Vino directo a ti o lo llamaste?

- Vino. 

- Es curioso – dijo Ron sonriendo – Croshanks era muy unido con Sirius.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí - Ron se había sentado a su lado y había alzado a Croshanks.

- ¿Está Harry enfadado por lo que le dije ahora?

- ¿Lo de su madre?

- Sí.

- No, sólo un poco confundido. ¿qué quisiste decir con eso?

- Es que me es muy difícil pensar que una madre se sacrifique por su hijo así, tan tontamente. No tenía posibilidades, y ella lo sabía muy bien. Ha seguido a Voldemort gran parte de su vida. Pero quien soy yo para hablar de amor de madre.

- ¿Qu quieres decir?

- Mi madre, ella... mejor léelo tu mismo.

Sara tomó el libro negro que había estado leyendo y estaba abierto en las últimas páginas. 

- Este es el diario de mi madre. Nunca se lo había enseñado a nadie antes. Esta página. Lee.

Ron empezó a leer la página completa, aunque Sara le había indicado lo que estaba debajo de la fecha del 15 de noviembre. Sara sin necesidad de verlo empezó a decirlo, se lo sabía de memoria.

"_Hoy tuve otro pleito con Bellatrix. La estúpida aún insiste en buscar a Voldemort y cree que si atrapan a algunos aurores de la Orden del Fénix logrará sacarles algo. Se fueron ahora temprano, ella, los Lestrange y el idiota de Crouch, creo que quieren seguirle la pista a los Longbvttom. ¡No quisiera estar en su piel! Lo que espero es que el niño no esté con ellos. Es la esperanza que queda..._

_Estuve investigando, pero Dumbledore no se equivoca en sus hechizos. Azkaban está cerrada para mí, no puedo aparecerme ahí, o entrar si quiera. Aún me hierve la sangre al pensar en Sirius, solo, abandonado por todos en ese infierno. Pero ya hice todo lo que podía hacer, nadie va a ayudarme. Lupin lo cree culpable, y si eso cree de uno de sus mejores amigos nunca me creerá a mí. Snape se cortaría antes un brazo que ayudar a Sirius y su devoción a Dumbledore a crecido tanto que probablemente no me creyera. El resto del mundo me odia. Dumbledore era mi única esperanza, pero nunca va a creerme. Y el idiota de Peter no sé que se hizo, no logro encontrarlo, rata inmunda.... _

_15 de Noviembre_

_Sé que van a exiliarme, mañana saldrá el comunicado oficial. La verdad no me importa, no planeaba quedarme, planeo irme primero, tengo un problema mucho mayor. Estoy embarazada. Lo supe esta mañana. Aunque eso no es lo único que supe. Esta mañana lo descubrí todo, lo entendí todo. _

_Pero además, me di cuenta de que los últimos años he vivido a base de rencor, enojo, cólera y resentimientos, pero el odio, que creía conocer tan bien, lo he conocido hoy. Hoy he aprendido a odiar con todo mi ser. Es una niña, lo sé, en cinco años estaré muerta y Sirius nunca lo sabrá._

_¡Qué madre puede decir que el sentimiento que surgió en ella al saber que estaba embarazada es el odio en su máxima expresión! _

_Tengo que buscar a Dumbledore y decirle que yo ..." _

- No están las páginas siguientes – dijo Ron deteniéndose en su lectura.

- La arrancó. No hace falta supongo, deben haber sido páginas y páginas derrochando su florido vocabulario de amor maternal. Las siguientes hojas son ya del pleito cuando Dumbledore no le creyó que estaba embarazada, pero creo que yo le quité las ganas de escribir, lo poco que hay después es casi inservible, no dice nada útil.

- Sara, esto es.. – Ron no sabía que decir, él no era precisamente hábil en esas cosas.

- Los adorables sentimientos de mi madre por mí.

- Pero cuando escribió esto estaba alterada, después..

- Me odió aún más, no trates de justificarla Ron – dijo Sara con un tono relativamente triste – ella trató de matarme cuando nací.

- ¡Un fénix no puede morir! 

- Así de loca la volvió su odio. Aún tengo la cicatriz, fue aquí – Sara puso su mano en medio de sus senos – trató de meterme con un cuchillo de cocina. 

- Sara, lo lamento mucho, yo...

- Tú no lo comprendes, porque tienes una madre maravillosa, que a pesar de tener siete hijos siempre tiene tiempo al menos para regañar a cada uno. Una madre que te ama y que se moriría si a ti te pasara algo. Kyara me cuidaba desde que nací. Cuando cumplí tres años mi madre se largó definitivamente, pero desde que yo era una bebé se iba por largos periodos, semanas, meses, y nunca se interesaba por mi. La había contado muchas cosas de mi padre a Kyara, y ella me las contaba a mi. Yo sé que muchos piensan que mi "adoración" por mi padre es exagerada, pero yo estaba segura, de hecho, ahora lo estoy aún más, de que él me hubiese amado todo lo que ella me odiaba. 

- Es cierto – dijo Ron feliz de poder decir algo de lo que estaba seguro – podría jurarlo. Sirius te hubiera adorado el doble de lo que tu lo quieres a él.

- Gracias – dijo Sara con una dulce sonrisa, contraste de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas – no me gusta mucho hablar de este tema. Mi madre, quiero decir. ¿Ahora comprendes porqué me cuesta tanto comprender que Narcisa se sacrificara por Draco? No me cuesta tanto creer que una madre se sacrifique por su hijo, es sólo que no creí que una seguidora de Voldemort pudiera revelarse contra él por su hijo. ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

- Creo que sí. 

- Pero estuve leyendo – Sara señaló el diario – cuando mi madre menciona a Narcisa y el nacimiento de Draco y creo que Harry tiene razón. Probablemente el amor de madre está primero en todas y yo soy la que tuvo la mala suerte.

- A mi madre le encanta adoptar gente. Ya prácticamente adoptó a Harry y Hermione, no creo que le importara adoptarte.

- Es una propuesta tentadora, pero creo que paso. Después de nuestro primer encuentro creo que no es buena idea. 

- No le des tantas vueltas – dijo Ron levantándose, no muy seguro de que decirle antes de irse.

- Sí, creo que volveré a la casa. ¡Pobre Draco! Al menos yo no puedo recordar cuando mi madre trató de matarme. 

- ¿Te vemos mañana al desayuno?

- No lo creo, pero de fijo nos vemos al almuerzo. Tengo que disculparme con Harry, aunque según lo que dice mi madre Harry si tenía la madre perfecta: Lily Evans, un ángel venido del mismísimo cielo. No vemos mañana. – luego acarició al gato con una sonrisa - ¡Adiós, Croshanks! Chao.

Sara se fue a su casa, con el diario de su madre abrazado.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¡Bien aquí está! ¿Un poco corto? Espero no durar mucho más en subir el próximo, y le agradezco de una vez a mi adorable hermanita por haber ayudado a preparar este para poder subirlo hoy. No saben como me ha tenido a la U, así que disculpen el atraso, espero que no se repita por tanto tiempo. 

Los personajes no son míos, sino de JK Rowling. 

Gracias a quienes siguen la historia a pesar de los problemas de actualización, y gracias por sus reviews, ¡me encantan!

**Andrea: **me pregunto si solo tu leíste este chap, pero bueno, ¡gracias por el review! Si, me molesta en sobre manera como trata Dumbledore a las personas que se supone que debe proteger. Sí, hasta a mi me dio coraje cuando lo escribí, ¡mira que echarme a perder mi adorable pareja! Sara Black si que no se deja de Dumbledore, pero bueno, ya verás la extraña evolución de ese personaje. ¿Preocuparme por la U? Bueno, te haré caso. Espero tu opinión de este chap. 

Bueno, eso es todo, no sean malitos... ¡déjenme un review por favor !

Sara Fénix Black


	13. Nuevos comienzos

Disclaimer: los personajes y lugares son propiedad de JK Rowling y empresas asociadas y marcas registrada. Sólo me pertenecen Sara Black, Sara Parker y Madeline Wilson. 

Contesto reviews y empezamos de una vez con la historia. 

**Strega-in-progress:** ¡Hola! No sé porque te dirá eso, pero bueno, a mi me lo ha hecho. ¡Lo bueno es que es este si pudiste! Me ha hecho muy feliz recibir otro review! Sí, creo que me fue bien en los exámenes, pero este cierre de semestre se viene horrible, pero ya sacaré el tiempo para subirlo. Me alegra que te guste como manejo la trama, porque en realidad a veces me parece que es demasiado complicada, pero bueno, ahí va saliendo. No te volverías loca, cuesta un poco pero luego te acostumbras. Espero no haber durado mucho en subirlo. ¿Te cae bien Draco? Que bien, porque esa es la idea. ¿Se me olvidó decir que es un OOC? Bueno, lo es, como se habrán dado cuenta. 

**Andrea:** ¡Hola! ¡¡¡Mil gracias por tu fidelidad a la historia!!! Sí, Lily Evans representaba la perfección extrema para Sara Parker, aunque aún no hemos llegado a eso y no es tan obvio, pero sí. Sara es una huérfana, pero muy distinta a Harry. A ella la crió alguien que la quería sabiendo que su madre la odiaba. Harry creció con gente que lo odiaba, pero sus padres lo habían querido. Tom Riddle... una pequeña aparición que a mi me gusta mucho, de hecho hay momentos en que creo que tiene razón en lo que dice, pero bueno, una pequeña toma de Tom, que volverá a salir en un tiempo, y claro que será muy importante. Espero que te haya gustado este chap. Bye! 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sara volvió a Hogwarts para la entrada de vacaciones. La primer persona que vio fue a Snape, quien estaba algo resentido de que ella se hubiera ido así del castillo. Sara le contó todo lo que había pasado con detalle (porque aunque le había escrito sólo había sido general). Además le contó su encuentro con aquel extraño llamado Tom en el bus. Había pensado seriamente seguir su consejo, pero la detenía su orgullo, y su promesa de obediencia. 

No vio a Sirius hasta dos días después de su vuelta. Había evitado ir al Gran Comedor o pasar por los pasillos en los recreos o acercarse a la Torre de Gryffindor, pero ese día en la noche lo vio.

Estaba con sus amigos de siempre, pero habían tres chicas con ellos, una pelirroja, una rubia y una castaña. Hablaban y reían animados. Sara los vio subiendo las escaleras y se dio cuenta de que unas chicas detrás suyo también los veían y hablaban de ellos. Sara hizo como si buscara algo en su mochila para escuchar.

- ¿Pero es verdad, Berta? – preguntaba una chica con voz desilusionada.

- Parece que sí, ya era hora ¿no? Madeline le ha escrito una carta de amor por semana desde que estamos en primero, algún día Sirius tenía que hacerle caso.

- Pero no creo que Black vaya en serio. Nunca se toma a ninguna en serio.

- Parece que durante las vacaciones ha estado muy extraño. Más serio, más callado incluso. 

- Además ya llevan una semana juntos – dijo Berta – y eso es un récord para Sirius.

Las chicas se alejaron y Sara se quedó helada. No podía ser verdad. Sirius no podía estar con otra, solo habían pasado dos semanas, no la había olvidado tan rápido, ¿o sí?

La verdad era que no. Sirius había pasado realmente mal la semana que siguió al baile, y su cambio de humor del que hablaban las chicas era verdad. James estaba muy preocupado y trataba de animarlo de todas las formas posibles, sin resultado alguno. Sin embargo, a la semana de lo ocurrido tuvieron una conversación que se tornó muy interesante.

- Bueno Sirius, al menos ya sabes como me siento cada vez que Lily me grita que me odia.

- No es lo mismo.

- No, por lo menos tu ya la besaste. 

- No me lo recuerdes ¿quieres? 

- Ahora que me entiendes quizá quieras ayudarme.

- ¿Y que se supone que haga? ¿Qué hechice a Lily para que salga contigo o que?

- Ella siempre está con sus amigas – dijo James esperanzado, hacia un tiempo se le había ocurrido un plan y si Sirius lo ayudaba podía funcionar – lo que necesito es hacerme amigo suyo primero.

- ¿Amigo suyo? ¿Y como se supone que vas a entrar en su grupo selecto de amigos?

- Yo no soy quien va a entrar, ¡serás tú!

- ¿Yo?

- ¡Madeline Wilson! 

- No voy a empezar a salir con ella para que tu te acerques a Lily.

- No tienes que salir con ella, sólo hacerte su amigo. Tu pasas tiempo con ella, yo también, pero como ella te pone atención a ti sus amigas me quedan a mi y así Lily me va a conocer y va a ver lo maravilloso que soy.

Sirius empezó a reírse con fuerza.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que eres maravilloso, Cornamenta? 

James se había molestado un poco, pero sin embargo Sirius había terminado ayudándolo, aunque no exactamente por seguir el plan.

Al día siguiente, Sirius estaba solo en la Sala Común, porque James estaba en el campo de Quidditch haciendo unas pruebas de velocidad a la escoba que le habían regalado para Navidad sus padres. Sirius no había querido ir. 

De repente había entrado una chica por la puerta del retrato. Era Madeline. 

- ¡Sirius! Creí que estaban en el campo de Quidditch.

- James está allá. Yo no quería ir.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Madeline – hace días que te veo un poco extraño.

- Claro que estoy bien – Sirius estaba algo asombrado de que Madeline le estuviera hablando. Generalmente cuando lo veía se ponía roja y desaparecía. Pero Madeline era una chica con un gran corazón y corazones como el suyo no podían quedarse impasibles e inactivos al ver a alguien que sufría. Y Sirius por más que lo disimulara estaba sufriendo.

- No parece. Estás pálido y ya varios días te has quedado aquí encerrado.

- No, he estado pensando algunas cosas, es todo.

- ¿Problemas, ah? Creí que Sirius Black nunca se preocupaba por nada más que no fuera que su cabello estuviera bien peinado.

- ¿Me estás llamando presumido? – Sirius recordó como le decía Sara presumido.

- No, bueno, es que en gente como tu es natural, es parte de ti el verse bien ¿no?

- Se puede decir. 

- Hay una batalla de bolas de nieve entre los Gryffindors y los Ravenclaws cerca del lago ¿quieres ir? 

- Mejor me quedo aquí.

- No, así nunca vas a estar bien. Vamos. No quiero seguir viéndote así. Tu sonrisa es de lo más bonito que tienes y quiero que la recuperes del todo. 

Madeline le tendió la mano. Sirius le sonrió y bajó con ella. Así se habían hecho amigos y el plan de James, sin necesidad de montarlo mucho se había cumplido. Lily y Rose, las amigas de Madeline, sabían lo que significaba para ella pasar tiempo con Sirius, quien de repente había dejado de ignorarla y parecía haberle tomado cierto aprecio. Así que ahora las tres chicas pasaban más tiempo con los merodeadores, y aunque Lily aún no le hablaba mucho a James se estaba llevando muy bien con Remus (quien estaba con ella en el club de transfiguraciones) y se divertía riéndose de las tonteras de James. 

Sirius no dejó de pensar en Sara, y la verdad nunca dejó de quererla, pero el tiempo con Madeline y sus amigas era muy bueno y entre ellas y sus incondicionales amigos (sin nombrar los deberes preparatorios de los EXTASIS) lo tenían tan ocupado que poco a poco iba superando lo ocurrido, o al menos, eso creía él.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Las semanas siguientes habían sido un infierno para Draco Malfoy. Él se había encargado de formarse su reputación durante los seis años de colegio, y ahora esta reputación no le servía de nada.

Sus compañeros de casa, la mayoría, empezando con Crabbe y Goyle, estaban relacionados con los seguidores de Voldemort y lo odiaban. Lo trataban como basura, lo insultaban y le lanzaban maldiciones cuando podían. Draco era muy orgulloso para dejarse, por lo que había perdido muchos puntos para la casa por pelearse con los que le mandaban hechizos. 

Sin embargo, esto no molestaba tanto a Draco como el hecho de que el resto del colegio le tenía lástima. Los miembros de las otras tres casas, que siempre lo habían odiado no le habían tomado aprecio de repente, ni lo recibían con los brazos abiertos, algunos incluso se alegraban de que lo estuviera pasando mal, así que lo que veía en todos era lástima. Y en quienes más la odiaba era en los Gryffindors. El ambiente era tan insoportable que Draco incluso renunció a su puesto en el equipo de Quidditch de la casa.

Sara era su único consuelo. Pasaba todo el tiempo libre en su casa, lejos de las miradas de lástima de los alumnos del colegio. Cuando Sara se enteró de que le mandaban maldiciones por los pasillos investigó hasta que aprendió a ponerle un hechizo protector, que hacía rebotar los hechizos menores hacia su atacante. Además, Dobby le hacia desayuno, almuerzo y cena, para que no tuviera que ir al Gran Comedor.

Harry, Ron y Hermione casi no veían a Sara, pues ella pasaba casi todo el tiempo estudiando y el tiempo libre con Draco. Además era muy incómodo estar en casa de Sara cuando Draco también estaba ahí.

Una noche, Draco le dio un gran susto a Sara. Llegó a la casa tarde, como a las nueve, diciendo que se sentía mal. Sara lo acostó en un sillón y momentos después empezó a vomitar. Sara no entendía lo que le pasaba, porque después empezó a convulsionar. Dobby fue quien apareció y le dijo lo que pasaba.

- ¡Lo han envenenado, señorita! 

- ¡Envenenado! ¿Qué hago?

- ¡Vaya por Dumbledore, señorita! ¡Dobby lo cuida mientras tanto!¡Vaya, no tiene mucho tiempo!

Sara había desaparecido y se apareció en la oficina de Dumbledore, a quien llevó de inmediato a la casa. Lo habían salvado por poco. Dumbledore no quiso hacer mucho revuelo y le dijo a Sara que alguien de la Orden lo investigaría. Ese alguien iba a ser Ojo Loco, y el dictamen fue simple: alguien había echado veneno en el vaso de agua que tenía Draco a la orilla de su cama en la torre. 

Como consecuencia de esto Draco había abandonado la Torre de Slytherin y para regocijo suyo y de Sara, Dumbledore había considerado prudente que se quedara con ella mientras tanto. 

-------

En un lugar muy distinto a Hogwarts este acontecimiento se recibió con aún más alegría de lo que se podía pensar.

Este lugar era una casa vieja, que parecía haber estado abandonada mucho tiempo. Más que una casa era una mansión, de habitaciones oscuras y tapices mohosos: aquel lugar era el cuartel general de Lord Voldemort.

Un hombre rubio estaba acostado boca abajo en el centro del salón, frente a la imponente figura de Lord Voldemort. Una mujer estaba al lado de este último, de rodillas, con la cabeza agachada, y al otro lado estaba un hombre pequeño y de aspecto débil. Para terminar la escena había otro hombre en el salón, alto y grueso, a quien Voldemort estaba interrogando.

- Entonces Crabbe, ¿qué te dice tu hijo en la carta que te envió?

- Dice que el truco del veneno funcionó. Ya sacaron al chico del dormitorio, y que lo más probable es que duerma en casa de Sara ahora.

- ¡Qué falta de cortesía, Crabbe! La chica quiere que la llamen por el apellido de su padre, ¿verdad, Bella?

La mujer al lado suyo se inclinó, disimulando un temblor de rabia, esa mocosa usando el apellido de su familia, una hija de aquella estúpida Sara. 

- Lo siento, mi señor – dijo Crabbe bajando la cabeza – mi hijo cree que Draco aprecia mucho a la chica Black.

- Eso no nos importa tanto como que ella lo aprecie a él.

- Sin duda lo hace – dijo Crabbe.

- ¿Te he pedido tu opinión?

- No, lo siento, señor, lo siento.

- Bueno, Lucius – dijo Voldemort dirigiéndose el individuo en el piso – parece que tu incompetencia está rindiendo frutos. Parece que el plan va a funcionar, sólo debemos dejar que Dumbledore haga su trabajo, como hizo con Sara. Sin embargo, no dejo de lamentar no haber matado al chico.

- Yo puedo matarlo, señor – dijo la voz de Bellatrix – yo lo acabaría en un segundo y no desperdiciaría el tiempo con charlas como Malfoy.

- No, Bellatrix. Me gusta el nuevo plan. El chico ya está dentro, sólo hay que dejar la semilla germinar. Además, te tengo reservada para después, mi querida Bella, ¿o te molesta quedarte a mi lado? 

- ¡Por supuesto que no, mi señor! – dijo Bellatrix con una nota de pánico – nunca me molestaría servirle de compañía si usted me honra con ese honor. Lo que sucede es que sufro al ver que deberían ayudarlo son tan incompetentes, mientras que si usted me lo permitiera yo evitaría que sus errores echaran a perder sus perfectos planes.

- Lo sé, Bella, por eso te tengo a mi lado, sé que tu eres la más fiel de mis mortífagos, la única con la que realmente cuento. ¿te molesta el error de Malfoy, entonces?

- Sus errores, mi señor, son tan grandes y graves que merece castigo, a pesar de que de sus errores haya surgido el plan de mi señor, que sabe crear maravillas sobre las ruinas.

- Yo decido quien merece castigo, Bella.

- Lo siento, mi señor.

- Y a Malfoy le vendría bien un poco de él. ¿quieres realizarlo tu misma?

- Sí mi señor así lo quiere. 

- Bien, adelante. ¡Colagusano! – el hombre al otro lado suyo se irguió – lleva a Crabbe afuera y tráeme a Nagini, querrá disfrutar el espectáculo. Crabbe, estoy satisfecho con la actuación de su hijo en su primera misión, dígale que cuento con él para el futuro.

Crabbe sonrió satisfecho y salió siguiendo a Colagusano. Luego este volvió seguido de una enorme serpiente que respondía al nombre de Nagini que fue hacia Voldemort, quien se sentó en la silla que estaba como un trono en el centro del salón y se dispuso a disfrutar de la tortura de Malfoy a manos de Bellatrix, la mejor de sus mortífagos, ahora que Sara no estaba... 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Habían pasado más de un mes desde los últimos hechos narrados y la amistad de Sirius con Madeline había crecido lo suficiente para que los rumores de Berta no fueran tan erróneos después de todo, no después del catorce de febrero, cuando Sirius le pidió a Madeline que fuera con él a Hosgmade.

No era precisamente una cita, pero a Sirius le gustaba estar con Madeline. No sentía por ella nada parecido a lo que sentía por Sara, pero ella lo hacía sentirse en cierta forma apreciado, querido incluso, y eso era lo que más necesitaba desde que Sara le había dicho que no lo amaba. Madeline no sabía la historia de Sara, pero ella sabía que en el fondo Sirius nunca la querría, pero no le importaba: ella sí lo quería, y mucho.

Sara y Sirius no habían cruzado palabra después de una discusión que tuvieron a la semana de la vuelta de Sara al colegio. Habían chocado a la entrada de la biblioteca y cuando Sirius le pregunto como estaba Sara empezó a gritarle sobre la nada algo así:

- ¿Con que me amabas, ah? ¡Ya veo cuanto me querías si me voy dos semanas y cuando vuelvo ya tienes otra conquista ¿no?! ¿o debo decir otras conquistas? 

- ¿De que demonios estás hablando?

- ¡Madeline Wilson!

- ¿Madeline? – para aquellos momento Sirius aún no se había planteado el hecho de salir con Madeline, de hecho, por primera vez en su vida, veía a una chica como sólo una amiga. 

- ¡Ya veo cuanto me querías! – continuó Sara. 

- Bueno, ¡tu fuiste la que me dijiste que te olvidara y que buscara una nueva víctima, ¿no?! –Sirius estaba furioso - ¡No me vengas con estas porquerías ahora! ¡Tu no me amas! ¡Bien, no me importa! ¡Sigue así y olvídate de mi! ¡No te metas en mi vida, no te metas en lo que no te importa!

Sara había pasado mucho tiempo durante el mes de Enero criticando a Madeline:

- ¡Esa rubia estúpida y desabrida! ¿Qué demonios le ve? Es una estúpida que anda babeándose todo el día detrás de él..

- Sara, Berta Horpkins es la mujer más chismosa sobre el planeta tierra, puede que ni siquiera sean amigos en realidad – le decía Snape por enésima vez – y si lo son no sé porque te molestas, tu lo mandaste a volar y si no vas a hacerle frente a Dumbledore entonces es mejor ustedes dos se separen definitivamente. Si él ya te supero, eso deberías hacer tu. No es buena señal que el idiota de Black se recupere primero que tu. 

Sara no se había molestado en mirar a otros chicos durante ese tiempo, y evitaba pensar en Sirius. Luego llegó el 14 de Febrero, y todo cambió.

Había para esa fecha en el colegio una epidemia de una enfermedad extraña llamada Yuxdfigia, muy parecida a la gripe corriente, pero muy difícil de quitar. Snape estaba enfermo, así que se quedó en el castillo y Sara fue a Hosgmade a comprar algunas cosas. En Honeyduks decidió comprarle algunos dulces a Snape, así que entró y empezó a comprar paquetes de casi todo lo que encontraba. De repente recordó que a Snape le gustaban mucho las ranitas de chocolate. Estaban en un estante alto, y tenía tantas cosas en las manos que al tratar de coger un paquete de esos se le cayeron las cosas que traía y por poco se trae abajo el estante. Un muchacho alto, de pelo corto negro y ojos celestes, que vestía el uniforme de Hogwarts se acerco a ayudarla, le recogió las cosas y la ayudó a llevarlas a la caja.

- Parece que llevas provisiones para el resto del año- dijo el chico poniendo las cosas en la mesa para que las empaquetaran.

- Mi amigo Snape está enfermo, y le llevo algunas cosas de las que le gustan, pobre, encerrado en la enfermería.

- Snape me cae bien – dijo el chico mientras Sara pagaba por su compra – yo también soy de Slytherin.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, estoy en cuarto. De hecho mi mejor amigo también está enfermo y vine a hacerle unos mandados. Me parece que los dos andamos solos.

- Eso parece

- ¿Te ayudo con los paquetes?

- Sí, gracias.

El chico tomó los paquetes grandes y salieron de la tienda.

- ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? – le preguntó el chico – aquí arriba hay un lugar muy lindo, hacen muy buen chocolate caliente y no me vas a negar que hace frío.

- Claro – dijo Sara a quien ese chico le estaba agradando mucho, pero tenía algo que le era vagamente familiar.

- ¿Puedo llamarte Sara?

- Claro que sí – dijo Sara riéndose - pero no me has dicho como te llamas. 

- Oh! Mi nombre es Regulus, Regulus Black. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Los meses que siguieron hasta Navidad fueron muy especiales... y muy extraños a la vez. Para saber cómo fueron en realidad imaginemos que estamos con Draco Malfoy y tras hacerle beber un poco de veritaserum (que aparte de hacerlo decir la verdad le quita un poco de arrogancia) se lo preguntamos.

"¿Mi vida estos últimos meses? Un infierno, casi sería mejor vivir en Azkaban que aquí. Sólo una cosa evita que así sea, y es Sara. Desde lo que paso con mi madre y mi padre me siento muy extraño, pero Sara parece entenderme a la perfección.

Lo peor de todo es la lástima con la que todos me ven. Lo detesto. Sobretodo cuando entro en algún lugar y todo mundo se calla, sé que hablan de mí, de lo que me ocurrió, y de Sara y que yo viva con ella. Es extraño, vivo con la chica más guapa del colegio y sé que me envidian por eso, pero ninguno sabe como es realmente.

No me quejo. Me gusta mucho vivir aquí, pero me gustaría dejar el colegio. Aunque la verdad no importa. Sara se ha encargado de hacerme sentir en casa, y Dobby que solía verme con desconfianza ya me ve con indiferencia. No es que me importe lo que piense un elfo doméstico... 

Me gustaría irme a un lugar donde nadie me conociera, pero no puedo irme. El mago más poderoso del mundo me quiere muerto. Sara me protege todo el tiempo. Siempre tiene una excusa para estar conmigo, pero la verdad lo disfruto, me gusta pasar tiempo con ella, aunque es extraño. Hace un momento les decía que nadie sabe como es vivir con ella. Voy a darles una idea de nuestra rutina diaria.

Dobby me despierta todos los días temprano y me sirve el desayuno. Cuando estoy terminando de comer aparece Sara, tan sonriente como siempre y me pregunta como se ve con el peinado nuevo que se hizo, o si le queda mejor una prensa que otra. Yo siempre le digo que se ve bien, y no le miento: Sara siempre se ve bien.

Me voy al colegio, antes de irme me dice que me cuide. A veces se porta como si fuera mi mamá o algo así. Cuando llegó del colegio llamo a la puerta y ella me abre, sonriente como siempre, y me pregunta como me fue. En general le digo que bien y luego me siento a comer.

Al inicio en la casa siempre estábamos solo nosotros y Dobby, pero con el tiempo Potter, Weasley y Granger retomaron su costumbre de ir a hacer trabajos a la casa y hablar con Sara. Cuando llego y están ahí me voy directo a mi cuarto. No soy yo quien va a ir a saludarlos, no me atrevería a ver la mirada de lástima en los ojos de esos tres, sería demasiado para mi orgullo. Ya es bastante saber que esa estúpida orden de Dumbledore me "protege" y trata de averiguar porqué quieren matarme. Aunque yo aún me lo pregunto.

Bueno, volviendo a lo que decía. Me encierro en el cuarto a hacer los deberes y los oigo hablar y reírse. A veces me gustaría estar ahí. No hablando y riendo con ellos tres, sino tener amigos de nuevo, recordar lo que era eso. Pero no pienso hacerme amigo de ellos, no, yo nunca haría eso. No, no necesito amigos así.

Cuando se van, Sara viene a mi cuarto y me pregunta si tengo mucho que hacer y me ayuda a buscar la información que necesito en los libros. Cuando termino se alegra y me pide que le ayude con los de ella. Suelen ser difíciles, no por lo que preguntan (que es materia de TIMOS) sino por la manera en que se lo piden. 

Tres veces a la semana Sara cena en el castillo y acude a sesiones de AD. Otras dos veces va a cenar con Remus Lupin, aunque no me ha dicho adonde. A veces recibe a un vagabundo al que llama Dung para la cena, esos días yo no como, ese individuo fuma una pipa con un olor repulsivo y me quita el apetito. Creo que esta en la Orden, aunque nunca oí a mi padre mencionarlo. La gentuza con la que se rodea Dumbledore...

Además se cartea con muchas personas, creo que también son de la Orden, sé que una es mi prima Tonks, y otros creo que son los Weasley. Sí, los amigos de Sara no son precisamente de mi tipo. En fin, Gwinger tiene mucho trabajo.

Como veis no hay nada emocionante en mi vida actual, ni siquiera ha habido nuevos intentos de asesinarme. ¿Digo que no hay nada emocionante? Me equivoco, sí lo hay, y mucho. ¿Queréis saber que es? Es Sara. ¿Cómo es Sara? Bueno, si realmente quieren saber...

Sara es muy divertida, pero muy muggle. A veces me cuenta historias de su vida, no entiendo ni la mitad de lo que dice, creo que se necesita un EXTASIS en estudios muggles para entenderla. 

Ella nunca se aburre, siempre encuentra que hacer. Logró hacer que la radio mágica capte una emisora muggle (no estoy muy seguro de cómo hizo, pero creo hechizó la señal de la emisora). Cuando la pone, coge su cepillo de pelo con la mano derecha, lo pone frente a su boca y empieza a cantar y actuar, como si estuviera sobre un escenario. Le he preguntado por el cepillo y dice que así simula el mitronofo, o algo así. También, cada quince días le pide permiso a Dumbledore y se va al supermercado muggle. La cocina de la casa, creo que se me olvidó decirlo, pasa llena de comida muggle. Sobretodo cereales y golosinas. Por ejemplo, compra unos chocolates en forma de rana y cuando le dije que porque compraba esos en lugar de las ranitas de chocolate nuestras me dijo que la gustaba que su comida se quedara quieta. He probado algunas de esas cosas y no saben tan mal, pero no sé como las prefiere.

También va a comprar revistas al mundo muggle cada quince días, y cuando le dije que debería empezar a portarse como una bruja y leer "Corazón de Bruja" la compró, y ahora lee las muggles y las mágicas, y está al tanto de los chismes de los dos mundos. Es desesperante. Además pasa pendiente de las revistas de moda, que le gusta mezclar y a veces, usando sus poderes, hace aparecer túnicas mezcladas con vestidos muggles y ha logrado varios diseños muy interesantes. 

Sara es muy extraña. A veces, como ya dije se comporta como si fuera mi mamá, como si yo fuera un niño pequeño bajo su cuidado, y puede llegar a ser sobre protectora (a veces me molesta, pero me gusta que se preocupe por mi). Otras veces es como una chiquilla chineada y parece que va a ponerse a llorar si no la ayudo en algo o no quiero jugar con ella unos juegos de mesa que aún no llego a entender. Muy pocas veces actúa como una verdadera descendiente de princesas, pero no hay duda de que lo es. Cuando habla con Dumbledore por ejemplo, se nota que tiene un porte noble y serio. Y cuando habla con Fudge también, los hace verse pequeños a su lado, es capaz de hundirlos y hacerlos tragarse sus palabras. Creo que no les tiene ningún cariño. 

Pero no sólo se dedica a cosas muggles. Estudia con pasión cuatro cosas: Pociones, Astronomía, Runas Antiguas y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Tiene montones de libros extras de estas materias y le pidió a la casa una habitación que es una réplica del despacho de Snape. Pasa mucho tiempo ahí, haciendo diversos experimentos. Además está muy interesada en duelos, en tácticas de batalla. Ha comprado libros al respecto porque no le prestan los de la Sección Prohibida, también está interesada en las formas de ataque de los magos oscuros. Nunca lo ha hecho, pero sé que se muere de ganas de preguntarme que sé sobre los mortífagos.

Pocas cosas nublan su espíritu. La primera es su padre. Cuando habla de él se entristece, pero de una manera muy dulce. Es casi como si lo hubiera conocido. La verdad por lo que el hombre que una vez fue mi padre me había contado de Black siempre me había parecido un tipo bastante idiota, y puede que igual lo haya sido, pero en boca de Sara se convierte en un héroe trágico. Lo adora. Cuando le dije que una vez lo había visto en su forma de animago se puso muy feliz y me hizo contarle una y otra vez sobre ello, lo cual fue muy difícil, porque yo sólo recordaba un perro negro enorme haciendo el idiota alrededor de Potter y los Weasley.

El segundo tema es su madre. Se pone de un humor muy extraño, una mezcla de ira y desamparo, se podría decir. A ella la odia todo lo que adora a Black. Sólo hay otro momento en que se pone de ese humor tan peculiar y es cuando lee el libro negro que siempre tiene al lado de su cama, que tiene una S y una P doradas en la portada, así que asumo que es sobre ella también. 

Por las noches tiene pesadillas, y habla en sueños. La he oído varias veces. Luego grita, se despierta llorando, va a la cocina, toma un vaso de agua y se va a acostar. No me lo ha dicho, pero sé que se sueña matando a alguien, probablemente a Potter, a Weasley, a Granger o a mí. 

Pero no cometan el error de creer que Sara es una chica buena y dulce atormentada por el pasado. Se tiene un genio de los once mil diablos. A veces, cuando se enoja mucho le prende fuego a las cosas, y si hay algo que disfruto es oírla discutir con Dumbledore o con Fudge. 

Sé que Sara me considera realmente como un habitante más de la casa. Aunque no sé si hay algún merito en eso: para ella Dobby es un miembro más de la familia y se sienta a la mesa con nosotros, al menos con ella. Lo peor sobre Dobby es que no sólo es libre, sino que le paga ¡y le da días libres! Esos días son horribles, porque como soy parte de los habitantes de la casa tengo que ayudar. ¡Yo haciendo trabajos de elfo doméstico para que se vaya a vaguear! Es humillante.

Definió que esta también era mi casa para el partido de Quidditch de Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Aunque procuro olvidarlo, Sara es una Gryffindor, y como ella no dejó de recordarme hasta ese día, nunca antes había visto un partido de Quidditch. Esperaba el partido con emoción y estaba segura de que iban a ganar (lo cual era muy probable). Por un tiempo la vi pensativa y un día al fin me dijo que si James Potter era tan bueno como dicen seguramente siempre ganaban y Sirius probablemente se encargaba de ir a Hosgmade con sus amigos para hacer la celebración del triunfo. Desde ese día empezó a planear una fiesta con Hermione, digo, Granger. Ella le dijo que podían celebrarlo aquí, en la casa de Sara, si pedían un salón de fiesta. La idea era muy buena, pero Sara lo rechazó de plano, sin dudarlo. Aún recuerdo sus palabras exactas: "Hermione, esta no es sólo mi casa, también es de Draco. Tendrá que ser en la torre." Por un momento pensé en decirle que no se sacrificara por mi, pero la verdad, me gustó que lo hiciera. Gryffindor ganó, yo no fui al partido, no tenía ganas, obviamente. Potter atrapó la Snitch a la hora y el baboso de Higgings, el buscador de ahora no se dio cuenta hasta que Potter ya lo estaba celebrando. Además Weasley parece haber hecho un gran papel. Cuando Sara vino estaba muy enojada porque cuando le metieron el primer gol habían empezado a corear "Weasley es nuestro rey" mi versión, la original. Cuando le dije que yo la había hecho se enojó aún más. Se fue a la fiesta y no volvió hasta muy tarde. Pero nunca se enoja conmigo por mucho rato, aunque hemos tenido varias discusiones, la mayoría sobre cuestiones poco importantes, generalmente sobre las diferencias entre magos y muggles, pues para ellas los magos somos bastante ignorantes ya que no estudiamos ciencias ni matemáticas y es de los fenómenos que piensan en la utopía de un mundo donde magos y muggles conviven y se ayudan los unos a otros. Ella cree que los muggles tienen mucho que ofrecer. Extrañas ideas ¿no? 

Sí, esa es Sara. Es difícil aburrirse con ella. Pero ya viene Navidad, y no sé que voy a regalarle. Lo he estado pensando, pero todo lo que realmente le gusta parece venir de los muggles, y ese no es mi campo. Quiero regalarle algo especial, la idea me ha estado volviendo loco, al punto que consideré preguntarle a Granger. Por suerte recuperé la cordura y le pregunté al profesor Snape, con quien se lleva muy bien y parece conocerla bastante. No me dijo nada que me sirviera de mucho, pero antes de irme de su despacho me dijo algo que no he podido olvidar.

- Draco, hazte un gran favor a ti mismo: no te enamores de ella.

Por todo lo que les he dicho, creo que pueden ver que su consejo llegó algo tarde."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¡Hola! Aquí está el nuevo chap, no tardé mucho, pero no sé si podré subir algo esta semana, aunque prometo que lo intentaré.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué les pareció la parte de Draco? Eso me interesa mucho. De una vez les advierto, aunque creo que ya deben haberlo notado que se encontrarán con un Draco Malfoy muuuuuuy distinto al de los libros, muy poco Malfoy, de hecho. Espero que no les moleste. 

Otra aclaración: no tengo nada contra las rubias, por si alguien se siente señalado por los comentarios de Sara sobre Madeline. 

Creo que eso es todo por hoy. Les aviso que nos estamos acercando al final de la primera parte de la historia (son cinco partes). Esta parte que están leyendo, que olvidé especificar al inicio se llama: "Hogwarts, el comienzo". 

Ahora sí, espero oír pronto de ustedes, ya saben la palabra mágica: GO. ¡Espero sus reviews!

Sara Fénix Black 


	14. La casa Black y la fiesta de Navidad

¡Hola! Estoy muy feliz por sus reviews!!!!! Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo. Por cierto, cuando empecé a escribir esta historia no le había puesto un título definido, pero ahora ya lo tiene. No se lo voy a cambiar porque ya todos la conocen con este, pero sólo para que los sepan se llama "La noble casa Black y el destino de los fénix".

Los personajes no son míos, sino de JK Rowling, excepto ya saben, Sara P, Sara B, Madeline, y los otros que no conozcan de los libros.

Respondo los reviews y los dejo con el próximo chap!

**Arwen Atenas: **Me alegra montones que lo estés leyendo y aún más que te guste!!!!!!! Gracias!!!!!!!! Espero tu opinión!!!!!!

**Daina-chan**: ¡Hola! Me alegro que de verdad te guste mi fic. Si, pinto a Sara como una niña con una historia muy trágica. Vivir marcada por su madre no debe ser nada fácil... ahora bien, eso fue hace mucho, y aunque tal vez no haya justificación válida puede ser buena idea esperar a ver que pasó en ese entonces... la historia tiene para rato, así que ya lo verás!!!

**Andrea:** ¡Hola! A mi también me encantó la parte de Draco cuando la hice, me alegra que te gustara. Los mortífagos no me convencieron tanto. No te preocupes que yo aviso cuando termine la primera parte y le pondré título a la segunda y todo eso, pero todavía faltan unos cuantos chaps. Espero no haber tardado mucho en subirlo...

**strega-in-progress:** ¡No, no he tardado casi nada! Espero esta vez durar poco también. Me alegra que te hiciera gracia lo del mitrofono. Me alegra que te guste la idea del Draco enamorado, pero bueno, ya verás que en realidad no es el Draco que todos conocen. Si, se nota tu preferencia por Snape, igual que a mi se me nota a leguas mi preferencia por Sirius. Aunque la verdad Snape tiene un papel importante en esta historia aunque tal vez no salga tanto comootros. Me alegra que te gustara la frase, pero es que era el más indicado para decirla. Nos vemos! 

**Nicky-Potter:** gracias por tu larguísimo review!!!!! Me ha hecho muy feliz. Me alegra que te gustara la parte de Draco, y sí, en eso se parecen nuestros fics. La historia si es muy larga, cinco partes en total, llevo publicadas poco más de cien páginas word y son unas seiscientas!!! Si, me van a tener para rato con esta historia y mientras termino el resto, más aún con los retrasos de la U. ¿Después de Hogwarts? En el caso de Sara Parker, sí. Puedes decir que odias a Dumbledore todas las veces que quieras, yo tampoco lo soporto. ¿Arruinar un amor hermoso? Tal vez no está arruinado... aún. O tal vez nunca se arruine. Una frase muy apropiada: donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan. No quiero matarte la historia, así que mejor me callo. Ranier... me gustaría saber que opina de este fic, ¿se lo podrías recomendar? Si??? En cuanto a los sentimientos de Sara debes comprender que en esa chica hay muy pocas cosas normales, y sus sentimientos... bueno, ya lo verás. Y Madeline, no, no mucha la verdad. Daba para más, pero la historia sería excesivamente larga. Bueno, espero que nos veamos pronto en el MSN. Chao!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Había llegado el fin de curso. Sirius y Madeline estaban relativamente bien, y James había logrado entablar una especie de cordialidad con Lily, porque aún no se podía decir que lo considerara su amigo. Lily era mucho más exigente que sus amigas y siempre había peleado con Madeline por las cartas de amor a Sirius. Rose por su parte también hallaba a Sirius fascinante, al igual que a James.

El fin de semana anterior al fin de curso Sirius recibió una lechuza de su casa. De muy mal humor la abrió y la leyó. Al acabar de leerla se volvió y le dijo a James:

- Tío Alphard está enfermo, creo que no me podré quedar con él. Creo que iré a tu casa más pronto de lo que esperábamos.

- ¿No querrá que lo cuides?

- Sí, pero ya conoces a mi madre. Además quiere que esté en casa y "me comporte como un Black" dice que la novia de Regulus va a ir a pasar un mes con nosotros.

- ¿Novia de Regulus? – preguntó Peter interviniendo- ¿desde cuando tiene Regulus novia?

- No sé. Debe ser alguna niña presumida de plata y fanática del lema "toujour pure".

Sin embargo, la novia de Regulus no era exactamente eso. Era una chica de estirpe noble, de una estirpe de princesas. Se llamaba Sara y vivía en los campos del colegio. Habían sido discretos a más no poder y sólo Snape y el mejor amigo de Regulus lo sabían. Sara estaba enamorada de Regulus, o al menos eso pensaba, aunque Snape le había hecho ver varias veces que lo que le gustaba de él eran precisamente los puntos en común que tenía con Sirius.

- ¡No se parecen en nada! – le decía Sara – Regulus tiene el pelo corto y sus ojos son celestes, como azul pálido, no azul oscuro profundo.

- Sí, como digas.

La discreción de Sara se debía exactamente a evitar lo que sucedió ese día, pero los consejos de Tom habían venido a su memoria cuando Regulus la había invitado a ir a su casa.

- Sara, ¿qué quieres decir con eso de que te vas un mes a casa de los Black?

- Pues eso, que paso parte de las vacaciones allá. – Sara sonrió a Dumbledore retadoramente.

- Te dije que no salieras con Sirius.

- No es Sirius quien me invita – dijo Sara- es su hermano. Lo siento Dumbledore, ya me hizo perder a Sirius, no voy a perder a Regulus también.

- Sirius, siempre Sirius... - dijo Dumbledore pensando para sí "Sirius, no Regulus" – bien, ve.

- No esperaba su permiso, yo solo le avisé.

Sara se había ido dejando a Dumbledore en un estado profundo de nervios. Se dio cuenta de que había cometido un gran error. La había alejado de Sirius y –conciente o inconscientemente – Sara se había acercado a Regulus. Iban de mal en peor. Sirius era lo mejor que se podía encontrar entre los Black. No, lo mejor era que Sara fuera y se diera cuenta de que era de Sirius de quien aún estaba enamorada y dejara a Regulus. Los Black le estaban causando un gran dolor de cabeza.

Sirius descubrió quien era la novia de su hermano ese mismo día. Lo vio en el Gran Comedor y lo llamó.

- ¡Noticias de casa! Tío Alphard está enfermo.

- Bien, tal vez al fin se muera y suelte la mitad de la fortuna de la familia – dijo Regulus con ambición.

- No te golpeo aquí mismo porque... – Sirius miraba amenazador a su hermano.

- Porque no sería un buen ejemplo para tu hermanito menor, ni le haría muy bien al reloj de puntos de tu casa ¿verdad? Deberías estar feliz por mí, ¿no te dijo mamá sobre mi novia?

- Me dijo que la llevarías un mes en vacaciones.

- Sí, de hecho tu ya la conoces. ¡Mira aquí viene! ¿Qué dijo Dumbledore?

- Está bien – dijo Sara acercándose sonriente, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver a Sirius, que estaba pálido.

- Así que vas a pasar las vacaciones en mi casa- dijo en un tono bastante normal.

- Sí, así es – dijo Sara acercándose a Regulus y abrazándolo – y por lo que me dice Regulus casi no te veré, ¿vas donde tu tío , creo?

- Sí, un tiempo, y luego donde James.

- Me alegro – dijo Sara dándole un corto beso a Regulus – bueno, nos vemos Sirius.

Se alejaron y Sirius subió a la torre aún sin creer lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Cómo el idiota de su hermano había logrado hacerse novio de Sara? Bueno, no le importaba que se dejara todo el cariño de sus padres, ya se desquitaba él siendo el más listo, pero que se dejara a Sara...

Sin embargo aquel episodio lo había hecho darse cuenta de algo más. El último día de clases llevó a Madeline aparte.

- Madeline. No sé como decirte esto, he estado pensando y nosotros no...

- ¿Quieres cortar conmigo, no? – dijo Madeline en tono algo decepcionado.

- Sí. Lo siento. Tu eres una chica maravillosa y has sido una gran amiga. Te mereces alguien mejor, yo nunca podré quererte de la manera que tu me quieres. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Claro que sí. No soy tonta Sirius, siempre he sabido que nunca te enamorarías de mi. He disfrutado el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, pero sabía que este día iba a llegar.

- Entonces...

- Podemos seguir siendo amigos ¿no? – dijo Madeline con duda.

- Claro que sí.

Se despidieron con un abrazo y Madeline pasó al pasado en la lista de conquistas de Sirius Black en una manera muy especial.

La mitad de las vacaciones Sirius las había pasado en casa de su tío Alphard, pero este se puso realmente enfermo y lo llevaron a St. Mungo. Sirius volvió a su casa entonces. Sara llegó al día siguiente.

Su madre estaba fascinada con que su hijo menor (su querido, adorado, perfecto hijo) hubiera conseguido una novia como aquella y se lo echaba en cara a su hijo mayor todo el tiempo, aún en frente de la misma Sara.

- ¡Este desadaptado social nunca conseguirá una chica como tú! – le decía – no le pongas mucha atención, ya sabes que en toda la familia hay ovejas negras y él es la nuestra. Es un inútil, pero es mi hijo, tengo que tolerarlo ¿no? Después de la muerte de mi querido esposo sólo me quedan mi amado Regulus y él.

Sara estaba horrorizada. Regulus nunca hablaba de Sirius, al igual que su hermano fingía ser hijo único todo el tiempo posible, pero la señora Black se pasaba el día criticando a su hijo.

Sirius no decía nada. Se mantenía encerrado en su cuarto, leyendo o viendo el techo nada más, oyendo a su madre, a Regulus y a Sara.

Sara había intentado defender a Sirius de algunos de los ataques de su madre.

- Sirius es uno de los chicos más inteligentes del colegio, señora Black – había dicho un día durante la cena, cuando la señora Black decía que "que había hecho ella para merecerse un hijo así de estúpido" tras un comentario de Sirius contra la limpieza de la sangre.

- Cualquiera saca las notas que el saca – dijo la señora Black, que nunca se había interesado en saber como le iba a Sirius en el colegio, y de hecho, no estaba muy segura de en que nivel estaba.

- Regulus no – murmuró Sara. Regulus la oyó, y Sirius también, y por primera vez en más de seis meses le sonrió. Más tarde, cuando estaba en la habitación oyó a Regulus discutir con Sara en el cuarto de la par al suyo.

- ¿Regulus no? ¿Qué fue eso?

- ¡Es cierto! Tu madre trata a Sirius como si fuera basura, y no creo que se lo merezca.

- Sirius es un imbécil Sara, tienes muy buen corazón y sé que por eso tratas de defenderlo, pero no te preocupes por él.

Otra discusión surgió días después, sobre un tema que a Sara le era familiar. Habían llegado las cartas de Hogwarts, y Regulus había sido nombrado prefecto.

- ¿Ves lo que te decía, querida? – dijo la señora Black a Sara mientras cenaban – hasta ese mequetrefe defensor de los sangre sucia de Dumbledore sabe que Regulus es mejor que Sirius, él no fue prefecto. Sí, hija mía, tienes suerte de haber conocido a Regulus y el te haya dado el honor de ser su novia.

Para la señora Black no había nada mejor que ser Black. A Sara le hervía la sangre. ¿Dumbledore sabía que Regulus era mejor?

- Dumbledore no sabe nada- pensó Sara en voz alta viendo a Sirius, que la miró sorprendido y entonces comprendió algo...

- ¿Disculpa? – dijo la señora Black.

- Nada – dijo Sara enrojeciendo. ¿Qué le pasaba? No dejaba de comparar a su novio y a Sirius mentalmente y el último siempre salía ganando. Y ahora Dumbledore venía a reafirmarle que creía a Regulus mejor que Sirius, como ya le había hecho pensar dejándola salir con él y no con Sirius. "Bueno, Sirius es demasiado divertido para ser prefecto" – pensó. Luego recordó las palabras de Tom: "Dumbledore nunca podría entenderla" ¡Claro que no la entendía! Luego se reprendió mentalmente. Estaba pensando como si estuviera enamorada de Sirius. No, ella amaba a Regulus, eso le había dicho a Snape todo ese tiempo ¿no? De repente Sara se dio cuenta de que la señora Black le estaba hablando.

- ¿Perdone?

- Te decía que por eso es que queremos darle el anillo de la familia a Regulus, Sirius obviamente no se lo merece.

- Es mío, madre- dijo Sirius levantándose de pronto – nunca se lo voy a dar a Regulus. No vuelvas sobre el asunto. Yo soy el mayor.

- ¡Tu eres el que odia todo lo de nuestra familia! ¡Sólo sigues esto para no dárselo a Regulus y reconocer que es mejor que tu! ¿Qué he hecho para merecer un hijo como tú?

- El anillo es mío. Punto. – Sirius se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso y su cuarto.

- ¡Sirius! – Sara se había levantado detrás suyo y lo llamaba desde la base de las escaleras.

- No me lo devuelvas – dijo Sirius sin volverse. Sara se quedó helada. Ella iba a preguntarle si Dumbledore se lo había dado, pero parecía que no era así.

- ¡Sirius!

- ¿Qué? – Sirius se volvió a verla – no me lo des, el no tenerlo es lo único por lo que estoy seguro de que lo que pasó aquel día no fue un sueño.

- Fue un sueño, Sirius – dijo Sara horrorizada de recordar esa noche, y lo que pasó después. No iba a volver sobre eso, no después de... -¿Cómo esta Madeline?

Sirius se sorprendió de la pregunta.

- ¿Madeline? Creo que bien. No he sabido de ella desde hace dos semanas, anda en Francia, ¿por qué?

- Me preguntaba por que nunca hablabas de tu novia.

- Porque ya no es mi novia – dijo Sirius empezando a subir de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo que ya no es tu novia?

- No – Sirius se volvió y la vio de una manera que Sara se sintió desfallecer – no puedes estar con una persona una vez que te das cuenta de que todavía estás enamorado de alguien más. Sería tratar de engañarse a una mismo. Sin mencionar utilizar al otro. Y las dos cosas duelen mucho.

Sirius se fue y Sara se quedó ah de pie, pensando, sintiendo, y se dio cuenta de que Snape tenía razón, y ella aún estaba enamorada de Sirius, y estaba con Regulus porque le recordaba a Sirius. Lo estaba utilizando. Pero luego apartó esto de su pensamiento, Sirius aún la amaba... eso era lo único que importaba.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- ¿Qué planes tienen para Navidad?

Estaban en la última semana antes del receso navideño. Sara estaba en la sala de su casa con Harry, Ron y Hermione, y hacía unos instantes habían terminado los trabajos que estaban haciendo.

- Vamos a ir a mi casa – dijo Ron – puedes venir, si quieres.

- ¿Me estás invitando a pasar la Navidad en tu casa?

- Sí.

- Gracias, pero no puedo.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry – no hay lugar en el que se pase mejor la Madriguera.

- Así se llama mi casa – añadió Ron.

- ¿Ya han pasado Navidad ahí?

- No, el año pasado la pasamos en Grimmuld – dijo Hermione.

- ¿En Grimmuld? – Sara sonrió, tenía una idea.

En eso llamaron a la puerta. Sara fue a abrir, por la hora, debía ser Draco. En efecto era él.

- ¿Cómo te fue?

- Bien.

- Ellos están en el salón.

- Bueno.

- Hay pizza en la cocina.

- ¿Dobby hizo...?

- No, le di el día libre para que preparara los regalos de Navidad.

- Regalos...

- Draco, ¿qué planes tienes para Navidad?

- Ninguno.

- ¿La pasarás conmigo?

- Supongo.

- A veces me gustaría que usaras oraciones completas para contestarme.

- Vale.

- ¡Draco!

Draco se rió del enfado de Sara. Más tarde, después de que ellos se fueran Sara le preguntó:

- Si yo quisiera ir a una fiesta, ¿irías conmigo?

- ¿Fiesta? Depende de donde sea.

- En mi casa.

- Esta es tu casa.

- No, esta es nuestra casa.

- Tengo que llamar para que me abras.

- ¡Draco!

- ¿Quiénes irían?

- La Orden.

- ¿La Orden? – Draco se empezó a reír de nuevo - ¿estás de broma?

- No, pero parece que tu andas de muy buen humor.

- No gracias, Sara.

- ¡Yo estaría ahí!

- Y el resto de la mitad de las personas me verían con ojos de lástima y la otra mitad con suspicacia.

- Igual yo estaría ahí...

- Hablando con todos ellos

- Y contigo.

- Ve a la fiesta, yo me quedo aquí, de por sí no tengo espíritu navideño.

- No, vamos a pasar la Navidad juntos.

- Pero también la quieres pasar con la gente de la Orden

- Con algunos, sí.

- ¿Lo tomarías como mi regalo de Navidad?

- Vale.

- Ok.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

Sara lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Tenemos que planearlo todo! Aunque creo que primero tengo que hablar con Dumbledore...

- ¿quién habló de plane...?

Sara ya había desaparecido. Dumbledore había accedido sin problemas a que Sara realizara la fiesta en Grimmuld, pero había costado un poco más convencerlo de dejar ir Draco. Después de todo seguía siendo un hijo de mortífago.

- Yo confío en él – dijo le Sara – yo lo llevaré. Si quiere hasta le puedo vendar los ojos para que no sepa donde estamos, practicaré hasta que aprenda a aparecerme bien llevando a alguien, no le diré la dirección exacta, lo que sea. Ya logré que accediera a ir. Por favor.

Finalmente Dumbledore había accedido, bajo la condición de que Draco no sabría que estaba en el cuartel principal de la Orden y no sabría la dirección exacta.

Draco se había molestado mucho cuando Sara se lo había dicho, pero él sabía que ella sí confiaba en él, mientras que era mucho pedirle al mundo que creyera en él. A lo mejor hasta razón tenían en desconfiar.

Sara empleó todo su tiempo antes de Navidad en planear de fiesta y mandó las invitaciones a todos los miembros de la Orden dos semanas antes, tras asegurarse de que no había luna llena para Navidad. Otra vez había arruinado la oportunidad de Harry de pasar Noche Buena en la Madriguera, pero nadie estaba molesto por eso, pasarían ahí el resto de las vacaciones.

El resto del tiempo lo gastó comprando regalos, que eran muchos más de los que había pensado. Draco la ayudó en la mayoría de las compras y preparativos, pues en vacaciones siempre había ayudado a su madre ha organizar las reuniones sociales.

Finalmente, llegó la Navidad. El 24 en la mañana llegó una lechuza para Sara, que al ver el remitente la abrió rápidamente. Luego tomó un trozo de pergamino y escribió:

_"Neville:_

__

_ Por supuesto que llegaré. Nos vemos a las 7. Besos._

_ Sara."_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Al día siguiente, Sara se sentía bastante mal, pero antes de que decidiera que iba a hacer, llegó a la casa una lechuza con una noticia que puso todo de cabeza. La lechuza llegó durante el desayuno, y la señora Black la abrió. De repente sonrió.

- ¡Al fin! ¡Alphard murió ayer en la noche!

- ¡Sí! – gritó Regulus con una explosión de alegría tal que Sara se sobresaltó - ¿cuándo se pasará el dinero de su cámara a la nuestra? ¡Ese viejo retuvo la fortuna de la familia mucho tiempo!

Sara no le ponía atención a Regulus. Sirius se había puesto muy pálido, parecía que iba a descomponerse y se había levantado, rumbo a su cuarto probablemente. Su madre empezó a reírse de él.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Lo querías acaso? ¡Era el único que no te veía como el fenómeno que eres ¿verdad?!

De repente las cortinas de la sala empezaron a arder. Sirius no se dio cuenta, iba como un zombi para su cuarto. Sara levantó la mano y apagó el fuego. Regulus la miraba perspicazmente. Ella no había prendido nada con él cerca –él no alteraba sus emociones como Sirius- pero sabía que lo hacía. La señora Black se limitó a gritarle a su hijo mayor que no hiciera más magia porque si lo expulsaban ella no quería tenerlo en la casa todo el año.

Más tarde, sin embargo, llegó otra lechuza.

El Tío Alphard había dejado un testamento.

Esa noche el resto de la familia se reuniría ahí, en Grimmuld Place y un abogado llegaría a decirles el testamento.

Sirius no salió de su habitación en todo el día, pero a la hora del almuerzo, Sara se las ingenió para robarle a ese odioso Kreacher –que por cierto no soportaba- un poco de comida y había subido al cuarto de Sirius. Había llamado a la puerta.

- ¡Sirius, soy yo! Te traje algo de comer.

- No tengo hambre.

- Abre, por favor.

Sirius abrió la puerta. Tenía los ojos algo enrojecidos. Sara entró y le puso la comida que le había traído en el escritorio.

- Lo lamento – dijo Sara.

- Era un gran hombre. Estaba tan solo... siempre que podía iba con él. Me enseñó muchas de las cosas que sé. Gracias a él me salí de esta locura de "los Black son perfectos" y los sangre limpia. Mamá tiene razón, era el único que me quería en la familia. El único que no me veía como un fenómeno.

- No eres un fenómeno – dijo Sara en un tono muy dulce – eres una de las personas más maravillosas que conozco, Sirius. No le hagas caso a tu madre.

- El se merecía una vida mejor. Dicen que la sangre de los Black está maldita ¿sabes? Que ningún Black alcanzará ser feliz. Parece que en él se cumplió, y ahora las pirañas de mi familia se van a precipitar sobre su fortuna, que era todo lo que les interesaba de él.

- No pienses en eso. Trata de comer algo. Mejor me voy antes de que Regulus empiece a buscarme por todo lado.

- Gracias.

Sara lo miró y le sonrió, él le correspondió la sonrisa.

- ¡Sara! ¿Estás arriba? – era la voz de Regulus.

- ¡Ya voy! – Sara salió dejando una huella cálida en medio del sufrimiento de Sirius.

La otra parte de la familia Black llegó bastante temprano. Eran una señora mayor, hermana del difunto padre de Sirius y sus tres hijas: Bellatrix, Andrómeda y Narcisa.

La última miró a Sara con una sonrisa de desdén. Sara la ignoró, estaba más interesada en echarle un vistazo a la que una vez había oído a Sirius llamar "Princesa Cruel." Era una chica alta, de expresión siniestra, calculadora y fría. Tenía una espesa cabellera negra y era muy bonita, aunque si daba la impresión de ser algo malvada, quizá. Cuando Sirius bajó al salón sonrió. Su sonrisa daba la impresión de que estaba feliz porque alguien estaba sufriendo y ella era beneficiada por el sufrimiento. Y si quien sufría era odiado primo mejor, sin tomar en cuenta que al morir Alphard ella iba a recibir una gran fortuna... Era la favorita de toda la familia. A Sara no le gustó para nada.

Regulus se la presentó con gran admiración –el adoraba a su prima- y Sara la saludó fríamente, pero a Bellatrix no le importo.

Andrómeda por su parte era muy distinta a sus hermanas. Se veía que era la única de las tres que lamentaba en parte lo sucedido y al bajar Sirius al salón había corrido a abrazarlo y estaba hablando con él en voz baja. Perecía una chica simpática, más al estilo Sirius que el resto de la familia.

Por fin llegó el abogado, que les comunicó que estando en el hospital el señor Alphard Black había pedido un abogado y había realizado un testamento muy fácil de explicar: toda su fortuna, todo lo que tenía en el mundo debía pasar a manos de su sobrino Sirius Black.

Esta noticia fue como una bomba. La señora Black empezó a gritar, al igual que su cuñada, Regulus y Narcisa. Andrómeda abrazaba a Sirius entusiasmada. Sirius no creía lo que oía. Sara estaba inmensamente feliz, aunque trató de disimularlo, aunque podría jurar que Bellatrix se había dado cuenta.

- ¡SILENCIO! – gritó la voz de Bellatrix. Todos se callaron – es un simple malentendido, señor notario. Mi primo Sirius es menor de edad, alguien debe manejar el dinero hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad.

- Eso está contemplado. Al cumplir los 17 años -para lo que creo que faltan unos pocos meses -, el señor Black podrá hacer los movimientos que desee en la cuenta de su tío que de momento debe permanecer como está, sin ser tocada por ninguna persona. La única acción que se debe realizar en este momento es llevar este documento –el abogado sacó un pergamino de su maletín- a Gringotts. ¿Señor Black?

Sirius se acercó al abogado con la mano extendida. El abogado puso el pergamino en su mano.

- _¡Accio!_

El pergamino voló de su mano a la de Bellatrix.

- ¿Qué ocurriría, señor abogado, si este documento, que se yo, se perdiese?

- No abría constancia de los deseos de su Tío, pero...

- Ha sido usted muy amable en venir – dijo Bellatrix levantándose y empujando al abogado hasta la puerta, echándolo de la casa. Volvió al salón.

Sirius había tardado en reaccionar, pero había sacado la varita y apuntaba a Bellatrix.

- ¡Dame eso, Bellatrix! No te opondrás a la voluntad de un muerto

- ¿No? – Bellatrix alzó el pergamino y lo apuntó con su varita - ¿por qué no me atacas si tanto lo quieres? Además, querido primo, querrás decir que no me opondré a que te hagas rico.

- No me importa el dinero.

- ¡Esa si está buena! – dijo Bellatrix riendo – Lo siento primito, pero ¿qué te pasa? Me apuntas con la varita y no dices nada. ¿Será quizá porque si lo haces te expulsarán del colegio?

- ¡Acc..!

Antes de que Sirius dijera el hechizo el pergamino voló de la mano de Bellatrix a la de Sirius. Este miró el pergamino en su mano sorprendido, pero Bellatrix miró a Sara, que tenía la mano en alto en dirección a Sirius. Sirius salió corriendo a su cuarto.

Bellatrix no reaccionó a tiempo. Lo siguió, pero no logró hechizarlo, Sirius era muy hábil y muy rápido. Sin embargo al entrar en su cuarto Bellatrix lo encerró con magia.

- ¡Esperaré a que salgas o a que el hambre te haga más razonable primo! ¡No tengo prisa, y si te prestas para que practique mis torturas, aprovecharé tu generosidad!

Bellatrix volvió al salón.

- Lo tendremos – dijo Bellatrix en un tono convencido – cuando lleve tres días sin comer lo torturaré un poco, ya no los dará.

- ¡No puedes hacer eso! – dijo Andrómeda

- ¡Chiquilla estoy cuidando tanto tus intereses como los míos! En cuanto a ti – Bellatrix se acercó a Sara que la miraba retadora - no te metas en esto, no es tu asunto.

Sara no le dijo nada. Todos se quedaron en el salón, esperando, con esa fiebre que produce la posibilidad de ganar o perder una fortuna. Sara estaba inquieta. Oía movimiento en el cuarto de Sirius, sabía lo que hacía: planeaba escapar. Pero con Bellatrix ahí, a menos que ella lo ayudara... Se levantó de pronto y se dirigió a las escaleras.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – gritó Bellatrix apuntándole con la varita.

- A mi cuarto. Me duele la cabeza.

- ¿Y se supone que voy a ...?

- ¡Bellatrix! – Regulus estaba de pie – Sara es mi novia, no voy a permitir que la trates así.

Empezaron a discutir y Sara aprovechó la situación. Subió corriendo al cuarto de Sirius y abrió la puerta.

- ¡Apresúrate! – le dijo en un susurro apremiante

- ¿Sara, qué...?

- ¡No tienes todo el día!

- Pero...

- ¿Tienes donde ir que estés seguro?

- Sí, puedo ir donde James.

- Claro, James, cómo iba a olvidarlo – Sara chasqueó los dedos y todo se terminó de precipitar en el baúl abierto de Sirius – vamos.

Sirius la miraba sorprendido.

- ¿Sara, cómo puedo agradecerte?

- ¡Yéndote!

Sirius levantó el baúl y Sara lo ayudó a bajarlo. En el salón aún peleaban. Una persona los vio: Andrómeda. Pero no los delató, sonrió y aunque no llegaron a oír lo que dijo hizo el pleito aún peor. Sirius estaba en la puerta.

- Nos vemos al inicio de curso – dijo Sara

- Gracias, Sara.

- De nada, ya, ¡vete! – pero Sirius dudó un momento antes de salir y le preguntó:

- ¿Fue Dumbledore, verdad?

- ¿¿¿Qué???

- Después del baile de navidad, fue él quien te hizo dejarme, ¿verdad?

Sara lo miró sin decir nada, pero Sirius lo leyó en sus ojos, más claro aun que aquel día en el desayuno, cuando lo había entendido todo.

- Sólo vete – le dijo Sara con una triste sonrisa. Había lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Sara? – Regulus venía en esa dirección, Sara corrió antes de que entrara en el vestíbulo y lo besó con pasión. Oyó la puerta cerrarse.

- ¿Y esto? – dijo Regulus sonriendo

- Gracias por defenderme, pero creo que mejor me voy.

- ¿A dónde?

- A mi casa. Nos vemos cuando empiece el curso.

- ¿Qué sucede? – la señora Black había entrado al salón donde estaban.

- Me marcho – dijo Sara subiendo a las escaleras – están en medio de una situación familiar muy grave, no quiero estorbar.

La señora Black subió tras ella. No podía dejar que una fénix se fuera así de la casa. Era un honor para el apellido Black mezclarse con los fénix, pero sería un avergüenza perderla. Entró al cuarto tras ella.

- Sara, quédate, no hay ningún problema familiar, el idiota de mi hijo ya accederá, Sirius es sólo un pequeño inconveniente.

- ¡Sirius no es ningún inconveniente! – gritó Sara, las cortinas empezaron a arder y se acercó a la señora Black lívida de cólera – Sirius es la única persona normal en esta casa, es el único que parece tener corazón y me alegro de haber venido porque descubrí que estaba totalmente equivocada. Si usted le sigue haciendo la vida imposible a Sirius le aseguro que se acordará de mi para siempre. Déjelo en paz. La pregunta no es que hizo usted para merecerse un hijo así, sino que hizo él para merecerse una madre como usted. Me voy. Espero que esto sea nuestro secreto, señora Black, gracias por la estadía.

Sara empacó con un chasquido y salió de la casa precipitadamente, sin despedirse de nadie.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que me quede con Lupin mientras vas a hacer un mandado? – Draco miraba a Sara enojado. Hacía solo un momento se habían aparecido en Grimmuld, tras dos intentos. Sara estaba cansada, pero le había prometido a Neville ir.

- Sí, hay que terminar de decorar la casa, además no me voy todavía y será sólo un momento.

- ¡Ya llegaron! – Lupin acababa de entrar al salón donde se habían aparecido- Los Weasley no han llegado todavía. Creo que Molly iba a traer la mayor parte dela cena cocinada. ¿Tuvieron problemas para llegar?

La señora Weasley había accedido con emoción a la fiesta, con la condición de ser ella quien cocinara. Sara no se había opuesto para nada.

- Un poco – dijo Sara tras darle un abrazo de saludo – le decía a Draco que los voy a dejar solos un momento, tengo algo que ir a hacer.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Es secreto – dijo Sara - ¿y Kreacher?

- Siguiendo tus ordenes. No lo verás en toda la noche

- Bien. Iré a ver a Bucky

Sara se fue escaleras arriba y Draco miró a Lupin interrogativamente.

- ¿Quién o qué es Bucky?

- Asumo que es el diminutivo de esta semana para Buckbeak.

- ¿El hipogrifo? – Draco se llevó la mano instintivamente a su brazo - ¿El que me atacó en tercero?

- Ese mismo – dijo Lupin, luego señaló los paquetes a los pies de Draco - ¿qué es todo eso?

- Regalos y cosas para la fiesta.

- Pon los regalos debajo del árbol. Creo que debemos empezar a decorar para la fiesta.

Draco alzó la bolsa de regalos y entró en la sala que le señaló Lupin, miró alrededor con el ceño fruncido:

- Claro, el hipogrifo escapó el mismo día que Black, seguro que Potter tuvo que ver con eso, pero... ¡un momento!

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntó Lupin entrando en la sala

- ¡Yo he estado aquí antes!

- ¿Aquí? No lo creo

- Sí, cuando murió la señora Black... ¡eso es! ¡Esta es la casa Black! Pero yo tenía 4 ó 5 años cuando eso...

- Chico listo – dijo Sara entrando en el salón poniéndose un par de guantes – o de buena memoria, debería decir. Vengo en una hora, cuando mucho.

- ¿A que hora vienen todos? – preguntó Draco.

- A las nueve, creo, pero los Weasley y Tonks vienen más temprano – luego se acercó a Draco y le dijo casi en un susurro – pórtate bien, Lupin es muy bueno.

- Sara...

- Hasta luego.

Sara desapareció. Apareció en el recibidor de lo que parecía un hospital. Muchos magos a su alrededor se sobresaltaron.

- Lo siento – dijo disculpándose - ¿donde se encuentra la sección de Daños Permanentes por Encantamientos.

- Cuarto piso, querida.

Ahí la esperaba Neville, que le sonrió al verla llegar.

- Hola – la saludo

- Neville, lo siento si me atrasé, yo...

- Estás a tiempo. Mi abuela está adentro.

- ¿No le molesta que yo venga?

- No exactamente. Le agrada que yo quiera compartir esto con alguien, porque estaba enfadada conmigo porque creía que me avergonzaba de ellos. En cuanto a su estado, los doctores dicen que no reconocen a nadie, pero yo creo que si me reconocen, aunque no pueda expresarlo.

- Te agradezco que hayas accedido a esto.

- También te traje los papeles que me pediste. Pero, mejor entremos.

- Sí, claro.

Sara siguió a Neville hasta el final de la sala. Una mujer mayor estaba junto a las camas del matrimonio Longbottom. La abuela de Neville vio a Sara de una manera que esta supo que en su momento había conocido a su madre. Neville se acercó a sus padres. Sara se quedó un poco aparte, observando el triste y sobrecogedor espectáculo.

"Su tragedia es peor que la mía – pensó Sara viéndolo- mi madre me odiaba y mi padre nunca me conoció, pero a él le robaron sus padres, cuando ya todo había acabado, sin ningún sentido, y él los ha visto así toda su vida, locos, sin memoria, sin poder comunicarse con él y fue ella... _ella_"

Sara se perdió en sus pensamientos, de repente oyó que Neville la llamaba.

- Ven, acércate.

Sara se acercó a los padres de Neville. Hasta el momento había estado cubierta por una sombra

- Mamá, papá, ella es una amiga mía, – dijo Neville presentándosela – se llama Sara.

De repente la mirada perdida de Alice Longbottom se fijó en Sara y cobró un brillo de vida. Se incorporó, tomó a Sara del brazo y preguntó:

- ¿Está Neville bien?

Sara se asustó, Neville lanzó un grito y la señora Longbottom llamó a la enfermera sorprendida. De repente Sara sufrió un sobresalto aún mayor. De alguna manera (no tenía la menor idea de como) sintió que entraba en los pensamientos de Alice Longbottom.

Estaban en un jardín, al fondo había una casa celeste de dos pisos. En la escena habían dos mujeres y un bebé. Una era la misma Alice, joven y muy hermosa, pero con una expresión de miedo en el rostro. La otra, como Sara vio con horror era Sara Parker, y sostenía al bebé en brazos.

- Sara, no por favor, dame a Neville.

- Tienes que prometérmelo Alice.

- Pero Voldemort ya cayó, no hay sentido...

- ¡Yo sé que cayó, pero Bella no lo acepta! Van a venir detrás de ustedes. Escondan al niño Alice, si los atrapan que no sea con él. Prométeme que lo esconderán. Mándenlo largo por un tiempo y luego huyan. No sé cuanto tiempo los voy a contener. Prométemelo.

- ¿Por qué nos querrías ayudar?

- Porque tu fuiste la única que quiso ser mi amiga alguna vez y él tiene que vivir. Es la única opción.

- Sara,...

- Prométemelo.

- Te lo prometo.

Sara Parker le dio el bebé a su amiga. Sara sintió como salía de los pensamientos de Alice, que la miraba expectante.

- Está bien, Alice, Neville está bien. Yo lo cuidaré ahora.

- Gracias, Sara.

Los curanderos acababan de llegar, pero Alice volvió a su estado anterior, como si nada hubiera pasado. Sara salió de la sala rápidamente. No podía quedarse más tiempo ahí. Esperó afuera de la sala hasta que Neville salió.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – le preguntó Neville.

- No sé, Neville, esto es... ¿puedes ir a Hogwarts mañana? No, mejor nosotros iremos, aunque lo mejor sería no tener que hablar con Dumbledore...

- Sara, es la primera vez que habla desde el ataque, los doctores no entienden que pasó.

- Le recordé a mi madre, creo.

- Pero...

- Debo irme Neville, gracias por dejarme venir.

- Espera. Los papeles – Neville le tendió un sobre amarillo grande – son las copias de las noticias, el reporte de los curanderos y el de los aurores.

- Gracias.

- ¿Porqué te interesa esto tanto? – le preguntó Neville mientras Sara veía por encima los papeles.

- Yo...

- El hombre que ella mató en el departamento de misterios era Sirius Black ¿no?

- Sí, era él - Sara miró a Neville sonriendo, él sabía.

- Era tu padre, ¿verdad? Es por eso.

- Sí, pero es un secreto – Sara abrazó a Neville – hasta hoy había dudado en si debía hacerlo, pero ahora sé que tengo que hacerlo, sino por mí, al menos por ti.

- Me gustaría hacerlo yo mismo.

- No, no envenenes tu espíritu, ya me encargaré yo. Mañana en la mañana te escribiré para reunirnos contigo y tu abuela. Espero que alguien me pueda aclarar esto, aunque sea Dumbledore.

- Bien.

Sara ya se iba, cuando Neville le grit

- ¡Feliz Navidad!

- ¡Feliz Navidad! – le dijo Sara sonriendo, luego desapareció.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ahí esta!!!!! Ya sabéis lo que sigue ahora.... ¡REVIEWS!

Sara Fénix Black


	15. Navidad, navidad

Hola!! Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Hemos avanzado bastante en la historia, y solo para que lo sepan falta un capítulo para terminar la primera parte. En el próximo les explicaré la división bien.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y a Nicky por sus comentarios en el MSN, aunque espero que puedas dejar un review un día de estos.... Y hablando de reviews...

**BellaBlack:** Pero primero que nada ¡¡¡¡¡ERES MARAVILLOSA!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MIL GRACIAS!!!!!! ¡¡Leerse los catorce capítulos!! Muchísimas gracias, no sabes cuanto me alegra que te haya gustado y que te parezca original. En un inicio pensé que podía ser algo confuso la narración en dos planos, pero me ha hecho muy feliz comprobar con gente como tu que no lo es tanto. Espero tu review según tu promesa.....

**Strega-in-progress:** No, no voy a cambiar el título. Me alegra que te guste. ¿Cuándo vuelven? Para eso debes seguir leyendo.... y en cuanto a Sara Black, bueno, todavía falta ratillo para que lleguemos a eso. Bss a ti también, guapa.

**Andrea:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap, pero no me digas malvada... ¿no ves que dejándolo ahí tiene más emoción? No te enojes conmigo, por favor!!!!!!! Espero que este chap también te guste aunque en lo personal creo que está algo flojo, pero el que sigue está mucho mejor. Nos estamos hablando en el MSN después.

Se me olvidaba, repetir que los personajes no son míos sino de JK Rowling.

Ahora si, no las hago esperar más......

* * *

Era el primer día de clases. Sara esperaba la llegada de los estudiantes junto a la profesora McGonogall. Bueno, en realidad esperaba a Regulus, tenía que hablar con él. Había recibido suficientes cartas suyas para empapelar un cuarto, pero ella no había respondido ninguna. Lo que debía decirle tenía que ser cara a cara, no por carta.

También había recibido una carta llena de gratitud por parte de Sirius. Había llegado donde James y el mismo señor Potter lo había acompañado a Gringotts esa misma mañana. El dinero era suyo. Ya no pensaba volver nunca a esa casa. Ya había tenido suficiente, y ahora no los necesitaba, pues en pocos meses tendría 17 y la fortuna sería suya. Era libre.

Por lo que Regulus le había contado en sus cartas, habían descubierto el escape de Sirius a la noche siguiente, cuando Bellatrix había pensado hacerle una pequeña sesión de tortura. No sabían como había escapado, y Bellatrix insistía en que Sara lo había ayudado.

Al fin llegaron. Regulus fue de los primeros en entrar al colegio.

- ¡Sara! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Porqué no has respondido ninguna de mis cartas? ¿No estarás molesta por lo de Bella y Sirius todavía, verdad?

- No, Regulus. Pero tenemos que hablar.

- ¿De que?

Con la mayor delicadeza posible Sara repitió las palabras que había ensayado todo el verano, y que en resumen se pueden definir como "terminamos".

- ¿Qué? – Regulus no podía creer lo que oía – Pero, ¿por qué ?

- Regulus, los siento, pero no puedo seguir contigo. Búscate una muchacha que calce mejor con tu vida, porque yo definitivamente no lo hago.

- ¿Esto tiene que ver con Sirius, verdad? – Regulus la tomó con fuerza de la muñeca y la empujó contra la pared.

- Regulus, me estás lastimando – pero Regulus estaba fuera de control.

- Siempre tiene que ser él. ¿Es por la plata, no? ¿Crees que ahora él es el Black de plata? ¡Quieres usar un apellido noble "y" tener el dinero también ¿no?!

Como se ve, Regulus también padecía la locura de la perfección del apellido Black.

- ¿Quién dice que he estado contigo por tu apellido o tu plata? No necesito ninguno de los dos. ¡Suéltame!

- ¡No!

- _¡Petrificus totalus! _- Regulus cayó al piso, petrificado. Sara buscó con la mirada quien había lanzado el hechizo y vio a Sirius acercarse con sus amigos. Traía la varita afuera y apuntaba a su hermano.

- ¡Sirius! – exclamó Sara mientras se frotaba la lastimada muñeca – gracias.

- Sí, de nada – Sirius se acercó a ella. Sus amigos lo esperaron un poco atrás – ¿qué pasaba?

- Se enojó porque quebré con él.

- ¿Quebraste con él? Creí que les iba bien.

- Antes de conocer a tu familia...

- ¡Pero Regulus es de los más normales! – en el tono de Sirius había un poco de ironía.

- Sí, lo sé. Lejos de tu madre es muy agradable. Pero es que alguien me dijo estas vacaciones que no puedes estar con alguien cuando te das cuenta de que todavía estás enamorado de alguien más. Y creo que tiene razón. Nos vemos.

Sara se alejó, yendo hacia un grupo de Slytherin entre los que venía Snape. Sirius la vio irse perplejo, mientras sus amigos se acercaron a él.

- Parece que tu suerte está mejorando – dijo James poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- No Cornamenta, creo que es la tuya. Mira quien viene ahí y que trae en la túnica.

Lily y sus amigas se acercaban a paso seguro, y ella traía una insignia de Premio Anual, igual a la que James llevaba en esos momentos.

- Creo que los Premios Anuales de cada casa tienen que reunirse algo así como una vez a la semana, hacer rondas juntos, cosas así. ¿Verdad Lunático? – Sirius le sonrió a James mientras Lupin respondía:

- Sí, justo como los prefectos. Esas reuniones son tan aburridas...

- No creo que Cornamenta se aburra - agregó Sirius antes de saludar a las chicas.

* * *

Sara llegó a la casa y oyó voces en el salón.

- ¡Se ve bien así! – era una voz de mujer.

- Con menos se vería mejor – Sara reconoció la voz de Draco.

- ¡No! Primo, tienes muy poco espíritu navideño.

- Una cosa es tener espíritu navideño y otra muy distinta convertir un salón de fiesta en una tienda de adornos navideños mal acomodada.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – ese era Lupin.

- ¡Nymphadora quiere tapar la pared debajo de todos esos adornos!

- ¡No me llames Nymphadora!

- Bueno Nymphy.

Sara se rió con ganas y entró al salón.

- Hola Tonks!!! Llegaste más temprano. ¿Cual es el problema? Oh... ya lo veo.

Tonks había literalmente sepultado una pared del cuarto con adornos.

- ¿No te parece que se ve bien? – le preguntó Tonks.

- Sí, pero tal vez seria mejor distribuirlos más – dijo Sara intercambiando una mirada con Draco - ¿tu que crees, Remus?

- Creo que Sara tiene razón.

- ¿Se ocupan de eso mientras hablo con Remus un momento? Gracias.

Lupin siguió a Sara al salón de la par.

- ¿Cómo va Draco? – le preguntó Sara antes de tocar el tema de los Longbottom.

- De momento bien, creo. Tonks es familia y como viste ya se conocían. Aunque Andrómeda siempre fue muy apartada de sus hermanas, porque estudió en Beuxbatons y luego se casó con un muggle, murió joven y el único contacto de Tonks con el mundo mágico antes de Hogwarts era su tía Narcisa, así que conoce a Draco desde pequeño. No parecen llevarse tan mal. Ya sabes, a como podría pensarse.

- Sí, pero esto está solo que empieza. Mira, tengo que decirte algo...

Sara le contó todo lo del hospital. Lupin la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Y que hacías allá?

- Neville me invitó.

- ¿Sin ninguna razón?

- Bueno, yo le había mencionado que estaba interesada en...

- ¿Bellatrix Lestrange?

- Bueno, algo así.

- Sara...

- ¡Eso no es lo importante en este momento!

- Alice Longbottom conoció a Sara Parker de joven.

- ¿En el colegio?

- No, años después. En la época en que tu madre y Sirius eran "dos personas maduras capaces de olvidar el pasado y ser simplemente amigos". Ella era la única del grupo que trabó cierta amistad con Sara. Lily la trataba muy bien, pero tu madre a ella no, creo que le molestaba.

- Sí, mamá creía que Lily era demasiado perfecta para aguantarla.

- Sí, supongo que eso que viste fue una advertencia de tu madre a una antigua amiga, ¿porqué no consultas el diario?

- No hay nada. Me lo sé de memoria. Faltan varias hojas después de la caída de Voldemort. Pero lo que me preocupa es cómo lo vi.

- Tu madre tenía el poder de meterse en la mente de las personas. Tal vez vayas a desarrollar ese poder tu también. Debes hablar con Dumbledore.

- Bueno, pero no le va a gustar nada lo de Bellatrix.

- A mí tampoco me hace nada de gracia.

En eso alguien tocó el timbre de la casa. Los gritos de la señora Black empezaron a resonar por toda la casa. Sara dejó a Lupin para ir a callar el retrato, que apenas la vio se calló, igual que las otras veces.

Los recién llegados eran los Weasley, Harry y Hermione. Sara los saludó a todos cariñosamente, como viejos conocidos y llevaron la mayoría de sus paquetes al salón y pusieron los regalos debajo del árbol. Habían planeado repartirse los regalos a medianoche.

- ¿Estás lista? – preguntó Tonks entrando a la cocina.

- Sí – dijo Ginny - ¿ustedes?

- Yo sí. ¿Sara?

- Sí, vamos.

- ¿Dónde van? – preguntó Draco al verlas salir de la cocina cuando el venía entrando.

- A prepararse para la noche – respondió quien Draco reconoció como uno de los gemelos Weasley. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación llena de pelirrojos que no podían ser más que Weasleys y salió sin decir nada.

- ¡Sara! – la llamó subiendo las escaleras. La mencionada salió de una de las primeras habitaciones con un espejo en la mano.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡En la cocina hay como 50 Weasleys! No me puedes dejar solo allá abajo.

- Vamos Draco, no seas ridículo, son sólo ocho, más bien siete, porque Ginny está aquí. Además están Harry, Hermione y Lupin. Sé un niño bueno, estaré abajo en un momento.

- ¿Pero qué estas haciendo?

- Alistándome. Vistiéndome. Poniéndome bonita.

- ¡Ya estas preciosa, baja conmigo!

- No voy a volver a creerte cuando me digas que estoy preciosa. Ahora, no seas ridículo y baja, ninguno de ellos muerde. Sólo aléjate de los gemelos.

- Y no te acerques a mamá – dijo Ginny Weasley asomándose por la puerta que había salido Sara – no te lo recomiendo, a menos que quieras un abrazo de "pobrecito, en un día como hoy debe sentirse tan solo..." como ha pasado diciendo todo el día.

- ¡Sara! – Draco estaba ahora realmente conmocionado, si la señora Weasley le daba un abrazo estaba seguro de que se descompondría.

- ¡Draco, ten un poco de orgullo y baja! Yo estaré ahí en un momento. Recuerda que me prometiste intentarlo.

- Hubiera sido mejor comprarte un regalo.

Sara tomó su cara entre las manos y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Te prometo que bajaré apenas pueda.

Draco la miró entrar en el cuarto y bajó, pero prudentemente se quedó en el salón, tratando de mejorar un poco la decoración de Tonks, en lugar de ir a la cocina. Sin embargo, alguien entró en el salón, pero no era ningún Weasley, era Hermione, y parecía que venía escapando de una discusión.

- ¡Por enésima vez, Ron! ¡Lo que haya entre Víctor y yo no te importa! ¡Ahora déjame en paz!

Draco la observó con atención. Tenía la cara roja, producto de la cólera y se había dejado caer en el sillón de mal humor.

- ¿Víctor, quien es, tu novio?

Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- No te importa.

- No será Víctor Krum, ¿verdad? –dijo recordando el baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos - Tienes suerte para ser una asquerosa sangre... bueno, tu sabes.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, no había terminado el insulto.

- De cualquier forma, ¿por qué no estás con las chicas arriba? – preguntó Draco sin darle importancia al asunto.

- ¿Ya subieron? – Hermione se levantó sobresaltada.

- Hace rato.

Sin decir nada Hermione subió.

- ¿Por qué no me dijeron? – les reclamó entrando.

- Ginny dijo que seguro ibas a seguir discutiendo con Ron – dijo Tonks que trataba de decidir como usar el cabello esta noche - ¿me lo dejo lacio o rizado?

- ¿Por qué están peleando? – preguntó Sara – creo que lacio.

- Porque Víctor le escribió a Hermione – dijo Ginny riéndose - ¿dónde está el vestido-túnica que me dijiste que me traerías?

- En el armario – dijo Sara - ¿sólo por eso pelean?

- Bueno, la lechuza de Víctor llegó muy temprano y venía cansada y...-empezó a explicar Hermione, pero Ginny terminó por ella.

- ¡Y se metió al cuarto de Ron y lo despertó a las cinco de la mañana! Lleva todo el día de mal humor...

Sara se rió imaginándose la escena. Ron no soportaba la mención de Víctor Krum en relación con Hermione. Después empezaron a hablar de Draco, pues Hermione les contó lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- ¿No lo dijo completo? – Sara parecía muy feliz.

- Está muy cambiado – dijo Tonks que se había decidido por el pelo negro muy largo y suelto – ahora estuve un gran rato con él decorando y casi no se parece al primo del que tengo memoria.

- Todo esto tiene que haber sido muy fuerte para él – dijo Ginny, – espero que mamá no se meta mucho con él, ya saben como es de piadosa con las almas en pena, y Draco le da mucha lástima.

- En ese caso – dijo Sara viéndose en el espejo y chasqueando los dedos para terminar de maquillarse – lo mejor es que terminemos cuanto antes y bajemos. No nos arriesguemos a que se quede solo con ella. No creo que haya cambiado tanto.

La verdad no duraron tanto como hubieran creído, y estaban realmente hermosas, con algunos de los diseños creados por Sara de fusión de vestidos muggles y túnicas. Sara iba de azul –su color favorito-, Ginny de vino, Tonks de morado y Hermione de negro.

Cuando bajaron ya habían llegado muchas personas. Sara localizó a Draco hablando con Dung, en un rincón del salón.

- ¿Me extrañaste? – le preguntó cuando lo vio acercándose a ella tras deshacerse de Mundungus.

- Estás preciosa – dijo Draco asombrado.

- ¿Esta vez es en serio?

- La anterior también. Estaba hablando con Dung, parece que el negocio de escobas del que nos habló la última vez que estuvo en casa no le salió bien.

- ¿Desde cuando le dices Dung?

- Desde que es el único que no me ve como si no debiera estar aquí. Además hoy no huele tan mal, la señora Weasley no lo dejó sacar la pipa. ¿Lo que dijo la pelirroja es cierto?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Lo del abrazo.

- No creo, pero mejor no correr riesgos.

Durante el siguiente rato, Sara saludó a todos los presentes y Draco recibió varias miradas de alerta por parte de Sara cada vez que veía a alguien que jamás hubiera creído que estuvieran en la Orden y parecía a punto de soltar alguna exclamación. Había algunos muy obvios, pero otros de los que no tenía ni idea, y por lo tanto, los mortífagos tampoco. Su prima había sido la primera sorpresa, pero la más grande de todas fue cuando Severus Snape llegó.

Sara y él habían estado hablando con Kinsgley Shaklebolt –mejor dicho Sara y Shacklebolt hablaban y el escuchaba- cuando habían llamado a la puerta y momentos después había aparecido en el salón Snape.

- ¡Viniste! – Sara corrió hacia él y lo abrazó - ¡creí que no podrías!

- Sólo vine a dejarte esto – le dio un regalo que traía en la mano – y ha despedirme, me voy otra vez. Vuelvo para la entrada de clases.

Sara lo abrazó de nuevo y mientras lo abrazaba le dijo con voz ahogada:

- Cuídate mucho, por favor.

- No te pongas así, claro que me voy a cuidar- Snape la separó de sí y vio que tenía los ojos llorosos – lo he hecho por mucho tiempo.

- Lo sé, pero ahora...

- Sin peros. ¿dónde está Draco? Tengo que hablar con él.

- ¡Draco!- Draco se acercó aún con expresión sorprendida y Snape lo llevó aparte, de manera que Sara no oyó de que hablaron, pero si oyó a dos personas hablar detrás suyo, los que reconoció como los gemelos.

- Esos dos juntos, ¿no te dan miedo?

- No más que ustedes dos – dijo Sara volviéndose - ¿qué tal va el negocio?

- Bien – dijo George en un tono no muy convencido.

- ¿Y eso?

- No conseguimos local en Hosgmade para la sucursal. Ya nos perdimos las navidades... – dijo Fred apesumbrado. El negocio en el Callejón Diagon iba muy bien, pero querían ampliarse a Hosgmade

- Tal vez su suerte cambie pronto – dijo Sara sonriendo – yo no me preocuparía.

Draco volvió a su lado y Snape les dijo adiós con la mano saliendo después de la casa.

* * *

El curso estaba transcurriendo muy tranquilamente. Sirius y Sara estaban muy ocupados, porque ambos presentaban importantes exámenes ese año, los EXTÁSIS y los TIMOS, respectivamente.

Las cosas entre ellos no habían cambiado mucho desde el verano, ahora los dos sabían que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero Sara había sido clara en que no podía haber nada entre ellos. Sirius había pensado muchas veces en ir a reclamarle a Dumbledore, preguntarle porqué, insistirle, pero Sara le había hecho jurar que no le diría nada, y sus amigos se lo habían impedido varias veces, aunque ninguno hallaba una explicación lógica a que Dumbledore se opusiera a su relación.

Ahora bien, ni uno ni el otro había vuelto a salir con nadie, concientes de que sería volver a caer en lo mismo, pero tampoco mantenían una relación muy unida, porque sabían que no se podían considerar simplemente amigos.

Esta situación era un poco dolorosa para los dos, pero la preferían a pelearse o a lo que significaba estar juntos como amigos deseando algo más. Además los estudios ocupaban sus pensamientos. Sara, con frecuentes ataques de estrés, era ayudada por Snape, que sacaba tiempo de su preparación para los EXTASIS para prepararla un poco mejor. Sirius, para quien estudiar nunca había sido importante pues era capaz de aprendérselo todo en una leída, había terminado en el grupo de estudio de Gryffindor. En un inicio se había negado a entrar, esperando tener el respaldo de James, pero este había sido el primero en anotarse –no hay que decir que Lily Evans era la encargada del grupo de estudio – y Lupin lo había considerado una muy buena idea. Peter por su parte estaba dispuesto a no hacer otra cosa más que estudiar todo el año porque estaba seguro de fallar en los exámenes.

La verdad es que Sirius no estaba teniendo un buen año. Sus notas seguían igual, así que no era eso lo que le preocupaba. Tenía mayores problemas.

Uno de ellos tenía nombre: Regulus Black. Su hermano estaba seguro de que él era el culpable de que Sara hubiera terminado con él –por razones distintas a las verdaderas- y su familia nunca lo perdonaría por lo de la herencia de tío Alphard. El hecho es que Regulus no lo dejaba en paz y ya habían tenido ciertos enfrentamientos y duelos, aunque Regulus siempre había llevado la peor parte, excepto el día que recibió la invaluable ayuda de su prima Narcisa. Sirius había terminado en la enfermería, en la que Sara lo había visitado varias veces.

El otro problema era menos grave según como se vea. Sirius se sentía solo. No a causa de Sara –ya había aprendido a vivir con eso- sino a causa de James. Es cierto que James, Sirius, Remus y Peter eran un grupo unido de amigos, pero ninguno significaba para Sirius lo que James, que más que un amigo era un hermano.

Las predicciones de Sirius sobre las reuniones de Premios Anuales se hicieron realidad y James pasaba mucho tiempo con Lily, a quien por fin parecía estarse ganando. Lily ejercía una gran influencia en James, quien a pesar de sus aseveraciones el año anterior estaba madurarando muy rápido. Sirius por su parte había madurado mucho en el último año, pero no tanto. Sentía que estaba perdiendo un poco a su amigo, pero no le dijo nada. Él lo entendía pues había estado en su lugar un año atrás y sabía lo molesto que sería si le decía algo al respecto. Aunque en realidad las cosas no habían cambiado tanto, James no se había convertido en un pelota empalagoso y las lunas llenas eran tan divertidas o aún más que antes. No, lo que pasaba era que Sirius estaba celoso, no de Lily, como lo estuvo James de Sara, sino del mismo James.

Esto se acentuó al llegar las vacaciones de Navidad. Iba a haber otro baile. James le pidió a Lily que fuera con él y ella aceptó. Cuando James se lo contó a sus amigos estaba tan feliz que se veía radiante. Todos se alegraron muy sinceramente por él, porque tras siete años de perseguir a Lily esta al fin le había hecho caso, sin embargo Sirius no estaba tan feliz como el resto.

La idea del baile de Navidad lo ponía de mal humor, porque no podía dejar de recordar el baile del año anterior y ahora su amigo tenía una cita, no cualquier cita sino la cita con la chica de sus sueños que tanto había esperado. Peter iba para su casa, pero Sirius no tenía donde ir, así que estaría en el colegio. Lupin, para sorpresa de todos se quedó también.

El día del baile Lily estaba preciosa, y James, con el egoísmo propio de los enamorados no tenía ojos para nadie más, pero Lupin observaba con atención a Sirius, quien en todo el día no había pronunciado palabra.

El baile estaba bueno, aunque menos brillante que el del año anterior. Sara estaba ahí con Snape, tras había rechazado múltiples invitaciones. Ese día se sentía bastante mal, porque igual que Sirius recordaba lo sucedido el año anterior.

James y Lily estuvieron bailando casi toda la noche, mientras Sirius se quedó en una esquina, taciturno y mal humorado. Cuando Lily dejó a James un momento para ir al tocador, James se le acercó.

- ¿No está genial el baile?

- No.

- ¿No lo estás disfrutando? – James estaba tan feliz que le parecía imposible.

- No.

- ¿Por qué estás de mal humor?

- No lo estoy.

- Yo la estoy pasando genial. Lily es más maravillosa de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, y creo que le gusto, en verdad que sí, hace un rato me dijo que...

- ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a alguien que le importe lo que estás diciendo? – Sirius no tenía ganas en ese momento de escuchar lo feliz que estaba siendo su amigo, cuando él estaba pasando una de las peores noches de su vida. Sara estaba ahí, y de vez en cuando lo volvía a ver, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a acercarse al otro a hablarle, no ese día, no esa noche. Además Snape se había encargado de mortificar a Sirius toda la noche. A veces unos gestos y miradas mal intencionadas podían causar mucho daño.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – James retrocedió ofendido.

- Que no me interesa la novela rosa barata que estás a punto de contarme. Tengo mejores cosas en que pensar.

- ¡Esto es importante para mi!

- Bien por ti. No me fastidies.

Lily volvía en ese momento y James se alejó de Sirius conteniendo todo lo que le hubiera gustado gritarle en ese momento. Lily notó lo alterado que estaba, pero James no le dijo lo que Sirius acababa de decirle.

Sirius por su parte se sentía un poco mal por haber tratado así a su amigo, pero le había servido de desahogo, aunque no del todo. Sara y Snape estaban bailando en el centro del salón. Empezó a burlarse mentalmente de la forma de bailar de Snape. De repente se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore, desde el lado opuesto del salón, lo estaba observando. Le sostuvo la mirada y Dumbledore no se inmutó. Sirius se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia él, pero tuvo otra idea: se acercó a Sara y Snape y arrebatándosela a este último de las manos la besó. Se hizo silencio en la fiesta, todos los estaban mirando. Sirius la separó de sí y le dijo:

- Me lo debías, ¿recuerdas?

Antes de que Sara le dijera nada, pues estaba paralizada entre sus brazos, Sirius miró a Dumbledore desafiante y salió del salón. Sara lo vio salir sin aliento apoyándose en Snape para no desmayarse.

James intercambió una mirada con Lupin, quien salió tras Sirius.

* * *

La cena fue bastante tranquila. Draco estaba sentado entre Sara y Tonks, y la pasó mejor de lo que hubiera creído, considerando que estaba sentado a la mesa con la Orden del Fénix. Al terminar la cena decidieron empezar a repetir regalos. Se acercaron al árbol y cogían un paquete, leían de quien para quien era y se lo daban. Sara había recibido ya unos cuantos. El primero que abrió fue el de Snape, que resultó ser el último compendio de pociones aprobado apenas un mes atrás, que traía los más últimos descubrimientos. Los gemelos Weasley le habían regalado una canasta de productos de Sortilegios Weasley. Dung, un caldero, cuya procedencia Sara no podía dudar. De repente se dio cuenta de que Draco, que un inicio había permanecido un poco apartado no estaba en el salón. Sara se incorporó y subió las escaleras sin ninguna explicación.

Una puerta estaba entreabierta. Sara se asomó y vio a Draco viendo por la ventana, con una expresión muy rara en él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó entrando.

- Quería estar solo.

- Oh... lo siento – Sara dio la vuelta para salir,

- No, espera, no importa.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Esto es tan extraño.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Estar aquí, con la gente de la que me he burlado toda mi vida.

- No son tan malos.

- Es patético – dijo Draco alejándose de la ventana y sentándose en la cama – un Malfoy aquí. La vergüenza de la familia.

- Pero...

- Ella lo sabía.

- ¿Quién?

- Mamá. En su carta, me dijo que si algo le pasaba a ella, que tenía que ir contigo.

- ¿¿¿Qué???

- Mamá había estado muy extraña desde lo del Departamento de Misterios, yo creía que era por la detención de papá, pero luego fue mi revisión y ...

- ¿Tú que?

- Tu estás muy enterada de cómo funcionan los mortífagos. ¿No sabes que es la revisión?

- No – Sara estaba muy interesada. Draco nunca le había hablado de los últimos días de su madre, siempre contaba cosas anteriores, de cuando aún era un niño.

- Cuando el hijo de un mortífago cumple 16 años debe presentarse ante el Señor Oscuro y él se mete dentro suyo para evaluarlo. Yo cumplí los 16 en las vacaciones. No fue agradable, pero Él pareció muy feliz conmigo, yo esperaba entrar en su servicio pronto. Pero desde ese momento se puso muy desagradable con mi madre y dijo que era indigna de confianza. Luego mamá me dijo que pronto vendría una chica que lo revolucionaría todo y que ella era nuestra esperanza, de cualquiera de los dos lados. Yo no entendí lo que me dijo en esos días, creía que se estaba volviendo loca. Pero un tiempo después recuperó la cordura, poco después del escape de papá de la prisión. Sin embargo recibí una carta suya el día que llegaste al colegio, donde me rogaba que volviera a casa, desde entonces quería huir conmigo, pero después recibí carta de mi padre, diciéndome que mamá se sentía mal y que al contrario debía quedarme aquí y tratar de hacerme tu amigo, y tal vez tendría mi primera misión. Ya sabes lo que pasó después. El día en que la mataron tu me viste leyendo su carta, me decía que si no salía de ahí iban a matarme, que el Señor Oscuro me necesitaba muerto, pero si eso sucedía era el fin de todo. Me decía que no estábamos del lado correcto y que tu eras mi salvación si a ella le pasaba algo, que debió haberle echo caso a tu madre en su momento.

Sara lanzó una exclamación cuando Draco llegó a esa parte de la historia.

- ¡Claro!, bueno, no, aún no tiene sentido, pero..

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes alguna idea?

- Sí, ¿sabes lo que era la presentación?

- No.

- Cuando un mortífago tenía un niño, este debía ser llevado para ser evaluado, como la revisión que me acabas de contar.

- ¡Pero es imposible! El Señor Oscuro no puede hacer eso en alguien tan pequeño porque lo mataría.

- ¿Lo mataría? – Sara frunció el ceño

- Sí, sería demasiado poder dentro de algo tan pequeño.

- Así que esa era la excusa. –Sara suspiró con resignación- no es cierto. Una de las razones por la que Voldemort tiene tantos seguidores es porque lo creen mil veces más maravilloso de los que es. La verdad es que no puede poseer niños. Él es un maestro en Legimency, pero para eso tuvo que estudiar, practicar, etc... y puede ser vencido por Occlumencys.

- Como el profesor Snape, - dijo Draco quien aún no se había recuperado del hecho de que Snape estuviese en la Orden – debe ser magnífico para que no lo hayan descubierto, porque no confían mucho en él.

- Es un buen ejemplo. Bien, los Legimency pueden leer la mente, pero en un bebé es muy difícil, y para un ser malvado como Voldemort imposible, pues aún están llenos de no sé que, llamémoslo "sustancia" como hacía mamá. Además, en la presentación se revisaba íntegramente, como por ejemplo para qué estaba preparado o que dones especiales para la causa traía. Si sería poderoso, en que áreas, etc... Mi madre era la que hacía eso.

- ¿Tu madre?

- Sí, y tu tuviste tu presentación. Yo la leí en el diario de mi madre –mi libro negro- y hasta el momento no la había entendido, bueno, todavía no lo entiendo, pero creo que sé que quería decir tu mamá.

- ¿De verdad? – Draco la miró ansioso.

- Una parte al menos, no lo importante. Mamá recibió a tu madre a solas, a petición suya y decía que era "importante para las dos". Mamá te alzó (tenías tan solo unos meses) y no sé que descubrió, porque no lo puso, pero después se quedó sin aliento, viendo a tu madre. Narcisa le dijo que no podía decirle nada a nadie y mamá le dijo que no tenía nada que decirle, pero para darle a entender que no iba a decir nada, y le puso una especie de prueba creo. Le dijo a Narcisa que se olvidara de todo lo que había pasado entre ellas y que te llevara lejos de ahí, a algún lugar bien escondido y ella los protegería. Tu mamá no acepto. Le dijo que no había necesidad si ella –mi mamá- se comportaba. Mamá le dijo que si cambiaba de opinión, ella los protegería y que por nada del mundo le dijera a Lucius. Y si no confiaba en ella, que buscara a papá, que después de todo aún eran familia. Tu madre le dijo que no y mamá le dijo que se arrepentiría. Ellas sabían algo sobre ti, no se qué. Pero ahora Voldemort lo sabe...

- Y por eso quiere matarme – Draco se había levantado de la cama y paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación – yo lo sentí, cuando estaba dentro de mi, sentí como si quisiera arrancarme algo y no pudo. Y tal vez se refería a tu madre, porque cuando salió de mi lo que dijo fue: "Así que eso era lo que pasaba. Ahora la entiendo"

- Ni idea.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Draco dijo:

- Eres la única razón por la que no odio la vida que llevo ahora, pero créeme que estoy apunto. Lo he intentado, pero no calzo con esta gente.

- Lo estás haciendo excepcionalmente bien – dijo Sara poniéndole la mano en el hombro – en serio, están impresionados.

- No he hablado con nadie más que Snape, Dung y Tonks.

- Bueno, ellos esperaban que le hicieras mala cara a todos, y has sido selectivo: los Weasley, Harry y Hermione. Eso es bueno.

- Como sea, por dicha queda poca noche.

- ¿Bajas conmigo o te quedas?

- ¿A que voy a bajar? Están abriendo regalos. Yo no tengo.

- ¿Quién dice? – Sara lo miró sorprendida – claro que tienes, pocos, pero tienes.

* * *

¡Ahí está! Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo cierra esta parte de la historia.... ¡Espero sus comentarios ! ¡REVIEWS POR FAVOR!

Sara Fénix Black


	16. Final de la primera parte: la despedida

Y aquí estoy de vuelta!!!!!!!!!!! Recordar que ninguno de los personajes son míos (excepto Sara y bueno, ustedes saben....) son de JK Rowling y la Warner (¡ya quiero que salga la peli!) Le dedico este capítulo a amsp14, a quien le agradezco montones que me ayude a alistar los capítulos para publicarlos, ¡es un ángel! (Chicas, deben agradecerle a ella, porque si no quien sabe cuando podría publicar... ) Bueno, contesto los reviews y adelante la historia!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**BarbiBlack:** ¡Hola! Gracias por seguirlo desde el inicio y que bien que me dejaras un review, que no sabes lo que me animan, aunque te entiendo con lo de la falta de tiempo, a mi me pasa mucho. Me alegra que la consideres tan buena, gracias por los ánimos. 

**Andrea:** Me di cuenta que te caíste del msn, pero tranquila, eso pasa. Claro, te quedaste sin lo que te estaba revelando y ahora tendrás que leerlo... ¡Hey lo mío por Sirius es normal! Aquí hay muchas como yo... pero bueno, sí, se que te encanta el LJ. Ya seguí, y si, se pone mejor, aunque no en este chap en particular la verdad... No voy a cambiarle el título en la página, porque después es capaz que no lo encuentran, no me quiero arriesgar!!!!! 

**Leo Black le-fay:** Hola!!! Que alegría –como siempre- verte por aquí. Si, se le salió un poco el lado impulsivo, pero bueno, espero que no te decepcione el capítulo, pero así tiene que ser.... ****

****

**Narua Black:** claro que estás perdonada... sola la emoción de recibir tu review ha sido suficiente!!!!! Me alegra que te haya gustado, y espero que puedas leer lo que sigue. De nada por recomendártela, besos para ti también. 

* * *

Lupin entró a la sala común de Gryffindor. Sirius estaba ahí, al lado de la chimenea.

- Sirius, ¿estás bien?

- Un poco mejor que hace un rato.

- Entonces estarás considerando disculparte con James.

- ¿James? – Sirius lo miró intrigado, de repente, recordó - ¡Oh, eso! Sí, supongo que debería disculparme.

- ¿Supones? – Lupin se sentó a su lado.

- Digo, voy, si no viene con esa cara de felicidad estúpida que anda últimamente.

Lupin se rió por lo bajo, Sirius lo miró con desconfianza.

- ¿De que te ríes?

- De ti.

- ¿De mí?

- Estaba esperando que esto pasara, por eso me quedé. Sirius, estás celoso.

- ¿Celoso? ¿De quien?

- De James.

- ¿James? Creo que estás algo loco, Lunático, ¿no habrás bebido mucho, verdad?

- Sirius, es normal. Estás celoso de que James sea feliz con la mujer que ama mientras tu sufres en silencio porque tu no puedes estar con la mujer que amas y tu amigo no te acompaña en el sufrimiento.

- Eso no es cierto.

- Sí lo es. Te irrita su felicidad, tu mismo acabas de decirlo.

- Por supuesto que no me enoja que James sea feliz.

- No es que él sea feliz, es que tu no lo seas. Le estás cobrando a James tu propia frustración. Estás celoso de la felicidad que él disfruta y tu no.

- Sabes, a veces me hartas con tu psicología.

- Pero es cierto, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Sé que no lo haces a propósito, y sé que James debió tener más tacto en este asunto, pero...

- Está locamente enamorado – dijo Sirius con un suspiro – creo que tienes razón. Debo disculparme con él, y debo controlarme. Bueno, aunque ahora tengo que ver que va a hacer Dumbledore conmigo después de ese beso. Aunque la verdad no me importa, ese beso valió la pena.

- En ese caso podemos hablar de una vez, Sirius – dijo una voz detrás suyo. Sirius y Lupin se volvieron y se encontraron frente a Albus Dumbledore. - ¿Te molestaría volver al baile, Remus?

Remus salió de la sala común, mientras Sirius miraba a Dumbledore desafiante. Dumbledore tenía una expresión determinante, pero, al contrario de lo que Sirius esperaba, no era amenazante.

- Sirius, creo que debí hacer esto hace mucho tiempo, pero los mayores solemos cometer el error de creer entender los sentimientos de los jóvenes, evaluando por lo que vivimos en nuestra propia juventud. Quiero hablarte sobre ti y Sara.

Sirius no le dijo nada.

- No debí permitir que ustedes dos se acercaran tanto, pero no preví que llegaran a este punto. No puedo permitir que Sara salga contigo.

- Lo sé – dijo Sirius con voz ronca – usted es su tutor y no me considera adecuado para ella.

- No es eso.

- Pero mi hermano sí que es para Sara, ¿verdad? Como todo el mundo, lo considera mejor que yo, porque sabe poner cara de niño bueno y no parece capaz de matar una mosca y nunca se revela contra la autoridad. ¿verdad? Y Lucius Malfoy, tampoco tiene problema con él, ¿verdad? – Sirius se estaba empezando a dejar llevar por la cólera.

- No creo que tu hermano sea mejor que tu, no es un tipo de teoría que yo maneje – Dumbledore estaba serio – pero ellos no eran un peligro.

- ¿Un peligro? ¿En que soy yo un peligro para Sara? Yo la amo y yo haría cualquier cosa por protegerla. Ninguno de ellos dos la quiso como yo aun la quiero ¡un año después! ¿qué hay de peligroso en eso? – Sirius dijo esto con mucha pasión y enojo, y se contuvo por la mínima de no gritarle muchas más cosas. Dumbledore lo miró con tristeza.

- Mucho, eres muy joven aún Sirius, pero algún día descubrirás que no hay fuerza más peligrosa que el amor.

Sirius lo miró incrédulamente.

- ¿Crees que realmente la amas?

- Sí.

- ¿Crees que ese amor sobreviviría un año más?

- Sí.

- ¿Dos?

- Sí.

- ¿Cuatro?

- Sí – Sirius no entendía a donde quería llegar.

- Bien – dijo Dumbledore tomando una actitud solemne – en cuatro años, si ustedes dos quieren todavía estar juntos, porque las cosas cambian de perspectiva cuando creces, no habrá nada en su camino.

- ¡Cuatro años! ¡Es ridículo! – dijo Sirius levantándose.

- En menos de un año saldrás del colegio. Sara tiene este curso más dos más antes de salir. Para entonces tendrá 17 años. Se irá mínimo un año al extranjero a aprender costumbres de otras sociedades mágicas. Cuando la veas de nuevo los dos vais a haber cambiado mucho, pero es cosa de ustedes entonces.

Sirius lo miró calculadoramente.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no?

- Es peligroso.

- ¿Para quién? ¿Para mí?

- Sí.

- No me importa.

- No sólo para ti.

- ¿Para quién más?

- Para todos.

- ¿Todos? – Sirius lanzó una risa corta, irónica.

- Sí, incluyendo a Sara.

- ¿A Sara? – Sirius se puso serio y se sentó de nuevo - ¿Yo pongo en peligro a Sara?

- Tu no, su relación.

- ¿Y si espero cuatro años...?

- Ya no será mi asunto, pero aún será un riesgo.

Sirius se quedó pensativo. Cuatro años era mucho tiempo, pero en ese mismo momento no tenía nada más.

- ¿Por qué la pone en peligro?

- No es algo que pueda decirte, Sirius, si no te lo diría, y a ella también.

- Bueno, no creo que tenga opción – dijo Sirius sonriendo tristemente – ella no va a desobedecerle a usted.

- ¿Y tu?

- Creí que usted conocía a sus estudiantes.

- Sirius, prométeme que en lo que te queda en el colegio no pasará nada entre ustedes dos. Dejarás que Sara siga adelante con su vida y tu seguirás adelante con la tuya.

- No puedo. Además, no sé para que quiere mi palabra.

- Creo en tu palabra. – Sirius tomó confianza al oír sinceridad en la voz del director.

- Bueno, no pasará nada. – dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie por segunda vez – pero en cuatro años no se atreva a meterse en nuestro camino.

Dumbledore miró a Sirius con respeto. No era un muchacho de 16 años con quien hablaba, no era un chico rebelde amenazándolo. No, era un hombre hecho y derecho, seguro de lo que dice, dispuesto a defender lo que quería. Por la manera en que Sirius dijo esto se ganó (sin saberlo) el respeto de Dumbledore, quien lo dejó diciéndole que él hablaría con Sara, y que el suceso de esa noche debía quedar en el olvido.

Dumbledore tenía la esperanza de que cuatro años fueran suficientes para acabar con aquella locura o bien, para que los rumores sobre los movimientos de Tom se desmintieran, pero si eran verdad, no podía permitirlo por nada del mundo.

* * *

Cuando bajaron ya sólo quedaban los regalos de Sara por dar y entregar. Primero entregó los suyos. A Tonks le regaló un espejo pequeño mágico que funcionaba como experto en moda y servía de asesor de imagen. A Bill le regaló una chaqueta de piel de dragón, a Charlie unas botas de cuero, a Ginny una túnica de gala de su propio diseño, a la señora Weasley la biografía de Gilderoy Lockhart edición especial con álbum de fotos incluida, al señor Weasley una agenda electrónica que prometió ayudarle a manejar, a Lupin le regaló una túnica nueva gris y un libro sobre fenómenos celestes del que habían hablado de una vez, a Dung un reloj mágico con detector de peligros, a Hermione la colección completa de libros de magia moderna de la editorial LungMoon especial para la preparación de los EXTASIS. Dejó para el final cuatro regalos.

Se acercó a Harry y a Ron con dos sobres en la mano. Ellos los abrieron con curiosidad y lanzaron una exclamación de alegría.

- ¡Entradas para la final del campeonato de invierno de Quidditch! ¡Los Chudley Cannons contra los Tornados! ¡Eres lo máximo! – Ron no cabía en sí de la emoción. Harry no sabía que decir.

- Sí – dijo Sara feliz del efecto causado – alguien me dijo que es la primera vez en 50 años que los Cannons llegan a la final y supuse que un par de fans como ustedes querrían verlo. Es una semana antes de la entrada a clases y son tiquetes dobles, pueden llevar a quien quieran.

Después de se dirigió a los gemelos y les dio a cada uno una llave pequeña.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Fred.

- Una llave – dijo Sara como si le hubiera preguntado lo más tonto de este mundo.

- ¿Y que abre? - preguntó George

- Su nuevo local en Hosgmeade.

- ¿¿¿QUÉ??? – la exclamación salió a la vez de las bocas de los gemelos.

- Sí, local de tres pisos, a la mitad de la calle principal. Antes fue una tienda de túnicas moderna que no pegó mucho.

Los gemelos casi ahogan a Sara con sus abrazos.

Finalmente se acercó a Draco, y le dio un paquete. Draco lo abrió y encontró dos cosas: un libro y una llave.

El libro se titulaba: 1000 cosas que debe saber un mago para entender a un muggle y tenía escrita una dedicatoria por parte de Sara: "A mi amigo, para que entienda las cosas que le digo".

La llave era pequeña y dorada.

- ¿Qué abre? – preguntó Draco extrañado

- La casa.

- ¿La casa?

- Sí, me dijiste que no era tu casa porque tenías que llamar para entrar, así que rompí el hechizo de la puerta y ahora como una casa normal tiene llavín y esa es tu llave.

- ¿Mi llave?

Sara lo abrazó, consiente de que él no la abrazaría frente a tanta gente.

- Gracias – le murmuró él al oído.

Sara se separó de él con una gran sonrisa. En ese momento Tonks dijo que mejor le daban a Sara los regalos, porque eran muchos. Así que se acercó a ella con el suyo. Sara lo abrió y sacó lo que parecía un prisma de cristal.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Sara viéndola con curiosidad.

- Es un falsoscopio de bolsillo o chivatoscopio, como prefieras- dijo Tonks – suena cuando hay alguien que no es de confianza.

- ¿Puedo verlo? – preguntó Harry alargando la mano, pero Draco lo tomó sin decir nada y le dio una vuelta en la mano.

- Parece que no funciona – dijo Ron por lo bajo

- Malfoy, creo que yo lo pedí primero – dijo Harry molesto.

Draco se lo dio –más bien se lo tiró- y para sorpresa de todos al cogerlo Harry empezó a sonar como loco. Harry alzó la vista asustado y Draco y Tonks soltaron la risa.

- ¡Muy buena primo! – dijo Tonks en medio de sus carcajadas. Tardaron un rato en calmarse.

- Debiste ver tu cara Potter – dijo Draco como un minuto después, cuando se le bajo la risa.

- Se me había olvidado que tu los conocías – dijo Tonks tomando el falsoscopio de manos de Harry. Dejó de sonar de inmediato.

- ¿Van a explicarnos que fue eso o qué? – dijo Sara que estaba apunto de reírse porque las risas eran muy contagiosas. Algunas personas como Shacklebolt sonreían, pues habían entendido la broma.

- Es un falsoscopio doble, también sirve para gastar bromas – dijo Tonks dándoselo a Harry de nuevo, esta vez no sonó – en la base tiene un botoncito si está suelto funciona de verdad, pero si se presiona, a la próxima persona que lo coja le va a sonar fuertísimo. Yo tenía uno de pequeña, y Draco parece recordarlo muy bien. Y hablando de Draco...

Tonks le dio un regalo envuelto en papel verde satinado. Draco lo abrió con cuidado, como si temiera que fuera una broma. Era un espejo detector de enemigos.

- Parece que andabas en Catch-it – dijo Draco tratando de verse en el espejo sin éxito.

- Sí, tenían una feria especial – dijo Tonks que parecía realmente feliz de sus compras, al ver la cara de Sara y Harry les aclaró – es una tienda especializada en herramientas para detectar magos tenebrosos, la favorita de los aurores.

Sara siguió abriendo regalos. Los señores Weasley le regalaron el clásico suéter Weasley y una caja de las mejores galletas mágicas. Ginny le regaló un CD de música variada muggle diciendo que Hermione la había ayudado a escogerlo. Bill le regaló un colgante con un colmillo muy parecido al de su arete, Charlie unos guantes de piel de dragón neocelandés. Finalmente Harry, Ron y Hermione se le acercaron con una gran caja.

- Estuvimos investigando – dijo Harry tras intercambiar una mirada con ellos tres – y descubrimos que tu no eres la única bruja con gran interés en los aparatos muggles.

- Y descubrimos que hay un grupo de magos (a los que nadie les quiere hacer caso) que han estado desarrollando algunos de esos aparatos – dijo Ron en voz baja.

- Y que buscan magos o brujas dispuestos a ayudarlos en el proyecto – dijo Hermione – y pensamos que a ti te gustaría y que sería el regalo perfecto para ti.

Sara se agachó junto a la caja y rompió la envoltura. Gritó tan fuerte que la mayoría se sintió aturdido.

- ¡Un televisor! Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Funciona?

- Con cinco señales nada más – dijo Hermione- son las que han conseguido capturar.

- Señales piratas – dijo Sara entusiasmada y después empezó a brincar y a gritar.

Draco se acercó a Harry y ellos por detrás y les dijo:

- Espero que sean consientes de que es culpa suya que perdiera la razón. Ustedes no tienen que vivir con ella, pero ya se los cobraré.

Sara parecía haber alcanzado la gloria. Cualquier muggle que haya sido apartado del todo de la televisión por cuatro eternos meses la entendería.

Pero esa era la menor de las sorpresas que le esperaban. Dumbledore, que había permanecido desapercibido –de hecho Sara no había notado que estaba allí- se acercó a ella con una pequeña caja en la mano y se la dio, diciéndole:

- Hace muchos años ya tu padre le dio esto a tu madre, y ella me lo dio para que se lo devolviera después de que se habían separado por primera vez, pero Fawkes me lo arrebató y no me lo devolvió hasta hoy, para que te lo diera.

Sara abrió la cajita intrigada y se encontró con un anillo que tenía una B dorada sobre un escudo de armas. Miró a Dumbledore sin aliento.

- Es el sello de la familia Black, es la tradición que el hijo mayor de la familia lo lleve. Sirius lo tenía y se lo había dado a Sara pero ahora, la mayor de la familia eres tu. Con él puedes probar que eres una Black, y mientras lo lleves nadie te puede negar ni tu apellido ni tu fortuna.

Sara se puso el anillo altamente conmovida. Lupin se acercó y le tomó la mano para verlo.

- Sirius siempre lo usaba antes de dárselo a ella – dijo con tono melancólico – era para fastidiar a su hermano, pero en fin...

- Creo que ya es hora Remus – dijo Shacklebolt avanzando hacia ellos.

- Sí, Kinsgley – dijo Remus mirando a Sara – Sara, la Orden se puso de acuerdo para hacerte un regalo muy especial. Síguenos, por favor.

Sara lo siguió intrigada y el resto con bastante curiosidad de ver su reacción. Lupin abrió una puerta y Sara entró. En el centro de la habitación había una moto.

- ¿ES MÍA? – gritó Sara abalanzándose sobre ella - ¡UNA MOTO!

- No es sólo una moto – dijo Lupin – es la moto de tu padre, con unos cuantos bastantes arreglos.

Sara se llevó las manos a la boca profundamente emocionada.

- ¿Aun vuela?

- Mejor que nunca. Además tiene los últimos dispositivos de invisibilidad y ocultamiento.

- ¿Me dejarán usarla?

- Ya hablaremos de eso – dijo Dumbledore.

Sara se subió en ella apunto de llorar. La moto de su padre... no podía creerlo.

- Pero ¿cómo...?

- No preguntes – dijo Lupin – pero eso no es todo. Kingsley y yo les preparamos algo muy especial a Harry y a ti. Kingsley...

Lupin se acercó a Sara con un paquete en la mano y Shacklebolt a Harry. Sara abrió el paquete con manos temblorosas. Parecía un libro, tenía cubiertas doradas y escrito en relieve el nombre "Sirius Black". Sara lo abrió, no era un libro. Era un álbum de fotos. Por primera vez, en toda su vida, Sara vio a su padre. Antes de que se diera cuenta rompió a llorar.

* * *

Sirius espero a que llegara James. Finalmente lo vio entrar con Lily y darle un beso de despedida. Cuando subió al cuarto se encontró a Sirius esperándolo.

- Tengo que hablar contigo – le dijo Sirius serio.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ahora te interesa lo que tenga que decirte?

- Tal vez.

- ¿Qué pasa, Black?

- Lo siento, no debí portarme así, estaba pensando en otra cosa y estaba de mal humor – Sirius dijo todo eso como si fuera enumerando lo que decía, pero James sabía que era sincero: Sirius nunca pedía perdón de esa manera tan directa a nadie que no fuera James.

- Querrás decir "estaba pensando en Sara" – dijo James – no te preocupes, cuando la besaste frente a todo el colegio me di cuenta de que hoy no andabas bien de la cabeza.

- Tenía que hacerlo – dijo Sirius rememorando el beso – pero Remus tiene razón y he sido muy injusto contigo, porque tu estás siendo muy feliz ahora y yo no he compartido tu alegría, y quiero que sepas que realmente me alegro por lo de Lily.

- Gracias – dijo James sonriéndole – me alegra oír eso. Eres la primera persona con la que quería compartir esto, tu sabes lo que significa para mi ella.

- Sí, lo sé, tal vez mejor de lo que crees – dijo Sirius

- Pues bien, ¡ha aceptado ser mi novia!

- ¡Excelente Cornamenta! – dijo Sirius con una explosión de alegría sincera dándole un abrazo – me alegra que uno de nosotros haya conseguido la chica que quería.

James lo miró atentamente y comprendió.

- Creo que yo también te debo una disculpa – dijo James serio – he pasado hablando sobre Lily todo este tiempo, sin considerar lo que podía significar para ti, con todo lo que a ocurrido con Sara.

- Bah.. no importa – dijo Sirius restándole importancia al asunto.

- Sí, importa, porque he sido un mal amigo todo este tiempo.

- Como quieras, entonces – dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros – pero lo de Sara y yo es historia.

- ¿Historia?

- Sí, hasta dentro de cuatro años.

Sirius le contó su conversación con Dumbledore y después James le contó todo lo que había pasado con Lily.

Al día siguiente los murmullos persiguieron a Sirius por los pasillos, pero no les hizo caso, nunca les hacía caso de hecho, aunque le encantaba saber que estaban hablando de él.

En la tarde, mientras Lupin estaba estudiando en la torre y James estaba con Lily, Sirius fue a devolver unos libros a la biblioteca. Ahí se topó con Sara que lo miró con algo de vergüenza (por los murmullos que pudo oír de los estudiantes detrás suyo) y con una tímida sonrisa.

- Hola – dijo acercándose a ella.

- Hola. ¡Feliz Navidad!

- Gracias, igual – dijo Sirius no muy seguro de que le iba a decir – este...

- Dumbledore me contó de su conversación de ayer.

- Oh.

- Y creo que tienes razón – dijo Sara con una sonrisa que demostraba seguridad y un tono de discurso preparado – eso de seguir adelante. En este último año no hemos hecho ningún progreso y si lo nuestro no va a ningún lado mejor dejarlo atrás. El beso de anoche fue maravilloso, pero estoy de acuerdo con hacer como si nunca hubiera ocurrido. Se necesita valor para hacerlo, pero me parece bien que se te haya ocurrido. Yo no habría tenido el valor de proponerlo.

- Eh… – Sirius se preguntó que rayos le había dicho Dumbledore.

- ¿Pero sabes que es lo que más me gusta de toda tu idea? – Sara lo miró pícaramente.

- Ni idea

- Que si tenemos que olvidar lo que pasó anoche, aún te debo un beso.

Sara se fue dejando a Sirius bastante confundido, ¿qué demonios le había dicho Dumbledore? Además estaba un poco dolido, Sara no parecía lamentar el hecho de dar por terminado lo de ellos y ella parecía darlo por terminado para siempre.

Sirius no sabía cuanto daño le estaba causando esa idea a Sara, porque su carácter, a veces tan endeble y a veces tan orgulloso, había optado por esto ultimo, pues si Sirius estaba dispuesto a dejar lo de ellos atrás sin problema, no era ella quien se iba a dejar llevar por sentimentalismos y si él podía actuar como si nada hubiera pasado ella también.

Sólo una persona se dio cuenta de que esa tranquilidad y seguridad eran ficticias. Ese fue Severus Snape. Sara, como siempre oyó atentamente sus comentarios y consejos y luego le dijo que no era cierto, que ya Sirius estaba en el pasado.

Sirius por su parte le contó a sus amigos lo sucedido y ninguno hizo mayor comentario que el "ya era hora, era lo correcto, amigo" de James, a quien nunca le agradaría Sara. Pero Lupin miró a Sirius con una expresión que a la que nadie prestó atención, pero en la que se leía una perfecta lástima e incredulidad, no, Sirius nunca iba a superar lo de Sara.

* * *

Sara podría haber pasado todo el día viendo las fotos de su padre. Era tan guapo, tan maravilloso, mil veces mejor de cómo se lo había imaginado.

Su madre al irse había dejado muchas cosas, entre ellas una caja de fotos. Gracias a estas Sara había reconocido sin problemas a Dumbledore cuando llegó a buscarla, a Snape cuando lo vio en los pasillos e incluso a Harry, por su parecido a su padre. Sin embargo, su madre –egoísta hasta el final- se había llevado consigo todas las fotos de Sirius.

Sin embargo no pasó todo el día viendo las fotos. Tenía que hablar con Dumbledore. En unos cinco minutos le contó lo ocurrido el día anterior. La reacción de Dumbledore fue igual a la de Lupin.

- ¿Por qué estabas ahí?

Sara lo miró suspicazmente.

- Si soy sincera con usted, ¿lo será usted conmigo?

- Yo no suelo mentir, prefiero callar.

- ¿Y piensa callar algunas cosas durante nuestra conversación?

- Si es necesario.

- Bien, me perdonará entonces que actúe de igual forma – Sara solía utilizar con Dumbledore una forma de hablar muy formal, como la de los libros de la época de la corte que estaba acostumbrada a leer.

- Bien, pero evitémoslo lo más posible.

- De acuerdo. Neville me escribió invitándome a ir.

- ¿Por qué te invitó?

- Porque yo se lo había pedido, se puede decir – Sara sostuvo la mirada a Dumbledore.

- ¿Por qué querías verlos? ¿Sabías de la amistad de tu madre con Alice?

- No – dijo Sara – sabía de su amistad con Alice Boulle, pero hasta ayer no supe que ese era el nombre de soltera de la madre de Neville. No las había relacionado.

- Ya te habías interesado antes por el tema, si mal no recuerdo me preguntaste que había sido de Neville Longbottom cuando te conocí.

- Sí – dijo Sara sonriendo - a mamá, si le preocupaba algo cuando dejó el mundo mágico, aparte de papá, era que pasaría con Neville.

- ¿Sabes porqué?

- Porque creía que iba a ser muy importante en su momento, creo. Mamá tenía mucha esperanza en él, aunque no sé de que.

- Bien, aún no me has contestado, ¿porqué querías verlos?

Sara lo miró dudosa. No iba a decirle así porque así.

- ¿Es eso importante?

- Sí, porque si tenías alguna intención de rebelar algo viéndolos se puede haber canalizado mejor el poder de Legimency.

- Pues fue eso, aunque no me llevó a lo que quería saber. ¿Soy entonces una Legimency natural, como ella?

- Deberías serlo, al menos, pero a tu madre se le despertó hasta los 17 años.

- Tengo habilidades más desarrolladas que ella – dijo Sara basándose principalmente en lo que le habían dicho los profesores hasta el momento – ella nunca controló tan bien como yo el aparecerse y desaparecerse y era un desastre total con la varita.

- Sí, se supone que es normal que cada fénix sea más poderosa que la anterior, pero en tu caso hubo una perdida importante de camino.

- Ya lo sé – dijo con furia Sara – Voldemort. Y él tomó gran parte del Legimency.

- Sí, pero tu madre aun así seguía siendo la mejor.

- Bueno, ¿y cómo lo controlo? – dijo Sara con indiferencia en lo relativo a lo buena que era su madre – no quiero andarme metiendo en la mente de la gente sin control.

- Es cuestión de práctica. Además debemos saber si eres igual de buena en Oclumency que ella.

- Bueno, eso es todo entonces – dijo Sara levantándose para volver a su cuarto, pero Dumbledore la detuvo.

- Entonces, ¿por qué le pediste a Neville ver a sus padres?

- Eso no fue lo que le pedí. Le pedí información sobre lo que les pasó.

- ¿Para que?

- Cultura general.

- Sara...

- Usted se supone que es muy listo ¿no? Debería entonces usted saberlo.

- Tengo una teoría, pero me complacería que tu misma me lo dijeras.

- No es mi primera preocupación complacerlo, señor, así que si me disculpa...

- Bellatrix Lestrange, esa es la razón, ¿no? – dijo Dumbledore deteniéndola de nuevo en su camino a la puerta.

- Sí – Sara lo miró retadora.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Sara? – dijo Dumbledore levantándose a su vez.

- Lo que cualquiera en mi lugar pretendería.

- No puedes hacerlo.

- Voy a hacerlo. Esto es cosa mía, Dumbledore, no se meta, por favor.

- La venganza nunca es una respuesta, tampoco una solución.

- Lo sé, la venganza es eso, venganza – Sara estaba muy hermosa en esos momentos, erguida con dignidad y coraje, en esos momentos nadie podía negar su porte de princesa – y ella mató a mi padre. Bellatrix Black ha hecho mucho daño, y es hora de que pague por sus acciones.

- ¿Y crees tan firmemente en eso que tuviste que buscarle justificación en la tragedia de Neville?

- Esto es algo entre Bellatrix, Neville y yo.

- ¿Y como piensas vengarte? – preguntó Dumbledore – si se puede saber.

- Como dije, eso es entre ella y yo, no es asunto suyo, no se meta en esto.

- La venganza no es justa, Sara. ¿Piensas prenderle fuego la primera vez que la veas?

- Claro que no – exclamó Sara – ya la vi una vez. No, cuando la enfrente será como lo hizo mi padre: con una sonrisa en la boca y una varita en la mano. No usaré mis poderes, ni mi fuego. Será un duelo igualado. Ella con sus artes oscuras, yo, con mi poder. Esa será la diferencia entre las dos.

- Sara, ¿realmente crees...?

- Dumbledore. Lo digo por tercera y última vez. Lo he dejado meterse en mi vida, llevarme lejos del mundo que conocía, le he contado cosas que no tenía que contarle y le he hecho caso en muchas cosas a pesar del desagrado que he experimentado hacia ellas. Bellatrix es cosa mía, no se meta en esto, porque no voy a permitírselo.

Sara se fue y Dumbledore la miró salir tristemente.

* * *

El resto del año pasó sin mucha novedad. James y Lily tenían una relación bastante sólida, aunque no descartaba que tuvieran fuertes peleas de cuando en cuando. Sirius, fiel a su palabra trataba de seguir como si nada hubiera pasado y la verdad el club de estudio lo tenía muy ocupado, a pesar suyo.

Sara estaba al borde de la histeria por los TIMOS y la verdad perecía poco probable que los aprobara con buenas notas. Dumbledore, exasperado por esto decidió buscarle un tutor entre los alumnos, que la pudiera entender mejor y la ayudara a estudiar. Sirius definitivamente habría sido el mejor, pues Sara siempre le había entendido y definitivamente no afectarían sus propios resultados, pero era tentar mucho a la suerte. Su siguiente candidato fue James Potter, pero Sara lo odiaba, y parecía ser mutuo. Así que la ganadora del puesto fue Lily Evans.

Lily estuvo apunto de negarse, pero tenía muy buen corazón para ello. Además, ella manejaba la materia de los EXTASIS desde hacia dos meses, y apenas faltaban tres semanas para las pruebas.

- ¡Nunca lo dominará! – decía exasperada Lily a James una tarde en la sala común al llegar de la casa de Sara y encontrarlo jugando gobstons con Sirius. Llevaban una semana de intentar sin éxito que Sara dominara los hechizos de desaparecer cosas.

- Está en su sangre que nunca lo hará – dijo James tranquilamente – no te preocupes por ella. Tu lo harás perfectamente, y eso es lo que importa.

- James, ¡cómo puedes decir eso! – Lily parecía realmente preocupada por su pupila.

- Ella puede hacerlos – dijo Sirius interviniendo – sólo dile que haga el hechizo reductor y no se contenga, como si lo estuviera haciendo mal.

- Eso es una tontería, Sirius – dijo Lily a quien Sirius le caía ahora mucho mejor que años anteriores.

- Yo sólo decía – dijo Sirius con una expresión de "allá tu".

Lily no creía que aquel consejo de Sirius funcionara pero al límite de la desesperación fue a ver a Sara y se lo dijo. Tras unos cuantos nuevos intentos lo logró. Lily no podía creer lo que veía.

- ¿Pero, cómo...?

Si en la práctica Lily no era tan buena explicando como Sirius, sí que era muy buena en lo teórico, y Sara pasó las semanas anteriores a los TIMOS estudiando de firme, bajo su dirección.

- Me desespera – confesó Sara a Snape – siempre tan correcta, tan paciente, tan perfecta... es enfermiza.

- Es una orgullosa sangre sucia – dijo Snape con desprecio – no la dejes que te frustre.

- La verdad me a ayudado mucho, ahora tengo más posibilidades de conseguir suficientes TIMOS. Es una buena chica, ese es el problema, demasiado buena.

Finalmente el día de los TIMOS y los EXTASIS llegaron. Sirius estaba seguro de que lo había hecho bien y tendría puros Sobresalientes, exceptuando en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y no porque no supiera hacer lo que le pidieron.

Ese fue el último EXTASIS práctico, y se llevó acabo al mismo tiempo que el TIMO de la materia. Cuando Sirius llegó a hacer el suyo, Sara estaba presentándose en el cubículo de al lado, bajo la mirada de Sydney, que estaba allí con un único motivo: poner nerviosa a Sara. Lo estaba consiguiendo. Sirius tuvo que agacharse junto con el mago aplicador que le había correspondido cuando el hechizo paralizador de Sara había -inexplicablemente- tomado una ruta alterna a la señalada por ella. Sirius comprendió la mirada de desesperación de Sara en dirección a Sydney y decidió hacer algo al respecto, por lo que el primer hechizo de ataque que le pidieron, en lugar de dirigirse al objetivo de la prueba se lo lanzó a la profesora.

Sara le envió una mirada de gratitud tal que Sirius sintió que realmente había valido la pena sacrificar un sobresaliente por un excede expectativas. Por su parte, Sara halló tanta confianza en la mirada de Sirius que incluso tenía probabilidades de no haber reprobado el examen por lo bien que hizo los últimos ejercicios.

Los resultados de los TIMOS los entregaban hasta vacaciones, pero los EXTASIS se entregaban una semana antes de fin de curso, para llevar acabo el último día la graduación.

Lily y James sacaron Sobresaliente en todas las materias. Sirius y Lupin sacaron sobresaliente en todo menos en una: el primero en defensa (como ya sabía) y el segundo en pociones, que nunca habían sido su fuerte. Snape aprobó con una gran colección de Excede Expectativas y Aceptables, más un Sobresaliente en Defensa y Pociones. Peter aprobó con una serie completa de Aceptables.

La graduación fue al día siguiente de la cena de fin de curso. Los de sétimo año nunca volvían en el tren con el resto, porque la graduación era al día siguiente. Sara tampoco volvió al Valle de Godric, porque Snape la había invitado a la graduación.

Explicar la ceremonia llevaría mucho rato. Las familias estaban presentes (sobra decir que los Black brillaron por su ausencia). Lily fue la encargada de hablar a la generación y Dumbledore dio un inspirador discurso sobre como iba a cambiar su vida de ahora en adelante y cómo debían luchar por salir adelante. Finalmente dio por terminado el curso lectivo.

Llegó el momento de las despedidas. La familia de Snape tampoco había llegado. Sara lo abrazó fuertemente.

- Muchas felicidades – le dijo con una voz que más que felicidad parecía de alguien apunto de llorar.

- No te pongas así – le dijo Snape.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga? – dijo Sara sonriendo con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas – te voy a extrañar muchísimo. Eres el único amigo que tengo y el otro año voy a estar sola aquí, mientras tu andas en ese lugar extraño.

- Albania es el mejor lugar para estudiar las artes ocultas – dijo Snape – y no te preocupes, te voy a escribir a lo más a menudo que pueda, en serio.

- Y yo te escribiré mis problemas existenciales aunque luego te devuelva tu consejo con un "no, no es eso".

- Para no perder la costumbre.

- No sabes lo que has significado para mi estos dos años – dijo Sara negando con la cabeza – sin ti no lo hubiera soportado.

- ¿Quieres un último consejo antes de terminar el colegio?

- Claro.

- Despídete de Black y cierra definitivamente esta historia.

- Ya esta cerrada desde...

- Sara, en serio. Es probable que no se vuelvan a ver. Te arrepentirás si no lo haces.

- Severus...

- Ve. Yo te espero aquí.

Sara miró a Sirius que estaba al otro lado del salón con sus amigos y sus familias y estaba siendo calurosamente abrazado por la señora Potter.

Después de las habituales felicitaciones James llevó a Sirius aparte y le preguntó:

- ¿Vas a despedirte de Sara?

Sirius la vio abrazando a Snape.

- No lo sé, se supone que ya no hay nada entre nosotros...

- Tu lo has dicho: se supone. Ve y acaba con esto de una vez. Si dentro de un tiempo hay una nueva oportunidad, vale, pero no te vayas dejando todo en el aire. Simplemente, termínalo.

- Creo que tienes razón...- dijo Sirius viendo que Sara parecía querer acercarse a él – mejor voy de una vez. ¿Me esperan?

- ¡Claro que sí! Tu te vienes a celebrar con los Potter. Desde hace un año eres de la familia.

Sirius le sonrió y a su vez trató de acercarse a Sara. Finalmente se encontraron en el centro del salón. Se miraron sin saber que decirse. A ninguno le gustaba las despedidas. Sirius la vio más hermosa que nunca, con esa expresión de tristeza, dolor y alegría entre mezclada.

- Vamos a fuera – atinó a decirle. No quería hablar con ella en medio de toda esa gente.

Sara asintió y salieron juntos del salón. Se detuvieron en el vestíbulo que estaba vacío. Desviaron la mirada el uno del otro: el silencio era incómodo. Sara fue la primera en hablar:

- ¡Felicidades por los EXTASIS! Lamento lo del Excede Expectativas.

- Gracias, y por eso no te preocupes, valió la pena.

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio. Finalmente, Sara le dijo con un tono que denotaba que trataba de contener sus emociones:

- Te voy a extrañar.

- Casi no nos hemos visto este año, Sara, no creo que te haga falta – Sirius aún estaba un poco sentido porque ella hubiera aceptado así no más el fin de lo suyo.

- Una cosa es no verte y saber que estás aquí, otra muy distinta es que del todo no estés.

- Podemos estar en contacto... - sugirió Sirius con cierto dejo de esperanza.

- ¡No! – la exclamación de Sara fue tan vehemente que Sirius se hizo hacia atrás y frunció el ceño.

- Vale, vale, si no quieres saber de mi, tranquila.

- No es eso – Sara se acercó a él juntando las manos como si pidiera perdón - ¿no lo entiendes? Tu te vas a ver el mundo, a vivir tu vida y yo me quedo aquí estancada. Nunca voy a olvidarte de verdad si sigo sabiendo de ti a cada rato. Prefiero dejarme sólo tu recuerdo, que se volverá como una luz en el pasado, no una tortura en el presente.

Sirius le sonrió dulcemente, le tomó las manos. Sara lo sintió casi febril.

- Sí, lo entiendo. Yo también voy a extrañarte, nunca sabrás lo que fuiste para mi, Sara – Sirius se detuvo. ¿Por qué no se lo decía? ¿Por qué no le decía que la iba amar siempre? ¿Por qué no le decía que ella lo era todo para él? ¿Por qué no le decía que él la esperaría cuatro años o diez si era necesario? Antes de que se decidiera a decir algo ella habló de nuevo.

- Pero si nos viéramos de nuevo, que supongo que sería dentro de mucho tiempo –Sara parecía rogarle- prométeme que las cosas que pasamos aquí no nos afectarían, que podríamos ser amigos, que no me guardarás rencor por no haber peleado... por como acabó lo nuestro. Por favor.

Sirius la miró sintiéndose desfallecer: él nunca la podría ver como sólo una amiga, sin embargo:

- Te lo prometo.

Sara se sintió cobarde en ese momento. ¿Amigos? ¿por qué le decía que fueran amigos? ¡Ella quería mucho más de él! ¿Por qué no le decía que nunca iba a poder querer a alguien de la manera que lo quería a él? Antes de que Sara dijera nada más Sirius se alejó, no podía estar más rato con ella hablándole le amistad, no ahora.

Sara lo miro alejarse y de repente reaccionó, corrió hacia él, tocándole el hombro. Él se volvió y ella lo besó apasionadamente. Sirius le correspondió con más pasión todavía. Cuando se separaron Sirius vio lágrimas en los ojos de Sara.

- Adiós – le dijo Sara. Nunca ninguno de los dos pensó que esa palabra pudiese doler tanto.

- Adiós.

Sirius se acercó a los Potter sin dejar de ver hacia atrás y se fue con ellos en silencio, mientras Sara los observaba desde la entrada del castillo. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Snape se acercó a ella por detrás y la abrazó mientras los veía irse.

Aquella fue la primera despedida dolorosa por largo tiempo que Sara y Sirius tuvieron que sufrir, pero no la última.

* * *

Dumbledore encontró a Sara en la sala con Bill, que le explicaba los dispositivos de seguridad que le habían instalado. Tenía un hechizo que evitaba a las personas resbalarse del asiento, lo que podía provocar desagradables accidentes si alguien por accidente se deslizara y se saliera de la moto al elevarse en el aire. Además, tenía un dispositivo de "desilusión", uno que lo volvía invisible a los ojos de los muggles y uno que la volvía totalmente invisible. Además tenía repelente de muggles, para que Sara la pudiera dejar estacionada en cualquier lugar sin peligro de que fuera robada o curioseada por un muggle y tenía alarma paralizadora, en caso de que cualquiera tratara de robarla.

Sirius había estado trabajando en ella el tiempo que estuvo encerrado y solo en la casa, ya que esperaba salir de nuevo algún día. Hagrid era el último en haberla usado y la había dejado bajo la custodia de Dumbledore, quien la había llevado a la Casa Black, tras la muerte de la señora Black.

Sara podía tener la moto, pero las condiciones que le puso Dumbledore y la forma en que se las dijo, le dieron a entender que él no había estado de acuerdo en que se la dieran.

Sus condiciones fueron bastante concisas:

1 Bill la enseñaría a conducirla.

2 No la usaría en el mundo muggle hasta que tuviera permiso de conducir, lo que no sería hasta que tuviera 15 años.

3 En el mundo mágico (o en el aire) podía usarla, pero con el dispositivo de invisibilidad total.

4 No podía usarla entre semana para salir del colegio, si la usaba los fines de semana debía informarle a Dumbledore que salía, adonde iba y a que hora volvía.

5 No podía prestársela a ningún alumno ni sacar a ninguno del colegio en ella.

Sara no rebatió las condiciones que acababa de decirle Dumbledore, y este no podía creer al verla tan tranquila, feliz y dulce cuando sólo unos minutos antes le hubiera dejado ver que planeaba matar a una persona, que tenía todo el propósito de hacerlo y que nada la detendría. ¿Se había equivocado respecto a ella?, o más bien, ¿habría tenido razón todo ese tiempo?

No quiso que Sara lo acompañara donde los Longbottom. Los Weasley se fueron con Harry y Hermione antes de medio día. Sara y Draco se quedaron a comer con Lupin y Tonks y se fueron antes del anochecer, aunque Sara tuvo que hacer varios viajes para llevar con ella todos los regalos, excepto la moto, que Bill le llevaría al día siguiente para darle su primer clase de vuelo.

Los días siguientes pasaron para Sara entre las siguientes actividades: lecciones con Bill, noches enteras viendo el álbum de fotos y también leyendo el diario de su madre en el que buscaba de pistas sobre Draco y Alice Longbottom. Tardes captando las débiles señales en su nuevo televisor y por supuesto hablando con Draco.

El resto de sus amigos estaba en la Madriguera y ella iba a visitarlos con frecuencia: nunca iba a olvidar el día en el que voló con Bill en la moto hasta ella. Fue un viaje largo y cansado, pero Bill la dejó conducir la mitad del camino. Era maravilloso, en realidad Sara no pudo encontrar palabras para describirle a Draco la sensación que producía, y ni siquiera se atrevió a decir en voz alta lo cerca de su padre que se había sentido.

Draco estaba un poco harto de oír a Sara hablar de Sirius: lo guapo que era, lo listo que se veía, etc... Sara se molestaba cuando las fotos se desaparecían, pero parecía apunto de llorar cada vez que la figura de su padre se detenía y saludaba, diciendo hola con la mano.

El álbum se dividía en varias secciones. La primera era de su padre de niño. Era un chiquillo encantador, con una pícara sonrisa y adorables ojos azules. Después venían fotos de un guapo adolescente de pelo negro largo y aspecto rebelde. Una de ellas en particular hacia que a Sara se le parara el corazón. Era la foto de un baile de Navidad, tomada por quien sabe quien (la mayoría de las fotografías provenían de los archivos de Kingsley Schaklebolt) en la que su padre se acercaba a una bellísima muchacha y le robaba un beso. Sara reconoció a aquella muchacha, se parecía mucho a ella para dudarlo: era su madre. Sin embargo, esa no era la única foto de ellos juntos, había otra sección de fotos de ellos dos, aunque Sara no se detenía mucho en esa parte, prefería las fotos de su padre y sus amigos y las de su padre solo, o con la moto. Las últimas fotos eran de su prendimiento, los archivos de prisión y finalmente los artículos publicados con motivo de su escape de Azkaban, donde se notaba el cambio tan profundo y marcado que se había realizado en su apariencia.

Las vacaciones estaban apunto de llegar a su fin y Sara empezó a repasar para las cada vez más próximas clases. Dumbledore además la sometió a distintas pruebas de Legimency y Oclumency, que dieron como resultado grandes dolores de cabeza para Sara y ninguna conclusión concreta. Sin embargo, eso cambiaría en los días siguientes, porque un siniestro plan, hecho a mucha distancia de donde se encontraban, tomó un nuevo giro.

- ¡No está funcionando! – decía una voz chillona al lado de Lord Voldemort, en aquel salón que ya conocemos.

- Paciencia, Colagusano – dijo la fría voz de su amo – la joven Sara parece ser un poco más como su padre que como su madre. Lo que le hace falta es persuasión. Si el joven Draco no resulta como queríamos en un inicio, apresuraremos el proceso. Bella, ¿estarías dispuesta a darle a la chica Black unos cuantos motivos para odiar a la Orden?

- Si así lo desea mi señor, será un placer – respondió la mujer a su lado.

- Bien. Lo que necesitamos es que pierda la confianza que tiene en la Orden, que debe ser mayor que la que tiene en Dumbledore, de la que nos encargaremos en su momento. La chica Black se crió entre muggles, lo mejor abría sido matar a la mujer que ejerció el papel de madre, pero la naturaleza débil de su especie se nos adelantó. Sin embargo, la providencia trabaja para Lord Voldemort, y quiso que en lugar de una víctima nos ofreciera cien – a continuación se inclinó hacia Bellatrix que temblaba de emoción, pues su señor le iba a encomendar una misión de confianza- Atacarás el orfanato donde estuvo esa chica y torturarás a los niños. Mata algunos, pero asegúrate de dejar testigos que le digan a la chica lo sucedido.

- ¿Qué planea conseguir con eso mi señor? – preguntó la voz Colagusano.

- ¿Dudas de mi plan? – la voz de Voldemort sonó atemorizante y Colagusano se estremeció – espero que no, pues serás parte en él. Infiltrarás la noticia de lo que va a suceder en esos bares de mala muerte, donde todos están demasiado borrachos para reconocerte, pero Dumbledore tiene espías. La noticia llegará a oídos de la Orden... pero un poco deformada: darás la fecha del día siguiente al verdadero. Cuando Sara sepa que la Orden sabía del ataque y aún así sucedió...

Voldemort se rió cruelmente.

- Sí, no puede ser tan distinta a Sara, cinco años son suficientes para que se impregnara de ella. Buscará culpables, serán ellos. Nosotros somos los malos por naturaleza, pero ellos es en los que confía... Bella, el último día antes de que vuelvan las clases lo harás. Forma tu equipo ese mismo día. Ninguno de los dos dirá nada a nadie, ni lo comentarán entre ustedes.

Bellatrix se estremeció con ira esta vez: ella nunca le hablaba a ese traidor que sólo estaba con su señor para no ser asesinado por sus antiguos amigos.

Voldemort confiaba en ellos dos, pues sabía que eran sus vasallos más fieles: una por amor-adoración, el otro, por miedo. Una moriría antes de traicionarlo, el otro moriría si lo dejaba, pues él o sus antiguos amigos lo matarían.

No cabía más que esperar...

* * *

Pues bien!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Es un placer informarles que este fue el final de la primera parte: "Hogwarts el comienzo"

El próximo capítulo dará inicio a la segunda parte de la historia, llamada "Cosas del corazón".

Espero que les haya gustado, me muero por saber que opinan de la despedida de Sirius y Sara... ya saben lo que toca ahora.... ¡REVIEWS PLEASE!

Sara Fénix Black


	17. Inicio de la segunda parte

Hola a todos!!!!!!!!

Segunda Parte de la historia..... ¡esto es el puro inicio! Es como un prólogo, espero que les guste!!! Sobre todo el Sirius adulto! Bueno, eso ya me lo dirán en sus reviews.

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, Warner Brothers y otras empresas asociadas, excepto por Sara Parker, Sara Black, Madeline Wilson y otros personajes míos (ya saben, los que no reconocen de otros lados). La canción se llama Yo nací para amarte. Letra y música de Kike Santander y es interpretada por Alejandro Fernández en el disco "Me estoy enamorando". No estoy muy segura de que tanto calce con la historia, pero siempre que la oigo me trae a la mente a esta pareja.

Creo que eso es todo, contesto los reviews al final y los dejo con la segunda parte de SFP&SFB: La noble casa Black y el destino de las fénix.

**II**

**Cosas del corazón**

__

_Engáñame, olvídame, que le importa al corazón_

_Si mi amor está firmado para ti, sin condición._

_Castígame y miénteme, te confieso, me da igual_

_Hace tiempo ha decidido, mi corazón, a quien amar_

_No importan tus amores, no importa tu pasado_

_Tus pequeños errores, ya los he perdonado_

_Mucho antes de pecar_

_Y no hay nada que hacer_

_Yo nací para amarte y amarte sin final_

_Algún día lo sé, el caudal desbordado_

_De tus aguas llega al mar_

_Nada va a detener, el impulso de amar_

_Que me dicta el corazón_

_Yo nací para amarte, yo nací para amarte_

_Más allá de la razón_

_Después, al fin aprenderás_

_A aceptar mi corazón, si el amor es verdadero, _

_No se rinde ante el dolor_

_Te esperaré, no importa cuanto me hieras_

_Sin piedad_

_El destino está marcado, serás mía y nada más._

_Y no hay nada que hacer_

_Yo nací para amarte y amarte sin final_

_Algún día lo sé, el caudal desbordado_

_De tus aguas llega al mar_

_Nada va a detener, el impulso de amar_

_Que me dicta el corazón_

_Yo nací para amarte, yo nací para amarte_

_Más allá de la razón_

Tres años después...

Sirius había vuelto una semana antes al país. Al salir del colegio lo primero que había hecho era procurarse una casa. Una vez instalado había realizado junto a James y Lily las pruebas para entrar a la preparación de aurores, pero para sorpresa de todos no las había aprobado. La razón que en la prueba de actitud se definió que era "demasiado impulsivo e imprudente" para ser auror y se estaban admitiendo muy pocos aspirantes. Ese año se admitieron solamente dos, y esos eran sus amigos.

Aquel era un gran revés para Sirius, pero no le preocupó demasiado, no necesitaba un trabajo con urgencia, y si movía su dinero inteligentemente tal vez no llegará necesitarlo. El señor Potter lo asesoró en sus movimientos y tuvo que ir a Austria, donde metió parte de su capital en un negocio de productos de Quidditch, propiedad de unos amigos de los Potter y en el que estaba parte de su dinero. Se quedó en Viena casi medio año, disfrutando de la vida social que pueden llevar personas con fortunas tan agradables como la suya. Sin embargo, Sirius no estaba dispuesto a vivir a expensas del dinero que le dejara tío Alphard y como realmente le interesaba el combate de las Artes Oscuras decidió utilizar su tiempo de forma productiva.

Volvió a Inglaterra y buscó asesoramiento en los conocedores del tema y todos le dijeron que el mejor lugar para prepararse al respecto era la Universidad Internacional Helmut de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (UIHDCAO), ubicada en Bélgica. Para entrar necesitaba unas cartas de recomendación muy buena, y no tenía la menor idea de a quien pedírsela.

Sin embargo consiguió las mejores que hubiera podido desear, y en gran parte gracias a James y Lily, o mejor dicho, a un amigo que conoció gracias a ellos.

Ambos, como futuros nuevos aurores conocían a varios de estos que se encargaban de entrenarlos. Lily y James, junto con otro muchacho llamado Frank Longbottom habían entrado en el grupo privilegiado que se le permitía trabajar junto con los aurores en algunos casos. Los tres eran excepcionalmente buenos, y en lugar de trabajar –como se acostumbraba- con aurores menores, el mejor auror de la época los solicitó para su oficina. Aquel auror se llamaba Alastor Moody.

Sirius lo conoció al volver a Inglaterra y se llevaban bastante bien. Aunque él había formado parte del tribunal que declarara a Sirius demasiado impulsivo para el puesto, creía que tenía aptitudes para el estudio y le dio su carta de recomendación. Además, como le había cogido cierto afecto en el corto tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, le ofreció otra de un amigo suyo, y según le dijo, con una carta de recomendación de él las puertas de cualquier lugar se le abrirían. Lo citó al día siguiente en el Café Sunshine del Callejón Diagon para que hablara con aquel amigo y le diera su carta.

Sirius llegó puntual, se había arreglado lo mejor posible –aunque eso no representaba para él ningún trabajo- y ocultaba bajo su sonrisa habitual un poco de nerviosismo. Ahí estaba Moody, y lo acompañaba su mejor amigo: Albus Dumbledore.

Sirius palideció visiblemente y la sonrisa se borró de sus labios. Dumbledore nunca le daría una carta de recomendación a él. Sin embargo se equivocó, Dumbledore lo trató como un amigo al que no se veía desde hacía mucho tiempo y le dio la mejor carta de recomendación que Sirius había leído en su vida. Parecía realmente entusiasmado con la idea de que Sirius siguiera ese camino y en cierta forma le recriminó no haber demostrado ese interés en el colegio, pues el lo habría ayudado a entrar con los aurores. Sirius sabía que Dumbledore durante su ausencia había desarrollado cierta amistad con James, lo que no era extraño porque era muy buen amigo de su hermano Harold y los señores Potter, pero jamás pensó que Dumbledore fuera a ser amigable con él, incluso lo indignaba su amabilidad, después de cómo lo había tratado en el colegio. Antes de despedirse de él pensó en preguntarle por Sara, pero no se atrevió.

Los siguientes dos años los pasó estudiando en la UIHDCAO. Las vacaciones las pasaba en Inglaterra, con James y Lily y ocasionalmente, Lupin y Peter. El primero tenía grandes problemas para conseguir trabajo y el segundo era oficinista en el ministerio. Otras veces Sirius iba a Viena, a visitar unas cuantas amistades que se había hecho allí y atender sus negocios. A finales del segundo año en UIHDCAO recibió una agradable noticia por parte de James: él y Lily estaban comprometidos. Sirius se alegró sinceramente por su amigo, siempre había estado enamorado de Lily. Qué bien que los amores ideales de algunos fueran posibles.

Sara no había ocupado mucho sus pensamientos durante esos tres años. No era que la hubiera olvidado, menos aún que hubiera dejado de amarla. Bien sabemos que eso era imposible. Pero Sirius no era de las personas que se contentaban con revivir una y otra vez sus tragedias y revolcarse en su miseria y sufrimiento. No pensaba pasar el resto de su vida pensando en Sara y lo que podría haber sido. Ni siquiera puso muchas esperanzas en el plazo de 4 años que le había definido Dumbledore. No sabía cuando la vería de nuevo, no tendría noticias de ella en ese tiempo y probablemente como le dijo varias veces James –quien esperaba sinceramente que Sirius se olvidara de una vez por todas de Sara- ella lo olvidaría entre lo que le quedaba de colegio y sus viajes por el mundo. Como sabía que era imposible olvidarla y probablemente recuperarla también, optó por simplemente no pensar en ella y mantenerse ocupado. Algo que podríamos describir como enterrar su recuerdo en lo más oscuro y recógnito de su alma. Cualquiera, incluyendo a James que lo conocía mejor que nadie, habría dicho que Sirius había superado sus sentimientos por Sara y la había olvidado. El mismo Sirius se engañó al respecto lo mejor que pudo: así se sufría menos.

Sara había optado por la misma actitud que Sirius: aletargar los sentimientos. Había prohibido a Snape recordarle a Sirius en sus cartas al terminar el colegio Dumbledore la consideró curada de su enamoramiento precoz. De hecho Dumbledore creía que lo había conseguido. Sara marchó a Oriente con una gran sonrisa y Sirius entre Bélgica y Austria también parecía haber olvidado el asunto, según lo que James –de quien se había vuelto gran amigo- le había contado.

Como dijimos al inicio del capítulo, habían pasado tres años y Sirius había llegado una semana antes al país. El día que nos interesa Sirius estaba en el ministerio terminando el papeleo para que la aprobación de la licencia de la moto voladora que había comprado en Bélgica y de la que estaba muy orgulloso. Los trámites no habían ido muy bien que digamos y Sirius estaba de mal humor.

Ese día era la final de la copa de Quidditch e iba a ir con James, Lily y nuestra antigua conocida Madeline. James y Lily los esperaban en el vestíbulo del ministerio, mientras Madeline acompañaba a Sirius a recoger unos papeles en la oficina de Uso Incorrecto de la Magia.

- ¡Apúrate! Vamos a llegar tarde, ellos ya deben estar impacientes...

- James sabe que la puntualidad no es mi fuerte – contestó de mal humor Sirius que leía los papeles que acababa de recoger frunciendo el ceño y levantó la vista para ver a su amiga que lo veía enojada a su vez unos cuantos pasos delante suyo, pero algo diferente llamó su atención. Al final del pasillo estaba el ascensor y frente a él se encontraban dos chicas hablando, a una la reconoció como Amada Walfgan, del departamento de migración, con la que había tenido que hablar la semana anterior tras su llegada. Sin embargo fue la otra la que capturó completamente su mirada. Estaba de espaldas a él, pero podría jurar...

- ¡Sirius, apúrate! – gritó Madeline al verlo detenerse.

Amada Walfgan vio palidecer a la mujer con la que hablaba, quien se volvió rápidamente al oír ese nombre. Era Sara.

* * *

Harry, Ron y Hermione acababan de llegar a Hogwarts, las clases empezarían al día siguiente. Decidieron ir a ver a casa de Sara. Cuando llegaron la encontraron viendo un álbum de fotos con Draco, quien desesperado de verla siempre con su álbum en la mano le había dicho que al menos le enseñara las fotos de las que le hablaba todo el tiempo. Sara –que como vimos era muy celosa del diario de su madre, lo era aún más de aquel álbum- cedió y le enseñó el álbum. Draco no había hecho ningún comentario ni positivo ni negativo, pero Sara, gran aficionada a ver fotos le había preguntado si él no tenía algunas. Finalmente, Draco había traído su álbum familiar y ese estaban mirando cuando ellos llegaron.

Dobby les había abierto la puerta, por lo que entraron a la sala sin que ellos los oyeran llegar. Estaban en las fotos de una reunión familiar muy vieja, en la que Narcisa era una muchacha de unos 23 años. Junto a ella había una muchacha alta, de pelo negro y mirada desdeñosa.

- Hola – les dijo Sara sin volverlos a ver – Draco, ¿quién es ella?

Draco dudó antes de contestarle. Desvió la mirada y se concentro en una pequeña mancha en el suelo.

- Tía Bella.

Harry se precipitó a ver la foto, mientras Sara la tocaba como si quisiera destruirla.

- No recuerdo habértela ensañado, Potter – dijo Draco fríamente.

- Pues yo no recuerdo...- Harry no pudo terminar la frase ante una exclamación de Ron y Hermione.

- ¡Sara, Sara! ¿Qué te ocurre? – gritó Hermione a la vez que se lanzaba con Ron hacia ella.

Sara tenía los ojos en blanco y parecía que le hubiera dado un ataque. En el momento que había tocado la foto de Bellatrix había sentido la misma sensación que cuando Alice Longbottom la había tomado del brazo. Miró a su alrededor asustada. Conocía ese lugar, era su orfanato, estaba segura. Lo que no sabía era en la mente de quien estaba, hasta que oyó los fríos pensamientos de la cabeza que ocupaba en esos momentos: "Mataré dos terceras partes de los chicos. Los más pequeños, para que le duelan más". Después oyó que alguien le preguntaba: "Bella, ¿matamos a estos?" La respuesta que dio Bella heló la sangre de Sara: "ya que tenemos la oportunidad, divirtámonos un poco. Practicaremos ese suplemento de Cruciatus que nuestro señor nos ha enseñado" Sara sintió la crueldad en la mente que ocupaba, y pudo oír su pensamiento: "los ineptos de la Orden vendrán hasta mañana, así que tenemos tiempo..."

Sara se obligó a salir de la mente de Bellatrix Black. Miró a su alrededor histérica, sus amigos estaban a su lado, Draco la sostenía y estaba más pálido que de costumbre:

- ¡Están atacando el Orfanato! Ella está ahí, los van a torturar ¡Y luego los van a matar!.

Sara trató de zafarse de Draco, pero este no la soltó.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- ¡Al orfanato! ¡Los va a matar!

- ¿Y que piensas hacer tu? Son mortífagos, Sara, no magos de tres al cuarto.

- ¡Suéltame Draco! – Sara encendió un poco de fuego en su mano como amenaza.

- ¡Puede ser una trampa! – dijo Hermione

- ¡Como la que le tendieron a Harry el año pasado! – agregó Ron.

- No, era real, estoy segura ¡déjenme ir! – la mesa frente a ellos estalló en llamas.

- Yo también creía que era real – dijo Harry sosteniéndola a la vez – y Sirius murió por eso.

- Nadie tiene que morir, voy a ir sola. – Sara con un último esfuerzo se liberó de Draco y desapareció.

- ¡Hay que avisarle a Dumbledore! – gritó Harry saliendo en dirección del castillo seguido de sus dos amigos. Draco recogió el álbum y observó la foto que había causado toda esa conmoción. Sonrió al ver a su tía mirar desdeñosamente por encima de su hombro a Andrómeda, luego arrancó la foto del álbum y la quemó en el fuego de la mesa, que todavía ardía furiosamente.

Harry y sus amigos habían llegado más rápido de lo que creían posible a la oficina de Dumbledore, quien había oído sus noticias con creciente preocupación.

- ¡Esperábamos ese ataque para mañana! Hestia no ha dado alarma. Debo ir a Grimmuld. Vayan a su sala común, nos comunicaremos con ustedes.

Dumbledore se acercó a su escritorio y sacó una bota que sirvió de traslador. Los tres amigos se miraron asustados. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

* * *

- Ve tu, Madeline. Yo los alcanzo en el estadio – dijo Sirius sin apartar la vista de Sara.

- Pero...

Madeline se dio cuenta que no recuperaría la atención de Sirius y se fue al ascensor, pasando al lado de Sara y oyendo como le decía a Amada:

- Mañana acabaremos esto. Gracias por tu tiempo, Amada.

Amada y Madeline subieron al ascensor y en el pasillo se quedaron solo Sara y Sirius. Se acercaron lentamente. Había una gran tensión entre ellos, ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer. De repente Sara le dio un estrecho abrazo que el correspondió cariñosamente. Se sonrieron abiertamente y Sirius le preguntó precipitadamente.

- ¿Cuándo volviste? Tenía entendido que andabas en Oriente.

- Ayer, pero vengo de América. Estaba en Salem, pero ya echaba de menos Inglaterra.

- ¿De verdad? – Sirius la miró con duda.

- Bueno, algo así.

- ¿y que haces aquí?

- Estoy arreglando unos asuntos, ¿conoces a Amada? Me está ayudando, porque me están haciendo problemas por unas sustancias que traigo de China. Ya sabes que hay que reportar esas cosas cuando se entra al país.

- Yo ando es esas vueltas desde la semana pasada– Sirius le enseñó los papeles que tenía en la mano –No quieren aprobar el permiso para mi moto.

- ¿Dónde andabas? – Sara le preguntó intrigada. Ella creía que Sirius había seguido su proyecto y estaba estudiando para auror en el ministerio.

- Acabo de volver de Bélgica, bueno, de Austria, más específicamente.

- ¿Bélgica? ¿Austria? ¿Qué hacías allá?

- Estudiaba y trabajaba. Hace dos semanas me gradué de le UIHDCAO y manejo unos negocios en Viena.

- ¿De la UIHDCAO? ¿negocios en Viena? – Sara lo miraba sorprendida - pero, ¿y tu carrera de auror?

- Estás muy atrasada en noticias – dijo Sirius riendo - ¿quieres ir a tomar algo? Podemos hablar y ponernos al día.

- Claro, pero tengo que ir a Gringotts a activar mi cuenta inglesa. ¿me acompañas? – dijo Sara

- Claro, podemos tomar algo en la tienda de Florean Fortescue.

- ¿Y podré ver esa moto? – preguntó Sara con cierta emoción.

- Está arriba – Sirius señaló el ascensor- ¿vamos?

Sara lo siguió sonriente. En el ascensor estuvieron callados, pero disimuladamente evaluaron al otro.

"Está más bonita aún – pensó Sirius sintiendo otra vez aquella extraña sensación que le producía la presencia de Sara y que creía haber logrado olvidar- tiene un porte elegante que no tenía antes, y se ve mucho más segura de si misma. Además tiene un aire de misterio más pronunciado, y se ve más princesa que nunca, esas ropas que lleva son claramente de influencia oriental. Me pregunto si sus viajes la habrán cambiado mucho... pero de seguro ha sido para mejorar. ¿qué irá a hacer ahora en Inglaterra? No creo que pueda trabajar en cualquier cosa... "

"Es aún más guapo de cómo lo recuerdo – pensó Sara a su vez – pero se ve algo cambiado. Parece imposible, pero creo que el travieso Sirius Black ha madurado un poco. ¡Un título de la UIHDCAO! Bélgica, Austria... no puedo creer que lo encontrara de nuevo apenas llegué al país, ¿será una señal del destino? No, nada de eso, ya no estoy en Oriente. En Inglaterra las cosas son intelectuales, no como allá... ha pasado tanto tiempo, y aún así cuando lo vi recordé la primera vez que lo vi en Hogwarts... esa mirada me sigue desarmando como antes y ese corte de pelo le queda genial, me gusta que lo siga llevando largo..."

Los pensamientos de ambos se vieron interrumpidos al llegar al piso principal del ministerio. Salieron a la calle muggle, donde estaba estacionada la flamante moto de Sirius. Sara lanzó una exclamación admirada:

- ¡Es preciosa! ¿Qué es, una Lotti belga? ¡Y es enorme! ¿no te da miedo dejarla aquí sola?

- Tiene dispositivos de seguridad.

- ¿Ya tienes el permiso muggle?

- Ya lo pedí, pero en realidad no lo necesito.

- ¿Cómo que no? Tienes que transitar por las calles muggles...

- ¿No te mencioné que... vuela? – Sirius jugueteaba con las llaves y miró a Sara de reojo, a través de los mechones que le caían al lado de la cara, para disfrutar de su reacción. Se veía realmente guapo de esa forma. Sara abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y miró la moto con una expresión tan vehemente de admiración que Sirius sonrió. Estaba muy orgulloso de su magnífica moto y le encantaba poder presumir de ella frente a Sara. Ya sabemos que Sirius era un poco presumido, defecto que Sara conocía y no le molestaba. Sirius se acercó a la moto, tomó un casco, se lo puso y miró a Sara a través de la abertura del mismo ofreciéndole el otro casco - ¿nos vamos?

Sara se puso el casco emocionada y se montó detrás de Sirius que encendió la motocicleta, la miró antes de arrancar y le guiñó un ojo. Sara sonrió emocionada y se sujeto firmemente de él. Se elevaron en el aire como una exhalación.

Sara apareció en la puerta de su orfanato. Pudo oír gritos en el interior. La puerta, que había estado cerrada con magia se abrió de par en para al levantar Sara la mano. En el vestíbulo se encontró con un mortífago.

- Desmaius! – gritó, tomándola por sorpresa. Sara levantó las manos y el hechizo le rebotó. En el suelo se hallaba una bruja que Sara reconoció como Hestia Jones. El mortífago la había estado cuidando. Sara se preguntó en un inicio que hacía ahí, pero recordó que Bella esperaba que la Orden llegara al día siguiente, seguramente el ataque debía ser al día siguiente pero previsoramente habían dejado a alguien de la Orden vigilando. Sara se inclinó sobre ella. No podía despertarla, pero no podía perder tiempo. Chasqueó los dedos e imponiendo su fuerza de voluntad a quien sabe que hechizo logró que Hestia abriera los ojos.

- ¡Sara, ¿qué haces aquí?! Ellos están...

- Ya lo sé, Quédate aquí y no dejes salir a nadie – Sara se levantó para salir corriendo, pero Hestia la detuvo.

- Me quitaron la varita.

- Toma la de ese – dijo Sara con impaciencia oyendo los gritos en el interior. El orfanato estaba muy aislado, por más que gritaran nadie iba a oírlos, excepto Sara.

- Le cayó encima y la quebró – replicó Hestia señalando las astillas en uno de los extremos quebrados.

- ¡Toma la mía! – gritó Sara lanzándosela y entrando. La verdad no la necesitaba.

En las habitaciones del primer piso estaban encerrados un montón de niños, que Sara liberó como una exhalación, ordenándoles escapar. En el segundo piso unos diez mortífagos se entretenían torturando a niños de todas las edades.

- Crucioment!!!!!- exclamaban.

Antes de que notaran su aparición Sara extendió las manos hacia ellos dejando ir ráfagas de fuego que incendiaron sus capuchas negras. Trataron de apagar el fuego echando agua por sus varitas, pero Sara era muy insistente, repelió los hechizos que le mandaron y de repente los mortífagos, como obedeciendo una señal secreta desaparecieron. Era la segunda vez que los enfrentaba y a Sara le dio la impresión de que tenían miedo de pelear con ella. Se acercó a uno de los niños en el piso que todavía estaba conciente:

- Jonathan, ¡Jonathan! ¿Dónde están los otros?

- ¿Sara? ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el interpelado sollozando - ¡Oh, Sara, duele mucho!

- ¡Jonathan, ¿dónde están los niños? ¿dónde está Annie?! –Annie había sido la protegida de Sara, una preciosa huerfanita de cinco años.

- En el último piso, con la mujer.

Sara puso su mano en la frente del niño, causándole gran bienestar, y luego desapareció para aparecerse en el último piso. Un grupo de unos 50 niños estaban arrinconados, llorando en un rincón, frente a una mujer de pelo negro que reía cruelmente.

- Avada Kedavra!!!!!!!! – gritó la mujer señalando con su varita a una niña pelirroja que la veía retadora. La niña cayó muerta, junto a los cadáveres de unos cuatro niños más.

- ¡¡¡¡ANNIE!!!! – gritó Sara.

Bellatrix se volvió al oír el grito y se rió con ganas:

- ¿Qué haces aquí, niña Sara? – dijo con crueldad - ¿vienes al espectáculo? ¡Crucioment!

Sara levantó las manos como escudo y se hizo a un lado, pero parte del hechizo siempre la alcanzó. Fue un dolor inimaginable, pudo oír la voz de Bellatrix:

- ¿Tratas de usar tu sucio escudo conmigo? Yo siempre pude con tu madre, y tu pareces ser aún más fácil, pues además eres tan idiota como mi primo.

Sara desapareció y se apareció tras Bellatrix, haciéndole con su brazo una llave en el cuello, y apretó con fuerza, al tiempo que le quitaba la varita y la inmovilizaba.

- ¡Escúchame bien, Bellatrix Lestrange! – dijo Sara con furia, conteniéndose a duras penas de no dar su merecido a esa infecta mujer entre sus brazos – Varias veces he dudado de mi resolución, pero tu has aclarado mis dudas, así que hoy mismo te lo juro, para que nunca lo olvides: tu morirás por mis propias manos y pagarás por todos tus sucios crímenes de una vez por todas.

- ¡Qué miedo! – dijo burlona Bellatrix cuando pudo conseguir un poco de aire, pues Sara la asfixiaba - si peleas como tu padre...

Sara presionó aún más, y sintió de nuevo a su mente sumergirse en la de Bellatrix.

Lo que vio le heló el corazón: estaba peleando con un hombre, y ese hombre era Sirius:

- ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? – gritó Sirius en dirección a Bellatrix.

Sara cerró los ojos instintivamente, pero no miraba con los ojos, sino con la mente, y vio como el hechizo de Bella alcanzaba a su padre y se precipitaba por ese horrible arco. Sintió como un poco de fuego salió de su mano y volvió a la realidad ante el horrible chillido de Bellatrix: Sara acababa de quemarle la cara.

- Pronto verás de lo que soy capaz – dijo Sara con un tono aún más amenazador sin darle importancia. De repente oyó gritos en el piso de abajo:

- ¡Sara! – reconoció la voz de Lupin y Dumbledore. Soltó a Bellatrix y la tiró al piso, donde desapareció. En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Sara y entró un grupo conformado por magos de la Orden, encabezado por Lupin y Dumbledore.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Dumbledore acercándosele, pero Sara se lanzó sobre el cadáver de Annie, su pequeña Annie, y empezó a llorar.

El lugar ardía en llamas, cosa que a Sara no le importaba, pero a los demás sí.

- Debemos salir de aquí – le dijo Lupin poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

- Saquen a los niños – dijo Sara simplemente, mientras miraba anonada, como paralizada los cadáveres de los otros niños, llorando aún más.

Efectivamente se apresuraron a sacar a los niños, la policía muggle estaba por llegar, pues por más aislado que esté un lugar, cuando arde de esa manera llama la atención. Los dos pisos superiores estaban en llamas, pues en uno Sara había incendiado a los mortífagos y en la otra era en la que estaban. No se había dado cuenta que al quemar a Bellatrix también le había prendido fuego a las paredes de la habitación.

- Sara, debemos irnos – insistió Lupin dándole la mano.

- ¡Hay que apagar el fuego! ¡hay que salvar el orfanato! – Sara se levantó, recobrando de repente el temple perdido. Levantó las manos y cerrando los ojos para concentrarse, mientras seguían corriendo por su cara las lágrimas, atrajo el fuego a sí, apagándolo.

- ¡Sara, déjalo! – le gritó Dumbledore entrando – el escuadrón de accidentes mágicos del ministerio está en camino. No pueden encontrarte aquí. Los niños ya están a salvo.

- ¡No los voy a dejar sin hogar! ¿Sabe cuanto va a costar que el gobierno dé el dinero para restaurar esto? ¡Imagínese para reconstruirlo!

Sara desapareció y se apareció en las afueras, donde estaban los niños.

- ¡Jonathan! – llamó en medio del alboroto. El chico se acercó a ella, aún con la cara deformada de terror.

- ¡Sara! No encuentro a Annie... – Jonathan miraba desesperado entre los niños y la llamaba- el resto están bien, menos ella y los peques, Alex, Charlie, Mary, y Erica.

Sara recordó los cuerpos inertes en el último piso.

- Jonathan, ¿están el resto bien?

- Sí, sí, pero ¿quiénes eran esos hombres? – Jonathan miraba desesperado alrededor – sólo entraron llevando unos palitos de madera en la mano y la vieja les dijo que usaran el "complemento de cruciatus de su señor", lo que quiera que eso fuera. Encerraron a algunos abajo y a otros nos llevaron arriba. La mujer eligió a los más pequeños y luego, fue como si me clavaran cuchillos hirviendo y se derritiera mi cerebro, aún lo siento.

Sara se apartó cuando Jonathan se inclinó a vomitar.

- Pero ¿qué haces aquí Sara? – preguntó el chico que seguía trastornado.

- Nada, nada... – Sara se sentía cada vez peor, algunas ventanas del segundo piso todavía ardía. Llegaron los bomberos que lo aplacaron sin problema. Sara sonrió a su amigo entre lágrimas. Sintió que alguien le ponía la mano en el hombro y se volvió, era Lupin.

- Ellos estarán bien, la Orden se encargará de ellos. Vamos.

Sara asintió sintiendo que el dolor la empezaba a aplastar de nuevo. Dio a Jonathan un beso en la frente a modo de despedida y siguió a Lupin a un lugar aparte, donde desaparecieron.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quedó muy cruel la parte del orfanato? ¿Y que tal el reencuentro? Sé que es algo simple, pero bueno, espero que les gustara...

Ya saben, espero sus reviews con los comentarios y críticas constructivas que tengan!!!!

Quiero agradecerle a amsp14 por su ayuda con la preparación del chap para subirlo, y de una vez les recomiendo sus historias, son muy buenas. Una se llama Grabado a Fuego y ya está terminada, son sólo cuatro capítulos muy buenos, espero que se pasen por ella, (así me apoyan para pedir la segunda parte). La otra se llama Matrimonio por ¿conveniencia? Y lleva solo dos capítulos. La pareja de ambos es Severus/Tonks, está muy buena!!!!

Bien, contesto los reviews.

**Jorge:** ¡Hola chino! Mil gracias por el review! Eres un sol! Bueno, ya me diste casi todos los comentarios en persona, y los tomaré muy en cuenta, te lo prometo. Me alegra montones que te gustara la historia, y espero que te pongas al día que ya vas tres chaps atrás!!! Pero tranquilidad, yo sé la loquera de la U, y no sé como haces tu con dos carreras, pero bueno, gracias por el review, ahí nos vemos!!! En cuanto a lo de subirlas de una por medio, lo siento, pero ya está escrita toda así...

**Aiosami:** ¡¡¡MARAVILLOSA!!! ¡¡MIL GRACIAS!! Nunca habría pensado que alguien se quedara hasta las ¡¡4 a.m!! leyendo mi historia. No sabes la felicidad que me has dado. Me alegra que te gustara tanto la historia!!! Se que el titulo con el que está publicado no llama la atención y que mis summarys no son muy buenos, entiendo que te pareciera que te iba a aburrir, pero que bien que te decidieras a entrar!!! Me alivia que te parezca como manejo los personajes, porque me parece que a algunos los he cambiado más de la cuenta (entiendase Malfoy), y en cuanto al mundo de los fénix, bueno, que bien que te gusta, inventarlo fue muy divertido hacerlo, y como me lo imagino es muy interesante. Más adelante (mucho más adelante) se sabe mucho más sobre ellos. A mi me ha pasado eso de que se queda uno a la mitad o cerca de el final de una historia que le gusta y no puede acabar, pero miralo positivamente, leíste una parte completa y la segunda ya empezó. No tardé tanto después de todo. ¿Más Sirius y Sara? Entonces esto te va a gustar, ¡solo mira el título de esta parte! Creo que es la parte en que hay más entre ellos, junto con la tercera. El corazón de Sara Black es algo muy complicado, pero claro que se merece a alguien. ¿Harry? Bueno, es muuuuuuuy poco probable que sea él. Sara lo ve como un hermano muy especial, por haber sido el ahijado de Sirius, pero nada más. Aunque la relación entre ellos es muy especial. Para Sara las palabras de Harry valen mucho. Draco, bueno, es otro personaje como habrás visto, y sí que está enamorado de la chica. De eso también hay mucho en esta parte. ¿Coincidimos en algo? ¡Pues que bien! Espero que de verdad escribas tu fic y me avises, porque claro que lo voy a leer!!!! No podía ser menos, gracias por lo de maravillosa escritora, aunque no crea que yo sea tan buena, pero me haces muy feliz. Las partes que me nombras me gustan mucho. Lupin es un personaje especial en la historia, no es de los principales, pero tiene un campo muy importante en el corazón de Sara B. Y claro que tiene su papel en el pasado. Es un personaje por el que siento debilidad, mi segunda merodeador favorito (porque supongo que se nota que mi favorito es Sirius, ¿no?). Sí, a mi me habría encantado que Sirius supiese de ella, pero entonces esto sería otra historia... y claro que ella lo adora! Es Sirius Black! ¿Como no va a adorarlo? En cuanto a los desafíos de Sara a Dumbledore, bueno, es que después del quinto libro quedé muy enfadada con Dumbledore, y esas chicas lo hacen pagar por mi. No es un personaje que me caiga bien, como se puede notar... En cuanto a Ron Hermione, es muy probable, así que lo siento... pero no son una pareja muy importante, como habrás notado ellos y Harry en realidad salen poco. Me alegra que te guste la relación madre e hija en la que se basa la historia, y me parece excelente que te fijaras en el detalle de que las hojas tienen que estar en algún lado. Lo están, y van a aparecer (dentro de mucho) pero no te puedo decir quien las tiene... sigue leyendo!!!! Mil gracias por tu review, me ha fascinado, en serio, eres genial. Recuerda avisarme cuando publiques tu historia, y espero que puedas seguir esta y me digas que te pareció este chap. Gracias por el mega review, AMO LOS MEGA REVIEWS. Bss. 

**Andrea:** ff.net a veces se pone así con los reviews, pero gracias por la insistencia, que finalmente me llegó el review. Me alegra montones que te gustara el chap entero, porque a mi me gustó mucho. La despedida es sencilla, lo sé, pero es que no quería nada muy exagerado, después de todo se van a ver de nuevo... los regalos como ya te dije me costó mucho hacerlos, la moto siempre supe que ella tenía que tenerla (yo amo esa moto y aún me pregunto que habrá hecho Hagrid con ella). ¡Me alegra que te fijaras en lo de Draco! No le pierdas atención a ese detalle. Te dije que todos los Black son importantes. El no es un Black, pero lo lleva en la sangre... sigue prestándole cuidado a ese detalle y entenderás muchas cosas más rápido (de por si que eres muy lista). ¿Intrigada? ¡Que bien! Porque tu me tienes super bateada con tu historia, ya quiero saber que le tienes planeado para mi niño, y para Remus, Alessandra, Alicia y para el resto de los heraldos!!! Y para la rata... bueno, no me meto en tu fics que esto quedaría eterno!!! 

**Isa**: Hola!!!! Me gusta tu dirección de mail ¿sabes? Suena muy linda!! Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap, aquí está la continuación, no duré tanto...

**BarbiBlack:** Sirius y Sara van a sufrir mucho... pero bueno, no quiero que te mueras de angustia, pero esta parte es muy esperanzadora para ellos dos... disfrútala!!!!! Bss para ti también!!! Gracias por el review.

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy amigos!!!!

Sara Fénix Black.


	18. Reencuentro y explicaciones

Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!!

Aquí estoy de vuelta con mi historia favorita!!! Muchas gracias por los reviews, estoy muuuuy feliz por eso.

A ver, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling y Warner Brothers (¡ya ahorita viene la película!)

Quiero agradecerle de nuevo a amsp14 por su ayuda para alistar el capítulo, y a la vez recomendarles sus historias. Una ya está terminada y son solo cuatro capítulos. Se llama Grabado a fuego y es un Severus/Tonks. Es muy buena! La otra se llama Matrimonio por ¿conveniencia? De la misma pareja y lleva tres capítulos, está muy buena también.

Contesto reviews y los dejo con el chap!

**Bella Black: **¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y que te guste la actitud de mi nuevo Draco, y me gusta que te guste la pareja, pero tiene un futuro muy incierto. Sí, Sirius sufre montones en mi historia! Lo especial de Draco, bueno, se tardará mucho en decirse, pero se puede ir intuyendo... tranquila, te entiendo la falta de tiempo a la perfección. Contestando tu segundo review, todavía falta un poco para que SFP se haga mortífaga, pero puedes ir buscando señales de eso a lo largo de la segunda parte, y bueno, ¡no sabía que la pareja resultaba taannnn linda! En serio que me encanta que me lo pongas tan claro. Si, Draco es genial con ella, ¡y espera a ver el otro chap! Quien no quisiera el álbum de Sirius, y bueno, ¿cómo va a salir Sirius Black sin su moto? Sí, Dumbledore me cae muuuuuy mal, por culpa de él (nadie me lo va a sacar de la cabeza) está muerto mi Sirius... espero que te guste este chap también.

**Andrea: **Me alegra que te gustara el chap!!! Sí, ya sé que es cruel, pero así son los mortífagos, y bueno, en este chap verás la actitud de Sara sobre la Orden y los mortífagos. ¡Me alegra que estés intrigada, porque esto a penas empieza! Y claro que estoy intrigada con el tuyo. Sí, sabes que yo espero tu review para publicar, ¡te lo dije en el messanger que ya tenía tu review y podía seguir!Sí, ayúdame con el summary, y tengo que leer el nuevo summary tuyo, yo voy siempre directo al chap toda impaciente, así que le pondré atención la próxima vez, pero seguro que está bien. Nos vemos! Y eso es, vamos a ver cuanto tardas captando lo de Draco.

**Isa: **¡Hola! En realidad no soy tan rápida, más bien suelo durar bastante, pero es que esta historia ya la tengo escrita y amsp14 me ayuda a alistarla más rápido para publicarla. Sí, eso pensé yo cuando lo escribí, que Bellatrix y compañía tenían que ser crueles o no eran ellos. Me alegra que te gustara!

**Amsp14:** Hola mi severusiana favorita!!! ¿entraste a mi historia? Si no me dices no me entero... ¡Claro que te voy a dejar otro chap para que lo alistes! Si eres tan buena...

**Leo Black Le-fay:** crueldad con Sirius... mira quien habla. No recuerdo si te lo he dicho, pero yo creo que JK hizo a Sirius para que sufriera... pues claro que no te equivocas, a estos dos les queda un largo camino por recorrer! Sí, pobrecito Sirius, a veces me da mucha lástima como lo trato, pero bueno... Espero no haber tardado mucho con esta parte. Chao!

**Aiosami:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustara tanto el reencuentro de estos dos, que claro que se aman más de lo que pueden decirse!!! Y me alegra que te gustara lo de Bellatrix, supongo que estarás de acuerdo entonces con lo que dice Sara en este chap respecto a la quemadura. Claro que Lupin es genial, dulce, lindo, tierno, etc... ¿tu segundo merodeador favorito? Puedo asumir que el primero es nuestro amadísimo Sirius entonces, ¿no? ¡Que bien! Bueno, lo de Harry sin chica está por verse, y lo de Ron Hermione, bueno, la verdad es que el trío no es en realidad muy importante en la historia, como has visto no salen mucho ni hacen grandes cosas, así que no habrá como que mucha historia romántica entre esos dos hasta mucho más adelante y será poco, probablemente. La historia de amor importante de la historia es obviamente la de Sirius y Sara. Así como que centrarse en la venganza, no. Estos capítulos que vienen si un poco, pero la venganza no es lo más importante (vamos, que esto no será una historia tipo Kill Bill), aunque si es de las motivaciones más importantes de Sara. ¿El cuerpo de Narcisa? Se deshicieron de él supongo. Me alegra que te guste tanto la historia de verdad, porque es mi favorita de lo que escribo. Espero entonces tu review y espero que te haya gustado este chap también.

**Nicky Potter**: ¡¡Hola amiga!! Lamento no haber contestado tu review del chap 16 en el 17, pero es que me llegó después de que ya había publicado. Perdóname. Me alegra que te guste esa frase de Sirius y te parezca que tiene razón. Claro que estuvo bien que dejara a Madeline, pero es que el chico tenía que procesar las cosas... al menos le llevó menos que a Sara darse cuenta de que lo único bueno de Regulus era su hermano...La parte del falsoscopio a mi también me hace mucha gracia, no sé porque se me ocurrió, pero es que quería que Draco le ganara a Harry... jeje... y su afinidad con Tonks, bueno, más adelante se explica más sobre su relación, pero bueno, a mi ella me cae muy bien, así que si se va a llevar bien (relativamente) con Draco. Ya dije que Draco es un personaje muy distinto en mi historia, y bueno, tiene que cambiar, viviendo con una chica que es casi una muggle en sus costumbres no le queda de otra. Sin sufrimiento no hay historia, sabias ( y muy ciertas) palabras. La despedida fue triste, pero ya se vieron de nuevo... espero que te haya gustado y que puedas dejar review... Salúdame a Ranier, le tendré paciencia, está bien, y ¡que bien que seguiste con una de tus historias! Bueno, si ya sé que no fue tan corto, pero es que me da la sensación de que no pasa mucho. Me alegra que te gustara el encuentro. Madeline saldrá un poco más, pero ella y Sirius son sólo amigos, así que no complicará mucho las cosas. En cuanto a James, bueno, tenía que hacerlo amigo de Dumbledore, y claro que quiere que Sirius se olvide de Sara, en el próximo chap se verá un poco de eso. Sí, supuse que había sido muy cruel, pero la idea era que Sara no es invencible y que puede (y va) a fallar. No puede ganar todas las veces. Además necesitaba expresar la maldad de Bellatrix y su encuentro con Sara no podía ser muy normal. Bueno, Bellatrix me parece de los mejores personajes aunque la odie por ser una estúpida asesina... Me despido y nos vemos en el messanger!

**Jazuki:** ¡Hola! Que alegría tenerte de vuelta!!! Pues sí, vas un poco atrás, y es bueno eso de que no leas los comentarios porque te matarían toda la historia!!! Sí, la historia es muuuuuy larga, mira que ni siquiera hemos llegado a la mitad. ¿Has leído algunos de los otros? ¡que bien! Me alegra que te hayan gustado. Trataré de terminar alguno pronto, pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo por la U. Ahora en vacaciones trataré de acabar alguna! Bss para ti también!

* * *

Disfrutaron tanto del viaje que los dos se sintieron algo decepcionados de ver aparecer el Caldero Chorreante. Había sido como un sueño, viajar los dos así, entre las nubes, tan cerca el uno del otro, pues Sara iba muy pegada a él, presuntamente para evitar caerse. Pero como todos los sueños terminan, descendieron y Sirius metió la moto al bar.

- ¡Hey, Tom! ¿Me la cuidas, por favor? Tengo que ir a arreglar unos negocios...

- Claro – dijo Tom al tiempo que veía a Sara y comprendía los "negocios" que llevaban a Sirius al Callejón Diagon – déjala ahí.

- ¿Vamos? – le preguntó Sara que miraba con cierta indiferencia a su alrededor y ni siquiera se dignó a ver a Tom cuando la saludó. Sirius se sorprendió un poco de esa actitud de Sara, quien en sus viajes se había acostumbrado a llamar la atención de todos y no ponerle atención a nadie que "no la mereciese"

Salieron al Callejón y se dirigieron a Gringotts. Sirius aprovechó para comprobar unas transacciones que debían haber llegado ya de su cuenta en Viena. De repente un comentario que escuchó a sus espaldas lo hizo palidecer.

- Ya debe haber empezado el juego. No le augurio mucho a los Tornados... llegaron de pura casualidad, tener que clasificarse contra los Chudley Cannons, es casi una broma...

- ¡El juego! – exclamó Sirius. Sara lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Yo iba a ir al partido con James y las chicas, debe estar hecho una furia. Tengo que avisarle que no voy a ir ¡y yo ando la entrada de Madeline! ¡Van a matarme!

Sara frunció el ceño al oír nombrar a James, pero sonrió al comprobar que Sirius pensaba cancelar sus planes para quedarse con ella. Sin embargo su rostro se ensombreció de nuevo al oírlo decir que tenía la entrada de Madeline, ¿acaso estaban juntos de nuevo?. Sirius le pidió a Sara desesperado:

- ¡Acompáñame a correos! Pediré una lechuza de entregas especiales al minuto o algo así para mandarle la entrada... debí dársela en el ministerio.

- Cálmate – le dijo Sara – no tenemos que ir hasta correos.

Salieron del edificio y Sara silbó quedamente. Levantó su brazo, esperando... una preciosa águila se posó en él.

- ¿Ya la tienes? – dijo Sara

Sirius garabateó una nota y junto con la entrada las metió en un sobre (que había pedido previamente en el banco) y Sara los ató a la pata del águila. Sara le dijo unas cuantas instrucciones y el águila emprendió el vuelo.

- ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó Sara mientras la veían irse – se llama Gwinger, me la regalaron el año pasado en Goether.

- Es preciosa.

- Me obedece solo a mi, y es la más rápida que hay. – Sara sonrió. A ella también le gustaba presumir de sus preciadas pertenencias.

- Bueno, señorita princesa, vamos a comer algo y me cuentas tus aventuras.

Entraron en la terraza de Florean Fonterscue. Ordenaron y se miraron en silencio.

- ¿Me vas las vas a contar o qué? – preguntó al fin Sirius.

- ¿Mis viajes que tu llamas aventuras? Es muy largo de contar, he estado en muchos lados. En Oriente la mayor parte del tiempo, aprendiendo costumbres de otros grupos de brujos. Fue muy cómico, porque en muchos de esos lados rinden culto a los fénix. Ya sabes que no todos los fénix originales se mezclaron con los humanos. Tienen hasta templos y en algunos lugares me trataban como más que una princesa, que es como me han tratado en casi todo lado. También me hacían regalos caros y aprendí mucho de la magia oriental. Luego estuve en África, estudiando las culturas del Nilo y la magia antigua egipcia. El último mes lo pasé en la Universidad de Salem, pero Dumbledore me pidió que regresara por enésima vez.

- ¿Te pidió que volviera?

- Sí, está empezando una especie de guerra personal con un tal Lord algo... creo que quiere que lo ayude con algunas cosas, pero espero que no cuente demasiado con ello.

- ¿Por qué? – James le había contado a Sirius lo preocupado que estaba Dumbledore por un grupo de magos oscuros que parecían estar movilizándose en busca de poder, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue la manera de expresarse Sara sobre su protector.

- No estamos en muy buenas relaciones, tuvo ciertos problemas para aceptar mi independencia – dijo Sara con un tono que le dio a Sirius a entender que no quería profundizar en el asunto en ese momento.

- Ah... ¿y que piensas hacer ahora?

- Instalarme por mi cuenta. No voy a volver al Valle de Godric, voy a darle la menor cantidad posible de control sobre mi, no voy a irme a vivir a una casa suya. Después no lo sé, tengo una fortuna considerable, pues si junto todas las joyas y gemas que me regalaron en el viaje creo que podría vivir cómodamente. Sé que debería buscar algún trabajo, pero no se me ocurre nada. Pero, ¡basta de hablar de mi! ¡Cuéntame sobre Austria y Bélgica! ¿qué pasó con tu carrera de auror?

Sirius le contó la historia que ya conocemos:

- La UIHDCAO es preciosa, pero hay que estudiar mucho – dijo Sirius comentando sus años de estudio – es lo máximo en Defensa y se está actualizando constantemente. Pienso volver en algún momento a sacar un postgrado, pero de momento me quedaré aquí. El ministerio probablemente me contrate, no hay muchos especialistas en defensa de la UIHDCAO en el país. Moody dice que va a hablar en su departamento, para que entre como asesor de aurores y probablemente de los inefables también.

- No has cambiado nada ¿eh? – dijo Sara burlona – el mismo presumido de siempre.

- La cuestión no es ser presumido –dijo Sirius tomando posición de entendido en la materia de manera bastante arrogante, causando la hilaridad de Sara – es tener de que presumir.

- Apuesto a que las chicas de Bélgica se volvían locas por ti –dijo Sara medio en serio y medio en broma. Ardía de ganas por saber si Sirius Black el rompe corazones había vuelto a la acción después del colegio.

- Sí, se puede decir, pero en la UIHDCAO hay pocas mujeres... hay un poco de machismo en esto ¿sabes? Pero las austriacas... – Sirius sonrió recordando sus aventuras en los bailes vieneses.

- No me has contado que haces en Viena.

- Negocios – dijo Sirius como si fuera un aspecto desagradable – gracias a ti y mi tío Alphard tengo una fortuna que cuidar. He invertido dinero en el negocio de Artículos de Quidditch en el que tienen gran parte de su dinero los Potter, así que voy de vez en cuando a cuidar el negocio y me quedo en bailes, reuniones de sociedad, etc...

- Y las chicas caen rendidas a tus pies.

- Como siempre – dijo Sirius, que a pesar de que hablaba tranquilamente, no se sentía nada bien viendo como Sara le hablaba tranquilamente de chicas, pensando que ella se había atenido a su promesa y no veía en él nada más que un amigo. "Bueno, yo ya la he olvidado también –se mintió mentalmente- así que perfectamente podemos ser amigos". Sin embargo, ya que el estaba siendo interrogado, pensó que ella debía sufrir el mismo trato - ¿y tu que? ¿También anduviste de rompecorazones?

Sara sonrió como quien no está dispuesto a revelar un dulce secreto. Lo que Sirius no sabía es que esa sonrisa ocultaba unos pensamientos muy parecidos a los suyos.

- Dejémoslo en que disfruté mucho el viaje – Sara decidió cambiar de tema, pues empezaba a desagradarle la dirección de la conversación - ¿de que era el partido ese de Quidditch? ¿jugaba Potter acaso? – Sara recordaba que James era un excelente jugador de Quidditch, en realidad, cómo olvidarlo, con la envidia que le producía a Snape.

- ¿James? No, para nada – dijo Sirius sorprendido – James no es jugador de Quiddicth, es prácticamente un auror.

- No confío mucho en esas pruebas de aptitud del ministerio – dijo con una mueca de desagrado – mira que ese idiota haya entrado y tu no...

- Otra conocida tuya está estudiando para aurora con él.

- ¿Quién?

- Lily Evans.

- ¿Mi tutora? ¿La perfecta Lily Evans? ¿Señorita excelencia?

- Eso no es todo – dijo Sirius disfrutando de la reacción de Sara- está comprometida para casarse con James.

- ¡No! – Sara miró a Sirius con expresión de incredulidad- definitivamente los héroes caen, ¿cómo puede una chica tan lista como ella casarse con un idiota como Potter? Creí que se le pasaría al salir del colegio...

- Se casarán en un año – declaró Sirius ignorando como en los viejos tiempos los insultos de Sara para su amigo.

- Bueno, Lily no era perfecta después de todo – dijo sonriendo Sara – me gustaría verla de nuevo, yo siempre la desesperaba. Nunca le agradecí haberme ayudado. ¿te enteraste que pasé casi todos los TIMOS? ¡Pasé con Aceptable defensa! Sydney estaba furiosa, pero se fue a mediados del año siguiente.

- ¡Felicidades! – dijo Sirius recordando con cariño los días de los exámenes – y si quieres ver a Lily, puedes verla hoy mismo.

- ¿De verdad? Bueno, sería extraño, para empezar nunca pensé que tu fueras la primera persona conocida que vería al volver aquí.

- ¿Y Snape? ¿Qué pasó con Snivelius? – preguntó Sirius extrañado.

- Está en Albania, al menos la última vez que supe de él – dijo Sara melancólicamente – se fue desde que salió de Hogwarts a estudiar artes oscuras, ya sabes que le interesaban montones –Sirius asintió, siempre había despreciado a Snape por su fascinación a las artes oscuras- manteníamos contacto muy seguido, pero hace un año entró en una academia algo extraña, déjame recordar... Academia Riddle de Magia creo que era el nombre, y ahí los hacen perder contacto con el exterior, así que casi no he vuelto a saber de él.

- Ah – Sirius hizo un gesto despectivo– volvamos a lo que te decía. Has pasado mucho tiempo estudiando culturas extranjeras, pero estás algo atrasada en tradiciones mágicas inglesas. Ese partido por el que me preguntas es la final del campeonato. Si el partido termina antes de la noche tenemos fiesta en casa de Lily, como el resto de magos seguidores del Quidditch. ¿Vienes conmigo?

- Sí claro – dijo Sara despreciativamente – Lily, Potter y compañía. Suena fabuloso, ¡reunión de ex-alumnos Gryffindor!

- En serio – Sirius no se iba a dar por vencido – pasaremos un buen rato, podrás ver a Lily de nuevo y decirle lo de los TIMOS, podrás burlarte de James un rato, probablemente venga Remus, que creo que le tenías cierto cariño aunque nunca me dijiste porqué, además habrá mucha gente que no conoces. No tenemos que quedarnos mucho rato. Además Frank podría ayudarte a encontrar un lugar donde instalarte. Además, ¿nunca has pensado que tu y yo hemos coincidido en tres bailes y nunca hemos bailado juntos?

- Ok – Sara le sonrió dulcemente – iré contigo. No tengo nada mejor que hacer y no tengo amigos en la ciudad, así que, claro, iré a la fiesta.

Sirius le sonrió y se levantó para pagar la cuenta.

* * *

- ¿Qué demonios pretendían?

Habían aparecido en Grimmuld, y Lupin le había preparado a Sara un té tranquilizador, pero la muchacha estaba demasiado alterada y quería respuestas.

- No creo que debamos hablar de eso ahora – dijo Dumbledore – estás muy alterada.

- Al contrario. Vamos a hablar ahora. – Sara acercó una silla a la de Dumbledore y se sentó. El director acababa de llegar, después de dar su informe a las autoridades del ministerio – primero que nada, ¿qué va a pasar con los niños?

- Se les va a modificar la memoria y se llevarán a un asilo preparado para ellos. Gracias a tu rápida reacción para apagar el fuego las reparaciones por realizar no van a ser tan costosas como podía esperarse y los bomberos están realmente intrigados porque los daños dan fe de un incendio de mucha mayor escala que el que ellos apagaron sin ninguna dificultad, así que el caso se presenta como un asunto de imposible solución.

- Por lo que le encontrarán una rápidamente, no querrán llamar la atención sobre los niños abandonados pues se empezaría a investigar los otros orfanatos para buscar cosas que achacarle al gobierno. Se apagará rápido – dijo Sara con un suspiro de decepción por la manera en que se manejaban esas cosas.

- Los niños estarán bien, pero ahora se encuentran bastante maltratados. Usaron alguna especie de cruciatus mejorado, pues lo efectos del hechizo continúan aún en la mayoría de ellos como si todavía los apuntaran con la varita.

- Crucioment – murmuró Sara y le explicó a Dumbledore lo que había oído sobre ello.

- Voldemort no se cansa de inventar – dijo Lupin con desprecio.

- Si los chicos estarán bien – dijo Sara- pasemos a lo siguiente, ¿qué pretendía Voldemort mandando a los mortífagos al orfanato?

Dumbledore la miró como si valorara como reaccionaría si le decía lo que pensaba.

- Quiere ponerte contra la Orden.

- ¿Contra la Orden? Pero...

- Nosotros sabíamos que habría un ataque al orfanato – Dumbledore esperó una reacción explosiva de Sara, pero ella sólo dijo:

- Si, pero lo esperaban para mañana.

- ¿Cómo sabes...?

- Bellatrix, pero ¿qué esperaba? ¿qué les recriminara que a pesar de que lo sabían no hicieron nada?

- ¿Crees que no hicimos nada?

- Poco en realidad, pero asumo que Hestia no estaba ahí por casualidad.

- No, estaba de vigía, pero la sorprendieron y evitaron que diera la alarma.

- Así que se llevarían a Hestia, le sacarían información, luego la matarían. Ya lo entiendo. Esperaban que yo me enterara mañana y usted con su sinceridad tan característica –Sara uso un tono un poco irónico- no me ocultara el hecho de que ustedes lo sabían y a pesar de eso decenas de niños, de mis amigos habían muerto. Yo los culparía a ustedes y me alejaría de la Orden.

- ¿No nos recriminas nada, entonces? –preguntó Dumbledore y Sara notó asombrada un poco de temor en su voz.

- Claro que no. –Sara habló a continuación con un tono sincero pero seco a la vez- ¿De que voy a culparlos? ¿Ineptitud en sus guardias? Eso ya lo sabía, Harry ya me había hablado de que fue atacado, poseído y engañado bajo su protección. ¿Qué Voldemort se les adelantara? Es una lucha muy igualada. ¿Qué Annie y el resto murieran? Yo misma estuve ahí y no pude evitarlo. No puedo culparlos por algo que no pudieron evitar, porque dieron lo mejor de ustedes para ello. Ya sabía que la Orden podía trabajar muy deficientemente de vez en cuando, pero yo acepto a las organizaciones así como a las personas con sus propios defectos. No voy a recriminarles nada cuando apenas Harry –porque asumo que fue él- les dijo lo sucedido corrieron a ayudar y sacaron a los niños, asegurándose de que estuvieran bien –el tono de Sara se endulzó un poco al recordar la llegada de los miembros de la Orden, luego recobró su tono irónico- aunque claro, debería sentirme halagada de que haya creído lo que yo dije, privilegio que no le dio nunca a mi madre, a menos claro que se debiera a que fue su estimadísimo Harry quien se lo dijo.

Sara se levantó para contener la ira que había surgido poco a poco en su discurso. El rostro de Dumbledore estaba sombrío, y el de Lupin también. Sara le sonrió a este último y se le acerco.

- Pero no pongas esa cara. De verdad – Sara lo obligó a verla a los ojos y libró su voz de todo acento de ironía o resentimiento – no los culpo por lo que pasó. Sería una estupidez hacerlo. Estoy muy agradecida por que acudieran en cuanto supieron lo que pasaba. Sé lo que habría pasado sino hubiera tocado esa foto y me alegro de haberlo evitado. Sé que no es culpa de Hestia que la atraparan y no pudiera dar la alarma, y también sé que no podían haber adivinado el pensamiento de Voldemort. Sinceramente, no les recrimino nada de lo que pasó hoy.

Lupin sonrió débilmente y Dumbledore la miró con cautela. De repente Sara se empezó a reír amargamente:

- Debo hacer algo para que Voldemort mejore su concepto de mi, al perecer me cree tan estúpida como mi madre. Ella si hubiera hecho esa extraña parábola de culpa, excusando a los malos porque es su naturaleza y culpando a los buenos que trataron de ayudarla.

- ¿Si te hubieras enterado mañana, no lo habrías hecho? – preguntó Lupin.

- Hubiera descargado mi ira y mi dolor contra Dumbledore, probablemente– dijo Sara pensativa- pero si lo que quieren es que desconfíe de la Orden la tienen muy difícil. Más después de hoy.

Sara se apartó de los dos. Alguien llamó a la puerta. Lupin iba a levantarse, pero Dumbledore fue quien salió a abrir la puerta.

- Sara, ¿qué sucede?

Sara estaba recordando las imágenes que había visto en la mente de Bellatrix, la muerte de su padre... le contó a Lupin lo que había visto. Este la abrazó, pues sabía que el dolor de la pequeña hija de su amigo era mayor a lo que podían consolar las palabras. En ese momento entró alguien más a la sala.

- ¡Sara!

Era Snape, que acababa de volver de su viaje. Sara le sonrió tristemente y le tendió una mano.

- Le desfiguraste un lado de la cara. – dijo Snape como todo saludo.

- Me alegro –dijo Sara sin ningún remordimiento - ¿la viste?

- Sí. Estaba furiosa.

Sara se rió quedamente.

- Debí rostizarla – dijo Sara simplemente – ahora no podrá olvidarse de mi.

- Sara, no es para bromear.

- Cinco niños están muertos por su mano, no estoy bromeando. ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje? – Sara recuperó con esa pregunta su postura habitual

- Bien.

- ¿No piensas darme un abrazo? – La conversación se estaba llevando en un tono completamente frío. Snape se acercó a ella bruscamente, pero Sara le sonrió al tenerlo al frente y lo abrazó tiernamente.

- ¿Estás bien? – Snape la alejó de él para verla a los ojos.

- No – dijo Sara – Creo que mejor vuelvo a casa, Draco debe estar preocupado...

- No lo creo – dijo Dumbledore entrando de nuevo al salón – todavía nos falta discutir sobre esos destellos de Legimency tan extraños. ¿Leíste su mente a través de una foto?

- Bueno, eso pasó – dijo Sara- no lo hice a propósito, yo sólo contemplaba la foto y ya.

- ¿Qué pensabas al ver la foto? – preguntó Lupin interviniendo.

- Cuanto la odiaba.

- ¿Qué foto? – preguntó Snape sentándose – están muy intrigados de cómo te diste cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Sara le contó como se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba. Snape sonrió tristemente.

- Sara hacía eso muy raramente -dijo cuando Sara terminó el relato- tenía fotos de casi todo el mundo en una caja para ello, pero no le era nada fácil, menos a tanta distancia.

- En Sara los poderes se hayan acrecentados – dijo a modo de explicación Dumbledore – y creo que de momento reaccionan a las emociones que se relacionan con el pasado de su madre.

- O su padre – dijo Lupin tras intercambiar una mirada con Sara. La chica suspiró y repitió lo que unos momentos atrás había confiado a Lupin. Dumbledore la miró asombrado.

- ¿Cómo se escapó?

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Sara cuya mente continuaba en la Sección de Misterios del ministerio.

- Bellatrix. La tenías capturada, por lo que dices.

- Oh sí, se desapareció.

- ¿Desapareció? Sara, ¿la dejaste ir?

- Sí –Sara se levantó y dijo secamente- Es mía, no se las iba a dejar a ustedes. Yo la haré pagar en su momento, y ella lo sabe. Ahora me voy a casa, podemos seguir esta conversación mañana.

- Te acompaño – dijo Snape tras intercambiar una mirada con Dumbledore.

- Te llevo – dijo Sara tras darle un abrazo a Lupin de despedida. Le dio la mano y desaparecieron.

* * *

- Esto parece un barrio muggle – dijo Sara mirando el barrio al que descendían en la moto.

- Es un barrio muggle. Lily es hija de muggles, ¿no lo sabías?

- Sí, cierto, Snape decía que era una "sangre sucia", creo. Nunca me importó lo de la limpieza de la sangre, así que nunca le hice mucho caso. ¿Todavía vive con sus padres?

- Sí, la casa Evans es preciosa, ya la vas a ver. Además, Lily es joven.

- ¿De verdad? – Sara lo miró escépticamente.

- ¡Tiene mi edad! 20 años.

- Bueno, yo tengo 18 y acabo de llegar de un viaje alrededor del mundo.

- La casa Evans tiene sus ventajas, todos son muy buenos con nosotros, excepto Pet, pero bueno...

- ¿Pet? – Sara frunció el ceño.

- Petunia, la hermana de Lily. Le tiene fobia a los magos, en parte puede que sea mi culpa, pero bueno... – tocaron la calle y Sirius se detuvo frente a una casa de grandes proporciones en la esquina de la avenida- ya llegamos.

Llamó a la puerta, que abrió una pálida muchacha a la que Sirius saludó sonriente:

- ¡Hola Pet! ¿No han llegado ellos? ¡No importa, los esperamos! ¿Por qué tan arreglada? ¿Viene Vernie por ti?

- ¡No le digas Vernie! – le reclamó Petunia, luego miró a Sara con desconfianza – Lily no dijo que traerías compañía.

- ¿Ella? Es una sorpresa. Pet, te presento a Sara. Sara esta es Petunia, mejor conocida como Pet, la hermana de Lily.

- Sólo tu me dices Pet – dijo Petunia de mal humor sin prestarle atención a Sara - ¿vas a dejar tu horrible moto en la cochera?

- ¡Creí que te gustaba! Eres la primer persona que conozco que no le gusta, bueno, sin contar a los del ministerio... anda, se buena y ábreme la cochera.

- ¡Sirius!, ¿dónde están los otros? ¿te les adelantaste en la moto? – un hombre acababa de entrar a la sala y saludaba a Sirius afablemente.

- Oh, señor Evans, no, no fui al partido, me encontré con una amiga que acaba de volver al país. De hecho la traje conmigo – Sirius podía ser realmente encantador – Sara, este es el señor Evans, padre de Lily. Lily ayudó a Sara con sus lecciones el último año en Hogwarts – añadió Sirius terminando la presentación.

- ¡Bienvenida, mucho gusto! – le dijo el señor Evans, que parecía ser muy agradable – nos alegra mucho que Sirius haya vuelto definitivamente al país, siempre es el alma de la fiesta. ¿Vas a quedarte a la de hoy, supongo?

- Si no es mucha molestia – dijo Sara sonriéndole.

- Para nada. Petunia, querida, ¿no le has abierto aun la cochera a Sirius? Bueno, no importa, yo mismo te la abriré y así le puedo dar otro vistazo a esa magnifica Lotti.

Sirius y el señor Evans salieron. Sara se quedó en la sala con Petunia, quien le dirigió una mirada de desprecio y luego se acercó a la ventana. Esperaba en cualquier momento la llegada de su novio, para que la sacara de lo que pronto se convertiría en una fiesta de fenómenos amigos de su hermana. Sara observó a Petunia con disimulo. Había tenido la impresión de sorprender en esa muchacha ciertos rasgos que había visto en muchas otras chicas en sus dos primeros años en Hogwarts. ¿Se atrevería? Sí, porqué no. Sara había desarrollado el poder de meterse en la mente de las personas sin que estas se dieran cuenta y sin necesidad de varita. Se concentró en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Petunia. Sonrió. No se había equivocado.

- ¿Está muy guapo hoy, verdad? – comentó Sara como quien comenta el clima.

Petunia se volvió sobresaltada y la vio con desconfianza.

- ¿Quién?

- Quien va a ser: Sirius. – Sara hablaba en el tono más normal del mundo.

- ¿Black? – Petunia usó un tono despreciativo que no engañó a Sara – es un idiota presumido, si tu tienes mal gusto allá tú. Deberías saber que existimos personas que podemos verlos a ustedes como lo que son: fenómenos.

- Bueno, es ese caso es un fenómeno muy guapo. No me vas a negar que cuando toma porte presumido se ve muy seductor – Sara tenía bastante material para molestar a Petunia, pero en ese momento Sirius volvió a entrar a la casa hablando con el señor Evans.

- La verdad es que hay que tener cierta habilidad para manejar una moto como esa... creo que voy a conseguir el permiso del ministerio. Un primo segundo mío acaba de entrar a trabajar en el Departamento de Uso Inadecuado de los Objetos Muggles, hace años que no lo veía, porque es de la parte de la familia que más odiaba mi madre. Todos los Weasley se han llevado bien con los muggles (o nacidos de muggles, como Lily). Bueno, como le decía Weasley me ha dicho que cree que hay cierta laguna jurídica que me permitiría inscribirla como vehículo extranjero.

Petunia se había ruborizado al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Sara al entrar Sirius, que se volvió a Sara y le dijo:

- ¿Ya te has hecho amiga de Pet? Tienes suerte, Pet no suele ser muy amable con nosotros – el señor Evans había subido las escaleras para decirle a su mujer que Sirius había llegado con una amiga – ni siquiera después de que le teñí el pelo gratis. ¿No quieres que lo haga de nuevo? – Sirius sacó la varita y Petunia se estremeció.

- ¡No, no quiero andar con el pelo anaranjado otra semana!

- Vamos Pet, no seas exagerada, Lily te lo arregló a los tres días.

- ¡Porque no le dije desde un inicio que era tu culpa y era un hechizo!

- Quería ayudarte para que te vieras bien en tu cita – dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros – pero bueno, eso no importa, fue hace tres años. –Luego se volvió a Sara y le preguntó- ¿Te ha estado contando lo terrible que he sido con ella?

- Algo así.

- Pet, ¡me vas a hacer quedar mal! – le reprochó Sirius en broma, luego se levantó y dijo – no importa, yo sé que en el fondo me quieres. Ya vengo, subo a saludar a la señora Evans. Avísenme cuando llega Vernie, quiero saludarlo.

Sirius salió de la habitación rumbo las escaleras. Sara miró a Petunia, que había palidecido un poco tras que Sirius dijera que sabía que ella lo quería. Petunia fue la primera en hablar:

- Me preguntaba cuanto iba a tardar en traer una nueva chica. A cada fiesta que ha venido a traído una distinta.

- ¿De verdad? – Sara se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, no iba a dejar que esa pesada chiquilla la pusiera celosa, aunque en el fondo le dolió un poco, pero no se notó – no me extraña, siempre ha sido un don Juan. Ya era hora de que me tocara a mi. Supongo que te dará mucha cólera ver que siempre sale con una distinta y nunca eres tu.

- ¡Cállate! Esta es mi casa, no puedes venir de paracaidista y molestarme.

- Tienes toda la razón – dijo Sara seria – deberías decirle lo mismo a Sirius, me parece que se pasa un poco molestándote.

Petunia iba a responder con furia de nuevo, pero llamaron a la puerta. Petunia fue a abrir, mientras Sirius bajaba como una exhalación.

- ¿Ya llegó Vernie? – le preguntó pasando junto a ella y yendo en dirección a la puerta. Sara lo oyó exclamar con gran alegría, como quien se reencuentra con un viejo amigo - ¡Vernon Dursley, qué alegría me da verte! Pero, ¿qué es esa timidez? ¡Adelante! Tengo una amiga que le gustaría conocerte.

Vernon entró a la sala con cara de evidente miedo. Sirius no creía en la limpieza de la sangre, ni era de las personas que se dedicaban a mortificar muggles, no nos hagamos una idea errónea. Conocía a Petunia desde finales del sétimo curso. Todos sabemos lo travieso y aficionado a las bromas que era Sirius y Petunia se había convertido en su víctima. Muchas veces Lily se había peleado con él por eso, pero Petunia no solía decirle a nadie las bromas que le gastaba. En el fondo Sirius le tenía cierto cariño a Pet, era una mujer que lo odiaba, y eso le llamaba mucho la atención, y lejos de sentir el orgullo herido le gustaba experimentar al respecto, por lo que la molestaba mucho (sobretodo verbalmente, pocas veces había alzado su varita contra ella). Luego había conocido a Vernon, quien siempre había odiado a todo lo "fuera de lo normal" y los magos eran la encarnación de sus odios y temores. Sirius lo sabía y lo mortificaba con una gran amabilidad, tratándolo como un gran amigo, lo que siempre le sentaba muy mal.

La familia Evans no se enojaba con Sirius por esto. Como vimos los Evans le profesaban mucho cariño a Sirius, ya que habían adoptado a James casi como un hijo y Sirius era para este un hermano. No les molestaba como trataba a Petunia, pues consideraban que eran buenos los intentos por su parte de simpatizar con su huraña y estirada hija. Y el trato a Vernon era irreprochable, pues como hemos dicho lo trataba excesivamente bien.

- ¿Té? ¿Café? ¿Caldo de ancas de rana? – le preguntó amablemente Sirius, utilizando los estereotipos que tenía Vernon, como la mayoría de los muggles, sobre los magos para infundirle un estremecimiento visible– tenemos una fiesta ahora más tarde, ¿porqué no se quedan? ¿no pueden? ¡Qué lastima!

Sara contenía a duras penas las ganas de reír al ver la cara de aquel muchacho de figura redonda al que Sirius con su amabilidad parecía aterrorizar más que un dragón de tres cabezas.

- Ya nos vamos – dijo Vernon levantándose bruscamente y poniéndose frente a Petunia, como si quisiera protegerla,

- ¿A dónde la llevas? – le preguntó Sirius seriamente. Cualquiera hubiese dicho que era el encargado de Petunia.

- ¡A ti que te importa!

- Cuida tus modeles, Vernie – dijo Sirius jugueteando con la varita. Vernon palideció - ¿dónde la llevas?

- A cenar.

- Vuelvan antes de las... no sé, de las nueve, tal vez. Estoy bromeando, pero trae a Pet temprano, para que pueda estar un rato en la fiesta.

Vernon tomó de la mano a Petunia y salieron de la sala rápidamente. Sirius les gritó "que la pasen bien" y se rió.

- ¿Qué te parecieron? – le preguntó a Sara aún sonriente – no sé porqué me tiene tanto miedo ese idiota de Vernon, creo que espera que lo convierta en sapo o algo así. Petunia envidia a Lily, por eso no nos quiere a nosotros, ni a ningún mago. Además bueno, he de admitir que no soy bueno con ella, pero ella tampoco lo es mucho conmigo.

Sara se rió abiertamente y le dijo:

- Me alegro de haber venido, por un momento había cometido el error de creer que en verdad habías madurado.

Sirius no hizo caso a sus burlas y le pidió que lo ayudara a terminar de decorar para la fiesta. La casa de los Evans era enorme, y el patio era aún mayor. Pusieron guirnaldas de colores en las ramas de los árboles y lámparas flotantes en el aire, que Sara encendió de un soplo. Sirius observó que Sara ya controlaba perfectamente el fuego y la varita también.

Más tarde llegaron Lily y compañía. Venían muy contentos, porque el partido había sido muy bueno, había durado casi cinco horas y los Tornados habían perdido, para regocijo de ellos, que apoyaban al Puddlemere United, que se había proclamado ganador del campeonato.

Sirius salió a su encuentro. El grupo estaba compuesto por viejos conocidos y otros nuevos amigos: lo encabezaban Lily y James, tras ellos venían Lupin, Peter, Madeline y Rose, por nombrar a algunos antiguos conocidos de Hogwarts. Los nuevos formaban un nutrido grupo de unos diez o quince, que poco a poco iremos conociendo. Tras saludar ruidosamente y celebrar el triunfo de su equipo (Sirius aún no se había enterado del resultado del partido) lo acosaron de preguntas:

- ¿Qué querías decir con eso de que "había surgido un imprevisto" y "no puedo llegar, tengo algo más interesante que atender" – le reclamó James que tenía la carta que le mandara Sirius en la mano - ¿y de donde sacaste esa águila que casi nos saca los ojos cuando tratamos de coger la carta?

Sirius miró a Madeline, suponía que ella les habría dicho a sus amigos del encuentro con Sara. Pudo ver que la chica no había reconocido a Sara, podía asegurar que ni siquiera le había puesto atención, pues la miraba tan intrigada como el resto y le reclamaba a su vez, pues casi la había dejado sin ver el partido.

- ¡Silencio! – les dijo Sirius levantando los brazos – van a obtener las respuestas que quieren, todo lo que tienen que hacer es ir al patio, donde está todo listo para la fiesta y se darán por satisfechos.

El curioso grupo salió al patio en conjunto. Sara estaba ahí ordenando unos platos en una mesa y los volvió a ver cuando salieron. No hay que decir que todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Sara sonrió complacida.

* * *

Aparecieron a la entrada del castillo.

- Gracias – le dijo Snape mirando alrededor como si temiera que hubiera alguien más que ellos afuera. Era tarde, algo así como las nueve y media.

- De nada – Sara miró inquieta a su casa. La luz estaba encendida. Snape notó una expresión extraña en su cara.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- No quiero ir a casa.

- ¿No quieres repetirle la historia a Draco?

- No, tengo miedo de...

- ¿De que? – Sara lo miró como si no supiera si decirlo o no.

- ¿Crees que sea mala?

- ¿Quién?

- Yo. ¿Soy como ella? ¿Cómo mamá?

Snape la miró sorprendido. Pudo ver en su mirada que realmente estaba asustada.

- ¿A que te refieres a ser como ella?

- A ser mala, despiadada, sin corazón.

- En ese caso no – le dijo Snape – no, eres distinta, bastante distinta.

- Pero podría llegar a ser como ella.

- Lo dudo.

- Pero usted mismo dijo el otro día...

- Lo que dije fue para evitarte hacer la tontería que pareces dispuesta a hacer después de todo. No Sara, lo que hiciste es una tontería más Black que otra cosa. Bella dice que la amenazaste con matarla.

- No la amenacé, le juré que la mataría – dijo Sara rectificando - ¿ve lo que le dije?

- ¿Piensas pelear con ella?

- Sí.

- Y matarla.

- Sí.

- Y nada va a detenerte.

- Nada.

- Entonces vas a necesitar mi ayuda.

- ¿Para qué?

- Bellatrix es tal vez la mejor bruja en estos momentos, no hay manera de que puedas vencerla con lo que te enseñan en el colegio.

- En la AD practicamos duelos – reclamó Sara – y he buscado preparación es otros libros...

Snape la interrumpió:

- Eso está muy bien, pero no te servirá de nada al pelear con ella. Nadie después del señor oscuro sabe más de artes oscuras que ella, pocas personas tienen oportunidad de sobrevivir a un duelo con ella.

- ¿Temes que me mate? – Sara se rió despectivamente.

- Hay cosas peores que la muerte –dijo enigmáticamente Snape – tu padre tenía un postgrado de la UIHDCAO, la mejor universidad de defensa del mundo mágico y no pudo con ella. Tu no tienes si quiera los TIMOS, no puedes enfrentarla.

- Sé que no estoy lista todavía, por eso no pelee con ella hoy.

- Tu no conoces las artes oscuras que ella maneja...

- ¡Mi padre no usaba artes oscuras! No pienso usarlas para vencerla.

- No las usaba, pero las conocía – exclamó Snape- tienes que conocer lo que enfrentas, es lo primero que se hace para combatir las artes oscuras. Tu padre no era un mago oscuro, como no lo es Dumbledore, pero él conoce las Artes Oscuras muy bien, tienes que conocer lo que enfrentas. Si tu quieres yo puedo prepararte para un duelo con ella. Si realmente lo vas a hacer, mejor que estés preparada y sepas lo que vas a enfrentarte.

- ¿Haría eso por mi?

- Sí.

- Pero Dumbledore se opondrá.

- No importa. Déjamelo a mi.

- ¿De verdad lo hará? ¿me ayudará a vengar a mi padre?

- ¡Oh no! Te ayudaré a batirte exitosamente con Bellatrix, eso es todo. Y no te preocupes, no te convertirás en tu madre, te lo prometo.

* * *

¡Y otro capítulo más que se va!

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué les pareció la conversación de Sara y Sirius? ¿Y Pet? Bueno, también me interesa saber qué les parece lo de Sara Black... y para ello sólo tienen que dejar un review!!!!!!

En el próximo capítulo...

¿Cómo reaccionarán Lily, James y compañía con la presencia de Sara?

¿Aceptará Dumbledore la propuesta de Snape?

¿Qué hará Sara al regresar a casa? ¿Qué le dirá a Draco?

Gracias por leer el chap, espero no tardar mucho con el que sigue...

Sara Fénix Black.


	19. A corazón abierto

Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!! 

Aquí estoy de vuelta!!! 

En medio de tal vez la semana más estresante de este semestre, con una agenda totalmente ajustada y de demasiado buen humor a pesar de eso le robo unos minutos a mi descanso para subir este chap. 

Mil gracias a amsp14 por su ayuda una vez más, y ya les dije, pásense por sus historias. Son sobre Snape y Tonks, son una pareja bonita, en verdad vale la pena. Por si a alguien se le ha olvidado, los personajes son de JK Rowling, Warner Brothers y empresas asociadas (¡los que atrasaron la película hasta Julio!), bueno, menos Sara y Sara, esas son mías… 

Contesto los reviews rápidamente y luego los dejo con el nuevo capítulo. 

**Jazuki:** Sí, la U puede causar mucho problema para los fanfiction, pero bueno... ¿no terminaste con una crisis de nervios? Bueno, no puede darte un infarto en cada chap, que me quedaría sin lectores. Este chap es un poco tranquilo también, pero iguale espero que te guste! 

**Aiosami:** Lamento dejarte al borde de los nervios, ¡pero si no lo dejé tan mal! Vamos a ver que te parece este chap... Me alegro que te guste como manejo a los personajes y la relación de Pet y Sirius desde que la pensé me pareció muy graciosa... Lo de que Sirius fuera tu favorito no era tan difícil de adivinar, ¡si es el mejor! ¡Viva Sirius Black! Ups, me dejé llevar, pero es cierto, es mi favorito, después Monny y luego Prongs. A también me encanta Daniel Radcliffe! Y ya me salí yo también del tema, pero no importa, me encantan tus reviews, ¿sabes? Me pone muy feliz que te guste como escribo, en serio, y la reacción de Sirius y Sara ¿te pareció bien? Tenía miedo de que quedase muy poco natural. No te preocupes, hay poco Hermione Ron, no son realmente importantes. Tu cuídate también, espero que disfrutes el chap! 

**Sara Meliss:** primero que nada ¡mil gracias por leer mi historia! Claro que entiendo que te diese pereza leerlo, si, ya lleva muchos chaps y es sobre personajes nuevos, pero me alegra que lo hicieras, en serio, me encantó tu review, muchísimas gracias. La mezcla de pasado y presente es un poco complicada en un inicio pero uno se acostumbra, me gusta mucho como queda, por lo que me complace que a ti también. ¡Genial que te caiga bien Sara Parker! Es mi personaje favorito de la historia de hecho, porque es la más compleja de todas. No te preocupes, ya se explicará porque fue así con su hija... A mi también me encanta leer Draco/Ginny, pero esto definitivamente no es un DG... ¿Para no enredarme entre Sara y Sara? Bueno, van en orden, un capítulo Sara Parker, otro Sara Black. En ningún momento rompo esa secuencia, y siempre me centro en cual de las dos escribo y ya, pero bueno, espero que no te halla sido demasiado confuso. Gracias por los ánimos, y espero que te guste este chap!

**Isa:** ¡Hola! A mi también me gusta cuando le echa en cara eso a Dumbledore, bueno, es que Sara Black descarga contra Dumbledore muchas cosas que a mi me gustaría hacer... "Pet" es de mis personajes favoritos del pasado, en especial por su relación con Sirius y Sara en ese capítulo, así que que bien que te gustara.

**BarbiBlack:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gusten las dos historias, porque siempre me ha parecido que cuando un lado está muy interesante el otro pierde un poco de gracia, así que que bien que te gusten ambas. Bss para ti también.

**Daina-chan:** ¡Gracias! Me has dado muchos ánimos. Entiendo perfectamente lo de los exámenes, yo estoy igual, no he podido escribir en ninguna otra historia, esta se salva porque la llevo avanzada y amsp14 me ayuda a alistarla para subirla. Suerte en los exámenes y espero saber de ti pronto!

**Andrea:** Ya te di los comentarios del one-shot, pero espero que sigas pronto con tu historia. No hemos vuelto a coincidir en el messanger y dudo que lo hagamos este fin de semana, porque voy a estar como loca con la tesina que tengo que presentar el otro viernes y nos reunimos todo el fin de semana, casi no podré usar la compu. Sé que tardé un poco, pero eso me tiene muy ocupada., y perdona si mi review a tu historia se atrasa (porque tienes que publicar pronto...) Me alegra que te gustara lo de los Evans, porque sé que eres una gran entusiasta de ellos. Nos vemos!

**Strega-in-progress:** ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu evaluación! El ponerlos en una situación más cotidiana que mágica fue un poco difícil, así que me alegra saber que quedó bien!!! Espero que este chap también te guste... un beso para ti también.

* * *

- ¡Hola! – saludó Sara tranquilamente, como si ignorara la conmoción que había causado- ¿cómo estuvo el partido?

La pregunta de Sara quedó en el aire. Lily bajó las gradas hasta ella. Sara la recibió con su característica sonrisa:

- ¡Hola profesora mía! Tanto tiempo. Me encontré con Sirius hoy y me invitó a venir cuando le dije que tenía ganas de verte. Espero no ser una molestia.

- ¿Tenías ganas de verme? – Lily la miró escéptica.

- Claro que sí – Sara uso un tono dolido - ¿no te alegra que mi primera visita haya sido para ti?

- N..o, no, ¡claro que me alegra verte! – el carácter afable y cariñoso se impuso sobre su sorpresa y sentimientos negativos hacia Sara y le dio un abrazo que Sara recibió sorprendida. Cierto era que había exagerado el tono lastimero en su voz porque sabía que Lily era una chica buena (demasiado buena para su gusto) y si sentía que Sara le profesaba cierto cariño lo correspondería, y dejaría atrás la brusquedad con que Sara la tratara en otra época. Cierto es que Sara apreciaba a Lily, pero tampoco al extremo de considerarla una antigua amiga. Lo que la movía a comportarse de esa forma sin embargo era el hecho de -como le había dicho a Sirius- no tenía amigos en Inglaterra y tal vez en esa casa podía conseguir algunos.

Después de abrazarla Lily se volvió a sus amigos, algunos habían bajado y pudo ver a James y Remus hablando con Sirius, quien les estaba contando como había sido el reencuentro.

- ¡Chicos! Ella es Sara Parker. Yo la ayudé un poco en el colegio y no la veo desde entonces. Acaba de volver al país.

El grupo pronunció palabras de bienvenida y Lily le dijo:

- Ya los irás conociendo poco a poco.

- Sí, claro, gracias.

- Bueno, me parece que deberíamos empezar la fiesta, ¿no creen? – dijo Sirius acercándose alegremente a ellas.

- De acuerdo – dijo Lily – voy a poner música.

Lily se fue dejando a Sirius a solas con Sara, pero este se apresuró a presentársela a los demás.

- Vamos a ver...-dijo mirando alrededor, como si buscara a quien presentarle primero - ¡Frank, eh, Frank!

Un apuesto muchacho se acercó a ellos sonriendo:

- ¡Hay Black! Ya veo que de verdad tenías algo más interesante que el partido.

- Sara, este es Frank Longbottom – dijo Sirius presentándoselo- está estudiando para auror con Lily y James.

- Es un placer – le dijo Sara dándole la mano y ofreciéndole una encantadora sonrisa.

- El placer es mío – dijo Frank, añadiendo en son de broma - ¿conoces a Black desde hace mucho? Yo que tu tendría cuidado con él.

Sara estuvo hablando un rato con Frank y los otros que Sirius le presentara. De repente noto a una muchacha que se mantenía aparte del grupo, cerca de donde Madeline y Rose hablaban pero sin participar de su conversación, de hecho parecía mirar el grupo en el que se encontraba Sara con arrobamiento. Sara llevó aparte a Sirius y le preguntó quien era:

- Se llama Alice Boulle. Sí, es un poco apartada, es familia lejana de Remus, estudió en Beuxbatons y llegó hace unos años a Inglaterra. Trabaja para El Profeta. ¿Notaste como mira el grupo donde estábamos? Está enamorada de Frank desde que lo conoció. ¡En serio! Todo mundo lo sabe, menos él. Es muy listo pero como todos los genios no se entera de lo que pasa al frente suyo. Claro que es un chico muy agradable, pero Alice es algo tímida.

Pronto empezó a sonar la música y Sirius invitó a Sara a bailar. Ambos eran excelentes bailarines y se acoplaban perfectamente. James los miraba, apoyado en el tronco de un árbol. Lily se le acercó.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó. James sólo señaló con la cabeza a su amigo y Sara. Lily los miró un momento y luego le dijo a su prometido – se ven muy bien juntos, creo que nunca había visto a Sirius tan sonriente como ahora, ni a ella tampoco.

- Eso es precisamente lo que me molesta – dijo James con tono de desconfianza- Sara nunca le ha traído nada bueno a Sirius. ¿Ya te había contado un poco sobre su historia, no? No me gusta que vuelvan a empezar con esto. Sirius estaba bastante bien sin que ella se apareciera. Confía en mí. Esto no puede traer nada bueno, principalmente para Sirius.

- Yo que tu no me preocuparía –le dijo Lily viendo como Sirius le hacía a Sara una complicada vuelta y reían felizmente- ya no son un par de adolescentes. Sara es una buena chica.

- ¿En verdad? ¿No eras tú la que se desesperaba cada vez que tenía que darle clases?

- Sí, pero era distinto, mírala que cambiada está – dijo Lily señalándola- deberías alegrarte de que tu amigo tenga una nueva oportunidad con ella.

- Sirius no la necesita – dijo James obstinadamente- ya la había olvidado.

- ¿Estás seguro? Pues desde que lo conozco lo he visto con una cantidad de muchachas distintas que ya no puedo recordar y nunca lo había visto como hoy. De cualquier forma no puedes hacer nada ahora. Ya vengo, voy a traer más canapés.

Lily se alejó. James apartó la mirada de Sirius y buscó a Lupin. Ahí estaba, hablando con Rose. Se acercó a él y oyó que Rose se alejaba diciéndole:

- Tienes que bailar conmigo antes de que se acabe la fiesta.

Lupin no le dijo nada, y se volvió a James, que le preguntó:

- ¿Por qué no bailas con ella de una vez?

- Porque asumo que quieres decirme algo.

- ¿Qué piensas de eso? – dijo James señalando a las parejas que bailaban.

- ¿De qué? – preguntó Lupin haciéndose el que no se da por enterado.

- Remus – James le reprochó con la mirada y Lupin le sonrió como quien no piensa decir nada hasta oír lo que quiere – Ya sabes, Sirius y Sara.

- Me parece muy bien – dijo Lupin volviéndose a verlos- ya era hora, ¿no crees? Míralos, son el uno para el otro.

- ¿De verdad lo crees? – preguntó James horrorizado.

- No lo sé – dijo Lupin riendo, pues había dicho la última frase para asustar a James- pero me parece bien que tengan la oportunidad de averiguarlo. El tiempo aparte les debe haber hecho bien y podrán empezar de nuevo. Ya sabes que Sirius siempre ha estado enamorado de ella.

- Enamorado es mucho decir- dijo obstinadamente James, que se negaba a aceptar la vuelta de Sara a una historia que el felizmente creía acabada mucho tiempo atrás.

- Bueno, al menos no negarás que siempre se han gustado – dijo Lupin que sabía que no valía la pena discutir con James sobre algo que los dos sabían. Ya tendría que admitirlo en su momento – tal vez esta vez las cosas les salgan bien. Ahora si me perdonas voy a ver si la señora Evans necesita ayuda, antes de que Rose vuelva y me haga bailar, ya sabes que no me gusta.

Lupin entró a la casa y James se puso a hablar con Frank, hasta que volvió Lily y se pusieron a bailar. Una persona miraba aparte la escena, sin que absolutamente nadie le prestara atención. Ese alguien era Peter Pettigrew.

Nada agraciado, con poco ingenio o simpatía siempre había sido el más apartado de los merodeadores de Hogwarts. Su unión al grupo había sido un movimiento más que instintivo calculado de estar con quienes estaba el poder y la atención. Sirius y James eran muy presumidos, y un poco de adulación de su parte le había bastado para que lo aceptaran en su grupo de amigos, aparte de que tenían muy buen corazón y veían en él un chico solo y necesitado de amigos. Sin embargo nunca ninguno de los tres lo había tomado como su confidente o mejor amigo. James y Sirius se bastaban el uno al otro y Remus los complementaba perfectamente, así que Peter siempre tuvo la sensación de ser como un añadido que no calzaba en el grupo.

Siempre se mantuvo un poco aparte y por eso había muchas cosas de las que no se enteraba o sobre las que no opinaba. Hay que decir que no es que Sirius, James o Remus no lo quisieran o no le tuvieran aprecio, al contrario. Simplemente nunca le pusieron toda la atención que probablemente necesitaba y no se inclinaban hacia él como hacia el resto. Su lentitud solía desesperarlos, sobre todo al impaciente Sirius, pero su admiración los hacía perdonarlo, sobre todo James.

Al salir del colegio se había distanciado mucho, sobretodo de Sirius, quien desde Bélgica y Austria mantenía poco contacto con sus viejos amigos. De hecho sólo se carteaba regularmente con James y ocasionalmente –para fechas especiales- con Remus. Sin embargo mantuvo todavía contacto con sus antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts, principalmente porque no tenía ningún otro amigo.

Sería complicado describir los pensamientos de ese muchacho en ese momento, cuando miraba fijamente a Sara bailar con Sirius, con una expresión en el rostro que hubiera sorprendido a cualquiera, si le hubiera puesto atención, cosa que no ocurrió. Sus pensamientos eran algo así:

"Excelente, simplemente excelente. ¿Por qué siempre son ellos los que se llevan lo mejor? Nunca me quejé, James y Sirius siempre han sido los listos, los guapos y los populares del grupo. Todo lo que quieren se les cumple, el mundo está rendido a sus pies. Si no fueran porque son los únicos amigos que tengo –o creo que tengo- los odiaría. Por lo menos cuando todo con Sara no había funcionado sabía que para Sirius no todo iba bien, y me alegraba saber que era desgraciado. Pero ahora está con ella otra vez. Se ven tan felices, y ella está preciosa. Es tan guapa. Creo que estoy enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la vi, se ve radiante, ¿por qué tenía que fijarse en Sirius? Podría haber estado con cualquier otro que no me hubiese molestado, pero no, tenía que estar con uno de ellos, con el perfecto Sirius Black. Me gustaría por una vez superarlos en algo, que se dieran cuenta de que no son tan perfectos como creen... que el pequeño Peter no es el estúpido que todos creen. Lo malo es que soy tan estúpido como todos creen. Ya sé que me soportan por pura lástima... ni siquiera Remus que le gusta jugar de bueno conmigo es realmente mi amigo. Si pudiera tener a Sara de alguna forma. ¡Que manera de moverse! Si yo fuera la mitad de guapo que Sirius no habría sido tan cobarde y ya me la habría... no debo pensar esas cosas. No, mejor la veo bailar e imagino que en lugar de Sirius soy yo. Algún día las cosas tienen que cambiar, no puedo tener mala suerte toda la vida, algún día me libraré de todos ellos y tal vez consiga que Sara se fije en mí, ¡en mí! A cualquiera le darían risa mis pensamientos o creería que estoy loco, pero es que Sirius no puede seguir ganándolas todas en esta vida, es un Black, la suerte se tiene que volver contra él en algún momento"

La mirada de Peter se encontró con la de Sara un momento, y enrojeció pensando que pensaría Sara de él si pudiera adivinar sus pensamientos. Lo que Peter no sabía es que Sara podía hacerlo, y lo había hecho. Se detuvo sobresaltada.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Sirius preocupado.

- Nada, es sólo...¿Te importaría si descanso un momento? – le preguntó Sara disimulando.

- Claro que no, mientras que sea sólo porque estás cansada y no porque no te guste bailar conmigo.

- No seas tonto, eres la mejor pareja de baile que he tenido. Sólo quiero sentarme un rato.

- Bueno, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

- Sí, claro – dijo Sara mientras se alejaba para ir a tomar asiento, alarmada por los pensamientos de Peter. Había pensado que sería divertido ver que pensaba un bicho raro como Peter sólo en una fiesta, apartado en un rincón, pero más que divertido había sido horrible. ¿Cómo podía pensar esas cosas?. Sara no se había dado cuenta de que se había sentado junto a la chica que cuando le habl identificó como Alice Boulle. Sirius se fue a buscar un refresco y como no quedaban entró a la casa a buscar más.

- Bailas muy bien, pero te ves agotada – le comentó Alice.

- Gracias, si estoy un poco cansada, pero estoy disfrutando mucho, Sirius es un bailarín excelente.

- Sí, lo es – dijo Alice que parecía feliz de tener con quien hablar – pero nunca lo había visto bailar tan bien, ustedes dos parecen entenderse bastante.

- Es posible – dijo Sara con una sonrisa de satisfacción- creo que no nos hemos presentado: Sara Parker

- Alice Boulle, mucho gusto.

- No te he visto bailar – comentó Sara que la verdad no se había fijado mucho en la pista.

- No me gusta mucho.

- ¿O estás esperando que alguien te invite a bailar?

- Oh, no – Alice se ruborizó, Sara había adivinado su pensamiento. Sara sonrió notándolo.

- ¿Qué tal son el resto bailando? – preguntó como quien sólo busca un tema de conversación – la verdad casi ni sé quienes son. A ver, este es Potter, cómo olvidarlo. Aquel chico creo que me dijeron que se llamaba Fred o algo así...

- Frank – la corrigió Alice automáticamente.

- ¡Frank! Sí, eso mismo, parecía un chico muy agradable.

- Es muy simpático – dijo Alice feliz de tener una excusa para quedarse viéndolo un rato- y es muy inteligente. Moody dice que va a ser un gran auror, tiene muchas esperanzas en él...

Alice le comentó muchas otras cosas sobre Frank y Sara pudo confirmar lo que Sirius le había dicho: Alice estaba completamente loca por Frank. Después de hablar de él Alice le habló del resto de presentes, aunque sin tanto detalle. Sara también le habló sobre sus viajes y una media hora después hablaban como amigas de toda la vida.

Por fin volvió Sirius con el refresco. Sara lo molestó preguntándole si había ido a buscarlo a América que había durado tanto y él se excusó en la conversación con el señor Evans que lo había detenido. Bailaron otro rato hasta que el señor Evans y James le pidieron que los ayudara con un pequeño problema que tenían con la canoa de la casa, algo poco apropiado para tratar en una fiesta, pero muy apropiado de un yerno que trata de estar en las mejores relaciones con sus suegros, más si él y su amigo podían arreglar eso con un poco de magia de gratis.

Sara se vio sola de nuevo y al buscar a Alice con la mirada la encontró hablando con Remus. La chica le había caído muy bien, era muy simpática y muy amable, de hecho, la había invitado a quedarse con ella esa noche, para que no tuviera que viajar lejos y quedarse sola en un hotel. Sara quería hacer algo por ella. De repente tuvo una idea. ¿Dónde estaba Frank? Lo encontró cerca de la mesa de los canapés. Se acercó a él sonriente.

- ¡Sara! Hola, ¿ya probaste el bocadillo de piña? Está delicioso.

- No lo he probado, pero gracias – dijo Sara.

- ¿Y Sirius?

- Ayudando a Potter con una canoa, o algo así. – dijo Sara con una mueca de disgusto- Creo que no te he visto bailando todavía.

- No bailo mucho – dijo evasivamente Frank.

- Oh – Sara usó un tono despreocupado – deberías, es muy divertido y se pierden calorías.

- Sí, pero ¿quién querría bailar conmigo?

Sara lo miró sorprendida.

- Vaya, que falta de confianza en ti mismo. Muy mal, muy mal – dijo Sara en un tono medio en broma – nada bueno en un auror.

- No me hace falta confianza en el trabajo – dijo Frank algo picado, luego le preguntó con un poco de vergüenza - ¿me guardarías un secreto?

- Claro – Sara era una persona que cuando conocía a alguien le inspiraba confianza o desconfianza inmediatamente. A Frank y Alice les había inspirado confianza.

- Es con las chicas – dijo Frank bajando la voz a casi un susurro.

Sara sonrió.

- No seas tonto – le dijo - ¿me vas a decir que te da miedo pedirle a una chica que baile contigo?

- No es miedo, es que, ¿y si dice que no?

- Allá ella. Vamos a ver, ¿a quien más que a nadie te gustaría invitar a bailar?

La respuesta de Frank llenó de sorpresa a Sara.

- A Alice.

- ¿Alice Boulle? Estuve hablando con ella hace un rato – dijo Sara tratando de disimular su sorpresa. Le parecía imposible que Sirius tuviera razón y Frank no tuviera la menor idea de los sentimientos de Alice hacia él. Eran tan evidentes - ¿tienes miedo de que te diga que no?

- Por supuesto – el tono en la voz de Sara le borró cualquier duda de la ignorancia de Frank sobre los sentimientos de Alice- ¿cómo una chica tan lista y tan guapa como ella querría bailar conmigo? Estudió en Beuxbatons, y es una de las mejores periodistas de El Profeta. Su trabajo es impecable. Y mírala. Es preciosa, tiene toda esa clase parisiense. ¿Porqué se fijaría en alguien como yo?

- Parece que quieres más de ella que un baile- dijo Sara más sorprendida todavía.

- Además creo que no le gusta bailar – añadió Frank con un suspiro de desesperanza.

- Sí le gusta – dijo Sara- de hecho hace un rato me dijo que nunca baila porque nadie le saca a bailar. Anda, invítala. Te va a decir que sí.

- Ya suenas como Sirius – dijo Frank mirando a Alice- él insiste en que si yo le hablara más a Alice ella me haría caso.

- Bueno, no le hagas caso a Sirius que es el experto en mujeres y hazme caso a mí que acabo de llegar y casi no los conozco. Si te dice que no, yo bailo contigo, tranquilo.

- Está hablando con Remus, es su excusa perfecta para negarse.

- Yo me encargo de él, tranquilo, en serio, deja de ser tan negativo.

- Bueno, ¿no pierdo nada intentándolo, verdad?

- Nada.

- Ok – Frank tomó aire y se acercó a Alice, Sara lo siguió a una distancia prudente y disimuladamente se le adelantó y se colocó detrás de Remus.

- Hola Alice – dijo Frank al llegar donde estaba ella, que se volvió sobresaltada.

- Hola – respondió casi sin aire.

- Me preguntaba si tu... – lo siguiente lo dijo tan bajo que Alice no pudo oírlo.

- ¿Disculpa?

- ¿Querías.. bailar conmigo? – Frank enrojeció un poco, pero Alice se ruborizó totalmente. Vio a Lupin un momento, quien le sonrió como diciéndole que no le importaba e incapaz de decir palabra Alice se puso de pie y le sonrió a Frank, quien asombrado la tomo de la mano y la llevó a la zona destinada a pista de baile. Todas las personas de la fiesta los miraron asombrados. La mitad sabía que Alice vivía enamorada de Frank, y la otra mitad que Frank vivía enamorado de Alice. Sara sonrió y vio que Lupin sonreía a su vez.

- Hola – le dijo Sara. Lupin se volvió sobresaltado.

- ¡Sara, hola! Me asustaste.

- Lo siento.

Lupin la miró preguntándose que quería decirle.

- Eh.. – Sara lo miró sonriente – estaba pensando, es cómico, pero desde hace casi cinco años sabemos que el otro existe, y nunca hemos hablado.

- Cierto – dijo Lupin sonriendo a su vez.

- ¿Cómo prefieres que te llame? ¿Remus o Lupin?

- Remus, es menos incómodo.

- Bien, Remus – Sara sonrió - ¿quieres bailar?

- Eh... – Lupin miró alrededor como si buscara auxilio - ¿dónde está Sirius?

- Con James – dijo Sara – pero puedo bailar con alguien más. Vamos.

- No me gusta mucho bailar.

- ¿Te da vergüenza?

- No, Sara, en serio...

Sara no le hizo caso, lo tomó de las manos y lo metió entre la gente que bailaba. Lupin estaba muy rojo, y todos empezaron a molestarlo.

- No les hagas caso – le dijo Sara riendo – vamos, apuesto a que eres un gran bailarín.

- No, en serio.

- ¡Una pieza y te dejo ir!

Lupin tuvo que resignarse a bailar, lo que causó gran alborozo entre todos los presentes. La verdad era bueno bailando, pero no le gustaba mucho, principalmente porque no le gustaban las burlas de sus amigos. Sin embargo, disfrutó mucho la canción. Sirius y James que volvían en ese momento al verlo casi se destornillan de la risa.

Cuando se acabó la canción le devolvió a Sirius su pareja de baile y se fue a sentar, pero Rose, quien estaba empeñada en bailar con él no lo dejó y lo arrastró a la pista.

Cuando estaban bailando una pieza suave, Sara le contó a Sirius lo ocurrido con Frank y Alice.

- Me gustaría ayudarlos- dijo Sara viéndolos, mientras bailaba abrazada al cuello de Sirius.

- ¿Ayudarlos?

- Si, ya sabes, parece que necesitan un pequeño empujoncito, pero están locos el uno por el otro.

- ¿Y los vas a convertir en tu obra de caridad?

- No es eso, es que, de vez en cuando, me gusta creer que existe la pareja ideal y el amor de la vida, y que es posible encontrarlo, y conservarlo.

Sirius la estrechó más fuerte contra sí y le murmuró suavemente al oído:

- Es que así es.

Sara se estremeció, pero no dijo nada, terminaron la pieza en silencio. Sintiendo los latidos del corazón del otro, respirando a un mismo compás.

Era un espectáculo bonito el que ofrecían las parejas bailando: James bailaba con Lily, Remus con Rose, Frank con Alice y Sirius con Sara. Un momento para la historia, de esos momentos de fotografía, donde todo parece ser como debe ser.

* * *

- ¡Es una locura, Severus!

- Sino la va a hacer pedazos, Dumbledore.

- No se va a enfrentar a ella hasta que esté lista.

- Nunca lo estará si no sabe todo esto – al día siguiente de lo ocurrido en el Orfanato, Snape había ido a buscar a Dumbledore a su oficina, para hablar con él de la preparación que le había ofrecido a Sara.

- ¿Tengo que recordarte lo que paso con su madre?

- No, pero Sara odia las Artes Oscuras desde ya, ni siquiera quería verlas en un inicio. No le va a pasar lo que a Sara.

- No podemos estar seguros.

- Dumbledore, usted conoce el carácter de las personas. Sara tiene el carácter fogoso e impulsivo de su padre, y a pesar de ser una chica muy lista puede cometer las mismas estupideces que Black. Ayer lo probó con ese acto "heroico" en el orfanato. Los dos sabemos que tuvo suerte, que no estaban preparados para enfrentarla. No sabemos que pasará la próxima vez que vea a Bella, ni cómo reaccionará, ni que hará.

- Eso es lo que debemos educar. Tenemos que moldear su carácter, enseñarla a reflexionar, a no actuar precipitadamente, no darle armas para que lo haga.

- Bueno, con Black eso no funcionó, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué va a funcionar con ella?

- Tratar de educar a un viejo es muy distinto a corregir una joven –justificó Dumbledore.

- Bueno, a Sara la tuvo desde niña y ya sabemos como acabó.

Dumbledore no respondió inmediatamente a este último comentario. Se acercó a la ventana, miró el cielo y suspiró. Snape esperó, no iba a retractarse, pues había dicho la verdad, aunque sabía que había sido algo bajo decírselo.

Dumbledore no quería arriesgarse con Sara, pero la chica había mostrado un gran nivel de madurez y el día anterior había demostrado una gran entereza y mucho valor. Sin embargo Dumbledore sabía que sus sentimientos de venganza podían jugar en contra de ella, y el día anterior lo habían hecho, pues había cometido el gran error de dejar escapar a Bellatrix. No quería alimentar el odio en ella, y si permitía que la entrenaran de la manera que Snape se lo proponía eso era lo que haría.

A pesar de eso, que Sara se preparara para enfrentar las Artes Oscuras era necesario, pues su destino no parecía querer esperar mucho más tiempo antes de cumplirse. De hecho lo mejor que podía hacer era entrenarla desde ese momento, pues probablemente ya habían perdido mucho tiempo. Tenía que admitirlo. Había perdido la batalla contra el tiempo. Sara debía prepararse para enfrentar el destino.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia el interior su despacho, pero en lugar de dirigirse a él se dirigió a los retratos en la pared.

- ¿Bien?

Se oyeron muchos comentarios distintos, entre los cuales Snape distinguió cosas como: "es una barbaridad", "es demasiado joven", "si es como su madre es un suicidio", "a mi se me parece más a Black, hay que tenerla bien sujeta", "creo que estaría bien", "tiene que pelear el lado oscuro", etc... de repente una voz se elevó sobre el resto:

- ¡Yo soy quien debe hablar! Después de todo, soy familia.

Todos los retratos se callaron de pronto y volvieron a ver asombrados al que había dicho eso, pues generalmente no solía participar de esas conversaciones a menos que se le interrogara personalmente.

- Creo que el profesor Snape debería entrenarla.

- Phineas – dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose al hombre que lo miraba serio desde el retrato- ¿sabes el peligro que implica?

- Sí, Dumbledore. Concordará usted conmigo que mi tatatara nieta no es una chica ordinaria, pero sigue siendo una adolescente "y"una Black, discutir con ella es tiempo perdido. –Phineas hablaba muy seriamente- De cualquier forma tiene un destino que cumplir y necesita saber todo eso para cumplirlo, se entrenará a conciencia porque _quiere_ hacerlo y ¿Sabe lo que costaría, ahora que lo sabe, quitárselo de la cabeza? Si no deja usted que el profesor Snape la entrene buscará el medio de saberlo de otra forma. Mejor que su contacto con las Artes Oscuras sea controlado y no como el de su madre. Además, ella parece más sensata que su madre y que mi tatara nieto. Dele una oportunidad.

Dumbledore lo miró con desconfianza. Sonaba bastante sensato, pero las ideas de Phineas solían ser muy distintas a las suyas. Snape habló a continuación.

- Tiene razón Dumbledore. Y ya se lo dije: Sara odia las artes oscuras, ayer mismo me dijo que si Black no las había usado ella no quería usarlas, y si su madre las uso menos va a querer usarlas. Déjemela a mi.

- Yo lo único que quiero añadir – dijo Phineas recobrando su tono despreocupado – es que está apunto de cometer el mismo error que cometió con la madre de la chica: sobreprotegerla. Ella no tiene el carácter del chico Potter para soportarlo. Rayos Dumbledore, usted es el que tiene carácter para lidiar con adolescentes, pero ella no es una adolescente cualquiera, tiene un destino con el que lidiar y es ella quien va a definirlo, no usted, y ya sabe que por más que trate de interferir solo va a empeorar las cosas.

Era una escena extraña la que se estaba viviendo en esa oficina. Dumbledore, rey y señor de ese territorio estaba acorralado. Tenía miedo de equivocarse, porque todavía no sabía si se había equivocado la primera vez. Sin embargo, tenía que tomar la decisión.

- Bien, la entrenaras, Severus – dijo Dumbledore volviéndose a él – supervisaré que le enseñes cada día. Ve despacio y ten mucho cuidado. Confío en que sabrás guiarla en el conocimiento de las Artes Oscuras, pero debes ser muy cuidadoso.

- Lo seré.

- Bien. Retírese. Necesito pensar un poco.

- Bien. – Snape salió del despacho del director sin estar muy seguro de lo que había sucedido ahí. ¿Por qué el gran Albus Dumbledore tenía tantas dudas sobre como actuar con Sara Black? No era la primera vez que tenía esa sensación: Dumbledore le tenía miedo a Sara, y ese miedo parecía ir más allá que el que le había dado su madre. De hecho, Dumbledore nunca había mostrado ningún temor a la presencia de Sara Parker en el lado oscuro a pesar de lo que significaba, ni siquiera parecía haberle importado que estuviera con Voldemort y a veces, hasta parecía aliviado por ello. Dumbledore nunca parecía temerle a nada, excepto a esa chica. ¿Temería equivocarse con ella como con su madre? Pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de en que se había equivocado con Sara Parker, él siempre había pensado que era más culpa de Black que de otro. Aunque bueno, lo que pasó con Sara y Sirius si era su culpa. Además, ¿a qué se había referido Phineas con que Sara tenía un destino por cumplir?

Snape estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos durante la clase de pociones dobles de Gryffindor y Slytherin que ni siquiera se acordó de quitarle puntos a Gryffindor y molestar a Harry. Sin embargo al terminar la clase vio a Draco que se veía soñoliento y trasnochado y se le ocurrió algo que no había pensado: él podía orientar a Sara sobre las artes oscuras en sus lecciones, pero ella vivía con un chico para quien las artes oscuras eran lo más natural y probablemente, de lo mejor del mundo. Fue entonces cuando se preguntó si realmente tenía que haberle puesto atención a Phineas y no habría sido mejor atender a las dudas de Dumbledore.

Lo que Snape no sabía es que a Dumbledore no sólo le preocupaba Sara, sino que le preocupaba él, Severus Snape, el mortífago reformado que había metido a Sara Parker al servicio de Voldemort.

* * *

Sara se había instalado con Alice indefinidamente. Las dos chicas se llevaban muy bien y se habían convertido en grandes amigas en poco tiempo.

Tras la fiesta que vimos en casa de Lily hubo muchas otras, y Sara conoció la casa Potter (la que no le gustó para nada), el apartamento de Lupin (pequeño pero encantador), la antiquísima casa Longbottom y el apartamento (que más bien parecía una casa) de Sirius.

Sara y Sirius estaban jugando perfectamente el papel de grandes amigos. Sirius había entrado a trabajar al ministerio con ayuda de Moody y se hallaba muy ocupado. Sara no tenía un trabajo fijo. Dumbledore la había llamado precisamente para que lo ayudara en algunas investigaciones, pero Sara no estaba muy dispuesta a ayudarlo. Tras su marcha a Oriente, Sara había decidido que Dumbledore ya había arruinado bastante su vida, y entre templos y ceremonias en su honor se había terminado de convencer de lo que un día un hombre llamado Tom le dijera.

Sara y Sirius salían mucho, iban a comer, iban a bailar, a ver partidos de Quidditch, a correr, a dar vueltas en la moto, todo lo que se les ocurría, pero ninguno se atrevía a dar un solo paso en dirección a una relación, pues los dos estaban erróneamente convencidos de que el otro no quería más que amistad. Además, los dos tenían miedo de echarlo todo a perder. Por primera vez en su vida Sirius decidió ser _prudente_ y Sara decidió ser _juiciosa_ y no ceder a sus propios caprichos.

Dos personas salieron altamente beneficiadas por esto: Frank y Alice. Sara se había hecho íntima amiga de Alice, y Sirius se había hecho muy amigo de Frank, ahora que James tenía casi todo el tiempo ocupado en Lily, la preparación de la boda y los finales de su preparación como auror. El hecho es que Sara y Sirius (por las razones que la misma Sara le dio a Sirius en la fiesta) decidieron jugar el papel de cupido y lo hicieron maravillosamente bien, aunque les llevó su tiempo romper la timidez de esos dos.

Sara había llegado a mediados de año. Seis meses después Frank le pidió a Alice que fuera su novia. Aquellos fue todo un suceso: Alice se desmayó, Frank se puso histérico, la llevó al San Mungo y llamó a Sara y Sirius. Alice terminó por aceptar acostada en una cama de emergencias y Sara y Sirius armaron tal escándalo celebrando que los echaron del hospital.

Toda la pandilla de amigos se puso feliz y Sara y Sirius recibieron múltiples felicitaciones por su papel de cupido tan bien logrado. Lily, James y Frank aprobaron los tres años de aurores y para inicios de diciembre recibieron su placa de aurores oficiales.

Durante esos cinco a seis meses que Sara llevaba viviendo con Alice como hemos dicho se habían llegado a conocer muy bien, y se admiraban mutuamente. Alice admiraba la seguridad de Sara para tratar con la gente. No es que ella no supiera hacerlo, pues era una periodista excelente, pero le costaba mucho cuando no era por trabajo. También admiraba las cosas que Sara tenía, lo bella que era, sus maneras y su franqueza.

Sara admiraba a Alice porque era una trabajadora innata y era muy inteligente. Había sido la graduada de honor de Beuxbattons y había estudiado periodismo en la mejor universidad de París. Era firme y decidida en su trabajo (de manera equivalente a lo indecisa y débil que era en su vida personal) y había tenido varios problemas por enfrentarse y escribir sobre gente que no "debía". Sin embargo, lo que más admiraba Sara de su amiga eran sus metas. El mayor sueño de Alice Boulle era ser madre.

- ¿De verdad? – le preguntó Sara incrédulamente cuando Alice se lo había dicho.

- Sí, no puede haber nada más maravilloso que tener un hijo, o una hija. ¿Te lo imaginas?

- No – dijo Sara con cara de horror – y por nada del mundo quisiera saberlo. Tener un hijo significa la muerte para mi.

- ¿Y no es eso maravilloso? – dijo Alice en una especie de éxtasis que Sara contemplaba asustada – que una madre de su propia vida para dársela a su hijo.

- Yo prefiero conservarla – dijo Sara – no necesito una hija para nada.

- ¿Me vas a decir que no te gustaría ser madre?

- ¡Por nada del mundo!

- ¿Nunca has pensado como le pondrías a una hija o a un hijo si lo tuvieras?

- Sí, Pena y Pánico.

- ¡Sara! En serio. Yo sí lo he pensado. Si tengo una niña se llamara Ann, y si tengo un niño, Neville.

- ¿Neville? Me gusta ese nombre. Tranquila, lo puedes usar: Neville Frank Longbottom. Suena bien.

Alice le tiró a Sara un almohadón. Las chicas se acostaban tarde todos los días hablando. Alice le contaba a Sara sobre Francia y el colegio. Sara le hablaba de Oriente, de África, de América. Sin embargo el tema favorito de Alice era el mismo que el nuestro: Sirius.

Aunque a pedazos Alice logró conocer toda la historia, desde que Sara lo había visto por primera vez camino al lago hasta la despedida en la graduación.

- ¿Me vas a decir que en verdad no sientes _nada_ por él ahora?

- Somos amigos - aquella conversación se daba mínimo una vez por semana.

- Él no te quiere como amiga. He visto como te mira.

- Bueno, tu creías que Frank no estaba interesado en ti.

- Sara, yo conocí a Sirius hace unos dos años, cuando estaba aquí de vacaciones, Remus me lo presentó. No se parece en nada al Sirius de ahora. Antes era despreocupado a más no poder, cada vez que lo veía andaba con una chica distinta y lo único que le preocupaba en el mundo era si iba bien peinado.

- Exceptuando lo de las chicas, sigue igual.

- _Exceptuando lo de las chicas, _tu lo has dicho. Desde que llegaste no ha salido con nadie.__

- No tiene tiempo, tiene que trabajar – justifico Sara.__

- Y en ese entonces tenía que estudiar. __

- No quiero hablar de esto Alice.__

- Tu lo quieres ¿no?__

- ¿Y de que me sirve, si él no? Ya es historia pasada Alice. __

Sin embargo, Sara se equivocaba: era historia viviente. Y cada vez se hacía más palpable. Quizá porque ahora Sirius y Sara pasaban mucho tiempo juntos ya que no tenían a Frank y Alice para calmar sus imaginaciones románticas ya que andaban por su cuenta. Quizá porque todos sus amigos parecían estar con alguien y se sentían solos. Quizá porque la farsa de ser amigos empezaba a agotarse. Quizá porque se acercaba Navidad y los recuerdos se despertaban. Quizá y solo quizá, porque ese 24 de Diciembre se cumplían cuatro años de un beso robado en un baile. Sin embargo, Diciembre es un mes muy lindo, en el que cualquier cosa puede pasar.

* * *

__

Hemos dicho que Draco se veía soñoliento y trasnochado al día siguiente de los sucedido en el orfanato, pues en realidad lo estaba.

Desde que Sara se había ido había andado inquieto por toda la casa, y se había comido casi todos los chocolates que había encontrado en la alacena, tanto muggles como mágicos. Dobby no estaba y sentía la casa cada vez más pequeña, por lo que le pedía más y más habitaciones. Se asomaba por las ventanas a cada rato y todo lo que había visto después de la marcha de Harry y compañía era a Hagrid caminar dirección al colegio y volver.

A la hora de la cena no se aguantó más y se fue al castillo. Cuando llegó se preguntó que rayos hacía ahí. Los únicos que podían decirle algo eran Potter y sus amigos, y no pensaba preguntarles. Bueno, en realidad tenía que preguntarles. No pensaba abordarlos en el Gran Comedor, así que se dirigió a la habitación del requisito. Si no estaba muy equivocado al día siguiente tendrían sesión y había oído decir a Sara que Harry lo preparaba todo desde el día anterior.

Draco sonrió recordando la última vez que había subido a ese pasillo. En ese entonces formaba parte de la Patrulla Inquisitorial. Extrañaba esos tiempos, le gustaba _ser alguien _ahora, aparte de para Sara, no era nadie. De repente los vio acercarse. Cuando lo vieron se detuvieron en seco. Harry fue el primero en hablar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?

- ¿Tu que crees, Potter? – Draco no dejaba de utilizar con ellos el mismo tono de siempre. Era parte del orgullo que le quedaba.

- ¿Te sientes solo en la casa? ¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad, o qué? – dijo Ron mordazmente.

- No tengo tiempo para sus bromas estúpidas – dijo Draco conteniendo las ganas de sacar la varita y lanzarle un hechizo a Weasley, más que todo porque eran tres contra uno, y esos tres sabían algo que el quería oír.

- No vas a sacarnos nada – añadió Ron entrando en la habitación del requisito, seguido de Harry. Hermione dudó un momento y luego entró tras ellos y les dijo:

- La verdad no sé que nos cuesta decirle lo que sabemos.

- Hermione, ¿acaso te olvidaste de quien es Draco Malfoy? – le dijo Ron de mal humor - ¿te olvidaste de cómo te trataba en otra época?

- Si nos lo hubiera preguntado se lo habríamos dicho- dijo Harry mientras acomodaba los cojines para la práctica del día siguiente.

- ¿No se han puesto a pensar como sería si le pasara algo a uno de nosotros y el único que nos puede dar noticias de él sea Draco?

- No nos des la lata, Hermione – dijo Ron ignorando aquel ejemplo. Hermione se volvió y salió de la habitación. Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada asombrada.

Hermione encontró a Draco bajando las escaleras rumbo al primer piso.

- ¡Malfoy!

Draco se volvió asombrado. Hermione le dijo todo lo sucedido en la oficina de Dumbledore. Draco la escuchó con atención, y cuando Hermione terminó, asintió y siguió bajando las escaleras.

- ¿No tienes nada que decirme? – preguntó Hermione molesta.

- ¿No esperas que te de las gracias o algo así, no? – preguntó con su tono insolente Draco. Hermione lo miró con furia y dándole la espalda se devolvió.

- Granger, espera – Hermione se volvió - ¿sabes como hacer chocolate instantáneo?

Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina y se fue sin contestarle. Draco se rió en honor a los viejos tiempos de molestar a la sangre sucia.

Sin embargo la pregunta tenía su sentido. Sara llegaría en cualquier momento, muy alterada probablemente, y el chocolate la tranquilizaba mucho más que el té. Instintivamente sacó la varita para cruzar los campos del colegio hasta la casa y una vez en ella atacó la alacena.

El paquete de chocolate instantáneo traía instrucciones en la parte de atrás. Tras varios intentos Draco consiguió una bebida aceptable. Era tarde, y como sabía que Sara casi no había comido al almuerzo decidió cocinar alguna que otra cosa, por si tenía hambre cuando llegara.

Era muy tarde cuando Sara llegó. Al entrar en la casa encontró a Draco sentado en la sala, leyendo el libro que ella le había regalado.

- Hola – le dijo Draco cuando entró- me preguntaba si ibas a tardar mucho. ¿Tienes hambre?

- Eh...no – Sara le agradeció desde lo más profundo de su alma que no la interrogara sobre lo sucedido - ¿preparaste algo?

- Oh, no la gran cosa – dijo Draco pensando mentalmente en toda la comida dispuesta en la cocina – si quieres puedo darte una taza de chocolate.

- Tal vez más tarde. Estoy cansada, creo que me voy a dormir.

- Bueno – le dijo Draco- pero hazte un favor, ¿quieres?

- ¿Qué? – Sara ya estaba en la puerta de su cuarto, de espaldas a Draco.

- No leas el diario hoy ni veas el álbum.

Sara sonrió. Qué bien la conocía Draco en tan poco tiempo. Entró a su habitación. Draco se quedó levantado en la suya, evitando con todas sus fuerzas dormirse. En cualquier momento Sara saldría.

No se equivocó. Como a la hora Sara se levantó y fue a la cocina. Draco, previsoramente había dejado la jarra de chocolate fuera, con un encantamiento para que se mantuviera caliente. Sara la tomó y se sentó en el antepecho de la ventana, viendo las estrellas, bueno, _la_ estrella, _su_ estrella, Sirius.

- Al menos tu vas a estar ahí siempre, ¿verdad? – dijo Sara en voz alta viéndola.

- Sí - la voz de Draco contestó a sus espaldas. Sara se volvió sobresaltada.

- ¡Draco! No sabía que todavía estabas levantado.

- Lo supuse – Draco se acercó y se sentó en el espacio que dejaba Sara. Se quedó mirándola mientras ella tomaba un largo trago de chocolate y miraba al cielo nuevamente. Finalmente Draco le pregunt

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, es sólo que no puedo dormir.

- ¿Pesadillas otra vez?

Sara asintió en silencio, y tomó más chocolate.

- Tienes que dejar de hacer esto Sara – dijo Draco viendo el cielo, tratando de adivinar que estaba viendo su amiga.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Guardártelo todo, te estás autodestruyendo ¿sabes?

- Déjate la psicología para otro día ¿quieres? No estoy de ánimo.

Draco guardó silencio. Sara habló de nuevo, unos minutos después.

- ¿Quieres saber que pasó hoy?

- Si quieres contármelo.

Sara relató todo lo que había sucedido desde el momento en que tocó la foto. Draco le puso mucha atención y no la interrumpió en nada. Sin embargo, cuando Sara llegó a la parte cuando Bellatrix mataba a Annie se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Se levantó furiosa, dejando caer la jarra al piso:

- ¡No otra vez! ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tengo que acabar llorando? ¡Esa estúpida va y mata cinco niños y soy yo la que llora aquí como idiota!

Tal vez de las ganas de contenerlas, o bien, de furia, las lágrimas de Sara empezaron a caer al piso. Draco se levantó y la trató de abrazar, pero ella lo apartó:

- ¡No! ¡No quiero ser esa clase de persona! ¡No puedo! ¡No voy a ser así!

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué clase de persona? ¿De qué estás hablando?

- La clase de persona débil que se vive llorando por todo lo que le pasa y le causa lástima a los demás. Ya lloré allá, ya lloré en la base, ¡ya he llorado demasiado! Debería sacarme los lacrimales...-Sara se restregó los ojos furiosamente y le dio la espalda a Draco, hablando en tono desesperado - soy una idiota definitivamente. Llorar así, ¡no tengo que llorar! Tengo que ser fuerte.

- Sara, ¡Sara! "yeme bien – Draco la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió con brusquedad. Sara se tranquilizó, más bien se asustó y calló- no vas a ser débil porque llores la muerte de cinco niños que querías. – Draco se preguntó que rayos decirle ahora que tenía su atención, él siempre había considerado a la gente que lloraba débil, pero en ella era distinto – tu no tienes la culpa de tener un gran corazón. Con todo lo que has pasado nadie puede recriminarte unas lágrimas. ¡Empezando por ti! Llora ahora todo lo que necesites para desahogarte, ¿o es que piensas seguir tragándote todos los dolores de todo lo que te pase? No puedes seguir guardándotelo todo porque va a llegar un momento en que no puedas más con ello, y eso sí que te va a hacer a débil. Sabes que te estoy diciendo la verdad, ahora que ya empezaste a llorar, vamos ¡sigue!

Sara parecía seguir el consejo antes de recibirlo, pues a pesar de haber guardado silencio, las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas. Draco, sin embargo, ahora que había empezado a hablar parecía dispuesto a decir todo lo que había pensado en ese tiempo.

- Te gusta hacer el papel de fuerte, ya lo sé. En las noches, cuando tienes pesadillas, te levantas llorando y siempre reprimes tus sollozos. Bueno, si no te gusta llorar hay una forma de desahogo aún más efectivo. Hablar. ¿Has hablado de ellos con alguien? Te apuesto a que no. No me importaba que no me dijeras nada, aunque yo estaba dispuesto a escuchar cada uno de tus lamentos. Esperaba que te desahogaras con Lupin o con Snape, aunque fuera con Potter o mi prima, pero ahora veo que no era así. No te autodestruyas Sara, ¿qué crees que es lo que haces cuando ves ese álbum de fotos de tu padre? Se supone que debería darte fuerzas, impulsarte a ser mejor, y lo que hace es que no puedas dormir, ¿me equivoco? Eres una persona fuerte Sara, nadie te lo va a negar, yo menos que nadie cuando eres tú quien me dio la fuerza cuando la necesité. Tu eres la que te estás haciendo débil a ti misma.

Draco se calló para tomar aliento. Sara, tras salir del shock en el que la había puesto su discurso le echó los brazos al cuello y empezó a sollozar fuertemente.

- Eso es – dijo Draco algo asustado de lo que había dicho, esperaba no haberla herido, en lugar de ayudarla, como era su intención. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y le acarició el cabello – no tienes que hablar conmigo, pero habla con alguien, te harás un favor a ti misma.

- No, no – Sara se separó de él y le sonrió entre lágrimas – tu eres exactamente la persona con la que tengo que hablar. Déjame terminar de contarte lo que pasó hoy.

Sara prosiguió el interrumpido relato. No le importaron esta vez las lágrimas al contar como había visto la muerte de su padre. Luego le habló de las pesadillas. En ellas, ella era como su madre, era el boggart que había visto un día en la habitación del requisito. Era cruel, despiadada. Mataba a sangre fría a sus amigos, a sus conocidos, a las personas que quería.

- Por eso no puedo dormir hoy – dijo Sara, que había vuelto a sentarse en el antepecho de la ventana con Draco – cada vez que cierro los ojos veo a papá cayendo por ese arco, y recuerdo la sensación que me invadió en ese momento. Sé que soy capaz de matar a Bellatrix, lo supe hoy cuando la vi. Me da miedo pensar que una vez que la mate, tal vez, no sé, tal vez –Sara convirtió su voz en un susurro- _me guste. _No quiero matar gente por gusto. No quiero convertirme en mamá.

- Todo eso es culpa de ese maldito diario – dijo Draco más para sí que para ella- tu no te convertirás en una mortífaga, créeme, yo crecí entre mortífagos y estaba destinado a ser uno, los conozco: tu no tienes madera de mortífaga.

- Gracias por hacerme hablar - Sara le estrechó la mano con gratitud.

- De nada – Draco le sonrió con una sonrisa dulce que le era tan poco común, pero que contra lo que se podría creer, le iba muy bien – ahora deberías intentar dormir un poco, tienes que estar agotada.

Sara miró en dirección al cuarto con temor. Draco captó la mirada.

- ¿Tienes miedo de las pesadillas?

Sara se ruborizó. La última vez que le habían preguntado eso tenía cinco años. Draco se levantó y sin soltarle la mano la bajo de la ventana.

- Vamos, acuéstate y yo me quedo contigo. Duérmete tranquila, no te voy a soltar la mano. ¿Crees que te ayude no sentirte sola?

Sara simplemente le sonrió.

Esa es precisamente la razón por la cual Draco al día siguiente estaba soñoliento y trasnochado, pero a pesar de eso, no estaba de mal humor.

* * *

¿QUÉ LES PARECI"?

Espero que les haya gustado, me interesan principalmente sus comentarios sobre la fiesta y sobre la parte de Sara y Draco, que me gustaron mucho cuando las escribí.

Una pequeña duda ¿quedó demasiado largo? Es que el próximo chap va a quedar todavía más largo, así que si les molesta avísenme para dividirlo. Eso sí, quedarían picados por más tiempo...

Bueno, los dejo, ¡Deséenme suerte en la presentación de la tesina por favor!

Sara Fénix Black


	20. Secretos descubiertos

Hola de nuevo!!!!! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y menos estresados que yo! Lamento la tardanza, pero la Universidad me tuvo ocupada todo el fin de semana. Pero aquí está el capítulo y muchas gracias a amsp14 por prepararlo de nuevo. Nada de lo que reconocen es mío, ya lo saben. Este capítulo me gusta mucho, y junto con el que viene son muy importantes para la historias, así que ¡pongan atención! Respondo sus reviews y los dejo con el nuevo chap... 

**Andrea:** Bueno, ya que no está tan largo este va un poco más largo, me alegra que coincidas con mi teoría de entre más mejor. Bueno, ya actualizaste, y ya lo leí y pronto te llegará mi review. A veces me da la impresión de que Sara Parker si va muy rápido, pero es que toma en cuenta que son diez años sobre ella al tiempo que cubro solo dos años o un poco menos de la hija, así que tiene que ir rápido. Sara Black, bueno, es un personaje muy acaparador, y casi siempre es sobre ella o/y Draco, así que de Harry y cía la verdad hay muy poco en lo que sigue... lo siento... Pero en la quinta parte Harry si es más importante, porque si, tiene que pelear con Voldemort... Como te dije, no eres la única que tiene dudas sobre la relación SB/DM, empezando por la misma Sara, pero no te preocupes, es una laaaaaarrrrrrrga historia la de ellos. Y la fase de amigos que no funciona, bueno, no dura como que mucho tiempo, pero me gusta mucho. Te hice caso, tarde en actualizar!!! Nos vemos. 

**Trixi-Black:** ¡Hola! ¡Que bien que te guste el lado sensible de Draco! No sé de donde lo saqué, y estoy segura de que no es el Draco de los libros, pero este me fascina. Bueno, más bien no sé de donde Draco sacó todo lo que le dijo, así que estaba difícil que se lo dijese antes, ya sabes que el y los sentimientos no se llevan de las mil maravillas. Intentaré leer tu historia, pero es que estoy muy corta de tiempo, cuando pueda la leeré y tendrás mi review. De nada guapa, gracias a ti! 

**SaraMeliss:** ¡Hola! Sara Black tiene el defecto de querer guardarlo todo, así que me alegra que te guste que se desahogara con Draco, porque esa chica se va a volver loca sino hace eso más a menudo. ¡Alice a mi me cae muy bien! Pero bueno, tal ves si está un poco loca... Lamento haberme tardado un tiempo en actualizar, pero bueno, aquí esta. Espero que te guste y que dicha que te gusten los chaps largos... 

**Aiosami:**¿Corto? Bueno, corto yo no lo llamaría... pero bueno, espero que este te rinda más, aunque ahora no estoy segura de que sea mucho más grande, ya me dirás cuando lo leas. Espero que te guste. Este... sí, son primos segundos (¿pequeño problema no?)pero me justifico en el hecho de que a los magos las familias una vez que pierden el apellido ya se toman como si no fueran familia (obviamente los sangre limpia) porque según lo que dice Sirius en el quinto libro se casan solo entre ellos (como en la realeza) y cuando hay tan pocas opciones las primas son disponibles... sé que queda un poco raro, pero espero que no te moleste. A mi también me gustan Alice y Frank, y lo de Remus es que me hacía mucha gracia imaginarlo bailando. James es muy protector con Sirius, más que nunca le ha tenido confianza a Sara, a mi parecer es un amigo excesivamente celoso, pero me alegra que te parezca lindo. ¿Qué película andabas viendo? No será HP y el prisionero de Azkaban verdad? ¡No es justo! Aquí la estrenan hasta en julio. ¿O estabas viendo otra? Bueno, no importa. Disculpa la demora y espero que te guste el 

chap. 

* * *

Llegaron las fiestas de Navidad. La celebración, como todas las grandes celebraciones iba a ser en la casa Evans. Sara se había acostumbrado a esa casa. Los señores Evans eran muy agradables con ella y molestar a Petunia le fascinaba tanto como a Sirius. Mejor aún si llegaba Vernon Dursley, a quien Sara ponía muy nervioso, pues no podía dejar de notar lo guapa que era, pero tampoco podía olvidar que lanzaba fuego como un lanza llamas y un día casi lo había quemado. Aunque en verdad no había sido a propósito. Sirius había empezado a hacerle cosquillas cuando estaba quemando una basura y Vernon iba entrando en ese momento.

Sara no sabía que regalarle a Sirius, y no iba a preguntarle a James, como amablemente le sugirió Frank. Pensó en meterse en su mente y buscar que quería, pero a pesar de que Sara no tenía escrúpulos sobre la _privacidad_ de la mente de las personas tenía miedo de lo que podía ver en la mente de Sirius sobre ella.

Había una cosa, sin embargo, por lo que le habría encantado hacerlo. Había notado que algunas veces Sirius, James, Peter y Lupin se ausentaban una semana. A veces no eran los cuatro, sino tres o dos. Sirius no había querido decirle porqué y le había hecho prometerle que no se metería en la mente de nadie para averiguarlo. Nunca lamentó más Sara el haberle confiado a Sirius que poseía aquel poder.

Sin embargo no se resignaba. Estaban a medio mes y Lily había ido a casa de Alice y Sara, junto con Rose. Aunque no habían dicho nada, Sara sabía que Remus y Rose estaban saliendo, aunque no estaban en serio. Mientras estaba en la cocina Sara oyó a Rose decirle a Lily: "Se van mañana en la mañana, esta vez van todos. Dumbledore cree que se van a unas vacaciones por su cuenta. Nunca se va a dar cuenta. Pero volviendo a los que me preguntaste, ya sabes como es Remus. Estaba feliz porque no le había tocado en Navidad y podría ir a la fiesta. Hasta tuvo humor para decir que iba a estar tan débil que no lo íbamos a poder obligar a bailar" Lily respondió un "Sí, ese es su carácter. ¿Te imaginas que en lugar de él fuera Sirius? Ya salvaje por naturaleza..." Las chicas se habían reído y al entrar Sara con una bandeja de galletas no habían vuelto al tema. Sara sabía que tenía que ver con las misteriosas desapariciones. Sirius le había dicho el día anterior que la veía en siete días.

Sara había optado por un plan opcional del que le había dado Frank, y en lugar de preguntarle a James le había preguntado a Lily. La respuesta hábilmente conseguida fue: "un equipo de mantenimiento de motocicletas voladoras". Sara había tenido que hacer el pedido a Bélgica y esperaba que llegara aquel día por correo, y tenía que irlo a recoger al Callejón Diagon, donde se guardaban ese tipo de encargos.

Sara dejó a sus amigas con Alice a penas llegó esta y se fue al Callejón Diagon. Cuando salía de Correos se vio a Peter entrar en la tienda de comidas al otro lado de la calle. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Él solía desaparecer con el resto de sus amigo los siete días. Sara muchas veces se había preguntado que porqué él iba, si no era tan amigo de ellos después de todo. De repente Sara se detuvo, recordó lo que había visto dentro de la cabeza de Peter el día del baile. Sonrió. Iba a averiguar que era lo que pasaba.

Sara entró a la tienda de comestibles. Peter estaba de espaldas a ella.

- ¿Hoy te tocó a ti, Pettigrew?

- No exactamente, Sirius truqueó la moneda.

- Bien, bien, ¿lo mismo de siempre?

- Sí. Bastante carne cruda, por favor.

"Qué asco" – pensó Sara- "¿para qué querrá carne cruda?"

Peter se volvió con las compras y al ver a Sara abrió la boca estúpidamente. Sara se le acercó sonriéndole.

"Usa tus armas, niña" pensó Sara saludándolo de beso en las mejillas

- ¡Peter! ¿Qué haces por aquí? Creí que te ibas de viaje con ellos...

Sara sabía que se veía encantadora. Uno, porque se había arreglado muy bien, dos, porque cuando quería verse linda se veía linda y tres, porque Peter babeaba por ella y sabía que cada palabra suya lo estaba derritiendo.

- Sí, ya casi nos vamos.

- ¿A dónde van? Si se puede saber... – Sara jugueteaba con un mechón suelto que caía en su cara y le dio su mejor sonrisa.

- ¿Sirius no te ha dicho?

- ¿Sirius? – Sara buscó la mirada más tierna y dolida de su repertorio- no me tiene confianza. Cuando le pregunté se puso de mal humor y dijo que no era cosa mía.

- Sirius es un tonto si te dijo eso – dijo Peter sinceramente – no es la gran cosa.

- No importa – Sara sonrió tristemente – Sirius es así, supongo que nunca sabré a donde van. Es sólo curiosidad, no voy a decir nada, por supuesto. Bueno, hasta luego.

Sara se alejó lentamente, tras darle una encantadora sonrisa de niña desamparada. Peter estaba como clavado en el piso viéndola. Le fascinaba como se contoneaban sus caderas al caminar. De repente reaccionó y la siguió, tomándola del brazo:

- Espera. ¿de verdad quieres saber?

- Oh, no me tomes por una chica caprichosa – Sara hizo como que se ruborizaba y fingió cierto embarazo. Peter le habló dulcemente.

- No, claro que no. ¿Es sólo curiosidad, verdad? Pues no hay ningún daño en que lo sepas. Salgamos de aquí.

Sara le tomó la mano, y lo sintió sudando. "Qué asco" pensó Sara por segunda vez en cinco minutos, sin necesidad de entrar en su cabeza podía imaginar que estaba pensando. Peter la llevó a una soda al otro lado de la calle y la invitó a tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla. Sara accedió.

- ¿Me lo vas a decir? – Sara tomó un poco de cerveza. Peter la miró anonadado. Nunca hubiera creído que alguien podía verse tan sexy tomando cerveza de mantequilla. Sara se había encargado de que fuera posible.

- Claro - Peter no olvidó mágicamente bajo los encantos de Sara el juramento que habían hecho sus amigos y él de no decirle nada a nadie, pero decidió conscientemente (aunque un poco influenciado) ignorarlo – es por Remus, él es un...

- ¿Un qué disculpa? – Sara no había oído la última palabra de Peter. Este se acercó para decírselo al oído, Sara instintivamente retrocedió, pero se acercó movida por la curiosidad.

Sara se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida. Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado. ¡Un hombre-lobo! Lo primero que sintió fue terror, luego miedo, luego simpatía, siempre había creído que había algo especial sobre Lupin, y en algunos de los países que había visitado se consideraba a los hombres lobos enviados de los dioses. Luego enojo con Sirius, por no habérselo dicho, bueno, si no se lo había dicho probablemente era porque Lupin no quería que nadie lo supiera. Entonces sintió repugnancia por Peter, que tan fácilmente revelaba el terrible secreto de su amigo. Lo que continuó en su rápida avalancha de sentimientos fue curiosidad:

- Pero, ¿qué hacen ustedes? Se van así con un licántropo, ¿cómo no los muerde?

- Sólo ataca a los humanos – Peter había tomado un aire presumido que no le iba para nada. Sara lo comparó mentalmente con Sirius, a quien la postura presumida lo hacía ver tan seductor. Peter parecía salido de una obra burlesca de mala calidad.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que nosotros somos animagos.

- ¡Animagos! – Sara se levantó de repente. Los animagos eran magos que podían convertirse en un animal. Pero Sirius no podía serlo... le hubiera dicho, ¿o no?

- Sí, desde el colegio. Un milagro de la magia moderna, pues somos además ilegales e indetectables, ni Dumbledore lo sabe.

- ¿Desde el colegio? – Sara no tenía aliento.

- Sí.

- ¿Y que animales son?

- ¿Quieres saberlo?

- Sí. – Peter se estremeció de alegría al ver la intensidad de la mirada de Sara.

- Oh bueno, James es un ciervo.

- Presumido.

- Sirius es un perro.

- ¿Un perro? – Sara se rió.

- Sí, un perro negro, grande.

- Me gustaría verlo. ¡Una mascota ideal! Dicen que el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre...

- Y yo, yo soy...

- ¿Sí?

Peter sentía vergüenza de decir que él era una rata, cuando sus amigos se convertían en grandes animales.

- Déjame adivinar, una rata – Sara dijo eso en tono cordial, pero mal intencionado, pensando en como había dicho la verdad de Lupin que todos parecían querer proteger.

- Sí – dijo Peter enrojeciendo. Sara sonrió, así que se convertían en animales que reflejaban su personalidad. Al menos él. Peter tomó esa sonrisa por burla y se apresuró a buscarle ventajas a su transformación – es útil. Soy pequeño, puedo meterme en muchos lugares distintos sin que me vean, puedo viajar rápidamente, puedo...

- Sí, lo entiendo – Sara deseaba quedarse sola para pensar en la información que acababa de recibir – mira, ya va a salir la luna. Llévale la carne al lobo.

- Claro, eh... Sara ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- Claro.

- No les digas que te dije.

- Claro que no, yo sólo quería saber. Hasta luego.

Sara se fue rápidamente. Cuando llegó a casa no estaba Alice. Sara estaba agitada. Se sentó en la ventana a ver las estrellas. Su vista se quedó en la estrella bajo la cual había hablado por primera vez con Sirius. Cómico. Pertenecía a la constelación perro.

Su amiga llegó cansada. Sara la miró pensativa. Ella tenía que saber que Lupin era un hombre lobo. Lily lo sabía. Rose lo sabía. Probablemente Madeline lo sabía. Y ella no. ¿Por qué no le habían dicho? Allá Peter, él había abierto la boca. Sara pensaba interrogar a Sirius apenas este estuviera de vuelta. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que no podía aguantar tanto.

- Es curioso que ellos siempre que se vayan sea para luna llena, ¿no?

Sara vio a Alice palidecer.

- Y más raro aún que aunque a veces van unos y otros no, Remus _siempre_ se vaya.

- Sara, no es que...

- ¿qué tu primo es un hombre-lobo?

- ¡Sara! ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Sara pensó en decirle la verdad, pero se detuvo. Si decía que Peter le había dicho tenía que confesar que había preguntado.

- Deducción y observación.

- Bueno, ya que lo sabes, tienes que ser discreta. Perdona que no te dijéramos, pero a Remus no le gusta que la gente lo sepa. Ni siquiera se lo dijo a sus mejores amigos, ellos lo descubrieron, como tu. Yo le diré que lo sabes cuando vuelva.

- ¿Por qué no quiere que lo sepan?

- Eso es una pregunta tonta, Sara. Los hombres lobos son mal queridos por toda la comunidad mágica. ¿Por qué crees que un hombre tan listo como mi primo tiene tanto problema para conseguir trabajo? Está obligado a rebelar su condición al patrón que vaya a contratarlo, y no es bien recibido.

- Lógico. No te preocupes. Yo no tengo nada contra los hombres lobo. Pero contra los ciervos, los perros y las ratas....

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sara miró a su amiga preguntándose si quería ocultarle el resto. Había hecho ese comentario para hacerle ver que sabía esa parte también. Mejor asegurarse. Se metió en su mente disimuladamente. No lo sabía.

- No, nada... ¿cómo hacen ellos para estar con él?

- ¡Estar con él! Obviamente no pueden. Alguno de ellos se va a cuidar los alrededores de la finca donde Remus va a transformarse, en caso de que se escape o algo así.

- Ah, ya. – Sara decidió irse a dormir. El secreto era más fascinante de lo que creía, pero aun así, ahora que lo sabía desearía no haberlo conocido de la forma que lo hizo. Si despreciaba a alguien en esta tierra era a esa pequeña rata de Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

Sara había pasado una semana bajo una aparente docilidad. Siguió con las clases normalmente, hacía las tareas y recibía a sus amigos. La noticia salió en el Profeta, sin mencionar a Sara por ningún lado. Fudge estaba informado de la presencia de Sara en la escena, pero no quería alertar a la comunidad mágica diciendo que ella había estado ahí, por si la relacionaban con los incendios que solían ocurrir en los lugares atacados por Voldemort, a cortesía de Sara Parker. Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Tonks parecían preocupados por ella, pero ella les dijo que estaba bien. Draco también estaba preocupado, pero no por lo mismo que ellos. Ellos temían que no se hubiera desahogado del todo. Draco temía que estaba planeando. Cada día, por las noches, Sara se encerraba en una habitación nueva que había pedido y Draco podía oír explosiones y golpes dentro.

A la semana Snape empezó el entrenamiento de Sara. Empezó por cosas simples, pero difíciles, como toda la magia oscura. No enseñó a Sara a realizar esos complicados hechizos, sino que se los mostraba, le explicaba sus efectos y le enseñaba a repelerlos. Algo parecido a lo que hacían los alumnos de sétimo año en defensa, pero con hechizos que ni siquiera estaban reconocidos en los libros de magia oscura, hechizos de la factoría de Voldemort, y como Sara sabía pero Snape no se atrevió a decirle, de su madre.

Sara trabajó de firme tanto en estas lecciones como en el colegio. Los profesores estaban asombrados, Sara estaba subiendo sus promedios considerablemente, y para asombro de Harry y Ron, a quienes solía acompañar a los entrenamientos de Quidditch, no volvió, sino que se iba a la biblioteca, donde solía encontrarse con Hermione.

Esta última, a pesar de que había tenido grandes avances controlando sus celos hacia Sara, no pudo evitar que volvieran a ella cuando un mes después de lo ocurrido en el orfanato Sara logró un corrido de Sobresalientes. Nadie entendía cómo lo había logrado, pues aunque era mejor que su madre y se había esforzado durante mucho tiempo sus notas solían estar en Excede Expectativas y Aceptables.

Las sesiones de AD también vieron la mejora de Sara, quien, para asombro de todos logró un hermoso patronus en forma de fénix al primer intento. Sin embargo Sara les dijo que no tenía ningún mérito.

- Los dementores no me afectan.

- ¿Qué? – Harry la miró incrédulo.

- No, los fénix mayores nos inmunizaron a ellos cuando nuestros enemigos los pusieron en la tierra.

- Pero, Azkaban, tu madre...

- Ya te dije. Dumbledore y el ministerio pusieron hechizos extras muy potentes de protección contra ella.

Pero no sólo logró el Patronus, sino que les enseñó algunos hechizos que había "aprendido en algún lugar".

Coincidiendo con el inicio del entrenamiento de Sara, Dumbledore la llamó para decirle una cosa y darle otra. Le dijo que de ahora en adelante él le daría personalmente una lección de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Le dio un nuevo cuadro para su casa. Estaba vacío, pero Sara supo que era. Phineas Nigellus tenía acceso a ese cuadro, y debía estar en la sala de entrenamiento de Sara.

Snape le molestó un poco, a Sara no mucho y a Phineas bastante. No quería pasar todo el día oyendo a "dos adolescentes estresados". Pero le tenía cierto cariño a su tatataranieta, por lo que había accedido.

Draco creía que Phineas lo iba a tratar con desconfianza, pero para deleite suyo no fue así. A Phineas le agradó bastante Draco, pues era un Slytherin como él y parecía muy maduro para tener sólo 16 años. Por otro lado le desagradaban las visitas de Harry, Ron y Hermione, verdaderos adolescentes estresados.

Sara hablaba mucho con él, aunque Dumbledore solía llamarlo por las noches, precisamente para evitar esas conversaciones, pues las ideas de Phineas ya sabemos que no iban mucho con las suyas.

Las lecciones de manejo llegaban a su conclusión, Sara manejaba la moto como si fuera una extensión de su propio cuerpo y esta parecía dirigida por su voluntad más que por sus habilísimas manos. Bill estaba orgulloso de su alumna.

Draco fue el primero en comprender los cambios, o mejor dicho, mejoras en el desempeño de Sara, gracias a la explicación que ella misma le dio, un viernes en la noche que lo enseñó lanzar cuchillos.

* * *

Sara esperó no sin cierto temor la vuelta de los chicos. Finalmente llegaron el 23 de diciembre. Alice le había escrito a Lupin pidiéndole que fuera a verla apenas llegara, y Sirius se había ofrecido a acompañarlo. Alice le dijo a Lupin que tenía que hablar en privado con él y Sara le pidió a Sirius que la acompañara a comprar algo. Los dos chicos percibieron algo extraño en el ambiente.

- ¿Qué vamos a comprar? – le preguntó Sirius antes de arrancar la moto.

- Nada - le dijo Sara seriamente – tengo que hablar contigo.

Sirius notó que Sara hablaba muy seriamente, y al verla vio que estaba muy preocupada.

- Vamos a mi casa.

Sara asintió. Llegaron a la casa de Sirius muy rápido. Entraron a la sala y Sirius le sirvió un trago.

- ¿Bien? – Sirius miró a Sara lleno de curiosidad. Ella no solía ponerse tan seria sobre nada.

- Sé lo de Remus. – Sara pensó que no había una forma de decirlo más que sólo diciéndole.

Sirius la miró sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste?

- Bueno, ya sabes, observando, meditando...- Sara desvió la mirada.

- No creí que te dieras cuenta tan rápido – dijo Sirius despreocupadamente y con cierto alivio – bueno, ¿eso es todo?

- Sí – Sara lo miraba extrañada. Creía que Sirius armaría un gran alboroto al respecto.

- Bueno, es un alivio que lo sepas, la verdad. De hecho discutimos varias veces si te lo decíamos. Apuesto que para eso quería Alice hablar con Remus.

- Sí – repitió Sara.

- Bien, lo que es una lástima es que fuera para Navidad, ahora Remus va a andar con vergüenza.

Sara se levantó y se acercó a ver por la ventana, dándole la espalda a Sirius que le dijo:

- ¿No estás molesta, o sí? Digo, o ¿te importa que sea un hombre-lobo?

- No, no me importa – dijo Sara sinceramente- ya sabes que Remus es el único de tus amigos del colegio que me cae bien. Ya te lo dije una vez. Remus es tierno, y ahora entiendo ese aspecto frágil tan lindo. De hecho, ahora me cae mejor. Es todo un luchador, por lo que me dijo Alice.

- Sí, lo es. –Sirius volvió a sentir los mismos celos que sintiera años antes, cuando Sara le dijera porqué no gastaba bromas a Lupin- ¿Estás enojada conmigo?

- No, es sólo que me gustaría que tuvieras suficiente confianza en mí como para decírmelo.

- No es falta de confianza, en serio. A Remus no le gusta que la gente se entere porque lo ven distinto. Si fueras tú sabrías a lo que me refiero.

- Lo entiendo. – Sara se volvió y le sonrió. Luego siguió viendo las estrellas.

- ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de que lo sepas? Que ahora puedo decirte la otra parte.

- ¿Otra parte? – Sara sintió terror. ¿Cómo iba a demostrar sorpresa? De repente sintió algo húmedo en la mano. Volvió a ver y vio a un enorme perro negro que le chupaba la mano. Sara gritó y retrocedió, quitando la mano de su alcance. No había sido difícil sorprenderse, pero tenía que seguir la actuación. Miró alrededor "aterrada" - ¿Sirius? ¿Dónde estás?

El perro caminó hacia ella, Sara retrocedió "asustada" y levantó la mano haciéndola ver temblorosa, como si fuera a soltar una ráfaga de fuego, pero sin hacerlo. Sin embargo, el perro retrocedió realmente asustado y gimió. Sara lo miró con atención, y bajó la mano.

Era el perro más lindo que había visto en su vida. Bien que se cuidaba Sirius de verse bien en sus dos presentaciones. Tenía el pelo negro y sedoso, se veía fuerte y hermoso. Lo que más llamó la atención de Sara fueron los ojos de aquel canino. Mostraban inteligencia y sensibilidad. Sara sonrió y se arrodilló frente a él (no era una comedia difícil de interpretar):

- ¿Sirius?

El perro ladró y movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo, en señal afirmativa. Sara lo abrazó y acarició su melena.

- ¡Eres el perro más lindo que he visto en mi vida! – Sirius puso sus patas delanteras en los hombros de Sara y una se resbaló un poco hacia abajo. Sara lo rechazó diciendo en broma – porque estés en esta forma no se vale aprovecharse. Siempre quise tener un perro ¿sabes? Pero no pude – Sara se había jurado nunca decir de nuevo "Dumbledore no me dej" - ¿me dejas ponerte una cadena y sacarte a pasear? Te voy a poner un nombre... ¿que tal... Snuffles?

El perro se transformó en Sirius, que la miraba de cuclillas en la piso.

- Ni se te ocurra. ¿Verdad que soy un perro adorable?

- Presumido – Sara lo empujó y Sirius cayó sentado al frente de ella. Por un momento el mismo pensamiento vino a los dos, el recuerdo de un beso al frente de una chimenea. Sirius trató de acercarse más, pero Sara se levantó.

- ¿Desde cuando puedes hacer eso?

- Todo empezó en el colegio, cuando descubrimos que Remus era un licántropo...

Sirius se sumergió en la historia, mientras Sara escuchaba atenta, fingiendo sorpresa ante la revelación de que los otros amigos eran animagos ilegales a su vez, al terminar el relato Sirius le advirtió:

- No puedes decirle a nadie, ¿ok? Nos podríamos meter en muchos líos. Del grupo sólo Lily sabe, porque James, bueno, no se lo iba a ocultar a su futura esposa.

- ¿Y por qué a mi me dijiste? – Sara lo miraba inquisitivamente. Los dos sabían la respuesta, que no fue exactamente lo que Sirius dijo:

- Contigo todo es distinto Sara, hace tiempo que quiero decírtelo. –se miraron atentamente, Sirius prefirió acabar con eso, antes de que las cosas se tornaran más serias -Es tarde, mejor te llevo a casa.

- Claro.

Viajaron en silencio. Algo les decía a los dos que las cosas entre ellos iban a cambiar pronto. Sirius esperaba que al día siguiente, para mejorar. Sara sabía que al día siguiente, pero no necesariamente como Sirius esperaba. A través del tiempo Sara había desarrollado una especie de poder de premonición.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento venía saliendo un muy pálido y demacrado Remus, que al ver a Sara se sonrojó y evadió su mirada. Sin embargo Sara se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Remus la miró y Sara le dedicó las más dulce de sus sonrisas, la cual ni siquiera ella conocía. Remus le sonrió a su vez y Sirius no pudo evitar una punzada de celos.

* * *

Mundungus había ido a casa de Sara muy seguido esas últimas semanas. Draco había observado que llevaba a veces unas cajas de madera o de cartón que dejaba pero Draco nunca volvía a ver. El misterio se vio aclarado la noche que Sara lo invitó a visitar su nueva y privada habitación.

Draco la siguió lleno de curiosidad, pero lo que vio lo dejó mudo.

- ¿Qué es esto, Sara?

- Mi verdadero cuarto de entrenamiento.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

- ¿Ves estos? – le preguntó Sara ignorando aparentemente su pregunta y sacando una caja de cuchillos.

- Sí.

- ¿Crees que si te doy uno, puedes lanzarlo a esos móviles del fondo y acertar el que te pida?

- No lo sé.

- Inténtalo.

Draco lo intentó, pero falló. Sara cogió otro, lo tiró y consiguió el último de los móviles, el más distante.

La habitación era enorme en largo, ancho y altura. Tenía muchos móviles para practicar tiro en el fondo. Las paredes estaban adornadas con carteles de distintos ejercicios y deportes de lucha. Había unos elásticos que guindaban del techo sujetando un arnés. Una espada larga reposaba en la pared. Un rincón parecía dispuesto a pociones, y una se cocía en ese momento.

- La mayoría de las personas no puede hacerlo – dijo Sara pensativa – y ese fue pura suerte. Por eso he hecho un pequeño invento.

- ¿Qué invento?

- Mira – Sara sacó una caja distinta de cuchillos, que vibraban un poco. Draco tomó uno. Sara sólo le dijo:

- Elige un objetivo y piensa en él con todas tus fuerzas al lanzar el cuchillo.

Draco la miró preguntándose si su amiga no se había vuelto loca, pero Sara lo veía con una mirada muy inteligente. Eligió el móvil rojo, porque le recordó a los Gryffindor. El cuchillo franqueó el aire limpiamente y se clavó en el centro del móvil. Draco miró a Sara sorprendido.

- Eso no es todo – susurró Sara – llámalo.

- ¿Qué?

- Así. – Sara tiró otro cuchillo y después de que hiriera su objetivo Sara extendió la mano en su dirección. El cuchillo volvió a su mano. Draco hizo lo mismo, deseando tener el cuchillo en la mano, funcionó al instante.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – Draco estaba realmente sorprendido, Sara sonreía.

- Hay más. Prueba ahora. – Sara chasqueó los dedos y los móviles empezaron a moverse rápidamente, mezclándose entre sí. Draco la miró incrédulo. Eligió esta vez el verde, que le recordó a su padre. Lanzó más al aire que a otra cosa, pues iban muy rápido. El cuchillo escogió su dirección y se clavó en el verde, aunque antes hirió a otros.

- Todavía los estoy perfeccionando – dijo Sara – la idea es que sólo toquen el objetivo.

- ¿Como hiciste esto?

- ¿Parece difícil, verdad? Pero no lo es. Me inspiré viendo como los mísiles se les dan coordenadas y no pierden así no más su objetivo, por más que se mueva. Dung me consiguió bastantes partidas de estos y tengo que probar los que ya encanté. ¿Quieres ayudarme?

- Claro.

- Bien. Voy a ver cómo va el veritaserum.

Sara fue a la poción mientras Draco se entretenía con los cuchillos.

- ¿Para qué es todo esto Sara? Llevas días actuando extraño...

- Es que descubrí algo – dijo Sara batiendo un poco la poción – descubrí algo después de lo del orfanato.

- ¿Qué cosa?

Sara lo miró, valorando si revelarle sus pensamiento o no.

- Ok, si quieres saber, ponme atención. Seguiremos con esto luego.

- Bien.

- No sé como decirlo, va a sonar muy raro, pero estoy segura.

- Adelante.

- Cuando Dumbledore fue a buscarme para traerme a Hogwarts, me dijo que iba a empezar una batalla entre las fuerzas de Voldemort y el resto de la humanidad, básicamente. Pero me mintió. La guerra no se ha detenido un solo instante. La estamos viviendo en estos momentos. Tu y yo somos víctimas de ella, por eso sé que puedes entenderme.

Draco sólo asintió. Él sabía perfectamente que estaban en guerra.

- ¿Alguna vez te has fijado en un tablero de ajedrez?

- Weasley es el fenómeno en ajedrez.

- Sí, pero al menos sabes como se juega.

- Sí.

- Es una guerra, entre dos pueblos, el negro y el blanco. Todas las piezas son importantes, hasta el más insignificante peón, ya que cada uno pone sus habilidades a la causa. A veces se tienen que sacrificar piezas para poder sobrevivir, o descubrir una nueva estrategia. Piensa que Voldemort es el bando blanco y nosotros el negro. Aparte de que el negro me gusta mucho lo pongo así porque Voldemort parece jugar siempre primero.

- Te sigo – le dijo Draco ante la pausa de Sara para comprobar que Draco estaba entendiendo lo que trataba de decirle.

- Nosotros somos piezas del ajedrez. Todos, absolutamente todos formamos parte de esta batalla, y tenemos que poner lo que somos, lo que sabemos y lo que podemos saber al servicio de la causa. El día del ataque al Orfanato descubrí que hasta el momento había sido totalmente egoísta, pues todo lo que aprendía y sabía lo tenía al servicio de ayudarte a ti, a mis amigos y de mi venganza. Decidí poner todo en esta guerra. Sé que tengo un papel importante en ella. Mi madre fue la reina de las piezas blancas, la más poderosa, la que podía hacer más movimientos, la que desarmaba el otro bando. Yo quiero ser la reina de las negras, para eso estoy aquí, ese es mi papel.

- Sara, ¿no crees que estás exagerando un poco? – dijo Draco pensando que aquello sonaba totalmente descabellado.

- No. No creo en las coincidencias así porque sí. Mira, le he dado muchas vueltas, y creo que de alguna forma mi vida se ha encargado de prepararme para esto.

- ¿Destino?

- Tal vez así se llame, no lo sé. ¿No me crees, verdad? Mira. Kyara me hizo estudiar karate, tae kondow, kic boxing, gimnasia, y todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir. "Una chica debe saber defenderse " decía, pero a mi me parecía exagerado, aunque me gustaba y era buena en eso. Después mi escuela, a pesar de ser pública, ganó un curso de esgrima, algo totalmente inusual e inexplicable, pues bien, lo dieron y lo recibí, y fui una de las mejores. Luego fui al orfanato, y me hice amiga de un chico de más o menos mi edad llamado Jonathan, quien era capaz de volar un edificio con una taza de azúcar y que me enseñó ingeniosas formas de construir armas y bombas y me enseñó a pelear sucio, para defenderme de las chicas que me molestaban. ¿Crees que todo eso fue coincidencia y no la vida preparándome para lo que venía? ¿Fue coincidencia que el diario de mi madre no fuera destruido y Kyara me lo diera? ¿Qué mi madre fuera un desastre en el colegio y yo pueda sacar notas excelentes? ¿Fue coincidencia que la noche de lo del Orfanato me estuvieras enseñando tu álbum familiar? No lo creo, Draco.

- Pero Sara, ¿qué puedes hacer tú? ¡Eres sólo una chica que no ha cumplido los 15! Tu madre tenía 20 años cuando empezó a trabajar con el Señor Oscuro.

- Pues soy mejor que ella, y no sé que pueda hacer yo, pero voy a dar lo mejor de mi para encontrarlo, y esto es sólo el comienzo. Estamos en una guerra, quiera Dumbledore decirlo así o no, y estoy dispuesta a pelear y jugar el papel que me corresponde, cuando llegue el momento. ¿Vas a ayudarme?

Draco la miró. Sonaba muy convencida, y pensándolo bien, tal vez tenía razón. ¿No le había dicho su madre, antes de morir, que la salvación les iba a llegar de una chica que aparecería pronto? ¿No lo había salvado ella de la muerte a manos de los mortífagos? ¿No había sido ella quien evitó que milagrosamente la tragedia planeada para el orfanato?

- Cuenta conmigo.

Sara le sonrió complacida y volvió junto a la poción, mientras Draco se dedicaba a tirar cuchillos.

* * *

Sara se despertó inquieta. Se levantó mirando todo alrededor, como si esperara encontrar algo mal. En la cocina se encontró con Alice, completamente vestida. Sara llevaba su diminuto pijama azul.

- Deberías ponerte al menos una bata – dijo Alice por saludo – Frank viene por mi en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo piensas llegar a la casa Evans?

- Sirius me lleva. ¿Está todo bien?

- Sí, ¿por qué? – Alice miró alrededor como Sara alarmada

- Algo va a pasar hoy.

- ¿Algo? – Alice trató de sacarle algo más. -¿Bueno? ¿Malo?

- No lo sé, algo. Se va a quedar para la noche, va a pasar en el baile, ¡rayos!

- Sara, lo que te pasa es que le tienes manía a los bailes de Navidad.

- Mis razones tengo, ¿no?

- Sí, pero eso no significa que cada Navidad va a pasar... algo.

- No, sólo en las que está Sirius. Voy a bañarme. Te veo en la fiesta.

Sara se alistó con esmero para la fiesta. Se puso un vestido corto color champán y se hizo un moño alto, con unos bucles sueltos. Se maquilló diestramente y se puso zapatos altos, pero cómodos para bailar. Sirius llegó por ella temprano, pues habían quedado de ayudar a Lily a acomodar las cosas. Estaba guapísimo y sonreía de una forma muy especial, una sonrisa que sólo podía significar que tenía un plan.

Llegaron a la casa temprano, a tiempo para que Sirius abrazara a Petunia y le diera un sonoro beso de ¡feliz navidad! Ante el cual la chica palideció visiblemente y le dio una débil cachetada. Sara la miró burlona, pero en el fondo con bastantes celos. Petunia salió a esperar a Vernon a la acera.

Frank y Alice llegaron temprano, Remus llegó con Rose más tarde y Peter llegó solo poco después.

La fiesta fue todo un éxito, y el baile estuvo genial. Sara y Sirius destacaron entre todos –como de costumbre- y al llegar la media noche se desearon feliz navidad los unos a los otros y se repartieron regalos.

Sirius miraba a Sara con atención. Sara estaba inquieta esa noche, miraba alrededor y parecía poner mucha atención a las parejas que lo rodeaban.

- ¿Qué les miras? – le preguntó Sirius ya tarde, cuando bailaban una pieza suave.

- Nada, es sólo que se ven tan felices... debe ser maravilloso compartir un día así con alguien tan especial.

- ¿Yo no soy especial?

Sara le sonrió.

- Claro que sí, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

- La verdad que sí.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – le dijo Sara con un poco de miedo.

- Claro que sí.

- Desde que llegué todo el mundo me ha hablado de Sirius Black el conquistador, el rompe corazones, pero no te he llegado a ver con una sola chica. ¿Por qué?

Sirius dejó de bailar y la llevó lejos de los demás, cerca de la arboleda que rodeaba la casa Evans.

- ¿Qué haces, Sirius?

- Voy a darte tu regalo de Navidad. Toma – Sirius sacó de la bolsa del saco una caja de terciopelo verde. Sara la abrió y se encontró con una adorable cadena de oro, con un dije de zafiro incrustado. Sara lo miró sorprendida y luego a Sirius, que la miraba tan profundamente como la primera navidad que habían pasado juntos.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Es precioso – dijo Sara casi sin voz – no puedo aceptarlo... debe ser...

- No, no , acéptalo, por favor.

- Gracias, es maravilloso Sirius.

- ¿Te lo pongo?

- Claro.

Sirius se puso detrás suyo y le puso la cadena con delicadeza. Luego le dio un suave beso en el cuello. Sara se estremeció.

- Sirius...

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – a Sara le costó decir eso, y aún más apartarse de él.

- Lo que debí hacer hace tiempo.

Sara se volvió vio que Sirius estaba muy serio.

- Le hemos estado dando vueltas al asunto desde hace tiempo, Sara, pero tu sabes tan bien como yo lo que hay entre nosotros.

- Es historia, Sirius.

- Lo que pasó en el colegio no me importa. Lo que me importa es lo que pasa ahora. Me hiciste una pregunta, te la contesto. No he salido con nadie en este tiempo porque es contigo con quien quiero estar.

- Sirius, no lo hagas – Sara estaba asustada. No tanto por que las cosas entre ellos volvieran a empezar, cosa que deseaba tanto como él, o de enfrentar que nunca lo había olvidado. Tenía miedo porque sabía que en cuanto Sirius dijera algo más lo que estaba temiendo desde la mañana sucedería.

Sirius no le puso atención y se acercó a ella de manera que quedaron cara a cara. Sara cerró los ojos, en tres, dos, uno...

Cuando no quedaba más que un milímetro entre sus labios y Sara sintió el roce de la nariz de Sirius en su mejilla alguien, que Sara reconoció como Peter gritó con fuerza:

- ¡Sara, aquí hay un chico que dice llamarse Ash que te busca!

Sara se apartó de Sirius como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. Se volvió a la salida de la casa con una expresión mezcla de alegría y sorpresa. Sirius la miró enfadado y siguió su mirada, con la intención de asesinar a ese tal Ash. Un chico apareció en la puerta. Era moreno, alto, de pelo negro corto. Vestía como extranjero y miraba serio alrededor. Traía una espada en la faja.

- ¡Ash! – gritó Sara y se lanzó en carrera hacia él. Lo abrazó y él le dio un beso en la boca sonriéndole.

Sirius sintió como si le hubieran clavado la espada en el pecho. Se acercó al grupo de amigos que miraban curiosos la escena. Tomó con cierta brusquedad a Alice del brazo.

- ¡Calma Sirius! – le dijo Frank alarmado.

- ¿Quién es? – le pregunto Sirius a Alice ignorando a Frank.

- Ash, su novio indio. ¿Nunca te habló de él?

Sirius la soltó sin decir nada. Se volvió para ver como Sara le daba la mano y bajaba en dirección al grupo. En lo alto de la escalera estaba el acompañante de Ash, un brujo alto, mayor, de barba blanca larga: Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Las lecciones de Sara con Snape iban relativamente bien. Snape encontró en ella la mejor alumna que había tenido, aplicada, esforzada y altamente incentivada. Sin embargo les costaba bastante en un inicio, en primer lugar porque Sara quería aprender a defenderse con y sin varita.

Los dos primeros meses Sara hizo unos cuantos progresos. Se impacientaba porque decía que no estaban avanzando nada, aunque Snape le decía que para tener 14 años había hecho ya demasiado.

Narrar cada una de estas clases sería aunque no aburrido, tal vez si tedioso, así que veremos solamente las más relevantes de ellas.

En las primeras clases Snape le explicó algunos de los métodos favoritos de los mortífagos para matar y torturar.

- Explotar órganos internos es de los más usados. Ya sabes, el baso, hígado, riñones, uno a uno, lentamente. Matar a punta de cruciatus es otro, pero menos efectivo, pues en personas muy fuertes puede causar solo daño cerebral permanente. Los venenos no son muy usados, de hecho los mortífagos no son muy diestros en pociones, sólo unos cuantos. En cuanto a Bella, ella tiene sus propios métodos, a parte de que el Señor Oscuro le enseña personalmente sus propios hechizos, así que de esos no se mucho. Sin embargo sí sé que ella tiene un poder muy desarrollado, y es el de causar alucinaciones a las personas.

- ¿Alucinaciones?

Una voz fría dijo detrás de Sara dijo:

- Sí, Sara, alucinaciones.

Sara se levantó rápidamente varita en mano y lanzó una ráfaga de fuego a la figura alta y encapuchada de negro que había hablado detrás suyo, a quien había reconocido como Lucius Malfoy. Sin embargo el fuego fue a quemar la pared del salón, muy cerca del retrato de Phineas que desapareció asustado.

- ¿Qué demonios...?

Sara dio vuelta, Snape la miraba serio.

- Ese tipo de alucinaciones Sara. Te puede volver loca a base de ellas, explotando tus puntos débiles, haciéndote enojar o perder el control. Y ella no duda en ser cruel. Yo te puse una bastante mala imitación de Malfoy. Ella puede hacerte creer que estás hablando con Sirius o con tu madre, o hacerte ver que alguien va a matar a Draco. No puedo ayudarte a pelear con eso, tienes que valerte de tu intuición y de tu razón.

- Si intento leerles la mente... podría descubrir que no lo son.

- ¿Qué tal vas con eso de leer la mente?

- Mal.

Dumbledore, en su lección de Defensa le enseñaba algunos hechizos muy avanzados para alguien que se prepara a los TIMOS, y la ayudaba con el Legimency y Occlumency, pero Sara no hacía ningún progreso real. Eventualmente lograba vislumbrar qué pensaba Dumbledore, pero sin ninguna precisión. Dumbledore decía que no tenía que preocuparse, pues aún estaba muy joven y más bien era de sorprenderse que ya pudiera hacerlo aunque no a voluntad aunque Dumbledore y Sara estaban seguros de que podría hacerlo en una ocasión apremiante o que ella considerara realmente importante. Sin embargo Sara sabía que él estaba preocupado, pues sabía que su madre había sido inmejorable como Legimency y Occlumency, y ere rarísimo que ella que la superaba en todo no lo hiciera en esto. Claro, la explicación estaba en que Voldemort tenía parte de ese poder. En Occlumency le iba un poco mejor, pero con un rato de esfuerzo Dumbledore podía entrar en su mente, lo que solía valerle una quemada, pues Sara se ponía histérica cuando lograban invadir su mente. El comentario consolador de Dumbledore había sido algo como:

- Al menos sabes siempre que alguien se mete en tu mente, no pueden hacerlo a escondidas, y si lo logran no creo que vean mucho antes de que los carbonices.

Sara seguía desarrollando sus proyectos en el cuarto privado, al cual sólo Draco y ella podían entrar. Phineas tenía una ligera idea de lo que hacían, pero no le daba mucha importancia. Draco no estaba muy convencido, por dos razones: uno, no creía en el destino y ayudaba a Sara sólo porque ella estaba realimente interesada en los proyectos. Dos, porque Sara se basaba en cosas muggles, y ya sabemos la opinión de Draco sobre los muggles.

Los inventos eran muy variados, y no todos eran exitosos. Tuvieron problemas con una espada que Sara encantó que los persiguió por toda la casa y estuvo a punto de rasgar el cuadro de Phineas. Otro problema fueron las esposas que Sara encantó para que nadie que las llevara pudiese desaparecerse o safarse, a las cuales no lograban encontrar contra maleficio una vez que Sara se las puso. Peor aún fue cuando Sara hizo una poción para dormir que estuvo lista antes de lo previsto cuando Draco estaba solo y se quedó dormido hasta que Sara llegó, y despertó tan desubicado que Sara tuvo que hacerle los trabajos para el día siguiente.

Sin embargo otros experimentos no iban tan mal. Sara había desarrollado más de una poción interesante, y estaba empeñada en desarrollar pociones que pudieran inyectarse. El verutaserum era la que tenía más avanzada en ese camino y ya Mundungus le había conseguido las agujas, y Sara practicaba en ella misma las punciones que una vez hacía un tiempo la enfermera del orfanato le había enseñado a poner. Los objetos que encantaba –al igual que las pociones- aún estaban a prueba. Las personas podrían pensar que eran fáciles de desencantar y ya, pero Sara los encantaba sin varita ni hechizo, de manera que sólo pudieran desencantarse de igual forma.

Granadas explosivas, bombas de gas adormecedor, puñales direccionales, veritaserum inyectable y la poción de conjuntivitis (basada en el gas pimienta) eran su mayor orgullo en inventos, pero en lo que estaba más feliz era en dos de sus proyectos completamente personales: levitación y lucha a dos varitas.

Estaba segura de que si podía hacer volar cosas sin necesidad de las varitas podía hacerse volar así misma. Para eso eran los elásticos y el arnés que guindaban del techo. Se amarraba a estos y podía brincar y hacer malabares en el aire por el impulso de estos, pero después intentaba hacerlos por ella misma. No planeaba lograr volar, pero su levitar un poco, y lentamente lo iba consiguiendo.

La lucha a dos varitas si le estaba saliendo mejor. Si podía echar fuego por las dos manos ¿por qué no iba a poder usar varitas en las dos? Cada noche, cuando se cansaba de los proyectos, le pedía a Draco su varita y practicaba. De momento podía perfectamente lanzar el mismo hechizo a igual potencia por ambas varitas a la vez, pero planeaba lograr lanzar distintos hechizos a la vez. Draco la contemplaba asombrado.

Sin embargo, si Sara pretendía que su vida se limitara a su "preparación para la guerra" estaba muy equivocada, y los acontecimientos del 14 de Febrero le demostraron que una cosa es lo que se planea, y otra, la que acontece.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? A mi me gusta mucho, insisto, y no me maten por como quedó el lado de Sara Parker, (vamos, no quedó tan mal tampoco...)

Me gustaría saber que opinan de lo que le explicó Sara a Draco, ¿qué les parece?

Y también lo de Peter, espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gusta mucho la conversación de Sara y Sirius sobre lo de Remus, bueno, ya saben: Espero sus reviews!!!

Sara Fénix Black


	21. Ashok Sarji Akbar, baby, give him your h...

Hola a todos!!!!!!!

Hay varios puntos que quiero aclarar con ustedes.....

1: Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío, sino de JK Rowling y empresas propietarias de los derechos.

2: El nombre de Ash: Ashok Sarji Akbar está tomado del libro Pabellones Lejanos de M. Kaye. El nombre como tal no aparece, sino que es un combinado de nombres de los que aparecen en el libro.

3: Ash FUE novio de Sara. YA NO SON NOVIOS. Por eso no había aparecido antes. Ahora se explica eso un poco, pero quería dejarlo claro porque por sus reviews veo que parece que más bien todavía son novios y ella no le dijo a Sirius. Si ustedes recuerdan cuando el le pregunta a ella por sus conquistas ella sonríe como si hubiese algo que no pudiese decirle... era lo de Ash.

Una vez con eso claro, MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus reviws y gracias a amsp14 por su ayuda una vez más.

**Trixi-Black:** ¡ISA! No, no lo habías mencionado.... ¡que bien tenerte todavía por aquí! Si, tenía que ser traumante, pero pon atención a la aclaración que puse al inicio sobre Ash. Los proyectos de Sara me alegro que te agraden. Lo del veritaserum es para poder inyectarlo a la fuerza, es más fácil que hacer que se lo traguen, además al entrar directo a la sangre hace la reacción mejor, y se pueden tirar las agujas, no es necesario el contacto directo. Es muy útil, pero el otro también está bien. En cuanto a no preocuparse, bueno, Sara parece disfrutar preocuparse, no crees?

**Aiosami**: ¿Cómo está la película? ¿De verdad es fiel al libro? ¿Qué tal Sirius? ¿Vale la pena la actuación de Gary Oldman? ¿Y que tal Daniel? En cuanto a Ash, mira la aclaración... Hocicos, bueno, es que se me ocurrió cuando lo escribía. Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho...

**Andrea:** Lo de que sea los personajes principales… bueno, en este y el que sigue otros personajes tienen importancia, pero bueno, si es cierto que ella acapara todo. Lamento que no te guste, pero espero que te siga gustando la historia. La rapidez de mis actualizaciones depende sobre todo de la U, pero gracias por el permiso. La llegada de Ash no fue casual. Ese día se terminaba el plazo, recuerdas?? Y no llegó solo... pero sí, nos gusta interrumpir, sino, no hay historia.

**Ariadna Creta:** ¡HOLA Y GRACIAS! Lectora nueva... eso me hace INMENSAMENTE FELIZ!!!!!! Que bien que te gustara tanto la historia y los planos temporales. Los personajes si son muy humanos, no quise hacerlos tan fríos como suelen ser y me quedaron más bien muy OOC. Snape en especial me gusta mucho como quedó, igual que Draco. Oye, oye... MI Sirius, para aclarar, claro que tiene una vida personal, gracias por apoyar mi idea de que no era solo un merodeador pendiente de la vida amorosa de James y Lily, y espero que te parezca la clase de vida que le puse, que no es la de un mujeriego incorregible exactamente, como le suelen poner. Me se un poco de memoria los libros, así que tal vez por eso es que manejo los detalles. Sí, Harry no es realmente importante dentro de la historia, excepto en contadas partes, pero nada más. Se me fue ocurriendo poco a poco y cuando tuve lo básico me salió el resto. En realidad son cinco partes y vamos por la segunda... Me alegra montones que te hayas unido a los lectores de mi historia, y espero que te guste este chap.

**Bella Black:** ¡Más vale tarde que nunca! Que bien verte de nuevo por aquí. ¡Muerte a la rata! Pensé que lo de traidor ya debía ser parte de él, y esto será muy importante más adelante. Si, bueno, lo de hablar con Sara fue porque ya podía hacerlo, según su promesa hasta ese día podía volver a intentar algo con ella, y la llegada de Ash, sí, tenía que dar un poco de cólera. Me alegra que te gustaran Verni y Pet, es una de las partes cómicas favoritas para mi, y lo de cuando se convierte en perro y se le resbala la pata ¡que bien que te fijaras en ese detalle! Claro, es 100% Sirius... La actitud de Draco es muy linda, ya lo sé, no parece Draco Malfoy, y las ideas de Sara, bueno, tienes razón, son locas, pero en su momento serán útiles, al menos algunas de ellas. Los Potter, tanto Harry como James no son muy importantes en la historia, así que lo siento por lo de James pero es que es un personaje muy bueno y si lo uso mucho puede acaparar mucho la historia y la idea es que sea solo Sirius lo más posible... Pero no es que no salgan, conste que saldrán más adelante. Y en cuanto a Snivellius, lo cambié un poco y a mi también me gusta mucho, sobre todo en su relación con Sara Black. Disfruta ahora que son cómicos, que poco a poco se irán haciendo más tristes y oscuros... La fiesta! Si, bueno, suena tonto lo de Alice y Frank, pero pasa en la vida real... Me alegro que te gusten los capítulos grandes, porque seguro seguirán siendo de estos tamaños. Dumbledore seguirá sufriendo, pero luego tendré que usarlo un poco positivamente (no te preocupes, que Sara lo mantendrá en su lugar de cualquier forma).

**SaraMeliss:** ¡Que bien que te gustara el capítulo! La aclaración sobre Ash también va para ti... en cuanto a que no le dijera a Sirius, bueno, le daba un poco de miedo y de vergüenza supongo, se llama Ash porque Ashok es el único nombre indio que conozco bien en realidad, por un libro que leí. En el discleimer de hoy aparece. Las alucinaciones... tendrán su papel mucho más adelante, no las olvides, ok? Espero no haber tardado mucho.....

**Jazuki:** ¡Hola! ¡GRACIAS! Quien es Ash se explica en este capítulo, igual que la versión "oficial" de que hace ahí. Espero que se entienda, y si no, tu tranquila, pregunta. Bss y abrazos para ti tambien!

* * *

- ¡Ash, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?!

- Dumbledore me pidió que le mandara unas cosas de allá y decidí venir yo mismo a dejárselas, y así verte.

- No me avisaste.

- ¿Te molesta que haya venido a esta fiesta?

Sara era completamente conciente de que los ojos de todos estaban clavados en ellos, pero era un par de un azul furioso los que le preocupaban y por los que habría dado cualquier cosa con tal que dejaran de mirarla con Ash.

Cuando bajaron al patio, el primer impulso de Sara fue buscar a Alice para presentarle a Ash y para su disgusto estaba al lado de Sirius. No se atrevió a acercarse.

- ¡Alice, ven acá! – la llamó. Alice se acercó sonriente – este es Ash, ¿recuerdas que te he hablado de él?

- ¿Cómo olvidar las historias sobre el sabio Ash? – dijo Alice sonriente dándole la mano – Alice Boulle, mucho gusto.

- Sabio es mucho decir, Alice.

- No te quites mérito – le dijo Sara esforzándose por sonreír.

- Sabes que no seré un sabio hasta que pase la etapa de contemplación.

- Como sea. Alice, ¿dónde está Frank?

- Con Sirius.

- Ah... bueno, podemos hablar con él después. –Sara se dirigió a Ash de nuevo, con una sonrisa que ni quienes la conocían hubieran reconocido el nerviosismo que sentía en esos momentos - Voy a presentarte a Lily, te gustará, es la "chica 10", lo tiene todo, es linda, inteligente, sincera, bueno, perfectamente desesperante. Un poco como tu. Claro, está comprometida, así que cuidado.

Sara le presentó a Ash a todas las personas presentes en la fiesta, desde Lily hasta la horrorizada Petunia cuando llegó a la casa. Todos concordaban en que era un tipo excepcional, simpático, inteligente, y sobre todo muy misterioso.

¿Todos? Bueno, no. Había una persona a la cual Sara no le había presentado a su amigo. Esa persona sin embargo, no le quitaba la vista de encima y lo seguía a una distancia prudente.

Sara se hallaba muy incómoda, pues temía la reacción de Sirius, quien se había mostrado peligrosamente reservado.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a otro lado? – le preguntó Sara a Ash cuando se le terminaron las personas para presentarle.

- Si tu quieres, voy a decirle a Dumbledore que me voy contigo.

- ¿Dumbledore? ¿dónde está? No lo he visto.

- Creo que está adentro, con los señores Evans, además quería hablar con el muchacho prometido con la chica de la casa, James, creo que se llamaba.

Sara miró al interior de la casa con desconfianza. Dumbledore ahí. ¿Tendría que ver con ella? Si él había llamado a Ash a propósito...

Ash marchó en dirección a la casa Evans, y Sara se apresuró a buscar a Alice.

- Me voy de aquí – le dijo cuando la encontró – llevo a Ash a casa y luego a un hotel para que se quede. Vigila a Sirius, por favor. Tengo algo que contarte rápido.

Sara le contó lo que había pasado antes de que llegara Ash.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Encargarme de Ash primero. Luego trato de hablar con Sirius.

- Me da la impresión que debería ser al revés.

Sara desvió la mirada impaciente. No quería hablar con Sirius, tenía mucho que explicarle. Además, tener a Ash de vuelta cambiaba las cosas. Mentira, no las cambiaba, pero Sara intentaba convencerse de que sí.

- De cualquier forma ¿Dónde está Sirius? – preguntó Alice mirando alrededor.

- Oh no – dijo Sara con una rápida mirada alrededor.

Sara no lo vio, pero Sirius se aproximaba a Ash, que llegaba a la puerta de entrada.

Sirius había decidido aprovechar la oportunidad al verlos separarse. Se apresuró a alcanzarlo y le cerró el paso.

- Creo que no nos han presentado. Sirius Black, mucho gusto.

- Ashok Sarji Akbar, el gusto es mío.

Sirius dudó un momento si aquel era su nombre o más bien le hablaba en otro idioma. Supuso que Ash era el diminutivo que usaba.

- ¿Es usted amigo de Sara? – le preguntó Ash en un tono totalmente cortés, pero sincero, por lo que Sirius tuvo la certeza de que nunca antes había oído el nombre Sirius Black.

- Sí, soy conocido suyo, más bien – dijo Sirius en un tono mucho más frío que el usual en él -¿y usted es amigo suyo?

- Sí, la acompañé en una gran parte de su viaje.

- Ya veo – dijo Sirius sintiendo que le hervía la sangre - ¿de donde es usted?

- Dicen que soy indio, pues en esa tierra me crié, pero no soy de ningún lado.

- ¿Perdón?

- Cuando se aprende a entender el lenguaje de la vida se pasa a ser parte de esta y se dejan atrás ese tipo de clasificaciones. Usted me diría que es inglés, y yo le diría que no le es, sino que nació aquí, pero su alma está dividida entre este sitio, Viena y Bélgica.

- ¿Cómo sabe de Viena y Bélgica? – Sirius se sobresaltó.

- Sé muchas cosas – dijo enigmáticamente Ash, sonriendo.

- ¿Y que más sabe sobre mi? Si se puede saber.

- No se lo puedo decir, lo siento, hay cosas que no pueden revelarse.

Cada vez Ash le caía peor, pensó Sirius. Sin embargo estaba dispuesto a averiguar más.

- India... debe ser un lugar muy interesante. ¿Tiene escuelas de magia?

- Internados de sabiduría y ciencia, es el nombre que les damos. ¿Ha oído hablar del ISCI?

- Sí – dijo Sirius recordando una de sus últimas lecciones en la UIHDCAO. La ISCI (Instituto de Sabiduría y Ciencia de la India) era el instituto más reconocido de magia antigua, en el que se aprendía a leer las estrellas, las señales de humo, la ciencia de los centauros y la sabiduría de los sabios indios antiguos. Era muy reconocida, pero muy pocas personas podían entrar y muchas menos terminar. Se decía que sólo salía un sabio de ella cada 10 años y tenía una misión específica en la Tierra.

- Yo salí de ella.

- En que año?

- Hace un año terminé el décimo año.

Sirius lo miró sorprendido, admirado y con bastante envidia, alimentada por sus celos. Antes de que dijera nada más la voz de Sara llegó a sus oídos y la vio llegar detrás de Ash.

- ¡Ash! ¿Ya le dijiste? ¡Oh Sirius! – Sara se sobresaltó al ver con quien hablaba Ash, y se ruborizó visiblemente, tratando de no tartamudear dijo en tono cordial – que bien que ya se conocieron.

Sirius miró a Sara con una expresión de furia nada disimulada. Ash captó esa mirada y la manera en que Sara la evitaba.

- Voy a hablar con Dumbledore – le dijo Ash a Sara aún algo sorprendido por lo que acababa de descubrir, luego se volvió a Sirius – fue un placer conocerlo, señor Black, me gustaría que siguiéramos hablando otro día.

Ash entró a la casa y Sirius detuvo a Sara, que intentó seguirlo.

- ¿Novio indio, ah? ¿Sabio de la ISCI? ¿Acompañante de viaje? ¿Puedo saber cuando pensabas contarme sobre él?

- No es algo que te interese – dijo Sara bruscamente – me voy con Ash, así que no tienes que ir a dejarme.

- ¿Qué hay de lo que te dije antes de que ese sabio de pacotilla llegara?

- Ash es la mente más brillante del siglo, Sirius. Ahora que está aquí no pensaras que tengo tiempo para perder con tus tonterías, ¿verdad? – Sara habló impulsada por la vergüenza que sentía por los justos reproches de Sirius. Si ella la iba a pasar mal, que la pasara el mal también.

- ¿Tonterías? – Sirius le dejó el paso libre y bajó la vista – bien, no te molestaré para que puedas estar con tu amado indiecito sabelotodo.

- ¡Bien!

- Bien – el tono de esta última palabra fue seco, sin emoción alguna. Sirius se alejó de ella en dirección a la fiesta y antes de que Sara entrara a la casa lo vio tomar un trago de whisky ardiente y empezar a hablar con Peter.

Sara salió con Ash de la casa, sin saludar a Dumbledore, quien desde la cocina la vio pasar con Ash. Un suspiro de alivio salió de su pecho.

* * *

- Draco, ¿por qué no quieres ir?

- Sara, es estúpido que me lo preguntes.

- ¿Te vas a perder el fin de semana en Hosgmeade?

- Sí, Hosgmeade es tierra de Weasley hoy. Si pudiera ir a tratarlos mal iría con gusto, pero no creo que te agrade mucho. Me quedaré aquí.

- Pero Dobby no está.

- No necesito niñera, sólo vete.

- ¿Pero cómo vas a pasar San Valentín solo?

- Simple. Solo tienes que irte.

- Pero estabas en la invitación a la inauguración.

- Sí, algo así como: "y trae a Malfoy si no tienes donde dejarlo".

- No es cierto. Bueno, los gemelos hablan un poco en broma, ya sabes...

- No te preocupes por mi. Vete.

- Te perderás mi primer vuelo sola en la moto.

- Sobreviviré.

- Vendré temprano.

- No te apresures por mi.

- Chao, si quieres venir más tarde...

- Adiós Sara.

Draco prácticamente le cerró la puerta en la cara. Sara se puso el casco y se montó en la moto con el corazón palpitante. Pronto se elevó en el aire. Draco la vio irse y una débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro, que se borró inmediatamente.

San Valentín solo. Recordó los planes que había hecho mucho tiempo atrás, antes de todo lo sucedido. Le iba a pedir a Pansy que fuera con él y le iba a dar un anillo, para pedirle que fuera su novia. Era el mejor partido que había en el momento: sangre limpia, de mucho dinero, sofisticación y maneras. Padre seguidor del Señor Oscuro. Además era bonita y estaba realmente interesada en Draco. A este último no lo volvía loco, pero nunca había creído que el amor existiera de verdad, y no fuera una tontería en la que sólo se entretenían los débiles. El noviazgo, matrimonio y subsiguientes eran un negocio a largo plazo que había que calcular y traía ciertos placeres incluidos que podían conseguirse sin necesidad de tanta cosa. Bueno, él se había hecho débil. Había perdido el valor y la razón. Había terminado entre locos, Gryffindors y "Orderianos". La razón era Sara, como bien sabemos.

Se preguntaba constantemente si alguna vez se atrevería a decirle sus sentimientos, y la respuesta siempre era que debía esperar un tiempo. Primero se lo negó todo lo posible, pero era imposible negarlo más tiempo. Luego lo aceptó como un error que podía solucionar, pero la solución se hacía cada vez más difícil. por lo que prefirió considerarlo una enfermedad de difícil cura, sobre todo porque no estaba seguro de querer curarse. Terminó por aceptarlo resignado.

No podía decirle nada... ¿pero porqué?

Bueno, ella no sentía lo mismo. Estaba seguro. Esa era la razón principal. Se había despojado de casi todo su orgullo, pero aún lo quedaba suficiente para no arriesgarse a una negativa.

Su vida se haría muy difícil si le dijera algo, sin importar la respuesta de Sara.

Si era afirmativa en que correspondía sus sentimientos, la casa se volvería algo incómoda, pues si no lo mantenían a escondidas Dumbledore no tardaría un segundo en sacarlo de la casa, y sin tener otro lugar para que se quedara podía incluso sacarlo de Hogwarts.

Si era negativa, sería muy incómodo ver a Sara a todas horas, sería incomodo para él y para ella.

Además, Sara tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza con todo lo de las clases extras y sus proyectos de "llamada del destino" como para ser tan cruel de darle más cosas en que pensar y de que preocuparse.

Ese día era la inauguración de la sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley en Hosgmeade, y Sara iba para allá, a pasar un magnifico día entre Weasleys, ADs y Orderianos. A él no le gustaría estar ahí para nada, pero ella estaba ahí, y el estaba solo.

Solo, solo... siempre solo.

"No necesito a nadie" – pensó.

Mientras Sara llegó al edificio, estacionó su amada motocicleta y entró al local más lleno del momento: Sortilegios Weasley. No notó nada extraño al llegar. No sabía que había alguien vigilando el lugar. Ese alguien escribió una pequeña nota y la ató a la pata de una pequeña lechuza negra.

_"Señor: No vino con ella. No va a venir del todo. Odia a los Weasley. Debe estar en el colegio. Debemos abortar plan A. Permiso para poner en marcha plan B. Lucius."_

* * *

Sara Parker pasó una semana muy extraña. Tener a Ash ahí la hacía sentirse de nuevo en la India, en China, en Oriente. Ash la fascinaba a tal punto que lograba abstraerse de los pensamientos que rondaban el recuerdo de Sirius, como lo había hecho en el casi un año que habían pasado juntos.

No era que Sara estuviera enamorada de Ash. No. Había sido novia suya, cierto, y sentía por él algo muy especial en esa época, pero nada duradero en realidad. Ahora, era admiración, cariño y respeto.

Ash no había mentido al hablar con Sirius. Explicar quien es Ash es algo complicado, pero tendremos que intentarlo.

Hay personas que nacen con un destino, hay personas que definen el destino, hay personas que conocen el destino. Pero cada cierto tiempo, cuando la Providencia lo necesita, hay alguien que conjuga esas tres cosas. Ash era ese alguien.

Ashok Sarji Akbar había nacido en la India, bajo el dominio de una estrella que reveló su destino, por lo que fue llevado desde niño entre los sabios de la india al ISCI, donde fue instruido desde niño. Aunque fue mucho lo que aprendió, lo que más hizo fue descubrir muchas cosas dentro de sí y como leer un lenguaje que casi nadie más entendía. Su destino en la Tierra era uno, y se le reveló aún muy joven, pero para una mente excepcional como la suya el tiempo no contaba en la Tierra. Su destino estaba ligado al de una mujer, una joven más bien, quien vivía en Inglaterra y estaba al cuidado de un hombre que marcaría permanentemente su futuro. Que tendría que hacer, lo sabría en su momento. Cuando tendría que hacerlo, también. Quien era la chica, cuando la conociera.

Unos cuantos años antes de conocer a Sara se le reveló que aquel hombre que la cuidaba también conocía el destino de la chica, pero desde otro punto de vista y que trataba de hacer algo al respecto. Eso definiría lo que debía hacer él.

Al terminar su preparación oficial en la ISCI recibió señales para que fuera a Inglaterra. Ahí conoció a Albus Dumbledore, quien se le reveló como el hombre al cuidado de la chica.

El primer encuentro con Sara le hizo ver todo lo que iba a pasar, o bien, lo que podía pasar, pero faltaba mucho tiempo para que eso se cumpliera y Ash tuvo otro conocimiento, para el que no necesitaba nada de lo que había aprendido en su preparación: estaba enamorado.

Albus la había puesto a su cuidado para el viaje. Y las cosas entre ellos habían marchado bastante bien. Sara admiraba al sabio Ash, pero sentía cierto rechazo hacia él por ser enviado de Dumbledore. Sin embargo, Ash había logrado deshacerse de esos sentimientos y habían empezado a salir.

Ash conocía mejor que nadie en la Tierra a Sara, incluso mejor que Snape, Alice o Sirius. Él era el único que conocía de lo que era capaz, el único que sabía el futuro de Sara, el único que sabía que en el fondo del alma, Sara tenía espacio para mucha oscuridad, y ya había empezado a llenarlo, con un gran resentimiento, y un gran dolor.

Habían terminado igual que habían empezado, sin problema alguno. Se habían alejado y no habían mantenido contacto, ahora estaban en el mismo lugar de nuevo.

Sara pasó toda la semana con él, hablando de una y otra cosa, sin tocar ningún tema serio, hasta el último día.

- En fin, ¿Vas a decirme porque estás aquí? – le preguntó Sara una vez en el hotel.

- Dumbledore quería hablar conmigo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Está asustado. Hay un fuerte movimiento de magos oscuros en Inglaterra en ese momento. Un sujeto que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort ha reunido un grupo de seguidores oscuros, y se están movilizando en busca de poder. En un inicio estaban en el extranjero, pero ya se han ubicado en Londres. Quería consultarme sobre ello, porque un amigo suyo los está investigando muy de cerca, y parece que no es un grupo común y silvestre, como los que ha habido hasta ahora. La verdad es que el líder es muy poderoso y muy astuto, y representan un peligro. Harold Potter es quien los está investigando, ¿lo conoces?

Sara lo conocía. Era el hermano mayor de James, quien odiaba el nombre Harold y prefería que lo llamaran Harry. Era muy parecido a su hermano, pero más alto y mejor peinado.

- Lo conozco. Es tan pesado y entrometido como su hermano- comentó Sara – la verdad Dumbledore es algo paranoico Ash, tu lo sabes bien. Supongo que se siente amenazado por ese tal Lord, pero no creo que sea la gran cosa. Ya sabes que Dumbledore le tiene miedo a las Artes Oscuras, y no entiende que son sólo demostraciones de gran poder y lo que las hace malas es su uso.

- ¿De verdad crees eso? – Ash la miró de una manera muy especial, que Sara sabía que significaba que sabía algo que ella no.

- Sí. No me importa lo que Dumbledore diga.

- Es extraño.

- No, no lo es. – el tono de Sara estaba lleno de resentimiento y un poco de odio.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le guardas tanto resentimiento a Dumbledore?

Sara lo miró incrédulamente.

- ¿No lo sabes?

- No – Sara sabía que Ash decía la verdad.

- ¿Alguna vez le has mentido a alguien viéndolo a los ojos? – Ash negó con la cabeza, viéndola fijamente – yo sí, y es lo más espantoso que he hecho en mi vida, principalmente porque era lo último que quería hacer sobre esta tierra. Herí a quien se la dije montones, y me herí a mi misma aún más. Dumbledore me obligó a hacerlo, me obligó a renegar de mis sentimientos. Desde ese momento me alejé de él. No podía simplemente seguir haciéndole caso en todo. Le perdoné que me dejara con los Lovegood cuando mi madre había pedido directamente que me cuidara, que me encerrara en una casa por años sola también se lo perdoné, pero no puedo perdonarlo por hacerme eso...

Sara sintió lágrimas en sus ojos, y para su desconcierto, Ash sonrió:

- Así que eso fue. "yeme bien Sara. Voy a revelarte algo que es muy importante, probablemente la razón por la que estoy aquí. No espero que lo entiendas ahora, pero en su momento lo harás.

Sara asintió, aunque no había entendido muy bien, sabía que era muy importante.

- En tu viaje mucha gente te conoció y muchos concordaron en que tenías un corazón muy pequeño. No es cierto, yo sé que no es así. Tu tienes un gran corazón, pero lo entregaste muy joven. Siempre lo supe, y cuando te vi junto al joven Black, supe que a él era a quien se lo habías dado. Pero, ¿él no lo sabe, verdad?

- No.

- Debes decírselo. No puedes entregar un corazón a medias Sara, porque se desgarra. Si no lo haces llegará el momento en que tengas que tomar una decisión. Tendrás que elegir entre darlo todo, absolutamente todo por amor o darle a él tu amor. Esa decisión Sara marcará para siempre tu destino, el suyo y por dramático que suene, el del resto de nosotros. No tienes vuelta atrás. Medítalo bien. Habla con él ahora. Me voy de tu vida en este momento. No es una despedida, pues nos veremos una vez más antes de mi muerte, lo sé. Hasta ese momento, Sara.

Ash le dio un beso en la boca y se fue, con una sonrisa. Acababa de cumplir su destino, al menos, una parte.

* * *

Sara entró al local con cierta dificultad. Parecía que todo Hogwarts se había congregado ahí. Los uniformes negros y las risas juveniles llenaban el lugar. Sara trató de encontrar a los gemelos, y aunque supo donde estaban en seguida le costó bastante acercarse a ellos, pues estaban rodeados de sus fervorosos clientes y admiradores. Cuando estuvo junto a ellos los saludó efusivamente.

Estaban radiantes. La inauguración estaba siendo todo un éxito, recibían felicitaciones y admiración de antiguos conocidos del colegio y el mismo pueblo estaba revolucionado. El local era enorme y en su interior estaba lleno de todos los aclamados inventos de Fred y George. Se dividía en distintas secciones que se habían nombrado especialmente para la visita de los alumnos de Hogwarts. "Clásicos" era una sección echa en especial para los alumnos de Hogwarts y contenía las bromas más populares de los gemelos cuando estaban en el colegio: galletas de canarios, pantanos portátiles, pastillas para ponerse enfermo, etc... "Comida y diversión" era la sección de peligrosos alimentos que causaban diversos efectos a quienes los consumían: caramelos longiliunguos, galletas de invisibilidad, caramelos colorantes (que ponían tu boca fosforescente), etc... "En honor al señor Filch" era la sección predilecta para fechorías estudiantiles y "En memoria de Umbridge" los mejores trucos para estudiantes que deseaban causar caos en las clases. "Fuego y luz" dedicada a los fuegos artificiales y sus complementos, entre los que se hallaba un invento dedicado a Sara, que era el SFB, unos fuegos artificiales explosivos que se convertían en aves fénix y podían volar cerca de ti todo el día sin desaparecerse y seguían tus indicaciones. "Juegos de magia", "Juego en el aire", "Trampas y trucos", etc...

- Esto es genial – les dijo Sara mirando sorprendida a su alrededor.

- Gracias a ti – le dijo Fred abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- No fue nada – dijo Sara restándole importancia - ¿ya llegaron ellos?

- Mamá y Tonks están arriba. Ginny, Harry y Ron andan por ahí también.

- ¿Y Hermione?

- No vino todavía – dijo George – parece que tenía algo que hacer, aunque Ron dice que está esperando una carta de Krum.

- Voy a ver si los encuentro – dijo Sara mirando sin mucha esperanza a través del gentío – y así veo con atención la tienda.

- ¡No te olvides de llevar una cesta para echar tus compras! – le dijo Fred sonriendo.

Sara los encontró al rato. La tienda simplemente le fascino y ocupó más de una canasta para echar todo lo que llevaba. Muchas cosas las compró simplemente porque lo gustaron, le causaron gracia o pensaba usarlas con Draco, pero la mayoría las compró pensando en sus proyectos.

¿Qué tal si le decía a los gemelos? Ellos podrían ayudarla, eran inigualables inventores... pero no. No podía decirle a nadie todavía. Era cosa suya, suya y de Draco.

Una vez recorrida la tienda y acabadas las compras, Sara, Ron y Harry se reunieron con Tonks, la señora Weasley y los gemelos.

- Me alegro de que todo les vaya tan bien – dijo Harry que llevaba varias bolsas de productos, como Sara.

- Es un éxito – dijo Tonks mirando alrededor entusiasmada – debe ser la tienda más visitada del momento.

- ¡Vamos a comprobarlo! – dijo Sara sacando las llaves de la moto - ¿quiere venir alguien?

- ¡Yo te acompaño! – dijo Ron entusiasmado.

- Ron, no quiero que te subas en esa motocicleta – dijo la señora Weasley interviniendo – no es que desconfíe de ti, querida, pero es peligroso.

- Pero mamá...

- Yo te acompaño – dijo Tonks alegremente.

Sara y Tonks se fueron a dar una vuelta por el pueblo en la moto y definitivamente Sortilegios Weasley era el local más exitoso del día, por encima de Honeydunks y el romántico café del día de los enamorados. Cuando volvieron al local, Tonks se bajó de la moto para que Sara la aparcara. Se quitó el casco y se dirigió a la entrada, pero se quedó de piedra.

Sara fue a seguirla, pero al ver su actitud y la expresión en su cara siguió su mirada. Tonks veía de esa forma a una chica rubia que parecía esperar a alguien a la entrada de la tienda. Vestía a la última moda mágica y miraba a su alrededor con indiferencia marcada. Era visiblemente extranjera y los chicos alrededor suyo la miraban con admiración y trataban de llamar su atención, aunque ella los ignoraba con aires de superioridad.

- ¿La conoces? – preguntó Sara con indiferencia volviendo a ver a su amiga.

- Sí, mira – Sara volvió a ver a la despampanante rubia y vio como un chico pelirrojo se acercaba y le daba un beso – es la novia de Bill, Fleur Delacuor.

- Ya veo.

Sara sonrió al ver la expresión de desagrado de Tonks al pronunciar el nombre de la chica veela. Bill le había hablado de ella un poco. Al entrar al local Bill se apresuró a presentársela.

- ¿Dónde estaban? – les preguntó Bill acercándose con su preciosa novia – Fleur, ya conoces a Tonks, ¿verdad? Bueno, ella es Sara Black.

Fleur miró con una expresión de desprecio a Tonks cuando Bill la nombró. Se sentía claramente ofendida por la "vulgaridad" de esos cabellos cortos, mal peinados, de color naranja. Agitó su adorable cabellera rubia en forma de cascada con reprobación. Tonks no le agradaba. No era lo suficientemente "femenina" para entrar positivamente en sus cánones de belleza. Fleur no podía ver en ella una aurora entrenada, sino una chica completamente fuera de moda. A Sara en cambio le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla cordialmente:

- Es un hognor conocergte – le dijo con su acento francés que tan poco había logrado corregir en su estancia en Inglaterra – Bill habla mucho de ti.

- Lo mismo digo – dijo Sara con una inclinación cortés. La chica no le caía bien, había notado como veía a su amiga.

- Dice que tienes una moto volagdora.

- Sí, la tengo. Bill, - Sara no quería quedarse conversando con Fleur - ¿dónde están los gemelos? Ya comprobamos que este es el local más visitado.

- Están arriba, en sus oficinas con mamá, Ginny y los chicos.

- Vamos a subir – dijo Sara haciéndole una indicación a Tonks para subir.

- Nosotros vamos a dar una vuelta y las vemos en el almuerzo.

Los gemelos habían reservado el tercer nivel para sus oficinas y talleres, pues eran más cómodas que las del Callejón Diagon. A estas se dirigieron Sara y Tonks. Estuvieron hablando largo rato de las nuevas promociones que pensaban sacar los gemelos y como pondrían a funcionar de nuevo las entregas por catálogo. Más tarde subieron Bill y Fleur, junto al señor Weasley, que había tenido que trabajar en la mañana.

Los gemelos habían preparado una verdadera fiesta de inauguración y ya en la tarde empezaron a repartir comida y refrescos. Todos parecían muy felices. Bueno, a Tonks parecía molestarle mucho Fleur, quien se mostraba amable pero fría a la vez. Cuando bajaron a comer a la fiesta en el segundo piso, Tonks se tropezó –algo bastante común en ella- y botó una fila de cajas de luces de bengala juguetonas de contacto. Las cajas cayeron explotando y llenando el lugar de divertidos animales fantásticos de luz que lanzaban chispas a diestra y siniestra. Se armó un gran alboroto, los más niños que estaban en ese piso bajaron las gradas corriendo, gritando asustados. Los más grandes trataron de aprovechar el caos. Los gemelos no parecieron preocupados por el desperdicio de bengalas y disfrutaron bastante el espectáculo. Sara, Harry, Ron y Ginny se reían con bastantes ganas. Fleur se había sobresaltado. Tonks se cubría la cara con vergüenza. Bill se apresuró a ayudarla a levantarse:

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó preocupado- ¿Te golpeaste? ¿Te quemó alguna chispa?

- Estoy bien – dijo Tonks ruborizada por el caos que había causado – lo siento mucho.

- No importa Tonks – le dijo George – diste un espectáculo que no teníamos planeado para la inauguración.

- Tal vez ahora se vendan más las bengalas – Fred sabía buscarle un punto positivo a las cosas- no te apesumbres, Tonks, de verdad, no importa, ya sabemos que eres un poco torpe.

- Y te queremos como eres – añadió George.

- Ahora, vamos a coger un poco de comida – dijo Fred– está un poco quemada por las chispas, pero bueno...

Fleur se acercó a Bill, que no se había dado cuenta de que todavía sujetaba a Tonks, tras ayudarla a levantarse. La soltó tras brindarle una cariñosa sonrisa y se fue con Fleur a la mesa.

Sara había visto lo sucedido desde lo alto de la escalera, al igual que Harry, Ron y Ginny. Los dos primeros se dirigieron a la mesa con mucha hambre, pero Ginny se quedó atrás para hablar con Sara.

- ¿Lo notaste? – le preguntó confidentemente.

- Sí – dijo Sara en voz baja - ¿desde cuando es así? No me había dado cuenta.

- Desde que lo conoció le gusta, ¿no te habías dado cuenta de que es cuando está él que se vuelve más torpe? Después de que conoció a Fleur se agravó.

- No, creo que soy poco observadora.

- Eso ya lo sabía – dijo Ginny sin que Sara captara el tono en que lo dijo, confirmando su opinión.

- ¿Y él?

- No lo sé. A veces parece que también, pero esa otra lo tiene como embrujado. Deberíamos tomar esto por nuestra cuenta.

Sara pensó en sus proyectos. No podía perder tiempo en una tontería como aquella. Allá Tonks si no podía sola. Le gustaría ayudarla, pero ahora tenía todo el tiempo ocupado, hasta que todo acabara.

- No cuentes conmigo, tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer.

Ginny se apartó y le dijo molesta:

- Creí que Tonks te importaba más como amiga. Bueno, no importa, ya me encargaré yo. Dices que eres poco observadora, pero no creo que no te hayas dado cuenta de que en los últimos meses has estado irreconocible. Me pregunto que pasó con la buena y amigable Sara de otra época. En la AD estás callada y taciturna. No disfrutas las bromas y te has vuelto más seria y amargada que Snape y más come-libros que Hermione. Parece que él único a quien revelas tus pensamientos y el único con el que parece que sabes ser de nuevo simpática y agradable es con Malfoy. Bien, si no tienes tiempo para más amigos que Malfoy deberías quedarte solo con él.

Ginny se fue a comer con el resto y Sara la miró alejarse algo herida. ¿De verdad había cambiado en ese tiempo? Sólo se estaba tomando con la seriedad necesaria las cosas. Que ellos no supieran que estaban en guerra no era su culpa. Bastante indignada se acercó a comer y no le dirigió a Ginny la palabra.

* * *

Sara se había quedado sola, como en un trance. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, sola, pensando en Sirius, con las palabras de Ash rebotándole en la cabeza. _Le había entregado su corazón muy joven... él no lo sabía... debía decírselo... habla con él.. se desgarra... _

Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba en la casa de Sirius. Tal vez si hubiera sido totalmente conciente de lo que hacía no lo hubiera hecho. Sirius estaba enojado con ella. Se le había declarado en la fiesta y ella lo había dejado solo para irse con Ash. Ash la había besado frente a él.

Llamó al timbre. Oyó movimiento en el interior de la casa. Sirius abrió la puerta. No estaba desaliñado, pero obviamente no estaba esperando visitas. Vestía unos jeans viejos y gastados y no llevaba camisa. Bueno, llevaba una guindando del hombro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó a forma de saludo. Sirius estaba muy molesto con ella - ¿dónde está tu querido indiecito?

- Se fue. Quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿Ahora si tienes tiempo para mis tonterías? – Sirius, aunque no lo había admitido ante ninguno de sus amigos, se había sentido profundamente herido por la actitud de Sara al final del baile. Por sus palabras al despedirse, porque ya habían pasado ocho días y ella no había vuelto a dar señales de vida. Porque sabía que había pasado toda la semana con Ash. Porque había soñado con la posibilidad de que entre ellos volviera a haber algo y Sara se había reído de ello. Lo había llamado una tontería. Sirius era muy orgulloso para admitir que lo había herido, pero lo estaba, más profundamente de lo que creía.

- Sirius, por favor.

- Estoy ocupado. – Sirius trató de cerrar la puerta, pero Sara fue más rápida y entró.

- Sólo será un minuto.

Sirius cerró la puerta y se dirigió escaleras arriba a su cuarto. Sara lo siguió.

- Sirius, lamento mucho lo que pasó el día de Navidad, yo no sabía que Ash iba a venir, y él, bueno, tu lo conociste, es muy extraño, yo no quería lastimarte, es sólo que...

- ¿Por qué no me contaste de él? - la interrumpió Sirius al llegar a la puerta de su cuarto.

- No lo sé.

- ¿Ah no? – Sirius abrió la puerta y entró. Sara lo siguió. Vagamente percibió lo raro de la situación. Estaba sola, con Sirius, en su casa. Por primera vez subía a su cuarto. Sirius no llevaba camisa y se acababa de sentar en la cama, pero en lugar de verla a ella o ponerle algún tipo de atención, estaba doblando la camisa que llevaba en el hombro y guardándola en una maleta. ¿Una maleta?

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó Sara observando a su alrededor, empezando a despertar del trance en el que estaba desde que Ash se había ido.

- Estoy empacando, te dije que estaba ocupado.

- ¿Adonde vas? – Sara sonaba un poco asustada.

- A Bélgica. Voy a sacar un postgrado de seis meses.

- ¡¿A la UIHDCAO?! – Sara no trató de disimular la sorpresa ni la decepción de que Sirius se iba por seis meses – pero, ¿por qué?

- Dumbledore está preocupado por los movimientos en busca de poder de un grupo de magos oscuros. El ministerio no le ha hecho mucho caso, pero si es verdad van a necesitar a alguien preparado para enfrentarse a la magia oscura moderna, así que me pidieron que terminara mi postgrado lo más rápido posible. Me voy esta noche.

- Pero... – Sara no sabía que decirle.

- Creo que me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo, pero no respondiste a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de Ash? Si mal no recuerdo cuando me preguntaste por mi vida amorosa después del colegio no te oculté que había salido con muchas chicas, ¿o sí?

- ¡Bueno, quizá para ti fue fácil sentarte a alardear de tus conquistas! –Las emociones de Sara se hallaban a punto de colapsar- Después de todo siempre superaste más rápido que yo lo que hubo entre nosotros. Tu lo superaste, bien, pero yo no ¡yo no! ¿Me oyes? Lo intenté, pero no pude. No podía sentarme al frente tuyo y hablarte calmadamente sobre Ash.

Sirius la miró sin creer lo que oía. Negó con la cabeza y le gritó:

- Cállate Sara, esto es lo último que quiero que me digas. ¿Crees que después de todo lo que hemos pasado puedes venir a decirme que nunca me olvidaste? ¿Qu estabas con ese estúpido sabio por pura entretención?.

- ¿Quieres saber que hubo entre nosotros? Él me amaba, yo me dejaba querer. El me idolatraba, yo lo admiraba. El me enseñaba sabiduría, yo la rechazaba pues la sabiduría me hacia ver mis errores. Él me leía el corazón mientras yo lo escondía para olvidarte. No, Sirius, por más que lo intenté, nunca te superé. Yo aún te...

- ¡No te atrevas a decirme que me amas porque no podría oírlo! – Sirius no sabía porque estaba reaccionando así, nunca creyó que el que Sara le dijera que lo amaba pudiera doler tanto. Si hubiera sido conciente de lo que sucedía se hubiera avergonzado de su conducta, pero no lo era. Sentía que se estaba ahogando. Hablaba agitadamente, como si aquella conversación fuera en exceso fatigosa. -¿Quién te ha dicho que yo superé lo nuestro alguna vez? no sabes lo que me hirió verte con ese tal Ash. Si tu me lo hubieras dicho no me habría importado, pero el que lo ocultaras me hizo pensar que tu realmente, que tu.. yo tenía la esperanza de que las cosas entre nosotros funcionaran y vino él, y supe que...

- No Sirius, no, ya no hay nada entre el yo, nunca lo hubo en realidad.

Sirius sentía un remolino de emociones dentro de sí. No podía pensar claramente. Justo ahora, cuando iba a irse, Sara venía a decirle eso. Se alejó de ella, como quien se aleja de algo que por bello, hiere. La habitación estaba oscura, pero Sara pudo ver como los hombros de Sirius subían y bajaban con una respiración agitada. Ella misma temblaba, conmocionada y sumamente perturbada, temerosa de que iba a suceder. Finalmente Sirius se volvió y dijo con voz ronca:

- No puedo hablar contigo ahora. Lo siento. Tal vez sea muy tarde, Sara. Hace una semana estaba dispuesto a darte el mundo, pero ahora... dices que Ash no significó nada, pero existió, y si me lo ocultaste fue por algo.

- Ya te dije..

- ¡Sé lo que dijiste! No estoy sordo. Es sólo que no puedo con esto ahora. Tengo que alistarme para irme. Lo siento, de verdad. Tengo que pensar tranquilamente en lo que pasó, y en lo que me dijiste ahora, no puedo en este momento, vete, por favor.

- Pero Sirius...

- ¡Vete!

Sara lo miró largamente, dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto. Bajó las gradas en un trance aún mas fuerte que el anterior. Sirius oyó cerrarse la puerta principal de la casa. Se había ido. Se pasó las manos por el cabello haciéndolo hacia atrás con fuerza. Las emociones confusas lo estaban aplastando, parecía que le faltara el aire. De repente tomó una decisión. Se puso la primer camisa que encontró sin abotonarla y salió corriendo de la casa. Miró a un lado y a otro y finalmente encontró a Sara en una esquina, alzando la varita para detener un autobús, no quería caminar. Corrió hasta ella y la tomó del brazo. Sara lo miró sorprendida, y Sirius vio que estaba llorando.

- En un poco más de un mes tengo que estar en Viena. Te espero en la Torre de Eisenstadt el 14 de Febrero, a las 8 de la noche. Ese día hablaremos– La fecha y la cita salió de los labios de Sirius sin que este la pensara bien, en medio de la turbación de sus sentidos. Necesitaba alejarse de Sara en ese momento, pero tenía que saber cuando la vería otra vez. Tenía que pensar antes de hablar con ella sobre ellos...

- Ahí estaré.

Sara se fue a su casa perdida en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Sirius se quedó ahí de pie, y luego se devolvió lentamente a su casa a terminar de empacar.

* * *

Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad en la tienda. El incidente más bien había atraído más clientes curiosos y compradores de bengalas. Fred y George bromeaban diciendo que iban a contratar a Tonks de promotora de ventas.

Otro suceso que le había dado alegría a la tarde habían sido un grupo de niñas de Hosgmeade que podían tener entre 8 y 9 años que casi sepultan a Harry pidiéndole que les diera un autógrafo. Harry se había puesto de un color más rojo que el intenso color de la cabellera de los Weasley.

Sara se había apartado un poco, los gemelos estaban dando demostraciones de sus productos y la gente reía, pues ya sabemos lo cómicos que pueden ser los gemelos. Todavía se hallaba molesta por las palabras de Ginny. ¿Tendría razón? No, no, ella sólo se estaba tomando las cosas en serio...

Sara vio la escena. Tonks estaba con Ginny y Harry y se reían de las babosadas de Fred y George. Bill se reía también, mientras rodeaba a Fleur por la cintura con su brazo, la chica veela también reía. Los señores Weasley los veían a una distancia prudente. El señor Weasley sonriente, la señora Weasley con una expresión entre entretenida y reprobatoria. De repente Sara notó que faltaba alguien.

Miró todo el público congregado en el primer piso viendo las demostraciones de los gemelos. No estaba allí. Subió las escaleras, tampoco estaba en el segundo o tercer piso. Se asomó por una ventana que daba a la calle principal, ahí estaba, recostado en una de las columnas, si, ese tono de cabello tenía que ser suyo.

Sara bajó y salió pasando desapercibida. No se había equivocado. Ron Weasley estaba ahí, viendo hacia el interior de la tienda con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Sara acercándose.

- Sí – dijo Ron con voz ronca. Se oyeron aplausos en el interior del local. Sara vio salir a los señores Weasley, que pasaron por detrás de ellos hablando, sin notar que estaban ahí. Sara pudo oír las palabras de la señora Weasley:

- Parece que van a tener mucho éxito. Hemos tenido suerte con ellos después de todo. No tengo dudas del futuro de Ginny, pero me preocupa que Ron...

No alcanzó a oír nada más. Ron había palidecido visiblemente.

- Tus hermanos son la máximo, Ron – le gritó Seamus Finnigan que venía saliendo de la tienda sin un cinco, pero con dos bolsas de artículos de broma.

Sara notó que Ron estaba azorado.

- ¿Quieres salir de aquí? – le preguntó Sara señalando la motocicleta. Ron asintió.

Subieron a la moto y Sara se apresuró a elevarse.

- Voy a llevarte a uno de mis lugares favoritos. Pero tienes que guardar el secreto.

- No hay problema.

Sara aterrizó en un precioso valle en medio de las montañas que se veían detrás de Hosgmeade. Tenía un pequeño lago y muchas flores. No parecía estar habitado.

- Aquí vengo siempre que me siento mal – dijo Sara sentándose a la orilla del lago, y metiendo los pies en el agua – lo descubrí en uno de mis impulsos de alejarme de Dumbledore cuando me trajo aquí por primera vez.

- Es muy bonito – dijo Ron sentándose a su lado - ¿aquí es donde desapareciste la vez del Boggart?.

- Sí. Es un lugar tranquilo, Te ayuda a pensar, iba a venir de todos modos, pero me parece que lo necesitabas tanto como yo.

- Estoy bien – dijo Ron – es solo que me sentía como aprisionado ahí. Ellos...

- Te entiendo – lo interrumpió Sara. Sabía que a Ron le era muy difícil expresarse sobre sus sentimientos- te sentías aplastado por el éxito de tus hermanos ¿no?

- No es que no me alegre por ellos, es sólo que Bill, Charlie, Fred y George han tenido éxito desde que dejaron el colegio, incluso cuando estaban en él. No sé si yo lo lograré.

- Claro que sí – dijo Sara con seguridad – además, eres muy exitoso en el colegio.

- Bill fue Premio Anual, Charlie fue capitán de Quidditch, Fred y George son leyendas. ¿Y yo?

- Eres prefecto, el mejor jugador de ajedrez de Hogwarts, eres un gran guardián en el equipo...

- Nadie ve eso cuando me ve. Todos ven al mejor amigo de Harry Potter. – la voz de Ron sonó amargada en exceso.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – Sara se enojó ante esa expresión – eres una gran persona, y la gente que te conoce lo sabe y te quiere por eso ¡Empezando por Harry!

- Ni siquiera mis padres confían mucho en mí. Tu misma los oíste. Creen que me puse una meta muy alta. Nadie en mi familia cree que de verdad llegue a ser auror. Tampoco mis amigos. Hermione en definitiva no lo cree. Y lo peor es que tienen razón. Entré por la mínima a las clases que necesitaba para la carrera, el ministerio no va a aceptarme nunca.

- Tal vez el primero que debería tener confianza en ti seas tu mismo. Si tu no crees que vas a ser auror, es difícil que lo logres.

- Tu tampoco lo crees. ¿Ves lo que te digo?

- Hey, óyeme bien, Ron. Si tu quieres hacerlo, debes tener fe en ti mismo y hacerlo. Confía en ti y deja de pensar en lo que piensan los demás, porque si le das mucha importancia nunca vas a hacer nada. No te compares con tus hermanos. A ellos les ha ido muy bien. Excelente. Alégrate por ellos y sigue tu camino. Eres amigo de Harry Potter no porque sea el niño que vivió, sino porque es un gran chico, así que la gente que te ve solo como el amigo de Harry Potter no es gente que valga la pena prestarle atención. Si tus padres no confían en ti, allá ellos, demuéstrales que se equivocan. Trabaja, esfuérzate por tu sueño, y si necesitas ayuda, búscala y adelante, es más yo – Sara se interrumpió. ¿Le iba a ofrecer su ayuda? Pero tenía tanto que hacer, la guerra, los proyectos... notó la mirada expectante de Ron, y se dio cuenta de que Ginny tenía razón. Había dejado abandonados a sus amigos para embarcarse en una locura. Podía hacer las dos cosas a la vez. ¿O no? Antes de que acabara de pensar siguió hablando – voy ayudarte, si me prometes que vas a confiar en ti.

- Te lo prometo. – Ron se había sonrojado ante la regañina-consejo de Sara.

- Bien – Sara asintió satisfecha – te hacia falta una lección de autoestima de las que me daba Jonathan ¿ah?

- ¿Quién?

- Un amigo. ¿Ya estás mejor? Lamento haberte hablado así...

- No importa – dijo Ron cortándola – lo necesitaba. Gracias.

- De nada. De ahora en adelante quiero ver seguridad en ti, ¿ok?

- Ok.

Ron se quedó viendo a Sara y de repente se acercó a ella y le dio un beso.

* * *

¿QUÉ LES PARECI"?

Quiero leer sus comentarios!!!!

¿Qué les pareció la parte de Sara y Sirius? ¿Y que tal les cayó Ash? Espero que con mi aclaración y lo que se ve en el capítulo se entienda lo de su relación, sino, sólo pregúntenme...

Bueno, ya saben, espero sus reviews, espero que les haya gustado...

Sara Fénix Black


	22. El segundo ataque a Draco

Hola a todos!!!!!!!

Lamento mucho la demora, es culpa de este final de semestre en la U que está durísimo. De hecho tengo que ir a estudiar para dos exámenes pesadísimos, pero ya me he retrasado muchísimo con el chap, así que aquí está! Para no atrasarlos más, responde reviews y los dejo con el chap!

**BellaBlack:** Hola!!!! Sí, todo le pasa a Sirius, si no no tendría gracia la historia. Sí que estaba herido, es que Sara P fue muy cruel con él, la verdad, y no podía hablar con ella así. Me alegro de que te cayera bien Ash, y no sé a cual libro de Coehlo te refieres.¡ataque contra Draco! Sí, es muy importante que muera para los malos, pero el porqué no está cerca de revelarse, aunque puedes ir captando pistas ; ) 

****

****

**LiloWeasley** (espero poder llamarte didylilo): ¡Hola, lectora nueva que bien! Bienvenida la mundo de las fénix... me alegra que te esté gustando y espero que te pongas al día pronto. Que felicidad que te parezca interesante y que te guste mi enfoque. Si ya vas por este capítulo ¡no me mates quieres! Aunque tu tranquila, tal vez al final no queda como parece. Sara va a pensárselo mucho en el próximo chap. Gracias por el review guapa. 

**Andrea:** hola! Vamos a ver, me dejaste un review muy largo y muy crítico, que conste que ninguna de las dos cosas me molesta. Vamos a ver, tienes toda la razón del mundo, las dos Saras son muy cabezotas, es parte de su forma de ser. Sara Parker se hace mucho la sufrida, y te puedo decir que apenas está empezando a serlo. Lo de que fuera egoísta la frase, esa era la idea, Sara Parker ES egoísta, y me alegro de saber que si se nota ya desde ahí, porque con ese propósito existe esa frase. Lo de que Sara Black por no parecerse a su madre se le parece... esa también es la idea!!! Ella quiere ser muy Black y en parte lo es, pero no puede dejar de ser hija de su madre. Precisamente luego ella se dará cuenta de sus errores, que son muchos, y lo que dices sobre Harry, si, no lo trato muy bien, pero también creo que después en algún momento alguien (creo que el mismo Harry, ya no recuerdo, lo escribí hace mucho) le dice que ella tiene que tomarse las cosas con más calma, porque ella es una exagerada con todo... y tienes razón con que el pleito importante es el de Harry y Voldemort pero ellas son las piezas claves. Si se que me paso un poco con Dumbledore, la idea es esa, que choque en exceso. Tengo tantos OOC que el de Dumbledore no me molesta. Parece que lo que te gustó de este chap es menos que lo criticaste, pero no importa, aprecio tus valoraciones. Lo de Ron y Sara es en honor a mi plan original de la historia (luego te explico en el MSN), Ash es un sujeto inquietante... y las bromas, un poco de relax en la historia, que te aseguro que cada vez será menos.

**Aiosami:** Hola!!! Me alegra que te gustara la parte de Sara y Sirius, a mi me gusta mucho en lo personal. La película aquí la estrenan hasta la mitad de julio, pero por supuesto que la pienso ver en inglés con subtítulos, los doblajes siempre son pésimos. Me alegra tener la opinión de alguien que le gusta Harry sobre la peli, porque de los críticos no me fío mucho. El catorce de febrero.... no aparece tan rápido como podrías esperar, tienes que leer primero toda la primera parte de este chap, pensé en no subirla todavía pero no soy tan cruel, así que ahí está. Espero que te guste.

**Jazuki: **¡Hola cazadora! ¡Que bien que te gustara el final! Yo creí que más bien iban a matarme por haberla dejado ahí. Sí, bueno, Ron se decidió ¡milagro! Pero ahora verás lo que pasa con Ron, pero tendrás que esperar un poco al próximo capítulo para ver lo de Draco... que mala soy, espero no durar mucho con el próximo, pero no creo que tenga tiempo antes del próximo jueves de publicar. Tranquila, que ya casi todo está escrito. Sirius y Sara, sí, siempre lo aplazan todo, y tranquila, aún falta para que llegue Harry, pero una vez que el llega todo se va muy rápido. Bueno, nos vemos en el msn! Espero que disfrutes el chap que te he hecho esperar mucho! 

****

****

**Trixi-Black:** ¡No te enojes con Ron! Después de todo era Sara! En este chap sigue sobre eso, espero que te guste. Y sí, pobre Draco, así es la vida con él. Tranquila por lo de la cita, ya verás lo que pasa, fue solo una expresión que usé, ¡pero a Sirius no se la va a olvidar una cita con el amor de su vida! Bueno, nos vemos!!! 

**Leo Black Le-fay:** ¡Hola guapísima! ¡que bien verte de nuevo por aquí! Espero que ya hayas terminado exámenes, yo también estoy loca con ellos y aún me faltan tres, entre ellos el más fuerte de todo, pero ahí vamos. Bueno, no es exactamente un triángulo amoroso, tu sigue leyendo y ya verás la reacción de Sara, pero tranquila, yo quiero mucho a Ron y no lo voy a calcinar. Sí, ya sé que quedó muy cursi lo de la cita, pero es que una vez que lo escribí no me lo pude imaginar de otra forma y se quedó así. De por sí se supone, la idea de la historia, es que el amor de Sara y Sirius sea un poco no sé, épico, como de novela. Espero que te guste este chap y que no te parezca muy de telenovela... No me relaciones a Ash con la ética, yo tuve un examen de eso el martes y no me gusta nada, y Ash aunque no sea adorable me gusta! En todo caso, ahí nos vemos! Pregunta: ¿tienes MSN? 

* * *

La semana que Sara había pasado con Ash no había sido nada fácil para Sirius. El día de la fiesta se había quedado tomando hasta que Lily tuvo que acondicionarle el sofá para que pasara la noche, pues les dio miedo dejarlo conducir la moto tan ebrio.

Al día siguiente, a pesar de la resaca, lo primero que recordó fue a Ash besando a Sara. Así que habían salido casi por un año. Él la había acompañado en el viaje. Sara le había contado muchas cosas de su viaje, pero nunca había mencionado a un novio indio, ni siquiera a un acompañante de viaje. Se lo había ocultado intencionalmente, y Sirius quería una explicación. A pesar de las protestas de los Evans se fue en dirección a la casa de Alice y Sara, pero sólo estaba Alice, quien le dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos que Sara había salido. Sirius no tuvo que preguntar con quien.

Había pasado el día dándole vueltas a lo que había sucedido. Parece que se había equivocado, Sara no sentía lo mismo que él, parecía asustada de pensar en que él quería que volvieran juntos. Nunca sabría que le habría dicho ella si Ash no había llegado. Luego se preguntó si el le hubiera dicho lo mismo si hubiera sabido lo de Ash.

Ese día Sirius durmió muy mal. Al día siguiente se despertó tarde, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Sí, no le habría importado que Sara hubiera salido con alguien. Después de todo el salió con muchas chicas, aunque ninguna había significado nada. ¿Había Ash significado algo para Sara?

Fue a buscarla de nuevo. No estaba. Había salido con Ash otra vez.

Sirius no podía dejar de pensar. Ese día llegó a una segunda conclusión. Hubiera preferido que Sara hubiera salido con muchos chicos, a que hubiera tenido un novio fijo por casi un año que la acompañó a darle la vuelta al mundo. ¿Porqué no le había dicho?

Al día siguiente decidió no irla a buscar, sino que le escribió. No recibió ninguna respuesta. James fue a visitarlo, pero Sirius no le abrió la puerta. No quería hablar con él para admitir que había tenido razón al decirle que mejor no le propusiera nada a Sara en Navidad.

¿Por qué no le había dicho? Pensó en porque el no le hubiera dicho sobre alguna chica... le dio vuelta todo el día y la noche. Al día siguiente tuvo una conclusión. Él no había tenido problema en hablarle de las chicas con las que había salido porque ninguna había significada nada para él. Si alguna hubiera significado algo, tal vez no se lo hubiera dicho. Pero claro, porque él aún la quería (ya no podía seguir diciendo que la había superado, porque sabía que no era así). Ella no lo quería, ella lo había superado. Con Ash.

Fue a casa de James. Este se portó muy bien, no le echó en cara que hubiera ignorado sus consejos, pero le comprobó lo que ya sabía. Alice le había dicho a Frank que Sara no había parado en la casa desde que Ash había llegado.

Sirius quería distraerse, así que invitó a James a irse a tomar algo, pero James no podía. Iba a cenar con los Evans. Sirius no quería ir a esa casa, así que volvió a la suya.

Al día siguiente escribió a Sara de nuevo y esperó en casa todo el día... sin recibir respuesta."Deberías avergonzarte de ti mismo" – pensó. ¿Por qu Sara había reaccionado así a la idea de estar juntos? No le encontraba una explicación. Sabía que ella lo quería... ¿o no? Tal vez no conocía a Sara para nada.

Fue a casa de James, quien nuevamente no pudo salir con él. Tenía una cita con Lily. James iba a cancelarla para salir con su amigo, pero Sirius se lo impidió. Fue a buscar a Lupin, pero este iba a salir con Rose. Frank iba a salir con Alice. Peter... Peter estaba libre y accedió salir a tomar algo con él. Ya habían pasado los días en que la idea de salir con James o con Sirius lo alegraba o entusiasmaba, como si fuera un honor. Pero ahora era Sirius el que buscaba refugio en él. Sirius el que estaba sufriendo. Quería disfrutar el espectáculo de cerca. De verdad que la estaba pasando mal, pensó cuando fue a preguntarle si tenía planes para esa noche, su cabello se veía incluso un poco descuidado.

Fueron a tomar algo a un reconocido bar al final del Callejón Diagon. Todo habría ido de maravilla, de no ser porque a media noche Sirius vio entrar a Sara con Ash. Claro, él había ido con ella ahí muchas veces. De repente pensó que tal vez había sido culpa suya, había desaprovechado muchas oportunidades esos meses. Si no le hubiera jurado a Dumbledore. Y hablando de Dumbledore...

Sirius y Peter se fueron del local antes que Sara se diera cuenta de que estaban ahí. Ash si los había visto, y Peter volvió a causarle el mismo escalofrío de temor que el día que lo conociera. No era alguien de confianza.

Al día siguiente Sirius se levantó preguntándose si Dumbledore había traído a Ash a propósito al terminar el tiempo que le había dado por límite. No se molestó en escribir a Sara o en irla a buscar. Estaría con Ash. Remus fue a hablar con él, pero Sirius le dijo que estaba ocupado. No quería hablar al respecto otra vez. Ese día en la noche recibió una carta, pero no era de Sara. Era de Dumbledore, quien le pedía que por favor fuera a verlo al día siguiente a su oficina, pues tenía que hablar con él.

Sirius se alistó a la mañana siguiente y se fue en su amada motocicleta. La cita era para las cuatro de la tarde y llegó puntual. La profesora McGonogall lo condujo al despacho del director que tan bien conocía Sirius.

Cuando entró vio a Dumbledore escribiendo tranquilamente en su escritorio. No levantó la vista al oírlo entrar.

Sirius miró alrededor distraído. De repente vio una preciosa espada india colgada de la pared. Dumbledore al fin había alzado la vista y miraba con atención a Sirius esperando su reacción, que no se hizo esperar:

- Lo hizo a propósito, ¿verdad? Trajo a ese Ash porque se acababa el plazo que me dio. Usted no se entrometió pero metió a alguien más, ¿no?

- Ashok está aquí por algo mucho más importante.

- ¿Y para qué me llamó a mi? ¿Quiere proponerme otro trato sobre Sara? ¿por qué no nos puede dejar en paz?

- ¿Es que nunca vas a madurar?– preguntó una voz detrás suyo- puedes tener un título de lo que sea, pero aun te comportas como un adolescente malcriado y egoísta.

- Justo lo que necesitaba – murmuró Sirius volviéndose a ver a quien le había hablado. Lo conocía bien, era el retrato de su tatarabuelo Phineas Nigellus, también había un cuadro suyo en su casa, y nunca le había tenido paciencia al impulsivo Sirius. Aunque la verdad le agradaba menos aun Regulus. Cuando Sirius había sido llevado a la oficina de Dumbledore por sus travesuras colegiales había tenido que aguantar sus regaños, incluso después de haber dejado la casa.

- No te llamamos para hablar sobre Sara – dijo Dumbledore indicándole la silla, y luego se dirigió a Phineas – ni sobre la madurez y la adolescencia.

- Pero quiero hablar sobre Sara. ¿cómo..?

- No es momento para eso, Sirius – dijo otra voz detrás suyo. Sirius se cayó de inmediato, era la voz de su jefe y amigo, Alastor Moody.

- Ahora que pareces haber recobrado la compostura, podemos hablar seriamente. – dijo Dumbledore buscando un papel entre los que tenía en una columna a su izquierda.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sirius al ver a Moody sentarse al lado suyo.

- Tenemos que hablar sobre algo muy importante – le dijo Moody – que relaciona tanto tu trabajo como tu vida personal.

- ¿Has oído los rumores que corren sobre un nuevo movimiento de magos oscuros en el país? – le preguntó Dumbledore, viéndolo con una de esas miradas profundas tan características suyas, y que Sirius tanto odiaba.

- Sí.

- Es más que un simple movimiento – dijo Moody – parece que están muy bien organizados y se están movilizando rápidamente en busca de poder y seguidores.

- Son liderados por un mago muy poderoso – continuó Dumbledore – le conozco muy bien, pues fui profesor suyo. Es el alumno más brillante que jamás allá tenido. Se hace llamar Lord Voldemort y cuenta con muchos seguidores. Desde que dejó el Colegio no ha dejado de profundizar en las Artes Oscuras y creo que ha llegado mucho más lejos de lo que nadie antes que él. Quienes lo siguen lo consideran poco más que un dios, y ha buscado poderosos aliados. Representa una gran amenaza para la comunidad mágica.

- El ministerio se niega a dar crédito a estos hechos, pues los considera exagerados, por lo que Harold Potter que está investigando la historia desde hace un tiempo está dispuesto a conseguir las pruebas. Pero no sabemos cuanto tardará en conseguirlas.

- Tememos que tal vez para cuando reúna suficientes pruebas para convencer al ministerio ya sea muy tarde – añadió Dumbledore – por lo que vamos a empezar a trabajar por nuestra cuenta.

- ¿Pero que persigue este Lord Voldemort?

- Poder – respondió Dumbledore – poder es todo lo que le interesa.

- El poder será para él , pero ¿y sus seguidores? – preguntó Sirius.

- Su doctrina no nos es desconocida. Limpieza de sangre, poder para los superiores sangre limpia, superioridad de los magos sobre los muggles, veneración y dedicación a las artes oscuras, la muerte y el dolor... – explicó Moody.

- Asquerosa tesis. Bien, ¿como calzo yo en todo esto? – preguntó Sirius quien para su contradicción se halló muy interesado en lo que le estaban diciendo. James le había hablado un poco del asunto, y la misma Sara había nombrado vagamente, pero parecía ser algo serio para que dos personas como Moody y Dumbledore estuvieran tan preocupados.

- ¿Has oído hablar del _causis solun specialli_? – le preguntó Dumbledore.

- Claro que sí – dijo Sirius como a quien le preguntan si ha oído que dos más dos es cuatro – es una corriente que dice que si hay un problema por solucionar se investigue la causa y se busque un especialista.

- ¿Del_ junky gun_? – preguntó Moody

- Es una táctica de defensa contra las Artes Oscuras Americanas.

- Ahí es donde entras tu – dijo Dumbledore.

- Yo no sé muy bien junky gun – dijo Sirius sin captar aún lo que querían decirle – tuve muy malas notas en eso cuando lleve el curso.

- Estamos buscando personas que quieran o puedan ayudarnos en esto. – dijo Dumbledore – y estamos buscando las causas (de eso se encarga Harry) y los especialistas.

- A James le gustaría ayudar – dijo Sirius pensando en sus amigos – y creo que no me equivoco al decir que Remus y Lily también.

- Ya hablaremos con ellos en su momento – le dijo Moody – en este instante es contigo con quien tenemos que contar.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tu eres el especialista en Artes Oscuras de la UIHDCAO ¿no? – le dijo con tono irónico Dumbledore.

- No todos saben que es _junky gun_ u otro tipos de defensas, ni como piensan los magos oscuros sin ser aurores, e incluso sabes cosas que muchos aurores desconocen. O las podrías saber.

- Ok, cuenten conmigo – dijo Sirius decidido - ¿qué tengo que hacer?

- Ten – Dumbledore le dio la hoja que había sacado de la pila de papeles a su izquierda. Sirius la reconoció a penas la vio como una fórmula de UIHDCAO.

- "Postgrado en Defensa de las Artes Oscuras Modernas" – leyó en voz alta - ¿quieren que saque este postgrado?

- Sí – dijo Moody levantándose – el ministerio está dispuesto a darte permiso y pagarlo, pues te consideran uno de los empleados más importantes y si los rumores son ciertos les resultarás muy útil, o al menos eso creen.

- El postgrado dura un año, como sabes, pero van dar un postgrado intensivo de seis meses – le comunicó Dumbledore – si lo matriculas debes irte mañana en la noche, o pasado, a más tardar.

- Tienes capacidad suficiente para sacarlo – añadió Moody – pero significa sacrificar seis meses de tu vida.

¡Seis meses! Sirius pensó que era demasiado tiempo. Prácticamente tenía que renunciar a sus vida para ello. No podía, Sara... bueno, Sara no era ya un impedimento. James... bueno, James tampoco lo era, de por sí pasaba todo el tiempo con Lily. Remus tenía a Rose. Peter, bueno, Peter siempre se las había ingeniado solo. No, no tenía una vida por la cual preocuparse, pero sí unos negocios.

- ¿El horario del postgrado tiene días libres?

- Sólo los feriados obligatorios y domingos.

Sirius se acercó al calendario en la pared de Dumbledore. Tenía que ir a Viena en Febrero. Miró la hoja con el plan de estudios del postgrado que le dio Moody. El fin de semana del 14 de Febrero tenía libre. Bueno, ese era su único impedimento y estaba salvado.

- Bien. Lo tomaré si creen que ayude de algo.

- Ayudará – afirmó Dumbledore – no tanto como quisiéramos, lamentablemente.

- Es un postgrado de la mejor universidad que hay – reclamó Sirius.

- Sí, pero Voldemort tiene sus propios hechizos y su propia ciencia, que no creo que se estudien en la UIHDCAO. ¿Has oído hablar de la Academia Riddle de Magia?

- No, aunque, espere ... – Sirius frunció el ceño tratando de recordar, él había oído ese nombre antes – Sí, es una escuela de artes oscuras en Albania, donde los alumnos pierden contacto con el mundo exterior.

Dumbledore y Moody intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa.

- ¿Oíste de ella en la UIHDCAO? – le preguntó Moody visiblemente extrañado.

- No.

- ¿Leíste sobre ella? – le preguntó Dumbledore.

- No – Sirius recordaba bien cuando había oído ese nombre.

- ¿Alguien de tu familia te habló de ella? – pregunto Moody viendo una lista de nombres que tenía en la mano.

- Yo no tengo familia – dijo Sirius. Un sonido reprobatorio salió de uno de los retratos a su espalda.

- ¿Sara te habló de ella? – le preguntó Dumbledore, mirándolo más profundamente que antes.

- No importa donde lo oí – dijo Sirius levantándose – lo que importa es que si he oído de ella. Pero no debe de ser una de las importantes, porque nunca la vimos en el curso de "Escuelas y corrientes modernas".

- Creemos que va a ser muy importante – dijo Moody con un gruñido – sólo una cosa más Black –Moody lo llamaba por su apellido cuando estaba muy metido en el trabajo- tienes que saber que algunas personas de tu familia están involucradas con Voldemort.

- ¿Quiénes? – preguntó Sirius viendo que Moody revisaba la parte superior de la lista de nombres que tenía en la mano.

- Tu prima Bellatrix Black se casó con Rodolphus Lestrange el año pasado, ¿lo sabías?

- La invitación a la boda debe haberse perdido de camino –dijo Sirius irónicamente.

- Son de los más cercanos seguidores de Voldemort. – le dijo Dumbledore –conoces perfectamente a tu prima y no tengo que explicarte como pudo terminar en un grupo como ese.

Sirius no comentó nada.

- ¿Recuerdas a Lucius Malfoy? – le preguntó Moody. Sirius asintió – el forma parte del grupo. Tu prima Narcisa está saliendo con él, así que probablemente termine en el círculo de seguidores.

- ¿Ningún otro conocido? – preguntó Sirius.

- No – dijo Dumbledore interrumpiendo a Moody - ¿aun así sigues dispuesto a ayudarnos?

- Dumbledore, seguir nombrando nombres de mi familia es sólo un incentivo más. Si eso es todo, mejor me voy a preparar mi marcha.

- Eso es todo – dijo Moody acercándose a la puerta - ¿cómo te marchas Sirius?

- En moto, voy a pasar donde James.

- En ese caso, hasta luego.

Moody salió, dejando a Sirius con Dumbledore solos de nuevo.

- Feliz ¿no? – dijo Sirius mientras guardaba la fórmula que tendría que entregar en la UIHDCAO – me voy, Sara se queda con Ash. Justo como usted quería.

- Sirius, si vas a estar en esto, tienes que saber que yo soy el que dirige la operación.

- Lo sé – dijo Sirius poniéndose su chaqueta negra y acomodándose el pelo hacia atrás – cuando hay una operación hay que seguir al líder, te agrade o no su persona o sus decisiones. No se preocupe, soy un buen soldado.

- ¿Sabe? Los Black están en decadencia, – dijo la voz de Phineas a Dumbledore a su espalda una vez que hubiese salido Sirius – pero el chico es lo mejorcito que queda en la familia. La verdad si no fuera tan anti-Black podría agradarme.

Sirius salió de la oficina de Dumbledore, y se había ido a comunicarle a James lo sucedido. El siguiente día había alistado su partida. Y Sara había ido a hablarle.

Sí. Aunque Dumbledore no le contestó a Sirius, estaba feliz. Parecía que si iba a salir como esperaba, a pesar de lo que Ash había dicho.

* * *

Sara se separó de Ron sobresaltada y se puso de pie rápidamente, dándole la espalda y llevándose las manos a la cara.

- Lo siento – le dijo Ron poniéndose de pie y totalmente ruborizado – perdóname, yo no debí...

- No importa- dijo Sara volviéndose hacia él – no sabía que era tan buena dando discursos de autoestima y confianza en ti mismo.

Los dos se rieron aún muy incómodos.

- Mejor nos vamos – dijo Sara acercándose a la moto.

- Yo...

- No le demos mucha importancia a algo que no la tiene, ¿vale? – le dijo Sara algo bruscamente.

- Claro – dijo Ron. Iba a decir algo más, pero en eso Sara se volvió con un grito y se llevó una mano a la cabeza - ¿qué te pasa?

- ¡Draco! – los ojos de Sara estaban llenos de lágrimas - ¡van a tratar de secuestrarlo! ¡Tengo que hacer algo!

- ¿Estás en la mente de alguien? - le preguntó Ron asustado.

- No, no – dijo Sara respirando con dificultad- tuve una.. no s como decirlo... hay mortífagos en el camino a Hosgmeade... puedo verlos... son seis... lo están esperando. Es como una premonición, o algo así. ¿Tienes papel y lápiz?

- Tengo una pluma – le dijo Ron sacando una de su bolsillo. Sara sacó las cosas que guardaba en una bolsa que tenía la moto a un lado. Había un pequeño block de hojas de Post-it. Garrapateó rápidamente:

_"Quédate en Hogwarts, es peligroso que salgas de ahí. Voy para allá. No te acerques al camino a Hosgmeade. Sara."_

Sara silbó y levantó el brazo, rápidamente su preciosa Gwinger bajó a su brazo.

- Debes volar más rápido que nunca – le dijo Sara dándole la carta – Draco está en grave peligro.

- Deberíamos decirle a Dumbledore – le dijo Ron, pero Sara ya había encendido la moto.

- ¿Vienes?

Ron subió tras ella que se elevó a una rapidez vertiginosa.

Draco había recibido una carta hacia un rato. No estaba seguro de a que hora había llegado, porque había ido a la biblioteca. Al volver la había encontrado. Decía lo siguiente:

_"Draco:_

_En serio no puedo dejar que pases San Valentín solo. Ven, te espero aquí, al frente de las Tres Escobas a las tres de la tarde. De verdad quiero que vengas, no tienes que ver a los Weasley si no quieres. _

_Sara"_

Estaba escrita en cursiva, cosa extraña porque Sara siempre escribía en imprenta, pero no le causó ninguna sospecha. Tenía mucha pereza de ir, pero ya sabía que no podía decirle que no a Sara. No tendría que ver a los Weasley, eso era bueno.

A las dos y cuarenta y cinco se dirigió a la salida del colegio donde estaban los coches jalados por Therstals que los llevaban a Hosgmeade. Podía haber caminado, pero así llegaría más rápido. Cuando iba a subirse al coche alguien se subió por el otro lado. Ese alguien era una chica de Gryffindor, llamada Hermione Granger. Draco soltó la manilla de la que se sujetaba para subir al carruaje y se hizo hacia atrás.

- ¡Draco! – dijo Hermione sorprendida -¿vas a subir?

- Tomaré el siguiente.

- Podemos compartirlo.

- Como si quisiera compartir nada contigo.

- Como quieras.

Hermione tomó las riendas de los caballos que no veía y se alejó. No notó nada extraño, pero a los 100 metros de la línea en que se terminaba el poder protector del Colegio, seis mortífagos se escondían entre los árboles a la orilla del camino.

- Me hubiera gustado que se subiera con la sangre sucia – dijo una de las voces – así podríamos haberla torturado a ella también.

- La misión es Draco – dijo el mortífago a su lado.

- Sí, Lucius. – el mortífago se volvió y le susurró al que estaba detrás suyo – no le gustaría saber que tu hijo se mezcla con las sangre sucia.

- ¡Algo se aproxima a gran velocidad! – gritó uno de los mortífagos señalando al cielo.

- ¡Es el águila de Sara! – dijo el más bajo de los seis.

- ¡Detenedla idiotas! – dijo Lucius, pero el mismo sacó la varita y la apuntó hacia ella.

Sara y Ron seguían a Gwinger a lo lejos. En la mágica bolsa de Sara había un par de binóculos que Ron estaba usando, aunque ninguno de los dos necesitó de ellos para ver un rayo rojo que cruzó el cielo y dio al águila.

- ¡Gwinger! – gritó Sara metiéndole más gas a la moto.

- ¡Va un carruaje rumbo a Hosgmeade! – le dijo Ron- ¡Es Hermione!

- ¿Dónde? – dijo Sara mirando hacia abajo.

- ¡Justo allí!

- Los mortífagos están más adelante. Escúchame bien Ron, voy a bajar. Salta al coche de Hermione y apresúrense a llegar a Hosgmeade. Alerten a la Orden.

- ¿Qué salte? ¿Estás loca?

- Me acercaré lo más que pueda. – dijo Sara empezando a descender. Estaban en el módulo de completa invisibilidad – trata de no asustarla mucho.

- Voy a caer dentro del carruaje de la nada. Claro que no se va a asustar – dijo Ron irónicamente.

Sara se aproximó lo más que pudo al costado del carruaje sin tocar el piso.

- Uno, dos, tres!! – un muy pálido Ron brincó y cayó dentro del coche, apareciendo de repente. Hermione gritó muy fuerte.

Los mortífagos se volvieron al oír un grito que parecía venir del coche que se dirigía a Hosgmeade.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó uno.

- Concéntrense en el muchacho – dijo Lucius – ya se subió al carruaje.

Cierto. Draco estaba tomando las riendas de los Therstals para hacerlos partir cuando una pesada pelota de plumas cayó dentro del carruaje con estrépito.

- ¡Gwinger! – Draco alzó a la maltrecha águila. El hechizo de Lucius no le había dado directamente, pero tenía las plumas quemadas y una ala quebrada. Llevaba un trozo de papel carbonizado. Draco lo tomó y trató de leerlo, pero lo que pudo leer era algo como:

_" e en Hog rts, es so q e sal ahí. V y par al. l cam o a Hosg de. Sar "_

- ¿Qué demonios...? – pensó Draco. Tomó las riendas y apresuró a los caballos. Algo le sucedía a Sara. Algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo. Instintivamente sacó la varita.

Sara avanzaba a toda velocidad. Distinguió las sombras de los mortífagos entre los árboles. Lamentó no traer consigo una de las granadas adormecedoras, pero no, lo importante era Draco. El coche se acercaba a gran velocidad. Sara descendió a la calle sin tocarla (para no causar un ruido que llamara la atención de los mortífagos). Se encaró al coche, cuando estuvo a muy poca distancia suya desactivó la invisibilidad y giró bruscamente. Sabía que tenía que actuar aprisa, pues los mortífagos estaban a poco más de 50m metros de ellos. Los therstals se sobresaltaron y se encabritaron. Sara paró la moto con un espantoso chirrido al costado del coche.

- ¡Draco, ven apresúrate!

Un hechizo dio en el techo del carruaje. Draco la miraba con los ojos desorbitados de la sorpresa.

- ¡Sara, ¿qué pasa?!

- ¡Mortífagos! ¡Súbete!

Con una habilidad que no sabía que tenía Draco brincó a la moto, con Gwinger en una mano. No bien había subido Sara reactivó la invisibilidad, al tiempo que se agachaba para esquivar otro hechizo.

- ¡Sujétate!

Sara arrancó y se elevó, pero no se dirigió al Colegio inmediatamente, sino que sobrevoló la espesura y llegó al Colegio por encima del bosque prohibido, mientras los mortífagos disparaban hechizos a ciegas en dirección al Colegio.

* * *

- ¡Mamá, yo quiero una moto así cuando sea grande!

- No seas tonto, hijo. ¿Una moto?

- ¡Sí, pero que vuele, como la de él, para llegar directo al último piso de la Torre sin pasar por las tiendas!

- ¿Cómo ese vago? ¿Pero no viste que llevaba el pelo largo?

- Sí, pero era muy guapo mamá.

Una señora salía con un niño en una mano y una niña en otra de la Torre de Eisenstadt. Era 14 de Febrero, y una chica que estaba a la entrada de la Torre oyó aquella conversación divertida. Bien, Sirius ya había llegado y los simpáticos niños le habían echo saber que Sirius estaba arriba, había llegado en la moto, y al parecer, seguía tan guapo como siempre.

El día anterior había llegado a Viena. Había pensado en faltar a la cita. Sirius la había tratado muy mal la última vez que habían hablado, pero no, no podía faltar. No ahora, que los dos estaban dispuestos a hablar. Sin embargo las palabras de Ash ya no estaban tan frescas en su corazón, y después de lo sucedido no iba a llegar a decirle "Te amo y quiero ser tuya por siempre". No, había que actuar con _cautela._

La Torre de Eisenstadt simulaba una aguja clavada en la Tierra y era uno de los pocos edificios totalmente mágicos de Viena que no era una casa de habitación o una mansión. Sara la había encontrado sin problemas, pero no sabían en cual de los 183 pisos del edificio debía encontrarse con Sirius. Bueno, parecía que estaba en el último piso.

Cuando llegó al último piso descubrió que era un restaurante al aire libre. Era de noche y las estrellas brillaban sobre la Torre de manera especial. Todas las mesas tenían un candelabro de delicada plata con velas rojas encendidas, en un ambiente cálido y acogedor, por no decir romántico. Una suave música sonaba de fondo.

- ¿Es usted la señorita Parker? – le preguntó un hombre que vestía de negro y tenía toda la apariencia de un mesero de mucha clase.

- Sí.

- Acompáñeme.

Sara siguió al individuo hasta una mesa en el centro del salón circular. Sirius la esperaba ahí y le sonrió al verla llegar.

- Hola – le dijo, pero no hizo ademán de levantarse a saludarla.

- Hola- dijo Sara sentándose frente a él – que lugar más bonito elegiste.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Sí, es muy acogedor. Pero está muy solo.

Sara tenía razón, no había nadie más que ellos dos en el restaurante.

- Sí, bueno, hoy no va a venir nadie más que nosotros, así que yo que tu no me preocuparía.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no vendrá nadie más?

- Tu y yo hablando. ¿te gustaría tener espectadores? Me encargué de que no hubiera ninguno.

- Reservaste todo el restaurante – la voz de Sara sonaba incrédula.

- Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo bien – dijo Sirius con un ademán de superioridad y una sonrisa – veo que te lo pusiste.

Sara se llevó la mano al pecho, llevaba el collar del zafiro que le había regalado en Navidad. Iba vestida de azul, para que hiciera juego.

- Es mi collar favorito – dijo Sara a modo de explicación.

- Llevas un vestido de mi color favorito.

- ¿Es tu color favorito? No lo sabía – mintió Sara.

- Y creo que llevas mi perfume favorito.

- Siempre uso el mismo perfume.

- Por eso es mi favorito.

Sara se ruborizó. Se reprendió mentalmente, se estaba portando como una adolescente. De algún recógnito lugar de su memoria le llegó la frase: "los viejos nunca entienden a los adolescentes, los tratan como fenómenos, cuando probablemente son los que perciben mejor la vida." Sonrió.

- ¿Quieres hablar primero y comer después, comer primero y hablar después o hacer las dos cosas a la vez? – le preguntó Sirius enumerando con los dedos las opciones.

- Las dos cosas a la vez, mejor. ¿Qué hay de comer?

- Pollo, creo. Elegí el menú a mi gusto, pero si no me equivoco también te gusta ¿no?

- Sabes que me fascina el pollo.

- Bien – Sirius levantó la varita y dejó salir unas chispas rojas. Al momento la comida estuvo servida.

- ¿Cómo están las cosas en casa? – preguntó Sirius para no tener que ir directo al punto.

- Bien. – dijo Sara aliviada de que empezaran por otra cosa – Alice está teniendo mucho éxito en El Profeta. Ahora es la directora del editorial.

- Bien. ¿Y ella y Frank?

- Ahí están. Hicimos un buen trabajo con ese par.

- Lástima que no hayamos hecho un buen trabajo con nosotros dos.

Sara lo miró y dejó caer su cubierto, ¡que manera de entrar en el tema!

- Tal vez aún estemos a tiempo – dijo Sara olvidando sus pensamientos de cautela.

- ¿No te molestaste por como te traté cuando fuiste a casa?

- Sí.

- Lo siento.

- No te preocupes. Lo entiendo. Soy yo la que tiene que pedirte perdón... y darte una explicación.

- No, no tienes que – la corrigió Sirius – a menos que quieras dármela.

- Quiero. La verdad no sé bien porque nunca te dije sobre Ash. Sentía que no podía verte a los ojos y decirte que había estado con alguien más. Tal vez me daba vergüenza admitir que de nuevo había jugado con los sentimientos de alguien para tratar de olvidarte.

- ¿Significó algo para ti?

- Te mentiría si te digo que no. Ash fue alguien y es alguien muy especial para mi, pero nunca estuve enamorada de él.

Sirius asintió en silencio. Sí, confirmaba sus sospechas, no le había dicho porque si significaba algo para ella.

- ¿Por qué nunca le dijiste a Ash sobre mi?

- Porque Ash sabe ver el alma de la gente, y lo habría sabido todo.

- ¿No lo sabía?

- Una parte sí.

- ¿Y ahora? ¿Significa algo para ti ahora?

- No de esa forma.

- Bien.

Sirius siguió comiendo en silencio. Estaba preparado para eso, pero aún así lo golpeó un poco.

- Pero tengo que pedirte perdón por más cosas – le dijo Sara a quien no le gustaba el silencio.

- Di.

- Por haber dicho que lo que habías dicho era una tontería.

- Lo era.

- ¡No! ¿O sí?

- Cuando la dije no, lo dije en serio. Quería estar contigo, pero creía que querías lo mismo. Obviamente no es así, y en ese caso sí es una tontería, pues no tendría ningún sentido.

- No lo consideré una tontería en el momento, sólo quería hacerte sentir mal porque tu me estabas haciendo sentir mal.

- ¡Gracias!

- Lo siento, de verdad. Tu tenías razón de reclamarme esas cosas.

- La verdad no. No tenía que exigirte que me contaras tu vida amorosa privada. No es algo que me ataña.

- Claro que te atañe, más que a nadie en el mundo.

- Bueno, creo que podemos dejar a Ash en el pasado, entonces.

- ¿Así de simple?

- ¿Eso es lo que querías aclarar cuando fuiste a mi casa, no?

Sara lo miró sorprendida y dolida. Sí, es cierto que quería aclarar lo de Ash, pero ella había ido a su casa a decirle que lo amaba. Y él lo sabía. Tenía que saberlo. Ella prácticamente se lo había dicho. ¿Él no la amaba? Claro que sí, por eso le había pedido... pero eso fue antes de lo de Ash.

- Sí, a eso fui.

- Bien. Las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad entonces.

- ¿La normalidad?

- Somos amigos de nuevo, ¿o me equivoco?

- ¡Amigos, siempre amigos! – dijo Sara con furia, como si fuera una palabra insultante.

- Vale, si no quieres que seamos amigos dime que quieres. Te doy tiempo para pensarlo si quieres.

Sirius se levantó, ya había terminado de comer. Sara se quedó sola. No sería ella la primera en proponer nada. Bueno, él había sido el primero en la fiesta, sólo que ella no le había hecho caso.

Sirius se acercó a la baranda, apoyó los codos en ella, mirando al vacío. Estaba 183 pisos por encima del suelo. Le gustaba ese lugar. Cuando necesitaba pensar iba ahí. Ahora necesitaba pensar.

Ash ya no le importaba, no, la verdad es que hacía un tiempo que había llegado a la conclusión de que Ash no tenía nada que ver. Era algo de ellos dos. Lo había dejado en manos de Sara. Si quería, si ella realmente quería que lo de ellos funcionara tenía que hablar en ese momento. Si no, todavía le quedaban cuatro meses en Bélgica que lo ayudarían a olvidarla definitivamente.

Sara no terminó de comer. Se levantó y se acercó a él por detrás, le acarició el pelo y se recostó a la baranda, de espaldas al vacío, pero de frente a él.

- Quiero que seamos sinceros.

- ¿Sinceros? – Sirius la miró como si sospechara que trataba de gastarle una broma. No era la clase de respuesta que esperaba.

- Sí. – respondió muy seria Sara.

- Bien. – dijo Sirius desviando la mirada de sus ojos al vacío que se abría frente a él.

- ¿Bien?

- Los amigos son sinceros. – dijo Sirius sin verla.

- Nosotros no somos amigos sinceros.

- ¿No? – Sirius levantó la vista hacia ella de nuevo.

- No si en realidad no queremos ser amigos.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no quiero ser tu amigo?

Sara le sonrió y tomando su cara entre sus manos lo besó.

- Lo sé.

- Creo que me gusta la sinceridad – dijo Sirius antes de besarla de nuevo.

* * *

Sara no perdió tiempo yendo hasta la casa, sino que estacionó en la entrada del castillo y tomando a Draco de la mano apareció en el interior de la oficina de Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – le preguntó Draco.

- Había una emboscada de mortífagos esperándote.

- ¿Tu no me escribiste para que fuera a comer contigo en las Tres Escobas?

- No – Sara lo miró sorprendida.

- Mira – Draco le dio la carta. Sara la leyó asombrada.

- No, no escribí esto – negó Sara quien puso la carta en el escritorio de Dumbledore y se inclinó sobre la herida Gwinger - ¿qué podemos hacerle?

- No sé – dijo Draco acercándose a la ventana - ¿qué decía tu nota?

- Que te quedaras aquí. Supuse que habían logrado que salieras a Hosgmeade.

- ¿Pero cómo te diste cuenta?

- Tuve una... premonición, creo.

Draco la miró con incredulidad.

- Quédate aquí – le dijo Sara alzando a su herida águila – Ron ya debe haber alertado a la Orden, vendrán en un segundo.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A la cabaña de Hagrid, él sabrá que hacerle.

- ¡No puedes dejarlo aquí sólo aquí en la oficina del director sin su permiso! – dijo uno de los retratos.

- ¿A no? – dijo Sara mirándolo con desprecio – mírame.

Sara desapareció. Draco desvió la mirada de los retratos. Phineas no estaba ahí.

Ron y Hermione habían dado la voz de alerta. Tras reponerse del susto que Ron le había dado, Hermione también estaba preocupada. En un inicio se rió del hecho de armar tanto alboroto por una premonición, pero cuando Ron le contó sobre Gwinger cambió de opinión.

Dumbledore se hallaba en las Tres Escobas con un grupo de profesores. Al oír las noticias que le traían se apresuró a montar en un coche rumbo al colegio. Tonks y la profesora McGonogall lo acompañaron.

Al llegar al Colegio Sara los esperaba en la entrada. Había dejado a Gwinger con Hagrid, quien había dicho que creía poder curarla, sin garantizarle nada.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – le preguntó Dumbledore preocupado.

- Trataron de secuestrar a Draco – dijo Sara seriamente – está bien. Lo dejé en su oficina.

- ¿Mortífagos? - preguntó McGonogall a medias a Dumbledore, a medias a Sara.

- Sí – se apresuró a contestar Sara – seis de ellos. Preparaban una emboscada en el camino a Hosgmeade.

- ¿Los viste? – le preguntó Tonks mirando alrededor.

- No directamente – dijo Sara sabiendo que iba a sonar un poco tonta – tuve una especie de premonición.

- Mejor continuemos esta conversación adentro – dijo Dumbledore – Tonks, alerta a Ojo Loco. Revisen los alrededores. Minerva, ¿podrías informarle a Cormelius, por favor? Vamos a mi oficina, Sara.

Sara subió con Dumbledore en silencio. Al llegar a la oficina encontraron a Draco sentado en el antepecho de la ventana.

- Están revisando los alrededores- dijo Dumbledore a Draco - ¿estás bien?

Draco no contestó, pero afirmó con la cabeza.

- Bien. Ahora explíquenme que sucedió.

Sara le explicó como había sido la premonición.

- Fue muy extraño. Me dio una especie de dolor de cabeza y vi a seis hombres encapuchados en el camino a Hosgmeade. Inmediatamente sentí una sensación de peligro y la imagen de Draco me vino a la cabeza. Supe que no iban a matarlo de una vez, que pensaban secuestrarlo.

- ¿Te metiste en sus mentes, tal vez? – preguntó Dumbledore tanteando.

- No – dijo Sara muy segura – fue distinto. Supe que iba a pasar, sino hacía algo.

- Es ilógico – interrumpió Draco – seis mortífagos para secuestrarme sólo a mi, eran demasiados para algo tan simple. Tenían que traerse algo más entre manos.

- Tal vez esperan que hubiese lucha, que Sara apareciera, como hizo.

- No lo creo – dijo Sara negando con la cabeza – sabían que yo no estaba con él, y es imposible que supieran que iba a tener una premonición, pues en la vida había tenido una.

- Es muy extraño...-dijo Dumbledore pensativo. Fawkes apareció de repente. Sara no se había dado cuenta de que antes no estaba. La bella ave fénix se acercó a Sara y tras revolotear cerca de esta se acercó a Draco, de quien se alejó al tener contacto las plumas de su cola con su piel. Se dirigió a Sara asustado, y pareció como si quisiera ponerse en medio de Sara y Draco.

- ¿Qué le sucede? – preguntó Sara extrañada.

- Fawkes es un ave muy fiel – dijo Dumbledore distraídamente, como si contestara por pura rutina – Draco no debe estar pensando muy bien de mi ahora.

Draco no se ruborizó, al contrario, sonrió impertinentemente. Sara tranquilizó a Fawkes.

- ¿Nunca antes habías tenido una de estas premoniciones? – le preguntó Dumbledore.

- No. Si me ha pasado que siento que algo malo va a pasar y pasa, pero nunca como esto. Los vi, y supe lo que iba a pasar. Fue muy extraño.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando tuviste la premonición?

Sara se ruborizó recordando lo que había pasado antes de la premonición.

- ¿Estabas pensando en Draco, estabas cerca de algo suyo? – siguió preguntando Dumbledore - ¿Estabas viviendo una emoción fuerte?

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Pase. – dijo Dumbledore.

Tonks entró con un paso muy oficial, y en un tono similar dijo:

- Encontramos rastros de la presencia de seis individuos entre los árboles que rodean el camino a Hosgmeade. Deben haber esperado ahí por lo menos una hora. Deben haber desaparecido una vez que Sara y Draco se alejaran. Encontramos huellas del frenazo de la moto en la calle, y unas huellas de alguien que intentó seguirlos a pie. Suponemos que los mortífagos salieron de su escondite para intentar hechizarlos, pero no se atrevieron a intentar entrar a Hogwarts. Ojo Loco mandó a hacer una búsqueda más amplia en los alrededores, pero no tenemos esperanzas de encontrarlos.

- Bien – dijo Dumbledore haciéndole señal de que cerrara la puerta y se quedara.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Tonks a su primo.

- Sí – respondió Draco secamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Dumbledore? – le preguntó Sara - ¿por qué persiguen a Draco? ¿Qué quieren de él? Digo, primero querían matarlo y ahora secuestrarlo...

- Lo quieren muerto – dijo Dumbledore – pero esta vez pensaban secuestrarlo primero, para que les dijera lo que hubiera averiguado sobre nosotros este tiempo.

- ¡Draco no les diría nada! – dijo Sara antes de que nadie más hablara.

- Lo obligarían, o se meterían en su mente.

- ¿Por qué quieren matarme? – dijo Draco dirigiéndose por primera vez a Dumbledore directamente.

- No lo sé – dijo Dumbledore, mirándolo con esa mirada profunda característica suya – tú dímelo.

Draco lo miró suspicazmente. Luego miró a Sara.

- No lo sé – dijo Draco – no tengo la menor idea.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí.

- ¿No sabes algo que no deberías saber? – le preguntó Dumbledore insistentemente - ¿algo que sería peligroso para ellos que nosotros supiéramos?

- No lo creo – Draco sabía que ellos esperaban ganar algo por su muerte, eso había dicho su padre. "El orgullo de morir por la causa del ascenso del poder Señor Oscuro"

- Draco, no nos ocultes nada – le dijo Tonks acercándose a él – queremos ayudarte y vamos a protegerte, pero necesitamos saberlo todo.

- ¿Quién les ha pedido que me ayudan o me protejan? – Draco se había levantado. No se sentía nada bien.

- Yo, Draco – dijo Sara lanzando una imperiosa mirada a Tonks y a Dumbledore para que guardaran silencio. Draco la miro con ira, pero esta se fue aplacando hasta que exclamó:

- Estoy harto de tener que ser protegido y salvado. ¡No tengo la menor idea de por que quieren matarme! Sólo se que creen que muerto le haré un favor al Señor Oscuro, y no tiene nada que ver con lo que pueda decirles o no. Creen que mi muerte lo ayudará en su ascenso. Mamá temía que me mataran desde antes de lo que sucedió, y en el primer intento para matarme todavía no estaba con ustedes y si nunca me hubieran intentado de matar nunca habría estado con ustedes. Lo saben muy bien. No tiene que ver con que pueda decirles algo.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, y Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada muy especial. Narcisa Malfoy sabía porque querían matar a su hijo, y lo había salvado. La extraña y complicada Narcisa...

* * *

¡Bien, ahí queda el capítulo! ¿Qué les pareció? Ya sé que la parte de Sara Black no toca mucho lo sucedido en el capítulo anterior, pero de eso se trata el siguiente, así que ¡paciencia chicos!

Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews...

No sé cuando pueda publicar, pero el miércoles hago el peor de los exámenes y después me queda solo uno, así que tal vez el jueves o el viernes pueda publicar.

Sara Fénix Black


	23. La misión

¡Hola a todos! ¡Estoy muuuuuuuuy feliz! ¡Casi 100 reviews! ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han dejado un review alguna vez a lo largo de la historia y a mis lectores contantes! ¡Muchísimas gracias de verdad! Vamos a ver si con este capítulo llegamos a los 100... Además, ya casi estoy de vacaciones , ayer fue el peor de mis exámenes, y a me falta solo uno y recoger promedios, así que ya estoy de vuelta. Pronto empezaré a actualizar en mis otros fics, y en este publicaré más regularmente..... 

Recordar que los personajes son de JK Rowling.... ¡que al fin dijo como se llama el sexto libro! Pero no se me ocurre quien puede ser el príncipe...... El capítulo de hoy es corto, pero espero publicar el siguiente pronto. 

Contesto sus reviews y vamos con el capítulo!!!!!!! 

**BellaBlack:** ¡Hola! Que bien que te gustó. Si, tuvo poco humor, es que cada vez la histria se pone más seria, espero que eso no te moleste. Pues ya vas a ver como están las cosas entre Sara y Sirius ahora, pero es que la estabilidad no es su fuerte... Aún así tal vez te complazca y estén bien por un rato. En fin, que leas el chap y ya veremos que te parece. Lo de Draco... bueno, ve juntando pistas, que directamente no se los voy a decir todavía!!!!!!! 

****

**Isa- Trixi Black:** ¡Hola adivina! Pues la verdad es que vas por muy buen camino, tiene unas ideas bastantes cercanas a lo que tengo planeado sobre lo de Draco, aunque no enetendí muy bien a que te refieres con lo que pasó entre Sara y Alice, pero si, por ahí va la historia. Me gusta ver que le has puesto tanta atención. Sigue así y lo descubrirás todo!!!! ¿YA actualizaste? Voy a buscarlo en cuanto pueda. Nos vemos!!!! Tienes MSN? 

**Hermione Malfoy:** ¡HOLA! Gracias por leer mi fic, me alegra que te haya gustado y que te haya enganchado, muchísimas gracias porque mira que leerse los 22 capítulos... mil gracias por tus alabanzas y espero que te guste este chap también. El amor en la vida de Sara Black es un poco complicado, en estos chaps se habla mucho de eso (no por nada esta parte se llama Cosas del corazón). Espero no haber durado mucho para tu gusto en publicar. Espero verte en este chap también!!!!

**Andrea:** ¡Hola amiga! Ya te dije que es totalmente normal que pienses eso de las Sara, y es que son un par de chicas muy difíciles. Si al final del capítulo quieres pegarle a Sara P, adelante, yo misma pensé muchas veces al escribir esta parte de la historia que unas cuantas cachetadas le irían muy bien. En este capítulo tampoco hay mucha acción. Para que vuelva la acción falta un poco, pero bueno, aún así espero que te guste... Cuando ellos se van a Hosgmeade dicen que Hermione va a llegar más tarde, que dijo que tenía algo que hacer y que Ron creía que estaba esperando una carta de Krum o algo así... por eso aún no se había ido a Hosgmeade. Aquí está la conversación de Sara y Harry que te dije. Ya me dirás que te pareció. Bueno, actualicé hasta el jueves, pero aquí está, y espero que tu publiques pronto... a ver que pasa ahora con mi Siri-boy y como vamos a matar a Nicole... Nos vemos en el MSN. 

**Aiosami:** ¡Hola chica! Tus reviews siempre son un encanto, gracias!!!! Supongo que en lo que te dices que te perdí un poco es en el inicio del capítulo, lo tomaré en cuenta para la próxima vez que hay un toque así lo de poner la advertencia. Creo que aún no me había quedado claro que te gustaba la pareja de Sara y Sirius... jejeClaro que Sara no le iba a dar una bofetada... pero aún en este chap le están dando vuelta a eso. Sara se complica mucho la vida, ¿no te parece? Ya te agregé en el MSN, espero que coincidamos pronto, porque tengo muchas ganas de hablar contigo!!!!!! ¿te llamas Sara? 

**Strega-in-progress:** pues nada chica, espero que te vaya MUY BIEN en el viaje y te encuentres uno que otro mago por ahí.... espero que me cuentes como te fue en el viaje, y espero tu review!!!!! Chao y suerte!!!!!!! 

**Leo Black Le-fay:** ¡Hola wapa! Gracias por ese review tan largo. ¿Significa acaso que de nuevo puedes usar la compu? ¡que esperas para actualizar! Pues felicidades por lo de las notas, a mi me va bien, todavía falta que me den unas notas y un examen, pero creo que si paso todo. Yo estoy acabando el primer semestre de la Universidad. Tengo un mes de vacaciones y luego entre en Agosto y salgo en Diciembre. Sí, despedirse de los amigos del cole duele un montón. Uno luego se acostumbra un poco, pero siempre se les extraña digan lo que digan... pero anímate y prepárate para lo que viene!!!!! Gracias por lo de los reviews... Nos vemos!!!!! 

Ahora si, los dejo con el capítulo......

* * *

- ¿Se besaron y nada más?

- Ya te dije que decidimos no precipitar las cosas.

- Sara, llevan unos seis años en esto. No creo que nadie los pueda llamar precipitados.

Sara acababa de llegar a su casa y Alice la había hecho contarle todo lo que había ocurrido en la esperada cita. Era 16 de Febrero.

- Es solo que no queremos echarlo a perder esta vez – dijo Sara empezando a sacar cosas de su maleta.

- ¿Y ahora? No creo que avancen mucho mientras él está en Bélgica y tu aquí.

- Tiene algunos domingos libres. Puedo ir allá a verlo.

- Eso no es una relación en serio – dijo Alice.

- Es una relación al fin y al cabo – dijo Sara despreocupadamente – y de momento nos funciona.

- Como digas. Me voy, que estoy tarde. Me esperan en el periódico, hay mucho revuelo con lo del asesinato de Jefrika.

- ¿Cuándo la mataron? – preguntó distraídamente Sara, algo había leído, una periodista muerta en medio de una investigación .

- Desapareció hace dos días. Encontraron su cuerpo ayer. La dejaron al frente del periódico después de matarla. Parece que la torturaron.

- ¿Por qué harían eso?

- Pertenecía al equipo de Harry, están investigando algo muy peligroso. Dumbledore cree que la torturaron para averiguar quien los estaba investigando. Ahora tiene miedo por Harry.

- Si no se metieran en lo que no les importa no les pasaría nada. – dijo Sara indiferentemente.

- ¡Sara! – Alice la veía sin creer lo que había oído - ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

- No digo que estuvo bien que la mataran - corrigió Sara – pero si se mete a jugar con fuego, debería recordar que las llamas queman. Eso es todo.

- No puedo creer lo que dices. La verdad voy a hacer como si no lo hubieras dicho. No voy a prestarle atención a lo que me diga una chica que tiene miedo de tener algo serio con el chico que le gusta. Eso es lo que tienes Sara, miedo. Deberías apartar lo que pasa con Sirius del resto de tu vida, ¿sabes? Yo podría haber sido Jefrika, podría estar muerta hoy. Sé que lo dijiste porque tienes la cabeza en Bélgica en estos momentos, pero deberías tener más cuidado con lo que dices. Nos vemos en la noche.

Alice se fue mientras Sara terminaba de desempacar.

- Claro que tenemos miedo – dijo para sí una vez que Alice se hubiera ido- tu tienes el romance perfecto, pero a nosotros nos ha costado lo nuestro y no hemos tenido ayuda extra. Si esta vez no funcionara...

Sara se estremeció de solo pensarlo. Se sentía muy feliz, pero al mismo tiempo, ahora que estaba lejos de Sirius, sentía miedo y confusión. Necesitaba hablar con un amigo... no con Alice, no, ella era muy buena amiga, pero lo que Sara necesitaba ahora era a _su _amigo.

°°°

En una oscura casa al norte de Inglaterra, Severus Snape estaba sólo en su habitación, haciendo una poción que su señor le había encargado. Le escocía el brazo. Se alzó la manga de la túnica para ponerse un trapo húmedo sobre la todavía incandescente marca tenebrosa. Ese día al fin se la habían tatuado. Le había llevado su tiempo el merecérsela y el dolor que causaba era insignificante. Era un honor. Él y otro compañero habían sido marcados ese día.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Snape se apresuró a abrir.

- Severus, dame algo para el escozor, ya no lo soporto.

- Todavía no sé porque me hice tu amigo, Igor. Eres un debilucho, entra.

Igor Karkarov había entrado al mismo tiempo que Snape a la "Academia Riddle de Magia" y los dos habían sido marcados ese día.

Snape le dio unos paños bañados en una poción adormecedora. Continuó con lo que estaba haciendo en silencio, mientras oía los llantos contenidos de su amigo.

- ¿Quieres dejar de quejarte? – gruñó Snape a los cinco minutos – ya no debe dolerte.

- ¿No te duele?

- Es mayor el honor que representa, Igor. Me pregunto cual será la primer misión que nos darán ahora que ya pasamos la prueba.

- No puede ser peor que la prueba- dijo Igor recordando con un estremecimiento el día anterior.

- ¿Estás bromeando? Conseguimos la información que el Señor Oscuro necesitaba. Potter tiene los días contados. Bellatrix va a hacerle una visita un día de estos. Esa bruja recibió lo que merecía. – la voz de Snape estaba llena de crueldad- recuerda lo que nos enseñaron, Igor. Si se atraviesa en tu camino es su culpa. Además, ¿qué nos importaba esa estúpida periodista?

- Nada, nada – dijo Karkarov.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

- El Señor Oscuro quiere verte – dijo una voz susurrante a Snape.

Snape se apresuró a dirigirse al salón principal. Lord Voldemort lo miró largamente.

- Tengo un trabajo para ti.

- Lo que ordene mi señor.

- Quiero que le escribas a tu amiga.

Snape sintió un escalofrío por la espalda.

- ¿Sara, señor?

- Sara Fénix Parker, sí. No le digas nada sobre nosotros, no la hagas venir precipitadamente. Quiero que averigües que a sido de su vida, y me informes.

- Sí señor.

- No le menciones mi nombre, ni nuestro plan, ni al clan de los mortífagos. No eres más que un estudiante de Artes Oscuras.

- Sí señor.

- Eso es todo. Puedes retirarte.

- Como guste mi señor.

Snape se volvió para salir, pero Voldemort lo llamó de nuevo.

- Snape, te estoy vigilando. Tu no tienes amigos fuera de aquí ya. Sara es sólo el objetivo de tu misión.

- No tengo más amigos que los mortífagos, mi señor.

Snape se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación. Hacía tiempo que no tenía contacto con Sara, y es cierto que los habían instruido a no tener apego a nadie, pero Sara era distinta. ¿Planeaba el Señor Oscuro traer a Sara con él? Se apresuró a enviar a Karkarov a su cuarto y a escribir le una carta a Sara.

* * *

Sara no podía dormir. Había hecho una poción para dormir sin pesadillas, pero se la había dado toda a Draco. Ella tenía que pensar.... estaba muy confundida. Tres cosas ocupaban su mente y parecían quererla enloquecer si no les hallaba solución.

La primera era lo sucedido con Draco. ¿Por qué lo querían muerto? No le hallaba explicación lógica. ¿Qué beneficio le podía traer a Voldemort el hecho de que Draco dejara de existir? Y la actitud de Fawkes, Sara abría jurado que Dumbledore se equivocaba y la reacción del ave se debía a algo más que los pensamientos de Draco sobre él. Sabía que no conseguiría nada por más que siguiera dándole vueltas al asunto, por lo que la segunda cosa venía a su cabeza.

Ginny. Sus palabras rebotaban en su cabeza. ¿Tenía razón? Sabía que estaba más seria, y que su actitud hacia las cosas había cambiado, pero es que su propia situación había cambiado, ¿no? Tenía mucho que hacer, pero ¿valía la pena dejar de lado a sus amigos por eso? A ella siempre le había gustado ayudar a las personas. Tal vez debía preocuparse más por sus amigos, había estado siendo una egoísta. Se había sentido muy bien ayudando a Ron......

Ron. La tercer cosa en su cabeza. ¿Qué rayos había sucedido en el lago? Ese beso... bueno, ella no le gustaba a Ron, a Ron le gustaba Hermione, estaba segura de eso. Seguramente el beso había sido un impulso, sí, un impulso de gratitud. A ella no le gustaba Ron, no, a ella no le gustaba nadie_,_ no _podía _gustarle nadie. No podía caer en eso...

No podía dormir, en definitiva. Se levantó y salió a caminar. Se sentó a la orilla del lago, sin dejar de vigilar la casa. No sabía que hacer, o que pensar. De repente sintió algo a su lado y levantó la mano soltando una ráfaga de fuego. Harry apareció a su lado, con la capa de invisibilidad de mano, se agachó apenas para evadir el fuego.

- ¡Harry! – exclamó Sara asustada - ¡no hagas eso! ¿Te quemé?

- No – dijo Harry revisándose la ropa – no, estoy bien.

- ¡Me asustaste! Toda la noche he sentido que los mortífagos se vienen sobre la casa.

- ¿Qué es eso? – le preguntó Harry señalando el cinturón que llevaba Sara debajo del suéter.

- Un cinturón – dijo Sara asegurándose de cubrirlo del todo con el suéter. Era un cinturón, cierto, en el que llevaba una granada para dormir, una poción de conjuntivitis, una cuchillo direccionado y una aguja cargada con veneno y otra con veritaserum. Planeaba inyectársela al primer mortífago que viera para preguntarle porqué querían matar a Draco. - ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

- Venía a ver como estabas. Ron me contó lo que pasó.

- Estoy bien y ya le dije que no le diera importancia a lo que pasó.

- ¿Qué no le de importancia a un rescate de una emboscada de mortífagos por el aire en la moto tras una premonición?

- Ah, eso – Sara se ruborizó.

- ¡Sabía que había algo más! – dijo Harry con tono triunfante – Ron no ha querido decirme que sí, pero lo sabía.

- No es nada – dijo Sara - ¿asustó mucho a Hermione?

- Bastante.

- De no ser por lo peligroso diría que fue divertido –dijo Sara sonriendo -¿cómo está Ron?

- Bien – dijo Harry- gracias por hablar con él. Cuando se pone de ese humor nunca sé que decirle. Después de que habló contigo a estado extraño, pero ya no está de mal humor.

- Esa era la idea – dijo Sara en parte para Harry en parte para ella misma – no fue nada, para eso son los amigos.

- Es bueno saber que nos consideras tus amigos.

- ¿Tu también? – dijo Sara en un tono algo desesperado - ¿me he portado tan terriblemente con todos estos días?

- ¿Yo también? ¿Qué quieres decir? No quise decir nada malo. ¿Qué te dijo Ron?

- Ron no me dijo nada de eso. Fue Ginny.

- Creí que con el humor que andaba quizá Ron te había tratado mal o algo así, poco probable, pero bueno.

- Oh no, Ron fue muy amable, demasiado tal vez.

- ¿Qué pasó con Ginny? Sí noté que estaba molesta, pero...

- Nada, me dijo unas cuantas cosas que creo que eran verdad.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- ¿He cambiado mucho, Harry?

- No lo sé. Te conozco desde hace muy poco tiempo para saber si has cambiado o sólo te estoy conociendo mejor.

- No tengas miedo de ser duro. Odio cuando la gente trata de hacer sonar bien las cosas.

- Has estado muy estresada de lo que pasó en el Orfanato, pero no creo que sea algo muy grave.

- ¿Estresada?

- Sí, corriendo de una lado al otro, estudiando, tratando de mantener la mente ocupada. Lo entiendo. Es lo que yo hago para no tener que pensar, mantenerme ocupado, y cansado.

- No es sólo eso. Ginny dijo... – Sara le contó lo que Ginny le había dicho. Harry la miró con expresión grave.

- Tienes que entenderla – dijo Harry al final de la narración- Ginny es una chica muy agradable, pero no tiene como una mejor amiga constante aparte de Hermione, que está siempre con nosotros o Luna, que está en otra casa. Tu habías estado siendo muy amigable con ella y de un momento a otro no tienes tiempo para nada y pasas en la casa, con Draco. Ginny no le tiene mucha simpatía.

- Nadie le tiene mucha simpatía aparte de mi – dijo Sara – pero creo que Ginny tiene razón. Draco me necesita, pero tal vez mis otros amigos también. He estado tan obsesionada con estar lista...

- ¿Lista para que?

Sara miró a Harry preguntándose si decirle o no

- ¿No sientes que ya estamos en ambiente de guerra?

- Sí, definitivamente, desde que vi volver a Voldemort.

- Yo sólo trato de estar lista para cuando llegue el momento de pelear. ¿Es tan difícil de entender? Tu tienes que entenderme. Tu sabes que tienes un papel muy importante en lo que va a pasar, y te estás preparando para ello. ¿Verdad?

- Bueno, creo que sí – dijo Harry no muy seguro – según la profecía tengo que matar a Voldemort, y no creo que nunca esté listo para eso.

- La profecía... ¿estás seguro de que eso quiere decir la profecía? – preguntó Sara olvidándose momentáneamente de su conversación.

- Eso dijo Dumbledore. ¿Por qué?

- Creo que mamá tenía otra idea al respecto, eso es todo.

- Ah. – Harry nunca le daba mucha importancia a lo que podía haber pensado, dicho o hecho Sara Parker, y no entendía porque Sara lo hacía a pesar de detestarla – pero no sé a que te refieres con estar preparado.

- Entrenar, leer, aprender cosas que puedan ser útiles.

- Para eso es la AD.

- No puede ser suficiente.... bueno, tu sabes (o crees saber) para que tienes que estar listo. Yo no. Yo sé que tendré que hacer algo, pero no sé que, y debo estar preparada para todo. ¿No justifica eso un poco menos de diversión y un poco más de trabajo?

Harry no podía creer lo que oía. El creía que el cambio de Sara se debía a la depresión, no a un plan auto-impuesto de preparación loca para la guerra.

- Sí, pero eso, _un poco_. No puedes vivir tu vida en función a lo que va a pasar o puede pasar – dijo Harry – si fuera así yo tendría que vivir pensando en el duelo final con Voldemort. ¿Qué clase de vida es esa?

- Bueno, tal vez tu puedas estar así de tranquilo sabiendo que el futuro puede estar en tus manos, pero yo no. –Sara se había enojado un poco de que Harry no mirara su "destino" de la manera tan terriblemente seria que ella lo hacía-Voy a tener un papel importante en esto, lo sé, y no lo voy a echar todo a perder. Mamá hizo todo lo que pudo por el lado oscuro, yo debo hacer aún más por el nuestro.

- ¡Tienes sólo 14 años Sara! No puedes echarte encima una responsabilidad tan grande.

- Yo no me he puesto esa responsabilidad, me ha llegado sola. Una pequeña herencia de mi amada madre. No es que quiera vivir en función de lo que suceda. Es que mi vida es así, Harry.

- No puedes renunciar a tu vida solo por eso. Hay que esperar y plantar la cara a las cosas cuando sucedan. Hay que estar prevenido y pensar en el futuro, pero no puedes dejar de vivir el presente. Te has hecho de amigos, y si tus amigos te necesitan debes estar ahí para ellos.

Sara se quedó en silencio. Sabía que uno de sus mayores efectos era el extremismo. Siempre se concentraba tanto en algo que olvidaba todo lo demás. Entre Ginny y Harry le habían abierto los ojos. Después de lo sucedido se había concentrado tanto en lo que podía pasar que se había olvidado de sus amigos. Harry, Ron y Hermione no habían vuelto a ir a casa de Sara, pero Sara no se dio cuenta hasta ahora. Había estado muy ocupada. En la AD ella solía trabajar con Ginny y Luna, y desde hacía días que cuando estaba con ellas no les ponía ninguna atención a lo que le dijeran que no fuera sobre hechizos, duelos o Voldemort. No había apartado a Draco, porque él estaba involucrado con ella y sus proyectos de futuro. Además, cómo podía olvidarse de Draco viviendo con él. Pero no podía dejar sus proyectos ahora. No...

- Debo tener cierto balance, ¿no? Eso es lo que me quieres decir. – Sara miraba a Harry con respeto. Hablaba de manera muy madura, y sus consejos parecían tener consistencia.

- Sí. Yo sé de que te hablo Sara. Nadie puede saber mejor que yo lo que te estoy diciendo.

- Gracias, de verdad lo necesitaba Harry.

- No fue nada, para eso están los amigos.

- Bien, una cosa menos que pensar – dijo Sara – y debería deshacerme de otra. Tu eres el mejor amigo de Ron, ¿no?

- Sí, creo que sí.

- Bien. ¿A él le gusta Hermione, verdad?

- Bueno, nunca lo ha dicho, pero creo que es bastante obvio.

- Bien. Me quitas un gran peso de encima.

- No dije que tu no le gustaras.

- ¡Harry! ¿No lo dices en serio verdad? – Harry se alarmó del tono asustado de Sara, la verdad no lo había dicho en serio sino un poco en broma.

- No, bueno, a Ron la encantan las imposibles y es difícil que a alguien no le gustes, eres la chica más linda del colegio – Harry se sonrojó un poco al decir eso.

- ¡A no, tú también no! – dijo Sara levantándose – mira Harry, lo dijiste bien, imposible. Recuérdaselo a Ron, ¿quieres? Eso soy para cualquiera. Especialmente para él, y para ti también, por si acaso.

Sara se fue para la casa. Harry la miró irse bastante sorprendido. ¿Qué había sido eso? Sara siempre lo dejaba así de intrigado.

* * *

Severus Snape estaba de pie en el centro del salón principal de la cede de los mortífagos, con la cara escondida en la oscuridad del interior de la capucha negra y la cabeza baja, esperando que su señor terminara de leer la respuesta de Sara.

Lord Voldemort leía la carta con gran interés. La chica Parker se había tomado su tiempo para escribirla. Eran casi 10 hojas de su vida al máximo detalle.

_"Esto va a ser más fácil de lo que creí _–pensó Voldemort- _creí que podía encontrar razones para alejar a Sara de Dumbledore, pero no tengo más que usar la que ya conozco. ¿Todavía con ese chico Sirius? "_

- ¿Quién es este chico Sirius, lo conoces?

- Sí mi señor. Estudiaba el mismo nivel que yo en Hogwarts, pero en Gryffindor. Sara siempre ha estado enamorada de él.

_"Eso ya lo sabía"_ – pensó Voldemort con fastidio.

- ¿Es sangre limpia o sangre sucia?

- Sangre limpia "y" noble. Es el hijo mayor de la casa Black.

En el rostro de Voldemort apareció una sonrisa maligna. _"La chica nunca me dijo el apellido de ese Sirius. Así que es un Black... como Bellatrix." _

- ¿Crees que las cosas entre ellos duren?

Snape no supo que contestar. ¿Por qué el Señor Oscuro se interesaba tanto en aquella novela rosa?

- Las cosas con ellos son extrañas.

- ¿Te gusta el hecho de que estén juntos?

Snape tuvo que meditar la respuesta. No, no le gustaba, nunca le había agradado Black para Sara. Pero Sara era feliz, bueno, iba a, porque tener a Sirius tan lejos le hacia daño. No podía decir que se alegraba por ella, ella ya no era su amiga, ya no tenía amigos fuera de los mortífagos.

- No, Black nunca me agradó.

- Bueno, si no es conveniente para Sara, librémosla de él y hagámosle un favor. Respóndele. Has que ella misma se de cuenta de lo malo que es para ella. Esta es tu misión Snape: Sara debe pelearse con Sirius Black, lo único que la une al bando de Dumbledore.

- Como mande mi señor.

- Cuidado Snape. Te vigilaré de cerca en esto.

Snape salió de la sala rumbo a su cuarto, para escribir la respuesta a Sara. Su señor tenía razón, ya era hora de separarla en definitiva de Sirius. Ella creía que con él iba a ser feliz, le mostraría que no y la traería a su lado, al lado poderoso, al lado correcto, donde no estaban atontados por las tonterías de Dumbledore. Traer a Sara consigo...

Voldemort miró salir a Snape sin mucha confianza. Lo había buscado mucho para atraerlo a su grupo. La única razón por la que le interesaba Snape era para atraer a Sara. No tenía ningún gran poder o predisposición, pero podía traerle todo el poder que necesitaba: el fuego de los fénix.

Llamó a Bellatrix, y le preguntó por su primo. Aquello era una novela rosa completa. Así que había sido novia del hermano de Sirius, vaya, vaya con la pequeña llorona de Sara Parker. Le gustaba la chica. Tenía una vena egoísta que le gustaba. Sería una gran adquisición.

No iba a ser difícil. No para él. La relación de Sara con Dumbledore era perfecta.

_"La providencia beneficia a Lord Voldemort, pues le permitió conocer las tablas del fuego y saber a que le teme Dumbledore, que tonto era de no prever que cosas muchas peores sucederían ahora." _

°°°

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el 14 de Febrero. Sara estaba leyendo en el salón del departamento mientras Alice se alistaba para una cita con Frank.

- Sara, ¿has visto mi peine rosa?

- No.

- ¿No has cogido mis pendientes?

- No, están sobre tu mesa de noche.

- Sara, ¿no has visto mi bolso negro?

- Deberías ser más ordenada con tus cosas.

- ¿De mal humor otra vez? – Alice apareció poniéndose sus aretes y buscando el bolso con la mirada por la sala - ¿hace cuanto no te escribe Sirius?

- No te importa. Está sobre la repisa.

- Gracias, ¿tres días, no?

- ¡Sí, Alice! Hace tres días.

- ¿Sabes? No creí que estar con Sirius te iba a poner de este humor. Te prefería triste y melancólica que mal humorada y agresiva.

- No estoy con Sirius – dijo Sara quien efectivamente estaba de mal humor – estoy aquí en Londres perdiendo el tiempo miserablemente mientras él estudia Defensa contra algo que no debería tener que defenderse pues es precisamente todo ese miedo que le tienen lo que las hace peligrosas.

- Vete a Bélgica. ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho?

- Cada vez que Sirius no me escribe y me pongo de mal humor. Ya sabes que no puedo irme. Sirius me pidió que me quedara por si sucede algo más con eso del tal Lord y necesiten mi ayuda. Quedarme para ayudar a Dumbledore...

- Sara, esto es grave. ¿Qué tiene que pasar para que te des cuenta?

- Déjame en paz.

Alice tenía razón. Por extraño que parezca desde el 14 de Febrero Sara estaba de un humor insoportable. Sólo dos cosas la alegraban: las cartas de Sirius y la recién iniciada correspondencia de Snape.

Las cartas de Sirius solían ser cortas. Estaba terriblemente ocupado con los estudios de postgrado y tenía que pasarse día y noche estudiando. Sacaba unos quince minutos al día para escribirle, pero las cartas no decían mucho. Le hablaba de las clases, de lo ocupado y estresado que estaba y de que la extrañaba. Luego le preguntaba por Alice y Frank y que se sabía de lo sucedido con Jefrika. Sara odiaba que le preguntara por esas cosas. Hay espíritus celosos por naturaleza y espíritus egoístas. No sabría decir a cual de los dos pertenecía Sara sino era a un poco de ambos, pero no soportaba el hecho de que Sirius pareciera más interesado en lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo que en ellos.

No es que Sirius no la extrañara y no pensara en ella. Al contrario. Pero estaba muy preocupado por los acontecimientos relacionados con el grupo de Lord Voldemort. Lo que más le preocupaba era el asesinato de Jefrika, del grupo de Harry. James le había escrito varias veces al respecto. Temían por la vida de Harry, el mismo Dumbledore se estaba encargando de su seguridad, pero no creían que fuera suficiente. Sirius apreciaba mucho a Harry. Lo había conocido en Hogwarts, le llevaba cinco años a James, por lo que lo había conocido ya en quinto año. Era una de las personas más brillantes que conocía. Siempre le había tenido estima a los amigos de James, en especial a Sirius, y aquel sentimiento era recíproco. Era difícil no querer a Harry Potter, a menos que fueras Sara Parker o Severus Snape y sintieras cierto rechazo-odio natural por los Potter.

- ¡Hola Sara! – Frank acababa de llegar.

- Hola. – Sara contestó secamente, como dándole a entender que no quería hablar. Pero Frank venía de muy buen humor.

- Vaya, parece que no estás muy conversadora hoy.

- Y parece que tu te levantaste con un hechizo estimulante, ¿o tratas de reunir ánimos para pasar toda la tarde con Alice? Los vas a necesitar.

- No le hagas caso – le dijo Alice a su novio lanzando una desagradable mirada a Sara – hace tres días que no le llega ninguna carta de Sirius, está de mal humor.

- Gracias por tu apoyo, amiga mía – dijo Sara sin verla.

- Ya nos vamos. Nos vemos en la noche.

- Chao.

Alice y Frank salieron del apartamento.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – le preguntó Frank a Alice.

- No lo sé. Lleva días muy extraña, no la entiendo Frank. Creí que una vez arregladas las cosas con Sirius todo estaría bien, pero fue al revés. Está amargada e insoportable.

- ¿Qué estaba leyendo?

- Una carta de un amigo suyo con el que reinició correspondencia hace unos días.

- Me alegro que el amor no te ponga a ti de mal humor.

- Bueno, nunca te has ido seis meses para Bélgica pidiéndome que me quede aquí y escribiéndome cada tres días una carta de media página. Creo que podría ponerme de mal humor.

Sara releyó las cartas de Snape, ya casi se las sabía de memoria. Tenía que contestarle ahora. Él nunca se atrasaba en responder.

_"Ven a visitarme. Sólo escríbeme diciendo que estás lista para venir y mandaré un traslador por ti"_

Su gran amigo Snape, ya estaba en el nivel superior de la Academia y podía tener contacto con el exterior.

_"Sara, sé que no te gusta esto, pero conoces muy bien a Black. ¿Realmente crees que se pasa toda la semana estudiando y no tiene tiempo para escribirte? Es un vago, y diga lo que diga, Bélgica está llena de mujeres hermosas. No tanto como tú, pero a él nunca le ha importado mucho. ¿O sí?"_

Snape era más sabio ahora. Había aprendido muchas cosas, y pronto vendría a Inglaterra. Las cosas serían como antes.

_"Si realmente te quisiera te habría llevado a Bélgica. ¿Qué le importa a él lo que pasa con ese Lord Voldemort? Ni siquiera saben a ciencia cierta que haya sido él quien mandó a matar a la periodista." _

Él la comprendía perfectamente, siempre lo había hecho.

_"Te entiendo Sara. Debe ser frustrante estar en esa casa con un par de enamorados rondando todo el tiempo. No les hagas caso, nadie necesita el amor en su vida. ¿Cuántas veces te dije que te olvidaras de Black? Él te había olvidado mientras no estuviste. Supongo que ahora sólo quiere terminar lo que empezó en el colegio. No me gusta decirte esto, pero como tu amigo tengo que hacerlo. Él no te conviene Sara. Todas las veces que has sufrido, ¿no ha sido por tu causa? No quiero que sufras. "_

No, a Sara no le gustaba sufrir. Y sí, no soportaba ver a Alice tan feliz todo el tiempo. De no ser por ella no estaría con Frank. Tenía razón, habían hecho un gran trabajo con esa pareja.

_"Mereces que te ponga atención absoluta Sara. Tu mereces lo mejor. Él nunca lo hará. Ahora dice que esta primero el postgrado y Lord Voldemort. Cuando esté de vuelta tendrás que compartirlo con Potter, su chica sangre sucia y el resto del clan de Dumbledore. Él es uno de ellos ¿no? ¿No prefirió acaso ir a sacar el postgrado por órdenes de Dumbledore que quedarse contigo? ¿Realmente quieres estar con alguien que le deba su fidelidad a Dumbledore? " _

"Sirius nunca va a preferir a Dumbledore que a mi, tonto" – le respondió Sara a esa carta – "sólo está preocupado por Harry"

_"Le importa más lo que le pase a Potter que lo que suceda con la relación de ustedes dos. Mereces más Sara."_

"Yo amo a Sirius, Severus." – pensó Sara antes de contestar la última carta.

* * *

Sara buscó a Ginny al día siguiente por todos los pasillos, hasta que la encontró saliendo de la Torre de Gryffindor.

- ¡Ginny! ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- Voy tarde. – Ginny siguió caminando sin prestarle atención.

- No voy a perseguirte para rogarte.

- Podemos hablar luego, ¿no te estará buscando Malfoy por ahí?

- Gin, lo siento. ¿Ok? –Ginny se detuvo y la volvió a ver- Lo siento, me estaba portando mal y no me había dado cuenta. Gracias por hacérmelo saber.

- No quise ser tan dura ayer, lo siento. Es que me tenias desesperada con esa apatía tan horrible que te había entrado.

- Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer con Tonks?

Ginny sonrió pícaramente. Sara supo que ya tenía algún plan. De repente oyeron unas voces familiares que se acercaban:

- ¿Qué te quedaste haciendo tanto rato, Hermione?

- Ya les dije que tenía trabajo que hacer, Harry. Has como Ron y deja de preguntarme.

- ¡Yo también quiero saber que estabas haciendo!

- ¡Hola! – saludó Ginny al grupo de amigos que se había acercado. Ron se sonrojó al ver a Sara, y Sara se sonrojó al ver a Harry y recordar su explosión al final de la conversación del día anterior.

- ¡Hola! ¿Qué hacen? – saludó Hermione, al tiempo que veía la extraña actitud de sus amigos. Sólo ella y Ginny parecían no saber algo que el resto sí.

- Estábamos hablando – dijo Sara – te echamos de menos ayer, Hermione. ¿Dónde estabas?

Hermione la miró fulminantemente.

- Sara va a ayudarnos con lo de Tonks – le dijo Ginny para sacarlas de ese tema que a Hermione le parecía tan incómodo.

- ¿De verdad? – Hermione la miró asombrada.

- Sí, ¿por qué no? – le preguntó Sara.

- ¿Qué de Tonks? – preguntó Harry

- Nada – dijeron las tres muchachas a la vez, con una mirada que decía claramente "hombres, nunca se enteran de nada".

- Hey Ronnie, ¿por qué tan callado? – le dijo Ginny a su hermano que se puso aún más rojo. Sara evitó su mirada y dijo:

- Debo irme, tengo clase de Pociones. Más tarde hablamos, ¿vale?

Ginny siguió rumbo a la Torre de Adivinación y el resto bajaron a la clase de Transfiguración. Sara los miró irse pensativa. Alguien había estado viendo todo desde una distancia prudente.

Sara se mantuvo ocupada todo la semana. El balance que se había propuesto tras su conversación con Harry no iba a afectar su desempeño en las lecciones. Además había evitado a Ron y a Harry toda la semana. Sabía que Harry quería hablar con ella porque lo había dejado picado con su conversación en el lago. Ron la ponía muy incómoda, pues se ruborizaba cada vez que la veía y se le iban las palabras.

Una semana después, había pasado toda la tarde haciendo los trabajos y luego había ido al colegio a buscar a Neville para hablar con él, pues tenía un problema en una pregunta de su tarea de Herbología y Neville siempre la ayudaba en esa materia. No lo encontraba, por lo que buscó a quien preguntarle. El problema es que sólo encontró a una persona:

- ¿Ron?

- ¡Sara! – Ron venía saliendo de la sala común de Gryffindor con su escoba, vistiendo el uniforme de Gryffindor. Iba para el entrenamiento tarde, ya Harry y Ginny habían bajado hacía rato, pero se había quedado haciendo a última hora un trabajo de pociones. Al ver a la chica se había puesto rojo y había dejado caer la escoba. Se agachó para juntarla.

- Ten cuidado – le dijo Sara en broma – no podemos quedarnos sin Guardián y el Guardián no puede jugar sin escoba.

Ron se ruborizó más fuertemente.

- ¿No has visto a Neville? Lo estoy buscando.

- Creo que está en la biblioteca.

- Bien. Gracias.

Sara trató de seguir a la biblioteca, pero Ron la detuvo:

- Sara, sobre lo que pasó...

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Ya sabes...

- Te dije que no...

- Fue un beso, al menos tengo que pedirte disculpas.

- Disculpas aceptadas – dijo Sara – no quiero hablar de eso ahora, ¿vale?

- Vale.

Ron bajó las escaleras y Sara se quedó pensando. No había nada que hablar, ¿qué le quería decir Ron? Nada, no iba a decirle nada. Harry tenía que habérselo dicho. Un imposible. Encontró a Neville en la biblioteca, habló con él un rato y se le hizo muy tarde. Cuando volvió a la casa ya era tarde.

- ¡Hola! – Saludó cuando entró a la casa. Draco estaba en el salón de entrenamiento, practicando con los cuchillos. Ya casi estaban listos y no herían más que su objetivo.

- Hola.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –Sara notó a Draco algo reservado.

- Nada. ¿Qué habría de pasarme?

- No sé, es que te oigo raro.

- Debe ser que extrañas al tono de voz de Weasley.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Sara se quedó helada.

- Los he visto toda la semana. Rehuyéndose por el colegio, ruborizándose cuando se ven, evitando hablarse a toda costa... ¿eras tan fácil de conseguir? ¿un beso, una tarde? Porque supongo que fue así, tratándose de Weasley no puede haber sido un derroche de ingenio ¿era todo lo que se necesitaba para llegar a ti?

- Draco, no sé como te enteraste... – dijo Sara. Draco la interrumpió.

- Dijiste que Ron venía contigo en la moto e igual tuviste que mandarlo con Hermione a avisar. Conclusión: no estaban en Hosgmeade con todos los demás ni con nadie a quien avisar. Al día siguiente sales temprano de la casa y cuando te veo en el colegio estás con Ginny, Potter y compañía y a cualquiera de los dos se le podía freír un huevo en la cara de lo rojos que estaban. Y hoy te oigo hablando con él sobre un beso... por el que tiene que pedirte perdón. Creo que me perdí de algo. ¿Te dio vuelta con alguien? ¿Con la sangre sucia, tal vez?

Un poco de fuego empezó a crepitar con violencia detrás de Draco. Sara estaba furiosa:

- ¿Espiándome? ¿Qué te importa lo que haya pasado con Ron? ¡Y no vuelvas a usar esa expresión!

- No eres mi madre ¿sabes?

- ¡No te importa lo que haya pasado, Draco! No hables de lo que no sabes.

- ¿Por eso has pasado así toda la semana? Porque has estado distinta, no me refiero a lo que dijiste de tener un balance con presente y futuro y no se que otras tonterías. Había algo más carcomiendo tu mente. Lo sabía.

- He estado confundida sobre lo que pasó...

- ¡No quiero oírlo! Lo último que necesito es oírte hablar sobre tus sentimientos por Weasley.

- ¡Por favor Draco, óyete a ti mismo! Suenas como si estuvieras celoso o algo así. Como si yo te gustara o te hubiera traicionado, es estúpido, pero así suen...

Sara se detuvo al ver la expresión en la cara de Draco. El fuego que se había encendido se apagó de repente. La furia había desaparecido del rostro de Draco.

- No Draco, todos menos tu – susurró Sara.

- Sara, yo...

- ¡No, no sabes lo que dices! Tu no... no puedes. Estás confundiendo sentimientos, sí, sí eso es. Estás confundiendo tu gratitud y el hecho de que yo sea aparentemente la única persona que tienes, eso es todo... tu no... yo no...

Draco apartó la mirada de ella y salió de la habitación. Sara lo oyó salir por la puerta principal, y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse le pareció el más horrible que había oído en su vida.

* * *

¡Se que estuvo corto, pero prometo actualizar pronto!

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.... ¿qué ocurrirá ahora con Sara Black y Draco? ¿Qué planea Voldemort? ¿Tendrá éxito Snape en su misión? ¡Espero sus reviews! ¡Si llegamos a los 100 se los agradecerá montones y les tengo una sorpresa!

Sara Fénix Black


	24. Let's talk about love

* * *

¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!! ¡¡¡100!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Más de 100 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS!

¡No saben lo feliz que me han hecho! Muchísimas gracias por todo...

Ya salí a vacaciones, así que para celebrar estoy actualizando en todas mis historias, pero por los cien reviews he decidido hacer algo especial y publiqué un song fic de un capítulo, dedicado a todos ustedes que han dejado reviews en mi historia dándome su apoyo.

Los personajes son de JK Rowling y no hago esto con fines de lucro....

Contesto reviews y los dejo con el chap!!!!!!!

**Hermione Malfoy:** ¡Hola! ¡que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo! Sí, la historia de Sara Parker es muy triste. Draco en mi historia es todo otro personaje que poco se parece al de los libros de Jk, pero yo lo prefiero a mi manera. En este chap veremos un poco más de los sentimientos de Sara Black. Sara Parker le da un significado más amplio a la profecía, es todo lo que te puedo decir. Deberás esperar bastante para que lleguemos a eso. La verdad yo a Dumbledore no le tengo el menor cariño, me cae muy mal, pero es probable que si no le ocultaran tantas cosas pudiese hacer más. Tienes razón, acabas de ganar un punto a favor del director. Sí, creo que ya habías dicho que prefieres el presente que el pasado, pero espero que disfrutes ambas partes, porque la idea es que se vayan complementando. No sé si recuerdas lo que Sirius le dijo a Sara cuando se murió el tío Alphard: "dicen que ningún Black podrá ser realmente feliz... " tómalo en cuenta, es importante ; ).

**Nicky-Potter:** ¡Gracias por tu mega review! Me ha encantado. Eso sí, dame algo de paciencia con el error de Harry Potter. Comento rápidamente tus comentarios. Sí, Bellatrix es un personaje muy complejo y espero seguir pronto con la historia de ella. En cuanto a Pet, no, no se lo dirá nunca, pero a que es muy mona la relación de ellos? Más adelante se verá más al respecto. Bueno, Sara B. También se parece a la mamá en muchas cosas, ella prefiere resaltar sus parecidos con Sirius, pero tiene puntos en común con ella también. Sara Parker y Sirius... es que tienen que sufrir, ese es el punto... James sí es un cabeza dura celoso, pero hay gente que es así, y no sé porque James me da esa impresión en el quinto libro. Peter sí es muy calculador. No creo que a los 11 años lo calculara concientemente, pero en el subconsciente sí creo que cocinaba algo así ya. Me gusta la idea que tienes sobre Sara P. No la dejes, vas por buen camino. En cuanto a la relación de Sara y Draco, eso va evolucionando lentamente, pero ahí van. En las dos historias el amor está en el aire... Sara puede ser toda una femme fatal si quiere... pero de verdad la estaba matando la curiosidad, porque seducir a Peter... ¡me alegra que te gustara cuando Sirius le enseña que es un animago! A mi me gusta mucho esa parte. ¡Ash! Bueno, bueno, es que ya las cosas iban muy bien entre ellos, algo tenía que arruinarlo. ; ). Sí, en definitiva cuando Sara B. Quiere algo lo logra. ¡Les daré momentos de felicidad! Pocos, cortos, pero felices a fin de cuentas. Sí, es trágico que se amen tanto y nunca puedan estar bien... esa es la idea. Sí, es una historia cruel. Abajo Delacour! Apoyo eso. Ya sabes que Tonks es de mis personajes favoritos, y si, Bill es mi objetivo para ella. Pero antes tienen que pasar varias cosas. Me alegra que Ash te haya caído bien. El beso de Ron.... si ya lo entendiste en el siguiente chap. La idea de los presentimientos de Sara es que sean sobre cosas serias, como los de su madre, ups, no debí decir eso... Te dije que les daría momentos felices... pero no te acostumbres.

Te falta aún un chap, dos con este, pero no importa, yo sé que haces lo mejor que puedes. Tu review me super encantó. Espero que hablemos pronto. Chao!

**BellaBlack**: ¡Hola chica! Es que esa era la gracia de la relación de Sara y Draco, dejarlo ahí para entrar a las conversaciones de hoy. Sí, Sara Black tiene miedo de caer en el juego de sus padres. En este chap se desarrolla eso mucho. Espero que te guste. Me hizo gracia que dijeras lo de que el lado oscuro sube al poder, porque la cuarta parte se llama "El arma letal y el ascenso de la oscuridad". Me alegra que te gustara la conversación de Sara y Harry, personalmente me encanta cuando esos dos personajes hablan porque suelen ver las cosas distinto y Harry suele ser de mucha ayuda a Sara.

**Ariadnacreta:** Hola!!!!! Que gusto verte aquí de nuevo! Me alegra saber que mi historia es de tus favoritas. Veo que Draco no te agrada mucho y preferirías lo de un Sara/Ron, bueno, es poco probable... Tienes muchísima razón con lo de Sara B y entiendo que te caiga mal, a muchas personas les pasa, incluso a mi me cae mal a veces, y es que la chica se cree el centro del mundo, pero... ¿no tendrá algo de razón? Lo que puedo decirte es que Sara es así por una razón particular que se descubrirá luego, y claro que es obsesiva compulsiva con las armas y medio paranoica, pero ya pasará esa etapa. Tonks vrs. Fleur es como la historia secundaria de Sara B, a mi en lo personal me gusta mucho. Yo también prefiero generalmente a Sara P y Sirius (MI Sirius, ¿no te lo dije ya?;)) Sirius es genial, en definitiva, quise ponerlo como un chico independiente con una vida ya planeada, y Sara P a mi en esta parte si me cae algo mal, pero en general la prefiero a la hija. (Claro, Sara P es la que está enamorada de Sirius, se parece más a mi). Bueno, creo que no tardé en actualizar, espero que sigas leyendo. Chao.

**Isa o Trixi Black:** ¡Hola! Sí, creo que ya entendí a lo que te referías. Pues sí, vas por buen camino. Sigue contándome tus teorías y te diré si sigues bien. Ya te agregué a mi MSN, espero que nos encontremos pronto. Ese fic nuevo del que me hablas suena genial, voy a tratar de leerlo pronto!!!!!

**Syringen**: ¡Hola! Pues ya pasamos los 100, que bien!!!!!! No estés tan segura sobre lo de Severus, tal vez tenga éxito, pero, ¿quién te dice que por esa razón Sara acaba como acaba? Tu sigue leyendo chica, que está pronto a descubrirse. Sara Black es un poco egocéntrica ¿sabes? Tal ves no le gusta a TODOS los chicos, pero a Draco de fijo, así que lee este chap, quiero saber que te parecen las conversaciones. Lo de Draco, lee el review que me dejó Isa o Trixi Black, tal vez te de una idea. No puedo decir más.

**Amsp14:** ¡Hola! Pues el resultado de tu trabajo es muy bueno, ¡y ya llegamos a los 100 reviews! Gracias a tu ayuda para publicar.... y ya publiqué Piedras y flores, como ya te diste cuenta... Bss para ti también!!!!!

**Aiosami:** ¡Hola! Que bien que ya podemos vernos en el MSN, me alegra que te guste como va la historia. Snape va a ser más importante de lo que ha sido hasta ahora, y Sirius está estudiando como un chico bueno. Sara y Harry, está difícil, Draco espía? Que te hace pensar eso? Y ese triángulo está extraño, sí, es una confusión, espero que estas conversaciones de hoy te ayuden. Ah, pensé que tal vez te llamabas así por tu correo. Espero tu review!!!!!

* * *

- Abre la puerta, Sara.

- Sí, mamá Alice.

Sara se dirigió a la puerta de mala gana. Alice tenía una reunión en la sala con sus compañeros del periódico, pues tenían un especial por delante. Ya había empezado Marzo, y el humor de Sara no había mejorado nada. Abrió la puerta con cara de obstinación, pero su expresión cambió de inmediato a deleite.

- ¡Sorpresa!

- ¡Sirius!

Sirius la abrazó y la besó con pasión, haciéndola entrar al apartamento.

- Ejem, chicos...

Sara se separó de Sirius riendo:

- Perdona Alice –dijo Sara, luego le susurró a Sirius- Hay una reunión del Profeta.

- Eso veo – dijo Sirius quien no se había sonrojado lo más mínimo a pesar de los cinco rostros desconocidos que lo miraban sorprendidos - ¿cómo están? Alice, tanto tiempo...

- Gracias a Dios estás aquí – le dijo Alice tras excusarse con sus compañeros y levantándose para saludarlo – ve a ver que haces para subirle los ánimos a esta chica. Ha pasado horrible estos días.

- Yo la veo preciosa – dijo Sirius abrazándola de nuevo y dándole otro beso.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – le preguntó Sara – no me avisaste que vendrías.

- Quería darte una sorpresa.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas?

- Hoy y mañana, tengo que volver el Lunes. Así que tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo. ¿Estás lista?

- Dame un segundo.

- Te espero.

Como cabía esperar el segundo había sido aproximadamente de media hora. Se puede suponer que mal humorada como estaba Sara encerrada en la casa no estaba muy arreglada, y no dejaba de lamentarse que al llegar Sirius la hubiera encontrado sin maquillar y sin peinar.

La espera valió la pena, pues Sara salió preciosa. Se despidieron de Alice y sus compañeros y salieron.

Pasaron un día genial, almorzaron en un restaurante muy fino llamado "El unicornio plateado" en Kent. Era propiedad de un amigo de Sirius llamado Dedalus Diggle, quien para fastidio de Sara resultó ser amigo de Dumbledore.

En la tarde Sara acompañó a Sirius a Gringotts, para verificar las transacciones desde Viena.

- Me alegra mucho que estés aquí – le dijo Sara cuando salieron del banco y empezaron a caminar sin rumbo determinado por la calle muggle.

- A mi también – dijo Sirius que le llevaba abrazada muy naturalmente - ¿qué hora es?.

- Las cuatro de la tarde.

- Bien, aún tenemos tiempo.

- ¿Tienes algo planeado para la noche?

- Nada divertido – dijo Sirius con tono aburrido – estoy aquí para una reunión que va a haber hoy en casa de James. Harry va a dar una especie de reporte de lo que ha investigado. Parece que tiene muchas pruebas de lo que está ocurriendo.

Sara se detuvo de repente. Unas palabras le vinieron a la mente: _"Mereces que te ponga atención absoluta Sara. Tu mereces lo mejor. Él nunca lo hará. Ahora dice que esta primero el postgrado y Lord Voldemort. Cuando esté de vuelta tendrás que compartirlo con Potter, su chica sangre sucia y el resto del clan de Dumbledore. Él es uno de ellos ¿no? ¿No prefirió acaso ir a sacar el postgrado por órdenes de Dumbledore que quedarse contigo? ¿Realmente quieres estar con alguien que le deba su fidelidad a Dumbledore? " _

__

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Sirius deteniéndose a su vez.

- Claro, debí suponer que no estabas aquí por mi.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Dumbledore te mandó a llamar para la reunión, ¿no?

- Bueno, sí, pero...

- De no haber sido por eso te habrías quedado en Bélgica, estudiando.

- Probablemente, porque Dumbledore fue quien tramitó que me cambiaran el examen del lunes para martes para que pudiese venir. –Sirius no entendía que le pasaba a Sara.

- Claro, y asumo que entonces James si sabía que venías este fin de semana.

- Sí.

- Y yo no.

- Bueno, sorprenderte a ti tiene ciertos alicientes que sorprender a James no tiene, y no me gustaría que los tuviera. ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada, es sólo que acabo de darme cuenta de que Severus tiene razón en algo.

- ¿Snivellius? – Sirius recordó su conversación con Dumbledore y Moody antes de partir a la UIHDCAO y la mención a la Academia Riddle.

- Así que así va a ser, tendré que enterarme a medias sobre lo que te pasa porque prefieres hablar con James y además debo soportar que le des prioridad a Dumbledore que a mi, ¿no?

- Sara, eso es estúpido. James es mi amigo, y no hay razón para que te sientas amenazada por él o algo así. Tu eres lo más importante en mi vida, pero lo que está pasando en estos momentos es más importante que cualquier plan que pudiésemos tener. No me gusta mucho seguir a Dumbledore, pero si hay un mago que nos puede sacar de esto antes de que se convierta en algo peor es él. Preferiría quedarme contigo toda la noche, claro, pero...

- ¡Bien! Ve a alistarte para tu estúpida reunión con el metiche de Potter. No te atraso más.

Sara se alejó de él. Sirius la miró irse aún no muy seguro de que había pasado. Creyó que ella estaría feliz de verlo, y así le había parecido hasta el momento. ¿Qué rayos le había dicho Snape? ¿Qué le ocurría a Sara? No la siguió, pues sabía que no estaba de humor para conversar, así que decidió esperar hasta el día siguiente y se dirigió a la casa de James.

Cuando llegó sólo estaban James y Remus, por lo que les contó lo sucedido.

- Está celosa – dijo Remus al oír el relato.

- Quiere un contrato de exclusividad o algo así – dijo James en tono despreciativo.

- ¿Celosa? – Sirius dudó un momento, pero luego lo vio más claro que el agua.

- Claro que celosa – dijo James – Sara es muy egoísta, Sirius. Lo que ocurre no la ha inmutado lo más mínimo. No ha venido a casi ninguna reunión y dice que le estamos dando mucha importancia a algo que no lo tiene.

- Deberías hablar con ella – dijo Remus en un tono más consolador que el de James – tu tienes una influencia muy positiva en ella, tal vez te escuche y decide venir. Ya se le debe haber bajado el enojo. Te ha extrañado muchísimo. Tu estás muy ocupado allá, pero ella tiene mucho tiempo libre. Le gustaría tenerte solo para ella.

- Tal vez Remus tenga razón – dijo James- Dumbledore quiere involucrar más a Sara con esto, pues ella sería de gran ayuda con sus poderes extraños, pero no le ha hecho caso a nadie, ni siquiera a Alice, ha estado bastante más desagradable que de costumbre. Hay que ver como la tienes chico.

- Creo que voy a ir a buscarla – dijo Sirius levantándose para salir – espero que no retrasarme mucho y volver acompañado, pero háganme un favor: no mencionen la Academia Riddle hoy. Déjenme hablar de eso con Sara aparte. Mañana de ser posible.

- ¿Por qué?

- Luego se los explico. Ya me voy.

- Tranquilo, hablaremos con Harry para que no la nombre.

- Bien. Chao.

Sirius se subió en la moto, mientras Sara, en la casa miraba una foto suya muy enojada.

* * *

Sara se quedó sola, y sentía que su corazón latía con violencia. ¿Qué había sido aquello? No podía ser verdad... aquello era una pesadilla. De Ron podía soportarlo, de Harry tal vez... pero no de Draco.

"No puede ser verdad" se repetía constantemente, pero sabía lo que había visto en el rostro de su amigo. "Soy una estúpida, esto debe venir desde hace tiempo... pero no puede ser."

Sara se sentía extrañamente vacía. Necesitaba alejarse de esa casa, tenía que alejarse de él, no podía verlo ahora.

Antes de que se diera cuenta se apareció en Grimmuld Place.

- ¿Quién está ahí? ¡Sara! No dijiste que fueras a venir...- Lupin acababa de entrar a la habitación, pero se calló al ver la expresión de Sara y notar que tenía lágrimas en los ojos - ¿qué te pasa?

- No me puedo enamorar, Remus.

Lupin la miró sorprendido, y Sara empezó a llorar.

No hablaron esa noche. Lupin la había llevado a la habitación que estaba siempre preparada para ella y la había arrullado hasta que se había dormido. Fue un sueño intranquilo, como solían ser los suyos. Lupin se quedó con ella toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Sara se despertó sin haber descansado nada y vio el rostro cansado y trasnochado de Lupin.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó Lupin dándole una taza de té.

- Fatal.

- ¿Vas a decirme que te pasa?

- Tengo que volver al colegio, yo...

- Ya le escribí a Dumbledore. Puedes quedarte. A menos que de verdad quieras ir.

- ¡No!

- Sara, no voy a poder ayudarte a menos que me digas que te pasa.

- Sí, lo siento, me estoy comportando como una niña. He sido una estúpida, nunca debí permitir que pasara nada.

- Podríamos empezar con que pasó.

Sara le contó lo que había sucedido con Ron el día del ataque, la conversación con Harry a la orilla del lago y lo que había sucedido con Draco. Lupin la escuchó con atención todo el rato. Cuando Sara terminó su historia Lupin la miró con calma.

- Bien, aún no veo cual es el problema.

- ¿No?

- ¿Te gusta alguno de los tres?

- ¡Ese no es el punto! No puede gustarme ninguno de los tres, y no, creo que no me gusta ninguno.

- ¿Qué hay de malo en que alguno de ellos te gustara?

- ¿Todavía me lo preguntas?

- Sí –Remus no sabía porque aquello parecía ser una tragedia para Sara.

- Porque si alguno me gustara y yo le gustara tal vez alguna vez me pediría salir. Tal vez yo le diría que sí. Tal vez de verdad empezaríamos a salir y podría llegar a ENAMORARME. – Sara remarcó cada una de las sílabas de la palabra.

- ¿Y que hay de malo en eso?

- ¡No puedo enamorarme! Es demasiado peligroso... – el tono de Sara empezaba sonar desesperado.

- ¿Peligroso?

- ¡Usted lo sabe!¡Usted lo vio en ellos!¡El amor destruyó a mis padres! No puedo seguir el mismo camino que ellos. – Sara se había levantado y había empezado a gritar.

- Sara, ¿qué estás diciendo?

- ¡Es cierto! Todo lo que sufrieron, todo lo que pasaron, todo fue por haberse enamorado. ¡No puedo arriesgarme Remus!

- El problema con Sirius y Sara no fue estar enamorados, fue el tratar de negarlo y esconderlo y las personas que trataron de meterse entre ellos. No te puedes negar a un sentimiento tan importante como ese por que tus padres no hayan podido manejarlo, o no los hayan dejado.

- Lo he leído una y otra vez Remus, todo lo que mamá hizo, todo lo que papá hizo, si no se hubieran enamorado no habría ocurrido. Mamá no hubiera hecho todo lo que hizo. No puedo arriesgarme a caer en eso. – Sara se había vuelto a sentar y se había tapado la cara con las manos.

- No tienes porque caer en todo eso. Tu no eres tu madre, y la verdad tampoco eres Sirius, por más que te le parezcas o te le quieras parecer. Una cosa es el amor, y otra muy distinta el despecho o la estupidez.

- ¿Qué hago, Remus? En estos momentos no me puedo arriesgar con nadie, independientemente de si pueda enamorarme o no.

- Bueno, tal vez te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua, Sara. Pensémoslo con calma.

- Bien. – Sara se sentó recta y lo miró con un dejo de esperanza.

- Ron. ¿Crees que le gustas? ¿Te ha dado alguna señal de eso?

- Me besó.

- ¿Y? Tal vez solo se dejó llevar por el momento, se sentía mal, tu lo apoyaste, esas cosas pasan.

- De acuerdo. Me haces sentir mejor. En serio, no estoy siendo irónica. Siguiente.

- Harry. Hasta donde entiendo él no te ha dado ninguna señal de ningún tipo. ¿O si?

Sara se quedó pensando. ¿cómo había sido todo en el lago?

- No, creo que no – dijo Sara con expresión meditativa – sólo fue algo que dijo, pero no, la verdad no tengo razón para pensar que yo le guste.

- Excelente. ¿Entonces cual es el problema?

- ¡Draco! – Sara volvía a su tono desesperado, pero Lupin no cambió su tono calmado.

- ¿Draco? ¿Te ha besado como Ron?

- No

- ¿Te ha dicho algo como Harry?

- No.

- ¿Entonces?

- Ya te lo dije. Lo vi en su cara. Lo herí, dije que era estúpido pensar que yo le gustaba o que pudiera estar celoso.

- ¿Estás segura de que le gustas?

- No, creo que él lo cree, pero no puede ser en serio.

- Es curioso, por lo que me dices lo de Ron y Harry pasó hace una semana, y habías estado pensando en ello, pero lo de Draco pasó anoche e inmediatamente te apareciste aquí llorando. ¿Por qué?

- No me atrevo a herir a Draco. Sé que los otros lo pueden superar, pero él... Si lo hubieras oído, las cosas que dijo, fue horrible. ¿Y si por mi culpa vuelve a ser como era? ¿Y si se quedó vagando anoche por los jardines del colegio y le pasa algo?

- Me imagino lo desagradable que fue, pero tienes que hablar con él, aclarar las cosas.

- ¿Y que se supone que voy a decirle?

- La verdad. También deberías hablar con Harry y con Ron. Creo que el primero debe estar confundido, y el segundo me parece que está avergonzado.

- Creo que tienes razón, tal vez sea lo mejor.

- Quédate todo el tiempo que quieras, me parece que sufriste de una crisis nerviosa anoche. No deberías poner tanta presión sobre tu misma Sara. Eres una chica, tienes 14 años. Salir con chicos, enamorarte, es normal. –dijo Remus levantándose y disponiéndose a salir de la habitación – una cosa más: deberías deshacerte de ese diario. No puedes basar tu vida en la de Sara Parker, o no vas a vivir.

Lupin salió de la habitación dejando a Sara sola.

"No puedo deshacerme del diario Remus. Aunque quisiera. Me lo sé de memoria."

* * *

Sara fue a abrir la puerta de mal humor. Se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Sirius Black.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que ya estabas donde Potter.

- ¿Realmente crees que voy a pasar dos días en Inglaterra peleado contigo?

- Pasa.

Sirius entró en la casa, poniéndole un poco más de atención que en la mañana. Parecía que Sara había estado estudiando antes que el llegara.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

- Decidí hacer algo provechoso con mi tiempo, estoy estudiando runas.

- ¿Runas?

- Sí. Dicen que el destino de las fénix está escrito en algún lugar en runas antiquísimas.

- ¿Y vas a buscarlas?

- No creo – Sara lo miró en silencio hasta que le preguntó:

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine por ti. Acompáñame a la reunión.

- Sirius...

- Por favor. Voy a tener que hablar, aún no me has visto usar mis conocimientos. Me ayudaría tenerte ahí.

- Como si necesitaras ayuda para hablar en públi...

- No me hagas ir solo.

- Pero no me gusta ir a esas...

- Espero a que te alistes todo lo que quieras.

- No, en serio...

- Y podemos ir a comer algo después de la reunión.

- ¿No estás molesto conmigo? – Sara estaba un poco avergonzada por como había actuado en el Callejón Diagon, pues una vez sola había podido pensar más fríamente las cosas.

- No. Si yo fuera tu tampoco querría compartirme con alguien. – Sirius sonrió con aire de suficiencia y Sara se rió.

- Presumido.

- No, en serio te entiendo perfectamente. – Sirius parecía dispuesto a seguir bromeando hasta que Sara accediera.

- Bien. Voy a alistarme.

Sirius llegó con Sara a la casa de los Potter justo a tiempo. Harry ya estaba ahí, con Moody y Dumbledore. Este último se quedó mirando fijamente a Sara con Sirius y ella le sonrió impertinentemente, dándole un beso a Sirius de manera que Dumbledore lo viera.

Se sentaron entre James y Lily y Alice y Frank. Alice pareció aliviada al ver a Sirius con Sara aparentemente de buen humor. James le había dicho que habían discutido y Alice empezaba a preguntarse si no encontraría la casa en cenizas después que esos dos hablaran.

- ¿Ya estamos todos? – preguntó Harry viendo a las personas congregadas en el salón de su casa. Habían empujado los sillones hasta las paredes y habían puesto almohadones en el piso. Sara conocía a la mayoría de las personas que estaban ahí solo de nombre o de vista, pues a pesar de soler ir a las fiestas del grupo y que Sirius era muy popular ella no le hablaba a casi nadie. Ahí estaban las ya conocidas Madeline y Rose, acompañada de Remus. Peter estaba al lado de Lily. Más allá había un negro alto y calvo que Sara conocía como Kinsgley Shacklebolt, y era un auror compañero de trabajo de James. Junto a él una chica llamada Hestia a quien Sara nunca le había hablado.

Sara habría seguido inspeccionando la sala, pero Harry estaba dispuesto a hablar.

- Bien. Tengo nueva información sobre la organización de Lord Voldemort. Para empezar ya sabemos cual fue su último movimiento, Jamie, por favor.

Muchos intercambiaron miradas intrigadas. Sara miró a Sirius y este todo lo que hizo fue sonreír a su amigo.

- La Klein Albanesa fue atacada hace unos días – dijo James – Un grupo de encapuchados atacó la guardia especial bajo el nombre de "mortífagos" y reclamaron la Klein para Lord Voldemort.

- ¿Por qué no se ha dicho nada de esto antes en las noticias? – preguntó Lupin, para quien eran noticias nuevas.

- No sabíamos nada – dijo Alice – Harry, ¿cómo se enteraron? Tu tampoco has publicado nada.

- La historia saldrá mañana – dijo Harry – no ha salido antes porque teníamos problemas con el gobierno albanés.

- Sólo tomaron media Klein. – dijo James – El gobierno albanés no quiso dar la alarma pues se enfrentarían a grandes problemas con la Confederación Internacional de Magos por lo mal custodiada que estaba la Klein.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Madeline revelando los pensamientos de muchos.

- Que hable el experto – dijo Harry señalando a Sirius, quien sonrió complacido por la atención, sabiendo que Harry podía haberlo explicado.

- La Klein de Poder es una especie de almacén de poder que permite funcionar a los lugares enteramente mágicos, como el Ministerio, St. Mungo y el Callejón Diagon. Supone la concentración de poder más grande que se pueda encontrar en algunos países. No son muchos las que la tienen, sólo los países del anillo Klein: Inglaterra, Escocia, Irlanda, Albania, Estonia Austria y Bélgica. Por supuesto, la nuestra está increíblemente custodiada, y para alcanzarla necesita mucho poder, más aún para manejarla.

- Creemos que la albanesa no es la única que quiere – dijo Harry – tenemos indicios de que quiere tomar varias, incluyendo la de Inglaterra.

- ¿Y para que la quiere? – preguntó Peter - ¿piensa deshacerse de los lugares mágicos o que?

- Si alguien alcanza la Klein y consigue tomarla – dijo Sirius en un tono que no denotaba nada bueno – tendrá más poder que cualquier otro en la Tierra. Si un mago es capaz de absorber el poder de la Klein podría apagar las estrellas.

- ¿Dónde está la Klein de Inglaterra? – preguntó Rose dirigiéndose a medias a Sirius a medias a Harry.

- En el Ministerio de Magia – dijo Harry – en la Sección de Misterios. Es la fuerza mejor custodiada.

- Pero es ilógico – dijo Sirius – Ningún mago tiene suficiente fuerza para resistirla. La Klein de Inglaterra es la más grande que hay, ¿cómo planea alcanzarla?

- Ha ido ganando mucho poder – dijo Harry – y planea conseguir el necesario para alcanzarla. Pero es cierto, necesitará muchísima más ayuda y muchísimo más poder.

- Creo que aún no he entendido bien eso de la Klein – dijo Sara interviniendo sin ningún comentario irónico, para sorpresa de todos - ¿cómo roban el poder?

- Imagínate una esfera de cristal de gran tamaño – le dijo Sirius volviéndose hacia ella y simulando con las manos que sostenía una bola de un poco más grande que su cara – blanca, luminosa e inmensamente pesada. Esa es la Klein. Si un mago fuera lo suficientemente poderoso podría tomarla y "envenenar"la magia pura que la custodia con algún tipo de magia negra y sustraer el poder que contiene. De la albanesa sólo extrajeron la mitad, seguramente todo lo que Voldemort pudo resistir.

- Entonces en estos momentos debe estar convaleciente – dijo Lupin.

- No necesariamente – lo corrigió Sirius- hay magia oscura que lo puede ayudar a restablecerse y absorber el poder rápidamente, y no creo que Voldemort la desconozca.

- Bueno, me parece que por más que quiera la Klein aún no puede conseguirla – dijo Lily – y deberíamos concentrarnos en que nunca esté en condiciones para conseguirla. ¿Qué mas ibas a decirnos Harry?

- Eso mismo Lily, Lord Voldemort aún no está en condiciones de tomar la Klein, y debemos impedir que lo esté.

- ¿Qué está haciendo mientras tanto? – preguntó Sirius.

- Cosechando seguidores en primer lugar – dijo Harry feliz de recuperar la atención y desviar la conversación de las Kleins, pues todos empezaban a distraerse pensando en ellas – tiene un grupo muy selecto de seguidores, ya sabéis, los que se hacen llamar mortífagos, pero quiere tener más, por lo que olvido la táctica de la Academia y decidió pasar al engaño y seducción. Sus mortífagos están haciendo un buen trabajo. Hay personas que han caído en esto en un intento de proteger a su familia o salvar su vida. Una de ellas fue localizada por mi equipo, y me dio un reporte bastante detallado de la organización de los seguidores de Voldemort.

- ¿Organización? – preguntó James extrañado - ¿tienes una especie de jerarquía?

- Probablemente – dijo Sirius – los magos oscuros que se consideran tan importantes sueles tener un gran ego, y les gustan las escalas de poder.

- La escala de poder está presidida por Lord Voldemort, como podrán adivinar, y todos están sometidos a sus órdenes y deseos. Los mortífagos son el grupo más cercano a él, todos unidos bajo un juramento de sangre y una especie de signo que sólo ellos conocen y pueden invocar llamado la Marca Tenebrosa. Están conectados entre sí con Lord Voldemort quien puede requerir su presencia de inmediato de una manera que nadie aparte de ellos conoce. Los mortífagos tienen una característica más importante: no se conocen todos entre sí y sólo son hombres. Lord Voldemort no confía en las mujeres, aunque dicen que tiene una favorita que está con él todo el tiempo. Después de los mortífagos están los familiares de los mortífagos, la mayoría son sus esposas. Luego los seguidores y fieles que confían en la doctrina de Voldemort libremente y los "comprometidos", que son aquellos como nuestro soplón, que han sido comprometidos con la causa y por alguna razón se deben ellos mismos a Lord Voldemort y deben estar bajo sus órdenes. Además están las legiones que quiere reunir, al parecer está en trato con los gigantes, los dementores y una serie de criaturas malignas con afanes de organización.

- Parece que es todo un personaje – dijo Sara quien a su pesar empezaba a interesarse en el problema.

- ¿Cómo piensa conseguir más poder? – preguntó Lupin – si su objetivo es la Klein...

- Tal vez piensa seguir con las Klein menores de otros países – sugirió James.

- Probablemente, pero de momento creo que planea hacer constar su poder sin necesidad de ellas – dijo Harry tristemente – quiere conquistar toda Inglaterra antes de tomar la Klein, de manera que sea sólo una demostración de poder, y una preparación para extenderse al resto de Europa, Asia, América, África.... Es muy poderoso, la única persona más poderosa que él en estos momento es Dumbledore, y si consigue más Kleins... no sé lo que podría pasar.

La reunión se mantuvo entonces en conversaciones sobre otras formas de poder que Lord Voldemort podría perseguir.

- Con ayuda de la magia negra son incontables las formas de conseguirlo – dijo Sirius – Lord Voldemort parece dispuesto a probarlas todas antes de la Klein.

- Más las que puede inventar él mismo, Sirius – dijo Harry – Los de la UIHDCAO no se las saben todas.

- Pero casi – replicó Sirius con una sonrisa. La reunión empezaba a desarmarse y convertirse en grupos aislados de personas comentando las últimas revelaciones. Sirius se volvió a Sara y le dijo - ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Hablé bien?, ¿genial?, ¿magnifico?, a ver, que otro adjetivo se me ocurre.... bueno, ¿Es un poco creído ese Lord, ¿no crees?

- Mira quien habla – le dijo Sara riendo – estuviste maravilloso. Ahora vámonos de aquí.

- Como usted mande, su alteza.

* * *

Sara se apareció en su casa a la mañana siguiente. El primero en hablarle fue el retrato de su tatatarabuelo.

- Draco no está.

- Bien – dijo Sara suspirando aliviada -¿le dijiste que estaba donde Remus?

- Sí, claro. Eso me pediste que hiciera anoche ¿no?

- Gracias.

- También le dije que venías hoy en la mañana. Y se levantó a las cinco de la mañana para irse.

- Genial, ¿va a evitarme todo el día?

- Probablemente.

Sara no replicó y fue dirección a la cocina. Se encontró con Dobby.

- ¡Señorita! Dobby no sabía que ya estaba en casa.

- Hola Dobby, ¿cómo estás?

- Bien, señorita. Draco dejó un mensaje para la señorita con Dobby. Dijo que Hagrid quiere que vayas a recoger a Gwinger y que hoy va a quedarse haciendo un trabajo en la biblioteca. Que no lo espere en la noche.

- Bien. Mejor me voy a clases.

Sara recogió su mochila y se fue rumbo al colegio. Tenía que hablar con los tres. Había pensado empezar por Draco, pero al parecer iba a tener que dejar al más difícil para el final.

No se concentró mucho en clase de Transfiguración y McGonogall la regañó montones, pero Sara casi no le hizo caso. En Pociones tampoco le fue nada bien, lo que era muy extraño.

- Ok, Sara ¿qué te pasa? – le dijo Snape al ver que la poción que debería estar totalmente espesa se escurría como agua líquida. Sara nunca había hecho mal una poción hasta ese día.

- Nada. – dijo Sara sin verlo, en un tono bastante evasivo.

- Parece grave – dijo Snape sacando un poco de poción con la cuchara y dejándola caer.

- No es nada, es que he estado pensando en muchas cosas, y...

- Ayer no viniste al colegio.

- ¿Alguna vez se ha enamorado?

Snape la miró extrañado por la pregunta. Lo había tomado por sorpresa.

- ¿Perdona?

- Sara repitió su pregunta.

- ¿Por qué?

- No, por nada, mejor olvídelo, voy a empezar la poción de nuevo...

- No puede ser...- dijo Snape bajando la cabeza, comprendiendo – así que es eso. Deja la poción, vamos a hablar.

- Pero...

Snape la apartó del caldero.

- ¿Quién es?

- Nadie, ninguno de los tres.... es que...

- ¿Tres? – Snape la miró asombrado.

- No son tres – Sara se rió – en realidad no sé si es alguno.

- Me tienes un poco confundido.

Sara le contó en resumen lo que había pasado y su conversación con Lupin. Snape la miró cada vez más serio.

- Así que tienes miedo de enamorarte.

- Sí.

- ¿De quien podrías enamorarte?

- No lo sé.

Snape sonrió un poco.

- Sí, si he estado enamorado. Una vez.

- ¿De quien?

- No estamos hablando sobre mi.

- Ok, no me diga.

- El amor es tan peligroso como crees Sara, y me alegra que quieras tener cuidado con él.

Sara se sorprendió, había creído que Snape trataría de convencerla al igual que Lupin de que no era así.

- ¿De verdad lo cree?

- No. Lo sé. Es tan peligroso como crees y tan destructivo como crees. Pero no es malo.

- Ahora es usted quien me está enredando.

- El amor es una fuerza muy poderosa, la más poderosa quizá. Y puede destruir tanto como construir. Depende de cómo se lleve. Por eso me alegra que quieras ser cuidadosa con él. Pero no que te cierres a él.

- Pero...

- Tienes miedo, lo entiendo. No estás enamorada de nadie, todavía.

- Ni voy a enamorarme de nadie, nunca.

- Eso es una posición completamente infantil, Sara. –dijo Snape en tono severo, luego suavizó la voz un poco- No estás lista para enamorarte, bien, pero algún día lo estarás. No puedes elegir en realidad si enamorarte o no, o si desenamorarte... créeme, porque yo lo intenté.

- El amor puede construir... bueno, tal vez ese no sea mi caso.

- Estás siendo tan terca como Sara – dijo Snape – eres una niña Sara, no sabes de lo que hablas, crees que lo sabes, pero no es así. Mírame. Yo sé de lo que habló. De no ser por eso no estaría aquí.

- ¿Y en que le sirvió el amor a mis padres, ah?

- ¿De donde crees que saliste tu, Sara? - Snape había levantado la voz al decir eso último. Se hizo un silencio algo incómodo.

- Bien, no estoy lista para enamorarme, ¿qué me sugiere que haga?

- Habla con Draco.

- ¿Pero y...?

- Tu y yo sabemos que aquí el del problema es Draco.

Sara bajó la cabeza.

- Vete, la próxima vez haremos esa poción de nuevo. No quería tratarte tan rudamente, pero... algún día lo entenderás.

- No, gracias por hacerlo – le dijo Sara recogiendo sus cosas- tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba.

- De nada.

Sara se dirigió a la puerta, y cuando estaba a punto de salir se volvió:

- Fue de mamá, ¿verdad?

Snape no le contestó y Sara salió sin esperar la respuesta. Snape sonrió melancólicamente un momento. Después se puso serio y se dirigió al fuego, lanzando un poco de los polvos que tenía al lado.

- ¡Lupin, tenemos que hablar!

* * *

- ¿Y que te pareció la reunión? No estuvo tan terrible, ¿verdad? – Sirius había llevado a Sara a un restaurante-mirador en Winchester. Era una noche sin luna, como las que sabía que a Sara le gustaban.

- No me gustan las reuniones de Harold – dijo Sara en tono algo despectivo – pero estuvo interesante, aunque aún no entiendo eso de las Klein.

- ¿No? – Sirius la miró como si fuera lo mas normal – no es algo tan complicado, pero en un inicio se enreda un poco.

- Sí, señor experto.

- ¿No querrá su alteza que se lo explique? – a Sara le gustaba cuando Sirius le decía "princesa" o "alteza". Sabía que era en alusión a su ascendencia real. Solía molestarle en otras personas, pero le gustaba como sonaba en la profunda voz de Sirius.

- La verdad es que sí.

- Bueno, no sé como empezar...

- ¿Cómo es eso de que son fuentes de poder de los lugares mágicos? Para mí eso no tiene el menor sentido.

- ¿Recuerdas la entrada al Callejón Diagon desde el mundo muggle?

- Sí – dijo Sara

- Bueno, las Klein tienen el poder que permite abrirse el pasillo de entrada en la parte trasera del Caldero Chorreante, por ejemplo. – dijo Sirius, pero por la expresión de Sara supo que aún no lo tenía claro.

- ¿Llevaste estudios muggles? – le preguntó Sirius encontrando una mejor manera de explicarlo.

- Sí, - dijo Sara haciendo memoria – los escogí porque no tenía que usar la varita en ellos.

- ¿Recuerdas lo de la electricidad? Todas las cosas de los muggles funcionan por electricidad. Ellos tiene enormes plantas eléctricas, de donde sale la electricidad que mandan por medio de cableados al resto del mundo muggle.

- Sí, lo recuerdo.

- Bien. Las Klein son nuestras plantas eléctricas, que en lugar de electricidad tienen poder, y en lugar de ser enormes construcciones y torres son esferas de cristal.

- ¿Y cómo hacen los países que no tienen Klein?

- Tienen otras formas de energía, son parecidas, pero cada lugar mágico tiene la suya. Son más lógicas y más seguras si alguien quiere robar Kleins, pero los países del anillo Klein sufren de alardes de grandeza y quisieron tener energía a lo grande. No me preguntes porque se llaman "el anillo Klein", porque no tengo la menor idea.

- Ok, creo que ya lo capto – dijo Sara, pero una nueva interrogante vino a ella en ese momento – Harold dijo que Dumbledore es más poderoso que Voldemort, ¿no?

- Teóricamente hablando –dijo Sirius- así es. Pero Dumbledore no usa artes oscuras y Voldemort sí, así que en un duelo por ejemplo, estarían muy igualados.

- Las artes oscuras son más poderosas, eso ya lo sé, lo decía porque...

- Eso no es cierto, las artes oscuras no son más poderosas – la interrumpió Sirius- si se sabe usar la magia blanca puede ser más poderosa todavía.

- Como sea – dijo Sara sin darle importancia al asunto- lo decía porque si todo el lío es que Voldemort coja las Klein, ¿por qué no las coge Dumbledore y ya?

- Uno, porque supondría paralizar el mundo mágico. Dos, porque para robar el poder de una Klein se necesita usar magia oscura.

- ¿Por qué?

- Está protegida por fuertes conjuros de magia blanca y sólo pueden romperse con magia oscura.

- ¿Y si se roban esas, no pueden hacer otras?

- No es tan simple Sara, ¿de donde se va a sacar tanto poder de nuevo? Las Klein se han ido llenando poco a poco conforme el mundo mágico ha ido creciendo... si alguien se las roba...

- Esa es otra cosa que no entiendo, ¿cómo se la roban? ¿Se llevan la esfera, la vacían, la manipulan...?

- Creo que las tres opciones son viables una vez que alguien es capaz de tomarlas – dijo Sirius- pero Voldemort las está vaciando, absorbiendo él mismo la energía. Por eso es que le va a llevar más tiempo, porque no puede absorberlo todo de una vez, se mataría.

- ¿Alguien puede hacerlo? ¿Resistir las Klein?

- Al parecer él puede – dijo Sirius todavía un poco incrédulo – supongo que Dumbledore al igual que él, dejando largos periodos entre toma y toma... y tu, por supuesto.

Sara lo miró asombrada.

- ¿Estás de broma?

- No, eres más poderosa que Dumbledore, ¿no? Bastante más de hecho que cualquier mago corriente. Se supone que con tu poder podrías absorberlas.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- En la UIHDCAO estudiamos "Fuerzas Poderosas de la Magia Moderna" – dijo Sirius sonriendo – y en esa materia se ven las escalas de poder de los miembros de la comunidad mágica, lo que te incluye.

- Genial, asumo que presumiste mucho diciendo que me conocías.

- ¿Tú que crees?

- Sara se sonrió.

- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta – le dijo suavemente.

- Me parece que este tema me gusta más que las Klein – dijo Sirius sonriendo. Se había estado recargando sobre las patas traseras de la silla con aire de entendido aclarando una materia, pero al decir esto había vuelto las cuatro patas de la silla a su posición normal y se había recargado sobre la mesa.

- Te he extrañado mucho. – dijo Sara quedamente, acercándose un poco más.

- Yo también te he extrañado montones – Sirius tomó su mano por encima de la mesa y la estrechó con cariño- pero ya estoy aquí.

- Por dos días.

- Algo es algo – dijo Sirius a pesar de que él también lamentaba tener tan poco tiempo con ella.

- Y ya pasamos una noche en una reunión en casa de los Potter hablando de las Klein.

- Mañana será todo el día sólo de nosotros dos, te lo prometo, en compensación por la reunión de hoy. Sé que no querías ir y fuiste por mi. También iremos a cenar antes de que me vaya.

- Todos los días podrían ser sólo de nosotros dos – dijo Sara en un tono muy sugestivo. Sirius sonrió.

- Suena muy tentador, pero ya sabes que tengo que terminar el postgrado, es una gran oportunidad sacarlo en seis meses. Al menos los prefiero al año y medio que podrían ser.

- Puedo ir a Bélgica... – sugirió Sara.

- También me encantaría tenerte allá, pero tienes que quedarte por si algo sucede.

- ¿Y que se supone que voy a hacer si algo sucede? – dijo Sara apartándose.

- No lo sé. Tu eres la princesa.

Sara se rió, no sabía porque Sirius siempre lograba sacarle el mal humor, hacerla sentir bien, convencerla de cosas que otros no podrían.

- No debería dejar que me hagas esto Sirius – dijo medio en serio medio en broma - ¿cómo haces para convencerme siempre de todo? Algún día voy a cometer alguna locura por ti.

- Se miraron a los ojos una manera muy especial. Por alguna extraña razón, sus últimas palabras habían sonado a premonición, y la sensación que vino con ellas no les gustó para nada.

- ¿Qué tipo de locura? – preguntó Sirius con interés.

- Deberías venir más a menudo – le dijo Sara evadiendo el tema de las locuras. ¿Era una premonición aquello?

- Lo intentaré tan duro como intenté aprender a cocinar, te lo prometo.

- ¿Cocinar? – Sara se rió abiertamente – no me imagino a Sirius Black con un delantal y el pelo lleno de grasa.

- ¡No te rías! Cocino relativamente bien...

Sara continuó riéndose.

- Y existen redecillas para el pelo – dijo Sirius en un tono que dobló la hilaridad de su chica.

- Ya, dejémonos de payasadas – dijo en un tono más serio cuando Sara dejó de reír – te lo prometo, vendré cada vez que pueda, en serio. No es ningún sacrificio. Al contrario.

Sirius la besó como si quisiera sellar su promesa... aunque tal vez sólo fuera una excusa para besarla.

* * *

Snape había llegado a Grimmuld Place rápidamente. Lupin lo miró aparecer alarmado.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Sara? – Snape sólo le hablaba sobre Sara. Tenían una especie de acuerdo sobre la muchacha: los dos tenían igual derecho sobre ella, uno como amigo de su madre y el otro como amigo de su padre. Si había que hacer algo sobre ella o tomar alguna especie de decisión, era cosa de los dos.

- Como si no lo supieras.

- Oh, ¿el asunto del amor?

- Sí, eso mismo.

- ¿Habló contigo?

- Hizo la peor poción de su vida. Después habló conmigo.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – preguntó Lupin con desconfianza, dudando que Snape fuera bueno para dar esa clase de consejos.

- ¡Eso no importa! – dijo Snape quien no estaba de muy buen humor y tenía prisa, pues tenía más clases que dar ese día – Dumbledore se va a dar cuenta pronto.

- No necesariamente.

- Antes de pociones tuvo Transfiguración – Snape remarcó la última palabra.

- En ese caso si no lo sabe ya lo sabrá pronto – dijo Lupin adquiriendo el mismo aire preocupado de Snape- Minerva es muy perceptiva.

- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, no?

- Sí, pero no sabemos como a reaccionará con Sara ahora.

- Lo mejor es que no haga nada.

- Sara tiene mucho problemas Severus, lo sabes. Alguien tiene que hacer algo para ayudarla.

- ¿Qué clase de problemas? – preguntó Snape. No es que él no los hubiera notado, pero quería saber si había más de los que él temía.

- Defectos de carácter y un miedo terrible del pasado. Pareciera que Dumbledore no se da cuenta de eso, y debería.

- ¿Piensas que deberíamos decírselo? Porque tenemos que hablar con él. Al menos yo voy a hablar con él. No puedo permitir que intervenga otra vez. Ya causó bastante daño con Sara y Black.

- Gracias por el recordatorio, Severus – dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Dumbledore entró en el salón en el que estaban y continuó hablando.

- No lo necesitaba, ya sé que lo que pasó fue culpa mía. Por eso no pienso intervenir para nada en la vida de Sara.

- No tiene que – dijo Snape en un tono de furia – hizo tan buen trabajo con Sara Parker que aún funciona en Sara Black.

- ¡Severus! – dijo en tono de advertencia Lupin. Snape retrocedió para tratar de tranquilizarse – Dumbledore, está bien que no intervenga en la vida amorosa de Sara pero la chica tiene muchos problemas, ¿de verdad no piensa hacer nada para ayudarla?

- Sara es una chica excepcional – dijo Dumbledore – y no tengo razones para creer que vaya a seguir el camino de su madre.

- Claro que no va a seguir el camino de Sara – dijo Snape interviniendo de nuevo- porque sus problemas son muy distintos.

- Dejaré que se enfrente a ellos – dijo Dumbledore quien en realidad confiaba en que Sara era bastante normal, comparada con su madre.

- No es Harry – dijo Lupin en voz baja.

- ¿Perdona, Remus?

- ¡No es Potter! – dijo Snape – eso es lo que dijo. Potter es lo suficientemente arrogante para encargarse de sus problemas.

- Lo que quería decir es que Harry ha demostrado una gran capacidad de sobrepasar sus problemas solo, aunque haya estado bajo una atenta atención. –dijo Lupin lazándole una desagradable mirada a Snape – pero Sara tal vez no la tiene, o tal vez requiera un poco más de atención.

- Sara también tiene esa capacidad – dijo Dumbledore – lo ha hecho toda su vida.

- ¡Puede sobrevivir sus propios problemas, pero está cargando con algunos que no debería! No puede cargar con los errores de su madre todo el tiempo –replicó Lupin.

- O con los errores que otros cometieron con ella. –añadió Snape.

- Vamos a ver – dijo Dumbledore frunciendo el ceño – creí que no querían que me metiera en la vida de Sara, para que no la arruinara como la de su madre.

- El problema Dumbledore – dijo Snape avanzando hacia él – es que al arruinar la vida de Sara madre arruinó de una vez la de Sara hija.

- Severus, sería mejor que te calmaras – dijo Lupin sabiendo que así no iban a llegar a nada – el problema aquí es que Sara no es tan perfecta como quisiéramos creer. Tiene muchos problemas. Es una chica muy confundida,

- Vive torturada por el pasado – añadió Snape.

- Es obsesiva con todo, de manera casi enfermiza con lo que tiene que ver con sus padres.

- Tiene un espíritu muy vengativo.

- Es impulsiva por más que trate de controlarlo.

- Y es terca

- Y tiene demasiada iniciativa.

- Y....

Snape y Lupin podrían haber continuado con la lista de defectos de Sara. Pero Dumbledore los detuvo con un gesto y un suspiro muy sentido.

- Ya sé que Sara es todo eso, pero no soy yo quien puede hacer algo al respecto.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó Snape

- Ella confía en ustedes, y ustedes parecen muy bien informados de lo que le pasa y lo que necesita. No voy a meterme de nuevo, porque como bien me ha recordado Severus es mi culpa que estemos en esto. Me alegra que ya hayan comenzado a trabajar en equipo, que era lo que venía a proponerles. Delego en ustedes (en ambos de manera compartida) la responsabilidad de ayudar y guiar a Sara.

Snape y Lupin lo miraron sin creer lo que había dicho e intercambiaron una mirada en la que se podía leer claramente una expresión despreciativa como: "¿trabajar con _ese?_".

- Me parece que tienen mucho trabajo por delante – dijo Dumbledore saliendo de la habitación.

Snape y Lupin se miraron con bastante recelo. Lo que tenían que hacer por la hija de sus amigos.

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado. Sara y Sirius parecen estar mucho mejor. ¿Y el conflicto de Sara Black? ¿Qué opinan al respecto?

Les recuerdo que estoy actualizando mis otras historias, por si quieren darles un vistazo.

Espero sus comentarios y críticas constructivas!!!

Sara Fénix Black.


	25. La muerte y la tristeza

¡Hola a todos! 

Gracias por sus felicitaciones y también por haber leído el one shot que escribí para agradecerles los reviews. Tengo unos lectores geniales. 

Debo recordar, aunque sea para no perder la costumbre porque ya lo sabes que los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de JK Rowling, Warner Brothers y empresas asociadas. 

Además, un pequeño comercial para recordarles que estoy continuando mis otras historias, por si quieren darse una vuelta por ellas. 

Contesto reviews y los dejo con el capitulo ¡25! 

**Leo Black Le-fay:** ¡Hola wapa! ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por dejar el review a pesar que llevabas prisa. ¿Por qué te recuerda a una amiga? En fin, espero saber de ti pronto. 

**Daina-chan:** ¡Hola! ¡Que gusto verte de nuevo por aquí! Tranquila, ¡lo importante es que volviste! Gracias por lo de los cien reviews. Bueno, espero que arregles tu problema con el Internet y que puedas dejar de vez en cuando un review. Gracias por seguir la historia. 

**Ellayah:** ¡LOS 24 DE UN SOLO! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! Eres genial, en serio que leerse todos los chaps de un solo, son muchos y son muy largos, ¡no sabes lo feliz que me hace pensar que puede haberte gustado tanto para leerlos todos! Gracias, de verdad. Yo no creía en un inicio que fuera tan larga, pero fue creciendo conforme fui escribiendo. Gracias por dejarme tu correo. ¿Tienes MSN? De cualquier manera te voy a agregar. Sirius es mi personaje favorito (se nota, ¿no?). Y bueno, ninguna de las dos Sara la pasa nada bien. Así que prefieres a Sara Black, bueno, espero que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando. Aquí en fanfiction hay historias muy buenas, te recomendaría algunas pero se haría muy largo, así que entra en mi personal profile y busca mis favoritas, ahí hay muchas geniales. No te preocupes ¡adoro los reviews grandes! Y el tuyo me ha causado mucho emoción. Un beso para ti también. 

**Sami**: ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu review y por seguir la historia, me alegra que te guste!!!!! Gracias por las felicitaciones de los 100 reviews, y por la alabanzas a la historia. Me alegra que te guste cuando sale Sirius porque el es mi favorito y siempre quiero que las partes de él queden muy bien. Bueno, mi Draco es un poco distinto al de las historias, pero es que con Sirius en el pasado tenía que hacer algo para que el galán del presente no quedara tan mal… es que competir con Sirius no es fácil (¡Padfoot es el mejor!) Sí, mis chaps son largos, relativamente, algunos son más cortos. 

**Amsp14:** ¡Hola! Bueno, es que como ahora estoy de vacaciones aproveché para alistarlo yo, pero como te gusta tanto participar de las publicaciones si quieres te dejo el próximo para que lo alistes, que lo haces mucho más rápido que yo. Gracias por lo de los 100 reviews, a mi también me alegra que tu los pasaras. Nos vemos. 

**Hermione Malfoy**: ¡Hola! Gracias por las felicitaciones. Claro que seguiré publicando y esperando sus reviews, que son lo mejor que da fanfiction. Pues sí, Sara Black es obsesiva con las cosas, pero bueno, es que es una mezcla extraña la de ella, ¿sabes? Su madre no era precisamente una persona muy relajada. Lo de Dumbledore. La verdad siempre me cae mal el personaje que sabe mucho y no dice nada, y después pasan cosas que no tenían que haber pasado si el hubiera hablado. Pero después del quinto libro y la conversación de Dumbledore con Harry ¡¡¡¡lo detesto!!!! Aunque en algunos fics me cae bien, pero dentro de la historia de JK la verdad es que no. Pero bueno, veremos que pasa ahora en el sexto libro. ¿Cuál es tu fanfiction? Me gustaría leerlo. Sara es un poco cabezotas con esto del amor, vamos a ver como les va, y me alegra que estés de acuerdo con Snape. Sirius y Sara están bien de momento, así que disfrútalos mientras les dura (es que si les durara siempre no hay historia). Snape ya tendrá que enfrentarse a su culpa, ya lo verás. Espero no haber durado mucho actualizando. Gracias. 

**Andrea:** ¡Espero que puedas salvar los archivos! Es horrible perder capítulos ya escritos. Espero que puedas recuperarlos, porque además nos vas a tener en ascuas a todos, ahora que la historia se acerca a su final, y que ¡yo quiero que pase rápido para poder matar a la #$%&#!$#% de Nicole! Pues bueno, lo que me dices de la historia. Sí, esta es la parte romántica de Sara y Sirius, y Severus no la tiene tan fácil, ¿o sí? Veamos que te parece lo que pasa en este chap. La academia Riddle es una especie de cubierta, ahora Sirius habla un poco sobre ella. Cualquier cosa me dices y yo te acabo de explicar. Los de las Klein fue algo que se me ocurrió en el momento que estaba escribiendo y serán muy importantes (parecido a lo que me dijiste que los heraldos no eran parte del plan original) ¿qué información le es de ayuda a Voldemort? La conversación Sara Draco está aquí, pero la verdad con esos dos no se puede decir que esta sea una conversación definitiva, espero que te guste. Me alegra que te gustara como le expuso Remus las cosas, porque por más suave que quiera ser con ella tiene que hacerla ver que es muy infantil, y el mismo Snape también se lo dijo. Vamos a ver más bien si la chica se deja ayudar. ¿Sabes que nos acercamos al final de la segunda parte? ¡A este paso me voy a alcanzar con lo que ya tengo hecho! Bueno, espero de todo corazón que se puedan bajar los archivos y que Nicole sufra mucho (ups, un lapsus…) 

**Aiosami:** ¡Hola amiga! Ya sé que no vas a leer esto hasta dentro de una semana porque te vas de vacaciones, que espero que hayas disfrutado mucho. Gracias por las felicitaciones. Lo del nombre de Harry ya se entiende en este capitulo. A mi también me gusta la relación de SB/SP, y la pobre Alice quien sabe que haría si tuviera que tenerlos ahí todo el día. Pero es que Sirius es un apasionado y hace mucho no la veía. ¿Mini pelea de celos? Bueno, es cierto, fue corta, espera a que veas las que siguen, bueno, en este chap hay una. La reconciliación es que debe ser difícil estar mucho tiempo enojada con Sirius mientras él está ahí. Lo de las Klein como le dije a Andrea no estoy muy segura de cómo se me ocurrió, fue sobre la marcha mientras iba escribiendo. ¿Sara/Lupin? No se me había ocurrido. JaJa, pk, ya en serio. Remus es mi segundo merodeador favorito, pero ellos obviamente que lo querían y lo quieren mucho. Además es el único amigo del papá que le queda a Sara y confía mucho en él. La verdad es que no puedo dejarlo por fuera. Remus y Snape tienen que arreglárselas un poco para convivir, pero bueno, tampoco es tan distinto a lo que ya estaban haciendo. Gracias por tus halagos, la verdad que me animan mucho. Creo que esta vez el review no se cortó, así que bueno, nos vemos en una semana. 

* * *

Alice estaba muy feliz al ver a Sara de tan buen humor la mañana siguiente. Lástima que Sirius no pudiera venir todos los fines de semana.

Sara se había levantado temprano, había limpiado la casa, había hecho el desayuno y se había alistado para salir. Alice sabia que trataba de compensarla por lo mal que se había portado en los días anteriores.

- ¿A dónde van a ir hoy? – le preguntó Alice al ver que Sara alistaba su bolso.

- No lo sé, me mandó una nota esta mañana. Me está preparando una sorpresa – dijo Sara – me pidió que estuviera preparada para todo hoy a las once de la mañana. Creo que ya es hora.

- ¿A que hora tiene que irse?

- En la noche, pero me dijo que primero íbamos a cenar. Prometió pasar todo el día conmigo, en compensación de la reunión de anoche.

- ¿Compensación? No me vas a negar que estuvo interesante, y además anoche llegaste tardísimo.

- Fuimos a comer a un mirador precioso en Winchester y estuvimos hablando de esas Klein, la verdad es que estuvo muy interesante lo que hablaron en la reunión, pero no se lo voy a decir a Sirius, puede creer que me gustan y me siga llevando.

- No estaría mal que te involucraras más en esto.

- Bah...

- De cualquier forma que velada más romántica... hablando de las Klein de poder.

- No fue lo único de lo que hablamos – dijo Sara mientras dejaba el bolso de lado y se peinaba con una sonrisa mal disimulada – hablamos de otras cosas.

- ¿Cómo por ejemplo...? – en eso llamaron a la puerta.

- ¡Debe ser él!

Sara no se equivocaba. Sirius entró sonriente y saludó a Alice efusivamente.

- ¿Qué te parece? ¿Le ha mejorado el humor a la princesita?

- Sí, deberías venir más a menudo – le dijo Alice con toda sinceridad.

- Eso le dije yo anoche – dijo Sara al tiempo que recogía sus cosas.

- Y no le digas tanto princesa – dijo Alice – que va a terminar por creérselo.

Sara y Sirius se fueron rápido en la moto, pero al salir de Londres, Sirius se detuvo en una explanada y le dijo:

- Voy a vendarte los ojos ¿vale?

- ¿Para qué? – le preguntó Sara recelosa al verlo sacar un pañuelo.

- Para darte una sorpresa.

- Sirius...

- ¿No confías en mí?

- Claro que sí.

- ¿Entonces?

- Bueno... Está bien.

Sirius se aseguró de que Sara no pudiera ver nada antes de continuar el viaje. A Sara no le gustaba llevar los ojos tapados, pero le encantó el viaje. Había una brisa suave que se sentía muy bien al ir en el aire. Además, le encantaba la sensación de ir abrazada a Sirius estrechamente, más que de costumbre, en un intento inconsciente de búsqueda de seguridad en la oscuridad que estaba sumida. No se interesó en saber adonde la llevaba, sólo disfrutó el viaje, recostada en la espalda de Sirius, de manera que todo parecía simple y perfecto. Aspiraba su aroma, sentía sus músculos tensarse al tener que hacer algún viraje y relajarse cuando sólo tenía que seguir un rumbo fijo. Sabía que él también disfrutaba la sensación de llevarla así, por lo que ninguno trató de arruinar el momento con alguna palabra.

Sin embargo, el viaje se acabó y Sirius descendió hasta estacionarse. Tomó a Sara de las manos y la hizo avanzar con cuidado.

- Sirius, ¿a dónde me llevas?

- Ya estamos aquí, espera, hum... déjame ver, s – Sara supo que había agitado la varita, pero no pudo oír que hechizo había usado – ahora voy a quitarte la venda.

Sirius le quitó la venda desde atrás y tras acostumbrarse a la luz Sara vio un día de campo completo servido. Miró alrededor, estaban en algún lugar en medio del campo.

- Sirius, ¿qué es esto?

- Te preparé un día de campo. Después de nuestra conversación de ayer pensé que ya hemos ido a comer a muchos lugares pero nunca habías comido nada hecho por mí.

- ¿Tu lo preparaste todo?

- Una parte. Traje algo más, por si lo mío te parece incomible.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! Es lo más tierno que... ¡nunca nadie me había preparado un día de campo! Gracias.– Sara le dio un largo beso que hizo que Sirius considerada compensadas las horas que había pasado cocinando desde buena mañana.

- No es una idea muy original, pero pensé que tal vez te gustaría – dijo Sirius al tiempo que con un gesto la invitaba a sentarse.

- ¡Claro que me gusta! Pensé que cuando habías dicho que sabías cocinar habías estado bromeando.

- No, bueno, depende de lo que te parezca mi comida. Tuve que aprender, cuando empieza a vivir solo, sin ningún elfo doméstico....

- ¿No me vas a decir que extrañabas a Kreacher, verdad?

- No, prefería cocinar yo a tener que verlo todos los días. Lo que extrañaba era la cocina de la señora Potter, por lo que iba a comer donde ellos todos los domingos.

- Bueno, vamos a probar la comida de Sirius Black.

- Bajo tu propia cuenta y riesgo.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Sara acababa de abrir una taza que contenía un pasta amarillenta.

- Puré de papa – dijo Sirius tras observarla un momento- parece que el viaje no le sentó muy bien... bueno, dije que sabía cocinar, no que hiciera alta cocina.

- Sirius, no me gusta la papa .

- Ya sé, es para mí.

- ¡Sirius! Creí que habías cocinado para...

- Es broma. Es pastel de yuca, ¿eso si te gusta, no?

- Claro que sí – Sara cogió un poco con un tenedor y lo probó - ¡está delicioso! Vaya Sirius, deberías dejar defensa de Artes Oscuras y dedicarte a la cocina.

Sara probó todos los platillos que Sirius había preparado y la verdad eran muy buenos. Algunos tenían una apariencia algo extraña, que Sirius justificó como "especialidades Black" y ante las risas de Sara alegó que cual era el punto de que todo mundo preparara las cosas igual.

- No veo nada malo en decorar un pastel formando una carita feliz con las gomitas azucaradas.

El pastel tenía un aspecto totalmente infantil, pero estaba muy bueno y Sara acabó lamentando haber desarmado la carita feliz por comerse las gomitas, porque se veía muy tierno.

El día de campo fue todo un éxito. Tras recoger (lo que no llevó más de un segundo con un toque de la varita mágica) Sirius le dijo a Sara que estaba totalmente a su disposición y la llevaría donde ella quisiera.

Fueron a dar una vuelta por Oxford, ciudad a la que Sara le tenía cariño, pues de ahí era la familia que la había cuidado de pequeña.

- Por lo que dijiste ayer me parece que has vuelto a tener contacto con Snivellus, ¿no? – le preguntó Sirius mientras caminaban por el parque de la ciudad.

- Sí, ya está en el año superior de la Academia y puede tener contacto con los demás.

- ¿Todavía está en Albania, entonces?

- Sí, pero va a venir pronto a Inglaterra. Me invitó a que fuera a verlo.

- ¿Piensas ir?

- No lo creo. Tengo que quedarme aquí por si pasa algo, ¿no?- dijo Sara en tono algo resentido.

- ¿Cómo se llama la Academia en la que está?

- Academia Riddle de Magia. – dijo Sara sin dudarlo.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Sirius con cierta inquietud.

- Sí, ¿por qué tanto interés en Severus? – preguntó Sara que no sabía por qué Sirius se interesaba tanto en aquel chico que detestaba.

- Te voy a decir algo, pero no te alteres, ¿vale?

- Sirius... dime lo que tengas que decirme – el tono de Sara hizo innecesario que agregara "ya veré yo si me altero o no", pues Sirius lo captó perfectamente.

- ¿Recuerdas la reunión de ayer? Se habló de la táctica de la Academia para conseguir seguidores. Voldemort fundó una Academia de Artes Oscuras para atraer seguidores... y se llama Academia Riddle de Magia.

- ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? – dijo Sara en seco - ¿qué Severus está con los mortífagos?

- Es una posibilidad.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – dijo Sara quien parecía muy enojada- sé que Severus no te cae bien, pero si crees que sólo porque tu y yo estamos juntos ahora y no hablaba con Severus hace tiempo vas a hacer que me enoje con él o algo así estas muy equivocado.

- Sara, ¿por qué siempre conviertes las cosas en lo que no son? – dijo Sirius enojándose a su vez- estoy tratando de decirte que tal vez Snape esté con un grupo de asesinos locos y ¿tu crees que quiero que te pelees con él? ¡Ya no estamos en el colegio! A veces eres tan infantil....

- ¿Tienes alguna prueba de que esté con los mortífagos?

- No – dijo Sirius lamentando su falta de información – pero los alumnos de esa Academia han terminado en las filas de Voldemort.

- ¿Todos?

- No sé si todos, pero sí la mayoría. Sara, Snape era de los seguidores de la Princesa Cruel, ¿recuerdas? Pues Bella está con Voldemort.

- Me importa un comino que haga tu prima. No tienes pruebas de que Snape esté con los mortífagos, y la verdad si las tuvieras no sé si me importaría.

- ¿No te importaría? –Sirius no creía lo que escuchaba.

- Tampoco tienen una sola prueba de que los mortífagos hayan matado a alguien, ¿o sí? Son sólo conjeturas de ese tal Harold. Para mí de momento no han probado más que ser un montón de seguidores de una doctrina nueva que venera la muerte y el poder y tienen como líder a alguien con alardes de grandeza.

- Creí que cuando decían que no te tomabas esto en serio bromeaban – dijo Sirius viéndola con aire de decepción – pero parece que era en serio.

Sara no pudo replicar al ver la expresión resentida de Sirius.

- Sirius... – su tono había perdido toda la furia.

- No, te entiendo. No te importa lo que pasa. Perfecto.

- No es eso, es sólo que... lo siento. Estoy muy feliz de haber recuperado la amistad de Severus y sentí que tu, no sé, querías... puedo preguntarle si es un mortífago, si quieres.

- Claro que no vas a preguntarle eso. Sólo ten cuidado.

- No tengo que tener cuidado, Sirius. Severus es mi amigo, aunque te cueste entenderlo.

- Como quieras.

- ¿Estás molesto conmigo?

- ¿Tu qué crees Sara? – dijo Sirius en un tono difícil de mal interpretar – no estoy contigo por estar en Bélgica, estudiando para prepararme para lo que sucede y ahora me doy cuenta que no lo valoras lo más mínimo. Creí que el sacrificio valía la pena para los dos. Ahora entiendo tu reacción de ayer. ¿Cómo puede no importarte?

- No es que no me importe – dijo Sara – es sólo que creía le están dando demasiado importancia a algo que quizá no la tiene. Y odio que le pongas tanto interés a eso y a veces siento que te importa más que yo.

- Sara, eso es... – Sirius se detuvo, iba a decir que era tonto, pero parecía que en verdad Sara lo creía – no es cierto. Tu eres la persona más importante en mi vida.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí.

- Entonces, ¿Tu crees que es realmente importante todo esto de Lord Voldemort?

- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Crees que de otra manera estaría trabajando bajo las ordenes de Dumbledore?

- En ese caso va a ser importante para mí también. Te lo prometo.

- Las cosas no son así Sara.

- No, lo digo en serio. Si tu consideras que esto es importante va a ser importante para mi. Te lo juro si quieres.

- Bueno, veremos que pasa – dijo Sirius. La sensación horrible que había aparecido en su interior no se apaciguó a pesar de todo. Siguieron caminando en silencio, y las cosas tal vez habrían estado bien, de no haber sido por la lechuza.

Cuando estaban sentados en un banco una lechuza llegó a ellos a gran velocidad, con una carta para Sirius Black.

- Es de Harry – dijo Sirius abriéndola.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Sara en un intento de sonar interesada.

- Quiere verme – dijo Sirius frunciendo el ceño y leyendo la carta – parece que ha ocurrido algo importante.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No dice, parece que los mortífagos han hecho algún movimiento nuevo o algo así, quiere mi consejo.

- ¿Cuándo vas a hablar con él?

- Se supone que debería ir de una vez, ya es tarde y tengo que irme temprano.

Sara no dijo nada, y Sirius miró la carta dividido entre la duda, finalmente le preguntó a Sara.

- ¿Tienes una pluma?

- No, ¿por qué?

- Voy a escribirle para decirle que no puedo ir.

- Suena importante.

- Sí, pero te di mi palabra de llevarte a cenar antes de irme y pasar todo el día contigo. – Sirius detuvo a un señor que iba pasando – disculpe, ¿tiene una pluma o un lapicero que me preste? Es sólo un momento, para...

- Sirius – le dijo Sara interrumpiéndolo – no es necesario. Ve.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¡Mira, si tenía! Gracias – dijo Sirius tomando el lapicero y escribiendo rápidamente la nota para devolvérselo al señor que siguió su camino bastante extrañado: nunca antes le había pedido un lapicero en medio parque un chico acompañado de una lechuza y una chica tan hermosa.

- No lo hagas – le dijo Sara evitando que atara la nota a la pata de la lechuza – ve a ver a Harry. No te preocupes por mí.

- Pero...

- Te dije que si era importante para ti, lo sería para mí. Parece que Harry realmente necesita hablar contigo. Ve.

- Pero Sara, no sé si podré ir a despedirme antes de irme. Harry puede necesitarme toda la noche.

- Despídete de una vez.

- Pero...

Sirius miró la expresión determinada de Sara, y la besó.

- No sé cuando te veré de nuevo.

- Nunca será lo suficientemente pronto – le dijo Sara devolviéndole el beso.

- Cuando llegue te escribo.

- No te preocupes, tienes que estudiar para el examen del martes.

- Escribirte es mi parte favorita del día después de recibir tu carta.

- En ese caso escríbeme todo lo que quieras.

- Te dejo en casa.

- No es necesario. Déjame en Londres, ya cogeré un bus que me deje cerca de casa.

Recogieron la moto del estacionamiento donde la habían dejado y se apresuraron a llegar a Londres. Sirius se estacionó justo en la parada de buses de Sara, quien le dio otro beso antes de bajarse de la moto, pero él la tomó de la mano cuando ya ella estaba en la acera y le dijo:

- Te amo Sara, no lo olvides.

- Yo también te...

El bus llegó en ese momento y Sirius le dio un beso rápido antes de irse, impidiendo que Sara acabara de decir nada.

"¿Es que nunca voy a decirte que te amo?" – pensó Sara subiendo al bus con aire triste.

La verdad había esperado que Sirius no fuera donde Harry y se quedara con ella.

* * *

Sara no había tenido ningún problema para hablar con Harry. La verdad hablar con Harry era muy fácil. Habían quedado tan amigos como siempre.

La conversación con Ron también había ido muy bien, a Sara la ayudaron mucho algunas de las frases que tanto Lupin como Snape habían usado con ella. Ron le había pedido disculpas por haberse dejado llevar por el momento, y Sara le había dicho que no se preocupara, y que perdonara que no hubiera hablado con él antes:

- Es sólo que no estoy lista para tener algún tipo de relación que sobrepase la amistad con nadie en estos momentos – había dicho Sara.

- Te entiendo. Entonces...¿seguimos siendo amigos? – había preguntado Ron.

- Claro que sí. Súper-amigos –le dijo Sara bromeando – además, eres el primer mago que me ha besado.

- ¿El primer mago?

- Sí, el primero fue un muggle, bueno, algo así.

- ¿Algo así?

- Era nieto de una squib, básicamente –al ver la expresión curiosa de Ron le explicó- Lo conocí en el orfanato. Se lo habían quitado a la abuela porque decían que estaba loca. Jonathan (así se llama) no quería creer que estaba loca, pero su abuela siempre hablaba de magos y varitas mágicas, incluso le había enseñado algunos hechizos supuestamente. Cuando me conoció y se dio cuenta de que los magos de verdad existían casi le da un ataque de alegría de pensar que su ya difunta abuela no había estado loca. Era y es un gran amigo mío. Es unos cuantos meses menor que yo, y es todo un caso. Se dedicaba al vandalismo juvenil, tiene mucho futuro en ese campo.

- Veo porque te llevas tan bien con Mundungus.

Sara hubiera deseado que hablar con Draco fuera tan fácil como hablar con Harry o con Ron, pero sabía que no iba a serlo.

Se quedó despierta hasta tarde, pero Draco no llegó a la casa. Preocupada, Sara salió a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, pero no había señas de Draco, y tampoco de que nada malo hubiera pasado.

Volvió a la casa y prendió el televisor. Tras hacer malabares con las antenas logró pescar una señal. Se quedó dormida. Cuando se despertó vio que eran las tres de la mañana, y Draco aún no había llegado.

- ¡Dobby!

El elfo no tardó en aparecerse.

- ¿No ha venido Draco?

- No señorita. Dijo que no lo esperara, ¿recuerda?

- Pero...

De repente Sara supo lo que aquel no lo esperara significaba.

- Gracias Dobby.

Sara apagó todas las luces y cerró todas las cortinas. Estaba segura: Draco esperaba a que ella se fuera a dormir para llegar a la casa. No se equivocaba. Un poco después –lo que Draco calculaba que había durado ella en dormirse- oyó abrirse la puerta. Al cerrarse, todas las luces de la casa se encendieron:

- Buenas noches, Draco.

Draco se sorprendió, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

- Creí que te había dejado dicho que no me esperaras.

- Sí, Dobby me dijo.

- Bueno, estoy cansado, me voy a dormir.

- Draco, tenemos que hablar.

- ¿De verdad? No lo creo.

- Draco...- el tono de Sara era muy parecido a un ruego. Draco se detuvo en su camino al dormitorio y la miró detenidamente, hasta que su determinación se quebró.

- Ya te lo dije, no quiero oírte hablar de tus sentimientos por Weasley. Lamento si fui muy rudo el otro día. No estaba de buen humor.

- Draco, no hay nada entre Ron y yo.

- ¿Quieres engañarme?

- Me besó, me dio un único beso un día hace más de una semana. Eso fue todo. Aparte de eso no hay, hubo o habrá nada más.

Draco la miró tratando de encontrar alguna seña de engaño, pero no encontró ninguna, Sara estaba siendo sincera. Y se dio cuenta que había cometido un gran error.

- Sara, yo pensé... yo creí que... – dijo acercándose hacia ella – lo siento, me equivoqué. No tenía ningún derecho a tratarte así.

- No, no lo tenías.

- Lo siento, ¿podrás perdonarme?

- Creo que sí.

- ¡Que idiota que fui! ¿Cómo pude decirte todo eso? Te traté demasiado mal...

- No te tortures por eso – le dijo Sara que notó que su arrepentimiento era sincero- creo que yo también debería pedirte perdón, por no tener consideración de tus sentimientos al replicarte.

- Yo no tuve mucha de los tuyos, ¿o si? Además, ¿a que te refieres?

- A lo que dije de que era estúpido que estuvieras celoso o algo así.

- A mi me pareció una simple expresión de un ego muy desarrollado. –dijo Draco irónicamente y tomando una expresión de superioridad- ¿Quién te dijo que estaba celoso?

- Lo vi – Sara dudó un momento, ¿se había equivocado al leer la expresión de Draco? – tu, cuando yo dije eso...

- Lo siento Sara, no sé que habrás visto. – dijo con el mismo aire indiferente.

- ¡No me mientas! ¿Vas a decirme que no sientes nada por mi?

- Eres mi amiga, mi protectora y mi compañera de habitación. – su tono no varió mucho, fue una respuesta fría, contraria a la expresión intensa de Sara.

- Pero... yo lo vi. – dijo casi en un murmullo decepcionado, que Draco no pudo dejar de notar, y que lo hizo decidirse a decir algo más, no podía herirla más, ya le había dado un mal rato antes. Además lo reconfortó un poco ver que Sara aunque tal vez no quería que así fuera se notaba decepcionada.

- Tal vez creíste ver lo que yo creí sentir alguna vez.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Hablamos claro por esta vez – dijo Draco aclarándose la garganta – no dije nada antes precisamente para impedir esto, esta situación tan terriblemente incómoda para los dos. Tal vez tienes razón con lo que dijiste aquel día y es sólo gratitud, o una confusión de sentimientos, no lo sé. Lo que se es que no voy a decir nada en este momento ni voy a decir nada después, porque no quiero perder lo que hay entre nosotros. Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido, probablemente la única, y sé que es todo lo que puedes ofrecerme. Sé que no estás lista para nada más que una amistad. Por eso no te pido más. Ahora olvídate del asunto y volvamos a lo que éramos, a lo que nos funciona a los dos. No vuelvas a preguntarme si siento algo por ti, porque voy a contestarte exactamente lo mismo. Buenas noches, Sara.

Draco dio media vuelta y se fue a su dormitorio. Sara se sentía extrañamente vacía y sin estar exactamente segura porqué se puso a llorar. Draco en su habitación al oír su quedo llanto se sintió aún peor.

"¿Por qué no podía dejar mi gran boca cerrada? – pensó – si no le hubiera dicho nada sobre Weasley mis ojos no me habrían traicionado, Sara no se hubiera dado cuanta de nada y ahora no habría tenido que decir lo que dije, ni estaría llorando. ¿Pero porqué llora? Sabe que lo que dije es verdad, que no puede ofrecerme más que amistad. Eso era lo que iba a decirme, yo sólo lo dije por ella, porque me dolería demasiado oírlo. No llores Sara, que no lo puedo resistir, porque me das esperanzas de pensar que de verdad lloras por mi...."

* * *

- ¿Qué el que? – Sara miraba a Alice sin creer lo que acababa de decirle.

- Eso mismo. Dumbledore dice que no tiene noticias de él desde hace días. Me dejó a cargo de su equipo de periodistas, y no se a comunicado conmigo o con alguno de ellos.

- ¿En qué estaba pensando? – Sara estaba algo enojada.

- Harry quería consultar con Sirius antes de hacerlo. Por eso lo mandó a llamar antes de que se fuera. Había recibido la invitación ese mismo día. Ni él ni James estaban muy de acuerdo en que lo hiciera, aunque Sirius suela decir que el mejor lugar para verle las fauces a un lobo es dentro de ella, le parecía demasiado arriesgado. Dumbledore en persona le dijo que no lo hiciera, pero Harry dijo que era una oportunidad única.

- Es un imbécil – dijo Sara – ahora todo está en peligro por su temeridad, ¿no?

- Él está en peligro.

- Eso no me importa. Él fue el que insistió en meterse en esto ¿no? Es un irrespeto total. Esas personas creen en lo que hacen y en lo que dicen. Él se está burlando de sus creencias. Si algo aprendí en mis viajes es que hay que respetar las creencias de los grupos por más extrañas que sean.

- ¡Sara!

- ¿Ya le avisaron a Sirius?

- No.

- Voy a escribirle.

- ¡No! Dumbledore no quiere causar alarma.

- ¿Creen que la haya sucedido lo que a Jefrika?

- ¡Sara, no digas eso!

- ¡Es lo más lógico ¿no?! Como pudo ser tan estúpido. ¿Por qué iba el mismo Lord Voldemort a invitarlo a unirse a él?

- Los Potter son muy poderosos. –Sara emitió una risita incrédula- Además, fue un movimiento para cubrir al soplón. Voldemort lo descubrió y él le dijo que estaba tratando de traer a Potter al grupo, y Voldemort se mostró interesado en el idea y lo mandó a llamar.

- Debe haber sido una trampa – dijo Sara – una maldita trampa.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Ese día había salido su artículo sobre las Klein ¿no? – dijo Sara consultando el archivo de publicaciones de Alice– no trató al Lord con mucho cariño que digamos...

Al día siguiente el cuerpo de Harold Potter apareció en la entrada del Ministerio de Magia, junto a un mensaje escrito con su sangre que heló las venas de toda la comunidad mágica:

_"Hay de los impuros que se atrevan a pronunciar el nombre del gran Lord Voldemort, pues recibirán lo que merecen"_

Alice le dio la noticia a Sara.

- ¡Lo han matado! – dijo entrando a la casa llorando de manera desesperada, Sara se volvió alarmada - ¡Harry Potter está muerto!

Antes de que Sara asimilara la noticia, antes de que entendiera por que su amiga lloraba un terrible dolor la invadió al oír aquel nombre. Una sensación de inquietud la embargó.

- ¡Sara ¿que te pasa?! – Sara se había desplomado sobre sus rodillas y Alice se había precipitado junto a ella.

- Alice – Sara abrió los ojos respirando con dificultad - ¿hay otro Harry Potter? ¿James tiene algún otro familiar que se llame así? ¿Un verdadero Harry?

- No, ¿por qué?

- No lo sé, es que sentí... ese nombre, Harry Potter, algún día todo el mundo mágico dirá su nombre – Sara no sabía que estaba diciendo. Le dolía la cabeza.

- ¡Hoy, Sara! Está en todos los periódicos en ediciones especiales. No tuve fuerzas para encargarme de la nuestra – Alice le dio un periódico y Sara leyó la noticia aterrada.

- ¡No puede ser! – Sara releyó lo que decía el mensaje de Lord Voldemort, pero la sensación que había sentido al oír el nombre Harry Potter no se había desvanecido. Y no era una sensación agradable.

Alice se apresuró a ir a casa de los Potter, pero Sara no quiso acompañarla. Se sentía muy extraña. La verdad no lamentaba lo que le había pasado a Harold. Había sido estúpido, había caído en una trampa a pesar de que se lo habían advertido. Había jugado con fuego y se había quemado. Tampoco le daba pena James. No podría. Le preocupaba otra cosa. En todos los periódicos habían nombrado a Lord Voldemort, y eso le sonaba a un montón de periodistas muertos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sara tuvo miedo por lo que pudiera pasarle a alguien más. Tenía miedo por Alice. ¿Y si ella escribía algo movida por sus sentimientos por el idiota de Potter? Le tenía suficiente aprecio para hacer esa idiotez. Sara se juró no permitir que a Alice le sucediera nada.

Cuando llegó a la casa Potter estaba repleta. Toda la comunidad mágica londinense estaba ahí. Toda... incluyendo a Sirius Black.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le preguntó Sara al verlo. Ella había llegado hacia media hora y había tenido que quedarse hablando con Peter, lo cual no era muy de su agrado.

- ¿Perdona? – Sirius la miró sorprendido de la pregunta- asesinaron al hermano de mi mejor amigo, ¿dónde esperabas que estuviera?

- En Bélgica, estudiando – le dijo Sara. Su dolor de cabeza no había aminorado y volvía a estar de mal humor. Todo lo que pasaba por culpa del estúpido Harry. Y Sirius había corrido junto a James, por supuesto, y si ella no lo hubiera detenido ni siquiera la hubiera saludado.

- ¿Qué dices? – Sirius la miró frunciendo el ceño disgustado - ¡qué poco me conoces Sara!

- No, es sólo que se me olvida que estás enamorado de Jamsie. Anda, ve con él. Llevo ya media hora aquí y no me habías siquiera saludado, asumo que estabas con él. Ve, apúrate antes de que llegue Lily a consolarlo, para que no te pongas celoso. – Sara había dicho todo eso en uno de sus repentinos ataques de mal humor y celos. Sirius ni siquiera le dijo nada, pero la fulminó con la mirada.

Cuando Sara vio desaparecer a Sirius escaleras arriba –donde supuso estaban James, Remus y Lily- se dio cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de hacer. No se quedó mucho más en la casa. Dio su pésame al señor Potter –la madre de James había muerto tres años antes- y se fue rápidamente. No podía hablar con Sirius ese día, y por la mirada que le había dirigido tenía que pensar bien que iba a decirle.

Al día siguiente todos los periodistas cuyo nombre había firmado alguna de las noticias en que se nombraba a Lord Voldemort aparecieron asesinados. Todos temblaban de miedo. En los siguientes días se corrió la voz de que en algunos lugares habían matado a gente que había dicho el nombre en la vía pública, e incluso a personas que lo habían dicho dentro de sus casas. El pánico sobre cogió a la comunidad mágica y pocos fueron los que se atrevieron a si quiera susurrar el nombre de Lord Voldemort.

* * *

La vida de Sara había vuelto aparentemente a la tranquilidad. Seguía con su rutina ya tan familiar para todos. Había vuelto a trabajar de lleno en sus proyectos clandestinos y visitaba a Lupin mínimo una vez a la semana.

Lupin y Snape estaban constantemente pendientes de ella, aunque la chica no notó la diferencia, pues siempre se habían preocupado por ella. Harry y Ron habían vuelto a la normalidad y Sara había estrechado su amistad con Ginny. Hermione estaba un poco extraña con Sara, pero no le dio mucha importancia: Hermione era muy extraña. Draco... Draco también había vuelto a la normalidad aparentemente, pero los dos sabían que no era así.

Las cosas no habían cambiado tanto. Se seguían ayudando con las tareas, Sara lo seguía desesperando con las cosas muggles. Seguían trabajando juntos en sus proyectos e incluso Sara seguía revelándole sus pensamientos y él seguía cuidándole el sueño, para evitar sus pesadillas.

Pero en el fondo nada era igual. Sara lo notaba. Notaba como Draco se alejaba de ella y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Lo podía ver por más que él tratara de esconder sus emociones tras sus ojos grises. Sabía que le causaba dolor tenerla tan cerca, y ella no podía aliviarlo. No eran grandes señas, una risa cortada por una mirada, un estremecimiento involuntario, una respuesta evasiva. Un silencio largo y pesado en la casa...

El tiempo pasaba increíblemente rápido. Antes que Sara se diera cuenta había llegado el fin de mayo. En un mes saldrían a vacaciones.

Era un día caluroso. Sara estaba en la sala, viendo una revista de modas, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

- ¡Hagrid! Hola, ¿cómo está? ¿Sucede algo?

Era extraño que a Hagrid le hablara de usted una estudiante, pero con Sara nunca había desarrollado la amistad que tenía con el resto de Gryffindors y cuando habían hablado solía ser sobre cosas relacionadas con Gwinger o Buckbeak. Tras los respectivos saludos e interrogatorios sobre las mascotas Hagrid le dio unos papeles que llevaba en la mano:

- Dumbledore me pidió que le trajera esto a Malfoy. ¿Podría dárselos, por favor?

- Claro. – Sara recogió los papeles y se despidió de Hagrid amablemente. Draco estaba en su cuarto cambiándose la túnica pues la que se había puesto esa mañana había quedado totalmente arrugada después de su clase práctica de Defensa, y Draco no soportaba que su ropa estuviese desarreglada. Iba a llamarlo pero algo la detuvo. Uno de los papeles cayó al piso. Sara lo recogió y leyó el encabezado:_ "Permiso de salida del país"._

Sara vio el resto de los papeles: "_Pasaporte", "Permiso de salida de equipaje", "Permiso de estancia en Francia "._ En esos momentos Draco salía de su cuarto.

- ¿Quién era? – preguntó – me pareció oír llamar a la puerta.

- Era Hagrid. Te trajo esto. – Draco miró los papeles alarmado, y luego vio la cara de Sara.__

- Ese estúpido semi-gigante...- logró decir Draco.__

- ¿Son tuyos, no? – le preguntó Sara – Dumbledore te los mandó.__

- Sí, son míos. Iba a decírtelo, es sólo que...__

- ¿Por qué Dumbledore quiere alejarte de mi? – le preguntó Sara - ¿te manda a Francia? ¿A qué?__

- Sara, no lo entiendes.__

- ¡Entiendo que Dumbledore quiere quitarme a mi mejor amigo! – Sara parecía a punto de salir de la casa o peor, desaparecerse, por la que Draco la tomó del brazo.__

- ¡Escúchame Sara! No es Dumbledore. Yo se lo pedí.__

Sara se quedó sin habla. Miró los papeles que sostenía en la mano temblorosa. Draco siguió hablando, ya que lo sabía, mejor decírselo todo.

- Fui a buscarlo hace unos días – confesó- y le pedí que me mandara lejos de aquí un tiempo, al menos por las vacaciones.

- Pero no es seguro... los mortífagos aun están detrás de ti. – la voz de Sara sonaba quebrada.__

- Dumbledore ha tomado las medidas de seguridad necesarias, o al menos eso me dijo.__

- Pero, ¿a dónde vas? – Draco notó tristeza en la voz de Sara. __

- Mi tía Andrómeda estudió en Francia, en Beuxbatons. Dumbledore es amigo de la directora del colegio, Madame Máxime, y ella accedió a tenerme en el colegio un tiempo, en atención a Dumbledore. Además hay unos amigos de mi tía en la ciudad, conocidos de Tonks, que estarán ahí también. __

Sara se quedó en silencio. Tenía unas ganas incontrolables de llorar, y antes que se diera cuenta una lágrima cayó sobre el pasaporte de Draco.

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó Sara - ¿por qué quieres irte?

- Tengo que irme Sara – Draco no soportaba verla llorar- tengo que alejarme de ti. Necesito un tiempo solo, tengo que pensar, después de todo lo que ha pasado... __

- ¿Y no puedes hacer eso aquí? – Sara sabía bien la respuesta.__

- No hagas esto Sara –dijo Draco en el tono autoritario que solía tomar cuando Sara se quebraba así y él tenía que ser fuerte por los dos- sabes que estar cerca de ti nos está haciendo daño. Las cosas no son como antes por más que lo intentemos. Tengo que irme, aunque no quiera, por el bien de los dos. No será por mucho tiempo. Si he soportado el infierno que fue este año puedo soportar otro y sacar los EXTASIS aquí. Además voy a volver a ayudarte con tus exámenes, y los proyectos no podemos dejarlos botados. Es sólo un descanso. Tu sabes tan bien como yo que lo necesitamos, ¿verdad? __

Sara asintió sin decir nada.

- No llores ahora que no te van a quedar lágrimas para la despedida – bromeó Draco, pero suavemente la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó –te voy a extrañar Sara.

La chica se arrulló en sus brazos aun sollozando, arrugándole la recién planchada túnica, pero a Draco no le importó.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que la conversación de Draco y Sara les haya gustado, aunque ya ven que con estos dos aun queda mucho camino por recorrer.

¿Y que les parece lo de Sara y Sirius? Si están enojados con Sara Parker lo comprendo perfectamente, a mi esta parte de ella me da mucho cólera. Ya verán en el próximo capítulo como evoluciona esto.

Estamos llegando al final de la segunda parte, todavía quedan unos dos o tres capítulos. Dos probablemente, ya que ustedes me han dicho que no les importan los capítulos largos…

Bueno, espero sus reviews y nos vemos en el próximo chap que espero subir el fin de semana.

Nos vemos!

Sara Fénix Black


	26. Evolución y aniversario

¡Hola a todos!

Antes de que se me olvide, ya saben, los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y Warner Brothers (excepto Sara P y B, esas son mías…)

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me han animado mucho, y es que ¡este es el penúltimo capítulo de la segunda parte! Ya tengo listo el siguiente y lo publicaré el miércoles o el jueves, según mis cálculos, claro, cuando reciba sus reviews. Este capítulo es algo pequeño comparado con los otros, pero el siguiente si es más largo y no podía dividirlo.

Una pequeña aclaración, la primera parte de hoy de Sara Black parece un poco fuera de donde había quedado la historia, pero que es que siendo esta historia sobre Sirius, mejor dicho de su hija y estando ahí Harry no podía seguir la historia ignorando olímpicamente la fecha del aniversario de muerte de nuestro amado Padfoot. Así que ese capítulo es más que todo una de mis expresiones de dolor por la pérdida, y una especie de desahogo y tributo a la memoria del mejor de los merodeadores y de los personajes de JK, al menos en mi opinión. Así que ese parte del capítulo está dedicada a Sirius Black. Y disculpen si quedó un poco cursi… (¡es que me puse en el lugar de Sara y es muy triste!)

Las contestaciones a los reviews están al final porque me emocioné mucho contestando y quedaron muy largas… eso si, no bajen a leer las contestaciones antes de leer el chap, que no quiero que por accidente lean algo que les arruine la pequeña sorpresa de este chap.

Gracias por su apoyo y aquí los dejo con el capítulo 26 de _"SFP&SFB: la noble casa Black y el destino de los fénix. Segunda Parte: Cosas del corazón" _

* * *

Sara llegó a su casa sintiéndose fatal. El dolor de cabeza no aminoraba y después de lo que le había dicho a Sirius había aumentado considerablemente. Se le nublaba la vista y se sentía mareada.

Cuando llegó a su casa el dolor creció aún más y Sara empezó a oír todo tipo de voces dentro de su cabeza. No eran voces conocidas, en realidad ni siquiera eran voces: eran pensamientos. No sabía como, pero estaba captando los pensamientos de todas las personas en cien metros a la redonda.

Entró tambaleándose a la casa, sintiendo la presión de los pensamientos dentro de su cerebro. Antes de que se diera cuenta se desmayó.

Cuando Alice llegó a la casa venía furiosa con ella. Sólo abrir la puerta empezó a gritarle:

- ¿Cómo puedes ser así? ¡No te quedaste ni media hora! ¡No hablaste con James y te fuiste como si la casa estuviera infectada con algo! Y además no sé que le habrás hecho a Sirius, pero estaba furioso contigo... ¡Sara! ¡SARA!

Alice acababa de entrar al cuarto de Sara y la encontró tendida en el piso. Alice se arrojó sobre ella y la agitó de los hombros tratando de despertarla. Sara abrió los ojos, y Alice se asustó al verlos inyectados de sangre. Ardía en calentura y temblaba violentamente.

- ¡Sara, ¿qué tienes?!

Sara sentía su cabeza explotar. Alice estaba demasiado cerca. Apenas logro pronunciar:

- Mi cabeza me está matando... estoy en la mente de todos...

Para su alivio, Alice se alejó de ella buscando un pergamino en el escritorio:

- Voy a llamar a Dumbledore.

- ¡No! – Sara encontró fuerzas para incorporarse un poco y subir a su cama – está con los Potter, ellos lo necesitan ahora. Déjalo.

- Sara, no estás bien.

- Sólo ayúdame a acostarme, mañana estaré bien, de verdad.

- Voy a escribirle a Sirius – dijo Alice haciendo caso omiso de Sara al encontrar un pergamino.

- ¡NO! – el pergamino ardió – no alarmes a nadie – Sara se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama tras esa nueva demostración de energía, se sentía desfallecer.

- Sara, las fénix no se enferman, normalmente.

- No estoy enferma – dijo Sara haciendo un gran esfuerzo para aparentar normalidad. Alice era capaz de armar un verdadero alboroto y llamar a todos. Eso era lo último que quería – debe ser una evolución de poder. En serio, no alarmes a nadie, es innecesario. Sólo déjame dormir.

Alice le dio un té relajante y Sara aparentó sentirse mejor. Sin embargo cuando Alice al fin salió del cuarto, Sara pasó una de las peores noches de su vida. ¿Es que la gente no dejaba de pensar cuando dormía?

Al día siguiente Alice le dijo que no iba a ir al trabajo para quedarse con ella, pero Sara se negó rotundamente:

- Estoy bien. Es una evolución de poder. Estaré mejor más tarde.

- Si veo a Dumbledore le voy a decir.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! Ya sabes que no quiero a Dumbledore metido en mi vida.

- Pero si me voy no sé a que hora voy a venir. Ahora que Harold no está en le periódico tengo muchísimo trabajo.

- Razón de más para que no te quedes.

- Iba a revisar unos papeles que Dumbledore me pidió que viera. No sabemos quien era el soplón de Harry y puede estar en peligro. Sólo Harry tenía contacto con él y guardaba los documentos en lugares muy seguros. Estos estaban en su cámara de Gringgotts. Hoy sacaré los de la caja fuerte de su oficina y hay que revisar si había más en su apartamento.

- Si quieres yo puedo irlos revisando – sugirió Sara, con la esperanza de que al tener la mente ocupada no le dolía tanto.

- Como quieras, no puedo llevarlos a la oficina. ¿De verdad estás mejor?

- Sí, claro – mintió Sara. El mundo le daba vueltas y tenía náuseas.

- ¿Estás segura de que es normal?

- Sí, una vez Dumbledore me dijo que cuando un poder crece el cuerpo tiene que acostumbrarse a la transformación y sufre un poco. Es parecido a lo que pasé a los once cuando se despertó el fuego.

Alice no estaba muy convencida de irse y dejarla así, pero Sara era muy terca. Finalmente se fue, aunque tenía algo en mente que en medio de la confusión de pensamientos en la cabeza de Sara, ésta no lo notó. Más bien, al irse Alice, suspiró aliviada. Hizo caso omiso a la jaqueca que le estaba empezando y empezó a revisar los papeles.

Sin embargo la jaqueca fue un poco más fuerte y terminó yendo a recostarse un rato, viendo aún algunos papeles. Parecía el diario de sus encuentros con el soplón.

**_"Lord Voldemort tiene a su esposa y a su pequeña hija. Si él duda en obedecer les hace daño y si le fallara no se atreve a pensar que les haría "_**

****

**_"Nunca lo he visto bien. No me ha dejado. Siempre hemos hablado en lugares oscuros y ha usado una capucha para que no pueda ver su rostro. Dice que es más seguro así. Sin embargo, hay algo familiar en él, aparte de que su voz es un poco extraña. "_**

****

**_"Creo que ya descubrí lo que se me hace tan familiar en él. Es una fragancia que suelta cuando agita la cabeza, creo que es una sustancia que usa en el cabello. Se me parece a la que usa Sirius, aunque es difícil que alguien se cuide el pelo tan obsesivamente como él, pero... "_**__

Al tratar de concentrarse en los papeles se sentía peor y en medio de su dolor no conectaba bien las ideas. Tras leer eso se encontró pensando en Sirius, en la agradable sensación de pasar los dedos entre su cabello. Tan suave, tan sedoso, tan... Recordó lo ocurrido el día anterior. ¿Cómo había podido decirle eso? Por un momento creyó que estaba rayando la locura, le parecía oírlo en su cabeza, de hecho lo oía muy claro.

"_¿Por qué me habrá insistido tanto Alice en que viniera? Sabe que estoy molesto con ella. Dejare esto y me iré. ¿Por qué Sara lo complica todo? Sus celos son tan enfermizos. ¿y por qué no puedo enojarme bastante con ella? _"

De repente Sara comprendió que no estaba teniendo alucinaciones: Sirius estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Oyó como llamaban. Iba a levantarse para ir a abrirle pero se mareó del todo y cayó al piso, pues las piernas le fallaron. Chasqueó los dedos para abrir la puerta.

- Sara, soy yo. Alice me pidió que viniera a dejar unos papeles de Harry. ¿Sara?

Al no oír ningún ruido Sirius supuso que no había nadie. Pero no, qué extraño,¿Cómo se había abierto la puerta entonces?

- ¿Sara?

Sara en su cuarto sintió que la cabeza se le iba a partir en dos al acercarse Sirius a su cuarto y dejó escapar un gemido de dolor.

- ¡Sara! ¿Qué te ocurre? – Sirius oyó el gemido asustado y entró en el cuarto. Se asusto al encontrar a la chica con el rostro desencajado, mortalmente pálida y sudorosa. Sara gritó al sentirlo tan cerca y cuando él se precipitó sobre ella ,Sara sintió como se sumergía de lleno en su mente. Empezó a convulsionar violentamente y Sirius la sujetó a tiempo, pues perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Todavía quedaba un mes antes de la marcha de Draco. Junio era un mes importante. En él se acababan las clases, se hacían los temidos exámenes, se recibían las notas... y se celebraba el aniversario de muerte de Sirius Black.

- ¿Harry? ¿Eres tu?

Sara oyó un sollozo reprimido. Era de noche. Estaba a la orilla del lago. Era el día del triste y terrible aniversario. Harry había desaparecido desde la mañana pidiendo en una nota que no lo buscaran. Se había llevado la capa de invisibilidad.

Ron y Hermione habían hecho su mejor esfuerzo en tratar de reanimarlo, pero la verdad los recuerdos de la batalla en el Departamento de Misterios eran horribles para todos.

Sara no había estado ahí, y se le volvía difícil el ver a todos sufriendo por los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido. Ella no tenía recuerdos que llorar, ni un solo recuerdo de su padre para revivir... y no se atrevía a expresar esos sentimientos en medio de tantas personas que sí los tenían y sufrían.

Sólo a Draco y a Snape confío sus pensamientos. El más declarado enemigo de su padre y el hijo de uno de los mortífagos que habían participado en la batalla que había sido su muerte. ¡Qué irónica era la vida!

Ese día Sara se había quedado en su casa. Draco había estado con ella todo el tiempo. Snape había ido a buscarla. Lupin había estado ahí, aunque él sufría también el recuerdo de su último gran amigo de toda la vida. Tonks le había escrito pues tenía que trabajar. Neville la había ido a ver. Y Ginny. Y Luna.

Phineas por su parte había esta particularmente silencioso. Sara sabía que en el fondo su tatatarabuelo había lamentado mucho la muerte de su tataranieto.

Tantas visitas y tanta atención estaban abrumando a Sara, quien al llegar la noche decidió salir. Escribió una pequeña nota a Dumbledore (por aquello de las reglas para usar su medio de transporte favorito), tomó la moto y se fue a aquel lugar especial que ya conocemos.

Pensó en cómo habrían sido las cosas si él no hubiera muerto y de alguna manera la hubiera descubierto. Se imaginaba su sorpresa al encontrarla. Se imaginaba viviendo junto a él en Grimmuld Place, lo imaginaba enseñándola a usar la motocicleta. Hablándole y presumiéndole de sus aventuras de joven, cuando era un orgulloso merodeador. Cuidando de ella y de Harry. Dándole consejos. Celoso de los chicos que la pretendieran. Orgulloso de ella. Diciéndole "hija, te quiero".

Era algo que no fue y nunca iba a ser. Tenía el álbum consigo. Draco había tratado de escondérselo, pero ella había sido más rápida. Draco le habría dicho que se estaba auto torturando. Probablemente así era. Pero ella se lo debía. Ella no había estado ahí.

Miró las fotografías distraídamente. Vio algunas de él con su madre. Eran una pareja bellísima. Se veían tan bien juntos.

"¿Por qué mamá? ¿Por qué tenías que ser tan idiota y dejarlo? ¿Por qué unirse a los mortífagos si él te amaba? Nunca lo voy a entender... de no ser por ti habría tenido un padre una vez que te fueras. No sólo me dejaste sin madre, sino que también me dejaste sin él..."

Sara se reprendió mentalmente al sentir sus ojos húmedos. Ella no tenía derecho a llorar ese día. Ella no lo había conocido. Harry sí, Harry sí había perdido una parte importante de sí un año antes.

Mejor regresar al colegio. El viaje le pareció más solitario que nunca, ¿cómo habría sido viajar en la moto con él? Descendió sobre los terrenos del colegio y estacionó la moto.

Se detuvo a ver el cielo. Era una noche sin luna, y las estrellas brillaban fuertemente. Su estrella brillaba con más intensidad que nunca, o tal vez en esa noche tan especial

Sara la vio más bella. De repente un sonido había llamado su atención:

- ¿Harry? ¿Eres tu?

Sara oyó agitarse algo y tal como había sucedido la vez pasada Harry apareció al quitarse la capa de invisibilidad. Estaba sentado a la orilla del lago. Se notaba que había estado llorando. Tenía los ojos completamente rojos y los anteojos manchados de lágrimas. El también tenía el álbum entre sus brazos, junto a unas cartas... y un espejo quebrado.

- Oh Harry – Sara se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó con ternura. Harry empezó a llorar. Sara nunca lo había visto así, triste e indefenso. Generalmente cuando la hablaba sobre su padre se ponía muy serio, y eventualmente sonreía tristemente. Pero Harry sufría, Sara lo sabía. Sólo que hasta ese día no había sabido cuanto.

- Fue mi culpa, Sara – logró decir Harry.

- No, no es cierto – le dijo Sara enérgicamente.

- Si yo no hubiera sido tan tonto, si hubiera usado el espejo...

- Harry, nadie podía prever lo que pasó. No es tu culpa. Él te engaño. Ella lo mató. No tú. – Sara sentía un nudo en la garganta.

- Estaba ahí por mí. Yo estaba en peligro y él fue a salvarme. Y yo no lo pude salvar.

- Estaba ahí porque te quería.

- ¡Por eso es tan terrible!

Sara no sabía que decirle, así que sólo lo abrazó más fuerte.

- Has cargado solo con esto un año... una culpa que no es tuya. Bellatrix Black lo mató. Voldemort lo mató. Y ambos recibirán su merecido. Tu no lo mataste Harry. Tu lo amaste. Y él te amo. Eras todo lo que tenía. Iluminaste sus días. Le diste brillo a lo que le quedaba de vida. Le diste fuerzas para salir de Azkaban. Le diste fortaleza para ser paciente y prudente por ti. Le diste alegrías a una vida privada ya de ellas. Fuiste el hijo que no tuvo, el perdón de su mejor amigo por no haberlo salvado, pues sufría un sentimiento de culpa parecido al que sufres tu ahora de haberle fallado. Tu fuiste la redención de mi padre, el que lo salvó de un destino peor a la muerte, el que le devolvió la fe de sus amigos en él. Y si él no supo expresarte completamente su amor por ti será porque aún te sigue amando. Y si él no terminó de agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por él yo lo haré. Y si él te amó como habría amado a un hijo, yo que soy su hija te querré como un hermano. Y si lo que quieres es su perdón por una falta que no cometiste yo te lo doy. Y si lo que quieres es llorar, llora, que yo estoy aquí. Llora tu que conociste a mi padre y en mi lugar lo amaste. Llora por la memoria de Sirius Black las lágrimas que yo no puedo llorar, las de haber tenido y haber perdido....

Antes de que Sara se diera cuenta había empezado a divagar, conmovida por el terrible dolor que conmovía a su amigo, pero se contuvo de llorar. Había que ser fuerte esta vez, fuerte por él, por Harry. Así lo hubiera querido su padre.

Aquel era un día triste, pues se recordaba la muerte de un hombre valiente y sacrificado, que había sufrido terriblemente en vida y que había muerto en medio de una batalla como un héroe, luchando por lo que más le importaba en la vida. Ese día todas las personas que lo habían querido en la Tierra lloraban su pérdida y respetaban su memoria, bajo la luz y amparo de su propia estrella, que brillaba alta en el cielo. Sirius, la estrella más brillante del firmamento.

* * *

Sara se despertó sintiéndose un poco atontada. Se presionó la cabeza con las manos. ¡Qué alivio! Ya no le dolía tanto y alguien le había puesto una toalla húmeda sobre la frente, lo que le daba una sensación de frescura increíble.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó suavemente alguien entrando al cuarto- empezaba a preocuparme que no despertaras. Estaba pensando en usar el truco de la Bella Durmiente, tal vez un beso te habría despertado.

- ¿Sirius? ¿Qué..?

- Shhh... – Sirius le quitó la toalla de la cabeza para remojarla y ponérsela de nuevo. Luego le tendió una taza humeante que contenía una poción recién hecha – tómate esto.

Sara cogió la taza que Sirius le ofrecía y miró el contenido con desconfianza.

- No soy muy bueno haciendo pociones, pero creo que está bien – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa – es sólo una poción revitalizante. Has perdido muchas energía. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor, ya no tengo los pensamientos de toda la cuadra zumbando en mi cabeza.

- Bueno, eso es tal vez por el hechizo aislador que le pusimos a la casa y la poción de Dumbledore.

- ¿Dumbledore? – Sara se incorporó con violencia, pero Sirius la recostó de nuevo dulcemente.

- Sí, Dumbledore. No te preocupes, no está aquí. Le dije que no querías verlo. Alice le explicó lo que le habías dicho. Dumbledore cree que tienes razón y tu poder de invadir mentes se está incrementando. Probablemente sea el poder que mejor manejes después del fuego. Tu poder dominante, creo que lo llam

- ¿Alice llamó a Dumbledore?

- No, yo llamé a Dumbledore y a Alice.

- ¿Por qué lo llamaste?

- Bueno, te encontré con un aspecto horrible. Convulsionaste frente a mí y perdiste el conocimiento en mis brazos. Se me ocurrió que a lo mejor llamar a la única persona que conozco que tiene alguna idea sobre las fénix era buena idea.

Sara no hizo ningún comentario y se bebió la poción. Sirius recogió la taza cuando la hubo acabado.

- ¿Cuánto va a durar esto? – preguntó Sara. Empezaba a tener la cabeza más clara. Ya las cosas no le daban vuelta.

- Dumbledore cree que en algún momento del día de ayer alguno de tus poderes fue fuertemente turbado y produjo esta reacción. Probablemente se acabe sólo en un tiempo o con algo igual.

Sara recordó la conmoción que había sufrido al oír el nombre Harry Potter el día anterior.

- Siento como si mi cabeza tuviera el doble de su tamaño natural – dijo Sara ante la sensación de pesadez que sufría.

- Está tan perfectamente proporcionada como siempre – le dijo Sirius acariciándole distraídamente el pelo. Sara lo miró y de repente todo lo sucedido el día anterior volvió a ella.

- ¡Sirius! – se incorporó de nuevo violentamente – tengo que pedirte perdón por lo de ayer. Fui una estúpida y lo que dije estuvo mal, mal. ¡muy mal! No tenía ningún derecho a reclamarte nada, él es tu mejor amigo, y yo me porté como una idiota celosa buena para nada que....

- Cálmate – le dijo Sirius haciéndola acostarse de nuevo con calma- o te va a doler la cabeza de nuevo.

- Eres un ángel. ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí cuidándome después de cómo te traté ayer? Deberías estar furioso conmigo...

- Shhh... – Sirius volvió a acariciarle el cabello, como si quisiera tranquilizarla.

- No me sentía bien y te dije una grosería. De verdad lo lamento...

- Tranquila. – Sirius no parecía quererle dar ninguna importancia a lo que había pasado – está bien. Trata de descansar.

Sirius miraba a Sara tan dulcemente que ésta se calló y lo miró conmovida. ¿Cómo podía perdonarla tan fácilmente? ¿O tal vez lo que le había dicho no era tan grave? Sara trató de recordar como habían sido las cosas. Sara poseía un espíritu rencoroso como para entenderlo sin estar en esa posición. Sirius la amaba mucho, tal vez demasiado y el verla así había sido suficiente para que su enojo pasara a ser una simple minucia carente de importancia.

- No – dijo Sara ante su proposición de descansar – le dije a Alice que revisaría unos papeles...

- Lo estoy haciendo yo – le dijo Sirius señalándole el puñado de papeles que tenía al lado- pero no he sacado nada en concreto todavía.

- Déjame ayudarte.

- No, tienes que descansar. Ya me ayuda bastante verte mejor. Alcánzame esos que están al otro lado de la cama.

Sara le pasó el puño de papeles que ella había estado viendo momentos antes, pero uno que no había visto se desprendió del resto. Era una hoja de papel arrugada y manchada. Sara la recogió intrigada. De repente el dolor volvió más intensamente que nunca. Fue como si su mente viajara a mil kilómetros por hora hasta la de alguien muy lejos de allí... y entonces la vio: una mujer de pelo negro, alta, de expresión siniestra y calculadora. Sara conocía a esa mujer... y Harry Potter también.

- ¡SARA! ¡SARA!

Cuando Sara abrió los ojos se encontró en los brazos de Sirius que la llamaba asustado. Al verla abrir los ojos la estrechó contra sí. Había convulsionado de nuevo y había estado a punto de caerse de la cama. Sara se apartó de él y le dijo conmocionada:

- ¡Era ella Sirius! El soplón de Harry era _una _soplona. No era una obligada, era la favorita de Voldemort. Lo engañaron, fue una trampa desde el inicio. ¡Bellatrix Black era la soplona!

* * *

- Sara, esta serie es demasiado estúpida.

- Prometiste que le darías una oportunidad.

- Una. Ya me has hecho ver esa porquería tres veces.

- En Francia no vas a tener que verla.

- Sara... está bien, la última.

- No te queda otra, te vas la otra semana.

Junio llegaba a su fin. Las clases terminaban en una semana, y Draco se iría a penas tuviera los resultados. La discusión se cernía sobre una serie de televisión que Sara adoraba y que tras meses de insistirle, Draco había aceptado ver un capítulo.

La serie era un drama/romance. Draco casi no le ponía atención. Pensaba en lo que venía, en Francia, en Sara, mejor dicho, en estar sin Sara. En eso llamaron a la puerta.

- Yo voy – dijo levantándose.

- Apúrate – le dijo Sara sin volverlo a ver- o te vas a perder el beso de Seth.

- Creo que puedo vivir sin verlo.

Draco abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? – preguntó con desprecio.

- Más respeto Malfoy, estás frente a un funcionario del ministerio.

- Sí, claro. ¿Qué quieres, Weasley?

- Tengo que hablar con la princesa.

- ¿Princesa? – Draco se rió despreciativamente- Sí, claro. Asumo que te refieres a Sara Black. ¡Su alteza, la buscan! – llamó en voz alta.

- Ahora no puedo ver a nadie. Dile que vuelva luego.

- Es un mal momento – dijo Draco cerrando la puerta, pero el altivo funcionario del ministerio atravesó una pierna.

- Traigo un mensaje de Fudge. – dijo en voz alta, para que Sara lo oyera, esperando que aquello la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

- ¡Bien por ti! – dijo Sara desde adentro. Los mensajeros de Fudge no le caían bien.

- Weasley, vete de aquí – dijo Draco sacando la varita- la "princesa" no quiere ser molestada.

- Dile que soy el asistente menor del ministro en persona. – dijo esto durísimo, asegurándose de que lo oyera.

- Esto es increíble – dijo Draco para si mismo – yo recojo el mensaje y luego lárgate.

- Debo entregarlo personalmente.

- O te vas ya o… – Draco levantaba su varita cuando Sara dijo:

- Ok! Aquí estoy, que sea rápido, están en anuncios. –apareció junto a Draco- Oh, ¿Percy Weasley? – Sara no le tenía el menor cariño a Percy. No lo conocía, pero todos sus amigos le habían hablado de él, y ninguno muy bien que digamos.

- El mismo, su alteza. – Percy miraba a Sara con la boca abierta. Era preciosa. Hasta el momento cada vez que ella había ido al Ministerio él no había podido verla.

- ¿Su alteza? – Sara se rió sin ningún disimulo – si yo fuera una princesa Fudge no estaría en el poder, y usted tampoco. ¿De acuerdo? No me diga princesa o su alteza o ninguna de esas tonterías.

- Sí. Señorita Sara, como usted guste.

- Black, señorita Black, para usted. Ok, ¿qué pasa?

- ¿Qué pasa?– Percy la miró sin entender, esperando que lo invitara a pasar.

- Sí, tu eres un mensajero – Sara lo señaló y luego se señalo a ella misma- dame el mensaje.

- Pero...

- ¿Por qué Fudge no se limitará a usar lechuzas? – dijo Sara como para sí misma llevándose las manos a la cabeza- no hablan, son simpáticas, listas y se limitan a su trabajo: dar mensajes.

Draco que estaba a su espalda se rió.

- El ministro tiene el honor de invitarla al Baile Anual de Verano que suele ofrecer para la época veraniega el Ministerio de Magia.

- ¿Eso es todo? – Sara frunció el ceño.

- Sí.

- Bien. – Sara dio la vuelta para entrar de nuevo a la sala.

- ¡Espere! – dijo Percy.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿No va a responder?

- ¿Tengo qué? Déjeme ver, ¿cuándo es el baile?

- 30 de agosto.

- ¿Agosto? ¿Y tenía que avisarme desde ahora? No sé si pueda ir.

- Yo que tu iría – le dijo Draco de repente, para sorpresa tanto de Sara como de Percy. Sara lo miró intrigada, y comprendió que su amigo le diría porqué después.

- Bien, dígale a Fudge que estaré ahí.

- Será un placer, señorita.

- Y que la próxima vez me mande una carta. Con su permiso, ya acabaron los anuncios.

Sara se metió de nuevo a la casa y Draco cerró la puerta de golpe, en la cara de Percy, quien no estaba muy seguro de qué había pasado.

- ¿Por qué quieres que vaya al baile? – le preguntó Sara a su amigo cuando este volvió a la sala.

- Creí que podía interesarte ver unos cuantos mortífagos sin máscara, eso es todo.

Sara lo miró emocionada.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que las partes de Sara Black fueron muy flojas y no pasó nada interesante, pero lo de Sirius ya lo he explicado arriba y en cuanto a la otra parte es que necesitaba meter lo del baile… ¡ya verán cuando llegue! No les puedo adelantar nada ahora, pero será importante.

El próximo capítulo es el último de esta parte, solo espero sus reviews para subirlo, pero seguro que lo subo el miércoles o el jueves. (Creo que esto ya lo había dicho, pero nunca está de más repetir).

Espero sus comentarios, en especial sobre lo de Sara Parker, ¿los sorprendió la escena final? Je je… ella es muy importante en la historia, después de todo la historia se llama "La noble casa Black etc… " y es que todos los Black son importantes en algún grado.

Bueno, ahora si, ¡contesto los reviews!

**Aiosami: **¡Hola! Sé que no vas a poder leer este capítulo apenas lo ponga, pero en compensación puedo decirte que ¡si fuiste el primer review que tuve! Y además el más largo. La verdad es que a veces uno no se puede fiar de los avisos de A veces corta o no llegan los reviews o no manda avisos de actualizaciones. Espero que el de este chap si te llegue. ¡Yo también quiero un Sirius así! En realidad está hecho muy a mi medida el chico. Y disfruta esos momentos de felicidad porque tengo que decirte que son muy escasos en esta historia. Snape es muy importante para Sara, y ella no va a dejar de defenderlo porque es su mejor amigo, pero la verdad es que esa discusión tenía que darse. Bueno, a Sara le ha costado mucho captar que lo que pasa es serio e importante, pero al menos con lo de Sirius dio un paso en esa dirección, pero te aseguro que se dará cuenta realmente de una forma muy fuerte… ya no falta mucho para eso. ¡Estamos llegando al centro de la historia! El mal humor es una constante es Sara en esta etapa de su vida… bueno, la verdad en la mayor parte de su vida, pero en esta es exagerado. Y lo de la premonición…bueno, Sara es genial con esas cosas, ya lo verás en este capítulo. Lo de los celos… bueno, Sirius tiene un mejor amigo muy celoso, pero una novia aún peor de celosa, así que es recíproco entre ellos, pero no hay slash en mi historia… Ya verás la reconciliación en este chap, y Sara debería controlar más lo que dice.

Bueno, Sara Black. No quería gastar mucho tiempo con la conversación con Harry y me pareció que así quedaba bien, porque era innecesario ponerlo todo. Con Ron si me extendí un poco más, pero es que la conversación con Draco era la que me interesaba y no podía dejar que le robaran espacio. Es que aunque en estas partes no lo parezcan yo voy cuidando que lo que sucede en el pasado esté coordinado con el presente, porque para dividir las partes necesito que cada historia haya llegado a un punto en particular que signifique un cambio. Pues sí, este Draco es genial, y esa era mi idea con lo de Dumbledore, pero ¡sorpresa! Lo de Hermione, en el próximo chap se verá que la chica no ha estado inactivo, claro, no es nada sorprendente su trabajo, y lo de Ron tiene que ver, claro que la chica no lo sabe directamente pero es muy perceptiva. Pues aquí está el chap, espero que también lo disfrutes.

**Valeska:** ¡Hola! Me gusta mucho tu nick (te lo digo de una vez porque después se me olvida) ¡Que bien que te decidiste a dejar un review! No sabes como me emociona recibirlos. Me alegra que pienses eso sobre mi fic, gracias. ¿Sirius también es tu favorito? ¡Es que Sirius es el mejor! (Nunca me van hacer decirlo en pasado… ES el mejor y punto, de este o del otro lado del velo.) Tienes mucha razón sobre el egoísmo de Sara Parker, ya verás como eso le va a traer muchos problemas a la chica… Pues la historia de Sara Black si no es precisamente romántica, pero poco a poco esa parte va a ir tomando más relevancia, pero como ella misma dice tiene un papel muy importante en la historia que yo no puedo dejar de lado. Me alegra que te guste como pongo a los mortífagos, pero espero que ahora que van a empezar a salir más (mucho más) todavía te guste como aparecen. En cuanto a lo de las partes son cinco partes, la cuarta es la más larga de las cinco, la tercera la más corta, aunque no estoy segura de eso último porque aún no termino de escribir la quinta parte. Besos para ti también.

**Amsp14:** ¡Hola! Bueno, está bien, yo sigo haciéndolo durante las vacaciones, pero sigue dándote una vuelta por aquí de supervisión y así te vas acordando de lo que pasaba antes… Y espero que lo de la U no sea demasiado agobiante, mira que tienes que seguir con tu historia, que ya quiero ver que pasa, y creo que la gente de ff también quiere saber, pero bueno, cero estrés (un momento, la estresada soy yo, ¿no?) Bueno, cero estrés de todos modos. Ya sigo con las otras historias, y ya sé, sigo primero con Esa chica es mía… espero que las disfrutes. Bueno, te dejo, en la casa hablamos. Tengo que seguir contestando reviews, y, ¿es idea mía o las contestaciones son más largas que algunos reviews que mandamos?

**Leo Black Le-fay: **¡Hola wapa! yo tampoco sé que le pasa a la página. Vieras que no me avisó de que habías seguido la Dama del Lago, si no la veo en la página no me entero, y de Septiembre del 69 me avisó como dos días después de que yo la había leído. Bueno, pero tu review ya me llegó. Creo que entiendo a lo que te refieres de que es triste/romántico, que en realidad todo el romance de esta historia está teñido de tristeza… Y la muerte de Harold Potter era algo que la verdad tenía muchas ganas de escribir. ¡Que bien que ya podamos hablar en el MSN! Espero volverte a encontrar en él pronto. Nos vemos.

**AriadnaCreta:** ¡Hola chica! ¿Como estás? Me alegra que te guste la explicación de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, porque me costó mucho que se me ocurriera como explicarlo. Lo de Sara y Ron tenía que arreglarlo, porque fue solo una manera de entrar a la pareja que cada vez se perfila más clara: Draco y Sara. Aunque la verdad no estoy muy segura de que futuro les depara a ellos al final… bueno, no te voy a seguir contando mis planes, que te quemo la historia. Lo del pastel de yuca… bueno, tal vez Sirius si conoce algo de cocina tica (¿te imaginas que hubiera venido a Costa Rica? ¡Que lindo! Ejem… bueno, se vale soñar). En realidad lo puse porque a mi me encanta el pastel de yuca y mi mamá nunca hace. Siempre hace puré de papa y a mi me da mucha cólera que se parezca tanto al pastel de yuca y no sepa ni parecido… ok, eso es un trauma de mi niñez reflejado en la historia. Espero que a nadie le de por psicoanalizarme a través de ella… debería evitar que mis compañeros de la U la lean (estudio psicología ; ) ). Creo que este capítulo es más corto que los anteriores, pero es que el que viene es largo y como hay una perturbación temporal (ya lo verás, eso de dar algo y luego devolverse para explicarlo) no lo quería partir. Pero tranquila, aún queda mucho antes de que se acabe la historia, son cinco partes y vamos apenas terminando la segunda. En cuanto a los ojos de MI amor Sirius Black… yo siempre había tenido la idea de que tenía los ojos grises aunque en los libros no lo dice, pero de tanto leer aquí en ff que eran azules me empecé a hacer a la idea. Así que ahora JK sale con que son grises… otra prueba de que Gary Oldman NO es ni primo de Sirius, pero ya dejo de quejarme, que sé que es muy buen actor, pero hasta que no lo vea en la peli no voy a estar del todo conforme. Como decía, gracias por avisarme lo de los ojos, pero en este fic (y creo que en todos los otros ya lo describí así) se queda con los ojos azules, porque el azul es muy importante en la historia: la manía de Sara B por el azul, el color favorito de Sirius para la ropa porque combina con sus ojos y sobre todo el dije de Sara de zafiro. Bueno, ya me dejo de parlas sobre los ojos, que hoy estoy contestando los reviews muy largamente. Nos vemos, y espero que te guste el chap. ¡Ah, y suerte con el tinte! MI Sirius estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

**Hermione Malfoy:** ¡Hola! A mi me hizo mucha ilusión imaginarme a Sirius en la cocina, hasta me lo imaginé con la redecilla en el pelo para evitar la grasa… me encantaría que cocinara para mi. Bueno, ya ves que Sirius es para Sara muchas cosas que me gustaría que fuera para mi… mi nick debería ser Sara Fénix Parker, pero bueno, también tengo mis puntos en común con la Black, y uso ese porque de una vez proclama mis gustos ¿no? Yo soy una Black de corazón. Lo de Harold me lo tenía planeado desde el inicio, lo de porque le tienen miedo al nombre me costó bastante planearlo como le explique a Ariadna. Me gusta tu actitud con Sara Parker, la chica realmente necesita comprensión, pero sé que en esta parte es un personaje poco agradable, por no decir detestable, pero es necesario… ya verás pronto porqué. 100x100 cierto, la buena relación con los Potter le viene a la niña de su padre. Bueno, bueno, tal vez fue el SPM, pero me emociona saber que puedo conmover las emociones de alguien. Eso si, espero no ser culpable de que tengas que llorar. Pero es que la historia de Draco y de Sara B es triste, y bueno, ella no puede más que pensar que el amor va a ser un problema porque es la única cosa que conoce sobre el amor, ¿no? La verdad su madre no fue el mejor ejemplo del mundo. Bueno, espero poder leer tu fic nuevo, porque si el otro no tiene final y no lo va a tener me da un poco de cosa leerlo, pero tal vez le entre, aunque no me has dicho de que es. Yo también estoy escribiendo otro fic que no he empezado a subir, es que ya tengo muchos aquí y como que empezar otro sin acabar ninguno ¡de fijo me matan! Tras de que tuve todos los otros fics abandonados en el cierre de semestre (que digo el cierre, ¡en dos meses!) si empiezo otro sería muy injusto sin terminar alguno antes. Un Hermione Draco, bueno, me gusta la pareja, de hecho, cuando leo fics del presente suelen ser sobre Draco, aunque generalmente son Draco Ginny, pero con la sangre sucia (¡si Sara Black me oye me mata!), digo, con la Gryffindor prefecta también me gustan. Besos para ti también.

**Ellayah:** ¡Hola! Yo también voy contestándote poco a poco… que dicha que te gustara el capítulo, y tranquila con lo de Sara Parker ¡si esa es la idea! Ya con esa frase tenía que ser obvio que es lo más egoísta sobre la faz de la tierra, pero eso tiene una razón y pronto vas a ver cual es, o mejor dicho, vas a ver como se da cuenta ella de que lo es. Y a lo mejor hasta la veas cambiar ; ), bueno, no te cuento nada más, ya lo verás. A mi me gusta más Sara Parker la verdad, aunque en esta parte es bastante detestable, pero comprendo que prefieras a la niña. Y lo de Draco, bueno, creo que ya con la actitud de ellos hay bastante problema, aunque nunca se sabe con lo que puede salir Dumbledore. Vale, no te doy las gracias por leer, ¡pero no puedes evitar que te de las gracias por ser tan buena de dejarme reviews tan bonitos y largos! ¡Me encantan! Y que bien que te animaras a escribir, de hecho ya me pasé a leer tus historias y cuando suba este chap voy a pasar a dejarte review si puedo. Pues te meto en el messanger en cuanto pueda. Yo si suelo estar por ahí, así que espero que en algún momento nos encontremos. Gracias por leer mis otras historias, ya me llegó tu review de a través del velo. Eso es, nadie aunque no sea siriusiano puede negar que Sirius es una monada, y Remus es mi segundo personaje favorito, así que creo que andamos parecidas. En cuanto a Billy, bueno, también lo verás en esta historia… ¡Besos y nos vemos pronto!

**Isa o Trixi Black:** ¡Hola wapa! Te digo lo mismo que dices tu, en el messanger lo hablamos todo, pero aún así me gusta que me dejes reviews ( creo que soy un poco adicta a los reviews…). Sí, ya sé que ff ha estado medio loco esta semana, a mi tampoco me dejaba mandar reviews. No he visto si siguió tu historia, se supone que estás en mi autor, pero la pagina se peleó conmigo y no me esta mandando al correo la mitad de las cosas que actualizan. Nos vemos.

**Andrea:** ¡Hola! Tengo que preguntarte… ¿al final te llegó mi review de de que están hechos los sueño? Fue toda una odisea lograr mandarlo, y al final no sé si te habrá llegado o no. Dime si no y te lo mando al correo. ¡Y que bien que lo recuperaste todo! ¡Genial! Me alegra ver que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto, la verdad es que me moría por escribir "Harry Potter está muerto", todo eso es lo que produce lo que le sucede a Sara en este capítulo, fue una premonición muy fuerte. ¿Te gustó lo de las muertes por el nombre? Gracias, me costó trabajo sacar esa parte, pero parece que de verdad gustó. Es que tengo que entrarle a los mortífagos por algún lado, ¿no? Sí, la conversación de SD no fue tan magnifica, pero es que no pueden decirse todo, no todavía… tiene que sufrir un poco más, ¿no crees? Más ahora que Draco se va, aunque la verdad me costó deshacerme de él, porque la historia ya era casi solo sobre el y Sara, pero no podía dejarlo acaparar la tercera parte también. Bueno, todo se acaba, así que en el otro capítulo se acaba la segunda parte… y lo de los mortífagos, pues sí. Ya están en camino… la tercera parte se llama Trampa de Cristal, pero de momento no te digo nada más.

Bueno, nos vemos a media semana!

Besos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black


	27. Final de la segunda parte: el adiós

¡¡¡¡¡ Hola a todos!!!!!!! 

No puedo creer que de verdad estoy publicando el final de la segunda parte… Estoy muy feliz, gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews, me animan mucho y espero que les guste este capítulo… 

Aunque pensándolo bien… bueno, espero que tengan piedad de mi por lo que hice. 

Los personajes son propiedad de Jk Rowling y no hago esto con fines de lucro. 

Contesto los reviews al final. Este chap es muy largo, espero que no les moleste. Cuando empiecen a leer probablemente no entiendan lo que sucede, así que les aviso que es un disturbio temporal, o sea, empiezo por el final del chap y luego me devuelvo a explicar lo que pasó. ¿Por qué? Hum…¿Capricho de la autora? Temporalmente la parte de Sara Parker empieza más o menos un mes después de donde había quedado el chap anterior. Sin entretenerlos más los dejo con el final de la segunda parte de _"SFP&SFB: la noble casa Black y el destino de las fénix"._

* * *

- ¡Sara!

- ¡No puedo creerlo! No de ti… sabía que Potter no me soportaba, y que Dumbledore le gusta usarme y no decirme para que… pero tu… tu…

- ¡Sara! Déjame que te explique que pasó.

- ¡No! No hay nada que explicar. No confías en mí, ya lo capté.

- ¡Sara!

- Hace tiempos que debí hacerle caso a Severus, él me dijo que pasaría esto – dijo más para sí que para Sirius, quien no alcanzó a oírla.

Sara se había puesto al abrigo a la carrera y salía de la casa Evans con una rapidez asombrosa. Sirius la seguía.

- ¡Sara, yo sí confío en ti! No es eso… Sara, yo…

- ¡No te unas! – Sara se detuvo, le dio la cara a Sirius, quien pudo ver que la chica estaba llorando y le dijo en un arrebato – si me amas, si confías en mí, no te unas a la Orden, quédate conmigo. Apóyame en esto.

- Sara, no puedo, -Sirius la miró sorprendido de sus demandas, - ¿como me pides eso? Además, le di mi palabra a James que habló con Dumbledore para que yo…

- Lo sabía… –Sara cerró los ojos y se apartó de él caminando hacia atrás lentamente- aléjate de mí, Sirius Black. Terminamos.

Sara dobló rápidamente en la esquina de la casa y cuando Sirius la siguió no pudo encontrarla.

Sara se apareció a varias cuadras de ahí y logró llegar a su casa. Entró destrozada, no podía creer lo que había pasado. ¿Cómo había podido Sirius hacerle eso? Se tiró en la cama a llorar, y notó que había una carta sobre la almohada. Era de Snape. La abrió con cuidado y la leyó. Se quedó pensando. Luego, como inspirada por una prisa inusitada sacó una maleta. Tomó su varita, pero no pudo recordar el hechizo para empacar, así que chasqueó los dedos. Tomó un pedazo de pergamino y escribió una nota. Finalmente cogió su maleta y se acercó a la chimenea. Prendió el fuego y cogió un poco de polvos Flu de la cajita en la repisa. Dio una última mirada al apartamento y tiró los polvos a las llamas, que se volvieron verdes.

- ¡Milford Haven, 45st. 899!

_"Querida Alice:_

_Me voy. Tengo que salir de aquí, alejarme de todo, alejarme de la Orden, de Dumbledore, de Sirius..._

_Has sido una gran amiga y si de algo me voy feliz es de haberte conocido y haber compartido estos meses contigo. Lamento haber molestado tanto y haber pasado tantos días de mal humor, porque sé que te molestaba. _

_Quiero que sapas que en estos tiempos tan peligrosos que estamos viviendo, nunca dejaré que te pase nada malo, ni a ti, ni a Frank, ni al pequeño Neville o la pequeña Ann. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarlos. Te lo juro. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en escribir. _

_Con cariño, afecto y aprecio,_

_Sara Fénix Parker. "_

Tres horas antes...

- ¡Ya llegó! – dijo Lily a James al oír a Sirius estacionar la moto afuera – deberíamos hablar con él antes de la reunión.

- Lo mismo estaba pensando – dijo James que iba a salir, pero se detuvo de repente – oh no, debí decirle específicamente que no la trajera.

- ¿Sara?

- Sí.

Sirius y Sara entraron felizmente a la casa Evans. Ya había pasado más de un mes desde que el poder de meterse en las mentes de las personas había evolucionado y Sara se encontraba bien de nuevo. Sirius la había cuidado durante el proceso –había congelado el postgrado, con todo lo que estaba pasando iba a quedarse un tiempo en Inglaterra y luego terminaría de sacarlo en la forma normal, o sea, en un año y medio- y ahora había entre ellos una conexión aun más especial, pues al haber Sara ocupado completamente su mente, cuando estaban cerca se conectaban, sin tomar en cuenta la ya intensa química que había entre ellos.

La actitud de Sara había cambiado mucho desde que había descubierto lo de Bellatrix. Había estado muy interesada en lo que sucedía y trabajaba insistentemente investigando, haciendo guardias y hasta estaba dispuesta a pelear de ser necesario. Había enseñado a Alice varias formas de lucha y la ayudaba mucho con las investigaciones del periódico sobre Voldemort. Además, se había puesto en contacto con las amistades que había hecho en sus viajes, creando contactos alrededor de todo el mundo.

Sara se dirigió hacia Lily y le dijo:

- ¡Mira lo que encontré! Estaba revisando mi biblioteca en busca de un libro que se que traje de China que se llama "Balance de poder : análisis de la magia oscura" y lo encontré. Creí que podía interesarte.

Lily cogió el libro que le tendía Sara y leyó el título intrigada: "Marcas de sacrificio".

- ¿Por qué pensaste que podía interesarme? – le preguntó Lily ojeándolo.

- No lo sé – dijo Sara encogiéndose de hombros – a ti te interesa todo eso de magia antigua.

James estaba con Sirius y hablan sobre el último partido de Quidditch cuando Sirius sintió una extraña sensación. Ya la conocía, se producía desde que Sara se había metido completamente en su mente y se había desmayado. Era una conexión extraña. Sirius sabía porque le había llevado ese libro a Lily.. pero no lo entendía. Miró a Sara intrigado, y ella le sonrió.

- ¿Premonición? – le preguntó Sirius sin emitir ningún sonido, solo moviendo los labios.

Sara asintió con la cabeza.

En eso empezaron a llegar más personas. Llegaron Frank y Alice, Peter, Remus y Rose, etc...

James parecía disgustado, pues cada vez que quería hablar con su amigo sobre aquello tan importante este se distraía con Sara o con algún recién llegado.

Dumbledore y Moody llegaron juntos. Sara los saludó fríamente, nunca le gustaba encontrarse con Dumbledore, menos de sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué vinieron? – le preguntó Sirius a James tras saludar efusivamente a Moody – que yo recuerde no estamos celebrando nada en especial.

- La verdad en que sí – le dijo James de mal humor – y no se suponía que trajeras a tu novia.

Sirius se quedó mirándolo como si le hubiera hecho una gran revelación.

- ¿Sirius? ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó James.

- ¿Puedes repetir lo que dijiste?

- ¡Dije que te pedí que vinieras tu! No que trajeras a Sara.

- No, no – Sirius no le preguntó que era aquello especial que quería decirle- dijiste que no debía traer a mi _novia_.

- ¿Qué importa como lo dije? – dijo James sin comprender.

- Es sólo que... nunca nadie había dicho que Sara fuera mi _novia_. – dijo Sirius mirando a la chica que hablaba con Remus animadamente al otro lado del salón. Pudo sentir esa extraña simpatía que ella sentía por su amigo.

- Bueno, ¿es tu novia, no? – le dijo James.

- La verdad nunca se lo he preguntado – dijo Sirius pensativo – creo que voy a preguntárselo ahora. Hasta el momento somos sólo… bueno, un poco más que amigos.

- Pero Sirius, tenemos que hablar.

- No tomará mucho rato. Después seré todo tuyo, Jamsie. – le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa. James le sonrió resignado.

Sirius trató de acercarse a Sara, pero esta estaba muy entretenida hablando con Remus.

- Sara, necesito hablar contigo.

- Ya voy, Sirius – le dijo Sara sin volverlo a ver – aun no puedo creer que Pet de verdad se vaya a casar con Vernie.

- Llevan años saliendo – dijo Remus riéndose –tu te perdiste cuando él se enteró de que Lily era bruja...

- ¿Por qué estás tan impaciente? – le dijo Sara a Sirius volviéndose de repente, aunque Sirius no había hecho ningún gesto de impaciencia, lo había sentido.

- Tengo que preguntarte algo.

- Ok – le dijo Sara extrañada. En eso Lily se acercó a ellos:

- Ya es hora Remus. Vamos allá.

Lily le señaló una puerta al final de la sala, que Sara sabía conducía a la oficina del papá de Lily en la casa. Remus miró alternativamente a Sirius y a Sara y siguió a Lily extrañado. Sirius y Sara vieron extrañados como Lily y Remus entraban por la puerta, seguidos de Dumbledore, Moody y un James que miró a Sirius imperiosamente.

- ¿Por qué no les dijiste a ellos? – le preguntó Remus a Lily cuando ya no podían oírlos.

- Porque no están en la célula todavía – le dijo Lily – ahora vamos a discutirlo.

James venía discutiendo con Dumbledore, y cuando se sentaron en la oficina que Lily había preparado para la reunión Dumbledore le dijo:

- Esta es una de las razones. No te puso atención para ir con Sara, si Sara no entra y él sí vamos a tener siempre ese problema.

- ¡No es cierto! – le dijo James enojado- Sirius no es así, Dumbledore, usted no lo conoce.

- Lo necesitamos – dijo Moody uniéndose a la conversación – para algo lo mandamos a Bélgica.

- Dumbledore, Sirius es de plena confianza – dijo Remus entendiendo la discusión- no estaríamos completos sin él.

- Sí, Dumbledore, es cierto que puede ser impulsivo y algo rebelde – dijo Lily- pero una vez comprometido con algo no lo deja. Menos con nosotros, y menos después de lo que esa gente le hizo a Harry.

- Yo le doy fe de él Dumbledore – le dijo James- es más que mi amigo, es mi hermano, el único hermano que me queda. Yo le doy mi palabra de que Sirius será un digno integrante de la Orden del Fénix.

Dumbledore miró aquel grupo vencido. Todos deseaban y pedían la entrada de Black al grupo.

- Si tu lo respaldas con tu palabra, James – le dijo Dumbledore lentamente- está bien.

Mientras tanto...

- ¿Qué irán a hacer? – preguntó Sara extrañada

- Ni idea – dijo Sirius- pero James dijo que hoy había algo importante.

- Bueno, ¿qué te pasa? – le preguntó Sara.

- Sara, ¿eres mi novia?

Sara se quedó mirándolo sorprendida.

- ¿A que viene esto? – le preguntó Sara – llevamos que.. ¿dos meses? saliendo. No lo sé, digo, nunca me has pedido que sea tu novia...

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Sara lo miró y se rió.

- A veces eres tan extraño Sirius... siempre logras sorprenderme. Pero si quieres que sea tu novia... deberás pensarte una mejor proposición.

- Sara Fénix Parker, ¿me darías el honor de ser mi novia? - le preguntó Sirius tomándola de las manos y hablándole tan cerca que ella pudo sentir su aliento suave, dulce y acariciador en su rostro. Antes de contestarle lo besó.

- ¿Eso es un sí? – le preguntó Sirius. Sara le sonrió y lo besó de nuevo.

- ¡SIRIUS BLACK! ¡TENGO QUE HABLAR CONTIGO!

James había aparecido de nuevo por la puerta y le dirigía a Sirius y Sara una mirada gélida.

- Creo que James está un poco alterado – dijo Sirius resignadamente – mejor voy a ver que quiere.

- Claro – le dijo Sara en el tono seco que solía usar cuando Sirius la dejaba para ir a hablar con James – y si vas a pedirme que sea tu novia, que no esté Potter cerca, por favor.

A penas los vio empezar a hablar, buscó a Alice entre la multitud para contarle lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

- ¡Draco! ¡Y llegaron los resultados! – Sara acababa de recibir dos sobres que contenían sin lugar a dudas los resultados finales. Entró en el cuarto de Draco precipitadamente, pero se detuvo al verlo empacando.

- ¿Y bien? – Draco esperaba que Sara abriera las cartas, pero la chica veía las maletas -¿Sara?

- ¡O sí! – la chica salió del trance- perdona, es sólo que no me acordaba que era ya mañana... ten la mía.

Ambos chicos abrieron la carta del otro y la leyeron en silencio, sin ninguna expresión en rostro. Luego se miraron el uno al otro.

- Sobresaliente en Encantamientos, Defensa, Pociones y Herbología – le dijo Sara con una gran sonrisa – el resto Excede Expectativas. ¡Felicidades!

- Gracias, me fue mejor de lo que esperaba – dijo Draco sonriendo – las tuyas tienen una pequeña sorpresa... sobresaliente en todo menos en... Estudios Muggles.

- ¿Qué? – Sara se quedó helada.

- Aparentemente olvidaste mencionar la internat en los grandes inventos de los que hablaste en el examen.

- Internet – dijo Sara aún sin creerlo – es imposible. ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?

- Bah.. estoy bromeando – le dijo Draco dándole la carta – sobresaliente en todo.

- ¿De verdad? – Sara lo miró con renovada esperanza.

- Sí.

Sara lo abrazó efusivamente, pero después se alejó como si la hubiera electrocutado.

- ¡Cómo pudiste decirme eso! Casi me da un paro... olvidar la Internet...

- La carta si trae una sorpresa para ti. Parece que te dieron permiso de presentar el examen de aparición a pesar de tu edad.

- ¿Y para que quiero el examen? Ya me aparezco en todo lado.

- Para que sea legal.

Sara se rió.

- ¡Draco Malfoy defiende las leyes inglesas!

- Cállate y ayúdame a empacar.

- Como quieras. – Sara chasqueó los dedos y todo estuvo empacado en un minuto.

Era el último día de Draco en Inglaterra antes de su viaje a Francia. Lo pasaron como un día bastante normal. Habían prometido que no harían de aquello una tragedia. En la noche llegaron Tonks y Lupin. Al día siguiente en la mañana Moody y Schaklebolt. Draco tenía que viajar con escolta hasta el ministerio, donde se había preparado un translador especial para él.

- No vuelvas lleno de malas costumbres francesas – le dijo Phineas antes de que saliera. Draco le sonrió.

- Cuida a Sara, ¿ok? – le dijo en voz baja al pasar junto a su cuadro, Phineas asintió.

- ¡Señor! – una aguda voz detuvo a Draco, mientras Sara lo esperaba afuera. Draco se volvió y se encontró con Dobby, quien lo veía aprehensivamente,

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Draco algo bruscamente.

- Dobby le preparó algo... por si no le gusta la comida francesa. – el elfo sostenía un paquete en las manos y se lo daba tímidamente. Draco lo miró dudando- Dobby sabe que no le gusta mucho la comida extranjera.

Draco tomó el paquete todavía serio. Dobby le hizo una reverencia y retrocedió.

- Buen viaje.

- Gracias – dijo Draco secamente, y salió de la casa. Pero Dobby se dio por recompensado.

Sara no sabía como pensaban ir al ministerio, pero ella tenía lista la moto.

- No. De ninguna manera Sara – le dijo Moody – por el aire es muy peligroso, más ahora que los mortífagos saben que tienes la moto y que puede ser totalmente invisible. Ahora habrá que ponerle más medidas de seguridad.

- ¿Y por qué no me dijiste eso cuando sucedió? – le dijo Sara frunciendo el ceño molesta – ya la tendría a punto.

Sin hacer caso a las protestas de Sara se dirigieron al despacho de Dumbledore, quien estaba ya en el Ministerio asegurándose que estuviese a punto.

- Viajaremos por la red de polvos flu desde aquí – dijo Lupin – Moody y Kinsgley irán primero, para asegurar la vía. Tú y Draco pasarán después y Tonks y yo iremos de últimos. Lo haremos rápido, cuidado con salirse antes, cambiar de chimenea o llamar de alguna manera la atención.

- Bien – dijo Draco alzando la maleta –hagamos esto rápido.

Pronto se encontraron en el Ministerio, en el Nivel seis, Sección de Transporte Mágico. Dumbledore los esperaba al lado de Cornelius Fudge y una mujer que Sara no conocía y le fue presentada como Madame Olimpia Máxime.

A Draco no le gustaban las despedidas, pero no pudo evitar que Tonks le diera un abrazo y le dijera "cuídate" despeinándole el cabello. Draco se lo acomodó con un rápido movimiento. Lupin le deseó buen viaje y Sara lo abrazó más largamente que Tonks y le dijo:

- Cuídate y escríbeme ¿si? Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

Draco no le dijo nada, pero miro detenidamente Sara y ella pudo notar algo en sus ojos muy cercano a la de un animal que van a poner en libertad, pero que no quiere ser libre.

- ¿Nos vamos, Draco? – dijo Madame Maxime

Draco asintió y recogió las maletas. Sara se acercó a la semi-gigante y le dijo:

- Confío en que usted va a cuidarlo. Si no, le aseguro que nos veremos de nuevo.

Madame Máxime la miró sorprendida por la frialdad de las palabras. Luego la chica la abrazó y le sonrió educadamente. Finalmente Draco y ella tomaron la jarra de plata que debía funcionar de translador internacional y Sara vio desaparecer a su amigo por un tiempo que bien podía ser muy largo, pero también muy bueno.

* * *

- ¿En serio? ¿Y que le dijiste?

- Que hablábamos después y que se pensara una mejor petición, aunque la verdad esta estuvo muy bien.

- Deberías jugar menos, Sara – le dijo Alice – a veces me parece que no recuerdas que esta es tu segunda oportunidad con Sirius. Deberías tener más cuidado.

- Tu siempre quieres enredar las cosas – le dijo Sara sin hacerle caso. Se volvió a ver la puerta por la que se habían ido Sirius, James y los otros. ¿Qué pasaba?

Alice y Frank se tenían que ir temprano, se despidieron de Sara amablemente: iban de viaje de fin de semana.

En eso llegó alguien más a la casa, alguien que Sara quería mucho, y hace años no veía...

- ¡Aberforth!

- ¡Sara! ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que no ibas a estar en la Orden...

El mago se había acercado a ella y se habían dado un estrecho abrazo. Aberforth era el hermano menor de Dumbledore. Tenía el pelo corto y entrecano, pero todavía mantenía unos cuantos cabellos negros. Era unos cuantos años menor que su hermano, pero no se parecía mucho a él. Tenía los ojos negros y vestía muy casualmente.

- ¿Qué Orden? – le dijo Sara separándose de él y recordando las palabras de Moody.

- ¿No era hoy? – preguntó Aberforth más para él que para ella – mi hermano debe estar por ahí, ¿no?

- Sí, está reunido con unos de ellos ahí. – Sara señaló la puerta del fondo. En ese momento se abrió y salió James diciendo:

- ¡Peter, ven aquí!

- Extraño – dijo Aberforth – no importa, tenemos mucho que hablar. ¡7 años sin vernos! Hace tiempos que quería verte, pero Albus no me dijo que estuvieras aquí. Acabo de llegar de Brasil.

- Aberforth el viajero. ¿En que lío estabas metido ahora? – le preguntó Sara cariñosamente

- Nada... ya al Ministerio se le debe haber pasado, Albus intercedió de nuevo por mi. Era un negocio de criaturas en cautiverio – dijo Aberforth restándole importancia - ¿cuándo llegaste aquí? ¿En que has estado metida?

Sara le contó todo sobre sus viajes, su regreso a Inglaterra, Sirius, lo que estaba ocurriendo con Voldemort, etc...

- Sí, Albus me contó algo al respecto. No estaba muy feliz con ese chico Black.

- Sí, ya lo sé. Nunca está feliz con nada que tenga que ver conmigo – dijo Sara en tono claramente resentido. Se quedó viendo la puerta donde estaban las dos personas de las que estaban hablando y al que habían sido llamados casi todos los presentes, y habían salido con un papel en la mano y el ceño fruncido -¿qué crees que estén haciendo ahí?

- Ya te lo dije, es lo de la Orden.

- ¿Qué Orden?

- Bah... es un proyecto de Dumbledore, un grupo organizado para pelear con Voldemort. La Orden del Fénix.

- ¿La Orden del Fénix? ¿Por qué le puso así? – preguntó Sara extrañada

- ¿No sabes lo que era la Orden del Fénix?

- Claro que sí. Era el Servicio de Inteligencia Inglés, durante el reinado, cuando mi familia reinaba.

- Bueno, eso son ellos más o menos.

- ¿Y por qué solo unos entran y salen y otros se quedan?

- Los que entran y salen son colaboradores. Los que se quedan son la célula principal.

- ¿Y por qué yo no voy a estar? – preguntó Sara frunciendo el ceño- yo he estado colaborando mucho últimamente...

- No lo sé – dijo Aberforth- ya conoces a Albus. Creo que lo iban a discutir ahora.

- ¿Si me metían o no?

- Sí. Quería discutirlo con la célula.

Sara se quedó mirando la puerta pensativa.

- Peter entró y no salió. ¿Cómo puede entrar esa rata y yo no?

- ¿Rata?

- No me llevo muy bien con él que digamos...- excusó Sara- y ¿por qué Dumbledore iba a meter a Sirius y a mi no?

- Tampoco quería meter a Black. Creí que tu y él como colaboradores estarían bien. Expertos en lo suyo, pero...

- ¿No lo suficientemente responsables para la célula? – preguntó Sara fastidiada.

Aberforth sólo se encogió de hombros. Sara se quedó pensativa un rato:

- Bueno, Sirius está en la célula. Él me defenderá.

- ¿Perdona? – Aberforth también se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

- Sí, si van a discutir si estoy dentro o no, Dumbledore va a estar en mi contra, Potter de fijo que también. Sirius va a defenderme. Él los va a convencer.

- Sara, no lo sé... ¿realmente te interesa entrar?

- ¡Claro que sí! – dijo Sara algo enojada- en un inicio esto no me interesaba lo más mínimo, pero ahora sí. Estuve en la mente de uno de ellos. Es horrible. Y va a ponerse peor. Hay que detenerlos y yo puedo ayudar en eso y quiero hacerlo. Además, se lo prometí a Sirius.

- En ese caso... aún podrías ser colaboradora.

- ¿Colaboradora? – la vena orgullosa de Sara se vio vivamente insultada- ¡ninguno de ellos puede lo que yo! Merezco estar en esa célula.

- Sara...

- ¡No, Aberforth! ¿tu me dejarías entrar?

- Claro que sí, pero Albus...

- Albus, Albus, siempre Albus – dijo Sara tapándose los oídos - ¿por qué Aber? ¿Por qué no hiciste lo que mi madre te dijo?

- ¿Qué? – Aberforth había perdido la costumbre de que Sara cambiara de tema tan rápidamente y escogiera los momentos tal vez menos indicados para hablar algo que la molestaba.

- Cuando ella vino a Inglaterra, buscando quien me cuidara, me dejo contigo, ¡CONTIGO! no con tu hermano. ¿Por qué no me cuidaste tu? ¿Por qué tenías que darme a él? Mamá sabía lo que hacía, tu eras el indicado para cuidarme.

- Sara, tu madre estaba moribunda cuando te dejó en mis brazos. Yo nunca podría haber sido mejor que Albus.

- ¡Claro que sí! Tu me querías, Aber, cosa que él nunca hizo. Cuando me llevaste con él, no vio en mí una huerfanita, vio en mi un montón de poder abandonado, en riesgo, que él debía proteger antes de que le pasara algo o cayera en malas manos. Nunca le importé más que como un fénix. Me dejó con los Lovegood para que se encargaran de mi mientras era una niña sin ningún poder, pues era bastante inservible. Luego me encerró para que no fuera un peligro mientras el poder se fermentaba. Después me llevo a su Colegio, para enseñarme e instruirme en la magia de varita que me era completamente innecesaria y me hizo sufrir según sus planes y caprichos. Cuando salí del colegio no le era útil para nada y me mando lejos suyo, bajo el cuidado de Ash. Ahora que me necesito me mandó a llamar y me ha usado cuando me ha necesitado, sin involucrarse en mi vida. Es cierto que no lo habría dejado, pero ni siquiera lo ha intentado. Ahora formará su Orden, una Orden que lleva MI nombre y será lo mismo, me dejará por fuera hasta que me necesite.

- Tal vez estás siendo un poco injusta...

- Recuerdo las palabras de mamá. Tenía solo 5 años, pero lo recuerdo: _"Aberforth Dumbledore, cuida de ella. Yo me voy ya, y ella no debe estar sola. Quiérela como una hija y dale lo que yo no podré darle, que su futuro esta entre la bruma y todo lo que le suceda será crucial... para todos" _La última vez que te pregunté me dijiste que Albus y tu eran lo mismo. Yo era una ingenua, pero ahora ya estoy grande, dímelo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le hiciste caso?

- Te tuve conmigo un largo tiempo – dijo Aberforth vencido por la vehemencia de Sara- pero después empezó a hablarse, una fénix en el país, etc... Albus vino a verme. Me dijo que tenías que estar bajo un atento cuidado. Dijo algo muy parecido a tu madre, dijo que tu destino estaba forjándose, y que eso no se podía tratar a la ligera. Yo te quise como una hija, y aun lo hago, pero Albus tenía razón . A pesar del cariño que te tenía, mi vida dependía de que siguiera mis negocios extraños y no podía arrastrarte a una vida de fugitivos, huyendo del Ministerio por proyectos ilegales... Albus me convenció de que con él estarías mejor. Fue verdad, estuviste en la casa de una maravillosa familia, y luego tenías una preciosa casa para ti sola. Hogwarts es el mejor colegio que hay y luego diste la vuelta al mundo conociendo las diversas culturas mágicas. Yo mientras tanto me escondía en Brasil por tráfico de especies.

- Eso lo sé. Aber – dijo Sara más calmada y arrepentida de por como le había hablado – sé que lo hiciste pensando en mi. Pero aun creo que hubiera estado mejor contigo.

- Albus te quiere.

- Pues lo oculta muy bien. Toda la vida lo ha ocultado bien – dijo Sara mirando la sala en la que estaban. Debía ser tarde, porque ya casi todos se habían ido- cuando me dejó con los Lovegood tu ibas a verme dos veces a la semana. Yo recibía una carta suya a la semana, y una visita al mes, con suerte. En cambio sé que estaba en correspondencia constante que en el señor Lovegood, para saber como estaba yo, como me portaba, que había hecho, que poderes se habían manifestado... cuando me mudé sola fue igual, hasta que tuviste que irte por lo del caso de las Alfombras Voladoras. En el colegio... fue horrible, todo lo de Sirius.. no, si Dumbledore me quiere lo esconde muy en el fondo.

- ¡Aberforth! – James acababa de salir de la habitación cerrada- ¿puedes venir, por favor?

- Claro – Aberforth se inclinó sobre su querida Sara y le dio un beso en la frente- deberías hablar con él de esto.

Aberforth entró en la habitación y Sara mirando a su alrededor, comprobó que estaba sola.

Aberforth salió unos diez minutos después y le dijo:

- Debo irme. ¿No quieres venir?

- No, ya van a hablar conmigo.

- Sara, por favor.

- No – dijo Sara mirando a la puerta con desconfianza – quiero saber que ocurre. Mejor me quedo aquí.

- Bien – Aberforth le dio otro beso paternal en la frente y le dijo – espero que nos veamos de nuevo pronto.

Aberforth salió y Sara se sentó mirando con atención a la puerta. En cualquier momento se abriría para ella.

* * *

- ¡Vamos Sara!

- No lo sé, Ron... pensaba ir con Lupin un tiempo

- Nosotros vamos a ir a Grimmuld en su momento, pero primero vamos a quedarnos un mes en casa.

- Pero...

- No vas a quedarte sola aquí – dijo Harry que también estaba ahí – y es muy divertido, te lo prometo.

- Pero tu madre Ron - dijo Sara que no estaba convencida de aquello- podrían saltar chispas. Y tengo cosas que hacer estas vacaciones. ¿Tu vas desde inicio de vacaciones? – le preguntó a Harry.

- No, - dijo Harry con una mueca de disgusto – tengo que quedarme donde mis tíos un tiempo, hasta después de mi cumpleaños puedo ir.

- Y este año cumples la mayoría, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Sara – vas a poder hacer magia.

- Sí – dijo Harry sonriendo. No podía esperar ese momento.

- Ok. Pasaré la mitad de las vacaciones en La Madriguera y la otra en Grimmuld – dijo Sara – ahora, me parece que Hermione debe estarlos esperando.

Los chicos se fueron no muy convencidos. Sara había estado muy rara. ¿Qué tramaba la chica?

No tramaba nada nuevo, en realidad. Draco le había arrancado la promesa de que se tomaría las vacaciones en serio y descansaría de sus proyectos. Todavía le quedaba un día sin vacaciones, y quería aprovecharlo.

Había pasado el cuadro de Phineas a ese cuarto, y este la miraba algo aburrido.

- Ya déjalo Sara.

- ¡No! – dijo la chica – tengo que dejarlo todo en orden, para cuando volvamos. Además tengo que asegurarlo.

- Recuerda que no vas a hacer nada en vacaciones.

- No es mucho lo que puedo hacer lejos de aquí – dijo Sara mirando su habitación favorita con pesar- así que me concentraré en levitación y pelea a dos varitas y ya. Le prometí a Draco que no tocaría los otros proyectos.

Una vez que guardó todas las cosas se puso a practicar levitación. No era fácil, y no lograba elevarse más de unos cinco centímetros. En eso llamaron a la puerta.

- ¡Dobby! ¿Puedes abrir por favor?

Sara oyó como se abría la puerta. Al momento Dobby entró a la habitación.

- La señorita Granger quiere hablar con usted.

* * *

Mientras tanto...

- James, eres la persona más oportuna que conozco.

- Sirius, no es hora de perder el tiempo con ella. Tenemos que hablar de algo importante. Dumbledore ha formado una organización para pelear con Voldemort. La organización tiene una célula principal y un grupo de colaboradores. La célula va a dirigir la Orden, está formada de pocas personas y van a ser las únicas informadas de todo. Yo estoy en la célula y estoy dispuesto a dar mi palabra por ti a Dumbledore para que te deje entrar, si me prometes que pase lo que pase te quedarás con nosotros y respetarás las ordenes de Dumbledore.

- No suena muy apetecible... – dijo Sirius con un tono algo evasivo.

- ¡Sirius! Estamos hablando de pelear contra Voldemort y los asesinos de mi hermano.

- ¿Quieres que entre? – Sirius se había puesto serio, la opinión de su mejor amigo valía mucho para él.

- Claro que sí. Pero Dumbledore me dijo que sólo podrás entrar si yo te respaldo al cien por cien. Claro que voy a hacerlo, pero si me prometes eso.

- Si es tan importante para ti- dijo Sirius que conocía lo suficientemente bien a su amigo para que sin decírselo supiera como se sentía – te lo prometo. Me uniré a la célula y seguiré sus ordenes, lo que me suena muy parecido a lo que he hecho hasta ahora, en realidad.

- ¿Pase lo que pase? – repitió James.

- Pase lo que pase – Sirius halló esa repetición algo extraña ¿qué le pasaba a su amigo?

- ¡Bien! Entonces sígueme – James lo condujo a través de otra puerta, y llegaron a una sala donde estaban Lily, Remus, Moody y Dumbledore - ¡está con nosotros!

- Me alegra escucharlo – dijo Moody lanzando una mirada algo desagradable a Dumbledore – necesitábamos al especialista.

Sirius miró el grupo con interés. Algo lo inquietó, pero Dumbledore empezó a hablar en ese momento.

- En ese caso somos ocho.

- ¿Ocho? ¿Quién falta?

- Frank y Alice. Ya tienen una misión para este fin de semana – dijo Dumbledore.

Sirius se imaginaba perfectamente al grupo. Sí, los más involucrados con la causa... excepto por...

James vio que su amigo iba a preguntar algo, por lo que se adelantó:

- Nos falta discutir el ingreso de otras personas, ¿no?

- Sí – dijo Dumbledore como si no fuera un tema que le gustara- Peter Pettigrew, me dijiste, ¿no?

- Sí – dijo James.

- ¿De qué nos puede servir Pettigrew? – dijo Moody de mal modo. El chico no le caía bien.

- Dumbledore, mis mejores amigos están aquí –dijo James señalando el grupo- menos él. La amistad es importante. Por eso le hablé de ellos, confío en ellos y confío en Peter.

- ¿Ustedes que dicen? – preguntó Dumbledore. La célula se supone que sea democrática bajo su dirección.

- Peter conoce mi secreto desde el colegio. Nunca me ha traicionado. Es de total confianza – dijo Lupin.

- ¿Qué puede aportar a la Orden? – preguntó Moody – no es particularmente listo como Lily, ni particularmente poderoso como James, ni particularmente preparado como Sirius, ni particularmente aplicado como Remus.

- Es perseverante – dijo James – y aunque le cuesta hace lo que se le pide, lo que se necesita de él.

- Es paciente – añadió Remus – y muy esforzado.

- Está disponible – dijo Sirius. Todos lo miraron extrañados – Sí, no tiene muchas cosas extras después de su trabajo. Tiene mucho tiempo libre cosa que ni los aurores, ni los periodistas, ni los estudiantes tenemos.

- Además, sería una buena conexión en el ministerio – dijo Lily- nosotros estamos todos en el mismo piso, pero su oficina pertenece al circuito del ministro en persona.

- ¿Dumbledore? – Moody aun no parecía convencido. Dumbledore se quedó pensando.

- Tal vez debamos confiar en el lazo que une a este grupo: la amistad. James, ve a llamar a Peter.

Unos minutos después llegaba Peter y era puesto al tanto de lo que sucedía y de lo que habían decidido.

- En ese caso – dijo Dumbledore – sólo nos queda por discutir...

- Mejor entreguemos las misiones ya – lo interrumpió Moody – se hace tarde y la gente puede irse.

- Cierto – dijo Dumbledore volviéndose hacia James – lo discutiremos al final, creo que es mejor.

James asintió, al tiempo que su mejor amigo, sentado a su izquierda, se inclinaba hacia él.

- ¿Y Sara? ¿No pensarán dejarla afuera verdad?

- Lo discutiremos al final de la reunión – le dijo James – por favor Sirius, compórtate por ahora, más tarde lo discutiremos.

Sirius y Peter estaban igual de desubicados al oír repartir las misiones. La reunión llevó casi una hora sin nada realmente importante.

- Llama a Aberforth – dijo Dumbledore a James.

James volvió acompañado de Aberforth un minuto después.

- ¡Albus! – dijo Aberforth entrando - ¿qué decidieron? Está que se muere de ganas por entrar, no sé porque no quieres... ha madurado mucho y...

- Aber – lo interrumpió Dumbledore – no te llamé para eso.

- ¿Y quien de ustedes es Sirius Black? – preguntó Aberforth ignorándolo- ¡debes ser tu! Claro, claro, el chico guapo de pelo largo...

Sirius estaba muy sorprendido, más aún cuando aquel hombre, de quien James le había comunicado en un rápido susurro que era hermano de Dumbledore, se precipitó sobre él y le dio la mano amistosamente. Luego lo jaló hacia sí y le dijo al oído:

- Ella confía en ti. No la decepciones.

Sirius no tuvo duda de que se refería a Sara, pero no entendió a que se refería. Por el resto las indicaciones a Aberforth fueron bastante simples. Sin embargo, antes de irse, Aberforth abrazó a su hermano y le dijo al oído:

- Eres brillante en todo, pero con ella lo echaste a perder. No te va a perdonar nunca, yo tampoco y el tiempo aún menos. No debía ser así, Albus, y vas a pagar por haberla hecho sufrir más de la cuenta. No lo empeores.

Aberforth se fue, dejando un ambiente de desasosiego en la reunión. Dumbledore lo vio irse tratando de analizar lo que le había dicho. Unos cuantos meses atrás alguien le había dicho exactamente lo mismo.

- Nos falta un tema por tratar – dijo James que sentía inquieto a su amigo – Sara.

- Sara – repitió Dumbledore – no puede entrar a la Orden, James. Ya te lo dije.

- Discutimos lo de Sirius – dijo James levantándose – usted confió en mi palabra. Discutimos lo de Peter y llegamos a un acuerdo democrático. Lo de Sara no puede ser entonces definitivo.

- ¿No estarán pensando en serio en dejarla por fuera, verdad? – preguntó Sirius fríamente. Era ridículo.

- Sí – dijo Moody.

- ¡Pero ella puede aportarle mucho a la Orden! – dijo Sirius – sumando los poderes de nosotros nueve no alcanzamos el de ella sola. Es lista, es poderosa, tiene armas que ninguno de nosotros tiene y que el enemigo tampoco.

- Pero esto no le interesa – dijo Lily – no da señas de quererlo realmente. Lo único por lo que viene a las reuniones y todo es por ti.

- No es cierto –dijo Sirius- en un inicio sí, pero ahora es distinta. Desde lo de Bellatrix se ha interesado de verdad. ¡Ni siquiera quiso ir a bailar el otro día por quedarse revisando los reportes de la Klein! No van a encontrar una persona tan interesada en el asunto como ella ahora.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – preguntó Dumbledore- tu sabes muy bien que Sara cambia muy rápidamente.

- Sus poderes serían muy útiles- aventuró Remus.

- Sí, e igual puede ponerlos al servicio de la causa sin necesidad de estar en la célula – dijo Moody – no conviene que ella esté enterada de todo.

- ¿Pero por qué? – dijo Sirius – James, ella averiguó lo que pasó con Harry.

- Sí, lo sé – dijo James – pero antes de eso no le importó.

- Dumbledore, usted la conoce. Cuando sepa de la célula sentirá como una ofensa el que no la hayamos dejado formar parte y se va a negar a ayudar – le dijo Sirius.

- ¡No podemos funcionar según sus caprichos! – dijo Peter. Todos lo miraron extrañados, era la primera vez que hablaba, y creían que iba a ponerse a favor de Sara. Claro, él temblaba ante la idea de que Sara les dijera lo fácil que el decía las cosas, y no quería quedar fuera de la célula.

- Peter tiene razón – dijo Lily – a mi me cae bien Sara, pero si vamos a depender de si está de humor para trabajar cada día, es mejor que no esté dentro.

- Pero – Sirius no pensaba darse por vencido, pero Moody lo cayó con un acto enérgico.

- Sirius, hay una razón predominante. Te la daremos y juzgaras por ti mismo.

Moody le tendió un sobre que Sirius abrió rápidamente.

- El día de ayer llegaron al país un grupo de estudiantes graduados de la Academia Riddle de Magia. Estamos cien por ciento seguros de que son los mortífagos, pues Tom Riddle firmó las actas de llegada. Esas son los archivos de la llegada al país.

Sirius miró las hojas que contenía el sobre. Eran personas llevando sus equipajes y después de cada foto había una hoja con información personal de los individuos. Uno de ellos llamó en especial la atención de Sirius.

- ¿Snape?

- Sí – dijo Dumbledore – sabes lo que significa ¿verdad?

Sirius le dio las hojas a James, al tiempo que se tomaba la cabeza, sintiendo como la verdad lo aplastaba.

- Sara es más fiel a sus afectos que a nada más – siguió Dumbledore – y se opondría totalmente a formar parte de algo que piensa atacar a su mejor amigo. Snape es la persona más importante en su vida. Puede que te tenga convencido de que eres tu, Sirius, pero contigo a tenido muchos problemas, muchos pleitos, muchas...

- Gracias a usted – susurró Sirius.

- …con él no. Es su mejor amigo y no dudaría en correr en su ayuda, aunque supiera que es un asesino. Y si supiera todo...

- Ella no... – Sirius se detuvo, podía recordar sus palabras. "_No tienes pruebas de que Snape esté con los mortífagos, y la verdad si las tuvieras no sé si me importaría"_

- Sabes que no funcionaría – dijo Dumbledore –¿entonces? __

Sirius bajó la cabeza derrotado.

- No puede entrar en la célula – dijo en una voz que no parecía la suya.

- Se lo diremos entre todos, será más fácil – dijo Dumbledore en tono autoritario – vamos. __

- ¡No! – dijo Sirius – yo hablaré con ella.__

- No – dijo James – no eres tu quien la está dejando fuera, somos todos. __

- Pero...__

- Ni hablar, Canuto – dijo Remus – si se va a poner como una fiera que sea con nosotros y que tu la calmes después. __

Todos salieron de la habitación para ir a hablar con Sara, y Sirius los siguió de mala gana. Aquello no podía salir nada bien.

* * *

- Hermione, ¡qué sorpresa! – le dijo Sara saliendo y cerrando la habitación a sus espaldas-¿qué sucede? Dobby, cariño, sírvenos algo de comer.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – le pregunta Hermione viendo con desconfianza el rostro sudoroso de Sara.

- Un poco de ejercicio – le respondió Sara restándole importancia – vamos a la sala.

- Claro.

Una vez sentadas en la sala, Sara miró a Hermione detenidamente.

- Bien, ¿qué pasó? – le preguntó Sara seriamente.

- Creo que me pediste que hablara contigo sobre las cosas que averiguara sobre ti.

- ¿Y que has averiguado? – le preguntó Sara desconfiadamente.

- No mucho, hay algo que creo que no sabes y algo que quiero comentarte.

- Te escucho.

Si Draco hubiera visto a Sara la hubiera catalogado en su comportamiento de chica mayor, cuando actuaba con una seriedad poco común y parecía estar siempre alerta.

- He estado investigando un poco – empezó Hermione – no te molestes, pero la verdad leo mucho y hasta que llegaste no había llegado a oír casi nada de los fénix. He pasado investigando en los libros de la biblioteca en mi tiempo libre (que no ha sido mucho) y he averiguado unas cuantas cosas. Sara, ¿sabes quien era Ronald Benanborg?

- Ni idea – dijo Sara encogiéndose de hombros.

- Lo supuse. – dijo Hermione – Vivió hace unos cuantos años... se dedicó al estudio de los fénix. Viajó alrededor del mundo buscando información y lo más importante: buscando fénix. Conoció a una fénix, y en base a lo que supo de esta y sus viajes escribió un libro "La leyenda del fuego: la magia y el destino de los fénix".

- Nunca he oído hablar de él – dijo Sara extrañada.

- Porque nunca se publicó. Entregó una copia y un original a la Editorial Obscurus Books. El original fue robado de la Editorial. Ronald desapareció días después y apareció muerto a la semana.

- ¿Robado? – Sara no entendía nada. Además, ¿por qué Hermione le contaba aquello? -¿asesinado?

- Sí – prosiguió Hermione- nunca se supo quien había sido, pero se decía que había sido un mago joven, y muy poderoso.

- ¿Qué pasó con la copia?

- Se supone que está en el Ministerio de Magia, pero por lo que he averiguado ya no está ahí. Creo que Dumbledore la tiene.

- No me extrañaría – dijo Sara mirando con enojo hacia la dirección en que debía estar la oficina de Dumbledore – ¿por qué me dices esto Hermione?

- Porque es probable que quien tenga el original del libro sepa cosas sobre ti que tu misma desconoces, y...

- ¿Voldemort? – preguntó Sara con astucia – no te preocupes, de fijo sabe mucho más de lo que yo sé. Pero todavía no entiendo para que me lo dices.

- ¿No vas a pedirle a Dumbledore la copia?

- No va a dármela – dijo Sara – pero me interesó algo de lo que dijiste. ¿A qué fénix conoció Benamburg?

- A tu abuela. – dijo Hermione. Sara comprendió que ahí estaba lo importante – leí otro libro de él, en el que dice que en su próxima publicación iba a revelar lo que sabía sobre la estirpe de fénix del reinado de Inglaterra y lo que le deparaba al futuro. Sara, ese hombre encontró las tablas de fuego.

- ¿Las tablas del fuego? – Sara miró a Hermione vivamente emocionada y sorprendida.

* * *

- ¿Bien? – la puerta al fin se abrió y Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, Lily, Dumbledore y Moody salieron y se acercaron a Sara, la chica repitió la pregunta - ¿bien? ¿qué pasa aquí?

- Sara …- empezó a decir Dumbledore.

- No me quieren en la célula. – dijo Sara retrocediendo un paso. Dumbledore siempre usaba ese tono cuando quería evitar que ella se enojara... y eso solía enojarla mucho.

- Bien, ya sabes de la Orden... – dijo Dumbledore- no es mucho lo que tenemos que decirte.

- Sara, no es nada personal – le dijo Lily – tienes que entenderlo.

- Es sólo que no es conveniente – dijo Remus.

- Chicos.. – Sirius parecía querer callarlos y sacarlos a todos de ahí.

- Sirius, dijimos que lo diríamos todos – le dijo James cortante y luego se dirigió a Sara -No puedes formar parte de la célula.

Sara miró a Sirius, que parecía terriblemente incómodo.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Sara- ¿por qué no?

- Sara, tu comportamiento…–empezó a decir Dumbledore, pero Sara lo interrumpió.

- ¡Mi comportamiento! – Sara se agitó con cólera.

- Sí, tu falta de interés…- empezó Moody

- ¡Falta de interés! ¿quién descubrió lo de Bellatrix? ¿Quién descubrió los archivos secretos de Harry? ¿quién se ha quedado aquí casi un año por si algo ocurría en lugar de ir a vivir su vida? ¡Yo! En un inicio no me interesaba lo más mínimo, cierto, pero eso ya cambió. Me interesa y mucho. – de repente Sara empezó a hablarle directo a Sirius- te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas? Te prometí que si era importante para ti lo sería para mi. Pues me lo propuse y lo logré. Tu eres el que sabe que en lugar de ir a bailar la última vez que viniste nos quedamos leyendo informes de seguridad de la Klein Albanesa buscando algún indicio. Tú estabas conmigo cuando descubrí lo de Bella, tu sabes que ya me comprometí con la causa. ¡Díselos! ¿O mi palabra no vale nada para ti?

- Se los dije, Sara, pero… – Sara no lo dejó decir nada más.

- Puedes trabajar con la causa y ayudarnos – dijo Remus – es sólo que…

- ¿Trabajar con la causa? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que no puedo entrar?

- Porque no confiamos en ti – le dijo James, a quien los arrebatos de Sara lo ponían de mal humor. Sara se quedó helada.

- ¡James! – le reprochó Sirius.

- Claro, claro… lo entiendo… – dijo Sara viéndolo con odio – debía esperarlo de ti, Potter, desagradecido elfo doméstico. Yo te dije como tu hermano cayó en una trampa y tu no confías en mi…vale…

- Sara… – trató de decir Sirius.

- ¡No hace falta que lo defiendas! – dijo Sara sin volverlo a ver. Se dirigió a Dumbledore- usted nunca confió en mí, nunca lo ha hecho. Nunca, ni en mi, ni en mi madre, ni en Aberforth…

- Sara, no es momento de discutir esas cosas.

- ¡No, nunca es el momento! No me importa, no entraré en la estúpida Orden para estar bajo sus órdenes y sus desprecios… Debí suponer que entre usted y Potter no me dejarían entrar nunca.

- Pero si fue decisión unánime – dijo Peter quien hasta el momento no había hablado.

Sara tardó un rato en analizar esa información. Si había sido unánime, eso quería decir que todos, todos estaban de acuerdo con que ella no entrara… y Sirius era uno de ellos.

- ¿Unánime? – el furor de Sara pareció aplacarse. Su mirada y la de Sirius se encontraron y él pudo ver la decepción en sus ojos.

- Sara, déjame explicarte, hay una razón… – Sirius se acercó a ella, pero Sara retrocedió.

- ¿Unánime? ¿Es cierto?

- Sara…

- ¿ES CIERTO?

- Sí, pero…

Sara dio media vuelta y salió rápidamente del salón.

- Un día voy a matarte – le dijo Sirius a Peter antes de salir detrás de ella - ¡Sara!

* * *

- Es imposible – dijo Sara – nadie sabe donde están.

- No lo sé – dijo Hermione – estuve investigándolo. Tiene un hijo, tal vez si lograras hablar con él...

- Las tablas del fuego... eso querría decir que Dumbledore conoce donde están.

- Sí, debe haber estado en el libro – asintió Hermione.

- ¡Pero cómo iban a publicar eso! – dijo Sara enojada – si se revelara donde están todos las buscarían, sería como revelar la vida privada de toda mi familia.

- No cualquiera puede leerlas – le dijo Hermione.

- Lo sé, por eso estoy tan empeñada en estudiar Runas – dijo Sara con un gruñido -¿crees que Dumbledore las conozca? No podría soportar pensar que sabe tanto sobre mí.

- ¿Realmente crees que sean tan creíbles? – le preguntó con duda Hermione – Benamburg dice que las fénix se trasmiten secretos de madres a hijas...

- Sí, vieras que tardes tan lindas pasamos mamá y yo juntas mientras me enseñaba sus secretos – dijo irónicamente Sara.

- ¿Pero no te dejó nada de...?

- Sí. Por eso se de las tablas. Mamá creía que era importante que las buscara. Se supone que en ella está escrito el destino de mi raza, el porqué nos extinguimos, el porqué estamos aquí, etc... se supone que está TODO. ¿Crees que Benamburg las pudo leer?

- No lo sé – dijo Hermione – pero si sé que no estaba la traducción en el manuscrito, sólo la ubicación, era su manera de patentar el descubrimiento.

- ¿Y que le habrá contado mi abuela? – se preguntó Sara - ¿habrá leído ella las tablas?

- Se lo habría dicho a tu madre, ¿no?

- Ni idea – dijo Sara- con el destino suelen haber reglas raras como no revelarse hasta muy tarde.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – le preguntó Hermione dubitativamente.

- No lo sé – dijo Sara – creo que tengo una idea...

Sara se sumió en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué planeas? – le preguntó Hermione.

- ¿Ah? Nada, nada... Gracias por decírmelo, Hermione – le dijo Sara saliendo del trance en que parecía sumida – a sido muy amable de tu parte. Eres muy buena investigando, pero no sabía que te importaba tanto como para que pases tus ratos libres investigándome.

- No lo hago por ti – dijo Hermione en lo que parecía un susurro.

- Creo que tenías algo más que decirme – le dijo Sara.

- Sí, quería hablar contigo.

- ¿Sobre?

- Las vacaciones. Los chicos me dijeron que las vas a pasar entre Grimmuld y La Madriguera, pero que tenías otras cosas que hacer.

- Así es – dijo Sara sin entender que quería Hermione.

- Sara, tu me caes bien, pero hay ciertas cosas tuyas que no me agradan.

- ¿Estamos en una de esas horas de "hablemos sinceramente y limemos asperezas "? – preguntó Sara con un tono algo burlón.

- Sara, estoy tratando de hablar seriamente.

- Claro, Granger – dijo Sara sin notarlo, en un tono muy parecido al que usaba Draco para la chica.

- A eso es a lo que me refiero. – dijo Hermione con fastidio – No sé si tengo realmente derecho de decirte esto...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No metas en líos a los chicos estas vacaciones.

- ¿Líos? – Sara la miró sorprendida – yo nunca los he metido en líos.

- No, pero... – Hermione la miró sin saber que decirle – este año ha sido muy extraño, y aunque hemos sido tus amigos y hemos estado aquí, el colegio no nos ha dejado tiempo libre. En cambio ahora en vacaciones tu y ellos van a tener mucho tiempo. Y no quiero que los metas en tus cosas ahora que Malfoy no está.

- ¿Mis cosas? – a Sara la conversación le estaba resultando molesta.

- No quiero que pongas en peligro a nadie, eso es todo. No es que crea que lo hagas intencionalmente – se corrigió Hermione- pero lo haces.

- ¿De verdad? – el tono de Sara era peligroso.

- Sí. Por ejemplo cuando iban a secuestrar a Draco pusiste a Ron en peligro.

- Así que esto es por Ron – dijo Sara sonriendo – tranquila, Herms, que entre Ron y yo no hay nada.

- ¿Qué? – Hermione se puso algo roja – no me importa si entre ustedes...

- Sí, sí. ¿Eso es todo?

- Sara, no he olvidado como eras cuando llegaste aquí. Tal vez has suavizado un poco tu carácter, pero no me negarás que eres una persona violenta. Aún recuerdo tu reacción hacia Kreacher y la manera en que nombras a Bellatrix Lestrange. Supongo que quieres vengar a Sirius, lo entiendo, el mismo Harry trató de matar a Sirius cuando lo creía culpable de la muerte de sus padres. Pero no arrastres a Harry en esto, él ya tiene bastantes problemas por sí solo.

- ¡Por supuesto que no voy a arrastrar a nadie al peligro intencionalmente! – Sara perdió el poco de paciencia que le quedaba y empezó a gritar- mucho menos a Harry cuando mi padre dio su vida por protegerlo. Tu no eres la única que se preocupa por sus amigos. Pero no puedes negar que llegará la hora en que tengan que pelear, nos guste o no.

- Lo que me preocupa es que tu adelantes esa hora o que pongas a alguien en peligro inconscientemente.

- Ya estarás tu ahí para evitarlo – le dijo Sara despreciativamente - ¿sabes qué, Granger? Déjame en paz y deja de meterte en mis cosas, que no es asunto tuyo. Ya sabes donde está la puerta.

Hermione salió de la casa furiosa, mientras Sara quemaba los adornos de la mesa para liberar su furia.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? No me mateís por lo de Sara Parker… ya sabíamos que algo así tenía que ocurrir, ¿no? Bueno, espero sus comentarios… 

El próximo capítulo da inicio a la tercera parte de la historia: Trampa de Cristal. 

-La vida de Sara Parker toma un rumbo totalmente distinto… 

-Y en cuanto a Sara Black…¿Quién dijo que las vacaciones eran para descansar? 

Espero sus comentarios con ansiedad, quiero saber que les pareció. Mientras tanto… contesto sus reviews: 

**Valeska:** ¡Hola! De nada chica, si mi actividad favorita después de recibir reviews ¡es contestarlos! Esperare entonces tus reviews, que de verdad me animan mucho. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Esa parte de Sara y Harry es mi parte favorita porque es mi mayor desahogo después de la caída de Sirius por el velo, bueno, toda esta historia es producto del trauma que me dejó el quinto libro…me alegro que te haya gustado. Ah... ya verás lo del baile de verano. Quería tratar un poco mal a Percy, así que claro lo hice con Sara Black. De lo de Sara Parker, bueno, claro que Sirius está super enamorado de Sara, y claro que es super tierno…¡es mi Sirius! Aquí está el siguiente chap, espero que te guste. 

**BellaBlack:** ¡Hola! ¡que alegría verte de nuevo por aquí! Ya te estaba echando de menos… pero aquí estás con un nuevo y ¡enorme review! Lo cual tengo que decirte que me encanta. Bueno, lo comento poco a poco. Lo del pic nic, es que se me hacía muy tierno, y ¿te lo imaginas cocinando? ¡Yo sí, debe ser divino! Los celos de Sara son incontrolables, y esa era la idea, que fuera como una sola frase, y la verdad es que a como estaba la situación Sirius no iba a ponerse a decirle nada. Lo de Harry Potter está muerto era una de las cosas que más ganas tenía de escribir, me gusta mucho como suena y si es muy importante por lo que provoca en Sara. Me alegra que te gusten las palabras de Sara Black para Harry sobre su padre, las dije del corazón, mi dolor por el quinto libro está reflejado en es parte… Lo de la mente de Sirius… la idea es que ella entró de manera muy profunda en la mente de Sirius, de manera que no tuvo falshes como la hija cuando entra en las mentes, sino que esto produjo una conexión, que se explica un poco en este chap. Sé que el capítulo fue muy corto, y es porque este que sigue es muy largo pero no podía dividirlo por el salto temporal. La verdad es que Sirius no podía seguir enojado con Sara viéndola así, y es un amor como se queda cuidándola… lo de Bellatrix, puede que sea casualidad… puede que no, no te voy a decir, pero es un detalle que me alegra que hayas encontrado. ¡Baile de verano! Bueno, es que necesitaba algo así para las vacaciones y se me ocurrió. En cuanto a que Draco vaya con ella, depende de si ya ha vuelto de Francia, ¿no crees? Bueno, cuando llegue el 30 de agosto sabremos. Lo de Francia, es que tenía que ser algo drástico. Sí, mi Draco es muy diferente al resto, parece como que solo me dejé el nombre e inventé otro personaje, ¿no crees? Bueno, los sentimientos de ellos son algo complicados y Draco es quien está lideando con ello mejor. Claro que daré nombres de mortífagos, pero la mayoría me los he inventado yo. La serie… pues supongo que es The OC, porque de ahí saqué el nombre de Seth. Bueno, espero tu review, nos leemos pronto. 

**Amsp14:** ¡Hola! Pues creo que esta vez si te dije que iba a actualizar hoy, pero no te preocupes, ya te volverás a encargar en algún momento de ayudarme con los capítulos (¿verdad que si?). Pues sí escribí mucho el día que me dejaste el review, pero el martes casi nada porque salí y el miércoles porque escribí el de esa chica es mía. Esta parte cambié un poco el enredo temporal, está más ordenado, solo hay un salto de tiempo y el resto está en orden. ¿Menos enredo verdad? Aunque me gustaba como quedaba de la otra forma creo que solo tiene gracia leyendo toda la historia de seguido, pero como solo un capítulo no. Bueno, nos vemos. Besos. ¡Y mañana a ver la película! 

**AriadnaCreta:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustara el homenaje a Sirius, lo hice con mucho cariño… Pobre Harry, sí, tiene demasiado sobre él, aunque la verdad en mi fic le quito algo de esa carga, o al menos le doy a Sara una parecida, pero bueno, no quiero quemarte la historia. Sí, la vida de Sirius en general fue muy triste, no se si recuerdas lo que le dice a Sara cuando muere su tío Alphard, pero eso aunque de momento no lo parezca va a ser importante y tiene que ver con eso. Besos desde Costa Rica. 

**Emma Frost:** ¡Hola! ¡Que bien que dejaras review y que te guste mi historia! Amo los reviews… Vaya, gracias por lo que me dices de mi fic, me alegra que te parezca original y bien hecho. La verdad es que le tengo mucho cariño a la historia. Bellatrix si va a aparecer más, sobre todo en las últimas tres partes de la historia. Yo la odio por haber matado a mi niño, pero no puedo negar que es uno de los mejores personajes que hay y me encanta leer sobre ella, y también escribir sobre ella. De hecho voy a empezar un fic sobre ella, pero no he tenido tiempo de seguirlo. Lo de que todo el mundo tenga pareja, bueno, la verdad no lo he hecho porque como dices queda muy poco natural, pero en realidad se debe a que ya hay suficiente romance con Sara y Sirius y Sara y Draco, aunque por ahí van a aparecer unas cuantas parejas secundarias, pero no puedo dejar que mucho otro romance entre en la historia, porque se haría demasiado melosa. ¡A mi también me gusta más Sara Parker! No se, es que es la que tiene la vida más rara… ahora con la tercera parte me vas a entender. Pero la hija a veces me da lástima, me he empeñado en hacerle la vida de cuadritos con recuerdos que no son de ella siquiera… pero la personalidad de Sara P me parece más compleja, porque tiene esa vena egoísta y vengativa que le falta un poco a la hija. Creo que se puede decir que Sara P tiene un carácter más complicado. ¡Yo también espero que Sirius vuelva en alguna de sus formas, y por supuesto que será tan sexy y encantador como siempre! Espero también que puedas mandarme algún otro review, y por lo largo no te preocupes, me fascinan los reviews, 

**Leo Black Le-fay:** ¡Hola wapa! Pues aquí muy bien, ¿y tu? Pues sí, el daría la vida por ella. Me gusta que hayas usado esa frase… en esta parte sabrás por qué, pero toma en cuenta que el amor de ellos es así de grande. Me alegra que te guste como pinté a Sirius en este chap. El baile será dentro de bastante rato, y lo de Bella, ya lo veremos. Nos vemos! 

**Hermione Malfoy:** De nada, espero no haber durado mucho… ¿Cómo puede ser tan tierno? Pues… porque es Sirius y lo hice justo como yo lo quiero. ¡Adorable! Ella es lo más importante de su vida… junto con sus amigos, por supuesto. Tiene que ser difícil porque si no no habría historia, pero no por eso deja de ser triste. Lo de el aumento de poderes sea para bien ya me lo dirás tu, todo depende de cómo se vea el asunto. Pues toda la parte tres es sobre lo que me preguntas del cambio de bando de Sara, pero en el de hoy al menos has visto como se empezó a alejar de ellos… Ya me dirás que te pareció. En cuanto a lo de Dumbledore… bueno, si te cae tan bien espero que no me mates por como lo trato en el fic, aunque en realidad no lo trato tan recontra mal… sólo a veces. Pues bueno, no te puedo contestar esa pregunta, lo siento… pero la verdad no contaría mucho con ello. Aunque yo tampoco soporto su muerte… ¡Que bien, captaste exactamente mi idea de Draco viendo tele! Enamorado hasta los huesos, y Sara B nada que se entera… Percy… jaja… tenía muchas ganas de tratarlo mal, y me encanta como lo maneja Sara. Pues claro que los genes de Sirius le cayeron bien…¡es que es digna hija de Sirius! Aunque a veces se parece a su madre en algunas cosas, no sé si lo has notado. Me alegra que te gustaran las palabras de Sara. En cuanto al baile, faltan todas las vacaciones antes del baile, así que ya veremos. Nos vemos. 

**Ellayah: ¡**Hola! La muerte de Sirius es una de las cosas más traumantes que hay, así que entiendo perfectamente lo que me dices sobre lo que sientes con la mención a su muerte porque a mi me pasa lo mismo. Escribir esa parte fue una especie de desahogo mío sobre la muerte de Sirius, de hecho tengo un medio poema que escribí una vez, pero no me decido a publicarlo, no me gusta mucho. ¿El baile? Jaja… sí que soy mala, porque aún faltan todas las vacaciones para el baile, o sea, queda mucha historia de por medio. Pero ya llegará el baile, tranquila. ¿Cómo puede ser tan lindo? Te diré lo que él te diría: ¡es Sirius! Yo tengo que usar un babero para escribir esas partes. Es justo como me gustaría que me cuidara a mi si estuviera enferma. Ya sabes que seguirás recibiendo mis reviews en tus historias (¡que aparezca Remus rápido!). No te preocupes porque el review quede largo, porque me encantan. Espero que te guste el chap. Besos. 

**Isa:** Bueno, espero que fanfiction vuelva a portarse bien con las dos. Esa frase de la estrella más brillante del firmamento tenía que ponerla en mi tributo a Sirius Black. Lo de Bellatrix… bueno, quería meterla ya en la historia. Bueno… por eso suponía ella que él estaba en Bélgica, ¿no? Pero ese examen importante tuvo que esperar… por su amigo. Nos vemos en el msn. Chao. 

**AiodBlack (Aiosami):** ¡Amiga mía, que gusto verte por aquí! Yo creí que no iba a tener review tuyo para contestar de este chap y vengo y me lo encuentro, genial. Me alegra saber que has podido ojear la historia y te ha gustado. Espero que puedas leerlo todo. ¡Gracias! Tu eres una excelente amiga. 

**Andrea:** ¡Hola! ¡Qué rápida eres! Tu review llegó casi de inmediato que publiqué. Que bien que te llegara el review… ff no me quería la semana pasada. No te preocupes por lo del largo de los reviews, me encantan siempre tus comentarios y son de mucha ayuda. Sí, se llama Trampa de Cristal, y son 5 partes, pero que sean pequeñas… este, la verdad no lo creo. Esta historia se me ha ido de las manos y es enorme. ¿La batalla final? Pues no… falta mucho la verdad, el fin de sexto año sólo significa una cosa: vacaciones, y quien haya dicho que las vacaciones eran para descansar no conocía esta historia… Pues yo ya tengo el final, y aunque tus propuestas suenan muy bien lamento decirte que no va por ese lado el final… aunque tal vez tome alguna que otra idea, pero es que tienes que ver como sigue la historia. En realidad muchas de las cosas importantes del pasado pasan después de lo de Harry…no te quiero decir más para no arruinarte la historia, pero no creo que tenga un final abierto. Sí, ya te diré en el MSN como se llaman las otras partes. ¿De película? Bueno, pero yo elijo quien haga a Sirius… ¡y no va a ser Gary Oldman! En realidad estaría difícil decidirlo… bueno, me alegro que te gustara lo de las premoniciones. Wow, de verdad te conmoví, me parece que fui demasiado emotiva con esa parte, todos me han comentado algo al respecto. Me alegra, eso quiere decir que fue un buen tributo a mi niño… Pues lo de Percy, esa era la idea, meterle un poco de gracia al chap, que era un poco triste y dramático. Lo del baile, falta mucho todavía, ya te dije que les esperaban unas vacaciones muy moviditas, y a Draco puedes esperarlo en la cuarta parte. Aunque durante la tercera no desaparece por completo. Ya lo verás. Sara Parker amaba a Sirius… eso es algo que no se puede negar, y ya tendrás las respuestas a eso…en la tercera parte. Nos vemos!!!!

.

..

...

....

.....

¡Bueno! Eso fue todo, nos vemos el fin de semana con el próximo chap. Acabo de actualizar Esa chica es mía, otra de mis historias que me gusta mucho, por si a alguna le gustaría leerla…

Besos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black


	28. Inicio de tercera parte: Trampa de Crist...

Hola a todos!!!!!!!

Empezamos con la tercera parte, que maravilla, no me lo puedo creer.

Gracias por sus reviews, veo que les gustó la tercera parte, espero que les guste también. Por si se sienten algo desubicados lo del inicio es la carta que Sara Parker encontró al llegar a su casa después del pleito con Sirius y lo que sigue es ya cuando se fue por la chimenea lo que pasó después. No creo que fuera necesaria la aclaración, pero por si acaso, igual que los personajes son de JK Rowling.

Los reviews los contesto al final. Los dejo con _"SFP&SFB: La noble casa Black y el destino de las fénix. Tercera parte: Trampa de Cristal."_

**III**

**Trampa de Cristal**

_"Querida Sara:_

_Te tengo una sorpresa. Acabo de llegar al país. Estoy viviendo en una ciudadela en Yorkshire Moors. Mi casa está conectada al Red de Polvos Flu, así que si quieres visitarme, o incluso quedarte un tiempo (aunque lo dudo) sólo tienes que pedir ir a Milford Haven, 45st. 899 Dark-blit. En cualquier momento serás bien recibida. No puedo esperar para verte de nuevo, ¿cuánto tiempo ha sido? Lo que sea es demasiado. Ven a visitarme en cuanto puedas._

_Con cariño, tu fiel amigo,_

_Severus"_

Sara apareció en una habitación oscura y algo siniestra. No era un lugar muy acogedor. Miró a su alrededor algo asustada.

- ¿Severus? – llamó tímidamente.

Oyó un movimiento detrás de una fila de estantes que parecían contener ingredientes de pociones. Luego oyó el sonido metálico que producía inequívocamente un caldero al caer al suelo y un ouch! Pronunciado por una voz que conocía bien a pesar de tener tanto tiempo de no oírla.

- ¿Sara?

- ¡Severus! – Snape acababa de aparecer de detrás de los estantes, obviamente no esperaba que su amiga lo visitara tan rápido, pero menos aun que ella se lanzara encima suyo llorando. La abrazó tímidamente, parecía que Sara no había perdido nada de la confianza que le tenía.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó preocupado.

Sara no dijo nada, pero lo abrazó más fuerte. Snape le pasó la mano por el cabello tratando de tranquilizarla.

- ¿Black? – preguntó en voz baja. Sara se estremeció y Snape supo que había dado en el clavo - ¿qué te hizo?

- Él, él... – Sara no podía hablar. A Snape le llevó largo tiempo tranquilizarla y más aún que le contara lo sucedido.

- Black es un idiota – dijo Snape sinceramente.

- No hablemos de él ¿quieres? – le dijo Sara desviando la mirada. Le dolía pensar...

- ¿Por qué no intentas descansar un rato? – le propuso Snape- ven, el cuarto de huéspedes está listo para ti.

- No, yo...- Sara se detuvo al ver la sonrisa bondadosa de su amigo que le extendía la mano – sí, tal vez me venga bien dormir un poco.

Una vez que Snape lo hubo dejado en la cálida y hermosamente decorada habitación que había preparado para la ocasión se dirigió velozmente a el cuadro que estaba en el pasillo de lo que parecía ser sólo su apartamento. El cuadro ponía a una mujer de impresionante belleza que tenía una serpiente amarilla arrollada en el cuello.

- _Mosmorde_ – murmuró Snape. El cuadro se corrió dando paso a una puerta. Snape entró apresuradamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Snape? – le preguntó una fría voz de mujer.

- Ella está aquí.

- Espera – la mujer entró por otra puerta y salió casi inmediatamente después

- Quiere hablar contigo.

Snape se dispuso a entrar, pero la chica lo tomó del brazo.

- ¿Dónde está? Me gustaría hacerle una pequeña visita...

- Ni lo sueñes, Bella – le dijo Snape fríamente deshaciéndose del brazo que le sujetaba y entrando al frío y oscuro salón.

- Mi señor – Snape se dejó caer de rodillas y apoyó la frente en el piso. Estaba en las habitaciones de Lord Voldemort.

- ¿Cuándo ha llegado? – preguntó una voz fría.

- Hace una hora, más o menos – respondió Snape.

- ¿Y por qué has tardado tanto en avisarme?

- Porque estaba tranquilizándola...

- ¿Tranquilizándola? – la voz tronó amenazadora – no necesitamos que se tranquilice, al contrario. Entre más alterada mejor.

- Sí señor.

- ¿Se peleó con Black?

- Como planeó su excelencia. Además tiene una información muy importante. Parece que Dumbledore ha montado una Orden con el propósito de "evitar" su asenso al poder.

Dumbledore nunca me decepciona – dijo Voldemort adivinando el resto de la historia – sabía que la enviaría directo a mi... ¿Recuerdas las indicaciones que te di?

- Sí señor.

- Bien, aquí lo tienes – una mano blanca y helada le tendió a Snape lo que parecía ser un viejo pañuelo – que sea pronto.

- Sí señor.

- Puedes irte. No olvides que si haces esto bien, te tendré entre mis predilectos.

- Es un honor demasiado grande para olvidarlo, señor.

- Vete.

Snape salió de la habitación con el pañuelo en la mano. Voldemort lo miró salir dudoso. Podría jurar que Snape se hallaba más feliz por ver a Sara de nuevo que por convertirse en su predilecto... y eso era preocupante.

- ¡Bella! ¿Estás lista? – preguntó. Bellatrix entró en la habitación y se tiró a sus pies.

- Para lo que ordene mi señor.

- Es hora de que me prepares. No queremos que la señorita Parker se asuste de mi cara deformada...

Mientras tanto Snape ya estaba de vuelta en el cuarto. Sara no despertó hasta muy tarde al día siguiente. Encontró a Snape leyendo un libro que se titulaba: "Asenso al poder por la Oscuridad".

- Se ve interesante – dijo Sara señalando el libro.

- No sabía que te interesaban las Artes Oscuras – mintió Snape - ¿quieres leerlo?

- Claro – Snape se lo dio. Sara lo miró interesada y luego le preguntó – en tu carta no me dijiste que haces aquí en Inglaterra.

- Ah... es que dejé la Academia – le dijo Snape apegándose al plan. A Sara le brincó el corazón de alegría al oír aquello.

- ¿Y eso por qué? Creía que te gustaba – dijo disimuladamente.

- Había algo raro – dijo Snape pensativo- me pareció que era mejor cambiarme a una inglesa, ahora que tenía el título básico.

- ¿Estás en otra Academia? – preguntó Sara asombrada - ¿por qué no me escribiste al respecto?

- Quería darte una sorpresa – le dijo Snape sonriendo- y parece que fue buena idea.

- Sí, lo fue- dijo Sara – no sabes como me reconforta verte de nuevo.

- Lo que necesitas es distraerte, sacarte a ese idiota de la cabeza de una vez por todas – le dijo Snape pensativo – y creo que tengo algo que podría agradarte.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Sara curiosa. Cualquier cosa que la ayudara a dejar de pensar en Sirius lo aceptaría.

- Ayer, mientras estabas dormida fui un momento a la Academia para dejar un trabajo y hablé con el director, que quería invitarme a una práctica-demostración que va a haber hoy. Le dije que no podía porque tenía una amiga en casa. Cuando le hablé de ti se emocionó mucho, parece que te conoce de hace mucho tiempo...

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Sara asombrada - ¿quién es?

- Me dijo que no te dijera, pero te mandó algo – Snape sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo y se lo tendió a la muchacha que lo tomó con un nudo en la garganta. Ese pañuelo le traía un recuerdo muy amargo... parecido a lo que sentía ahora... sólo que esta vez no era su culpa. Él era quien la había herido. Observó el pañuelo con detenimiento: era blanco, y en una esquina tenía bordado con hilo verde una L y una V.

- ¿Te interesa ir a ver la demostración hoy? – le preguntó Snape que había leído las encontradas expresiones y sentimientos en la cara de Sara y supo que era el momento de preguntar – Tom está que se muere por verte...

* * *

- ¡Buen viaje! – les gritó Sara a los chicos cuando el tren emprendía la marcha. Ella no iba a viajar en el Expresso aunque le habían insistido mucho, pero ella se había negado. El día anterior había terminado la luna llena y ese día había reunión de la Orden. Sara se aparecería directamente en Grimmuld para ayudar a Lupin a prepararlo todo, pues se debía encontrar muy débil.

Cuando el tren se hubo perdido en la distancia Sara se dirigió a su casa, y tras contemplar sus preciosos proyectos ya guardados, tomó el cinturón que se había hecho –y que ya conocemos-, lo guardó en su bolso y revisó que llevara todo lo que necesitaba. Luego desapareció para aparecerse en Grimmuld.

- ¡Remus! ¿Estás aquí?

- En el cuarto – oyó que le decía. Cuando Sara entró al cuarto encontró a Remus tendido en la cama, sonriéndole.

- Dobby está en la cocina – le dijo al verla entrar – a Kreacher no le ha hecho nada de gracia...

- Si lo toca es elfo muerto – dijo Sara en tono serio - ¿cómo te sientes?

- Estoy bien, un poco débil nada más... hay que preparar la sala de reunión.

- ¡De eso me encargo yo! – dijo Sara dispuesta a salir del cuarto.

- Sara, gracias – le dijo Lupin. Sara se volvió a verlo y Lupin le sonrió de nuevo tiernamente – me recuerdas tanto a tu padre... –su mirada se hizo profundamente nostálgica- cuando estábamos en el colegio después de las lunas llenas me cuidaba, ¿sabes? Era la única época en que hacía tareas en serio, claro, eran las mías... y también se peleaba con los que me molestaban por lo débil que estaba. Más de una vez fue a detención por eso... y el año pasado, que yo me quedé con él aquí en Grimmuld él también se hacia cargo de todo. A veces era sofocante – terminó con una corta risa.

Sara sonrió con un nudo en la garganta.

- Voy a prepararlo todo – dijo.

La sala de reuniones era muy interesante, probablemente la sala más interesante... por lo que Sara lo dejó para el final. Primero se dirigió a la cocina, donde encontró a Dobby refunfuñando:

- Le quitó las cosas a Dobby...

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Sara sospechando alguna fechoría de Kreacher. No se equivocaba.

- ¡Kreacher se llevó las cosas de los amos Weasley!

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Anoche estuvieron aquí y dejaron unas hojas, y Dobby se las guardó y Kreacher se las quitó y las tiró.

- ¿Dónde? – preguntó Sara que sentía como el fuego empezaba a regurgitar de furia.

- Dobby no lo sabe.

Sara no esperó a oír más y se fue directo a la alacena de Kreacher.

- ¡Estúpido elfo doméstico! ¡Sal de ahí! ¡YA!

Nada se oía dentro de la "habitación" de Kreacher.

- ¡SI NO SALES DE AHÍ SABRÁS LO QUE SE SIENTE TENER FUEGO EN EL EST"MAGO! ¡TE ORDENO QUE SALGAS MALDITA SEA!¡YO SOY UNA BLACK Y TE LO MANDO!¡DAME LAS COSAS DE LOS WEASLEY Y LUEGO DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA!¡Y NI SE TE OCURRA DEJAR LA CASA O TE ORDENO SUICIDARTE!

El elfo doméstico no le quedó más que salir. En parte por la orden directa, en parte por la amenaza, y muy probablemente porque Sara había carbonizado la puerta. Sara le arrebató las hojas que llevaba en la mano.

- ¿QUÉ ESPERAS?¡DESAPARECE!

El elfo desapareció refunfuñando y Sara miró los papeles distraídamente. Parecía que eran de Bill, pues tenían el sello de Gringotts.

Los dejó puestos en una mesa mientras se encargaba de alistar todo. Le dio a Lupin de almorzar y le preparó una poción revitalizadora. Más tarde, antes de ya atender específicamente la sala de reunión de la Orden volvió a ver los papeles que ya casi había olvidado. Los tomó y los ojeó curiosamente. Uno de ellos era una carta de Ron anunciándole que lo habían logrado y Sara iba a pasar las vacaciones en La Madriguera y otra era de Dumbledore, pidiéndole que formara parte de la guardia de recibimiento en la estación de King Croos.

De repente Sara sintió algo que ya conocía y que no le gustaba. Pudo ver la roja máquina del Expresso de Hogwarts humeando y echando chispas, volcada en la estación. Oía gritos de terror y dolor y vio unas figuras encapuchadas corriendo lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Y pudo oír a uno decir: "busca a los chicos".

- ¡Señorita!¡Señorita! ¿Qué le pasa? – oyó que le preguntaba una voz a su lado. Sara se encontró de rodillas en el piso, había sido una premonición más larga que la anterior.

- ¡Van a atacar el Expresso! – dijo Sara tratando de recuperar el aliento. Se levantó rápidamente y subió corriendo las gradas al tiempo que gritaba - ¡PHINEAS!¡PHINEAS!

- Sara, ¿qué sucede? – le preguntó Lupin levantándose alarmado.

- Quédese acostado – le dijo Sara apuntándolo con el dedo amenazadoramente, en eso apareció Phineas en el cuadro de la habitación.

- ¿Qué sucede? Espero que sea importante, estaba durmiendo la siesta.

- Ve y dile a Dumbledore que van a atacar el Expreso de Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron Remus y Phineas a la vez.

- Sí, van por unos chicos. No dudaría que se refieren a Draco y Harry. – como los dos seguían viéndola incrédulamente les dijo casi gritado- ¡tuve una premoción!¡Lo vi! Ahora vete a decirle, no queda mucho tiempo.

- Ya voy – dijo Phineas algo molesto por la brusquedad de su querida protegida.

Desapareció por el borde del cuadro.

- Yo también me voy – dijo Sara tomando su bolso y sacando el cinturón que amarró fuertemente a la cintura.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – le preguntó Lupin muy serio.

- Al tren – dijo la chica viendo el reloj con preocupación – pronto van a llegar.

- No puedes ir – le dijo Lupin- es demasiado peligroso.

- Tranquilo -le dijo Sara – sólo voy a traer a los chicos.

- ¿Traer...?

Sara desapareció, no quería perder tiempo discutiendo. Apareció de repente en un vagón del tren, detrás de unos asientos. Oyó dos voces que hablaban burlonamente:

- Debe estar muerto de miedo, escondiéndose con su querida Sara en algún lado.

- No puedo creer que hayamos perdido tiempo siendo sus amigos estos años...

- Es un idiota. No es realmente un Malfoy. Lástima que no van a poder atraparlo en el ataque de hoy.

Sara reconoció en los desdeñosos Slytherins a Crabbe y Goyle. Uno de ellos había puesto veneno en el vaso de agua de Draco el año anterior...

Sara sonrió, sacó un pequeño sobre de una bolsa de su cinturón. Era veneno, en cantidad suficiente para matar a alguien. Ella no iba a matarlos... no, pero se iban a llevar un buen susto. Los chicos se habían levantado para comprar más dulces del carrito, momento que Sara aprovechó para repartir en cada vaso de sus refrescos la mitad del veneno de la bolsa. Luego salió sin que nadie la notara. Revisó todos los vagones hasta que encontró a sus amigos en el último. Al entrar todos la miraron sorprendidos.

- ¡Sara! ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Ron.

- No hay tiempo de explicaciones – dijo Sara seria y yendo directo a Harry – dame la mano, nos vamos de aquí.

- Pero...

- ¡Los mortífagos van a atacar el tren – le dijo Sara – en cualquier momento al llegar a la estación!

Se hizo un pesado silencio en la habitación.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Hermione. Sara la miró despreciativamente.

- ¿Tuviste una premonición? – le preguntó Ron. Reconocía la expresión de Sara, que asintió furiosamente.

- Vete con ella, Harry – le dijo Ron sacando su varita. Su hermana Ginny que también estaba ahí hizo lo mismo.

- Pero como sabemos... – empezó Hermione, pero antes de que dijera nada Sara cogió desesperada a Harry y desapareció. Aparecieron en la sala de Grimmuld, Lupin los esperaba ansioso.

- Dumbledore dijo... – empezó a decir, pero Sara desapareció. Harry estaba seguro que ni siquiera había oído a Lupin.

Una vez en el tren Sara miró al grupo. Parecía que Ron y Hermione habían discutido, pero todos tenían la varita afuera. En el vagón estaban Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny y Neville.

- Tu – dijo Sara apuntando a Neville- no puedo arriesgarme a que te pase algo.

- ¡Sara, ¿vas a explicarnos que pasa o que?! – le dijo Hermione.

- Al llegar a la estación van a atacar el tren – dijo Sara – no creo que sea difícil de entender.

Neville le tendió la mano y Sara se apresuró a llevarlo a Grimmuld. Esta vez Lupin estuvo listo a tomar la chica por el brazo.

- ¡Sara! Dumbledore contacto al Ministerio, pero está teniendo problemas porque no saben si creerte o no. Debes ir de inmediato.

- No – dijo Sara – primero voy a sacar a Ron, Ginny y Herms de ahí. A Luna la llevo al colegio y hablo con él, será rápido... eh –antes de desaparecer Sara miró a Neville que miraba alrededor algo aturdido- ¿podrías explicarle a Neville donde está?

Sara se desapareció. Hasta que lo había llevado a la casa recordó que Neville no sabía de la Orden, bueno, en parte sí, pero no de los cuarteles generales.

Una vez en el tren miró a los cuatro, decidiendo a quien llevarse.

- ¡Llévate a Ginny! – le dijo Ron. El ambiente era pesado, en verdad esperaban una batalla. Incluso el clima se había puesto oscuro, y empezaba a llover.

- ¡NO! – dijo Sara. El aparecerse llevando personas le era difícil y cansado, y empezaba a sentirse agotada – tu primero, tienes mayor masa corporal que ellas, eres más pesado.

- Pero... – trató de reclamar Ron, pero Hermione le dijo:

- ¡Ya, dale la mano y vete!

Sara la miró sorprendida y desapareció con Ron. Una vez en Grimmuld, Sara sintió que las fuerzas le fallaban.

- Sara, mejor ve donde Dumbledore ya – le dijo Lupin.

- Es demasiado tarde – le dijo Sara – de aquí a que convenza al cabeza dura de Fudge la estación no existirá. ¿No hay un equipo de la Orden ahí?

- Sí – le dijo Lupin – probablemente tienes razón.

Sara desapareció. Llegando al tren miró a las chicas.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – preguntó mientras se apoyaba en la pared, tratando de juntar fuerzas.

- Quince minutos – le dijo Hermione.

- Tu sigues – le dijo Sara extendiéndole la mano. Hermione la sintió temblorosa y sudorosa.

- Sara, ¿estás bien?

- Sí – mintió la chica.

- Lamento que ayer...

- ¡Hermione, no es momento para disculpas! – Sara llevó a Hermione a la casa. Se sentía

desfallecer, pero igual volvió al tren, sin embargo, al aparecerse en este cayó al piso.

- ¡SARA! – Luna y Ginny se precipitaron sobre ella, que se recobró rápidamente.

- No nos queda mucho tiempo – dijo con voz débil – Gin, vamos...

- No – le dijo la pelirroja – estás muy débil. Nos quedaremos a pelear.

- No – le dijo Sara negando con la cabeza – demasiado peligroso, ustedes estuvieron en la Sección de Misterios...

Tomó la mano de Ginny. Al aparecer en Grimmuld todos lanzaron una exclamación preocupada. Sara estaba desfallecida en el piso.

- ¡Sara! – Harry se agachó junto a ella. Lupin iba a levantarse, pero Hermione lo retuvo por el hombro. Sara había abierto los ojos casi en blanco.

- Le daré un traslador a Hogwarts – dijo con esa voz totalmente debilitada que no parecía la suya – no puedo llevar a Luna hasta allá.

Entonces, con último esfuerzo desapareció.

- Luna- la chica la miraba algo pálida, pero con expresión decidida – toma esto, te llevará a Hogwarts.

Luna la miraba pálida, pero decidida. Tomó una esfera que le daba Sara, quien sacó una varita y murmuró el hechizo que lo convirtió en traslador. Luna se vio transportada a las afueras del colegio, mientras Sara se desmayaba en el vagón del tren... a cinco minutos de llegar a la estación.

* * *

- ¡Esto es maravilloso!

Sara estaba junto a Snape viendo la demostración que le había anunciado el día anterior. Nunca había visto algo así. Los contendientes eran altamente poderosos y utilizaban unos hechizos que Sara nunca antes en su vida había oído. La ayudaba realmente a distraerse el ver a esos hombres matándose entre sí. En Asia había visto ese tipo de espectáculos, la muerte no era algo que impresionara a Sara o le causara pena o preocupación.

Al terminar la presentación Snape condujo a su amiga donde se suponía la esperaba Tom.

Al entrar en el pequeño salón Sara miró alrededor con la boca abierta de asombro. Era como estar en la habitación de un rajá. El decorado era finísimo y las piezas orientales que adornaban el lugar eran de inmensa riqueza.

- ¡Sara!

Sara reconoció en el hombre que la llamaba a Tom, con quien había hablado unos seis años antes en el autobús noctámbulo. Snape por su parte, no reconoció en él a su señor.

Aunque no era un hombre joven, sus facciones eran fuertes y vigorosas, sus ojos no se veían rojos y llenos de furia, sino de un color miel. Su voz seguía siendo fría y sus manos pálidas, pero miraba a Sara realmente complacido de verla.

- ¡Tom! – le dijo Sara alegremente – nunca creí verlo de nuevo.

- Yo tampoco, pero debo confesar que me alegra que así fuera – Voldemort era un actor excelente, no había duda de eso, pero esta frase la había dicho muy sinceramente - ¿te importaría cenar conmigo hoy en la noche?

- Sara miró de reojo a Snape, quien inclinó la cabeza en seña de que no le importaba.

Claro – le dijo Sara. Tal vez sería bueno salir en la noche, pensó, así tendría menos tiempo para pensar en Sirius.

Estuvieron hablando sobre la presentación, de la cual Sara había quedado muy admirada. Como una hora más tarde Sara volvió con Snape al apartamento, para prepararse para la cena a la que había sido invitada.

- ¿Qué buscas? – le preguntó Snape al verla revisar el lugar con una mirada preocupada.

- ¿Ah? No, nada – dijo Sara evasivamente.

- Sara, no puedes mentirme.

- Es sólo que – Sara suspiró resignada – sé que Sirius va a escribirme. Ya debe saber que me fui... y querrá explicarme lo que pasó, yo no le puse atención, tal vez había una verdadera razón para que yo no entrara... va a escribirme, va a pedirme que vuelva, lo sé – dijo Sara acercándose a la ventana, como si esperara ver a una lechuza acercarse con una carta para ella. Pero no fue así.

Más tarde Sara salió rumbo a su cena con Tom. Snape la miró irse pensativo, con un fuerte sentimiento de culpabilidad, ella sufría... y él estaba haciendo más grande ese dolor. Pero era la única forma de que ella se uniera a ellos. Sí, de que ella fuera una más, y se olvidara para siempre de Black.

Estos pensamientos rondaban en la cabeza de Snape, quien rápidamente, como si así se sintiera menos mal abrió una gaveta de su escritorio y guardó un sobre que llevaba en la bolsa de la túnica junto a otros dos. Todos ellos eran cartas dirigidas a Sara, de parte de Sirius Black que había interceptado en los casi tres días que llevaba ella ahí. Luego la cerró con las misma rapidez y con un sencillo hechizo la aseguró.

Tom esperaba a Sara en su casa, previamente preparada para la ocasión. Sara no pudo evitar sentirse de nuevo en sus viajes por los lujosos aposentos de los líderes orientales.

La conversación de Tom era sencilla.

- Nos conocimos de una manera muy poco convencional –le comentó Tom – y creo que ni siquiera me presenté como se debe. Mi nombre es Thomas Lucas Vanderbit.

- El mío ya lo conoces – le dijo Sara –de hecho conoces gran parte de mi historia, pero no se nada de la tuya.

- ¿Te interesa?

- Por supuesto.

- Mi madre era inglesa, mi padre era austriaco. Se conocieron en un viaje, se enamoraron, se casaron, me tuvieron, y ambos murieron en un accidente cuando yo tenía cinco años. Me crié en un orfanato, hasta que entré a Hogwarts. Cuando salí me dediqué a viajar y estudiar Artes Oscuras, hasta que decidí volver unos años atrás –cuando nos vimos- a poner mis papeles y mi dinero en orden. Después volví a mis viajes y finalmente me encontré ya muy cansado para eso, y decidí fundar mi propia academia.

- Interesante – le dijo Sara - ¿por qué te interesaban las Artes Oscuras?

- ¿Por qué no? – le contestó Tom sonriendo – la vida se basa en poder, como ya te dije una vez, y las artes oscuras son equivalente de poder.

Sara recordó a Sirius diciéndole que las Artes Oscuras no eran necesariamente poderosas, pero lo quitó de su mente rápidamente, aunque algo debió notarse en su rostro, porque Tom le preguntó preocupado:

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada – mintió Sara – un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

- Sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa, ¿verdad? – le dijo Tom amablemente, de manera muy parecida a como le había hablado aquel día. Sara lo miró pensativa, ¿por qué iba a confiar en él? Y la verdad por que no...

- Es Sirius.

- ¿Todavía? – preguntó con sorpresa fingida Tom.

- Sí, es una tontería – dijo Sara riendo por primera vez en esos días, aunque de manera dolorosa – casi siete años enamorada de un chico que no confía en mi.

- Me parece que ese chico te ha hecho daño en este tiempo – le dijo Tom- y tu no mereces que te hagan daño. Deberías olvidarte de él.

- No puedo – dijo Sara negando lentamente.

- Creo que se de algo que te puede ayudar – le dijo Tom - ¿no te interesaría estudiar Artes Oscuras?

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó Sara sorprendida por la propuesta.

- Sí, yo te entrenaría personalmente.

- ¿Entrenar?

- Digo, te prepararía – Tom disimuló su pequeño desliz – es hora de que uses todo ese poder que tienes. Te hará sentir mejor estar ocupada y será algo productivo. La magia es un buen medio liberador. Hará que te sientas mejor.

Sara meditó la proposición_. "¿Qué diría Sirius si estudiara Artes Oscuras? _–se preguntó- _no le haría nada de gracia. Pero, ¿por qué ha de preocuparme que piense él? Él es quien no confía en mí, el que prefiere sus amigos a mi, a Dumbledore... ¡Dumbledore! Ja, si el supiera que estoy estudiando artes oscuras, jaja... además, es cierto, siempre me han interesado, y ellos son los ingenuos que las consideran malas. Además, Tom tiene razón, debería sacarle provecho a mi poder... y si me hace sentir mejor..."_

- Me encantaría – le dijo Sara sonriendo – si quieres empezamos mañana mismo.

- Excelente.

Si Sara no hubiera estado sumida en sus propios pensamientos habría notado el brillo de triunfo en los ojos de Tom.

* * *

- ¡Sara!

Sara abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía muy débil... ¿dónde estaba? ¡Ah sí, el tren! Pero, ¿quien la llamaba? Sintió como alguien la alzaba y la hacía beber algo, Sara escupió lo que le habían metido en la boca.

- Debí suponer que harías eso.

- ¿Dumbledore? – Sara miró al anciano a su lado, que la sostenía firmemente -¿qué...?

- Tómate esto antes de que lleguen los mortífagos.

- Pero...

- Estamos a dos minutos de la estación - le dijo Dumbledore– es un revitalizante.

Sara lo tomó aún con cierta desconfianza, pero la hizo sentirse mucho mejor.

- ¿Esto tiene lágrimas de Fawkes? – preguntó notando un sabor extrañamente salado.

- Sí – le dijo Dumbledore que atisbaba nerviosamente por las ventanas. Había dejado a Sara en uno de los asientos, y tenía en la mano una botella en la que había traído la poción.

- ¿Cómo supo que yo...?

- Vi llegar a Luna sola – la cortó Dumbledore- me dijo lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué no te fuiste con ella?

- No resistía el viaje – dijo Sara al tiempo que comprobaba como su fuerza volvía a ella.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo – le dijo Dumbledore volviéndose hacia ella – McGonoggal y Maura están aquí. Van a ayudar a los alumnos a escapar por una salida de emergencia que creamos provisionalmente en la estación. Quiero que las ayudes y salgas rápido de aquí.

- Pero – fue a reclamar Sara...

- Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí – le dijo Dumbledore – pero ya que lo estás trabajarás con el equipo.

- ¿Ya despertó? – preguntó McGonogall entrando al vagón – ya los chicos están listos. Maura está con Crabbe y Goyle, no sabemos si es una distracción pero...

- Déjelos, no va a pasarles nada – dijo Sara sonriendo – es sólo un poco de veneno. No le hace daño a nadie. Una semana en San Mungo será suficiente.

- ¡SARA! – gritaron los dos adultos a la vez. La chica solo sonrió más pronunciadamente.

- Sus queridos padres estarán aquí de un momento a otro, déjelos que se encarguen de ellos... – como aun lo veían notablemente enojados la chica se puso seria - ¡ellos envenenaron a Draco!

- No es momento de discutir esto – dijo Dumbledore dándola por perdida – el tren ya ha disminuido la velocid...

Antes de que Dumbledore terminara de hablar se oyó una gran explosión, acto seguido algo dio con inmensa fuerza al tren, y los últimos vagones se volcaron. Incluyendo en el que estaban ellos.

- ¡Hay que sacar a los chicos! – dijo Sara al oír los gritos en el vagón de la par, a pesar de haber caído de mala forma sobre su brazo trató de levantarse, pero algo llamó su atención

- ¡Dumbledore! ¿Está bien?

Los pesados baúles de sus amigos le habían caído encima de una pierna, y se la había fracturado.

- ¡Yo me quedo con él! – le gritó a McGonogall - ¡los chicos!

Sara podía oír explosiones y gritos, el tren se estremecía a cada momento y veía los rayos de maldiciones por las ventanas.

- Sara, vete con ellos – le dijo Dumbledore – yo puedo solo.

- Tan terco como… yo – dijo Sara sin hacerle caso - _¡mobilis_!

Con el hechizo corrió los baúles que tenía encima y luego miró la pierna.

- Sí, fractura de peroné si no me equivoco – dijo pensativamente – creo que era... ¡ah sí! ¡_ferula_!

El hechizo entablilló a la perfección la pierna de Dumbledore.

- ¿Puede levantarse? – le preguntó Sara ayudándolo. Finalmente se puso de pie – bien, salgamos de aquí.

- El escuadrón de la Orden está afuera – le dijo Dumbledore – debemos ayudar a Maura y Minerva.

- Bien.

Sara desapareció con él para aparecer junto a las mencionadas, que sacaban por una pequeña puerta a los desesperados alumnos de Hogwarts, mientras mantenía un hechizo de invisibilidad sobre la puerta. Sara vio a lo lejos como se cernía una pelea sobre el andén. Sara distinguió a algunos miembros de la Orden: Tonks, Dung, Bill, y ¿era esa Fleur? ¡Claro, Bill se suponía que estuviera esperando la llegada de su hermano y Harry!

- Probablemente no esperaban un verdadero ataque.

- ¿Y los oficiales del Ministerio? – le preguntó a Dumbledore al tiempo que ayudaba a sostener el hechizo de invisibilidad sobre los chicos.

- Van a tardar un rato – le dijo Dumbledore – la única brigada rápida del ministerio es la que trata de evitar que los muggles se den cuenta de algo.

- ¡Eso es!

Sara desapareció del lado de Dumbledore sin ninguna explicación.

- "¡Oh no!" – pensó Dumbledore preocupado. No sabía que iba a hacer Sara, y la chica parecía haber olvidado que hace sólo unos minutos se había desmayado totalmente debilitada.

* * *

- Sirius, no va a volver.

- Cornamenta...

- Han pasado dos meses.

- Lo sé.

- Es obvio que no quiere saber nada de ti.

- No puedo aceptarlo, James. Ella va a volver. James, esto me está matando. Es mi culpa, si no los hubiera dejado convencerme de hablar todos con ella. Habría sido mejor que yo hablara a solas con ella.

- Sirius, ella se desvaneció en el aire. Sólo se fue y no le ha escrito a nadie, ni siquiera Alice. No ha contestado una sola de tus cartas. Olvídala.

- Me gustaría, James, pero no puedo. Mejor concentrémonos en la misión. ¿Ok?

°°°

- ¡Bien Sara! ¡Eso es! ¡Deja salir tu odio! ¡Sírvete de él! ¡Excelente!

Sara le dirigió una inclinación de cabeza a su profesor. La alegría parecía haberse desvanecido para siempre en ella. Ya nunca reía, sonreía muy poco, y generalmente era una sonrisa dolorosa. Ya no irradiaba belleza como antes de su llegada. Ahora era la imagen de una tristeza dolorosa y silenciosa.

Trabajaba mucho. En dos meses parecía una alumna realmente avanzada de Artes Oscuras. Era capaz de realizar muchos hechizos que el mismo Snape no podía. Además, Tom había inventado algunos maleficios específicamente para ella.

Era cierto, la magia era liberadora. Podía expresar por medio de ella su sufrimiento. Ser despiadada, hacer sufrir, sí, esos pensamientos la hacían sentirse bien. Y entre más lo hacía mejor, porque no pensaba en Sirius, ni en el pasado. Era una nueva Sara. Libre, sin sentimientos. ¿Quién necesitaba un corazón?

Sirius nunca le había escrito. Probablemente estaba muy ocupado con la Orden y se alegraba de que ella no estuviera ahí estorbando. Los comentarios de Snape no eran muy consoladores, y Sara ya estaba convencida de que Sirius ya debía estar con otra.

Ella le había escrito a Alice, pero no le había respondido una sola vez. Bueno, si todos se iban a quedar con Dumbledore, bien, ella no los necesitaba. No necesitaba a nadie. Ella era poderosa, y eso era suficiente.

¡Que convencida estaba Sara de todo eso!

Hasta que un día...

- ¿La tienes?

- Sí, la puse en la primera gaveta de tu escritorio, como dijiste.

- ¿La cerraste como estaba?

- Sí, pero puede abrirse con un Alohamora.

- Bien, ella no la va a abrir.

- Sólo por esta vez. La próxima no cuentes conmigo, Snape, no me interesa lo que pase con la niña tonta de Parker.

- Él te mando a hacerlo. Lo que pasa es que estás celosa de que tenga otra alumna y que sea mejor que tu.

- ¡No es mejor que yo! Mejor me voy antes de que ella vuelva.

Sara se apresuró a esconderse en la puerta que tenía al lado, que era la entrada a la bodega. Había vuelto temprano y al llegar al apartamento había oído que Snape hablaba con alguien, no ¡con una chica! A Sara se le paró el corazón, conocía esa voz, era la voz de....

"¡Imposible! – pensó – ella no puede estar aquí, a menos que... ¡no, no, no!"

Abrió la puerta un poco para ver hacia fuera. Si, era ella.

"Bellatrix Black, ¿qué haces aquí? "

Sara entró al apartamento y Snape le sonrió.

- ¡Viniste temprano!

Sara notó que estaba algo nervioso, si Sara se hubiera topado a Bellatrix quien sabe que habría sucedido.

- Sí, no había mucho que hacer.

- Yo tengo que irme- dijo Snape cogiendo su capa – tengo clases hasta tarde.

- Ya lo sé – dijo Sara.

- ¡Anima esa cara! – le dijo Snape – ya ha pasado tiempo.

- Lo sé – dijo Sara – anda, vete que llegas tarde.

Una vez que Snape se hubo ido Sara se dirigió al escritorio. Conocía la gaveta que Bella había nombrado. Siempre estaba cerrada, y Snape le había dicho que tenía ahí las cosas de valor y unos venenos peligrosos. Sara nunca la había visto abierta, pero, ¿por qué desconfiar de su amigo?

Sacó su varita y acarició con la mano la orilla de la gaveta. Una extraña sensación la invadió, una sensación que Sara no sentía desde hacía dos meses. La conexión.

- Sirius... _Alohamora_.

Sara miró el contenido de la atiborrada gaveta y no pudo evitar una exclamación. Ahí habían unas veinte cartas escritas en tinta azul dirigidas a ella. Era la letra de Sirius. Sara las sacó cuidadosamente. No podía ser. Severus... ¿cómo había podido?

Eso no era todo. Sara descubrió en el fondo de la misma gaveta otras cartas escritas por su propia letra. Las cartas para Alice.

Sin embargo, Sara encontró algo más. Encontró dos identificaciones del diario el Profeta: una era de Jefrika Thompson y otra de Harold Potter.

Sara no tuvo ya ninguna duda.

Su amigo, su mejor amigo, era un mortífago. Su mejor amigo la había engañado. Su mejor amigo la había hecho sufrir intencionalmente todo ese tiempo. Su mejor amigo.

Sara leyó las cartas de Sirius entre lágrimas. En todas le pedía perdón, le decía que la amaba, le decía que había una razón, le decía que Snape era un mortífago. Le decía tantas cosas... la citaba en miles de lugares, le mandaba millones de besos. Le rogaba que volviera... Sirius Black rogando, eso no era algo que se viera todos los días.

Sara no sabía que hacer. Su primer impulso fue volver. Volver a Sirius. Sí, eso era lo que tenía que hacer... pero ¿eso era lo que tenía que hacer? Estaba en la casa de un mortífago, ¿no iba a aprovechar eso? Si volvía ahora donde Sirius todo sería como antes, pero ¿qué tal si ella investigaba algo? ¿qué tal si hacia el trabajo que Harold había intentado hacer?

Claro, era un irrespeto... Sara se preguntó como había sido tan tonta para decir eso cuando Alice se lo había contado. Ellos no habían tenido consideración de ella. Y podría volver con un montón de información, tras un trabajo peligroso, y entraría en la Orden... y Sirius entendería que no le hubiera contestado, y...

Oh no... ¿y todo lo que ella había dicho? Ella le había contado a Snape todo... había sido una fuente de información excelente. Tal vez había sido bueno después de todo el que no hubiera entrado en la Orden o ya sabrían todos sus planes. Y si ahora volvía, tendría que confesar todo lo que había hecho.

Entonces recordó a Sirius diciéndole que tuviera cuidado con Snape. ¡Maldita sea!

Pero, ¿y Voldemort? Si Snape era un mortífago Voldemort no podía estar muy lejos... La verdad cayó sobre Sara como agua fría.

Tom...

Tom Marvolo Riddle. Sólo una vez había oído ese nombre, pero ahora lo recordaba.

L y V en el pañuelo, Lord Voldemort...

- ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! –gritó Sara. En ese momento se dio cuenta de todo. No, no iba a salir de ahí, ella también sabía jugar....

°°°

- ¡No, Sirius!

- ¡Puedo alcanzarlo James!

- ¡No!

- Es un mortífago, James.

- No estamos aquí para eso

- Ya vuelvo.

- Sirius... ¡NO!

* * *

Sara apareció al otro lado de la barrera entre el andén nueve y el diez en el mundo muggle y con una sonrisa bastante malvada levantó la mano hacia esta y le prendió fuego.

Pronto saltó la alarma en la estación inglesa, y en el Ministerio de Magia también.

Sara volvió al otro lado de la batalla, pero no pudo aparecerse de nuevo junto a Dumbledore, las fuerzas le fallaron de nuevo y quedó en medio de la batalla.

Sara vio que los mortífagos tenían un grupo de chicos capturados al otro lado del andén, y que la gente de la Orden trataba e llegar a ellos.

De repente oyó una voz que no le era para nada desconocida:

- ¡La chica Black! ¡Aquí!

- ¡Malfoy!

Sara sacó su varita rápidamente, pero Lucius Malfoy no parecía dispuesto a enfrentarla solo, sino que estaba en compañía de otros dos mortífagos.

Sara palideció un poco, no estaba con fuerzas para una pelea, la poción empezaba a perder efecto...

- ¡SARA!

Bill acaba de llegar a su lado, varita en mano, y la sostuvo cuando las piernas le fallaron. Tenía un corte muy feo en la cara, y tenía la túnica algo quemada, pero parecía estar bien.

- ¡Desmaius! – gritó en dirección a los mortífagos que venían dispuesto a atacarlo- ¡Sara, sal de aquí!

Sara lo intentó y logró desaparecer, pero su próxima aparición no fue mejor. Apareció en medio de los chicos secuestrados. ¡Hey, algunos eran conocidos!

- ¿Sara?

La chica estaba débil, pero aún tenía algunas fuerzas para sostenerse.

- ¡Susan! – exclamó - ¿les quietaron las varitas?

- Sí – la chica Bones la miró tristemente.

- ¿Dónde las tienen? – dijo Sara mirando alrededor.

- Ella las tiene. – dijeron varios.

- Oh no... – pensó Sara viendo a la mortífaga que señalaban. Pero de repente una idea brilló en su cabeza. No tenía que pelear con ella.

- ¿Cuántos AD somos?

Había varios AD: Susan Bones, Ernie McMiliam, Hanaah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchey y Terry Boot.

- Vaya… - dijo Sara mirando al grupo con atención – parece que cogieron a los Hufflepuff, ¿verdad? ¡Ok! Los AD rodearemos el grupo ¿somos seis verdad? Bien, los otros cuatro –unos temblorosos primeros años- os quedáis en el centro. En cuanto les de las varitas empezaremos a avanzar. No estoy muy fuerte, pero trataré de mantener un anillo protector de los hechizos. Habrá que pelear. Probemos con desmaius y algunos impedimenta. Creo que bastará. ¿listos?

Los chicos la miraban un poco inseguros, pero Sara parecía decidida.

- Es una locura – dijo Ernie.

- Bueno, más locura es quedarse aquí para que se los lleven los mortífagos ¿no? no creo que los dejen vivir mucho rato – dijo Sara buscando a Bellatrix con la mirada. Tenía que ser aquella, sí, no había duda, vio las puntas de las varitas en su bolsa.

- _¡Accio varitas! _

Todo pasó muy rápido. El truco inicial de Sara con la pared divisoria del andén había funcionado y había llegado personal del ministerio, que aterrados, se habían encontrado con un caos peor al que temían.

Bellatrix había sentido las varitas y se volvió contra el grupo. Sara más rápido de lo que creía posible le lanzó un hechizo, acompañado de una ráfaga de fuego, los cuales Bella evitó rápidamente. Los mortífagos no querían dejar ir a su presa, pero entre la gente de la Orden y los del ministerio los mantenían ocupados.

Además los AD eran buenos, y los mortífagos se encontraron encerrados en medio de los ataques de estos y la Orden. Fleur y Tonks los guiaron hacia la salida de emergencia, donde aún estaban Dumbledore y compañía. Sólo faltaban ellos por escapar.

- ¿Están bien? – les preguntó Dumbledore a Sara mientras los chicos pasaban.

- Creo que Hannah recibió una maldición, pero Ernie la trajo alzada lo que faltaba – dijo Sara.

- ¡Retirada! – oyó Sara que gritaba Bill, era sorprendente, pero habían rescatado a los chicos del tren. Los mortífagos habían perdido la batalla. Gracias probablemente a que Sara había alertado a la Orden a tiempo...

Pero las cosas no terminaban ahí. Sara salió, seguida de Tonks, Fleur, McGonogall, Maura, Bill y Dumbledore. Sin embargo, cuando Dumbledore se disponía a cerrar la salida Fleur gritó:

- ¡Gabguielle! – trató de entrar de nuevo en la estación, pero Bill la sujeto con fuerza. Entonces ella empezó a gritar y a señalar dentro de la estación - ¡la tienen!¡van a matarla!¡tenemos que ir por ella!

- ¡Tu hermana no está ahí! – le dijo Bill, pero Fleur se le escapó de las manos.

- ¡Es una trampa! – gritó Sara - ¡una alucinación de Bellatrix!

Bill trató de correr tras ella, pero era tarde. Un rayo de luz dio de lleno en el pecho de la chica que cayó desvanecida.

- ¡No, Bill! – gritó Tonks sujetándolo.

Sara miró a Dumbledore quien iba a entrar, pero ella fue más rápida. Lanzó una granada de gas soporífero.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – le preguntó Dumbledore, pero la chica todo lo que hizo fue quitarle la botella que llevaba en la mano y beberse lo que quedaba de poción. Luego desapareció y al segundo apareció con Fleur en los brazos y un horrible corte en el hombro. Dumbledore se apresuró a cerrar la improvisada salida, mientras Bill le quitaba a Sara la chica y la examinaba. Sara se dejó caer en el suelo.

¿Qué fue eso? – le preguntó Dumbledore de nuevo.

- Una poción para dormir. Creo que esta me quedó muy débil, no duró mucho rato.

Inmediatamente después se desfalleció.

* * *

Ahí está el chap, espero que les gustara y espero sus reviews.

¿Qué les parece lo de Sara Parker? ¿Y cómo quedó el ataque? Bueno, creo que voy a empezar a publicar una vez por semana nada más, aun no estoy segura, pero espero que me digan si prefieren que siga fin de semana o miércoles o jueves.

Contesto sus reviews:

**Aiosami:** ¡Hola! Eres genial, mira que igual dejar review… eres maravillosa. Ya espero que puedas leer los chaps ¡y que me lo comentes todos porque me encantan tus comentarios! Bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado el viaje y los chaps. Nos vemos.

**Isa:** ¡Hola! Mi imaginación estuvo muy activa las vacaciones pasadas, que fue cuando escribí todo esto. Ahora esta parte me limito a publicarla porque ya la tengo, por eso puedo ir más rápido. Mejor nada de altares chica, que me dan miedo las alturas. Espero que te haya gustado la peli. A mi me gustó y me encantó la actuación de Gary Oldman aunque saliera tan poco y quedara tanto por explicar. Ya me contarás. Chao.

**Emma Frost-RB:** ¡Hola! Veo que te registraste, ¿que son la RB? ¿Remus Black? Es lo que se me ocurre. ¿Ya tienes planeado de que va a ser el de Harry? ¡Espero que de Remus! Me avisas cuando lo empieces. Me alegra que te parezca bueno el chap porque es de mis favoritos y de los más importantes. Pues sí, no ven mucha tele, esa es Sara Black. Tida esta tercera parte es sobre como Sara termina con los mortífagos, así que aquí empieza todo… El genio de Sara es cosa grave, aunque no creas tal vez en su momento se aplaque un poco. Lastimosamente no puedo matar a Peter todavía, pero no te preocupes, ya le llegará su momento. Con Sara Black, las dos tienen algo de razón a mi parecer, aunque Sara se lo tomó todo muy mal. Sí, tengo el review de Herea, la voy a seguir, pero aun no sé muy bien cuando, porque creo que me voy a concentrar en terminar Esa chica es mía y Esa mujer antes. Actualicé pronto, aunque eso en unos días va a cambiar… Besos a ti también.

**Bella Black:** ¡Hola! Me encantó tu review. Me alegra mucho ver que te emociona tanto el fic, ese chap es de mis favoritos, y unos de los que vienen también. El de hoy en lo personal no me gusta tanto... bueno, espero que te guste igual. Sí, yo también odio a Peter, y lo que más cólera me da es cuando Remus dice que no ha traicionado el secreto de él cuando ya se lo dijo a Sara. Sí, Sara siempre tiene esa vena orgullosa, si no no sería ella. Sirius no estaba en una posición fácil, y bueno, tuvo que elegir. ¿Hizo lo correcto o no? Hum... quien sabe. Sí, nunca fueron novios y si te fijas bien, detalle importante que no sé si han notado Sara nunca le ha dicho te amo. Sí, Snape entra en escena de nuevo. Otro detalle: en Sara 2 no aparece Snape y reaparece en Sara 3, en Sara 3 no aparece Draco. Paralelismos históricos. A mi también me cae genial Aberforth, aunque no tiene casi intervención en el fic me encanta. Sí, tenía que ser Peter el que le dijera a Sara que había sido unánime, es que ya James le había dicho que no confiaban en ella, tenía que dejarle la culpa a los que me caen mal: Dumbledore y Peter. ¡Hey, se supone que hay que leer en orden la historia! No sabes cuando, pero va a llegar el momento en que es importante llevar la historia en orden, pero bueno, no importa… supongo que el inicio del chap te dejó picada, no sé, me gustaba más como se veía así.

Claro que todo es culpa de Dumbledore... A ver, Sara Black, la parte de ella no es tan importante, pero lo de las tablas y el libro SI que lo es. No me negarás que Hermione tenía algo de razón, aunque tal vez no fue la mejor manera de decirlo, y en cuanto a incendiar cosas cuando está enojada lo inventé porque a mi me fascinaría hacerlo. ¿Por qué Dumbledore no escucha? Porque el personaje me cae mal y lo quiero dejar mal en el fic, básicamente. Es mi venganza por ser como es porque tiene razón en decir que mi chico está muerto por su culpa. Espero tu review.

**Valeska:** ¡Hola! Me encanta ese capítulo, así que me alegra que te gustara. Aberforth siempre me ha llamado la atención y me gustaría que saliera de verdad en la serie de Harry. En la historia lo metí porque necesitaba que Sara P hubiese tenido una figura paterna, no sé, pobre, tiene una vida… Quise poner la posición de Sirius y de la célula muy difícil, de manera que fuera complicado decidir y que ambas partes tuvieran algo de razón. Si yo fuera Sara habría reaccionado igual. En cuanto a Sara Black lo del libro es importante, principalmente Benamburg, (es una pista ; ) ), y lo de la reacción mala… bueno, ¿recuerdas lo que le dijeron Remus y Snape a Dumbledore? Sara tiene muchos defectos, y ese es uno de ellos. Ella es así. ¿También ves The OC? No pude evitarlo, en la época que escribí eso estaba muy embobada con esa serie y me fascina Seth. ¡Yo vi HP3 hasta el viernes! La estrenaban ese día. A mi la verdad me encantó a pesar de todo lo que no explicaron de los merodeadores (si no has leído el libro no captas porque Sirius y Snape se tratan así, porque Remus sabe usar el mapa y lo peor... ¡no dicen lo de los apodos y los animagos! Nadie sabe al final quien es Padfoot… o menos aún que James era un ciervo.) Y en cuanto Gary Oldman me encantó, cuando manda a Snape a jugar con el juego de química le tiré hasta un beso. Trata de verla con subtítulos, Gary tiene una voz muy linda, he oído la voz en español y es horrible. Tal vez no es tan guapo como yo querría, pero la verdad se supone que Azkaban no lo deja muy bien y el espíritu de Padfoot poseyó a Gary Oldman, porque me fascinó de todas formas. Aquí está la tercera parte, espero que te guste.

**AriadnaCreta:** ¡Hola amiga! Yo dije que esta semana iba miércoles o jueves… bueno, sí me atrasé, pero quedé dentro de los límites. Creo que ya te lo dije, pero a mi también me encanta la parte de Sara P, porque es donde sale MI Sirius y porque es más compleja que la de la hija. Con Sara B llevo a penas un año, y con Sara P llevo ya unos cinco o más. Lo de la orden, bueno, como respondí en otro review necesitaba buenos argumentos para la discusión de si los dejaban entrar o no y que la decisión fuera difícil, de manera que ambas partes puedan tener la razón. Yo también adoro a Remus, pero no sale mucho en el lado de Sara P, lo siento, pero es que ya me cuesta que Sara P sea más importante que Sirius que si le empiezo a dar importancia a Remus entre él y Sirius se roban el fic y Sara P queda en el olvido. Pero tranquila, que él no deja de salir, recuerda que Sara P le tiene mucha simpatía y en el lado de Sara B es uno de sus confidentes. Si mencioné ya a Neville y a Ann, pero no son nadie en específico, son los nombres que Alice le dice a Sara que le va a poner a sus hijos, entonces Sara se refiere a que la va a cuidar a ella, a Frank y a los hijos que tengan. Ups, como que no quieres para nada a Sara Black. La chica tiene muchos (¡muchísimos!) defectos, como dicen Snape y Remus a Dumbledore, pero a mi no me cae tan mal, aunque tienes razón en todo lo que dices de ella. Me alegra ver que alguien está de acuerdo con Hermione. Las vacaciones… oh querida, nadie querría unas vacaciones como las que le voy a hacer pasar. (risa de maniática… de algún lado salen los planes de Voldemort, Bella y Sara…). Parece que ya tienes tu teoría de lo que sucede la noche en que conciben Sara… Pero no te adelantes a los hechos. Mejor no te digo más, pero así como que solos, pacífica y amorosamente… está difícil. Me encantó tu review, espero el de este chap con ansias.

**Amsp14:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te pareciera beneficioso el cambio, a mi me pareció que tenía que hacerlo. Vamos a ver como me va con la parte tres, ya viene la sorpresa… y la peli ¡estuvo genial y magnífica! Ya te dije que soy fan de Cuarón y de Gary... digo, de Gary Oldman, y que recaí en el enamoramiento por Sirius (me siento muy Arya), bueno, ya me oyes todo el día con esta historia, así que nos vemos… Bss. Bye.

**Leo Black Le-fay:** ¡Hola wapisima! Muy bien ¿y tu? Con la Siriuscitis en recaída tras ver la peli del prisionero. ¿Podrías hacerme un grandísimo favor y explicarme que quieren decir con que alguien es un capullo? He llegado a la conclusión de que es algo como es un idiota, pero no estoy segura. Sirius, bueno, tal vez no se portó lo mejor que debió portarse, pero era una situación difícil, aunque si yo fuera Sara habría hecho lo mismo. En cuando a Dumbledore, me encanta que digas eso porque lo odio. De James… bueno, tanto fic me ha hecho reconciliarme con él, pero cuando escribí esto me caía algo mal, así que por eso aparece así, además que me gusta que sea celoso de su amigo.

**Andrea:** ¡Hola! Que bien que ya nos vimos en el MSN y espero que para mañana ya hayas leído esto para que me comentes como lo ves. Pues sí, todos suponían que habría un choque entre ellos, pero... ahí no acaba todo. Sara no es mortífaga de la noche a la mañana. Hermione no es de mis favoritas aunque se que es genial, (prefiero a Ron que a ella), pero si no la he cambiado casi es porque casi no sale en el fic. No sé si te has fijado que parece que disfruto desarmar los personajes. Bueno, me estoy desviando del tema. Claro que la reacción de Sara no es la mejor y me pregunto si algún día la será. No sé cuantos chaps tiene esta cosa, a penas lo estoy dividiendo, pero no sé, creo que voy a terminarla como en Enero porque voy a empezar a publicar uno por semana probablemente para rendirlo porque no sé cuanto voy a poder escribir estando de nuevo en la U. Sobre el final del fic no te puedo contar NADA porque lo arruinaría TODO. En ninguno de mis fics creo que encuentres a Peter en muy buena posición, ya te lo expliqué, es un personaje que detesto y aunque probablemente tienes razón en lo de él JK tiene que ser mejor que tu para lograr con Peter lo que lograste tu con Nicole (hasta ganas de llorar por ella me dan). Las tablas… son muy importantes, pero ya lo verás. Espero que disfrutes el chap aunque no es de los mejores. Nos vemos.

Besos desde Costa Rica a todos!!!!

Sara Fénix Black P.


	29. Jugando con fuego

Hola a todos!!!!!!!

Bueno, aquí estoy con un chap más, muchas gracias por sus reviews en el anterior (los contesto al final). Espero que les guste este capítulo también, y que les de una idea más… amplia de la situación.

Quisiera añadir algo más, pero no me arriesgo a quemarles algo de la historia, así que solo les recuerdo que los personajes son de JK Rowling y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

Los veo al final del chap ; )

_"SFP&SFB: La noble casa Black y el destino de las fénix. Tercera parte: Trampa de Cristal. Capítulo 29: Jugar con fuego"_

* * *

- ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, Black!

- Moody, Era una oportunidad de atrapar a un mortífago.

- Tu y Potter estaban ahí para revisar la seguridad de la Klein. Ahora saben que la vigilamos.

- Estuve muy cerca de atraparlo.

- Sí, y estuvieron cerca de herir a Potter. ¿Querías que se perdiera su boda?

- Claro que no. Además volví a ayudarlo, por eso no lo atrapé.

- La próxima vez que por tu impulsividad pongas en riesgo una misión, estás fuera.

°°°

- ¿Lista para la práctica de hoy?

- Sí.

- Bien, entonces – Tom se detuvo y la miró inquisidoramente, como quien acaba de notar algo, como un sabueso cuando encuentra una pista. La miró de una manera totalmente distinta y Sara vio el resplandor rojo en sus ojos. -Así que lo sabes…

- Sí.

- ¿Y bien? – Sara sabía lo que iba a hacer. No era desconocido para ella que Tom se metía en su mente. Lo había sentido pero no le daba importancia. Pero ahora eso iba a jugar a su favor. Después de que una vez le dijera a Sirius sobre sus poderes mentales no le volvió a decir a nadie, ni siquiera a Snape, y eso era una ventaja. Voldemort no sabía que ella era una Occlumence natural, y que ahora lo que él veía era lo que ella quería, y que le había revelado a propósito que ya sabía.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – le dijo Sara en tono resentido – yo confié en ti, y tu me engañaste.

- Sara, tu tienes un gran poder…

- ¡Exacto! – le dijo Sara - ¿no confías tampoco en mí? Sería tu aliada perfecta…

- ¿Aliada? – Voldemort levantó una ceja en una señal de extrañeza.

- Es perfecto – dijo Sara – quiero unirme a ti. Quiero ser una mortífaga. Ya he hecho gran parte del entrenamiento, ¿verdad? Más rápido que nadie, incluso que Bellatrix, tu favorita.

- ¿Y por qué habría de aceptarte a mi lado? – le preguntó Voldemort.

- ¿Por qué no? Yo sé muchas cosas sobre la Orden, sobre las personas que la forman. Nadie mejor que yo para pelear con Dumbledore, yo que lo odio y deseo probarle que equivocado estuvo al no dejarme entrar a la Orden. Déjeme hacer que Dumbledore y Sirius se revuelquen en el fango y se golpeen a si mismos cuando se den cuenta de lo que hicieron. No puedo esperar ver sus caras cuando se enteren que ahora estoy de su lado, con Lord Voldemort, el mago más poderoso de la Tierra, y quien creyó en mi. Estos dos meses me has enseñado más que nadie en toda mi vida, me enseñaste que nadie necesita un corazón, que lo que importa es el poder, que ellos son mi pasado y no quiero tener nada que ver con ellos.

- ¿Y Sirius Black? – le preguntó Voldemort en tono burlón. Sara sabía que era poco creíble que ahora lo odiara, así que se concentró en el dolor y resentimiento por haber desconfiado de ella y por no haberle escrito en todo ese tiempo.

- Él me olvidó – dijo en un tono algo lúgubre – ya pasaron dos meses y no me ha escrito, no ha tratado de contactarse conmigo. ¡Pues que se quede con Dumbledore! Él no confía en mí, yo le habría dado el mundo, pero ahora… ya no importa.

Voldemort no tenía ninguna razón para dudar de Sara. Podía sentir el dolor que irradiaba la chica, era cada día mayor. Sí, si Dumbledore no había confiado en ella él lo haría, y eso la ataría a él para siempre. Además, el juego iba a penas por la mitad.

- No acepto mujeres como mortífagas – le dijo en un tono que Sara consideró cerca de dejarse vencer.

- No pienses en mi como una mujer – negó Sara – sino como una fénix.

Voldemort la miró detenidamente. Sara sintió como inspeccionaba su mente. Esperó.

- Bien – dijo Voldemort – en un mes habrás hecho el entrenamiento básico. Entonces veremos. Te hace falta una condición para ser mortífaga, pero supongo que encontraremos algo…

- ¿Qué me falta? – replicó Sara con vehemencia (esperaba no haber exagerado) tratando de aparentar su desesperación ante la idea de no poder ser una de ellos.

- No te puedo matar… ellos me son fieles porque si me dejan mueren… ¿lista para practicar?

- Lista, mi señor.

Tras horas de práctica Sara volvió a su casa y Voldemort se dirigió a sus habitaciones privadas. Los dos estaban felices. Sara creyó estar jugando un buen juego. Estaba dentro, conocería el entrenamiento de los mortífagos, y como el mismo Voldemort había dicho, no podía matarla, así que ella podría irse, y volver a Sirius… con una mina de información. Se moría de ganas por escribirle, pero no lo hizo. Si controlaban su correo no iba a descubrirse.

Voldemort por su parte llamó a Bellatrix:

- Mujer estúpida- le dijo – la chica te oyó ayer en casa de Snape. Ya lo sabe. No hubo daño alguno. Parece que está más dolida con tu primo de lo que creí y su odio a Dumbledore es una verdadera mina de oro. El plan sigue adelante, pero tienes un error que pagar…

Bellatrix se inclinó obedientemente.

- _¡Crucio! _

* * *

Sara abrió los ojos. ¿Dónde estaba? Estaba acostada en una cama de sábanas blancas, y sostenía la mano de alguien.

- ¿Draco?

- ¡Ya despertó! – oyó que decían. Levantó la vista para ver al dueño de la mano.

- ¿Harry? ¿Dónde estamos? – Sara terminó de despertarse y miró a su alrededor. No conocía ese lugar.

- En el San Mungo – le contestó Harry, al tiempo que la puerta de la habitación se abría y entraban Lupin, Ron y Ginny.

- Sara – le dijo Harry- ¿te molestaría soltarme la mano?

- ¿Ah? ¡Oh si, claro! – le dijo Sara.

- Creíamos que no ibas a despertar hasta la noche – le dijo Ron – llegamos anoche y creímos que Harry iba a tener que pasar otra noche aquí.

- Cuando se acercó a verte lo cogiste de la mano y ya no lo soltaste – le explicó Ginny – en toda la noche.

Sara se ruborizó un poco. No le había dicho a nadie que Draco hacía eso a menudo para evitarle las pesadillas. Lupin notó que no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar, así que desvió el tema.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien, sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de que no sé que estoy haciendo en el hospital y lo último que recuerdo fue la pelea en el andén, y a Fleur atacada. Y no sé que hora es.

Sara estaba un poco confundida.

- Eso es porque después te desmayaste – le dijo Lupin – parece que sufriste una pérdida de energía. Y son las nueve de la mañana. El ataque fue ayer en la tarde, llegaste al hospital como a las cinco y nosotros llegamos como a las ocho.

- ¿Por qu me trajeron al hospital?

- Podías haberte quedado en casa, la verdad, pero no eres la única que está aquí y Dumbledore quiere tenerte vigilada.

- ¿Por qué?

- No es normal que hayas perdido tanta energía – le dijo Lupin visiblemente preocupado.

- Espera un momento – dijo Sara que empezaba a pensar con claridad - ¿qué haces tu aquí? ¡Deberías estar en reposo! Sólo ha pasado un día después de la luna…

- Shhh – le dijo Lupin alarmado, aunque no había nadie que pudiera haberla oído – no te preocupes por mi, estoy bien.

Sara lo miró de forma reprobatoria. Se veía pálido, ojeroso, trasnochado y enfermo. Eso no era estar bien.

- ¿Cómo está Fleur? – preguntó Sara recordando que la última vez que la había visto no se veía nada bien.

- No muy bien – dijo Ginny – está arriba, inconsciente. Los sanadores dicen que recibió un hechizo muy fuerte, pero con un poco de suerte podrá recuperarse…

- ¿Y Bill?

- Está con ella. – le contestó Ron – Él y Tonks no han dejado su cuarto, los sanadores quieren tenerla vigilada. El hechizo aparentemente es nuevo, y no saben que otros efectos pueda tener.

Sara intercambió una rápida mirada con Ginny. Tonks cuidando a Fleur...

- ¿Y Dumbledore? – preguntó Sara- ¿cómo siguió de la pierna?

- No tardaron mucho en arreglarla - le dijo Lupin – y tu entablillado había sido muy

bueno.

- ¿Hubo alguna muerte? – preguntó Sara – me pareció que no, pero…

- Sí – le dijo Lupin – el maquinista.

Todos guardaron silencio un momento, aunque la verdad había sido poca pérdida comparada con lo que habría podido ser.

- ¿Y los AD? – preguntó Sara – creí que no iban a salir de ahí ilesos.

- Hannah estuvo un rato aquí en observación, pero está bien – le dijo Harry- y ya empezaron a llegarte regalos de tus admiradores y agradecidos.

Harry señaló a un lado de la cama y Sara vio un montón de paquetes y ramos de flores.

Uno de ellos era enorme.

- Es del Ministro – le dijo Lupin al ver la mirada interrogativa de Sara.

- ¿Del ministro? – la voz de Sara sonaba muy peligrosa en ese momento, y fue una suerte que Cornelius Fudge hubiera mandado el ramo de flores antes de hacerse presente, pues el ramo de flores quedó reducido a las cenizas.

- ¡Sara, cuidado, que estás en un hospital! – le dijo Lupin alarmado.

- ¿Flores? ¡Sí no fuera tan estúpido y me hubiera hecho caso no tendría que haber pasado lo que pasó! – gritó Sara.

- Tranquilízate- le dijo Harry haciéndola recostarse.

Sara iba a seguir lanzando insultos hacia el ministro, cuando notó algo: estaba vestida con una bata del hospital.

- ¿Dónde están mis cosas? – preguntó alarmada.

- Mamá las tiene – le dijo Ron – ella te desvistió para ponerte la bata.

- Oh no – dijo Sara. Tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.

- Yo tengo tu cinturón – le dijo Lupin. Ella y él intercambiaron una mirada muy significativa, y Harry recordó cuando había visto el cinturón de Sara.

- Gracias – le dijo Sara, entendiendo que aun así tenía muchas explicaciones que dar, pero al menos era a Lupin.

- Creo que mejor te dejamos descansar – dijo Lupin – más tarde tendrás más visitas.

- Ya descansé bastante – dijo Sara – y si Fudge pone un pie aqu

- No será Fudge – le dijo Lupin – pero creo que Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo. Ya te dije, está preocupado, esto no es normal.

- Dumbledore… bien – dijo Sara- puedo soportarlo. ¿Nadie más salió herido?

Ron y Harry se rieron y Ginny no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

- Sí, es algo extraño – dijo Lupin reprendiéndolos con la mirada – Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle están en observación. Parece que ingirieron algo. Pasarán unos días aquí y estarán bien. Es raro, tomando en cuenta que sus padres estaban entre los atacantes.

Sara sonrió complacida. Bueno, algo había salido bien, después de todo.

* * *

- Es por ella, Dumbledore.

- James, Sirius te puso en peligro.

- ¡No! Eso no es cierto. Sólo se puso en peligro él mismo.

- Está actuando muy extraño.

- Es por Sara. La extraña. Siempre ha sido así. Sirius no tiende a ponerse triste. Se desahoga entrando en acción.

- No podemos dejar que ponga las cosas en peligro porque el desamor lo haga imprudente.

- Casi atrapa al mortífago y aseguramos la Klein. La misión se llevó acabo, Dumbledore.

- Sí, pero ahora saben que hay alguien vigilando las Klein, y ya que él revelo que la Klein belga está débil y necesita que la vigilen lo enviaré a él.

- ¡Mi boda es en una semana! ¡No me puede dejar sin padrino!

- Después de la boda estará libre para ir.

- Pero no podré ir con él.

- No tienes que cuidarlo todo el tiempo, James.

°°°

- El Señor Oscuro quiere que te traslades a sus habitaciones.

- Bellatrix Black, tanto tiempo sin verte – dijo Sara con burla. Acababa de llegar al apartamento y Bella la estaba esperando.

- Lestrange – la corrigió – apresúrate.

- ¿Qué me traslade a sus habitaciones?

- Aparentemente serás su segunda favorita – le dijo Bellatrix en tono despreciativo – y las favoritas viven en su casa.

- Bien – Sara chasqueó los dedos y sus cosas se precipitaron en un bolso – ya empaqué.

- Me parece que te dejas algo…

Sara volvió a ver a su cama. ¡Rayos! Lo había olvidado.

Unos días después de su llegada a Dark-blit Severus le había regalado un diario y ella había escrito religiosamente en él los últimos dos meses. De seguro lo habían estado leyendo. Perfecto, lo que no les había dicho lo habían leído.

Todavía no había escrito nada sobre lo que había descubierto ni sobre su plan, y obviamente no pensaba hacerlo.

- Claro – Sara lo recogió y salió tras Bellatrix, pero en ese momento llegaba Snape, quien se quedó de piedra al verlas juntas.

- Hola Severus – le dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisa impertinente.

- Sara…

- ¿Sí, Snivellus? – el tono de Sara era enojado. Snape enrojeció al oír de nuevo ese apodo que tanto odiaba.

- Déjame hablar contigo.

Sara lo miró deseando quemarlo vivo. Cómo había podido usarla así… pero tenía un papel que jugar.

- Bien. Ahora vuelo, Lestrange.

Sara entró de nuevo al apartamento que había sido su hogar esos dos meses. Snape entró tras ella. Bellatrix se quedó afuera, murmurando de mal humor:

- Se cree tan importante, como si todos tuvieran que morirse por ella… lo peor es que todo el plan es para que se quede…

Snape miró a su amiga con temor. Sara se preguntaba mientras tanto como haría para no decirle de las cartas. Las había vuelto a cerrar con magia y las había guardado en la gaveta. Voldemort creía que ella se había dado cuenta por Bellatrix, y estaba segura de que había ocultado bien lo de las cartas y no podía haberlo descubierto por más que se metiera en su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – le dijo Sara en tono resentido.

- No podía. Él me ordenó que…

- ¿Te ordenó volver a escribirme? – le preguntó Sara recordando con dolor las cartas de su ¿amigo?, instigándola contra Sirius.

- Sí, pero yo quería hacerlo.

- Yo confiaba en ti, Severus. Si me lo hubieras dicho no me habría importado. Habría venido a ti más rápido – Sara sabía que aquello iba a ser difícil. Era más fácil esconder pensamientos a Lord Voldemort cuando se metía en su cabeza que hablarle a la persona que la conocía mejor en la faz de la Tierra.

- ¿Perdona? – Severus levantó una ceja sorprendida.

- ¿No sabes acaso que esto es lo mejor que me podía haber pasado? – le dijo Sara buscando sus fuerzas desesperadamente para esa pequeña escena - ¿qué mejor forma de hacer que Dumbledore pague por todo lo que me ha hecho? Cuando se entere que soy una mortífaga se arrepentirá el resto de su vida. JAJAJAJA…

Severus se asustó, su amiga se reía como loca.

- JAJA… – Sara lo miró sonriendo de forma malvada – cuando ayude a Lord Voldemort a destrozar la Orden cada uno de ellos se va a arrepentir de la forma en que me trataron. Cuando uno a uno vayan muriendo por mi mano… se arrepentirán del día en que me dejaron ir.

- Sara… – Severus estaba asustado. Sara nunca había actuado así – pero, ¿y Black?

Sara dejó de reírse de inmediato y recuperó su apariencia triste. Luego un destello de furia brillo en sus ojos.

- Él me olvidó – dijo en un susurro muy doloroso. Eso era lo que necesitaba, Snape tenía que creer que era por dolor, por resentimiento – él prefirió a Dumbledore, él no confía en mi. Pues, que desconfíe con razón. Sirius es pasado Severus… Voldemort es presente y futuro. Alégrate, pronto seremos hermanos, tu y yo, bajo el poder del lado oscuro. ¿No era eso lo que querías?

Sara salió de la habitación, mientras Snape se quedaba helado. La verdad, ya no estaba seguro de que eso fuera lo que quería.

Sara siguió a Bellatrix a las habitaciones que le habían sido preparadas. Sentía perfectamente que Bellatrix estaba furiosa. Claro, ella había sido la única, la favorita, hasta que Sara llegó. Sara, la chica que le había ayudado al idiota de su primo a dejarla sin la fortuna familiar.

Cuando Sara se quedó sola vio el diario en sus manos. Bien, si su vida iba a ser una falsa, tenía que serla completa. Si iban a leer el diario, el diario sería el de una mortífaga.

Se sentó en una mesa y cogió una pluma.

**"Hoy Lord Voldemort me aceptó bajo su servicio. Nunca terminaré de agradecer a Severus por traerme a él. Es justo lo que necesito para refugiarme del dolor de Sirius y para vengarme de Dumbledore. Si ellos no me quieren en la Orden, ya me quieren aquí."**

Sara leyó el primer párrafo con desconfianza. Sonaba un poco tonto. Bueno, ella había actuado como una tonta y así creía Voldemort que ella era. Ya no estaba resentida por que no la dejaran entrar en la Orden, de hecho estaba agradecida. Si hubiera estado en la Orden en algún momento igual habría acabado con Snape y le habría contado aun más cosas. Probablemente se hubiera enojado con Sirius por hacerla entrar en un grupo que iba a atacar a su mejor amigo.

_"Realmente he sido muy tonta – _se dijo Sara al pensar aquello _ – y ya es hora de irlo remediando. A ver, ¿qué más escribo? No debe ser tan difícil parecer despiadada… sí, eso es, despiadado y despechada, como si todo esto fuera por culpa del dolor que me produjo Sirius… este diario va a ser mi mentira suprema… ahora estamos jugando de tu a tu" _

Sin embargo, Sara se equivocaba.

* * *

- Parece que estás mejor, pero quiero que te quedes una noche más.

- Dumbledore, de verdad, estoy bien.

- Es que no es normal, Sara, entiéndelo. Tu madre nunca se quedó sin energía por usar muy seguido la magia, y eso que después tenía solo la mitad. Tal vez se deba a que eres muy joven y tus poderes aun no evolucionan, pero no lo sé.

- ¿Y el libro de Benamburg no dice nada?

Dumbledore la miró sorprendido.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Usted sabe de que hablo – Sara le sostuvo la mirada.

- El manuscrito de Benamburg, yo no lo tengo – le dijo Dumbledore- y no sé como te enteraste de eso, pero no quiero que pierdas energías pensando en eso.

- Como diga – Sara no tenía ganas de discutir en ese momento, por extraño que parezca – gracias por deshacerse de Fudge, si entrara aquí quedaría igual que su regalo.

- Tienes más visitas – le dijo Dumbledore- la señorita Granger quiere hablar contigo.

- Bien.

Hermione entró en el cuarto. Sara la miró detenidamente.

- Dumbledore dice que él no lo tiene – le dijo. Hermione se quedó viéndola sorprendida.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- La copia de Benamburg.

- Ah.

Las chicas desviaron la mirada, aquello era algo incómodo. Pero Sara fue la primera en hablar:

- Lo siento. Fui muy injusta contigo. Tu solo querías ayudarme, y estabas preocupada por tus amigos y yo te traté muy mal. Tu querías hablar seriamente y yo reaccioné como si me estuvieras atacando o culpando de algo. Yo misma te pedí que hablaras las cosas directamente conmigo y luego te traté así, lo lamento.

Hermione sonrió.

- Disculpa aceptada – le dijo – pero yo también tengo que disculparme, tal vez no traté muy bien el tema, y creo que hasta el momento has hecho todo lo que está a tu alcance para ayudar a la gente. Tal vez debería tener un poco más de confianza en ti.

- Eso me gustaría – le dijo Sara con una sonrisa – Probablemente no lo notes, pero… ¿si te digo algo no te reirás de mi?

- No.

- Lo que tu opinas me importa mucho. Eres una persona muy lista y muy sensata y la verdad aunque a veces me molesta tu manera de ser te admiro mucho. Si confiaras en mi y en mi juicio me sentiría, no sé como decirlo, respaldada.

Hermione estaba gratamente sorprendida. Por primera vez vio a Sara como una chica dos años menor que ella. Y vio a una chica que también tenía muchas cosas con que lidiar sola.

- En ese caso, trataré de confiar más en ti – le dijo- y después de lo que hiciste ayer no creo que sea difícil. Hannah nos contó como los sacaste de ahí.

- Yo no los saqué de ahí – dijo Sara – yo sólo les di las varitas. Ellos salieron de ahí. Y no te preocupes, no meteré a Harry ni a Ron en líos, o al menos voy a intentarlo.

- En ese caso, estamos bien.

- Sí, ¿amigas?

- Amigas – le dijo Hermione dándole la mano - ¿en serio Dumbledore dice que él no lo tiene?

- A sí es. Y dijo que no quería que malgastara mis energías en eso.

- Tal vez Benamburg no era confiable después de todo – dijo Hermione –pero la comunidad mágica lo tenía en muy buen concepto.

- No lo sé – dijo Sara pensativa – tengo que hablar con Luna.

- ¿Luna?

- Ya te dije que tenía una idea de que hacer – le dijo Sara – luego te lo cuento.

- Sí, mejor, Lupin quiere hablar contigo, y la señora Weasley también. Tonks te mandó saludos, y espera que estés bien pronto. Bill no quería volver al trabajo para no dejar a Fleur sola, por lo que Tonks se ofreció a quedarse con ella.

- Esa chica está perdida – dijo Sara - ¿Y Harry, Ron y Ginny?

- La señora Weasley los mandó a la casa a preparar tu llegada.

- ¿Voy para la Madriguera? – Sara pensó que tenía que hacer algo, era la segunda vez en dos días que decidían a donde iba. Primero, la traían al hospital, y ahora iba para la Madriguera.

- Sí, Dumbledore piensa que es buena idea que la señora Weasley te vigile.

- ¡Estoy bien! – dijo Sara por enésima vez- y no voy a dejar a Remus sólo en Grimmuld, tu lo viste, aun está débil…

- Estoy bien – dijo una voz a su espalda – y yo también estaré unos días en la Madriguera.

- Profesor – dijo Hermione volviéndose – no lo oímos entrar.

- La chimenea está lista, Hermione. Los chicos te esperan en la Madriguera.

- Claro. Nos vemos, Sara.

- Espera… ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

- Claro.

- Ven aquí –Sara le susurró unas palabras al oído y Hermione asintió. Cuando salió del cuarto Sara recibió a Lupin con una sonrisa.

- Así que nos vamos con los Weasley.

- Sí – le dijo Lupin – los gemelos escribieron, vienen en camino de Hosgmeade. También escribió Snape que vendría hoy más tarde. Y… te llegó correo de Francia.

- ¿En serio? – los ojos de Sara brillaron de una manera muy especial y se incorporó con una gran sonrisa, visiblemente sorprendida. - ¿Pero cómo supo?

- Creo que el profesor Dumbledore le escribió anoche para decirle. – Lupin le tendió un sobre plateado, que tenía el nombre de Sara escrito en tinta negra, por la inconfundible letra de Draco Malfoy.

Lupin la miró leer la carta con atención. Tal vez Draco había sido más listo de lo que pensaba al irse.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Bueno, del lado de Sara Black no pasó mucho, pero es que el lado de Sara Parker está muy cerca de uno de sus puntos cumbres (¡ya quiero publicar el capítulo que sigue!).

Como vieron, el diario de Sara Parker no es tan confiable como Sara Black, cree… ¿verdad?

¿Cómo se hizo Sara Parker mortífaga? El próximo capítulo tiene la respuesta.

Nos vemos!!!!!

Sara Fénix Black

PD: ¿Me dejan un review?

**Aiosami:** ¡que bien que estás de vuelta! A ver, contesto rápidamente tus tres reviews. Ya estamos en los capítulos que se responde esa pregunta de cómo se hizo Sara mortífaga. Toda la tercera parte termina de explicar eso, así que no te adelanto nada. Quien sabe, tal vez tanto cariño esté relacionado… ¡Pues sí, era The OC! ¿La ves? Es que a mi me fascina Seth y me hacia gracia imaginarme a Draco viendo televisión. Lo que le dice Sara a Harry… bueno, para escribir eso me imaginé que yo era Sara B y era un pequeño tributo a mi niño… me alegra que te emocionara, porque esa era la idea. Peter… sí, es que obviamente tenía que ser culpa de él, y lo de odiar a James… la verdad es que yo estaba muy molesta con James después del quinto libro y cuando escribí eso tuve que recurrir a que ellos dos no se llevaban. No pierdas de vista a Benamburg y las tablas del fuego ya las había mencionado una vez creo, pero no creo que nadie las recuerde. Volveré sobre ellos obviamente, pero las vacaciones de esa chica serán tan movidas que quien sabe cuando podrá concentrarse en eso de nuevo, aunque nunca lo deje de pensar. Lo de Snape… jeje, si no lo dejé muy bien, pero soy de la idea de Sara B… bueno, mejor no digo nada y dejo que veas lo que pasa con Snape luego, claro si yo fuera Sara P lo habría matado de una vez por lo de las cartas. Me alegra que ya hayas captado que una cosa es el concepto que Sara B tiene de su madre… y otra cosa es su madre. Ya verás aquí el plan de Sara Parker, y en el próximo, lo que resulta de este plan. Sí, Sirius sufre mucho en mi historia… pobre… ¿por qué Sirius siempre sufre? El álbum de fotos lo hicieron Remus y Kinsgley para Sara con las fotos que ellos tenían (¿recuerdas como describen la oficina de Kinsgley en OotF? Yo quiero mi cuarto así). Bueno, el diario, aparece aquí. Ya quiero publicar el próximo chap… ¡sinceramente es de lo mejor de la historia! Me alegra que te tenga tan enganchada la historia. Publicaré el fin de semana y esperaré tu review!!! 

**AriadnaCreta:** ¡Hola! Pues sí, al historia de Sara Parker es más intensa que la de Sara Black, de hecho la vida de Sara Parker es mucho más intensa que la de su hija, porque Sara Parker pasa por todos los estados de ánimo posibles y es un personaje oscuro pero agradable. La hija, bueno, yo no la tengo en tal mal concepto como tu, y ¡¡¡Dumbledore no la puede dejar morir!!! Aunque ella si es muy grosera con él, pero así sería yo con él. Acertaste, esa es la razón por la que odio a Dumbledore, eso y que sepa tantas cosas y nunca abra la boca para alertar a nadie. Ahora bien, dentro de mi historia se ve aún peor porque es la visión parcializada mía a como lo ven Sara P, Sara B y Sirius, pero dentro de la historia el tiene muy buenas razones para comportarse de esa manera con Sara y Sirius, pero se explican hasta mucho más adelante (no voy a arruinarlo desde ahora). Ahora bien, creo que hay un chap de la quinta parte que no te va a gustar… lo escribí hace poco y en él me desahogo contra Dumbledore por el quinto libro… cualquier cosa te advierto cuando vaya a llegar para que veas si lo lees o no. En fin, me alegra que te guste la historia y que no la dejes de leer por que te moleste como a trato a Dumbledore… Lo del cinturón de Sara Black… ya lo he nombrado varias veces, en concreto se explica después del segundo ataque a Draco que ella está sola en el lago y llega Harry y ve que ella oculta algo bajo el suéter y ella dice que es un cinturón, aparte se explica que es algo así como un cinturón de armas… 

-¿Qué es eso? – le preguntó Harry señalando el cinturón que llevaba Sara debajo del suéter.

-Un cinturón – dijo Sara asegurándose de cubrirlo del todo con el suéter. Era un cinturón, cierto, en el que llevaba una granada para dormir, una poción de conjuntivitis, una cuchillo direccionado y una aguja cargada con veneno y otra con veritaserum. Planeaba inyectársela al primer mortífago que viera para preguntarle porqué querían matar a Draco. - ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

No se si lo recuerdas, pero ahí es donde lo explique, y luego ella lo menciona antes de guardar sus proyectos para dejar la casa. No te preocupes, seguirá apareciendo. Este chap lo publiqué ahora a media semana y el próximo (que me estoy muriendo por publicar) el domingo seguramente, pero luego empezaré a publicar uno por semana (¿lo prefieres entre semana o fin de semana) y un capítulo de alguna de mis otras historias. En fin, espero que te guste este chap, y tal vez mejore un poco tu imagen de Sara Black… aunque lo dudo. Bueno, MI Sirius y yo te mandamos saludos desde Costa Rica, estamos pasando unas vacaciones inolvidables… Chao! 

**Amsp14:** ¡Hola! Creo que ya definitivamente no terminé de escribirla en vacaciones. Hacer la guía para no perderme me llevó mucho tiempo, lo bueno es que con la guía ya hecha puedo seguir escribiendo cuando milagrosamente tenga algún momento libre el otro semestre. Además que tengo que seguir con las otras historias, y eso también le quita tiempo a esta. Probablemente como te dije empieza a publicar un chap por semana y así me alcanza lo que llevo (sin contar nada de Sara 5) para Diciembre. Bueno, nos vemos. 

**Andrea:** ¡Hola! Bueno, ya veo lo que tú harías si estuvieras en el campo de Sara Parker, pero ella nunca ha sido tan lista, ¿verdad? Aunque eso está a punto de cambiar, como puedes ir viendo… o al menos, bueno, después del próximo chap vamos a tener mucho que hablar. Mientras tanto Sara sigue con su plan donde los mortífagos. ¿Aún no se te ocurre lo que va a suceder? Bueno, espero a ver la explicación de JK para Peter, pero en el tercer libro dice que el siempre era el más débil que andaba tras Sirius, y James y Remus (bueno, eso lo dice Sirius… así que puede ser un juicio de valor algo alterado). No sé si me arrepienta de odiar a Ingrid, ya con Nicole tuve suficiente. Draco se fue con Madame Máxime, cierto, pero los mortífagos no estaban seguros, por eso buscan a los chicos, además, tal vez Sara no estaba en lo correcto al pensar que eran Harry y Draco, o mejor dicho "solo" Harry y Draco, para darte un pista. ; ). Me alegro que te gustara porque los ataques me cuestan mucho, ¡yo son varios! Sara con Tom se lleva muy cómico, me hace gracia que Voldemort la trata como si de verdad la quisiera, aunque no sea más que un plan, como dice Bella en este chap. Sí, espero que nos veamos en el MSN (contesto el review apenas me llega) y supuse que se notaba mi afición a transformar personajes. Nos vemos! 

**Leo Black Le-fay:** ¡Hola wapa! Muchas gracias por ka explicación, si es más o menos la idea que tenía. No, no era Snape el mortífago. En este chap como has visto se aclara donde y qué estaban haciendo Sirius y James, por si no está claro están cuidando la Klein de Bélgica cuando están hablando y luego ven a un mortífago y en lugar de sólo comprobar que la seguridad de la Klein funciona Sirius se va tras el mortífago para tratar de atraparlo aunque no es parte de su misión y los pone en peligro. 

**Isa:** ¡Hola! Sí, es malo ya tenerla porque si ustedes me piden algún cambio no puedo meterlo, pero a la vez es bueno porque me atraso menos y ya sé lo que viene, y como no la he terminado aún puedo meter cosas. Me alegra que te gustara el chap, aunque no mencionas que te pareció lo de Sara Black… lo de Sara Parker, jaja… bueno, la chica tiene sus razones. Pronto lo verás. En este chap se aclaran muchas cosas, y en el próximo casi todo sobre lo que me preguntas. He dicho que Sara P es el personaje más complicado de la historia… y es porque tiene la historia más triste y sombría de todas. Dos chaps y sabrás porqué es mortífaga. Te lo aseguro, tiene una MUY buena razón, y tu estás en MUY buen camino de descubrirla. Eso si, no le cuentes a nadie…

**Emma Frost-RB:** ¡Hola! Ah! Ya entendí lo de tu nick, asumo que te gustan los X-Men, ¿ves X-men evolution? Una amiga mía empezó un fic de esa categoría, si entras en mi perfil en autores favoritos la puedes encontrar, se llama Rubymoon Faith y sólo tiene esa historia. Bueno, creo que me alejé un poco del tema… muchas gracias por el review, ¡Que bien que te gustaran las dos partes! Yo creí que todos habían ignorado a la pobre Sara B, aunque tengo que admitir que la tercera parte completa es más de Sara Parker que de ella. Me alegra que te gustara el momento de las cartas, cuando pienso en lo que debe haber sentido Sara al encontrarlas se doy cuenta de que Snape no ardió en ese mismo momento es porque lo necesitaba para el futuro. Me alegra que te guste como entró Sara B en acción, y es cierto, la chica no es una santa… espero que te guste como sigue la tercera parte, que es casi mi parte favorita de la historia. 

**Hermione Malfoy:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste como van las dos partes, suele ser difícil que las dos partes estén interesantes a la vez, en mi opinión la parte de Sara Parker suele robarse el show casi siempre, hasta más adelante, cuando… hum, espera, no puedo decirte eso. A mi me hizo mucha gracia escribir la parte de Sara entablillando a Dumbledore, pero es que las relaciones entre ellos tienen que mejorar (aunque no mucho, sigue siendo Dumbledore…) La amenaza a Kreacher, bueno, yo no tendría problema en ordenarle el suicidio… traidor asqueroso ese. Sí, Sirius la ama, pero Sara ya tiene su plan… pobrecito Sirius, la verdad es que sufre mucho en la historia, pero, ¿recuerdas lo que le dijo a Sara el día que murió el tío Alphard? Eso es importante y tal vez tenga que ver con eso… o tal vez con el hecho de que Sirius sufriendo es adorable… ¡eso sonó muy mal! Pero no me negarás que es verdad…

**Bella-Blackvad:** ¡Hola! Ya estaba esperando yo tu review, no sabía si esperarlo o no para publicar, pero decidí esperar un día más ¡yo sabía que escribirías! En otras palabras, gracias por el review. Sí, la historia se empieza a poner triste, y la tercera parte es la más triste (no es que las otras no lo sean, en que esta es como en concrentrado). Bueno, sé que Snape se portó muy mal, pero lo ves desde el punto de vista correcto, bueno, no sé si el correcto, pero si el que va a ver Sara en su momento: el la quiere y quiere lo mejor, solo que está un poco perdido con qué es lo mejor. Lo de Sirius y el mortífago si es como lo viste, es que no quería dejarlo fuera de la historia y es para explicar lo que hablan en este otro chap en mini partes, porque como viste lo van a mandar a vigilar una Klein solo, y eso es muy importante, ¡ya lo verás en el próximo chap! La conversación con Snape no se dará en realidad, bueno, tendrá conversaciones con él pero ella tiene que seguir en su papel ¿no? Bueno, ya la viste. Lo de hablar con Sirius… Sara Black no lo sabe siempre todo, pero sus premoniciones sí que son muy exactas. Sara y Bellatrix, a ver, ya hubo un encuentro, para el próximo si falta bastante… Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y que los disfrutes, porque después del que sigue serán más cortos. El próximo pienso publicarlo el fin de semana, así que estarán cerca. Bueno, me gusta como quedó tu nick, ¿ya empezaste alguna historia?


	30. Sacrificio

¡Hola a todos! 

Me estaba muriendo por publicar este chap, así que no haré mucha introducción. Gracias por su reviews, gracias a quien me hay nominado en la premiación de FanFic Awards (MIL GRACIAS!!!!), los personajes no son míos sino de JK… contesto reviwes y los dejo con el chap, espero en serio que le guste, porque a mi me encanta!!!!! 

**Angie Crowe: **¿Perdón? ¿PERD"N? ¡GRACIAS A TI! ¡LOS 29 CAPÍTULOS! Es demasiado, muchísimas gracias de verdad, y además no te preocupes, ¡¡¡¡amo los reviews en todas sus extensiones!!!! Así que no te reprimas y escribe lo que quieras. Me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir y sobre todo mi recomendación, porque de mis historias esta es mi favorita. Que dicha que no se te hace lío para entenderla, es muy divertido escribir en dos planos, porque tienes puntos de interés diferentes a lo largo de la historia. Me alegra que te guste el enfoque de los personajes, porque la verdad algunos están muy cambiados, (como Draco) o son vistos no muy favorablemente (como Dumbledore), así que que bien que te guste. Draco es muy importante en la historia, si fuera el reparto de una película sería el cuarto en aparecer, Bill… sigue leyendo, Bella y Sara, bueno, jeje… ya lo verás. Lo del diario es uno de mis trucos favoritos de la historia. Lo de que Sara se entere… no te lo puedo decir, ¿qué crees tu? Aquí hay otro capítulo y de nuevo gracias por leer la historia. 

**Emma Frost- RB:** ¡Hola! Esta actualización fue aún más rápida, pero la próxima si tendrá que esperar al Viernes. Yo la verdad aparte de las pelis no sé mucho de X men, pero la historia de mi amiga me gusta, ella escribe muy bien. Lo del capítulo, sí, en Sara B no pasa mucho en esta etapa del fic, pero me alegra que hayas notado los detalles del cansancio y la reconciliación (es que necesito la sabiduría de Herms). Lo de SP, bueno, es la parte fuerte de la tercera parte, ya entra aún más en el mundo de los mortífagos. Tú me dirás que crees de la maldad de Sara Parker al terminar este chap. 

**Ariadna Creta: ¡**Hola wapa! ¡Qué bien que mandaste el review tan rápido! Me encanta recibirlos. Lo de Dumbledore, pues la verdad es que me alegra que estemos de acuerdo en ese punto, y creo que en los libros le haría bien un poco de menos secretismo. Lo del diario es de mis cosas favoritas del fic, aunque aún quedan muchas sorpresas como la de este chap, esa era solo un aperitivo… ¿Te molestó lo del férula? Pues anda, yo pensaba que era de las pocas veces en que Sara B no se porta mal con Dumbledore, porque bien podía dejarlo solo con la pierna mala mientras se iba a jugar de héroe y aún así lo ayudó y lo comparó con ella… muchas concesiones para ser Sara B. Pero bueno… De nada por la explicación, pregunta cuando quieras que yo lo explico, además el fic se va a ir enredando cada vez más (o sí, aunque ya no parezca posible…) ¡Gracias por las felicitaciones y por votar por mi! Yo me enteré hace poco, pero no sé como poner el link que me dices. Y por lo último… ¡vamos chica, no te pongas así que Sirius no te va a volver a mandar saludos! Vamos… ¡no me dejes sin tu review en el mejor capítulo! Espero que tengas mucho que comentar de lo que sucede a continuación (¡que se va a dar uno de los mayores giros de la historia!) Me gustaría saber que te pareció… pero tu sabrás si quieres vengarte de mi que no te he hecho nada… uu… 

**BellaBlackvad: ¡**Hola! Esta vez no tuve que esperar tu review, y me ha gustado mucho, (aunque incluía una amenaza de muerte…) ¡es que si no lo dejo ahí me salía un capítulo de 40 páginas! Sí que el diario es mentira, bueno, verdades modificadas y mentiras puras, tiene un poco de todo. En cuanto a tus suposiciones no te digo nada mejor, lee un poco más abajo y sabrás si estabas en lo correcto. Sí, pobre Sirius, pero ya Dumbly dijo que no se perdería la boda, que iría después. Claro que no lo iba a dejar sin ir a la boda. Bueno, te diré, es una de las cumbres de la historia, después hay un giro aún mayor, pero no te cuento que es. Sí, los capítulos se acortarán, mi única excusa es que es por el bien de la historia… Me avisas cuando escribas tu historia para leerla… y si es de Sirius ¡mejor! 

**Vales ka:** ¡Hola! Sí, extrañé tu review en el chap anterior, espero que te haya ido bien en el paseo. Me alegra que te gustaran los dos chaps, pues lo de que heredara el diario, ya verás como y porqué lo heredó mucho más adelante. Y en este chap verás como se hizo mortífaga… Otra que quiere matar a Snape, pero si no puedo matarlo… tiene que llegar al presente… Lo de que antes te gustaran más las partes de SB y ahora las de SP lo entiendo, porque en la tercera parte lo mejor de la historia está en el lado de SP, tal vez después cambies de nuevo de opinión, como iba cambiando yo mientras escribía. Ah… más adelante se ve que fue lo que le pidió, si tampoco en gran cosa. El mortífago no era Snape, lo importante de eso no era el mortífago en sí, sino que por perseguirlo Sirius reveló que cuidaban la Klein y por eso lo mandaron a él a cuidarla, y eso es importante porque… ya lo verás en este chap. 

**Isa: ¡**si dejaste review dos veces! Pero no importa, gracias, a ver, te contesto rápido. Aquí vas a ver en qué era que ibas bien encaminada. Me alegra que te guste la forma de ser de Sara P, pero hablaste en pasado, ¿ya no te gusta? Pues sí que era falso el diario, pero bueno, así es la vida, no puedo decirte si Sara B se dará cuenta o no. Pues si que es Voldy machista, pero una vez que acepta a una mujer le tiene más confianza que a los hombres. En unos chaps el explica porque las admite. Creo que publicaré los viernes, dos veces por semana no va a poder ser. Me alegra que te gustara mucho este chao y el diario es de mis sorpresas favoritas, aunque es el aperitivo de esta… espero que te guste el chap y que te vaya bien en los exámenes.

**Julieta Black Potter:** ¡Hola! Gracias por el review!!! Que dicha que te gusten mis historias y mi forma de escribir, me lograste sonrojar, creo que me falta mucho para JK, (y yo no podría matar a Sirius… bueno, eso es otro tema). Recibí tu review en esa chica es mía, espero seguir esta semana en esa historia. Sara Parker y Sirius son el plato fuerte de la tercera parte, así que espero que la disfrutes, y lo de Sara B, ella y sus sentimientos son un enredo, pero ya veremos. Bueno, ¡gracias por el review y espero verte de nuevo por aquí!

**Andrea:** ¡Hola amiga! Aquí verás en que tenías razón y en que no… lo del diario es una aperitivo para esta parte, pero este giro se dio en partes, empezó con las cartas, luego el diario y …lo de ahora, ¡vamos, a leerlo! Y espero verte pronto en el MSN a ver que te pareció. Si, seguro que la explicación de JK es buena, si lo único malo que ha hecho fue matar a mi niño (no me cuestiones eso, déjame vivir el dolor), pero no se lo puedo reclamar porque ¡ella le había dado vida! No entendí lo que querías decir con Neville. Bueno, nos vemos!

**Amsp14:** ¡Hola! Creo que esta vez tampoco esperabas la publicación, pero es que ya quería subir el chap, que me gusta mucho. La guía está terminada y en transformación, y la conversación con Snape ahí va, poco a poco. Ya leíste lo que he avanzado, pero espero que puedas leer esa parte a ver que te parece. Las otras historias… ahí van a seguir en algún momento. Nos vemos! Besos! 

* * *

_**El sacrificio**_

Habían pasado otros dos meses. Sara estaba jugando su papel a la perfección. El entrenamiento era más duro y más terrible de lo que habría podido imaginar. Había hecho todo lo que le habían pedido, y ya sólo Lord Voldemort la superaba en su habilidad con las maldiciones imperdonables.

Snape no reconocía en ella a su amiga. Sara casi nunca le hablaba. De hecho, Sara casi sólo hablaba con Voldemort. Pasaba con él todo el tiempo, como la alumna perfecta.

No era difícil pretender que Lord Voldemort era todo para ella. No tenía mucho más. Lo que era difícil era mantenerse haciendo Occlumencia sin que lo notara. Y también acostumbrarse a su verdadera apariencia. A pesar de todo, Sara estaba bien ubicada entre los mortífagos.

No sólo era una de las favoritas, sino que además Voldemort estaba dedicado a ella. Había hecho hechizos para ella y la había ayudado a desarrollar sus poderes mentales, ahora no sólo podía entrar en las mentes de las personas. Podía entrar en su esencia. Podía saber sus sentimientos. Podía saber para que habilidades tenía, de que era capaz, incluso a que estaba destinado. La única persona a quien tenía prohibido hacerle eso era a Voldemort.

La vida era dura, no lo iba a negar. La magia negra siempre le había parecido interesante, y no podía haberla aprendido de nadie mejor, Sin embargo, no quería unirse a los mortífagos realmente o algo así. Seguía con el mismo plan. Y ya tenía mucha información.

En cualquier momento iba a volver. Cuatro meses ya… extrañaba a Sirius montones, se preguntaba constantemente que había sido de él. Unas semanas antes, tal vez hace más de un mes (ya no llevaba muy bien la cuenta del tiempo) había salido en el periódico la noticia de la boda de James Potter y Liliane Evans. Sirius Black había sido el padrino.

Sin embargo, Sara no estaba engañando completamente a Lord Voldemort. Aunque este no se diera cuenta de sus intenciones, él no creía que ella realmente deseara tanto ser mortífaga. Ella solo era una chica despechada, pero enamorada. Y eso era lo que él iba a usar para tenerla por siempre.

- ¿Estas seguro de que está en la habitación de la par? – le preguntó en un susurro al mortífago que tenía frente a él.

- Sí, mi señor.

- Bien – empezó a hablar fuertemente, como siempre que daba órdenes – necesito más poder de inmediato, o no podemos seguir con la conquista de Londres. Vamos a tomar la Klein ahora. ¡Malfoy! ¿está Bellatrix en posición?

- Sí, mi señor. Sólo hay uno del grupo de Dumbledore cuidando la Klein. Lo tiene en la mira. Sólo espera nuestra señal.

- ¿Quién es? ¿Puede darle algún problema?

- Es el chico Black –contestó el mortífago en voz fuerte.

- ¿Sirius Black?

- El mismo. Bella dice que no habrá problema, sólo tiene que lanzar el Avada. No se le puede escapar.

- En ese caso dale la señal. Nos apareceremos ahí en cinco minutos

- ¡NO!

Sara lo había oído todo. No podía permitirlo. No podía permitir que mataran a Sirius.

Entró en el salón.

- ¡Sara! – le dijo Voldemort fingiendo sorpresa - ¿qué haces aquí?

- No lo mate, por favor. – Sara se olvidó de actuar, se olvido de que Lord Voldemort no tiene piedad. Se olvido que supuestamente odiaba a Sirius. Se olvido de su orgullo y se tiró a sus pies.

- Mi niña… –Voldemort era muy cariñoso con Sara. Claro, era parte del plan – sabes que nunca te he negado nada, pero esto es importante.

- Puedes hacer otra cosa, tomarla otro día.

- La necesito Sara. Sabes que mi propósito es la búsqueda de poder.

- Pero al absorber la Klein te debilitarás, no podrás luchar en un tiempo. Hay otras formas de conseguir poder, más rápidas, y menos comprometedoras.

- ¿Y que no incluyen matar al chico Black?

- Sí – Sara estaba llorando.

- No tengo ninguna disponible. Malfoy, que envíen la señal a Bella.

Sara sabía que no podía atacar a Malfoy y evitarlo. Provocar una batalla no tendría sentido. No podían matarla, pero había cosas peores. Sólo vio una salida. Era horrible, imposible, significaba vender su propia vida, pero por Sirius…

Las palabras de Ash volvieron a su mente: "_Llegará el momento en que tengas que tomar una decisión. Tendrás que elegir entre darlo todo, absolutamente todo por amor o darle a él tu amor. Esa decisión Sara marcará para siempre tu destino, el suyo y por dramático que suene, el del resto de nosotros. No tienes vuelta atrás._"

"Darlo todo por amor " –se repitió a si misma – "ya no hay vuelta atrás".

- ¡NO! ¿Lo que quieres, lo que necesitas es poder? –Sara se había levantado como un rayo- Yo te lo doy. Toma mi poder. Es rápido, es menos comprometedor y no te debilitará. Al contrario, te hará más grande en el mismo momento.

Voldemort hizo una seña a Malfoy para que se detuviera.

- ¿Lo dices en serio, Sara?

- Sí – Sara temblaba, pero no importaba. Si le salvaba la vida a Sirius, no importaba seguir esa farsa. Ya se saldría después – me gustaría haberlo propuesto antes, pues lo mereces. Tómalo. Yo sé como dártelo. No tomará más que un día.

- Bien. Si me das tu poder nada le pasará a Sirius Black hoy.

- ¿Hoy?

- Sí, pero no creo que le pase nada más después.

- ¿Por qué? – a Sara no le había gustado el tono de Voldemort.

- Bien Sara, obviamente aun estás enamorada de él.

- Sí – no podía negarlo.

- Pero a pesar de eso, eres casi una mortífaga. Ya completaste el entrenamiento. Te quiero como mi favorita. Puedes tener un lugar conmigo en el poder. Aun puedes vengarte de Dumbledore. ¿Eso quieres?

Sara dudó. ¿Qué contestar? La mirada de Voldemort se volvió más peligrosa. Sara no sabía que pasaba en realidad, todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido, pero tenía que apegarse a su plan. Sirius sobreviviría y ella saldría de ahí con toda la información de los mortífagos para volver con él. Sólo tenía que seguir jugando.

- Sí.

- En ese caso, ya tenemos lo que te faltaba para serlo.

- ¿Qué? – Sara sintió como le flaqueaban las piernas. La base de su plan era que él no tenía como atarla.

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que ellos me eran fieles porque sino lo mataba?

- Sí – la voz de Sara tembló un poco, sabía lo que iba a decir a continuación.

- Bien, si me traicionas en algún momento, Sirius Black es hombre muerto.

Sara se dejó caer al piso.

- La sangre de dragón, sangre de unicornio y la pluma de fénix que necesitas están en el cuarto del lado - le dijo Voldemort con un tono de triunfo – quiero tus poderes para mañana. No te preocupes, ya sé que solo puedes darme la mitad. Además, mañana realizarás tu prueba para completar tu preparación y nombrarte mortífaga. Quiero que mates a un miembro de la Orden. Para que veas que Lord Voldemort es bueno con quienes le ayudan, no tiene necesariamente que ser de la célula. Bella irá contigo. Si no cumples, ella matará a Black. Mañana no será un buen día para la Orden del Fénix.

Voldemort se rió malvadamente y dejó el salón.

Sara lo entendió todo realmente. Era una trampa, había caído en una trampa como una estúpida. Él sabía lo que se necesitaba para que ella le pasara el poder, lo tenía todo listo.

Claro, ¿cómo pudo ser tan orgullosa para no notar que Voldemort conocía su punto débil?

Sí, Lord Voldemort engañaba y jugaba sucio para atrapar seguidores. No había vuelta atrás. Sabía que si ella trataba de salirse Sirius estaba muerto, cuatro meses entre mortífagos le habían enseñado que Lord Voldemort cumple su palabra. Y ella no podía permitirse fallar.

* * *

La carta estaba escrita con aparente calma, pero Sara sabía que no era así. Draco trataba de sonar tranquilo y casual. No quería dejarla ver que estaba muy preocupado, o al menos más de lo que estaban los demás. Sara se preguntaba si Dumbledore le había dicho a él más de lo que le había dicho a ella.

"Querida Sara:

No puedo creerlo. ¿Metida en líos? ¡Sí acaban de empezar las vacaciones! Parece que no te va a faltar la diversión...

No, en serio. ¿Cómo estás? Dumbledore dijo que te faltaba energía o algo así, como cuando se descarga una batería (tuve que usar el libro que me regalaste para averiguar que había querido decir). Dice que no debo preocuparme, pero me preocupa, y mucho. ¿Te sientes mejor? Si no es así no dudes en decírmelo que me devuelvo de inmediato a Inglaterra.

Espero que te estén tratando bien. Supongo que sí. Después de todo eres una heroína. Dumbledore me contó como salvaste a todos esos chicos. Felicidades, aunque en mi opinión habría sido más prudente que te quedaras fuera de eso. Al menos ya no es Potter el héroe siempre.

En las noticias francesas salieron fotos de lo ocurrido. Se ve muy mal. Parece que el andén quedó inutilizado, y que "un grupo de magos no identificados" dieron muy buena pelea. Supongo que se refería a la gente de la fiesta de Navidad. También te nombran a ti. "La fénix heroína que salvó la vida de diez muchachos que habían sido atrapado los mortífagos".

Además parece que tuviste otra premonición. No voy a negar que estoy un poco celoso de que tengas premoniciones de otras personas a parte de mi, pero al menos yo fui el primero.

Espero que HABLES de lo que paso con alguien, ya sabes que tienes que desahogarte. Además, como sé que te hará falta que te de la mano hoy en la noche –no me digas presumido por eso- te mando esta pulsera. Mi madre me la dio, y es muy especial para mi. Espero que con ella no te sientas sola. Todavía te apoyo, desde la distancia.

Francia es muy bonita. Voy a ver si te mando fotos en la próxima carta. Los amigos de mi tía son agradables. La mayoría son familias completas de magos, así que podré desintoxicar mi sistema de cosas muggles.

He estado investigando alguna cosas, creo que tengo algunas ideas para nuestros proyectos. Por cierto, ¿utilizaste alguno ayer? ¿cómo fue? Espero que haya servido de algo.

Bien, me despido. No te metas en más líos, por favor -ya sé, los líos te siguen, tu no los buscas, aunque a veces no estaría tan seguro – y no dudes en escribirme por cualquier cosa.

Descansa y reponte pronto, para que disfrutes las vacaciones.

Besos y abrazos.

Draco.

PD: ayer no viste la serie, ¿verdad? No te preocupes. No todas las familias amigas de mi tía son de brujos. Ya las chicas perdonaron a Seth."

Sara se rió al leer la posdata. Así que a pesar de estar en Francia estaba siguiendo la serie. Bueno, los muggles también podían hacer magia.

La carta la hizo sentirse mucho mejor. La leyó varias veces. Le llamó la atención el hecho de que Draco hablara en clave, "los de la fiesta de Navidad" en lugar de la Orden… supuso que Dumbledore le había dado indicaciones de ser discreto en las cartas.

El resto de la tarde Sara recibió otras visitas. Al día siguiente la dejaron irse y fue a visitar a Fleur. Tonks estaba ahí con cara de trasnochada junto a un preocupado Bill. La chica aun no había vuelto en si. Sara se quedó con ellos hasta que los señores Weasley llegaron para llevársela a la que sería su casa los próximos meses.

* * *

- Está todo listo – dijo Sara. Tenía dos copas de oro vacías frente a sí. Voldemort la miraba intensamente – pero necesito la daga.

- Aquí la tienes – Voldemort le tendió un puñal de plata.

- Supongo que ya conoces el procedimiento – le dijo Sara – aunque no se como.

- ¿Has oído hablar de Ronald Benamburg? – le dijo Voldemort sonriendo.

- No – Sara no temblaba, no se notaba ninguna emoción en su voz. Desde el día anterior estaba como muerta. Muerta, pero Sirius vivo.

- Conoció a tu madre hace un tiempo, se dedicó a estudiar a los fénix, y escribió un libro muy interesante sobre ustedes.

- ¿Y decía como hacer eso? – preguntó Sara horrorizada.

- Oh no, me lo dijo a mi, personalmente – dijo arrogantemente Voldemort- procedamos.

Sara vertió la sangre de dragón en una copa. Luego la mezcló con la de unicornio. Alzó la copa y le dio cinco vueltas a la izquierda. Sumergió la pluma en ella. Después vertió la mitad de la mezcla en la otra copa.

Tomó el puñal y vertió una de las copas sobre la hoja. Voldemort estaba frente a ella. Sara levantó la mano izquierda sobre la otra copa y con el puñal se abrió de lado a lado la mano. Su sangre corrió por su brazo y goteó del codo hasta la copa llenándola. La mezcla brilló. Sara cerró la mano para que saliera más sangre.

Después alzó la copa y le dio cinco vueltas a la derecha.

Luego, tras ver un momento a Voldemort directamente a los ojos, se bebió la mitad.

- Su turno.

Voldemort tomó la copa y bebió lo que quedaba. Una luz los unió rápido como un rayo, y los dos cayeron en tierra. Estaba hecho.

°°°

- ¡Aghh!

- ¡Sirius, ¿que te pasa?!

Sirius había caído al piso tras lanzar un horrible grito. James se inclinaba preocupado sobre él. Había vuelto de su luna de miel dos días antes y su amigo había llegado esa mañana. Había una reunión importante.

- Ella está sufriendo – logró decir Sirius.

- ¿Ella?

- Sara, James, algo malo le pasó a Sara. – Sirius respiraba con dificultad.

- Sirius, ¿qué estás diciendo?

- ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que Sara y yo teníamos una especie de conexión?

- Sí, pero Dumbledore dijo que no debía durar largo rato. Ya debería haber desaparecido.

- Eso creía – dijo Sirius – pero como estaba lejos no había vuelto a sentirla.

- ¿Crees que esté cerca? – le preguntó James preocupado.

- No, pero algo le pasa. Algo grave para que hasta yo lo haya sentido.

°°°

- Vamos Parker, ¿a que esperas?

- Trabajo sola Lestrange.

Sara tenía que cumplir su prueba. Ya habían pasado doce horas desde el ritual de traspaso de poder. Se sentía débil, pero no había querido postergarlo. Bellatrix la seguía de cerca.

- No creas que a mi me gusta jugar de niñera contigo – le dijo Bellatrix – lo que no puedo esperar es para matar a mi primo…

- Ni lo sueñes, Lestrange – le dijo Sara de mal humor. Sólo ella sabía del trato. Malfoy había estado presente cuando se llevó a cabo, pero Voldemort le había modificado la memoria. – ahora desaparécete.

- Ni hablar.

- Desde el edificio del frente sabrás si mate a alguien o no – le dijo Sara – ahora, largo.

- Te estaré vigilando. Nada de trampas, Parker, o Sirius es historia.

Bellatrix despareció de mala gana. Su señor la había mandado a seguir las indicaciones de Sara. El plan estaba casi completo. Ya tenía el poder de Sara y esperaba tener su fidelidad. Eso se probaría ahora. Si mataba a alguien, así era. Y si no, mataría a Sirius y ya no habría nada que la ligara al lado bueno. Irremediablemente caería al lado oscuro. Ya sabía demasiado.

La Orden se reunía en el antiguo apartamento de Harold. Una vez avisado sobre los miembros de la Orden, Voldemort había puesto a vigilar a la mayoría.

Sara conocía la entrada. Había una larga fila de pinos. Sara se escondió detrás de uno. Oyó aproximarse a alguien. Su víctima…

Se asomó. Remus Lupin avanzaba lentamente por la calle. Sara sintió que se le helaba la sangre. No podía matar a Remus. Trató de reunir el valor, pero cuando lo vio de nuevo, tan frágil, no se atrevió. Pasó de largo.

Sabía que Bellatrix la veía. Tenía que ser el siguiente. Oyó pasos de nuevo. ¡Excelente! Potter… lo odiaba lo suficiente, aunque pensándolo bien Sirius nunca la perdonaría. Y hablando de Sirius…

La sensación de conexión se hizo presente. ¡Estaba pensando en ella! Sara cerró totalmente su mente. Si Sirius la sentía estaba perdida. Pero no la sintió. Sara no solía usar todo su nivel de Occlumnecia, pero sabía que si lo hacía ni siquiera Voldemort podía entrar en su mente.

En eso entró Sirius en el campo visual que tenía desde su escondite. Se veía tan guapo como siempre, pero se restregaba la sien derecha como si tuviera un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

- ¡Cornamenta! Espérame.

- Eres muy lento.

- No es cierto.

"Nunca va a cambiar" – pensó Sara al verlos correr a ver quien llegaba primero a la casa. Sentía un dolor casi físico al verlo de nuevo. Su respiración se había acelerado y por un momento tuvo ganas de salir de su escondite. Tenía unas ganas locas de besarlo, de tenerlo de nuevo sólo para ella… pero tenía que conformarse con verlo vivo. Y si quería que así siguiera tenía que matar a la siguiente persona que apareciera en el camino.

Oyó pasos, voces y risas. Eran dos chicas. Rose y Madeline. Sara dudó un momento. ¿Cuál de las dos? Su misión era matar a una persona, nada más. Rose era la novia de Remus… y no soportaba la idea de que Madeline pudiera ponerle un dedo encima a Sirius de nuevo, ahora que ella ya no estaba. No fue una decisión difícil.

Sara se apareció frente a ellas.

- ¡Sara! – exclamaron las dos sorprendidas.

- ¿Dónde habías estado? Sirius te ha extrañado mucho, hay una… – empezó a decirle Madeline, pero al ver a Sara alzar la varita se detuvo.

- _¡Avada Kedavra! _

Madeline cayó al piso frente a Sara. Esta la miró atónita. No podía creer que de verdad lo había hecho. Por un momento se olvidó de Rose.

- ¡Maldita! _¡Desmaius! _¡Ayuda! – empezó a gritar Rose. El hechizo dio a Sara, pero no le hizo nada. __

- Cállate –le dijo Sara, pero en eso oyó como bajaba la gente a la entrada de la casa. - _¡Stupify!_ – Rose cayó al piso inconsciente. Sara se volvió con la varita en alto, y sintió como su estómago daba un vuelco. Frente a ella apareció Dumbledore que la miraba atónito. No había reaccionado. __

- Sara, ¿qué has hecho? – le preguntó Dumbledore con voz temblorosa. Sara sintió ganas de gritar todo lo que había pasado, pero tenía que seguir el juego, y tenía que salir de ahí antes de que Sirius bajara.__

- ¡Te arrepentirás de todo lo que me hiciste, Dumbledore – le gritó Sara - y lamentarás el día que no me dejaste unirme a la Orden cuando Lord Voldemort tome el poder de todo!

Sara iba a desaparecer en ese momento, pero no pudo. Todos empezaron a aparecer junto a él. Lily, James, Alice, Frank, Moody, Remus y… Sirius. Miraron el cuerpo de Madeline y luego a Sara con la varita en alto. La miraron con odio y alzaron las varitas. Todos menos Sirius, quien clavó su mirada en la de Sara. Fue menos de un segundo, pero sus miradas se conectaron y Sirius entró en su mente.

- ¡No! – gritó Sara desapareciendo rápidamente, para evitar que Sirius lo supiera todo.

Dejó tras sí una atmósfera de terror y espanto. Ninguno podía creerlo. Sara había matado a Madeline. Sara se había unido al lado oscuro. Sara era una mortífaga. Pero uno de todos ellos sabía algo más.

* * *

- Lo quieres de vuelta ¿no?

- Sí.

- Entonces explícamelo.

- ¡No hay nada que explicar Remus!

Sara había tratado ya varias veces que Remus le devolviera su preciado cinturón, pero inevitablemente la respuesta era la misma.

- Yo creo que sí.

- ¡Está bien! – dijo Sara dándose por vencida- es un cinturón de batalla.

- ¿Cinturón de batalla?

- Sí.

- ¿De donde lo sacaste? – le preguntó Remus sacándolo de la gaveta donde lo tenía guardado y examinándolo con atención.

- Yo lo hice.

- ¿Tu? – Remus la miró sorprendido.

- Draco me ayudó – añadió Sara. No se sentía muy comunicativa sobre el tema.

- ¿Y me puedes explicar que son estas cosas?

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí.

- No creo que tenga otra opción, vamos a ver –Sara se acercó a Remus y extendió el cinturón frente a sí – estos de los extremos son cuchillos direccionables..

- ¿Direccionables? ¿Esa palabra existe?

- Son cuchillos que una vez que se les da un objetivo no lo pierden – le explicó Sara – esto es veritaserum inyectable, veneno inyectable, los dos ya listos en sus jeringas, estos son venenos en polvo, polvos de conjuntivitis (son como el gas de pimienta), estas de aquí son granadas explosivas y las de adentro son granadas de poción adormecedora, que por cierto creo que no funcionó por más rato porque lo probamos en un espacio cerrado y la estación era abierto.

- ¿De donde sacaste los materiales? – le preguntó Remus muy serio.

- ¡No voy a rebelar mis fuentes! – reclamó Sara.

- Soy yo o es Dumbledore – le dijo Remus tranquilamente – él te vio usar algo de aquí y está muy intrigado.

- Le prometí a mi fuente que no la revelaría – dijo Sara firmemente, pero de manera más amable. Prefería mil veces tener esa conversación con Remus que con Dumbledore.

- ¿Son legales? – le preguntó Remus – los materiales, y todo…

- Sí – dijo Sara – bueno, más o menos. No lo sé.

- Sara…

- No te preocupes, lo tengo todo cubierto.

- Es peligroso – le dijo Remus doblando el cinturón.

- ¡Gracias a uno de mis inventos pude sacar a Fleur de ahí! – le reclamó Sara – les hizo efecto poco rato e igual pudieron lanzarme sus hechizos, pero si no lo hubiera lanzado no habría podido entrar por ella, se la hubieran llevado, la habrían torturado y la habrían matado.

- Aún así, es peligroso – repitió Remus.

- ¿Entonces? – le preguntó Sara con algo de miedo, ¿y si le prohibían aquello?

- Tengo que hablar con…

- ¿Dumbledore? Estoy perdida – dijo Sara volviendo a sentarse- nunca va a aprobarlo.

- Ya veremos – le dijo Remus – de momento creo que debo guardármelo.

- ¿Pero me lo vas a devolver? – le preguntó Sara con ansiedad. Tenía más de todos los inventos, pero sólo había hecho un cinturón.

- Ya veremos. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Para pelear. Hay que estar listos. Estamos en guerra. Ellos tienen sus armas, pues nosotros tenemos las nuestras.

- ¿Nosotros? De momento las tienes sólo tu.

- Draco sabe usarlas.

- ¿Alguien más sabe de esto?

- Eh… Phineas.

- ¿Phineas Nigellus?

- Sí. – Remus la miró asombrado.

- Bien – dijo– en la noche hablamos.

- Pero…

- Ibas a salir con los chicos, ¿no?

- Sí, pero…

- ¿Y vas a ir por Harry?

- Eh… sí, tal vez, pero…

- No te preocupes – Remus le sonrió de una manera que hizo que Sara se sintiera más tranquila – todo va a estar bien, ya verás.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, insisto me gusta mucho esta parte (si ya se que con Sara B no pasó casi nada, ¡¡¡¡¡pero es que en el lado de Sara P pasaba demasiado!!!! ) ¿Qué piensan de Sara Parker ahora? ¡Espero sus reviews con ansias!

Y esto no queda aquí, el chap que sigue podría haber sido parte de este... ¿qué sabe Sirius? ¿donde irá Sara B con los chicos? Y claro... Sara tiene que presentar cuentas a Lord Voldemort.

Sara Fénix Parker


	31. La iniciación

¡Hola!

¡Estoy de vuelta!

Me alegra montones saber que les gustó lo del sacrificio por amor. Mil gracias por sus reviews no lo podía creer cuando los conté y encontré ¡14! Muchísimas gracias.

Este capítulo es como el final de la primera parte de la Tercera Parte (¿qué enredo, no?). La otra semana voy a publicar dos chaps. No me maten por el primero, es muy corto, pero es la introducción a la segunda parte de la Tercera parte, que va de después de la iniciación a la marca. (Sigan leyendo y verán a lo que me refiero). El chap de hoy es largo en compensación del que voy a publicar el martes. El Viernes o Jueves en la noche publicaré el siguiente chap y después voy a seguir publicando una vez a la semana en esa fecha.

No creo que sea realmente necesario, pero recuerdo que los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, sólo unos cuantos (los que no conocen de los libros) son míos.

Contesto sus reviews y los dejo con el chap:

**Angie Crowe:** ¡Hola! Me alegro que te guste como se está poniendo la historia, porque cada vez se va complicando más y más (¡aunque no lo creas!). Pues Sara ama terriblemente a Sirius, creo que tal vez no se dio cuenta hasta que se vio obligada a decidir entre su vida o la de Sirius, por decirlo de algún modo. Lo ama tanto que no le importa nada más aparte que él esté bien. Pues sí, tienes razón, habría quedado cargado, de hecho hay unos chaps más adelante que sí quedaron algo cargados pues es importante lo de ambos lados. Pues yo no habría tenido problema en que hiriera a la rata, pero es que a Madeline tenía planeado matarla desde que apareció en la primera parte. Pues lo que me preguntas de la rata… ya verás que tanto sabe Sara del asunto… no te puedo decir más. ¡Espero que te haya gustado como siguió!

**Bella Blackvad:** ¡Hola! Me encantan tus super reviews, gracias. Sara Parker es mi favorita, no me cansaré de repetirlo. Y tienes razón, en realidad ella es más víctima que victimaria, a pesar de todo lo que va a hacer a lo largo del fic. Y ahora se libró de Dumbledore, pero cayó en Voldemort. Pues sí, ya se cumplió lo que dijo Ash, todo lo que él dice es importante. Pues la chica decidió darlo todo por amor, veamos como le va con esa elección. El ritual en un inicio no sabía como hacerlo, y sí, tomaron toda esa mezcla de sangres, pero es que siendo Voldemort no podía ser algo agradable. ¡Vas en muy buen camino con tus deducciones! Genial de verdad que veas tan bien la relación entre los dos planos. Claro, aún te faltan muchos datos. Pues no, el plan de Sara en realidad ya no sirve para nada, ¿o sí? Bueno, ya veremos que sucede con la "egoísta y caprichosa" de Sara ahora que se dio cuenta de toda la verdad y decidió renunciar a ella por alguien más. ¿Cómo se hizo tan cruel? Pues, uno, todavía no la has visto y no sabes si es tan cruel o no. Dos, si recuerdas sus diálogos sobre todo con Alice sobre lo que ocurría ella siempre ha sido indiferente al dolor de los demás que no la afectan a ella o a la gente que le importa. Tres, recuérdame decírtelo cuando termine la tercera parte, ¿vale? Pues los reencuentros de Sara y Sirius suelen ser todo menos felices. Y sí vio algo, más bien, sintió algo. Más adelante él especifica que puede sentir sus emociones. Hay un punto clave en lo que dices de la suerte. En realidad casi nadie lo ha notado, será porque casi no he hablado de ello, pero recuerda lo que dijo Sirius sobre la suerte de los Black. No te preocupes si no te acuerdas, más adelante cuando se vuelve más importante se trata ya bien el tema. De momento era solo un comentario. ¿Cómo lo dejé ahí? Tu misma lo dijiste, era una buena escena… Sara Black, bueno, Draco no está pero no puede dejar de aparecer. La pulsera todo un detalle del caballero… y lo del cinturón ya lo ves en este chap. Lo de Seth, bueno, no lo pude reprimir. Voy a actualizar menos seguido ahora que entro a clases, una vez por semana, espero que no te moleste. Las amenazas de muerte… no tengo problema con ellas mientras no se cumplan ¡Nos vemos!

**Blackiegirl:** ¡GRACIAS! ¿En un día? ¡Pero si son casi 300 páginas! ¡No sabes la felicidad que me da pensar que la historia engancha tanto! Muchísimas gracias por lo que dice sobre mi y mi historia, me alegra que te gusten mis niñas… yo las quiero mucho, pero prefiero a Sara Parker (y sigo de necia, pero es que es mi personaje favorito). Espero que disfrutes las vacaciones y ver otro review tuyo en algún momento. Besos para ti también.

**Sabrina:** ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por leer la historia, sé que debe dar pereza ver tanto chap por delante… ¡y muchísimas gracias por el MEGA review! Pues es que este mes estoy de vacaciones y he podido actualizar muy seguido, pero ahora ya estás al día y la puedes seguir con calma. Sí, la historia no es exactamente normal, se va complicando y complicando… Gracias, pero tengo que admitir que sin JK la historia no sería tan buena ¡qué más daría yo por decir que Sirius lo hice yo! Pero no, ella lo hizo y ella lo mató ¬¬. Por el lado de las Saras, pues la verdad es que sí se llevaron su rato, sobre todo porque a como crece la historia de uno crece la de la otra. Tienes razón con lo del plan de Sara Parker, por jugar de lista acabó atrapada. Sara Black es en realidad una chica muy confundida, pero lo de Bellatrix…yo también le llevo muchas ganas a esa maldita arpía. Yo también lloré por Sirius montones. Desde el 35 hasta el final del libro y todavía se me hace un nudo en la garganta al pensar en eso. Pero míralo como lo miró yo, él no está… eso, está al otro lado del velo, donde no podemos verlo pero sigue viviendo mientras nuestros corazones no lo olviden y den vida al magnífico Padfoot, cuya creadora trató matarlo, pero que nunca morirá pues su recuerdo es inmortal en nuestra alma, donde brilla con fuerza como la estrella que le da nombre. Pues yo a Sirius lo amo, y me alegra saber que logro transmitir eso con esta historia, por que la hice precisamente en homenaje a él después de lo del quinto libro. Pues yo también culpo a Dumbledore, es una manipulador y así lo pongo en este fic. Vale, exagero un poco, pero no me importa. Es que no lo soporto. ¿Por qué sufren? Ah…. Porque Sirius es un héroe trágico, nacido para sufrir. ¿No has visto que todas las fans de Sirius cuando escriben sobre él lo hacemos sufrir un poco? Sufren porque la vida es cruel con ellos... y porque si no, no habría historia. Pero aún no sabes como termina. Ya verás si sigues leyéndola. Bueno, a mi también me dan esos ataques, sobre todo porque a la vuelta de mi casa vive un perro negro enorme y precioso… ¿Chocolates para mi? ¡Gracias! (es que comparto esa pasión con Moony). Besos para ti. (¡y chocolates!)

**Jazuki:** ¡Hola! Sí, sé que has estado muy ocupada, así que doblemente tengo que darte las gracias para sacar el tiempo de seguirme leyendo. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Sí, te estás atrasando, pero ya bajo el ritmo de publicación, así que te pondrás al día. ¡Besos!

**Emma Frost RB:** ¡Hola! Pues no fue hasta el Viernes, por ruego de Isa que insistió mucho lo puse hoy en la noche. Espero que tus uñas hayan aguantado como valientes Gryffindor. ¡Gracias por lo de Rowling! Bueno, ya está Benamburg en ambos planos. Pues Voldemort es muy listo, no se le puede negar eso nunca. Sara se queda bien. Podía pasarle la mitad de los poderes, como él dijo. Sí es un poco menos poderosa, pero no se va a debilitar demasiado ni nada grave, él todavía la quiere trabajando bien para él. El asesinato es el primero, poco a poco irán aumentando en número y veremos la crueldad de Sara. Pues sí, que Draco es muy majo en esta historia. Espero que te guste este chap.

**Sami:** ¡Hola! Pues sí estoy actualizando rápido, pero bajé el ritmo a uno por semana, bueno, a partir de la otra semana. Me alegra que te parezca interesante. El diario es de mis sorpresas favoritas, pero no la mejor, ya verás más adelante. Besos.

**Ariadna Creta:** ¡Dejaste review! ¡Qué bien! Pues sí, esa es la idea de la historia, el sacrificio de amor por Sirius… y todas sus consecuencias. Pues yo tenía planeado matar a la rubia esta desde que la inventé, es ese pequeño mortífago que todos tenemos dentro el que me hizo crearla. Y siendo Sara como es me pareció la victima más apropiada. Bueno, espero que te guste esta parte. Besos desde San José Costa Rica.

**Loraine-Potter:** ¡Hola! ¡Pero claro que me causa emoción! Si hay algo que amo después de Sirius ¡SON LOS REVIEWS! Así que mil gracias por sacar el tiempo para dejarme uno. Me alegra montones que te guste mi historia y su trama. Yo también prefiero esa parte, porque sale mi amado Sirius y Sara Parker es mi favorita de la historia. El ritmo de narración en dos planos me costaba en un inicio, ahora me acostumbré a manejarlo, así que me alegra que te parezca que da buenos resultados. Lo del romanticismo… es un poco trágico en la historia, ¿sabes? ¡No la dejaré abandonada por nada!

**Andrea:** ¡Hola amiga! Pues el giro en sí se puede decir que es que se termina de descubrir la verdadera razón de Sara para ser mortífaga, entiéndase: el sacrificio por amor. Ya verás lo de la noche de los Potter, todavía falta mucho para llegar a eso, pero bueno. La muerte sí es muy rápida, pero es que era la primera y con toda la Orden ahí no podía ponerse a torturarla y todo. Podría haber esperado, pero Bellatrix la vigilaba de cerca y no podía arriesgarse. Ya te dije lo de los finales de las partes. Espero que te guste y nos vemos en el MSN.

**Leo Black Le-fay:** ¡Hola! Pues sí, es una idea muy romanticona, pero es lo que nutre en gran parte esta historia, el amor de ellos es tan grande que da paso a ese sacrificio… y a todo lo que viene después. Sobre lo que me dices, bueno, ya verás como se desarrolla. ¡Nos vemos!

**Amsp14:** ¡Hola! Pues seguí ya con la historia, claro que Sara está super enamorada… ¡si es de Sirius de quien hablamos! Pero bueno, ya sabes, la siriuscitis es una de las responsables de esta historia. Bueno, ya leíste la conversación, lo que sigue espero poder escribir hoy, pero con la contestación de estos reviews y los de esa chica es mía más el calor no sé que tanto pueda escribir. Nos vemos.

**Valeska:** ¡Hola! Sí, Sara Parker cae en una trampa y por amor se hace mortífaga. ¿Sorprende, verdad? Esa era la idea, pero es que la hija la pinta como el mismo demonio, pero ya veremos si Sara hace méritos a eso. ¿También la habrías matado? Pues yo la hice en especial para matarla, nadie lo diría cuando aparece la primera vez, pero para eso la inventé. Tal vez era mejor que nadie la viera, pero tuvo lo bueno que la viera Sirius. En los otros chaps verás porqué. La personalidad de Draco de este fic no sé de donde la saqué, porque es todo menos un Malfoy. Me alegra que disfrutaras la carta. ¿Leíste las otras? ¡Gracias! La de Bella sí la voy a seguir, pero no sé cuando, es que quiero dedicarme bastante a esa. Siempre a mi la hice dedicada a todas las personas que me dejan review en esta historia, gracias por leerla, es de lo más triste que he escrito después de esta. La del Ángel me cuesta mucho, es que tiene mucha comedia… Gracias por ver mis otras historias. Seguí esa chica es mía. Espero que te guste este capítulo, y que me dejes tu review. Nos vemos.

**Julieta Black Potter:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias por el review de nuevo. En este chap Sirius habla de sus impresiones en la mente de Sara. Tus dudas: la chica se hizo mortífaga por amor. Tu misma juzga de aquí en adelante que tan buena o mala es según eso y lo que hace. Todo lo que dice el diario es lo que ella necesitaba que creyeran sobre ella. Hay cosas que realmente hizo, hay otras que… nada que ver. Y lo de Sara Black, tendrás que llegar al final de la historia para saberlo, no te lo puedo decir desde ahora. Sara Parker siente con intensidad, pero tiene que aprender a controlarse ahora que es la vida de Sirius lo que está en juego. Espero que te guste el chap.

* * *

**_La iniciación_**

* * *

- Estoy feliz contigo. Cumpliste tu misión.

- Mi señor...

- ¿Sí, Bella?

- ¿Mi testimonio no cuenta?

- Sí, claro. ¿Qué quieres agregar al hecho de que Wilson esté muerta?

Sara se encontraba con Lord Voldemort y Bellatrix en sus habitaciones. Ambas tenían que darle cuentas de lo sucedido.

- Ella pudo matar a otros antes. Dudó en hacerlo.

- Mi misión era matar a alguien. No al primero que pasara. – replicó Sara.

- ¿Y por qué no mataste a alguno de los otros? – le preguntó Voldemort directamente.

- Quería que mi primer asesinato significara algo, mi señor. No tengo nada contra Lupin o los otros. Pero Madeline nunca me cayó bien, desde el colegio.

- Bien. Hoy en la noche harás tu juramento frente a los demás. Pero contigo haremos dos excepciones.

Bellatrix se agitó un poco. ¿Por qué siempre hacía su señor excepciones con Sara?

- Dirás el juramento descubierta – los mortífagos no se conocían todos entre sí, y al hacer su juramento lo hacían frente a todos, pero cubiertos con una capucha – y no te marcaremos todavía.

Bellatrix se agitó aun más, y Voldemort lo notó. Se volvió y le preguntó con ira:

- ¿Dudas de las indicaciones de tu señor?

- Mi señor... – replicó Bellatrix – todos los mortífagos están marcados.

- Pero nuestra querida Sara es más una obligada que una mortífaga. Hasta que te sientas como una tendrás la marca. Y tu, Bella, ten más cuidado con dudar de las indicaciones de tu señor.

°°°

- Sirius, ¡ELLA MATO A MADELINE!

- James, ya lo sé – replicó Sirius. Estaba sentado en un sillón con la cabeza entre las manos – pero lo sentí, lo vi. Ella no quería hacerlo.

- Se apareció, levanto la varita y dijo Avada Kedavra. Eso me parece suficiente.

- Lo sé. Pero la obligaron a hacerlo, estoy seguro.

- ¿De verdad? – el tono de James era escéptico, pero su amigo sonaba convencido de lo que decía, así que suavizó el tono– habla con Dumbledore.

- Tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore. –dijo Sirius remarcando las palabras- No puede dejar a Sara con los mortífagos.

- ¿No oíste lo que le dijo a Dumbledore? Sé que no quieres creerlo, Sirius, pero es una de ellos.

- Lo sé, pero ella no quiere serlo – dijo Sirius. James le dio una palmada en la espalda sin saber que decirle. Su amigo creía en esa conexión pero él no podía.

°°°

- ¿Vas a hacer tu juramento hoy? – Snape miraba a Sara asombrado. A él le había tomado dos años.

- Sí – le dijo Sara mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa. No era una sonrisa de las de siempre. Ahora era dura, fría.

- ¿Pero y la prueba?

- Ya la hice. ¿A que no adivinas a quien maté? – dijo Sara con el tono de un niño que le pregunta a la mamá que adivine que hizo en su primer día de clases. Snape la miró con más sorpresa aún y un poco de horror. Nunca había pensado en oír a Sara hablarle de muertes de esa forma.

- Ni idea – le dijo.

- ¿Te doy una pista? La conocimos en Hogwarts, era una rubia estúpida y desabrida. Estaba en Gryffindor y anduvo babeando detrás de Sirius hasta que le hizo caso y estuvo con ella medio año, todo un récord.

- ¿Madeline Wilson? – Snape la miró sin creerlo. Sara había matado a una mujer.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó Sara con emoción - ¿no te parece genial? Bueno, creo que mejor me voy, tengo que alistarme para la juramentación.

* * *

Era una tranquila mañana de Julio, en el número cuatro de Prive Drive sonó el teléfono, y Dudley Dursley contestó:

- Buenos días. ¿Se encuentra Harry? – le preguntó una amable voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Ha…ha…Harry?

- Sí – dijo dudando un momento la otra voz- ¿es la casa de los Dursley, no?

- Eh… sí.

- Bien, ¿podría hablar con Harry Potter, por favor?

- ¿Quién es u…u…sted?

- Sara Black, una amiga – contestó ya cansándose de esa conversación.

- Pa…papá dijo que ustedes no po…podían llamar aquí.

- ¿Nosotros? –Sara recordó las historias de Harry sobre su familia y perdió su paciencia, tomando un tono de voz peligroso- mira chico, ¿has oído hablar de hechizos a la distancia?

Ponme a Harry si no quieres sufrir uno.

- ¡MAMÁ! – Dudley salió corriendo escaleras arriba a buscar a su madre, dejando el teléfono descolgado. Harry venía entrando a la sala en ese momento. Había vuelto a pasar el tiempo necesario en casa de los Dursley después de que Sara volviera a casa de los Weasley. Habían pasado a penas unos días de eso. Cogió el teléfono asombrado mientras oía arriba como su tía trataba de calmar a su primo.

- ¿Aló?

- ¡Harry!

- ¿Sara?

- Sí, ¿ese era tu primo? No me habías dicho que era tartamudo.

- Sara, ¿qué pasó? – le preguntó Harry un poco sorprendido. Nunca antes lo habían llamado por teléfono, excepto la vez que Ron lo llamó, pero no había podido hablar con él.

- Me preguntaba si querías salir.

- ¿Salir? – le preguntó extrañado – creí que tenías que estar en reposo.

- Ya llevo cuatro días en reposo – contestó con voz aburrida Sara – vamos a divertirnos. Estaba pensando en llevar a Ron y Gin a la ciudad muggle, ya sabes, darles un tour. Hermione nos espera allá con ellos.

- ¿Ellos ya están en la ciudad?

- Sí, yo vine por ti.

- Sara, ¿dónde estás?

- Eh... Magnolia Cresent, creo que decía ese cartel, ya casi estoy en tu casa.

- ¿Aquí? – Harry se acercó a la ventana – pero…

- ¿Para que crees que tengo una moto? En media hora estaremos ahí.

- Pero, ¿de donde me estás llamando?

- Bah... me compré mi regalo de cumpleaños un poco antes.

- ¿Te compraste un celular?

- Ajá, eh… ¿número 8?

- Cuatro.

- Ok, ya llegué.

- Sí, te veo.

- ¿Vienes?

Harry dudó un momento.

- Eh… Claro.

En el momento en que Harry cerraba la puerta su tía venía bajando las escaleras. Lo llamó, pero Harry no le hizo caso.

Tía Petunia se acercó corriendo a la ventana, para ver como Harry se ponía un casco y se subía a una moto frente a una chica, y luego se alejaron. Sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban y se dejó caer en un sillón.

- Dudders, cariño, ¿qué nombre dijo la chica?

- Sara Black – le dijo su hijo asustado de ver a su madre así.

- Imposible – susurró para sí – esto es una pesadilla…

- Mamá, ¿qué pasa? – Petunia miró a su hijo volviendo a la realidad. Se puso de pie y le dijo autoritariamente.

- No le digas nada de esto a tu padre.

- Pero...

- Lo digo en serio. Ni una palabra sino quieres quedarte sin televisión.

Tía Petunia subió las gradas rumbo a su habitación, mientras su hijo la veía sin entender nada.

* * *

Sara estaba lista para la juramentación. Estaba sola, esperando que la llamaran al salón. En el estaban reunidas una gran cantidad de personas, formando un círculo con un vacío en el centro, donde estaba Voldemort y donde ella sería conducida. Sara sabía bien que los encapuchados que quedaban más adentro en el círculo, y por lo tanto al frente de lo que iba a suceder eran los mortífagos. Los que se ubicaban detrás de estos eran los discípulos y próximos mortífagos. Detrás de estos estaban los seguidores distinguidos.

Aún estaban llegando algunos. Uno de ellos cogió a Sara por el hombro. La chica se volvió sobresaltada, pero al ver quien era sonrió.

- Severus, deberías estar adentro.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó en tono preocupado.

- Sí – la voz de Sara no dejaba notar ningún nerviosismo – no te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien. Además, no van a marcarme todavía.

- ¿No van a marcarte? – repitió extrañado. Antes de que hiciera otro comentario al que no estaba preparada para responder Sara cambió de tema.

- Esta capucha no me gusta – dijo viéndose a si misma- es muy grande.

Severus la miró como si quisiera saber que le pasaba. Sabía que le estaba ocultando algo. Su amiga no era así. Bueno, sí lo era, ya la había visto un sin número de veces verse con esa expresión cuando se ponía el uniforme del colegio, que le parecía poco favorecedor. Pero había matado a alguien esa mañana. No era normal que en esos momentos en que iba a jurar su vida de servicio a Voldemort se preocupara por el mal diseño de una túnica.

- Severus amigo, ¿qué sucede?

- Karkarov – saludó al recién llegado – estaba hablando con Sara.

El ruso se quedó viéndola con la boca abierta. Nunca había visto a una mujer tan linda en su vida, pero tampoco con una expresión así. El rostro de Sara no denotaba ninguna emoción. La chica le dio la mano y luego lo dejó entrar al salón. Cuando Severus iba a seguirlo lo detuvo y le dijo:

- Ten cuidado. Ese buscará refugio en ti y clamará por tu ayuda. Pero cuando su cuello esté en juego y tu no estés ahí te traicionará.

Severus no entendió bien que le había dicho su amiga, pero no le quedó más que entrar en el salón, la ceremonia iba a empezar.

°°°

Nadie dudaba que Sara era una mortífaga. Sólo una persona.

Sirius y Dumbledore estaban en la oficina de este último en Hogwarts. James era el único que había dado apoyo a su amigo, aunque tampoco creía que Sara no fuera mortífaga a propósito. Sirius no les había dicho nada al resto de su conexión, sólo James sabía de ella. El resto suponían que Sirius estaba mal y le habían expresado su simpatía, pero ninguno consideró la posibilidad de que Sara no fuera lo que era por voluntad propia. El pasado de la chica la acusaba. Su actitud indiferente, su insistencia en que las Artes Oscuras no eran malas. Su rápida desaparición. También unos meses atrás Alice había encontrado algunas cartas de las que Sara había estado recibiendo, y eran de un mortífago, que de feria era su mejor amigo.

- Sirius, sé que esto es difícil para ti – le dijo Dumbledore – en especial para ti. Pero tienes que aceptarlo. Sara nos ha dejado para siempre.

- ¡No! – le dijo Sirius – usted no tiene la conexión que yo tengo con ella. Usted no la conoce como yo. Sara tiene una buena razón para lo que está haciendo. Estoy seguro. Tiene que hacerlo. La están usando, la están obligando. Ella no quiere hacerlo.

- Sirius, sé que te gustaría pensar eso. Pero vuestra conexión tiene que haber desaparecido hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Según quien? - le preguntó Sirius con furia - ¿usted? Nadie conoce a los fénix tan bien como para decir que puede ser y que no. La conexión existe y yo lo sé.

- Sirius, Sara mató a alguien. Utilizó una maldición imperdonable. ¿Acaso Madeline no te importaba?

- ¡Claro que sí! Era de mis mejores amigas. Pero Sara... no digo que sea inocente, sé que lo hizo. Pero… –Sirius lanzó una exclamación de impotencia- ¿Cómo le explico? Si pudiera decirle lo que sentí dentro de ella... desapareció antes de que lo supiera todo, pero...

- Sirius, tienes que asumirlo –Dumbledore lo cogió de los hombros y lo obligó a verlo directo a los ojos- Sara está con los mortífagos. No hay nada que podamos hacer.

Sirius lo miró como si no pudiera creer lo que oía.

- ¿No va a tratar de traerla de vuelta? – le preguntó casi sin voz.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? – le dijo Dumbledore – no Sirius, ella se fue con ellos y con ellos se quedará, aunque no sepamos porqué.

Sirius se apartó de él.

- Es su culpa… –le dijo Sirius en un tono enloquecido- usted la alejó… siempre lo hizo… yo quería dejarla entrar… yo no tenía que haberlo escuchado… usted ¡usted está feliz con esto! ¡está feliz con que ella este lejos mío! Siempre, siempre… en el colegio, la UIHDCAO, la Orden… ¡si ella está con ellos gran parte es su culpa ! Así lo dijo ella misma… y si usted no me cree a mi, tiene que creerle a ella. ¡Usted se la mandó a Voldemort!¡ES SU CULPA!

Sirius se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina y salió de ella dando un portazo. Dumbledore miró la puerta con expresión ausente… sí, era su culpa, lo sabía. Siempre había sabido que era peligroso el juego que estaba llevando, y parecía que había perdido. Sí, era su culpa, él se la había mandado a Voldemort. Sin embargo, no podía negar que era un alivio que estuviera lejos de Sirius. Él era el único riesgo. El remedio no podía ser peor que la enfermedad, por así decirlo.

* * *

- ¿Te preocupa algo?

- ¿Ah? No, no, ¿por qué?

- No, me pareció, eso es todo.

- Ellos nos esperan ahí – dijo Sara señalando el Centro Comercial frente a ellos – fíjate a ver donde podemos bajar.

Harry había tenido su primer viaje en la moto voladora, o mejor dicho, el primero que podía recordar. Sara sí estaba preocupada por algo… su cinturón, sus proyectos, tal vez no habría sido mala idea hablar ella con Dumbledore personalmente. Pero no iba a pensar en eso, iba a pasar un buen día con sus amigos.

Bajaron en una calleja solitaria detrás del Centro, donde Sara devolvió a la moto su condición de visible. Luego buscaron un campo en el parqueo. Finalmente se reunieron con ellos a la entrada del Centro Comercial.

Fue una visita muy divertida, principalmente por Ron y Ginny y sus expresiones al ver algunas cosas. Lo primero que hicieron fue darle un vistazo a todo. Convencer a Ron y Ginny de usar las escaleras eléctricas no fue nada fácil. Se comieron algo cuando tuvieron hambre y luego, tras hacer a Ginny y a Ron jurar que no iban a hablar mucho fueron al cine.

Aquello fue toda una experiencia para todos. A Harry sus tíos nunca lo habían llevado al cine, Hermione nunca había ido acompañada de sus amigos, al igual que Sara. Ron y Ginny en su vida habían visto algo así. A Ginny, Dean le había hablado sobre el cine e incluso la había invitado a ir esas vacaciones. A Ron, Hermione se lo había tratado de explicar una vez. Pero ninguno de los dos había podido imaginarse algo así.

Cuando salieron del cine disfrutaron comentando lo que había pasado (aunque duraron un buen rato re-explicando como funcionaba el cine) y fueron a la Plaza de Comidas, pues aparte del desayuno y algo de comida chatarra que habían probado mientras daban su pequeño tour no tenían nada en el estómago.

Cualquiera que los hubiera visto habría creído que se trataba de un normal grupo de adolescentes comiendo tranquilamente en el centro comercial, pero si hubieran escuchado con atención lo que hablaban no habrían estado tan seguros.

- ¿Cómo está Fleur? – preguntó Harry. La última vez que había recibido carta de sus amigos había sido tres días antes y aún no había despertado.

- Ya despertó – le dijo Ginny- pero está muy débil.

- Todavía tienen que darle de comer – dijo Ron – Bill no para en la casa, del banco sale directo al San Mungo.

- ¿Y Tonks todavía la está cuidando? – preguntó Harry recordando que la chica apenas había salido de la habitación de Fleur.

- Sí, - dijo Sara que el día anterior había estado hablando con ella – pidió todos los turnos del trabajo en la noche, ella va de día al hospital mientras Bill va de noche.

- ¿Pero que pretendían atacando la estación? – preguntó Ron. Todos se habían hecho esa pregunta a lo largo de la semana que había pasado desde los sucesos.

- Probablemente querían causar terror – dijo Hermione pensativamente – hacerse notar, dar a ver que son tan terribles como antes. Es extraño, pero durante el último año a pesar de que ya se sabía de su vuelta han actuado con mucha cautela.

Sara no dijo nada de lo que había oído en su premonición: "los chicos".

- Es como si esperaran algo – dijo Harry pensativo, recordando la sensación que de vez en cuando le llegaba de los sentimientos de Voldemort – como si estuviera buscando algo que necesitan.

- Poder – dijo Sara- lo que necesita es poder. Lo que me extraña es que...

Sara se detuvo, no podía decir lo que estaba pensando, sonaba demasiado engreído.

- ¿Qué cosa? – le preguntó Ron.

- Nada – dijo Sara – es mejor que no lo diga, entre menos gente lo sepa mejor.

- Estamos en confianza – le reprochó Ginny.

- Ya lo sé, tonta, no es eso – le dijo Sara riendo ante la fingida cara de resentimiento de Ginny – es sólo que esta vez le va a ser más difícil recuperar el poder que tuvo antes.

- La profecía decía que iba a volver "más grande y más terrible que nunca" – dijo Harry recordando como había oído la profecía sobre el retorno de Lord Voldemort.

- No digo que no lo logre – corrigió Sara- pero le va a costar un poco. Si se están manifestando es tal vez porque ya ha conseguido una buena parte. Sobre todo de seguidores.

Sara se sumió de nuevo en sus reflexiones, pero Harry la sacó con una pregunta que no tenía nada que ver con ellos:

- ¿Vas a enseñarme el celular?- Sara sonrió y sacándolo de su bolso se lo enseñó.

- ¿Vas a llamar a tu casa? – le preguntó Sara casualmente.

- Claro que no.

- Entonces llama donde Hermione, ya están acostumbrados – Sara y Ginny soltaron la risa. Harry las miró sin entender.

- Me estoy quedando un tiempo en mi casa – le explicó Hermione – porque mis papás están cansados de no verme. Y todos en la casa de Ron han querido probar el teléfono...

- Y todos han llamado donde Hermione – dijo Sara aun riéndose- ha sido muy divertido. Los papás de Hermione no entendían porque llamaba gente que hablaba gritado y cuando les respondían exclamaban cosas como ¡asombroso!

- No todos hicieron eso – la corrigió Ron – sólo papá y Fred.

- ¿Fred y George están aquí? – preguntó Harry – creí que aún estaban en Hosgmeade.

- Fred está aquí – le dijo Ginny – George se quedó vigilando el negocio de Hosgmeade.

- ¿Y Charlie?

- Ya volvió a Rumania – dijo Sara- y tengo que ir a visitarlo. ¿No quieres ir?

- Dudo que me dejen ir a Rumania – le dijo Harry – de hecho me extraña que nadie me haya seguido hasta aquí.

- ¿Crees que te saqué de esa casa sin permiso? – le dijo Sara – está bien que soy medio rebelde, pero no suicida. Dumbledore me estrangularía. No, le prometí que si algo pasaba (lo que era absolutamente improbable porque el tenía vigilada la casa y sabía que nadie de los mortífagos vigilaba y usaría el módulo invisibilidad total, y que le puse ya otras medidas de seguridad a la moto como campo protector contra hechizos, y que ningún mortífago iba a estar en medio Centro Comercial) me desaparecería contigo y te llevaría a casa. Además, tengo que darte algo. ¿Ginny, que lo hice?

- Creo que lo guardaste en esa bolsa que llevas al lado de la moto.

- ¿De verdad? – Sara parecía alarmada – si algo pasa ahí no va a hacer nada. Recuérdame dártela cuando te lleve a casa. Cada uno de nosotros tiene un traslador personal, que lleva directamente a Grimmauld Place.

- ¿No es muy peligroso? – preguntó Harry – si alguien se lo encuentra...

- ¿Quién lo va a dejar perdido? – le replicó Sara.

- Pero su cae en manos de los mortífagos y se lo quitan…

- No se usan así no más Harry – le explicó Hermione – son trasladores especiales, cada uno le pone su propia clave, y sólo diciéndola funcionan.

- Ah ya – dijo Harry – asumo que debo pensar la mía.

- Sería buena idea – le dijo Sara señalando el celular - ¿qué te parece?

- Está muy bonito, pero...

- ¿Pero?

- ¿Por qué te compraste un celular? Digo, en Hogwarts no te va a servir de mucho.

- Siempre había querido uno, y estas vacaciones lo voy a necesitar para contactarme contigo – dijo Sara – además, ¿quién dice que mientras esté en Hogwarts no me va a servir de mucho? Sólo tengo que aparecerme fuera del castillo para llamar.

- ¿Y a quien vas a llamar, si se puede saber? – le preguntó Ron.

- Bueno, antes de Hogwarts yo solía tener una vida, ¿saben? – dijo Sara sin dar una respuesta.

- ¿Durante este año has estado en contacto con gente que conocías de antes? –le preguntó Ginny con interés.

- No, pero tal vez debí haberlo hecho. – Sara volvió a su estado pensativo.

- Tal vez sea mejor que nos vayamos ya – dijo Hermione – si ustedes tienes que coger la Red de Polvos Flu a esta hora está muy congestionada. Además yo tengo que coger el autobús.

- Sí, y nosotros tenemos que viajar hasta Surrey y yo tengo que volver hasta Ottery Saint Chapole– dijo Sara levantándose – por lo menos el aire no está muy congestionado que digamos.

- ¿Vas a hacer todo el viaje en la moto? – le dijo Hermione alarmada – no deberías, es muy largo, te vas a cansar y tienes que reposar.

- Hermione, ¿te he dicho que a veces me estresas? – le preguntó Sara en tono serio, aunque las dos sabían que lo hacía bromeando, aunque era verdad – no te preocupes, si veo que no lo voy a hacer me aparezco y ya.

- ¿Cuándo es el examen para conseguir el carné para aparecerse? – preguntó Ginny, ella aún no podía hacerlo, pero sabía que ellos sí y que Sara iba a hacerlo.

- El 20 de Julio es la primera fecha – dijo Hermione – tenemos que matricularnos.

- Podemos ir la otra semana – sugirió Ron- y hacerlo en la segunda fecha, que es ya en Agosto y ustedes dos ya van a estar con nosotros.

Ya habían acordado con Dumbledore que Harry iría a la Madriguera después de que cumpliera los 17 años. Hermione también volvía para esas fechas. Sara pensaba viajar a Rumania la tercera semana de Julio, pero pensaba estar ahí para el cumpleaños de Harry. Se despidieron en el parqueo, donde Sara y Harry salieron ya en la moto rumbo a Prive Drive. Sara descendió en un callejón cerca de la entrada de donde vivían los Dursley.

- Ya quiero usarla normalmente en la calle– dijo Sara- pero hasta que no cumpla quince no me dan el permiso.

- ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? – le preguntó Harry notando que Sara nunca se lo había dicho.

- Saca cuentas – le dijo Sara en tono de broma, luego dijo ya en serio – el siete de Agosto.

- Lo recordaré.

- Me parece que deberíamos buscar un lugar donde darte aquello, preferiría no hacerlo frente a tu casa. No he sentido que nos sigan, pero…

- Esta calle está bien. No tiene salida y siempre está vacía.

- Bien.

Sara estacionó y miró alrededor con precaución.

- Aquí está.

Sara sacó un pequeño saquito que traía en la famosa bolsa. Era pequeño, y tenía una correa pequeña para amarrárselo a la faja, a un cinturón, a un llavero, etc...

Harry sacó lo que contenía. Era una bola de cristal con unas burbujas verdes esmeralda adentro, que brillaba lentamente.

- Solo tienes que decirle tu clave – le dijo Sara – se apagará y no volverá a encenderse hasta que estés en peligro y lo mejor que puedas hacer es irte de ahí. No te aconsejo que le pongas algo que la gente pueda adivinar. Dumbledore dijo que tenía que ser personal, pero no fácil de averiguar para el enemigo, se enojó mucho cuando supo lo que le había puesto a la mía.

Sara le brindó una sonrisa cálida. Harry y ella estaban de alguna forma muy unidos, a pesar de no haber pasado muchísimo tiempo juntos. Pero aquella promesa de quererlo como un hermano Sara la había seguido al pie de la letra, y él parecía imitar su ejemplo

- Mejor te llevo ya.

- Mejor me voy solo desde aquí – le dijo Harry bajándose de la moto – tu tienes que volver, y mis tíos no deben estar de muy buen humor.

- Sí, tal vez no sea buena idea que vea a tus tíos...

El rostro de Sara se nubló un poco, aunque trató de esconderlo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sara?

- Nada

- Bueno… cuídate, espero oír de ti pronto.

- Claro, si no soy yo la que viene por aquí te llamo o envío a Gwinger. Por cierto, ten – Sara le dio un pedazo de papel – mi número. Si necesitas algo, llámame.

- ¿Hay cobertura en la Madriguera?

- Dentro de la casa no mucha – dijo Sara con pesar – pero paso la mitad del tiempo en el jardín con Ginny, o volando en las montañas, o en la ciudad muggle, o en el cobertizo, que es mi pequeño paraíso. El señor Weasley tenía ahí un montón de cosas que no tenía ni idea de que eran y las he estado arreglando, clasificándolas y enseñándole a usarlas. La señora Weasley no está muy feliz con eso, pero yo recojo la cocina muy rápido, entonces se contenta. Además Dobby la está ayudando.

- ¿Remus todavía está ahí?

- A veces. Duerme en la habitación de los gemelos. Hoy va a estar en Grimmauld, y tengo que pasar a verlo. Mejor me voy.

- Sí, gracias por todo.

- Chao

Sara le dio un beso en la mejilla y se elevó en el aire. Harry se dirigió a su casa preguntándose que le iban a decir sus tíos por la llamada de Sara. Para su sorpresa, no le dijeron nada. Tío Vernon gruñó algo sobre los vagos que vuelven a esas horas a la casa, pero Dudley aún no había vuelto, por lo que no lo regañaron. Al subir a su cuarto se topó de frente con Tía Petunia, que se quedó mirándolo fijamente, de una manera muy especial. Parecía que fuera a preguntarle algo, pero luego se arrepintió y siguió su camino.

* * *

Se veía preciosa. Nadie pudo dejar de notarlo. La larga capa negra le caía con elegancia, y el pelo suelto sobre esta resplandecía con sus movimientos. Aunque maquillada con oscuros colores se veía radiante. Sus ojos brillaban de manera especial, parecían de cristal puro, mirando ausentes al frente, reflejando una voluntad inquebrantable y una dureza increíble. Era una mirada de esfinge, de esas que casi nadie es capaz de resistir. Llevaba la cabeza en alto, como una reina y avanzaba decidida, pero lentamente. Nadie hubiera negado que se encontraba en el momento cumbre de su vida. Ni siquiera Voldemort, que quedó convencido de que realmente la chica se sentía honrada de ser una de ellos.

De hecho era el momento cumbre de su vida. Era el momento en que iba a sellar definitivamente su sacrificio por amor. La única cosa que había hecho en su vida sin pensar para nada en ella. El momento es que iba a negar su vida, su libertad y su poder por el amor de su vida, por Sirius Black. Eso era algo que ni Lord Voldemort ni sus seguidores de corazón podían entender.

Sara rompió el círculo para llegar al centro, donde Voldemort la esperaba. Tras tomar la mano que este último le ofrecía y besarla se arrodillo en el centro exacto del círculo, puso las manos en cruz y empezó a decir el juramento que había tenido que memorizar.

_"Del día de hoy en adelante_

_yo ya no existir_

_no soy un ser libre_

_ni lo quiero ser._

_Mi vida debo a Lord Voldemort _

_A él se la entrego hoy._

_Le doy mi vida, mi voluntad y mi amor_

_No hay nada después de él ni jamás lo habr_

_Seguiré sus ordenes que para mi consejos serán_

_Respetaré su honor y para mi ningún otro habrá._

_Ya no habrá otro afecto en mi vida_

_No me importará nada más._

_Tierra, hogar y familia_

_Todo eso quedó atrás_

_Mi única familia son los mortífagos_

_Mi único amigo es él._

_Aquellos que no son de los nuestros_

_Impuros serán_

_Nada tengo con ellos y nada tendr_

_Y si alguno insulta a mi señor yo se lo cobrar_

_Y si alguno habla de él se lo haré sentir._

_Y si algún día este juramento quebranto_

_Que el Señor Oscuro juzgue de mi_

_Y mi destino defina que lo aceptar_

_Y mi vida maldiga de principio a fin "_

Sara había mantenido un perfecto equilibrio y continuaba impasible en la misma posición, a pesar del cansancio que sentía en los brazos. Ahora venían la pregunta. Lord Voldemort preguntaba algo al oído a cada uno de sus mortífagos, y ninguno de los otros nunca sabría que era.

- ¿Y si el juramento rompes, tomaré la vida de Sirius Black?

- Sí, mi señor – Sara cerró los ojos. Estaba hecho.

- Bien. Ya sabes lo que sigue.

Sara permaneció impasible, y esperó.

- _¡Crucio!_

Sara sintió más dolor que el que nunca había sentido, pero su expresión no cambió lo más mínimo. Era un rostro de piedra, indiferente al dolor. Todos los mortífagos eran sometidos a un cruciatus voluntariamente el día de su juramentación, y según lo resistieran así serían de respetados por sus compañeros. Cuando Voldemort retiró la varita Sara estaba igual. Se oyeron murmullos asombrados. La única persona que había aguantado sin bajar ni un momento los brazos había sido Bellatrix, pero su cara si había demostrado un poco de dolor.

Era hora de la marca, Lord Voldemort le pidió su brazo. Sara lo extendió sin que su expresión cambiara. Voldemort descubrió su antebrazo y colocó la varita sobre él, pero no conjuró la Marca.

- Junta las manos frente a ti, formando un cuenco.

Sara lo hizo y Lord Voldemort vertió en ellas un líquido. Sara sabía que debía beberlo, y así lo hizo. Luego, cada mortífago bebió de sus manos.

Finalmente Lord Voldemort se inclinó junto a ella y le dijo al oído la palabra que al igual que la Marca los unía a todos... y el hechizo exclusivo de ellos, el que servía para aquello que sólo los mortífagos pudieras hacer:

- _Mosmorde._

Sara asintió, no era una palabra que fuera a olvidar. Luego alzó su varita y murmurándola proyectó la marca tenebrosa en el aire: era el fin de la ceremonia.

Sara se retiró a su cuarto después de la ceremonia, y cerró la puerta tras sí. Aplicó un hechizo aislador, no quería que la vigilaran en ese momento. Su señor no lo tomaría a mal. Bellatrix dormía en la habitación de la par.

Sentía un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo, pero aun así se dirigió a su escritorio, tomó el diario y escribió todo lo que había sucedido en ese día. La entrega de poder... el asesinato de Madeline... la juramentación....

Pero mientras escribía aquello como si hubiera sido el mejor día de su vida también recordó todo lo demás: el dolor, la debilidad de tener solo la mitad de sus fuerzas, la mirada de Sirius cuando la vio con el cuerpo de Madeline a sus pies... Dejó de escribir. Sabía que él se había metido en su mente, pero, ¿se había dado cuenta? Ella había tratado de desaparecer a tiempo, pero no sabía...

No podría seguir si él lo supiera. No podría. Era la primera, la única cosa que hacia por alguien más, y si él lo supiera sería como si quisiera que su sacrificio se supiera y se valorara. No había nada que quisiera menos. Además, él no lo admitiría. No la dejaría sacrificarse por él, y quien sabe que locura podía cometer. Y lo más importante, no lo iba a hacer sentirse culpable por lo que ella estaba haciendo.

De repente Sara recordó la cara de Madeline, su expresión de sorpresa al verla, de estupefacción al verla levantar la varita y de terror al oír sus palabras.

- Hoy maté a alguien – se dijo Sara en voz alta, y antes de que se diera cuenta una lágrima solitaria bajó por su mejilla.

°°°

- Si él no va a buscarla yo iré.

- Sirius, no cometas una locura.

- Tengo que hacerlo, James.

- No me gusta hacer esto, Sirius, pero... – James se detuvo, dudando de lo que iba a hacer.

- ¿Qué cosa? – le preguntó Sirius.

- Me lo prometiste – le dijo James. Prometiste no dejar la Orden pasara lo que pasara.

- Sí, pero...

- Y seguir las directrices de Dumbledore.

- Tienes razón – dijo Sirius perdiendo todo su ímpetu y dejándose caer sobre un sillón – lo prometí.

- No me gusta echarte tus promesas en cara, pero no quiero que te arrepientas después o cometas una locura.

- Bien – dijo Sirius – no dejaré la Orden, y seguiré lo que me pidan, pero si tengo la oportunidad de hablar con Sara no la desperdiciaré.

* * *

Sara entró a Grimmauld rápidamente.

- ¡Remus! ¡REMUS!

- Sara, hola. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡REMUS! – reclamó Sara. Lupin sonrió.

- Ok, ten – le tendió el cinturón. Sara lo tomó, pero estaba vacío.

- ¿Y las cosas? – preguntó mirando a Remus como si se las hubiera robado.

- Dumbledore se las dejó para revisarlas.

- ¿Revisarlas? Pero, ¿qué dijo?

- Dijo que eran cosas peligrosas, que iba a hablar con Phineas y que habías hecho un trabajo excelente.

- ¿Dijo eso?

- Estaba atónito – dijo Lupin sonriendo – dice que son demostraciones de magia fabulosas. Y que no deberías perder el tiempo es esas cosas, pero que llevando notas de "Sobresaliente" corrido no podemos recriminarte eso.

- Entonces, ¿no tiene problema con que siga haciéndolas? – Sara estaba feliz. Aunque Dumbledore no le caía bien era un gran mago, y si decía que eran grandes demostraciones de magia era verdad.

- No, pero...

- Tenía que haber un pero.

- Le preocupa que Draco esté expuesto a tus experimentos.

- No le ha pasado nada – dijo Sara – es ilógico, yo nunca pondría a Draco en peligro.

- Te va a proveer de unos artilugios de seguridad, y dice que puede conseguirte legalmente los productos que necesites, siempre y cuando lo dejes supervisar tu trabajo...

- Oh no… – Sara se lo imaginó en el centro de su preciado salón de entrenamiento y experimentación mirándolo todo de forma reprobatoria.

- ... por medio mío y del profesor Snape.

- ¡De verdad! – exclamó Sara – maravilloso. Los consejos de Snape en las pociones pueden ser muy útiles, y los tuyos en desencantamientos también. Pero, ¿cómo accedió Dumbledore a todo esto?

- Bueno... no creo que te lo diga.

- ¡Remus!

- Digamos que hablé con algunas personas antes de hablar con él y apoyamos tus proyectos entre unos cuantos. Aparte de la defensa de Phineas, que dijo que él estaba en tu casa para vigilar y no para espiar, que por eso no le había dicho nada porque estaba seguro que ni tu ni Draco estaban en peligro.

- ¿Con quienes hablaste?

- Algunas personas que se interesaron en tus productos.

- Apuesto a que Severus fue uno.

- Profesor Snape, Sara.

- Déjeme ver... – Sara miró a su alrededor buscando pistas- ¿Tonks? ¿Qué hacía aquí?

- ¿Cómo supiste de Tonks? – a Sara le gustaba el tono de Lupin de preguntarle cosas, era de verdad como el de un profesor en una clase normal.

- El jarrón... se nota que está remendado de nuevo.

- Eh… sí, chocó con él de nuevo.

- ¿Alguien más?

- Tal vez. Ahora mejor vete a dormir. Se supone que deberías descansar.

- Iba a volver a la Madriguera

- Quédate aquí. Mañana iremos los dos.

- ¿En la moto?

- Creo que yo usaré los polvos flu.

- ¿Miedo a las alturas?

- Miedo a las motos.

Sara se rió y se fue a dormir feliz. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. ¿De verdad Dumbledore estaba a su favor?

_"Sara, por favor, es Dumbledore – _se dijo a sí misma_ – tiene que tener otro motivo "_

- Por cierto – dijo Remus cuando pasó a darle las buenas noches- quiere que proveas a la Orden de unas cuantas cosas…

Sara sólo sonrió.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? (Ok, Ariadna, espero tus quejas sobre SFB)

Bueno, la parte de Sara Black mejorará en lo que sigue, lo prometo, y la de Sara Parker se vuelve aún más oscura y trágica de aquí en adelante.

El próximo capítulo se llama "Bélgica", y espero que les guste…

Ahora, los dejo, ¡espero sus comentarios con ansiedad!

Sara Fénix Black


	32. Bélgica

¡Hola a todos!

Primero que nada lamento mucho no haber publicado ayer como dije que haría. Publiqué hoy lo más temprano posible.

Después, el capítulo es muy corto, pero es necesario que sea así… es una especie de introducción a lo que sigue aunque no pase casi nada.

Los personajes no me pertenecen (excepto Sara B y P, ellas son mías), son propiedad de JK Rowling.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Los contesto al final.

Sin más atrasarlos, los dejo con el chap.

* * *

**_Bélgica_**

* * *

Era la última semana de Julio. Sara no sabía si había pasado un día, una semana, un mes o un año. No había participado de muchas misiones, sus trabajos habían sido simples. No había vuelto a matar a nadie. Había torturado a un par de magos que les habían dado la información para la misión de ese día. Aparte de eso su trabajo se había limitado a su poder dominante.

Lo manejaba a la perfección. Podía meterse en la mente de las personas con sólo tocarlas, a menos que hicieran legimencia, en ese caso hacía un poco más de esfuerzo y ya. Además, podía hacerlo a la distancia, o sin tener necesidad de meterse en las mentes localizar a las personas. Lord Voldemort la había utilizado para reclutar seguidores. Ahora una prueba básica para entrar al servicio del Señor Oscuro era que la fénix se metiera en su mente y decidiera si era confiable o no.

Pero había pasado todo ese tiempo en retiro. Hablando con Lord Voldemort, penetrando más aún en las Artes Oscuras. Mostrándose interesada en esas cosas. Hablando con su señor. Haciendo experimentos con sus poderes, para ver que salía de la combinación de los dos. Pero ese día la había sacado de su retiro, porque necesitaba que vigilara el interior de un edificio. Sara no conocía bien el lugar, pero sabía que era una sucursal de Gringgots. ¿En qué país estaban? Bélgica...

Sara se suponía que debía estar recorriendo de mente en mente de las personas el interior del lugar, pero ya lo había hecho dos veces, estaba segura de poder guiar a Bellatrix y su señor adentro. Ella no tenía que entrar. Ella tenía que quedarse a fuera, esperar a que entrara y guiarlos a salir. ¿Cómo? Bien, si podía meterse en la mente de las personas podía dejar cosas en sus mentes también… algo que los muggles llamarían telepatía. Claro, solo con las mentes que estaba muy compenetrada. Lo cómico –o tal vez lo irónico- era que estaba mejor compenetrada con Bellatrix que con Voldemort. Después de todo, su mente había recorrido una vez una gran distancia para entrar a la de la otra. Nunca había investigado la mente de Bellatrix, no esperaba encontrar nada interesante, y Bella se daba cuenta siempre que se metía en ella, y no le hacía nada de gracia. A Lord Voldemort no le molestaba la falta de compenetración, él tenía parte de sus poderes, por lo que él también podía hacerlo.

Sara sólo esperaba… en cinco minutos aparecerían su señor y Bellatrix ahí. No sería un trabajo muy difícil, y no caerían muchos muertos… unos diez lo máximo. Mientras tanto pensaba en su pensamiento más común desde su juramento: Sirius. Se suponía que debía estar ahí, ¿no? Todavía tenía un postgrado que ganar.

La verdad, estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba.

°°°

- Sirius, no me gusta nada esto de volar y menos la moto.

- Remus, no seas miedoso.

- No sé que espera Dumbledore realmente que haga yo aquí.

- Te mandó a que hicieras el curso de historia de la magia oscura. Son sólo dos meses y después me puedes acompañar a Viena…

- ¿No quieres ir por la calle?

- Me gusta el viento en la cara.

- Creí que la frase era: "me gusta que el viento me agite el pelo"

- Esa era, pero me corté el pelo hace un mes, si no lo notaste.

Sirius y Remus pasaban muy cerca del banco Gringgotts, cuando Sirius sintió la sensación ya tan conocida.

- Acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer – dijo de repente, sobresaltando a Remus – no tienes que esperarme. Te dejo en la calle.

- Sirius, ¿qué…? – antes de que Remus terminara su pregunta Sirius acababa de dejarlo en la calle, se había bajado de la moto y había echado a correr. La sentía, estaba cerca. Al doblar en una esquina la vio. Estaba de espaldas a él.

°°°

De repente Sara, lo sintió.

_"No, no puede estar aqu_

Demasiado tarde, había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no lo había sentido acercarse, cuando se volvió ahí estaba él que la cogió del brazo con fuerza.

- Sara, tenemos que hablar

- ¿Qué demonios haces…? – le preguntó Sara tratando de safarse, no estaba preparada para hablar con él, pero al verlo cambio la pregunta - ¡¡¡¿qué le hiciste a tu pelo?!!!!

- ¿Ah? Me lo corté – dijo Sirius algo desubicado por la pregunta. Al oír la respuesta Sara se dio cuenta de que era una tontería – tenemos que hablar.

- Vete de aquí, Sirius – dijo viendo hacia atrás nerviosamente- él estará aquí en cualquier momento.

- Sara…

- ¡Están en camino! Él y Bella. Vete, que no te encuentren aquí.

- No voy a ningún lado sin ti.

- Sirius, no seas tan testaru… -Sara se interrumpió. Acababa de recibir claramente el mensaje "ya estamos ah" no había tiempo de convencer a Sirius- _¡morphus!_

- Sara ¿todo listo? – preguntó la fría voz de Lord Voldemort detrás de ella.

- Sí, mi señor – dijo Sara tomándole la mano y besándola.

- ¿Y ese perro? – preguntó Bellatrix señalando el enorme perro negro que estaba detrás de Sara.

- Es un perro callejero – dijo Sara – me entretuve un rato con él mientras esperaba. Para no llamar la atención.

- Podrías haber buscado uno más bonito – dijo Bellatrix con la mueca de desagrado típica de cuando hablaba de algo hecho, dicho o propuesto por Sara.

El perro gruñó y le enseñó los dientes peligrosamente.

- Cuidado perrito – dijo Bellatrix apuntándolo con la varita. Sara se puso en medio de ésta y el perro, que ahora dirigía una mirada ávida a Voldemort.

- No me gusta ese perro – dijo Lord Voldemort – tiene unos ojos muy vivos.

- ¿No os gusta mi señor? – preguntó Sara en un tono completamente dócil – me desaceré de él de inmediato.

- Déjeme a mi hacerlo, se me ocurren varias formas de divertirme con él – dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisa malvada.

- No perdamos tiempo en el perro – dijo Voldemort – tu tienes que acompañarme dentro. Sara, conoces el camino.

- Sí, mi señor – dijo Sara asintiendo de nuevo – sólo tiene que comunicarme que está listo.

- Lo harás con Bella, para que sea más rápido. Mientras entramos deshazte de eso – dijo señalando despreciativamente al perro.

- Le prometo que hoy un perro negro va morir ahogado en el riachuelo que pasa aquí cerca – dijo Sara besándole la mano de nuevo, al irse los dos.

Sara se volvió hacia el perro que la miraba con ojos de furia. Lo apuntó con la varita y apareció una cadena.

- Vamos Snuffles – le dijo con una sonrisa- vamos a darle una vuelta al parque.

Ella lo había obligado a transformarse, por lo que no podía volver a su forma normal. Sara lo hizo cruzar el parque hasta llegar a un solitario puente, sobre un pequeño riachuelo.

- _Morphus_

Sirius apareció frente a ella mirándola incrédulamente.

- Sara, él era…

- Lord Voldemort – dijo Sara maquinalmente, luego recordó que ella no podía decir el nombre, ya que, bueno, tendría que fingir superioridad – Señor Oscuro, para ti.

Sirius la miró con desagrado.

- ¿Ahora si vas a hablar conmigo?

- No hay nada que hablar Sirius – le dijo Sara quien estaba concentrándose lo más posible en hacer Occlumencia sin dejar de recibir la señal de su señor.

- ¿Por qué eres mortífaga no te parece una razón? –Sirius le hablaba bruscamente- Lo sentí, Sara, cuando mataste a Madeline, tu no…

_"Maldita sea –_pensó Sara-_ siempre lo sintió. No puedo decirle..."_

- No puedo hablar ahora – le dijo Sara cerrando los ojos- y aunque pudiera no tengo nada que decirte. ¿No te dije que ya terminamos?

- Sabes que no es verdad. Puedes haberlos convencido a todos, pero a mi no me engañas.

- No puedo hablarte ahora –repitió Sara.

- ¡Tenemos que hablar!

- Mira – Sara se masajeó las sienes. Le dolía la cabeza – si realmente quieres hablar tienes que aceptar lo que te diga.

- Sólo quiero la oportunidad.

- Bien. ¿Dónde vas a estar dentro de una semana?

- En Escocia.

- Ok. Te espero de hoy en ocho días en el Observatorio de dragones de Escocia a la medianoche – le dijo sintiendo como las palabras salían lentamente de su boca, era un error, lo sabía. Pero tenía a Sirius frente a ella, rogándole hablar con ella de nuevo, una vez más. ¿Qué mal podía causar?

- Ahí estaré.

- Ahora vete – le dijo Sara – o cumpliré mi palabra y te echaré al río.

Sara le dio la espalda, y sintió unas lágrimas bajar discretamente por su cara. Sirius dudó un momento, pero luego dio la vuelta y se fue. Sara suspiró. Un perro negro pasó cerca. No era Sirius, pero se parecía.

- Tengo que cumplir mi palabra, ¿no? – dijo Sara petrificándolo y lanzándolo al río.

Luego volvió frente el banco.

- Parker, estamos listos – le llegó el pensamiento de Bella.

- Bien – Sara se limpió las lágrimas y sacó a Sirius de la cabeza. Con Bella rondando en ella no era buena idea pensar en él – doblen a la izquierda…

* * *

- Sara, ¿estás bien?

- Sí, ¿por qué, Gin?

- Te ves muy pensativa.

- No es nada – dijo Sara. Estaba sentada en el jardín de los Weasley, era tarde. Julio estaba llegando a su fin. Una semana antes había vuelto de Rumania. Era un lugar muy bonito, se había divertido mucho con Charlie y con los dragones, que se llevaban muy bien con Sara. Eran criaturas de fuego, y como tales querían a Sara como una de ellos. Había sido muy entretenido estar entre dragones a los que todos temían sin que le hicieran nada.

- Mira, ahí esta Gwinger.

Sara levantó el brazo para recibir a su querida águila. Traía la respuesta que estaba esperando.

_"Sara: _

_Ya volvió papá de su excursión... encontraron una huellas muy grandes, pero no lograron encontrar al Hombre de las Nieves. Tal vez la próxima. Le dije lo que me pediste y dice que estará encantado de ayudarte, hace tiempo que quiere hablar contigo. ¿Qué te parece si vienes el próximo viernes 6? Ya habremos vuelto al país. Avísanos si te viene bien, y si no, dinos cuando te sirve._

_Saludos a Ginny, a Ron, a Harry, a Hermione y al resto de la gente,_

_Tu amiga_

_Luna Lovegood" _

- Bien – dijo Sara tras leer la carta – dice Luna que saludos.

- ¿Era de Luna? – preguntó Ginny con interés- cuando le respondas dile que igual.

- ¿Está todo listo para mañana?

- Sí, la señora Longbottom cooperó mucho, parecía muy feliz.

- Sí, no fue tan difícil convencerla.

Sara oyó la voz de la señora Weasley a lo lejos.

- Creo que mamá me está llamando, ahora vuelvo.

Sara se quedó sola de nuevo. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar. ¿Qué iba a preguntarle a Henry Lovegood? ¿cómo iba a hacer? Y tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar al día siguiente. Aunque la verdad, ¿por qué iban a reconocerla? Tal vez sólo sabían de su madre por nombre… Mejor le escribía de nuevo a Draco, eso la distraería. Dumbledore al fin le había de vuelto las cosas con algunas sugerencias. A Draco no le hacía mucha gracia que se metiera en los proyectos, y la verdad a Sara tampoco.

- ¿Por qué tan perdida en tus pensamientos? – le preguntó una voz femenina a su espalda.

- ¡Hermione! – exclamó Sara levantándose – no sabía que ya habías llegado.

- Quería sorprenderte. ¿Todo listo?

- Sí, todo listo – dijo Sara sonriendo – sólo tengo que ir por Harry mañana. No es por mala, pero que dicha que no le hayan dado la salida a Fleur para mañana, no habríamos podido hacer nada.

- Ya está bien – dijo Hermione- estuve hablando con Tonks y parece que ya se siente bien y puede hacer magia de nuevo. Sólo está un poco débil.

- Sí – dijo Sara algo ausente.

- Tengo que hablar contigo – le dijo Hermione viendo a la casa- hice lo que me pediste en el hospital.

- ¿Ya sabes algo sobre él?

- No mucho – dijo Hermione con una mueca de disgusto- pero conseguí su nombre, que fue lo que me pediste.

- ¿Y bien?

- Roy Benamburg. La última vez se supo de él estaba en India.

- Roy – repitió Sara – bien, iré la otra semana donde Luna. Espero que sirva de algo.

- ¡Hey, chicas! – las llamó la voz de Ginny – mamá quiere que repasemos lo de mañana.

- Ya vamos – dijo Hermione, y se dirigió con Sara a la casa.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Ya sé! ¡Muy corto! ¡En la parte de Sara Black no pasó nada! Pero esperen al próximo capítulo…

Se llama "Primer encuentro, enfrentando el pasado".

Será la cita en Escocia de Sara y Sirius. Y sabremos porqué Sara Black le tiene miedo a ir a la casa de los Dursley… ¿por qué será? ¡No me digan que no lo han notado!

Bueno, publicaré el Viernes en la noche o en su defecto el sábado en la mañana.

Mejor contesto ya los reviews. ****

**Valeska:** ¡Hola! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Me alegra que te gustara tanto el capítulo. En realidad es que es una historia muy triste, he estado pensando que debo cambiar la categoría a Angst, por todo lo que viene después. Pues sí, a Sirius nadie le cree, y si James lo apoya es por ser Sirius, pero no cree tampoco lo de Sara. El juramento me costó mucho inventarlo, ¡no sabía que podían decir! Pues sí, por eso es bueno que la haya visto. ¿Los quieres ver juntos? Pues ya viste, tienes que esperar al viernes y los verás juntos. Aunque ya tuviste un poco hoy ¿no? Lamento que el chap sea tan corto, pero es que me parecía mejor por separado. La parte de hoy de Sara B no es para nada importante, pero es que (como la de Sara Parker pero con menos emoción) pasamos a una etapa distinta de la historia. En la próxima empieza a pasar más en el lado de Sara B. Me alegro que te gustara esa parte del capítulo anterior. Lo realmente importante son los trasladores, pero es que llevarlos al centro comercial me hacía ilusión. Y lo de la llamada, bueno, nunca le he tenido paciencia a Dudley, así que Sara Black tampoco. Nos vemos en otro chap. Besos.

**Andrea:** ¡Hola! Me alegro que te gustara lo de Sara Black, sé que lo de estar parte no vale la pena, pero era necesario, a veces me quedan chaps así por tener que coordinar el final. El juramento me costó mucho, así que espero que lo hayas disfrutado. No mas me llegue tu review te mando los chaps que te prometí.

**Aiosami:** ¡Hola wapa, que bien tenerte de vuelta! Te contesto los tres reviews. Te encontraste con tres largos capítulos (nada que ver a la par de este ¬¬). ¿Sara Parker cambió? Pues sí, por una vez en su vida tuvo que dejar de ser egoísta… Me alegra saber que tu confiabas en Sara Parker. Tuvo una razón muy importante. Claro que Sirius y Sara son la pareja perfecta, pero… ¿será imposible que sean felices? ¡Pobre Madeline! Si la pobre no tenía vela en el entierro e igual se la voló… Si hubiera matado a Peter, por más que aborrezca decir esto, no existiría Harry Potter como lo conocemos. ¿Qué descubrió Sirius? Lo que le dice en este chap: Ella no quería matar a Madeline ni hacerse mortífaga, la obligaron. ¿Cómo? Sara desapareció antes de que pudiese leerlo. Me encanta escribir pláticas Sara/Remus o Sara/Snape. Me alegro que te gusten. Pues aquí viste un pedazo del primer encuentro, aunque oficialmente el primer encuentro es el nombre del siguiente chap. Ella es Occlumence natural, así que puede bloquear un poco sus pensamientos a Sirius, aunque tampoco del todo, porque la conexión es muy fuerte. Me alegro que te gustara lo de Voldemort. Cuesta un poco ponerse en los zapatos de él para planear que va a pasar. Bueno, nos vemos, cuídate tu también.

**Ariadna Creta: ¡**Hola wapa! ¿Juramentación? Me gusta la palabra, se usa para el juramento que se hace antes de graduarse para que le den a uno el título. Pues es que Sirius ya le había aguantado mucho a Dumbledore, ¿no crees? Me alegra que te gustara lo de Dudley, es que no sabía como entrarle a los Dursley. Pues sí quería darles ese aire de adolescentes que en realidad está ausente casi el resto del tiempo. Ya vi la película y la verdad me gustó mucho. Gary Oldman no es para nada la imagen que yo tengo de Sirius (físicamente), pero es un actor increíble, el guión me gustó mucho (¡vete a jugar con tu juego de química! Eso estuvo genial), aunque a la película le faltan muchos detalles y explicaciones. Bueno, no me extiendo más en el tema, mejor. ¡Ah el traslador será importante! Pero no, la clave no es esa, es más… personal. Esa es exactamente la idea, que Sara ama tanto a Sirius que es imposible para Voldemort entenderlo y por eso ella finalmente lo puede engañar… Sí, lo de que tome la vida de Sirius es algo fuerte, pero así la tiene atada a él. Ella puede jugar con su propia vida, pero no va a arriesgar la de Sirius. La ceremonia, puf!!! El esfuerzo que me costó, no se me ocurría como podía ser, pero sí quería que fuera oscura pero solemne. Ash es muy importante, el nombre es Ashok Sarji Akbar. Lo saqué de los nombres de personajes de un libro de la India que leí. ¿Algo bueno entre SFB y Dumbledore? Bueno, creo que te refieres a lo del cinturón. Como Remus dijo Dumbledore no es tan malo como Sara piensa… y me encanta incluir a Remus. En este chap ves un poco de donde le viene el trauma con las motos… ¿un novio como Remus? ¡Yo también me apunto! (Mientras que mi Sirius no se ponga celoso…) Me alegra saber que ya no te cae tan mal Sara Black. La verdad es que ella si es un poco insoportable, pero es que con la vida que le ha tocado… no puedo pedirle más. ¿Votaste por mi? ¡GRACIAS! ¿Me quieres explicar a que te refieres con poner un link en la bio? ¿Cómo lo agrego? Besos desde Costa Rica.

**Bella Blackvad:** ¡Hola! Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo. No le han puesto la marca porque Voldemort espera que ella sea una verdadera mortífaga, no una obligada. Cuando le den la marca (como dije la vez pasada, a eso va lo que queda de la tercera parte) él lo explica. ¡Buena memoria! Sí, Sara Black dijo eso sobre los encuentros. Aquí está el inicio de ellos. Pues eso es, darlo todo por el amor de su vida, a mi me da mucha lástima Sara Parker, pero por eso es que el personaje me gusta tanto… Las cuentas de los capítulos. Veamos. Faltan cuatro para que se acabe la tercera parte. Este de hoy forma parte de las segunda parte de la tercera. Los que hay antes no recuerdo cuantos eran. En total eran como nueve o diez de la tercera parte. Sí, a Sirius nadie le cree, y a James le cuesta bastante. Dumbledore no quiere que estén juntos, para nada, porque… no te puedo decir porqué, es de las intrigantes principales de la historia. ¿qué puede tener de malo que Sirius esté con ella? Nada… por Sirius. ¿O sí? Recuerda lo que dijo Dumbledore cuando hizo el trato con Sirius en sétimo: es un peligro para todos, incluyéndola a ella. Me alegro que te gustara lo de Sara Black. No creas, lo de Petunia si es algo importante. Lo de la suerte es que dicen que ningún Black alcanzará la felicidad. Pues sí, me encantan tus mega reviews, y creo que tienes razón con que te quedó corto, porque la contestación me parece pequeña.

**Emma-Frost RB:** Pues echaba en falta tu review, gracias por pasar a dejarlo. Me alegra que te gustara tanto la iniciación y el juramento. Me costaron bastante. Pues sí, en realidad son listos, sino, no valdrían la pena como enemigos. Pues, la parte de Sara Black de este capítulo sí que es floja, pero creo que la de la que viene les va a gustar. Espero que estas pocas páginas le sirvan a tus uñas…

**Sabrina:** ¡Hola! Día especial en que me mandaste el review, un día para celebrar definitivamente, porque aunque JK sea una asesina, sin JK no hay Harry, sin Harry no hay James, sin James no hay Sirius, y sin Sirius ¡un mundo sin Sirius! No, no , no… hay que celebrar la llegada de JK al mundo. ¿No recordabas quien era Madeline? Ah... pocos personajes aparecen en este fic sin que sean importantes. Pues es un juego muy peligroso. Y se pondrá peor. Exactamente eso es lo que dice Sara Parker: por Sirius todo vale la pena. Sí, Sirius tenía que reclamárselo, ya era demasiado. ¿Por qué no se la dejó Aberforth? Pues, tuvo sus razones. Ya lo verás. Pues Draco no es tan frío en este fic en realidad, digo, comparado con el libro. Es culpa de ella, que no parece muy dada a esos acercamientos. Tonks y Bill me gustan mucho, y la veela tonta esa me cae muy mal. Pues a mi me gusta mucho la idea de Snape y Remus trabajando juntos así, es que bueno, Snape era el mejor amigo de la mamá y Remus el de Sirius. ¿Cuál argumento de Snape de la película te parece detestable? ¿Lo del paseo a la luz de la luna? Bueno, yo es que tengo una hermana severusiana y he leído mucho sobre Snape, entonces no sé, no me cae mal. (Pero no me gusta que se meta con Sirius ¬¬). Cierto, lo de Neville… tienes que leer el próximo chap. Petunia, me gusta mucho cuando sale en mi historia, y no, no podemos culparla. Sirius es… Sirius, la palabra correcta para describirla es esa, lo incluye todo. James es fiel a lo que cree lo mejor, y siente que seguir a Dumbledore lo es. Él nunca ha querido a Sirius y quiere ayudarlo, y que se olvide de Sara es para él buena idea. (¡No puedo creer que lo estoy defendiendo!). Lo de los perros, yo tb quiero uno. Yo le pondría Snuffles, como dice Sara Parker… aunque no me molestaría tener dos: Snuffles y Padfoot. ¡Eso es! Al otro lado del velo, ahí es donde esta. ¡Tranquila que sigo escribiendo! Gracias por los chocolatitos…

**Amsp14:** ¡Hola! Pues si, a dos por semana no me alcanza nada y luego con la U no me da tiempo de publicar. Tienes mucho para leer, he adelantado bastante, pero ya sé que tienes mucho trabajo. Nuestro proyecto no sé que tan rápido saldrá… ¡pero tenemos que hacerlo! Ya me acabé el libro…

**Sami:** ¡Hola! Pues la historia es trágica, que quieres que te diga… Sí, todos sufren en esta historia, es que sino, no habría historia. Sí, se refiere exactamente a lo que se ve en el cuarto libro de que Karkarov lo delata ante el Wizengamont. ¿Qué sabe tía Petunia? Muchas cosas… en el próximo chap sale ella. A de eso es de lo que piensa Sara, como ves, no tiene muchas ganas de ir a la casa de los Dursley.

**Isa:** ¡Hola! ¿Por qué creía que me ibas a matar? Bueno, es que te pones muy violenta cada vez que lees un chap. Espero que por este no me mates. Como te dije era muy pequeño y casi ni valía la pena, pero lo quería por separado. Ya sabes, capricho de escritora. Aquí si que te menciono en las contestaciones a reviews. Nos vemos en el MSN.

**Blackigirl:** ¡Hola! Pues aquí ya se toparon… pero lo importante es lo que viene. Espero que te haya ido muy bien en el viaje y que adelantar un día el chap te haya beneficiado. Gracias, me alegro que te guste mi forma de escribir, porque me encanta hacerlo. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, yo misma prefiero a Sara Parker, es el mejor personaje que he hecho. Contestaré todos los reviews que dejes. ¡Nos vemos!

**SaRa2-3-0:** ¡Hola! Gracias por el review, que bien que ahora puedes dejarme review porque me encantan, pero gracias por haber seguido la historia desde hace tanto tiempo… La dirección es la de una comunidad, Ariadna me dijo que lo ponga en mi bio. Ahora lo pongo y puedes entrar, ¿vale? ¡Gracias por el apoyo! Espero que sigas leyendo.

¡Besos a todos desde Costa Rica!

Sara Fénix Black


	33. Primer encuentro, enfrentando el pasado

Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ya estoy de vuelta, en mi último fin de semana de vacaciones, para darles un capítulo más: el esperado encuentro. Además la parte de Sara Black es muy interesante también.

Primero que nada:

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS! ¡YA LLEGAMOS A 200 REVIEWS! ¡GRACIAS!

No saben lo feliz que me han hecho, no tengo listo un one-shot para celebrar como la vez pasada, pero espero poder subirlo pronto para agradecerles sus comentarios, que realmente me hacen tan feliz.

Bueno, vamos al capítulo de hoy. Repito aunque no creo que haya alguien que aún no lo sepa, que los personajes no son míos sino de JK Rowling y que no hago esto con fines de lucro.

Ahora que entro a clases empieza a regir el horario de publicación que les había dicho: viernes. Tal vez Jueves en la noche, pero lo más probable es que sea los viernes, como había dicho. Cualquier cambio se los haré saber.

Bueno, otra vez, muchísimas gracias por los review, los respondo al final, ahora, los dejo con el siguiente chap.

* * *

**_Primer encuentro, enfrentando el pasado_**

* * *

Sirius avanzaba lentamente. Los dragones parecían estar dormidos, pero no se fiaba. ¿Y si lo atacaban? ¿Por qué había escogido Sara ese lugar? Ya era la medianoche, tenía que estar por ahí.

Oyó ruido tras unos árboles, al final del camino. Se acercó con cautela. Lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido. Sara estaba ahí. Vestía de negro, pero no era la típica capucha de mortífagos. Llevaba un vestido negro largo, de cuello enteriso sin solapas. Era ajustado hasta la cintura, donde caía suavemente tras un corte princesa. Llevaba el cabellos suelto, y tenía una capa negra larga, que le llegaba a los pies y caía con elegancia a su espalda. La capa tenía gorro, pero Sara no lo usaba, así que caía graciosamente. Su maquillaje tan bien era oscuro. Lo único que destacaba en todo su atuendo era un zafiro azul que colgaba de su cuello.

No lo sorprendió tanto su atuendo como lo que hacía. Tiraba pequeñas bolas de fuego a un dragón, que se las devolvía. Era como si jugaran tenis o algo así. Sara lo sintió llegar, pues se volvió hacia él.

- Ya estás aquí – dijo Sara en tono frío. Luego levantó su mano hacia el dragón, quien se quedó quieto y se echó, como un perrito a los pies de su amo- Acércate, no te hará nada. Es un colacuerno húngaro, ¿no es precioso?

- Es un dragón – dijo Sirius como si eso excluyera la posibilidad de utilizar el adjetivo "precioso" o sus sinónimos.

- Eres un ingenuo, Sirius – Sara estaba usando un tono frío. Se había hecho el propósito de no ceder en su papel ni siquiera frente a él. Esa noche tenía que apartarlo de ella. Estaba en grave peligro si la seguía buscando de esa forma. Estaba utilizando su oclummencia al máximo, no lo iba a dejar leer sus pensamientos, si él se enteraba de la verdad sería peor - ¿cómo sabes que esto no es una emboscada? Si quisiera podría lanzar a todos los dragones de este lugar sobre ti.

- Tu no harías eso – dijo Sirius con calma – no a mí.

- Tan presumido y orgulloso como siempre – dijo Sara dándole la espalda – soy una mortífaga ahora, bien podría hacerlo.

- ¿A mi?

- ¡Sí, a ti!

- Sara, no vine hasta aquí para que me mintieras.

- Dijiste que me creerías.

- Atácame entonces.

- No vine hasta aquí para eso – dijo Sara volviéndose – vine para decirte que me dejes en paz.

- ¿Por qué Sara? ¿Por qué te uniste a ellos?

- No lo entenderías, Sirius – dijo evadiendo la pregunta – lo que importa es que ya estoy con ellos y no hay vuelta atrás.

- ¿Cómo hizo para obligarte? ¿cómo te engaño?

- Entré por mi propia voluntad – dijo Sara – trata de entenderlo.

- No me mientas – repitió Sirius – estuve dentro de ti. No querías matar a Madeline, pero no tenías opción, ¿por qué?

- Ya está muerta, ¿verdad? Dejémoslo así.

- No puedo Sara- le dijo Sirius – créeme que me gustaría pensar que es verdad, pero sé que no es así. Me gustaría pensar que te fuiste, y me olvidaste, y ahora me odias y quieres matarnos a todos. Me gustaría porque si eso fuera verdad querría decir que yo también puedo olvidarte, que esto que me está consumiendo es mentira. Que yo también podría odiarte por matar a una de mis mejores amigas. Pero nada de eso es cierto.

Sara sentía como cedía poco a poco a las palabras de Sirius. Pero no podía permitírselo.

- ¡"yete Sirius! – le gritó apartándose de él - ¡escúchate a ti mismo, que yo no te reconozco! ¿Dónde está el orgulloso Sirius Black que conocí alguna vez? ¿Dónde está? Definitivamente no es este hombre deshecho ante mi diciendo un montón de estupideces y sentimentalismos.

- ¿Y tu crees que tu eres tu misma? ¿Crees que reconocí a la Sara que desde hace más de seis años me roba el sueño en la mujer que besaba la mano de Voldemort el otro día? ¿En la mujer que le hablaba sumisa y dominada? ¡¿Qué hiciste contigo Sara ?! ¿Dónde está la Sara de la que estoy mortalmente enamorado? ¿Qué paso con ella? Dices que no sueno como yo, pues bien, al menos contéstame eso, ¿qué hiciste conmigo, Sara?

- ¿Me amas? ¿Dices que amas? Pues deja de hacerlo – dijo Sara – vete de aquí, Sirius, yo no puedo corresponderte.

- Ven aquí – Sirius la tomó de un brazo a pesar del intento de Sara para escabullirse – mírame a los ojos y dime eso, dime que no me amas, que me vaya, que me odias, que no quieres volver a saber de mi.

- No te amo, te odio. Vete de aquí que no quiero saber nada más de ti – le dijo Sara mirándolo con furia, pero Sirius sólo asintió y la besó. Sara trató en un inicio de poner resistencia, pero no pudo. Fue un beso violento y apasionado por parte de los dos. Finalmente Sara lo apartó de si.

- Eso pensé. Confío más en tus labios que en tus ojos – dijo Sirius aun con rudeza – ya una vez me mentiste viéndome a los ojos, no iba a caer en eso de nuevo. Parece que se te olvida que estamos conectados Sara. No me estas dejando ver tus pensamientos, pero capto tus sentimientos, y son iguales a los míos.

- ¿Y eso qué, Sirius? Nada cambia el hecho de lo que soy. Si aún me amas, si todavía no me odias, es sólo cuestión de tiempo – le dijo Sara que se había alejado de él. Entre más cerca lo sentía menos podía pensar – en un mes maldecirás mi nombre y desearás poder matarme tu mismo.

- Considerando la manera en que mueres... puede que no me moleste matarte.

- ¡SIRIUS! – Sara le dio la espalda ruborizándose completamente. No podía creer que le había dicho eso. Lo oyó riéndose y finalmente ella también soltó la risa.

- Así está mejor – le dijo Sirius acercándose – me hacía falta oír tu risa.

- ¡Eres un estúpido! ¿Cómo dijiste eso?

- Dijiste que me gustaría matarte, yo sólo conteste. – Sirius sonreía. Finalmente había roto la tensión violenta que había entre ellos. Podía sentirlo.

- Sirius – Sara se volvió y lo miró atentamente. Esos ojos azules en los que tantas veces en los últimos meses había pensado. Esa boca que tanto había extrañado. Ese pelo que tanto había deseado acariciar de nuevo… le pasó la mano entre los ahora cortos cabellos, la expresión de los dos había abandonado toda rudeza y se había entregado a la dulzura. Sara sonrió tristemente – no puedo decirte lo que quieres oír. Te gustaría que te dijera que te amo, que quiero volver contigo, que no quiero esta vida, que todo esto fue un error, que Voldemort me engañó y caí en una trampa, pero no puedo decírtelo.

- Pero es verdad – dijo Sirius – y no tienes que decírmelo porque lo sé bien, y tu lo sabes.

Sara cerró los ojos. Sí, él lo sabía, había estado tan dentro suyo... y por más que ahora lo evitara, no iba a olvidar lo que había visto en el pasado.

- Verdad o no, no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiar el presente – le dijo Sara – soy lo que soy, nos guste o no. Lo haya elegido libremente o no.

- Tenemos que buscar una manera de sacarte de esto.

- Sirius, para ti todo es posible, vives en un mundo de mentira. Mientras Lord Voldemort exista yo seré su esclava.

- Déjalo, abandónalo, no puede hacerte daño.

- Te equivocas, sí puede. No hay nada que encontrar más que la manera de estar separados – le dijo Sara- lo que dije ahora es cierto, dentro de un tiempo, cuando sepas todo lo que he hecho me odiarás. Cuando oigas de mis asesinatos a sangre fría, de todo lo que Voldemort ha logrado hacer con mi poder no podrás evitar odiarme.

- Jamás podría odiarte Sara – le dijo Sirius convencido de lo que decía – por más que lo intentara.

- No debemos volver a vernos Sirius. Esta debe ser nuestra despedida.

- No.

- Sirius...

- ¡Sería una mentira! Sabes bien que un adiós entre tu yo es imposible. Ya lo intentamos, ¿recuerdas?

- Pero éramos unos niños entonces.

- Y parece que nunca crecimos.

- Sirius, entiéndelo, esto es peligroso, Sirius, si descubren que salgo a verte... – dijo Sara dudosa.

- Hoy no te descubrieron.

- Sí, por un milagro y un elaborado engaño que puede costar muchas vidas- le dijo Sara – además, tu mismo estás traicionando a la Orden viniendo a verme.

- Dumbledore no quiso venir a buscarte cuando le dije que eras una obligada, él no quiso intentar salvarte, pero yo no podía dejar de hacerlo.

- ¡No tienes que salvarme! – le gritó Sara – no puedes hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que te ata tan terriblemente a él? Sé que no te gusta esto, sé que no quieres hacerlo. Déjame ayudarte.

- No puedes ayudarme. Debo irme – dijo Sara sabiendo que no podía resistir aquello mucho más tiempo – si Voldemort se da cuenta de mi ausencia tendré problemas.

- Una vez más. Veámonos una vez más, en un mes, tal vez le hayamos hallado una solución a esto.

- ¿Una manera de que pueda dejar a los mortífagos? – dijo Sara escépticamente.

- Tu no eres una mortífaga, eres una obligada. – la corrigió Sirius- dices que yo no comprendo que tienes que quedarte ahí. Es cierto, no lo comprendo cuando sé que no quieres hacerlo. Una vez más.

- ¿Para qué? No tiene sentido.

- No puedo decirte adiós hoy.

- Bien- dijo Sara suspirando resignada. ¿Cómo decirle no a Sirius cuando la miraba amorosamente, cuando le rogaba verla de nuevo, cuando verlo era el único consuelo que Sara podía esperar en esa vida que ahora llevaba? - ¿dónde estarás en un mes?

- Me toca a mi poner la cita esta vez- dijo Sirius – te espero en el la playa de Punta Cahore, en Irlanda.

- ¿Irlanda? – Sara lo miró intrigada ¿Qué iba a hacer en Irlanda?

- Sí. Que te parece igual, a medianoche.

- Bien.

- No te sientas mal – le dijo Sirius abrazándola. Sara finalmente había dejado caer el Occlumencia, que levantó de inmediato - ¿qué tienes tanto miedo que vea dentro de ti? Yo no me he cerrado a ti. Sabes lo que estoy pensando, lo que estoy sufriendo. ¿Por qué no me dejas saber?

- No puedo Sirius. – Sara lo dejó abrazarla mientras pensaba que valía la pena el sacrificio, sí, valía la pena. Él estaba vivo, valía la pena haber renunciado a todo por él.

- ¿Nos vemos en un mes, entonces? – le preguntó él tímidamente.

- Sí, en un mes – Sara hizo ademán de irse, pero Sirius la abrazó de nuevo y la besó. Sara le acarició suavemente la cara y desapareció.

* * *

Sara miró la casa en frente suyo con aprehensión. No había podido dar una razón válida para no hacerlo. Llamó al timbre.

Un joven francamente obeso abrió la puerta y la miró de arriba abajo. A Sara no le gustó su expresión. Ella también lo miró de arriba abajo, pero con una expresión de evidente desagrado.

- Buenos días, ¿se encuentra Harry?

El chico palideció. Reconocía esa voz.

- Dudley, ¿quién es? – preguntó una voz masculina. Sara vio aparecer detrás del gordo primo de Harry al famoso Tío Vernon, quien al verla palideció visiblemente y dijo- imposible...

Sara cerró los ojos. Sí, lo que había temido estaba pasando.

- ¡Petunia! – lo oyó que gritaba al tiempo que tomaba a su hijo del brazo y lo alejaba de ella- ¡es ella! ¡Ha vuelto por ti! ¡Sal de aquí!

- No, señor Dursley, yo… – empezó a decir Sara, pero en eso Harry llegó al recibidor, atraído por los gritos de su tío. Traía la varita en alto, pero la bajó al verla.

- ¡Sara! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Tu que crees? – le dijo Sara sonriéndole. Entró a la casa y lo abrazó fuertemente- ¡feliz cumpleaños!

- Gracias – dijo Harry sorprendido y al mismo tiempo todavía extrañado por la situación que se desarrollaba en la casa. En eso entró su tía a la sala en la que estaban.

- Vernon, ¿qué quieres decir? – se quedó helada viendo a Sara, es ese momento tío Vernon pareció reaccionar. Se lanzó a ella, como si quisiera protegerla, pero Petunia lo rechazó diciéndole firmemente - ¡no es ella!

- ¿No? – tío Vernon la miró dudoso. Harry los miraba sin entender, pero Sara parecía saber lo que pasaba.

- No, no soy Sara Parker – dijo con voz grave- mi nombre es Sara Black.

- ¿Black? – tío Vernon la miró sin comprender, pero tía Petunia se acercó a ella y le preguntó en un susurro casi ansioso:

- ¿Hija de Sirius Black? – Harry miró sorprendido a su tía, igual que su tío y su primo.

- Sí – contestó Sara mirándola directo a los ojos – hija de Sirius Black y Sara Parker.

De repente Sara gritó con fuerza, sentía como si algo la uniera a Petunia, y un montón de imágenes empezaron a entrar en su mente. No supo cuanto duró, pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba de rodillas en el piso con la cara entre las manos y Harry estaba a su lado llamándola preocupado.

- Estoy bien – le dijo Sara levantándose y haciendo caso omiso al dolor de cabeza. En lugar de eso miró a Tía Petunia de nuevo, y de entre todos los recuerdos e imágenes que había visto en su cabeza uno salió hasta sus labios- ¿Pet?

Tía Petunia se puso blanca como un papel, pero Tío Vernon avanzó amenazador hacia ella.

- No sé quien es usted que viene a insultarnos a nuestra casa ni que la trae aquí...

- Vine por Harry – dijo Sara interrumpiéndolo sin desviar su mirada de Petunia – como ustedes saben hoy cumple 17 años, lo que lo hace mayor de edad en nuestro mundo. No creo que tengan problema en que venga con nosotros.

- ¿Y quien se supone que es usted para venir aquí?

- Soy... – Tía Petunia la interrumpi

- La hija del padrino de Harry.

- Básicamente – dijo Sara dando la explicación por buena.

- Petunia, querida… ¿qué sucede aquí?

- ¿No lo recuerdas Vernon? ¿Me vas a decir que la ves y no te recuerda a nadie?

- Claro que sí, a esa mujer que…

- Aparte de Parker.

Tío Vernon miró a su esposa como si se estuviera volviendo loca.

- No.

- Has memoria... sólo Black me decía Pet. Era uno de los amigos de Lily. Siempre andaba de azul. Tenía el pelo largo, negro. Papá adoraba su motocicleta. ¡Por Dios Vernon! ¡Te llamaba Vernie!

La cara de Tío Vernon enrojeció montones, asfixiándose de la cólera de ese recuerdo.

- ¡Ese vago bueno para nada que...!

- Cuidado – dijo Sara en tono peligroso viéndolo – cuidado con lo que dice sobre mi padre.

Tío Vernon cambió el objetivo de su enojo a Harry:

- ¿Quiere decir que tu famoso padrino era ese idiota?

Harry levantó la varita:

- Cuidado, que yo también puedo hacer magia ya.

- Debiste decirnos que el Sirius del que hablabas era _ese_ Sirius Black – le dijo con reproche.

- Pero, ¿de qué conocen ustedes a Sirius? – preguntó Harry aun sin comprender, pero nadie le hizo caso.

- Lléveselo, está bien – dijo Tía Vernon – pero no quiero verla de nuevo en esta casa, no después de lo que hizo tu madre...

Sara cerró los ojos con un profundo sentimiento de culpa ajena. Tía Petunia se fue a la cocina.

- Ve a empacar, Harry – le dijo Sara- te espero.

- Pero...

- Ve. – replicó cortante.

Sara miró un momento a Tío Vernon y se dirigió a la cocina. Tío Vernon la siguió, pero su esposa le dijo:

- Déjame hablar con ella.

- Pero, querida.

- Está bien – dijo Tía Petunia firmemente. Tío Vernon dejó la cocina confundido.

Tía Petunia miró a Sara con atención:

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió hace un rato? – le preguntó.

- Me metí en su mente – le explicó Sara – no lo hice apropósito, lo siento. No puedo controlar ese poder, y cuando alguien está pensando en mi papá o en mi madre, sucede.

Volvió a hacerse silencio entre las dos.

- ¿Puedo preguntarle por lo que vi? – preguntó tímidamente Sara.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Los primeros recuerdos los entendí. Vi a mi padre joven, con un muchacho que se parecía mucho a Harry que asumo es James. Luego la vi a usted con el pelo de colores. Vi a mi padre con varias chicas distintas. Se veía muy guapo. Luego lo vi con mi madre.

- No veo que tengas que preguntarme de eso.

- Después... las imágenes de después. Mamá vestida de negro, pintada de colores oscuros, le gritaba algo a usted. Y luego usted lloraba entre los brazos de mi padre. Y él le decía que todo iba a estar bien. Que confiaran. Y al final… el último. Usted decía que era su culpa.

- Fue mi culpa – dijo Tía Petunia con acento ahogado.

- ¿Pero qué cosa?

- ¿Tu madre nunca te contó?

- ¿Mamá? – dijo Sara con tono irónico – por favor.

- ¿No sabes que ella...?

- ¿Mató a sus padres?

- Ella no los mató – dijo Tía Petunia con una sorpresa sincera- ¿no sabes que ella…?

- ¿Ella qué? – Sara no sabía que quería decir Petunia, pero era importante.

- Bueno, ella no quería que nadie lo supiera…

Sara la miró exasperada.

- Tu padre... ¿él no te lo dijo?

- Nunca conocí a mi padre – le dijo Sara.

- ¿Qué? Ah, claro, Azkaban – dijo Petunia con expresión ausente – pero cuando escap

- No sabía que yo existía.

- Pero estaba buscando a tu madre…

- ¿Cómo sabe que la estaba buscando? – dijo Sara de repente.

- No puedo hablarte de esto. No soy la indicada.

- "igase, suena como Dumbledore – dijo Sara con una expresión casi de asco.

- Dumbledore no me dijo nada de ti.

- Tampoco sabía – dijo Sara- todos se enteraron hace menos un año.

- Debería haberme dicho – dijo Petunia viendo ausente la ventana.

- Pero ¿Él la buscaba? ¿De verdad? ¿Pero cómo…?

- No voy a decirte nada sobre eso. Si quieres saber pregúntale a uno de los tuyos, yo no tengo nada que ver.

Sara la miró con furia, pero sabía que le decía la verdad y no lograría sacarle nada al respecto.

- Usted dijo... – Sara dudó si preguntarle.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Usted dijo que si al mirarme no recordaba a alguien más. Todos dicen que soy idéntica a mi madre…

- Te pareces bastante – dijo Petunia asintiendo – pero tienes un porte parecido a tu padre. Cierta arrogancia natural, creo que se podría decir. Además tu expresión es más firme. Tu madre se veía algo débil. Además de que tu madre era extremadamente pesada e insoportable.

- Sara – Harry bajaba sosteniendo su baúl con un hechizo de movilización – ya estoy listo.

- Bien, ponle un hechizo para que no pese mucho. Le puse a la moto un arnés para llevarlo. La jaula redúcela, por favor, Hedwig puede volar hasta allá, pero que no se vaya a la par de nosotros. Tal vez sea mejor que yo lo suba. Ponte la capa para subir a la moto. Una vez que la haga invisible puedes quitártela.

- ¿Por qué?

- No queremos que nadie te vea salir.

- ¿Están vigilando la casa? – preguntó Petunia asustada.

- Tal vez- dijo Sara – no lo sé, pero pueden haberme seguido. Vamos Harry.

Harry salió con el baúl aún sin entender lo que pasaba. Sara dio la vuelta para salir, pero antes le dijo lo que quería decirle desde que la vio:

- Lo lamento.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Lo que le hizo mi madre. Lo de sus padres.

- No tienes nada que lamentar, muchacha – le dijo Petunia- tu padre te habría dicho eso.

Sara quería seguir preguntando, quería meterse en la mente de Tía Petunia pero no podía hacerlo, aunque pudiera controlarlo. ¿Qué quería decir? Su madre había matado a los Evans, ella lo había leído varias veces.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – le preguntó Harry mientras ella se ponía el casco.

- Mis poderes descontrolados – dijo Sara – me meto en la mente de la gente cuando piensa en mis padres.

- ¿Nunca te has metido en mi mente cuando pienso en Sirius, o sí?

- No – dijo Sara – suele ser en la gente que menos se me podía ocurrir.

- ¿Y? ¿De qué lo conocía?

- Ya lo oíste, llegaban a visitar a tu madre a su casa.

- Pero habló de él como si fuera alguien muy familiar. – dijo Harry confundido.

- No se porqué – dijo Sara sinceramente, la verdad ella no había sacado mucho en claro.

- ¿Sabes qué? Creo que mi Tía sabe mucho más de lo que dice del mundo de los magos.

- Creo que tienes toda la razón – dijo Sara subiéndose y encendiendo la moto - ¿y sabes que?

- ¿Qué?

- A tu tía le gustaba Sirius.

- ¿QUE?

Sara soltó la risa al tiempo que se elevaban en el aire.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier duda o pregunta inclúyanlas en sus comentarios que yo las contestaré.

El próximo capítulo se llama "Segundo encuentro, querer a una madre".

Contesto sus reviews:

**Ariadna Creta:** ¡Hola wapa! Pues aquí está el primer encuentro. ¿Qué tal? El romance es parte de toda la historia, exactamente de la manera que lo describes. He pensado en agregarle el angst en la clasificación, probablemente lo haga. Aún falta muuuuuuucho para que el fic se termine, así que tranquila, te prometo que hasta fin de año vas a tener un chap por semana. Remsie, me encanta el personaje, pero no sale tanto como quisiera. Lo de la moto no sé, me hacía gracia escribirlo. ¿Tonks ser feliz sin Fleur? Ya veremos… Aquí viste lo de Petunia, ¿te lo esperabas? Ya te agregué a mi MSN, espero que nos veamos. Besos desde Costa Rica.

**Aiosami:** ¡Hola! ¿Qué pasa el 19 de agosto? ¿Te gustó lo de Remus? Bueno, me hacía gracia escribirlo. Lo del pelo también… es que imagínate tener tanto de no ver a Sirius y de repente… ¡wow, cambio de look! ¿Acertaste con lo que pensabas de los Dursley? Espero que te haya gustado el encuentro. Nos vemos.

**Valeska:** ¡Hola! ¡oye, el que avisa no es traidor y yo dije que el capítulo sería muy corto! Pero me alegra que te gustara. La parte de Sara y Sirius me gusta mucho, por eso la puse por aparte, es que tiene que haber esperas entre los encuentros. Sí que si vieron de nuevo y se van a ver otra vez. "Lo que tenían que hacer mañana", bueno, aquí se ve parte, a lo que Sara le tenía miedo, en el próximo chap se ve que era todo el secretismo de ellos. Lo de los Benamburg está presente casi toda la historia, poco a poco van a saber más de ellos. Pues por eso le tenía Sara miedo a la casa de los Dursley, miedo a enfrentarse a los crímenes de su madre. Pues es un chap un poco más largo y Sara y Sirius no sólo pelearon, pero no sé si era lo que esperabas. Espero que te haya gustado. Lo de los votos era por un concurso de fanfiction, pero ya terminaron las votaciones. Gracias de todos modos. Besos.

**Trixi Black:** ¡Hola! Bueno, la fuerza de voluntad es muy curiosa, pero gracias por el apoyo, ya actualicé, aunque sé que estás muy ocupada estudiando, sigue así, te deseo muchísima suerte. Nos vemos.

**Lindalawen:** ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer el fic completo! Son una cantidad increíble de páginas, muchísimas gracias por tu opinión y tus ánimos. Sí, en un inicio creí que la historia podía hacerse difícil por los cambios temporales, pero me acostumbré a escribirlo así y parece que no les molesta mucho, así que me alegra que te agrade. Lo del sacrificio por amor es de mis partes favoritas. Gracias por el apoyo y aquí está el nuevo chap.

**Leo Black Le-fay:** ¡Hola wapísima! ¿Cómo estás? Lastima lo que me dices del review, me habría encantado leerlo. Tus preguntas: en el chap no se ve que le pide Sara a Hermione, sólo que le pidió un favor en secreto. Roy Benamburg es el hijo de Ronald Benamburg, quien escribió un libro sobre las fénix y si recuerdas el traspaso de poderes de Sara Parker, Voldemort le cuenta que el lo mató y le sacó la información sobre ella. Lamento de nuevo lo del perro… pero la chica es cruel. Espero no causar más lágrimas y que te guste el chap. Besos.

**Andrea: **¡Hola! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, pero sobre todo que estés teniendo un viaje inolvidable. Lamento que el último día no nos hayamos despedido en forma, por que el MSN y mi compu no nos dejaron, pero espero que la hayas/o la estés pasando muy bien!!!!

**Amsp14:** ¡Hola! Ya te dije que ese arreglo no me gusta y sobre todo no nos sirve… yo ahora voy para clases también. Me parece que podemos seguir planeando durante el semestre y escribir en Navidad. ¡Sí vi cuando me di cuenta que estabas ahí! Espero que siga pronto… Nos vemos ahora. Chao.

**Bella-Blackvad:** ¡Hola! Ya iba a publicar cuando me llegó tu review, así que te lo contesto rápido. Eso de que se vaya la luz sí que me enoja, el otro día se fue y perdí una parte de lo que llevaba de la historia y tuve que volver a escribirla. Gracias por volver a escribirlo, que ya sé que da un poco de pereza. Pues sí que tengo que cortar los capítulos, que ya de por sí la historia es demasiado larga. La conexión no se va a acabar, por más que Dumbledore lo desee, esos dos están conectados desde hace mucho tiempo… Mi explicación a que no lo sintiera es que estaba muy concentrada pensando en él, así que la aparición de él en su pensamiento no era una gran diferencia porque ya pensaba en él. Cuando sintió la proximidad se dio cuenta que era algo más que su pensamiento, espero que se entienda, a veces me hago enredos yo sola explicando. Sí, pero el cabello le crece rápido, tranquilidad, es que el pobre necesitaba un cambio a ver si se sentía mejor. Lo de la maldición, bueno, Sara y Sirius no son las únicas víctimas. Tómalo en cuenta. Lo de Bellatrix y Sara. Voy a ver si puedo explicarlo. Piensa en la conexión de Sirius y Sara, se produjo porque las mentes de ambos se compenetraron durante la evolución de poder de ella por estar muy cerca. O sea, ella entró totalmente en su mente, lo que creo el lazo. Si recuerdas esa parte, por medio de la evolución de poder ella se conectó con Bellatrix, entendiendo que ella era la soplona de Harold. Debido a esa conexión es que ahora le es más fácil comunicarse con ella a la distancia. Espero que quede claro, sino, me avisas y trato de explicarlo de nuevo. La presencia de Remus en Bélgica no es tan importante, es solo una prevención, para que Sirius no esté solo ahora que se siente tan mal. Lo importante es lo que dice de que después lo va a acompañar a Viena, porque eso aparece mucho más adelante (en la historia de Sara Black hablan de ello). Y lo más importante es que Sirius y Remus trabajan juntos dentro de la Orden, lo que va a ser relevante en lo que va a suceder en un futuro, no puedo extenderme en esto porque es lo que viene. En el próximo chap verás porqué es importante que ellos dos trabajen juntos. No, no te lo puedo decir. Es uno de los grandes misterios de la historia, y se descubre mucho más adelante, pero puedes ir tratando de averiguarlo… Lo de que Bellatrix odie al perro es en parte porque ella odia todo lo relacionado con Sara y porque… bueno, ella es consecuente con si misma. ¡Nos vemos!

¡Besos desde Costa Rica!

¡Espero sus comentarios!

Sara Fénix Black.


	34. Segundo encuentro, querer a una madre

¡Hola!

¡Al fin! Estaba deseando terminar esta primera semana de clases en la U, y que mejor manera de celebrarlo que publicar hoy. He estado deseando que se llegara la hora de publicar.

Tras esta primera semana de clases me he dado cuenta que se me viene un semestre muy duro. No se alarmen, voy a publicar igual una vez a la semana los viernes… ¡es de los momentos que espero con más ansias en la semana! Pero mis comentarios tal vez se vean algo afectados por ello, y mis otras historias. Pero no se preocupen, esta historia la sigo publicando cada semana, he tomado medidas para asegurarme de que puedo publicar yn chap por semana hasta diciembre.

Les recuerdo que los personajes son de JK Rowling, etc… (ya se lo saben, ¿no?)

Gracias por sus reviews, los contesto al final, sin más los dejo con:

* * *

_**Segundo encuentro, querer a una madre**_

* * *

Sirius caminaba por la orilla de la playa. No había luna ese día. Las estrellas brillaban de manera especial. O quizá él era el que las veía distintas ese día. Ahí estaba ella, sentada en la arena, viendo al cielo, vestida igual que un mes antes, muy cerca del agua. Justo como cuando se habían conocido.

- Hola – le dijo Sirius acercándose. Ella no lo volvió a ver, pero le reveló que pensaba lo mismo.

- Hola. ¿No te recuerda algo esto? Tu y yo solos, una noche sin luna, el cielo despejado y las estrellas brillantes, el agua...

- Sí, en eso estaba pensando cuando te vi.

- Irónico. Cuando nos conocimos estábamos junto agua dulce, y hoy, junto agua salada. Justo como ha ido la vida. De dulce a salado.

- Estás algo filosófica.

- Un poco, tal vez.

Se miraron en silencio, hasta que Sara, sintiendo que toda su determinación flaqueaba sólo con ver esos ojos azules le preguntó.

- ¿No me odias aún? Maté a tres personas este mes. Un número bajo, pero el resto del tiempo estuve planeando atrocidades con Voldemort.

- ¿Odiarte? No. No cuando me hablas de tres muertes y siento como te mueres de dolor por dentro al recordarlas. Ya te lo dije, me ocultas tus pensamientos, pero no puedes ocultarme tus sentimientos.

Sara rehuyó su mirada, pero bajo la tenue luz de las estrellas él pudo ver que había estado llorando.

- Estamos en un callejón sin salida –dijo ella.

- Todo tiene una salida – dijo Sirius tratando de pensar positivamente, se sentó a su lado y le pasó la mano por detrás de los hombros para abrazarla. Ella se recostó a su pecho.

- No esto.

- La encontraremos, sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sirius la hizo volverse y la besó. Deseaba tanto hacer eso desde hacía un mes. Ella también. Se necesitaban terriblemente, y ahí estaban, juntos pero irremediablemente separados. El destino había sido cruel con ellos, ¿era justo que no pudieran estar juntos? Se estuvieron besando un largo rato, recostados en la arena, oyendo como las olas rompían limpiamente cerca de ellos.

- Eso no es una respuesta – le dijo Sara separándose un poco de él y recostándose en la arena.

- Bien, pensémoslo detenidamente – dijo Sirius recostado a su lado – el problema aquí es que eres una mortífaga.

- Yo soy una mortífaga y tu eres de la Orden del Fénix, enemigos mortales.

- Sí, y yo odio a los mortífagos. ¿Tu odias a la Orden?

- Se supone que debo hacerlo – dijo Sara – hice un juramento al respecto.

Sirius frunció el ceño al oír aquello.

- ¿Ya hiciste el juramento?

- Sí.

- Pero no eres una mortífaga.

Sara meditó su respuesta, no tenía sentido mentirle a Sirius, él sabía, siempre sabía.

- Contigo soy solo Sara, pero no tengo opción en ser una mortífaga el resto del tiempo. No quería ser una mortífaga, no me gusta serlo, pero lo soy. Acéptalo Sirius, no podemos seguir haciendo esto hasta que te des cuenta de la verdad.

- ¿No hay manera de que lo puedas dejar?

- Que Voldemort deje de existir.

- Entonces concentrémonos en eso.

- ¿En qué? – dijo Sara alarmada.

- En destruir a Voldemort.

- ¿Se te olvidó todo lo que dije? ¡SOY UNA MORTÍFAGA! No puedo destruir a Voldemort. Tienes que entender Sirius que el riesgo que implica que Voldemort se de cuenta de mi infidelidad es enorme –Sara habló vehementemente, tenía que hacerlo sentir el horror que sentía ante la sola idea de ser descubierta- Las consecuencias que podría traer son terribles, para todos. Si no fuera así correría el riesgo, pero así es. Las cosas apenas comienzan, la guerra aún no ha calentado. Cuando estemos en plena batalla estaremos en bandos contrarios Sirius. Tenemos que aprender a vivir con ello.

- Vámonos de aquí – le dijo Sirius – lejos de todo esto. Podemos vivir como muggles con tal que no nos encuentren.

- Deja de decir tonterías, tu no eres un cobarde que huye cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles – le dijo Sara- sabes que no vas a dejar la Orden, y yo no puedo dejar a Voldemort, no sé si lo sabes, pero él tiene la mitad de mi poder. Estoy irremediablemente ligada a él ahora.

- Tienes razón. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que complicarse tanto? – preguntó Sirius más al aire que a Sara – nunca creí que todo llegaría a este punto.

- No lo sé – dijo Sara – pero tenemos sólo una opción: separarnos definitivamente.

Los dos guardaron silencio. ¿Para que hablar? Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Sirius se levantó y le tendió una mano. Sara se levantó junto a él y empezaron a caminar por la orilla de la playa, pensando, cogidos de la mano, sintiendo la desesperación del otro tan latente como la propia.

El agua del mar les mojaba tímidamente los pies, y por más que intentaran pensar en una solución se encontraban mirándose el uno al otro.

- Cerca de ti no puedo pensar – dijo Sirius.

- Creo que me pasa lo mismo – dijo Sara acercándose aún más a él, quien le pasó la mano por la cintura, y siguieron caminando así, abrazados.

- Todo esto es cuestión de libertad- continuó Sirius.

- Falta de libertad, querrás decir, es lo único que nos falta. – dijo Sara con un tono un poco obstinado. Sirius la separó de si y se puso frente a ella, como inspirado por una repentina idea:

- Esa es la única forma. Pero...

- ¡Sirius! – Sara no le puso atención. Había percibido algo, una premonición – alguien viene. Alguien está siguiéndome. Debemos separarnos, que no nos encuentren juntos, sería fatal para los dos.

- Pero Sara... no hemos terminado, qué vamos a hacer...

- ¡No hay nada que hacer! –gritó Sara – si no dejas de hacer esto me vas a matar. ¡Recupera tu dignidad de una vez y deja de rogarme! Tengo que irme, ya casi está aqu

- En un mes – le dijo él – en un mes, en París. Te espero en la Torre Eiffel, a la medianoche.

- Pero... –Sara supo que no tenía tiempo para discutir- Debo irme, y tu mejor transfórmate, que no te encuentren aquí.

- Pero...

Sara lo besó rápidamente y se desapareció. Sirius miró a su alrededor, el lugar estaba vacío. Pero sí, oía a alguien venir.

Poco después un hombre se asomó por la orilla opuesta de la playa, pero esta estaba vacía, sin contar al enorme perro negro que estaba jugueteando a la orilla de las olas.

°°°

- Higgings se comunicó hace unos minutos desde Irlanda, ya sabes que está siguiendo a Sara – dijo Moody entrando en la oficina de Dumbledore – la chica fue a la playa, pero cuando él llegó se había ido, no había nadie. ¡Ah, Lupin, no vi que estabas ahí! ¿Cómo está todo? – exclamó al ver la cabeza de Lupin en la chimenea.

- Hola Moody, estaba dándole un pequeño informe a Dumbledore, aquí todo está tranquilo – dijo Lupin.

- Esta bien por hoy, Remus – dijo Dumbledore- saludos a Black, me gustaría que me diera él el próximo reporte, si no es molestia.

- Claro que no – dijo Lupin – en ese caso, hasta luego.

- Hasta luego.

Remus Lupin se encontró solo frente a la chimenea. Sara estaba también en Irlanda, como él y Sirius desde poco tiempo atrás, por insistencia de éste último. Tras su ida a Viena habían distribuido a la gente de la Orden en los países del anillo Klein y Sirius había elegido Irlanda, aunque un mes después tenía que viajar a Francia para una reunión extraordinaria de la Orden en la que iban a pedir ayuda a los aliados franceses de Dumbledore.

Oyó bulla en la habitación de la par. ¿Ya había llegado Sirius? Era muy tarde. Se dirigió al cuarto de su amigo, y lo que vio lo hizo estremecerse involuntariamente.

- Sirius, ¿qué es eso? – dijo señalando lo que caía de los zapatos que Sirius estaba sacudiendo en ese momento.

- ¿Esto? Arena, fui a dar una vuelta a la playa. – dijo Sirius simplemente – las estrellas se veían muy bien hoy. El cielo estaba despejado. Creo que estoy muy cansado, me voy a dormir. No esperaba encontrarte levantado Lunático. Buenas noches.

Lupin salió del cuarto de su amigo con un gran peso en la boca del estómago. No podía ser verdad. Tenía que hablar con Dumbledore... pero no, mejor iba a esperar y vigilar, tal vez era una mera coincidencia...

* * *

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Lo sabrás en un segundo, Harry. Pero primero quiero que me prometas algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No le digas a nadie lo que pasó en tu casa.

- Pero...

- No te preocupes, voy a hablarles de eso, pero déjamelo a mi, por favor.

- Bueno. Te lo prometo.

Estaban frente a lo que parecía la entrada trasera de un salón o algo así.

- ¿Qué esperamos? – le preguntó Harry intrigado.

- La señal. – respondió simplemente Sara.

- ¿Qué señal?

- Esa – unas chispas rojas se dejaron ver al otro lado del edificio – señal número uno.

- ¿Y?

Sara descorrió el cerrojo de la puerta pero no la abrió.

- Señal número dos – más chispas aparecieron y Sara puso a Harry al puro frente de la puerta.

- Sara, ¿qu

- ¡TRES! – Sara abrió la puerta y lo empujó dentro.

- ¡FELIZ CUMPELAÑOS! – resonó en todo el lugar. Harry miró asombrado a su alrededor. Efectivamente era un salón de fiesta, y estaba lleno de gente. Al frente suyo al otro lado del salón había otra puerta abierta y había otro chico con la misma cara de asombro que él: Neville.

Una cinta colgaba sobre las dos puertas y decía en letras doradas: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY Y NEVILLE! Los presentes eran personalidades muy variadas. Los Weasley casi al completo (faltaban Charlie que estaba en Rumania y Percy...), Tonks, Hermione, Lupin, Schaklebolt, Dung y otros miembros diversos de la Orden. Además estaban los compañeros de Gryffindor de los chicos: Parvati (acompañada de su hermana Padma), Lavander, Dean y Seamus. El equipo de Quiddicth, incluyendo a las chicas que lo habían dejado el año anterior: Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Andrew Kirke y Jack Sloper. La AD estaba casi al completo, exceptuando a Luna que estaba con su padre en algún lugar de Europa Central desde donde había escrito a Sara el día anterior y Hannah Abbott cuyos padres se la habían llevado fuera de Inglaterra después de lo sucedido en la estación. Aparte habían muchas personas que Harry no conocía, pero que asumió eran amigos y familiares de Neville y que le fueron presentados como tales más tarde.

La fiesta había llevado sus días planearla, y ponerse de acuerdo con la señora Longbottom había sido un poco complicado, pero no demasiado.

Entre ella, la señora Weasley, Sara, Ron, Ginny y Hermione se habían encargado casi de todo. Sara le había pedido a Draco información sobre donde podían realizarse fiestas de ese tipo (Draco solía ayudar a su madre a planear las actividades sociales) y habían escogido un lugar muy seguro, el cual la Orden se había encargado de asegurar aún más. Habían contratado un servicio de catering, y los dulces que se repartían (que eran muchos) eran de Honeyduks, sin tomar en cuenta el espectáculo montada por cortesía de Sortilegios Weasley.

La fiesta se desarrolló de maravilla. Era la primera fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry, y la estaba pasando genial, en medio de amigos y compañeros. Todos parecían pasarla muy bien, pero Sara estaba aún preocupada por lo sucedido en la mañana en Prive Drive.

- Lupin...

- Sara, debes decidirte si me vas a decir Lupin o Remus.

- Tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Ahora?

- ¿Te molesta?

- Eh… no claro. Vamos afuera.

Sara y Remus salieron. Al cerrarse la puerta se hizo un silencio algo incómodo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Lupin la miraba preocupado.

- Necesito preguntarte por… por…

- ¿Sí?

Sara no se atrevía a preguntarlo. Desde que había llegado al mundo mágico no se había cansado de hablar contra su madre, pero nunca había comentado ninguna de las atrocidades que ella había hecho con nadie.

- Estuve en casa de los Dursley ahora en la mañana.

Lupin la miró detenidamente.

- ¿Viste a Petunia? – le preguntó.

- Sí. Y dijo que mamá no mató a los Evans.

- ¿Y?

- ¡Eso no tiene el menor sentido! Ella los mató. Los quemó vivos dentro de la casa. Lo he leído cientos veces.

- Ella no mató a los Evans – confirmó Lupin.

- Pero... – Sara no entendía nada.

- Lo intentó, cierto – dijo Lupin – pero los Evans no estaban en la casa. Se encontraron dos cuerpos, pero no eran ellos.

- Pero entonces...

- Lord Voldemort los encontró y los mató personalmente, por haber tratado de burlarlo.

- Pero en el diario mamá no habla de nada de eso. Sólo que los quemó vivos, que oía sus gritos, que... – no pudo seguir hablando al recordar como su madre describía aquel suplicio con supremo placer – y no dice que no fueran ellos.

- El caso se trató como si hubieran sido ellos – dijo Lupin rememorando lo ocurrido- Voldemort se enteró poco después, cuando siguieron la pista de Petunia. Querían acabar con la gente de la Orden y sus familias, incluyendo las muggles, completas.

- Pero mamá tiene que haberse enterado de que no fue así, que estaban vivos.

- Tal vez, no lo sé –dijo Lupin- se supone que los mortífagos se enteraban sólo de parte de lo que pasaba.

- Si no lo hubiera mencionado en el diario – dijo Sara – aunque hubiera sido un humillante error que recordar. O tal vez estaba en alguna de las páginas que falta. Sí, debe ser eso.

- ¿Cómo llegaron Petunia y tu a este tema?

- Me metí en su mente, vi algunas cosas – dijo Sara recordando lo que había visto- ella decía que era su culpa lo que había pasado, y me dijo que mamá no los había matado. Pero hubo algo en esos recuerdos...

Sara se detuvo, ¿debía decirlo? No eran sus recuerdos, y Petunia no había querido hablar de ellos, y no quería que se supieran, podía sentirlo.

- ¿Sí?

- Hay algo extraño – dijo Sara decidiéndose – no lo sé, simplemente las cosas no me calzan.

- Hay cosas que nunca calzan – dijo Lupin- no trates de buscarle explicación a lo que ha hecho Voldemort.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos.

- Ella tiene unos recuerdos un poco extraños de papá – dijo Sara- habla de él de una forma muy... familiar.

- Sí – dijo Lupin sonriendo y asintiendo – Petunia no quería a los magos, de hecho no nos quiere. Cuando llegábamos a su casa nos hacía mala cara. Pero Sirius era distinto.

- ¿Se llevaba bien con él?

- No, Sirius la molestaba mucho, y ella lo odiaba.

- ¿Pero?

- A tu padre le caía bien. Cuando vino lo del ataque a los Evans él la apoyó mucho. Por cómico que parezca él era el único mago con el que ella se llevó en esa época.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él?

- Los sentimientos de las personas son muy complejos.

Sara no comentó nada, trataba de asimilar lo sucedido, hasta que otra parte de su conversación le vino a la memoria.

- ¡Ella dijo que papá buscaba a mamá! Después de que salió de Azkaban...

Lupin pareció -por primera vez en la memoria de Sara- incómodo con el tema.

- Sirius creía que Sara estaba viva – dijo Lupin- y quería ir a buscarla.

- ¿Y por qué no lo hizo? Me habría encontrado. – dijo Sara en un tono algo resentido.

- Lo hizo, pero sin ningún resultado – dijo Remus – mira Sara, tal vez no debamos hablar de eso ahora. Vamos a la fiesta, después podemos hablar de esto con calma.

- ¿De qué? ¿De los Evans? ¿De mi madre? ¿De Petunia? ¿O de la búsqueda de mi padre?

- De todo un poco – dijo Lupin - vamos, que nos vamos a quedar sin pastel.

Lupin entró al salón mientras Sara se quedaba ahí, pensando. No entendía nada. ¿Su madre no había matado a los Evans? Bueno, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no pudo. ¿Pero y el diario?¿No le habría cobrado Voldemort su error? ¿Por qué no estaba aquello? ¿Lo habría arrancado? ¿Con qué fin?

Sin embargo al volver al salón no pudo seguir pensando en aquello, la fiesta estaba cada vez mejor y entre Fred y George (y muchos otros más) insistieron tanto en bailar con ella que en medio de la música y el baile dejó las preocupaciones de lado por el momento, aunque no las olvidara.

* * *

Sara entró a su habitación rápidamente. Había estado cerca. ¿Quién era aquel que la seguía? Sabía que lo había dejado perdido.

Encendió las velas de la habitación con un simple chasquido, y lanzó una exclamación de asombro:

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Me asustaste, Severus. ¿Cómo hiciste para entrar?

- Te estaba esperando.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Cierra la puerta. Asegúrate de que nadie nos oiga, no te gustaría que así fuera.

Sara cerró la puerta y puso el hechizo aislador, al tiempo que trataba de entrar en la mente de su amigo para ver que tramaba, pero no pudo hacerlo fácilmente. No sabía que su amigo era tan buen Oclummence. No desperdició energías en ello, él iba a decírselo personalmente.

- Estás jugando un juego muy peligroso, Sara.

- No se de que hablas- contestó la chica al tiempo que se quedaba helada. ¿Qué había descubierto Severus?

- Ahora eres una de nosotros. No puedes escabullirte para verte con Sirius Black.

- ¿Quién dice que he visto a Sirius?

- Tu misma.

- ¿Qué?

- Se te olvida que te conozco – le dijo acercándose a ella – Está escrito en tu rostro. Ese brillo en los ojos, esa sonrisa disimulada, esa expresión de alegre culpa las he visto antes, hace mucho tiempo, y todas las veces que las vi eran a causa de Black. No con Lucius, no

con Regulus, y juraría que tampoco con Ash aunque no te vi. Con Black.

Sara bajó la vista.

- Lo sospechan, según creo – dijo Snape – tienes que ponerle fin a esto, o se van a enterar, igual que yo lo hice.

Snape salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras si, mientras dejaba a Sara sumida en sus pensamientos. ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si la descubrían? Inconscientemente se llevó la mano al zafiro del que nunca se separaba. Y tuvo una premonición. Fue un dolor horrible, eran premoniciones de cosas que sucederían en mucho tiempo…

Cuando la premonición terminó se encontró en el suelo, respirando agitadamente.

°°°

- Es estúpido Remus.

- James, podría hacerlo por ella.

- ¡No, parece mentira que no conozcas a uno de tus mejores amigos!

- ¡Lo conozco, por eso me preocupa!

- Una palabra más sobre Sirius y Sara y te desconozco como amigo Remus.

- James, tienes que abrir la mente a la posibilidad. Sé que él no se uniría al lado oscuro por voluntad propia, pero por Sara... es capaz de cualquier cosa.

- Sé que puede hacer cualquier cosa por Sara, pero no unirse al lado oscuro. No cuando ni siquiera acepta que ella se haya unido. Él me prometió quedarse en la Orden pasara lo que pasara, y le creo.

- ¿Y que tal si Sara lo está engañando y le hace creer que no está realmente o que no quiere estar con Voldemort y le está sacando información?

- ¡Escúchate Remus! Sirius no es tan ingenuo... no sé que se te ha metido contra él, pero no quiero oírlo, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si hablaras con él…

- No quiero oír esto.

James salió de la habitación, dejando a Remus sólo. Una semana atrás habían vuelto él y Sirius a Inglaterra para viajar a Francia. Desde el episodio de la arena Remus le había puesto mucha atención a su amigo. Estaba callado, pensativo y absorto, lo que no era normal en él. Además tenía ciertos signos que le recordaban a Remus los que percibía en él cuando, muchos años atrás, se iba a escondidas todas las noches a ver a Sara en secreto. Todo parecía calzar, estaba tan evasivo que ya no sabía que pensar, por lo que había acudido a James, aunque no había encontrado mayor apoyo en él.

No le quedaba más que recurrir a su otro amigo, Peter. Este estuvo más de acuerdo con su teoría y le recomendó lo más lógico. Hablar con Dumbledore, y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

°°°

- Mi señor, tengo una confesión que haceros.

Lord Voldemort la miró atentamente. Sabía que algo ocurría con su predilecta, y antes de que lo hubiera averiguado ella venía a él. Quizá ya era tiempo.

- Dime Sara.

- He visto a Sirius Black.

Voldemort la miró aún más intensamente.

- ¿Le has visto?

- Sí, y he hablado con él.

- ¿Y bien?

- Quiere que le vea de nuevo, quiere que vuelva con él y os deje.

- Ya sabes lo que sucedería en ese caso.

- Lo sé – admitió Sara – y no pienso hacerlo, pero se me ha ocurrido una posibilidad mejor.

- ¿Sí?

- Déjeme verlo de nuevo. Si él puede intentar llevarme con ellos, yo intentaré traerlo con nosotros.

- ¿Traer a Sirius Black a los mortífagos?

- Sí, mi señor. Sería muy útil. Sabe muchísimo por sus estudios en la UIHDCAO y como usted bien sabe, los Black son muy poderosos.

- ¿Y crees poder hacerlo?

- Por mi amor, mi señor, le pediré que lo haga por el amor que me tiene.

- ¿Y si no accede?

Sara no contestó, pero disimuladamente abrió su Occlumencia un poco, para que Voldemort sintiera su dolor y confusión. Voldemort lo hizo sin notar la trampa y le dijo:

- Bien. ¿Cuándo será eso?

- En unas semanas, es Francia.

- Sería un gran trabajo, Sara.

Sara sonrió y tras una pronunciada reverencia y un beso a la mano de su señor salió del salón con la cabeza en alto.

¡Estaba hecho! Si lo que había visto era verdad, esa era su oportunidad. Podía ir a ver a Sirius sin que Voldemort sospechara de su fidelidad, y conseguiría la Marca. Se le había ocurrido cuando Sirius había dicho que tenían que concentrarse en destruir a Voldemort. Ella había dicho que ella no podía porque era una mortífaga. Pero las dos cosas eran mentira. No tenía marca, así que no era mortífaga al cien por ciento. Y la verdad, tal vez un mortífago era lo que se necesitaba para hacerlo caer. Un mortífago letal y muy cercano a él. Y ese mortífago sería ella.

* * *

- ¡Estuvo perfecta! – decía Ginny sonriendo – estuvo genial, simplemente genial.

- Sí, quedó muy bien – confirmó Hermione.

- Excelente – dijo Ron – y Harry estaba muy feliz, no lo veía así desde hace mucho.

- Cierto – dijo Fred - ¿pero cómo vamos a recoger todo esto?

- Sara, Sara, ¡SARA!

La chica se sobresaltó al escuchar como Hermione la llamaba:

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Es que estás pensando? – le preguntó Ginny – parece que estás en la luna.

- Disculpen, ¿qué decían?

- Que la fiesta estuvo genial- le dijo Ron

- ¡Cierto! – dijo Sara – nos quedó muy bien. Neville y Harry estaban muy felices y sorprendidos.

- Y ahora hay que recoger – se siguió quejando Fred – creo que mejor nos vamos a la casa...

- Deja de quejarte – le dijo Sara – yo me encargo.

Con su acostumbrada habilidad de chasquidos de dedos fue limpiando el lugar, mientras Fred y George lanzaban unos cuantos Scourgify. Antes de que se dieran cuenta habían terminado. Habían mandado a Harry a la Madriguera, aunque había querido quedarse a ayudar. Neville se había ido con su familia terriblemente agradecido.

- Mejor vámonos a casa ya – propuso Hermione – estamos todos muy cansados.

- Querrás decir a seguir la fiesta – dijo George

En la casa hubieran seguido la fiesta, pero la señora Weasley los mandó a la cama.

Todos se acostaron a dormir y a pesar de que no querían se quedaron dormidos pronto.

Todos menos Sara.

Los recuerdos de Petunia seguían rondando en su cabeza. No la dejaban en paz. Se levantó sigilosamente y cogió el diario de su madre. Se apareció fuera de la casa. Se sentó en medio del jardín, le gustaba aquel lugar montones...

Abrió el diario. El recuerdo de Petunia que menos le calzaba era ese en el que salía su madre hablando con ella. En el diario nunca la había mencionado, y estaba segura de que en ese recuerdo ya era mortífaga, pues su madre había descrito muy bien su traje cuando se lo había hecho. Y llevaba la piedra negra del collar.

Buscó el episodio de los Evans. Ahí estaba, terrible, atroz, una de las escenas mejor escritas del diario. Sara no entendía nada. Tal vez su madre no lo escribía todo en el diario, pero, ¿por qué?

Sara se preguntó que otras cosas no había escrito. Ella creía conocer muy bien a su madre, pero… sí, la conocía. Mala, injusta, cruel…

- ¿Sara?

- ¡Harry! Un día me vas a matar del susto. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te vi aparecerte aquí, mientras veía por la ventana del cuarto.

- ¿No tienes sueño?

- No. Dormir no es mi actividad favorita.

- Lo entiendo – dijo Sara.

- ¿Y que pasa?

- Nada, es sólo que sigo pensando en lo de hoy en la mañana.

Sara se detuvo, ¿para qué contarle esas preocupaciones pueriles a Harry?

- ¿Lo de Sirius?

- Me preocupa más... Remus.

- ¿El profesor Lupin? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

- Cuando vinimos le conté a Remus, y no sé, tengo la sensación de que me rehuyó el resto de la fiesta. No quiere hablar conmigo.

- Sara, en medio de una fiesta, ¿cómo querías que hablara contigo?

- No es eso, el tono de su voz, como se alejaba si intentaba acercarme. Hay algo de lo que no quiere hablar conmigo.

- ¿Pero que fue lo que hablaron?

- Lo conté lo de la conexión con tu tía.

- ¿Qué fue lo que viste, de cualquier forma?

- Vi a papá joven, con varias chicas distintas, como llegaba donde tu madre. También lo vi con mamá.

- ¿Y que es lo que el profesor Lupin no quiere hablar de eso?

Sara suspiró. No era de eso.

- No sé donde oí que los crímenes de los padres recaen en los hijos...

- ¿Crímenes? Oh, ya veo – Harry miró el libro negro abierto frente a Sara – no tienes la culpa de lo que haya hecho tu madre.

- Lo sé – dijo Sara- pero eso no evita que me sienta culpable. Todo por ella.

Harry miró a su amiga. Siempre que hablaba sobre su madre había un tono de resentimiento terrible en su voz.

- De cualquier manera tal vez es mejor que no me diga nada. Por algo nunca había hecho preguntas. A veces es mejor no saber, o quedarse con lo que se sabe.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Nunca te ha extrañado que yo no hago preguntas por el pasado de mis padres?

- Sí, lo he notado –confesó Harry –y me ha llamado la atención porque mi primera reacción ante todo es preguntar.

- Se me han ocurrido muchas cosas que preguntar – admitió Sara- pero no he querido hacerlo. Creo que me da miedo que me cambien las cosas.

- No te entiendo.

- Es sólo que uno tiene una idea de cómo son o eran las cosas, y si empieza a hacer preguntas, pueden cambiar. Me siento bien odiando a mi madre y adorando a mi padre. Y no quiero que eso cambie, aunque no creo que pudiera, menos con todo lo que me has hablado sobre papá. Pero me da miedo lo que puedan decirme sobre ella, tratando de que su pobre hija no se sienta mal sobre ella. Esto es una tontería, no sé como expresarme. Sólo digo que tal vez es mejor quedarse con lo que se sabe, porque una vez que te pica la curiosidad, no puedes ponerle freno.

- Te entiendo – le dijo Harry – pero no estoy de acuerdo. Es mejor saber. Te lo digo por experiencia.

- Bueno, ¿y que tal si no te quieren decir? Remus me ha contado muchas cosas sobre papá, pero en su época adolescente. Es cierto que yo casi no lo he dejado hablarme sobre mi madre, pero tampoco en mucho lo que me ha dicho de ellos. Y nunca me habla sobre que pasó cuando él salió de Azkaban. Siempre creí que pensaba que mamá estaba muerta, pero Remus dijo que creía que estaba viva… y no quiso hablar más.

- Sirius nunca mencionó a tu madre – le dijo Harry.

Sara se quedó en silencio. ¿Por qué su padre no hablaba sobre su madre? Seguramente era un recuerdo doloroso. Y además, había intentado matar a los abuelos de Harry. Tal vez era por eso.

- Sí, bueno, no sé – dijo Sara – sus razones tendría. Ya no sé si quiero saber o no.

Harry la miró como cerraba el diario y lo abrazaba distraídamente.

- Sara, ¿realmente odias tanto el recuerdo de tu madre?

Sara se sorprendió por la pregunta:

- Sí, ¿por qué lo dudas?

- Es que, después de todo...

- ¿Es mi madre? – completó Sara – Harry, tu y tus ideas de madres e hijos.

- ¿Nunca has querido "querer" a tu madre?

Sara se sorprendió aún más con esa otra pregunta.

- Quise a Kyara como una.

- Lo sé, pero, no es eso. Yo he crecido sin recordar a mamá, pero siempre le he tenido un gran cariño a su recuerdo, aun antes de saber que había dado su vida por mi. Me era imposible pensar en que había sido mala o no me hubiera querido o algo así a pesar de cómo hablaban mis tíos de ella, o mejor dicho como no hablaban de ella. Era mi madre.

- Bueno, yo si tenía recuerdos de mi madre. Bella y altiva cuando estábamos en la misma habitación me veía con desprecio y le decía a Kyara que me apartara de su vista. Además del diario.

- Creí que te había dejado muy pequeña.

- Tenía tres, suficiente para recordar unas cuantas cosas. Pero no muchas, ya te dije, nunca estaba. Nunca he pensado en lo que me preguntas. No necesité querer a mamá y me crié bastante bien, igual que tu no tuviste madre y te criaste bien.

- Pero, una madre es una madre.

- Y Sara Parker fue Sara Parker. Mejor vámonos a dormir – dijo levantándose – es tarde y las conversaciones sobre mi madre no son lo mejor para evitar trasnocharse.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

¡Espero con ansias sus comentarios! Me iluminarán la próxima semana, es una alegría genial abrir el correo al volver de clases y encontrar sus reviews. No saben como me animan.

El próximo capítulo, (ya saben, el Viernes), trae el tercer encuentro y una entrevista muy interesante de Sara Black con el antiguo conocido de la niñez de su madre.

Y les aviso que ese será el penúltimo capítulo de Trampa de Cristal. Empezaremos Septiembre con la cuarta parte de la historia,

Bien, contesto sus reviews:

**Amsp14:** ¡Hola! ¿Ni un centavo más ni un centavo menos? Interesante… Cuatro amigos… alguien de plata… hum… déjame pensarlo. Por cierto, ¿qué hiciste ese libro? Ya no está donde estaba. ¿Capítulo doble? ¡Si a penas llevo parte del que sigue! No, no funcionó. ¡Nos vemos!

**Leo Black Le-fay:** ¡Hola wapa! ¡Sí! Ya fue su cumpleaños, el capítulo del cumpleaños de ella es el próximo, un poco atrasado, pero bueno… Pues sí, fue triste, pero es que no podía ser de otra manera, al menos aquí se ven otra vez. Aunque tampoco fue exactamente un momento alegre. No entiendo a que te refieres con que te resultó "extraño". Espero verte en el MSN para que me digas a que te refieres. Si es por lo de los Evans, eso se explica más adelante en un chap que se llama "los Evans", así que tranquilidad, pero aún así no dudes en preguntar, cualquier cosa yo veo como te respondo sin matarte la historia. ¡Besitos!

**Sabrina:** Espero que a pesar de la lluvia hayas disfrutado la boda de tu prima. En cuanto a si termina bien o no, bueno, ya juzgarás tu. Depende de para que personaje no termina tan mal, pero yo creo que el final es… bonito. Pues el Sirius de mi historia es algo romántico y apasionado a la hora de hablar. Sé que no es la imagen que suele presentarse de él, pero sí creo que puede ser así de apasionado para hablar cuando realmente le importa. Pues dentro de la historia no tiene un doble sentido Pet, pero tengo que admitir que yo sí lo pensé para ponerle el apodo. Quien sabe si Sirius piensa tan parecido a mi. Era necesario que Sara fuera donde los Dursley, a mi tampoco me simpatizan, pero necesitaba que se vieran. Pues sí que tenía medido a Sirius, (apuesto a que tu y yo habríamos hecho lo mismo). ¿Lo hizo o no lo hizo? ¡Eh ahí la cuestión! Pues se supone que ella cree que Sirius la va a odiar por todo lo que ha tenido que hacer. Más adelante hay todo un capitulo dedicado a los Evans, así que sabrás las respuestas. ¡Ah me encanta cuando Harry se entera de lo de Pet x Sirius! Era de los momentos que aunque no sean la clave de la historia me muero por escribir… No, tus reviews no pueden hartarme, lo malo es que conforme avances las clases tendré que ser más breve en responder. Sí, el miedo de Remsie es natural, nada más, y Sirius se divierte mucho (¡adorable!) Ya viste lo que iba a pasar "mañana", ¿qué te parecio? ¿y el encuentro? Bueno, gracias por las chispiras y las recomendaciones, trataré de hacerte caso… Besitos! (Yo tb estoy traumada con las clases).

**Aiosami:** ¡Hola! Me allegro que te gustara tanto el capítulo. Pues a mi este Sirius romanticón me mata, me encanta el amor de ellos, mi idea es que es como un amor de esos legendarios que surgen para la historia… Bueno, Petunia no quiere mucho a los magos como para soltar información así no más, pero ya será, tranquilidad. ¡Ya viste lo que pasó en la playa! No pueden meterse en más líos de los que están… Nos vemos! (¿Cuándo empiezas el fic nuevo que me dijiste?)

**NataliaK**: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste la historia. Te contesto en uno los tres reviews, no sé hasta donde habrás leído, pero espero que puedas llegar hasta aquí en algún momento, aunque sé que son muchos chaps. Me alegra que te guste mi Sirius, y lo de Snape, bueno, a mi Snape no me cae tan mal, yo creo que JK también lo justificará en su momento, ella ha dicho que no es malo, aunque tampoco es totalmente bueno, y creo que eso le pasa a todos los personajes. No, no soporto a Dumbledore, ¿es tan obvio? Lástima que no haya un fanfic tuyo para leer, pero me alegra oír que te animas a escribir por tu cuenta. Jajaja… me alegra saber que igual en tus escritos le haces un homenaje a Sirius con el apellido de la protagonista… Mi email creo que puedes cogerlo del perfil, pero de cualquier forma es

**Bella Blackvad:** ¡Hola wapa! Que mala suerte con lo del review. Yo generalmente copio el mensaje antes de mandarlo para evitar perderlo… y hablando de reviews, antes de pasar al tuyo, ¡ya leí tu historia! Perdona no haberte dejado review, es que esta primera semana ha estado de locos y no sé de donde saqué el tiempo para contestar los reviews. Trataré de dejarte review pronto, pero de una vez te digo que me encanta tu historia, me fascina que James esté viviendo con Sirius, todo lo de las chicas y niños (no me extiendo para no matárselo a nadie), pero ¡sobre todo me encanta la habilidad de James! No sé si podré dejarte grandes reviews, porque estoy muy ocupada con la U, pero seguiré leyendo de fijo y te comentaré cuanto pueda. ¡Está genial la historia! Bueno, ahora paso a tu mega review que me encantó. ¡Me alegra montones que te gustara tanto el capítulo! Ese encuentro es mi favorito, me gusta más que este. La verdad es que los tres encuentros me costó mucho escribirlos, es de las partes en las que duré más, porque los escribía y quedaban o demasiado fríos o se pasaban de cursis, hasta que llegaron al punto donde me gustaron. Es una situación dura para ambos, no es que me alegra que te pusiera triste, pero esa era la idea, y me alegra saber que transmite la tristeza, dolor e impotencia que están sintiendo los dos. Los puntos que enumeraste son exactamente los mismos que más me gustan a mi.

Uno- Lo del dragón, bueno, fue lo que se me ocurrió que podía hacer mientras lo esperaba. Antes los dragones iban a tomar importancia en la historia, ahora no estoy segura… ya está demasiado grande y se quedaron sin campo.

Dos- Sí, yo siendo Sara no podría, pero por eso me encanta el personaje, antes era toda egoísta y ya aquí por amor a Sirius a cambiado totalmente. Esa forma cortante le cuesta mucho, y lo de decirle que no le quiere también. ¿Ya lo había hecho una vez, recuerdas? Por eso es que él no le cree…

Tres- ¡Sí, Sirius es así de lindo! Ese beso me encanta… lo de que confía más en sus labios que en sus ojos… él la conoce muy bien. Sí, entendí tu punto.

Cuatro- lo que me dices de la fuerza del amor de Sirius, como le digo a Aiosami en su contestación, yo considero el amor de estos dos de esos legendarios que hacen historia. Pero es cierto que ella no lo atacaría…

Cinco- Pues Sirius es muy positivo, y si él me lo pidiera claro que podría hacer algo para que estén juntos ya… pero significaría que ya no habría historia. Claro, si Sara se dejara ayudar sería más fácil… Me encanta la postura de él de ayudarla…

Seis- su conexión… a mi también me gusta.

Siete- lo de que no eres el mismo Sirius arrogante que conocí y la respuesta de él… no sabes lo que me costó esa parte, pero estoy muy orgullosa de cómo quedó. Me alegra montones que te haya gustado.

¿quién se le puede negar a Sirius? No lo sé, yo no, y Sara ya viste que tampoco… A Sirius le duele mucho que ella no lo deja saber que pasa… ya verás como vuelve constantemente a eso.

La parte de Sara Black… jaja… si, quería que el inicio fuera un poco cómico, que ya tenía mucha tristeza el chap. No, no explico mucho más que vio Sara de lo que ella dice y lo que Remus le contesta. Sólo vio imágenes del papá de joven con sus diversas citas, con Sara Parker (sólo lo que Pet vio en algún momento), y las imágenes que la intrigan de después, bueno, son de un capítulo que hay en la cuarta parte que se llama "Los Evans". Ahí entenderás mucho más, aunque más del lado de Sara P que de Sirius. Bueno, ya lo verás, cualquier cosa me preguntas. ¿Qué es verdad? ¿Qué no? ¡Espera a ver el lío mental que se le va a hacer a Sara Black en el próximo chap! Espero que te haya gustado lo de la fiesta, aunque fue muy poco específico, me interesaba más lo que pasaba por la mente de Sara. De nada por lo de la contestación, aunque se van a ir acortando cuando la U no me deje respirar… pero mientras pueda contestaré largo y tendido, y sigue preguntándome cualquier cosa que te explicaré. Bueno, espero que sigas pronto con tu historia (me avisas porque creo que se me olvidó marcarte dentro de mi Author) y tus comentario. Chao! (¿A que estuvo gracioso lo de que le gustaba Sirius? Me imagino la cara de Harry y me da risa…)

**Emma Frost RB:** ¡Hola! Entiendo lo que es estar liada, yo llevo una semana en la U y me tienen super ocupada. Me alegro mucho tu review, te había echado en falta. Pues sí, el 32 era corto (¿a que se ve lindo con el pelo largo o corto?) Me alegra que te gustara lo de Sara Black, que suele ser lo más flojo, pero en estas partes creo que empieza a mejorarse. En cuanto a la ropa de Sara Parker, me pensé bastante la ropa, generalmente anda con un vestido parecido, no es una mortífaga común y corriente. Sara Parker… estará muy ocupada en esas cosas, pero no en esta parte. Bueno, ya nos hemos visto en Irlanda. Hasta el Viernes en París.

**Angie Crowe:** ¡Hola! Ya te echaba de menos. Me alegra que te gustara la iniciación. Sobre Snape, bueno, yo le tengo cierto aprecio (consecuencias de tener una hermana severusiana). Ya viste que es lo que tanto prepararon. Se lo merecían ¿no? Me alegra saber que te gustó la parte de Sara B porque no es de la mejor. En general los Dursley no me caen nada bien, pero me gusta el personaje como Pet. Vernon no me lo bajo. Me alegro que te gustara el encuentro. Yo también volví a clases, te entiendo, pero espero que igual puedas seguir leyendo y dejándome review de vez en cuando… La conexión de Sara y Bellatrix tal vez si salga más después, aun no estoy segura. Eso quería dar a entender con el cambio de look. Lo del perro, bueno, debes recordar que Sara es cruel, si recuerdas algunos de sus comentarios en la segunda parte sobre la muerte de Erica por ejemplo no es precisamente tierna. Pero bueno, el perro pagó su frustración. Creo que me llega el author alert de la publicación, por si acaso avísame. ¿Se te ocurrió un song fic? ¡Me siento halagada! Mi email es ¡Nos vemos!

**Victoria Guerra:** ¡Hola! ¡BIENVENIDA A LA HISTORIA! No puedo creerlo… los 33 capítulos completos de corrido, ¡si son más de 300 hojas! Cuatro días… eso me dice que realmente te gustó y me hace sentir muy feliz, gracias por tu gran review. Mi historia lleva su tiempo dando vueltas por aquí en ff, espero que se haya aliviado tu torticulis. Me alegra que te guste como formé las personalidades de Sara P y B, estoy muy orgullosa de mis personajes, así que me encanta que me las piropeen. Pues yo aún no he acepatado la frase "Sirius está muerto", sólo acepto el hecho de que está "del otro lado del velo". Si lees mis respuestas a Sabrina encontrarás mis comentarios al respecto. Sirius es mi personaje favorito, lo adoro, ¡y me pone aún más feliz que te guste como lo escribo! Pues sí, todos me lo preguntan, la respuesta: LO ODIO. Detesto a Dumbledore desde el quinto libro y espero que Voldemort se lo vuele pronto… Espero que sigas leyendo. Gracias por el review y por leer aunque fueran tantos chaps…

Besos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black


	35. La torre Eiffel, descubriendo el pasado

¡Hola a todos!

¡Aquí está el siguiente capítulo! Espero que les guste, es el penúltimo capítulo de la tercera parte, la historia toma ya un giro mucho más oscuro y misterioso, la acción y la oscuridad se aproximan.

Los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling y empresas asociadas, como ya saben.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, ahora que estoy en clases no puedo revisar el correo todos los días, así que cuando abro el correo y encuentro todos sus reviews me alegro muchísimo, me dan muchísimos ánimos para seguir escribiendo a pesar de lo pesado de los estudios y la falta de tiempo. Estoy cerca de acabar la historia completa, cuando la termine tal vez pueda publicar más seguido, porque ya no habrá peligro de que me quede sin capítulos…

Bueno, los dejo con el capítulo, es un poco corto, pero a mi parecer muy interesante…

* * *

**_La Torre Eiffel, descubriendo el pasado_**

* * *

Ya había pasado el mes. Sara no sabía lo que iba a pasar entre ellos en ese momento, pero sí lo que iba a pasar después, y no tenía mucho tiempo. Miró alrededor, ¿habría llegado ya? Ella siempre llegaba primero, pero no, ahí estaba él.

- Llegaste primero –le dijo acercándose a él. No habían acordado si se verían arriba o abajo, pero los dos habían recordado lo mismo: la Torre de Eisenstadt el 14 de Febrero del año anterior. Los dos se habían encontrado arriba sin haberlo acordado. Esta vez fue igual.

- Estoy por aquí desde temprano – le dijo Sirius- este mes se me hizo eterno.

- Sirius, tenemos que hablar ya en serio, nos hemos visto ya dos veces por el simple capricho de vernos y no hemos llegado a nada. No podemos seguir así. No puedo seguir esperando a que aceptes que el destino nos separa.

- Destino… – dijo Sirius como si la palabra le trajera malos recuerdos- peligrosa y cruel palabra. Podríamos decir que es lo que hizo que hace un mes la playa nos recordara nuestro primer encuentro, y que este de hoy nos recuerde el de Austria. Pero creo que eso son coincidencias, y el destino se dedica a cosas mucho peores.

- Mira quien es el filósofo hoy – dijo Sara.

- He estado pensando mucho, y tengo algo que decirte – le dijo Sirius serio.

- Yo también – dijo Sara – tengo algo muy, MUY importante que decirte.

- Bien, tu primero.

- No- dijo Sara meditándolo – tu primero, porque si hablo yo te distraerás de lo que tienes que decir, y quiero escucharlo.

- Estuve pensando, todo lo que dijimos, principalmente lo último que dijiste. Todo es un problema de falta de libertad.

- Así es – Sara se preguntó que le iba a decir. Sería mejor que lo callara y le dijera de su premonición, pero no dejaba de pensar que era la última vez en mucho tiempo que hablaría con él.

- Pero eso no es nuevo. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que desde que nos conocimos hay cosas a las que hemos estado atados y que nos han impedido estar juntos?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Mira. Cuando nos conocimos el primer obstáculo fue mi orgullo y mi inmadurez.

- Nuestro orgullo y nuestra inmadurez – lo corrigió Sara.

- Gracias –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa – después, cuando estuvimos listos para intentarlo, apareció un obstáculo aún más grande. Una verdadera atadura: tu promesa a Dumbledore de obedecerle en el nombre de tu madre. La siguiente atadura fue mía, una de la cual probablemente nunca te enteraste, una promesa que le hice a Dumbledore un año después de eso, tras el baile de navidad en que te besé frente a todos, una promesa de no acercarme a ti en cuatro años.

- Nunca me dijiste que…

- Ya no importa – la cortó Sirius- después, justo cuando se acabó el plazo, apareció Ash.

- Atada a mi pasado y a mis secretos – dijo Sara entendiendo.

- Atado a mis celos, y luego, a la UIHDCAO.

- Donde Dumbledore te envió –intervino Sara, el nombre de Dumbledore estaba apareciendo demasiado entre las ataduras que les habían evitado estar juntos.

- Luego parecía que todo estaba relativamente bien después que decidimos ser "sinceros", pero ahí cometimos un error, nos tomamos las cosas con calma, mucha calma, como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo, cuando en realidad era tiempo prestado.

Surgió Voldemort.

- Sí, Voldemort y mi testarudez, mi indiferencia, mi mal humor, mi falta de disposición, mi orgullo, mis celos y mi envidia – dijo Sara recordando aquello con dolor. ¿Por qué no le había hecho caso a Ash?

- Y la Orden – dijo Sirius.

- Y los mortífagos.

- Parece que en lugar de hacerse las cosas más fáciles fuimos buscando más cosas con las cuales atarnos. – dijo Sirius llegando a lo que quería llegar.

- Sin tomar en cuenta que algunas personas procuraron atarnos, como Dumbledore.

- Lo que quiero decir – dijo Sirius sabiendo que el debate sobre Dumbledore podía ser eterno – es que ahora lo que necesitamos es libertad. Quiero que hagamos un juramento.

- ¿Juramento? En la situación en que estamos no valen los juramentos, debemos nuestras vidas a dos causas opuestas.

- Juremos –Sirius continuó como si no la hubiera oído- que vamos a luchar por ser libres de todo lo que nos ata en este momento y nos evita estar juntos.

- Pero…

- ¡Déjame terminar! Vamos a luchar para liberarnos y cuando seamos libres, cuando seamos completamente libres, uniremos nuestras vidas para siempre.

- Eso es ilógico Sirius, será imposible.

- Lo que quiero es que si alguna vez somos libres ya no dejaremos que nada más se interponga entre nosotros.

- Eso suena como una propuesta de matrimonio.

- ¿Una propuesta de matrimonio? – dijo Sirius riendo- si, yo también lo pensé, pero creo que es algo más profundo que eso. Sólo te pido que me prometas tu libertad, así como le juraste a Voldemort tu esclavitud.

Sara dudó, ¿podía jurarle aquello y decirle después lo que venía a decir? Sí, podía hacerlo, pero no debería dejar que él la hiciera. Ella podía cumplirla, él no podría, no después de todo lo que ella tendría que haber hecho antes de ser libre.

- La tienes – le dijo Sara seriamente- te juro que serás dueño de mi libertad. Pero no me jures la tuya.

- ¿Qué?

- No puedo dejarte hacerlo –le dijo Sara– si cuando seamos libres pudieras amarme todavía, bien, pero será imposible. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte y es mejor que te lo diga ya, pues no tenemos mucho tiempo. A partir de hoy no nos veremos más.

Sirius la miró atónito. Ya otras veces le había dicho que no se verían, pero esta vez no lo había dicho como algo que debían hacer, sino como un hecho comprobado.

- Tuve una premonición –explicó Sara al ver su expresión- No nos veremos más hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Dumbledore estará aquí en unos minutos. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que te quedarás en la Orden. Pero la desconfianza se sembrará entre ustedes y pueden pagarla muy cara, si no la ponen en quien deben. No debes faltar a la palabra que le darás a tu amigo y a Dumbledore hoy. Cuando volvamos a vernos será el momento preciso. Yo misma no sé cuando será, ni si será pronto o no. Pero de esta forma que nos hemos estado viendo no será. Y no debemos provocarlo tampoco. Serán fuerzas ajenas a nosotros dos las que nos harán reunirnos de nuevo. Y aunque ocasionalmente nos viéramos en una batalla o algo así, no será el momento indicado. Cuando ocurra lo sabremos.

- Hablas como una vidente – le dijo Sirius un poco asombrado del tono serio que estaba usando Sara y de lo que le había dicho.

- Te estoy comunicando una visión.

- ¿Y tú?

- Yo me quedaré con Voldemort – dijo Sara– no trates de hacerme desistir, no me hables de que no tengo que, que no quiero o que no puedo. Sé todo eso, pero yo también hice un juramento. "diame si quieres, que creo que lo harás. Incluso me alegraría que lo hicieras, pues sería todo más fácil. Soy una mortífaga aunque no me enorgullezca de eso.

Sirius nunca la había visto así antes, y ella sólo había sentido esa misma determinación meses atrás, cuando decidió unirse a los mortífagos en su loco sacrificio de amor.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Sara…

- Nunca hubo un verdadero futuro para nosotros, Sirius. Sé mejor que tu que es difícil que se pueda cumplir el juramento que hace un momento te hice por el simple hecho de que nunca seremos libres. Ese destino al que llamaste cruel lo es en verdad, no nos dejará en paz.

- Tu y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro, y lo sabes.

- Tu y yo somos un imposible, una jugarreta del destino, siempre lo hemos sido y ya es hora de que los dos lo aceptemos. Es hora de que nos separemos definitivamente, de que aceptemos lo que nos trajo la vida, aunque no nos guste. Hasta siempre, Sirius Black, nunca sabrás lo que has sido realmente en mi vida.

Sara desapareció en el momento exacto en que Dumbledore apareció junto a Sirius.

* * *

Sara miró el número de la casa a la que había llegado. Era la primera vez que iba a Oxford. Ya era Viernes 6 de Febrero, el día que había acordado ir a visitar a los Lovegood.

- ¡Sara! – Luna abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa – pasa, ¿tuviste problemas encontrando la casa?

- No, tu dirección fue muy exacta – dijo Sara entrando y saludándola- Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Harry te mandan saludos muy cariñosos.

- Diles que gracias. ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta de cumpleaños?

- Excelente, fue una lástima que te la perdieras.

- Papá está en su estudio, me pidió que te pasara a él apenas llegaras. Espero que después de hablar con papá te quedes a tomar el té conmigo.

- Claro, será un placer.

Sara esperó a que Luna entrara por una sólida puerta de roble que era la entrada del estudio y le anunciara a su padre su llegada. Mentalmente se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo ahí. Bueno, en un inicio sólo iba a complacer los deseos del señor Lovegood de conocerla e iba a pedirle un pequeño favor... pero como le había dicho a Harry, una vez que la curiosidad lo picaba a uno, era difícil deshacerse de ella. Ese hombre con el que iba a hablar, había conocido a su madre...

- ¡Hazla pasar cariño! – oyó que les respondía a su hija.

Luna salió y la invitó a pasar.

Sara entró y oyó la puerta cerrarse tras ella. Estuvo frente a frente con el señor Lovegood. Sus grandes ojos recordaban a los de su hija, pero las cejas que los enmarcaban eran un poco más oscuras. Tenía el pelo rubio, como ella, y un poco largo, amarrado con una pequeña coletilla. Sí, Luna se parecía mucho a su padre, Henry Lovegood, quien miraba a Sara con una leve expresión de sorpresa.

- Buenos días – saludó Sara para cortar el silencio- gracias por recibirme, espero no causarle ninguna molestia.

- ¡Tonterías! – dijo reaccionando- no es ninguna molestia, es un placer. Desde que oí sobre usted quería conocerla, pero Dumbledore no es muy abierto a la idea de tener periodistas en Hogwarts, aunque sean hijos de viejos amigos. Pero, por favor, siéntese. ¿Desea algo de tomar?

- Así estoy bien, gracias – dijo Sara sentándose.

- Tu madre tampoco era muy aficionada a las bebidas – dijo el señor Lovegood sentándose en el sillón opuesto al que había ofrecido a Sara – sé que te debe ser muy molesto oír esto, pero te le pareces bastante.

- ¿Bastante? – Sara sonrió, al menos no había dicho que era idéntica.

- Sí algunas cosas no tanto. No sabría decirte cuales detalladamente, pero sí, tienes un aire que Sara no tenía.

Sara se mostró complacida. En menos de una semana dos personas que habían conocido a su madre decían que no era idéntica a ella.

- Luna me dio tu carta – prosiguió el señor Lovegood, a quien, como Sara notó, le gustaba mucho hablar - ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

- Tengo un favor que pedirle – le dijo Sara poniéndose seria – tal vez sea un atrevimiento de mi parte, tomando en cuenta que en realidad no lo conozco, y si no quiere hacerlo o no puede, no se preocupe, es sólo que pensé que usted era quien mejor podía ayudarme.

- ¿No me conoces? ¡Si somos casi familia! – exclamó el señor Lovegood- bueno, tal vez estoy exagerando. La última vez que vi a tu madre tenía tu edad.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, tal vez un año menos… cuando se fue para Hogwarts. Y la última vez que recibí una carta suya fue cuando volvió a Inglaterra después de un viaje que hizo.

- Ya- Sara estaba dividida entre el disgusto que le producía hablar de su madre y una curiosidad inmensa, finalmente, esta última salió victoriosa – nunca había hablado con alguien que conociera a mi madre de niña.

- ¿Y Dumbledore?

- No hablo sobre mamá con él – excusó Sara.

- Me imagino que no es su tema favorito, después de todo se la arrebató a Aberforth y las cosas siempre salieron mal.

- ¿A quien? – preguntó Sara. Nunca antes había oído ese nombre.

- ¿Nunca te ha hablado Albus de su hermano?

- ¿Hermano? – Sara nunca había oído sobre que tuviera un hermano.

- Tampoco es su tema favorito. De hecho –el señor Lovegood inclinó la cabeza en un gesto propio de quien recuerda algo- Albus nunca habla mucho de nada importante.

- Cierto – dijo Sara riendo- parece que conoce bien a los Dumbledore.

- Un poco. Eran muy amigos de mi padre, por eso Albus decidió dejar a Sara con nosotros.

- Pero usted dijo que se la arrebató a Aberforth.

- Es una manera de hablar. No lo creía adecuado para cuidar de una niña de la clase de tu madre. No es que no quisiera a su hermano o no lo apreciara, simplemente no tenía la clase de vida ideal para criar a una niña de cinco años.

- Pero, ¿eso quiere decir que mi abuela dejó a mamá con Dumbledore, pero con Aberforth Dumbledore?

- Así es –dijo el señor Lovegood– tu madre lo encontró cuando ya estaba moribunda y él cuidó de ella. Dice que era muy hermosa, de cabellos y ojos dorados. A Aberforth le encantaba rememorar su encuentro, cuando él iba para su laboratorio clandestino y encontró a esa bella mujer sollozando, sólo en el medio de Londres, con una niña pequeña de la mano, mirando alrededor desolada. No sé como supo ella que él era un mago, pero bueno… Ella le dejó a su hija antes de morir. ¿Cómo era? Quería que la chica se quedara aquí, porque tenía un futuro aquí o algo así. Vaya futuro el que le esperaba – agregó con una risa irónica – aún no puedo creerlo, ¿sabes? Todo lo que dicen que hizo. Era una niña tan linda, tan dulce, tan desvalida.

¿Linda?¿Dulce?¿Desvalida? ¿Estaba ese hombre hablando realmente de su madre?

- Lo lamento – dijo el señor Lovegood al ver su expresión- supongo que no te gusta que te hablen de tu madre.

- No –dijo Sara– por favor, continúe. Nunca nadie me ha hablado sobre ella de esta forma.

- Bien – el señor Lovegood estaba feliz. Nunca tenía oportunidad de hablar de Sara, pues no era un nombre que a la gente le gustara oír – tu madre tenía cinco años y estaba muy encariñada con Aberforth, pero luego Albus se enteró de todo lo que había pasado. Estuvo asesorando a su hermano e instigándolo hasta que este accedió a dejarle a Sara. Ella no estaba muy feliz con el hecho de dejar a Aberforth, pero creo que Albus tenía razón. Aberforth tenía muy buenas intenciones, pero nada más, no tenía la menor idea sobre la crianza de niños, pero sí sobre la de especies ilegales en laboratorio, y era muy dado a desaparecer por largos periodos para evitar las investigaciones del ministerio. Albus y Aberforth eran polos opuestos, uno instruido, poderoso, sabio y muy posicionado en la sociedad y el otro algo ignorante con los libros y esas cosas, no particularmente poderoso, con una chispa y un encanto de personalidad que caía bien en seguida, es de esas personas que caen bien apenas se ven, de la misma manera que Albus impone cierto respeto él imponía simpatía. Sara se reía mucho con él y él la consentía con todo. Pero claro, Albus es un hombre muy ocupado para ocuparse todo el día de una niña pequeña, así que mi padre se ofreció a ayudarlo y él aceptó gustoso. Sara vino a vivir con nosotros para Navidad. Era una ricura de niña. Pequeña, tímida pero con unos ojos muy vivos e impresionantemente dorados, como los tuyos. Yo tenía unos nueve años cuando vino a la casa. En un inicio me molestaba, ¿sabes? Yo era hijo único, y ahora tenía a esa pequeña haciendo alboroto todo el día y reclamando que le pusieran atención. Sí, Sara nunca pasaba desapercibida. Sin embargo, llegué a encariñarme con ella. Me pintaba dibujos y me los dejaba en el escritorio, y decía que yo era su hermano. Ayudaba a mamá con las labores sencillas de la casa, y le encantaba jugar, pero odiaba las muñecas, cada vez que le daban una lo sometía a algún experimento, no solían vivir más de una semana, cuando mucho. No era de esas niñas con un gran grupo de amigas, se bastaba ella sola, corría por toda la cosa, revisaba las cosas de papá y de mamá. También le encantaba discutir y nunca admitía que estaba equivocada. Siempre se salía con la suya.

- Eso suena más a mamá – dijo Sara en voz baja.

- Cuando entré a Hogwarts me escribía una vez a la semana. Me mandaba dibujos y cosas así. Cuando yo volvía a casa para vacaciones pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo. Con forme iba creciendo me gustaba más su compañía. A pesar de su corta edad podía discutir con ella sobre las investigaciones que hacía. No era una persona con la mente muy abierta, pero era instructivo y divertido. Todo eso fue hasta que el fuego le empezó a renacer... sufría mucho. Por lo que dice, dolía montones, decía que sentía que se estaba derritiendo por dentro...

Sara asintió. Recordó aquella sensación abrazante y dolorosa. Nadie que no lo hubiera vivido podría entenderlo. Con horror reconoció que se sentía identificada con su madre. ¿Habría padecido de náuseas también?

- Vomitaba, no podía comer, padecía de escalofríos, alucinaciones..

Sí, Sara sabía lo que era eso. Lo peor que había vivido. Claro, sin tomar en cuenta la separación de los demás. Algo de lo que estaba pensando se debe haber reflejado en su rostro, porque el señor Lovegood se disculpó rápidamente:

- ¡Oh, lo lamento! Claro que sabes de lo que estoy hablando mejor que yo. Perdóname por hacerte recordar eso.

- Tranquilo – dijo Sara – no se preocupe, continúe, por favor.

- Lo peor fue cuando empezó a incendiar las cosas. Horrible, porque hubo que llevarla aparte, aislarla del resto de la gente. Albus la llevó a una casa en el Valle de Godric. La dejó con una elfina que había preparado para tratarla.

- ¿Sola? – Sara abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, asustada - ¿sola con una elfina?

- Sí.

Sara no podía creer lo que oía. Si a ella la hubieran dejado sola... Kyara se había quedado con ella por más que le insistió que la dejara sola. Era peligroso, pero Kyara no la habría dejado por nada. Era demasiado para hacerlo sola.

- ¿Cómo pudo Dumbledore hacer eso?

- Él iba a verla todo el tiempo, y mamá también. No estaba abandonada a su suerte – justificó el señor Lovegood.

- Pero aún así, debe haber sido horrible. ¿Cómo lo aceptó?

- Tu madre era muy dócil. Era una mezcla extraña, porque era terca, muy terca, pero su madre le había pedido antes de su muerte que obedeciera a las personas con que se quedaran, a Dumbledore. No le molestaba mucho. Además, mamá la quería mucho y la iba a ver todo el tiempo... Personalmente pienso que tal vez podría haberse tratado mejor la situación, pero ella lo tomó muy bien. Me escribía todo el tiempo. Yo estaba en los últimos años de Hogwarts, y a veces no podía responderle... pero lo intentaba todo el tiempo. Cuando salí de Hogwarts me fui a América a completar los estudios de periodismo. Pasé mucho tiempo con ella antes de que decidieran llevarla a Hogwarts, cosa que sucedió después de que empezara el curso, pues se debatía sobre el peligro que implicaba. Después no tuvimos mucho contacto, me escribía de cuando en cuando, para contarme sobre el colegio, pero no hablábamos mucho. Después cuando se fue de viaje perdimos completamente contacto. Tuvo problemas con Albus, no estoy muy seguro de que fueron, pero se apartó de todo lo que tenía que ver con él, y eso incluía a sus amigos los Lovegood. Quería tenerlo fuera de su vida, y sabía que si seguía en contacto con mamá y papá estos estaban en contacto con Albus, y no quería nada de eso.

- ¿Entonces, nunca la volvió a ver después de que cumplió catorce?

- No. Intentamos ponernos de acuerdo cuando volvió a Inglaterra, pero yo trabajaba haciendo investigaciones para el Sofista, así que siempre estaba ocupado. Y después… bueno, ya sabes, se unió a los mortífagos.

- Sí, ya sé – Sara tenía una extraña sensación.

- No quería creerlo. Era cierto, no hay la menor duda de eso, pero yo nunca la consideré la peor de los mortífagos. Decían que era la más cruel y la más despiadada. La llamaban el arma letal de Voldemort. No participaba de cosas comunes, siempre eran grandes golpes, y si te enfrentabas a ella era el fin. Pero una vez, ya hace mucho, analicé las estadísticas. Los ataques en que ella participó eran realmente los más vistosos, los más aparatosos, y todo lo que quieras, pero no los más mortíferos. No habían tantos muertos. Mucha tortura, mucha sangre, pero poca muerte. Llenaba los hospitales, pero no los cementerios. Claro, Dumbledore decía que eso eran solo una manera mía de justificar a la que había considerado mi dulce hermanita. Decía que las pocas personas que le tenían cariño habían tratado de justificarla.

- ¿Alguien más trató de justificarla?

- Sí, un joven del grupo de Albus. Pero él terminó con los mortífagos también, así que su justificación no vale de mucho.

- ¿Sirius Black? – preguntó Sara sintiendo como su corazón latía aceleradamente.

- Sí, el mismo, creía que la habían obligado a unirse, o algo así. Claro, eso fue en un inicio, después nadie podía negar lo que ella era. Supongo que conoces la historia oficial de Black. Creo que lo vi una vez… pero es inocente, ¿sabes?

Sara lo miró sorprendida y él dijo sonriendo:

- Te voy a inscribir a mi revista, lo publicamos el año pasado. Era un cantante encubierto.

- Que interesante.

- Es cómico que tengas su apellido – dijo el señor Lovegood pensativo – por lo que Albus me dijo él y Sara eran muy unidos.

- Sí, eso dicen – Sara odiaba no poder decir lo que sabía en ese momento.

- ¿Te gustaría ver una foto de ella? Tengo una de cuando éramos niños, tiene como unos seis años en ella. Aquí está.

Sara tomó la foto en blanco y negro y vio a una preciosa niña que la saludaba, mientras un niño mayor que ella la abrazaba por detrás.

- Puedes dejártela, si quieres – le propuso el señor Lovegood.

- No, gracias – rechazó Sara – no puedo aceptarla, creo que significa mucho más para usted que para mi. Una pregunta… ¿es usted tan cercano a Dumbledore como su padre?

- No. Yo prefería a Aberforth.

- ¿Qué fue de él?

- Ni idea. Un día desapareció, y nunca más se supo de él.

Sara se quedó pensativa, viendo la foto una vez más. ¿Esa preciosa niña había cometido tantas atrocidades?

- Es tarde – dijo el señor Lovegood viendo el reloj – creo que iba a tomar el té con mi hija, ¿no?

- Sí – dijo Sara como saliendo de un trance.

- ¿Ibas a pedirme un favor, no?

- Sí. Necesito información sobre un sujeto. ¿Sabe quien fue Ronald Benamburg?

- Claro que sí. El cazador de fénix. Investigó a su especie toda su vida, hasta que escribió el libro"La leyenda del fuego: la magia y el destino de los fénix" del que fue robado el manuscrito antes de su publicación, después él desapareció y apareció asesinado. Nunca se encontró el culpable.

- Necesito saber más de él, pero sobre todo, quiero contactar a su hijo.

- ¿Su hijo?

- Roy Benamburg. La última vez que se supo de él estaba en la India. ¿Cree que pueda ayudarme?

- Sí – dijo sin dudarlo el señor Lovegood – déjame anotar el nombre y envíame todo lo que sabes sobre él.

En ese momento se oyó la campana del té.

- Creo que debes ir con Luna.

- Gracias por todo, señor Lovegood.

- De nada, Sara. Ha sido un verdadero placer hablar contigo.

- Lo mismo digo.

- No sabes como me alegro que seas amiga de mi pequeña… Luna no tiene muchos amigos.

- Ahora sí que los tiene.

Sara le sonrió a Henry Lovegood y salió de su despacho con una sensación muy distinta a la que tenía cuando llegó.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Vaya, parece que a más de una de ustedes Sara las engañó tan bien como a Voldemort, porque como acaban de ver, Sara no trató de unir a Sirius al lado oscuro… entonces, ¿qué trama la chica? Relean el final de su parte en el capítulo anterior, se los recomiendo, tal vez les de una idea más clara. Y el próximo capítulo también, pero para ese, tendrán que esperar hasta el otro Viernes.

Me interesa saber que les pareció la conversación de Sara Black con Henry y que tal les cayó ese personaje. A mi me cae muy bien.

Bueno, espero sus comentarios y cualquier pregunta no duden en hacérmela, que yo trataré de contestarla siempre y cuando no les arruine la historia si se las respondo.

A continuación contesto sus reviews, una vez más muchas gracias por ellos.

**Ariadna Creta:** ¡Hola! Espero que hayas disfrutado mucho tus vacaciones, bien que ya puedes pasar a dejarme el review. Me alegra que te gustaran los capítulos, los sentimientos de Sara por su madre son de mis temas favoritos dentro de la historia. Pues lo de que se le bajen los humos es gradual, pero tienes toda la razón. La chica tiene miedo, por eso se porta así, como le dijo a Harry, prefiere no saber. Aunque yo creo que Harry tiene razón y es mejor saber. Ya viste en este chap… Bueno, lo de porque lo hace todo es uno por su ego, y lo de la fiesta, jaja… bueno, digamos que cuando acaba una fiesta o algo así yo siempre tengo la actitud de Fred de "qué pereza recogerlo todo" y siempre he deseado poder limpiarlo todo como hizo Sara. Me alegra también que te guste lo de Remus, es que yo pienso que realmente debe haber ocurrido muchas cosas para que sospecharan de Sirius, y por ahí va la explicación. Besos desde Costa Rica, espero que nos encontremos en algún momento en el MSN.

**Amsp14:** ¡Hola! Pues sí, a lo mejor nos animamos con el libro, pero con los problemas de tiempo que tenemos quien sabe. Ya estoy pensando el siguiente chap de Esa chica es mía, pero me falta saber a donde voy a llevarlos en Hosgmeade, aunque ya tengo una idea. Espero poder escribirlo pronto. Pero para las canciones que me dic es falta mucho… Bueno, nos vemos.

**Aiosami:** ¡Muchas gracias por dejar review a penas publiqué, fue muy lindo recibirlo! Pues tienes razón en lo que me dices de James, precisamente de lo que está pasando van a salir las sospechas y de algo más que no te diré. Pues Sara tiene que ser así con Voldemort, pero el no sabe lo que piensa ella mientras tanto… La fiesta, pues, se la merecían, creo yo. Pues debe ser peligroso ver lo que descubren los Lovegood, con esas cosas tan raras que se tienen, pero a mi Henry me cae muy bien, ya me dirás como te cayó a ti. Anda chica, ¿cómo que Sirius haciendo de las suyas con Petunia? Hum... no, no creo... no me des ideas mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado los capítulos, ya veré ahora cuando me conecto si pudiste mandar los comentarios. Sí, yo amo caminar por la playa… Los sentimientos de Sara por su madre son muy complejos y los de Harry… pues supongo que si son así. Después de todo, Lily era Lily. Espero que nos veamos pronto.

**Bella Blackvad:** ¡Hola! ¡Qué super review! ¡página y media! Vaya… Me alegro que te haya gustado. Esa era más o menos la imagen que tenía yo en mente cuando escribí la escena, se me ocurrió las vacaciones de enero cuando yo estaba en la playa. La conversación no era precisamente feliz, pero lo de besarse así, con el amor de tu vida que además de todo es Sirius Black… ¡como no va a pensar ella después que su sacrificio vale la pena! Me alegra que te haya gustado toda la conversación. Destruir a Voldemort es la solución para casi todo en esta historia, pero bueno, ¿por qué va a salir algo mal? Tal vez… tal vez la idea es que salga así. Sé que ahora no lo entiendes, pero espero que con el próximo chap quede claro el plan de Sara. ¡Un momento! No te puedes enojar con Remus… si el pobre solo está confundido y asustado, y no cuenta ni con James ni con Sirius… yo no me puedo enojar con él. Lo malo es que también tengo que defender aquí un toque a Dumbledore, lo de seguir a Sara no es beneficio personal, eso si es por la seguridad de todos… recuerda que cree que es la peor de las armas de Voldemort. Snape la conoce muy bien. Lo de James, bueno chica, es que James ante todo es fiel a Sirius, incluso por encima de sus otros amigos. Sí, es un callejón sin salida, o bueno, Sara cree que hay una salida, si hace el camino más difícil hasta ella. Pues la premonición es lo que hace que actúe como va a hacer en la cuarta parte, pero lo de unir a Sirius al lado oscuro… ¿realmente crees que planea eso? La parte de Sara Black, bueno, al fiesta, ya se la merecían creo yo. Lo de Remus se explica un poco más en la siguiente parte, pero no es tan grave… digamos que es un sentimiento de culpa, y miedo. Hay muchas cosas que Sara no sabe… Lo de que Sara se entere de las razones de su madre, no puedo decirte que pasará al respecto, y lo de que llegue a quererla… ya veremos. Pero tienes razón, precisamente por eso Sara no quiere a su madre. Vas por buen camino en la mayoría de tus ideas. Lamento que esta contestación no sea tan larga, estoy haciendo un trabajo de investigación y otras cosas mientras tanto, así que apenas saqué el tiempo para contestar reviews. Sí, fue muy largo, el de hoy ya ves que no, es más bien corto, ojalá que no pienses que la espera ha sido en vano, el de la próxima semana es un poco más largo. De nada por lo de tu fic wapa, ¿no lo has seguido? Por cierto, mi hermana dijo que le gustaba la idea de tu fic, y que si quería decir que Harry tendría una niñez feliz, porque entonces le gustaría leerlo… Los capítulos de la cuarta parte son un poco distintos a estos, (los de Sara Parker), pues son como por casos, cuando los leas te darás cuenta. En fin, que el caso de los Evans me gusta mucho, y espero que a ti también te guste. Hay un chap más casi al final donde se termina de explicar lo de Pet… es el que estoy escribiendo estos días. Si yo no me presiono con el trabajo, el solito me cae encima, tengo cinco para hacer este fin de semana, pero igual tenía que publicar. No sabes en serio como me alegra que te gusten tanto los encuentros, porque creo que realmente ha sido lo más difícil de escribir de toda la historia… bueno, de lo más difícil. Me alegra saber que pude transmitir sus emociones. Pues lo de muggles… sí, era la desesperación, pero si ella hubiese aceptado lo hubiese hecho. Cuídate y nos vemos.

**Andrea:** ¡Hola amiga! ¡Qué alegría verte por aquí de nuevo! Es una lástima que casi no hayamos coincidido en el MSN, pero es que la U vieras como me tiene de presionada, no he podido ni acabar un capítulo de la historia, he tenido que escribir en borrador entre clases para venir a pasar después, con lo poco que me gusta hacer esto. Ya me dijiste que habías disfrutado tu viaje, me alegro mucho por ti, debe haber sido una experiencia muy bonita, y además, vuelves y ¡terminas la historia! ¿Te llegaron mis reviews? Me habría gustado extenderme más, pero ya hablaremos cuando podamos sobre ella, estuvo muy lindo el final y entiendo lo que me dices que sentiste al terminarla. Yo cuando terminé ¿Por qué ella? fue solo como "¡ah, que felicidad! ¡la terminé, quedó linda! " pero bueno… eran solo 7 chaps, así que no era tanto aunque me sentí muy feliz. Pero de solo pensar en terminar de escribir la de Sara siento un nudo en el estómago… llevo casi un año trabajando en ella. Bueno, lo de que ella intente a traer a Sirius al lado del mal… ¿realmente crees que haga eso después de este chap? Te hubiera ayudado con el chap, pero bueno, pudiste subirlo sola, así no nos hiciste esperar más. Cualquier cosa sabes que cuentas con mi ayuda. La U está pesada, pero soportable todavía, estoy tratando de ir al día con todas las lecturas y trabajos ahora que son aguantables. Espero que estés bien que podamos hablar en algún momento… Besos.

**Leo Black Le-fay:** ¡Hola wapa! Antes que nada, creo que no he podido dejarte review en tu último chap de septiembre del 69, lo siento, está genial, te quedó muy bien, y eso que dices que no es tu fuerte lo del romanticismo, pero hay dos cosas que no entendí. ¿Dumbledore pensando que tenía que haberla matado? ¡Qué fuerte! Y… ¿lo vio todo? ¡Que indiscreto! Bueno, si puedo me paso a dejarte el review, pero depende de que tal me vaya con los trabajos. Pues vamos a tus preguntas. Parece que todas entendieron que Sara iba a llevar a Sirius con ella… parece que no solo engañó a Voldemort, jeje… no, ese no es su plan, como habrás visto en este chap, es al contrario. Ya en el otro se explica más y cualquier cosa aclararé lo que haga falta. Gracias por compadecerme… no están tan mal las clases, pero no me dejan tiempo… Sí me gusta el Señor de los Anilos, ahora que lo preguntas, del manga, la verdad se muy poco.

**Loraine-Potter:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustara la intervención de Petunia, quería darle algo a ese personaje. La evolución de Sara Parker es algo interesante, ya la verás, en cuanto a qué descubrirá Sara Black y que no, no puedo decírselos. En la cuarta parte verás a Sara Parker en su papel de mortífaga, me dirás que te parece. Besos.

**Emma Frost RB:** Sí, tu review ha llegado rapidísimo. Gracias por desearme suerte, es duro, pero después de todo no es tan malo. Como le dije a Leo, el problema es que absorben todo el tiempo y te quieren volver loca. Y tienes razón, en clase se dan muy buenas ideas, y es que pensar en Sirius es muy buena salida cuando la clase está aburrida. Pero ni modo, también hay que poner atención. Ahí me las arreglo para seguir escribiendo. A mi también me gusta la playa de noche, siempre he querido ir a caminar por ella de noche, me alegro que te gustara como quedó la escena. Lo del plan de Sara…¿es realmente lo que dijo o ahora cambiaste de idea? Las conversaciones de Sara Black son para ir sembrando el terreno en la chica para lo que va a pasar, ya empieza a recibir información… Pues ya viste que no hay próxima… habría sido interesante ir a Atenas, es una idea genial, pero ya se terminaron esos viajes…

**Victoria Guerra:** ¡Hola! Pues sí que tenía que dejar la incógnita, si se sabe cual es la premonición la cuarta parte no tiene sentido. Actualizo una vez a la semana de fijo en lo que queda del año. ¿De qué es tu fic? ¿Lo vas a seguir? La verdad es que ya tengo escrito gran parte de la historia, así que no es tan difícil tener listos los chaps, en mis otras historias que no llevo casi nada si duro siglos en actualizar. Me alegro que te gustara el chap, y que te siga gustando mi forma de escribir a Sirius, y su impulsividad ciertamente que es adorable… El plan de Sara es muy complejo, si al final del siguiente chap aún no está muy claro daré unas pinceladas, pero no puedo decirles mucho, porque se va construyendo bien en la cuarta parte. Bueno, lo de la conclusión de Remus se da porque él es muy listo, conoce muy bien a Sirius, y si recuerdas del inicio, también era él el que podía intuir que pasaba con Sirius relacionado a Sara incluso mejor que James. (¿De donde saqué esa idea? Tal vez de lo rápido que comprende a Sirius lo que pasó con Peter sin que Sirius haya dicho una palabra en el tercer libro… o del simple hecho de que Remus me cae muy bien y tengo que justificar la desconfianza entre ellos). Esa escena de Sirius en la playa con un coctel me gusta, pero prefiero cambiar Hawai por una playa aquí en Costa Rica… Tienes razón con lo de Dumbledore, pero ya que JK no va a hacer todavía nada al respecto, deberemos hacerlos nosotras…

**Trixi Black:** ¡Hola amiga! Ahora soy yo la que casi no se aparece por el MSN porque la U me tiene muy ocupada, pero espero que estemos en contacto igual. Tu misma respondiste tu pregunta, Sara no puede sostenerse mucho tiempo frente a Sirius, después de todo es el amor de su vida… Pues Sara si empieza a dudar mucho, como ves, pero eso de solo dos capítulos es demasiado optimismo, recuerda lo cabezotas que es la chica.

¡¡¡¡¡¡Gracias a todos!!!!!! Nos vemos dentro de una semana, besos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black


	36. Trampa de Cristal

¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!

¡Mil gracias a las personas que me votaron en el FanFic Awards! ¡Gané la categoría a mejor fic de romance y mejor fic de acción/aventura!

No podía creerlo cuando lo leí, muchísimas gracias, de verdad, me ha hecho muchísima ilusión… espero poder publicar un one shot para celebrarlo, pero todavía lo estoy maquinando, y tratando de encontrar el tiempo para escribirlo.

De momento les dedico a todos ustedes este capítulo, el último capítulo de la tercera parte de la historia. Ya pasamos la mitad ¿qué les parece?

Los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling… excepto las chicas SP y SB, ¡ellas son mías!

La canción que aparece en este capítulo se llama "Trampa de Cristal" (como ven, de ahí salió el título de la tercera parte, en cierta forma es la canción de la historia) y la letra en español fue escrita por Nika, una cantante española de la segunda edición de Operación Triunfo, en una adaptación del tema en inglés. Es probable también que la hayan escuchado por la cantante Daniela del programa Rojo Fama contra Fama.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, los contesto al final.

Sin atrasarlos más lo dejo con el nuevo chap.

* * *

**_Trampa de Cristal_**

* * *

Sirius ya no sabía que le había dicho Dumbledore y que no. Fue una escena horrible. Estaban en la base provisional de Francia, y estaba solo con él.

Sirius se defendió diciendo que no le había dicho nada a Sara y que no estaba aliado al lado oscuro, pero Dumbledore estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera lo escuchaba.

- ¡Usted no quiso buscarla! Yo no iba a dejarla ir sin luchar por ella.

- ¡Si no la quise buscar fue porque tenía mis razones ! ¿Te sirvió de algo? ¿Va a dejar a Voldemort? ¡No tienes que contestarme porque sé la respuesta! La perdimos y ahora lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Sirius no contestó, pero era cierto, no podían recuperarla hasta que Voldemort cayera. ¿Lo pensaba echar de la Orden? ¡No podía!

Llamaron a la puerta, y James Potter entró.

- Dumbledore, déjeme hablar a solas con él, por favor.

- James, no creo que sea buena idea – dijo Dumbledore.

- Usted está alterado y Sirius también, no le va a decir nada, déjeme hablar con él. Se lo ruego.

- Bien – Dumbledore salió dejándolos solos.

Sirius miró a James en silencio.

- Cuando Remus me lo dijo no quise creerlo – dijo James – y aún no lo creo. Sé que la viste a escondidas, pero también sé que no traicionaste la Orden, ni te uniste al lado oscuro, ni le pasaste ninguna información.

- Gracias.

- No me agradezcas – le dijo James – debiste decirme lo que pasaba, y debes decírmelo ahora. Hemos crecido como hermanos, siempre hemos confiado ciegamente el uno en el otro y nos hemos ayudado en todo. Todo, menos ella. Nunca has podido hablarme sobre Sara, ha sido la única discordia real entre nosotros. Eso tiene que cambiar. Dímelo todo. Todo lo que pasó hoy y las otras veces (si es que las hubo) que la viste. Sé que la amas, y sé que por eso lo hiciste. Por nuestra amistad Sirius, dímelo todo. Confía en mi, yo puedo sacarte de esto.

Sirius lo miró, sí, era James, su amigo, su hermano. Le contó todo tal y como había sucedido, exceptuando la premonición que Sara le había contado, las premoniciones eran exclusivas de las personas a las que se le revelaban. James no dijo absolutamente nada cuando terminó. Sirius se inquietó, ¿y si creía que había hecho mal?

- James, sabes que tenía que hacerlo. Sabes que la amo demasiado. ¿Lo entiendes verdad? Imagina que fuera Lily la que cayó en manos de Voldemort y no puede escapar de él… ¿Me crees verdad?

- No seas idiota – le dijo James dirigiéndose a la puerta – de sobra sabes que te creo. Y entiendo que la hayas perdonado por lo de Madeline, y que hayas tratado de ayudarla. Una vez me juraste que no dejarías la Orden por nada. Hoy te voy a pedir algo más. Júrame que no la buscarás más. Nunca más la verás a escondidas de la Orden. Tienes que asimilarlo, como ella misma te lo dijo: es una mortífaga y no hay vuelta atrás. No sé si podrás perdonarla cuando todo esto acabe. Yo no podría. Pero tendrás que esperar a que llegue ese momento para saberlo.

- Te lo juro – Sirius no dudó en hacerlo.

- Bien. Ahora espera.

James salió de la habitación y fue a hablar con Dumbledore. Sirius nunca se enteró de que se había dicho en esa conversación. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, una hora, dos quizá antes de que Dumbledore y James entraran de nuevo. El primero se acercó hasta él y le dijo:

- James ha intercedido por ti. Puedes quedarte en la Orden, pero esta es tu última oportunidad. Prométeme que nunca más buscarás a Sara.

- Lo prometo.

- No lo eches a perder – le dijo James sonriendo levemente.

- Llévatelo – le dijo Dumbledore a James, quien obedientemente salió con Sirius de la habitación.

Salieron en silencio. Las habitaciones estaban en el piso de arriba. Al llegar frente a la puerta del cuarto de Sirius, James le dijo:

- Estás loco amigo. Estás perdido.

- Lo sé.

- Tengo miedo por ti.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ella está tan o más loca que tu.

- No va a hacerme daño.

- Te hace daño todo el tiempo. ¿Quién crees que te ha hecho como eres? No te pareces al amigo que tuve en el colegio. Desde que ella llegó a nuestras vidas te ha ido cambiando, como si fuera poseyéndote poco a poco...

- Tal vez tengas razón – admitió Sirius – es cierto que en otra época no habría podido perdonarla por esto, por Madeline, por unirse a Voldemort… pero ya te lo dije, tiene una razón.

- Todos los que se unen tienen una razón – dijo James – y no creo que ninguna sea realmente válida. En fin, tu eres el que la conoce y el que está enamorado de ella. Pero no dejes que eso arruine tu vida.

- Lo recordaré – le dijo Sirius – gracias por todo James.

- Siempre, hermano.

Sirius entró a su habitación. Se sentía muy extraño, ¿había hecho mal al reunirse así con Sara así? No, él la amaba. ¿Era esa una excusa? Bueno, no volvería a hacerlo. ¿Tenía razón James? ¿No había razón válida? En otra época no habría dudado en decir que así era. Pero ahora lo estaba viviendo Sara, era como si lo viviera él. ¿Cuál era la razón por la que ella se había unido? Si tan sólo le hubiera dicho eso…

Suspiró resignado. No se lo había dicho y probablemente nunca lo sabría. La había perdido para siempre. Era una mortífaga.

El peso de esa terrible verdad cayó sobre él.

Ella había tenido una razón… pero no dejaba de ser lo que era. Sin embargo, Sirius no dejaba de confiar que muy en el fondo, no lo era, no podía serlo. Todo era parte de algo, de un plan, de un engaño.

Trató de apartar su pensamiento de ella, y meditar lo que había sucedido con Dumbledore. Remus… Remus le había dicho a Dumbledore que él estaba viendo a Sara. ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Lo había estado espiando? ¿Por qué no había hablado directamente con él? Ir a buscar Dumbledore, como si él pudiese ser un espía, ¡un traidor! No tenía sentido. Pero si Remus podía creer esas cosas de él, mejor tener cuidado.

Se acostó sin saber que pensar, agotado de los golpes emocionales que había sufrido ese día. Se durmió sin saber que al día siguiente se pelearía con Remus, que se gritarían y se insultarían como nunca habían hecho. Que desde ese día nada sería igual entre Moony y él, a pesar de que entre James y Peter los hicieran reconciliarse. Su amistad estaba manchada. Su desconfianza ya estaba puesta en su amigo de la juventud, y era mutua, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos lo notara hasta mucho tiempo después. Lo que no sabían es que esa desconfianza sería fatal para todos.

* * *

Sara llegó a casa de los Weasley algo tarde. Se excusó de la cena alegando que había comido donde los Lovegood y se dirigió a su habitación. Sin embargo le llamó la atención al oír gritos en el comedor. Bajó rápidamente y se encontró a la señora Weasley riñendo con Fred, George y Ron por su comportamiento "infantil". Sara se quedó en las gradas viendo la escena con una profunda emoción. Harry se acercó a ella y le dijo:

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tenías razón Harry: me gustaría poder querer a mi madre, pero no puedo.

Sin esperar una respuesta de su parte Sara volvió a su cuarto. Harry oyó aquello sin estar muy seguro de que había querido decir, como de costumbre.

Sara se acostó en la cama, tratando de procesar la información que había recibido. Mejor no pensar en ello. Luna sabía que su cumpleaños era al día siguiente, y le había dado un pequeño paquete, así que Sara decidió abrirlo, aunque su cumpleaños fuese hasta el día siguiente.

Era una miniatura preciosa de uno de los lugares mágicos que Luna había visitado esas vacaciones, cuando estuvo en Austria. Alta y brillante como una aguja, la Torre de Eisenstadt se erguía en el centro de una burbuja de cristal en la que caía nieve de verdad. Sara sintió una extraña sensación al ver ese lugar, no lo conocía, y nunca antes había oído de él, pero una especie de nostalgia surgió muy dentro suyo. Al lado de este regalo sin embargo, cayó un papel.

Sara lo levantó y reconoció la foto que había rechazado unas horas antes. El señor Lovegood había escrito detrás de esta:

****

**_"Por favor, acéptalo como un regalo de cumpleaños. Con cariño, Henry Lovegood" _**

Sara miró la foto con aprehensión. Esa niña… era su madre.

¿Era realmente su madre como Henry Lovegood la recordaba? Ella siempre había considerado a su madre una mujer malvada, pero nunca había pensado en que alguna vez hubiera sido buena. Aunque bien visto, de alguna manera se había fijado su padre en ella.

¿Qué había convertido a esa dulce niña en aquella terrible mujer? ¿A que se debía aquel violento y fatídico cambio?

Su padre…

Sara Parker no había dejado de escribirlo. Despecho, enojo, dolor... ¿qué había hecho su padre para que su madre se convirtiera en aquello?

Sara se sobresaltó de sus pensamientos: ¡su padre no había convertido a su madre en mortífaga! Por un momento sintió que traicionaba el recuerdo de su padre achacándole esa horrible culpa, pero ¿qué más? Estaba claro como el agua que había sido por su culpa que su madre se había hecho mortífaga, pues antes de conocerlo era un encanto de persona.

_"Sara, ¡qué estás pensando!" _– se dijo horrorizada- _"es de Sirius Black de quien estás pensando esto"_

Sabía que su padre no había sido un santo. Lupin le había contado de sus fechorías de colegial, divertidas, interesantes y la mayoría peligrosas. Pero no lo quería menos por eso, no era algo que la turbara. También sabía de su enemistad con Snape y que casi lo había matado al exponerlo a un hombre lobo, pero era algo que podía perdonarle. Sabía que había sido un galán de esos que cambiaba de chica con la misma facilidad que de camisa, pero no le importaba.

Entonces, ¿por qué la turbaba tanto esto? ¿Qué podía haber sido tan terrible…?

Sara sintió que se ahogaba en sus pensamientos. Se lo había dicho a Harry, no quería que la idea que tenía de sus padres cambiara, y ese día lo había hecho. ¡Hasta se había identificado con su madre al pensar en el nacimiento del fuego! Y lo que era peor… ¡la había compadecido por tener que soportarlo sola!

Aquello era inaceptable y no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Necesitaba que alguien volviera las cosas a la normalidad. Iría a hablar con Lupin. Él le diría que su padre no tenía la culpa, que era verdad que él había tratado de excusarla por unirse a los mortífagos, pero que era mentira.

Sí, su padre no podía ser el culpable de aquel cambio, después de todo, él no creía que ella lo hubiera hecho a propósito.

¡Que ingenuo! Siendo como era su madre era lógico.

¿O no?

De nada servía ir a buscar a Lupin… estaba siendo muy evasivo con ella, desde que hablara sobre que su padre quería buscar a su madre.

Sara sentía que le iba a estallar la cabeza. Estaba pensando demasiado. Su mente iba más rápido de lo que podía soportar.

Tenía que hablar con alguien. ¿Pero quién? Harry… diría que Sirius no habría hecho nada y que ella era injusta al pensar eso. Ron… diría algo parecido. Hermione también, pero con más razonamientos y sólo haría que le doliera más la cabeza. Ginny, algo igual. ¿Qué iban a decirle ellos? Ellos no habían conocido a su madre, y la verdad, a penas y habían conocido a su padre.

¿Entonces? Cualquier mayor a quien le preguntara trataría de tranquilizarla, y no dirían nada a favor de su madre y sólo justificarían a su padre. Aunque en realidad eso era lo que ella quería oír… pero quería estar segura de que era verdad. De hecho, estaba segura de que era verdad, sólo ocupaba una confirmación.

De repente la imagen de la persona ideal apareció en su mente. Precipitadamente se levantó y escribió una breve nota:

****

**_"Necesito hablar con usted lo más pronto posible. Sara"_**

Se acercó a la ventana y con un silbido llamó a Gwinger, que recogió el encargo con alegría.

- Ya sabes que tienes que tener cuidado – le dijo Sara- que esté completamente solo cuando se la des y que nadie te vea.

* * *

Voldemort entró a la habitación a oscuras. Sara se había esmerado en preparar la escena. Unas cuantas velas tenían una luz mortecina, con una llama casi apagada, de tonalidad azul.

Sara estaba acostada boca abajo sobre el diván.

- Dijo que no, ¿verdad? – le preguntó la fría voz de su amo.

Sara movió la cabeza afirmativamente sin levantarla, para que no viera su rostro.

- Excelente – dijo Voldemort – ahora eres exactamente lo que quería. Lo que hizo de Bella a pesar de ser mujer entrar en mi servicio. No tienes corazón, te lo han arrancado y tienes la herida en sangre viva. Ya no tienes nada más que a mi. Ya eres únicamente mía.

Sara no dijo nada, no se movió, no dio ninguna señal de haber oído aquello, pero Voldemort la sentía. Sara lo dejó entrar dentro de sí, ver el vacío real que había en ella ahora que había perdido a Sirius para siempre.

- Vacía… justo como te quería. Mírame Sara.

Sara no levantó la vista.

- ¡MÍRAME!

Sara levantó la cabeza lentamente. Al contrario de lo esperado, no estaba bañada en lágrimas, no había señas de dolor en ella. Tampoco era una expresión fría la que había en ella. Era una expresión muerta.

- Excelente – repitió Lord Voldemort sacando su varita – dame tu brazo.

Sara lo extendió, pero más que obedientemente, como una autómata. Voldemort jaló suavemente la punta de su varita, dejando salir una larga punta de metal y se la clavó en el antebrazo.

_- ¡Mosmorde! _

Sara sintió como le quemaba el brazo. Era un dolor agudo e intenso, sentir el veneno de la marca formando su horrenda figura bajo la delicada piel de su brazo. Pero no emitió ninguna queja, ningún gesto de dolor. Voldemort la miró con orgullo.

- Nadie ha soportado las pruebas como tu. Eres la mejor de mis mortífagos, pero tienes que probarlo ahora con tus actos.

Salió de la habitación sin esperar respuesta de Sara, quien tras verlo salir miró indiferentemente la horrorosa calavera.

Vacía… eso creía Voldemort. Al fin lo había logrado. Lo había engañado. Lord Voldemort podía entender gran parte de las pasiones humanas, pero no el amor. No, no estaba vacía. Había perdido lo que más amaba en el mundo. Después de todo lo que pasaría Sirius no podría perdonarla, ¿o sí? Prefirió no seguir pensando en eso, si no concentrarse en lo que evitaba que estuviera realmente vacía… una promesa, una promesa de libertad.

A su memoria vinieron, como de una época muy lejana las palabras de una poesía o canción que había oído mucho tiempo atrás. No sabía de quien eran o donde las había oído antes, pero parecía que alguien la había escrito conociendo su historia.

_"El tiempo que me queda _

_arriesgándome a vivir_

_un papel que no he elegido_

_que no quiero para mi_

_y ahora encuentro arena donde había mar_

_se que pierdo el tiempo pensando en luchar_

_contra quien, dime quien, __somos _

_dos tratando de ser libres_

_en una sola dirección_

_sin ti me siento hielo bajo el sol_

_tu ángel me dio vida_

_tras una herida ya mortal_

_viviendo en una trampa de cristal_

_moldean con su viento_

_las rocas de mi verdad_

_llegados a este punto__no me pienso retirar_

_y aunque ya no crea nada de este juego_

_se convierte siempre el cielo en un infierno_

_para ti, para mi, somos_

_dos tratando de ser libres_

_en una sola dirección_

_sin ti me siento hielo bajo el sol_

_tu ángel me dio vida__tras una herida ya mortal_

_viviendo en una trampa de cristal_

_y ahora encuentro arena donde había mar_

_préstame tus alas y echaré a volar_

_dos tratando de ser libres_

_en una sola dirección_

_sin ti me siento hielo bajo el sol_

_tu ángel me dio vida__tras una herida ya mortal_

_viviendo en una trampa de cristal_

_viviendo en una trampa de cristal_

_viviendo en una trampa de cristal"_

Sí, en eso se había convertido su vida, una trampa mortal. Caminaba por un terreno frágil como el cristal. Un paso en falso y Voldemort sabría que no era fiel, que planeaba su derrota. Un paso en falso y no sólo sabría eso, sino que Sirius estaría muerto.

Ahora era una mortífaga, era lo que se necesitaba para hacerlo caer. Un mortífago letal y muy cercano a él. Ella.

Tal vez era una lucha sin sentido, sin posibilidades, pero realmente, llegada a ese punto no le quedaba más que seguir. Sirius era su ángel, había entrado en eso por él, y por él seguiría.

- Me dio vida tras una herida mortal… dame fuerzas para seguir Sirius, que esto no va a ser fácil.

Sara besó su precioso zafiro, como si de cierta forma la acercara a él. Luego lo aprisionó entre sus manos con fuerza. Cuando lo soltó era una piedra negra. No podía seguir llevando el zafiro sin levantar sospechas, pero no podía separarse de él.

El verdadero juego había empezado.

* * *

- Quiere hablar conmigo.

Snape había recibido la carta de Sara durante la noche, y había vuelto a Grimmauld a discutir con Lupin el mismo tema por tercera vez en la semana.

- Si realmente quiere saber… – dijo Snape.

- En algún momento se va a dar cuenta – dijo Lupin- pero no quiero saber que pasará cuando lo sepa.

- Gritará, quemará toda la cuadra donde esté, mandará a Dumbledore al San Mungo… tal vez sólo hay que decírselo.

- Sí, claro: "Sí Sara, es cierto que Sirius quería buscar a tu madre y por eso Dumbledore lo encerró en Grimmauld Place casi un año hasta que lo mataron"

- Sólo apeguémonos al plan, si no pregunta no le diremos nada.

- El problema es que está preguntando.

- Por esto es que Dumbledore nos la dejó – dijo Snape con desagrado – para no decírselo él. ¿Cómo supo esa estúpida muggle que Black quería buscar a Sara?

- A lo mejor Sirius le escribió. Es lo único que se me ocurre.

- Interesante carta: "¿Te acuerdas de mi? Me encerraron por haber traicionado a tu hermana, no es verdad, aunque no lo creas. Quería hacerte una pregunta ¿No has visto una fénix muy guapa que iba conmigo a las fiestas en tu casa por tu barrio?"

- Deberíamos decírselo de una vez.

- Por eso le has rehuido toda la semana.

- ¿Vas a ir a hablar con ella?

- Sí, hoy es su cumpleaños, además.

- Ya lo sé.

°°°

Sara se había despertado con los cantos de los gemelos Weasley, que cantaban debajo de su ventana las mañanitas. Se rió de sus payasadas y se apresuró a bajar. No se sentía muy bien, pero después de todo era su cumpleaños.

La señora Weasley le había preparado un magnífico desayuno, que todos celebraron. Sara no pudo evitar sentirse feliz. Ahí estaba con casi todos sus mejores amigos.

Le hicieron unos pequeños regalos que abrió muy agradecida. Artículos de bromas, golosinas, libros de Defensa (todos sabían que era su materia favorita), etc…

Recibió unas cuantas lechuzas y Tonks llegó a visitarla en la tarde. Sin embargo la mayor sorpresa se la llevó cercano el medio día. Oyó como llamaban a la puerta y Ginny iba a abrir.

- ¿Es esta la casa de los Weasley?

- Sí señor.

- ¿Se encuentra la señorita Sara Black?

- Eh… sí, un momento. ¡SARA!

- Ginny cariño, no grites – la regañó su madre. Sara se apresuró a llegar a la puerta principal de la casa, y se encontró con lo que parecía un aburrido mensajero.

- Tengo un paquete para usted desde Francia... firme aquí, por favor.

Sara sonrió intrigada, ¿qué sería? Firmó rápidamente, y el mensajero levantó su varita con desgana y dijo: _¡aparicium!_

Sara lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver aparecer ante sí un bello arreglo floral de rosas azules.

Lo tomó entusiasmada, mientras le daba distraídamente la propina al mensajero, cuyos ojos resplandecieron al ver que le habían dado cinco galeones, cuando estaba acostumbrado a recibir cuatro knuts.

Sara abrió la tarjeta:

_"¡Feliz cumpleaños Sara!_

_Recuerdo que una vez me contaste que cuando eras pequeña se habían reído de ti porque habías dicho que tu flor favorita eran la rosa azul y te habían dicho que eso no existía._

_Tenía la vaga idea de haberlas oído nombrar, y resulta que aquí en Francia hay campos mágicos llenos de ellas, así que aquí las tienes: quince rosas azules, una por cada año que has alegrado la Tierra con tu presencia,_

_Con cariño,_

_Draco. "_

- ¡Son hermosas! – oyó que decía la señora Weasley, mientras Ginny y Hermione las veían admiradas y Harry y Ron con bastante desagrado.

Además, había una pequeña caja en medio del arreglo que Sara tomó con cuidado, y al abrirla se encontró con unos preciosos aretes de oro con la figura de una flor de lis que Sara se apresuró a ponerse.

Estaba siendo un cumpleaños muy especial, sin embargo hacía falta algo, y llegó cerca de las seis de la tarde.

- Sara, querida, te busca el profesor Snape.

- ¿De verdad? – los ojos de Sara brillaron, pero el peso que había sentido la noche anterior volvió a ella. Se apresuró a ir a verlo y a pedirle que por favor hablaran fuera de la casa. Lo condujo a su lugar favorito del jardín, donde solía sentarse a pensar.

Sara no se anduvo con rodeos y le contó todo lo que había sucedido, y los pensamientos que la habían atormentado la noche anterior. Snape palideció al oír de que se trataba.

- Sara, ¿por qué me preguntas esto a mi?

- Porque pensé que usted era el único que no iba a hablarme bien de papá, y que aún así no me iba a mentir.

Snape sintió eso como un golpe en el estómago. Le habría gustado dejarle toda la culpa a Black, pero ella confiaba en que él no le mentiría… y sabía bien que después de todo era más su propia culpa que la de él.

- Entonces… ¿por qué se hizo mortífaga? ¿Fue culpa de papá?

- Sara… es una pregunta muy delicada.

- ¡No se ande por las ramas como Dumbledore! – exclamó Sara enojada.

- Sería alimentar demasiado la arrogancia de Black decir que el tuvo toda la culpa.

- ¿Pero la tuvo? – preguntó Sara en un susurro en el que Snape notó temor. Era como si fuera a matarle su héroe. ¿Por qué no? Así dejaría de tener a Black en un altar. Y después de todo, Sara había ido con él por algo que Black había hecho. Pero si él no hubiera escondido esas cartas…

- No – dijo con pesar. Nunca creyó que tuviera que confesarle aquello a la hija de su mejor amiga.

- Pero ella dice en el diario que…

- ¿El diario? ¿Así es como lo sabes todo? – Snape conocía muy bien el diario de Sara.

- Sí – dijo Sara mordiéndose el labio inferior al ver expuesto su secreto- dice que está dolida con papá, que por eso… nunca me lo pregunté, pensé que era otra de las idioteces de mamá, que era sólo una excusa, que de verdad era mala, pero, ¿qué hizo papá? ¿por qué ella estaba tan resentida?

- Black no hizo ninguna estupidez que no soliera hacer, sólo fue una variación de lo mismo. Ellos siempre estaban peleando, discutiendo y reconciliándose, y peleando de nuevo. Pero esa vez ella no se quedó a esperar para reconciliarse, porque yo le había pedido que fuera conmigo.

- Pero papá podría haberla buscado…

- ¿Quieres creer que Black la hizo mortífaga? – le preguntó con fastidio Snape.

- ¡No, quiero saber que pasó!

- La buscó, le escribió unas cartas…

- ¿Pero ella no quiso perdonarlo?

Snape sintió que se le sacaba la boca, no podía decirle aquello.

- ¿Ah? – insistió Sara.

- No las recibió – dijo Snape en un murmullo, pero su voz se cortó al querer decir "yo las intercept

- ¿Cómo que no las…? ¡Oh! – Sara entendió de repente ese tono culpable, pero el efecto que le produjo fue de inmensa alegría - ¡entonces él quiso reconciliarse con ella pero no pudo y después ya era una mortífaga! ¿Pero de verdad mamá estaba tan resentida? No sólo por una pelea con su novio se iba a hacer mortífaga, más si siempre peleaban. Definitivamente era tan tonta como yo creía. Sí, el señor Lovegood mencionó muchos calificativos, pero lista no fue uno de ellos. Me ha quitado un gran peso de encima ¡cómo pude pensar esto de papá!

Snape contemplaba en silencio aquella explosión de alegría.

- ¡Mamá ya lo traía en ella desde el inicio! Claro que no fue culpa de papá, no, no, si fue culpa de alguien después de mamá fue de Dumbledore, a lo mejor y mi abuela tenía razón y era Aberforth quien debió crearla. Sí, sí, eso es.

- Sara… yo… – trató de decir Snape, pero ella lo interrumpió.

- ¡Ni se le ocurra decir que fue su culpa! Si usted le ocultó las cartas es porque no quería que se reconciliara con papá y eso es comprensible si usted estaba enamorado de ella. Además, ya sé que entró en los mortífagos por medio suyo, pero si ella no hubiera sido tan idiota no lo habría hecho, y si usted era un mortífago no podía pensar en nada mejor para ella que eso. Además, usted fue lo suficientemente listo para salirse de eso. Tal vez usted tuvo parte de la culpa, pero no más que la que tuvo Sirius. ¡Creo que ya entiendo lo que me dijo una vez sobre lo peligroso que es el amor! ¡Que alivio siento! ¿Va a quedarse a cenar?

Snape se sorprendió ante la propuesta, pero sintió un gran alivio él también de lo que parecía un perdón desinteresado de Sara.

- Eh… no lo creo.

- No importa, igual le daré un pedazo del queque que me hizo la señora Weasley.

Sara se levantó para ir a traerlo, mientras Snape la miraba irse en un estado de visible turbación. Aquello había sido tan sólo el inicio.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Ya se acabó la tercera parte… empezamos el primer viernes de Septiembre con la cuarta parte, llamada: "El Arma Letal y el ascenso de la Oscuridad"

El primer capítulo se llama "Vida de mortífaga" y está ubicado un tiempo después de este (en el plano de Sara Parker). En el de Sara Black, siguen las conversaciones reveladoras… y una historia de amor por ah

No les adelanto más, no voy a matarles la historia. Los capítulos de la cuarta parte son más pequeños que los de las otras partes, pero pasan muchísimas cosas. ¡Estoy muy emocionada de llegar a esta parte!

Bueno, de momento, espero sus comentarios de este capítulo y contesto sus reviews:

**Sami:** ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por el halago! Pues la actualización aquí esta, lamento que hayas tenido que esperar toda una semana, pero esa es mi nueva regla. Me alegra que te gustara Henry, a mi me encanta. Y sí, le habló muy bien de su madre, y ya viste el lío mental que le hizo a la pobre Sara. ¡Nos vemos!

**Ariadna Creta:** ¡Hola wapísima! ¿Cómo estás? Pues me alegra saber que recibes tan bien mi entrega semanal, porque no ha pasado un día desde que publiqué que no esté yo con ganas de publicar para ver como reciben el siguiente chap. Te entiendo, el amor a MI Sirius es progresivo… Me alegra que te gustaran sus encuentros, pues como viste, es el último, hasta el que ella anunció. La promesa de libertad es otro de mis puntos favoritos, junto con el sacrificio de amor, porque son lo que mantiene la esperanza de la historia, o al menos, la esperanza de Sara Parker. Si puede seguir con lo que hace, como trato de expresar en la última parte y con la canción, es por que sabe que lo hace por amor a Sirius y porque saber que al final de todo la espera la promesa de libertad. ¿Serán felices alguna vez? ¿Es eso posible? Ah, no lo sé!!! Ya me dirás tu. El destino es inexorable. No es que yo crea mucho en el destino, pero es el eje central de la historia apartir de la primera premonición de Sara Parker. De ahora en adelante el destino va a tomar cada vez un papel más importante. La teoría de destino que presento es un poco distinta a la común, aunque bueno, bien vista es bastante pesimista desde el punto de vista de Sara Parker, pero con esperanza siempre, o casi siempre. ¡Ya vamos para esa parte! Lo de odiarnos por hacer sufrir a Sirius... yo también lo he pensado, pero a JK no podemos odiarla porque ella lo inventó, en cuanto a mí, bueno, creo que JK inventó a Sirius con el propósito de que fuera un personaje trágico, tal vez el más trágico después de Harry, y es como mejor calza, pues los fics de humor (los cuales me encantan) él es genial, pero es más creíble como un personaje que sufre. ¡Ah, Henry Lovegood! Me encanta ese personaje, lamentablemente no hay mucho campo en la historia para que salga mucho más. No voy a seguir con lo del cantante de rock, es sólo que me hace mucha gracia cuando lo mencionan en la Orden del Fénix. Las historias paralelas están relacionadas totalmente, aunque a veces no lo parezca, hay cosas que se nombran en Sara Black que aparecerán después en el pasado también. Sí, Remus sufrió mucho(¿no has notado que nos encantan los personajes que sufren?), a mi también me encanta esa parte, yo ya terminé de entender lo que Remus dice al leerlo en inglés, porque lo de transmutarse en la versión en español no lo entendía. La parte del chap anterior es lo que Sara Parker dice después de que habla con Voldemort. ¡Recibí tu email! Me emocionó mucho, a ver, puedes escribirme al correo cuando quieres. Llámame como quieras, aunque tal vez preferiría Alicia ya que tu no quieres a Sara Black… La verdad es que a mi no me gustan los slash, así que no me animaría a escribir ninguno, lo siento, pero ¡gracias por la confianza en mis habilidades! Besos, nos vemos!

**Amsp14:** ¡Hola! Pues lo de dividirse los libros tal vez, pero yo quiero el Jorobado, y tal vez considera de nuevo lo que te dije de Snape… (ya sé que no, pero yo lo intento. Puedo cambiar un poco a Peyrolles y hacer más cobarde a Gonzaga…) Sí, seguiré publicando. Lo de si viernes o jueves iré viendo. ¡Nos vemos!

**Trixi Black:** ¡Hola amiga! Me alegra que te gustara la actitud de Sara Parker, es que así tenía que ser. Ya verás en la próxima parte como se pone la mujer. Lamento lo de tus padres, espero que coincidamos en el MSN alguna vez, lo que sería un milagro, porque ahora en clases ya casi no entro. Aún así, nos leemos pronto.

**Jazuki**: ¡Hola cazadora! ¡Me has dado una gran alegría! Gracias a ti me he enterado de lo del concurso, muchísimas gracias, me alegraste un día bastante tristón en la U, casi me pongo a dar gritos de alegría cuando leí tu review. Lo de la fiesta ya te dije que ahí veíamos… besos.

**Emma Frost RB:** ¡Hola! Bueno, lamento haberte dejado en ese "ya?" porque yo en lo personal detesto quedarme así, pero es que el chap tenía que ser corto. Pues tienes razón, quizá hay cierta coincidencia entre Henry y Arthur, los dos me caen muy bien. La conversación sobre su madre era muy importante para mi, y bueno, claro que la chica no era un ángel, ya lo verás a partir del próximo chap. Sí, a mi también me gustaban las citas clandestinas con Sirius, pero es que si se seguían viendo no podía seguir con la historia, porque ya Sara sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Pues aquí salió ya la Orden y Voldemort, pero no te preocupes, en la cuarta parte te cansarás de verlos. Besos!

**Andrea:** ¡Hola amiga! ¡Qué mal eso que me cuentas de tu compu! Espero que pronto tengas acceso a la otra compu, porque vamos a estar totalmente descomunicadas, tras de que ya nos vemos poco porque casi no puedo entrar… me alegra que te gustar el chap, la promesa de libertad, me encanta a mi también, (y fue un rascacielos clásico, como la Eiffel ;)) Sí te había respondido lo de SB y la respuesta era que no te puedo decir porque… porque arruino la historia. Yo también tengo mala memoria, no te preocupes, pregunta siempre que quieras. Nos vemos!

**Aiosami:** ¡Hola wapa! ¿Cómo estás? Bueno, espero que pronto puedas leer esto, aunque espera, tu ya leíste este chap… bueno, te contesto tus mega reviews. Wow, gracias por las alabanzas, de verdad que esta vez me dijiste demasiado… me alegro de que la historia te parezca tan buena, porque pongo mucho en ella. La escena de Sirius y Sara quería que fuera lo más espectacular posible porque es la última en mucho tiempo… A ver, en Sara Black, pues no, no se une a los mortífagos… pero esa es la versión oficial sobre él, ¿recuerdas? Por eso es que Henry rectifica y dice que en realidad era inocente… por su versión no oficial. En un inicio yo había pensado el inicio de la historia antes de leer el quinto libro (solo que no conocía ) y la historia era sobre Sirius y su hija, Sara Black, quien entraba a Hogwarts sin saber que él era el papá de ella y se daba cuenta ahí, junto con Harry, y luego llamaban a Sirius. Me gustaba mucho esa historia por cierto… pero como vez después del quinto dejé esa historia de lado y surgió el personaje de Sara Parker, mi favorito. Lo de cómo dejarlo así, pues ese es el chiste chica. La verdad los chaps ya son cortos, no los monstruos del inicio. Pues la universidad me sigue exprimiendo, pero no te preocupes, seguiré escribiendo. Las dudas, también eran necesarias… Sí que me sorprendió encontrar tu review en la página, pero me alegro que te hayan dado esos días más. Bueno, nos vemos (¡espero que pronto!)

**Sabrina:** A ver niña, la escuela no es tan mala… creo. Aunque a mi en la U me están explotando también. Me alegra de todos modos verte por aquí de nuevo, como todas las semanas. Bueno, no la tomes con Remus, que está asustado, cree que su mejor amigo se anda viendo con una mortífaga y no está tan perdido, lo de decirle a Dumbledore, bueno, nadie más le hizo caso, solo la rata y ese fue su consejo… Pues la fiesta espero que la hayan disfrutado mucho, que la próxima fiesta no sé si sea tan tranquila… Pero parece que la tomaste con Remsie, con lo bueno que es el pobre… Saber lo que piensa Sara es muy difícil, incluso para mí (¿no crees que a veces los personajes toman vida propia?) Bueno, Snape era su mejor amigo, ¿no? ¿cuál es el acertijo del árbol que cae en el bosque? Me dejaste picada. Pues esa promesa de libertad no va a arruinar nada… va a ser una guía, como dice ella en este chap. Lo de Dumbledore ¬¬ ni me lo recuerdes… ¿Dije 6 de Febrero? ¡Díos mío! No, era 31 de Julio y estábamos 6 de agosto. Que enredo me hice señor. Lo de la conversación sobre la mamá era necesaria, Sara tiene que empezar a cuestionarse la cosas. ¿Te lo imaginas de estrella de rock? ¡Llenaría todos los conciertos! Bueno, a mi también me da demasiada tristeza lo de Azkaban, JK le dio un destino muy triste a nuestro niño… Gracias por los consejos, les hice caso a todos. ¡Nos vemos!

¡Besos desde Costa Rica!

Sara Fénix Black


	37. Cuarta parte: El arma letal y el ascenso...

¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!!!!

¿Cómo están? Yo aquí con mucho trabajo de la U pero feliz de sacar un rato para publicar el primer capítulo de la cuarta parte.

Los personajes no son míos, como ya todos saben, son de JK Rowling, excepto Sara P y B, y los otros que no reconocen de ningún otro lado.

Por cierto, ya subí un one shot en agradecimiento a los 200 reviews (¡me atrasé mucho, pero no había tenido tiempo!). Se llama Doce rosas, es un song fic de LJ y está dedicado a todos mis lectores. Espero que puedan pasarse por él, lo pueden acceder desde mi bio, y espero que les guste. Estoy preparando otro para celebrar lo de FanFicAwards, pero no sé para cuando estará.

La cuarta parte empieza hoy, es tal vez la parte más larga, (aún no he terminado, así que no sé si la quinta quede más larga). La historia de Sara Parker está un poco más adelantada en el tiempo de donde habíamos quedado, la de Sara Black sigue igual, estamos al día siguiente de su cumpleaños, o sea, 8 de agosto.

Quiero informarles que esta parte es más violenta que las anteriores, porque ya Sara está de lleno en el plano mortífago y en el plano de Sara Black también están en una época de asenso de la oscuridad, así que están advertidos.

El título de esta parte es "El Arma Letal y el ascenso de la Oscuridad", espero que la disfruten.

* * *

_**Vida de mortífaga**_

* * *

- Sara, hay alguien nuevo que quiero que evalúes.

- Bien, mi señor.

Sara guardó la varita con la que había estado practicando el cruciatus en un prisionero que habían tomado. Voldemort creía que Sara aún no era la suficientemente indiferente ante el dolor y quería que practicara. Sara estaba de acuerdo, debía ser totalmente fría y no había otra forma más que practicar, y tenía ese hombre ahí, que no tardaría en morir y quien no le interesaba lo más mínimo para practicar.

Sara acostumbraba "evaluar" a los nuevos reclutas. Consistía en un sumergimiento profundo en su mente, para ver sus pensamientos, sentimientos, fortalezas, debilidades y dar un veredicto a su señor.

El hombre que entró era alto y a pesar de no ser muy musculoso, se veía muy fuerte. Sara no evaluaba a las personas sin poder verles el rostro, por lo que lo hizo bajarse la capucha. El hombre tenía el pelo negro corto y unos ojos celestes muy penetrantes. Ninguna emoción se pudo leer en el rostro de Sara al ver a su ex-novio, el hermano menor de Sirius: Regulus Black.

Voldemort miró interrogantemente a Regulus, cuya expresión temerosa se había convertido en deleite.

- ¡Sara!

- Regulus –saludó ella fríamente- mi señor, ¿va a quedarse a ver la evaluación?

- Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, espero tu reporte.

Cuando Voldemort se fue Sara y Regulus se miraron en silencio.

- Sara yo...

- Eres un idiota – dijo Sara en voz muy baja, luego le preguntó con rudeza- ¿Bellatrix te trajo?

- Sí, dijo que era un honor para los Black servir al señor oscuro.

- Asumo que tu adorada madre aprueba las ideas de Lord Voldemort.

- ¡Claro que sí! –dijo Regulus sin notar el sarcasmo de la frase- ¿Pero tu eres el arma secreta de Voldemort? Se habla mucho de una bruja de gran poder que respalda a Voldemort pero que no suele salir a la luz... ¿eres tu?

- Sí mi querido Regulus, y tu vas a sufrir mi poder.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Quieres ser un mortífago? Tienes que someterte a mi. Acércate.

Regulus se acercó a la bella figura, que vestía su acostumbrado vestido negro y llevaba una piedra negra al cuello.

- Dame tus manos – Sara tomó las manos de Regulus y lo miró directo a los ojos. Pronto él sintió el dolor de la brusca invasión de Sara en sus ideas. Cuando esta terminó su revisión se sentó casi desfallecido.

- Interesante – dijo Sara – es bueno saber que aún te parezco atractiva.

- Así es. Siempre me gustaste.

- Mala política para entrar aquí – dijo Sara – el Señor Oscuro no comparte a sus favoritas

y olvídalo, no tienes ninguna oportunidad conmigo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Tengo tu aprobación?

- No creerás que voy a decírtelo, ¿verdad? Regulus, fuiste un buen novio – le dijo Sara sentándose junto a él – y me trataste bien hasta cierto punto. Por eso voy a hacerte una pequeña concesión. Si no quieres realmente unirte a los mortífagos. Si lo haces sólo por tu familia y por darle honor al apellido Black, vete de aquí. Yo se lo explicaré a Voldemort y a tu prima.

- No es por eso. ¡Quiero obedecer al Señor Oscuro!

Sara no hizo ningún gesto que revelara sus pensamientos. Regulus era estúpido, ella lo había visto, sólo hacía eso por su familia. Era peligroso aceptarlo con los mortífagos, había leído claramente que uno de sus más profundos deseos habría sido matar a su hermano. Había leído que era por presión de Bellatrix que iba a entrar, y sería un protegido para esta. _"Idiota, nadie te obliga en realidad a unirte, vete de aqu_ - pensó, pero no podía decirle eso. Y no podía rechazarlo, porque Bella pediría explicaciones.

- Hablaré con el Señor Oscuro, espera aquí.

Sara se encaminó a buscar a Voldemort. Este la miró atentamente.

- ¿Y bien?

- Ya le dije que los Black son muy poderosos, y él no es una excepción. Poderoso, sí, bastante. Pero...

- ¿Pero?

- Puede aceptarlo. Será un buen mortífago, realizará las misiones con valor y determinación. Pero tiene un defecto de carácter que podría llevarlo a flaquear en un momento importante.

- ¿Entonces?

- Puede entrar si usted así lo desea, pero no le encargue nada demasiado importante o demasiado grave solo. En el grupo de ataque de Lestrange será genial.

- Excelente – le dijo Lord Voldemort – y ahora que mencionas el equipo de Bella, tu también deberías formar un equipo.

- Mi señor, ¿os he fallado alguna vez en tus mandatos? Siempre los he cumplido sin ayuda de nadie. Os lo he dicho, trabajo sola.

- Eres una mortífaga, y los mortífagos son una familia entre sí. Vas a formar un grupo, quiero que hagan una buena demostración de lo que somos capaces.

- ¿Un ataque, mi señor? – la voz de Sara sonaba calmada, pero estaba realmente perturbada, siempre había logrado que Bella se encargara de los ataques masivos y ella de los trabajos discretos.

- Sí. Vamos a ver... ¿qué tal en una de las ramificaciones del Callejón Diagon? Confío en ti, puedes sacarlo adelante.

- ¿Callejón Diagon? Pero mi señor...

- ¿Alguna objeción?

Sara pensó rápidamente, algo que funcionara...

- En el Callejón Diagon las autoridades del ministerio llegarán muy rápido.

- ¿No les tendrás miedo, verdad?

- Claro que no, pero será un ataque corto.

- Ya veo… quieres una ataque en grande, donde puedas disfrutar un rato… como los últimos de Bella. Bien, bien… – Voldemort sonrió con placer, Sara era su mejor trabajo - ¿una tortura masiva de muggles, te parece? Tenía pensada una para el escuadrón de Malfoy… pero creo que no te gusta trabajar con Malfoy

Eso era cierto, pero era la oportunidad de Sara de salir lo más limpiamente posible.

- Cierto, pero mi señor… después de todo, todos los mortífagos somos familia…

- Bien, hoy dirigirás su grupo, a ver cómo te va, dejaremos para después el ataque al Callejón, y si haces lo de hoy bien, contarás con mi compañía ese día.

- Gracias mi señor, es usted bueno y comprensivo con mis estúpidos caprichos.

Sara se inclinó graciosamente y le besó la mano antes de salir y darle a Regulus la ¿buena? noticia de su admisión a la preparación final de mortífago.

* * *

- No tiene que seguirme huyendo

- ¡SARA! Me asustaste.

Sara acababa de aparecerse detrás de Remus Lupin en Grimmauld Place y le había causado un gran sobresalto.

- Lo siento – le dijo Sara- es sólo que ayer cuando fue a verme no me dio tiempo de decírselo.

- No te he estada huyendo –la corrigió Lupin.

- Pero si rehuyendo. No sé que es lo que tiene miedo de decirme, pero creo que puedo esperar a que esté listo para hacerlo– dijo Sara sentándose frente a él. Estaban en el comedor de la casa, y Remus estaba terminando su desayuno.

- No es que tenga miedo de decirte algo, es sólo que…

- Es un tema delicado. Lo sé, por eso se lo dije. Creo que ayer hice a alguien enfrentarse a un tema muy delicado sin que estuviera preparado… y no creo que haya sido buena idea, aunque obviamente lo aguantó bien, creo que fue un poco egoísta de mi parte.

- Estás muy compresiva hoy.

- Estoy de buen humor, tuve un cumpleaños excelente – dijo Sara empezando a comerse una manzana que estaba sobre la mesa – y me confirmaron que tenía razón sobre algo que me habría horrorizado estar equivocada.

- Bien – dijo Remus preguntándose de que rayos había hablado Sara con Snape el día anterior – me alegra que la pasaras tan bien.

- Sí, es una lástima que hoy en la noche todo pueda echarse a perder.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Fleur sale del hospital y su familia está en el país, y van a ir a cenar hoy donde los Weasley.

- ¿Quieres evitar la cena? Puedes venirte para acá.

- No – dijo Sara- no quiero perderme la diversión, pero si se pone muy aburrido o muy feo, tal vez lo haga.

- Como quieras – le dijo Lupin sonriendo.

- ¿Cree que sea buena idea que vaya a hablar con Petunia Dursley de nuevo?

Lupin casi se atraganta con el café. Tosió un poco y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que si sería buena idea ir a hablar con Petunia. Ella parece saber muchas cosas aunque no las diga.

- No creo que sea buena idea –dijo Lupin sinceramente- puede que sepa muchas cosas, pero no suficientes para comprender toda la historia. No puedes sacar de ella más que información incompleta.

- Igual que de todos aquí – dijo Sara, sin ningún tono de reproche- la diferencia es que si ella me dice todo lo que sabe, tal vez sea más que lo poco que me han dicho de lo que saben todos aquí.

- Creí que habías dicho que no ibas a interrogarme.

- No lo estoy interrogando – dijo Sara con tono ofendido- hacia una observación.

- ¿Qué quieres saber, Sara? Te prometo que si no estoy listo para responder no lo voy a hacer.

Sara la sonrió abiertamente.

- Bien, es ese caso, ¿mi padre buscaba a mamá después de salir de Azkaban?

- Sí, creía que estaba viva.

- Pero la búsqueda no le resultó.

- No, tu madre cubrió muy bien sus huellas por si la llamaban a saldar cuentas de lo que había hecho.

- Bien – dijo Sara – pero asumo que papá no se dedicó mucho a eso.

- No, tenía que cuidar a Harry.

- Claro, llevaba 12 años de retraso, y después de todo fue gracias a tener que cuidarlo que logró escapar de Azkaban. Y no podía alejarse mucho tiempo. Claro, el tiempo que estuvo encerrado aquí pudo invertirlo en buscar a mamá. –Remus se estremeció imperceptiblemente- ¿Pero por qué la buscaba? Si Voldemort estaba volviendo traerla de vuelta no era la mejor idea.

- Eso le decíamos el resto, que estaba muerta, y si no lo estaba, lo mejor era que siguiera como si lo estuviera –dijo Lupin- pero él no pensaba igual. El creía que si la encontraba antes que Voldemort (porque estaba seguro de que estaba viva y Voldemort la iba a buscar a penas resurgiera) ella lucharía de nuestro lado.

- ¿Es cierto que él creía que la habían obligado a unirse a los mortífagos? – le preguntó Sara recordando su conversación con el señor Lovegood.

Remus la miró preguntándose cómo lo había averiguado.

- Sí, algo así – dijo Remus despacio, recordando con dolor aquella época.

- Pero después de todo lo que ella hizo… ¿cómo la perdonó? La tenía que amar demasiado, digo, casi irracionalmente.

- Creo que lo hacía – respondió mecánicamente Remus, preguntándose si Sara algún día sabría que había sido su culpa que las sospechas de traidor hubieran recaído en Sirius.

- Tanto amor… – dijo Sara en una especie de éxtasis, pero recordando una afirmación de Harry volvió rápidamente a la realidad- ¿entonces por qué nunca hablaba de ella?

- ¿Ah? – Remus volvió a la realidad también.

- Harry me dijo que él nunca había mencionado a mamá.

- No solía hablar de ella – confirmó Lupin- ni antes de Azkaban ni después. Una vez que ella se hizo mortífaga y no la volvió a ver simplemente no hablaba de ella, como si nunca hubiera existido. Cuando hablábamos de Sara, o bien, la chica Parker, él no se inmutaba, como si no la conociera personalmente. Así era más fácil para él. Cuando estaba aquí también, mejor no hablar de ella para no recordar que no podía ir a buscarla. Pero creo que pensaba en ella todo el tiempo que no pensaba en Harry.

- Claro, encerrado aquí no podría haberla ido a buscar – de repente Sara comprendió el sentido de sus palabras y gritó con triunfo levantándose - ¡eso es! ¡Siempre supe que había más que mantenerlo con vida en tenerlo encerrado aquí! Dumbledore no quería que buscara a mamá. ¡Es odioso! ¡Podrá haberme encontrado si ese viejo…!

Las cortinas del comedor comenzaron a arder, mientras Sara hablaba rápidamente, con cólera y resentimiento en su voz:

- …encerrado aquí, como una tumba prematura, mientras podría haber estado luchando, como él quería, sólo por miedo a que buscara a mam

- ¡SARA! – le gritó Lupin alarmado al ver aumentar el fuego. La chica se calló y lo miró asustada- ¡ESTÁS INCENDIANDO LA CASA!

Sara hizo un gran esfuerzo para calmar su alterado temperamento y apagó el fuego.

- Lo sabía… –dijo Sara- él siempre da una razón teniendo otra…

- Sara, Dumbledore creía que tu madre estaba muerta, no iba a dejar que Sirius arriesgara su vida en una búsqueda sin sentido. Si Sirius la hubiera buscado Voldemort no habría tardado en enterarse, y Sirius era de sus objetivos principales al ser tan cercano a Harry. Además, con sus averiguaciones habría llamado la atención del Ministerio. Era demasiado peligroso para él.

Sara se sentó en la mesa sin fuerzas. Lo que Lupin le decía tenía sentido. Pero… sólo era para justificar a Dumbledore.

- ¿Por qué creían eso? – preguntó finalmente con voz débil.

- ¿Perdona?

- Dumbledore y todos, creían que mamá estaba muerta, pero no que hubiera tenido una hija… ¿cómo iba a haber muerto?

- Bueno –Lupin frunció el entrecejo, pensando- Dumbledore nos buscó un tiempo después de que acabaran los juicios y esas cosas y nos dijo que Sara probablemente estaba muerta…

- ¿Probablemente? –repitió Sara– eso no es nada seguro, además, ¿cómo iba a haber muerto sin tener una hija? Y en tan poco tiempo, además.

- Bueno, tu madre le había dado la mitad de sus poderes a Voldemort y al caer esto no habían vuelto a ella, así que los había perdido del todo. Estaba débil cuando se había ido, y nadie sabía hacia donde, pero no recibiría ayuda o atención de nadie.

- Del mundo mágico – lo corrigió Sara.

- Pero no creímos que fuera a recibir ayuda de los muggles, siendo que los odiaba tanto.

- Irónico que su mejor amiga fuera entonces una muggle como Kyara.

- En fin, Dumbledore creía que esta falta de fuerzas, unida a la falta de ganas de vivir habían acabado con ella.

- ¿Falta de ganas de vivir? ¡Sí le sobraban ganas de vivir a mi madre! Al punto de preferir matarme a morir ella.

- Sí, pero…

- No calza -dijo Sara- claro que Dumbledore no les dijo todo lo que pensaba. Me pregunto si de verdad creía que mamá estaba muerta, o sólo convenció a todo el mundo de ello.

- Sara, Dumbledore no es tan terrible como pareces creer.

- Ni tan bueno como todos creen. Pero es el único que puede dirigir esta guerra. Resignación.

- Entonces…

Sara miró a Lupin y le sonrió cálidamente:

- No te preocupes, no voy a desfigurarle la cara a Dumbledore… todavía.

Sara le sonrió y se levantó:

- Me voy, quedé de ayudar para la cena de hoy, la señora Weasley me espera. Gracias por la manzana y la charla.

* * *

- ¡Son sólo despreciables muggles! ¡Vamos! ¡Ataquen si no quieren que le de un mal reporte al Señor Oscuro!

Sara instigaba a los mortífagos durante el ataque, aunque no había necesidad de ello, sólo que así podía desatender un poco sus propias torturas, pero no del todo. Sabía que Voldemort la vigilaba y sabría si ella había dudado antes de torturar o matar a alguien, así que no eran menos sus víctimas que las de Lucius Malfoy o Rebastán Lestrange. Además, Sara sabía que alguien más la vigilaba, quien más fácil la podía poner al descubierto.

- ¡¿Qué me ves, Severus?! –le preguntó con un tono burlón- ¡¿Querías matar a este?! Lo siento, me he encariñado con él... _¡Avada Kedavra! _

Snape estaba acostumbrado a las torturas de muggles, actividad favorita del escuadrón de Malfoy. Pero ese día no se sentía bien. Ahí estaba Sara, la chica que le había dicho unas mil veces en el colegio que la limpieza de la sangre era una tontería, matando muggles por decenas e instándolo a ello. Y lo peor de todo, es que a pesar de las pocas expresiones que se leían en su rostro, parecía estar disfrutándolo. Ella, ELLA estaba disfrutando matar a esas personas…

Fue una masacre total, unos cien muggles muertos. Las últimas víctimas eran exclusividad de los jefes de escuadrón, y se suponía que con ellas dieran un buen entretenimiento al resto del equipo. Malfoy torturó por casi una hora a un pobre muggle que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Sara había guardado para sí una mujer. Nadie pensó que había elegido detenidamente a su víctima, pero así era. Espantosa tarea decidir a quien matar. Sara había usado una escala de afectividad. Aquellas personas que habían sufrido mucho en su vida, las mataba de inmediato, sin tortura alguna. Si habían sufrido lo normal, las torturaba un poco y luego las mataba. Si habían sufrido muy poco, las torturaba más, pero si habían hecho sufrir mucho, las torturaba terriblemente. No sabía si aquello tenía algún sentido real. Al final, igual acababan muertos.

Sara dio un espectáculo aún mejor que el de sus compañero, pues poseía ciertas armas que él no tenía. Tras una media hora de espectáculo, Sara les dio una pequeña sorpresa:

- Esto es algo aburrido sola –dijo– y me gustaría que uno de ustedes me acompañara… ¿qué tal tu?

Sara señaló a Severus Snape directamente, quien asombrado se levantó y se acercó hacia ella.

- Hagámosla saber lo que es dolor – le dijo Sara lanzando un cruciatus sobre ella, mientras Snape hacía otro tanto.

- Gracias por el honor – le dijo Snape. Debido a los gritos de la mujer sólo Sara podía oír lo que le decía.

- De nada, eres la persona que más se lo merecía. Sé que hace un tiempo te he estado evitando, pero quiero que sepas que no estoy molesta contigo por haberme engañado. En un inicio lo estuve, pero de no ser por eso no sería lo que soy ahora. Tu me hiciste la mortífaga que soy. Gracias a ti.

- Yo no te hice mortífaga, sólo…

- ¿Crees que si no me hubieras animado con las Artes Oscuras podría estar torturando a esta pobre como la favorita de Lord Voldemort? De no ser porque tu me sacaste de esa estúpida historia que estaba viviendo con Sirius me habría reconciliado con él y estaría ahí de idiota, esperando a que volviera de sus misiones para la Orden.

- Lo hiciste por Sirius, por despecho.

- En parte, pero por un pleito con él, aunque fuera tan terrible como este último no se me habría ocurrido ir a buscar a Voldemort. Tu fuiste el que encontró la cura perfecta para mi enfermedad.

- No estás curada –le dijo con un tono ácido- sólo haces esto por él.

Sara pensó que nunca había dicho algo en lo que tuviera más razón, pero no en el sentido que él creía.

- Es cierto, no estoy curada todavía... pero esto es un buen proceso. Cada vez que mato a una persona, es como si matara poco a poco mis sentimientos, y entre más personas mato, más se mueren mis emociones. Tal vez, dentro de un tiempo, habré matado tantas personas que no sienta nada. ¿Tú que crees?

Snape no pudo encontrar en la voz de Sara ningún matiz de pena, tristeza, piedad, culpa o aunque fuera ironía. Sara estaba siendo sincera.

- Tal vez- dijo Snape sin saber que contestarle.

Sara le sonrió. Era la primera vez desde que Sara descubriera que estaba entre mortífagos que le brindaba esa sonrisa tan especial, sincera y abierta que le dedicara en los tiempos de colegio, cuando hablaban de cualquier cosa y ella le sonreía con una expresión de total confianza y amistad. De hecho, era la primera emoción que Sara dejaba leer expresamente en su rostro desde que él le hablara sobre ver a Black a escondidas. Nadie más que él vio esa sonrisa, pues Sara estaba de espaldas al resto mientras no dejaba de torturar a la mujer. Finalmente, Sara le dijo:

- ¿La matamos?

- Eh... si quieres, pero sólo se necesita uno para el _Avada._

- ¡Reventémosle los órganos! – propuso Sara con la emoción en que otra época le habría dicho: ¡vamos a jugar gobstons!

Sara se volvió y le comunicó sus intenciones a los mortífagos que la recibieron entre vítores. Tras quince eternos minutos de reventar órganos la mujer estuvo muerta. Sara abrazó a Snape fuertemente y le dijo al oído:

- Tu eres la única persona que tengo en el mundo. Gracias por haberme traído aquí.

Luego Sara lo dejó para prenderle fuego a todo el lugar abarrotado de cadáveres. Snape no entendía muy bien lo que había sucedido, pero había sacado algo en claro, y era un terrible sentimiento de culpa. Él había convertido a su amiga, a su mejor amiga, a esa chica que creía ciegamente en él, en una asesina sin corazón, le había ensañado a matar sus sentimientos, y en una época cercana, ya no quedaría en ella nada de lo que él había conocido. No pudo evitar un estremecimiento al pensar aquello.

Sara estaba lejos de él, pero disimuladamente lo observaba, y sintió una gran alegría ante ese estremecimiento: lo había logrado.

* * *

- Son insoportables – dijo Ginny entrando en la cocina.

- ¿A que hora vienen? – le preguntó su madre, que parecía no haberla oído.

- Desearía que nunca – dijo la chica sentándose en la mesa.

- ¡Ginny! Son nuestros invitados –la regañó su madre antes de salir de la habitación.

- Eso no quite que sean insoportables – dijo Ginny.

- Vamos chica, anima esa cara y ayúdame a pelar patatas.

- Sara, tu puedes pelarlas con sólo chasquear los dedos.

- Sí, y mientras se pelan me cuentas como son.

Ginny se rió y se dispuso a hablar:

- Si Fleur tiene la mala costumbre de ver a todo el mundo con cierto desprecio cuando lo conoce la señora Delacour no lo disimula para nada, y cuando nos vio a Bill y a mi se volvió a hacer un comentario nada amable en voz bastante alta a su marido.

- ¿Es bonita?

- Más aún que Fleur, ya que es hija de una veela, pero a pesar de ser bella dudo que pueda encantar a alguien realmente.

- ¿Y el señor Delacuor?

- Se cree el hombre más maravilloso sobre la faz de la Tierra – dijo Ginny con un gesto de desesperación- pero en realidad es la persona más estirada que he visto en mi vida.

- ¿Y la niña?

- Una chineada. Cuando la vimos en el castillo después de la prueba seguramente estaba afectada por el susto, pero por lo que he visto no hay criatura más malcriada que ella.

- ¡Vaya familia! – dijo Sara negando con la cabeza- bueno, pareciera que Fleur es la mejor de todos.

- ¿Sabes que es lo mejor? – dijo Ginny bajando la voz al entrar su madre- no quieren a Bill. Lo miran con desprecio, lo consideran muy poco para su hija. Oí como la señora Delacour se lo decía a su marido y como después a Fleur. Todo el camino al hotel estuvieron lanzando indirectas sobre los hombres de pelo largo y aretes, las personas que se conformaban con trabajar en un lugar como oficinista, cajeros y simples empleados en lugar de buscar su propia fortuna, etc…

- ¿Y eso te parece lo mejor?

- ¡Claro tonta! – le dijo Ginny- ¿no ves que ellos harán el trabajo por nosotros?

Sara la miró con los ojos brillantes. Claro, ellos habrían el trabajo que a ellas se les había complicado tras el ataque a Fleur.

- ¿Ella va a venir a la cena? – le preguntó Sara.

- Sí, Bill le rogó que viniera aunque ella no quería. Le dijo que ella se merecía estar aquí y que los Delacour querrían agradecerle por haber cuidado de su hija.

- Bien. ¿Sabes a que hora va a venir?

- Hermione le escribió para pedirle que viniera temprano para arreglarnos como habíamos hecho para la fiesta de Navidad.

- ¡Excelente! – dijo Sara poniendo a cocinar las patatas- tengo un diseño que le quedará perfecto. Fleur va a morirse de envidia cuando lo vea, en la vida tendrá un vestido como ese. ¿Y donde está Hermione, a todo esto?

- No sé, creo que hablando con Harry y Ron en el patio.

- Me pregunto cómo terminé yo cocinando – dijo Sara mirando hacia el patio con una expresión de reproche.

- ¿Y a donde fuiste en la mañana?

- Andaba en Grimmauld- le dijo Sara- quería hablar con Lupin.

- ¡Pero si estuvo aquí ayer!

- Sí, pero tenía algo que hablar con él – dijo Sara evasivamente. Hermione y compañía entraron armando tanto alboroto que Ginny no notó la turbación que había aparecido en el rostro de su amiga.

- ¡No puedes decirlo en serio!

- ¡Sólo serán dos días! Ron, tu madre me dijo que lo invitara. – le dijo Hermione desesperada.

- Ron, no puede ser tan malo. Además, podrá enseñarnos unos cuantos trucos.

- ¡No necesitamos sus trucos! Somos el mejor equipo del colegio.

- Si tanto te molesta le diré que se quede en un hotel e iré a hacerle compañía –le dijo Hermione.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra!

- Pero...

- ¡YA ESTÁ BIEN USTEDES DOS! – les gritó la señora Weasley logrando un silencio absoluto – hay mucho que hacer para que se la pasen peleando. Ron, cariño, el amigo de Hermione se va a quedar unos días y espero que te portes bien con él. Además creía que era tu jugador favorito. Hermione, ayuda a las chicas con la comida, por favor.

Ron subió a su cuarto furioso y un Harry dividido entre el terror y la risa lo siguió. Hermione se acercó a las chicas aún calurosa por la discusión, mientras la señora Weasley iba a la sala a poner los manteles.

- Insoportable- dijo ayudándolas con la ensalada que estaban haciendo- desearía que la señora Weasley nunca me hubiera oído decir que Víktor iba a estar unos días aquí en Inglaterra.

- No debiste invitarlo – dijo Ginny- ¿te imaginas como va a ser esto?

- No podía decirle eso a tu mamá – dijo Hermione – pero si pudiera deshacerme de Ron ese par de días...

- Tal vez yo pueda encargarme de eso – le dijo Sara mientras picaba un tomate- déjame pensarlo. ¿Cuándo es que viene Krum?

- En dos semanas – dijo Hermione- te juro que soy capaz de convertir a Ron en una rata si se pone con sus chiquilladas.

- ¡NO! – le dijo Sara- en cualquier cosa menos una rata.

- Un elfo doméstico sería buena idea – dijo Ginny- ¿dónde está Dobby?

- Con Lupin – dijo Sara- él necesita más ayuda que nosotras, ya deja de quejarte Ginny, que hoy tenemos una cena muy interesante. Esto no se da todos los días.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, aunque no pasa mucho, como todos los inicios de parte es como una introducción a lo que viene.

Espero con ansias sus opiniones en los reviews, ¡que me iluminan la semana! Ahora, contesto los reviews, muchas gracias por ellos:

**Lil-Evans:** ¡Hola! ¡Qué bien que leyeras la historia! Me emocionó mucho tu review, supongo que se lleva días, si llevo publicadas ya más de 350 páginas en Word. Me alegra montones que te haya gustado tanto, y que te guste como enlazo las historias y los tiempos. Pues adivinaste, no soporto a Dumbledore para nada. ¡Y esa misma es la razón! Sin su manía de callárselo todo mi niño estaría de este lado del velo… no del otro. Sigo todos los viernes con la historia, así que aquí tienes un nuevo chap, ¡espero que sigas leyendo! Nika en definitiva no es mi favorita de OT (ni se acerca siquiera), pero esta canción si me gusta desde que la oí y pensé lo mismo que Sara Parker ¡esa canción es como de la historia! Y la busqué para ponerla. Bueno, ¡besitos!

**Aiosami:** ¡Hola! Pues ya estás de vuelta en la red, y aquí tienes un capítulo nuevo al fin, espero que los disfrutes, no había contado cuantos faltaban, pero si que son bastantes, y depende de cómo se mire sí que estamos en la mejor parte (porque si prefieres el romance más simple esa fue la parte pasada, ahora viene lo oscuro…) ¡Nos vemos!

**Trixi-Black:** ¡Hola amiga! Me alegra que te haya gustdo tanto el capítulo. No te preocupes por Snape, él sabe aguantar muy bien las cosas, y ahorita lo vamos a ver mucho en ambos planos. Y Sara Black ya sabes lo rara que es, le tiene aprecio, así que no la va a coger con él. Aquí está la actualización, espero que te guste.

**Ariadna Creta: ¡**Hola! Sí, creo que estoy de acuerdo con lo del angst, pero sólo puede tener dos categorías! A mi me gusta esa parte con James también, y lo de Remus es triste, pero realmente debe haber sido algo así. Yo creo que sí se perdonaron, pero igual debe haberles dolido montones, no fue nada fácil… Lo de la escena de la marca, me alegra que te parezca bien, lo del ángel, es probable que tengas razón, yo ya he oído tanto esa canción pensando en la historia que ya no sé cuantas razones he sacado por las que ES la canción de la historia, junto con Yo nací para amarte y Vórtice. ¿Odias a Dumbledore en mi historia? ¡Qué bien, eso quiere decir que sé transferir mis emociones a mis lectores! Y espera, que aún falta… Bueno, Sara Black tiene que empezar a despertar y darse cuenta de que el mundo no es lo que ella quiere que sea, sino que ya está ahí para ser descubierto. Se va a llevar unos cuantos golpes… Lo de Draco. A ver, tienes razón, es un buen malo, pero en mi historia Draco Malfoy no aparece. Prácticamente lo maté junto a Narcisa y me cree mi propio personaje (Draco a secas, para diferenciarlo) que en realidad no guarda mucha relación con el anterior. Me costó mucho decidir una pareja para Sara Black, porque no quería que el romance de ella tomara mucha importancia, porque esto es una historia de amor de Sara y Sirius. En un inicio la iba a dejar con Ron, pero me da no se que desarmar a Ron y Hermione que después había decidido dejarlo a ver que salía conforme escribía. Pero luego empecé a pensar en los papeles de todos los de sangre Black, pues todos son importantes en la historia… (menos Regulus en realidad, pero es que son muchos Black). Y no sabía que hacer con Draco y la imagen de Tom Felton me ganó y así quedó como este Draco. Ahora que vuelva tal vez lo notes un poco cambiado, pero no mucho, no quiero que la historia de amor se haga muy difícil o demasiado interesante, en este plano hay cosas más importantes, y lo de que sea un enamorado tan… enamorado, es porque es la única forma para explicar que esté tan domado y acepte tantas cosas de SB. Lo de Snape, bueno, es la primera confesión… luego hay más de otros personajes. Y lo de que estaba enamorado, sí lo habían hablado más o menos, él no se lo dijo explícitamente, pero fue cuando ella le preguntó si había estado enamorado alguna vez. ¡A mi me encanta el queque! La verdad es que pastel se usa poco aquí para llamar a un queque, se usa más para pasteles de carne, de pollo, de yuca, etc… Gracias por el review super detallado, me encantan. Bueno, aquí está la nueva entrega, espero que te guste. ¡Besos! (¡ya vi que te inscribiste!)

**Amsp14:** Bueno, ahí vemos lo del Jorobado, pero eso de que a Snape le irá mejor, ¿te refieres a que puedo usarlo como Peyrolles? ¿O a que si tu haces el Jorobado quedaría mejor él? ¿O a que en la otra le va a ir mejor? Bueno, gracias por las felicitaciones. Nos vemos.

**Andrea:** ¡Hola amiga! Espero que los problemas de tu PC se arreglen pronto, y que puedas seguir usando la de tu mamá mientras tanto. Me alegra que te guste. La chica es cerrada, sí, pero la verdad le irá entrando de a poquitos, y de que tanto se entere… ya te dije. Me alegra que te gustara lo de Sara Black, porque me encantan esas partes de ella. Me alegra que te caiga mejor, porque es mi personaje favorito. Espero que de verdad me muestres esa novela corta, la personalidad de las Saras me gusta mucho, a veces me encuentro reflejos en ellas… ( A VECES, que conste). ¡Gracias por las felicidades! ¡Y FELICIDADES A TI TAMBIEN! Perdona que no te había felicitado antes, es que no hemos podido hablar. Espero que de alguna manera nos veamos pronto. ¡Besos y ánimo!

**Bella Blackvad:** ¡Hola wapa! Ya te extrañaba por aquí. Me acaba de llegar tu review mientras publicaba, así que te lo contesto bien en el capítulo que sigue. ¡Nos vemos!

¡Besos a todos desde Costa Rica!

¡Nos vemos el otro viernes en el capítulo: "Vee, la vidente oscura"!

Sara Fénix Black

**_Anuncio: Una amiga mía empezó un fic de Sirius que se llama "Dime que no". Será una serie de song fics dedicados a nuestro amado Sirius, ella se llama Rubymoon faith y pueden encontrarla en mis autores favoritos. Dense una vuelta por su historia, lleva a penas un chao y está muy buena. _**


	38. Vee, la vidente oscura

Hola!!!!!!

Primero que nada, perdón por haber durado tanto en publicar, probablemente lo vean hasta el sábado, pero es que la computadora estaba ocupada y tengo mucho que hacer...

Contesté rápidamente los reviews.

**Amsp14:** ¡Hola! ¿Por qué te enredas con los libros? ¡Sí está más que claro! (Sí, claro…) Bueno, no era tanto que leer ¿o sí? Con lo de la locura… estoy en condiciones parecidas, así que no sé… ¡Nos vemos!

**Eli 3600:** ¡Hola amiga! ¡Que felicidad que me dejaras un review! Bueno, ya me habías dicho que llegaría uno, pero aún así, los reviews emocionan. Me alegra que te gusten mis historias, y felicidades por tu nuevo review. Gracias por la proposición, tal vez más adelante te necesite para lo que hablamos de la maldad de un personaje… ¡Ya nos "mensajeamos" en algún momento!

**Trixi Black:** ¡Hola! Espero que ya hayas arreglado tus problemas con el internet. El orgullo Black si es una plaga, en cuanto a lo de Snape, Sara hizo lo que creyó correcto, ya veremos si funciona o no en el próximo capítulo. Lo de Fleur y Krum… lo siento, pero ya no quedó campo para desarrollar tanto esos personajes más adelante… aunque es una buena idea. Voy a pensarlo seriamente… tal vez entre en algún lugar.

**Dragon Dynasti:** ¡Hola! Mil gracias de nuevo, espero que te haya llegado mi correo, sino creo que puedes cogerlo de la bio. Perdón otra vez por equivocar el nombre…

**Ariadna Creta:** ¡Hola wapa! ¡Perdón por haberte hecho esperar la semana pasada Y esta, pero es que se me ha hecho imposible tenerlo para el jueves en la noche. Sí, la entrada de Regulus la preparé según lo poco que sabemos de él en los libros, pero te adelanto que no es un personaje muy importante después. De hecho es el Black menos importante de la historia. Lo de Snape, jeje… ya lo verás la otra semana. Ups! Bueno, en este Sirius tampoco sale… espero que no te moleste mucho. Lo de Krum, bueno, de momento ahí está. ¡Y no he entrado al MSN, así que sigo sin saber el secreto! Me tienes muy picada…

**Andrea:** ¡Hola amiga! Ya quiero ver la novela, la cena, aquí está, espero que la hayas disfrutado. Me alegra que te guste lo de Sara Parker, esta es mi parte favorita de ella, ¿sabes? Lo malo es que Sirius no sale casi… Espero que nos veamos en el MSN…

**Lil Evans:** ¡Hola! Yo a Dumbledore sigo sin quererlo, y va a tener muy difícil que lo perdone ¬¬ (soy algo terca en eso). Yo soy fan de OT, pero bueno, eso es otra historia… ¡Besos!

**Emma Forst RB: **¡Hola wapa! Ya te extrañaba por aquí, pero bueno, sé que el tiempo últimamente escasea. Es que estaba peleada con Dumbledore cuando planee la historia. Me alegro que te gustara tanto el final de la tercera parte. No sé que había hecho la mujer de la tortura, pero bueno, Sara tiene sus mecanismos para esas elecciones. Me alegra que te parezca claro lo de la desconfianza de Sirius y Remus, quería sentar bien las bases de eso. Me alegra que te gustara Doce Rosas y tuvieras tiempo para leerlo. ¡Nos vemos!

**Aiosami:** ¡Hola amiga! ¿cómo van esas historias? Me alegra que te guste la faceta oscura de la historia, y la mejor parte de Sara Parker, donde como señalas los sentimientos y contradicciones de ella son muy interesantes (a mi parecer al menos). Yo quiero mucho a Remus, así que por eso esas conversaciones salen tan sentidas, es que él es tan lindo! El mejor después de Sirius. Espero que te gusten las sorpresas. Tenle paciencia a Draco… ya está cerca su retorno…

**Bella Blackvad:** ¡Hola! Te respondo el review al capitulo anterior. Ya me las estoy viendo a palitos para encontrar el tiempo de publicar… ¡Me alegra que te gustara el encuentro! Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, porque como notarás estamos en una época de escasez de Sirius. Sí que es deprimente, Ariadna tiene razón: esto debería ser un angst. Pero bueno, esa es la gracia de la historia (¿recuerdas la maldición?) Pero no deja de ser triste… El cap de los Evans se acerca, ya vas a verlo. Grandes remordimientos los de Snape, pero al menos Sara B se portó muy bien con él, ¿no lo crees? A mi también me gustó lo de las flores. Bueno, espero tu review, si ya lo dejaste perdón por no contestar pero no he podido revisar el correo estos últimos días.

Bueno, eso es todo por el momento. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Los dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**_Vee, la vidente oscura y los Delacour_**

* * *

- Y ella es Sara Parker.

La mujer que le estaba siendo presentada se inclinó respetuosamente frente a ella. Lord Voldemort había logrado unir a la causa a una verdadera vidente. Su nombre era Vanesa, pero no era el nombre por el que la conocían. Era ciega, de niña se había criado con una tribu de centauros, quienes la habían acogido en su seno al encontrarla abandonada, a pesar de su aversión a los humanos, pues así se lo habían pedido las estrellas.

Sara había oído hablar de ella a Ash. Él la había conocido, y le había dicho que era una persona cruel. Llevaba como si fuera parte de ella la crueldad de los centauros, y la raza humana le causaba aversión igual que ha estos. Sara no podía creer que estaba conociendo a la verdadera Vee, la Vidente Oscura.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Vee. A Sara no le gustó su expresión. Ella podía traer al suelo todos sus planes.

Lord Voldemort parecía bastante complacido con su más reciente adquisición, y la hizo conducir a sus habitaciones. Sara sonrió al ver el odio reflejado en el rostro de Bella ante la orden de su señor de prepararle una habitación propia de una vidente como ella a Vee. Por primera vez Sara y Bella compartían un sentimiento, aunque por razones distintas.

Vee no hablaba mucho, casi nunca. Pero Sara oyó su voz al susurrarle algo a Voldemort. Era una voz fría y silbante, casi tan escalofriante como la del propio Señor Oscuro.

Los días pasaban rápidamente. Sara no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que empezara su campaña contra Snape, aquel día del ataque masivo a los muggles. Había sido noticia mundial, y Sara se había encargado de muchas otras torturas por el estilo dirigiendo el mismo grupo. Le desagradaba tener que trabajar con Malfoy, pero necesitaba que Snape comprendiese el horror de lo que estaban haciendo.

No había vuelto a ver a Regulus, quien la misma Bella se estaba encargando de entrenar, pero había otra Black a la que sí estaba viendo muy a menudo.

Narcisa Black continuaba saliendo con Lucius Malfoy. Sara no entendía como habían durado tanto. La primera vez que la vio fue el día de la segunda tortura, cuando había ido a buscar a Lucius para comunicarle las intenciones de su señor. Sara había entrado de repente en la habitación de Lucius y se había encontrado con una extraña escena. Narcisa estaba en el piso, con la cara enterrada entre las manos, llorando, mientras Lucius levantaba la varita frente a ella.

- Sabes que de cualquier forma lo harás.

- ¡Malfoy! –había dicho Sara- ¿qué cree que está haciendo? No malgaste su tiempo, tenemos otra tortura. Vaya busque su equipo.

- Dentro de un momento, Parker.

- Ahora – dijo Sara de manera cortante, y extendiendo la mano le quitó la varita -¿a que espera?

- No hemos terminado – le dijo Malfoy a Narcisa antes de salir.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Sara.

- No te importa –le dijo Narcisa levantándose– aléjate de mi, Parker.

- Yo sólo preguntaba.

- Sí, que amable – dijo Narcisa en tono irónico – como siempre hemos sido tan buenas amigas. No puedo esperar nada de ti.

Narcisa iba a salir de la habitación, pero Sara incursionó discretamente en su cerebro antes de que se fuera. La chica no se dio cuenta y enjuagándose las lágrimas salió del lugar.

_"Sabes que de cualquier forma lo harás – _repitió Sara mentalmente_- ¿por qué querrán que espíe a Andrómeda? Creí que aún estaba en Francia. ¿Y por qué iba a negarse Narcisa? Además, ¿cómo pensaba obligarla Malfoy? A mi nunca me trató así cuando salíamos. Aquí hay algo que me huele mal. Narcisa está enamorada de Malfoy, eso ya lo vi. ¡Qué extraño es esto!" _

Esa no fue la única vez que vio a Narcisa. Otras veces la vio, caminando como sonámbula, con una expresión de felicidad estúpida o bien, de total despiste. Otras veces, caminaba rápidamente, como quien busca como escapar, pero inevitablemente Lucius o Bella la detenían y entraban con ella a un cuarto, del que salía con la expresión atontada que tenía siempre.

La próxima vez que supo de ella fue a la semana siguiente de la llegada de la vidente, en la noche. Estaba sola en su cuarto, cuando oyó gritos en la habitación de la par.

- ¡No seas idiota Narcisa! Andrómeda todavía confía en ti, eres la oportunidad de hacer esto más limpio. Si no lo haces te arrepentirás.

- Es terrible, Bella. ¿Por qué quieren matarla?

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que queremos matarla?

- ¿Si no por qué le interesaría a Malfoy? No lo entiendo, una vez que se casó con ese asqueroso muggle se suponía que ya no tendríamos contacto con ella.

- Andrómeda está ayudando a nuestro querido primo y la estúpida Orden. Ya sabes que siempre sintió debilidad por el estúpido de Sirius. Sólo queremos saber que tan involucrada está con eso.

- ¿Y crees que Sirius dejará que me acepten fácilmente en el grupo?

- Sólo averíguanos algo sobre Andrómeda y nosotros nos encargamos. Y también hermanita, ¿qué es eso que me dijo Malfoy de que estabas negándote a verle? Es el mejor partido que pude conseguir para ti, y el Señor Oscuro lo tiene en alta estima.

- Yo lo amo, Bella, sabes que sí, pero él no me ama.

- ¿Amor? ¡Eso no existe! Siempre creí que tenías más sentido común, Narcisa. Vas a casarte con Malfoy. Fin de la discusión.

- Ya sé que no tengo opción – dijo Narcisa- veré que te averiguo…

Sara oyó a Narcisa salir del cuarto de la par. Sara aprovechó la oportunidad y la jaló dentro del cuarto.

- ¡Parker!

Antes que tuviera tiempo de gritar nada Sara le puso un hechizo silenciador.

- Mira Narcisa, no seas idiota – le dijo Sara- ve a buscar a Dumbledore. Dile que te están obligando a espiar a tu hermana y que quieren obligarte a casarte con Malfoy. Dile donde nos escondemos, y dile que Voldemort planea hacer una reserva de energía propia. No dejes que te arrastren a esto.

Narcisa la miraba sin comprender nada. ¿Por qué la favorita de Voldemort le decía esas cosas? Sara sabía que Narcisa no era el ser en que más podía confiar en la faz de la Tierra, pero era el único medio que tenía a la mano. Tras decirle todo esto, alzó la varita y susurró: "_inconsius_"

Luego la sacó al pasillo y Narcisa siguió su camino sin saber que había pasado, igual que nunca entendió porque en un repentino ataque en el que seguramente había perdido la cabeza había ido a buscar a Dumbledore y le había dicho cosas que no tenían el menor sentido. Luego había salido corriendo de ahí y había encontrado a Malfoy esperándola en su apartamento.

La próxima vez que Sara la vio, venía sonriente y del brazo de Malfoy. Sara logró colocarse detrás de ella y se metió en su mente para borrarle cualquier resquicio de su conversación con Dumbledore y las órdenes que ella misma le había dado del inconsciente. Con horror, Sara supo entonces a que se debía la expresión tan extraña que tenía Narcisa todo el tiempo: estaba bajo la maldición Imperius.

* * *

- ¿Todo listo?

- Sí, señora Weasley, vamos a subir a arreglarnos.

- Claro, apúrense que no tardarán en llegar.

Sara y Hermione subieron al cuarto en el que estaban ya Ginny y Tonks alistándose.

- ¿Te gustó el vestido? – le preguntó Sara a Tonks al verla.

- Sí, me queda muy bien, gracias.

- Ya sabes que me gusta hacer de modista – le dijo Sara.

- Me encanta cuando usas ese color rosa chicle en el pelo – le dijo Ginny- ya me gustaría

teñírmelo yo.

- ¡Pero si tu pelo es precioso! – le dijo Hermione

- Yo podría hacerme rayitos azules – dijo Sara viéndose en el espejo.

- Tu y tus inventos – le dijo Tonks - ¿a que hora vienen los Delacour?

- Bill va a ir por ellos – dijo Ginny – pero creo que aún se está alistando, a veces creo que es más vanidoso que nosotras.

En ese momento, como para confirmar las palabras de Ginny, Bill llamó a la puerta.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- ¡NO! – le contestaron a coro. Hermione y Sara aún no estaban listas.

- Necesito ayuda de alguna…

- Yo iré – dijo Tonks saliendo del cuarto. Las tres chicas se rieron disimuladamente.

Tonks salió abriendo la puerta lo menos posible, para que Bill no viera a las chicas.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Bill la estaba viendo fijamente.

- Tonks, eh… no sabía que ya habías llegado.

- Hace un rato, creí que ya te habías ido a buscar a los Delacour.

- Eh… no, estaba terminando de alistarme. No puedo anudarme bien esta corbata. ¿Crees que podrías…?

- Claro – Tonks le amarró la corbata lo mejor que pudo, y Bill se miró en el espejo del pasillo.

- Gracias. Es que quiero verme bien esta noche.

- No tienes que hacer un gran esfuerzo – le dijo Tonks en voz baja. Bill le sonrió.

- Tu eres la que no tiene que hacer esfuerzos. Te ves muy linda hoy.

- Gracias – dijo Tonks ruborizándose.

- No te voy a negar que estoy un poco nervioso – le dijo Bill apoyándose en el pasamanos de las escaleras- creo que los padres de Fleur no estaban muy felices conmigo.

Bill tenía a Tonks como su mejor amiga. Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos en el hospital, donde se habían conocido mejor. Ahora, cada vez que tenía un problema no dudaba en buscar a Tonks y contárselo, ella siempre era muy buena con él.

- Tonterías – le dijo Tonks – cuando te conozcan estarán encantados contigo. Ya verás.

- La señora Delacour cree que no soy un buen partido para su hija porque no tengo dinero – confesó Bill recordando algo que ella había dicho a su marido en voz bien alta, para asegurarse de que él la oyera – y cuando conozca la casa, supongo que no reaccionará mejor que Fleur.

Fleur no se había mostrado complacida con la Madriguera la primera vez que Bill la llevara a ella, y todavía entonces parecía evitar el visitar la casa de su novio si podía.

- Supongo que no debería decir esto de la madre de tu novia, pero si cree eso es una idiota. Tendría que estar feliz, pues su hija es una de las chicas más afortunadas que hay, y no podría haber encontrado a nadie mejor.

Bill miró asombrado a Tonks, quien tratando de no ruborizarse siguió hablando, como si no se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

- Pero no lo creo, tranquilo, puede que esté acostumbrada a las grandes casa señoriales de Francia, pero yo me crié en Francia, y puedo decirte que esas grandes casas suelen esconder familias miserables. Los Delacour no podrán dejar de notar que esta es una casa humilde, pero que en ella viven una de las mejores familias de Inglaterra. Tienes una familia genial, Bill, no te avergüences de ella.

- No me avergüenzo de mi familia – la corrigió Bill.

- Y no llegues a hacerlo. Tu eres afortunado de tener una familia.

Había cierta amargura en la voz de Tonks. Bill la miró con curiosidad. Sabía que la madre de Tonks había muerto cuando esta era una niña, y que se había criado en Francia, pero no sabía donde, o con quien.

- Tal vez sea mejor que te vayas – le dijo Tonks – se está haciendo tarde.

- Eh… sí, claro. Gracias por ayudarme con la corbata.

- De nada.

Bill le sonrió y se fue rápidamente.

* * *

_- "La perdición vendrá por la sangre de los Black"_

Sara estaba sola con Vee, y esta había empezado a hablar con el tono propio de una vidente revelando el destino.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Sara helada.

- Avisa al Señor Oscuro que será a causa de los Black... debe cuidarse de ellos...

- ¿Qué Black? – Sara preguntó apresuradamente, Bella llegaría en cualquier momento.

- El que menos se espera…

Vee salió de la especie de trance en que había entrado y cogió a Sara violentamente de las muñecas:

- ¡Tu tramas algo contra nuestro señor!

- Yo soy su más fiel servidora –dijo Sara en un tono totalmente ensayado, pero sintió una punzada de horror al ver las cuencas vacías de los ojos de Vee, que parecían tener una fuerza irresistible. Sara sentía que la veía más profundo de lo que podría haberla visto con un par de ojos normales.

- Tu plan sigue adelante… y va creciendo día a día… ¡MI SEÑOR!

Sara la paralizó al oírla lanzar ese grito. Voldemort estuvo ahí al segundo.

- ¿Qué sucede Sara?

- No lo sé, mi señor – mintió Sara- entró en un trance y dijo que tenías que tener cuidado de los tuyos. Luego gritó por usted. Está desfallecida.

- No tengo tiempo que perder con medias predicciones. Ven conmigo, ya casi tenemos la reserva de energía.

- Pero mi señor… ¿y si revela algo más? Podría jurar que iba a revelar a un traidor.

Voldemort miró a Vee pensativo. Todo lo que ella había dicho había sucedido. Se metió en la mente de Sara, era cierto, Vee había estado hablando de un plan contra él. Obviamente, Sara manipuló su propia mente para evitar que Voldemort lo viera todo.

- Quédate con ella. No quiero que nadie más oiga nada de esto. Vas decirme todo lo que ella diga.

- Sí, mi señor – dijo Sara con una inclinación.

Llevó a Vee a su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Vee abrió de nuevo los ojos.

- Traidora…

- ¿Va a funcionar? – le preguntó Sara precipitadamente.

- Traidora…

- ¡Maldita sea, Vee! ¿Va a funcionar?

En eso una explosión hizo retumbar todo el lugar. Sara salió rápidamente, cuidándose de cerrar con un hechizo la habitación donde estaba Vee. Una gran alegría la invadió: ¡estaban siendo atacados por la Orden!

Claro que al recibir Dumbledore informe sobre la reserva de energía y su ubicación lo había averiguado todo y se había asegurado (aunque no sabía como) de que no era una trampa. Por eso había tardado tanto.

En segundos había empezado una encarnizada lucha. Sara se preguntaba de donde había sacado Dumbledore tanta gente. Un grupo en particular atacaba el lugar donde Sara sabía estaba la reserva. Sara los reconoció: eran los Potter y los recién casados Longbottom.

Sara se agachó al ver un hechizo que venía contra ella. No sabía quien la había atacado, pero no le importaba. Si ahí estaba James…

- ¡NO TE QUEDES AHÍ COMO ESTÚPIDA! ¡ESTAN ATACANDO LA RESERVA!

Sara se volvió para ver a una transformada Bellatrix que atacaba a los miembros de la Orden con una alegría salvaje.

Sara no podía dejar de pelear, así que participó activamente en la batalla, pero no trató de pelear con los Potter o con los Longbottom, que ya habían accedido a la habitación. Sara con terror pensó que iban a enfrentarse con Voldemort. ¡Alice iba a enfrentarse con Lord Voldemort!

- ¿Tienes miedo, Sara? – le preguntó una voz a su espalda.

Sara se volvió y se encontró cara a cara con Rose, que le lanzó un maleficio que Sara evitó con una agilidad impresionante.

- ¡No tengo tiempo para esto! – le gritó Sara - _¡desmaius!_

El hechizo no le di a su objetivo. Sara se impacientó, no tenía tiempo para un duelo, Alice estaba en peligro mortal.

- ¡No me hagas hacer esto! – le dijo Sara.

- ¡Tu mataste a Madeline!

- Tu te salvaste de milagro, quítate de mi camino.

- Cobarde...

Sara pensó en desaparecer, pero no podía sin quedar como una cobarde, cosa que no podían pensar ni la Orden (Sirius podría sospechar de su plan pues sabía que no era cobarde) y menos aún Voldemort. ¿Qué hacer? Sus desmaius eran muy lentos.

- ¡Tómala prisionera! – le gritó Malfoy – ¡no es hora de dulces reencuentros!

¡Prisionera! Jamás, le sacarían montones de información. Sólo había una salida con Malfoy tan cerca. Chasqueó los dedos para aprisionarla sin que pudiera escapar del hechizo. Sonrió a Malfoy inocentemente, como si hubiera cumplido su deseo.

Cuando Malfoy no la veía se agachó junto a ella. No podía dejarla prisionera… conocía a Rose, y su poder mental no era muy fuerte. El mismo Voldemort la torturaría y se metería en su mente, y sabría todo lo que hacía la Orden, incluyendo probablemente, que Narcisa era la que les había dicho donde estaban.

- Odio esto –pensó Sara - _¡Avada Kedavra! _

Miró el cuerpo inerte en el piso. Acababa de matar a la novia de Remus, pobre. Pero no había tiempo para pensar eso. Ocupaba entrar en esa sala y sacar a Alice. Pero su señor no debía verla. ¡Claro, la poción de invisibilidad de Snape!

Sara se apareció en el cuarto de Snape, pero ahí tan bien había alguien de la Orden, que palideció al verla.

"Genial –pensó Sara- sigamos el teatro "

Con un rápido movimiento desarmó al enemigo y lo acorraló contra la pared, poniéndole la varita en la garganta. En ese momento reconoció a un tembloroso Peter Pettigrew.

- ¡No me mates, por favor, no me mates!

- ¡Peter! – exclamó – siempre fuiste un cobarde. ¿Tienes miedo de que te mate? ¡Que conmovedor! Te perdono la vida con una condición.

- ¡Lo que sea!

- Dime dónde está Sirius.

- ¡No está aquí! Él se quedó con Remus por la luna llena y no hubo tiempo de avisarle de la batalla.

Sara pensó con dolor en la triste noticia que le esperaba al hombre lobo.

- No le digas a nadie que pregunté, y no le digas a nadie que me viste aquí. Si lo haces yo misma iré a buscarte para matarte.

Le arañó el cuello con la punta de la varita hasta que salió un poco de sangre. ¿Por qué no podía ser él quien hubieran cogido prisionero y no Rose? Sara tomó la poción de invisibilidad, preguntándose a cuantos otros amigos, si así podían llamárseles, tendría que matar. Leyó la etiqueta. Una gota por minuto. Cinco minutos serían suficientes.

Se apareció de nuevo en media batalla, pero ya no podían verla. Se dirigió a la puerta, donde se oían agudos gritos, pero se detuvo con una idea. Era la oportunidad de deshacerse del peligro que suponía Vee sin levantar sospechas. Si ya había matado a Rose para evitar que revelara algo, ¿no tenía aún más sentido matar a Vee, que podía traer abajo sus planes? Todo era por una misma causa. Se devolvió y prendió fuego al cuarto en el que estaba encerrada Vee… ya no podría exponer su secreto.

Entró en el salón. Lord Voldemort estaba torturando a Lily contra la pared, y se reía cruelmente. James estaba pegado del techo con un maleficio y no podía ayudarla.

Sara buscó a Alice con la mirada. Ella y Frank estaban en una esquina.

- ¡No pueden estar muertos! – se dijo Sara corriendo hacia ellos. No, no estaban muertos. Voldemort probablemente quería usarlos después.

- Vamos – dijo Sara cogiendo a Alice de la mano. Se aparecieron afuera del edificio, lejos de la pelea. Alice estaba inconsciente, y tenía una herida en la frente. Había enfrentado a Voldemort con valor, pensó Sara, o no la habría dejado vivir tanto.

Se apareció de nuevo dentro del salón. Sabía lo que iba a hacer. Despertar a Frank para que esta liberara a James, y entre los dos, Sara creyó que era posible que liberaran a Lily.

Tras despertar a Frank desapareció.

Sara no se enteró muy bien que pasó, pero supo que su truco había funcionado. La Orden estaba en retirada. Aquella batalla había sido muy audaz de su parte, y habían conseguido su objetivo: destruir la reserva. No podían pretender destruirlo todo en la inferioridad numérica que estaban.

Se apareció en el cuarto que había dejado y se encontró con el cuerpo calcinado de Vee. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Ya no podía predecir ni siquiera donde iba a dejarla botada. Sara llevó su cuerpo cerca de la salida que se había incendiado, creerían que había intentado huir de la batalla. Además volcó unos candelabros, para explicar el fuego en ese lugar donde la lucha no había llegado.

Ahora tenía que cubrirse ella misma. Se apareció en el lugar por donde habían entrado los atacantes. Dos valientes mortífagos estaban peleando con un montón de aurores, y yacían un montón muertos a sus pies. Celebraron alborozados la llegada de Sara, quien se unió a la pelea y mató a varios aurores antes de que, con lo que podían pasar por dos hechizos perdidos, pero en realidad, muy bien direccionados, matara a los dos mortífagos. Creía que nadie la había visto, pero no estaba segura. Habría jurado que Erick Gouth la había visto. Gouth no le caía bien, y sabía que no la quería lo más mínimo, porque ella había dicho que era tonto con iniciativa, y que eso era muy peligroso incluso para él mismo, al evaluarlo. ¿La habría visto? Se mordió el labio preocupada, pero ahora no podía averiguarlo.

Cuando más tarde Bellatrix llegó donde ella le gritó:

- ¿Dónde te habías metido?

- Estaba cuidando la entrada, Lestrange – le contestó Sara groseramente – porque los cerebros de chorlito de ustedes peleaban pero los dejaban seguir entrando.

Bella iba a replicar, pero viendo todos los muertos a los pies de Sara no pudo decir nada.

- ¿Qué pasó adentro? – preguntó Sara como si hubiera estado ahí todo el tiempo.

- Lograron destruir la reserva- le dijo Bellatrix- escaparon casi todos los de la Orden, la mayoría de los muertos son aurores. La única conocida es Rose Macken.

- ¡Pero yo la había tomado prisionera! Algún idiota debe haberla matado. ¿nos quedó algún otro prisionero?

- No. Este fue un ataque a traición, nuestro señor dice que sólo alguien les haya comunicado donde estábamos podrían haberlo hecho…

* * *

Ginny tenía razón. Los Delacour eran insoportables. Al llegar a la casa ninguno había ocultado el desprecio que sentían ante ella. La señora Delacour se mostraba altiva y miraba a los Weasley con desprecio. Sólo había dos personas en toda la mesa que los Delacour miraban con respeto: una era Harry Potter y la otra Sara Fénix Black, cosa que ambos hubieran deseado que no hicieran.

Al llegar a la casa habían mirado a su hija como si esta intentara gastarles una mala broma.

- Mamá – le reprochó Fleur en voz baja.

- Querida, me pagrece que Inglaterra lo único que te ha trangsmitido es su mal gusto.

Nadie sabía como reaccionar a ese tipo de comentarios tan fuera de lugar. Al hacerlos pasar a la casa y que Fleur les presentara a los presentes sus expresiones de descontento y desprecio no cambiaron mucho.

Los sacos de piel de dragón de los gemelos les disgustaron. La manera tan muggle de vestir de Ginny les pareció una ofensa y la sola presencia de Hermione un insulto. Los pantalones viejos de Ron una falta de cortesía. El delantal manchado que a la señora Weasley aun no le había dado tiempo de quitarse una falta total de glamour. La cordialidad del señor Weasley exagerada. Sin embargo, lo más insultante de todo era el pelo color rosa chicle de Tonks.

Fleur no sabía que Tonks estaba ahí, y al verla salir de la cocina con una bandeja se quedó de hielo. La verdad es que estaba muy bonita con ese vestido negro (-¿dónde lo habrá conseguido? ¡Es divino! A mi me quedaría genial-), el pelo rosa largo y lacio y una pequeña cadena dorada. Sonreía naturalmente –como de costumbre- y al ver a los Delacour saludó y al hacerlo se tropezó con el dobladillo de la alfombra. Bill la sostuvo, evitando que se cayera con todo y bandeja. La chica le sonrió y llevó sin otro percance la bandeja a la mesa. En eso salieron otras dos personas de la cocina. La primera era una chica de pelo negro y ojos dorados. El otro, un chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes.

- ¡Es él mamá! ¡Él me sacó del lago! ¡Es Hagui Potter! – gritó Gabrille al verlo.

Los Delacour parecían entusiasmados de conocer al famoso Harry Potter, y al presentarles a Sara no podían creerlo: ¡una fénix de la estirpe de las princesas de Inglaterra! ¿Pero que hacían dos personas de su categoría en esa casucha con gente como los Weasley?

- Es como haber invitado a comer a Malfoy – le dijo Ron a Harry, quien sonrió asintiendo.

La comida había transcurrido casi sin percance. Claro, si no tomamos en cuenta cuando Gabrielle se había puesto a gritar que no le gustaba la papa y que quería repetir carne, cuando no había más.

- Es una falgta de respegto no tener comida suficiente cuando hay invitados – dijo la señora Delacour.

- Y una falta de educación decir esas cosas – le dijo la señora Weasley, quien hacía esfuerzos desmesurados para no ponerse a pegar gritos y echarlos de ahí, por cariño a su querido hijo.

Bill no estaba nada cómodo, y dirigía a Fleur miradas asesinas que la chica trataba de pasar por alto. Harry y Sara trataban de ignorar sin ser exageradamente descorteses las atenciones de los Delacour, mientras que estos ignoraban completamente a la familia de Bill y a Tonks, a quien sólo el señor Delacour había dirigido una frase de agradecimiento por haber cuidado a su hija.

Tampoco la conversación iba por muy buen camino. Los comentarios hirientes de los Delacour contrarrestaban los ácidos de la señora Weasley, a los que con duras penas Sara, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron y los gemelos no se unían. Sin embargo la cortesía y las buenas maneras con los invitados fueron quedando olvidadas.

Al terminar la cena la señora Weasley los invitó (de mala gana) a pasar al patio, pues los gemelos habían traído su nuevo espectáculo pirotécnico para exhibirlo, y aunque los señores Delacour no estaban muy entusiasmados con aquello, la pequeña si lo estaba.

- Te lo dije –Tonks se asustó al oír esas palabras en su oído, y al volverse se encontró con un deprimido Bill.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Los señores Delacour me odian, y yo no estoy muy lejos de corresponderles en el sentimiento.

- Bueno, ellos...

- Sabes que se están comportando fatal. Un insulto más y yo mismo los echo de aquí.

- Habla con Fleur- le recomendó Tonks- Tal vez ella pueda hablar con su madre.

- Creo que tienes razón...

- Ve de una vez – le dijo Tonks sonriente- mientras iré por las bebidas que tu madre dejó preparadas.

Bill llevó aparte a Fleur, mientras Tonks entraba a la casa:

- ¿Qué pagsa? – le preguntó inocentemente la chica.

- No me pongas esa cara, Fleur, sabes lo que pasa.

- Mira, ya sé que mamá no está siendo muy corgtés, pero es norgmal, Inglaterra no le gusta, y el hecho de que yo tenga novio inglés es para ella casi una pesagdilla...

- No puedo consentir que tus padres vengan aquí a insultar mi familia, mi casa y mis amigos.

- Dale tiempo a que se acomodge al ambiente, no está acostumbrada a las reuniones como estas, digo es nuevo para ella venig a una casa... – Fleur se cayó, avergonzada de lo que había estado a punto de decir.

- ¿Pobre? ¿Eso era lo que ibas a decir? Creí que no te importaba que no tuviera dinero.

- Estagmos hablando de ella, no de mi. Míragla, ya se está acomodando, creo que hasta está disfrutando lo que hacen tus hermanos. – Fleur miró esperanzada al grupo.

Sin embargo, las esperanzas de Fleur se vieron defraudadas. El espectáculo era excelente, como siempre, más cuando Sara decidió animarlo con unas cuantas hogueras (muy bien controladas) y con doradas lenguas de fuego y los Delacour sintieron que se les paraba el corazón al ver esa demostración de magia inculta.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿No es que te han megtido en el Colegio para que aprendiegras a usar la varita? ¡Esto es una ofensa, sí señog, una ofensa para nosogtros! Magia inculta…

Sara miró a la señora Delacour con rabia, y se levantó con rudeza. Pero la señora

Weasley se le adelantó.

- Señora Delacour, esta es mi casa, (_lamentablemente pues si fuera la de Sara no dudaría de que usted ya estaría calcinada – _pensó sin agregarlo) Sara es mi invitada tanto como usted, y no tiene ningún derecho de insultarla. Además de que los magos que la desprecian por no usar una varita son simplemente verdaderos magos incultos, marcados por un complejo de inferioridad pavoroso.

La señora Delacour palideció visiblemente, pero antes de que pudiera responder sintió como algo la bañaba de arriba abajo. Tonks venia saliendo de la casa con una bandeja de cervezas de mantequilla y se había doblado un pie, dejando caer los vasos y el líquido de estos sobre la señora Delacour.

- ¡Chiquilla estúpigda e inútil! ¡Miga como me has dejado! ¡Trags de ser una ofensa para la vista y la moda eges una completa catágstrofe ambulante ! ¡Hija mía, cómo has acabado entre esta gentuza! – la señora Delacour estaba fuera de si y se había puesto de pie y le gritaba a una sonrojada Tonks, quien estaba en el suelo frotándose el lastimado tobillo.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Harry a Tonks ayudándola a levantarse junto con Ron. La chica asintió.

- ¡Suficiente! – dijo Bill haciendo caso omiso a la mirada suplicante de su novia y haciendo que todos se quedaran en un inquietante silencio – Señora Delacour, yo amo a su hija, pero sencillamente usted ha hecho que me sea necesario pedirle que se marche de mi casa. No puedo permitir que venga a insultar a mi familia y a mis amigos. Tonks no pretendió mojarla así, y después de todo, para algo somos magos. Habría sido más rápido decir un simple hechizo para secarse en lugar de insultarla, a pesar de que ella ha sido paciente con sus miradas reprobatorias toda la cena. O bien, Sara con un simple chasquido de dedos la habría secado, si usted fuera la mitad de lo buena persona que son el resto de los que están aquí. Usted dice que se le falta el respeto, y aunque no es así no veo porqué se debe de respetar a una persona que viene invitada a una casa y lo único que hace es perder todo el respeto que se le pudiera tener con comentarios fuera de lugar. Ahora, hágame el favor de marcharse. Puede que usted encuentre ofensivos la pobreza de mi casa o la simplicidad de mis amigos, pero yo encuentro ofensivos su esnobismo, su prepotencia y su arrogancia.

Todos miraban a Bill sin creer lo que acababa de decir. Los señores Delacour lo miraban sin palabras, de la impresión que les había producido y temblaban de indignación. Fleur estaba pálida, dividida entre la indignación y la vergüenza. Su hermanita miraba a todos con una tonta expresión de incomprensión. Tonks, aún algo pálida por el dolor del tobillo miraba a Bill fijamente, mientras que Ron y Harry intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas y Hermione, Ginny y Sara miradas de triunfo.

- ¡Biegn, nos vamos! – dijo la señora Delacour levantándose - ¡y con mugcho gusto! Esta es una casa de mal educados y pobregtas y me arregpiento de habeg puesto un pie aquí. Fleur, quegida, vámonos, tú te meregces algo mucho mejog.

- Yo me quedo mamá – dijo la suave voz de Fleur, con un temblor poco frecuente en ella. Todos la miraron aún más sorprendidos, y las chicas intercambiaron ahora miradas de inquietud.

- ¿Qué has digcho?

- Bill tiene ragzón en pedigte que te vayas, evítanos una escena. Dentro de un ragto llegaré al hotel.

La señora Delacour parecía totalmente perturbada por las palabras de su hija. Nunca antes le había hablado así. Sin saber que replicarle, salió junto con su esposo y su hija.

- Fleur... – Bill se acercó a la chica, que retrocedió viéndolo con cierta furia.

- Mejor recojamos las cosas – dijo la señora Weasley en voz alta, impresionada de la escena que acababa de suceder en su siempre amable y hospitalaria casa. Los chicos se apresuraron a obedecer, dejando al par de novios solos.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Espero sus opiniones con ansias, prometo no publicar sin contestar los comentarios (no sé a que horas podré subirlo, pero eso espero).

El próximo capítulo se llama: **"El traidor**".

Por último les quiero dar mi recomendación semanal… no mentira, es que una amiga mía tiene una historia que se llama **"Juegos de amor y venganza". **Ella se llama Eli 3600, tal vez puedan darse una vuelta por ella. La historia es sobre una hija de Remus, así que creo que les puede gustar.

Ahora sí, los dejo porque Piaget me está esperando…

Sara Fénix Black


	39. El traidor

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Es tarde y tengo mucho sueño. Este fin de semana lo tengo super ocupado y tengo montones de cosas que hacer -¡esta universidad!- pero no les podía fallar. Aquí está el chap, espero que lo disfruten, ya saben que los personajes no son míos. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, los respondo rápidamente al final. Los dejo con el chap.

* * *

_**El traidor: premonición**_

* * *

- Uno de mis mortífagos me ha traicionado. Sé no has sido tu, y tu me ayudarás a encontrarlo.

- Sí mi señor.

- Te meterás en la mente de cada uno de ellos, y el traidor pagará lo que hizo.

- Sí mi señor.

Lord Voldemort estaba simplemente furioso. Lo habían humillado en su propia casa. El grupo de Dumbledore le había ganado la partida y aquellos estúpidos de los Potter y los Longbottom habían escapado de él. Para colmo, Vee había muerto en el ataque. Pero ella había hablado de traición antes de morir, y Sara iba a encontrar al traidor.

Sara era presa una gran agitación. Está bien que ella había enviado a Narcisa, y eso la hacía a ella la traidora, pero tenía que haber alguien más. ¿Sino, cómo había confirmado Dumbledore la historia que Narcisa le contara? Conocía demasiado bien a Dumbledore para pensar que se las había jugado porque sí. Además, sabían cuales eran los puntos débiles de la construcción, por donde entrar, por donde escapar y donde estaba la fuente de poder.

Lord Voldemort congregó a todos los mortífagos. Formaron el acostumbrado círculo alrededor suyo. Aquellos que habían mostrado alguna debilidad durante el ataque fueron torturados y el valor de alguno alabado. Sara espero en silencio, temiendo que algo de lo que ella había hecho fuera revelado, pero no fue así.

Finalmente Lord Voldemort hizo que uno a uno los mortífagos pasaran donde Sara los esperaba.

Meterse en la mente de tantas personas era cansado, pero no aburrido. Los que no había evaluado antes de entrar estaban ahí para su examen. Interesante, muy interesante. Sara tomaba nota mental de sus debilidades y defectos. De con cuales podía contar por rendida adoración y de cuales debía cuidarse porque en definitiva no la querían, como los Lestrange y Crouch.

Sara ya había perdido la cuenta de los mortífagos que llevaba. El siguiente sin embargo, la hizo reaccionar como un choque eléctrico.

Aunque ella no evaluaba a las personas encapuchadas, al evaluar a la gente en media reunión de mortífagos no podía hacerles quitarse las capuchas, ya que ellos se conocían sólo en pequeños grupos.

- ¿Severus?

La capucha se inclinó afirmativamente. Sara le puso las manos en la cabeza como hacía con todos.

Sumergirse en la mente de su amigo no le era agradable. Pero esta vez lo fue aún menos: su amigo hacía una muy buena pero disimulada occlumencia.

Sara se estremeció, Snape era un occlumence genial, casi innato. Si no estuviera investigando a fondo no habría notado que le ocultaba algo. Trató de verlo, pero era difícil. Necesito casi todas sus fuerzas para romper el campo de occlumencia, pero lo logró.

Snape se dio cuenta, pues levantó la cabeza y vio a Sara a los ojos. Ella sabía su secreto.

Sara no reaccionó de ninguna manera en particular, y lo rechazó como había rechazado al resto.

Evaluó a todos los mortífagos. Voldemort le había dicho que no importara que el traidor fuera el primero, mejor revisarlos todos por si había varios.

- ¿Y bien? – le preguntó Lord Voldemort cuando esta evaluara al último.

Sara sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente.

- Gouth, Erick Gouth.

Sara no esperó para ver que sucedía. Lord Voldemort lo torturaría y Bella lo mataría. Lord Voldemort no le daba el honor a los traidores de matarlos él mismo. Sara salió del lugar con la cabeza en alto, como si no acabara de darle una sentencia de muerte a un hombre inocente.

* * *

- ¡Hey, Tonks, te buscan!

La chica se volvió rápidamente. Ese día tenía de nuevo el pelo corto y en picos, de un color negro azulado y vestía la cómoda túnica gris plata de aurora. Estaba en su oficina, y era cerca del medio día. La noche anterior había tenido lugar la cena con los Delacour. En la puerta de la oficina de aurores estaba un pálido y ojeroso...

- ¡Bill! ¿Qué haces aquí? – se acercó a él rápidamente.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – le preguntó el pelirrojo mirando dentro de la oficina con curiosidad. Tonks había planeado no salir a almorzar, pues esos días el trabajo se acumulaba en torres sobre los escritorios de los aurores, pero el tono del chico le dio a entender que era importante. Además, después de lo sucedido el día anterior es probable que quisiera contarle qué había sucedido con Fleur después de que ellos los dejaron solos.

- ¡Me voy a almorzar! - le dijo su jefe al tiempo que tomaba su cartera y salía de la oficina.

No se había equivocado.

- Estaba molesta por como le había hablado a su madre. Pero sabía que se había pasado. Me pidió perdón por como se habían comportado, todo esto está siendo difícil para ellos, pues Fleur siempre ha sido su favorita. Y yo definitivamente no les agrado.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Estuvimos hablando un gran rato. No soy un ingenuo, sé que ella lamenta que yo no tenga dinero, pero estoy seguro de que me ama por lo mismo.

- Sí, supongo – dijo Tonks - ¿entonces no estaba enojada contigo?

- ¡Qué va! Estaba furiosa. Hasta tu saliste en la conversación.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí, no sé porque estaba molesta contigo.

- ¿Por qué? Si se puede saber…

- Tonterías, sólo quería tener un motivo para enojarse. Dijo algo así como que lo peor de todo es que le hablé así a su madre por defenderte, y que yo siempre andaba cuidándote, como si me importaras más que ella. Que tu no tenías que haber estado en la cena, porque no eras de la familia. Creo que estaba un poco celosa.

- ¿Y tu que le dijiste?

- Le dije que eras mi mejor amiga, y que es como si fueras de la familia. Después de todo te llevas bien con toda la familia.

- Claro, como de la familia– repitió Tonks.

Bill la miró de manera especial. Era la segunda vez en dos días que ella hablaba así de la familia.

- ¿Tu familia… digo, tu…?

- Mi madre murió cuando yo era muy niña, ya te lo había dicho.

- Pero tu padre…

- Mi padre era un imbécil. Además no me quedé con él mucho tiempo después de la muerte de mi madre. Sirius quería sacarme de ahí, así que habló con…

- ¿Sirius? – preguntó asombrado Bill.

- Sí, mi madre era su prima –le aclaró Tonks- decía que era peligroso, y que papá no podría protegerme, pero él tampoco iba a cuidarme, así que me mandaron con unos amigos de mi madre, en Francia.

- Sabía que te habías criado en Francia, pero no que Sirius te había enviado allá. ¿Estudiaste en Beuxbattons?

- No, estudié en Hogwarts. Cuando todo terminó mi tía me mandó a traer. Estuve un tiempo con ella hasta que Draco se enfermó, entonces volví a Francia. Pero cuando cumplí once me llegó la carta de Hogwarts. Sirius se había encargado de que me inscribieran.

- No sabía que eras tan unida a Sirius.

- No era tan unida a él. Mi madre lo era. Él le había prometido que si algo le pasaba se encargaría de mi futuro. Ella misma le había recomendado los amigos con quien debía mandarme.

- Es la segunda vez que hablas como si hubiera un peligro sobre ustedes.

Bill vio con asombro que la chica tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Mi madre ayudaba a la Orden del Fénix. Sirius la había involucrado. Sabían que estaban tras ella. Los mortífagos atacaron la casa y la mataron. Mi padre andaba de gira con su compañía de ventas. Después de lo que pasó se volvió un poco loco. Yo me salvé nadie está muy seguro como del ataque, y tenían miedo de que volvieran a terminar el trabajo.

- Eso es terrible, nunca me habías dicho…

- Por eso Sirius se encargó de mi. No podía quedarme con él porque estaban en plena lucha, y no podía dejarme en casa, pues ya sabes como son los mortífagos. Les gustan los trabajos completos. Cuando me uní a la Orden Sirius trató de impedirlo, tenía miedo que me pasara lo mismo que mamá. Pero no iban a impedirme entrar. Y el día de la batalla en el Departamento de Misterios, cuando Bellatrix, mi otra tía, me dejó inconsciente él peleó con ella. Bueno, cumplió la promesa que le hizo a mi madre de protegerme.

Tonks rió con una amargura que no le iba bien y que Bill nunca antes le había oído.

- Pero bueno, no es por eso que viniste a buscarme. ¿Verdad? Dejemos mi drama familiar para otro día.

- Pero…

- Bill, en serio

- Quería pedirte un consejo –le dijo Bill al ver su resolución- Fleur me invitó a irme con ella a Francia.

- ¿Qué? – Tonks lo miró sorprendida.

- Dice que tenemos que arreglar las cosas con su familia, y está segura de que le simpatizaré al resto de ellos, y que incluso podría mejorar las cosas con sus padres lejos de casa.

- ¿Y vas a ir?

- Eso es de lo que quería hablar contigo.

Tonks lo miró pensativa, todavía con un rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Depende de una cosa.

- Dime.

- Si la amas y crees que vale la pena intentarlo, deberías ir. Es como poner en una balanza cuanto la amas y cuanto puedes soportar a su familia. Si vale la pena... adelante.

Bill se quedó pensativo.

- Creo que voy a ir. La verdad no sé si la amo tanto o no, y tal vez así lo averigüe.

- ¿Cuándo se irían?

- Pasado mañana.

Tonks lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?¿Pero y el trabajo?

- Unos días, no puedo dejar a la Orden botada. En cuanto al trabajo no importa, me quedan vacaciones, creo que mejor me voy a pedirlas. Muchísimas gracias – le dijo sonriéndole– simplemente eres la mejor. Lamento mucho lo de tu madre, y lo de Sirius. Después, si quieres, podemos hablar de ello.

- No importa – le dijo Tonks – está bien. Espero que te vaya bien en el viaje.

- Ven mañana en la noche a despedirte.

- No puedo, tengo guardia. Puedo ir hoy.

- No puedo, tengo que dejar libre la oficina. ¿Qué tal si te llegas mañana al banco para la hora de almuerzo?

- Está bien.

- Sí, bueno, hasta luego.

Bill le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, dejando a Tonks sola y pensativa.

* * *

- Te estaba esperando.

Snape acababa de entrar al cuarto de Sara. Esta estaba de espaldas, aguardando su llegada. Sabía que no podía dejar de ir a verla, no después de lo que acababa de hacer. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decirle? Al entrar Snape las puertas se cerraron y Sara puso el hechizo más potente que conocía de aislamiento. Nadie podía haber escuchado, visto o conocido lo que iba a suceder ahí.

Sara se volvió a ver a su amigo, que estaba pálido y expectante.

- Eres un muy buen occlumence – le dijo Sara- el mejor que he conocido. Casi un natural. Puedes engañar al mismo Lord Voldemort, si quisieras. Ocultas muy bien el cierre.

- Me preparé especialmente en Occlumencia antes de entrar en esta academia –comentó Snape. Ninguno quería llegar al tema. Pero Sara fue la primera en mencionarlo.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – le preguntó Sara.

- Tu lo viste, no me lo preguntes.

- No puedo creer que lo hagas por mi, lo que sientes por mi no puede haberte impulsado a hacer esto, no puedes quererme tanto.

- Es verdad Sara, y tu siempre lo has sabido, o lo habrías podido saber, si no estuvieras tan embebida con Black – el tono de Snape notaba amargura.

- Pero, aún así, ¿qué te ha impulsado a cometer esa locura? Es prácticamente un suicidio y lo sabes. ¿Qué habría pasado si yo no te hubiera cubierto? ¿Qué habría pasado si la Orden no hubiera matado a la vidente y ella te hubiera expuesto?

- Habría muerto.

- ¡No vale la pena!

- Sí, lo vale – entre Sara más se exaltaba y gritaba más baja y grave se volvía la voz de Snape.

- ¿Por qué tomaste esta decisión?

- Tu me convenciste. Cuando te vi hacer todas esas atrocidades. Supe que era mi culpa.

- ¿Y qué tienen de malo las torturas de muggles? Tu mismo lo hacías antes de llegar yo –Sara preguntó esto con el corazón destrozado. Su plan había funcionado a medias. Todos los grotescos espectáculos que había montado eran para que Snape reaccionara y se diera cuenta del horror en el que estaban metidos, y decidiera salirse de todo eso. Ella había pretendido salvarlo, pero no había contado con que él también quería salvarla.

- Tú. Verte día a día me hizo darme cuenta de lo que hacíamos. No me importaban los muggles, me parecía incluso divertido lo que hacíamos, pero después eras tú la que lo hacía. Tú las que los mataba y los torturaba. Eras lo más preciado en mi vida, porque a pesar de cómo yo era tu decidiste ser mi amiga. Eras buena, inocente y tierna a pesar de tu mal humor, representabas tantas cosas para mi que cuando te vi en esto me di cuenta que había matado a mi mejor amiga. Cuando me dijiste que querías dejar de sentir lo vi todo claro. Lo que más apreciaba de ti, aunque era también lo que más problemas te daban, eran tus sentimientos, sentimientos que yo prácticamente había perdido, pero que tu conservabas. La idea de que los perdieras era igual que perderte. Muchas veces me he preguntado porqué traicioné tu confianza engañándote para que formaras parte de los mortífagos, y sé que lo hice porque pensé que eso podría unirnos, que te olvidarías de Black y toda esa historia. Sin embargo todo lo que conseguí fue que te perdieras a ti misma, y nunca dejaste de pensar en Black porque la razón por la que haces todo esto es por él. Si es mi culpa que seas una mortífaga, como tu me lo dijiste una vez, tengo que remendar mi culpa. Por eso fui a buscar a Dumbledore, y por más que me costara le dije lo mismo que te estoy diciendo, y me aceptó en su servicio. Seré un espía digas lo que digas, y de alguna forma destruiremos a Voldemort, y de alguna manera te sacaré de aquí. Te conozco, y sé que aún no has vendido el alma a Voldemort y aun queda en ti mucho de la chica que conocí. Tu misma me lo confirmaste al no entregarme. Sé que crees que lo que te une a Voldemort es la idea de que ya no te queda nada más y el despecho por Sirius, pero hay algo más, siempre lo hay, y cuando quieras salirte el no te dejará. La única manera de sacarte de esto es haciendo caer a Voldemort y al parecer solo Dumbledore puede hacer eso, y por eso me he unido a él. Sólo tu conoces mi secreto, si lo revelas me matarán, pero ya no me importara. Si fuiste capaz de venderme, es porque ya era demasiado tarde para salvarte.

Sara miraba a su amigo sin aliento. Le dolía la cabeza de procesar todo lo que él le había dicho tan grave y tan rápidamente. Otro de sus planes se iba a flote. No sabía que decirle, así que simplemente se dirigió a él y lo abrazó. Tuvo ganas de decírselo todo, pero se contuvo. Había visto bien que ahora lo unía un sentimiento de lealtad a Dumbledore increíble, que nacía irónicamente del odio que sentía ahora hacia la causa de Lord Voldemort y el amor –porque en efecto, era amor- que sentía por Sara.

- ¿No es irónica la vida? – dijo al fin Sara- tu eras el que amaba las Artes Oscuras, y yo la que decía que la limpieza de sangre era una estupidez. Y tu te unes a Dumbledore, quien siempre detestaste para salvarme a mi, que huí de él y los suyos. Ahora eres Tu el de la Orden y Yo la mortífaga. Ahora eres tu el que está del mismo lado de Sirius, y yo su enemiga.

- No me recuerdes que estoy del lado de Black, que no quiero arrepentirme. Supongo que ahora vas a disuadirme.

Sara, que aún lo abrazaba trató de entender lo que le decía. Claro, ella era la favorita de Voldemort, se suponía que lo regañara y lo trajera de vuelta al redil, pero no podía hacer eso.

- No voy a disuadirte para que vuelvas con nosotros.

- ¿No? – Snape la apartó de sí y vio que habían unas brillantes lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Pero no puedo dejar de pedirte que no hagas esto. Vete, deserta. Yo te cubriré. Huye de Europa, escóndete, cámbiate el nombre. Voldemort no va a perder tiempo buscándote. Pídele ayuda al mismo Dumbledore, él te protegerá. No puedo dejar que arriesgues tu vida por mi, no vale la pena. Yo no puedo salir de esto, y la idea de que la Orden haga caer a Voldemort es disparatada.

- ¿Por qué no puedes salir de esto? ¿Qué es lo que te une a Voldemort?

- No puedo decírtelo. Pero es suficiente para que sea su esclava de por vida – las lágrimas que Sara había intentado contener rodaron limpiamente por sus mejillas.

- ¿Y si pudieras te irías?

- ¡Sí! – Sara estalló en frenéticos sollozos, que Snape no entendía. La abrazó tratando de consolarla. Sara sabía que tenía que haber dicho que no, pero las emociones que había contenido por todos esos largos meses se juntaron sobre ella y no se pudo contener, hacía demasiado tiempo que no hablaba con nadie, que no abría su alma…

- Pero Sara, tiene que haber una forma.

- ¡No la hay! Tengo que quedarme. Si él se diera cuenta de que yo… ¡no, no podría soportarlo! – Sara se apartó de él – olvídate de esto. Me quedo y punto. No tengo opción. Y no le digas nada a nadie.

- Pero...

- ¡Júrame que no le dirás a nadie lo que te dije! Nadie puede saber que daría hasta mi última gota de sangre por salir de aquí, por escapar de esto. Júrame que ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello lo dirías. Ni a Dumbledore, ni al mismo Sirius. Todas las personas que quiero tienen que saber que soy mortífaga por propia voluntad. Júramelo. A nadie. ¡Nunca!

- Te lo juro.

- Repítelo.

- Te lo juro, por nuestra amistad, te lo juro.

- Bien. Ahora, vete, huye, yo te cubriré.

- No, tu misma me acabas de dar todas las razones que podrían faltarme para hacerlo. Tu necesitas salir de aquí, y yo colaboraré en la causa para sacarte.

- Estás hablando igual que Sirius. ¡A veces ustedes dos se parecen tanto! –gritó Sara con furia- Si es lo que quieres, hazlo. Pero no me pidas que siga salvándote. No voy a decir nada. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, pero si te descubren no sé si voy a poder ayudarte. Lo que pasó aquí es nuestro secreto, ahora vete. No volveremos a hablar de esto nunca.

Dejaré de guiar tu grupo.

Snape se dio la vuelta para salir.

- Y Severus… ten cuidado por favor.

Snape asintió brevemente antes de salir. Sara se dejó caer en el diván de su cuarto al cerrarse las puertas de nuevo. Lo había sospechado varias veces de joven, en el colegio, pero después de todo ese tiempo… no podía creer que Severus Snape la amaba, y arriesgaba su vida por ella, uniéndose a los que fueran sus enemigos.

* * *

Sara, Ginny y Hermione se encontraban en el cuarto que compartían esas vacaciones comentando lo sucedido los dos días anteriores.

- ¡Por un momento creí que ya se había arreglado todo! – admitió Ginny – pero la estúpida de Fleur tenía que quedarse.

- Si se hubiera ido todo estaría solucionado – se lamentó Sara- pero ahora...

- ¡No puedo creer que de verdad se vaya para Francia con ella! ¡Hoy mismo!– dijo Ginny.

- La verdad es que no hay mucho que podamos hacer. – dijo Hermione buscando el lado práctico de las cosas – Sólo podemos esperar. Si Bill la quiere no tenemos mucha opción.

- Creo que tienes razón – dijo Ginny con resignación.

Sara empezó a acomodar las cosas y de repente lanzó una expresión de angustia y empezó a revolverlo todo:

- Sara, ¿qué te pasa? – le preguntó Hermione al tiempo que abría el libro que estaba leyendo para continuar su lectura.

- ¡La pulsera! No está... ¡Tengo que encontrarla!

- ¿Qué pulsera? – preguntó Hermione sin entender.

- ¡Estaba aquí! Siempre la dejo en la mesa de noche... es dorada, tiene una pequeña margarita...

- ¿La que sostienes por la noche? – preguntó Ginny levantándose.

- ¡Sí! –dijo Sara demasiado preocupada como para notar que su amiga lo había notado.

- Mamá la echó en mi caja de música cuando limpió – le dijo Ginny al tiempo que la sacaba y se la enseñaba. Sara la cogió rápidamente y la encerró en su puño. Ginny y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada que Sara conocía muy bien pero que no notó en ese momento.

- ¿Por qué tanto interés en la pulsera? – preguntó Hermione casualmente.

- ¡No sé que habría hecho si la perdiera! – dijo Sara abriendo la mano y contemplándola.

Sin embargo sintió la risa contenida de Ginny y cerrando la mano bruscamente preguntó:

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué les pasa? No veo que sea gracioso.

- Te la dio Malfoy, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Hermione.

- Sí, ¿algún problema?

- Chica, no es para que te pongas a la defensiva – le dijo Ginny- pero es que eso explica la consternación por perderla.

- Pues sí, ¿qué le diría a Draco si pierdo la pulsera de su madre?

- Claro, ¡que tragedia! – dijo Ginny en tono de burla.

- No espero que lo entiendas – le dijo Sara en tono seco.

- Lo entendemos perfectamente – le dijo Hermione – igual que el que hoy no hayas querido salir para esperar una carta suya.

Sara miró alternativamente a las chicas:

- Oh no… – dijo titubeante y retrocediendo como si las chicas la amenazaran – ustedes dos creen que yo… que a mi… no, nada que ver… están locas…

- ¿Por qué no? A pesar de insoportable no me negarás que es guapo.

- No, no chicas, entre Draco y yo no hay nada.

- Claro que no – Sara odiaba que le dieran la razón dándole a entender que no le creían.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! Si se guían sólo por esta pulsera – Sara levantó el puño con la

pulsera y lo apretó con fuerza, y en ese momento se interrumpió y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, gritando con fuerza. Pero no fue la única en gritar. De la habitación de abajo llegó un grito aún más agudo.

Sara vio a sus amigas temblando, otra premonición, las más horrible que había tenido. Las chicas la miraban preocupadas, pero Sara sabía que no podía decirles. Se precipitó a la puerta, pues todavía llegaban gritos de abajo.

- ¡¿Qué sucede?! – la señora Weasley subía corriendo las gradas. Sara oía mientras bajaba las gradas una mezcla de gritos de dolor con los gritos preocupados de Ron:

- ¡HARRY! ¡HARRY!

Sara fue la primera en entrar a la habitación. Harry estaba en el piso, apretándose la cicatriz con la mano, y parecía quemarle. Temblaba y convulsionaba, se le habían caído los anteojos, y Ron a su lado no sabía que hacer. Detrás de Sara entraron las chicas y la señora Weasley.

- ¡HARRY! – Sara se agachó junto su amigo, pero en ese momento supo que no debió haberlo hecho. Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se irguió. Todo rastro de temblor había desaparecido, y levantó lentamente su mano hacia Sara. Entonces ella sintió como una gran fuerza la atraía hacia él. Irradiaba de la cicatriz y era más fuerte de lo que ella podía resistir. Pero no era a ella a la que atraía, eran sus poderes. Su mano también se levantó hacia él, pero contra su voluntad. Era como si una mano de hierro la obligara a levantarla y sabía que algo terrible sucedería si tocaba la de Harry. Empezó a retroceder, asustada, pero la fuerza era mayor a la de ella.

- Harry, no… – logró decir, pero sabía que no tenía sentido, Harry no era dueño de sí mismo. ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? Y tenía que salir de ahí para avisar a Dumbledore. No era mucho el tiempo que quedaba, y tenía la horrible sensación de que ya estaba sucediendo. Harry pareció reaccionar a su ruego, porque se detuvo, pero todavía le tendía la mano. Sara sentía que su brazo iba a quebrarse si lo contenía. La cicatriz de Harry brillaba furiosamente. De repente, la horrible tensión terminó: entre los Weasley y Hermione habían logrado apartar a Harry de ella, quien ya la había arrinconado. Sara se sintió casi desfallecida, como si hubiera estado peleando para evitar que Harry le arrancara algo tan suyo como su piel. Harry se había desmayado. Sara se levantó y les dijo rápidamente:

- Llévenlo a Grimmauld. Tengo que encontrar a Dumbledore.

Sara desapareció. ¿Dónde buscar a Dumbledore? Si ya estaba teniendo lugar la batalla... ¿aparecerse ahí? No, no después de lo que acababa de pasar. Hogwarts. Iría ahí, y si no estaba le podrían decir donde estaba. Apareció en la oficina del director, y este la miró asombrado:

- ¡Sara! ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es Harry – Sara le contó lo que acababa de ocurrir, y paso seguido su premonición. Dumbledore la miraba gravemente.

- Me alegro que tuvieras el buen sentido de venir a buscarme y no aparecerte en la lucha, es lo que él quería. No perdamos el tiempo. Lo que me dices ya debe estar pasando – como para confirmar sus sospechas en el fuego apareció un mensaje de alerta, Dumbledore ni siquiera lo miró, se dirigió a su armario y sacó dos botellas de poción de este – quiero que te tomes esto, y luego por los polvos flu viajes directo a Grimmauld y te quedes ahí. Dale esto a Harry –le tendió la otra botella- y espera noticias nuestras. Mándame a Lupin cuando llegues.

- ¿Qué es esto? – le preguntó Sara viendo lo que se suponía debía beber.

- Sara, no tenemos tiempo.

- ¡Usted encerró a mi padre un año para evitar que encontrara a mi madre y la trajera de vuelta! Si va a hacerme algo a mi, me gustaría saberlo.

- ¿Cómo sabes que…? Después hablaremos de eso. Eso es tu poción inhibidora mejorada. Te quitará tus poderes y te convertirá en muggle por un día.

- ¿Qué? – Sara lo miró sorprendida.

- Es por el bien de Harry. Voldemort quiere tus poderes y hoy está trabajando es eso, y trató de tomarlos a través de Harry. Si no los tienes, no habrá peligro ni para él ni para ti.

Bien – Sara se tomó de un trago la poción. De verdad era mucho más fuerte de la que acostumbraba tomar, pues sintió como la dejaban todas las fuerzas- ¿les digo a los Weasley?

- Será lo mejor.

Sara tomó los polvos flu y se apareció en Grimmauld. Los Weasley ya estaban ahí con Harry.

- ¡Sara! ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntaron la verla llegar – ¿por qué usaste la red de polvos flu?

- ¿Cómo está Harry? – preguntó antes de contestar- ¿dónde está Lupin? Ya les explicaré todo.

- Arriba, con Harry.

Sara subió rápidamente las gradas hasta el cuarto de los chicos. Entró y se sentó junto a Harry en la cama. Lupin la miró asombrado:

- Sara, ¿qué haces aquí? Podría ser peligroso…

- No tenemos tiempo. Tranquilo, Dumbledore quiere que vayas con él ya. Tengo que darle de beber esto a Harry.

Los tres Weasley y Hermione habían entrado tras ella.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Hay un ataque. Algunos duendes y gnomos se aliaron a Voldemort.

Todos se llevaron las manos a la boca asustados.

- Están atacando Gringotts.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado… y espero sus comentarios con ansias.

El siguiente chap ¡El 40 ya, no lo puedo creer! Se llama Andrómeda Black y Nymphadora Tonks.

Respondo los reviews:

**Andrea:** ¡Hola! Pues a mi Fleur siempre me ha caido mal, me alegra que te gustara el ataque, es el primero y no es mi favorito la verdad. La vidente era necesaria porque era la primera predicción que aparece pero pon atención a lo que ella dice… ¿realmente crees que puedan ser Sirius o Sara? ¡Nos vemos!

**ArwenWood:** Me alegra que te parezca interesante, espero que sigas leyendo!

**Valeska:** ¡Hola! Estás de vuelta! Que bien! ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por la felicitaciones. Sí, lo del ascenso de la oscuridad, como se llama esta cuarta parte es en serio, se pone todo mucho más oscuro. La parte de reventar órganos me gustó ponerla porque se ve como Sara no tiene problema para seguir su papel. Lo de Sara Black, bueno, los Delacour a mi me caen mal, ¿así **que lo prefieres con Fleur? Que interesante… ¡Espero verte por aquí pronto!**

****

**Lil Evans:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado lo que les dice Bill, me llevó mi rato pensarlo. Lo de su cortan o no, bueno, ya viste el chap. A mi también me parece la familia Weasley demasiado para la chica veela. ¡Besos!

**Andrea:** ¡Hola amiga! Qué poco nos estamos viendo, casi no puedo entrar al MSN, espero que todo esté bien. ¿Te cae bien Fleur? Yo no la soporto. Me alegra que te gustara el ataque, aunque en mi opinión no es el mejor de la historia. Pues déjame decirte que no acertaste con lo de la predicción de Vee… ¡Nos vemos!

**Emma Frost:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustara tanto el chap. A mi me cae major Tonks, aunque no tanto como la pongo yo, sino en las historias de mi hermana, donde esa chica tiene un carácter muy... Black. Lo del ataque, que bien que te gustara, y ups! me descubriste, me fascina nuestro querido hombre lobo, es mi favorito después de Sirius. Pues lo de los ojos de Vee… depende de cómo te la imagines. Yo me la imagino con unos ojos tan oscuros y vacíos que es como si no tuviera. Lo de la imperius ¿lo descubriste? Ok, me alegra ver que pones tanta atención a la historia. Si, los cacharros muggles son de lo peor ¬¬. Espero que te haya ido bien en el inicio de clases…

**Trixi Black:** ¡Hola amiga! Al menos ya te arreglaron la Internet… Claro que debería estar muerto Peter, pero se me desarmaba un poco la historia, ¿no crees? A ver, esos celos con la novia del pobre Remus… que lo he dejado más sólo que la una… Fleur se quedó porque ella sí quiere a Bill. Vamos a ver lo de Fleur y Krum. Tal vez y te concienta. Nos vemos!

**Angie Crowe:** ¡Hola! Gracias por dejar el review, es bueno saber que segues leyendo, entiendo la falta de tiempo, yo estoy que no doy a basto. A mi me gusta mucho la parte de Sara convenciendo a Snape, sobre todo por lo que pasa en este chap. Pues tendrás que aguantar a Fleur un poco más, paciencia… saludos desde Costa Rica!

**Bella Blackvad:** ¡Hola! ¡Qué superreview! Trataré de contestarlo lo mejor posible a pesar dela prisa. Pues a mi en la U también me esclavizan montones, creí que no iba a poder publicar pero aquí estoy, robándole unos minutos a mi sueño… Ya Sara hizo lo que debía con Regulus, es un Black, así que no podía dejarlo por fuera. Sara Parker es genial, a mi me encanta describir lo sin asco que es para hacer las torturas porque en realidad no le importan ya que no las hace por gusto pero tienen un significado para ella. La escala me pareció lo mejor que se me podía ocurrir. Que vamos, esta chica no es buena, pero no es tan mala tampoco. Los remordimientos de Snape… bueno, ya viste qué pasó con ellos. Me encantan las conversaciones con Remus. Es que le tengo cariño al licántropo… igual que Sara. Sobre lo del pelo de Sara Parker, no, es de pelo negro desde el primer chap. Si quieres ve al primer capítulo, cuando James se está burlando de Sirius la describe. De hecho a veces pienso en que ella debería de ser castaña, pero no, tiene el pelo negro. Sólo que Sara Black lo heredó con el tono de Sirius.Capítulo 38. Tienes razón, este es el primero de los encuentros entre los Potter y Longbottom contra Voldemort. Me alegra que te gustara la batalla. Peter estaba ahí porque sí, pero aún no se va a unir a los mortífagos. Hay un capítulo en especial para eso. Claro que Sara Parker es leal a sus afectos, el problema es que no tiene muchos y mientras ellos estén bien los demás le importan poco. A mi me encanta poner celosa a la asesina esa de Bellatrix, y me alegra que te gustara la vidente. Pensé en conservarla más tiempo, pero la verdad me habría enredado mucho las cosas.¡Me encanta ver como has pensado la Profecía de Vee! Me alegra porque es muy importante en la historia, y la verdad has andado cerca un poco, pero toma muy en cuenta la respuesta de Vee: "el Black que menos se espera". Tal vez no sea en realidad quien menos se espera en este momento de la historia, pero más adelante quien sabe. Vas bien en las predicciones, cuando tengas más información tal vez lo descifres. El hechizo inconsius es de mis favoritos, ya verás como lo usa Sara de nuevo y lo que puede provocar… Draco saldrá de nuevo pronto, ya verás, ten paciencia, y lo suyo se va descubriendo a poquitos porque es muy importante.Sé que Sirius está saliendo poco, lo siento en serio, pero es que la historia está del lado de Sara Parker. Ya en el próximo capítulo vuelve a aparecer.No me enojan tus reviews nunca, tranquila, pero me lleva mi rato contestarlos, espero que no te moleste que los conteste con tantas prisas. Gracias por seguir siempre la historia. Entiendo esa falta de tiempo, a mi también me pasa. Nos vemos!

**Julileta Black Potter:** ¡Hola! Qué bien que estás de vuelta. Me alegra que te gustara el chap, gracias por el review. Entiendo lo de los exámenes, a mi me pasa a menudo. ¡Besos!

**AriadnaCreta: **acabo de encontrar tu review. Gracias, pero te lo contesto en el siguiente chap, porque si no no puedo publicar ahora... ¡Nos vemos!

¡Saludos desde Costa Rica!

Sara Fénix Black


	40. Andrómeda Black y Nymphadora Tonks

Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!

Perdón por el retraso al publicar, es que estos días estoy muy tallada con la U porque ayer presenté dos capítulos de mi tesina y tengo cuatro exámenes grandes en estos días, así que he estado estudiando mucho.

Gracias por seguir la historia, y he recibido varios reclamos sobre la falta de Sirius… que bien se debe sentir nuestro cachorrito cuando ve que lo extrañan tanto. Aquí sale otra vez, así que por favor olviden las amenazas de crucios y avada kedavras que tuvieran preparadas. Eso sí, les advierto que sale poco y así seguirá siendo, porque la idea es ver a Sara Parker y su angustia de hacer todo por Sirius sin siquiera verlo. Pero seguirá saliendo, ya lo verán!

Gracias por los reviews, los contesto rápidamente al final (perdón por no poder extenderme en las respuestas).

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a JK Rowling y empresas asociadas, excepto Sara Parker y Sara Black. ¡Ah, y Leithold! Ya lo conocerán.

Los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

_**Andrómeda Black y Nymphadora Tonks**_

* * *

Después del ataque las cosas habían cambiado en la organización de los mortífagos. Voldemort era mucho más cuidadoso con lo que dejaba saber a los mortífagos, y se dio una nueva división entre estos. Voldemort, como cabeza de todo únicamente confiaba sus planes casi completos a sus favoritas, y Sara sabía con satisfacción que ella era su principal confidente, porque era muy buena estratega y parecía compartir los mismos retorcidos gustos de Voldemort. Bella también sabía esto y la envidiaba aún más de ser posible.

Los mortífagos habían sido divididos en tres escuadrones: el escuadrón principal, formado por los más fieles, poderosos e inteligentes era el que dirigía Voldemort. El escuadrón de ataque que dirigía Bella y el escuadrón de misiones que era el de Sara, estos dos últimos por supuesto dependientes de la autoridad y direcciones de Lord Voldemort.

El escuadrón de Sara era el más pequeño de los tres, y así lo había pedido ella: le gustaba trabajar sola y habría prescindido del escuadrón si no fuera una orden directa de su señor. En él había recogido a los mortífagos cuidadosamente. La principal cualidad que buscaba en ellos era que fueran poco observadores, pero nadie sabía eso. Los buscaba distraídos pero obedientes y sobre todo, eficientes y callados.

El escuadrón de Bellatrix era el más sanguinario, y entre ellos se encontraba Regulus Black, que había sido iniciado un tiempo atrás. Sara había querido dejarlo en el suyo, pero Voldemort se había opuesto: no más Blacks, mejor no correr el riesgo.

El escuadrón de Voldemort era el grupo más selecto, y Sara se las había ingeniado para que casi todo el escuadrón de Malfoy quedara en este, incluyendo al mismo Malfoy (que había considerado conveniente separar de Bella, porque bien sabía que planeaban algo con Narcisa) y Snape. Éste último no sabía que debía a su amiga esa magnífica oportunidad de espiar. Sara había dudado de hacerlo, pues era exponerlo aún más al peligro, pero era lo mejor para el fin que los dos perseguían.

Sara disfrutaba su papel, porque la acercaba cada vez más a la posibilidad de llevar acabo su plan. Ya había pasado tanto tiempo. Y no se dio cuenta de cuanto hasta que vio el periódico de ese día.

Sara no era aficionada a leer el Profeta, pero ese día Malfoy lo tenía y al verla se lo dio con una sonrisa.

Al tomarlo, Sara vio su foto en blanco y negro, vestida con su traje especial de mortífaga. Parecía del trabajo que habían hecho hace poco. ¿Cómo se habían echo con la foto? Los periodistas eran peor que la gente de la Orden, pensó Sara, pero antes de leer los titulares vio la fecha. Palideció rápidamente. Un año... ¡Un año desde que se despidiera de Sirius en la Torre Eiffel! No podía ser tanto, pero ahora que lo sabía, parecía que era más, mucho más. Sonrió al recordar el beso que le había dado antes de irse, y la promesa que habían hecho.

- ¿Feliz con tu aparición en la prensa?

- Cállate Malfoy.

Sara miró el titular: **_"El arma letal de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado"_** **por Rita Skeeter**

- ¡Esa mujer! – exclamó con desprecio.

- ¿La conoces?

- Sí, era una estúpida del grupo de periodistas de Alice, que quería siempre hacer el Editorial.

- Dulces recuerdos, ¿ah? Saliste muy guapa en la foto.

- No quiero oír tus tonterías, Malfoy.

- Cuando estábamos en el colegio no te molestaba que te digiera que estabas guapa.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a recordar esas cosas? Le voy a decir a Narcisa...

- Narcisa – Malfoy se rió despectivamente. En ese momento Lord Voldemort lo llamó y Sara se quedó sola. Los había mandado a llamar a los dos, y estaba hablando con Bellatrix, que salió del salón con una expresión muy fría y miró a Sara con odio, pero esta no se inmutó: estaba acostumbrada.

Malfoy salió poco después y le sonrió indolentemente. Sara lo ignoró y entró al salón:

- Mi señor- Sara se arrodilló, puso la frente en el suelo y cuando Voldemort le puso la mano en la cabeza la tomó entre las suyas y la besó.

- Tengo un trabajo para ti.

- Mande mi señor, lo escucho.

- Quiero que mates a Andrómeda Tonks, a quien conociste con el nombre de Andrómeda Black.

Sara tuvo de nuevo la visión de cuando la había visto por primera vez, el día de la muerte de Alphard Black, cuando se leyó el testamento de este. Recordó a una muchachita de aspecto agradable que abrazó a Sirius cuando este se unió a la reunión y que lo había felicitado cuando se le había comunicado su fortuna. La única que se opuso a los deseos de Bellatrix y la que los ayudó para que Sirius escapara. ¿Y ahora tenía que matarla?

- ¿Cuándo? – Sara sabía que si no se le daba una razón, no debía pedirla, no a Voldemort.

- Hoy mismo.

- Bien.

- Llevarás el escuadrón contigo.

- Pero mi señor… es un trabajo simple, puedo hacerlo sola.

- La chica es muy poderosa, y tal vez no esté sola.

- Puedo con ello.

- Además quiero que registres toda la casa. Tiene una manera de comunicarse con Dumbledore y quiero que la encuentren. Además de todo lo que tenga que ver con la Orden. Al final, destrúyela.

- Sí mi señor – suspiró Sara resignada - ¿dónde vive?

- Un barrio muggle en Kent. Casa #13.

- ¿Estará acompañada? ¿Por quien?

- Su esposo tal vez, pero según los informes conseguidos por Malfoy y Bellatrix este no está en el país. Aunque si lo estuviera no importaría, es un muggle.

Sara sonrió para si, pero sin dejar que esto se reflejara en su rostro. ¡Una Black casada con un muggle! Sí, le pareció haber oído de ello a Bella o a Narcisa. Pensó con burla en la señora Black y la amenaza que le había hecho antes de dejar aquella casa.

- ¿Algún otro habitante en la casa?

- No, ninguno.

- Bien. ¿Nada más, mi señor?

- Nada, puedes irte.

Sara salió del salón lentamente. Recordaba con cariño aquel día en la casa Black, y recordaba a Andrómeda, y el cariño que Sirius parecía profesarle a su primilla que estudiaba en Francia. Sabía que habían mantenido correspondencia. En realidad, era la única familia que Sirius tenía. Y ahora iba a matarla.

* * *

La espera era insoportable. Ninguna noticia, el cuadro de Phineas vacío, Harry revolviéndose inquieto en la cama. Sara también recostada pues se sentía vacía y sin fuerzas. Ginny se balanceaba sentada en un sillón con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas, Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro, Ron estaba en el suelo, recostado al sillón en que estaba su hermana y la señora Weasley estaba sentada en la cama, junto a Harry.

No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado y la incertidumbre los estaba matando. Bill, todos pensaban en él. Si los gnomos los habían traicionado, los magos en el interior del banco no la habrían pasado nada bien. Sara se encontraba aún más inquieta que el resto, pues no le había confiado a ninguno lo que ella viera en la premonición: muertos por doquier, el piso de mármol del banco manchado con sangre, encapuchados corriendo y riendo, y luego él, tenía que ser Voldemort, alto, indeseable, con sus ojos rojos y su nariz de serpiente, con una gran burbuja de vidrio en las manos que brillaba fuertemente. Al menos, no había visto ningún muerto conocido.

Finalmente, ya tarde, como a las seis o siete de la noche Albus Dumbledore hizo acto de presencia en Grimmauld.

Todos lo miraron con el corazón apremiante, sin atreverse a preguntar. Sara fue la primera en decir algo:

- ¿Qué pasó?

- El ataque fue rápido y sorpresivo. Los gnomos traidores emboscaron al resto de los trabajadores y dejaron pasar a los mortífagos.

- ¿Pero, por qué ? – preguntó Sara.

- Lord Voldemort había puesto algo ahí que necesitaba de vuelta… poder.

- ¿Poder? ¡AH! – Sara recordó algo que había leído en el diario de su madre. Claro, así que por eso había sido.

- ¿Y hubo batalla?

- Sí, para salir del lugar tuvieron que pelear.

Nadie se atrevía a preguntar, por lo que Dumbledore sólo siguió comunicándoles.

- Hubo alrededor de 35 muertos. Hay 10 heridos críticos en el San Mungo, unos 20 graves y unos 30 con heridas leves.

Sara bajó la vista. Habían tenido demasiada suerte en el ataque de la estación para que se repitiera.

- ¿Y Bill? – la señora Weasley había necesitado todas sus fuerzas para preguntar aquello.

- Está bien – un suspiro de alivio salió de boca de todos, menos de Sara, quien se levantó y le preguntó:

- ¿Pero?

- ¿Disculpa?

- El tono que usó es de "está bien, pero…"

- Tienes razón –Dumbledore traía una mala noticia, todos lo miraron preocupados- Nymphadora Tonks está en estado crítico en el hospital.

Todos se miraron aturdidos. Ninguno podía creer lo que había oído. ¿Tonks? ¿Pero que hacía en Gringgots? Ninguno sabía que ella había quedado de ir a despedirse de Bill ese día a la hora de almuerzo.

- Bill está con ella, no quiso venirse conmigo, dijo que se quedará en el hospital. Si alguno desea ir…

Se miraron entre si de nuevo. Claro que querían ir, pero ahí estaba Harry…

- No se preocupen por Harry – dijo suavemente Dumbledore- Sara, ¿le diste la poción?

- Si señor.

- En ese caso está bien y me lo llevaré a Hogwarts. Poppy cuidará de él hasta que decidamos que hacer. No puedes pasar sin tus poderes…

Hermione, Ginny, Ron y la señora Weasley recogieron sus cosas para ir al hospital, ya que Dumbledore parecía dispuesto a llevarse a Harry inmediatamente. Sara les pidió que la esperaran.

- ¿Consiguió la reserva, verdad?

- Sí – le contestó Dumbledore preguntándose como sabía Sara eso.

- ¿Entonces para qué me quiere?

- El poder de los fénix nunca deja de ser apetecible.

- ¿Sólo quiere mis poderes o…? – Sara recordó la sensación con que Harry la atraía esa mañana, y era una sensación de anhelo… como si la quisiera a ella.

- No lo sé, pero quería que fueras hoy al ataque. Sé que piensas que tuvimos suerte en la estación, pero creo que fue montado.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, para que te confiaras y en el próximo ataque hicieras acto de presencia. Quiere atraerte a él. Por eso me alegró que fueras a buscarme.

- Sí, pero… si me quiere tanto, puede hacer cualquier cosa para atraerme, dañar a cualquiera… ¡esto es terrible!

Dumbledore le dio una palmadita afectuosa en la espalda y le dijo:

- Mejor vete con ellos al hospital, Bill está muy afectado, y Tonks no está nada bien.

* * *

- Rodearemos la casa primero – ordenó Sara- quiero un hombre en cada puerta, ventana o salida y un grupo en el techo. Yo me apareceré en la casa para ver la situación, en el momento en que la tenga acorralada les mandaré la señal y entrarán.

- Pero si está acompañada...

- Yo sabré cuando mandar la señal, Leithold – le dijo fríamente – entrarán inmediatamente pero apareciéndose, no quiero que fuercen ninguna entrada, podrían tener alarma, y no queremos llamar al atención. Una vez muerta la mujer nos dividiremos para registrar la casa. Las parejas de siempre, yo reviso el dormitorio de ella. ¿Entendido?

Se dio un murmullo de aceptación por parte de los elegidos del escuadrón de Sara para la misión.

- Adelante, entonces.

Los hombres, uno a uno, desaparecieron para ir a rodear la casa en silencio. Sara se apareció primero fuera y vio que estaban bien ubicados. Luego, se apareció dentro de la casa.

Sara se encontró frente a Andrómeda Tonks.

La mujer gritó fuertemente y corrió rumbo hacia el dormitorio, Sara la siguió, sin entender lo que la mujer gritaba:

- ¡Nymphadora! ¡Nymphadora!

- Mujer cállate – le dijo apuntándola con su propia varita – cállate y mírame. ¡MÍRAME! ¡_Impedimenta! _

Andrómeda se encontró paralizada, tenía entre las manos una esfera metida dentro de una linda bolsa de terciopelo.

- Mejor, y si no te callas, te lanzaré un _silencio_.

- ¡Nymphadora!

- Voy a dejarla ir, váyase ya y no le diga a nadie lo que hice ¡A nadie o la buscaré y la mataré yo misma!

- ¡Nymphadora!

- ¿Pero a quien demonios…?

En ese momento una niña pequeña entró asustada a la habitación y al ver a Sara se quedó muda y pálida.

- ¿Una niña? – Sara la miraba sorprendida, en los informes que le habían dado nadie le había hablado de una niña.

- Es mi hija- dijo Andrómeda – por favor, por favor…

- Cállese – le dijo de nuevo Sara- no tenemos mucho tiempo. ¿Tienen alguna forma de salir de aquí?

- ¿Por qué se lo iba a decir?

- ¡Mira estúpida! No cuestiones tu buena suerte. Pensaba dejarte ir si tenías alguna vía, por lo que hiciste aquella noche dejando que la fortuna de tu familia se fuera con tu primo. Falta de ambición, diría que era lo que tenías, pero yo no olvido un favor.

- ¡No te creo! – Andrómeda le escupió los pies.

- Si quieres en algo a la niña, hazme caso. Si lo haces, tal vez pueda salvarla a ella, si no, morirán las dos…

- Esto es un traslador – dijo dándose por vencida Andrómeda – tiene una clave...

- ¿Cuál es?

- ¡No te lo voy a dar para que…!

- ¿La nueva base de la Orden? No me importa.

Sara se metió en la mente de Andrómeda, bien, tenía la clave.

- ¿Llevaría a la niña a un lugar seguro? – le preguntó Sara al tiempo que la tomaba.

- Sí.

- Bien. – Sara se volvió a la niña que empezó a llorar - ¡no llores que si oyen que hay una niña no podré hacer nada! _¡Imperio!_

La niña cayó. Sara tomó el traslador y se lo dio, luego la tapó con su larga capa negra. Mandó la señal a los mortífagos, que se aparecieron rápidamente:

- Ahí está. Supongo que querrán divertirse un poco con ella, así que adelante… yo empezaré el registro.

Sara salió caminando lentamente, mientras dirigía a la pequeña Nymphadora. Una vez lejos le dijo suavemente:

- Llévame a tu cuarto.

La niña, bajo el efecto del hechizo, la llevó. Una vez en él Sara trancó la puerta.

- Ok, Nymphadora, escúchame – la niña abrió mucho los ojos, para poner atención- vas a tomar esto cuando te lo dé y vas a decir "Omsbur", vas a aparecer en algún lugar con gente que son amigos, ellos te cuidarán. ¿Me entiendes?

La niña asintió.

- Bien. Perdóname que no salvara a tu madre, pero habíamos durado mucho rato y no podía simplemente dejarlas irse juntas, pues habrían hecho muchas preguntas, y aún van a hacerlas, tu madre gritó mucho… no sé como habría explicado la soledad de la casa después de sus gritos, tal vez hubiera ido a buscar otra víctima, después de todo sólo yo la conocía... mejor no llorar por la poción derramada. Su tortura me da tiempo de deshacerme de ti. Como te dije tu madre gritó mucho, y grito tu nombre. Y tienes una madre muy tonta para ponerte un nombre como ese, tan... poco común, digamos. Quiero que te enojes con las personas que te llamen por tu nombre, acostúmbralos a decirte cualquier otro, porque es peligroso que alguien oiga tu nombre, que desde hoy va a conocer Voldemort, y lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que te querrá muerta. Nunca antes me has visto en esta casa, tu madre te dio el traslador, no yo. Si te preguntan que pasó dirás que unos encapuchados tomaron la casa y tu madre te dio esto para que te fueras mientras ella los enfrentaba... la verdad eres muy chica para esa explicación, pero bueno, no tengo tiempo de pensar como lo diría una niña. Después quiero que olvides lo que pasó. Creo que eso es todo, ahora… – Sara sacó su varita y la apuntó, pero se detuvo ante otra idea- y dale dos besos de mi parte a Sirius, el primo de tu mamá. Dos grandes y sonoros besos en las mejillas, ¿sí? Bien. _¡Inconcius!_

Sara le dio la esfera y la niña dijo la clave desapareciendo.

- Señorita Parker – la llamaron desde el otro lado de la puerta. Se apresuró a abrir – ya está hecho.

- ¿Ya empezaron el registro?

- Sí, señorita.

- Bien Leithold, tenemos una pequeña sorpresa.

Sara le enseñó el cuarto con un ademán y Leithold palideció:

- ¡El cuarto de una niña! ¡Seguro ese era el nombre que gritaba! ¡Nymphadora creo que era!

- Sí, ese era – Sara sabía que todos lo habían oído- pero la niña no estaba en la casa, me tomé mi tiempo buscándola, como habrás notado.

- Si Señorita, la verdad duró un buen rato.

- La niña debe estar con su padre. Acabemos con esto.

Una hora más tarde Sara sacaba a los mortífagos de la casa, tras haber registrado ella personalmente el dormitorio de Andrómeda y haber dejado las cosas de la Orden ahí, cuidadosamente escondidas. Al salir prendió fuego a la casa en una gran explosión, cuyo origen fue el cuarto nombrado, para asegurarse de destruir todo y que no le reprocharan que si había algo después.

¿Por qué ni Malfoy ni Bellatrix habían nombrado a la niña? Le parecía absurdo que no supieran de ella, pero aún más que no lo hubieran dicho. Después de todo la que sacaba esa información era Narcisa…

Sara dio su informe a Lord Voldemort y este, lívido de ira torturó a Bellatrix y a Malfoy por su error.

Sara se había preguntado muchas veces a que se había referido Vee con que "la perdición vendría de la sangre de los Black " y además "del que menos se espera". Sara lo había pensado mucho, pero la torturaba el hecho de que no sabía si se refería a la perdición suya o de Voldemort. Los acontecimientos de ese día la hicieron pensar que seguro se refería a este último, pero de ser así, ¿sabía esa predicción desde antes a su señor? ¿Por qué había matado a Andrómeda, qué hacía ella para lo Orden? Todo lo que Sara esperaba era que la niña estuviera bien... y alguien tuviera el buen sentido de sacarla del país.

------

- ¡Sirius! ¡Ven, apúrate a bajar!

- Ya voy James, no hagas tanto escándalo – Sirius bajó las escaleras de mal humor. Ese día era un año desde la última vez que había visto a Sara y ese día había salido en el periódico un reportaje sobre los trabajos, crímenes y fechorías de la chica. Sin embargo al llegar al primer piso desde donde lo llamaba su amigo su semblante se llenó de sorpresa y preocupación.

- ¡Nymphadora! – corrió hacia la niña y la abrazó – Niña, ¿dónde está tu mamá? ¿Qué paso?

- Hombres encapuchados llegaron a la casa, mamá me dio esto – la niña mostró la esfera en sus manos – y se quedó enfrentándolos.

James y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada de terror. Lily y Remus que tan bien estaban ahí se acercaron al oírla.

- No – dijo Sirius con voz ahogada – no Andrómeda.

- Nymphadora, ¿eso acaba de ocurrir? – le preguntó Lily amablemente.

- ¡No me digas así, de cualquier forma menos Nymphadora! – la niña estalló en furia al oír su nombre.

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó Sirius sorprendido, la niña solía ser muy dulce.

- Bien señorita Tonks, ¿qué sucedió? – le preguntó James viendo con alarma lo pálido que estaba Sirius.

- No me acuerdo.

- ¡Haz un esfuerzo! ¿Dónde estabas cuando tomaste la esfera? – preguntó Remus.

- En mi cuarto.

- ¿Con Andrómeda? – preguntó Sirius.

- No.

- Pero ella te dio la esfera.

- Sí.

- ¿Y que te dijo?

- Nada... – la niña estaba muy confundida.

- Mejor vamos a ver que pasó – dijo Sirius levantándose y recogiendo su capa – Lily, ¿cuidarías de ella mientras vamos a... ayudar a Andrómeda? – no se atrevió a decir que iban a ver que había sucedido, y probablemente a recoger el cadáver de su querida prima.

- Claro.

James y Remus también cogieron sus capas, pero antes de desaparecerse la niña recordó algo y corrió hacia Sirius, obligándolo a agacharse hasta estar a su altura, y le dio dos besos, uno en cada mejilla.

- De parte de la chica de los ojos dorados – le dijo.

* * *

El camino al hospital había sido muy tortuoso para Sara, pues no se sentía bien. Se quedaba muy atrás, y caminaba apoyada en Ron, quien hacía como si no notara su debilidad y caminara tan despacio a propósito.

El hospital estaba hecho un caos total. Familias de los heridos, personas que no sabían si sus familiares estaban vivos, heridos leves esperando que hubieran curanderos disponibles. Camillas en los pasillos esperando por camas desocupadas… caras desesperadas, llenas de dolor, y miedo, miedo en el rostro de todos. Sara no pudo dejar de pensar en que sucedería si Voldemort atacara ese lugar.

Subieron rápidamente al cuarto piso, donde tenían a los pacientes críticos. Entraron en un salón de espera atiborrado, y ahí estaba un desolado Bill.

Antes de decir nada soportó tranquilamente los frenéticos abrazos de su madre y su hermana.

- ¿Cómo está? – le preguntó Sara preocupada.

- Mal – dijo Bill – parece que los mortífagos han perfeccionado el hechizo que sufrió Fleur, y los curanderos no saben que hacer. Sólo diez personas que lo recibieron llegaron al hospital, y ya han muerto dos.

Todos guardaron silencio azorados.

- ¿Nos dejarán verla? – preguntó Sara.

- No lo sé, los curanderos están como locos, el doctor Wyle, el mejor medimago del hospital está tratando de descubrir la cura, pero si quieren que por lo menos una persona se quede a vigilar a cada paciente. Como hicimos Tonks y yo con Fleur, porque no saben que síntomas va a presentar.

En ese momento llegó Fleur Delacour, que abrazó a Bill fuertemente.

- ¡Oh Bill, estagba tan preocupagda! Me llegó una lechuza de Dumbledoge diciéndome que estabas aquí.

- Estoy bien – la tranquilizó Bill – sólo tuve un rasguño.

- Creí que íbagmos a pegder el viaje, mi familia se habgría disgustado tanto...

- ¿No creerás que todavía vamos a ir, verdad? – le preguntó Bill separándola de él y sujetándola de los hombros.

- Pues sí, estágs bien, ¿no? y ya habías digcho que la Ogden se las podía argeglar sin ti unos días – Bill la miró sin creer lo que le decía y la llevó al pasillo, para no molestar a los demás que esperaban en silencio.

- Fleur, estamos en una situación de crisis – le dijo Bill remarcando las palabras- no puedo irme, y además, Tonks está muy mal.

- ¿Tonks? – ahora fue el rostro de Fleur el que se quedó helado- ¿Y qué importa? Me promegtiste ir.

- ¿Qué importa? – repitió Bill asombrado – Fleur, podría morir en cualquier momento, está muy grave.

- ¿Así que me vas a dejag plantada por ella, no?

- ¡No estoy para oír eso! – le dijo Bill - ¿cómo puedes decir esas cosas? Mi mejor amiga está herida porque fue a despedirse de mi y tu vienes a decir que no importa un comino y que nos vayamos a Francia.

- Francia no es tan peligrosa, ahí no hay ataques en los lugages públicos.

- ¡Por ahora! Si la Orden no detiene a Voldemort rápido – los magos que alcanzaron a oír sus palabras se estremecieron – atacará en el resto de Europa.

- No me integresa nada de eso, lo que veo es que lo que sospechaba es verdad: te impogta más esa estúgpida mega-meta-morfo que yo.

Bill no le respondió. No podía creer que realmente estaban teniendo esa discusión cuando en el salón de la par habían decenas de personas esperando noticias sobre sus seres queridos, y unas puertas más allá agonizaba Tonks.

- Miga Bill, no voy a quedagme aquí en Inglaterra aguantando peligros. Mamá puede que tenga razón después de todo. Tu eges lo único que me ata a este hogible país, así que escúgchame bien: o te vienes conmigo o me voy sola y me quedo en Francia. No voy a quedagme aquí esperando a que esa mujer se muega.

- Ella te cuidó mientras estabas tu en su lugar...

- ¿Y? Ella no tenía nada mejog que hacer.

- Vete – Bill la soltó y se alejó de ella.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya me oíste, vete. No voy contigo.

- Pego Bill...

- ¿Me diste un ultimátum no? Ahí tienes mi respuesta.

- ¡Bien! – Fleur estaba totalmente encolerizada y gritó tan duro que salieron personas de los salones para callarla- ¡Después de togdo mamá tiene razón! Me magcho y no esperes oír de mi de nuevo. Quédate con tu hogible fenómeno de pelo color chicle que de por sí está que se muege por ti. Eres un ingenuo Bill Weasley, no me digas que no lo has notagdo. Pues bien, quédate con ella, tu eges el que sale perdiendo, ella nunca va a dagte lo que yo podría. ¡Hasta nunca Bill!

Fleur se fue con el paso más digno que le fue posible, y Bill no trató de detenerla.

En el salón de espera, Ginny, Hermione y Sara intercambiaron una mirada de triunfo, mezclada con un horrible sin sabor: ¿de que servía que Bill ya no estuviera con Fleur si Tonks moría? Ninguna lo dijo, pero todas lo pensaron.

* * *

- ¡Una niña! ¡¿cómo es posible que no supieran sobre una niña?!

Sara no podía negar que había disfrutado decirle a Lord Voldemort que la casa tenía todas las señas de que el matrimonio Tonks tenía una niña, pues le había visto enfurecer como pocas veces, e iban a ser Malfoy y Bella quienes pagaran su furia. Claro, después sería Narcisa... tenía que encontrarla primero.

Cuando la encontró estaba sola y temerosa, encerrada en la habitación de Bella. Sara esperó que Lord Voldemort la entretuviera mucho rato, porque si Bella la encontraba ahí habría muchos problemas.

Sara entró y Narcisa levantó la vista temerosa.

- Mira Narcisa – le dijo Sara directamente y usando su nombre de pila pues no soportaba decirle a nadie Black, dolía demasiado – no juegues conmigo. Creo que sé lo que hiciste y puedo ayudarte. De hecho voy a ayudarte, por las buenas, o por las malas.

Narcisa estaba algo atontada, así que Sara le preguntó:

- ¿Estás bajo la imperius? Sí, ya lo sé, _¡finite incantatem!_

Narcisa volvió a la normalidad de golpe:

- ¡No necesito tu ayuda, Parker!

- Te dije que no jugaras conmigo, ya sé que tu familia y yo tuvimos ciertas diferencias hace un tiempo y tu y yo más que ningún otro, pero nunca te reproché lo de Malfoy, y viéndote ahora creo que debería darte las gracias. Sé que has estado bajo el imperius de ese par de víboras que se aprovecharon de que Andrómeda todavía confiaba en ti para espiarla y ganar crédito frente a Lord Voldemort. ¡No te estremezcas por su nombre, después de todo va a ser tu señor cuando te cases con Malfoy! Sé que te has dejado por que eres una persona débil, estás enamorada del canalla de Malfoy y le tienes miedo a tu hermana mayor, porque siempre has vivido bajo sus órdenes. Pero también sé que pudiste pelear con la imperius para ocultar lo de la niña. ¡Sí, se que le tienes mucho cariño a la mocosa, pero no sé porqué ni me importa! Sé que tienes un sentido maternal desmedido, y la verdad no lo entiendo, pero lo he visto antes, mi mejor amiga sufría de eso. Sé todo esto y voy a cubrirte, pero no pienso hacerlo de gratis.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó secamente Narcisa.

- Quiero saber porqué querían matar a Andrómeda.

- No lo sé, nunca me dijeron…

- ¡No juegues conmigo que puedo cambiar de opinión! – gritó Sara con violencia- tal vez no te pidieron algo, pero tu la estabas espiando… así que sabes que hacía.

- No lo sé muy bien. Andrómeda no hablaba sobre la Orden, pues sabe de mis relaciones con Malfoy. Pero supe que estaba en ella cuando fue el ataque a la base de los mortífagos. Ella era como una especie de puente de información. Vivía en terreno neutral, en un barrio muggle y parecía haber renunciado al mundo mágico. No era una persona popular, nosotros la sacamos de la familia desde que se casó con ese idiota de Tonks y no tenía muchos amigos en Inglaterra. Sin embargo era la conexión en Francia desde hace un año –Sara sonrió tristemente- y en su casa se podían dejar mensajes y direcciones sin peligro, aparentemente.

- ¿Sirius era quien la había involucrado en esto?

- Sí, él era su contacto con la Orden. Por alguna extraña razón Andrómeda siempre le tuvo cariño a nuestro primo.

Sara pensó en lo horriblemente culpable que se debía estar sintiendo Sirius, ¿y si además adivinaba que había sido ella? El lugar estaba todo quemado, así que era probable que lo supiera… bueno, ahí estaría el idiota de Potter para consolarlo.

- Bien – dijo Sara acercándose a ella – la niña está a salvo de momento. Puedes respirar tranquila, pero Voldemort sabe sobre ella y no creo que deje pasar la oportunidad de matarla. ¿Qué crees que van a hacer para protegerla?

- Mandarla a Francia –contestó Narcisa sin dudarlo – Sirius se encargará de ello.

- ¿Estará segura en Francia? ¿Le has dado a ellos las direcciones de los contactos de Andrómeda allá?

- No.

- Eres una idiota Narcisa. Puedes luchar contra la imperius pero prefieres quedarte ahí, dominada por completo, sin ser dueña de tus acciones. Vete de aquí, sólo salte de esto.

- No puedo.

- ¿Por Malfoy? Narcisa no vale la pena… – Sara se interrumpió, nunca iba a convencerla– vamos a hacer esto, ven acá. Voy a borrarte de la memoria cualquier vestigio sobre la niña. Te harán pasar un mal rato pero no podrás decir nada, y verás que si no lo dijiste fue por incompetencia, no por rebeldía a la causa. También borraré esta conversación, por supuesto y las direcciones de los contactos de Andrómeda.

- Pero...

- Sin pero – le dijo Sara bruscamente – es eso o te mato para que no puedas decir nada. Hay muchas formas de justificar una muerte inesperada. No te mato sólo porque sé que en realidad no eres mala, sino tonta y cobarde, pero aún podrías salvarte.

Sara tomó a la cabeza de Narcisa en sus manos y realizó el trabajo que le había dicho. Desapareció rápidamente, dejando a Narcisa sola y muy confundida.

------

Sirius había interrogado a Nymphadora decenas de veces antes de mandarla rumbo a Francia, pero no había sacado nada en claro.

La niña no recordaba quien era la dama de los ojos dorados, lo único que sabia es que ella le había mandado dos sonoros besos, uno en cada mejilla.

Los pedazos de recuerdos de Nymphadora no formaban nada, y eran bastante incoherentes. Dumbledore había dicho que la niña sufría un trauma por lo sucedido, y Sirius no podía culparla, el aspecto de la casa cuando llegaron era desolador, y el cadáver de Andrómeda estaba calcinado.

_"La chica de los ojos dorados" _¿Había estado de verdad Sara ahí? Era la única mujer con lo ojos verdaderamente dorados que conocía. Pero, ¿si había visto a Nymphadora, por qué no la había matado? Y si el cadáver de Andrómeda estaba en su cuarto, ¿cómo había subido Nymphadora hasta su propio cuarto para desaparecer? A pesar de tener sólo tres años, los recuerdos de la niña estaban demasiado incompletos.

Estaba casi seguro de que Sara estaba ahí, y de que ella la había dejado ir. Cómo había llegado a esa teoría no le era muy claro. Los recuerdos confusos de Nymphadora le hacían pensar en la facilidad con que Sara manipulaba las mentes humanas, y además la niña estaba segura de que la chica de los ojos dorados le había mandado a Sirius dos besos, aunque no podía recordarla. Habían otras cosas. Esa sensación de conexión que no sentía desde hacia mucho tiempo se hacia presente en aquella casa, y la había sentido al abrazar a Nymphadora cuando esta apareció después del ataque. Era muy leve (–como la que Sara había sentido al tocar las cartas que Sirius le había mandado-) pero le hacía pensar casi con seguridad de que había estado ahí. Y el aroma, el aroma en la ropa de la niña, ese perfume tan particular... el único perfume que Sara usaba.

Cuando le expuso sus pensamientos a James este se rió un poco, pero Sirius estaba seguro de que lo había visto con un poco de lástima.

- Si Sara hubiera visto a Nymphadora la habría calcinado sin dudarlo. Creo que ese reportaje que salió sobre ella te afectó mucho, amigo. Deja de pensar en eso, después de todo, la niña ya está a salvo en Francia.

- Yo debería encargarme de ella.

- Y eso hiciste, sabes que no podía quedarse aquí, además, ¿te imaginas de papá?

- ¡Hey, creo que lo haría bastante bien!

- Sirius Black, padre de familia. La verdad no me lo imagino.

* * *

Ya había pasado casi una semana, y aunque los curanderos no estaban tan alarmados como a un inicio la condición de Tonks seguía siendo crítica. No empeoraba, pero tampoco mejoraba. Era una estabilidad por demás inquietante.

Sara casi no salía del hospital. Ella misma no se sentía muy bien, pues aunque Dumbledore le había dicho que la poción la haría muggle por un día no le había dicho que sus poderes le volverían lentamente, lo que la torturaba terriblemente, pero daba tiempo a que Voldemort pensase en otras cosas y Sara no fuera un peligro para el chico.

¿Dónde estaba Harry? Era una intriga para Sara, nadie había querido decírselo. Sabía que estaba mejor, pero que tenía que reponerse del horrible trance que había pasado. Ni siquiera sus amigos sabían a ciencia cierta donde estaba, pues Dumbledore esperaba poder instalarlo en el "lugar más seguro para él en el mundo" pero estaba teniendo problemas para ello.

Sara pasaba todo el día en el hospital, la mayor parte del tiempo en compañía de Bill, quien no se separaba de Tonks a menos que fuera totalmente necesario. No había vuelto a mencionar a Fleur siquiera, y nadie le había preguntado por ella. Sara se preguntaba a menudo si le había creído a Fleur cuando esta le dijo que Tonks estaba que se moría por él... tal vez no la manera más correcta de expresarse tomando en cuenta la situación de Tonks en aquellos momentos.

La señora Weasley le insistía a ambos para que dejaran el hospital, porque otras personas podían ocuparse de velar por Tonks, pero ninguno de los dos quería hablar de ello. Bill se sentía culpable de lo sucedido, y Sara se negaba rotundamente, pues consideraba a Tonks como familia. Nadie la hizo entrar en razón, a pesar de lo débil que se veía a falta de sus poderes. Las chicas y Ron lo intentaron sin resultado, el señor y la señora Weasley también y el mismo Dumbledore, pero Sara no hizo caso a ninguno y les decía que si de verdad querían mandarla a una casa, donde estaría tan inquieta que se agotaría mucho más que estando tranquilamente sentada junto a la cama de su amiga.

La verdad Sara hacía verdadero caso sólo a cuatro personas, y ninguna estaba ahí para decirle que debía preocuparse por ella también. La luna llena había empezado el día siguiente el ataque, todos los mortífagos estaban muy inquietos, Harry estaba convaleciente y Draco en Francia. No había nadie a quien Sara obedeciese.

Dos personas más murieron a lo largo de esa semana, pero ellos todavía tenían esperanza. Tonks era en definitiva la que estaba mejor de los pacientes críticos, lo que los curanderos atribuían a la capacidad de su cuerpo de adaptarse.

Bill tenía toda su preocupación en ella, pero Sara tenía varias y creía que se iba a volver loca. A parte de Tonks, que era la que ocupaba todo su tiempo, le preocupaba Harry, y se sentía culpable de lo sucedido. No sabía como estaba, o donde.

Le preocupaba Snape, pues no había tenido noticias de él y sabía que estaba en su peligroso papel de espía, y ella tenía miedo por él.

Le preocupaba Draco, quien no le había escrito más que una vez en toda esa semana, lo que no era muy normal.

Pero sobretodo, le preocupaba que podía estar planeando Voldemort para atraerla a él. A quienes podía dañar, ¡no, no! Era terrible.

Sara dormía poco y comía aún menos, y Dumbledore no dejaba de estar preocupado por eso, pero Harry era su mayor preocupación. Esa posesión por parte de Voldemort había sido muy peligrosa, y había decidido que una vez reestablecido le induciría a un estado de occlumencia artificial pero seguro mientras aprendía a manejar bien la occlumencia por sí mismo. Pero antes de esto necesitaba ponerlo seguro, y ni si quiera Hogwarts era tan seguro. El lugar más seguro del mundo era sólo uno, y Sara lo conocía.

Para extrañeza de todos en el hospital, Sara salió ese día al mundo muggle. Le dijo a Bill que iba a buscar algo de comer muggle, pero en realidad estaba buscando un poco de señal, sacó su celular y marcó el numero decidida.

- Buenas, ¿se encuentra Petunia Dursley?

- Sí, un momento.

Oyó como la llamaban y ésta preguntaba:

- ¿Quién es, Ivonne?

- Una chica.

- Contestaré en mi habitación.

Sara esperó pacientemente.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Señora Dursley? Disculpe que la llame, soy yo, Sara Black.

- Sara, yo…

- Lo lamento, ya sé que no estando Harry ahí no debería llamar, pero tenía que.

- ¿Es esto por lo de Harry?

- Sí. Por favor señora Dursley, se lo ruego: acéptenlo.

- ¡Dumbledore quiere que lo aceptemos junto con a una bruja que va a cuidar de él todo el tiempo!

- Es necesario… es el único lugar en que estará seguro. Por favor, hagan esto por las buenas.

- ¿Es una amenaza?

- No, y no quiero que lo sea. Que Harry esté así es mi culpa, y si en su casa es el único lugar en que estará seguro haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ponerlo ahí.

- Pero Sara... ¿por qué Harry están importante para ti?

- ¡Mi padre murió por defenderlo, por protegerlo y ahora YO le estoy haciendo daño!

- ¿Tu padre?

- Sí, Sirius Black no perdonaría a nadie que le haga daño a su ahijado o que le niegue una mano. Sé que a usted le importaba mucho mi padre, por favor, hágalo por él ya que Harry no le importa nada.

- Pero Vernon…

- Por favor, medítelo. No será mucho tiempo y le juro que serán muy discretos. Sé que esto va a conmocionar su vida familiar pero por favor, piénselo.

- ¿Y si no…?

- Si no, ya veré que hago.

Sara colgó en ese momento. No sabía si lo que había hecho estaba bien, pero no se lo cuestionó. Si funcionaba Harry estaría a salvo. Volvió al hospital y se sentó junto a Bill, quien miraba con expresión ausente a Tonks. Otro día más de esperar…

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Espero sus comentarios…

El próximo capítulo se llama… tanananán… ¡LOS EVANS! Así que para los que estaban intrigados de qué había sucedido, ahí lo van a tener. Esa es la buena noticia, ahora va la mala. Tengo examen el sábado, así que es probable que no pueda publicar hasta el sábado en la tarde, porque pasaré todo el miércoles, jueves y viernes estudiando.

Ahora sí, contesto sus reviews:

**New Krad:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto mi historia!!!! Espero no causarte problemas con tu jefe… Gracias por leer mis otras historias también. Me alegra que te guste tanto y la verdad es que sí es algo difícil manejar los planos al inicio pero luego te acostumbras y sale natural. Ya estoy preparando la historia de los 300, pero aún falta rato para llegar.

**Blanca:** ¡Hola! ¿Los imprimiste? ¡Sí es un montón! Gracias por los halagos, ya me sonrojaste… Gracias por valorar tanto mi trabajo de verdad, porque me ha llevado mi rato hacerlo. A mi me pasa un poco que se me enreden las verdaderas historias de JK con todo lo que leo en fanfiction. Sí que me cae mal Dumbledore, y si no fuera porque es tan importante le habría hecho algo más¬¬ Lo de la moto me encanta verlo presumir, y las conversaciones de Sara Black y Remus me encantan también. Me encanta que hayas apreciado la personalidad de Sara Parker, porque esa es precisamente mi idea: tiene un gran corazón pero dedicado a muy pocas cosas, como Ash dice, lo entregó muy joven a Sirius. Y las sorpresas… sí, hay muchas. Espero segur viéndote por aquí!

**Angie Crowe:** Gracias por el review!!!! Me alegra que te gustara y espero que se componga tu PC.

**Julieta BlackPotter:** La pareja de Bill y Tonks a mi me gusta mucho, y le da cierto interés a la parte de ella que estaba algo falta de romance. Y tienes toda la razón sobre lo de Gringgotts como habrás visto. Aquí está Sirius de nuevo… espero que te guste. Besos

**Bella Blackvad**: Pues se trataba de Snape, la verdad falta rato para lo de Peter. Snape ama demasiado a Sara Parker, pero nunca será correspondido, como bien sabes. Aquí está Sirius, aunque muy poco… Bueno, no sabes si Snape pueda decirle a Sara eso. Yo misma me asombro de los de cuarenta chaps, ¡y ni que decir de pensar en 300 reviews! Ya pasamos dos terceras partes de la historia… Lo de Tonks, pues ella me encanta, y es que le puse atención al detalle en el libro de que él va a pelear con Bella porque vence a Tonks y pensé que tal vez ella se podía sentir culpable, y también pensé que si era hija de la prima favorita de Sirius tenía que tener algún tipo de relación con él. Lo de la posesión y tratar de tomar a Sara es importante, medítalo bastante. Más adelante se ve que era lo que Voldemort estaba tomando de Gringgotts. Claro que entiendo tus ideas, y tranqui, Draco se acerca… y lo de Sara Black respecto a él, jeje… también. ¿Hay un baile pendiente, recuerdas? ¡Nos vemos!

**Victoria Guerra:** ¡Hola! Ya se te echaba de menos, espero que te haya ido bien en el viaje, me alegra que te gustara, aquí hay un poco de Sirius, espero que te guste, nos vemos!

**Loly**: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, espero que la sigas leyendo, yo también me preguntaba siempre por lo de la hija, de hecho en un inicio estaba planeando esta historia sin la muerte, así que era muy divertido y muy emotivo que se encontraran, pero bueno… JK cambió los planes.

**Amsp14:** ¡Hola! ¿Cuándo publicas Si tu me miras? Apúrate con esa ¿sí? Y yo con la 5 parte pues no sé… de aquí a que tenga tiempo para esa…

**Trixi Black:** ¡Hola! Amiga vieras que creo que hice algo mal porque creo que no publiqué la historia. Por otro lado, veré como satisfacer tu capricho, pero tienes que esperar mucho tiempo…

**Aiosami:** ¡Hola wapa! ¿No contesté tu review? ¡Qué extraño, mil perdones! Seguramente no me llegó… bueno, me alegra que sigas la historia. La charla de Severus y Sara es mi conversación favorita entre ellos, y es del poco desahogo que Sara va a tener… La pulsera, bueno… ¿a que las chicas son perceptivas? Nos vemos!

**Andrea:** ¡Hola! Pues tienes toda la razón al decir que hay muchas oportunidades con los Blacks, y precisamente fue después de escribir esa profecía que inventé el nombre de la historia, pues todos los Black son importantes, menos Regulus creo… Bill seguía en Gringotts, era su último día antes de marchar. No he terminado la quinta parte, y no sé cuando podré terminarla. Ya leí lo tuyo, tengo que mandarte los comentarios, está muy bien escrito pero la situación no estoy muy segura de entenderla. Espero que hayas adelantado el primer capítulo. No creo poder darte cita, tengo dos semanas de miedo así que no sé como voy a hacer para seguir mi vida cibernética. ¡Nos vemos!

**Valeska:** ¡Hola! ¡que bien que te parezca tan magnifico como un Rowling el chap! Me halagas demasiado… Sí, lo de Snape es muy tierno, y bueno, Sirius aquí salió de nuevo, y me alegra que te guste la historia alterna. Espero que te guste el chap. Chao!

**EmmaFrost-RB:** ¡Hola! Espero que este sábado puedas encontrar el chap, no sé si ya habré podido publicar cuando entres. Bueno, es normal que te gusten más unas partes que otras, yo lo escribo y me pasa lo mismo. Me alegra que se te haga interesante. La traición la necesitaba pronto para que se diera esa conversación y sí que es un discurso larguito… Sí, aquí está Sirius, que lindo como lo extrañan… ¡Besos!

**Leo Black Le-fay:** ¡Hola wapísima! Pues sí que hace años que no nos vemos en el MSN, pero es que casi no tengo tiempo de nada, y estas dos semanas que vienes tengo 4 exámenes, así que creo que me veré todavía menos, si eso es posible. Espero que te haya ido bien en el inicio de clases. Estoy bien pero con mucho trabajo. No me olvidaré de actualizar nunca, o al menos eso espero, me alegra que te gustaran ambas partes del capítulo. Se ve en una comunidad que se llama algo así como AnimeAwards, creo. Besos y nos vemos!

**Ariadna Creta:** ¡Hola preciosa! Te contesto tus dos reviews. Review #1: Espero que estés bien, y perdón por el retraso… (el de ese día y el de hoy). Narcisa sí me sirve mucho de víctima, más adelante verás porqué. No, las amigas de Lily no eran unas ineptas, no tuvieron posibilidad de defenderse, a una Sara solo se le apareció al frente y la mató, y la otra cuando pelearon Sara no la pudo congelar con la varita, tuvo que usar sus poderes, de los que es bastante difícil escapar. La rata volverá a salir, Vee ya no… hizo su parte, la profecía. Los Longbottom tenían que salir, Neville es parte de la profecía. Aquí hay algo más de Bill, Fleur y Tonks. ¡Por favor no me mandes un crucio! Ya en este sale nuestro niño… ¡Ya sé cual era la sorpresa! Espero verlo publicado pronto… Review 2: Me alegra que te guste el equilibrio de bandos, aunque en este momento hay más traidores con Voldy que con Dumbledore. Sí que hice sufrir a Snape ¿verdad? Lo de la rata…jeje… ya lo verás, hay un chap sobre eso. ¡Que bien que te gustara esa frase, a mi me encantó como salió! En cuanto a lo de Sara Black y Draco, pues tendrás que esperarte un poco y ¿yo, dejar ser feliz a un personaje? Bueno… no lo creo… No a un Black, pero ya veremos, tal vez los dejo un ratito (¿recuerdas lo que le dice Sirius a Sara sobre la suerte de los Black) Pobre Harry, sí que fue muy doloroso. Y aquí sabrás que pasó con Bill. Chao!

Ahora sí, me despido. Nos vemos la otra semana y deséenme suerte en los exámenes.

Sara Fénix Black


	41. Los Evans

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Gracias por sus buenos deseos, ya hice dos exámenes y creo que me fue bien en los dos… creo. La otra semana tengo dos más enormes, y tengo dos exposiciones la siguiente, así que no sé si podré publicar viernes o sábado.

Bueno, este es el esperado capitulo sobre lo que pasó realmente con los Evans, espero que les guste, además hay una sorpresa en el plano de Sara Black.

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a JK Rowling y compañías asociadas.

Espero que disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

**Los Evans**

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Unos seis meses desde la muerte de Andrómeda, no estaba muy segura.

Sara estaba sola en su habitación, pensando desesperadamente qué hacer. Lord Voldemort quería exterminar todos los familiares de todas las personas de la Orden y de la célula.

Sara tenía la lista en la mano. No era precisamente larga. El papá de Potter había muerto el año anterior. La familia de Sirius no contaba, pues eran partidarios del Señor Oscuro. Estaban los Longbottom, que se encontraban muy bien refugiados, pues nadie sabía de ellos, se decía que no estaban en el país, pero Sara no se molestó mucho en buscarlos, sino que mandó a Leithold y otro de los mejores de su grupo a buscarlos. En ese momento le interesaban los que ya tenía ubicados, y a los que no quería matar por nada del mundo: los Evans.

Había recibido la orden como siempre, sin preguntar, sin rebatir... pero no sabía que hacer. No se atrevía a matarlos, siempre habían sido muy buenos con ella. Todavía recordaba cuando Sirius la había llevado ahí por primera vez. Recordaba al amable y simpático señor Evans que vivía fascinado con la moto de Sirius, la discreta señora Evans y la susceptible Pet.

¡Pet! Tal vez esa era la solución. De momento tenía orden de matar a los Evans, pero Pet ya no era una Evans, sino una Dursley, hasta donde sabía. El día que había dejado a Sirius y a Alice había estado hablando con Remus de que iba a casarse con aquel idiota de Vernon Dursley. A la querida Pet le encantaba Sirius aunque se hubiera pegado un tiro antes de admitirlo. Tenía que matar esa noche a los Evans, destruir la casa Evans (¡Cómo iba a destruirla después de los maravillosos momentos que había pasado ahí con Sirius! Ahí, donde él le había regalado aquel zafiro, esa Navidad...) y elevar en el aire la Marca. No tenía mucho tiempo. ¿Qué hacer? No podía acercarse a la casa y sacarlos de ahí, si la veían no tardarían en gritar y comunicarse de alguna manera con Lily, estaba segura de que su hija no los había dejado desamparados, aunque tampoco debió dejarlos vivir ahí, sabiendo que ella conocía el lugar, pero bueno, ¿quién iba a pensar que los iban a atacar?

Pet, sí, iba a buscar a Pet, era lo suficientemente idiota para no estar preparada y no desaparecerse ¡oh sí, ya tenía una idea!

Salió rápidamente sin más excusas que iba a prepararse para ese día en la noche. Buscó un directorio hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: Vernon Dursley y señora, Yokshire, st 789, #7.

Sara se puso en camino de inmediato, y cuando estuvo frente al número 7 tomó aire y se apareció dentro.

Petunia Dusrley gritó con fuerza al verla y Sara, riendo cruelmente chasqueó los dedos y la paralizó.

- ¡Hola Pet!, ¿cómo estamos? Tanto tiempo… No pareces muy feliz con mi visita – comentó Sara- pero tranquila, no estoy aquí para matarte... todavía.

- Vete –dijo la mujer con voz temblorosa.

- Me iré cuando lo considere conveniente. De hecho, no puedo quedarme mucho rato, porque voy a ir a matar a tus padres hoy en la noche.

Petunia empezó a gritar más fuerte que antes, y Sara le impuso un _silencio_.

- Sí, es una lástima, tus padres daban unas fiestas excelentes. ¿Recuerdas cuando Sirius me llevaba a ellas y tu te ibas con el idiota de Vernon? Era muy divertido, y hablando de él, ¿dónde está? ¡CONTESTA!

- En Mallorca. Negocios.

- Ah, ya – dijo Sara sintiendo una gran alegría, iba a ser más fácil – mira chica, como te dije me gustan tus padres y voy a lamentar matarlos. No quiero que le digas a nadie que estuve aquí, y dudo que lo hagas, estás temblando como un conejo. Me iré y no creo que tengas tiempo suficiente para ir donde tus padres y sacarlos de ahí.

En ese momento Sara sintió que su señor la llamaba. ¡Maldita sea, no iba a tener tiempo! Tenía que hacerlo rápidamente, no como lo había planeado.

- Mira, tengo que irme más rápido de lo que creía, así que te voy a decir algo. No vayas donde tus padres, no hay tiempo. Llámalos, sácalos de esa casa y que se vayan largo, muy largo, haz que se cambien el apellido, que pasen por encubiertos, lo que sea. No le digas a nadie que yo te dije esto o te advertí. Si me entero que lo hiciste te arrepentirás. Cumplo siempre mis promesas, así que ya sabes: ¡A nadie! Y apresúrate, que no hay mucho tiempo.

Sara se desapareció para reunirse con su señor. Petunia Dursley sentía que se iba a desmayar. ¡Ella no podía hacer todo lo que Sara le había dicho! ¿Por qué confiar en ella? ¡Si Vernon no hubiera botado aquella bola de cristal que le había dado Lily! ¿Pero que podía hacer? ¿En quien podía confiar?

Tenía que ir a buscar a Lily. Ella le había prometido a Vernon que rompería relaciones con su hermana, pero era una emergencia. Por dicha su hermana no vivía tan lejos y Vernon no estaba.

Cuando llegó a la casa su hermana no estaba, y tampoco su horrible esposo. Sin embargo la casa no estaba sola.

- ¡Pet! ¿Qué sucede?

* * *

Una semana completa. Sólo quedaban cinco pacientes críticos, y Tonks era uno de ellos. Sara y Bill seguían en el hospital y cada día iba alguien más a acompañarlos. Sara no estaba bien, aunque se esforzaba en demostrar lo contrario. Sus poderes volvían a ella con cuenta gotas y seguía sin comer ni dormir bien.

Ese día Bill había tenido que ir al banco, los gnomos traidores no eran todos, y se había aniquilado a la mayoría de ellos el día de la batalla, pero habían saqueado algunas cámaras y había que hacer una minuciosa revisión. Bill no había querido ir, pero Sara lo había convencido. Estaba sola en la habitación de Tonks, y la miraba distraídamente. Los curanderos habían dicho que esos tres días eran críticos, y que ya debía mostrar algún signo de mejoría (una manifestación de sus poderes o de algún tipo de energía), o quedarían muy pocas esperanzas.

La puerta había quedado cerrada al salir Bill y Sara escuchó que llamaban. Se levantó para abrir, pero cuando se levantó se sintió mareada y se descompuso.

No supo cuanto tiempo tardó en volver en sí, pero sabía que la habían hecho tomarse algo para dormir. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en una blanca y linda habitación, que no le era conocida. Estaba acostada en una cama de sábanas blancas, y alguien la miraba tranquilamente, sentado en la orilla de su cama y sosteniendo una de sus manos.

- ¡DRACO! – gritó Sara levantándose para darle un fuerte abrazo que él correspondió al tiempo que reía – pero, ¿cómo, cuándo…?

- Hola Sara, tanto tiempo – le dijo separándola de él y acostándola de nuevo – tranquilízate que no quiero que me saquen de aquí.

- Pero… ¡qué feliz me hace verte! ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Ayer.

- ¡Ayer! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir?

- Vine apenas llegu

- Pero…

- …y te encontré descompuesta en la habitación de Tonks.

- ¿Quieres decir que llevo dormida…?

- Unas 18 horas más o menos.

- ¡Imposible!

- No, más que posible. Ahora señorita, ya que dormiste bastante, ahora vas a comer.

- No tengo hambre.

- No me importa.

- ¡Pero Draco! – le dijo Sara en tono de reproche pero el chico la ignoró y salió, volviendo de inmediato con una bandeja.

- Esperaba venir y encontrarte preocupada, y tal vez un poco histérica, pero no muerta de hambre. Cómete esto. No es comida del hospital, le pedí a Dobby que te la hiciera. Come y mientras tanto puedo complacer tu curiosidad.

Sara iba a replicar, pero sabía que no valía la pena. Conocía ese tono decidido de Draco, el mismo que adoptaba cuando ella se comportaba como una niña.

- Está bien, pero no te prometo comérmelo todo. Ahora ven y cuéntame.

- No hay mucho que contar – le dijo Draco sentándose junto a ella de nuevo- el día del ataque supimos la noticia en Francia, y Dumbledore me escribió para decirme que tu estabas bien pero que Tonks estaba muy mal. Desde ese día empecé a molestar a Madame Máxime y a cuanta autoridad francesa hay para que me dejaran salir del país y venirme para acá. Lo conseguí con ayuda de la familia con la que estuvo más tiempo Tonks es Francia, y a penas ayer pude venirme. No es nada fácil viajar en el mundo mágico.

- ¿Pero por qué te viniste?

- Mi prima se está muriendo – Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido y le dijo– no estás comiendo.

Sara comió un poco.

- La verdad Dumbledore no quería que me viniera, y no lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque me dijiste que Tonks estaba moribunda. Cuando yo estaba pequeño Tonks vivió un tiempo con nosotros… ¿no lo sabías, verdad? Sí, un tiempo en que mis padres no estaban juntos ¿de eso ya te había contado, verdad? –Sara asintió- y yo me enfermé terriblemente. Nadie pudo averiguar que tenía en realidad, y Tonks se quedó conmigo mucho tiempo. Mamá me cuidaba también, pero ella era en especial cariñosa. Pero cuando papá se enteró que yo estaba enfermo de muerte presuntamente volvió y echó a Tonks de la casa, porque a pesar de ser sobrina de mamá era de sangre mezclada. Tonks hizo hasta lo imposible por quedarse conmigo pero la mandaron para Francia.

- Ya veo – dijo Sara que oyendo a hablar a Draco había estado comiendo casi sin notarlo - ¿y cómo está?

- Los curanderos siguen esperando un signo de mejoría en estos dos días…

- ¿Está Bill con ella?

- No, Bill estuvo aquí anoche. Ni la cámara de los Black ni la de los fénix fue saqueada, así que tu dinero está a salvo.

- ¿Y las del resto?

- La de los Weasley no, obviamente, no iban a encontrar mucho para saquear…

- ¡Draco!

Draco se rió y siguió numerando:

- La de Potter creo que tampoco, aunque no estoy muy seguro, y la mía no. Era difícil, porque los Malfoy, los Black y los Potter son familiar muy viejas y las cámaras están aparte, en el nivel siete. Creo que las de los fénix también.

- Sí – dijo Sara – pero entonces, ¿quién está con Tonks?

- Granger y la chica Weasley.

- Oh, yo debería…

- Terminar tu comida y descansar.

- ¡Dormí casi 18 horas!

- Sara, sinceramente cuando te vi me asusté. No puedes seguir a ese ritmo, no tiene sentido que te mates del hambre y te obligues a pasar sueño.

- ¿Y supongo que tu me lo vas a impedir?

- ¿Ya terminaste la comida? Bien, ya comiste, ya dormiste: es hora de hablar.

- Creo que eso hemos estado haciendo.

- Sara, tu no eres de las personas que se matan de hambre por mejorar la figura, tal vez porque no lo necesitas, pero eso no es el punto. Encontraste otra forma de torturarte ahora que no tienes aquí ni el diario ni el álbum y eso tiene un único significado: algo te preocupa.

- Draco…

- Algo te preocupa y no has hablado de eso con nadie, ¿o me equivoco?

- No sé por qué crees que me conoces tan bien – dijo Sara evitando su mirada.

- Por que lo hago. Por ejemplo sé que te quitaré un gran peso de encima al decirte que ya llevaron a Potter a casa de sus tíos.

- ¿De verdad? – le preguntó Sara mirándolo con los ojos brillantes.

- Sí, Dumbledore vino a decírtelo anoche. Su tía parece que habló con él, está en la casa muggle y va a volver en poco tiempo.

- ¿Entonces Harry estará bien?

- Claro que sí. Potter siempre se libra de todo – dijo Draco con una mueca de desprecio- no tienes que sentirte mal por lo que pasó. No fue tu culpa. Contigo o sin ti el Señor Oscuro va a fastidiar a Potter hasta el último día de su vida.

Sara no dijo nada, pero Draco se inclinó sobre ella y le levantó la barbilla con la mano.

- Vamos a ver, ¿qué más te preocupa?

- Yo… – antes que se diera cuenta Sara le había dicho todo lo que la había torturado durante esos días. Era un alivio, justo como cuando todavía estaban en Hogwarts y ella hablaba con él antes de irse a dormir. Draco la escuchó atentamente, como siempre, y la hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

- No sabes lo que significa para mí que estés de vuelta – le dijo Sara – me hiciste mucha falta.

- Bueno, ya estoy aquí – le dijo Draco levantándose – ahora descansa un rato. Voy a quedarme con Tonks. Cuando vuelva Bill vendré a verte de nuevo.

Draco le sonrió y salió de la habitación. Sara estaba demasiado cansada y feliz para notar que se había ido justo en ese momento de la conversación.

Draco entró en el cuarto de Tonks, ignorando a Hermione y a Ginny, que estaban sentadas en un par de sillas hablando en voz baja. Se sentó a la cabecera de la cama y miró a su prima con aire ausente. Él le tenía cariño a muy pocas personas en el mundo, pero sabía que su madre le había tenido mucho cariño a Tonks, y la verdad, era una de las pocas personas a quien él se lo tenía, aunque no estaba muy seguro por qué.

Las chicas también lo ignoraron y siguieron con su conversación.

- Vendría en menos de una semana.

- Pero a como están las cosas ¿crees que de verdad venga?

- Me lo había prometido, no lo sé.

- Pero Hermione, con los ataques y todo puede que se arrepienta.

- Tal vez sería mejor, ya que no vamos a deshacernos de Ron de ninguna forma…

- ¡Hey, ustedes dos! –les dijo Draco- ¿no creen que podrían ir a hablar a otro lado?

Las chicas lo miraron fríamente y él comentó como si no lo notara.

- Dudo que Krum venga con los ataques, sus entrenadores no lo dejarán, es demasiado valioso. Pero de cualquier forma tengo las inscripciones de Weasley y Potter en el campamento de jóvenes aspirantes a aurores para esas fechas como me pidió Sara. Claro, no creo que Potter pueda ir, pero no creo que tengan problemas para arreglarse. Aclarado ese asunto, pueden quedarse en silencio o marcharse a cotillear a la cafetería.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a…? – empezó a decir Hermione, pero un brusco movimiento de Draco la hizo callarse. Draco se había levantado y había acariciado suavemente el pelo de Tonks, y después con un poco más de violencia.

- ¡Vayan a buscar a un curandero!

- ¿Por qué? –preguntaron ambas.

- Miren su cabello.

Draco sostenía un mechón de pelo negro cuyas raíces empezaban a ponerse rosadas. La señal que los curanderos esperaban.

* * *

- Aquí estoy mi señor, ¿para que me llamabas?

- Leithold ha vuelto.

- ¿Localizó a los Longbottom?

- Tiene una pista. Ve a hablar con él, te espera en tu estudio.

- Pero usted…

- Tu eres la encargada de las familias, ¿no? Ya sabes que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

- Como usted diga, mi señor.

- Quiero que lleves al menos dos escoltas para el ataque de hoy.

- Bien, mi señor. Creo que me llevaré a Leithold y le pondré al vigilante de compañero de una vez, para que sigan trabajando sobre la pista.

- Como quieras.

- Con su permiso me retiro, mi señor – Sara le besó la mano y salió. Estaba preocupada, no había podido terminar con lo que quería decirle a Pet. ¿Le habría hecho caso? Ya sabía que tendría que matar al mortífago que vigilaba la casa, pero no importaba. Pet no se caracterizaba por el sentido común o la habilidad… ¿y si le decía a alguien? Bueno, si le había dicho a alguien nadie le creería. Entró en el estudio y se encontró con Leithold, siempre tan serio y formal. Era el mortífago dentro de su equipo que le caía mejor, porque era listo, sabía seguir sus órdenes aunque no le gustaran, le tenía respeto y a pesar de todo eso, Sara sabía que no dejaba de cuestionarse las situaciones. Era una persona muy interesante. Al verla se inclinó, como era costumbre entre los mortífagos al ver a una favorita.

- Bien Leithold, ¿alguna pista sobre los Longbottom?

- Sí señorita. Están refugiados en Irlanda. Encontré permisos de salida del país girados para casi todos ellos hace unos meses, menos para el auror y su esposa, que presumo están en la base de la Orden.

- ¿Tiene esos permisos?

- Sí, aquí los tengo –Leithold le tendió unos papeles que Sara miró distraídamente.

- ¿Estos son todos?

- Sí señorita.

- ¿Son copias u originales?

- Originales, pero sustituí sus espacios para evitar que se note la falta.

- Bien. Quiero que vayas a Irlanda a buscarlos. Mátalos a todos. Te enviaré con Doug.

- Sí señorita.

- Primero acompáñame a este trabajo que tengo que hacer hoy. Vamos a quemar una casa muggle, ahí está Doug, le repetiré la misión y se marcharán esta misma noche. No quiero que una vez que se vayan tengan contacto con nadie, así que si tienes algo que hacer, ve a hacerlo de una vez. Te espero aquí en media hora.

- Sí señorita.

Una vez que salió Leithold, Sara tiró los papeles en la chimenea y les prendió fuego, reduciéndolos a cenizas. Media hora era suficiente tiempo para que Leithold le dijera a alguien que se iba para Irlanda con Doug.

Media hora después se encontraba con Leithold frente a la casa Evans, donde los esperaba Doug.

- ¿Algún problema? – le preguntó Sara a Doug.

- Nadie a salido de la casa, señorita.

_"Maldita sea – _pensó Sara-_ voy a tener que hacerlo yo" _

- Entraré primero, por la puerta principal – les ordenó- y ustedes entraran por la posterior en cuanto les de la señal. No quiero que entren conmigo por si intentan escapar por detrás.

Sara entró a la casa rápidamente. Estaba vacía. No sabía como, seguramente Pet los había llamado y ellos tenían una forma de salir que Doug no había previsto… Pero eso equivalía a decirle a los magos. ¿Le había dicho Pet a alguien? Bueno, no podía hacer nada, y la verdad, no tendría que darle explicaciones a nadie. Mandó la señal y los magos entraron corriendo.

- ¡No hay nadie! – exclamó Leithold

- Fallaste Doug – le dijo Sara a este, que palideció al verla levantar la varita – _¡Desmaius! _

- ¡Señorita Parker!

- Ayúdame Leithold, registra la casa en busca de señales mágicas. – Leithold tenía un pequeño aparato para rastrear magia, parecido al que Sara sabía que habían usado en algún momento para rastrearla a ella.

- ¡Aquí señorita! Parece que se usó un traslador o algo así.

- ¿Un traslador? – Sara recordó la esfera que Andrómeda la había dado para Tonks. A lo mejor y ellos habían tenido una – bien Leithold, gracias. Ahora tengo que decirte que lo siento, porque la verdad me caías muy bien.

- ¿Qué…?

- _¡Desmaius! _– Sara sonrió al verlo en el piso y le quitó el precioso aparato. No había necesidad de desperdiciarlo. Les quitó las varitas a los dos y cerró todas las salidas con magia. Le dio una última mirada a la casa. Sintió una gran nostalgia. En esa casa había pasado algunos de los mejores momentos de su vida... y también en ella había sido la fatal noche de la primera reunión de la Orden. De esa casa había salido gritándole a Sirius que todo había terminado. __

Salió al patio, donde tantos bailes había disfrutado, y caminó lentamente hasta el árbol bajo la sombra del cual Sirius le había regalado el collar en Navidad. Se recostó al tronco y vio la casa por última vez. Luego levantó la mano y le prendió fuego. Pudo oír los gritos de Doug y Leithold al despertarse y encontrarse en medio del incendio. Ella podría haberlos matado y evitado el suplicio, pero necesitaba que los vecinos oyeran los gritos o no sería creíble que los había quemado vivos dentro de la casa. Si Voldemort la interrogaba de porqué no les había lanzado directamente el Avada le diría que le había parecido más divertido así. Probablemente la torturara si se enteraba de que no eran los Evans, pero podía hacerlo pasar por un error. En cuanto a su escolta se suponía que estaba en Irlanda, y no se darían cuenta de su desaparición hasta dentro de unos días, la cual sabría atribuir a los Longbottom. No, no la inquietaba que la descubriera Voldemort, sabía que podía cubrirse. Le preocupaba lo que la Orden fuera a saber del asunto. Al ver como la casa terminaba de consumirse (con una velocidad increíble) levantó la varita y proyectó la Marca Tenebrosa en el aire. __

- Ya les dije que fue una corazonada.

- Gracias Sirius, de no ser por ti, mis padres estarían muertos.

- No me des las gracias Lil, no fue nada. Y tu James deja de verme así.

- Es que es la corazonada más curiosamente exacta que he oído. En primer lugar, ¿para que fuiste a casa de mis suegros? ¿y por qué por la Red de Polvos Flu ilegal y no en la moto como siempre?

- No tenía una razón específica. Ya sabes que siempre me ha gustado la casa Evans y que me trae muy buenos recuerdos. Además sabes que tenemos que probar si la red improvisada funciona.

- Pero se supone que te ibas a quedar cuidándonos la casa – le reprochó James.

- Estaba aburrido –replicó Sirius- y además, tu casa no necesitan que la cuiden, está más asegurada que quien sabe qué. Sólo fui a visitar a los señores Evans y a dejarle al papá de Lily el folleto de la moto que me había pedido.

- James, deja de tratar así a Sirius, lo que importa es que fue a la casa y vio que había alguien que parecía vigilar la casa y los sacó de ahí con los trasladores sin levantar sospechas.

- ¿Qué ha dicho Dumbledore? – preguntó Sirius cambiando de tema.

- Quiere que lo mantengamos en secreto – dijo James- la gente cree que de verdad fueron los Evans los que murieron.

- ¿Sólo la Orden va a saberlo?

- Sí – dijo Lily – sólo la célula.

- ¿No saben de quienes eran los cadáveres? – preguntó de nuevo Sirius.

- ¿En donde has estado que no te has enterado de nada? –preguntó Remus entrando en el salón.

- Me ofrecí para asegurar a la hermana de Lily, ¿recuerdas? Ya llevo dos días viviendo en Yorshire.

- ¿Cómo está Petunia? – preguntó Remus

- Hecha un manojo de nervios – dijo Sirius- hasta me está tratando relativamente bien.

- ¿Qué van a hacer ahora tus padres? – preguntó Remus a Lily.

- Dumbledore les va a conseguir un lugar, igual que a Petunia y su marido.

- Petunia quiere una casa en Surrey –comentó Sirius, todos lo miraron extrañados– ¡eso me dijo! No le gusta le idea de dejar la casa, entonces le pregunté que donde le gustaría vivir. Están haciendo un residencial nuevo en Little Whinging, se podría poner un hechizo a una de las casas por construirse y quedaría mágicamente protegida desde sus cimientos.

- Mi hermana es muy caprichosa – dijo Lily – no creo que tengamos tiempo para eso.

- Voy a proponérselo a Dumbledore igual – dijo Sirius – a lo mejor le interesa. Pero tus padres no podrían esperar tanto tiempo. Los Dursley aún tienen un tiempo para asegurarse.

- Gracias por preocuparte de cuidar a mi hermana –le dijo Lily– sé que no es trabajo fácil.

- No hay problema Lil, mejor me voy a decirle a Dumbledore de esa casa… – dijo Sirius levantándose – dale a tus padres saludos de mi parte.

- Claro.

- Hasta luego chicos – les dijo Sirius al tiempo que salía. Lily se fue a la habitación de la par, dejando a James y Remus solos.

- ¿No te parece muy extraño todo esto? – le preguntó Remus a James- que supiera justo el día que iban a atacarlos…

- Remus, creo que una vez te dije que no quería oír ninguna otra insinuación sobre Sirius. Ya le he preguntado varias veces: fue pura suerte.

James se volvió molesto, pero la verdad su respuesta se había basado en su lealtad por su amigo más que en lo que creía, porque de verdad, aquello era muy extraño.

Sirius se subió en la moto y suspiró aliviado. Parecía que se habían salvado. Tenía muchas ganas de decirle a James todo, como Petunia le había contado la visita de Sara y que así se había enterado. Pero no podía. Para empezar la vida de Petunia estaba en juego. Sara le había advertido que no dijera nada y lo había hecho. Si Sara se enteraba la mataría o algo peor. Le había dicho que se arrepentiría y Sirius sabía que cumpliría.

Cuando Petunia se lo había contado no lo podía creer, ¿por qué iba Sara a advertirla? Podía ser una trampa pero no lo creía posible. Entonces había recordado varias cosas, varios detalles que había dejado de lado un largo tiempo. No le gustaba pensar en Sara, así que evitaba hacerlo su podía, pero en ese momento todo volvió a él. Recordó la conversación que había tenido con ella en París. Él le había dicho que juraran que iban a luchar por ser libres, ¿ella había jurado eso también o sólo su libertad si la conseguía? No podía recordarlo, pero si recordaba otras cosas, recordó sus sentimientos cuando mató a Madeline, recordó que ella era una obligada, recordó que él no había podido creer que fuera realmente una mortífaga, su convicción de que ella tenía una razón; un plan. Y luego, claramente estaba Nymphadora, estaba seguro de que ella había tenido que ver con su salvación. Todo eso, unido a la desesperación de Petunia lo había llevado a actuar, y aunque convencer a Petunia había sido difícil lo había conseguido. Luego estaba Dumbledore que había oído su explicación con un poco de escepticismo. También estaba Remus, ¿por qué parecía empeñado en dejarlo a él en mal? A veces le parecía que su amigo quería que pensaran que él no era leal a la causa. James tampoco estaba muy conforme, y era a quien le dolía esconderle aquello, pero si se lo decía a Dumbledore… no, mejor no arriesgarse. Lily no había hecho preguntas, Peter, Alice o Frank tampoco.

¿Por qué Sara había hecho aquello? ¿Tenía un motivo malvado o sólo había querido salvarlos?

Y, ¿quiénes eran los muertos? Eso era lo que más lo intrigaba. No había desaparecido nadie conocido, ¿habría Sara matado a dos personas sólo para hacerlos pasar por los Evans? Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

- Sara, ¿a qué estás jugando?

* * *

Ya habían pasado poco más de quince días desde el ataque, y una semana desde que Tonks recobrara el conocimiento.

Había sido un suceso muy feliz para todos. Cuando la chica se había despertado estaban en el cuarto Draco, Sara y Bill, pero éste último era el que estaba junto a ella. La chica lo había visto y le había sonreído. Todavía estaba muy débil en ese momento, pero para el día en cuestión ya se podía incorporar en la cama y hablar sin cansarse mucho.

Los poderes habían vuelto más rápido a Sara en la última semana. Una prueba de ello fue cuando prendió fuego a una mesa al enojarse con una enfermera.

Draco le llevaba comida preparada por Dobby todos los días, lo que era la tortura de Tonks:

- No es justo –dijo viendo como Sara empezaba a comer - ¿por qué tu puedes comer cosas tan ricas y yo tengo que seguir comiendo esos purés sin sal que aquí llaman comida?

- Porque a ti te controlan los curanderos la dieta y a mi Draco y Dobby.

- Injusto –dijo la chica. En ese momento entraron Hermione y Ginny a la habitación. Sara estaba sentada a los pies de la cama de Tonks y Draco en una silla frente a ésta.

Las chicas saludaron a Tonks alegremente y se sentaron en los sillones al fondo. Ahora que Tonks estaba mejor la habían pasado de salón y estaba en uno más privado y más amplio, para que pudiese recibir visitas.

- ¿Dónde esta Bill? – preguntó Hermione extrañada de no verlo ahí.

- Tuvo que ir al banco –dijo Sara– viene ahora más tarde. Es casi imposible sacarlo de este cuarto por más de 12 horas seguidas.

- Me pregunto porqué será – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo está Harry? – preguntó Tonks cambiando de tema.

- Bien, los van a dejar ir al campamento – dijo Ginny.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Sara asombrada – creí que Dumbledore quería tenerlo vigilado.

- Van a vigilar el campamento –explicó Hermione– Parece que una vez en la casa de los tíos se puso mucho mejor. Ahora está bajo la Oclummencia inducida, y necesitan probar si funciona o no.

- Me alegra –dijo Sara- es un alivio pensar que ya está bien, o sino no lo hubieran dejado ir.

- Es una lástima haberse tomado tantas molestias por esos dos y que Krum no vaya a venir – comentó Draco indiferentemente.

- Gracias por hurgar en la herida – dijo Hermione, quien había recibido una breve carta de Víctor Krum excusándose, diciendo exactamente lo que Draco le había dicho: los entrenadores no lo dejaban ir bajo el ambiente de inseguridad que se vivía en Inglaterra.

- Tanta cosa por Krum… – dijo Draco haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza– no vale la pena.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – replicó Hermione. Draco sonrió indolentemente, pero miró a Sara y guardó silencio.

- Sara, llegó una carta para ti –le dijo Ginny considerando que lo mejor era cambiar de tema– te la traje, porque de aquí que te pases por casa…

- ¿Qué es? –preguntó Sara tomándola y viendo el remitente- ¡oh, no! Del ministerio, ¿ahora que quieren?

- Deben ser las entradas del baile – dijo Draco al tiempo que Sara abría el sobre y sacaba lo que eran en efecto dos entradas celestes.

- ¿Cuál baile? ¡Ah ya! Recuerdo. ¡Qué pereza! ¿Y por qué dos entradas?

- No pensarás ir sola – dijo Tonks – esos bailes pueden ser muy aburridos si no vas con alguien. Además, todo mundo va a andar detrás suyo. Invitan a todos los empleados del ministerio y gente distinguida de la sociedad londinense. Seguro que van a querer conocerte. Mi consejo: lleva a alguien que te distraiga. La música y la comida suele ser buena, por lo menos.

- ¿Tus padres van a ir? – le preguntó Sara a Ginny.

- No suelen ir, aunque siempre los invitan –contestó la chica– pero como tu y Harry van este año tal vez vayamos.

- ¿Invitan a la familia de los empleados? – preguntó Sara extrañada.

- Oh sí, es una fiesta a lo grande –comentó Draco– no suele estar muy bien organizada, pero es admisible.

- ¿Y Harry va a ir?

- Claro que sí, ¿cómo no iban a invitar a "San Potter" ahora que es mayor de edad? –preguntó Draco con el acento burlón que siempre usaba al hablar de Harry.

Hermione la mandó una mirada muy desagradable y le dijo a Sara que le había llegado la invitación hacia un tiempo.

- ¿Y con quién vas a ir? –le preguntó Ginny a Sara viéndola guardar las entradas.

- Adivina – le dio el sobre a Draco, que lo miro detenidamente sin tomarlo.

- Sara, ya he ido a varios de esos…

- Bueno, si no quieres ir no importa –le dijo Sara– para el 30 ya va a haber terminado el campamento y tal vez Ron quiera ir, o vaya con Harry, sólo se me ocurría que tal vez a ti te gustar

Draco le arrebató el sobre y se lo guardó en la bolsa del pantalón. Luego le preguntó, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada:

- ¿Me prestas a Gwinger?

- Claro, ¿para qué la ocupas?

- Tengo que mandarle una carta a una amiga. Me voy a casa para mandarla.

- ¿Una amiga? – preguntó Sara curiosa.

- Sí, en Francia –comentó mientras se ponía una jacket - Nos vemos –Draco hizo una seña de despedida y salió del cuarto, mientras Sara lo veía con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione y Ginny se rieron y Sara las miró recordando la discusión en que estaban cuando tuvo la premonición sobre el ataque a Gringgots, pero antes de que les dijera nada Tonks preguntó:

- ¿Dónde se está quedando Draco? No está en la Madriguera, ¿verdad?

- ¡Oh no! Eso sería una pesadilla – exclamó Ginny.

- Está en Grimmauld – dijo Sara.

- Pero se suponía que no podía saber donde estaba la base –dijo Tonks sorprendida.

- Sí, pero cuando estuvo ahí por Navidad reconoció el lugar. Estuvo ahí cuando murió la señora Black –le explicó Sara- no llevaba ni diez minutos ahí cuando dijo que eso era la Casa Black. Dumbledore lo deja quedarse, pero tiene que usar la Red de Polvos Flu para salir y entrar.

- Así que está viviendo con Lupin, no me lo hubiera imaginado – dijo Tonks.

- Yo tampoco –dijo Hermione– me cuesta creer que Dumbledore lo haya permitido.

- Eso no es muy justo – le reprochó Sara – Draco está con nosotros ahora.

- Ahora. Sara, tu no lo conociste como era antes – le dijo Ginny – la gente no cambia de la noche a la mañana.

- No cambió de la noche a la mañana – rebatió Tonks seria. Las tres la miraron asombrada y ella sólo añadió- yo sé porque te lo digo. Sara, ¿qué vestido te vas a poner para el baile?

- No lo sé.

- Deberías averiguarlo, falta sólo una semana.

- ¡Una semana! ¿Ya vamos a volver a clases? ¡Yo tengo como setenta mil tareas por hacer! – exclamó Sara.

- Tal vez deberías ir a casa a hacerlas – le dijo Tonks – no te preocupes, ya has estado aquí mucho tiempo.

- ¿Hacer tareas? –le preguntó Sara como si estuviera loca– no, no, primero lo primero: el baile. ¿Qué me puedo poner?

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Bueno, ya está Draco de vuelta y el baile se aproxima…

El próximo capítulo se llama: "El espía y la maldición de los Black". Creo que pueden hacerse una idea de sobre qué va. El baile no es aún, pero se acerca…

Por si alguien quiere llevar la cuenta quedan doce capítulos de la cuarta parte…

Espero sus comentarios con ilusión, me animan mucho en estas semanas infernales de exámenes. Por el momento contesto a todo prisa:

**Emma Frost RB**: Gracias por los deseos, creo que sí tengo posibilidades de una E en el que hice el martes. Me alegra que te gustara el chap, sobre todo lo de los dos besos, a mi me encanta eso. Nos vemos.

**Andrea: **¡Hola! Aquí están los Evans, bueno, ya me dirás que te pareció. Lo de Tonks no, va para largo… y lo de los Blacks, pues sí, recuerda que la casa Black lleva más de la mitad del peso de la historia.

**ValesKa:** ¡Hola! Bien, gracias. Esa era la idea con Fleud, a mi no me cae bien y Tonks sí, ya se está recuperando la niña. Me alegra que te gustara lo de Sara Parker, y si que era hora que apareciera Sirius. Sí voy a poner lo de la rata, hay un chap sobre eso que se llama "El espía"

**Bella Blackvad:** ¡Hola! Pues lo de Tonks si estuvo muy bien de su parte, pero ya sabes, es como una manera indirecta de hacer algo por Sirius… No, los chicos se verán antes, pero no puede decirte dentro de cuanto porque no habría sorpresa. Yo sí me lo imagino como padre de familia, de hecho cuando yo pensé el personaje de Sara Black relacionado con Harry Potter (ya el personaje lo he usado antes en solitario) lo pensé ubicado después del cuarto, y ahí ella sí conocía a Sirius. Pero bueno, JK dispuso otra cosa. La conexión está ahí, sigue ahí y no se perderá. La Narcisa de mi historia sí es muy complicada, ella no es tan mala… pero está enamorada de Malfoy. Lo de la parte de Sara Black pues sí, se supo poco, pero era necesario preparar el terreno de la debilidad de Sara para la vuelta en este chap de Draco, además de que tenía que deshacerme de Fleur… Lo del Occlumency artificial creo que no se explica bien en ningún lugar de la historia ahora que lo dices, la idea es que es una magia muy poderosa que cierra artificialmente la mente de alguien por un tiempo. Si preguntas porqué no lo habían usado antes es porque no es una magia fácil de hacer y tampoco es muy conveniente hacerla, puesto que puede afectar un poco a la persona si se hace presurosamente, por eso tenían que llevarlo donde la tía, para estar seguros de que pueden hacer todo el proceso. No es permanente, y si se hace bien lo ayuda a aprender a hacerlo el solo. ¿Qué quería Voldemort? Lo sabrán…el mismo no lo dirá jeje… tienen razón, no era una posesión normal. El baile se acerca como viste… Lo de los 300, ejem… Gracias, a mi también me gustó lo de la chica de los ojos dorados, y en cuanto a que me gusta hacerlos sufrir… ¿qué crees? ¡Nos vemos!

**Trixi Black: ¡**Hola amiga! No sabes como me alegra que te gustara tanto el chap, a mi también me gusta mucho esa parte de la historia. Veremos a ver si alguno supera su puesto de favorito, ya me dirás.

**Aiosami:** ¡Hola! No, no me llegó ningún correo, ¿de que era? Envíalo de nuevo. No, Vee no se refería a Andrómeda, pero Sara no sabe de que hablaba Vee, así que está tratando de adivinar. Yo no creo que Sirius no tuviera a nadie, alguien habría… de seguro JK se imagina a ella misma con él y por eso no lo pone ¬¬ Pues Narcisa es mi víctima favorita, y en cuanto a que se interese por Nym, bueno, como dices, la conocemos poco. Me alegra que te guste lo de las mezclas de tiempos todavía, pero sí tal vez es algo depresivo, es que la otra categoría de esta historia es Angst, pero no cabía ya. La cuarta parte no es la final, son cinco y un epílogo. En realidad no salieron mucho los Evans en sí pero todo giraba entorno a ellos. Falta para otra plática Sara Remus, pero luego vienen unas muy lindas! Sí, los capítulos de la cuarta parte vienen fuertes… nos vemos, y gracias, espero que me vaya bien en los exámenes. PD: a lo que me preguntaste de Siempre a mi, sí es la de Gloria Trevi.

**Ariadna Creta:** ¡Hola preciosa! Claro que te creo, yo misma me imagino a Sirius donde se preocupa todo al ver a Tonks y cuando ella le dice lo de la chica de los ojos dorados. Gracias por las felicitaciones, lo del nombre de Tonks no sé, se me ocurrió que sería bueno. Que dicha que me salvé de tu cruciatus, y aquí sale de nuevo, espero que te haya gustado. Bueno, Fleur tiene su estilo para insultar. Sí, ya sé que comparten sangre, pero ya verás la explicación de Draco sobre familiaridad en el mundo mágico. Eso de recordarle a Pet lo de Sirius funcionó… y es que por supuesto, ¿cómo iba a negarse? Bueno, nos vemos. Cualquier cosa puedo ser la beta de tu historia… Nos vemos!

**Sami**: Ya se te extrañaba por aquí, gracias por sacar el tiempo para dejarme un review. Me alegra que te guste la historia. ¿Te gustan los fics de Tonks? Mi hermana escribe unos muy buenos, son Snape/Tonks, no sé si los has leído. Ella se llama amsp14 y está publicando una que se llama "Matrimonio por ¿conveniencia?" y tiene otro muy bueno que se llama "Grabado a fuego". Bueno, nos vemos.

**Amsp14:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste esta parte, y sí que es importante en el futuro. Total contra lo esperado sí contesté los reviews… es que bueno, me encontré un poco de tiempo… (¡Sí claro!) Bueno, saqué un poco de tiempo…

**Blanca: **Gracias, sí creo que me fue bien. Claro que el que le de la gana llamarse Tonks vale, pero me gustó darle una explicación a algo que parecía tan sencillo. Yo también estoy feliz de librarme de la francesita. ¡Nos vemos!

Nos vemos la otra semana,

Besos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black.


	42. El espía y la maldición de los Black

¡¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!!

¿Cómo están? Muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos, yo creo que me fue bien en los exámenes, ya me entregaron uno y me saqué un 10 así que estoy muy feliz, claro, faltan los otros…

Sin embargo les tengo una mala noticia. Sigo demasiado prensada con el trabajo de la U, así que no pude contestar los reviews en este capítulo. Se los agradezco montones, me dan mucho ánimo en estos días cuando logro sacar un momento y me encuentro con sus comentarios. Prometo contestarlos después, pero esta semana se me hace imposible.

Aquí está un capítulo que sé que muchos de ustedes estaban esperando porque me habían preguntado por él.

Los dejo para que lo disfruten.

-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-

**_El espía y la maldición de los Black _**

-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-

Petunia Dursley convenció a su marido muy hábilmente de comprar una casa en Little Whinging, en una calle llamada Prive Drive. Sirius había convencido a Dumbledore de su proyecto diciéndole que tal vez algún día podían necesitar una casa así. Se consiguió incluso permiso del ministerio basándose en lo sucedido, y el lugar parecía ideal, pues no había ningún mago por las cercanías.

Sin embargo, aunque los mortífagos no sabían a donde se habían mudado los Dursley consiguieron seguir la pista de Petunia... y encontraron a sus padres.

Petunia sabía que no debía buscarlos. Sirius se lo había repetido una y otra vez el día que se había ido porque ya volvía Vernon a la casa.

- No vayas a buscarlos, si necesitas algo, llámame a mi. Ya sabes como localizarme.

- Pero...

- Tuvimos demasiada suerte, y no esperes que se repita.

Sin embargo ya había pasado un tiempo desde entonces y Petunia decidió olvidar las instrucciones. La primera vez que lo hizo no pasó nada, pero ese día se arriesgó de nuevo. Era el cumpleaños de su madre y la quería ver.

Cuando ese día Sirius llegó a la base encontró a Lily y Petunia llorando. Lord Voldemort había matado a sus padres.

-.-.-.-

- La siguieron, sus padres están vivos.

Sara agradeció de todo corazón que ese salón siempre estuviera tan oscuro, porque aunque sabía que su rostro se había vuelto completamente inexpresivo, aquella noticia la había hecho palidecer.

- Pero mi señor, yo misma…

- Te dije que tenías que haberles mandado la maldición directamente.

- Pero mi señor, ¿cómo iban a haber escapado? – Sara sonaba totalmente consternada - ¡oh señor, discúlpame por este error! Ya sé que es imperdonable, ¡Lo siento, lo siento! – Sara se tiró de rodillas al suelo, al tiempo que gritaba "arrepentida".

- Dumbledore debe haber supuesto que atacaríamos a las familias y las sacó de ahí – dijo Voldemort pensativo - ¡y tu fuiste lo suficientemente estúpida para caer en eso!

- Lo sé mi señor – dijo Sara tratando de parecer desesperada por su error- ¡lo que se deben de haber burlado!

En los ojos de Lord Voldemort chispeó la ira al pensar en la Orden burlándose de ellos.

- Nadie se burla de Lord Voldemort – dijo – y pagarán por ello. Empezando por ti.

- Sí mi señor.

- _¡Crucio! _

Sara soportó lo mejor que pudo la tortura, y no gritó una sola vez, a pesar de que la hizo retorcerse del dolor y al terminar se sintió desfallecer.

- Eso es todo por hoy – le dijo Voldemort – es tu primer error, y espero que el último. Siempre me has servido bien, y espero que esto no se repita.

- Sí mi señor.

- Tengo una nueva misión para ti, y confío en que la harás bien.

- Como mande mi señor- Sara respondía ya tan maquinalmente que ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Le dolía cada célula del cuerpo.

- Ellos tienen espías aquí – les dijo – no entre los mortífagos, porque ya los hemos revisado minuciosamente, pero pueden estar entre las familias de ellos, entre los seguidores e incluso entre algún atrevido obligado.

- ¿Queréis que busque al espía? – le preguntó Sara con un poco de miedo, preguntándose a quien acusar esa vez.

- No – respondió para su sorpresa – quiero un espía en la Orden.

- Podemos entrenar a alguien para infiltrarlo – propuso Sara.

- La cadena es tan fuerte como su eslabón más débil– dijo Voldemort- y sería mejor conseguir a alguien que ya esté adentro.

Sara lo miró pensativa. Quería un espía, e iba a conseguir un espía, siempre conseguía lo que quería. Un espía, ¡eso sí que era un problema! Aunque viéndolo bien, ella también necesitaba un espía dentro de la Orden, porque nunca se enteraba de lo que pasaba al otro lado. ¿Quién podía ser? De repente sonrió.

- Creo que sé quien podría ser – dijo Sara.

- Bien –le dijo Voldemort – veamos a quien consigues.

Sara salió del salón caminando lo más dignamente posible y se dirigió a su habitación.

¡Estúpida Pet! Y ella que creía que ya se había salvado de aquello. Lo peor es que Lord Voldemort iba ahora a encargarse personalmente de los Evans y ella no podría hacer nada, y no lo hubiera hecho aunque pudiera. Le había dado indicaciones muy claras a Pet como para que no entendiera que de nada valía esconderlos para exponerlos después.

El espía, tenía una idea muy buena de quien podía ser. Iba a ser un inconveniente, pero a la vez le iba a ser de gran ayuda.

Sabía donde vivía, aunque nunca le había dado importancia. No era lo suficientemente peligroso, poderoso o inteligente para que le preocupara a los mortífagos, así que nadie lo había molestado. Sara se dirigió ahí segura de que lo conseguiría.

El apartamento estaba vacío, tal como esperaba. Entró y preparó la escena, algo en lo que a lo largo del tiempo había tomado práctica. Prendió unas cuantas luces a medias y se arregló frente al espejo con esmero. Luego se acostó en el pequeño sofá-cama que presidía la habitación para esperar.

Horas más tarde oyó dar vuelta al llavín.

- Buenas noches, Peter – le dijo con voz suave y acariciadora, al tiempo que la puerta se cerraba y chasqueaba los dedos para que no pudiera abrirla. Peter se sobresaltó al verla y gritó, dejando caer los papeles que llevaba en la mano y sacando la varita con torpeza.

- Estás un poco alterado – dijo ella sin variar el tono- ¿quieres algo de tomar?

Chasqueó de nuevo los dedos y frente a él apareció una copa.

- No pienso envenenarte – le dijo ella levantándose y tomándola ella misma – no pareces muy feliz de verme, de hecho estás un poco agresivo.

Peter temblaba de arriba abajo y Sara con un simple movimiento le quitó la varita.

- ¡Y yo que venía a charlar un rato contigo!

- N…o…no…me…me…mates – le dijo entrecortadamente.

- ¿Matarte? ¡Oh no, no pienso hacer eso! Siempre y cuando hables conmigo tranquilamente, como viejos amigos.

Sara le sonrió y le dio una palmadita en el cachete.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres tomar nada? – hizo aparecer otra copa – yo que tu no me haría enojar.

- Bue…bueno.

Sara le dio la copa y dijo:

- Brindemos por… ¡por la amistad! Pero no te quedes ahí en la puerta, vamos, siéntate.

Peter pareció recobrar un poco de valor al ver que Sara no se mostraba agresiva.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le logró preguntar.

- ¡Me ofendes! – dijo Sara - ¿no puedo sólo venir a visitar a un amigo? Bueno, ya que lo preguntas, quiero proponerte algo.

- ¿Proponerme algo?

- Sí: vengo a proponerte que te unas a nosotros.

- ¿Yo? ¿Unirme a los mortífagos?

- Sí, tu – le dijo Sara - ¿por qué no?

- Pero yo estoy en la Orden y…

- Y no te importa un comino – completó Sara – no vengas a jugar conmigo del niño bueno. ¿Qué te importa a ti lo que hace la Orden? Sabes bien que lo único que puedes sacar de todo esto es que te maten. Lord Voldemort aumenta en fuerza y poder cada día, y la Orden no puede hacer realmente nada para detenerlo. ¿Por qué vas a arriesgarte? ¿Por Potter, o Black, o Lupin? ¿Son los lazos de amistad lo que te unen a la Orden? Yo que tu me preguntaría primero si vale la pena morir por ellos... y creo que sabes que la respuesta en no.

Sara disfrutaba como se arremolinaban los pensamientos en la cabeza de Peter. Ya había estado antes en esa cabeza, y todo lo que había visto entonces lo estaba utilizando ahora.

- ¿Por qué me querría Quien-tu-sabes a mi?

- Porque yo se lo he propuesto – dijo Sara – y si te preguntas porqué hice eso, es porque sé que eres el que mejor podría servirnos. Te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de que le pruebes a esos que se dicen tus amigos que siempre te han despreciado, quien eres. Demuéstrales quien es Peter Pettigrew… te estoy ofreciendo un campo en el bando vencedor, para que puedas aplastarles la cabeza a todos ellos. Al ciervo, al perro, al lobo. ¡Nunca más nadie te verá con lástima y si lo hacen, lo pagarán muy caro! Te invito a formar parte de los mortífagos, a formar parte de una familia que debe su vida al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Sólo di que sí y ven conmigo.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi?

- A ti, todo lo que quiero en este momento, todo lo que necesito eres tu. Olvídate de tus amigos, que bien sabes que no lo son. Olvídate de Dumbledore que no es más que un viejo decrépito que los está guiando a todos a la muerte.

- Pero... si me voy ellos me matarían – dijo Peter con miedo.

- No te irás – le dijo Sara – no se darán cuenta.

- Pero...

- ¿No entiendes lo que quiero de ti? ¡Únete a nosotros Peter, y sé el vasallo de Lord Voldemort en la Orden del Fénix! Imagínate como te podrás reír en la cara de todos cuando vean que tu el inocente, el pobre, el tonto Peter los ha engañado a todos. Si haces esto serás recompensado. Lord Voldemort favorece a quien lo ayuda, y si haces esto no podrá negarte nada ¡NADA! Lo que quieras lo tendrás... aparte de la satisfacción de haberles ganado a todos la partida.

Sara se cayó y lo miró intensamente. ¿Dudaba todavía? Sí, pero no eran ni vestigios de lealtad ni de honor lo que se debatía en él. Era miedo.

Sara se levantó bruscamente y le dijo:

- Si quieres piénsalo, pero debes saber que no es buena idea decirle que no al arma letal de Lord Voldemort, porque en efecto, lo soy.

Sara dio la vuelta para irse, pero el la cogió de la muñeca.

- Está bien. Estoy con ustedes.

Sara le dirigió una sonrisa de triunfo nada disimulada y lo llevó con ella.

-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-

Tonks estaba mucho mejor. Los curanderos estaban gratamente sorprendidos con sus progresos. Al parecer la capacidad de adaptación de sus cuerpo era mayor a la esperada, pues una vez recuperada la capacidad de cambiar su cuerpo el resto de sus poderes volvieron, aunque todos en menor escala.

Señal más que segura de su recuperación era el hecho de que Sara finalmente había dejado el hospital, y en Grimmauld Place era más que evidente.

Sara, Hermione y Ginny habían tomado el salón de dibujo, que era el más grande y donde se encontraba el árbol familiar de los Black. El piso estaba cubierto por metros y metros de tela azul oscura y cientos de revistas de moda tanto muggles como mágicas. Sara había decidido confeccionar su propio vestido, ya que siendo una fiesta tan importante no iba a arriesgarse a que alguien llevara un vestido igual al suyo, menos ahora que Tonks la había convencido de que ella sería la principal atracción de la fiesta, a menos que la hija de Fudge estuviera más bonita, ya que ella solía ser la atracción. Sara nunca había oído hablar de que el Ministro tuviera una hija.

- ¡Claro que tiene una hija! – le dijo Draco cuando ella le dijo lo que le había contado Tonks – sí, tiene una hija preciosa, se llama Honey.

- Pero debe ser mayor...

- Tiene unos 17 ó 18.

- Tonks dice que es siempre el centro de atención en las fiestas.

- Casi siempre, ya sabes, todos quieren agradar a Ministro halagando a su hija.

Sara no estaba muy segura por qué se interesaba tanto en esa fiesta, si en general los bailes y esas cosas la ponían de mal humor y se le acababa la paciencia, pero para este baile quería ser la más bonita de todas, y que la tal Honey no le llamara la atención a nadie. Para algo era ella una fénix. Ginny la ayudó con gusto con el vestido, lo que más las emocionaba, mientras Hermione le corregía a la vez las tareas que Sara había hecho el día anterior, con ayuda de Draco.

Éste veía con disgusto que Hermione y Ginny pasaran todo el tiempo ahí, porque le gustaba pensar en Grimmauld como una especie de refugio y las chicas hablando de vestidos, peinados y maquillaje lo estresaban.

- Draco, ¿ya decidiste de color va a ser tu túnica de gala? – le preguntó Sara al tiempo que veía unos modelos.

- No.

- ¿Tienes una idea?

- No.

- Podría ser gris, del color de tus ojos – sugirió Ginny.

Draco no respondió y se preguntó mentalmente a qué hora se le había ocurrido bajar del cuarto. Ahora no lo dejarían irse.

- ¿Va a tener adornos o no? – preguntó Hermione.

- No sé.

- Pero Draco, si me dijeras de qué color va a ser tu túnica... – empezó a decir Sara.

- No te importaría porque de cualquier forma te vas a vestir de azul – dijo Draco cortante. En ese momento entre Lupin en la sala.

- ¿Qué les pasa? – preguntó viendo el aire ceñudo de los cuatro.

- Nada – dijo Sara dándole la espalda a Draco y tomando un poco de tela - ¿qué sucede, Remus?

- Acaba de llegar Gwinger y otra lechuza, les traje las cartas.

Sara cogió una de ellas, que no sabía de quien era y Remus le tendió la otra a Draco, quien sonrió al verla y la abrió de inmediato.

- ¿De quien es? – le preguntó Sara interesada.

- De Fanny... eh, voy a mi cuarto. ¿Me prestas a Gwinger de nuevo?

- Déjala descansar un rato – le dijo Sara secamente mientras salía.

- ¿Quién es Fanny? – le preguntó Hermione.

- Una muchacha que conoció en Francia – dijo Sara con tono malhumorado y extendiendo unos cuantos metros de tela ensimismada.

- Sara, ¡Sara! – la llamó Ginny.

- ¿Ah?

- La carta... ¿de quien es?

- ¿Qué car…? ¡Ah, esta! – Sara abrió la carta que tenía en la mano.

_"Querida Sara: _

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Luna me ha dicho que habías estado un poco mal después de lo del ataque, espero que te encuentres mejor. _

_Estuve investigando sobre Roy Benamburg, pero los informes no son muy alentadores que digamos. Cuando asesinaron a su padre era muy joven, tenía unos 20 años, pero lo había ayudado en la trascripción del libro, así que es probable que conozca muchos de los secretos. Después de la muerte de su padre se fue de Inglaterra. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo ya, cuando mataron a Ronald Benamburg, tu madre era aún muy joven. Si de verdad fue Voldemort estaba detrás de tu madre desde mucho antes de que surgiera como tal, probablemente tu madre tenía unos 15 años para entonces._

_Se dice que quiso seguir las investigaciones de su padre, y aquí está el dato más curioso. Parece que su padre había transcrito las tablas de fuego, (aunque la gente de mente cerrada no quería creer que fuera verdad) pero había entre ellos dos un desacuerdo. Las tablas parecían narrar el destino de la raza, y este estaba ligado a "el elegido", según la traducción de Ronald. Su hijo estaba en desacuerdo. _

_Roy Benamburg salió en busca de las tablas para confirmar él mismo quien estaba en lo cierto, primero quiso investigar sobre otro de los trabajos de su padre antes de llegar a eso que era lo más importante. Estuvo en China, Japón y Tailandia antes de ir a la India. En esos viajes se refugió por unos diez años... mientras estaba Lord Voldemort en el apogeo de su poder. Se desplazó entre esos países de manera muy discreta, así que es probable que estuviera en muchos otros, pero parece que estaba escondiéndose._

_Lo extraño es que recién caído Lord Voldemort volvió a Inglaterra por un lapso de dos semanas y marchó rumbo a la India, parece que estaba interesado por el __ISCI (Instituto de Sabiduría y Ciencia de la India). Luego no se volvió a saber de él. He manejado mis contactos en India, y averiguar algo sobre lo que sucede en el ISCI siempre es muy difícil, pero puedo asegurarte que Roy ya no está ahí. _

_Según mi informante, se habló mucho del inglés que había llegado a la ISCI lo que era toda una novedad, y parece que trabó relación con uno de los sabios y se marchó con él... pero claro, de eso hacen ya 15 años, y nadie sabe de él._

_No sé si podré averiguar algo más, pero no lo creo. Espero que esta información te sea de utilidad, y si no es así o te queda alguna duda, escríbeme que trataré de aclarártela. _

_Te adjunto la inscripción a la revista que te había prometido, y mi hija te llevará los papeles que he recolectado en la investigación la otra semana para la entrada a clases. _

_Esperando que estés bien me despido. _

_Abrazos de Luna. _

_Con cariño,_

_Henry Lovegood. _

Sara les dijo de que era la carta, pero la verdad no era mucha información, y era poco la que podían hacer con ella. Cuando ellas finalmente se fueron Sara miró complacida el modelo en que habían quedado, iba a estar precioso.

Subió a dejar las cosas a su cuarto y pasó frente al cuarto de Draco, que tenía la puerta entreabierta. Se detuvo y se asomó, pero antes de llamar vio que estaba ensimismado leyendo una carta.

Sara se alejó y subió rápidamente hacia su cuarto. No había visto la carta, pero suponía de quien era. Entonces reconoció un sentimiento muy extraño que no le hacía nada de gracia...

Draco la oyó alejarse y se apresuró a abrir la puerta, pero ella ya estaba entrando a su cuarto y sólo vio la puerta cerrarse tras ella. Draco la miró pensativo... no, mejor no hacerse ilusiones.

-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-

Sara se había esmerado mucho en la preparación de Peter. Sabía que no engañaría a su señor, y este vería que era un ser engañoso y despreciable, pero sin lugar a duda sería útil, y no lo desecharía.

No sentía el menor remordimiento de conciencia por meter a Peter en eso, nunca le había gustado ni le había caído bien, y desde aquel día que había liberado el secreto de sus amigos Sara lo odiaba. No le hacía gracia servirse de él y tenía la extraña sensación de que un día se iba a arrepentir de haberlo traído a él, pero no tenía opción mejor.

A Sara le interesaba que Peter fuera un espía convincente para Lord Voldemort, pues sabía que una vez que entrara al servicio en algún momento estaría en su escuadrón. Ella tenía que dominarlo primero, y así controlar que iba a decir.

Los primeros meses fue una miel con él. Lo trataba amablemente, le enseñaba a usar sus pocos poderes y habilidades y lo enseñaba (aunque no sabía como lo había logrado) a ser discreto, pues era imprescindible que no sospecharan de él.

Lo que a Sara le interesaba más que todo no era darle un espía a Voldemort, sino tener uno ella.

La iniciación como mortífago fue una experiencia terrible para Peter. Sara nunca le advirtió el dolor que iba a tener que pasar, y no le había dicho lo que dolería aquel tatuaje. Además, la ceremonia de Peter no había sido como todas, sino que había sido privada. Solo Sara, Voldemort y Bellatrix habían estado presentes, así que la tortura de Peter además había sido especial... se necesitaba poder resistir mucho para ser un digno espía. Por un momento Sara pensó que no lo resistiría.

Sara consiguió el beneplácito de Lord Voldemort de acompañar a Peter después de la ceremonia, con la excusa de que al día siguiente debía presentarse a la Orden en perfectas condiciones.

Sin embargo, una vez que Sara estuvo a solas con él, no fue ningún tipo de cuidado lo que recibió.

- _¡Crucio! _

Cuando Sara le quitó el hechizo Peter la miró sin comprender. __

- ¿Es parte de la prueba? __

- No mi tonto Peter – le dijo Sara con una sonrisa- es parte de mi prueba particular... __

- ¿Prueba particular? __

- _¡Crucio_! – Sara le sonrió indolentemente – tu crees que eres de Voldemort, pero eres mío.

- ¿Sara, qué…?

- Yo te traje, yo te encontré. Hiciste un juramento hoy, pero no lo vas a cumplir…

- Claro que …

- …porque sino yo te mataré.

- Pero…

- Vamos a hablar francamente Peter. Espiarás para Lord Voldemort, cierto. Y no vas a engañarlo ¡Ni se te ocurra!

- ¿Entonces?

- Lo que le digas a él, me lo dirás a mi.

- ¿Por qué?

- No hagas preguntas como esas Peter. Sólo piensa que si no haces lo que te digo sabrás lo que es sentir que tus órganos internos se cocinen lentamente sin que tu pierdas tu sentido y puedas sentir todo el dolor…

- Pero si el Señor Oscuro se entera…

- Te juro que si él se entera no te pasará nada, yo te salvaré.

- Pero…

- No tienes que preocuparte por eso – le dijo Sara en tono tranquilizador – si haces lo que yo te digo.

- Bien – dijo Peter incorporándose un poco.

- Todo lo que tengas que decir sobre Sirius Black, me lo dirás exclusivamente a mi. Yo decidiré que llega a oídos de Lord Voldemort y que no.

- Pero si él descubre que…

- ¡Idiota! ¿No crees que si te lo digo es porque sé de que manera no se enterará? Mira que si no me convence como me funcionas te mataré. ¿No me crees? _¡Crucio!_

Peter estaba a punto de descomponerse, así que Sara detuvo el hechizo.

- ¿Has entendido, pequeña rata?

- Pero…

- ¡Sin peros! Yo no soy exactamente paciente, y lo sabes. Ahora Peter, empieza u verdadero papel en el juego. Ni una mentira ha de salir de tu boca, ¿ok?

Peter asintió.

- Lord Voldemort no tiene la menor idea de su condición de animagos. Sabe que Lupin es un hombre lobo, pero no sabe de ningún ciervo ni de ningún perro. Y no va a saberlo.

- Pero…

- Sólo ellos, Lily, tu y yo lo sabemos, ¿o me equivoco y le has contado a alguien más el precioso secreto?

- No, pero no sé si ellos…

- ¡Sabes bien que ninguno de ellos traicionaría ese secreto! Ahora bien, no puedes esconder tu condición de animago, pues Lord Voldemort reconocerá tus pocas habilidades mágicas. En cuanto a cómo lo lograste, la menor mención a ellos y te despellejo vivo.

- De acuerdo.

- ¡Oh, no pongas esa cara! No estoy siendo grosera, sólo quiero poner las cosas claras.

- Como digas.

- Bien – Sara le sonrió – ahora vamos a lo que nos interesa. Sirius.

- ¿Qué pasa con Sirius?

- Eso es lo que quiero saber.

- Ya terminó el postgrado – le dijo Peter de mala gana – y ahora trabaja de nuevo en el ministerio como antes y tras la muerte del señor Potter él y James manejan las acciones de la empresa de Artículos para Quidditch.

- Creo que la Orden trabaja en parejas, ¿no?

- Sí.

- ¿Con quien está Sirius?

- Estaba con Remus hace un tiempo, pero ahora quieren cambiar.

- ¿Por qué?

- Desconfianza – Sara recordó entonces una parte de su premonición. ¡Cierto! La desconfianza mal puesta daba lugar a catástrofes. Y ahora Sirius desconfiaba de Remus… y probablemente era recíproco.

- Así que Sirius desconfía de Remus.

- Algo así. Más que todo es James el que no está muy bien con Remus porque él desconfía de Sirius y dijo una vez que podía unirse al lado oscuro por ti.

- Claro, tenía que ser Potter– dijo Sara procesando aquello – mira Peter, procura ser tu la pareja de Sirius.

- Pero…

- Dile a James que él mismo debería vigilar a Remus, y que mejor que Sirius esté con un amigo que no vaya a sospechar de él.

- Pero…

- Eres un poco desesperante con tanto pero – dijo Sara con una mueca de disgusto – si quiero eso es para poder saber más sobre él.

La verdadera razón por la que Sara quería esto era con la esperanza de que Sirius notara que Peter no era de fiar al trabajar todo el tiempo con él. ¡Aquello si era un lío!

- ¿Y el Señor Oscuro? – preguntó dudoso Peter.

- ¡Claro que sabrá que trabajas con Sirius! Pero creo que le interesará más información sobre otras personas o cosas…

- ¿Aún estás enamorada de Sirius?

- No seas idiota. Los mortífagos no aman, ¿acaso no acabas de hacer el juramento? No, pero quiero ser yo la que haga a Sirius pagar por lo que me hizo.

- ¿Qué te hizo?

- No tiene importancia hablar de corazones rotos ahora, sólo de venganza. Y por cierto, gracias. Sin ti seguramente nunca me habría enterado de su traición en esa reunión de la célula.

- De nada.

Sara le sonrió dulcemente y le tomó ambas manos. Luego se concentró con todas sus fuerzas y la sensación de malestar prácticamente desapreció en Peter.

- Así me gusta, que seas un buen chico – le dijo Sara sonriendo – recuerda lo que te dije. Si sigues mis normas todo estará bien.

- ¿Cuáles normas?

Sara contuvo la respiración para no perder su ya casi agotada paciencia.

- No le dirás a Voldemort nada que no me digas a mi (O sea, que tengo que estar enterada de todo lo que tu le digas) y que me dirás sólo a mi todo lo que sepas sobre Sirius y yo decidiré que le dices o que no. Y yo me encargaré de que no te descubra, y aunque es una promesa innecesaria, te salvaré si lo hace. Ahora, vete a casa. Mañana tienes que ir al trabajo y nadie debe notarte nada.

-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-

- ¿Ya estás lista?

- ¿Cuál es la prisa?

- Vamos a recoger a Tonks al hospital, ¿qué tanto te estás haciendo?

- Tu también duras tu rato alistándote Draco, no me molestes.

Finalmente, Sara bajó revisando el contenido de su bolso al salón donde Draco la esperaba impaciente.

- No sé para que vamos a ir en primer lugar – dijo Draco sacando los polvos flu- ¿por qué su querido Weasley no la trae?

- Porque él está preparando la sorpresa – le dijo Sara cerrando el bolso- ¿cómo me veo?

- Tan bien como siempre. ¿Nos vamos?

- Está bien.

Era el día anterior al baile, y habían dado a Tonks la salida. Estaba todavía algo débil, pero ella había insistido en salir del hospital, porque sabía que el trabajo se acumulaba sobre su escritorio de modo alarmante.

Cuando Sara y Draco llegaron la encontraron esperándolos sonriente. Era sorprendente como Tonks mantenía su buen humor en casi todo momento. Sara nunca la había visto realmente enojada, pero le habían dicho que en esos casos era terrible. Pero en aquel momento, lejos de enojada Tonks estaba radiante. Dejaba el horrible hospital, con sus purés sin sal y habitaciones blancas para ir a la sombría pero acogedora base de la Orden. Planeaba quedarse en Grimmauld hasta que estuviera totalmente restablecida, entonces volvería a su apartamento. De momento no consideraban prudente que viviera sola, así que iba a hacerle compañía a Lupin, ya que los chicos volvían al colegio en pocos días.

Al llegar a Grimmauld éste estaba vacío. Cuando Tonks preguntó por los chicos Sara le explicó vagamente que ya habían llegado las cartas de Hogwarts y habían ido por los útiles. Harry y Ron habían vuelto el día anterior del campamento muy entusiasmados, y Harry estaba totalmente recuperado, aunque aún no se había visto con Sara, prueba que determinaría su recuperación.

- ¿Qué vamos a comer? – preguntó Tonks – eso es lo mejor de dejar ese lugar ¡al fin voy a probar algo decente! ¿dónde está Dobby?

- En la Madriguera – le dijo Sara – hoy comeremos allá.

- Pero… – Tonks arrugó el ceño y miró a su primo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Draco indiferente.

- ¿Tu vas a ir?

- Sí – Draco no pudo menos que sonreír al ver la expresión de Tonks.

A la hora acordada viajaron a la Madriguera (gracias a la Red de Polvos Flu). Tonks sonrió azorada al ver un gran cartel que decía "Bienvenida Tonks" y a muchas personas de la Orden y compañeros de trabajo en el lugar.

Bill había planeado con mucho cuidado aquel recibimiento con ayuda de su madre, Sara, Hermione, Ginny y para sorpresa de muchos, de Draco. Había resultado un organizador excelente, y tenía muchas influencias, así que las cosas que tuvieran que conseguir no habían sido problema. Hasta habían contratado una compañía que se dedicaba a atender fiestas, a un precio muy cómodo, y él había insistido en pagar una buena parte. Tal vez no era la persona con la que más les gustase tratar y no era la persona con la que fuera más placentero trabajar, pero parecía interesado de verdad en aquello. Sara se convenció que en verdad le interesaba su prima mucho más de lo que quería dejar ver. Después de todo, era toda la familia que le quedaba. Había sido muy divertido verlo la primera vez que fue a la Madriguera. No había intentado salvar las diferencias con los Weasleys, pero se mostraba fríamente cortés. Sin embargo, Sara notó ciertas miradas de desagrado hacia el lugar, aunque no hizo ningún comentario.

La comida fue un éxito. Tonks era una persona muy querida por su manera de ser, y tenía muchos amigos, sin embargo, quien no se separó de su lado en todo el rato fue Bill. Sara se preguntaba si Tonks sabía sobre su pleito con Fleur. Suponía que sí, por algunas cosas que le había dicho, pero no sabía si ella y Bill habían hablado al respecto. Era probable, ya que después de todo Tonks era la mejor amiga de Bill. Por el momento, al menos.

El único momento tenso de la velada fue cuando Harry y Sara se encontraron. Sara lo vio y se quedó como paralizada. No quería acercarse a él. Sin embargo, Harry le sonrió y se acercó a ella. Sara trató de retroceder, pero Draco estaba tras ella y no se lo permitió.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente Sara no pudo más que sonreír.

- Hola.

- Hola.

Se miraron un poco incómodos y luego Sara lo abrazó.

- Me alegra tanto que estás bien, perdona que…

- No tienes que disculparte por nada – le dijo Harry en tono severo – y gracias por lo que hiciste.

- ¿Qué…?

- Por el campamento, y ya sabes, lo de mi tía.

Sara le sonrió divertida, al tiempo que se preguntaba como se había enterado.

Durante la comida Draco permaneció silencioso y apartado, y cuando la gente se empezó a formar en grupos para hablar Sara lo buscó con la mirada y no lo encontró. ¿Qué se había hecho?

Empezó a buscarlo, y finalmente lo encontró en el jardín recostado a un árbol, mirando a través de la ventana de la sala, donde estaba Tonks sentada en un sillón hablando con Bill.

- Ahí estás – dijo Sara acercándose- me preguntaba que te habías hecho.

- No me gusta mucho estar ahí adentro.

- ¿Por qué? Es una casa muy agradable.

- Es demasiado… familiar.

- ¿Familiar?

- Te voy a llevar a mi casa un día. Dentro de poco será legalmente mía. Es mil veces más bonita que esta. Una verdadera mansión. Candelabros de oro y cristal, pasamanos de maderas finas labradas, alfombras lujosas... pero todo tan terriblemente impersonal, tan frío, tan distante… Nunca me gustaron los Weasley, y no es que me gusten ahora. Claro que no, pero nunca creí que los envidiaría.

- ¿Envidiarlos?

- Claro que no les envidio la casa, ni me gustaría tener una madre que me regañe a cada rato ni un padre obsesionado con los muggles, ni una cámara en Gringgots con solo un galeón, ni una casa que parece a punto de caerse… la verdad no sé qué es lo que les envidio. No me gustaría para nada estar en su lugar. Es…

- Creo que te entiendo – le dijo Sara recordando como se había sentido una vez al ver a la señora Weasley regañando a sus hijos.

- Mejor no me hagas caso – dijo Draco con una mueca de que aquello no tenía importancia- debo haber comido mucho y me sentó mal.

Sara se recostó al árbol junto a él y tras un momento de silencio comentó.

- ¿Se ven bien juntos, verdad?

- Así como que bien no sé, pero ella se ve feliz – dijo Draco- a mamá le habría dado algo de verla con un Weasley.

- Vamos Draco, no salgas con eso ahora – reprochó Sara – y no sé que habría estado mal, hasta es de familia de magos como a ustedes les gustan.

- Mamá no quería a los pobres – dijo Draco simplemente – pero no te preocupes, no voy a empezar con eso, además, Tonks es de sangre mezclada, con un padre muggle más bien serían los Weasley los que tendrían que molestarse, pero bueno, siempre han sido unos amantes de los muggles. Además, si Tonks pudiera ser feliz, tal vez aún quede alguna esperanza...

- ¿De que estás hablando? – le preguntó Sara alarmada por el tono en que Draco había pronunciado esa última oración.

- De la maldición de los Black, por supuesto.

- ¿La qué?

- Creí que habías estado investigando la historia familiar – le dijo Draco - ¿en serio no conoces la maldición?

- No, no la conozco.

- _"Ningún Black alcanzará la felicidad hasta que su sangre se vea purificada con el fin de la tarea que no dejó realizar"_-recitó Draco- antes eso estaba grabado en lo alto del árbol familiar, pero se consideraba que eso era lo que le estaba dando mala suerte a la familia y se borró. Es una leyenda muy vieja, mamá nunca me la quiso contar completa. Decía que no valía la pena.

- Claro que no – dijo Sara molesta - ¿por qué habría alguien de ponerle atención a esa frase tan fúnebre? Quien sabe que loco las dijo y no por eso se va a sumir toda una familia en el pesimismo.

- Lo raro es que parece haberse cumplido – dijo Draco – a pesar de que el linaje de los Black llegó hasta la actualidad he oído de pocos que hayan sido felices... creo que se ligó a la teoría de la pureza de la sangre precisamente por esa frase, pero no les sirvió de mucho. Tal vez Tonks tiene una oportunidad. Su sangre no es completamente mágica, tal vez la sangre muggle haya servido de algo.

- Pero ¿por qué dijiste que habría esperanza…

- Yo tengo sangre Black también – le dijo Draco sonriendo – algo que los dos solemos olvidar. Me hace gracia que consideres a Tonks familia y a mi no.

Sara lo miró sin saber que decir, tenía razón.

- Es raro – continuó él – porque en realidad Tonks no es familia tuya.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Sí, estamos hablando de familias de sangre pura (y tu eres sangre pura aunque no te guste) y entre nosotros una vez que se pierde el apellido se pierde la familia. Pero no le hagamos caso a esa leyenda. Tienes razón, es una tontería.

- ¿A que se refiere con "la tarea que no dejó realizar"?

- Creí que no te interesaba la leyenda.

- Que no crea en ella no significa que no me interesa – dijo Sara – ya sabes que me interesa todo lo de la familia.

- No lo sé muy bien. Parece que había alguien que estaba en medio de una labor muy importante y un Black evitó que la llevara acabo y ése otro lo maldijo con esa frase. Se supone que un Black tiene que acabar aquella misión y así limpiará el nombre de la familia – le explicó Draco- pero se supone que fue hace muchísimo tiempo. Tendríamos que fijarnos en el árbol familiar. Se supone que el árbol se empezó cien años después de la maldición o algo así...

- ¿Y por qué hablas de que quedaría esperanza? ¿Tienes miedo de no ser feliz o algo así?

Sara, creo que no me gusta esta conversación – dijo Draco cortante- ¿qué te parece si vamos adentro? Deberíamos vigilar a los que se encargan de la limpieza... suelen ser unos pillos y se roban las cosas. Aunque claro, aquí no hay mucho que robar, pero...

- Draco – lo interrumpió Sara.

- ¿Sí?

- Vas a ser feliz.

Draco sonrió como si Sara no supiera lo que decía.

- Mejor vamos a recoger, mañana es el baile y no creo que quieras tener unas grandes ojeras.

-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-

¿Qué les pareció? Ya contesté su duda de cómo entró la rata estúpida al grupo de los mortífagos, espero sus comentarios.

Bueno, eso es todo. Los dejo para estudiar. Por cierto, uno de los tantos trabajos que tengo que hacer en psicología voy a hacerlo sobre Harry Potter, luego les explico de qué es, pero estoy muy emocionada con ese trabajo…

Saludos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black


	43. La reserva de poder y los planes de Lord...

¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola!!!!!!

¿Cómo están? Yo aquí aguantando el trabajo de la U, que ha sido un poco más ligero (milésimas más ligero nada más). Pero al menos pude contestar los reviews de esta semana y la semana pasada. Al final están todas las contestaciones.

Me fue muy bien en los exámenes, ya me entregaron el monstruo del miércoles en la noche y saqué un 88. (Parece que ahora les doy cuenta de mis notas, jeje… pero gracias por preocuparse por mis estudios)

Espero que les guste el capítulo, nos estamos acercando al centro de la cuarta parte.

Los personajes pertencen a JK Rowling, ya lo saben.

Y ahora, lo más importante…

¡MIL GRACIAS! ¡MÁS DE 300 REVIEWS! ¡GRACIAS!

Ha sido genial entrar y encontrarme con que ya superé esa cifra, todo gracias a ustedes que siguen mi historia…

Ya escribí y publiqué el fic de celebración, espero que lo lean y me dejen sus reviews. Es un one shot song fic angst basado en la canción "Se le apagó la luz" de Alejandro Sanz y tiene como protagonista a Sirius Black. Espero que les guste, está dedicado a todos los que siguen esta historia y dejan sus reviews animándome a seguir adelante.

Por último, antes de empezar la historia, quiero recomendarles un one shot de Amsp14 que se llama "Si tu me miras". Ella suele escribir sobre Snape, pero en esta historia también sale Sirius (¡Invitado especial, la super estrella Sirius Black!). Es excelente, y además es un songfic basado en una canción del genio Alejandro Sanz. (Sí, mi hermana y yo somos fans suyas, por si no se nota…)

Este capítulo quiero dedicárselo a strega-in-progress quien acaba de regresar de sus vacaciones de verano y se ha puesto al día en menos de una semana en la historia, ¡empezando de nuevo prácticamente! Gracias por todos los reviews, tranquila, no me asustan, ¡me encantan!

Ahora sí, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

La reserva de poder y los planes de Lord Voldemort

* * *

Los mortífagos se preguntaban quien era el espía. Sabían que había uno y alguno que otro lo había visto llegar a la base, pero siempre estaba Sara esperándolo. Lo conocían por el nombre del espía, la rata o bien "Wormtail". Algunos creían haber oído antes ese nombre, pero aparte de Bella y Lucius no recordaban donde. Sara sabía que Lucius recordaba los "estúpidos" sobrenombres de la pandilla de los Merodeadores y que sabía quien era el espía, pero no le preocupaba lo más mínimo. Se lo hizo saber a Voldemort, pues quería jugar lo más limpio posible con ello, pero a este tampoco le importó. Lucius era uno de sus mejores mortífagos y algunos dirigentes de escuadrón sabían quien era el espía.

Sara no siempre trataba a Peter tan mal como después de la iniciación, y en general era bastante paciente con él y pocas veces lo torturaba, de hecho, casi nunca. No sabía como pero Peter había conseguido hacerse la pareja de trabajo de Sirius. Sara tenía mucho trabajo en no demostrarle que todavía estaba enamorada de Sirius, aunque alguien con un poco más inteligencia que él lo habría notado. Claro, Sara seguía cegando a Peter con esperanzas que no tenían en realidad ningún futuro, pero que eran muy efectivas.

Lord Voldemort estaba sumergido en dos cosas que le eran mucho más importantes, dos pequeños proyectos particulares, y Sara se vio inmiscuida en los dos.

El primero de ellos era un proyecto que ya había tenido una vez y al que no pensaba darse por vencido: la reserva de energía.

¿En que consistía la mencionada reserva? Voldemort era muy poderoso por sí mismo, pero había robado y conseguido mucho poder extra, tanto, que era a veces agobiante. La reserva venía a ser algo así como una Klein personal, que guardaría para él poderes y fuerzas a las que podría recurrir en caso necesario.

Sara había tratado de convencerlo de que no era necesario, pero una vez que robaron la Klein estoniana y la belga, se hizo totalmente necesaria. Lord Voldemort no podía resistir tanto poder, y lo sabía. Así que al tomar la klein belga se había traído consigo la burbuja de poder que la contenía y la había trabajado para que fuera su Klein personal. En aquel ataque en el que Vee había muerto habían destruido su primer intento de Klein personal, pero no se había rendido en el intento y Sara había estado estrechamente ligada a este trabajo, ya que Voldemort sabía que ella tenía muchos conocimientos sobre las Klein. Sara lamentó por primera vez todas esas horas que había pasado con Sirius hablando sobre las reservas de poder e investigando. No podía hacerse la tonta, pues Voldemort sabía de todo eso. Ella misma se lo había contado.

El otro proyecto también la relacionó directamente, y afectó su vida más de lo que podía haber imaginado, y por primera vez, vio peligrar la visión que había tenido. Las revelaciones a largo plazo tienen el inconveniente de que algún suceso importante puede hacerlas variar, o bien no pueden ser entendidas del todo hasta que esos sucesos se presenten. Este caso fue así, aunque Sara no se dio cuenta hasta mucho tiempo después.

- Mi querida Sara – Voldemort estaba de buen humor cuando usaba aquella fórmula de cariño, y sin embargo, era cuando Sara más le temía - ¿sabes cuál es mi meta principal?

- Poder, mi señor.

- ¿Sólo poder?

- Poder ilimitado, señor.

- Bien, bien… ¿y qué limita ahora mi poder, Sara?

- ¿El hecho de que es demasiado para manejarlo de una sola vez?

- No, pues puedo recurrir a la reserva prácticamente inagotable cuando quiera. Piénsalo un poco más.

- ¿El que la reserva sea "casi" inagotable, pero que no lo sea?

- No, porque algún día será inagotable. Piensa. Si yo tengo todo el poder que quiero, ¿qué puede detenerme?

Sara meditó en silencio la pregunta.

- ¿Qué me daría más poder que a ningún otro? ¿Qué es lo único que ningún hombre a podido manejar ni podrá? ¿Qué es eso que tu prácticamente tienes y que cuidas celosamente?

De repente Sara comprendió.

- La muerte es lo único que puede detenerlo, mi señor. ¿Es la inmortalidad lo que quiere entonces?

- Sí, la inmortalidad. Quien controle la muerte… controla la vida. Y ese seré yo.

- No lo dudo, mi señor – respondió Sara al tiempo que pensaba: _"¿Cómo piensa hacer eso? ¿Y que rayos tengo que ver yo con eso?"_

- Te preguntas que tienes que ver tu en esto… Bien, he hecho durante lo largo de mi vida varios experimentos sobre la inmortalidad, y estoy a punto de hacer el más arriesgado de todos, pero para ello necesito una garantía. Tu eres mi garantía. ¿Me entiendes?

- La verdad es que no, ni señor.

- Tu eres inmortal…

- Eso no es completamente cierto – corrigió Sara.

- ¿Qué te sucede si te lanzo un Avada Kedavra?

- No lo sé, mi señor, pero es un hecho que no moriría.

- ¿Segura? _¡Avada Kedavra! _

Sara gritó más fuerte de lo que nunca en su vida había gritado. Fue un dolor inaguantable y realmente creyó que la vida se desprendía de ella. En ese momento la envolvió una llamarada de fuego y luego, todo terminó. Sintió las fuerzas volver a ella, y como el alma se quedaba en su cuerpo.

- Muy bien – dijo Lord Voldemort sonriendo – justo lo que pensé, la valiente fénix renace de sus cenizas, figurativamente hablando, claro.

Por primera vez Sara necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritarle a Voldemort todo. No era agradable ver la muerte de frente.

- Bien, mi querida fénix. Es hora de que entiendas de lo que hablo. Este arriesgado y prometedor experimento del que te hablo es una poción. ¡qué tonto! puedes pensar ¡una poción no puede ser tan poderosa! Pero esta lo es… tanto así, que o me hará inmortal o me matará.

- Y quiere que yo la beba primero – terminó Sara comprendiendo – yo, que no voy a morir por ella. ¿Pero qué efecto tendría en mi?

- Ninguno – le dijo Voldemort – ninguno mayor al que te hizo el Avada Kedavra.

Eso no le hizo la menor gracia, pero no podía negarse. Lord Voldemort la guió a la habitación donde hervía la terrible poción. Era de un color verde esmeralda brillante y furioso. Sara pensó en medio de su confusión que era un color terriblemente parecido al de los ojos de Lily Evans. Siempre había creído que esos ojos podían ser terribles a pesar de ser tan dulces, y esa poción le recordaba las miradas reprobatorias de Lily cuando la preparaba para los TIMOS ¡cuánto tiempo había pasado! Por un momento Sara recordó a Lily siendo torturada por Voldemort y se estremeció.

- Ver la muerte a los ojos – dijo Lord Voldemort inclinándose sobre la poción- unos ojos verde esmeralda.

Sara se estremeció, y otro pedazo de su premonición se acomodó. Aunque claro, faltaba por definir quienes eran… pero no faltaba tanto para eso. Ya habían varios candidatos. Supuso que en la próxima batalla se podría definir al menos uno.

Lord Voldemort tomó una copa dorada y vertió en ella parte de la poción. Sara la tomó y juntando toda su sangre fría la bebió de un sorbo. Sintió una calidez indescriptible que recorría todo su cuerpo tonificándolo, cerró los ojos y sintió como la calidez se concentró en la parte baja de su abdomen. Luego, la sensación se fue haciendo fría y dura, como si estuviera siendo revestida por una armadura interna. En menos de un minuto, había terminado todo, y se encontró acostada en el piso del salón. Abrió los ojos y miró a un expectante Lord Voldemort.

- Está bien – le dijo Sara lamentando de todo corazón que no estuviera mal y poder engañarlo. En el fondo había guardado esa esperanza.

Lord Voldemort la mandó fuera antes de beber su parte de la poción.

- Esto se complica más, pero todo empieza a tener sentido a la vez – se dijo Sara en voz baja al entrar a su cuarto.

* * *

- ¿Cuándo es el baile? –preguntó la fría voz de Lord Voldemort.

- Mañana, mi señor.

- Bella, ¿está listo el chico?

- Sí mi señor, está listo.

- Tráemelo – Bellatrix salió y Voldemort se volvió hacia Severus Snape.

- ¿Va a ir con el chico, entonces?

- Sí mi señor.

- ¿Aún no hay nada entre ella el chico?

- No mi señor... y es poco probable que alguna vez lo haya. La chica Black no es como su madre. No es confiada y no es una romántica incurable tampoco.

- Bien, has hecho progresos en tu relación con la chica Black, y algún día te recompensaré por eso. Pero aún no sabemos exactamente cual es su punto débil. Vete. Ya sabes que tienes ese trabajo con Malfoy. No tienes que volver al colegio hasta dentro de tres días, y quiero que aproveches el tiempo.

- Si mi señor.

Snape hizo una reverencia y salió del salón. Tenía que ponerse en contacto con alguien de la Orden y rápido. Algo planeaba hacer el Señor Oscuro en ese baile, pero no sabía que era… no era un ataque, puesto que estaba enviando la mitad de sus fuerzas hacia Bélgica.

Voldemort quería que Snape se ganara la confianza de la chica, y por eso había aplaudido su intervención para hacer conocer el apellido de la chica. Pero Sara no le había dado muestras de confianza por eso. Cariño sí, parecía tenerle cariño según le habían informado los hijos de los imbéciles de Crabbe y Goyle. Pero no confianza. Snape nunca estaba seguro de lo que corría por su cabeza… al menos eso creía Voldemort. Era la más difícil de las farsas que había jugado hasta ahora Snape, y una de las más débiles y fáciles de descubrir. Pero no le importaba. Tenía que protegerla.

Últimamente, desde el suceso con el chico Potter, Voldemort estaba más interesado que nunca en Sara, pero cada vez era más claro que la chica no se uniría por las buenas al grupo, y no había encontrado aún una manera de atarla, todas estaban muy bien protegidas.

- Snape, nos estás atrasando – dijo la voz de Malfoy a su espalda.

Mientras tanto Bellatrix había entrado al salón una vez que salió Snape junto con un muchacho de unos 18 años, alto, de pelo negro largo y ojos oscuros, quien hizo una profunda reverencia a Lord Voldemort.

- Leithold – lo saludó Lord Voldemort fríamente - ¿estás listo para tu primera misión?

- Si mi señor.

- Tu padre me sirvió fielmente en el escuadrón de Sara Fénix Parker. Es el momento que honres su memoria.

- Lo sé, y haré lo mejor que pueda.

- ¿Te ha explicado Bellatrix tu misión?

- Sí mi señor.

- Si lo haces bien, tendrás tu recompensa.

- Espero la hora con ansia.

- Mañana, ocho de la noche. Irás con la familia Crane y recuerda: eres un Valenti.

- Como usted mande.

- Retírate.

Leithold Jr. salió del salón muy dignamente y Bellatrix se sentó junto a su señor.

- Mañana puede ser el día Bella.

- ¿Depende todo de Leithold?

- Claro que no. Tendré gente vigilándola a ella y a él. Podríamos conseguir las dos cosas en un mismo día. No espero que sea mejor que su padre, y su padre quedó perdido en acción. Además Sara dijo que nunca le diera nada muy importante.

- Sara… claro, Sara –dijo Bellatrix algo irónica.

- Es cada vez más intenso – dijo Voldemort- más fuerte. Y a la vez pone más resistencia. Sólo la necesito a ella.

- Me temo que nunca doblará su voluntad – dijo Bellatrix.

- Claro que no. Pero no lo necesito, sólo tengo que usarla, a través de ella es la única forma.

- Habrá que obligarla – dijo Bellatrix con cierta emoción.

- Sí, y tal vez se merezca una pequeña tortura por haber dado tanto problema…

- ¿Me dejaría usted…?

- Sí, adelante. En cuanto la tenga podrás divertirte todo lo que quieras con ella. Estás en tu derecho después de lo que te hizo. Pagará.

- ¿Y…?

- Ni lo sueñes.

- ¡Pero…!

- Ya lo hiciste Bella. Y lo sabes. Tendrás a la chica una vez que ya no me sirva para nada. Pero depende del éxito de mañana. Si llega de nuevo a Hogwarts las cosas se complicarán, y tendremos que tomar medidas más drásticas.

* * *

- ¡La están rastreando! – Sara miró a Peter desolada. No podía hacerlo esconder eso, se notaría demasiado. Toda la célula tenía que saberlo –bien, ve, corre a decírselo.

Momentos después Lord Voldemort llamaba a Sara y a Bellatrix. Tenían un problema. La Orden había encontrado una forma de rastrear la reserva.

- ¿Van a atacarnos cuando la encuentren? – preguntó Sara haciéndose la sorprendida.

- Es probable.

- ¡Se llevarán su merecido! – dijo Bellatrix con una gran sonrisa.

- Suena tentador – dijo Voldemort- pero tengo un plan.

Sara pareció imperturbable, pero sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente. ¡Un plan! Eso era terrible. Él siempre llevaba a cabo sus planes.

- Ellos quieren destruirla, y no nos dejarán en paz mientras la tengamos. Así que vamos a dárselas. ¿Han oído hablar de esos pájaros que dejan sus huevos en los nidos de otros para que se los cuiden? La naturaleza puede dar unos consejos muy interesantes. Los dejan en el nido de otro para que este lo empolle, lo cuide y lo alimente aunque sea su enemigo… eso es lo que vamos a hacer. ¿Cuál es el lugar más seguro del mundo mágico?

- Hogwarts – contestó Sara de inmediato.

- Pero no vamos a entrar a Hogwarts – dijo Voldemort cortante.

- Gringotts – dijo Bellatrix.

- Así es – dijo Voldemort – organicen sus escuadrones, atacaremos el Callejón Diagon e implantaremos la reserva en Gringotts. Pondré un hechizo sobre ella para que no puedan sacarla aunque quisieran y la esconderemos en lo más profundo. Puedo pasarme sin ella, y si la necesito los poderes no durarán en venir a mi. La seguridad de Gringotts la protegerá, y a la vez daremos un golpe para recordar… llevaremos los tres escuadrones.

Sara llamó a su escuadrón al tiempo que se daba cuenta de que no podía hacer nada para evitar lo que iba a suceder. Excepto tal vez…

- Mi señor.

- ¿Sí, Sara?

- ¿Cuándo haremos el ataque?

- Mañana al atardecer.

- Deberíamos dividir los escuadrones en los sub-escuadrones. Si les explicamos a los cabecillas de estos hoy sería más rápido, pues pueden explicarle a sus subalternos. Ya sabe lo complicado que es explicarle algo a todos juntos.

- Está bien. Que Bellatrix los reúna y se los explique. Tu quédate conmigo para acabar la estrategia de ataque.

- Sí, mi señor – Sara se sintió un poco más aliviada. Snape había sido nombrado recientemente cabecilla de sub-escuadrón. Pero luego se preguntó si realmente era buena idea que hubiera batalla. Podría definirse ya todo.

Al día siguiente estaba todo listo. Sara se había puesto la capucha normal de los mortífagos. Ninguno podía resaltar más que Lord Voldemort. Ni siquiera ella. En realidad era un alivio, bajo esa ancha y oscura capucha nadie iba a reconocerla.

Sara no se equivocó. La Orden estaba alerta, pero Voldemort fue más listo. El ataque era al atardecer, pero antes de atacar él ya estaba dentro. Sara lo ayudó a instalar la reserva. Atraparon a un gnomo al que Sara llevaba consigo y le leía la mente para encontrar el camino. Cuando encontraron donde instalar la reserva lo mataron. La reserva estaba tan bien oculta que era imposible que la encontraran aunque la misma Sara tratara de llevar a Dumbledore a ella, y era imposible que la sacaran de ahí, pues ligaron su fuerza a la fuerza protectora del banco. Sería la ruina de todo.

Cuando salieron a la superficie se estaba dando la mayor batalla que Sara recordaba. Aurores, "orderianos", fuerzas especiales del ministerio contra mortífagos y una serie de criaturas que Voldemort había unido como refuerzo. Era probablemente el ataque más arriesgado que habían realizado hasta el momento, y era una manera excelente de preparación para la toma del Ministerio.

Los gigantes peleaban por primera vez con ellos y estaban creando verdaderos destrozos. Sara corrió a tomar control de su escuadrón, que había dejado bajo la dirección de su nuevo mortífago de confianza tras la muerte de Leithold, llamado Stollberg.

Sara le hizo señas de que estaba de vuelta y ella se encargaba en ese momento del ataque, y Stollberg se acercó a ella y le informó de la situación a gritos por encima del escándalo de la batalla.

- ¡Íbamos saliendo bien hasta que nos atacó otro equipo! Están mejor organizados que los otros, quieren la salida lateral que queríamos. En la primera están los gigantes, así que quieren cortarnos la retirada.

- ¿Y la tercera puerta?

- Nos estamos concentrando por esta.

- ¿Quién dirige el equipo?

- Creo que es Potter.

- Ve a la tercera. No sea que quieran que nos concentremos en esta puerta y tomen la tercera.

- De acuerdo.

- Espera – Sara lo detuvo un momento- ¿Bella está…?

- Dirigiendo la tortura de empleados del banco.

- ¿El Señor Oscuro?

- Dirige todo desde la entrada y domina ahí a los gigantes.

- Bien. Vete.

Stollberg corrió mientras Sara trataba de contener con su equipo la segundo puerta. Sí, no había duda de que era Potter… ¿Potter? De repente Sara entendió que podía querer decir eso ¿Dónde estaba Sirius?

_"Oh no, si esto es un engaño para coger la tercera puerta... ese debe ser Sirius. ¡No con Stollberg!_ "

Sara se desapareció para asegurarse de que no fuera Sirius. Stollberg era muy fuerte, muy poderoso y sobre todo, jugaba muy sucio. Si Sirius estaba tomando la puerta podía haberlo tomado por sorpresa.

El plan era simple. El banco tenía tres puertas. Los mortífagos controlaban la principal que daba al Callejón Diagon y era en la que estaban causando estragos. Parecía obvio que buscarían la retirada por la puerta dos, que daba muy disimuladamente al Callejón Knuturn en una puerta tan destartalada como el resto de las de la calle. La tercera puerta pasaba casi desapercibida y daba a la salida de los gnomos. Era una puerta pequeña, dorada, y daba paso al lugar donde vivían casi todos los gnomos que trabajaban en el banco.

La Orden trataba de contener los ataques de la primera puerta, y evitar el escape por la segunda, pero querían entrar al edificio por la tercera. Si lograban entrar por esta llegarían por detrás a los mortífagos. Dumbledore dirigía la defensa de la puerta principal. James dirigía a los que trataban de conseguir la segunda, pero en realidad no podía tomarla definitivamente, pues los mortífagos se dirigirían a la tercera. Tenía que mantenerlos en la pelea, para evitar que las atenciones recayeran en la otra, donde Sirius tenía que lograr el acceso.

Como se dijo la puerta era muy pequeña, por lo que sólo podía entrar una persona que a la vez podría abrir la puerta a un ancho aceptable. Sirius debía entrar, asegurarse de que no hubiera moros en la costa y buscar el mecanismo que permitía ampliar la puerta y así dejar entrar al equipo que se suponía los sorprendería por detrás.

Sirius logró entrar por la estrecha puerta, Habían tres mortífagos vigilando. Tuvo que luchar con ellos, y aunque había logrado aturdirlos a todos rápido (después de todo le había empezado a gustar el _junky gun _y era muy útil para enfrentar equipos) esperaba que no hubieran tenido tiempo de dar alarma.

Hasta donde sabía no podía abrir la puerta para que entraran el resto si no lanzaba un hechizo sobre la caja de vigilancia, que tenía que estar en la puerta de al lado. Entró con la varita en alto y aturdió a otro mortífago. Ahí estaba la caja que tenía un campo protector muy complicado. En la UIHDCAO había abierto uno de esos una vez… se necesitaba mucha habilidad, porque tenía que introducir la varita por un espacio muy pequeño y lanzar una serie de hechizos de forma exacta. Ahí era donde tenía que usar la lista de hechizos que les había dado el contacto en el banco.

_"Ok, Sirius Black. __Tu puedes hacer esto." _– se dijo controlando el temblor de su mano.

Metió la varita lentamente y empezó con la retahíla de hechizos. En ese momento oyó un sonido detrás suyo. No podía sacar la varita o se bloquearía el sistema. Aunque él se había fijado que no hubiera nadie si alguien llegaba en ese momento no podía defenderse. Justo a tiempo soltó la varita.

- _¡Expeliarmus! _

Sirius salió despedido contra la pared, pero había soltado la varita y esta permanecía suspendida dentro de la caja, esperando por el último hechizo. Stollberg estaba frente a él. Le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor que Sirius esquivó con gran habilidad, pero sin varita no era mucho lo que podía hacer. Trató de acercarse a la varita para decir el último hechizo, pero Stollberg era muy hábil y le lanzó otro hechizo que le impidió acercarse.

- No me gusta jugar – le dijo Stollberg - _¡crucio!_

Sirius trató de evitar la maldición pero no pudo.

- JAJA – se reía Stollberg – ya no eres tan valiente, ¿verdad?

Sirius se escondió detrás de un mueble mirando frenéticamente alrededor, tenía que haber algo que pudiera usar. Dentro de cinco minutos alguien más entraría por la pequeña puerta si él aún no había lanzado la señal de que todo estaba bien para ayudarlo. Tenía que resistir.

¿Qué era eso? "Quitamanchas multiusos de la señora Skower" Sirius lo miró pensativamente.

- Sal de ahí pequeña inmundicia…

Sirius sabía que si duraba más en salir destruiría el mueble y lo aturdiría a él. Se levantó de pronto con una agilidad que hubiera creído imposible con el dolor que le había dejado la maldición y roció todo el contenido del quitamanchas sobre la cara de Stollberg.

_"Un postgrado en la UIHDCAO para defenderme con un frasco de Quitamanchas"_ – pensó al tiempo que corría hacia la varita y decía el último hechizo. No bien lo había dicho cuando Stollberg le mandó otro expelliarmus, seguido de un inmovilizador. Tenía a Sirius acorralado contra el fondo del salón.

- _¡Crucio! _Te dije que no me gustaba jugar y no pienso seguirlo haciendo. Pagarás por esto.

Stollberg levantó la varita:

- _¡Avada... ! _

- ¡No! – una figura encapuchada se apareció en medio de los dos y empujó con su cuerpo a Sirius contra la pared, sosteniéndolo por que estaba a punto de caer, ya que apenas se podía sostener por el hechizo inmovilizador y la tortura. __

Sirius sintió en ese momento, más fuerte que nunca la conexión entre él y Sara. Ella estaba totalmente dentro de su mente. ¡Era ella! Ante esta revelación a penas notó lo que pasó. Sintió como ella lo sostenía con su cuerpo al tiempo que alzaba su propia varita contra el mortífago y gritaba: __

- _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Oyó como el cuerpo de Stollberg caía inerte y luego se prendía fuego.

Sara se fue a separar de Sirius, pero en ese momento el hechizo inmovilizador se terminó y Sirius la abrazó fuertemente.

Era ella, no tenía la menor duda. Enterró la cara entre sus cabellos. Aquel olor, aquella sensación, esa voz…

Sara lo sintió entrando en su mente y se desapareció en el momento justo que los miembros de la Orden entraban en el lugar y encontraban a Sirius solo, recogiendo su varita con un montón de cenizas al frente.

Habían salido victoriosos. Habían implantado la reserva en Gringotts, habían escapado de los aurores y la Orden y estaban de nuevo a salvo en la base. Pero no había sido nada fácil y habían sufrido muchas pérdidas.

De alguna manera habían logrado entrar por la tercera puerta y los habían atacado por detrás. Sara estaba furiosa, pues había mandado a Stollberg a cuidar la puerta y ahora ni siquiera encontraban el cadáver.

- Es peligroso estar en tu escuadrón. ¡Se te pierden los mortífagos con una facilidad! – le dijo Bellatrix.

- No tiene gracia – le dijo Sara con cara de pocos amigos.

Lord Voldemort tampoco consideró que tuviera la menor gracia, pero estaba bastante satisfecho de lo acontecido. La Orden no había logrado sitiarlo y la reserva estaba a salvo.

Cuando Sara estuvo finalmente sola en su cuarto y hubiera escrito en el diario una maravillosa historia de muertes y torturas se acostó en la cama y suspiró profundamente. Todavía sentía los brazos de Sirius alrededor suyo, y como entraba en su mente. La verdad no se había dado cuenta cuanto extrañaba esa sensación de conexión hasta ese día. Todo había sido muy rápido, pero Sirius sabía que había sido ella quien le había salvado la vida.

* * *

- ¿Qué le toma tanto tiempo? Lleva ya más de una hora en esa habitación.

- Paciencia Draco. Cuando salga verás que valió la pena la espera.

Draco esperaba a Sara en la sala para irse al baile. Llevaba una túnica de gala negra muy sobria y elegante. Finalmente la vio bajar las gradas lentamente. El vestido azul oscuro era un sueño, y la chica se veía más encantadora de cómo nunca la había visto.

Sara sabía que estaba realmente preciosa y le sonrió a Draco desde lo alto de las escaleras. Draco le sonrió a su vez, con la admiración reflejada en los ojos. Cuando Sara llegó junto a él la hizo dar una vuelta para verla y luego dijo:

- Definitivamente voy a ser la envidia de todos en la fiesta. ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro. __

Viajar por los polvos flu sin que se echara a perder el vestido no era tan difícil como se podía pensar. Bastó con envolverse bien con una capa que se apresuró a quitarse al llegar. Draco tenía tanta práctica que ni siquiera necesitó esa protección.

El salón era precioso y Sara lo miró admirada. Se entraba a él por unas largas escaleras, y en el momento en que ella entró del brazo de Draco al salón todas las miradas se centraron en ellos.

- ¿Podrías recordarme por qué estoy aquí? – le preguntó Draco sin dejar de sonreír mientras se acomodaban para las fotos que tomaban los periodistas a la entrada.

- Por mí.

- Ah, tenía que haber una explicación más o menos lógica.

La hilera de flash los dejó encandilados.

- Ahora vamos a saludar al Ministro y su familia. No vuelvas a ver a los periodistas. Y ahora que los veo, no le hables a la periodista del vestido fucsia. Es Jeane Skeeter. ¿Recuerdas la que te preguntó en el baile tu apellido? Es hermana de Rita Skeeter, y supongo que Potter te ha hablado de ella.

- Sí, claro que me han hablado de ella. ¿Tenemos que saludar ya al Ministro?

- Sara, ya recordé porqué estoy aquí. No tienes la menor idea de cómo comportarte en sociedad. Vamos, no dejes de sonreír.

Sara miraba sorprendida a Draco, quien a pesar que ella sabía no quería ir en realidad a la fiesta sonreía a todos y dedicaba respetuosos saludos a personas que Sara ni siquiera había oído nombrar. Cuando los saludos eran más fríos Sara sentía que Draco se estremecía imperceptiblemente y parecía llamarle la atención presionando su mano.

- Cormick. Cenaba en mi casa muy a menudo. – Sara iba tomando nota mental de los susurros con los que Draco los iba identificando- Holst. Era amigo de tía Bella en el colegio. Evison. Su hijo fue compañero mío en un campamento de sangre limpias. Stollberg, su hermano desapareció en uno de los mejores ataques de los mortífagos. Steinvorth, gran amigo del ministro y de mi padre.

- ¡Bienvenida al baile anual de verano del Ministerio de Magia! – les llegó claramente la odiada voz del ministro- Me honra mucho que hayas aceptado mi invitación. ¿Quién la acompaña? ¡Señor Malfoy!

El ministro pareció muy nervioso de ver a Draco ahí, pero Draco lo saludo cordialmente, como si no lo notara. En eso, una dulce voz se dejó oír exclamar entusiasmada.

- ¿Draco? ¿Eres tú?

Una preciosa muchacha se acercó a ellos rápidamente. Era una chica rubia, con el pelo largo reluciente y unos ojos azules enormes. Llevaba un vestido blanco inmaculado con ciertos adornos dorados y el pelo tenía reflejos escarchados. Andaba tan suavemente que parecía flotar sobre el suelo y toda su apariencia hacia pensar en un pequeño y dulce ángel.

- ¡Honey! – exclamó Draco sonriéndole - ¡tanto tiempo sin vernos! ¡estás cada día más linda!

Sara miró a Honey detenidamente, pero ésta no tenía ojos para nadie más que Draco.

- ¡Pensé que este año no te vería! Después de lo de tu padre creí que volvería a verte, aunque le insistí a papá que te invitara al baile pero me dijo que no tenía sentido porque estarías en Francia. Me alegra que hayas podido venir, pero ¿quién viene contigo?

- En realidad vengo acompañando a una amiga – Draco le indicó brevemente a Sara y Honey se apresuró a saludarla.

- Querida – le dijo el Ministro que se veía todavía más inquieto al ver a su hija saludar tan cariñosamente a Draco- déjame presentarte a Sara Fénix... Black.

- Encantada de conocerla –dijo Honey con una sonrisa muy amplia– y muchísimas gracias por traer a Draco con usted. Lo habríamos extrañado mucho. ¡Tienen que sentarse en mi mesa para la cena!

- Pero cariño, los Steinvorth… – rebatió el ministro.

- ¿Qué hay con ellos?

- Están en nuestra mesa – el Ministro parecía querer decir algo más, pero obviamente frente a Sara y Draco no se atrevió.

- ¿Y qué? – sin esperar la respuesta de su padre Honey se volvió hacia el camarero que pasaba en ese momento junto a ellos – joven, ¿sería usted tan amable de asegurarse que se agreguen dos asientos en mi mesa al lado de mi sitio? La señorita Black y el señor Malfoy van a acompañarnos. Gracias. ¡Oh papá, no me mires así! Ya sé que el señor Steinvorth se va a sentir incómodo de ver a un Malfoy, pero te tiene a ti y a esos Crane para entretenerse, mientras que Draco vuelve pasado mañana al colegio y quien sabe cuando lo vea de nuevo.

El ministro pareció horrorizado por la franqueza de su hija y tras murmurar una breve excusa los dejó solos.

- Tienes que sentarte a mi lado – le dijo Honey a Draco – y tienes que contarme todo sobre Francia.

Draco no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a asentir brevemente. Honey también se excusó para seguir saludando a los demás invitados, dejando a Sara y Draco solos.

- No me dijiste que tu y la hija del ministro eran tan amigos – le dijo Sara indiferentemente.

- Bueno… ella es un poco entusiasta con las personas que le agradan. Pero vamos a estar en la mesa principal y nos enteraremos de una porción de cosas importantes.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- El ministro estaba muy preocupado por el hecho de que haya más personas en su mesa. Eso no es sólo porque Steinvorth se vaya a sentir incómodo de verme. Supongo que viste que no me veía con mucho agrado. Claro que no. Soy una víctima señalada de los mortífagos, por lo que un parte del salón me ve con interés y curiosidad. Mi padre es un mortífago fugitivo, por lo que otra parte me ve como una bomba a punto de explotar. Mi padre mató a mi madre y luego trató de matarme, por lo que otros me ven con lástima. Los jóvenes que tenían la intención de acercarse a Honey hoy me ven con odio y cualquier hombre con cierto sentido de la vista me ve con envidia. No soy exactamente el invitado perfecto. Pero aparte de eso, he estado antes en estos bailes y en esa mesa. Sé de que negocios se hablan ahí y hoy van a hablar de negocios. Ahí estarán los Crane, y eso significa que hay dinero de por medio. Mucho. El Ministro es una persona muy fácil de manejar con un poco de galeones.

- Así que vamos a pasar la cena oyendo sobre los negocios sucios del ministro.

- Algo así – dijo Draco sonriéndole a una señora que pasó a su lado y le había sonreído con tristeza – pero que yo recuerde por lo que ibas a venir a esta fiesta era a ver mortífagos sin capuchas. ¿O me equivoco?

Sara sonrió un poco y le preguntó.

- ¿Quién era esa señora?

- ¿La que acaba de pasar? Una amiga de mamá. ¿Ese no es Potter con la chica Weasley?

Sara se volvió rápidamente hacia la entrada y vio a Harry y a Ginny en la parte donde se tomaban las fotos. Luego los vieron saludando al Ministro y vieron a Honey dando nuevas indicaciones al mesero.

- Oh no – dijo Draco – creo que tendremos más personas en la mesa de las que creíamos.

En efecto, cuando Harry y Ginny se acercaron a ellos les dijeron que Honey había insistido en que Harry Potter estuviera en su mesa.

- Cuando me dijiste de tu vestido podrías haberme dicho que pensabas venir con Harry – le reprochó Sara en un susurro a su amiga.

- No me había dicho nada entonces – le respondió Ginny- todavía papá y mamá van a venir.

- ¿En serio? Creí que dijiste que nunca venían…

- No iba a venir pero ahora cuando ya nos veníamos Harry y yo decidió venir de repente. Habrán varios conocidos, Shacklebolt va a venir también...

- Buena idea – dijo Draco con un susurro- esto está más poblado de lo que pensé. Ahora ustedes dos: pónganle mucha atención a lo que hablen Fudge, los Steinvorth y los Crane aunque no entiendan nada. Después uniremos lo que oímos y tal vez tenga sentido.

- ¿Quién eres tu para dar órdenes? – le dijo Harry molesto.

- El único que ha estado aquí antes y sabe en que nos estamos metiendo Potter.

Harry y Ginny lo miraron con asombro, pero Sara ya se había dado cuenta que Draco consideraba aquel baile más que una fiesta un campo enemigo y empezaba a comprender porqué no había querido ir en un inicio.

En el momento en que llamaron a cenar Honey se apresuró a hacerles señas.

- Draco, siéntate aquí a mi derecha. Harry...¿puedo llamarte Harry? Aquí a mi izquierda por favor.

Sara se sentó junto a Draco mientras Ginny se sentaba junto a Harry, quedando al lado de la señora Steinvorth quien le dirigió una desagradable mirada. Claro, el cabello de Ginny la delataba como una fiel miembro de la familia Weasley. Al lado de Sara había un sitio vacío y después estaban los Crane, al lado de Fudge. Cuando ya iban a servir la cena sin embargo el campo al lado de Sara fue ocupado.

- Disculpen la tardanza – dijo un muchacho alto de pelo negro y ojos oscuros sentándose al lado de Sara y mirándola con interés le dijo:

- Es un placer conocerla señorita Black. Mi nombre es Michael Valenti.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero sus comentarios en especial sobre lo sucedido en Gringotts, ¿alguien quería un reencuentro? Y bueno, aquí está el inicio del baile de verano y la presentación de otro de mis personajes, Honey Fudge. El próximo capítulo se llama exactamente "El baile de verano".

Ahora contesto sus reviews del capítulo 42…

**Ariadnacreta: **¡Hola preciosa! Tanto tiempo. Pues sí, estoy muuuuuuy liada con la U, pero saqué un rato para contestar reviews. A mi me pasa lo mismo, casi no tengo tiempo ni de leer lo que me llega al correo. El trabajo es relacionado con psicología transpersonal y aunque sería genial hacerlo comparando Harry Potter con los arquetipos de Jung sería un trabajo demasiado profundo y me piden solo un comentario de unas cuantas hojas, por lo que voy a comparar los personajes de Harry Potter con la teoría transaccional de Berne, mejor dicho, con los tipos de Ego. Claro que he creado la expectativa a propósito, y no sé si pasa gran cosa, pero bueno, es que a mi me hacía mucha emoción. Me alegra que te guste la aparición de Fanny. No había pensado lo que me dices de la marca tenebrosa, pero si usara siempre camisas de manga larga no se vería, aunque no lo sé. Lo de Sirius y Remus es necesario, ya te lo he dicho. Y lo de la maldición… jeje… no te diré siquiera si se resuelve o no, pero tranquila, lo que sucede no es lo que piensas. Claro que Ash saldrá de nuevo, pero todavía no.

**Bella Black:** ¡Hola! A mi me dio mucha rabia escribir este chap sabiendo lo que pasaría al ser Peter mortífago, pero así tenía que ser. No podía poner a Pet más lista de lo que es, pero sí debió haber obedecido. Lo de los celos de Sara, sólo espérate. Y lo de la maldición que conste que es la misma de la que hablara Sirius a Sara Parker. Draco muestra su lado humano porque me encanta así. ¿Harry? Bueno, debo de confesar que al chico lo dejo algo abandonado un tiempo… Aquí empezó el baile, espero que lo disfrutes. A mi tampoco me gustan los exámenes y trabajos finales, pero desearía que estos los fueran ¡apenas voy por la mitad del semestre! Nos vemos!

**Trixi Black:** ¡Hola! Pues estoy bien, siempre sacaré tiempo para escribir y publicar mientras pueda. Es cierto lo que dices del trabajo, es el único que no me da pereza empezar. Me pregunto si alguno te gustará más que el 40…

**Andrea:** ¡Hola! Se me olvidó por completo decir cual era el nombre del chap. Espero que te haya gustado este también. La maldición es muy importante ya verás. Nos vemos.

**Nesa:** ¡Hola! Gracias por los halagos, me alegró mucho recibir tu review, y es que ¡ya vamos por el capítulo 42! Publico todas las semanas, generalmente los viernes en la noche, sino el sábado a alguna hora. Me alegra que te guste la historia. El trabajo era un pequeño ensayo aplicando los estados del ego de Berne y otras teorías de psicología transpersonal a los personajes principales de Harry Potter. Nos vemos!

**Amsp14: **Hola, si, son muchos capítulos. Yo también espero que no crezca mucho más, pero cuando digo que es tu culpa es que cuando me dices cosas veo que tengo que agregar esto o lo otro y bueno, así crece la historia. ¡Hey, ya estoy escribiendo en esa chica es mía de nuevo! Dentro de un tiempito estará el capítulo…

**Emma Frost RB:** ¡Hola! Ya en este chap contesté los reviews. Sí, ella es muy persuasiva, recuerda que ya una vez lo había hecho confesarle un secreto… Pues no, tuviste que esperar un poco más para el baile, pero ya había una parte. No te olvides de Roy y en cuanto a Honey… Jaja… me encanta ese personaje. ¿Sara celosa? Ya me dirás tu que piensas después de este chap. ¡Gracias, estoy muy orgullosa de ese diez!

**Strega-in-progress:** ¡HOLA! ¡ESTÁS DE VUELTA! Amsp14 me había dicho, pero yo aún no te había visto. Que alegría que aún sigas mi historia. Sé que te quedaste un poco atrás, pero me emocionó mucho encontrar todos tus reviews. Espero que te haya ido muy bien en el viaje, ya me contarás. Contesto los reviews tuyos que he recibido juntos.

CAP15: que dicha que me encontraste, bueno, yo te he echado de menos como lectora. Gracias por las felicitaciones. Draco se vuelve un poco más intrigante todavía. CAP16: sí, las dos Saras son un poco tercas. Lo de los niños… CAP17: sí, fue un poco cruel, pero es que son mortífagos, tienen que ser crueles. Así me gusta, que ayudes al pobre Sevie a superar su terrible pasado, aunque creo que mi hermana te hará competencia en eso… Me alegra que te guste la relación de Sara y Sirius. CAP19: Me alegra que te guste como pongo a la pareja, porque realmente es mi favorita. CAP20: totalmente de armas tomar, el 14 de Febrero es muy interesante… CAP23: seguro ya habías dejado reviews en los que no te deja ponerlos, pero gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review en cada chap, me entusiasman mucho. Vas a hacer que me sonroje…gracias, conforme avanza la historia se va complicando, así que eso explica que la lectura se ponga interesante. Me alegran mucho tus comentarios porque me estás dejando ver que doy el efecto deseado, gracias. CAP24: Gracias, la verdad no recuerdo de dónde saqué lo de las Klein en realidad, sólo que fueron la mejor fuente de poder puro que pudieran tomar que se me ocurrió. A mi me hizo gracia escribir esa parte de los consejos de Snape, pero no lo hizo tan mal ¿verdad? Bueno, tranquila, que tienes capítulos con novedad por delante a montones, pero a este paso me vas a haber alcanzado pronto. CAP27: ¡Ah, ya llegaste al final de la segunda parte! A partir de aquí toda cambia, me alegra que te parezca que tiene sentido. Pero en realidad lo que sucede con Sara Parker a penas comienza… ah, y lo de Hermione, bueno, no la trató muy bien, pero que se le va a hacer… CAP28: no, no me voy a suicidar, tranquila, tú sigue enviándolos. Me alegra que te interese la historia de Sara Parker, después de todo ella es mi personaje favorito. CAP29: ¡Gracias! Lo del diario y el sacrificio son mi parte favorita de la historia, me alegra que te gustara. En cuanto a que Sara Black sepa… CAP30: Gracias por lo de la bio, ya casi ni la recuerdo. Sí, en la tercera parte los chaps son cortos, al paso que vas me vas a haber alcanzado para cuando publique el viernes. Voy contestando tus reviews conforme llegan, así que no te extrañes de que lo que diga entre uno y otro varíe mucho. CAP31: Pues a Dumbledore no lo quiero mucho que digamos, y Sirius tiene razón, es culpa de él. Me alegra que te gustara la iniciación, me gustó mucho escribirla, pero me costó bastante. CAP32: ya sé que es muy corto… CAP33: ¿momento de la verdad? Bueno… ya veremos. CAP34: Pues quien sabe con lo testaruda que es. Espero que hayas disfrutado de las cosquillitas en la espalda (¡Hay que ver como te chinea! Bueno, a mi es Sirius el que me espera, así que no hay problema…) y espero que estés mejor de la gripe. CAP38: Sí, se lo merecían. CAP39: ¡Me alegra que te gustara! Valoro mucho la opinión de las severusianas de las partes que escribo de él porque no es un personaje precisamente fácil de escribir. CAP42: No tengas miedo… todos los viernes o sábados está el capítulo en la red a menos que pasara una catástrofe. Si estoy demasiado ocupada Amsp14 publica por mí. Lo más que puede pasar es que como la vez anterior no conteste reviews. Gracias en serio, te pusiste al día a una velocidad increíble y eso es más que suficiente para decirme que te gusta de verdad la historia. Lo del premio era de una votación de una comunidad. ¿Vas a leer las otras? ¡Qué emoción! Eso sí, advertencia: no están terminadas y no actualizo muy rápido que digamos. Pero hoy publiqué un one shot como ya viste y además tengo otros dos (Doce Rosas y Siempre a mi). Tengo sólo una historia terminada que se llama ¿Por qué ella? Estaré muy feliz de recibir un review tuyo en cualquiera de las que llevo. (Amsp14 te recomendaría Esa chica es mía.) ¡Besos!

Y los reviews del capítulo anterior…

**Angie Crowe:** Pues estoy muy bien, estresada pero feliz. Gracias por las felicitaciones y los deseos. Me alegra que te gustara y pudieses dejar review. Saludos desde Costa Rica.

**Bella Black: ¡**Hola! Me alegra que te gustara el famoso capítulo de los Evans, me preocupaba que no llenara tus expectativas. Sirius sufre mucho por Sara, al menos ella entiende porqué no está con él, pero el pobre no se entera de nada, y cada vez tiene más razones para creer que ella no es mala… Pues si a Pet no le dio un infarto es porque no podía matarla… pero Sara Parker tiene una mente muy despierta y realmente planeó todo muy rápido, ya verás como su velocidad mental se va agudizando. Las sospechas sobre Sirius (y sobre Remus) no nacen de la nada… como has visto me he venido encargando de ello. Pues sí, al fin regresó Draco, y a mi también me gustaron esas frases. Eso del autocastigo de Sara no sé, creo que se me sale de vez en cuando mi tendencia a la psicología en lo que escribo. Recibí tu review en el Ángel de la guarda, el problema con esa historia es que como viste tira a comedia y yo soy mucho mejor en el drama. Tardé mucho en publicar porque el sábado estuve haciendo examen y luego un trabajo toda la tarde… Me fue bien en los exámenes, gracias. Por cierto, ¿no ha seguido tu historia? Nos vemos!

**Amsp14:** ¡Hola! Gracias, la verdad la historia va mejor de lo que nunca creí. Ese instinto Bella es peligroso… pero a mi también me encanta esa parte, aunque me caía bien Leithold.

**Ariadna Creta:** ¡Hola preciosa! De nada, será un honor ser la beta de una lectora y amiga como tu. Ya contesté tu duda sobre la muerte de los Evans en el chap anterior, espero que quedara claro. No te equivocas, ella sólo prometió su libertad, aunque él SÍ que habló sobre luchar, y en realidad Sara actúa como si lo hubiera prometido. Sí que tiene los recuerdos confundidos, pero más bien se acuerda de mucho. Ya pasó casi año y medio desde ese día… Lo de las dudas es necesario, la desconfianza se construye poco a poco, no sale de la nada. Por último, tu otra duda ya la contestó el mismo Draco en persona… besos y abrazos.

**Blanca:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Mira, no estoy dejando en mal a Remus, pero es un hecho que él desconfiaba de Sirius y viceversa. No creo que lo esté dejando mal porque en realidad estoy dando razones firmes y consistentes para que él pueda desconfiar de Sirius, o sea, no está siendo un mal amigo pero no puede dejar de notar que lo que pasa no es normal. A mi también me duelen las dudas entre ellos, por eso mismo les quiero dar una explicación creíble, porque yo no creo que dos amigos como ellos empiecen a desconfiar el uno del otro de la nada, sino que deben haber razones firmes. Lo de Pet lo dudo, pero me alegro que te agrade Sara y lo de Draco, bueno, es compartido. Gracias por los deseos.

**Andrea:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustara el chap. Remus sabe que se salvaron los Evans, (eso ya se lo dijo a SaraB) pero no sabe que Sara los salvó. Sí, las dos son tontas, pero como te dije con el sacrificio de amor se da un cambio importante en SaraP. Irónicamente al entrar en los mortífagos encuentra su lado humano…-

**Trixi Black:** están en vacaciones de verano, pronto van a volver a clases. Me alegra que te guste el chap y sí que explica lo de Pet y Sara. Nos vemos.

**EmmaFrost-RB:** ¡Hola! Sí, los reviews son lo máximo, no me habían avisado de la historia, me la encontré cuando por casualidad entré a la página, pues suelo leer solo lo que llega a mi correo. Me alegra que te guste la vuelta de Draco, me había deshecho de él mucho rato. Espero que no se te olviden los detalles importantes. Pues ya vienen la clases… Ya viste lo que pasó con Peter. Gracias, nos vemos.

**Aiosami:** ¡Hola wapisima! Claro que era Sirius, y lo que dices de cuando lo descubra… jeje… no te voy a decir que pasará. ¿Snape? Pues no sé, por ahí anda… no me acuerdo la verdad si no sale pronto. ¿47? No, son 73 capítulos contando el epílogo. Bueno, ya expliqué lo de las relaciones de parientes en el último chap. No, con el traidor no se refieren a él… ya lo viste. Nos vemos.

**Valeska:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustara el chap, sí, lindo es un adjetivo que tal vez no le calza, pero bueno, Sara Parker empieza a demostrar lo listísima que es. Lo de verlos juntos… no puedo adelantarte nada. Mi Draco (porque nadie tiene uno como el mío) es así, a mi también me encanta cuando dice algo contra ellos aunque realmente yo no comparto su opinión, pero es que algo de su personalidad original debe quedarle. Gracias por los buenos deseos… nos vemos.

Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. No olviden dejar su comentario y pasar a leer el fic de celebración…

Besos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black


	44. El baile de verano

¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!

Yo aquí histerica con la U y la falta de sueño, por lo que se va en algo cortito. Los personajes son de JK Rowling. El capítulo se acerca a la mitad de la cuarta parte.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, los respondo muy brevemente al final.

Los dejo con el chap.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

****

**_El baile de verano _**

****

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**__**

_"El único con el poder para vencer al señor de las tinieblas se acerca..........nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado en tres ocasiones, nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere......." _

Sara estaba sola en su cuarto. Había aguardado la esperanza hasta el final, pero no, era cierto. Peter se lo había dicho ya: Lily y Alice estaban embarazadas.

Había guardado la esperanza de que Alice quedara fuera de eso, pero en el fondo sabía que era imposible. Bueno, tal vez.

Lord Voldemort estaba en un gran dilema. Las dos mujeres y sus respectivos maridos se habían enfrentado a él tres veces, la última en la batalla de Gringotts. ¿Cuál de las dos era? No tenía sentido matarlas antes de que naciera el niño, porque entonces el otro podía adquirir el poder de la Profecía. Y si las mataba a las dos habría otro… no se puede desafiar el destino sin salir perjudicado. Había decidido esperar hasta que los dos nacieran, y entonces, si el proyecto de Sara funcionaba, averiguarían cuál era, y se desharía de él, antes de que pudiera usar el poder para destruirlo.

Sara recordó las palabras de la Profecía que había escuchado aquel mortífago decir a Trelawney a Dumbledore. Eso era sólo una parte de la Profecía. Dumbledore no la había dicho en la célula, y eso le daba a Sara la sensación de que ya había notado que había una fuga de información, pero por lo que sabían, Dumbledore había oído más que el mortífago.

Sara se preguntaba que había sido. Su visión era cada vez más confusa, pero sabía que ella sabía mucho más que Dumbledore y que Voldemort, al menos, ellos sólo le consideraban a uno. ¿Pero era el chico Potter o Longbottom? En ese momento Sara sonrió. Al fin Alice iba a tener a su querido Neville. ¡Qué feliz debía de estar! Y pensar que, que… ¡No! Si ella podía evitarlo, no sucedería. Para algo se le había revelado todo aquello. ¿Pero podría realmente…? Bueno, lo principal era Voldemort. Era su oportunidad más clara… cada vez más cerca. ¿Y si lo lograba? ¿Si quedaba libre? Pensó en Sirius… ¿la perdonaría él? ¿Entendería todo lo que ella había hecho? Recordó con un estremecimiento como él la había abrazado unos días atrás… en el ataque. Él sabía ahora. ¿Pero cómo iba a dejar que lo mataran? ¿Y qué iba a hacer él ahora? Nada, probablemente. Debe estar como loco con James cuidando a Lily. Dumbledore la había sacado a ella y a Alice de las guardias y esas cosas.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta:

- Ya está aquí la señora Leithold, señorita Parker.

- Hágala pasar.

Una mujer entró al cuarto con un niño en brazos. Sara sonrió tristemente.

- Theresa… ¿cómo estás?

- Bien señorita.

- ¿Y cómo está mi querido Michael? – Sara alzó al niño que tenía un poco más de un año.

- ¡Tía Sara! – dijo el niño abrazándola.

Sara creía fielmente que todo lo que ella había hecho en su papel de mortífaga estaba justificado en el hecho de mantener a Sirius con vida y hacer caer a Voldemort, así que pocas veces había lamentado matar a alguien (sólo en el caso de Madeline y Rose) y nunca, ni siquiera en el de esas dos había sentido remordimientos. Menos aún de los mortífagos que había matado. Pero eso fue hasta que tuvo que comunicarle a la esposa de Leithold que su marido estaba desaparecido y muy probablemente muerto.

Ella no le había dado lástima. Era seguidora de Voldemort, pero en eso había oído a un niño muy pequeño llorando… tan sólo un bebé. Había dejado a un niño pequeño sin padre. La conciencia le remordió entonces fuertemente. ¡Pobre niño! Él no tenía la culpa de tener a dos imbéciles como padres. No podía dejar a ese niño desamparado. Tenía que ocurrírsele algo. Así había propuesto a Lord Voldemort un sistema llamado "Presentación" y en el que Voldemort cifraba sus esperanzas de identificar al niño correcto de la profecía para matarlo.

Sara había dicho a su señor que él no podía meterse en la mente de los niños porque estos aún estaban llenos de sustancia pura y él era demasiado malvado para poder hacerlo, pero que ella a pesar de su poder podía leer esencias hasta de niños pequeños gracias a su naturaleza, que él, a pesar de tener sus poderes no tenía. Quería experimentar si eso era verdad, y ¿quién mejor que ese niño de Leithold? Estaba casi abandonado, con una madre dependiente que no se iba a negar al experimento.

- Imagínese, formaríamos a la próxima generación de mortífagos desde bebés conociendo sus puntos fuertes y sus debilidades. Este niño podía ser muy útil, después de todo, Leithold era el mejor de mi escuadrón.

Lord Voldemort había accedido, pero las suposiciones de Sara no fueron del todo ciertas. Podía meterse en niños pequeños, pero no tan pequeños. Hasta que Michael Leithold no tuvo un año y un poco más no pudo hacerlo. Después habían venido otros niños, y Sara los había evaluado a todos. Theresa y Michael estaban bajo su protección, con el consentimiento de Voldemort, y ella esperaba "entrenar al niño" en algún momento, aunque en realidad esperaba poder sacarlo de todo eso cuando estuviera más grande. Tendría que alejarlo de Theresa, y eso era lo que la detenía. Por su culpa había perdido a su padre, ¿iba a quitarle a su madre también?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Sirius! ¿Estás ahí?

Peter acababa de llegar al apartamento de Sirius y se había encontrado frente a un verdadero desastre. Seguramente que no limpiaba el apartamento desde hace días y un montón de túnicas y camisas estaban encima de los muebles.

Recortes de periódico por todo lado, y pedazos de papel pequeños, sobras de malos recortes. Carpetas viejas vacías por doquier, que Peter sabía que Sirius no había tocado en años y una vieja caja de recuerdos en el centro del cuarto, con un montón de cosas confusas regadas en medio.

- ¿Peter? ¡Ya estoy ahí!

Al momento apareció Sirius saliendo de un gran armario con una carpeta en la mano llena de cartas.

- Hola, ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó tras saludarlo – disculpa el desorden, es que estaba investigando unas cosas…

- No importa. Fui a ver a Lily y James me pidió que te trajera unas cosas que le habías pedido sobre los incendios en los ataques.

- ¡Qué bien! Ya me estaba haciendo falta ese. Ponlo a la par de aquellos otros papeles… – Sirius estaba de muy buen humor.

- Sirius, ¿cuáles? Hay papeles por todo lado.

- Los que están sobre mi túnica gris.

- Ok – Peter puso los papeles ahí y vio como Sirius se sentaba en medio del desorden y abría una gran carpeta azul en la que parecía estaba trabajando. Él también se sentó como pudo.

- ¿Cómo está Lil? Yo estuve ayer ahí, tal vez me deje caer ahora en la noche, para la cena.

- Mala idea. Lil no se siente bien y está cocinando James.

- Eh… tienes razón. Mejor me llego más tarde. Todavía no se me pasa el horror, pensar que Lil y Alice estuvieron en la pelea de Gringotts…

- Sí. De eso estuvimos hablando.

- Pásame ese recorte que tienes a tu izquierda.

- ¿Cuál? ¿éste? **_"El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado envía su arma letal contra Kent"_**

- Sí, ese.

Una vez que Peter se lo dio, Sirius lo pegó cuidadosamente en la carpeta.

- Sirius, ¿qué estás haciendo?

- Ya te dije, investigo unas cosas. Estoy tratando de ver si se nos ha pasado algo por alto.

Peter se levantó y vio lo que Sirius estaba haciendo.

- ¡Pero si todos son recortes de Sara!

- ¿Sara? ¿Desde cuando le dices Sara? Creí que ahora era sólo Parker.

Los miembros de la Orden habían tomado hacia Sara una actitud indiferente, por lo que hablaban de ella tan fríamente como del resto de mortífagos que conocían, evitando cualquier señal de familiaridad, exceptuando a Sirius y Alice, quienes en realidad nunca hablaban de ella si podían evitarlo.

- Es lo mismo. ¿Tienes todo lo que ha salido sobre ella?

- No, pero estoy remendando ese error – dijo Sirius mirándolo con el ceño fruncido- y no me veas así. Creo que hemos vigilado a Sara menos de lo que deberíamos. Después de todo, es obvio que es más importante que los otros mortífagos para Voldemort.

- Creo que Dumbledore no la ha perdido de vista.

- Dumbledore nunca la ha entendido – dijo Sirius con desprecio – sólo quiero investigar un poco más. Tal vez haya algo que los demás han pasado por alto. Yo la conozco mejor que el resto…

Sirius siguió trabajando y escuchando a Peter comunicarle sus nuevas misiones y como iban a trabajar ahora sin Lily y Alice. Luego Peter se quedó en silencio viendo a Sirius que trataba de hacer calzar la información de una noticia con los archivos respectivos. Cuando Sirius levantó la vista y lo vio tan interesado en lo que hacía le dijo:

- Peter, ¿quieres hacerme un favor? No le digas a nadie de esto, ¿ok?

- Claro – dijo Peter observando el resto de papeles de Sirius y la carpeta con que lo había visto salir del armario - ¿son cartas de Sara cuando estabas en Bélgica?

- Deja eso – le dijo Sirius seriamente arrebatándole prácticamente las cartas.

- Todavía estás enamorado de ella…

- ¡Peter si no tienes nada más que decirme vete! Por algo no le había dicho a nadie de esto – dijo Sirius molesto consigo mismo por haberle dicho a Peter sobre su investigación.

- Sí, es obvio que así es.

- Estoy en la Orden, ¿no? ¿Cómo voy a estar enamorado de una mortífaga? Deja de decir tonterías, tengo mucho que hacer.

Peter dejó a Sirius con sus papeles y cuando salió del apartamento se detuvo. Los dos, Sara y Sirius, estaban enamorados todavía. Sara podía decir que una mortífaga no se enamora y Sirius que él estaba en la Orden, pero eso no cambiaba nada. Era cómico, daban incluso la misma excusa. Peter sintió una oleada de celos y a la vez de satisfacción. Sara lo había buscado a él como espía, no a Sirius. Él la veía todas las semanas, mientras que Sirius no tenía más que papeles viejos que no tenían ya ningún significado. ¿Sirius no quería que le dijera a nadie de su investigación? Estaba bien, no le diría a nadie. Y menos a Sara.

La actitud de Sirius hacia Sara después de que empezaran a salir a la luz sus crímenes era muy extraña. Ella le había dicho una vez que iba a odiarla, y él no le había creído. No pensaba odiarla, no quería hacerlo, y de hecho, no podía. En el fondo tenia esa sensación de que había una razón para todo eso... pero nunca hablaba al respecto. Cada vez que se presentaba el tema lo rehuía. Cuando se hablaba de ella en las reuniones de la Orden simplemente no hablaba. Cuando ella procedía a hacer otro ataque él prefería no conocer los horribles detalles.

Sin embargo, Sirius había cambiado totalmente de actitud después de lo acontecido en Gringotts. No le había dicho a nadie que Sara le había salvado la vida, ni siquiera a James. Había intentado hacerlo, pero en eso había venido todo lo de la Profecía y el embarazo de Lily. No iba a molestarlo para que le dijera que no era nada y que ya dejara de pensar en Sara.

La verdad Sirius se sentía culpable. Muy culpable. Era su culpa que Sara se hubiese ido y hubiera entrado en los mortífagos. Si Voldemort había encontrado la oportunidad de obligarla fue porque él la había dejado irse. Él había echado a perder la segunda oportunidad que tuvieron de estar juntos. Él, a pesar de todo lo que la amaba había prometido no buscarla. Él, a pesar de que no la había olvidado, había evitado pensar en ella. Era más fácil no pensar en que le había fallado, en que ella lo había dejado para siempre. Él había perdido la confianza en ella, había visto sin decir nada las atrocidades que había hecho. Pero no, ella no era tan mala.

Después de que ella lo salvara tuvo la certeza absoluta de que ella había salvado a Nymphadora y que había advertido a Pet con la intención de salvar a los Evans. Entonces había pensado que tal vez había más cosas. Más cosas en que basar su confianza por ella y poder defenderla ante James y ante Dumbledore. Tal vez si lograba encontrar algo que probara lo que él sabía le creerían y trabajarían para recuperarla. ¡No tenía que haberle hecho caso a nadie! Ni si quiera a ella. Tenía que sacarla de todo eso.

Pero no encontraba nada. Las estadísticas era lo único que lo ayudaban, pero sabía que ni James ni Dumbledore le pondrían atención a las estadísticas ¡podían ser tan engañosas! Todos los días se sumergía de nuevo en las noticias, cartas, reportes y archivos, buscando algo, algo que alimentara su esperanza. Cosas vagas aparecían de vez en cuando, pero no, no había nada concreto, pero las cosas no calzaban. Si tan sólo supiera porqué ella se había unido al lado oscuro…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La cena se estaba desarrollando en un ambiente un poco tenso, y sólo una persona parecía estarla disfrutando: Honey Fudge.

Ella hablaba alegremente y escuchaba con gran atención, interés y admiración lo que tanto Draco como Harry le contaban. Este último estaba algo incómodo por la atención tan entusiasta de Honey, al tiempo que Draco estaba molesto de compartir la admiración de Honey (que siempre le había sido exclusiva) con Harry (precisamente con Harry), así que poco a poco se fue montando una batalla entre los dos por la atención de la chica, quien no parecía darse cuenta de que las dos personas con las que hablaba se detestaban entre sí.

Ginny por su parte estaba terriblemente aburrida, pues Honey no dejaba a Harry y nadie hablaba con ella, aparte de que la señora Steinvorth la miraba de vez en cuando de la misma manera molesta.

Sara por su parte estaba enojada con Draco, porque estaba ignorándola totalmente para atender a esa tal Honey. O al menos eso creía ella, quien se sumergió en una interesantísima conversación con Michael Valenti, sin notar como Draco lo veía desagradablemente y con marcada desconfianza. Mientras tanto, Fudge, Steinvorth y Crane debatían sin ponerse totalmente de acuerdo sobre ciertos trabajos que se querían realizar en el Ministerio, sin que aparentemente ninguno de los chicos le pusiera mucha atención.

- ¿Y quien es tu acompañante? – le preguntó Michael notando una de esas miradas penetrantes y desconfiadas de Draco.

- Se llama Draco Malfoy, es un amigo.

- ¿Sólo un amigo? – dijo en tono burlón – supongo que sí, parece muy entretenido con la hija de Fudge.

- Se conocen desde hace mucho.

- ¿Y son sólo amigos también?

Sara lo miró con el ceño fruncido y él se puso serio:

- Lo lamento, no es cosa mía.

Como Sara seguía ceñuda sacó su varita y pronunció en voz baja un hechizo, apareciendo unas flores que le dio en ofrenda de paz.

- ¿Me permites ver esa varita? – preguntó Draco desatendiendo a Honey por primera vez en la cena.

- Eh… claro – dijo Michael dándosela.

- ¿Es una Gregorovitch?

- Sí, de nervio de corazón de dragón.

- Supongo que eres de Durmstrang.

- Sí, ahí estudié.

- ¿Estuviste en lo del Torneo de los Tres Magos?

- No, ¿por qué?

- Es que me parece que te he visto antes… – dijo Draco al tiempo que le devolvía la varita y se volvía para responder una pregunta de Honey.

La cena continuó sin mayor percance. Cuando se hubo tomado el postre la música empezó a sonar más fuerte y poco a poco se dio lugar al baile.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – le preguntó Michael a Sara con una gran sonrisa.

Sara miró a Draco un momento, pero este estaba riéndose de un chiste de Honey. Iba a levantarse y a decir que sí cuando sintió que Draco, sin dejar de ver a Honey, la agarraba fuertemente la muñeca por debajo de la mesa. Lo volvió a ver con ira, pero él ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada.

- Tal vez más tarde – le dijo Sara a Michael con una sonrisa cortés.

- Esperaré el momento – Michael se levantó y le dijo – con su permiso.

Cuando se fue Michael y Honey se excusó un momento, Sara se volvió furiosa hacia Draco, pero este le hizo una imperiosa seña de silencio y la llevó aparte, a un saloncito que estaba vacío:

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le reclamó ella.

- No me inspira ninguna confianza ese Valenti.

- ¿En serio? –Sara sonrió con una mueca ingenua muy peligrosa- ¡Si has pasado todo el rato hablando con Honey! No le has puesto la menor atención.

- Eso no es cierto. Lo he estado viendo todo el tiempo y oí lo que estuvo hablando y lo que dijeron los Crane sobre él. Nunca he sabido si ellos son realmente mortífagos o no, pero no me dan buena pinta. Y ese chico aún menos. Se me hace extrañamente familiar, y las cosas que me son familiares no pueden ser buenas.

- ¿Cómo Honey?

Draco la miró algo molesto, pero luego, sonrió.

- ¿Te molesta que hable con Honey?

- Me molesta que vengas conmigo y ni siquiera me hayas dirigido la palabra una vez durante la comida.

- Lo lamento Sara, pero Honey es la anfitriona y no podía hacerle un desplante. De verdad que no sabes nada de este tipo de fiestas. Ya se fue, tranquila. Vamos a bailar.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que quiero bailar contigo? Alguien me invitó a bailar primero que tu – le dijo Sara bruscamente. La sonrisa de Draco se borró por completo.

- Como quieras – le dijo indiferente – tal vez Honey quiera bailar mientras sigues con ese Valenti. Has del caso que no vine contigo si lo prefieres, pero no olvides lo que te dije

de él.

- ¿Sabes qué? No tenías que venir a este baile. Si no querías venir no tenias que haberlo hecho, de por sí ya viste que aparte de Honey nadie parece feliz de verte. Aunque no creo que te importe. Supongo que ya fuiste a un montón de bailes como estos durante estas vacaciones con tu amiga Fanny mientras nosotros estábamos en el hospital o pensando en lo próximo que harían los mortífagos. Mientras yo esperaba alguna odiosa premonición, o empezaba a descubrir que no todo era como creía o mientras defendía nuestros proyectos frente a Dumbledore.

Draco la miró ya realmente molesto:

- La verdad es que sí fui a unos cuantos bailes con Fanny, si te interesa, aunque no lo creo. Deberías agradecerme por haber accedido a venir contigo, pero tu piensas que en este mundo todos se deben a ti y todo gira en torno tuyo. ¿Cómo te habrías comportado de haber venido sola o con el idiota de Weasley o Potter? ¿Te habrías sentado en la mesa principal donde la gente podía compararte fácilmente con Honey sin que quedaras en desventaja y donde podrías (si hubieras hecho algún esfuerzo) haberte enterado de una porción de cosas importantes que podrían haberte sido útiles? Pues si quieres seguir jugando el papel de heroína como has hecho hasta ahora tienes que empezar a tomarte las cosas en serio siempre, no sólo cuando se te viene en gana. Aunque preferiría que no lo hicieras y te dieras cuenta de que no eres el centro del universo.

Sara lo miró con una expresión que mezclaba enojo, sorpresa y dolor, y aunque estuvo a punto de gritar algo se volvió y se alejó rápidamente, perdiéndose entre las parejas de personas que bailaban antes que Draco pudiera hacer nada, y las velas que alumbraban la habitación se apagaron de repente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Michael se dirigió rápidamente al salón privado que habían acordado. Ahí lo esperaban Cormick, Holst, Evison y Stollberg. Steinvorth y Crane tenían que estar distrayendo al Ministro. Sonrió al entrar y ver que los hombres lo miraban seriamente, pero siempre con una nota casi imperceptible de desdén. ¡Un mortífago de con costos 19 años!

- Llegas tarde, Leithold – le dijo Cormick.

- No puedes interrumpir a una bella señorita como Sara Black por venir a ver a cuatro viejos – dijo Michael sonriendo - ¿qué hay?

- No seas insolente, chico – le dijo Stollberg de mal humor- tenemos que dividirnos. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

- Sí, sí, lograr llevar a parte a la chica y darle eso para que luego entre dos de ustedes se la lleven. ¿quiénes van a seguir mis huellas?

- Holst y Evison – respondió Stollberg – Cormick y yo vamos tras el chico, así que llévala bien lejos de él. Si huele que algo anda mal con ella estará a su lado al momento. Pero dudo que nos pueda dar mucha pelea. Ya saben, nadie debe notar nada.

- Sí, sí – dijo Michael - ¿puedo volver a la fiesta ya? Esto está un poco aburrido.

- ¿Quieres que le digamos al Señor Oscuro tu falta de interés? – dijo Holst bruscamente.

- No es falta de interés – dijo Michael levantándose- más bien el contrario. He estado hablando con mi misión durante la cena y me gusta mucho.

- Eres un inmaduro – le dijo Evison con desprecio.

- Cuidado – le dijo Michael levantándose – que su hijo sufrió una buena humillación en la Presentación y yo tuve mi primera misión recién regresó el Señor Oscuro. En serio, tengo que volver. Malfoy dijo que le era familiar, y no quiero que tenga tiempo de recordarme.

Michael se fue, seguido discretamente de Holst y Evison, quien todavía estaba rojo de vergüenza e ira. Justo en ese momento Sara pasó rápidamente a su lado.

- Parece que Malfoy me ahorró trabajo – dijo Michael al tiempo que la seguía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Momentos antes llegaron al salón los Weasley, Schaklebolt y otros miembros de la Orden con invitación. Llegaron con prisa y bastante alarmados por su atraso. Snape no había podido alertar con suficiente tiempo a Dumbledore de las confusas intenciones de Voldemort, y con el tiempo que éste había tardado en comunicarse con los miembros de la Orden se había hecho un poco tarde.

Al llegar no vieron ni a Sara ni a Draco por ningún lado, pero encontraron a Harry y a Ginny fácilmente.

- ¡Mamá! – dijo Ginny al ver a la señora Weasley acercarse con semblante preocupado - ¿qué pasa?

- Nada, de momento. ¿Está todo bien aquí?

- Sí, señora Weasley – contestó Harry alarmado.

- ¿No hay señas de nada extraño? – preguntó el señor Weasley acercándose.

- No señor – dijo Harry.

- Exceptuando la actitud de Malfoy – dijo Ginny con una risita.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó rápidamente su padre.

- Nada – dijo Ginny asombrada de que lo tomaran tan es serio – es sólo que anda como Ojo Loco, viendo todo con desconfianza, como si estuviéramos en una trampa o algo así.

- ¿Creen que sepa algo? – preguntó la señora Weasley a su esposo y a Kinsgley quien se acababa de acercar.

- No lo creo –dijo Kinsgley con voz grave– pero a lo mejor lo intuye. Este lugar debe estar lleno de los antiguos compañeros de su padre, y debe conocer a más de uno.

- ¿Dónde está Sara? – preguntó quien reconocieron con Elphias Dodge.

- No lo sé – dijo Ginny mirando alrededor- supongo que con Draco en algún lado, o con ese chico Valenti.

- ¿Valenti? – preguntó rápidamente el señor Weasley.

- Sí, venía con una de las familias que estaba en la mesa del ministro –dijo Harry

- Los Crane – aclaró Ginny.

- ¿Ustedes estuvieron en la mesa del ministro? – preguntó el señor Weasley con visible interés.

- Supongo que Honey los llevó – dijo con una sonrisa Dodge.

- No creo que debamos preocuparnos por ellos mientras estén juntos – dijo Kinsgley meditativamente – después de todo, si piensan hacerle algo a Sara no lo harán con testigos, y no van a atacar a Draco frente a Sara, porque es más que obvio que Sara los mataría si les hace algo, y no van a dar un golpe en medio baile. No así, por lo menos. Sería algo más aparatoso.

- Debemos encontrarlos – dijo la señora Weasley y se volvió a su hija- cariño, ¿cómo anda vestida Sara?

- Vestido azul oscuro – dijo Ginny alarmada por todo lo que acababan de decir - ¿va a haber un ataque?

- No cariño – dijo el señor Weasley – pero parece que planean algo sobre Sara o Draco, o bien los dos. Mejor que los encontremos. Ayúdenos. Si los ven, que no se separen y que se vengan para acá. Nos quedaremos lo necesario para guardar las apariencias y después nos iremos.

- Sí, todo estará bien mientras que se queden juntos – repitió Kinsgley.

El problema es que ya no estaban juntos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nadie lo hubiera creído, pero la vida de mortífago era bastante monótona. Ataque, matanza, plan, experimento, evaluación, conversación con Peter (Nada interesante. Lily está con achaques. Alice está muy feliz. James se está volviendo loco. Sirius no para de comprar cosas para el próximo niño. Frank llevó a Alice al protegido refugio de los Longbottom, etc...) presentación (¿qué les ha dado a los mortífagos por tener tanto chiquillo?), y empieza de nuevo.

Ya tenía la confianza de todos, así que no había grandes sobresaltos de tener que cubrirse. Se encargaba de estrategias y ataques en grande, justo lo que les gustaban, muchas víctimas, pero todas ellas desconocidas.

Bellatrix era la única que todavía la veía mal, pero Sara sabía que eso no cambiaría ni en mil años. Snape era tan meticuloso en su labor que Sara no tuvo que cubrirlo de nuevo y en los enfrentamientos que hubo con la Orden, Sara se encargó de los aurores todo el tiempo, y no volvió a toparse con Sirius (aunque eso no fue casualidad, sino que Sara se cuidó muy bien de ello). Los chiquillos que evaluaba ninguno era interesante, y por más que buscó no habían otros prospectos de niños para que llenaran la Profecía.

La vida era aburrida, sí, aburrida. No podía hacer más que esperar a que nacieran los niños y crecieran lo suficiente para poder evaluarlos.

Por eso recibió como un grato hecho lo que aconteció ese día.

- Entonces, mi señor, quiero casarme con ella.

Sara en el fondo del salón oía lo que Malfoy decía sin acabar de creerlo. Iba a casarse con Narcisa Black. ¿La iba a tener bajo el Imperius toda la vida? Bueno, a lo mejor la chica había accedido, después de todo, estaba enamorada de él. Los mortífagos tenían que pedir autorización para casarse, pues su esposa debía ser seguidora y aprobada por el Señor Oscuro, quien no encontró ninguna queja a que Malfoy se casara con la hermana de su favorita, quien nunca había mostrado el indigno comportamiento de su otra hermana.

Sin embargo, lo que sorprendía a Sara era la razón principal de Malfoy para llevar acabo el matrimonio: Narcisa estaba embarazada.

- Mi señor – intervino Sara - ¿debo evaluar a la señorita Black?

- Sería buena idea – dijo el Señor Oscuro para alarma de Malfoy - ¿está aquí? Tráela.

Malfoy dirigió una mirada de furia a Sara, y salió volviendo al momento con su prometida, quien estaba pálida y demacrada.

- ¿Podrían dejarnos a solas? – pidió Sara amablemente. Voldemort hizo una seña a Malfoy para que saliera.

Sara vio con impaciencia que Voldemort pensaba observar la evaluación, pero sin decir nada se dirigió a ella sonriente. De repente una sensación muy fea se apoderó de ella. Parecía que Narcisa la rechazaba con un poder invisible. Sin hacer caso a esa sensación Sara se metió en la mente de Narcisa.

Pudo ver lo mismo que las otras veces, sólo que su mente estaba cada vez más atontada producto de la maldición Imperius. Atormentada por su amor hacia Malfoy y sobre todo, por un secreto, un secreto…

Cuando Sara trató de ver de que secreto se trataba, una fuerza potente, demasiado potente para una mente como la de Narcisa, la frenó y la sacó de la mente de la mujer.

Sara la miró asombrada, pero disimuló perfectamente. Quería averiguar como había hecho eso. En un inicio había pensado en evitar la boda, pero la verdad, Narcisa había tenido oportunidad de salirse de eso y no había querido. Y ese secreto, lo que fuera, era importante, no podía dejarlo irse.

- Es maravillosa – dijo Sara- perfecta para el grupo. No me cae muy bien, pero esos son asuntos muy viejos… Pero no hay problema, será un matrimonio ventajoso. Es muy poderosa, toda una Black.

Sara salió rápidamente sin esperar una reacción por su frase referente a los Black y se encontró con un Malfoy que no tenía nada de su petulancia habitual.

- Felicitaciones Malfoy – le dijo con una sonrisa irónica – a conseguido usted una esposa muy... _obediente. _

Sin decir o esperar nada más Sara se fue rumbo a su habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Peter esperaba en la casa de Remus Lupin. Sabía no debería hacer lo que iba a hacer. Si Sara se enteraba lo mataría. Pero no iba a enterarse. Él era el espía, y sabía que sospechaban de que había una fuga de información en la Orden, y que era alguien cercano a los Potter.

Sólo había tres opciones, y sabía que él era la más débil, así que pensaba cubrirse.

- ¡Peter! ¿Qué sucede?

- Es Sirius – dijo en voz baja.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó Remus lentamente.

- Tienes que prometerme que Sirius no se va a enterar de esto.

- Peter, amigo, ¿qué pasa?

- Estoy preocupado, creo que está metido en...

- ¿Sí?

- Creo que está con Sara.

Remus lo miró detenidamente.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Su forma de actuar. Ya sabes que yo paso mucho tiempo con él por que es mi pareja de trabajo, y lo he notado. No son cosas específicas, pero algunos detalles son significativos. Ya no rehuye el tema como antes, y está de buen humor…

- Sirius siempre está de buen humor – le dijo Remus – no veo que hay de extraño de eso.

- Es que generalmente está de buen humor, bromista y todo, pero hay algo en el fondo como nostálgico en él, no sé si me entiendes.

- Creo que sí.

- Pues ya no. Además, él había guardado todo lo que tenía que ver con ella en el ático, y un día de estos cuando fui a verlo tenía afuera todas las cartas de Sara.

- Tal vez tiene un ataque de romanticismo – dijo Remus quien sin embargo no veía disparatado lo que Peter le decía.

- Vamos Remus. Tu sabes como es Sirius. Tu lo descubriste viéndose en secreto con Sara desde que ella se unió a los mortífagos. Y recuérdalo, desde el colegio nos escondía cosas y nos mentía para estar con ella. Y después de aquella semana de bromas terribles y de todo lo que les hizo a él y a James seguía detrás de ella.

Remus no respondió, pero la verdad es que ya él abrigaba esos pensamientos desde antes que Peter los mencionara. Sabían que había un espía, y para él todo apuntaba a Sirius. No quería creerlo, pero no tenía salida, si ya hasta otro de sus amigos –y el que más lo admiraba, dicho sea de paso- lo creía también.

Remus asintió lentamente, para alivio de Peter.

- Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? – dijo Peter.

- Tenemos que vigilar – dijo Remus – vigilemos a Sirius y luego hablaremos.

- ¡Yo no podría! – dijo Peter horrorizado – puedo vigilarlo un poco, pero si me descubriera espiándolo me mataría. Y si digo algo… si se entera que yo…

- Tranquilo, no te pongas así – le dijo Remus – yo manejaré esto.

- ¡Oh gracias Remus! Yo sabía que podía recurrir a ti…

- Claro. Me gustaría decir lo mismo de James – dijo Remus pensativo. Tenía que hablar con Dumbledore, James no admitiría la conversación.

Remus fue a casa de Sirius y terminó de convencerse de lo que Peter le había dicho. Encontró él también unas cartas que distinguió firmadas por Sara, pero Sirius no lo dejó verlas. Claro que Sirius lo hizo por un sentimentalismo que ni él mismo terminaba de explicarse, pero a una mente llena de dudas como la de Remus aquello cobraba un nuevo significado.

Hizo a Sirius algunas preguntas, y estuvo seguro de que algo muy bueno le había ocurrido a Sirius, o al menos algo que lo hacía muy feliz. Y sólo lo había visto así con cosas relacionadas con Sara.

Remus Lupin esperó largo tiempo antes de hablar con Dumbledore, simplemente no se decidía a acusar seriamente a uno de sus mejores amigos de toda la vida, quien siempre había estado ahí para él y lo había defendido. Pero lo decidió al final de todo el entusiasmo de Sirius con el bebé de Lily. Le entró un miedo tremendo el día que lo oyó decir tocando el vientre de Lily simplemente:

- ¡Espera a que estés aquí pequeño! ¡Tu padrino te va a hacer probar hechizos que ningún otro mago podría enseñarte!

Con los pensamientos que se debatían en la mente de Lupin aquélla frase sonó a una terrible amenaza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco se quedó solo en el pequeño salón tras la marcha de Sara y decidió no ir a buscarla. Debía estar furiosa. No la había tratado muy bien, ¡pero ella había empezado!

Bueno, vale, no había sido la pareja ideal para un baile. Tal vez debió ponerle más atención al hecho de que Sara quería ir al baile a pasar un buen rato y no sólo a "trabajar". Pero no podía. No iba a exponerse a pasar una velada genial con Sara para que después todo volviera a ser como antes. No quería pasar de nuevo por toda esa agonía...

Sumido como estaba en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que a la puerta del salón se encontraban Cormick y Stollberg.

- ¿Entramos ya? – preguntó Cormick en un susurro.

- Mejor entra tu – dijo Stolberg- y si trata de escapar yo le cierro la salida.

- Deberíamos ir juntos, ya sabes lo que dijo el Señor Oscuro sobre él. Tenemos que ser cuidadosos.

- Usemos los pasadizos – propuso Stollberg- tu entras por uno y yo por esta puerta a la vez. No le dará tiempo de defenderse.

- De acuerdo.

Cormick se alejó para buscar una entrada a pasadizo en el salón de la par.

Cabe describir que el salón en que se encontraban era muy grande, y estaba rodeado de pequeños salones, como en el que estaba Draco, que se unían entre sí por una especie de pasadillo que rodeaba el lugar. Había puertas especiales en cada salón para poder pasar de salón a salón sin ser visto, aunque en realidad eran poco utilizadas.

Además, había otras puertas en algunos salones que daban paso a un pasadillo que llevaba a la casa de Fudge.

Draco conocía todos esos pasadillos, gracias a Honey, pues cuando había estado ahí muchas otras veces se había escapado con ella de las fiestas por estos. Honey detestaba bailar, por lo que siempre se refugiaba de esa forma después de las cenas en ese tipo de actividades.

En medio de la semi-oscuridad del salón Draco escuchó la puerta del pasadillo abrirse lentamente y de forma casi instintiva Draco se tiró al suelo, al tiempo que un rayo de luz verde daba contra la pared en que había estado. En ese momento alguien entró por la puerta principal del salón. __

- Ven, Malfoy – dijo una voz cruel- ven a ver la muerte a la cara.

_"Mortífagos –_pensó Draco_ – tengo que salir de aqu_

Draco estaba protegido por la oscuridad del salón y la sombra de una planta que tenían en medio salón, pero otro hechizo dio muy cerca suyo. Al ver a su lado sonrió. Estaba en uno de los salones con tres puertas, sólo esperaba que no hubieran cambiado la contraseña para la casa Fudge.

- _Galonis _– murmuró y en el momento en que le puerta se abrió el salón se llenó de luz y Draco se apresuró a entrar por la puerta y cerrarla de golpe, a pesar de eso recibió un hechizo en el hombro, que empezó a sangrar.

Sin darle importancia empezó a correr. No podía dejar que lo encontraran en la casa del Ministro, así que corrió hasta que encontró otro salón seguro por el cual salir.

Una vez que estuvo en el salón tomó dos segundos para envolverse el hombro con el pañuelo y luego cubrirse con la capa. Salió rápidamente a la fiesta y se mezcló entre la gente. No podía dejar que lo encontraran solo de nuevo. Tenía que encontrar a Sara o alguien de la Orden en ese momento.

Nunca pensó que sentiría tanto alivio de ver a un Weasley hasta que vio a Ginny acercarse a él alarmada.

- ¡Malfoy! ¿No está Sara contigo?

- No, ella… – Draco se interrumpió al ver a Stollberg y Cormick aparecer detrás de Ginny. Podría jurar que había sido el primero quien lo había invitado a ver la muerte. Rápidamente cogió a Ginny de la cintura y empezó a bailar con ella.

- ¡Malfoy! – reclamó Ginny tratando de soltarse - ¿qué crees…?

- Shh – le dijo con un susurro autoritario– me están persiguiendo dos mortífagos, por más descabellado que suene. Sigue bailando, no nos harán nada mientras estemos en medio de la gente. ¡Ouch! No te apoyes en ese hombro.

- ¿Por…? ¡Oh, estás herido! – susurró a su vez Ginny consternada – no, no es descabellado. La Orden está aquí. Parece que Voldemort planea algo contra ti y Sara esta noche.

- ¿Sara? – dijo alarmado Draco - ¿pero qué pueden hacerle?

- No saben, pero parece que va tras ella. Schaklebolt esperaba que ustedes estuvieran juntos, porque así era difícil que los atacaran…

- Peleamos –dijo Draco distraídamente, al tiempo que su mente trabajaba velozmente - ¿No sabes donde está ella?

- No, los estamos buscando a los dos, ¿por qué pelearon?

- Eso no importa. Si hay mortífagos detrás de mí tiene que haber tras ella… ¿pero quienes? Si yo tengo a Cormick y Stollberg… ¿quiénes más estaban? ¡Evison y Holst! ¿Conoces a alguno?

- Sí, Evison – dijo Ginny – su hijo está en Slytherin…

- Eso ya lo sé – dijo cortante Draco – búscalos.

Al rato Ginny lo vio:

- ¡Allá! Tras esa especie de palmera de la decoración, a la orilla del pasillo…

- Lo veo – dijo Draco – no parece estar buscando a nadie, Sara debe estar al final del pasillo. Ahí al lado está Holst.

- ¿Qué haría ahí Sara?

- Es el balcón, si no me equivoco – dijo Draco haciendo memoria – cuando Sara se siente mal le gusta ver las estrellas. Tenemos que llegar ahí.

- Mejor le decimos a pap

- Corre con tu papi si quieres – le dijo Draco quien ni siquiera sonrió con el comentario, tan concentrado que estaba planeando que hacer – tal vez sea mejor. Yo voy a llegar al balcón…

- ¿Cómo? Los otros dos todavía te estén viendo…

- Pero se dividirán, uno se irá detrás de ti y el otro de mi. Sólo tengo que entrar rápido al pasillo sin que me vea. ¿Puedes cubrirme?

- ¿Cubrirte?

- Sí, no sé, llamar la atención de alguna forma… no puedo pelear con tres mortífagos.

- Pero Sara puede pelear contigo…

- Cuando llegue a ella. ¿Se te ocurre algo?

- Eh… creo que sí.

- Tenemos que ser muy rápidos. Nos separamos en 3, 2, 1…

Draco soltó a Ginny y entró al salón rápidamente y luego al pasillo. Ginny atravesó entre las parejas sintiendo como uno de los dos la seguía con dificultad. Se encontró con Harry justo al frente de los mortífagos, y vio como Evison trataba de movilizarse, así que con un impulso que ni ella sabía de donde había cogido empujó a Harry contra él y empezó a gritarle:

- ¡Te odio Harry Potter! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso a mi?

- Pero Ginny…

- ¡No me digas nada! No puedo creer que…

Draco pudo oír los gritos antes de entrar al pasillo y sonrió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sara estaba inclinada sobre la baranda del balcón. No sabía como había encontrado ese lugar... pero algo en ella la llevaba siempre a ver las estrellas cuando se sentía mal.

Lo que Draco le había dicho la había enojado mucho... pero tal vez tenía razón. Sí, ella había abandonado su papel, se había tratado de olvidar de su misión por tratar de vivir una vida normal… ¿desde cuando deseaba ella una vida normal? ¿Y para qué la quería?

Sentía algunos remordimientos de conciencia. ¿De que valía haberse preparado tanto durante un año para no aprovechar la noche que puede hacer grandes progresos? Draco tenía razón en eso. No podía dejar de ser quien era. Si iba a aceptar ese papel tenía que hacerlo siempre. Él no lo había olvidado. Él sólo…

De repente Sara supo por qué se sentía tan mal. Se había dicho mil veces que no iba a caer en eso, pero ahí estaba… ¿Era verdad? ¡No, no!

- ¿Te molesto?

Sara se sobresaltó al oír una voz masculina que le preguntaba eso a sus espaldas. Se volvió y se encontró con Michael Valenti.

- Valenti… eh, no, tranquilo.

- Llámame Michael – le dijo el muchacho recostándose en el balcón como ella, apoyando los codos en la baranda. Traía dos bebidas en las manos - ¿quieres?

- No bebo, gracias.

- No tienen alcohol – le dijo Michael sonriendo.

- Gracias – dijo Sara tomando una de las copas que le ofrecía.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Michael.

- Nada – dijo Sara tratando de evitar pensar en aquel perturbador sentimiento que la había parecido encontrar en ella momentos antes de que Michael llegara.

- ¿Nada? Una chica tan hermosa como tu no está sola en un balcón durante un baile como este…

Sara se encogió de hombros, no quería hablar de aquello.

- ¿Dónde está el tipo ese que vino contigo?

- Con Honey en algún lugar, probablemente – dijo Sara con amargura.

- Es un idiota – dijo Michael simplemente – pero no dejes que te arruine la noche.

- No es eso. Soy yo.

- No lo dices en serio.

- Sí que lo digo en serio. Yo soy la que complica las cosas siempre…

- ¿Complica las cosas?

- No me hagas caso – dijo Sara suspirando – no tiene importancia. Las cosas son como son y no se puede hacer nada.

- ¿Conformista? Mala política – dijo Michael negando. Luego miró a Sara fijamente y le dijo - ¿sabes qué? No es veneno.

- ¿Perdona?

- La bebida.

- Claro.

Sara bebió un sorbo, y sintió una sensación muy relajante.

- Bajé la guardia, eso es todo – dijo Sara.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Es sólo que… cuando estaba cerca estuve alerta todo el tiempo para evitar precisamente esto. Y cuando se fue, cuando ya estuvo lejos me sentí a salvo y bajé la guardia. Pero no ocurrirá de nuevo. De no ser porque él mantiene las cosas en perspectiva quien sabe que habría ocurrido, pero…

- No entiendo una palabra de lo que estás diciendo – le dijo Michael.

- Claro que no – dijo Sara sonrojándose – lo lamento.

Bebió otro sorbo de aquella bebida. Era extraña, se sentía cada vez más relajada. Oía unas voces discutiendo en el salón. Le eran familiares… se volvió para ver quienes eran, y Michael, anticipando su movimiento se puso frente a ella y le preguntó.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Sí – dijo Sara- ¿qué es?

- Ah… no estoy seguro. Te reto a terminarla de un sorbo.

- Tu tienes más que yo.

- Hagamos un trato. Si te la tomas primero que yo, bailo contigo, y si la tomo primero que tu, bailas conmigo.

Sara se rió y levantó el brazo.

- Salud.

Sin embargo el vaso no llegó a sus labios.

- _¡Impedimenta! _

Michael cayó al piso y Sara sintió que una mano le quitaba la copa y la tiraba sobre Michael.

- ¡Malfoy! – gritó Michael al tiempo que lanzaba unas chispas con la varita que había sujetado discretamente desde que hablaba con Sara en la mano izquierda.

- Ya decía yo que me eras familiar –dijo Draco– en esa posición te recuerdo mejor, Leithold. __

- ¡Draco, qué rayos…! – le empezó a gritar Sara, pero este la cogió de la cintura y la obligó a entrar por una pequeña puerta que daba a un pasadillo, al tiempo que oía los pasos de al menos dos personas acercándose. __

- ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! – le gritó Draco al tiempo que trataba de cerrar la puerta - ¡son mortífagos! Vienen tras nosotros. ¡Corre! __

- ¿Qué? – Sara se quedó atónita, pero Draco la tomó de la mano y empezaron a correr. __

- ¿Dónde estamos? __

- En el pasillo que une los salones, tenemos que llegar a la casa Fudge. __

- ¿Qué? __

- En ese momento oyeron que corrían tras ellos.

- Lograron entrar, ¡apresúrate!

- Draco – dijo Sara de repente – no me siento bien. __

Para consternación de Draco, Sara se dobló sobre su estómago y le flaquearon las piernas.

- ¡Vamos Sara! Tenemos que salir de aquí. La pelirroja trató de alertar a la Orden, pero no sé cuanto tardarán.

- No puedo…__

- Apóyate en mí – dijo Draco al tiempo que hacía que la chica pasara el brazo sobre sus hombros y empezaba a correr arrastrándola - ¿qué demonios era lo que estabas tomando? __

- No s__

- Qué bien que tomas mis consejos – dijo Draco al tiempo que se agachaban, dejando pasar un rayo rojo sobre sus cabezas – te dije que no me inspiraba confianza. Es hijo de un mortífago. __

- ¿Ah? __

- Larga historia – dijo Draco - ¡Sara, SARA!__

La chica había perdido prácticamente el conocimiento.

- Sólo un poco más – le dijo Draco, al tiempo que esquivaban otro hechizo, pero por menos. Cada vez estaban más cerca los mortífagos. Pero pronto encontró la puerta que buscaba.

- _¡Galonis! _– exclamó, y al abrirse la puerta hizo entrar a una ya desfallecida Sara. Algo le decía que los mortífagos tratarían de seguirlos ahí. __

- ¿Draco? ¿qué sucede? – preguntó una dulce voz a su espalda. Cuando Draco se volvió estuvo completamente seguro de que esa noche Honey era realmente un ángel caído del cielo. __

- No hay tiempo para explicarte. Escóndenos a Sara y a mi. __

- ¿Pero que tiene ella? Parece que estuviera borracha… o algo así. __

- Algo así – dijo Draco – nos están persiguiendo. __

- ¡Pero si estás herido! – exclamó Honey al ver el hombro de Draco, pues se le había caído la capa – rápido, por aquí. Te ayudo a llevarla. _¡Mobili corpus!_ __

Los hizo entrar por una puerta privada que daba a su habitación, y acostó a Sara en la cama.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Draco la miró dudando, pero podía confiar en ella. La conocía desde siempre.

- Mortífagos. Nos persiguen. __

- ¿Crees que entren a la casa? – preguntó Honey alarmada.__

- No lo sé, pero estaban en la fiesta, tal vez puedan entrar a la casa. Lamento haberte puesto en esta posición, pero Sara…__

- ¿Para qué son los amigos? – dijo Honey rechazando las disculpas de Draco - ¿llamo a papá? No, no creo que sea de ayuda… __

- Honey, no tienes que meterte en esto. Debo ir a buscar a…__

- Ni se te ocurra dejar este cuarto – le dijo Honey levantándose – a ti te siguen, a mi no. No se atreverían siendo invitados de mi padre. No si quieren volver aquí. ¿A quien hay que buscar? __

- Pero Honey…__

- No te preocupes por papá. Yo me encargo de él. No dejes entrar a nadie al cuarto que no sea yo misma. Di que yo te deje aquí. __

Draco iba a replicar, pero conocía a Honey, y tenía una determinación de hierro.

- Busca a la señora Weasley. Una mujer gorda, pelirroja,…

- Sé quien es – dijo Honey- la traeré aquí en seguida. __

- Y Honey…__

- ¿Sí?__

- Ten cuidado. __

- ¿Quiénes son? __

- Eh... __

- Puedes confiar en mi. __

- Bien: Holst, Evison, Cormick, Stollberg, Valenti y ten cuidado con los Steinvorth y los Crane también. __

- Ninguno de ellos me agrada – dijo Honey con una mueca – tu padre tampoco me agradaba. Ya vuelvo. __

Honey salió dejando a Draco solo con Sara, quien todavía estaba inconsciente. Aquello era una pesadilla. Y ahora dependían de Honey.

En realidad estaban en buenas manos. Los mortífagos habían logrado forzar la puerta por la que Draco y Sara habían entrado, y Honey se los encontró de frente.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – les preguntó con aire de niña inocente que encuentra extraños en la casa - ¿qué buscan?

- Señorita Honey – dijeron bajando las varitas de inmediato.

- ¿Buscan a mi padre? Creo que está en la fiesta.

- Nosotros…

- ¿Sí?

- Eh…

- No se preocupen – les dijo con una sonrisa cálida – supongo que se perdieron. Los llevaré a la fiesta.

- Nos pareció que algunas personas venían para acá –comentó Michael, y todos lo miraron con furia. Sabían que no se podía molestar a la preciosa Honey, que era la niña de los ojos de Fudge. Y ahí estaba ese chiquillo insolente poniéndolos en riesgo. Alguien que cayera en desgracia con Honey caía en desgracia para el Ministro y probablemente para toda la sociedad respetable del mundo mágico inglés.

- Sí, señor Valenti – le dijo fríamente – esta es mi casa, y he invitado a algunos amigos... pero que yo recuerde, no era usted uno de ellos. Ahora, si no les molesta los acompañaré a la salida.

Sara y Draco estaban a salvo, por el momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios.

El próximo capítulo se llama "Tiempo de Profecía" (¿a qué les suena?)

Contesto sus reviews muy a prisa…

Aiosami: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustara ese encuentro. Es corto, pero… en fin, es lo que se podía. Por cierto, si te refieres a Kyle Valenti de Roswell tomé el nombre de él. Me encanta esa serie. De hecho tengo el inicio de un AU que no he seguido y no sé cuando lo haga con un crosover de Roswell y Harry Potter. Cierto, el diario está un poco abandonado tal vez, pero es que no hay mucho campo en la historia para meter más detalles, pero el diario no está perdido, ya aparecerá de nuevo. Del baile, bueno, a mi es que me gusta más Harry con Ginny. Honey es uno de mis personajes favoritos, y lo de los celos… ya me dirás después de este chap. ¿Charla con Lupin? Hay más, pero la próxima no está muy cerca… De hecho, faltan bastantes capítulos para ella. Pero paciencia, en la quinta parte se compensa la falta de ellas en el presente.

Andrea: ¡Hola! Sí, espero que no dejes de pasar a dejarme reviews, ya sabes que me encantan. Igual yo estaré dejando los míos en tu maravillosa historia. El siguiente giro se acerca, pero aún no está encima, aunque ya se están dando pistas. Me alegra que te guste.

Amsp14: ¡Hola! De nada. Si, ya los pasé, se acerca pero creo que lo acumularé a Navidad. Ya viene noviembre y hay que acabar todo en la U. Nos vemos.

Aiosami (cap 42): ¡Hola! No te preocupes, lo dejaste ahora, Sí la maldición Black es muy importante en la historia (¿recuerdas cual es el verdadero nombre de la historia?) GRAcias!

Strega in progress: Me alegra que te guste tanto, alguno quedará mal ¬¬ ya me dirás. Sí, no te preocupes, no puedo parar de publicar y escribir. Tengo una lectora que no tiene que rastrearme, duerme en el cuarto de la par… Sí, dijo mi hermana que te entendía y yo también, porque yo ando en la billetera una de Sirius. Bueno, me alegro de servir de algo a tus horas de insomnio. ¡Nos vemos!

Ariadna Creta: ¡Hola wapa! Sí que eres malvada con Sirius, desearle un crucio… pero bueno, si leyeras esa chica es mía cuando publique verás que no puedo hablar de crueldad con mi niño… A mi me hizo mucha gracia cuando se me ocurrió lo del quitamanchas. Sí, Leithold es muy guapo. De hecho mi querida Ariadna, te mereces un premio, ¿recuerdas que ve en la visión Sara Black del ataque a Gringgotts? Revísalo y verás la respuesta a tu pregunta. Ah, espero que me pases luego una foto con tu pelo azul. Nos vemos.

Valeska: ¡Hola! Aquí hay unas cuantas reflexiones de Sirius con respecto a lo que pasó. Me alegra que te gustara el encuentro aunque fuera tan corto. Sí, soy muy mala, pero es que era muy largo dejarlo todo. Gracias, aun no me han dado el resto, no sé como me fue.

Trixi Black: ¡Hola amiga! Vamos a ver cuando pasamos el capítulo 40, será algo digno de celebrar. Gracias por los consejos… aunque estoy cerca de que me de algo.

Besos y abrazos desde Costa Rica

Nos vemos en una semana!

Sara E. Fénix Black


	45. Tiempo de profecía

Hola a todos!!!!!!

¿Cómo están? Aquí estamos con un capítulo más de la historia, se acerca la mitad de la cuarta parte, las cosas empiezan a ¿aclararse?

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, al final los contesto como de costumbre.

Los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling y empresas asociadas.

Sin más los dejo con el chap.

* * *

**_Tiempo de profecía_**

* * *

- ¡Es la criatura más linda sobre la faz de la Tierra! – decía Sirius al tiempo que alzaba al precioso niño de su mejor amigo: Harry James Potter.

- Es la primera vez que oigo que le des ese puesto a alguien que no seas tu mismo – dijo Lily riendo. Sirius estaba casi tan entusiasmado como James con el niño, y había gastado en él ya una fortuna. Le había comprado una camisa distinta para cada día y más peluches y juguetes de los que cabían en el cuarto del bebé. Pasaba en casa de los Potter todo el tiempo, ayudando a Lily a cuidar a Harry y llevándolo de paseo.

- Puedo compartirlo con mi ahijado – dijo Sirius poniendo al bebé suavemente en la cuna. Harry nunca lloraba en brazos de su padrino y simplemente lo adoraba – ¡tiene la suerte de tener el mejor padrino del mundo! Hasta él lo sabe, ¡mira como me tira los brazos!

Sirius lo alzó de nuevo.

- Si, te adora hasta que le da hambre – dijo Lily – entonces es cuando se acuerda de su madre.

- ¿Cuándo me vas a dejar llevarlo a pasear en la moto?

- ¡Estás loco Sirius! ¿Cómo vas a subir al niño en la moto? Ni se te ocurra.

- Tu tranquilo Harry – le dijo Sirius a su ahijado – que ya me encargo yo de que aprendas a andar en moto desde pequeño.

- Ni lo sueñes.

- Lily, ¿verdad que tiene los ojos del color de los tuyos? ¡Qué verde tan bonito y brillante!

- Ni lo intentes Sirius, halagarme no va a funcionar.

- Estoy halagando al niño. ¿Te lo imaginas en Hogwarts? ¡Lástima que parece que sacó el pelo de James! Pero no importa, tal vez si lo tratamos con mi poción para manejar el cabello desde ahora podrá peinarse cuando esté más grande, y no ande tan despeinado como su padre.

- ¿Qué tienes contra mi pelo? – dijo James Potter entrando al cuarto donde estaban su esposa, su hijo y su mejor amigo – ya sabes que a las chicas en Hogwarts les encantaba.

- Si no hacías más que despeinarte a propósito –dijo Sirius con desprecio– además, yo tenía más fans que tu.

- Suficiente ustedes dos – dijo Lily – no quiero oírlos pelear de nuevo por quien tenía más fans. La última vez discutieron al respecto toda la noche.

- Harry tendrá más fans que los dos juntos – dijo James rebosante de orgullo paternal.

- Claro que sí – dijo Sirius, orgulloso a su vez – ya lo entrenaremos bien para ello.

- Dejen de pensar en cuando esté en Hogwarts, ¿quieren? – les dijo Lily- disfrútenlo ahora que es un bebé, que cuando esté en Hogwarts no lo veremos nunca y se volverá un adolescente presumido que no le gustará pasar tiempo con su padre y su padrino.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – dijo Sirius – a Harry siempre le gustará estar con su padrino. ¿A que sí, chiquitín?

El bebé pareció asentir, al tiempo que Sirius lo levantaba y le daba vueltas, haciéndolo reír.

- No hay duda de que será popular en Hogwarts – dijo James – además, irá al mismo tiempo que el chico de Frank, nos llevará ventaja, ya va a tener amigos nada más llegar.

- Sí, y Neville de fijo que será como Frank de listo. Además, Frank también era muy popular.

- Lástima que no estuviera en nuestro año, ¿verdad? – dijo James – siempre me cayó muy bien, habría sido un magnífico Merodeador.

- Cierto – dijo Sirius – salió dos años antes que nosotros, creo, pero lo hubiera sido. Aunque no importa. Harry y Neville iniciarán la nueva generación de Merodeadores.

- Espero que no –dijo Lily– no me gustaría estar recibiendo cartas de Dumbledore porque Harry atacó al hijo de Snape o algo así.

Sirius y James empezaron a reírse con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Te imaginas que Snape tuviera un niño? – dijo James – Pobre criatura…

- Ya cállense ustedes dos – dijo Lily quitándole el bebé a Sirius- Harry y Neville serán dos buenos niños, educados debidamente por Alice y por mi, y no dejaremos que ustedes los conviertan en alborotadores sin descanso. Y además… estamos adelantándonos mucho en el futuro, y primero tenemos que asegurarles uno.

Los dos dejaron de reír de inmediato.

- Vaya Lily – dijo Sirius- sí que sabes poner las cosas tétricas.

- Pero es cierto –dijo Lily al tiempo que se le empezaban a llenar los ojos de lágrimas– si Voldemort ha ganado dudo que Harry o Neville vayan a Hogwarts tranquilamente y se escapen para ir a Hosgmeade o a robar comida a las cocinas. Además, si lo que dijo Dumbledore…

- Vamos Lil, no llores – le dijo su esposo abrazándola – es una profecía que puede durar tiempo en cumplirse. Además, si no nos dijo lo que decía es porque no es en realidad importante. Ya sabes que si Harry estuviera en peligro Dumbledore seria el primero en protegerlo. No dejaría que le pase nada.

- Claro que no – dijo Sirius – tranquila Lil.

- Sí, lo lamento, yo voy a… voy a poner la mesa para la cena.

- Déjame al niño – dijo Sirius alzando a Harry.

Cuando Lily salió del cuarto James cerró la puerta y se sentó con semblante serio frente a Sirius.

- Tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le dijo Sirius serio a su vez.

- Dumbledore vino a hablar conmigo. Está seguro de que hay una fuga de información en la Orden.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Sirius frunciendo el ceño – Peter me ha hablado de ello, pero no sé quien podría ser.

- Dumbledore cree que es alguien cercano a nosotros, a Lily y a mi.

- ¿Por qué cree eso?

- No lo sé, parece que Voldemort de verdad está interesado en los dos niños, pero sabe más sobre Harry que sobre Neville... y parece que sabe mucho sobre nosotros.

- ¿Ya se lo dijiste a Lil?

- No. Hablaré con ella más tarde.

- Vaya James, me honras, hablas conmigo primero que con tu mujer – dijo Sirius en tono de broma, pero lo volvió serio inmediatamente – eso quiere decir que algo anda mal.

- Creo que sospecha de ti.

- ¿De mi? – Sirius miró a su amigo atónito y descuidó al niño, que le pegó en el brazo para que le pusiera atención.

- Cree que tienes algunos... antecedentes.

- Claro – dijo Sirius molesto – y no cree en mi palabra. ¿Qué le dijiste tu?

- Por supuesto que le dije que de ninguna manera eras tu. Sabe que además estás loco por Harry… pero parece que…

- ¿Qué cosa? James, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

- Creo que alguien habló con él para convencerlo de eso.

- ¿Alguien?

- Remus.

Sirius lo miró con aire molesto.

- Claro, Remsie – puso al niño en la cuna y caminó hacia la ventana - ¿qué rayos le pasa conmigo?

- No lo sé – dijo James- no sé por qué te ha tomado tanta desconfianza…

- No puedo creerlo – dijo Sirius- pero desde lo de París me ha visto extraño. El otro día estuvo en mi apartamento.

- ¿El otro día?

- Bueno, hace unos meses ya. No le di importancia entonces. Estuvo haciéndome preguntas, y viendo mis cosas…

- ¿Crees que sea él? – le preguntó James.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- La fuga.

- No lo creo – dijo Sirius – estamos hablando de Moony, James.

- Sí, y él anda diciendo esas cosas de ti.

- ¿Y por eso es el espía?

- Se puede estar cubriendo – dijo James.

- No lo sé... – dijo Sirius – aunque ahora que lo dices, Peter me ha estado diciendo que Remus anda muy extraño últimamente, y está trabajando solo, así que le sería más fácil…¿pero por qué se uniría al Lado Oscuro?

- No lo sé, después de la muerte de Rose ha estado muy solitario – dijo James – claro, está el detalle de que ellos mataron a Rose. Pero pensémoslo mejor, no eres tu, eso ya lo sé, nos quedan dos opciones: Remus y Peter.

- Peter... no lo creo – dijo Sirius – es demasiado miedoso para que se atreva a hacer eso. Sabe que lo mataríamos. Además, ¿qué sabe Peter? Piénsalo. ¿qué tanto hablas tu con Peter sobre tu vida?

- Tienes razón – dijo James – casi nada.

- Además, ¿para qué querría Voldemort a un inútil como Peter? Es nuestro amigo, vale, pero no me dirás que no carece de destrezas.

- Sí, lo sé.

- Pero Remus… – algo dentro de Sirius lo hacía dudar – nunca lo hubiera creído de él.

- Pues si no es él, él lo cree de ti – dijo James – y no sé que tan bueno es el amigo que puede pensar eso de uno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__

- Bien Narcisa, ya te dije que no puedo evaluar a un niño de sólo diez meses.

- Por favor Sara.

- ¿Sara? ¿Desde cuando nos tratamos con tanta confianza.

- Tu siempre me dices Narcisa.

- ¿Por qué querías hacer esto privado?

- Por el bien de Draco, del tuyo y del mío.

- Todavía no sé de donde sacaste ese nombre – dijo Sara alzando al niño- vale, te advierto que va a gritar mucho porque tendré que hacer mucho esfuerzo para entrar, y no voy a hacerlo.

- No entiendes, entre más dures en hacerlo más difícil será.

- Sí claro – sin embargo, Sara sintió en el niño la misma resistencia extraña que había sentido en Narcisa cuando la evaluó para su boda. Trató de entrar en el niño, pero no podía, era una fuerza extraordinaria la que se le oponía. Hizo un gran esfuerzo y por un segundo lo logró. Luego, la misma fuerza que la expulsara de Narcisa meses antes la había expulsado.

Narcisa cogió al niño de sus brazos y le sonrió con expresión de triunfo.

- Ahora sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no?

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – dijo Sara, que tenía la frente bañada en sudor y temblaba ligeramente.

- No lo sé – dijo Narcisa – se me reveló en el momento en que supe que estaba embarazada, o tal vez se me reveló y así supe que estaba embarazada, no estoy segura. Supongo que Malfoy...

- ¡Al diablo con Malfoy! – dijo Sara comprendiendo de repente todo, o casi todo y sintiendo unas ganas tremendas de gritar y incendiar todo a su alrededor y empezó a gritar- ¡eres tú! ¡estaba en ti! ¡en los Black! ¡Maldito Dumbledore!

Draco la miraba interesado. Era un precioso bebé de ojos grises y cabello rubio.

- Y lo peor es que no tiene nada de Black – dijo Sara viendo al bebé con desprecio – parece todo un Malfoy.

- Vas a asustar al niño.

- ¿Asustar al niño? ¿Me traes a este niño, sabiendo lo que es, y dices que voy a asustarlo? ¿Malfoy lo sabe?

- Claro que no. Yo puedo estar a su merced, pero ya sabes lo que le harían a él si lo supieran.

- ¿Y que quieres que haga yo? – le dijo Sara- ¿por qué me confiaste esto? Podría matarlo ya y eliminar el peligro.

- No lo harías, ¿verdad? – dijo Narcisa abrazándola – además, no podrías. Sé que eres como yo. No te importa el Señor Oscuro ni nada de esto, no sé que es lo que te hace quedarte a ti, pero sé que no lo matarías. Puede ser útil.

Sara la miró sin entender en un inicio, pero después...

- Ya veo lo que dices... pero su padre se encargará de hacerlo un maldito Malfoy.

- Puede ser – dijo Narcisa- pero tu puedes sacarlo de aquí.

- De ninguna manera – dijo Sara – el niño se queda.

- Pero, ¿realmente quieres dejarlo cerca de Voldemort?

- Quiero dejarlo cerca de mí. Donde pueda vigilarlo mientras esté pequeño.

- Pero...

- Narcisa no seas idiota. ¿Crees que puedo quitarle así no más su hijo a Malfoy? Lo buscarían, lo investigarían y descubrirían lo que es. Ponme atención: Draco debe ser un niño normal dentro de los hijos de mortífagos. Tiene que actuar como cualquier otro para no levantar sospechas. Claro, agradecería que al mismo tiempo te encargues de criarlo para que se comporte así pero al mismo tiempo le des algún tipo de conciencia...

- Pero necesito salir de esto...

- Tuviste tu oportunidad – le dijo Sara ceñuda – y no la quisiste. Te habría sacado antes, pero en serio, no puedo dejar tanto poder suelto, y menos aún que caiga en manos de la Orden. No mientras yo sea su enemiga.

- Entonces tampoco te interesa ser mi enemiga.

- Y no lo soy. Te cubriré a ti y al niño. Te lo prometo. Mientras yo esté aquí nadie va a saber lo que ese niño es.

Una vez que Narcisa se llevó a Draco, Sara se dirigió a su cuarto temblando, tenía que cubrirla bien, y tenía que explicar por qué había aceptado hacer la presentación en privado. ¡Tantas cosas que explicar! Pero conocía la forma: escribir de manera que cada quien entienda lo que quiera. Sabía que aún a pesar del tiempo pasado cuando algo extraño pasaba su diario era leído, y que era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Bellatrix.

Empezó a escribir en el diario una escena muy distinta a lo sucedido. Para terminar el teatro, al llegar su señor le "confes" que había dudado de Narcisa, y le había planteado la ocasión de dejarlos para salvar al niño de un peligro inexistente, pero Narcisa no había aceptado.

- Tiene una voluntad de hierro señor. Me parece que aún no se ha dado cuenta de lo que le importa el niño. Le importa más usted. El niño es bueno, será tan bueno como su padre, mejor de hecho. Es muy poderoso. En fin, sólo quería decirle que la puse a prueba y me avergüenzo, porque es fiel.

Lord Voldemort no la cuestionó, pero le parecía algo extraño, muy extraño, el hecho de que Sara se interesara en Narcisa y su niño.

* * *

__

- ¿Sabes? Si hay algo que Kyara se pasó toda la vida enseñándome a no ser y que siempre he odiado es el papel de la damisela en peligro.

- Pues lo haces muy bien, la verdad – le dijo Draco alcanzándole una poción – no creas que a mi me educaron para salvar damiselas en peligro.

- Pero haces bien el papel de héroe – le dijo Sara tomándose la horrible poción.

- Y aún así es Potter el que encabeza los titulares.

- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

Era el día siguiente del baile. Honey había encontrado rápidamente a la señora Weasley y el señor Weasley se había apresurado a llamar a Dumbledore. Sara había vuelto en sí media hora después de su desmayo, pero estaba débil y temblorosa. Honey había insistido (para consternación de su padre) en que Sara pasara la noche en la casa. Dumbledore había preparado aquella poción para contrarrestar los efectos de la poción que Sara había bebido y la habían hecho dormir todo ese tiempo. Se la habían traído a Grimmauld a la mañana siguiente, y Draco se había quedado con ella mientras todos iban al Callejón Diagon de compras. Sara se había despertado minutos antes, y había encontrado a Draco riendo y leyendo el Profeta.

- Ten – le dijo dándole el periódico. Sara empezó a leer la noticia y abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Pero que es esto? ¿Quién...? Ah ya, Jaene Skeeter – dijo Sara leyendo la firma del artículo - ¡Pero que imaginación de mujer! "**_¡Escándalo en el Baile de Verano! Por Jaene Skeeter._** Harry Potter engañó a su cita del baile anual de verano del Ministerio de Magia, la señorita Ginevra Weasley, hija de Arthur Weasley del Departamento de Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles y esta le reclamó en público trastornando toda la velada... "

- En realidad no le des crédito a su imaginación, sino a tu amiga Ginevra.

- ¿Gin? Pero ella no...

- Estabas muy entretenida con Leithold, pero creo que del balcón se oían los gritos.

- Pero, Harry no...

- Claro que no, ¿Potter? Eso tiene gracia. No, ella me cubrió para sacarte de ahí. De no ser por su pequeño show Evison y Holst habrían estado con nosotros de inmediato. Leithold les mandó la señal. Claro, creo que exageró un poco... pero no me negarás que es divertido.

- ¡Pero me mencionan! ¡A ti y a mi! ¡Esto es increíble! – dijo Sara – dicen que hemos estado saliendo y que tu eres una especie de casanova que sales conmigo, con una tal Fanny y con la hija del Ministro. Que yo te descubrí y que ¡y que... que me emborraché!

- Ah, sí, eso – dijo Draco – se me olvido advertirte, bueno, esa parte ya no es divertida.

- Dice que tuve que pasar la noche en la casa de Fudge con una borrachera tras tratar de devolverte con la misma moneda con el chico Valenti. ¡Draco, esto es una calumnia! ¿No saben de...?

- Tranquila – le dijo Draco – pronto saldrá una retractación.

- ¿Retractación?

- Sí, hace un rato llegó una carta de Honey...

Sara resopló.

- ¿No te cae bien Honey? – le preguntó Draco al tiempo que abría la carta- pues tu pareces caerle bien. Escribió deseando que te recuperes pronto y agradeciéndote por una de las mejores fiestas a las que ha ido. A la vez me dice que está muy indignada por la nota y que escribió al editor.

- ¿Y sólo por eso va a haber una retractación?

- ¿Sólo por eso? Te apuesto que el editor del Profeta se puso a temblar como loco al enterarse de que Honey está molesta. La chica se ve muy dulce, pero es una pequeña fierecilla.. y si la toma contra alguien, pobre.

- ¡Pero si no parece capaz de matar una mosca!

- Las apariencias engañan – dijo Draco simplemente, pero Sara notó un tono de "te lo dije" en esas palabras muy bien disimulado.

- Michael – dijo Sara- sí, sé que me lo advertiste.

- No quería llegar a la parte de "te lo dije" – respondió Draco – pero es cierto. Sara, ¿nadie te ha dicho nunca que no tomes nada en una fiesta que te ofrezca un extraño? Al menos a Ojo Loco debes haberlo oído hablar de eso.

- Sí – dijo Sara- ya sé que me porté como una idiota ayer.

- No tanto – le dijo Draco sonriéndole – al menos ya aprendiste la lección. Acábate esa poción.

Sara se la tomó con una mueca de disgusto.

- Esto completa la lección – dijo Sara- las pociones que saben bien son peligrosas. Las que son buenas son las que te dan ganas de vomitar.

Draco se rió recogiendo el vaso.

- Vaya lección. ¿Nada más eso?

- Ponerle atención a lo que me dice mi mejor amigo, también. Draco, ¿por qué le dices Leithold a Valenti?

- Ese es su nombre – le contestó Draco – te dije que se me hacía familiar, y cuando lo vi en el piso lo recordé.

- ¿Cuándo lo viste en el piso? – repitió con incredulidad Sara.

- Leithold es el hijo de un mortífago que desapareció hace mucho tiempo. Él y su madre vivían de la caridad de mamá.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí. Su madre, Theresa creo que se llamaba, hacia unas minucias de trabajos para mamá y ella le pagaba como si hiciera quien sabe qué. Y de vez en cuando mamá iba a visitarlos y me llevaba. Leithold era mayor que yo como dos años, pero me gustaba mucho molestarlo. Ya sabes, cuando uno es niño hace magia "accidental" sin problema. Claro que ayer no lo reconocí como andaba, bien vestido, arreglado y sin cara de muerto de hambre. Pero el piso ya era una posición más natural en él. Creo que el Señor Oscuro lo llevó consigo cuando volvió.

- ¿Hace cuanto no lo veías?

- No lo sé, nunca le puse mucha atención – dijo Draco pensativo – tal vez hace unos cinco años. A papá no le gustaba que mamá los ayudara, entonces ella le mandaba el dinero a escondidas.

- ¿Y por qué no vino a Hogwarts?

- Yo que sé – dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros- pero es extraño que tan joven le hayan dado ya una misión. Aunque claro, era la mejor forma de acercarse a ti.

Sara se debatió incómoda.

- Draco, tengo que disculparme por no haberte escuchado, y tienes razón, yo...

- No lo digas – le dijo Draco levantándose – yo también tengo que disculparme, debí haberte puesto más atención, y te traté mal. Me conformo con que me perdones sin oír tus disculpas.

- Entonces, ¿queda olvidado?

- Por completo – Draco le sonrió y le dijo - Debes descansar.

- ¿Más? Odio estar en una cama.

- Pero estás débil...

- Y no debería estarlo – completó Sara – Dumbledore lo ha dicho varias veces, no debería perder energía así. Es como si alguien se llevara mi energía a ratos y no quisiera devolvérmela.

- Descansa un poco, luego seguimos hablando.

Draco dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto.

- ¡No! – dijo Sara vehementemente. Draco se volvió sobresaltado.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- No te vayas – Sara le extendió la mano y él se acercó y la tomó entre las suyas- no quiero dormir sin la poción...

- ¿Las pesadillas?

Sara asintió.

- Han sido horribles últimamente. Por eso no quería dormir en el hospital, y todos estos meses, tratando de contenerlas mientras compartía el cuarto con ellas... no quiero saber como van a ser ahora.

- Tranquila –le dijo Draco –no le des tanta importancia. Mañana estaremos de nuevo en Hogwarts y Voldemort no podrá ponernos ni a ti, ni a mi, ni a Potter, ni a ninguno la mano encima.

- Pero, pero... – Sara estaba agitada- se están haciendo realidad mis sueños. Les estoy haciendo daño, indirectamente, pero soy yo...

- Eso no es cierto – le dijo Draco – a mi querían matarme desde antes que te conociera, a Potter desde que nació, y al resto de tus amigos ya los tenían en la mira por Potter. Deja de pensar en eso y trata de dormir.

- Me has hecho tanta falta – dijo Sara lentamente, remarcando las palabras. Sintió como la mano de Draco tembló ligeramente ante ese giro de la conversación hacia un terreno tan peligroso como delicado- estos dos meses... han sido terribles. No sé como hice para pasarlos sin ti.

- Sara...

- Es cierto. Todo se ha ido desboronando poco a poco. Las cosas se pusieron de cabeza, perdí el sentido de todo... y me hice la fuerte todo el tiempo, tratando de infundir unos ánimos que yo no tenía. Cada vez que me sentía mal cogía una pluma y te escribía... creo que incluso escribí más cartas de las que envié. Pero no era lo mismo. He vivido todas las vacaciones en una casa llena de gente, pero al final estaba sola. Te he extrañado demasiado.

Draco la miró de forma extraña, y le dijo con voz muy suave.

- Ya estoy aquí.

Sara lo miró y de repente sintió de nuevo aquello que tanto la había asustado el día anterior en el balcón.

- Draco, yo...

- Shh – le dijo él poniéndole un dedo en señal de silencio en los labios.

- Tengo que decirte que...

- No tienes qué – Draco seguía usando aquel tono suave pero autoritario que pocas veces usaba.

- Pero...

- No – Draco le sonrió tristemente- no digas nada de lo que te vayas a arrepentir después.

- ¡Yo nunca me retracto de mis palabras!

- No dije que te retractaras, dije que te arrepentirías. Mañana volvemos al mundo que conocemos, a la rutina, a nuestra vida normal, y te darás cuenta de que cometiste un error, o al menos vas a pensar que lo hiciste. Y no quiero que eso suceda.

- Pero...

- No te ates con palabras – respondió Draco- piénsalo y verás que tengo razón.

Sara iba a replicar, pero las palabras de Draco eran verdaderas. Sí, se arrepentiría de haberlos arrastrado a eso, cuando lo habían estado evitando, y si lo habían evitado era por algo.

Sara asintió, y Draco se sentó a la orilla de la cama, todavía sosteniendo su mano.

- Vamos ya, duérmete.

- Draco...

- Sí, Sara. Yo también te extrañé, más de lo que te imaginas. Pero ya estoy aquí.

Finalmente Sara se quedó dormida, y Draco se levantó para ir a alistar las cosas del viaje del día siguiente, y se encontró con la mirada entre triste y reprobatoria de Phineas Nigellus.

- Eso ha sido un poco patético – le dijo el retrato.

- No está lista, no todavía – dijo Draco mirándola con ternura.

- ¿Crees que algún día lo esté?

- No lo sé, y aún no sé si pienso averiguarlo.

- Deberías.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-__

- Ya es tiempo.

Sara no podía creerlo. ¿Pero cómo era posible que el tiempo se fuera tan rápido entre ataque y ataque? Pero ahí estaba, una verdad totalmente evidente: era 31 de Julio. Los niños ya tenían un año, y ella podría investigarlos.

- No podré entrar en ellos aún – dijo Sara – a penas tienen el año.

- Pero primero hay que ubicarlos. Los Longbottom siguen como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra, y los Potter se mueven con una rapidez de espanto.

- Quiero ver a Longbottom primero – dijo Sara- pero debo ubicarlo.

- Mandaré a alguien.

- No- dijo Sara suplicante – por favor, mi señor. Quiero hacerlo yo. La última vez que mandé a alguien a buscar a los Longbottom desapareció, y no quiero que eso suceda.

- Pero estamos con el ataque a la Klein primero.

- Lo haremos y después iré tras los niños. Wormtail tiene ubicado tiempo completo al bebé Potter. Ubicaré primero a Longbottom.

- Ya veremos.

Sin embargo, el ataque no se había hecho, y ahí estaba ella ahora, buscando a Alice y su hijo. Llevaba ya varias semanas por su cuenta, buscándolos. Estaba en Irlanda. Sabía desde el inicio que debía buscar ahí, pero se había tomado un tiempo en Escocia e Inglaterra, necesitaba el cambio de rutina, el dejar de torturar gente todos los días... y necesitaba aclarar su plan.

Primero que nada, prioridades.

1.Hacer caer a Voldemort.

2.Salvar a Neville Longbottom (ella se lo había prometido a Alice)

3. …

...El niño Potter le interesaba poco en realidad. Pero sabía que a Sirius le importaba muchísimo, pero no podía salvarlos a los dos. Bueno, ahora entendía un poco mejor aquella premonición que la había hecho llevarle un libro a Lily una vez. A lo mejor y eso iba a ayudar a salvar al chico. Sirius podía odiarla por hacer eso... tal vez. Pero era la única salida. Lord Voldemort era muy poderoso para que ella pudiera hacerle verdadero daño sola. Esos niños traían el poder para hacerlo caer, y él esperaba que fuera sólo uno.

Era una suerte que la vidente de Dumbledore sólo hablara del niño que tenía que ser marcado. Era obvio que lo que ella iba a hacer ya estaba dentro de las manos del destino, pues hablaba de "el único con el poder para vencer al Señor de las Tinieblas". Era extraño, porque ella podía decidir no hacerlo, ¿o no tenía opción? El destino era de lo más enredado, y mejor no intentar contrariarlo.

Sara sabía que en realidad el poder para vencer al Señor Oscuro había venido en los dos niños nacidos ese día, pero uno era el que iba a ser marcado, y el elegido para el asesinato, pero igual se necesitarían a los dos, porque compartían el poder. Era como una cláusula de seguridad, por si uno fallaba.

Pero Sara no quería jugársela. Quería seguridad, y estaba en el momento en que uno de los niños fuera marcado. Y el niño iba a ser Potter, eso ya lo había decidido.

Cuando finalmente encontró a los Longbottom no pudo menos que sonreír al ver a Alice y Frank jugando con el pequeño. Se escondió hasta que llegó la noche, y Alice dejó a su hijo durmiendo en la cuna.

Era cerca de medianoche cuando Sara se arriesgó a salir de su escondite y acercarse a la cuna del pequeño.

- Hola Neville – le susurró suavemente levantándolo en sus brazos – vamos pequeño, no llores.

El niño no lloraba, sino que veía a Sara con interés. Sara lo abrazó y se sumergió en él.

- Bien -dijo poniéndolo en la cuna – ya vimos lo que teníamos que ver, pero no se lo vamos a decir a Voldemort. ¿Verdad que no? No, tu no tendrás que cargar con eso a menos que mi plan falle. Voy a sellar tu poder... Ea, no llores – el niño que se había asustado por el tono algo serio en que Sara había dicho lo último hizo un pucherito, pero se calló ante una monada de Sara- ...y así se le va a pasar todo a esa copia de James Potter. ¿Has oído sobre que el poder no se destruye o desaparece, y sólo cambia de ocupante? Pues al no poder estar en ti pasará al bebé Potter, y así cuando el Señor Oscuro lo ataque y trate de matarlo se encontrará con más poder del que esperaba... más del que yo le voy a decir que tiene que enfrentar. Y eso lo destruirá. Tú solo, y él solo, tienen la capacidad de pelear con Voldemort y matarlo, pero juntos... – Sara se rió suavemente- sí, y en cuanto eso pase el niño Potter muy educadamente te devolverá tus poderes. No te preocupes, no voy a hacerte un squib, simplemente vas a tener un perfil bajo, pero no por mucho tiempo. Ya me encargaré yo de ello.

Sara tomó de las manitas al niño y se concertó con todas sus fuerzas. Nunca antes había quitado a alguien sus poderes, pero ahí estaba. Una luz envolvió al niño, quien luego se quedó quieto, como dormido.

- No te preocupes, nene – siguió Sara con su monólogo – no tardarás mucho en recuperarlos. ¿Si el niño Potter va a morir? Creo que eso ya no depende de mi, sino de que su madre recuerde lo que leyó en un libro que le di hace unos tres o cuatro años. ¡Cómo corre el tiempo hijo mío! Pero no debe haber lío, después de todo Lily siempre tuvo una memoria asombrosa. Ahora monín, mejor me voy, antes de que venga tu querida madre o tu padre... no me gustaría que me encontraran aquí. Buena suerte, Neville, nos veremos pronto.

La búsqueda, localización y evaluación de los Longbottom la había llevado más o menos un mes, y tomando el otro que había gastado con el planeamiento fallido del ataque a la Klein le dieron el mes de Octubre para encargarse del chico Potter.

No había dado informe sobre Neville todavía, y se excusó diciendo que lo mejor era compararlos cuando ya hubiera evaluado a ambos. Sin embargo, evaluar a Harry no iba a ser nada fácil, porque nunca estaba solo. James, Lily y Sirius estaban todo el tiempo con él. Además, los Potter no se quedaban siempre en el mismo lugar. Hasta que ocurrió lo fatal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿El encantamiento fidelio? – repitió Sirius tras que su amigo le explicara lo que iban a hacer – pero James, es muy complicado. ¿Es realmente necesario?

- Sí. Dumbledore está seguro de que ya están buscándonos.

- ¿Y quieres que yo sea el Guardián Secreto?

- ¡Obviamente! ¿Quién mejor que tu? – dijo James sin dudar en lo que decía, pues confiaba ciegamente en su mejor amigo.

- Está bien – dijo Sirius- ¿Vamos a hacerlo ya?

- Sí – dijo James sonriendo.

- ¡Excelente! – dijo Lily que había estado oyendo la conversación en silencio – a nadie más le confiaría a Harry. Si algo nos pasara, tu eres la única persona que me interesa que cuide de él. ¿Lo harías, verdad?

- Ya sabes que sí – dijo Sirius alzando a Harry, quien estaba empeñado en sacar estrellitas de la punta de la varita de Sirius – por Harry daría hasta mi vida.

- Es bueno saberlo, porque cuando Sara venga a buscarlo… –empezó James, pero Sirius palideció y retrocedió.

- ¿Sara?

- Sí, ella… – James se extrañó al ver la expresión de Sirius - ¿qué pasa?

- No puedo hacerlo.

- ¿Qué? Pero si acabas de decir… – dijo Lily.

- Y lo haría, pero el encantamiento fidelio en mi mente no funcionaría contra Sara.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Lily.

- La conexión – contestó James por Sirius – pero amigo, eso ya no debe existir, se suponía que desaparecería con el tiempo...

- Todavía existe, puedo jurártelo – dijo Sirius- no podemos arriesgarnos a que Sara se meta en mi mente y los descubra.

- Pero – Lily quería reclamar, pero Sirius había empezado a hablar rápidamente.

- Todos creen que yo soy el Guardián Secreto, ¿no? Pues bueno, que sigan creyendo lo mismo. Eso le va a decir la fuga a Voldemort y vendrá detrás de mí. Tratará de atraparme y luego me va a torturar para sacarme la información o enviará a Sara contra mi, pero no van a encontrar nada. ¡Eso es! Hagamos el encantamiento y me marcharé, para que crean que huyo para que Sara no me encuentre y se meta en mi mente para encontrarlos. Gastarán tiempo y energías en mi, y creo poder huir por bastante tiempo... si me deshago de la moto rápido además será más difícil que me encuentren. Y mientras tanto el secreto estará aquí seguro, y ustedes y Harry también.

- No, Sirius -dijo James- Sara no podría sacarte ese secreto.

- James, gracias por confiar tanto en mi, y esa misma confianza necesito que me tengas en esto. Sé que Sara no tardaría nada en entrar en mi mente, sólo tiene que estar cerca de mí, sabes que mi Oclummencia nunca ha servido para nada. No podría cerrarle la mente ni cinco minutos.

- ¿Y a quien usaríamos? – dijo Lily para enojo de James.

- A Sirius y punto.

- James, cariño –le dijo Lily- creo que debemos ponerle atención a lo que está diciendo Sirius. De sobra sabes que lo haría si no fuera cierto lo que nos dice. ¿A quien usamos? ¿A Remus?

- No –dijo James- no a Remus.

- Pero James...

- No.

- Tal vez no sea mala idea –dijo Sirius- si ve que rehúso a ser el Guardián Secreto tal vez se convenza de que no soy el espía.

- Sirius, recuerda lo que hablamos el otro día – le dijo James- no voy a arriesgarme a que sea él.

- Usemos a Dumbledore entonces –dijo Lily resueltamente.

- No lo sé... – dijeron Sirius y James a la vez.

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó con extrañeza Lily .

- Ya sabes, Dumbledore y yo nunca nos hemos tenido mucha confianza –dijo Sirius- La idea era que no saliera de nosotros.

- Tiene que haber otra opción – dijo James – acabo de pelear con Dumbledore para que NO fuera él el Guardián Secreto, y además, Sirius tiene razón. Si le decimos a Dumbledore hay una oportunidad para que la fuga se entere.

- Entonces ¿quién? – dijo Lily - ¡Sirius, quítale esa varita al niño que está manchando la alfombra!

- Déjalo Lil – le dijo Sirius- no creo que a Sara le moleste.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Lily con voz seca - ¿qué tiene que ver Sara...?

- Es su casa – dijo Sirius- ¿no lo sabían? Sí, ella vivió aquí en el Valle de Godric desde los 11 hasta los 14. Supuse que cuando Dumbledore les ofreció una casa super segura en este Valle era la de ella.

- Pero bueno, eso no importa – dijo James molesto ante la idea de vivir en la casa de Sara - ¿a quién podemos usar?

- No lo sé – dijo Lily.

- ¿Peter? – dijo en tono dudoso Sirius.

- ¿Peter? – repitió incrédulamente Lily.

- ¡Eso es! – exclamó James como si hubieran descifrado un enigma- después de todo, ¿cómo iba a creer Voldemort que lo usamos a él? Y ni siquiera Sara se le puede ocurrir que lo usemos, ya sabes que no le tiene mucho aprecio.

- Sí, sí, podría funcionar – dijo Lily decidida ante el entusiasmo de su esposo- vamos a llamarlo de una vez.

Sirius los miró con un poco de duda, él no lo había dicho completamente en serio, pero bueno, ¿por qué no? Era amigo de toda la vida...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Qué ellos qué? – repitió Sara y de repente se sintió fatal. Algo no iba bien, algo había cambiado. No le quedaba más que seguir con el plan, pero hasta ahora no había considerado que Potter estuviera incluido entre... ¡Oh no! ¿Podría Sirius perdonarla por matar a su mejor amigo? Técnicamente no iba a ser ella, pero...

- Bien, bien – dijo Voldemort sonriendo malvadamente – llevarás a Sara con el niño, y luego, sea la respuesta que sea, les haremos una visita.

Cuando Sara estuvo junto a la casa le dio un acceso de cólera. ¿Cómo se atrevía Dumbledore a llevar a los Potter a vivir a su antigua casa? Esa prisión, ese escape, esa cárcel... tantas cosas había sido esa casa para ella... y ninguna exactamente buena.

Peter estaba entreteniendo a Lily lejos del cuarto del niño y Sirius y James estaban a esa hora los dos en el trabajo.

Sara entró al cuarto. El bebé la miró atentamente con sus grandes ojos verdes.

_"Ver la muerte a unos ojos verde esmeralda" _recordó Sara con un sentimiento de alegría. Todo apuntaba a que iba a funcionar... entonces, ¿qué era lo que no le gustaba?

- Hola pequeño – le dijo al alzarlo. Se había acostumbrado a hablarle a los bebés, después de todo, no entendían nada de lo que decía y le ponían atención – ven acá.

Harry solía ser un niño muy huraño cuando no se trataba de Lily, James, Sirius o algunos otros brazos a los que se había acostumbrado, sin embargo, no puso resistencia a Sara.

- ¿Pero cuánto tiempo pasa tu padrino contigo? –le preguntó Sara asombrada de la agradable e inesperada sensación que le transmitió el niño- siento en ti muy fuerte su presencia. Vamos a hacer eso, no llores, peque, vamos, vamos, no llores que tendremos a la perfecta Lily Evans aquí en un segundo. ¿Ya tienes los poderes de Neville? ¿A que sí? Vamos a evaluarte.

Sara se sumergió en el niño con extraña facilidad, y por poco estuvo de caerse de la impresión.

- ¿Así que aún no está nada seguro? – le preguntó Sara consternada – no creí que hubiera necesidad a esperar que estuvieras marcado. Tu futuro está en la más terrible niebla, no puedo saber que será de ti, no entiendo nada de lo que leo dentro de ti. Hay algo que me lo impide, y eso nunca me había pasado. Supongo que no debo saber... ¡pero niño, tienes la mente más fácil de penetrar que conozco! Alguien debería enseñarte Occlumencia desde ya si quieren que algún día puedas cerrar tu mente sin ayuda.

- Creo que ya me voy – oyó decir la voz de Peter- es una lástima que no haya visto ni a James ni a Sirius.

- ¿Oyes eso niño? – le dijo Sara al tiempo que lo acostaba en la cuna- eso es una rata apestosa. Nunca le hagas caso a ese tipo. Ya tengo que irme, es su señal, dentro de poco estarán tu padre y tu padrino por aquí. Bien, fue un placer conocerte, Harry. Parece que tuviste la mala suerte de salir a tu padre... pero espero que seas tan listo como tu madre. Buena suerte, Harry. La vas a necesitar.

* * *

__

El viaje al colegio se había hecho en la mayor seguridad posible, pero el ambiente de terror se mantuvo entre todos hasta la llegada al colegio. Sara no viajó en el tren, sino que viajó directo a Hogwarts por la Red de Polvos Flu.

Ya se sentía mejor, Dumbledore suponía que la poción que le habían dado era sólo para dormirla profundamente y poder llevársela a Lord Voldemort. A Sara no le gustaba la idea de que había estado a punto de ser secuestrada, pero a Dumbledore no le gustaba el hecho de que se hubiera debilitado tanto, porque la poción no era tan fuerte.

El banquete de recibimiento no fue tan alegre como siempre, pero los alumnos parecían aliviados de estar ya en el colegio: ahí no les pasaría nada. Dumbledore les dirigió un tranquilizador discurso, en el que sin embargo les pedía alerta y dedicación.

Sara había oído tranquilamente todo desde la mesa de Gryffindor, pero podía ver a Draco serio en la mesa de Slytherin, con la cabeza alta y una expresión totalmente arrogante, ignorando las miradas de desprecio de sus compañeros de casa y las miradas curiosas de quienes habían leído el artículo de Jeane Skeeter del día anterior. Aunque Draco no lo notara, los chicos menores de Slytherin lo veían con cierta admiración. Era una generación muy joven y algunos de ellos no tenían padres o familia mortífaga y lo hallaban fascinante.

Sara sabía que Draco odiaba estar ahí, por lo que no se quedaron mucho en el banquete y volvieron a la casa. Su casa.

Hace tiempo que no estaban en ella, pero Dobby la había limpiado y estaba tan acogedora como siempre. Todo estaba en perfecto orden.

- Nadie diría que estuvimos fuera dos meses, ¿verdad? – comentó Sara desempacando su ropa con unos cuantos chasquidos.

- No – contestó Draco al tiempo que desempacaba lo suyo con ayuda de la varita- de no ser por todo lo que ha pasado estas vacaciones diría que fue ayer que me fui de aquí.

- Me pregunto como será este curso – comentó Sara pensativa- tu con los EXTASIS, yo con los TIMOS... ¡nos vamos a volver locos!

- Bah…- dijo Draco- con todo lo que hay me parece que los exámenes son nuestra última preocupación.

- ¿Sabes qué? – le dijo Sara mirándolo con una sonrisa traviesa- creo que te pegué la paranoia. O tal vez te hace daño frecuentar a gente como Ojo Loco...

- ¿Así que ahora vamos a jugar a ser estudiantes normales? – dijo irónico Draco- me gustaría ver cuanto tiempo duras en ese papel.

- ¡Muy poco! – respondió Sara riendo y abriendo las puertas del salón de entrenamiento- lo que tarde en entrar a esta sala. No creas, extraño mucho las técnicas de pelea y duelo... y me parece que después de que mejoremos la poción de dormir para espacios abiertos me dedicaré a hacer a pociones curativas de buen sabor.

- Me alegra ver que estás de buen humor – dijo Draco al tiempo que sacaba la caja de cuchillos, desde siempre su proyecto favorito - ¿pero tenemos que empezar esta noche?

- No, sólo que tenemos que hacer inventario para decirle a Dumbledore cuanto tenemos.

- No me gusta como suena eso.

- Eh… sí, a mi tampoco – dijo Sara molesta – vamos a ver como está la cocina.

- ¿Y por qué el buen humor?

- Porque sólo tuve que estar un día en cama. Sabes que odio sentirme débil.

- Odias depender de la gente y que te digan "descansa" – le dijo Draco al tiempo que la ayudaba a guardar varias cosas – te tomas muy en serio eso que me dijiste de no ser "damisela en peligro". Si por ti fuera nunca necesitarías ayuda.

- Bah… no tan así tampoco – dijo Sara mientras entraban a la cocina- Depende de quien venga la ayuda. La tuya, por ejemplo, me gusta. Pero no te negaré que odio sentirme débil e inútil. Es como si estuviera desamparada cuando no puedo usar mis poderes... y hablando de eso, tengo que poner a hacer la poción inhibidora para la sesión de AD de mañana.

- Venga, primero terminemos de revisar la casa.

Sara abrió la alacena y la encontró llena de comida mágica, pero carente de suplementos muggles.

- Tenemos que ir al supermercado – dijo Sara- ¡si no tenemos nada!

- ¿Nada? – dijo Draco incrédulamente- Sara, Dobby trajo comida para un mes.

- Comida mágica – dijo Sara con una mueca de desdén – Hablando de Dobby, parece que la casa estuvo con la ventana entre abierta y habían bichos en todo lado.

- Hay que poner un hechizo exterminador – dijo Draco simplemente – y hablando de casas mucho tiempo desocupadas... dentro de poco cumplo años.

Sara lo miró sin entender.

- Sé que en unos días es tu cumpleaños, pero no veo que relación tiene una cosa con la otra.

- Tendré mi herencia.

- Aún no veo el punto – dijo Sara – pero felicidades.

- La casa Malfoy va a ser mía – le dijo Draco – y quiero ir a ver como está, y a limpiarla y prepararla.

- ¿Prepararla?

- Sí, voy a venderla – dijo Draco evitando la mirada de Sara

- ¿Vas a venderla? Pero...

- Tengo mucho dinero – le dijo Draco- y esa casa no me trae exactamente buenos recuerdos. Con el dinero que saque voy a comprar una casa más pequeña, un apartamento en realidad.

- Pero ¿para qué? Si vives aquí...

- Por este año – le dijo Draco – el otro año salgo del colegio, y tu te quedas aquí, y... –

Draco la miró y se mordió el labio inferior, no iba a decírselo todavía.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Sara comprendiendo su gesto.

- Nada.

- No, no – dijo Sara – tu me estás ocultando algo. ¿Cuál es el truco en esto?

- Voy a comprar un apartamento en Francia.

Sara lo miró sorprendida y sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un golpe en el estómago y le hubiese sacado el aire. Se sentó lentamente en una silla.

- Sara, los dos sabemos que no puedo quedarme a vivir en Hogwarts una vez que me gradúe. A uno u otro lugar tendré que irme, y estaremos igual de separados. ¡No te pongas así! – le dijo de mal humor- falta todo un año para que llegue el momento. Lo que iba a pedirte es que me acompañes a limpiar la casa un día de estos, después de que la herede.

- Claro – le respondió Sara incorporándose y diciendo fríamente- cuando quieras.

- Sara… no esperabas que me quedara viviendo aquí, ¿verdad? Está bien que no tengo la menor idea de lo que voy a hacer de mi vida cuando deje el colegio…

- Claro que la tienes: vas a irte a Francia. Creo que aún estoy un poco cansada, voy a irme a dormir.

Sara se fue a la puerta de su cuarto y ni siquiera se volvió cuando Draco dijo en su tono de voz hiriente que nunca usaba con ella.

- ¿A dormir? Será a leer ese dichoso diario para que te inspire la frialdad de costumbre ¿no? o tal vez a ver las fotos de tu padre para convencerte de que no vale la pena querer a nadie más, ¿verdad? Adelante Sara, ya sé que quieres volver a la normalidad, tenemos todo el año para esto.

Sara cerró la puerta de un portazo y Draco se dejó caer en una silla y hundió la cabeza entre las manos. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? Se había dicho tantas veces que tenía que tenerle paciencia… que tenía que esperar… ¿el día anterior no la había hecho callarse? ¿Con qué derecho le decía eso ahora? ¿Y por qué le había soltado así que pensaba irse para Francia? Lo pensaba, en serio, Inglaterra era un lugar que no tenía para él ya más que lástima, odio y muerte. Francia era un lugar nuevo, gente interesante, que lo trataban relativamente bien. Pero a Inglaterra tenía algo que a Francia le faltaba...

- Algunas veces tienes que pensar en ti también – dijo la voz de Phineas Nigellus desde un cuadro de frutas que había en la cocina – no puedes ponerla siempre de primero.

- ¿Cómo voy explicarle lo que le dije? – dijo Draco- eso sobre su padre… y ella no es fría, es…

- No tendrás que explicarle nada – contestó Phineas.

- ¿Cómo que no?

- Se levantará como si nada hubiera pasado… déjala. Sé lo que te digo.

* * *

__

¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que lo que sucede en la parte de Sara Parker se entienda bien, cualquier cosas, ya saben, mándenme sus dudas y las contestaré.

El próximo capítulo es muy especial, pero no les diré el nombre porque es demasiado explícito. De momento espero sus comentarios.

Ahora, contesto sus reviews:

Strega-in-progress: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste, me alegra que ahora te caiga bien Honey, a mi me gusta mucho ese personaje. Bueno, eso de despistarse con los sentimientos y que le pase algo calza con su idea de que no debe entretenerse con sentimientos, ¿verdad? La pregunta es… ¿puede evitarlo? Lo de Draco, ve pensándolo, cada vez se revelan más cosas, el chap de hoy es muy importante al respecto. Besos para ti tambien. Chao.

Leo Black Le-fay: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste, ¿quién no te cae bien? No pusiste el nombre, asumo que Honey. Sí, es una pena que Sirius no salga más, pero bueno, así es la historia. Estaba menos estresada con la U hasta esta semana, pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer, la vida universitaria. No recuerdo la página, es una comunidad de MSN que se llama anime awards. Por cierto, gracias por recomendarme a tu amiga, me encantan sus historias. Nos vemos.

Amsp14: ¡Hola! Pues sí actualicé como siempre, no va a ser el de la otra Sara el próximo one shot porque de momento tengo una idea extraña para conectarlo con Esa chica es mía, una secuela por su puesto, Esa chica es mía tiene final feliz. Nos vemos.

Laurana Malfoy Rin: ¡Hola! Qué alegría recibir tus reviews, de verdad que hay que tener ánimo para empezar a leer una con tantos capitulos, gracias por hacerle caso a Leo, y por cierto, que dicha que estás leyendo Setiembre del 69, es buenísima. A mi también me gustan mucho tus historias, creo que estoy leyendo sólo como dos, pero en vacaciones me pondré al día. Yo detesto a Dumbledore desde el quinto libro, creo que en la historia se va notando… Sí, pobre Snape. La verdad Sara Parker es mi favorita también, parece que transmito mis sentimientos a los personajes…

Licon: ¡Hola! Gracias por dejar review, me encanta recibirlos. Me alegra que te guste tanto la historia. Lo de Sara y Draco, bueno, ya ves como va la relación. Tranquila por las faltas, lo que importa es el review. ¡Gracias!

Bella Blackvad: Te estaba echando de menos ya. Sirius olío el cabello de Sara, esa es la que describo, pero asumo que ella olío el de él, sería lo más lógico creo. Me alegra que te gustara la secuencia del banco. Y Sirius ya está investigando, y la rata, bueno, como me dijo una amiga, después de todo Peter era un merodeador, así que es bueno en lo que hace (rata asquerosa!!!!!) En cuanto a Remus, bueno, la desconfianza viene creciendo desde hace ya casi cuatro años, y Peter no ha sido de mucha ayuda, ya lo leerás en este chap. Pero hay una cosa de las que me dices que no es cierta, Sirius no sabe lo que planea Sara. No estuvo en ella más que el tiempo suficiente para saber que era ella y… una cosa más. Aquí ya nació Draco, me dirás si ayudó en algo o no. Los celos de los dos me gustan mucho, en cuando a Leithold Jr, la verdad era que me había encariñado con su padre, pero él me cae mal. Lo de Draco bailando con Ginny me hizo gracia imaginármelo. ¿Voldemort lo sabe? Bueno, eso ya lo verás, la verdad no puedo contestarte. Y lo de tu historia, que cólera, se me olvido meterte en mi author alert y creí que me llegarían. Sí, hay dos chaps más, voy leyendo despacio, acabo de leer el chap tristísimo en el que Sirius recuerda todo lo de ella Isabella, ya quiero ver que va a pasar, bueno, en cuanto pueda leo el chap 5, y por fa avísame cuando publicas, que creo que de nuevo (¡seré chapa!) se me olvidó marcar la casilla del author alert. Me encanta tu historia. Nos vemos.

Andrea: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustara tanto el chap, puede que los encuentros también sean de mis partes favoritas. Me alegra que te guste Honey, y Ginny es tratanto de hacerle honor al personaje tan genial que resultó ser en el quinto libro. Nos vemos.

AriadnaCreta: ¡Hola! Sí, entiendo lo que me dices sobre el crucio y Sirius, pero de hecho el sufre demasiado toda su vida, no crees? O es que yo lo hago sufrir más de la cuenta? Bueno, si revisaste bien, sabes que Voldemort fue a sacar la Klein de Gringotts en el ataque que hieren a Tonks, por eso hablan de que Voldemort fue por poder, y tiene más poder ahora. Supuse que te gustaría ese pleito entre Sara y Draco, la verdad entramos en la etapa en la que Sara Black tiene que darse cuenta de algunas cosas sobre sí misma. ¿Qué oculta Narcisa? Te devuelvo la pregunta. Tienes razón en lo que dices sobre Peter, era un merodeador después de todo, así que tenía que ser bueno en lo que hacía, la verdad es que tenía que tener cierto genio para que ni James, ni Sirius, ni Remus ni Lily sospecharan de él. Bueno, espero de verdad las fotos. (Dame ideas de que quieres en tu regalo, ok?) Bye!

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Nos vemos la otra semana, aunque no sé si pueda publicar Viernes, seguro estará hasta el Sábado en la tarde-noche, porque tengo examen de investigación (¡auxilio!).

Saludos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black.


	46. 31 de Octubre, 1981

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!!!!!!

¿Cómo están? Yo aquí, publique tarde porque tenía examen de investigación hoy en la mañana, creo que me fue bien, al menos eso espero.

El capítulo de hoy es muy especial, tengo muchas ganas de saber que les parece, no les había dicho el titulo porque es muy obvio…

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, solo Sara P, Sara B, Honey y Jeane (y unos cuantos más, los que no aparecen en la serie de libros de Harry Potter) son míos. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a mis lectoras nuevas que se han unido hace poco y me han hecho muy feliz con su gran cantidad de reviews!!!!! Dedico este capítulo a Laurana-Malfoy-Rin, Nessa y Hermy!!!!!! Y a todas las fans de Ale Sanz, empezando por mi hermana ; ).

A partir de este capítulo la historia se complica más, así que estén muy atentos a los detalles.

Los dejo con el chap y contesto los reviews al final.

* * *

31 de Octubre, 1981

* * *

- El chico Potter.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Cien por ciento – contestó Sara – es él.

- ¿Hay algún peligro en que vaya contra él?

- No mi señor – mintió Sara sintiendo en el fondo un gran regocijo- ninguno.

- Bien. Tengo otro trabajo para ti.

- Lo que usted mande.

- Pasado mañana vamos a hacer un trabajo en Kent. Quiero que vayas por adelantado a asegurarte de que todo está bien.

- De acuerdo.

- Te quedarás en la posada que hay sobre el bar "Los Tres Dragones", ya está todo listo. El dueño del bar es de los nuestros.

- Parto de inmediato, mi señor.

- Sólo verifica que todo esté en orden y quédate ahí para esperar órdenes de mi parte.

- Así lo haré.

Sara salió de la sala con una gran de alegría. Estaba hecho, sólo cabía esperar a que Lord Voldemort se decidiera a proceder en el ataque, aunque de momento parecía más interesado en lo que sucedería en Kent. No le extrañó que no le dijera sobre que era, porque a veces no lo hacía.

- Excelente – dijo Voldemort al verla salir – ya tenemos uno menos. ¡Wormtail! –Peter salió de las sombras en las que se había mantenido escondido durante la entrevista de Sara- Black no estará en esa casa mañana en la noche. ¿Él era el único riesgo?

- Sí mi señor. Mañana sólo estarán los Potter. Pero mi señor, ¿por qué no sólo enviamos a Sirius largo?

- Porque así tendremos oportunidad de deshacernos de él también. Conozco a mis mortífagos, y él siempre ha sido el punto débil de Sara. Pasado mañana nos desharemos de él en Kent, y ella no podrá hacer nada.

- ¿Y si cumple su promesa? ¿Y si...?

- Su deber sería matarlo para tenerlo todo a punto. Ella no va a matarlo.

- Pero usted no le dijo que matara a alguien...

- Ella sabe que eso quiere decir "que todo esté en orden" – respondió de mal humor Voldemort- ahora deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas y vete a hacer lo que te dije.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Sirius! ¿Cuándo piensas arreglar este apartamento? ¡Es un desastre!

- Ahora después, mamá – bromeó Sirius – hay un camino hecho entre esas dos torres de papel Peter, no es tan difícil.

- Creo que sería más fácil cruzar hasta donde estas como rata – dijo Peter al tiempo que llegaba hasta Sirius- Dumbledore me mandó a dejarte un trabajo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Quiere que vayas a Kent y esperes instrucciones.

- Eso no es un trabajo.

- No sé que es lo que quiere que hagas, sólo me pidió que te dijera que debes estar mañana en la noche en el bar Los Tres Dragones en Kent.

- ¿Los Tres Dragones? – preguntó Sirius con escepticismo- ¿por qué no me quedo con Dedalus y ya?

- No lo sé, tal vez vaya a ocurrir algo ahí. Tu solo ve y espera a que se comuniquen contigo.

- Pero ese bar... ¿no teníamos al dueño vigilado porque sospechábamos que tuviera relación con los mortífagos? No es un buen lugar.

- Puede que no, pero es muy bonito y bueno, tal vez te mandan sólo a ti porque calzas mejor.

- Gracias Peter – dijo irónicamente Sirius – de acuerdo, de por sí no me queda más opción que ir, ¿no?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_…eres odio y querer. _

_Ven, te daré todos mis sueños, _

_que vivo de ilusiones_

_y así no se vivir._

_Si aunque no quiera pienso en ti,_

_el fuego en que me quemo_

_quiero morir en tu veneno_

_beberlo de tu piel, y mi piel_

Ni rastro de gente de la Orden. Excelente. Sara estaba en el bar. Era un lugar algo sombrío pero acogedor a la vez. Las personas estaban solas en su mayoría, no le ponían atención al resto, cada quien hundido en su propia capa, tomando o fumando en silencio. Sara estaba en la mesa del fondo, de espaldas a la puerta. No llevaba su acostumbrado vestido negro, pero usaba uno parecido y tenía puesta la capucha para no llamar la atención.

La decoración del lugar era bastante fúnebre, de no ser por las calabazas hablantinas que habían guindado del techo y que cantaban muy bajito. Halloween, ¿Quién lo necesita? A Sara de niña le gustaba la celebración, pero después del colegio no le gustó tanto. Halloween significaba salida a Hosgmeade, mil invitaciones para salir y haber rechazado a Sirius para salir con Lucius. Ahora que lo veía había sido una estupidez.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? –escuchó preguntar en la entrada del lugar a una voz ronca.

- Sí, necesito una habitación para hoy en la noche – Sara sintió que su corazón se detenía. Conocía esa voz… le parecía oírlo en ese momento _El próximo fin de semana tenemos visita a Hosgmade, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo" _

- Estamos algo llenos… veré que puedo hacer.

- Bien, esperaré en el bar.

- "_Viene para acá, -_pensó Sara nerviosa_- dentro de nada va a sentirme" _

Sirius Black caminó distraídamente entre la mesas, ninguno de los individuos parecía sospechoso. Era Halloween, si Voldemort iba a hacer algo dudaba que lo hiciera en un pequeño bar en Kent. Bueno, sólo tenía que esperar…

De repente se detuvo. ¿Era posible? Se volvió hasta la última mesa, no cabía la menor duda.

- ¿Sara?

La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza al oírle decir su nombre. Sirius caminó hacia la mesa y la rodeó hasta que estuvo de frente a ella. Estaba mirándola fijamente, tratando de reconocer sus rasgos bajo la capucha. Sara la bajó dejando al descubierto su hermoso rostro y su cabello cayó limpiamente sobre su espalda.

- Hola Sirius, tanto tiempo – le dijo Sara tratando de sonar indiferente.

Sirius no dijo nada, la miraba tan intensamente que Sara bajó la mirada y dijo:

- Tan ingenuo como la última vez – dijo Sara- Me enviaron aquí para deshacerme de los pequeños obstáculos orderianos que pudiera encontrarme ¿cómo sabes que no voy a matarte?

- Porque me salvaste la vida – respondió Sirius al tiempo que sacaba una silla para sentarse, pero Sara la sostuvo con el pie por debajo de la mesa.

- Vete – le dijo en tono frío pero con una nota suplicante – vete de aquí Sirius. No quieres estar conmigo. Soy todo lo que odias.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Sirius en un tono totalmente incrédulo.

- ¡Por favor! Sabes todo lo que he hecho. Los cientos de asesinatos, millares de heridos y de torturas, he quemado vivos a un montón de personas, he matado niños, ancianos, mujeres y hombres inocentes sin piedad. Maté a varios de tus amigos, le di mi poder a Lord Voldemort y lo he ayudado a robar todo el que tiene ahora. Tu sabes todo eso, así que no sé como puedes venir y mirarme como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Esos son los crímenes de alguien sin corazón – le dijo Sirius lentamente.

- Pues entonces es así: no tengo corazón.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro. Una mujer sin corazón no salva a una niña como Nymphadora para ver que resulta de la experiencia ni le manda dos besos al hombre del que estuvo enamorada. Una mujer sin corazón no advierte a otra mujer que nunca le cayó bien para que salve la vida de sus padres. Una mujer sin corazón no me habría salvado la vida.

- No sé si notaste el hecho de que para salvarte a ti maté a alguien más –dijo Sara al tiempo que se mordía el labio. ¿Cómo sabía todo eso?

- Sí, lo noté – dijo Sirius sin darle mayor importancia – Sara, no eres todo lo que odio. Sabes que siempre has sido todo lo que amo.

Sirius sacó la silla y se sentó, sin darle importancia a que Sara la sostenía por debajo.

- Creo que te dije una vez que no rompieras la promesa que le hiciste a Dumbledore y James de no buscarme – le dijo Sara tratando de cambiar de estrategia.

- No te busqué. Además, Dumbledore me mandó aquí. Y si mal no recuerdo también dijiste que nos veríamos de nuevo, en un encuentro que ninguno de los dos podía provocar.

- Sí, lo dije.

- En ese caso, aquí estamos – Sirius le sonrió, pero luego recuperó su semblante serio- ¿por qué Sara?

- No otra vez – dijo Sara exasperada- ¿no te dije una vez que no podía decírtelo?

- Sí, hace unos tres o cuatro años – dijo Sirius con aire pensativo – pero no puede importar todavía, ¿no?

- Sí, si importa –dijo Sara cortante.

- Parece que no estás feliz de verme –dijo Sirius ceñudo.

- No, no lo estoy – dijo Sara evitando su mirada.

- Entonces, ¿qué es ese extraño regocijo que puedo sentir?

Sara resopló disgustada. Cierto. Podía ocultarle sus pensamientos, pero no sus sentimientos.

- No estoy feliz de verte – empezó Sara- porque…

- …ahora tienes que matarme – completó Sirius- cuando llegue el momento de pelear pelearemos. Por ahora, una buena plática nos vendría bien.

- ¿Pelear? – repitió Sara asombrada.

- Bueno, no pensarás que voy a dejar que me mates.

- De sobra sabes que no voy a matarte.

- Me alegra oír eso.

Sara lo miró a los ojos y no pudo más que soltar la risa.

- Sirius, ¡óyenos hablar!

- Sí, eso estaba pensando. Pero no podemos tener un reencuentro de esos de "¿qué has hecho en todo este tiempo?" De sobra lo sabemos. O se supone que lo sabemos. Estuve revisando los casos de tus ataques, y es extraño. Todos te consideran la más letal de los mortífagos después de Voldemort, pero no llevas tantas muertes. Se diría que lo que te gusta es darle trabajo a los hospitales.

- Tal vez – contestó Sara- a veces sólo matar en muy simple.

- ¿Por qué le avisaste a Pet?

- ¿Tienes que preguntarlo? – Sara no quería responder esas preguntas – no le has dicho nada de esto a la Orden…

- No están dispuestos a creer en tu inocencia. He estado investigando para presentar una defensa en todo regla. Voy a sacarte de ahí.

- Olvídalo – le dijo Sara- no tiene sentido. Nunca me perdonarán.

- Pero si llegas a ser libre serás mía. ¿Recuerdas tu promesa?

- Claro que la recuerdo. ¡Cómo olvidarla! Pero ya no tiene sentido.

- Por supuesto que lo tiene.

- Vamos Sirius, ni tu te crees que todavía puedes quererme después de todo lo que pasó.

- Yo que tu miraría mejor, princesa, ¿o nuestra conexión está fallando?

Sara se estremeció. Hacia años de años que Sirius no le decía princesa. Y era cierto, él aún la quería. Pero, ¿cómo era posible?

- Así me gusta – le dijo Sirius, Sara se dio cuenta que no estaba sosteniendo su Occlumencia y Sirius estaba leyendo en ella - ¿no me quieres tú todavía?

- Sirius… – Sara retrocedió un poco, pero igual Sirius había tomado su mano entre las de él. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, esos ojos azules que eran su locura y su fuerte, no pudo más que sonreír – sabes que los mortífagos no quieren a nadie…

- Pero…

- De sobra sabes que si. Si no, no te habría salvado de Stollberg. Tienes que haberlo sentido ese día.

Sirius sonrió.

- Pero es mejor oírtelo decir.

- Como extrañaba esa sonrisa – dijo Sara pesando en voz baja.

- ¿Sólo mi sonrisa? – dijo Sirius con tono herido.

- Presumido – le dijo Sara riendo.

- Yo te extrañé completa, así que no me parece justo que…

- Shh… claro que te extrañé – le dijo Sara poniéndole un dedo en los labios en señal de silencio. Sirius lo besó y Sara lo apartó asustada, como si se hubiera quemado, trató de alejarse de él, pero todavía sostenía su otra mano.

- Sara, sólo dime por qué has hecho todo esto.

Sara sintió su Occlumencia debilitarse ante la suave presión de Sirius en su mano. Así que la apartó bruscamente de él y se levantó de la mesa, dirigiéndose a las escaleras que estaban a su lado.

- No voy a decirte nada, Sirius. Ahora vete de aquí y no le diré a nadie sobre ti. Te perdono la vida otra vez, pero no esperes que lo haga siempre, ahora vete.

Sara empezó a subir las escaleras, pero la voz de Sirius la detuvo.

- ¡Tienes que decírmelo Sara! ¡Al menos me debes eso!

- ¡Yo no te debo nada Sirius Black! – le gritó volviéndose hacia él – no puedes exigirme nada, porque ya te lo di todo.

Sara dio la vuelta para terminar de subir, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su Oclumencia se había quebrado en su ataque de cólera. Oyó los pasos de Sirius que subió corriendo las escaleras hasta ella y la tomó de las manos. La obligó a verlo a los ojos. Sara sintió como temblaba y vio una profunda emoción en sus ojos, mayor a la que nunca antes había sentido en él.

- ¿Por mí? – fue lo único que preguntó Sirius. Sara asintió brevemente, y Sirius la besó.

Sara sintió que perdía la noción del tiempo y del espacio, sus mentes totalmente compenetradas, su corazón a mil por hora. Los recuerdos terribles, los sufrimientos de los últimos años, la soledad, todo eso se borró como por arte de magia. Entre nubes notó cómo subían las escaleras y llegaban al cuarto. Cuando la desprendió suavemente de su túnica, Sara apartó a Sirius un momento y lo dijo por primera vez, con la certeza de que nadie la iba a interrumpir en esta ocasión:

- Te amo, Sirius Black.

_…por ti pierdo la razón._

_Ven a romperme de deseo_

_quiero morir en tu veneno,_

_sin ti no se vivir._

_Que sufro más sin tu sufrir_

_quémame en tu fuego,_

_quiero morir en tu veneno_

_veneno de tu piel…_

* * *

Phineas no se había equivocado. Al día siguiente Sara había aparecido en la cocina como todos los días del año anterior, preguntando como se veía con el peinado que se había hecho y quejándose de lo poco favorecedor del uniforme.

En el colegio se encontró con Ginny en la biblioteca y estuvieron comentando lo sucedido en el baile. Sara pareció de muy buen humor al comprobar que la opinión de Ginny sobre Draco había mejorado un poco, pero perdió parte del buen humor cuando le preguntó sobre qué habían peleado.

Las clases eran mucho más duras, y Sara tuvo que arreglárselas sola para mantener sus notas, pues las clases para EXTASIS eran aún peores que las suyas, y más bien fue ella quien tuvo que ayudar a Draco con más de un trabajo.

La AD estaba más dura que nunca, pues los chicos que habían estado prisioneros de los mortífagos en el ataque de la estación estaban más que deseosos de aprender y todos habían entendido que no era ninguna broma. Las solicitudes para unirse eran tantas que Dumbledore tuvo que crear otros grupos de club y asignar a distintos profesores que los impartieran, por lo que eran como clases extras. Era un fenómeno rarísimo, como dijo Ron, que los estudiantes se disputaran el campo para tener más clases con Sydney, Snape, McGonogall y Flitwick. Sin embargo, el grupo original de AD se mantuvo, y aunque también tenían asistencia de otros profesores seguían bajo la tutela de Harry. En un inicio habían creído que Dumbledore iba a quitar a Harry del mando, pero a final de cuentas, era un proyecto suyo. Claro, que Harry se iba a volver loco tratando de organizar las cosas de la AD, las clases para los EXTASIS y sus deberes como Premio Anual, pero se sentía bien el verse respaldado por sus "alumnos" y amigos para que no le quitaran la clase de AD, que se definió como el grupo superior. Los otros eran grupos pre-AD.

Draco no quería entrar en nada que tuviera que ver con el grupo de Potter, pero prácticamente entre Sara, Dumbledore, Tonks y Snape lo obligaron a entrar con argumentos como "tu eres uno de sus principales objetivos", "tienes que aprender a defenderte", etc...

Los carnés para poder aparecerse legalmente salieron tarde ese año, así que les llegaron al colegio. Con todo lo que había pasado nadie le había dado la menor importancia al examen, pero aún así lo habían conseguido. Draco y Sara tuvieron permiso especial para presentar el examen aunque ya estuvieran en el colegio y también lo consiguieron.

El año iba tan rápido en medio de las clases, tareas, trabajos, noticias y ataques de los mortífagos que pronto llegó Halloween.

Sara y Draco aprovecharon el fin de semana para pedir permiso e ir a limpiar la casa Malfoy. Dumbledore no quería dejarlos salir. En Hogwarts estaban a salvo, pero mandarlos a esa casa... al final accedió cuando Tonks (quien estaba ya totalmente recuperada) y Bill se ofrecieron a acompañarlos. Además, Draco se ganó un traslador personal como los que les habían dado al resto en vacaciones.

Sara se quedó sorprendida con la casa. Draco no había exagerado lo más mínimo al describirla. Era una mansión, riquísima en cada detalle, perfecta en cada centímetro, pero fría, fría y sin vida.

Sara sintió a Draco estremecerse al entrar en ella. No podían quedarse mucho, así que se decidieron por empacarlo todo y llevárselo para Hogwarts. Pedirían a la casa una especie de bodega y con forme pasara el tiempo sacarían las cosas. Sara y Bill se encargaron de empacar: Sara chasqueaba los dedos para meter las cosas en cajas y Bill las cerraba y las acomodaba para llevárselas después.

Tonks y Draco se encargaron de limpiar los cuartos, pero Tonks no dejó a Draco entrar en el cuarto de sus padres, era obvio que el chico no estaba nada bien.

- Entonces – le preguntó Sara a Bill - ¿qué hay con Tonks y contigo?

- ¿Ah? – Bill perdió un momento el equilibrio al tratar de acomodar una caja sobre las otras y escuchar la inesperada pregunta.

- Ya sabes de lo que estoy hablando – le dijo Sara sonriendo – no tienes que disimular. Supongo que no te ofreciste a venir a la casa Malfoy por un sentimiento de amistad hacia Draco.

- Tonks y yo somos... amigos, bueno, algo así, por el momento, creo.

- ¿Y a qué estas esperando? – le preguntó Sara molesta.

- Es que con todo lo que ha pasado...

- Bill.

- ¿Sí?

- Deberías hablar con ella ya. No sabes si tu o ella estarán todavía aquí mañana. Estamos en guerra.

- Eso no fue precisamente un impulso para el romanticismo.

- Pero funciona –le dijo Sara con una sonrisa y yéndose a empacar al cuarto contiguo.

Una conversación parecida se estaba dando en el antiguo cuarto de Draco.

- A ver, prima. ¿Qué hace exactamente un Weasley aquí?

- Se ofreció a acompañarnos, pero...

- ¿Ya está saliendo en serio contigo o todavía nada?

- ¡Draco! – protestó Tonks.

- Vamos a ver Nymphadora –Draco dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la miró serio- Te gusta desde... bueno no sé, supongo que toda la vida has tenido mal gusto. Y obviamente tu le gustas. ¿Para qué tanto lío? No hay nada que se interponga entre ustedes dos ahora.

- No me digas Nymphadora – le reprochó Tonks – y creo que no es asunto tuyo.

- Probablemente no lo es – dijo Draco- pero eso no cambia el hecho de que es verdad. Quiero saber si de verdad piensas emparentarme con los Weasley o no. Vamos, dime si mi peor pesadilla se va a hacer realidad.

- Tal vez – respondió Tonks evasivamente y sonriendo- pero tu no eres quien para hablar de esto, digo ¿qué hay de ti y Sara?

Draco la miró fulminantemente y le dijo con voz ronca, volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo:

- Nada Nymphy, y agradecería que no me lo recordaras.

- Pero...

- Mira, entre tu y el pobretón de Weasley no hay obstáculos, pero entre Sara y yo...

- No debería haberlos.

- Pero los hay, ese es el punto, los hay y no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

- ¿Fanny no será uno?

- Tu conoces a Fanny – respondió simplemente Draco con un dejo de exasperación –además, ¿cómo sabes...?

- Lo supuse. ¿Recuerdas el artículo de Skeeter? La mencionaban. Entonces... ¿qué más?

- Pregúntale a tu querida amiga. Vamos, ya olvídalo Nymphadora. Acabemos con esto.

- No me digas Nymphadora... – repitió Tonks, pero dejó de lado el tema, que parecía no ser nada agradable para Draco.

A pesar de la rapidez que les brindaba el que los cuatro pudieran hacer magia y además que Sara lo podía hacer sin hechizos les llevó todo el día, y cuando creían que habían terminado faltaba el sótano secreto, pero este estaba casi vacío, a excepción de dos cajas en el medio.

- Mamá estaba sacando las cosas de papá poco a poco – les explicó Draco – y se las llevaba a donde están escondiéndose los mortífagos... supongo que sólo faltaba esto por llevarse cuando... cuando la mataron. La casa cayó bajo la vigilancia del banco hasta que pasara a ser mía, así que no es raro que no vinieran por estas dos cajas, supongo que no tienen nada importante.

- ¿No puede ser peligroso lo que tengan? – preguntó Tonks – tal vez sea mejor llevarlas a la división de aurores para revisarlas.

- No lo creo – dijo Draco – ya lo importante o peligroso se lo habían llevado. Deben ser sólo utensilios viejos y cosas así.

- Mejor vámonos ya – sugirió Bill- es tarde, y no creo que quieran perderse la cena de Halloween.

- Más bien querrás decir que no quieres perderte tu cena con Tonks, ¿verdad? – le susurró Sara con una risita.

Al llegar al colegio Sara y Draco prefirieron no ir a la cena, después de todo, no les gustaba estar en mesas aparte. Se dedicaron a acomodar las cajas en la nueva bodega.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Sara.

- "Tal vez" seguido de una sonrisa tonta – dijo Draco imitando la voz de su prima- es obvio, en cuanto el idiota de Weasley se decida ya estará todo listo.

- No creo que tarde mucho – dijo Sara riendo- es más, aportaría a que hoy puede ser el día.

- ¿Halloween? Eso es romanticismo – dijo Draco burlón.

- Por lo menos van a estar ya bien. Digo, es tan obvio que son el uno para el otro.

- ¿Obvio? –repitió Draco con duda para preguntarle luego con cierto tono de broma pero una nota seria en el fondo- ¿desde cuando tu eres buena para distinguir sentimientos? No sabía que podías manejar tan bien los sentimientos de la gente...

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó Sara con un tono peligroso. Tal vez era idea suya, pero la última frase le había sonado a "si ni siquiera manejas los tuyos"

En ese momento una lechuza entró a la casa rápidamente, y la atención de los dos cayó en ella.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Draco cuando Sara cogió la carta.

- No lo sé... – Sara se acercó a él. El sobre era blanco y tenía escrito en letras muy pequeñas: "NO ABRIR DENTRO DE LA CASA"

Sara y Draco se miraron extrañados y decidieron salir para abrirla.

**_"Sara y Draco: _**

****

**_Aparézcanse inmediatamente en mi oficina. No entren de nuevo a la casa. No digan nada. _**

****

**_Dumbledore" _**

****__

* * *

No podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, qué hora era, que día era, no sabía nada ya. Estaba arrecostada sobre el pecho desnudo de Sirius, y respiraba suavemente, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello lentamente.

Se sentía feliz, feliz como nunca lo había sido. Sentía como si hubiera esperado por esa noche toda su vida. Tanto tiempo... todo lo que había pasado... todo valía la pena. Nunca había estado tan segura.

Pero poco a poco algo manchó su felicidad, un pensamiento extraño rondaba su cabeza. No estaba segura de que, era una sensación extraña, como de que había olvidado algo... un detalle al que no le había puesto atención... un error... algo no le calzaba...

- Sirius...

- ¿Sí, princesa? – Sara sonrió.

- ¿Dumbledore te pidió que vinieras aquí?

- Sí.

- ¿Para qué?

- No lo sé. Peter solo me dijo que tenía que venir aquí.

- ¡NO! – exclamó de repente, entendiendo lo sucedido e incorporándose con violencia.

- Sara, ¿qué...? – preguntó Sirius asustado de la reacción de la chica... mejor dicho, _su_ chica.

- ¡Maldito Voldemort! –exclamó con rabia, pero luego recuperó un tono preocupado y reflexivo, empezando a hablar rápidamente- No, no importa, esta bien, podemos arreglarlo, depende… –su voz cambió de nuevo en forma de ruego - Sirius, yo no quería hacerlo, te lo juro que todavía no sabía, lo acabo de descubrir…

- Sara, tranquilízate – Sirius la hizo recostarse de nuevo – dime que pasa.

- Voldemort, me mandó aquí a propósito. Tu eres el trabajo de Kent.

- No te entiendo.

- Me mandó para que... para entretenerte, para evitar que llegaras… que estuvieras... ¡hoy es la noche! Bueno, tal vez después de todo no haya problemas...

- ¿Entretenerme? – Sirius apenas seguía el hilo de lo que Sara decía.

- Va a ser hoy – dijo Sara- estoy segura. No quería enfrentarte a ti y a James a la vez. Es poderoso, pero no tonto. Ustedes dos peleando por la vida de Lily y el niño… no iba a arriesgarse. Sí, te quitó del medio y me usó para eso.

Sirius empezó a temblar, eso último había tenido mucho más sentido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sara lo miró a los ojos. Él ya sabía lo que iba a decirle. Sirius lo sintió en ella.

- Sí Sirius. Es él. Peter es el traidor.

- ¡NO! – Sirius lanzó un grito de dolor y enojo terrible, que Sara estaba segura debió oírse en todo el lugar. Se levantó rápidamente y con mucha más violencia de la que ella había empleado– tengo que ir, los va a tomar por sorpresa…

- Sirius, no puedes evitar lo que va a pasar –le dijo Sara- y no debes hacerlo.

- ¿Crees que me voy a quedar aquí tan tranquilo sabiendo que van a matar a mi mejor amigo?

- ¡No puedes ir! ¡Lo echarías todo a perder!

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Mira, me importa poco que salves a Potter o no, pero tienes que dejar que Voldemort ataque al niño.

- ¡NUNCA! – Sirius le gritó con furia- No a Harry.

- Vaya – dijo Sara retrocediendo un poco ante la ira de Sirius pero comentando con burla- parece que Potter y yo tenemos que compartir tu corazón con alguien más...

Sirius ya estaba casi listo para irse, por lo que Sara se levantó, lo tomó del brazo y le dijo seriamente.

- Olvídalo Sirius. Es por el bien de todos, es la única manera.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le dijo exasperado – si no empiezas a hablar claro...

- Lord Voldemort va a morir en el momento que ataque a Harry.

- ¿Qué? – Sirius la miró incrédulo.

- La famosa Profecía es sobre eso – le explicó Sara- cuando Voldemort ataque a Harry va a marcarlo, y después Harry va a acabar con él.

- ¡Es sólo un bebé!

- Y sólo el puede hacerlo ahora – le dijo Sara- he esperado este momento mucho tiempo. Perdóname Sirius, pero yo lo mandé contra el chico. Él cree que no hay peligro, y si todo sale bien para mañana Lord Voldemort será historia, y yo seré libre. Podremos estar juntos.

- ¡Y Harry estará muerto!

- No necesariamente – le corrigió Sara- tiene un gran futuro por delante, según lo que pude ver… depende de Lily, no deberías rescatarla a ella tampoco.

- ¿Qué?

- Voldemort no va a matarla si no es necesario. La llevará consigo para sacarle información...

- Lily nunca le diría nada.

- No, pero él o yo nos meteríamos en su mente. Confía en mi, Sirius, Lily sabe lo que hay que hacer para que Harry no muera. Va a lograrlo. Si quieres ve y salva a Potter, pero tienes que dejarlo atacar a Harry.

- Nunca – le dijo Sirius – no puedo. Sabes que hay un riesgo de que Harry muera muy grande, no trates de mentirme.

- ¿No lo entiendes? Si llegas ahí él sabrá que lo traicioné. Nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, puedes dejar que nadie sepa lo que pasó hoy en la noche. Voldemort no puede saber que lo traicioné. Si llegas allá lo sabrá.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Por que Peter te envió aquí y yo debí haberte matado! Si sabe que lo traicioné va a matarte...

- No importa –dijo Sirius al tiempo que repasaba la habitación con la vista - ¿no viste donde dejé las llaves de la moto?

Sara ignoró su pregunta.

- ¿Y todo lo que he hecho durante estos años para que no te mataran? ¿Acaso no te importa?

- Claro que me importa. Es como si yo hubiera alzado la varita contra esa gente también. Pero no voy a permitirte que sigas haciéndolo ahora que lo sé.

- ¡No tendré que hacerlo si Voldemort cae!

- Mira Sara – Sirius la cogió de los hombros y la obligó a verlo a los ojos- bajo ninguna circunstancia voy a dejar a mi ahijado a la merced de Voldemort, pero tampoco pienso dejarte a ti a su merced. Iré a rescatar a Lily, a James y a Harry, y después le daremos su merecido a Peter. Tienes que venir conmigo, nos esconderemos juntos.

- Pero…

- Te recompensaré por cada día que pasaste con ellos por mi causa.

- Sirius, es una locura.

- De una forma u otra me convertiré en un prófugo –dijo Sirius– porque voy a matar a Peter con mis propias manos…ven conmigo.

- No puedo – le dijo Sara.

- Si es por el juramento…

- ¡Maldito juramento! Lo he roto ya demasiadas veces… no es eso. Voldemort tiene la mitad de mis poderes, estoy irremediablemente unida a él.

- Quítaselos.

- No puedo.

- ¿No hay ninguna forma…?

- No, no la… espera – Sara recordó algo de repente, pero lo rechazó, sería una atrocidad – aunque la verdad – reflexionó en voz alta – la conciencia no me ha detenido estos tres años, ¿por qué hacerle caso ahora? Creo que hay una forma… pero no, ¡no! Si Voldemort te ve sabrá que lo traicioné y no podré hacerlo.

- Tal vez no tenga que verme –le dijo Sirius pensativo- voy a deshacerme de Peter antes de que lo lleve con James. Si Peter no llega pensará momentáneamente que él lo traicionó y te dará tiempo de hacer lo que tengas que hacer antes de que se entere de lo que pasó. Sin ti de su lado yo puedo ser el Guardián de ellos y ellos los nuestros… ¡es perfecto!

Sara dudaba. Habían muchas cosas que podían salir mal, pero Sirius estaba decidido, y el tiempo corría en contra. Miró de nuevo a Sirius, y aunque sentía que eso todavía era una locura y que habían cosas que lamentaría después... que era echar a la basura todo lo que había hecho esos últimos años... tenía que hacerlo. Después de lo que acababa de pasar no podía dejar ir a Sirius de nuevo.

- Está bien – le dijo en voz baja – lo haré.

- ¡Sí! –exclamó Sirius – ahora tengo que irme...

- _¡Accio llaves!_ – exclamó Sara y las llaves salieron prontamente de debajo de la cama y se las dio sugiriéndole- deshazte de la moto, es muy fácil de seguir.

- De acuerdo– le dijo Sirius abrazándola y besándola- nos vemos mañana en tu casa del Valle de Godric. ¿Cuánto tiempo te va a llevar lo que tienes que hacer?

- No lo sé – confesó Sara- pero llegaré, te lo juro. ¿Estarás ahí?

- Tendrían que meterme en Azkaban para evitarme llegar -Sirius la besó con pasión y tras sonreírle y guiñarle un ojo para tranquilizarla se fue.

Sara se dejó caer en la cama. ¿Cómo había dejado que la convenciera? Era una locura... bueno, ya no le quedaba más que ir donde los Malfoy y...

De repente sintió un gran dolor... sólo comparable con el que había sentido al recibir el Avada Kedavra. Gritó con fuerza, con mucha fuerza, y sintió su mente viajar rápidamente muy lejos de ahí. Y entonces vio un par de ojos verde esmeralda enormes, en la cara de un bebé muy asustado... con un rayo de sangre en la frente.

Sara sintió como si le arrebataran parte de su vida, era la hora... Voldemort estaba muriendo.

Todo terminó, y Sara se encontró en el suelo del cuarto, agitada y adolorida. Sirius iba a llegar demasiado tarde. El bebé estaba vivo y bien. Pero, ¿y sus amigos? ¿Podría Sirius perdonarla? Iría a matar a Peter de seguro... pero...

Algo interrumpió su meditación. La Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo se había disipado, pero se dio cuenta de algo: sus poderes no habían vuelto a ella. Al morir Voldemort se suponía que debían de volver a ella…

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al darse cuenta de la verdad, y lo que había visto en la mente del bebé Potter cobró sentido de repente. Voldemort no había muerto.

* * *

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Sara rápidamente al aparecerse junto a Draco. La oficina de Dumbledore estaba totalmente a oscuras, y ninguno de los dos distinguían nada más allá de ellos. Sara levantó la mano y formó una pequeña llama en la palma de su mano.

- Sara, por favor apágala – le dijo la voz siempre suave y amable de Dumbledore. Sara y Draco dieron una rápida mirada a la oficina. Dumbledore estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio y Severus Snape de pie, envuelto en una capucha negra, detrás de él – dentro de un momento se acostumbrarán a la oscuridad.

Sara cerró la mano y se sentó en uno de los sillones que había visto, mientras que Draco hacía lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué tanto misterio? – preguntó Draco

- Por mi – dijo Snape avanzando- no podemos permitir que nadie sepa cuando vengo a hablar con Dumbledore después de... ya saben.

- Sí – dijo Sara comprendiendo- ¿qué ocurre?

- Parece que su casa está siendo vigilada – le respondió Dumbledore.

- ¿Vigilada? – Sara se incorporó- pero... ¿cómo?

- No lo sabemos – dijo Dumbledore al tiempo que Snape hacía un gesto de impotencia – pero es un hecho.

- Conocen la casa de palmo a palmo – dijo Snape con voz profunda- todas las habitaciones, las pertenencias de ustedes... todo, menos el cuarto de entrenamiento. ¿Alguna idea de por qué?

- Le puse un encantamiento antes de dejar la casa – dijo Sara- no tenía un motivo claro, pero no sabía que podía pasar en esos dos meses y no quería que Dumbledore o alguno de ustedes se metiera entre mis cosas y encontraran mis proyectos.

- Pero para conocerlo todo tan bien tienes que haber estado adentro – dijo Draco pensativo- es la única manera.

- Es poco probable –respondió Dumbledore- reforzamos la seguridad del castillo y los alrededores del bosque. No podría entrar un mortífago sin que lo supiéramos. Sólo hay una forma...

- Que alguien se los haya dicho – terminó Snape lentamente.

- ¿Pero quién? – dijo Sara con incredulidad – sólo amigos entran a esa casa.

- Un traidor – dijo Draco simplemente. Sara lo miró con furia:

- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Quién puede haber hecho eso? Estamos hablando de mis amigos.

- Asumo que lo mismo debe haber dicho tu padre cuando le dijeron que uno de sus amigos lo traicionaba – dijo Draco algo picado de que ella hablara de sus propios amigos. Era cierto que casi sólo iban amigos de ella, pero... – y era verdad. Así funcionan estas cosas, tu confías demasiado en la gente.

- ¿Qué yo...? – empezó Sara colérica, pero Draco la ignoró para seguir hablando.

- Pero aún así son detalles muy específicos...

- ¿Qué tanto confían en ese elfo doméstico? – preguntó Snape tras unos momentos de silencio.

- Dobby no… – empezó Draco, pero Sara lo interrumpió con un grito:

- ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió? Tenía que ser un elfo... Harry dirá lo que quiere, pero todos deben ser como el traidor venenoso de Kreacher...

- ¡SARA! – le gritó Draco – por favor. Bien sabes que no es Dobby. Director, profesor: no es Dobby. Está mal de la cabeza y lo único que le importa en el mundo es Potter, pero Sara es amiga de Potter, él no le haría nada.

- Pero Draco, ¿quién más sino... –replicó Sara.

- Cállate – le dijo Draco- ¿no ves lo que está pasando? Yo estoy defendiendo a un elfo domestico... contrólate. No porque a tu padre lo vendiera su propio elfo a ti te va a pasar lo mismo.

Dumbledore y Snape lo miraron asombrados. Draco solía ser atento con Sara, solía aguantarle berrinches insoportables y a veces parecía que mataría a cualquiera que la tratara mal. El mismo Dumbledore había sufrido una que otra palabra hiriente de Draco por hacer enfadar a Sara, y según los informes de Phineas él solía ser quien la tranquilizaba y la mantenía balanceada a punta de afecto. Snape lo había comprobado. Draco podía ser hasta dulce con la chica. Ninguno lo había oído hablarle así hasta ese día.

- A tu familia también los traicionó su elfo – le contestó Sara furiosa ante la mención de su padre.

- Muchachos - dijo la voz autoritaria de Dumbledore- bajen la voz. No queremos que nadie sepa que estamos aquí.

Sara y Draco lo miraron con idénticas miradas de odio.

- Así que Dobby y Kreacher son iguales – le dijo Draco en tono irónico. Eso hizo reaccionar a Sara.

- Claro que n… tienes razón, estoy portándome como una idiota –dijo Sara sentándose de nuevo, sin embargo todavía se veían rastros de enojo en su rostro.

Dumbledore y Snape la miraban atentamente, y por la mente de ambos pasaba el mismo pensamiento, pero en formas muy distintas. Sara tenía generalmente el genio de su padre travieso e impulsivo, pero en esos momentos recordaba increíblemente a su madre en uno de sus ataques explosivos de loca cólera, donde le importaban un comino las razones y los demás, y cuyas consecuencias podían ser desastrosas. Lo único era que... nadie estaba provocando a Sara.

Esto para Dumbledore era un misterio, pero no para Snape. También había visto esas explosiones en Sara... cuando estaba todo bien y empezaba a comportarse así siempre era por Black. Por ejemplo cuando salió el rumor de que andaba con Madeline. Podía recordar los gritos de Sara a Sirius en la biblioteca, y después cuando gritaba pestes sobre esa rubia estúpida. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. A pesar de que el berrinche se le había pasado, muchos años después Sara Parker había matado a Madeline a sangre fría. Alejó ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Sara no era así. Por un momento agradeció que fuera tan Black en algunas cosas. Algo la molestaba en esos momentos, algo que tal vez no tenía nada que ver con que estuvieran vigilados y algo que (muy probablemente) tuviera que ver con un chico, y si era así, no le cabía la menor duda de que ese chico era Draco Malfoy.

_"Habría sido más fácil si se hubiera apegado a su plan original, pero a la legua se veía que era imposible de seguir – _pensó Snape-_ ahora que la necesitamos centrada está en la luna... no creí que fuera él quien estuviera más calmado y dispuesto. Cualquiera diría que es una buena adquisición para la causa. Aunque pensándolo bien, su padre es muy bueno en su bando. Su hijo podría resultarlo para el nuestro " _

- Bien – dijo Dumbledore tratando de mantenerlo todo de manera cordial- puesto que Dobby queda descartado, debemos seguir buscando opciones o diversas maneras. ¿Quiénes pasan más tiempo en su casa?

- Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Ron – respondió Sara.

- Sí, también llega con cierta frecuencia Longbottom, Lovegood – dijo Draco haciendo memoria- Dean Thomas llega a veces a ver un juego extraño con Sara…

- Fútbol – le dijo Sara.

- Lo que sea.

- ¿Algún otro estudiante? –preguntó Dumbledore.

- No lo creo – dijo Sara– no frecuentemente.

- ¿Alguno de esos? –preguntó Snape.

- No –dijo Dumbledore moviendo la cabeza negativamente – Harry y sus amigos en definitiva no, Neville tampoco... el chico Thomas no tiene manera de verse ligado a los mortífagos...

- Y menos que cuando llega se queda en la sala lanzando gritos como loco – dijo Draco con desprecio. Dean no le caía bien.

- ¿Y la chica? – preguntó Snape- es una calamidad…

- Conozco a los Lovegood – dijo cortante Dumbledore -¿alguien más?

- Lupin –contestó Sara- aunque es más frecuente que sea yo la que vaya a su casa. Tonks de vez en cuando.

- Dung – añadió Draco.

- ¿Fletcher? – dijo Snape- podría ser. Un ladronzuelo como él se fija en todos los detalles de cualquier lugar. Se lo pudieron sacar todo fácilmente.

- No lo creo – dijo dudoso Dumbledore, pero Sara dijo inmediatamente:

- No es Dung.

- ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

- Porque le hubieran sacado lo del cuart… ¡Ouch! – Sara pellizcó a Draco para que se callara.

- Así que él... – empezó Dumbledore.

- No importa – dijo Sara lanzando una mirada asesina a Draco que el chico pudo distinguir a pesar de la oscuridad – pero no fue él.

- Pues tiene que ser alguno de ellos – dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros- o algún otro de tu montón de "amigos".

Sara estaba odiando esa conversación. Algo raro estaba pasando, era posible que alguno de sus amigos la hubiese traicionado… y ahí estaba Draco, burlándose. Ahí estaba Draco, en lugar de confortarla la había regañado, le estaba hablando con superioridad frente a Dumbledore. Ahí estaba Draco, que minutos antes le había recordado su propia incapacidad para manejar sus emociones. Ahí estaba, diciéndole que ella "confiaba muy rápido en la gente" ¿Sería una alusión a lo de Leithold? Probablemente... ¿cómo podía recordarle ese estúpido error? De repente recordó también todo lo sucedido el día del baile... recordó como se portaba Draco con ella desde entonces. A veces el mismo Draco de siempre, a veces cruel e hiriente…

- ¿Sabes qué? –explotó de pronto levantándose de nuevo con furia- Diría que estás disfrutando esto. ¿Lo haces a propósito acaso? Para apartar la atención de ti...

La última frase de Sara estaba llena de veneno, y Draco la sintió como una bofetada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le dijo Draco con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Confío muy rápido en la gente? No recuerdo haber confiado en nadie más rápido que en ti. ¿cómo se que no eres tu? El único que conoce esa casa como yo eres tu. ¿Cómo sé que no le escribes a tu padre contándole sobre lo que pasa en casa?

- Chicos – trató de intervenir Dumbledore, pero ninguno le puso atención.

- ¿Así que todo es por las cartas? – le preguntó Draco- ¿celosa, acaso? No, claro que no. ¡Cómo se me ocurre! Tu celosa, es una broma de mal gusto…

- ¡Me importa un comino si le mandas diez mil cartas a tus novias, pero no voy a alojar a un traidor en mi casa!

Draco retrocedió, como si Sara la estuviera amenazando con la varita en alto.

- Eso es. Sabía que este día llegaría – le dijo Draco con un tono decepcionado que aplacó a Sara de golpe, hubiera preferido que siguiera gritando- pero no creí que fueras tu la que me señalara primero. Sí, soy yo, si eso es lo que quieres creer.

- YA BASTA – dijo Snape de golpe, sabía que Sara estaba apunto de incendiarlo todo, pero la chica no dijo nada. Se quedó mirando a Draco a través de la oscuridad. No podía distinguir el rostro del chico, pero habría jurado que estaba lleno de dolor.

- Draco… – le dijo Sara en tono suave- yo no quise, claro que no creo que tu…

- Lo pensaste – le dijo Draco alejándose más.

- Yo pienso muchas tonterías – le dijo Sara- lo lamento, me alteré por nada...

- Chicos – repitió Dumbledore- no podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche. Tienen que tener cuidado. No dejen entrar a nadie a la casa. Ni siquiera a los más conocidos. No hablen de nada ahí. Hasta donde el profesor Snape pudo averiguar no es mucho lo que saben sobre ustedes y sus vidas... de hecho, creemos que revisaron la casa en vacaciones, pero parece que ahora van a volver sobre ello. Después de lo sucedido en el baile, temo por los dos de igual forma.

- A mi nada va a pasarme – le dijo Sara – pero está bien, podemos seguir esas reglas un tiempo.

- Puedes seguir – le dijo Draco remarcando el verbo.

- ¿Qué…?

- No creerás que voy a volver contigo a la casa ¿verdad?

- Pero Draco, no seas idiota. ¿Dónde te vas a quedar?

- ¿Te importa?

- ¡Bien! – dijo Sara encolerizándose de nuevo- como quieras. Buenas noches.

Sara desapareció para sorpresa de todos.

- Señor Malfoy, ¿dónde piensa dormir? – le preguntó Dumbledore indeciso.

- No importa – dijo Draco quien no parecía haber procesado lo que acababa de suceder.

- No puede quedarse en Slytherin...

- Tal vez – interrumpió Snape- podría. Los chicos de primero no tienen familia mortífaga, estoy seguro. Y lo admiran mucho.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó Draco asombrado- pero son un montón de mentecatos.

- Y tal vez usted pueda hacer algo bueno con ellos – le dijo Dumbledore pensativo- todavía no han sido influenciados por sus compañeros mayores que no los tienen en mejor concepto que usted. Snape, llévalo a la casa Slytherin.

- Pero debo ir por mis cosas – dijo Draco.

- Si vigilan la casa que el profesor Snape no vaya contigo. Ve rápido, el profesor te esperará en el recibidor.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero con muchísimas ansias sus comentarios!!!!!!!!!!!

Las partes en cursiva que aparecen cuando están Sirius y Sara en Kent son unas estrofas de la canción del genio Alejandro Sanz que se llama "Quiero morir en tu veneno" que me parecieron muy a propósito para la ocasión. La canción aparece por primera vez en el disco "3", y hay otra versión en el Unplugged. Espero que les guste. A mi en lo personal me fascina la canción. En cuanto al resto de lo que sucedió en la habitación lo dejo a su imaginación, ¿ok? ; ).

Ahora sí, contesto los reviews!!!!!

Bella Blackvad: ¡Hola! Pues me alegra que aunque no tengas tiempo te tomes unos minutitos para dejarme saber que sigues leyendo. Draco y Sara ahí irán evolucionando, ya lo verás. Sí, fue Harry por decisión de Sara, mejor dicho, porque Alice era amiga de Sara, en el plan de Sara lo que importa es que Voldemort caiga, quienes mueran le importa poco excepto porque Sirius sufriría mucho de perder a James y ella nunca quiso a James. Eso de más deprimente, pues puede que tengas razón, creo que debo escribir de nuevo en Angel de la Guarda o voy a coger fama de ser una escritora trágica (un momento, soy una escritora tragica ¬¬) ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

Sami: ¡Hola! Tranquila, me dejaste review en este chap y eso me alegra. Bueno, es que actualizo una vez a la semana, pero espero que no se te haga mucho lío y puedas seguir leyendo. Sí, todo le pasa a Sara Black, ya oíste sobre la maldición de los Black ¿no? Bueno, nos vemos.

Strega-in-progress: ¡Hola! ¿Muchos fans? Bueno, ejem, ejem… a veces fanfiction no deja subir reviews nada más. Pero que bueno que no se te olvido y dejaste tu comentario. Me alegra que te guste como va la redacción, porque a partir del chap de hoy todo se enreda montones y espero que se entienda. Me alegra también que te guste el desarrollo de los personajes. Pues mi explicación de lo que ocurrió no creo que esté muy cerca de la de JK, pero es divertido imaginarlo. De nada por los reviews, si tus historias son muy buenas, aunque creo que mi favorita sigue siendo Fuego líquido. Besos. Bye.

Amsp14: ¡Hola! Pues espero que ese "no se cuando" sea pronto, porque quiero ver a Remsie y la canción. Espero que te haya gustado como quedo lo de Quiero morir en tu veneno, la verdad solo lo agregue pero es que creo que le va a penas. Y la historia especial se la ganarán pronto, pero no sé cuando podré hacerla.

Nesssa: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste tanto la historia y que te parezca tan interesante. Pues falta mucho para que acabe, así que aprovéchala. Lo de los poderes de Neville es toda una historia, ya se desarrollará (recuerda que Sara B sabe que Sara P lo consideraba muuuuy importante). Me alegra que no te moleste que Harry casi no salga, es que en un inicio debía salir mucho, pero Sara es muy acaparadora.

EmmaFrost-RB: ¡Hola! Al menos ya lo leiste y estás de vuelta, eso me alegra mucho!!!!!! Me alegra que te gustara tanto el ultimo, me habría gustado meter más escenas de esas de James, Lily, Harry y Sirius, me los imagino como una familia muy linda los cuatro juntos. Me alegra que te gustaran las partes de Draco y Sara, porque las partes de Sara Black suelen llevarse el protagonismo. Sí, pobre Remus, pero bueno, así va. Y lo de Narcisa, jaja… bueno, no se suponía que se entendiera bien todavía. Gracias por tu apoyo. Nos vemos.

Leo Black Le-fay: ¡Hola! Supuse que te referías a Honey porque en un inicio mi idea era que cayera mal, pero a mi me empezó a caer muuuuy bien. Me alegra que te guste el chap, y a Draco y Sara dales un poco de tiempo (unas semanitas nada más). De tus amigas me refería a Laurana, aunque pupi-chan también me ha leido, pero Laurana si me dijo que tu la habías recomendado, y si entras a ver mis reviews verás porqué. Bye!!!

Julieta Black Potter: Hola!!! Me alegra saber que tendré reviews tuyos de nuevo. Fanny es una chica de la que se sabrá algo más adelante, pero no es tan importante, y no, no es la razón de Draco para volver a Francia. Draco quiere volver a Francia porque Inglaterra tiene demasiados malos recuerdos para él y Francia es un lugar donde empezar de nuevo. Pues sí, ellos siempre se complican. Draco dirá porqué no la dejo hablar. Pues el libro sí era muy importante, no se si recuerdas que Sirius lee en la mente de Sara que se lo da por una premonición. Sara tiene premoniciones que no entiende hasta el tiempo, pero que la ayudan a decidir que hacer. Esa chica es mía la sigo pronto con dos chaps para compensar la ausencia. Ya casi publico, pero es que nunca me queda tiempo.

Valeska: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustara el chap y la explicación de porque Sirius no fue el Guardián Secreto. A mi también me encanta como es Sirius con Harry, tiene que haber sido así de lindo o más!! Espero que te haya gustado también esta parte y espero que las partes de Sara Black también. Bye.

Angie Crowe: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustaran los capitulos, espero que te haya ido bien en el viaje. Gracias por los halagos!!! Bye.

Andrea: ¡Hola! Ya te di el chap, costó encontrarnos, pero lo logramos, espero que te haya gustado el chap y por cierto, tu historia va muy bien. Pues lo de los Potter ahí está. En caunto Sara y Draco, bueno, ya verás, y lo del carácter de Draco… también veras como evoluciona.

Laurana-Malfoy-Rin: ¡¡Hola!! Me tienes fascinada con tus reviews, que linda que eres dejando uno en cada uno y lees rapidísimo, ya casi nos alcanzaste, espero que para el otro viernes ya te conteste el review del 46. Contestaré rápidamente tus reviews, aunque hay cosas que no puedo responder para no revelar algunas cosas o dar más pistas de la cuenta. REVIEW4: a ver, yo no soy de la Orden de Snape ni fan, mi hermana es la fanática de Snape, yo soy cien x cien siriusiana, pero la verdad el personaje de Snape me gusta mucho, en orden, mis favoritos son Sirius, Remus y Snape, pero es que entre mi hermana, Alexms, strega y Prue Halliweell Snape me han obligado a quererlo en sus historias. Además, bueno, no sé, después del quinto libro le tomé cariño. Sirius es un amor y claro que se le perdona todo… con el tiempo. REVIEW5: Remus es lo más divino después de Sirius en el mundo de JK, y ahora sin Sirius pues… bueno, que queda. Yo también quiero una casa así, la verdad ese con algunos otros de los poderes y las pertenencias de Sara son cosas que a mi me encantaría hacer y/o tener. ¿Se unirán o no? Hum... y lo de Sara Parker, bueno, tomando en cuenta por donde vas leyendo ya sabes la respuesta, casi. REVIEW6: Me alegro que te gusten los encuentros, a mi me encantaba esa parte, era tan linda e inocente comparada con todo lo que tienen que vivir después. Y James celoso, jeje… bueno, en esta historia se refleja lo mismo que Snape me cayó mejor en el quinto libro James me cayó mal, y aunque yo adoro al James de los fics, en esta historia si Sara era amiga de Snape estaba difícil que se llevara con James, y la verdad me divirtió mucho hacerlo así. REVIEW7: los enfados con dos caracteres como esos son difíciles de evitar, pero tienes razón, lo mejor es que sigue la reconciliación. REVIEW8: Me alegra que te guste Draco porque como habrás notado es muy importante aunque aparezca hasta ahora, y bueno, también es distinto al de los libros, pero así me gusta más. Publico una vez cada semana, así que tranquila, si me alcanzarás. REVIEW9: bueno, pobre Sirius, está bien que es un ligón, pero esta vez iba muy en serio. REVIEW10: claro que Lucius no cuenta, en cuanto a Draco, sí, pobre. REVIEW11: ¿No te encajaban las cosas? Bueno, ya sabes como fue que se hizo mortífaga la pobre. En cuanto a Dumbledore, yo no lo soporto, sobre todo después del quinto libro que lo odio!!!!!!! REVIEW12: Bueno, no creo que ya como Voldemort usara el autobús, pero aquí está en los inicios de su carrera, y además, no se montó por casualidad, te lo aseguro. REVIEW13: ¿Por donde vas ahora con quien crees que va a quedar Sara? Bueno, bueno, los enredos amorosos en esta parte son grandes, lo de Regulus, es que tiene que parecerse a su hermano, y Draco enamorado, es lindo ¿no? REVIEW14: Me encanta tu seguridad en Sara Parker. De nada, me encantan los Sirius/Lily y la verdad hay pocos. El mío se llama ¿Por qué ella? y son siete chaps, pero tranquila, no puedo pedirte que la leas ¡si no sé como haces para leerte esta con lo inmensa que es! REVIEW15: Draco con la Orden es algo que nadie habría creído posible. Pero si tiene regalos, pocos, pero tiene. Y a mi también me encanta Dung y odio como Molly lo trata en el libro. REVIEW16: siempre me he preguntado (y me lo pregunto aún) que pasó con la moto de Sirius, si Hagrid la devolvió o que. Pero bueno, ahí esta, me alegra que te gustara, a mi me encantó dársela. La despedida también me alegra que te gustara, ¡y que rápido llegaste al final de la primera parte! REVIEW17: yo también odio a Bellatrix. ¿Has visto una serie que se llama Tirad Watch? Sé que la pregunta no parece venir al caso, pero bueno, ya te diré si me dices que sí… REVIEW18: acabar con Bellatrix, creo que todas nos apuntamos. Sirius es un amor!!!!! Él es divino y super ocurrente, y lo de Pet y Vernie cuando se me ocurrió no podía dejar de ponerlo. REVIEW19: me alegra que te gustara lo de Frank y Alice. Cuidado con los teclados, está bien que Draco es adorable, pero… ¡sin teclado no puedes escribir y salimos perdiendo tus lectores! REVIEW20: jaja… creo que a nadie le hizo gracia la llegada del pobre Ash cuando Sirius ya se había animado con Sara. REVIEW21: ¿A que no te esperabas lo de Ron? ; ). REVIEW22: ¿Fawkes Sara Parker? ¿Con lo que quiere Sara a Dumbledore? Lo dudo. Pero no es mala idea. Gracias por la comparación con Rowling, aunque sea una asesina sin corazón, ella inventó a Sirius y a Remus, hay que reconcer que es un genio. REVIEW23: Sara Black tiene la delicadeza de un elefante en una cristalería, pero la chica está muy traumada y confundida. En cuanto a Snape, hace lo que cree mejor. REVIEW24: Sería tan feliz de quitar a Dumbledore DEFINITIVAMENTE pero bueno, de momento esto es lo más que se puede… REVIEW25: pues que te diré? Yo toi enamorada de Sirius Y de Remus, creo que eso es aún menos recomendable. Lo de Harold lo tenía pensado desde hace mucho (conste que le debo a Vernon Dursley el nombre ¿recuerdas el inicio del primer libro?), y Sara Parker, bueno, es algo egoísta y no se sentía bien. REVIEW26: ¡Yo también quiero que me cuide así! Él es adorable, simplemente divino, por eso es así con Sara… lo amo. REVIEW27: ¡Formemos el club OAVED (Odio al viejo estúpido Dumbeldore)! Y en cuanto a Hermione, algo de razón tenía. Y sí, se fue Draco ya. REVIEW28: pues si Voldemort no liara las cosas no sería Voldy. Y tenías razón con Sara Parker, o algo por el estilo, como has ido leyendo. REVIEW29: el sacrificio de amor es mi parte favorita, así que me alegra que la disfrutaras. Oye!!!!! No me parece eso de tus notas, después no te dejan escribir más o algo así!!!! Espero que te haya ido bien en filo. REVIEW30: es una comunidad de hotmail que se llama animeawards, pero no recuerdo la dirección. Agregame a tu MSN, ¿sí? Leo lo tiene, puede pasártelo. Y Madeline desde que apareció la primera vez le tenía deparado este destino, a mi también me encanta cuando Sirius la ve. REVIEW31: entras a la parte de los encuentros, estos capítulos son mis favoritos (mentira!!!!! Me gusta toda la historia!!!!!! Pero si son de mis favoritos), y Dumbledore tenía que aprender un poco, aunque sea por vejez. REVIEW33: poco a poco se ve lo del pasado de Sara P. Lo de Petunia ¿te lo esperabas? Creo que yo leia un fic en el que Dudley era hijo de Sirius… pero eso es otra historia, en esta, no lo es, pero vamos, Petunia no es tonta, ¿cómo no iba a gustarle Sirius con lo perfecto que es? REVIEW34: lo Sara y su hija, bueno, no te puedo decir, lo de Petunia ya se aclarará, y lo del cumple, gracias, es que era la mayoría de edad y tenía que ser especial. ¿Lenta? Te has leído como 400 paginas en menos de una semana, a eso no lo llamo ser lento. REVIEW35: el destino da lata toda la historia, sin destino, no hay historia, ya verás porque lo digo mucho más adelante. Y si, es corto, la verdad a veces me gustaría hacer una historia alterna donde fueran felices, pero me temo que Sirius Black no fue creado para ser feliz. REVIEW36: pues Sara B no se ha enterado de lo que su madre ha hecho por su padre, pero bueno, es que tampoco a tenido como. REVIEW37: creo que en esta parte si son más cortos los chaps que antes, me empeñé en hacer a Fleur insorportable, es que Tonks me cae muy bien, más desde que mi hermana empezó a escribir sobre ella y Snape. Draco volverá, tran quila, y lo de las historias… parece que tienes un muy buen plan de que podría pasar. Pero no te diré que tan acertada o perdida estás. REVIEW38: jajajaja... me hizo mucha gracia lo de Dumbledore y Voldy. Sara Parker tiene que seguir en su papel si quiere mantener a Sirius vivo, pero te aseguro que matar a Rose le dolio mucho. A mi también me encanta Bill. bueno chica, espero que para la proxima ya me hayas alcanzado, pero nada de descuidar los estudios, ok?

Hermy: hola!!!!!!!!!!! Mi otra lectora nueva, gracias por los reviews, me emocionaron mucho. Me alegra que te gustara tanto la historia y que la leyeras tan increíblemente rápido, continuo siempre que es posible los viernes en la noche, sino los sábados a alguna hora del día, así que siempre hay un chap por semana. A veces los chaps quedan algo cortos, pero bueno, en compesación hay unos muuuuuy largos. Espero que sigas leyendo!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Esto es todo por hoy!!!!!!!!!!

Espero sus comentarios con ansias, saludos a todos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black.


	47. La caída del fénix

Hola a todos!!!!!!

Pues aquí estoy con otro capítulo de la historia. Se acerca el final de la cuarta parte, ya pasamos la mitad en estos momentos si no me equivoco.

Pero primero…

¡GRACIAS POR LOS 400 REVIEWS! No puedo creer que ya he llegado a tantos, y todo gracias a ustedes… No tengo muchísimo tiempo, así que para celebrar escribí un capítulo más que forma parte de esta historia. Me explico, el fic se llama 31 de Octubre 1981 y ocurre al mismo tiempo que el capítulo anterior. Pueden acceder a el a través de mi bio, espero que les guste.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios al capitulo anterior, pero en serio lamento muchísimo no poder contestar reviews hoy. Con el trabajo de la U se me hace imposible, prometo contestarlos más adelante, pero este cierre de semestre me va a costar demasiado. No dejaré de publicar, pero no sé cuando podré contestarlos. Aún así, por favor, déjenme igual sus comentarios, me interesan muchísimo, y si tienen alguna duda sobre la trama, déjenla, que la contestaré con muchísimo gusto, porque quiero que vayan entendiéndolo todo. No se preocupen, sacaré el tiempo para hacerlo.

Ahora sí, los dejo con el capítulo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**La caída del fénix**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sara se encontró paralizada. ¿qué podía hacer? Nunca había contado con que algo así fuera a pasar. Voldemort no estaba muerto, pero era un hecho que tampoco estaba vivo. Había perdido su cuerpo, y los poderes también, ella lo había sentido, pero, ¿dónde estaban sus poderes entonces? Claro, la reserva. Funcionaba como una Klein conectada a Voldemort. La energía que le era natural probablemente estaba en ella, y si Voldemort volvía volvería a él de inmediato. No había contado con eso. Si Voldemort volvía y recuperaba sus poderes, incluidos los de ella estaría ligada a él de nuevo, y ya no podía quitarle los poderes como había planeado, la reserva estaba demasiado bien guardada.

Sirius... de repente Sara se sintió aún peor y empezó a temblar como loca. Todos creían que Sirius era el guardián secreto, ¿serían tan idiotas como pare creer que de verdad él había traicionado a James Potter y su familia? Si, Dumbledore era lo suficientemente idiota como para eso. Tenía que atrapar a Peter de cualquier forma. Sirius se encargaría de eso. Pero un momento... si Sirius llegaba y encontraba al niño Potter no iba a ir tras Peter. Pero si la Orden lo perseguía...

Sara sintió que le iba a estallar la cabeza. Se sentía tan débil que los pensamientos la aturdían. Alguien tenía que atrapar a Peter. Si Sirius no lo hacía lo haría ella.

¿Se mantendría en pie su encuentro en el Valle de Godric? ¡Que ni se le ocurriera! Si se aparecía por ahí lo matarían. Podía imaginar el odio que debía haber surgido en los corazones de los amigos de los Potter al pensar que el hombre que era su hermano y su mejor amigo lo hubiera traicionado tan vilmente.

- Idiotas – dijo Sara- tal vez Remus...

No, Remus desconfiaba de Sirius. Sabía que un día iba a arrepentirse de usar a Peter de espía. Pero nunca creyó que sería Sirius quien pagaría por su error.

Tenía que decidir que hacer, pero la falta de información la desesperaba. Y también tenía que pensar en la reacción de los otros mortífagos y del ministerio. Lo más probable es que los aurores salieran a la caza de los mortífagos. ¿Lucharían o huirían? Bueno, si iba a abandonar a los mortífagos iba a necesitar una coartada buena para justificarse con Voldemort cuando volviera. No, ¿no acababa de decidir que iba a dejarlo? Información, eso era lo que necesitaba. Y sabía en quien podía encontrarla. Trató de aparecerse, pero le fue imposible. Estaba muy débil, no podía creer que la afectaba tanto lo sucedido a Voldemort, pero bueno, la mitad de sus poderes se habían desaparecido...

Iba a tener que usar otros medios. ¿Polvos Flu? Sí, ahí había un poco. Se alistó rápidamente, pero antes de acercarse a la chimenea miró todo el cuarto con una gran nostalgia. La sensación de cercanía de Sirius no había desaparecido, cada centímetro de la habitación lo despedía, y podía jurar que ella también lo hacía. Tomó la piedra negra que colgaba en su cuello y apretándola fuertemente le devolvió su forma y color original. El zafiro brilló más que nunca. Luego tomó los Polvos Flu y pronunció la dirección:

- ¡Milford Haven, 45st. 899 Dark-blit!

Salió de la chimenea rápidamente, pero el departamento estaba vacío. ¿Dónde podía estar su amigo a esas horas del día? Aunque en realidad, no sabía que hora era. No sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que se encontrara con Sirius en el bar. Para su sorpresa, al acercarse a la ventana pudo ver que empezaba a amanecer.

- ¿Snape? ¡Parker! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sara se volvió sobresaltada y se encontró con Bellatrix Lestrange.

- ¿Has sabido algo de él? ¿Sabes donde debemos buscarlo? – le preguntó rápidamente.

Sara se sorprendió, Bellatrix parecía realmente asustada y consternada.

- No – contestó Sara lentamente- no, no sé nada.

- Tiene que estar vivo – dijo Bellatrix cerca de la histeria- yo sé que lo está. Nuestro señor no puede morir... él me lo dijo, tomó precauciones...

Sara recordó aquella horrible poción. Sí, algo le decía que esa poción había funcionado. Unido claro, a la reserva.

- Lestrange –le dijo Sara en tono de mando- ¿dónde están los mortífagos?

- Los cobardes huyeron...

- ¿Todos?

- No, algunos, como Karkarov...

- ¿Snape?

- No lo sé – dijo Bellatrix- dijo que iba a averiguar algo. Yo he estado tratando de contenerlos, para que no huyan.

- Estás loca – le dijo Sara- tienen que huir y esconderse.

- ¿Huir y esconderse? – repitió Bellatrix incrédulamente- ¿qué clase de...

- Bella, escúchame – le dijo Sara que lo último que quería era que Bellatrix empezara una guerra para recuperar a su señor- tenemos que ser discretos. Los aurores se han lanzado a la calle tras nosotros. Debemos ser prudentes, y esperar a que sea el momento de buscar a nuestro señor.

- Eso le decía yo – dijo una voz fina y arrastrada tras ellas. Sara se volvió y se encontró con Lucius Malfoy- no es lo mismo estar con el Señor Oscuro que sin él.

- Lo que ustedes quieren es abandonarlo – dijo con desprecio Bellatrix- yo no lo abandonaré, yo soy realmente fiel, y cuando lo encuentre y lo traiga de vuelta me recompensará más que a nadie.

Bellatrix salió de la habitación rápidamente. Sara se quedó pensativa, nunca había visto a Bellatrix así. ¿Qué hacer? No podía permitir que los mortífagos empezaran a atacar bajo la dirección de Bella, sería terrible.

- Malfoy, ordena la retirada – le dijo Sara – si los encuentran, no nieguen los cargos. Ya nos las arreglaremos si permanecemos unidos pero discretos. Tienes razón, ya no tenemos la fuerza del Señor Oscuro para mantenernos en pie.

- ¿Quieres que nos dejemos meter en Azkaban?

- Eso deberían hacer por su señor – respondió Sara- pero tu no.

- ¿Qué?

- Vas a alegar que estabas bajo la maldición Imperius. No te será difícil fingir los

síntomas, ya conoces a tu esposa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Escúchame – le dijo Sara rápidamente- has lo que te digo y luego se bueno con tu esposa y tu hijo, o yo misma te lo haré pagar. Ahora vete.

Una vez que Malfoy se fue a informar al resto que la señorita Parker ordenaba la retirada Sara se dirigió a su cuarto y empezó a empacar. Tenía que salir de ahí rápido, pero tenía que evitar que Bella uniera un equipo muy grande para buscar a Voldemort.

Encontró el detector de magia de Leithold y decidió tenerlo a mano, no sabía para qué, pero le parecía útil. Le sorprendía que Bellatrix no le hubiera preguntado por Sirius, tal vez el Señor Oscuro no le había comunicado de su misión...

Una vez hechas las maletas volvió al cuarto de Snape. ¿Dónde estaba? Necesitaba respuestas.

Se encontró a Bellatrix de camino.

- La hiciste buena- le dijo en tono de reproche- todos se fueron.

- ¿Todos?

- Menos Rabastán, Rodolphus, Barty y yo. Snape aún no ha vuelto. Y quedas tu.

- Esperaré a Snape – le contestó Sara asombrada nuevamente de la actitud de Bella, ¿cuánto tiempo iba a estar así? No parecía dudar de que Sara iba a quedarse.

Sara entró al cuarto de su amigo. No cabía más que esperar. Una hora después sintió estremecerse el detector y pudo leer en su pantalla: "Uso de Polvos Flu".

En ese momento, Snape llegó a su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Ya se le pasará – le dijo Snape mientras bajaban hacia la entrada de la casa de las serpientes.

- ¿Ah?

- Sara, ya se le pasará.

- No importa –dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros – tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir.

- Ella no cree que en verdad seas tu.

- Tal vez tiene sus razones para creerlo – dijo Draco pensativo- últimamente no hemos estado muy bien. Todo con ella es tan... complicado.

- ¿No han estado bien? – repitió Snape.

- Son puras tonterías – dijo Draco- en general es como si las cosas no hubieran cambiado, pero es que no puedo seguir como antes... Me volvería loco. Es mejor así.

- ¿Vas a renunciar a ella?

- ¿Tengo opción? – dijo Draco- realmente, no lo creo. Hoy hace un año que vivo con ella. No creo que pueda aguantar mucho más. Es como si estuviéramos en una encrucijada, no podemos seguir igual. Yo no puedo.

- ¿Y sabes que siente ella de esto?

Draco se quedó en silencio. ¿Qué sentía Sara?

- Creo que siente algo por mi. Pero eso no me sirve de nada. Antes me consolaba en cierta forma la idea de que ella no creía que sentía algo por mi, pero ahora sé que ella lo sabe. Pero no lo quiere así. No le interesa. La entiendo. Sara tiene una mente muy complicada, todo lo de sus padres la tiene medio loca. No quiere enamorarse para no hacer ninguna idiotez como las de su madre.

- ¿Por qué crees que ella lo sabe?

- Después del baile. Cuando la estaba cuidando. Iba a decírmelo, pero no la dejé hacerlo.

- Hasta ahora había seguido todo lo que habías dicho, pero creo que ya no.

- Lo iba a decir, y le dije que lo pensara. Que no dijera nada de lo que se fuera a arrepentir... y no dijo nada. No habría soportado que dijera algo y luego saber que se arrepiente de ello pero que por su palabra no se echa atrás. Ella tampoco lo hubiera soportado. Obviamente, lo que siente por mi no es lo suficientemente fuerte. No tanto como lo que yo...

Draco se calló de repente, como si acabara de descubrir que estaba hablando con alguien.

- Lo siento – dijo- he estado diciendo tonterías. Ya casi llegamos a la Sala Común.

Snape se detuvo. Draco tuvo que hacer lo mismo.

- No es cierto – le dijo Snape- te entiendo. Pero no creo que estés en lo cierto.

- Desde ese día las cosas cambiaron. Estamos como siempre y de un momento a otro empieza un pleito estúpido como estos, donde nos decimos cosas hirientes que ni siquiera vienen al caso, y después ella actúa como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Tal vez ella puede olvidar tan rápido, pero yo no.

- Evasión... herirse mutuamente – dijo Snape para si mismo. Recordó la época de las bromas entre Sara y Sirius. Entendía el lado Parker de Sara, pero la parte Black lo desconcertaba. Y Sara tenía una personalidad demasiado fuerte a veces... otras muy débil. De repente pareció recordar a Draco- mira Malfoy, no te preocupes. Sara algún día va a reaccionar.

- Pero no sé si voy a esperar hasta ese día.

- ¿Tienes opción?

Caminaron en silencio. Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común de Slytherin Draco miró alrededor con desagrado. No había soñado nunca poner de nuevo un pie ahí. Estaba vacía, fría y tenía un aspecto tenebroso. Tan distinta a su casa con Sara...

Snape lo instaló con unos alborozados chiquillos que no se mostraron más que emocionados a pesar de la brusquedad de su nuevo compañero.

- Habla con ella mañana – le dijo Snape antes de irse.

- No – negó Draco.

- Ustedes dos están siendo un poco infantiles – le dijo Snape- pero si dejan pasar lo de hoy, creo que ya van a haber decidido que lado de la bifurcación tomar, y todavía no es hora para ello.

Snape se fue rápidamente, y Draco se quedó en la cama con las cortinas cerradas. Al otro día hablaría con Sara. Como habían cambiado las cosas. Ese día su madre cumplía un año de muerta. No había querido pensar en eso en todo el día. De hecho, no había permitido que Sara o Tonks le hablaran de ello para evitar ir ese día a la casa. Al día siguiente vería si hablaba con Sara o no.

Sin embargo, al otro día le sería imposible hablar con ella. Dobby despertó a Dumbledore a primera hora de la mañana: alguien había atacado a Sara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Sara! – exclamó Snape asombrado. Sara había aislado el cuarto, así que nadie oyó la llegada de su amigo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó ella ansiosamente, precipitándose sobre él – necesito saber.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Si tu querido Black se salió con la suya? –preguntó Snape con burla- Porque de sobra sabes lo que le pasó al Señor Oscuro.

- Severus, por favor… – le rogó Sara.

- Casi lo logra. Casi escapa. Pero no pudo – contestó Snape con un evidente mal humor.

- ¿Qué? – Sara lo miró sorprendida, ¿qué quería decir?

- El idiota de Pettigrew trató de matar al traidor.

- No entiendo nada de lo que me dices.

- Pettigrew buscó a Black y lo arrinconó en una calle. No pongas esa cara. No pudo con él. Black lo hizo añicos, pero lo atraparon.

Sara se dejó caer en el sillón. No podía procesar lo que Snape le estaba diciendo.

- ¿Quieres decir que él, que Sirius está en … ? – le preguntó Sara lentamente.

- Sí, está en Azkaban –contestó Snape bruscamente.

Sara perdió todo el color de su rostro. Sus labios se pusieron blancos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Pero, ¿cómo…?

- Eso me pregunto yo – le dijo Snape obviamente enojado- ¿cómo hiciste para traer a Black de vuelta? ¿Cómo lo convenciste de traicionar al imbécil de Potter? ¿Desde hace cuanto? Te creí cuando dijiste que realmente no querías estar de este lado… pero me mentiste. Si no hubieras querido estar de este lado nunca hubieras traído a Black, te conozco.

- No es lo que piensas – le dijo Sara- Sirius no traiciono a Potter. Él no era el espía y lo sabes. No te mentí ese día, y lo sabes también.

- ¿De verdad? –exclamó Snape con sorpresa- ¿se supone que lo sé?

- Sí, lo sabes, no te mentí, y no traje a Sirius al lado oscuro.

- ¿Vino por él sólo entonces? ¿Al fin vino a buscarte?

- Claro que no – respondió Sara exasperada- tu sabes que él no era el espía.

- No, no le sé. Nunca vi a tu espía.

- ¡Tu tienes que haberlo visto cuando venía! Sabes que el espía era bajo y gordo y no dejaba que nadie lo viera. ¿Algo de eso te suena a Sirius?

- Te digo que no lo vi. Pero no necesariamente tenía que ser el espía el mismo que el traidor. Es un hecho que es él.

- ¿Según Dumbledore? – preguntó Sara con ironía- debe estar feliz de haberlo metido en la cárcel… pero no durará mucho ahí.

- Olvídalo – le advirtió Snape – no podrás sacarlo de Azkaban.

- ¿Por qué no? Los dementores no me hacen nada y puedo aparecerme donde quiera.

- Podías, querrás decir – le dijo Snape. Sara palideció aún más, si eso era posible- Dumbledore sabe lo de tus poderes. Estás débil ahora. Además, ayudó al ministerio a poner unos potentes hechizos contra ti en esa prisión. No puedes entrar en ella ni en los tribunales por nada del mundo. Están cerrados por siempre para ti.

- Mientes – le dijo Sara incorporándose y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- Sabes que no – le dijo Snape – nunca más verás a Sirius Black.

Sara no podía creer esa terrible verdad. Era imposible. Sirius no podía estar en Azkaban. ¡No podía! ¿Cómo iba a dejar que lo atraparan? Sabiendo que ella lo esperaba…

Empezó a llorar y llorar desconsoladamente. Snape perdió todo rastro de enojo y la abrazó.

- Lo siento, no debí decírtelo as

- ¡No es cierto! No puede ser verdad… lo voy a sacar de ahí como sea. Pero no, ¡no! No pueden haberlo atrapado.

- Lo siento Sara, pero así es. Pettigrew lo persiguió y lo acorraló, después de que Black lo mató algo le pasó… se quedó ahí, riendo como loco, no puso resistencia cuando los Magos de Choque del Grupo de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales y el personal del Departamento de Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia llegaron y se lo llevaron. Dijo que todo era su culpa.

- No es cierto, es mi culpa – dijo Sara en medio de su llanto- es mi culpa. Está así por Potter, debe haber encontrado los cadáveres... y el niño, ¿qué pasó con el niño?

- No te lo voy a decir – le dijo Snape severo de repente.

- Vamos Severus, sabes que no voy a ir a matarlo.

- Está bajo la custodia de Dumbledore, él se encargará de que esté bien.

- Pobre niño –dijo Sara- no le desearía ni a mi peor enemigo estar bajo la custodia de Dumbledore. ¿Sirius lo sabe?

- Debe suponerlo.

- ¿Y Pettigrew?

- Hecho pedazos… dicen que el pedazo más grande que encontraron de él fue un dedo.

- Al menos logró matarlo… – dijo Sara para si misma. Era algo. -Tienes que ayudarme a sacarlo de ahí – exclamó de repente.

- ¿Qué? – Snape la miró para comprobar si había perdido el juicio- ¿ayudarte a sacar a ese de Azkaban? Nunca.

- Pero…

- No Sara- negó Snape – primero que nada Dumbledore va a escudarme para que no me metan a mi en Azkaban. No puedo traicionar su confianza, ni siquiera por ti. Dos, no pienso mover un dedo para ayudar a Black, porque simplemente no me agrada. Y tres, ¿no has pensado que si traicionó a Potter bien puede traicionarte a ti? Yo que pasé todo este tiempo luchando contra esto, arriesgando mi vida, no me importaba que si salías de aquí fueras con él y no conmigo… pero sí me importa que mientras yo hacía eso Black haya estado jugando al revés y traicionando a Dumbledore.

- ¡Él no ha traicionado a nadie!

- Él mismo admitió su culpa.

- Mi culpa – dijo Sara- mi culpa. Y ahora debo arreglarlo.

Sara se separó de Snape y se pasó las manos por el cabello para alisarlo. Se limpió las lágrimas de la cara y lo miró inexpresivamente.

- Me voy Severus. Espero que Dumbledore de verdad te proteja y te saque de esto. Cuídate. Si ocupas mi ayuda algún día no dudes en buscarme. Yo no te la negaré aunque tu me la niegues a mi.

- Sara…

- Vete. Yo propicié el escape de los mortífagos para que se escondieran, le diré a Bella que tu también te fuiste.

- Pero ya eres libre. Me dijiste una vez que si podías salirte lo harías.

- Pero no puedo. No soy libre. El mismo Dumbledore sabe que Voldemort no ha muerto, que volverá.

- Entonces será otra pelea.

- Sí, pero yo ya no tengo por quien pelear. Adiós Severus, espero que nuestro próximo encuentro sea mejor que este.

Sara salió de su cuarto y dejó el edificio rápidamente. Tenía que hablar con él, aunque fuera lo último que quisiera hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El ataque se había producido de noche, pero nadie lograba explicarse cómo había sucedido.

La casa no había sido forzada (de hecho, se suponía que era imposible). La ventana estaba cerrada por dentro. Alguien había entrado a la habitación de Sara, la había golpeado en la cabeza, le había administrado una serie de venenos y le habían atravesado el pecho con una especie de tosca estaca.

Sara estaba muy grave, y a pesar de que todos sabían que no iba a morirse todos estaban muy preocupados, porque no parecía recuperarse de ninguna forma.

Dobby era quien la había encontrado a la mañana siguiente, al entrar a buscar una taza que faltaba en la cocina y que presumió acertadamente Sara se había llevado la noche anterior al cuarto con un poco de chocolate.

Madame Pomfrey había tenido grandes problemas para detener la hemorragia del pecho de la chica, pues la estaca o bien alguno de los venenos era anti-cicatrizante. Necesitaban llevarla a desintoxicación de venenos peligroso en el San Mungo, aunque, como bien dijo Madame Pomfrey, lo que Sara tenía en esos momentos en la sangre no eran venenos peligrosos, sino mortales.

Sin embargo, Dumbledore se negó a llevarla al hospital.

- Pero si está tan grave deberían llevarla – exclamó Ron con inquietud.

- Claro genio, para que ataquen el San Mungo –dijo una fría voz entrando a la sala donde estaban Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, a quienes como a él Dumbledore había mandado a llamar.

- No estaba hablando contigo, Malfoy. Además, ¿para qué van a atacar el San Mungo?

- Para atrapar a Sara –dijo Draco con tono de que Ron estaba preguntando estupideces.

- ¿Y según tu brillante teoría, por qué no se la llevaron el día del ataque?

- Porque no podían sacar a una fénix así por que sí del campus de Hogwarts.

- ¡Tonterías!

- No Ron, puede que tenga razón... si Dumbledore se negó es probable que sea así –intervino Hermione en tono pensativo, como si no hubiera notado el lado de quien estaba tomando- Tal vez sólo quieren que tengan que sacarla de Hogwarts. Una vez fuera de aquí no estarían en desventaja.

- Creo que tienes razón – dijo Ginny con aire pensativo- porque el ataque en sí no tiene ningún sentido, digo, ella no va a morirse.

- Pero, ¿cómo entraron a la casa? – preguntó Harry a quien esa pregunta en específico lo tenía intrigado.

Los chicos siguieron con su serie de teorías, todas muy poco probables, mientras Draco los miraba sin prestarles mucha atención.

Las explicaciones que les dieron no fueron muchas. Vendrían unos curanderos y medimagos a atenderla en el colegio, se quedaría en la enfermería porque la casa sería cerrada para la investigación, de la que se encargaría Ojo Loco personalmente, más el personal del ministerio asignado, que fue precisamente Tonks y otra aurora llamada Arya.

- La chica delira – informaron los medimagos- no cesa de llamar tres nombres: Sirius, Kyara y Jonathan.

La investigación de Ojo Loco terminó a las dos semanas, y en esos momentos Sara apenas estaba recobrando el conocimiento. Sus amigos podían pasar diversos ratos a su lado, pero cuando deliraba les pedían que salieran. Sin embargo la habían visto, pálida como un fantasma, extender sus manos en el vacío, llamando a su padre, a su madre adoptiva y a aquel amigo tan entrañable.

Draco sin embargo había visitado poco la enfermería. Iba cuando sabía que no habría nadie más, y tomaba la mano de Sara, y esta se tranquilizaba inmediatamente. Madame Pomfrey no quería que nadie se acercara tanto a la chica, pero Dumbledore le había mandado no decirle nada al chico.

Draco seguía viviendo en la casa Slytherin con los de primer año, ya que la casa estaba cerrada para las investigaciones, lo que había sido un problema para él, pues muchos de sus libros y cuadernos seguían ahí y Ojo Loco no lo dejó entrar. No había tenido problemas en la casa Slytherin, pues tampoco pasaba mucho tiempo ahí. Nadie sabía a qué se había dedicado Draco durante esas dos semanas, pero parecía que estaba rehuyendo más que antes de cualquier tipo de compañía humana. Draco en realidad tenía miedo, aunque no lo hubiera admitido. Lo que había temido desde que lo aceptaran del lado de Dumbledore estaba por ocurrir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Es la única explicación posible – finalizó Ojo Loco.

- No estoy de acuerdo –protestó Tonks- ese no es el reporte que voy a dar al Ministerio.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a explicarlo todo? –le preguntó Arya frunciendo el entrecejo– digo, yo no creo que él lo haya hecho, pero no tenemos otra explicación.

- Dumbledore, ¿usted que piensa? –preguntó la profesora McGonogall volviéndose al director que había permanecido en silencio.

La sala estaba llena. Alastor Ojo Loco Moody estaba de pie frente a las mesas. Arya West y Nymphadora Tonks estaban sentadas juntas en dos sillas que estaban de frente al resto de los presentes: Albus Dumbledore, en calidad de director del colegio. Madame Pomfrey, a cargo de la enfermería junto a Oscar Wyle, el medimago a cargo de vigilar el proceso de curación de Sara. La profesora Minerva McGonogall, jefa de la casa de Sara. Finalmente, Remus Lupin y Severus Snape, en calidad de encargados (por parte de Dumbledore) de la chica y en el caso del último, Jefe de la casa del "acusado".

El director se alisó la túnica con la mano, y después junto las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos frente a su rostro, en actitud meditativa.

- Draco Malfoy es un individuo muy interesante – dijo Dumbledore remarcando la última palabra- y proviene de una familia aún más interesante.

- ¿Los Malfoy? – preguntó McGonogall con escepticismo.

- Los Black – contestaron Tonks y Remus a la vez.

- Exactamente- dijo Dumbledore- la verdad, no sé que pensar. Tal vez ha sido un magnífico actor todo este tiempo.

- No lo creo – dijo Snape- no ha estado actuando. Al menos no sobre lo que siente por Sara.

Moody vio a Snape con cierto desprecio. Por más ex mortífago había sido mortífago, y eso Moody no lo olvidaba. A Snape no le pasó por alto esa mirada.

- Yo he estado en una posición como la suya – siguió Snape- sé lo que se siente. Dejar ese mundo para encontrarse en uno en el que todos desconfían de ti...

- Yo tampoco creo que haya sido él –dijo Remus- el ataque fue demasiado salvaje, inhumano, no del tipo que haría una persona con la personalidad de Draco. De él esperaría haberla encontrado con lo venenos... pero lo aparatoso del golpe y la estaca, sobre todo la estaca, no me suena.

- No fue él – dijo Tonks en tono obstinado.

- Repasemos lo que sucedió – propuso Arya- Sara desaparece y los deja a ustedes tres solos. Presuntamente volvió de inmediato a la casa. Unos quince minutos más tarde, tal vez veinte, nadie está muy seguro, Draco va solo a la casa a "buscar sus cosas" para poder pasar la noche en Slytherin. El profesor Snape lo espera en el vestíbulo y él tardó en volver unos cinco minutos, lo cual no es mucho tiempo, la verdad... llegan a la sala común veinte minutos después. Según los estudiantes de primer año Draco no dejó la cama en toda la noche. El elfo doméstico encuentra a Sara a las seis de la mañana. Puerta y ventanas cerradas, todo en orden menos el cuarto de Sara y no falta nada...

- Sólo Malfoy podía entrar y salir de esa casa a voluntad –remarcó Moody- y sólo de él Sara no se hubiera defendido de oírlo entrar a la casa. Podía tener las cosas para irse listas, y sólo ocupó cinco minutos para golpearla a traición, someterla a los venenos y clavarle la estaca.

- ¿Una estaca? – preguntó McGonogall- pero eso se utiliza en los vampiros.

- Quería hacerlo aparatoso – explicó Moody.

- Esto es una locura – dijo Tonks levantándose- ilógico, completamente ilógico.

- ¡Estamos hablando del hijo de un mortífago que fue criado para ser uno de ellos! – exclamó Moody molesto de ver que nadie parecía tan convencido como él.

- ¡Y a quien los mortífagos le mataron a su madre y tratan de matarlo a él y quien salvó a Sara en el primer ataque contra ella en el baile! – le respondió Tonks con una nota furiosa en la voz.

- Vamos a calmarnos – dijo Remus- podemos esperar a que Sara despierte y nos diga lo que recuerda.

- Nada, probablemente – dijo Arya- después de ese tipo de ataques no sueles recordar nada.

- A mi lo que me intriga es por qué Sara no se defendió – dijo Snape más para él que para los demás.

- Porque no creyó que tuviera que defenderse – dijo Dumbledore.

- O bien, porque no se atrevía a herir a Malfoy – dijo Moody en tono sugestivo.

- No lo creo –dijo Snape- estaba enojada con Malfoy. Bien lo hubiera atacado para librar su furia aunque después se muriera de remordimiento. Sara es del tipo "ataca y luego pregunta".

- Otro punto muy importante que se me había olvidado mencionar: – dijo Ojo Loco- ella misma lo señaló como el espía antes del ataque.

- ¡Tonterías! – exclamó Snape esa vez, para sorpresa de todos- lo que Sara dijo antes del ataque no tenía nada que ver.

- Ella dijo que era él –dijo Arya- eso puede considerarse como un testimonio válido.

- No cuando se dice por los motivos que Sara lo dijo –señaló Remus a quien Snape había puesto al tanto de lo ocurrido.

- Pero... –fue a replicar Moody, pero una voz burlona desde la pared dijo:

- Parece que se les olvida que están hablando de un par de adolescentes. Nada de lo que dicen es lo que quieren decir en realidad... menos cuando son dos como _esos_ dos, en especial ella, que suelen jugar a muy grandes y en el momento importante se muestran como niños... –Phineas Nigellus había decidido participar de la conversación. No había estado en la casa cuando sucedió el ataque pues estaba en Grimmauld Place esperando un mensaje que debía llevar, pero sí había estado _antes_ de que ellos se fueran a la oficina de Dumbledore- Cuando llegó la carta para que fueran a verlos estaban empezando una discusión y Sara estaba molesta por algo que él dijo. Eso es todo lo que hay detrás de esa acusación. Y por si a alguien le interesa la opinión de un viejo como yo... Draco no lo hizo. Le importa demasiado, tanto, que no le importa disimularlo.

Después de dicho esto Phineas desapareció del cuadro.

- Entrometido – masculló Moody.

- No tenemos nada concreto contra Malfoy –dijo Dumbledore- y hasta el momento ha dado motivos para que confiemos en él... pero no podemos fiarnos tampoco. Esperemos ha que tengamos pruebas, pero no hay duda de que nuestro principal sospechoso.

Draco acababa de llegar a la puerta de la oficina de Dumbledore y había puesto la oreja en la puerta para asegurarse de que Dumbledore estuviera solo, pero al oír lo que decían se había dado cuenta de que su temor era una realidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Ya ha despertado la chica?

- Nadie lo sabe – respondió la ronca voz de Goyle padre – mi hijo a tratado de colarse en la enfermería, pero está muy bien guardada.

Voldemort despidió a Goyle, y se quedó a solas con Bellatrix.

- No sé por qué tardan tanto – admitió- las sospechas ya deben haber recaído en él.

- Tal vez Dumbledore no quiere aceptarlo – sugirió Bellatrix.

- O tal vez quiera tenerlo cerca para vigilarlo – dijo Voldemort, y luego exclamó como si sus propias palabras le hubieran dado la respuesta- ¡lo quiere cerca para vigilarlo! Está tan seguro de poder arriesgar a la chica...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero con ansias sus comentarios, y no olviden el capítulo de celebración que forma parte de la historia.

El próximo capítulo se llama: "Confesiones" y les prometo que hay DOS conversaciones muuuuuy interesantes.

Saludos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black.

PD: deséenme suerte en el examen de filosofía que tengo el martes.


	48. Confesiones

Hola a todos!!!!

Aquí estoy una vez más, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡lamento muchísimo la tardanza!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! El viernes no pude y el sábado pase todo el día en una reunión de un trabajo… y cuando fui publicar el domingo, ¡fanfiction no funcionaba! Hasta hoy no he podido volver, porque en la mañana tenía un examen undecente, y para mañana tengo una monografía, ¡qué dura es la U!

Desafortunadamente no tengo posibilidad de responder los reviews esta vez tampoco, pero quiero agradecerle a **Strega-in-progress, amsp14, Licon, Sami, Bella Blackvad **(no te desanimes por fa, me encantan tus megas reviews)**, Seika **(¡Gracias por leer!)**, Hermy, Julieta Black Potter, Nessa, Laurana-Malfoy-Rin, Trixi Black y Leo Black Le-fay** por sus reviews. Me gustaría mucho responderles porque están muy interesantes algunos de sus comentarios, pero espero que con este chap se aclaren o se cumplan algunos de sus deseos.

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, no se hace con fines de lucro. Ahora si, los dejo con el chap.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Confesiones_**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- No es necesario que levante la varita – le dijo Sara al entrar en su oficina- sólo quiero hablar con usted.

- Es un poco tarde para las disculpas, Sara – le contestó Albus Dumbledore mientras llenaba unos papeles en el escritorio- ¿cómo entraste aquí?

- Hogwarts no es un límite para mi.

- Y asumo que estás aquí porque Azkaban sí lo es.

- Estoy aquí porque usted metió a la cárcel a un hombre inocente.

Era ya tarde, Sara no había podido llegar más rápido, pues tuvo que reservar sus poderes para entrar en el castillo. No entendía porque estaba tan débil.

- ¿Inocente? – repitió incrédulamente Dumbledore- no sabía que era un adjetivo que se le pueda dar a un hombre que vendió a su mejor amigo.

- No lo hizo. Él no era el Guardián Secreto.

- Sara, me parece que el encarcelamiento de Sirius te ha afectado un poco, ¿sino que haces aquí diciéndome mentiras que sabes que no hay forma posible de que crea?

- ¡Tiene que creerme! –le gritó Sara acercándose a él- el espía era Peter Pettigrew, yo misma lo busqué, lo entrené y lo inicié. Cuando usted mandó a los Potter a hacer el encantamiento fidelio iban a utilizar a Sirius, pero él les pidió que no lo hicieran, porque sabía que yo tenía muy fácil acceso a su mente y no serviría de nada, pero como los Potter y él sabían que ninguno de los tres era el espía optaron por buscar a alguien más para que fuera el Guardián y no decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a usted, para evitar que el espía se enterara. De esa manera perseguiríamos a Sirius y el Guardián con sus custodiados estaría bien. El problema es que eligieron a Peter, y no dudó en traicionarlos.

- Buena historia – le dijo Dumbledore con el mismo tono que usaba cuando ella era pequeña y le enseñaba un horrible dibujo de los que solía hacer – pero con ciertos fallos. Los Potter esperaban a Sirius para la cena.

- Y él no llegó porque estaba conmigo.

- ¿Contigo? ¿Esa es tu defensa?

- Peter lo engañó y lo envió donde yo estaba, lejos, en Kent. Yo me encargué de entretenerlo un rato…

- Pero él fue visto en el Valle de Godric, y tenía la intención de matar al niño.

- ¿Matar a Harry? Primero dejaría que lo mataran a él antes de que le pase algo a ese niño. Yo le dije lo del ataque y quería impedirlo, pero no llegó a tiempo. Él era el padrino del niño, quería hacerse cargo de él.

- ¿Y por qué ibas a decírselo?

- ¡Porque lo amo!

- Eso es lo primero que creo que dices sinceramente de todo lo que has dicho desde que entraste a esta oficina. Crees que lo amas, y ahora vienes con una historia totalmente inverosímil para tratar de salvarlo de los pecados que cometió como bien sabes por ti.

Sara no contestó a eso último de inmediato.

- No es cierto – dijo lentamente- vengo a decirle la verdad para que él no pague por mi los pecados que cometí yo.

- Él mismo no se ha defendido – le dijo Dumbledore – le dimos la oportunidad, pero no dijo nada.

- Está en shock – le contestó Sara- su mejor amigo y su esposa murieron ayer por un error que él cometió al elegir a Peter como su sustituto para el encantamiento. Porque no lo dejaron cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su mejor amigo de cuidar a su hijo y porque mató a uno de sus mejores amigos del colegio porque este lo había traicionado, y porque descubrió que yo…

Sara se calló, no pensaba excusarse de ella misma. Luego continuó:

- Dumbledore, yo sé que usted y yo nunca nos llevamos, y después de todo lo que ha pasado no voy a explicarle los motivos de mis acciones. Nunca he entendido por qué odia usted a Sirius, pero sé que tiene que ver conmigo, pero por favor, no deje que ese odio le impida creerme.

- La familia Black siempre ha sido una familia de magos tenebrosos. Sus padres son firmes partidarios de la ideología de Voldemort y su hermano era un mortífago. La verdad te equivocas, nunca he odiado a Sirius, y esperaba sinceramente que él hubiera escapado de la forma de ser de su familia, pero ya sé que no es así, y sabes que es tu culpa que él haya caído en esto.

- Le propongo un trato – le dijo Sara cambiando se estrategia, pues era obvio que Dumbledore no iba a creerle- libere a Sirius y le entregaré a todos los mortífagos, sin excepción. Soy la única persona que los conoce a todos.

- Nada de tratos Sara. Independientemente de si traicionó o no a los Potter, Sirius mató a un mago y a doce muggles con un solo hechizo.

Sara se quedó fría de repente. ¿Trece muertes de un hechizo? Una Avada Kedavra no podía hacer eso. Dumbledore expresó lo que ella pensaba:

- Ese hechizo de muerte masiva sólo lo usan los mortífagos, y lo sabes.

Sara no contestó.

- ¿Sara?

- Peter Pettigrew está vivo –dijo Sara de repente. Ella misma le había enseñado ese hechizo. Sirius no podía saberlo, y aunque lo supiera nunca lo hubiese usado. Preguntó rápidamente- ¿dónde fue? ¿Dónde ocurrió eso?

- ¿No lo sabes? No es secreto nacional – le respondió Dumbledore sin creerle- pero si quieres que te lo diga, fue en Charing Cross.

- ¡Charing Cross! ¡Pero eso es en el centro de la ciudad! – exclamó Sara con asombro, luego cambió a un tono serio-¿insiste en no creerme, Dumbledore?

- Por supuesto que si.

- Se arrepentirá – le dijo Sara levantándose y desapareciendo.

Dumbledore suspiró. ¿Decía Sara la verdad? ¿Había estado Sirius con ella la noche anterior? ¿Y con eso quería decir…? No, imposible. Y aunque lo fuera… no, no podía dejar que Sara y Sirius se reunieran de nuevo. No con la amenaza de la vuelta de Voldemort en cualquier momento. Todos estaban mejor con Sirius Black en Azkaban.

.-.-.-.-.

Sara estaba en Charing Cross, no había sido difícil encontrar la escena del crimen. Decían que había sido una explosión de gas. Iba bien cubierta bajo una capa para evitar que la reconocieran y llevaba el detector de magia en la mano. Haciendo caso omiso a las señales y a la policía se acercó al rincón de la pared contra el que se suponía Peter había arrinconado a Sirius. Lo sintió, sí, Sirius había estado ahí.

El detector señaló la presencia del hechizo de muerte masiva y una transformación de animago.

Sara miró al suelo su alrededor, había un cráter en medio de la calle, y las ratas corrían en las alcantarillas.

- Rata venenosa – dijo Sara en voz baja. Tenía que atraparlo. Era la única manera de probar que Sirius era inocente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sara entreabrió los ojos... ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Qué había pasado? Draco… ¡Draco! Le había dicho algo terrible…

Y luego, a la casa, la taza de chocolate, Draco llegó y se fue sin hablarle… y…

No recordaba nada más de esa noche. Después… dolor, medicinas, el horrible olor de las pociones… pesadillas, buscar en el aire una mano…

Pero, ¿qué era eso? Oía voces en la sala de la par…

.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione estaban en la sala de la par comentando lo que habían captado con las Orejas Extensibles en las discusiones de la investigación de lo sucedido a Sara que se habían realizado durante las tres semanas posteriores al ataque. Ese día sin embargo no habría reunión, pues Dumbledore estaba en la reunión anual de la Confederación Internacional de Magos.

Los chicos se habían levantado temprano, en el caso de los tres primeros para un entrenamiento de Quidditch y en el caso de Hermione para repasar la materia nueva de transfiguración. Después del entrenamiento se habían reunido con ella y habían decidido ir a ver como estaba Sara, pero la señora Pomfrey les había informado que hasta que el doctor Wyle llegara a examinarla no podía recibir visitas.

Con asombro los chicos habían comprobado que ya eran casi las diez de la mañana.

- ¡Pero claro que tiene que ser Malfoy! – exclamó Ron- la misma Sara lo dijo cuando lo

echó de la casa.

- Ella no lo echó de la casa – lo corrigió severamente su hermana Ginny sobresaltándolo- él se fue por lo que ella le dijo.

- Es lo mismo – dijo Ron.

- ¿Pero es que no escuchaste lo que dijo Phineas? –preguntó Hermione.

- No tiene sentido – dijo Harry- es una acusación muy grave la que hizo Sara sólo por estar molesta…

Las dos chicas a la vez alzando los ojos al cielo. Nunca iban a comprender el carácter da Sara.

- No creo que fuera él – dijo Ginny tras una pausa.

- Ginny, no irás a defenderlo, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Ron abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Ya sé que lo que dice Moody tiene lógica –dijo la pelirroja- pero si estuviéramos hablando de Malfoy antes de… antes de Sara. Pero ahora, no sé. Yo estuve con él cuando se enteró en el baile que iban a atacar a Sara…

- Dumbledore no ha estado de acuerdo – añadió Hermione.

- ¡Oh no! – exclamó Ron- ustedes dos no irán a defenderlo después de todo lo que les hizo a ustedes…

- Creo que Dumbledore tiene razón – dijo Harry- hay que esperar a tener pruebas de algo. Lo que importa de momento es que él es el sospechoso principal de la investigación.

- Y díganme una cosa, defensoras –dijo Ron- si no hizo nada, ¿por qué se marcha?

- ¿Crees que le hubiera pedido a Dumbledore permiso para marcharse de ser el culpable? –preguntó Ginny escéptica – además, quiere ir a terminar el curso en Francia, y estaría bajo el cuidado de Madame Máxime.

- Pero ya oyeron lo que dijo Moody –intervino Harry- Malfoy estuvo casi dos meses en Francia y mantiene contacto constante con alguien allá. Tal vez allá se escape… no deberían dejarlo irse.

- Pues Dumbledore ya le dio los papeles para que los envíe – dijo Ginny- ahora temprano iba a mandarlos según me dijo cuando lo topé anoche en el comedor.

- ¿Desde cuando hablas con Malfoy…? –empezó a interrogar Ron, pero en ese momento la mesa que estaba entre ellos se prendió fuego y sonó un estrépito en la habitación de la par que los asustó. Se precipitaron a la puerta, pero al abrirla descubrieron que Sara ya no estaba ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Sara no podía creer lo que oía. Draco sospechoso de haberla atacado en base a las palabras que ella había dicho. No podía ser… tenía que hablar con él. Pero eso de que se iba a Francia fue demasiado para ella.

De repente sus fuerzas parecieron volver a ella. En ese momento tuvo la certeza que si desde un inicio ella hubiera llamado a sus fuerzas con tantas ansias como en ese momento habrían venido a ella. Sintió como si se las hubiera arrebatado a alguien, pero no sabía a quien… o cómo.

Lo importante era que sus poderes estaban ahí. No podía dejar a Draco irse, no ahora.

En ese momento oyó movimiento en la habitación de la par. Claro, había estado tan enojada con ellos por lo que decían que había incendiado algo. Pero no podía dejar que la detuvieran…

Con firmeza, cerró los ojos y desapareció.

.-.-.-.-.

Draco estaba en las cercanías de la casa de Sara. Había ido a buscar a Gwinger para enviar su solicitud de traslado. No iba a quedarse ahí donde todos sospechaban de él. La verdad los otros no importaban tanto, pero… mejor apartarse de todo eso.

Miraba al águila volar majestuosamente entre los fuertes rayos de sol, pero de repente un agudo silbido resonó y el águila varió su ruta, devolviéndose hacia la casa. Draco la miró asombrado, y al seguir su trayectoria la vio bajar y posarse en el brazo de Sara, quien lo miraba intensamente, con las pupila llorosas pero con una fuerza tal que Draco no creía posible cuando la había visto casi moribunda el día anterior.

- No me la pediste prestada –justificó Sara acariciando las alas de su águila y quitándole el sobre – vamos a ver que es esto.

- Sara, yo…

- Quieres pasarte a Beuxbattons… – dijo Sara en tono normal- lo entiendo…

- Supongo que te sientes mejor.

- Bastante, sí, gracias –le dijo Sara como si no hubiera tenido más que un resfriado.

Sara miró con atención los papeles.

- Draco.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Te quieres pasar por lo que dije de que tu eras el traidor?

- No.

- Excelente – dijo Sara con una sonrisa- porque no lo creo. Sé que no eres el traidor.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó en tono de duda Draco.

- De verdad –Sara le sonrió dulcemente- nunca podría creer eso de ti. Ahora te explicaré lo que dije, y porqué, aunque bueno, no tiene explicación lógica.

- Sonaste muy convincente –dijo Draco todavía en tono algo frío, lo que sin embargo no era tan fuerte como el hubiera deseado en un inicio, pero después de lo que le había pasado a Sara era difícil no mostrarse alegre de que estuviera ahí de pie hablando con él tranquilamente.

- ¿Te quieres ir porque todos piensen que eres el traidor, aunque no tengan pruebas?

- No.

- Bien, porque lo que digan los demás no importa. ¿Te quieres ir por lo que sientes por mi que crees (con base en mi conducta) que yo no quiero, puedo o debo corresponder?

- Es una mezcla de todo lo que has dicho.

Sara lo miró seria. Luego levantó la solicitud de Draco a la altura de su rostro y la rompió en dos, luego en cuatro y luego las tiró a los lados, aunque no cayeron al suelo más que cenizas.

- Sara, ¿qué estás haciendo?

- Tienes que dejarme hablar un rato para explicártelo –le dijo Sara- y si no te importa voy a sentarme. No se cuantos días llevo en cama y creo que ya me acostumbré a estar acostada.

Sara se sentó en un tronco que estaba ahí partido.

- No sé exactamente que sientes por mi – empezó- porque tu mismo me pediste que no te lo preguntara porque no ibas a darme una respuesta distinta a la que me diste ya una vez. Así que no sé si correspondo o no tus sentimientos con certeza, pero voy a seguir mi intuición.

Draco no dijo nada. Sara continuó.

- De pequeña crecí leyendo el diario de mi madre, y de cierta forma lo utilicé como el modelo de lo que _no debía hacer_, y la primera regla que me puse fue precisamente que nunca iba a enamorarme, pues eso era lo que había causado todo lo que pasó entre mi madre y mi padre.

- No estás diciéndome nada nuevo – le dijo Draco bruscamente.

- A eso voy. Supongo que si te hablo de Fred y George Weasley sabes de quien te estoy hablando. Ellos me dijeron una frase que suena como un cliché y supongo que en realidad lo es, pero ahora viene al caso: las reglas se hicieron para romperse. Y creo que yo he roto la mía.

Draco la miró sorprendido.

- Sara, no digas nada de lo…

- ¿De lo que me vaya a arrepentir? Déjame hablar –le dijo Sara- ahora que estoy enferma no tengo fuerzas para pensar en si me arrepentiré o no, aunque no lo creo. Mira, no estoy lista para una relación, eso lo sé perfectamente. No te puedo negar que la idea de estar enamorada me da más miedo que la de enfrentarme a Voldemort y que sinceramente no tenía intenciones de que esto ocurriera. No quiero herirte, ni lastimarte. Pero te necesito. Ahora más que nunca sé que te necesito para todo lo que va a pasar. Proyectos y entrenamiento no me sirve de nada ahora. Así que necesito saber si vas a quedarte conmigo o no, a pesar de todo lo que acabo de decirte… porque si no es así, la convalecencia puede ayudar a prepararme… pero no te vayas sin decírmelo.

- Sara… – Draco se acercó y se arrodilló frente a ella, para poder verla directo a la cara. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

- El día que dije aquello… tú acababas de poner el dedo en la llaga. Acababas de decirme, o al menos yo interpreté lo que dijiste como que yo no podía entender mis propios sentimientos. Y yo sabía que era verdad y estaba molesta porque una verdad así duele, duele saber que es tu propia incapacidad la que no te permite ser feliz y lo que es peor, la que daña a los demás. Sentí que estabas atacándome cuando era mi propia conciencia la que trataba de llamar mi atención. Entonces fue cuando dije eso. No quería, la verdad no lo pensé antes de decirlo, supongo que uno tiene una especie de subconsciente que suelta cosas hirientes cuando nos sentimos mal… a parte de la psicología barata, cuando vi tu cara me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero me sentía tan mal, tan humillada, tan enojada conmigo misma que fue más fácil descargarme en ti. Pero esta vez ya no lo soportaste. Has aguantado tanto de mi... Y cuando llegué y vi la taza de chocolate que me habías dejado…

- ¿Taza de chocolate? –la interrumpió Draco de repente incorporándose, como si lo hubiera electrocutado.

- Sí, encima del desayunador.

- ¡Eso es! –exclamó Draco- Sara, ¿te tomaste el chocolate?

- Sí. ¿No te estoy diciendo que me sentía mal?

- Yo no hice chocolate ese día.

- ¿Cómo que no? Pero…

- ¿Ves lo que eso quiere decir?

- No –dijo Sara que no entendía como después de lo que ella había estado diciendo Draco empezaba a divagar sobre tazas de chocolate.

- ¿Sabía como siempre? El chocolate.

- Ahora que lo dices no, era más dulce. Generalmente tu lo dejas algo amargo.

- ¿Te lo tomaste todo y te dio sueño?

- Sí, cuando llegaste a la casa no me pude ni levantar de la cama, y apenas te oí irte.

- ¿Me oíste irme? Excelente, eso quitará la investigación de mis pasos. ¿Qué recuerdas después?

- No lo sé… – Sara trató de recordar, no era nada fácil con la mente tan pesada- recuerdo una sombra en la pared…

- ¿Hombre o mujer?

- No lo sé… pero recuerdo algo blanco... un poco ¿húmedo, tal vez?…

- ¿Blanco? ¿Cómo qué?

- No sé, era algo blanco sobre mis ojos…

Draco se quedó pensando. Sara lo miró con creciente molestia, ¿y lo que acababa de decirle qué?

- Draco, ¿vas a decirme que te pasa?

- Yo no te dejé el chocolate – dijo Draco acercándose a ella de nuevo y poniéndose de cuclillas para verla frente a frente- y no estaba en la cocina cuando nos fuimos. Recuerda que Dobby tuvo la tarde libre y yo recogí la cocina. Alguien tiene que haberla dejado ahí mientras no estábamos. Probablemente tenía una poción como la que te dieron en el baile. Supongo que esperaban atacarnos a los dos, pero debe hacer sido una suerte que nos peleáramos ese día. Una vez que ya no podías defenderte hicieron su trabajo.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que entraron a la casa? O mejor aún, al colegio.

- He pasado mucho tiempo últimamente en el bosque, no pongas esa cara,–añadió al ver el reproche de preocupación venir- revisando la barrera que pusieron después de que los mortífagos entraron al bosque. Ningún hombre puede entrar por ella. Así que no lo sé…

Sara empezó a pensar rápidamente. Ningún hombre…

- ¿Y un animal?

- ¿Perdona?

- Un animal pequeño.

- Sí, tal vez.

- ¿Y si esa cosa blanca que vi era una mano?

- ¿Una mano?

- ¡Creo que lo tengo! –exclamó Sara.

En ese momento oyeron gritos y personas que corrían desde el castillo.

- ¿Qué pasará? – preguntó Draco preocupado.

- Deben haber descubierto que me fui – dijo Sara.

- ¿Te fuiste así no más? Eso explica tu atuendo.

- ¿Qué…? – Sara se miró a si misma y sintió que se ponía roja de la vergüenza. Llevaba puesta la bata de enfermería, unas medias viejas y el pelo suelto y enmarañado - ¡cómo salí así del castillo!- exclamó consternada- Estoy horrible.

- Estás preciosa –le dijo Draco tomándola de la barbilla y obligándola a mirarlo. Los dos aguantaron la respiración un minuto, y luego, con un impulso simultáneo, se besaron apasionadamente En ese momento Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny llegaron a su lado.

- Creo que podemos tomar eso como una declaración exculpatoria para él, ¿no? –preguntó Ginny en tono serio a pesar de las ganas de reír que le daban las caras de estupefacción de sus amigos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Nos vemos el viernes, espero no retrasarme de nuevo.

¡¡Besos desde Costa Rica!!

Sara Fénix Black


	49. Los Longbottom

Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!

Estoy muy feliz!!!!!! El lunes hago el ultimo examen (que es un monstruo de examen, pero bueno…) y salgo a vacaciones!!!!!!!!! LIBRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y podré dedicarme a escribir y a responder sus reviews.

De momento, tendré que limitarme nuevamente a agradecerles por sus reviews y comentarios. Gracias a **Leo Black Le-fay, Bella Blackvad, Hermy, Strega-in-progress, Trixi-Black **(¿eso es bueno o malo?)**, Andrea, Laurana-Malfoy-Rin, Fabisa, Amsp14, Valeska **(me gusta tu Nuevo nick)**, Nessa **(¡Lo siento!)** y Ariadna Creta. **

Esta vez las publicaciones quedaron un poco seguidas, pero espero poder normalizar el ritmo de publicación pronto. Estamos entrando al final de la cuarta parte…

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Jk Rowling y empresas asociadas.

Ahora sí, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

**_Los_ _Longbottom_**

* * *

****

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde la caída de Voldemort. En serio casi todos los mortífagos se habían escondido, pero muchos habían sido atrapados por los aurores. El Wizengamot y la Junta de Ley Mágica estaba muy ocupada juzgando y condenando a cadenas perpetuas, a la vez que hacer tratos para revelar más culpables.

El juicio contra Snape fue rápido, Dumbledore había respondido por él. No se le había vuelto a mencionar en ningún juicio hasta el de Karkarov, quien salió libre tras hacer un trato por entregar el nombre de algunos mortífagos. Sara recordó cuando había prevenido a Snape sobre él.

Sara leía siempre El Profeta, al tanto de los juicios y pendiente de quienes caían. No podía creer la cantidad de personas que se estaban librando. Malfoy se había librado siguiendo su consejo, pero no le molestaba, para eso se lo había dado. No por él, pero sí por Narcisa y el niño. No le servía tenerlos de enemigos.

No había habido ningún juicio contra Sirius Black, y la comunidad mágica había aplaudido la decisión del jurado, encabezado por Bartemius Crouch, desde ese día uno de los hombres más odiados por Sara: cadena perpetua en Azkaban en máxima seguridad. Dos dementores a la puerta de la celda todo el día, y (este último detalle lo sabía Sara por medio de Barty, hijo de Bartemius) en caso de que intentara algo para escapar los dementores lo besarían.

Sara se había quedado con Bellatrix y sus fieles Barty, Rabastán y Rodolphus. Mejor tenerlos vigilados. Ninguno le ponía mucha atención, pero últimamente no se sentía nada bien. Estaba sin fuerzas y sin ánimos. A pesar de eso, pasaba todo su tiempo entre buscar a Peter (que era más difícil que buscar una aguja en un pajar) e investigar y devanarse los sesos buscando una manera de sacar a Sirius de Azkaban, pero todo era imposible. Nadie iba a ayudarla, nadie iba a creerle, ni siquiera Snape, lo que había sido un duro golpe para ella. No había vuelto a hablar con él desde aquel día, pero creía que era lo mejor. No estaba enojada con él, lo entendía, pero aún así estaba algo resentida. Su único consuelo era el diario, con quien podía ya desahogarse libremente escribiendo, pues Bella y los suyos estaban muy ocupados tratando de encontrar una forma de hallar a su señor.

Bella había tomado el mando de todo, sin que Sara se opusiera. No tenía ánimo para ello. Bella no estaba dispuesta a ayudar a los mortífagos para que escaparan de las manos del ministerio, y ni soñar con un intento de asaltar Azkaban para sacarlos de ahí, lo que había sido la última esperanza de Sara.

Estaban siendo muy discretos, pues sabían que no tenían muchas opciones. Bella estaba segura de que la Orden del Fénix sabía más de lo que decían y querían echarle el lazo a alguno de sus miembros. Sara había tratado de desalentar esas ideas, lo que había producido fuertes pleitos entre ella y Bella, pero tampoco había puesto muchísima atención al asunto, hasta que ese día oyó a Bellatrix discutir con su esposo sobre cuando atacar a los Longbottom.

Sara sabía que habían vuelto al país, pero no le había puesto mucha atención al asunto hasta ese día. Bellatrix estaba segura de que ellos tenían que saber algo, pues Frank era uno de los mejores aurores de su época y no habían vuelto inmediatamente al país, sino que lo habían hecho envueltos en misterio y secretismo. Estaba decidida a atacar a los Longbottom.

Sara decidió ir a ver a su mejor amiga. Sabía que estaban en la casa de los Longbottom, donde ella misma había estado tiempo antes. Un gran jardín de frescos colores rodeaba la casa celeste de dos pisos. No tuvo necesidad de entrar a la casa. Alice estaba afuera, recogiendo un ramo de flores, y el niño estaba cerca suyo, entre la hierba, golpeando con la varita de su madre una flor para cambiarla de color.

Sara alzó al niño rápidamente y este se asustó con su rápida aparición y sollozó. Alice se volvió rápidamente y palideció al ver a Sara con el niño en brazos y su varita en la mano. Iba a gritar, pero Sara le lanzó un silencio.

- Alice, amiga mía, cuanto tiempo – le dijo Sara con una sonrisa- veo que al fin tienes a tu ansiado Neville, y hay que decir que es un niño monísimo. Se parecerá a ti. Perdona el hechizo, pero me dio la impresión de que querías alertar a la familia de mi visita, y quería hablarte en privado. Te quitaré el hechizo si me prometes que no vas a hacer nada para llamar la atención de nadie sobre el hecho de que estoy aquí. No voy a hacerte daño y definitivamente no pienso hacerle nada a Neville.

Alice asintió y Sara le quitó el hechizo.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le dijo en tono retador- dame a Neville, lo que quieras es conmigo.

- En eso te equivocas – le dijo Sara- Neville me interesa. Supongo que Dumbledore les habrá hablado sobre cierta profecía que se cierne sobre él…

- Era sobre Harry.

- ¿Segura? –preguntó Sara incrédulamente- bueno, supongo que eso os habrá dicho Dumbledore, pero bien sabes que existía la posibilidad de que fuera él.

Alice asintió lentamente.

- Bueno, ese no es el punto de mi visita de hoy. Una vez te prometí que no dejaría que te pasara nada malo, y por eso estoy aquí. Un grupo de mortífagos cree que Frank sabe algo sobre el paradero actual de Voldemort, y van a venir tras sus pasos. Huyan, escóndanse, váyanse lejos de aquí, antes de que Bellatrix y los otros los alcancen.

- Frank no sabe nada.

- Eso lo sé yo – le dijo Sara- y he tratado de contenerlos, pero no podré hacerlo por mucho tiempo, lo más para darles tiempo de escapar y de esconder a Neville.

- ¿Esconder a Neville?

- Bellatrix está loca y es muy peligrosa – le dijo Sara- y si tiene la oportunidad no dudará en matarlo. Neville es demasiado importante como para dejarlo perderse.

- Eso no es cierto…

- Lo es, en estos momentos lo estoy sintiendo. Potter no podrá hacerlo por si mismo, y sólo Neville estará en capacidad de ayudarlo. Escóndelo, mándalo con su abuela a Irlanda o algo así.

- Pero...

- Tienes que creer en mí esta vez – le dijo Sara rápidamente- esconde al niño y luego huye con Frank o yo misma cuidaré de Neville.

La cara de Alice se contorsionó de terror.

- Sara, no por favor, dame a Neville.

- Tienes que prometérmelo Alice.

- Pero Voldemort ya cayó, no hay sentido…

- ¡Yo sé que cayó, pero Bella no lo acepta! Van a venir detrás de ustedes. Escondan al niño Alice, si los atrapan que no sea con él. Prométeme que lo esconderán. Mándenlo largo por un tiempo y luego huyan. No sé cuanto tiempo los voy a contener. Prométemelo.

- ¿Por qué nos querrías ayudar?

- Porque tu fuiste la única que quiso ser mi amiga alguna vez y él tiene que vivir. Es la única opción.

- Sara…

- Prométemelo.

- Te lo prometo.

Sara le dio el bebé a su amiga, y luego le sonrió.

- Dense prisa – le sugirió- no miento al decir que Bella está loca. Trata de no caer en sus manos.

- Sara, no sé porque te creo, pero gracias.

- De nada.

Sara dio la vuelta para irse, pero Alice la detuvo.

- Sara, eh…¿me das mi varita?

- Claro – Sara le estiró la varita, pero se detuvo – Alice, ¿no sabes nada sobre Sirius?

- ¿Perdona?

- Sirius. ¿Alguno de sus amigos a tratado de ayudarlo? Lupin, por ejemplo.

- ¿Ayudarlo? ¿Después de lo que hizo? – exclamó incrédula y con furia Alice- claro que no.

- Lo supuse – dijo Sara con una sonrisa triste- me alegro de verte de nuevo Alice. Estás muy bien, la maternidad te favorece. No digas nada sobre mi aspecto, ya sé que estoy terrible. Ten tu varita y no me ataques, por favor. No creo tener fuerzas para pelear.

En el momento que Alice tomó la varita Sara desapareció.

.-.-.-.-.-.

No sabía cuantos días tenía ahí. Era tan extraño. Estaba seguro de que había perdido la cordura después de lo ocurrido. No recordaba nada realmente, todo eran imágenes a cámara lenta de algo que no le había ocurrido a él. Pero ahora, su mente se había ido apaciguando. Lo habían encerrado a cadena perpetua, sin juicio previo. Todos creían que había matado a Peter y traicionado a James y a Lily, nadie más que él y Sara sabían la verdad, ¿pero iba a creerle alguien a ella? ¿Iba a sacarlo ella de ahí?

Se preguntaba porqué no le había dicho a Dumbledore nada. No podía hacerse cargo de lo que había dicho o hecho esos días. Los dementores no abandonaban su puerta, y estaba débil, demasiado débil…y los recuerdos lo azotaban. Recuerdos de su triste, solitaria y dolorosa niñez en Grimuuld Place, recuerdos de las batallas y recuerdos de Sara…

Pero era extraño, se suponía que debía perder la cabeza, pero conforme pasaban los días le era más fácil pensar. Los recuerdos de Sara en un inicio no eran exactamente de sus mejores momentos, pero de alguna forma le aclaraban la mente. Sara sabía que él era inocente, Sara lo sacaría de ahí. Sara, Sara… los cuerpos de James y Lily…Harry llorando en brazos de Hagrid… desprendiéndose de su moto para que Hagrid llevara a Harry con Pet… al fin Harry había tomado su primer vuelo en la moto y no había sido él quien lo llevara, y ya no iba a poder enseñarle a conducirla, ni entrenarlo para ser un casanova en Hogwarts… Peter burlándose de él… Peter y sus mentiras sobre Sara… sabía que lo había dicho sólo para distraerlo, no era verdad… que ella no lo hubiera sacado de ahí todavía no probaba nada… Sara, Sara y la última noche, Halloween…

Parecía que los dementores no lo afectaban como a los demás, y poco a poco recuperó algunos de sus bueno recuerdos, de los que tenían que ver con Sara, pues algunos a pesar de dolorosos eran buenos. Atribuyó eso acertadamente a Sara y su conexión. Los dementores no le hacían nada a ella, y parecían respetar los recuerdos de Sirius por que la podían sentir en él. Estaba débil y sin varita, pero no había perdido todos sus poderes, todavía podía transformarse. No sabía si todo era debido a Sara, porque había algo más que le aclaraba la mente; sabía que estaba ahí injustamente, ni siquiera había matado a Peter. Aún así, se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido a sus amigos y de Sara y todo lo que había hecho, sí, seguramente por eso no había puesto resistencia al arresto. Tanto dolor, tanta culpa… cada día se despertaba con eso encima, cada día se sentía peor, porque era otro día más que tardaba Sara en ir por él. Un día más que ella lo dejaba estar en la cárcel.

Pensaba en ella constantemente, en ella, y en la suerte de Harry. Según lo que Hagrid le había dicho lo iba a llevar con Pet. No estaba seguro de que ese fuera exactamente un buen lugar para Harry, pero Dumbledore tenía sus razones probablemente. No dudaba que Dumbledore se interesaba en verdad en Harry, después de todo, los Potter siempre habían sido su mayor interés, y el sentimiento de culpabilidad que Sirius estaba seguro tenía sobre lo ocurrido con Harold y ahora con sus amigos lo llevarían a sobreproteger a Harry. Pero Pet estaba firmemente peleada con el mundo mágico desde el asesinato de sus padres y seguía al pie de la letra las normas anti-magia de su esposo, aquel enorme y estúpido Vernon Dursley. Además, sabía que Pet había tenido un niño, y eso significaba muy poca atención para su ahijado. ¡Cuando él le hubiera dedicado su vida a ese niño! A Sara no le hubiera hecho mucha gracia, pero no importaba, la hubiera convencido, pero se hubiera encargado de que Harry fuera el niño más feliz del mundo. Bueno, Harry estaba relativamente seguro en esa casa. Él mismo había estado entre los supervisores de las protecciones mágicas que se habían hecho a la casa cuando fue construida.

Así pasaban los días, en medio de terribles recuerdos y planteamientos de lo que podía haber sido y no fue.

Sin embargo, ese día en particular parecía que había sucedido algo importante. Traían nuevos presos a su sección, que sabía estaba destinada a los mortífagos más peligrosos. Ya tenía varios compañeros nuevos, que parecían reconocer a los recién llegados. Un grupo de dementores y magos de seguridad traían a cuatro personas con ellos. Sirius se tiró contra las verjas y pudo reconocer a una de las personas, una mujer que lo miró con profundo desprecio que sólo conocía en su prima Bellatrix, y a un joven rubio que no dejaba de gritar "padre, ayúdame, no me dejes aquí, padre "

Sirius agarró del brazo a uno de los magos que estaba ahí para asegurarse del encarcelamiento de los mortífagos.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – le preguntó con voz ronca, pues hacía semanas que no pronunciaba palabra.

El mago se sobresaltó al ver que era el trastornado y peligrosísimo Sirius Black. Pero una mano de hierro tomó la muñeca de Sirius y lo obligó a soltar al mago que se alejó asustado.

- Nada que le importe, Black – le dijo el mago que le sostenía la mano.

- Crouch – masculló Sirius con desprecio- ¿no es acaso su hijo el que grita? Vaya, vaya, ¿qué se siente tener uno de ellos en casa?

- Suficiente Sirius – dijo otra voz que Sirius no tuvo problemas en reconocer – Crouch, no veo porque no saciar la curiosidad de Black.

- Como quiera Dumbledore.

Crouch se alejó de las verjas de Sirius y Dumbledore se acercó, mirando a Sirius seriamente, sin ningún rastro de su habitual sonrisa en la cara.

- Tu prima, su marido, su cuñado y su amigo, Barty Crouch torturaron a los Longbottom hasta la locura.

- ¿Frank y Alice? – preguntó Sirius consternado- ¿y el niño?

- No hagas como que te importa – le dijo Dumbledore.

- No puedo creerlo –dijo Sirius- no tiene sentido, ahora, cuando ya terminó todo…

- Pareces estar muy bien – comentó Dumbledore obviando el tema.

- Soy Sirius Black – dijo Sirius sonriendo por primera vez en días- siempre estoy bien.

- Veo que no has perdido tu arrogancia natural. Espero que no encuentres tu fuerza en la esperanza de que Sara va a venir por ti. Yo mismo me encargué de que sea imposible.

- Mentira – dijo Sirius retrocediendo.

- Completamente cierto – dijo Dumbledore- para Sara es tan posible aparecerse aquí como para Harry recuperar a sus padres. Y ella lo sabe. Fue a contarme una historia bastante disparatada sobre lo sucedido... está desesperada por sacarte de aquí, pero yo mismo me aseguraré de que sea imposible.

Dumbledore se fue sin saber que le había dado a Sirius un consuelo para todo el tiempo que tendría que pasar ahí: Sara quería salvarlo, pero no podía.

* * *

La situación era en sí bastante vergonzosa sin tomar en cuenta las caras de perplejidad, asco (en el caso de Ron y Harry) sorpresa y contrariedad de todos. Sin embargo, Sara sonrió abiertamente y exclamó con emoción contenida:

- ¡Fue él! ¡Peter me atacó! Estoy segura.

Todos se miraron entre sí sin creer la reacción de Sara, pero su sorprendente afirmación logró apartar su atención completamente.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Harry extrañado, casi gritando.

- ¡Peter Pettigrew estuvo aquí en Hogwarts, en mi casa! –exclamó Sara pasando a un estado de furia- ¡tan cerca y no lo atrapé! ¿Ojo Loco no encontró nada sobre la presencia de un extraño en la casa?

- No –le contestó Hermione, ya que Ron aún estaba impresionado por la escena que acababa de suceder y Harry por la revelación que Sara acababa de hacer– Moody enfocó un poco más su investigación en…

- …cazarme a mi – concluyó Draco- ¿Estás segura de que fue él?

- Sí –dijo Sara sin el menor rastro de duda- a cada momento siento la mente más clara, sí, tiene que haber sido él, de hecho, sí, ¡sí! Otra oportunidad así no se me pasa…

Sara les explicó lo que habían descubierto, la taza de chocolate y los confusos recuerdos de Sara. Al final la teoría no sonaba tan ilógica, pero sí tenía varios huecos.

- Pero si estuvo en tu casa, ¿por qué no entró al castillo? –preguntó Ginny intrigada.

- No lo sé… – Sara empezó a pensar, ¿por qué no…?

- Tal vez… – dijo Hermione- no lo creo, pero, ¿por el mapa?

- ¿El mapa? –preguntó Sara sin entender, pero Harry si reaccionó ante esa sugerencia.

- ¡El mapa del merodeador! Claro, la casa de Sara no está, así que no hay peligro, pero el castillo sí. Y ellos saben que yo lo tengo. Barty Crouch lo usó cuando estuvo aquí, debe haberles dicho en ese entonces.

- Pero aún así –dijo Hermione desconfiadamente- ¿cómo se supone que entró hasta tu cuarto y la cocina? La puerta y la ventana estaban cerradas.

- Pudo haber entrado antes en cualquier momento, o al entrar y salir nosotros tal vez – le dijo Sara- cuando eres una rata puedes hacer esas cosas.

- ¿Y cómo salió? –preguntó Hermione, quien siempre buscaba todos los peros posibles antes de dar algo por bueno.

- Igual que entró – dijo Sara- tal vez mientras me sacaron de la casa, o cuando fueron a dar la alerta, o cuando Ojo Loco estuvo aquí para investigar…

- No lo creo –dijo Draco interviniendo- apuesto lo que sea a que no se fue inmediatamente después del ataque si no que esperó a que la casa estuviera vacía para entrar en la habitación cerrada.

- Entonces cuando Ojo Loco vino a investigar – dijo Sara.

- Lo importante –interrumpió Ginny- es saber a ciencia cierta si estuvo ahí o no.

- Hay una manera de saber… -intervino Ron pensativo volviéndose hacia Harry- Lo vimos en el campamento, ¿recuerdas?

- ¿La detección de magia? –le preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño- eran unos hechizos muy complicados…

- Claro que lo son –dijo Hermione con un dejo de irritación-para eso se necesita un detector de magia.

- Ya sé –dijo Draco mirando a la casa de Sara en la distancia y mordiéndose el labio inferior, como solía hacer cuando tenía una idea buena basada en su vida pasada- mamá tenía uno. Era del idiota de Leithold, pero nunca se decidió a dárselo. Debe estar en alguna caja…

- Pero no se puede entrar a la casa –protestó Hermione- Ojo Loco la selló con magia para que sólo pueda entrar él.

- Eso puede tener arreglo. Vamos – dijo Sara caminando hacia la casa. Ron miró a Malfoy con cara de pocos amigos, pero Draco no se dio por enterado.

Sara se acercó a Ron, quien caminaba un poco más adelante y le susurró:

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Ah? ¿qué? –le preguntó Ron volviéndose a ella, entonces comprendió- ¡ah! Este… sí.

- No te preocupes por las comparaciones, ¿ok? –le dijo Sara con tono burlón, pero luego recuperó el tono serio- espero que esto no cambie nada…

- No te preocupes.

- Espera –la llamó Draco alcanzándolos y lanzándole a Ron una inconfundible sonrisa de burla- ¿no vas a explicar como te recuperaste tan milagrosamente?

- No tengo la menor idea. Llamé mis poderes y vinieron –respondió Sara como si no fuera un tema importante.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "llamar tus poderes"? –le preguntó Hermione escuchando la respuesta de Sara.

- Es complicado de decir… – dijo Sara frunciendo el ceño tratando de concentrarse- fue un impulso. Oí que Draco iba a irse… y los sentí volver, como si se los hubiera arrebatado a alguien… ¿alguna vez han visto ese juego en que dos equipos tira cada uno de un extremo de una cuerda? Fue como si diera un solo tirón y hubiera ganado…

- ¿A quien? –preguntó Harry- ¿crees que Voldemort te quita los poderes por la conexión que tenía con tu madre?

- Dumbledore dice que esa conexión ya no debería existir –dijo Sara con tono de aburrimiento, al tiempo que llegaban a la casa- pero no sé que otra explicación darle.

- Debes contarle lo que sucedió –le dijo Hermione en tono serio.

- Me va a decir lo mismo –respondió Sara al tiempo que tocaba la puerta de la casa y cerraba los ojos concentrándose. Momentos después la casa se abrió.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –le preguntó Ginny.

- La casa responde ante todo a las fénix –le contestó Sara- y tiene una especie de sistema de seguridad que nosotras dominamos. Yo lo debilité para ponerle un llavín, y eso fue lo que Ojo Loco arregló, pero no podía evitar mi entrada a la casa.

- No cambies el tema –le dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño- tienes que contarle a Dumbledore.

- Hermione, deja de dar la lata –le dijo Ron con fastidio- de por sí Dumbledore está en la reunión de la Confederación.

- ¿No está en el colegio? –preguntó Sara sin mucho interés- mejor. Así no me veré forzada a contarle todo. Voy a ponerme algo más decente, Ginny, ¿me ayudas con el cierre? –dijo mirando su corta bata y con una sonrisa les dijo- siéntanse como en su casa, vean a ver como está la alacena, debe quedar aún bastante comida.

Una vez que Sara y Ginny entraron a su cuarto los tres amigos se volvieron hacia Draco, quien les lanzó una mirada de superioridad, y luego entró en el cuarto bodega, murmurando algo sobre el detector.

- ¿Y a ese qué le pasa? –preguntó Harry al tiempo que miraba alrededor pensando que Wormtail podría haber estado ahí hace tan poco tiempo…

- ¿En que encontramos a Sara y a Draco cuando llegamos ahora? –le preguntó Hermione.

- ¡Ah, eso! –dijo Harry recordándolo de repente- ¿quién lo hubiera dicho?

- Creo que fue una escena traumática… –dijo Ron con expresión de asco.

- Era obvio –dijo Hermione interrumpiéndolo al tiempo que prendía las luces y entraba en la cocina sin dejar de hablar- más bien se habían tarda.. ¡Ahgg…!

- ¡Hermione! –gritaron Ron y Harry precipitándose a la cocina a la vez que Draco salía de la bodega con el detector en la mano y Ginny y Sara salían de su cuarto, la última con un vestido azul de día corto y sencillo.

Al entrar en la cocina encontraron a Hermione, Ron y Harry apuntando con la varita a una enorme rata gris que había tratado de escabullirse bajo la alacena.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se lo esperaban? ¡Espero con ansias sus comentarios!

El proximo capítulo se llama _"La hija del infortunio y la profecía de los centauros"_ ¡y ya es el 50! ¿Pueden creerlo?

Besos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black


	50. La Hija del Infortunio y la profecía de ...

Hola!!!!!!!!

Capítulo 50!!!!! Quien iba a decirlo? Ayer cumplí un año de empezar a publicar esta historia y ya llegamos a la media centena!!!!! Para celebrarlo publiqué ayer un one shot que se llama Somos tres, espero que se den una vuelta para verlo.

Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de JK Rowling… (en 50 capítulos creo que ya deben haber leído eso antes ¬¬)

El capítulo de hoy es muy importante, pónganle muchísima atención, ¿sí?

* * *

_**La hija del infortunio y las profecías de los centauros**_

* * *

Sara se dejó caer en la cama rendida. No podía creer lo que le habían hecho a los Longbottom… ¡Maldita Bellatrix! Lo único bueno de todo aquello es que el maldito de Crouch había tenido que llevar la humillación pública de que su propio hijo fuera un mortífago. Pero Alice y Frank... no se lo merecían. Sara no recordaba que Bellatrix hubiera sido tan cruel con ninguno de sus torturados, lo que parecía imposible.

Esperaba con impaciencia El Profeta de esa mañana. Necesitaba saber que había ocurrido, esperaba que los hubieran encarcelado de por vida. Sin embargo, sabía que ella era la próxima en la lista. Lo último que había sabido gracias a Barty (quien después de todo era muy útil) era que el Wizengamot estaba dividido en dos: los que querían simplemente exiliarla del Mundo Mágico como habían hecho con sus antepasadas y los que proponían encontrar una forma de encerrarlas, con un hechizo parecido al que usaban para que no pudiese entrar a Azkaban y sacar a los mortífagos.

El Profeta nunca había sido el periódico favorito de Sara, pero en esos días era una tortura para ella. Parece que hay cosas que nunca cambian, y a pesar de ser supuestamente un "trastornado asesino" Sirius Black siempre estaba de moda. Cuando no había ninguna noticia nueva interesante metían una nueva nota sobre él, acompañada de una foto o una entrevista a un ex-conocido. Incluso Sara había encontrado una foto del beso que Sirius le había dado en aquel baile frente a todo el colegio cuando él estaba en sétimo. Claro, Sirius Black y el arma letal de Lord Voldemort estaban juntos desde el colegio.

Sara había guardado cada uno de esos artículos, y poco a poco había tenido que resignarse a que salvarlo era totalmente imposible. Cuando llegó el periódico lo abrió con ansia. ¡Sí!, cadena perpetua en máxima seguridad. Luego Sara se arrepintió de su alegría: Sirius estaba en esa sección también. Lo que necesitaba: ver a Bellatrix todos los días.

Se acostó de nuevo en la cama, viendo el techo distraídamente. Recordó cuando Sirius le había hablado por primera vez de su prima: la Princesa Cruel. Nadie merecía más ese nombre. Recordar al Sirius de entonces le produjo un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. Parecía que habían pasado millones de años desde aquellos días, cuando había llegado a Hogwarts después de empezado el curso y todos la habían visto con tanto interés a su llegada. Parecía que aquella chica era alguien extraño a ella, pero cuyas memorias eran muy reconfortantes.

Recordó la primera vez que había visto a Sirius, como había visto a un joven de unos preciosísimos ojos azules volverse para pegarle al idiota de Pettigrew. Precisamente a Pettigrew... lo recordó peleando con el calamar gigante y saliendo todo mojado del lago... lo recordó en esa misma noche, acostado junto a ella, hablándole sobre los profesores... recordó el primer contacto con su mano para señalarle la estrella Sirius y el extraño estremecimiento que había sentido... lo recordó consolándola después de que Sydney la había hecho sentir tan mal, ayudándola con los hechizos... después de reconciliarse tras aquella semana de bromas diciéndole adiós con la mano... el primer baile de Navidad y su primer beso...

Una sonrisa había brotado en los labios de Sara, lo que últimamente no era nada normal en ella. Por un momento fue de nuevo aquella muchacha de 15 años perdidamente enamorada. Aunque en el fondo aún lo era, todavía la comía por dentro la misma pasión que se había desatado en ella en esa época, y que desde ese entonces se había venido acumulando. Recordó la última noche con él con alborozo, y sintió que incluso sus mejillas se enrojecían al recordar todo lo que había sucedido. Los labios de Sirius contra los suyos, sus manos, su cuerpo, su olor... la pasión, el éxtasis, el desenfreno... de repente todo aquello desapareció de su mente y un gran dolor la invadió. Sintió como si alguien hubiese atravesado con una lanza su vientre y se dobló sobre este con dolor. Una serie de imágenes empezaron a pasar por su mente rápidamente: una niña de cabellos negros y ojos dorados como ella, de expresión obstinada y seria, un chico de cabello rubio, un niño horriblemente parecido a James Potter con una cicatriz en la frente y otro chico que le era ligeramente familiar. Luego, el torbellino de imágenes dio paso a una imagen que no era premonitoria, no era una imaginación, un contacto, o una visión. Era un recuerdo perdido que acababa de volver a ella.

_Caminaba llorando a la orilla del Bosque Prohibido, viendo las estrellas en una noche sin luna. De repente, una voz la llamó desde el bosque. Sara se estremeció y formó una bola de fuego en su mano para iluminarse. Quien la llamaba era un centauro._

_- Sara Fénix Parker – dijo en voz grave- venga conmigo. Esta noche, su destino le será revelado y será sellado en las estrellas el final de la historia._

_- ¿El final...? – Sara lo miraba extrañada – ¿quién es usted?_

_- Mi nombre es Bane, y hoy la raza de los centauros cumplirá el propósito de su existencia, así como usted conocerá el suyo. Sígame._

_Sara no se pudo negar, y se internó en el bosque, siguiendo a Bane. Bajaron una amplia cuesta, mientras Sara sentía que se sumía en una especie de trance. Finalmente, llegaron a lo que parecía ser un viejo anfiteatro de piedra, lleno de centauros, más de los que Sara estaba segura vivían en el bosque. Bane empezó a hablar: _

_- __Sara Fénix Parker, hoy es el día. Hoy se ha tomado una decisión que va a afectar el futuro de la humanidad. Nada estaba dado por sentado, pero hoy la Profecía cobra sentido. _

_Luego de que dijo esto todos los centauros repitieron a una voz: _

**_"Oh tu, la hija del infortunio,_**

**_tu, que has vuelto a tu casa tras años del exilio de tu raza_**

**_tú, niña de ojos dorados y negros cabellos_**

**_tu eres quien la va a traer a esta Tierra. _**

**_Tu darás a luz a la Emperatriz de las Fénix, _**

**_A la más grande y poderosa. _**

**_Tu le darás la vida y también su destino_**

**_Ella será la esencia, el principio y el final. _**

**_Ella, inclinará en el momento supremo la balanza del bien y del mal. _**

**_La sangre que corra por sus venas será crucial_**

**_Pues ella será el peso que haga la balanza inclinar_**

**_Tu no le darás tu sangre, sino quien has de amar_**

**_Ten cuidado, niña bella, si el amor vas a entregar"_**

_- __Esta Profecía está escrita en las estrellas desde tiempo inmemorial, pero el destino quiso que fuera revelada a un hombre, quien debía vigilar lo que sucedería. Pero este hombre decidió tomar ventaja de lo que sabía, para tratar de evitar que la balanza se incline hacia el mal. _

_- __A quien se le revela el destino de esa manera – dijo entonces otro centauro- no le está permitido cambiarlo sin que hayan trágicas consecuencias, no para él, a quien le queda sólo el remordimiento y la culpa, sino para quienes el destino involucraba en sus planes. Hoy Albus Dumbledore ha decidido intervenir en lo que sabía que no debía. Ha corrido el riesgo a sabiendas, con la esperanza de evitar algo que ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta que vaya a ocurrir. _

_- __En estos momentos – prosiguió otro centauro- se está produciendo en el mundo lo que tenía que ocurrir. La Oscuridad va a levantarse, y Dumbledore quiere darle la pelea, pero sabe que si la niña, tu niña llegara, ella inclinaría la balanza, y no puede darse el lujo de dejar que la niña caiga en manos del mal. _

_- __Lo cual, según la Profecía, sería determinado por la sangre de la niña. Sabes bien que se cree que las fénix heredan a sus hijas nada más que sus poderes y parte de su forma. Su esencia humana proviene del padre. _

_- __Por eso, Dumbledore ha querido alejarte del peligro, y ha trastornado el destino. _

_- __Nunca sabremos que habría sucedido de no ser así, pero las cartas están echadas – dijo Bane tomando la palabra de nuevo- y todo depende de ti. Una elección se te presentará a tu debido tiempo, y concientemente tomarás una decisión, que marcará el destino de tu persona. _

_- __Luego, el destino de la niña, de tu hija, no puedes cambiarlo – le dijo otro centauro – pero sí ayudar a inclinar la balanza correctamente. _

_- __Pero creí que la sangre... –dijo Sara dudosa. _

_- __Eso mismo, la sangre – dijo otro centauro- la sangre, es tu elección. _

_- __Pero eso no importa – dijo Bane- pues cuando sepas esto ya habrás decidido todo. Si te hemos traído aquí es para que conozcas el porqué de lo sucedido, y decirte lo que debes saber. _

_De repente los centauros se dispusieron a decir cada uno de los que estaban al frente una frase, que seguía el otro, y así sucesivamente, como si lo hubieran ensayado. _

**_Se te revelará el destino dos veces._**

**_Una de ellas, será para que hagas todo lo que te parezca correcto en base a ello._**

**_Y otra, para que ayudes a que se cumpla._**

**_Lo que decidas la primera vez dictará lo que suceda la segunda._**

**_Sin embargo, lo que hagan los demás también afectará lo que suceda._**

**_No hay nada seguro entre el cielo y la tierra, excepto lo que se ha escrito de una en la otra._**

**_Las tablas del fuego bien deben ser leídas._**

**_El sabio hablará por última vez antes del final_**

**_Y te dará lo que es tuyo de vuelta _**

**_En base al destino debe ser tu conducta._**

**_Cuando llegue el momento final_**

**_Será hora de la verdad._**

**_Cuando ella tome el destino en sus manos._**

**_Su sangre será juzgada y finalmente hallará su descanso._**

**_El fuego volverá a la flor._**

**_El poder regresará la vida._**

**_El amor es poder de unión._**

**_El odio es poder de poder._**

**_Cuando las estrellas se apaguen_**

**_Cuando la felicidad de paso a la muerte._**

**_Cuando el triunfo personal no sea suficiente._**

**_Será cuando ella llegue al destino final._**

**_La sangre será su salvación_**

**_La sangre será su condena._**

**_Su sangre, lo que dirá quien es ella._**

**_Su sangre, cariño sublime._**

**_Su sangre, odio en las venas._**

**_Sangre que tu ya elegiste_**

**_Sangre que en lo lejano te espera._**

**_No es la sangre la que diga a ella_**

**_Sino ella la que diga a la sangre._**

**_La sangre no dicta el destino._**

**_El destino dicta a la sangre._**

**_Y tu, maldad o belleza_**

**_Verás tu destino truncarse_**

**_Verás como la vida no es cierta_**

**_Y eres juguete del arte._**

**_Y si ellas tuvieron cinco años_**

**_Tu tendrás lo que deseas_**

**_Si la sangre que ella lleva_**

**_Te une al cielo y estrellas_**

**_Si lo que eres esencia_**

**_No es más una sola en la Tierra. _**

**_Sin saberlo deberás a tu enemigo_**

**_Tu terrible pero amada condena_**

**_La que permitirá que des vida_**

**_A lo que el destino desea. _**

**_Si estás aquí para entonces sabrás que te dice la estrella._**

**_Si en cambio tu camino te ha llevado_**

**_A la muerte siempre bella_**

**_Ella estará por su cuenta_**

**_Y tal vez lo mejor sea_**

**_Pero si ya estás ahí_**

**_Desafiando al destino_**

**_No la hagas parte de ello_**

**_Dale una vida nueva_**

**_Que ame tus mismos afectos_**

**_Que odie tus mismos odios_**

**_Pero que al llegar la noche eterna_**

**_Sea ella quien lo sea. _**

_Sara no entendía nada de lo que los centauros habían dicho, y todo se confundía en su cerebro. _

_- __Ahora, vete Sara Fénix Parker, que el destino ya ha hecho su parte. _

_Sara empezó a caminar entre la niebla y los árboles, y alguien tomó su mano, se volvió y se encontró frente a un centauro muy joven de cabellos dorados que le dijo:_

_- __Las cosas pueden cambiar, y aunque hoy el destino se nos ha revelado lo más completo posible aún faltan muchos años para que se cumpla, y ya sabes lo que eso significa. _

El recuerdo se fue diseminando y otro torbellino de emociones vino a ella, un montón de cosas que no podía entender de momento, que no podía describir o nombrar, pero que le revelaban terribles verdades. Le revelaban lo que iba a suceder: se le revelaba el destino por segunda vez.

Cuando todo terminó Sara se corrió al baño y vomitó, dejándose luego caer en el húmedo piso del baño y empezó a llorar.

* * *

- ¿Es él? –preguntó Sara respirando agitadamente al tiempo que hacía un esfuerzo indescriptible para contenerse.

- Sí –respondió Ron- sin lugar a dudas.

La alacena se prendió fuego y Draco abrazó a Sara y la sacó de la cocina rápidamente.

- ¡Suéltame! –le gritó ella y Draco tuvo que agacharse para evitar un poco de fuego que Sara dejó salir de sus manos.

- ¿Estás loca? –le gritó ya fuera de la cocina- una rata asada no te sirve de nada. Ahora contrólate antes de entrar ahí.

Sara lo miró furiosa, pero sabía que Draco tenía razón con aquel argumento. Respiró profundo y entró de nuevo en la cocina.

- Tu tómalo –le dijo a Ron.

- ¿Yo?

- Tienes más costumbre que el resto de nosotros, ¿no? –le dijo Sara.

Ron se acercó a la petrificada y aterrorizada rata y la levantó.

- Mira la pata delantera –dijo Harry- es blanca, como la mano nueva que Voldemort la dio.

- Obliguémoslo a transformarse –sugirió Ginny.

- Sí –dijo Sara con un tono peligroso en la voz- se me ocurren más formas de hacerlo sufrir como humano que como rata…

- Sara, debemos mantener la calma. También va para ti –dijo Hermione volviéndose hacia Harry- debemos informar a Dumbledore, él sabrá que hacer.

- Oh no –dijo Sara- después encontrará una excusa para que no lo presentemos a la Comunidad Mágica. Debemos encargarnos nosotros.

- ¿Encargarnos nosotros? –repitió Draco incrédulamente- ¿y se puede saber cual es tu plan? ¿Torturarlo hasta que pague todo lo que hizo sufrir a tu padre? ¿Tal vez hasta la muerte? ¿O más bien presentarlo a declarar la inocencia de tu padre todo golpeado y magullado?

- Draco tiene razón –admitió Ginny- pero debemos asegurarnos de que es él.

- No hay la menor duda –dijo Ron muy seguro de si mismo- esta rata durmió en mi cama por tres años, sé de lo que hablo.

- Yo que tu no haría eso de dominio público –comentó Draco con burla.

- Tenemos que presentarlo a la comunidad mágica –dijo Harry- vamos a probar que Sirius es inocente.

- Pero debemos esperar a que Dumbledore… –empezó Hermione.

- ¿Y si Dumbledore cree que no es buena idea? –repitió Sara- ¿y si cree que sería mejor para la Orden guardar el secreto?

- ¿Y por qué iba a creer eso? –preguntó Hermione al tiempo que renovaba el hechizo paralizante en la rata, que empezaba a debatirse entre las manos de Ron con desesperación.

- Ni idea –dijo Sara- no me pidas que desentrañe los pensamientos de Dumbledore. Sólo sé que no puedo arriesgarme.

- ¿Entonces cual es tu plan? –le preguntó Draco.

- Presentarlo a la Comunidad Mágica –respondió Sara sonriendo- nuestro objetivo es que el mundo entero sepa que Sirius Black es inocente ¿no? ¿Me equivoco Harry?

- No –le dijo Harry quien también apuntaba, como Hermione, la rata en manos de su amigo.

- Pues presentémoselas a la Comunidad Mágica Internacional.

- No –dijo Hermione comprendiendo- ¿no planearás…?

- Voy a seguir tu consejo Herms –le dijo Sara acercándose a Ron y mirando la rata con una avidez tal que le recordó a Harry claramente la mirada de su padrino la noche en que lo había conocido– vamos a ir a buscar a Dumbledore a la Confederación Internacional de Magos.

- Genial –dijo Harry- es justo lo que necesitamos. No podrán negarlo después…

- No podrán –repitió Sara inclinándose hasta estar a la altura de la rata- vamos a probárselo a todo el mundo… es tu fin Peter Pettigrew…

- Espera –le detuvo Draco –todo está muy bien, pero ¿cómo piensas llegar ahí?

- ¿Pienso llegar? –repitió Sara- ¿no piensas venir conmigo? ¡Vamos todos! Es un suceso internacional, lo más importante, uno de los…

- Sara, acabas de salir de la enfermería –le recordó Draco- ¿y ahora piensas aparecerte en Londres con un animago y cuatro personas más?

- Sí –dijo Sara simplemente- a menos que alguno de ustedes no quiera venir.

- Pero Sara, esas reuniones tienen sus programas, ya tienen definido lo que van a hacer, de lo que se va a hablar… Son casi las once de la mañana, pronto tendrán receso y ya deben estar debatiendo algo importante –empezó Hermione.

- ¿Entiendo eso como que no quieres ir? –le preguntó Sara y luego sonrió al ver la expresión de su amiga- eso creí. Nos oirán o nos oirán. No todos los días se llega a un lugar con un mago que está muerto desde hace quince años.

- Pero nosotros no llevamos un mago –dijo Ginny- llevamos una rata.

- Si es necesario lo obligaré a transformarse frente a ellos –dijo Sara.

- Yo que tu esperaría a que ellos lo transformen –dijo Draco al tiempo que tomaba su capa negra y la de Sara- ya sabes los tercos que pueden ser.

- ¿Para que llevas eso? –le preguntó Sara frunciendo el ceño.

- Estamos en Noviembre –dijo Draco- empieza a hacer frío y la san…, digo Granger tiene razón. Podemos salir de ahí muy tarde.

- Entonces, ¿nos vamos? –preguntó Sara al tiempo que le sonreía a Draco agradeciéndole su cuidado-¿alguna otra objeción?

Ninguno dijo nada por el estilo.

- En ese caso creo que podemos meter a este ser infecto en una pequeña jaula, para evitar accidentes… Draco, creo que teníamos una…

Draco desapareció rumbo a la pequeña bodega de la casa y Sara se volvió al resto.

- ¿Tienes sus trasladores?

Todos asintieron tras meter la mano en la bolsa de la túnica para asegurarse.

- Bien –dijo Sara- me siento con energías, pero, bueno, si es necesario que me quede ahí hasta mañana para que nos hagan caso me quedaré, y se supone que no debo sacar a nadie del colegio… pero este es un día especial. ¿Listo?–preguntó a Draco que acababa de entrar de nuevo a la cocina –Ron, métela ahí. Con cuidado, ahora –Sara chasqueó los dedos para cerrar mágicamente la jaula- Llegó la hora.

* * *

Y se terminó por hoy… Vamos, ya sé que está corto, pero quiero que piensen muy bien las dos profecías que escuchó Sara Parker, me gustaría oír sus teorías al respecto… ahí esta la clave de todo lo que sigue en la historia. Solo una aclaración, por si alguno no se acuerda, en el capítulo 11 si no me equivoco, después de que Sara Parker habla con Dumbledore y este le prohibe salir con Sirius Black ella se va llorando alrededor del bosque y un centauro la llama. En el siguiente capítulo, a la mañana siguiente, ella no recuerda que fue lo que pasó, pero deja de pensar en eso porque tiene que ir a decirle a Sirius que no va a haber nada entre ellos. Esa parte perdida de su memoria es la que recupera en el capítulo de hoy. A continuación contesto sus reviews a los capítulos 46, 47, 48 y 49, espero no haberme brincado ninguno, pero es que faltaban muchos por contestar…

**Amsp14: **CAP46: la canción del maestro y genio Ale Sanz era lo ideal para hacer el capítulo de lo mejor. Sí, es una pena, pobres, tanto sufrir para eso, pero así tenía que ser. ¡Pobrecito mi niño! CAP47: sí tengo más chance de escribir, pero son muchas historias!!!! Eso sí, ocupo una canción de navidad para Esa chica es mía, pero la pregunta es si voy a llegar a tiempo a ese capítulo… CAP48: tu ya actualizaste de nuevo ¡por dicha! Aquí seguimos, y no, no me mataron, al parecer sigues teniendo hermanita para rato…quieren que acabe la historia. CAP49: ya llegamos a los 50… quien iba a decirlo. Y el examen del 7… solo puedo añadir que que dicha que ya va a pasar…

**Bella Blackvad:** CAP46: Mientras te gusten mis historias aunque sean trágicas no me preocupa. Me alegra que te gustara a pesar de trágico el chap, pero tenía que darse así. Son una pareja trágica ("Tu y yo somos un imposible, una jugarreta del destino…" ¿recuerdas esa frase?). El ingenio de Sara Parker es maravilloso, a mi misma me encanta eso del personaje, como lo monta todo con una velocidad y precisión increíble, pero lo mejor de ella es como da todo por amor… Me alegra que te gustara como planteé el encuentro. No puedo contestar tu pregunta, es sorpresa. Me alegra también que te gusten los celos de Draco y Sara, y claro que ella se arrepiente de lo que dijo… pero es que tiene un humor demasiado impulsivo (tipo su padre ; ) ). Sí, pobre Draco, en cuanto a Snape, convivir con una Severusiana como mi hermana te hace apreciarlo… (mi hermana escribe historias sobre él. Si quieres leer alguna ella se llama amsp14). Remus no es tan secundario, pero en esta parte no es tan importante. Dumbledore, sí, lo tengo controlado que si no me desordena todo de nuevo… ¡Que dicha que te gustaron los reviews de celebración! A mi también me encanta esa frase de Se le apagó la luz. CAP47: tus pequeños grandes reviews no son molestias, me encantan. Sara B sufre mucho sí. Gracias por los deseos. CAP48: ¿casi llega a su final? Sólo la cuarta parte… hay historia para rato. Piensa sobre la declaración de Dumbledore, si lo relacionas con lo que aparece en este chap puedes saber porqué el viejo dijo eso. Pues tenías razón, era la rata, y en cuanto al beso, pues ya era hora, ¿no crees? Sí, fue hace unos chaps, pero al fin Sara P lo declaró todo (¿todo? No lo creo…) CAP49: me encanta ese odio a Dumbledore, pero oye, no soy cruel con Sirius! JK fue la que hizo la historia cruel! Yo solo le añadí el amor de su vida… con quien soy más cruel es con Sara P, que la hice para sufrir… En cuanto a Sara B, sí, cambia de tema con una velocidad increíble. La rata no había salido, pero Moody no la vio ¿cómo? ¿dónde? ¿por qué? Te respondo como lo había mi amiga Ariadna: la asquerosa rata en su época fue un merodeador. Sabe lo que hace… Me fue bien en ese examen también, para la venganza… espera a ver lo que pasa. Ahora en vacaciones creo que me será más fácil actualizar a tiempo…

**Ariadna Creta:** CAP45: ¡Premio para la señorita! Precisamente recordando esa frase de "te mataríamos nosotros" puse esa de Sirius. A mi también me duele esa desconfianza, pero tiene que existir. Creo que JK tiene mucho preparado para Neville, y estoy ansiosa por descubrirlo. Al parecer Sara P es buena con los bebés ¿no? ¡supuse que te encantaría esa conversación con Draco! Definitivamente era el quien tenía que empezar a abrirle los ojos. Pero lo siento, en la historia, Draco es de Sara… CAP48: pues sí, la rata era más lista de lo que pensaban, tienes razón, era un merodeador después de todo. ¿Por qué Dumbledore cree que todos están mejor con Sirius en Azkaban? Ahí puede estar la clave de la historia que en cierta forma se revela en el capítulo de hoy. Lo del chocolate no sé ni como se me ocurrió, y me alegra que te gustara lo del beso. Lo de despeinada y con medias viejas... bueno, es que, ¿cómo iba a andar si no? CAP49: ya celebré los 50 y el año de estar en fanfiction con un one shot que se llama Somos tres. ¡Táchalo, se lo merece! Maldito Dumbledore ¬¬. Sara P si se dio cuenta de que está embarazada, pero en realidad el título de "La hija del infortunio" le corresponde a Sara Parker, porque es ella a la que el inofortunio le ha manchado todo el camino. Harry es un espíritu noble que perdona, Sara Black es completamente otra cosa… aunque lo que les interesa en este momento es más que matar a la rata.

**Dani:** CAP49 ¡Bienvenida a la historia! Muchísimas gracias por leerla toda, me alegra que te guste tanto. La pareja de Sirius y Sara es mi favorita (fíjate que hasta se me hace extraño cuando lo escribo con otra chica…) Dumbledore no, lo detesto, nunca había sido mi favorito, pero después del quinto libro… ¿Recomendarte fics de Sirius merodeador? Hay muchos, te sugieron que entres en mis historias favoritas… Exclusivamente de él podrían ser… Septiembre del 69 de Leo Black Le-fay, Tras el velo y Amor Platónico de Nariko2, ¿Te ha flechado cupido, Black? De Sakura-Diana-Black, entre los de Laurana Malfoy Rin hay un Sirius/Lily pero no recuerdo en este momento el nombre (¡¡todos son muy buenos!!), Una nueva oportunidad de Isabella Black,… Hay más, ya te dije, entre en mis historias favoritas. Por otro lado hay historias de la época merodeadoras muy buenas en las que Sirius no es el principal pues son LJ, pero sale mucho… por ejemplo, De que están hechos los sueños? de Syringen, Cuando me di cuenta que estabas ahí de Hermione Weasley 86… si quieres agregame a tu MSN y luego te doy una lista más larga y completa, sí? También yo tengo una que se llama Esa chica es mía, se supone que es un LJ, pero mis instintos siempre son muy fuertes, y Sirius es de los principales. También tengo un Sirius Lily terminado de 7 chaps que se llama ¿Por qué ella? Y Mi vida a través del velo es todo sobre él pero empieza antes de Hogwarts y terminará mucho después… Bueno, espero que te haya servido un poco mis recomendaciones.

**Laurana- Malfoy-Rin:** CAP39: no estrés chica, me encanta contestar reviews. Pronto verás en que otra cosa ibas bien encaminada desde el inicio. CAP40: Sirius ama a Sara con locura, eso nunca puede ponerse en duda… La historia de Tonks y Bill está un poco abandonada ahora, pero continuará, ya lo verás. CAP41: Trato de no dejar botadas las cosas a lo largo de la historia, por supuesto que no iba a olvidar el baile con lo que tengo planeado para él. La amiga de Francia, pues eso, una amiga nada más. CAP42: No sé si no he dejado detalles botados. La maldición se me ocurrió porque a Sirius le sale todo tan mal que no es natural… Sara celosa es de mi partes favoritas. Me alegra que te guste la pareja Sara/Draco. CAP43: bueno, ya viste que Draco no quería ir al baile pero igual fue la salvación de Sara en él. CAP44: ¡me apunto a lo de matar a la(s) rata(s)! Honey no es mala, de hecho es de mis personajes creados favoritos (es una chica de armas tomar). Lo de Sara fue una tontería, Draco mismo le dijo que no tenía que tomar nada que no supiera de donde venía… CAP45: En algún lado tiene que estar Draco mientras Sara acaba el colegio, y Francia le parece una buena opción… veremos que dice más adelante. Lo de Remus se venía cociendo desde hacía tiempo y Peter fue muy hábil… como dice una amiga mía, después de todo fue un merodeador. CAP46: ¡Y nos alcanzaste! Lees muy rápido, gracias por leerlo todo hasta aquí. No te preocupes, a menos que fanfiction me lo impida habrá un chap por semana esperando, como ya has visto. CAP47: gracias por los deseos, ya en los chaps que viene se resuelve tu intriga. Sobre lo de cómo pueden sospechar de Draco… metieron a Sirius doce años en Azkaban, ¿qué más quieres que te diga? CAP48: ¡pegaste! Muy bien, era Peter…sobre lo que dijo Dumbledore de que todos están mejor con Sirius en Azkaban piénsatelo, tal vez ahí esté una clave… aunque se revela sobre todo hoy, pero puede servirte. Gracias por los deseos. CAP49: ¡Bien por tu ojo interior! Sí que es la rata, no te preocupes. En cuanto a los Longbottom sí siguieron el consejo de Sara. Ocultaron al bebé (por eso no le pasó nada), pero cuando huían ellos los atraparon. Sara no hizo nada al respecto porque estaba buscando a la rata y no se dio cuenta…

**Strega-in-progress:** CAP46: la imaginación no sé, ahí me llega… Ya viste lo de la resolución de diferencias entre Sara y Draco. Lo de Sara Parker va resolviéndose poco a poco… creo. CAP47: me fue bien en el examen, gracias. Me alegro que te gustara el chap. CAP48: Sí, ya se que fue corto… me alegra que te gustara la declaración de Sara, no sabía muy bien como hacerla, yo también lo habría matado. Odiar a Dumbledore, estoy cumpliendo mi objetivo… jajaja… CAP49: Sirius no perdió la esperanza gracias a Sara y Harry. Me gusta mucho ese encuentro con Alice, Sara P tenía un gran corazón dedicado por completo a muy pocas personas, como le dijo Ash. Protegieron a Neville pero los atraparon cuando iban a huir. Gracias. Bye!!!

**Julieta Black Potter:** CAP46 ¡Hola! Me alegro que te gustara la parte de Sirius y Sara. Lo de que los poderes no volvieran es una seña de que Voldemort no murió. No es totalmente lo que lo mantuvo vivo, pero tuvo que ver (¿recuerdas el experimento que hicieron? ; ) ). ¿Por qué se porta Draco así? No está exactamente celoso… está muy dolido, no siente odio por Sara, más bien lo contrario, pero por tratar de controlar sus sentimientos y no demostrarlo esa manera de comportarse es la salida que encuentra. ¿La comunidad del Fénix? Lamento decirte que no sé que es…¿segura que decía eso? Para subir una historia tienes que ir a la barra azul de fanfiction y dar register, llenar los datos y aceptar el código. Cuando haces eso llegas a una pantalla que tiene una serie de opciones. En document manager te permite subir el documento, luego vas a create story, eliges la categoría, pones el nombre y los datos que te pide y listo. Cualquier cosa escríbeme al mail y te explico con más detalle. CAP46: Ya te expliqué lo de Quiero morir en tu veneno… aparte de eso, ¡que dicha que te emocionó el encuentro entre ellos! Tenía miedo de que no fuera suficientemente emotivo. Yo también envidio a Sara, pero al mismo tiempo, ocurrió solo una noche ¡pobres! Y las confesiones fueron dolorosas. La verdad me dolía por los dos (estoy demasiado identificada con SaraP). El traidor no es Draco, ya lo viste. CAP47: ¡deseos cumplidos! No tengo nada que agregar a este review, pegaste que la conversación era Sara/Dumbly y ya viste quien la atacó, aparte de que ya habló con Draco… CAP49: espero que estés mejor de la depre. Sí, odiar a Dumbledore es uno de mis objetivos, parece que lo voy logrando. Me alegra que te gustara lo del beso…

**Trixi Black:** CAP 46: Lamento la angustia, pero así tiene que ser la historia… No, Sara Black es medio tonta, pero no tanto… gracias por los deseos. Me fue muy bien. CAP48: ¿eso es bueno? CAP49: ¡no fue idea mía! FF no me dejó actualizar antes y la otra ya tocaba esta semana… espero que tu castigo termine pronto.

**La hija del viento- Valeska:** CAP48: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustara el chap, sí, ahora son más cortos. Sé que no te gusta mucho la pareja, lo siento, pero me encantó como los chiquillos los encontraron. CAP49: no, no es tu imaginación, son más cortos, pero es que necesito que vayan poniéndole mucha atención a todo. Sé que lo de Sara B está corto, pero poco a poco se pone más interesante. Dumbledore a mi si me cae mal, y en esa parte, bueno, tenía que portarse así, después de todo era el Black en quien habían confiado, pero los había traicionado…

**Hermy:** CAP47: Me alegra que te guste la historia, ya la continué. CAP48: ¡gracias, que dicha que creas que está quedando bien!

**Leo Black Le-fay:** CAP46: Laurana es muy rápida, ya va al día desde el chap 47. Me alegra que te gustara tanto. ¡Yo no haría a Ron un traidor! Antes de que los merodeadores aparecieran el era mi personaje favorito… Sí, me dio mucha lástima hacerle eso a Draco, y en cuanto a Sirius… pues eso ya es culpa de JK. CAP47: Aquí muy bien… Me alegra que te gustara. CAP48: lo siento, sí era Peter, pero no quiero saber que te imaginaste…

**Andrea:** CAP46: ya viste la muerte de los Potter por aparte… de hecho vas muy adelantada, pero gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando review!!!!!!! CAP48: Gracias por seguir dejando reviews. Espero que podamos comentar más extendidamente el giro…

**Nessa:** CAP46: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustara, perdón por el retraso. Ya viste que Draco no era un traidor. CAP47: ya se resolvió el misterio del ataque. Gracias por los deseos, me fue bien. ¿Sobre que es tu historia? Lo de agregarte al MSN se me ha olvidado, pero espero recordarlo cuando publique, que yo también quiero conocerte. CAP48: ¡lo siento, fue culpa de FF! En este chap se responde tu pregunta, y ya viste que la cosa blanca si era la mano de Peter.

**Angie Crewe:** CAP47: Me fue bien, gracias. Me alegra que te gustara.

**Licon:** CAP46: me alegra que te gustara tanto el cap, y no te preocupes, aún falta bastante para el final (¡aunque no lo parezca!). Ya viste que el orgullo puede ceder… CAP47: Gracias por los deseos, ¿hiciste la fiesta con lo que pasó luego entre Sara y Draco? ¡Pues vieras yo cuando al fin pude escribir ese pedazo! Espero que la intriga se vaya resolviendo… Déjame tu link y entraré a leer tu historia. ¿Sobre que es?

**Sami:** CAP46: hum… bueno, compartido (pero es MIO). Me alegra que te gustara el encuentro y te de lástima Sara. ¡¡¡ALE SANZ!!! Tienes que contarme como estuvo. Yo fui al concierto que dio en mi país y casi me muero… fue fantástico, EL ES FANTÁSTICO!!!!!! CAP47: Espero que hayas podido leer el chap y te guste. Creo que ya te agregué al MSN, ahora chequeo. GRAcias por los deseos, me fue bien en el examen.

**Seika:** CAP47 ¡Bienvenida a la historia! No puedo creer que a estas alturas continúen llegando lectores, es genial, gracias por leerla toda y las felicitaciones. Actualizo muy seguido, espero que lo disfrutes. Pues sí, toda demasiado rápido incluso para que Sara P reaccionara y Dumbledore no le dejó ninguna oportunidad de intervenir. Snape, bueno, no creo que se muriera de ganas por ayudar a Sirius… En el presente, sí, pobre Draco, Phineas me encanta, así que me gusta ponerlo en ese papel. Snape defiende a Draco porque se siente identificado con él.


	51. La confederación internacional de magos

Hola a todos!!!!!!!

Ya oficialmente en vacaciones, perdón por no publicar ayer, pero es que andaba de compras (ya saben, Navidad, Navidad, Blanca Navidad…)

Aquí está el siguiente chap, también es un poco corto… pero espero que se entiendan algunas cosas. Como veo que hay cosas que no quedan claras pueden preguntarme en los reviews o agregarme al MSN y yo contestaré sus dudas…

Los personajes no me pertenecen (¡los que reconocen de los libros, Sara, Honey y cía son míos!)

Les tengo una buena noticia. Todos parecen sentir que llegamos al final, y es cierto, quedan después de este dos capítulos para terminar la cuarta parte, PERO aún falta toda la quinta parte, así que hay historia para rato. El segundo giro de la historia es lo que permitirá que eso suceda.

Lo que sí quiero preguntarles es qué día quieren que publique el final de la cuarta parte, porque según lo que hemos venido haciendo de publicar viernes sería el 24 de diciembre, y ya sé que todos estaremos en otra cosa ese día, así que había pensado publicar el 21 ó 22. Díganme si les parece bien. Luego acordamos cuando empiezo la quinta parte, porque tocaría 31 de diciembre…

Ya dejo de molestarlos con la fechas y los dejo con el chap.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_La confederación internacional de magos_**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había sacado sólo dos cosas en claro: estaba embarazada y Dumbledore la había separado todo ese tiempo de Sirius por miedo a que aquello sucediera. Dumbledore se había metido en su vida de esa manera, había tratado de cambiar el destino a sabiendas de que eso traería cosas malas sobre ella y Sirius, y no le había importado.

Sara conocía ese lado de Dumbledore: nada era más importante que la lucha contra Voldemort, ni siquiera la vida y la felicidad de Sara y Sirius.

¡Estúpido! Todo lo que había ocurrido era su culpa: ¡los centauros lo habían dicho! Tras que él decidiera hacer eso se había definido todo aquello que Sara no entendía para nada. Sólo entendía que él era el culpable de todo. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que nunca antes había odiado realmente a alguien como odiaba a Dumbledore.

Luego pensó en su hija, y su humor no mejoró. ¡Una niña, una niña! Ella que odiaba los bebés. Y además, una niña que nunca conocería a su padre... ¡Maldito Dumbledore! Era su culpa también que la niña no tuviera padre...

Sirius era bueno con los niños, recordó al bebé Potter, Sirius era genial con él. ¡Cómo habría sido con la niña! Pero bueno, era una tontería lo que Dumbledore había hecho, si se lo hubiera preguntado ella le habría dicho que no podía haber hombre más perfecto para ser el padre de la emperatriz de las fénix que Sirius Black.

Pero era la sangre de los Black… lo había entendido desde que había visto a Draco Malfoy. ¿Era realmente eso? ¿Sabía Dumbledore que…? ¿Y tenía que ver todo eso de la sangre con la ya lejana y casi olvidada ambigua predicción de Vee?

Tenía que ver a Dumbledore. No entendía casi nada, pero sabía que tenía que verlo. Tenía que decirle que estaba embarazada, quería ver su rostro al ver que su peor temor era verdad pero sobre todo, alguien tenía que decirle a Sirius que iba a ser padre. Y la premonición… no entendía nada, nada… Sara sentía que su mente tenía demasiadas cosas encima en ese momento, y tenía la horrible sensación de que no iba a poder manejarlas todas.

Cuando llegó a Hogwarts entró disimuladamente y fue prácticamente un milagro que nadie la viera llegar a la oficina de Dumbledore.

- Sara, que gusto verte – le dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa- vi a tu novio hoy en la mañana...

Sara se quedó cortada un momento, ¿había visto a Sirius? Pero Dumbledore no pudo evitar experimentar sorpresa al ver que la Sara que tenía al frente no era ya ni la sombra de lo que había sido la que conocía, ni la que había hablado con él dos semanas antes. La belleza que antes irradiaba había desaparecido de repente. No había perdido ninguno de sus atributos físicos, pero aquella aura que antes parecía envolverla se había esfumado, como una flor cuando empieza a marchitarse. Ya no parecía una mujer joven, más bien una mujer madura, a quien la vida no había tratado nada bien. Todo rastro de vitalidad la había abandonado, su mirada antes tan penetrante era vaga e indefinida, con la sombra de dolor y locura en el fondo que Dumbledore sólo había visto en los prisioneros de Azkaban. La mirada que había esperado encontrar en Sirius Black, y que estaba totalmente ausente en los ojos azules que lo habían visto con mezclado dolor y alegría decir que Sara no podía salvarlo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Dumbledore al tiempo que perdía su sonrisa, pero con tranquilidad – ya salió la orden de exilio contra ti. Debes agradecer el espíritu egoísta del Wizengamot que decidió que lo que le interesa es sólo la seguridad del Mundo Mágico y a mis declaraciones de tus pérdidas de poder.

- No me interesa la orden de exilio. Me voy hoy por mi propia decisión. Vine sólo para decirle que aparte de meter a un hombre inocente en la cárcel, dejó a una niña sin padre. Llevo en mi seno a la hija de Sirius Black.

Dumbledore la miró impresionado, no podía creer lo que la chica le decía.

- ¡¿No es eso lo que tanto miedo le daba?! – le gritó Sara dejándose llevar por la cólera- ¡¿no es por eso que se encargó de echar a perder mi vida y la de Sirius?! ¡Tan simple que hubiera sido decirme lo que pasaba! Y yo se lo hubiera dicho, ¡yo le hubiera dicho que Sirius Black era el único hombre que yo podía amar, el único que podía ser el hombre correcto, el elegido, la sangre para la Emperatriz de las Fénix! Yo le hubiera dicho que no pensaba quedarme embarazada en el colegio, yo le hubiera dicho ¡que no era asunto suyo!

- Sara...

La chica gritaba fuera de sí, acompañando de sus palabras de exagerados gestos con las manos y la cabeza, que hicieron que su cabello cayera desordenadamente sobre su cara, aumentando su aspecto de total trastorno.

- ¡Si usted no hubiera hecho nada tal vez las cosas hubieran sido distintas, tal vez las cosas entre Sirius y yo no hubieran llegado a tanto, tal vez hubiera desaparecido por si solo, o tal vez sus temores se hubieran visto confirmados, y la niña hubiera nacido hace mucho y para cuando llegara el momento de la verdad estaría lista para enfrentarlo!

- Tuve mis razones para intervenir.

- ¡¿Voldemort?! ¡¿Esas eran sus razones?! No le molestó que me fuera con él, Sirius me lo dijo, me dijo que usted no se interesó en buscarme.

- Era más seguro que estuvieras con él.

- ¡¿Y que tal si hubiera tenido una hija suya?!

- No lo habrías hecho –le dijo Dumbledore mirándola sorprendido- aunque creas que te abandoné toda tu niñez te vigilé muy de cerca, y te conozco. Amabas a Sirius y sólo a él te habrías entregado.

- ¡¿Y no le importaba que yo mientras tanto hiciera estragos y ayudara a Voldemort?!

- El remedio no podía ser peor que la enfermedad...

- ¡¿Y si hubiera sido otro?! ¡¿Sino hubiera sido Sirius?! ¡¿Habría hecho lo mismo?!

- No lo sé – dijo sinceramente Dumbledore- pero mira la familia Black. Te dije una vez que no tenía nada contra el chico, y es cierto, es lo mejor que podía encontrar en la familia, pero su sangre lo llevaba todo, y su sangre es de lo que tenía que cuidar. Una familia maldita para que nunca llegara a la felicidad, una familia que traía en su sangre un terrible destino, una familia de magos tenebrosos y crueles. Tu misma los conociste. Yo siempre he dicho que las personas valen por lo que son por si mismas y no por nacimiento, pero es un hecho que la sangre igual lo lleva todo, y no es la sangre que pueda inclinar favorablemente la balanza.

- ¡¿Por qué?! – le gritó Sara- además, la sangre no le dice a ella, sino ella a la sangre.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – le preguntó Dumbledore sin entender y Sara se llevó las manos a la boca asustada de lo que acababa de decir. Era algo que habían dicho los centauros, ahora tenía un sentido. Esperaba que todo fuera tomando sentido. Se le aclaró un poco más la cabeza.

- No importa – dijo Sara - ¿qué lo hace creer que no es la apropiada?

Dumbledore no dijo nada, pero Sara vio como su mirada se dirigió por un microsegundo a un libro que tenía sobre un estante al lado de la mesa. Sara lo miró. En la portada decía: **_"La leyenda del fuego: la magia y el destino de los fénix" por Ronald Benamburg. _**

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Sara asombrada.

- No es nada importante – mintió Dumbledore- pero no te hagas la sorprendida, ya lo has visto antes.

- No – dijo Sara sinceramente.

- ¿Me vas a decir que Voldemort nunca te enseñó el original?

- Benamburg... – repitió Sara pasando la mano sobre el nombre impreso, recordando. Voldemort lo había mencionado.

- Claro que sí lo has visto – continuó Dumbledore entendiendo mal la expresión del rostro de Sara- y por eso sabes crees que con venir a decirme eso vas a lograr algo. ¿Qué quieres decirme? ¿Qué la niña fue concebida la noche que se supone que Sirius entregó a los Potter?

- ¿Quiere decir que no me cree? – le dijo Sara sobresaltada.

- Claro que no. Está bien que estoy algo viejo, y que fue un error tal vez el meterme entre ustedes dos, pero no voy a dejar que uses mi culpa y mis miedos para hacerme liberar a Sirius. Estás desesperada y trastornada, lo entiendo, pero mañana deberás estar fuera del país, y sabes que Sirius...

- ¡DEJE DE HABLAR DE SIRIUS! – le gritó Sara de repente al entender otra parte mayor de lo que había visto y sentido en su premonición- óigame bien Dumbledore, un día se arrepentirá de esto, de no haberme creído. Un día tendrá que hacerse cargo de mi hija y maldecirá el día que no quiso creerme cuando yo vine voluntariamente. Un día se dará cuenta de que verdaderamente mandó a un hombre inocente a la cárcel y que lo único que lo hace desear tan desesperadamente que permanezca ahí es el hecho de que sabe que ahí no puedo alcanzarlo. Su error lo herirá a usted también, y tendrá que enfrentarse con todo de nuevo. ¿Me exilian del mundo mágico? Ya renuncio yo voluntariamente – Sara levantó su varita frente a él y la quebró en dos, tirando los pedazos al suelo – sólo recuerde esto: cuando conozca a mi hija, no le haga lo que me hizo a mi. La conocerá porque será una Black como no ha habido ninguna, será una fiel hija de su padre y ya me encargaré yo de que la sangre Black sea su mayor orgullo y su más grande cariño. Espero que nuestros caminos no se crucen nunca más, pero si así es, quiero ver su expresión al saber que yo le dije la verdad, y usted, el gran Albus Dumbledore, no me creyó y cometió el error más grande de su vida.

Sara tomó el libro de Benamburg y desapareció.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Es aquí? –preguntó Ginny con desconfianza. Estaban ante un edificio blanco y alto que recordaba ligeramente el exterior de Gringgots. El gran reloj tocó las once de la mañana.

- Sí –afirmó Sara- tuve que venir para que aprobaran mi entrada al colegio.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a entrar?

Las primeras puertas las cruzaron sin dificultad, la sola presencia de Sara parecía conferirles ciertos derechos, hasta que llegaron a la entrada del ala donde estaba la reunión.

- Lo siento, pero no se permiten simples civiles en esta área.

Un mago de seguridad gordo y de aspecto poco listo los detuvo con esa frase.

- Es de vital importancia que entremos –trató de explicarle Sara- tenemos noticias importantísimas para ellos…

- No pueden pasar sin una autorización. Se está debatiendo el caso del ataque a la señorita Sara Black.

- ¡Yo soy Sara Black! –le gritó Sara, quien empezaba a encolerizarse, mientras las explicaciones de Hermione tampoco convencían al guarda.

- Creo que hay aquí un pequeño mal entendido –dijo Draco tomando a Sara por la muñeca para evitar que lo atacara- ¿podría hablar con usted unos minutos?

Draco llevó al guarda aparte, mientras el grupo se veía entre sí preguntándose que planeaba Malfoy. Sara, cuya paciencia iba en detrimento vio cómo Draco con mucha destreza se metía una mano en el bolsillo y luego la deslizaba disimuladamente por la mano del guarda.

- Claro, pueden pasar, como el señor Malfoy dijo todo era un pequeño mal entendido…

Sara le sonrió hipócritamente sin disimulo y siguió su camino a paso firme, sin perder de vista la jaula en manos de Ron.

- Tenemos que entrar en el balcón de Dumbledore ahora –dijo Draco mirando hacia atrás- lo mejor sería que algunos se quedaran en la parte del público, se supone que es restringido, pero una vez dentro… Sara debe ir con Dumbledore, Potter debería acompañarla, como parte de la acusación. Y Weasley parece pegado a esa rata, así que creo que con ustedes tres bastan.

- ¿Y tú?

- Soy el acusado, ¿no? No puedo entrar.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó una voz gruesa sobresaltándolos. Otro guardia, de aspecto mucho más formal e irascible que el anterior les cortó el paso.

- Nosotros…– trató de explicar Sara, pero el hombre la interrumpió bruscamente.

- Nada, fuera.

- Pero… –reclamó Sara.

- ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Seguridad! – exclamó el guardia levantando la varita.

- ¿Pero que sucede aquí? –dijo en tono fuerte pero sin necesidad de gritar una voz joven y autoritaria que luego cambió a un tono dulce y sorprendido para gritar - ¡DRACO!

El mencionado se volvió rápidamente.

- ¿Honey? – la muchacha, preciosa como siempre se acercó a ellos mirando con furia contenida al guarda que los estaba echando.

- Nelsen, déjelos en paz. –dijo en tono imperativo y lleno de dignidad- ¿No tiene trabajo que hacer?

- Pero el señor ministro… –intentó replicar el hombre, pero Honey lo interrumpió con firmeza.

- … se enojaría mucho si le digo que usted ha molestado a mis amigos. Ahora, si nos disculpa. Síganme chicos.

Honey empezó a caminar son poner la más mínima atención a Nelsen, y llevó a los chicos a un salón aparte.

- ¿Qué sucede? –les preguntó apremiante- ¿qué están haciendo aquí?

- Es muy largo de contar –le contestó Draco- pero necesitamos entrar urgentemente a esa sala.

- Al menos Sara sí –dijo Honey volviéndose a la aludida- en estos momentos la comisión que se encargó de la investigación de tu ataque está presentando su caso, y Draco no está quedando muy bien. La exposición de Arya fue muy clara.

- ¿Arya? –preguntó Sara sin entender.

- Está en la investigación –le aclaró Hermione.

- Pero ¿tú no estabas inconsciente? –preguntó Honey de repente mirando a Sara fijamente.

- Sí –dijo Sara sonriendo –pero no importa. Mira, ¿puedes meterme al balcón de Dumbledore?

- Claro –dijo Honey- se conecta directamente con el de mi padre. Pero, necesito una razón para hacerlo.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí. ¿Qué le iban a decir? Harry tomó la iniciativa.

- Sara tiene que declarar lo que sucedió realmente en el ataque.

- Pero ¿y todos vosotros? –preguntó Honey señalándolos incrédulamente, y luego reparando en la rata- ¿y _eso_?

Sara miró el reloj con impaciencia y exclamó:

- Vengo a declarar frente a toda la comunidad mágica quien es mi padre. ¿Eso te vale?

Todos miraron a Sara, que se volvió a Draco:

- Tú puedes explicárselo mientras entramos…

- Honey, por favor –le dijo Draco con un gesto de ruego

- Vale –dijo la chica- Alterarán el orden del día, pero se supone que tú estás inconsciente… estando conciente lo lógico es que te dejen hablar… De acuerdo, los meteré, pero un balcón no es buena idea. Pueden interrumpirte. ¿qué te parece el salón principal? –sonrió ante la sorpresa en la cara de los chicos – Síganme.

Sara no podía creer la suerte con la que habían topado. Honey realmente era una bendición aunque prefiriera negarlo. La vieron discutir con el guarda de seguridad.

-Pero señorita Fudge, no puedo…

-El ministro de Inglaterra lo ha autorizado –dijo Honey en tono firme- Sara Black está conciente y debe testificar.

-Pero vienen muchos con ella y…

-¿Quiere que le diga a mi padre que usted no quiso obedecer una orden expresa?

El guarda trató de discutir un poco más, pero finalmente los dejó entrar. Honey los dejó para ir a informar a su padre que él era quien había aprobado la entrada de los chicos al salón.

Una mujer que no conocía (pero supuso era la recién nombrada Arya) estaba en el centro del salón hablando, y tras ella estaban una enfuruñada Tonks y un satisfecho Moody. Sin embargo, la mujer se cayó cuando toda la atención del lugar se centró en Sara. Se dio una explosión de murmullos.

- La Comisión Internacional de Magos solicita una explicación –dijo una voz grave perteneciente al presidente de la confederación. Un mago alto, canoso de aspecto respetable.

- Vengo a declarar lo que sucedió, señor Herstein –dijo Sara en voz alta y clara- Draco Malfoy no me atacó. Recuerdo perfectamente haberlo escuchado salir.

- Pero, señorita Black, preferiría que empezara por decir cómo se recuperó tan milagrosamente.

- Los detalles de mi curación –dijo Sara con una sonrisa diplomática- prefiero dejarlos para otro momento, cuando estoy aquí para presentar a mi agresor. Ronald, por favor.

Ron la miró nervioso y se acercó a ella extendiéndole la jaula.

- Señorita, ¿trata de burlarse de esta Comisión? –preguntó el mago Herstein indignado.

- Trato, señor presidente, de presentarle a mi agresor. Un mago, un _animago _–recalcó- llamado Peter Pettigrew.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Y se terminó! Vale, ya sé que esta corto, pero si vamos a correr la fecha de publicación del 24 podemos correr el otro viernes y verán lo que pasa más pronto. La historia lo necesita. El próximo chap se llama **"La legítima heredera de los Black"** ¿les suena?

Bueno, además quiero darles muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero sus comentarios sobre este capítulo también. Contesto sus reviews de la vez pasada, y si tienen alguna confusión sobre las dos veces que se le reveló el destino a Sara P revisen la respuesta a Bella Blackvad, creo que ahí quedó bien explicado, sino, me preguntan de nuevo…

**Bella Blackvad:** El destino se reveló la primera vez después del segundo encuentro con Sirius tras la juramentación de mortífaga, ¿recuerdas que habla con Snape y luego al tomar el zafiro tiene una premonición? A partir de esa es que decide alejarse del todo de Sirius y convertirse en la mortífaga perfecta. Esa premonición le habla precisamente de la profecía que Dumbledore conoce sobre Harry (ya sabes, la de JK en el quinto libro), pero Sara la conoce más amplia aún. La segunda fue precisamente este recuerdo de los centauros y las otras imágenes que ella vio. Pues si debe ser raro que te digan así, pero después de saber que estás embarazada… y la emperatriz… pues sí, tienes razón. Me alegra que te gustara la revelación del destino, yo también creo que eligió bien la sangre… pero hay que ver como inclina Sara B la balanza al final… En lo de Sara B también Draco fue un llamado a la razón, no sólo Hermione, sé que no está pasando mucho de ese lado, pero es que es muy importante lo que pasa en poco tiempo y tiene que coincidir con todo lo que pasa al otro lado… Me alegra que te gusten los songfics, a mi me encanta hacerlos… ¡si hasta tengo una historia que es sólo de songfic! Aún hay historia para rato, ya casi acaba la cuarta parte, pero falta toda la quinta, que aún no he acabado de escribir, pero es larga… Y tienes razón con lo de Dumbledore sí… como lo odio!!!!!

**Ariadna Creta:** ¡MUUUUUUY BIEEEEEN! Yo no lo habría explicado mejor. Esa es básicamente la razón de Dumbledore, con otra más que se verá más adelante, pero está muy relacionada. Gracias por la sugerencia, pero ya ves que se portaron muy bien para la ocasión, aunque claro, de no ser por Honey no habrían entrado nunca. Me alegra que te gustar la imagen del bosque. Hablamos en el MSN. Bye.

**Strega-in-progress:** Espero que vayas estando mejor de tiempo, y gracias por las felicitaciones. Espero que te guste este chap también. Bye!

**Andrea:** Hola beta!!!!!! Gracias, sí, tengo que darte el chap que sigue, pero es que estos días estoy muy inspirada con Esa chica es mía, jeje… pronto te lo pasaré. Espero que de verdad estés terminando ya el 6 que quiero saber que pasa, y quiero leer el songfic!!!!!!!

**Seika:** Gracias por los ánimos. Me alegra que te gustaran los chaps, lo de Sara y Draco, bueno, la chica no se quería dejar… Espero que no te enredes demasiado, puedes dejarme tus dudas y yo trataré de aclararlas. Recomendarte autores puedo, pero no sé que tipos de historias te gustan. Entra a mis autores favoritos, no quiero ser injusta dejando algunos buenos por fuera. Puedo decirte que si te gustan las historias de Snape mi hermana tiene cuatro muy buenas, dos one shots, una terminada y una en proceso. Ella es amsp14. También de Snape son muy buenas las de strega-in-progress y Prue Halliwell Snape. De Sirius y el resto de los merodeadores en general SpaceKitty04, Nariko2, Laurana-Malfoy-Rin (¡aunque ella tiene de todos y muy buenos!), Sílice-Black (si te gusta la comedia es de lo mejor), Leo Black Le Fay, Syringen (suspenso, profecías, mucho LJ…), Hermione Weasley 86 (genial con historias época merodeadores), Rubymoon-Faith (está empezando una muy buena de Sirius), Eli 3600 (una sobre Remus y su hija)… Si te gustan de la generación de Harry… Carmele es muy buena en DG, Aiosami en HHg, Tanina Potter en HR, Laurana tiene buenos HrD… en lo que sí no puedo recomendarte es en slash porque no leo, aunque creo que Tanina tiene uno y Prue Halliwell varios. Visita mis autores favoritos y mis historias favoritas, ahí hay de todo. Ah, y mis historias también son varias ;-).

**Dani:** Me alegra que te gustaran las recomendaciones y esa chica es mía. De esa voy a actualizar mucho estos días porque tengo un chap para Navidad y quiero publicarlo en la época, pero todavía faltan chaps para llegar. Sobre lo de las profecías, sí es por lo que dices que le dejó el diario (¡Bien!) y lo de no hacerse cargo de Sara pues andas muy cerca… pronto se acabará de ver eso.

**Amsp14:** Hola!!!!! Cuando quieras te ayudo en el tuyo, la cuestión es que lo sigas, ahora después del 13 ya te encargaras de él verdad??? Bueno, nos vemos.

**La Hija Del Viento: **Hola! Espero que puedas leerlas después con calma… me alegra que te guste que atraparan a la rata. Ahora llega la hora de la verdad…

**Laurana-Malfoy-Rin:** bueno, espero que con la conversación del otro día te quedara todo mucho más claro. Lo de la rata no es una trampa en un inicio, pero termina convirtiéndose en algo así. Honey es buena, buena y dulce como su nombre, pero con un carácter de los once mil diablos si la contradicen. Lo de las profecías… no sé, sólo empecé a escribir, y así quedaron. Nos vemos.

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy.

Saludos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black.


	52. La legítima heredera de los Black

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡Ya estoy de vuelta! Hoy sí que publiqué a tiempo, espero que les guste el capítulo, es de mis favoritos. Es el penúltimo capítulo de la cuarta parte, no puedo creerlo… No los atraso más porque los dejé en una parte muy intensa. Adelante y disfrútenlo.

* * *

**_La legítima heredera de los Black_**

* * *

Estaba sola, completamente sola y desorientada. No sabía que hacer o adonde ir. Tenía que dejar el país y no tenía un centavo. Iba a tener una niña excepcional que no tenía la menor idea de cómo criar y no iba a tener ningún apoyo en el proceso. No iba a volver a ver al amor de su vida e iba a tener que viajar a un rumbo desconocido. Se sentía enferma y estaba conciente de que estaba a punto de perder la razón, pues mil descabelladas ideas se enredaban en su cabeza sin sentido.

Necesitaba ayuda. ¿Pero de quien? No podía buscar a Snape, no ahora. No podría resistirlo. Si Dumbledore no quería creer lo de la niña nadie más lo sabría. Tenía que protegerla. Si se sabía de la niña y Voldemort volvía no tardaría en lanzarse a su caza. No, no iba a decírselo a nadie, y si veía a Snape se lo diría, y sabía que él no la dejaría sola. Pero tenía que irse, y no quería meterlo a él en todo ese enredo. Pero si no era él. ¿Quién? Alice no podía ya hacer nada por ella, y aunque hubiese podido no lo hubiera hecho.

De repente tuvo una idea. ¿La ayudaría? Después de todo ella la había ayudado varias veces antes. Pero no sabía si era buena idea acercarse a él ahora que sabía que estaba embarazada. Era un peligro, una amenaza... o tal vez...

Una idea se perfiló claro en la mente de Sara. A sabiendas de que le quedaban pocos poderes y que iba a necesitarlos realizó el viaje de la manera más muggle que pudo. Ya de noche se encontró frente a la imponente mansión de los Malfoy.

- ¿Sara Parker? ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Narcisa al ser anunciada por Dobby, su elfo doméstico.

- Necesito tu ayuda – le dijo Sara olvidándose de utilizar su tono autoritario y de superioridad que solía usar. Se sentía mal de nuevo, de hecho sentía que podía perder el sentido de un momento a otro.

- Pasa – le dijo Narcisa mirándola asustada y haciéndose a un lado. Sara entró tratando de no tambalearse, pero se encontró con el pequeño Draco Malfoy que caminaba lentamente hacia ella y al verla se sorprendió y se cayó. Era un bebé precioso, pero a Sara simplemente le daba horror.

- ¡Draco! –exclamó Narcisa corriendo hacia él y alzándolo – Dobby – llamó a su elfo doméstico que apareció de inmediato- llévate a Draco a su cuarto de juegos.

Una vez que el elfo desapareció con el bebé Sara suspiró aliviada y Narcisa fue a su lado.

- Tranquila. Aún no hace más que lanzar chispas por la punta de las varitas que llegan a sus manos.

- No necesita una varita – dijo Sara recelosa – pero ya sé que está muy pequeño. Es sólo que no puedo evitar un escalofrío de pensar...

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Está Malfoy?

- No, está en Noruega, decidió irse mientras las cosas se calmaban.

- Bien – dijo Sara- necesito recostarme.

- Vamos a mi cuarto.

Sara no podía creer lo bien que se estaba portando Narcisa con ella. Mandó a su elfo a hacerle un té y no le pidió ninguna explicación hasta el día siguiente, cuando Sara amaneció con mucho mejor aspecto.

- Ya salió una orden de exilio contra ti – le dijo Narcisa al leer el periódico.

- Lo sé – dijo Sara- por eso necesito tu ayuda. Quiero dejar el país sin que se den cuenta. No quiero que nadie me siga.

- Podemos arreglarlo – dijo Narcisa.

- ¿De verdad vas a ayudarme? –le preguntó Sara indecisa de decirle todo a Narcisa.

- Sí. Tu has hecho mucho por nosotros. Podrías haber dicho lo de Draco...

- No iba a darle a Voldemort otra arma contra mi misma –le dijo Sara quitándose crédito.

- Pero podrías haberlo matado tu misma.

- ¿Para pasarle todo a Lucius? Ni loca.

- ¿Quieres que no te ayude?

- No –dijo Sara sonriendo– es sólo que siempre me dio la impresión de que me odiabas.

- No te tengo más aprecio que tu a mi.

- Creo que es suficiente –dijo Sara sonriendo– necesito que me hagas un grandísimo favor. Supongo que sabes que las cuentas de las personas que están siendo investigadas se cierran para su propio acceso, pero otras personas relacionadas o de alguna forma autorizadas pueden hacerlo.

- Sí.

- Necesito que me saques la mitad del dinero de mi cámara de Gringotts y lo cambies en dinero muggle y dejes sólo una tercera parte en oro y joyas.

- Bien.

- Y necesito esta lista de ingredientes en bastante cantidad.

- ¿Bastante?

- Sí, como para hacer una poción con esos ingredientes a diario por unos cinco años.

- Eso es mucho – dijo Narcisa asombrada - ¿nada más?

- Anoche no podía dormir e hice una lista de cosas, aquí está – le dijo Sara tendiéndole un papel.

- Bien. Iré yo misma a buscarlo todo –dijo Narcisa levantándose- quédate y descansa. No te ves nada bien.

- Claro.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte que tienes?

Sara la miró con detenimiento. Si pensaba llevar a cabo su plan era buena idea decírselo...

- Cuando vengas te lo diré, pero es un secreto.

- De acuerdo.

Sara pasó el día en la casa Malfoy, descansando y reuniendo fuerzas para lo que quería hacer. Estuvo leyendo el libro de Benamburg, y las cosas que fue descubriendo la dejaron atónita, aunque muchas de esas cosas, por más interesantes e impresionantes que fueran no eran ni mucho menos útiles. Sin embargo, llegó a un título que llamó poderosamente su atención. ¿Por qué mencionaba a los Black ese libro? Sara se estremeció al leer lo que estaba bajo el título. Recordaba una sola vez que Sirius mencionara la Maldición de los Black, pero parecía que ahora todo iba a cumplirse, y que su hija estaría a la merced de aquel destino. Pero ¿cómo iba a ser que la Emperatriz fuera liquidada por…? ¡Oh, no! No si ella podía evitarlo. El destino podía decir lo que fuera, pero ella no iba a dejar a su hija ¡a la hija de Sirius a la merced de… ¡oh, claro que no!

Tenía un plan, los centauros habían dicho: "_Se te revelará el destino dos veces. Una de ellas, será para que hagas todo lo que te parezca correcto en base a ello. Y otra, para que ayudes a que se cumpla". _Recordó a los chicos de su visión. Todo era sobre esos chicos. Y ella tenía que ayudar a que se cumpliera.

Fuera eso así o no, iba a llevar a cabo su plan.

Cuando Narcisa volvió Sara le comunicó que estaba embarazada.

- ¿Y qué piensas a hacer? – le preguntó Narcisa sin dudarlo un momento.

- Debo irme –dijo Sara- pero sé que mi hija volverá un día, y debo asegurarle un futuro...

- No –Narcisa levantó a su hijo que en esos momentos estaba jugando en el piso a su lado.

- No voy a hacerle daño a tu hijo –le dijo Sara adivinando su pensamiento– sólo me aseguraré de que no pueda hacerle daño a mi hija.

- No puedes –le dijo Narcisa desafiante- sabes que no puedes con él.

- Es cierto, y no planeo nada así. Él también será importante en su momento, no me preguntes cómo o en qué, porque no tengo la menor idea, pero sé que es necesario que él y mi hija lleguen a salvo al momento... bueno, a cierto punto -dijo Sara quien no planeaba decirle todo a Narcisa – creo que puedo limitar su poder contra mi hija.

- ¿Cómo?

- Los dos comparten parte de su sangre –explicó Sara- no pongas esa cara de sorpresa, Sirius es el padre de mi hija.

- ¿Sirius? ¿Mi primo Sirius? ¡Pero si yo creía que era mentira que estuviera con nosotros!

- Es mentira –le dijo Sara sonriendo al pensar que alguien consideraba a Sirius inocente – el cómo y el cuando no vienen al caso, lo que importa es que quiero hacer una marca de sangre entre los dos.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Es una especie de hechizo que limitaría el poder de Draco....

- ¡No te dejaré convertirlo en un squib!

- No será nada de eso. No puedo limitar un poder tan grande como el suyo. Pero sí puedo ponerle una barrera que él mismo va a fortalecer porque será su sangre quien le dará fuerza.

- ¿Para que no pueda atacar a tu hija?

- De hecho no puedo hacerlo tan exclusivo. Para que no pueda atacar a ningún Black, pero viéndolo detenidamente, no son muchas las opciones: Sirius, Bellatrix, tú y mi hija. Supongo que sabes que Bella mató a Regulus un año antes de la caída de Voldemort. El idiota decidió "echarse atrás"... –Sara rió tristemente, recordando que ella misma le había dado la oportunidad de salirse- Pero básicamente se aplicará a Sara, porque los que quedan dos de ellos en Azkaban de por vida y no creo que quiera atacarte a ti.

- ¿De por vida? Espera a que vuelva Voldemort… –dijo Narcisa. Sara no había pensado en esa posibilidad. Claro, Bellatrix lo había dicho, "los recompensará como a ningún otro..."

- Bueno, ese no es el punto – dijo Sara optando por alejar ese pensamiento de su ya atiborrada cabeza- para hacer el hechizo necesito sangre de un Black.. y ahí entras tu en juego.

- No lo sé –dijo Narcisa mirando a su bebé con aprensión.

- No va a pasarle nada malo – le dijo Sara- después de todo, si siente que le hago daño seré yo la que lleve las de perder.

Horas más tarde Draco dormía profundamente en su cuna, con una pequeña cicatriz en el antebrazo, mientras Narcisa le daba a Sara una poción revitalizadora. El hechizo sin varita la había dejado exhausta.

- Todo estará bien – le dijo Narcisa tranquilizadoramente.

- No – dijo Sara- me faltan cosas por hacer.

- Pronto te sentirás mejor. Sólo necesitas descansar.

- Creo que tienes razón.

Estuvieron unos momentos en silencio, pero muchos pensamientos rondaban en la mente de Sara.

- Narcisa...

- ¿Sí?

- Necesito que me hagas otro favor.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Cuando me vaya, alguien debe hacerse cargo de los Leithold... su hijo sobre todo. Michael...

- Yo me haré cargo.

- Bien, y dale esto cuando esté grande, por favor. Y otra cosa –Sara le dio el detector de magia y luego tomó la cabeza de Narcisa entre sus manos y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban le devolvió ciertos recuerdos que hacía ya unos años le había quitado. Narcisa abrió los ojos asustada y miró a Sara sin entender- ¿te harías cargo de ella también, por favor?

- Claro, Nymphadora estará bien. No te preocupes por ella.

- No la conviertas en una de ustedes.

- No hay problema. ¿Algo más?

- No lo creo, no tengo que pedirte que evites que maten a tu hijo ¿verdad? Si sus poderes pasan a su padre el hechizo que hice se perdería y podría matar a mi hija.

- No, no tienes que pedirme eso –le dijo Narcisa sonriendo.

- Bien.

- Creo que ya casi está todo listo. Hay una salida de ilegales...

- ¿Ilegales?

- No preguntes – le dijo Narcisa- pero son sólo muggles y no se fijarán en ti.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Una semana. Pensé que necesitabas tiempo para recuperarte y acostumbrarte.

- Sí – dijo Sara sonriendo- en realidad estoy bien físicamente hablando. Es mi mente la que está terriblemente... no sé como explicarlo.

- No importa, lo entiendo – le dijo Narcisa – has sufrido demasiadas impresiones y emociones fuertes, más de las que estás lista para soportar. Yo lo he vivido.

- Gracias –le dijo Sara sonriendo- me viene bien la fecha, tengo dos visitas más que hacer antes de irme... ¿No vendrá Malfoy, verdad? No tengo ganas de verle.

- No, no va a venir todavía.

- Sabes que esto es un secreto ¿verdad? ¿Puedes guardarlo?

- Igual que guardo el de mi hijo – le dijo Narcisa solemnemente- ahora descansa, que es lo que necesitas.

* * *

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

- Señorita Black, Peter Pettigrew…

- Traicionó a los Potter de quien era guardián secreto. Escapó impunemente de Sirius Black el día siguiente de la caída de Lord Voldemort -se dio un estremecimiento general-, matando a doce muggles inocentes en el proceso. Vivió escondido como rata por casi trece años, cuando Sirius Black escapó para darle caza. Entonces tuvo que manifestarse y corrió en búsqueda de su antiguo amo, a quien ayudó a retornar al poder.

- ¡Imposible! –gritaron muchos de los magos.

Sara levantó la vista. El lugar era como un pequeño coliseo. En el centro estaban ella, sus amigos y Arya, Moody y Tonks, que la miraban asombrados. A su alrededor se levantaban los balcones, de los distintos representantes de la Comunidad Mágica Internacional y sobre estos los balcones de público preferencial. La prensa tenía un balcón especial y Sara pudo ver a Jeane Skeeter que escribía rápidamente y con entusiasmo tal que sus gafas parecían a punto de suicidarse.

Dos balcones llamaron poderosamente su atención. En uno Dumbledore la miraba intrigado y tenso, como si esperara que algo estallara en cualquier momento. El otro, era el de Cornelius Fudge, quien la miraba con ira, pero tenía a su lado a Honey, inconfundible en su túnica blanco inmaculado, quien lo sostenía del brazo y le sonreía a Sara. Lucía sorprendida, pero al contrario de su padre, sonreía.

- ¡Silencio! –reclamó el señor Herstein logrando que todos volvieran a la calma- ¿qué posición toman los representantes de Inglaterra ante esto?

- Lo apoyo totalmente –dijo Dumbledore sin dudarlo- tengo el testimonio de tres personas que vieron la manifestación de Peter Pettigrew tras el escape de Sirius Black.

- ¿Señor Fudge?

- Yo… – Sara vio como Honey le clavaba una mirada dura a su padre, muy parecida a la que le había dado al guarda cuando se opuso a sus deseos- creo que debe considerarse la propuesta.

- ¿Si hay testigos, por qué no se presentó el caso antes?

- No teníamos evidencia material -respondió Fudge acaloradamente.

- ¿Cómo se enteró usted de esto? –preguntó aún más serio el presidente.

- Dumbledore nos informó de unos rumores…

- ¿Rumores? –exclamó con furia Harry al lado de Sara- ¡Hermione y yo le dijimos ese mismo día que lo vimos!

- Calma Potter- dijo la voz fría de Draco tras él –no lo eches a perder.

- El señor Potter y su amiga acababan de pasar por una conmoción, no era creíble.

Sara sintió como alguien la jalaba por detrás de su túnica. Se volvió y se encontró con Draco, quien le dijo preocupado.

- Mira al lado de Fudge.

Sara distinguió la figura del señor Steinvorth, con quien había compartido mesa el día del baile. Estaba saliendo del salón.

- Deben darse prisa –dijo Draco- apuesto lo que sea a que va a dar la voz de alerta a su señor.

- Hay que detenerlo -murmuró Sara- Pero…

- Tú –Draco se volvió a Ginny – no estás haciendo nada aquí, no eres testigo de nada.

- Mira… -fue a reclamar la chica.

- Ve por Honey –la interrumpió Draco- Hay que evitar que Steinvorth se comunique con el exterior. Ella te dirá como hacerlo.

Ginny iba a reclamar, pero su mirada se encontró con la de Sara, quien le imploró que hiciese lo que le pedían. Ginny salió sin que nadie que no estuviera en esa planta lo notara.

- …el hecho es que no había pruebas físicas... –estaba diciendo Fudge. Sara lo interrumpió.

- Lamento interrumpir –dijo de forma brusca –pero me parece que el hecho es que ahora las tenemos. Tenemos testigos –señaló a sus amigos- evidencia y acusado –levantó la jaula que tenía en la mano – no veo porqué seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

- Eso no es un acusado, es una rata –dijo un mago de uno de los palcos más bajos.

- Hasta que alguno de ustedes haga los honores… ¿Señor Herstein?

El mago se levantó y dirigió su varita a la rata que Sara acababa de sacar de la jaula.

_-¡Morphus!_

La rata se transformó de igual forma que Harry, Ron y Hermione la habían visto hacerlo la primera vez. Pronto, un hombrecillo raquítico, de ojos húmedos y poco pelo estuvo tendido en el piso, temblando presa del pánico. Honey lanzó una exclamación, pero una chica pelirroja acababa de llamar su atención por detrás.

Sara apretó los puños, al tiempo que la intensidad de las velas del lugar se incrementaba peligrosamente.

- Levántate de ahí, rata apestosa –le dijo Sara al tiempo que Draco la sostenía por detrás para evitar que cometiera alguna locura.

- ¿Es usted Peter Xavier Pettigrew? –preguntó el señor Herstein.

Pettigrew no dijo nada, temblaba descontroladamente.

- Tal vez necesite un poco de ayuda para hablar... –dijo Sara al tiempo que jugaba con algo que tenía en la mano.

- Deberíamos considerarlo –dijo para su sorpresa un mago sentado a la izquierda del palco de Dumbledore- no podemos esperar que sea sincero…

- ¿Votación para una dosis de Veritaserum? –preguntó Herstein. Se levantaron muchas manos… - adelante.

Un hombre que los chicos reconocieron como Nelsen avanzó con un poco de la sustancia transparente. Pettigrew retrocedió instintivamente, pero chocó con Sara. La chica lo obligó a volverse y a verla directo a los ojos:

- Sabes lo que puedes esperar de mi –le dijo la chica, y sus ojos refulgieron de manera especial.

- Sara –oyó la advertencia a sus espaldas. Sara lo soltó, pero con una sensación muy extraña ¿había dicho ella eso? Peter temblaba aún más que antes y tuvo que tragar la poción.

El señor Herstein repitió su pregunta. Harry y Sara intercambiaron miradas de emoción.

- Sí.

Sara sonrió.

- Se han presentado contra usted los cargos de mortífago, traición, asesinato múltiple, simulación de su muerte para implicar a otra persona, el ataque de Sara Fénix Black en su casa de habitación y ayudar al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado a retomar su poder. ¿Cómo se declara?

- Culpable.

- ¿Podría explicarse?, por favor. En lo referente a su condición de mortífago.

- Fui reclutado por Sara Fénix Parker y entrenado por ella. Hice mi juramento en condiciones especiales y estuve bajo la amenaza de Sara Fénix Parker para mantenerla informada de lo acontecido con Sirius Black, al tiempo que informaba al Señor Oscuro de lo acontecido en la Orden del Fénix.

Sara miró a sus amigos sorprendida. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Pero antes de poder decir nada, el señor Herstein prosiguió con su interrogatorio.

- Cargo de traición al matrimonio Potter por ruptura del contrato fidelio.

- Nunca hubo contrato escrito. Pero yo era el guardián secreto. Se lo revelé al Señor Oscuro después de que Sara Parker indicara que debía atacarse a Harry Potter.

Harry miró a Sara con asombro, y esta se hizo hacia atrás. Draco la abrazó por la cintura para sostenerla. A cada palabra de Pettigrew aumentaba la presión y los murmullos en los palcos.

- Cargo de asesinato múltiple.

- Sirius me persiguió y me encerró en ese callejón. Me insultó y me echó en cara mi traición y haberlo mandado con Sara para que se distrajera. Yo empecé a hablarle de Sara para ganar tiempo. Le dije que debía agradecerme que lo hubiera dejado ver a Sara, pues ella era la amante del Señor Oscuro, que si la había visto la noche anterior había sido parte del plan y que él no se había enterado porque ella era una magnífica actriz. Le dije que él ya no era nada para ella, le dije que…

- ¡MALDITO! –Sara gritó tan fuerte que las llamas de algunos candelabros subieron con su grito y los magos tuvieron que controlarlo- ¡MENTIRAS, PURAS MENTIRAS! Él no te creyó…

- Pero se distrajo –dijo Pettigrew con una sonrisa- por lo que pude utilizar el hechizo de muerte masiva utilizando como cubierta las tuberías de gas.

Draco tuvo que sostener en serio a Sara, que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó.

- No lo sé –murmuró Sara- es como si estuviera perdiendo las energías de nuevo, como si… no fuera yo.

- ¿Simuló su muerte?

- Sí, cortándome un dedo de la mano.

- ¿Y qué hizo todo ese tiempo?

- Viví como rata en casa de los Weasleys.

- ¿Ayudó usted a retornar Al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?

- Sí. Yo ofrecí mi mano en sacrificio y realicé el ritual para devolverlo a su cuerpo.

- ¿Y atacó a Sara Fénix Black?

- Sí. De manera aparatosa, para lograr un buen efecto. Debía de dejarla mal, para que saliera de la casa, la llevaran al hospital y atacaríamos el hospital.

- Pero eso no sucedió.

- No, pero me quedé en la casa para inspeccionar el salón cerrado.

- ¿Está satisfecho la Confederación Internacional de Magos?

- No –dijeron varias voces. Uno de ellos tomó la palabra- él es un mortífago, podemos interrogarlo sobre los planes y acciones de Quien-ustedes-saben.

- ¡Sí! –apoyaron varios.

- En ese caso, primero votemos por estos cargos y procederemos al interrogatorio. ¿Quiénes consideran al acusado culpable?

Todas las manos se levantaron en el aire.

- En ese caso, procedemos a…

- Señor Herstein –dijo Sara haciendo a Draco soltarla e irguiéndose con dignidad- me parece que se les olvida algo.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Si Peter Pettigrew es culpable, entonces Sirius Black…

- ¡No! –Fudge había entendido lo que Sara iba a hacer, y dada la expresión en el rostro de Dumbledore, él también.

- ¿Inocente? –preguntó incrédulamente el señor Herstein.

- Es muy fácil –dijo Sara- Wormtail... digo, "señor Pettigrew" –la voz de Sara destilaba veneno- ¿puede decir a ciencia cierta si Sirius Black era mortífago?

- No lo era. Nunca lo fue.

- ¿Sirius Black tenía relaciones con los mortífagos? ¿Veía a Sara Parker, por ejemplo?

- No. Sara Parker sólo tenía contacto conmigo de las personas de la Orden.

- Su señoría –dijo Sara- creo que la evidencia es clara. Además, Sirius Black fue condenado por el asesinato de Peter Pettigrew y apoyo al señor oscuro, me parece más que claro que no mató a Pettigrew... y que no era un mortífago.

Sin embargo, la Confederación Internacional de Magos no parecía dispuesto a votar.

- Compañeros –dijo Dumbledore levantándose- Sara tiene razón y lo saben, y si es necesario, les doy mi palabra de la inocencia de Sirius Black.

- Ya diste tu palabra por su culpabilidad –le recordó el señor Herstein.

- Me equivoqué.

- La junta analizará el caso después –dijo el señor Herstein, quien quería proseguir el interrogatorio de Pettigrew.

- ¡No puede hacer eso! –exclamaron Harry y Sara a la vez.

- Están fuera de lugar –dijo el señor Herstein- creo que ya han hecho suficiente. Los temas que vamos a tratar a continuación…

- Espere –dijo Sara- me falta decir algo.

Sara tomó con lo que había estado jugueteando y lo deslizó en su otra mano, levantándola con la palma frente a sí, enseñando el dorso al señor Herstein.

- Quiero reclamar mis derechos como legítima heredera de la Casa Black.

* * *

Sara se apareció en la silenciosa casa. Parecía que estuviera vacía, pero Sara sabía que no era así. El dolor emanaba de las paredes de la casa Longbottom. El silencio era insoportable. Sara vio con tristeza el abandonado jardín en el que había estado hablando con Alice apenas días antes.

Necesitaba ver al bebé, sabía que Neville era importante. Necesitaba saber, necesitaba saber en él que le esperaba ahora, cómo se planteaba ahora el destino.

¿Cuál sería la habitación de Neville? Sólo una vez había estado Sara en el piso superior de esa casa, en una fiesta de Frank en la que se había peleado con Sirius y había subido furiosa... no recordaba bien, pero había un cuarto pequeño, podía ser ese...

Sí. Al entrar se encontró con el pequeño Neville dormido plácidamente en su cuna. Lo levantó suavemente y lo evaluó. Suspiró con resignación y lo acostó de nuevo en la cuna.

- Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer – le dijo Sara en un susurro, pues lo último que quería era que la encontraran ahí- pero voy a ponerte un hechizo para que pases desapercibido. He visto como serías si creces así y no puedo permitir que eso pase, llamaría la atención de Voldemort al volver, o de la estúpida de Bellatrix. Mantendrás un perfil bajo, y nadie esperará de ti mayor cosa. No lo hago para dañarte, pero no voy a permitir que sufras todo lo que el niño Potter va a sufrir... ya tienes bastante con lo de tus padres... sí Neville, lo hago por Alice, ella no va a estar para cuidar de ti, y yo tampoco.

Sara lo tomó de la pequeña manita y se concentró. Una luz envolvió al niño y Sara le sonrió tristemente.

- Suerte Neville Longbottom. Eres un reflejo de tus padres en la Tierra... y eso es lo mejor que te puedo decir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una mente en blanco, noches sin poder dormir, un frío insoportable, unas imágenes horribles galopando en su mente, un dolor físico de miembros atrofiados, un sentimiento de culpabilidad incontrolable, un sentimiento de injusticia terrible, un pensamiento de inocencia constante, una nostalgia insufrible…

Venganza, un deseo de venganza, una sed insaciable, una obsesión constante. Un deseo de matar como nunca había tenido…

Un niño que lloraba a la distancia, solo y asustado en la casa de unos desconocidos. Un llanto que traspasaba sus oídos con dolor, un deseo incontrolable de correr hacia él, abrazarlo, calmarlo, y darle todo el amor que sus padres ya no podrían darle...

Y ella, ella, recuerdo precioso, hermosa como la primera flor en primavera, como la primera estrella en el cielo al anochecer, como un paraíso prohibido. Ella tan suya pero tan lejana e inalcanzable. Ella, el reflejo que veía cada día en cada estrella, pues sabía que en algún lugar ella podía estar tendida en el suelo mirando el cielo como él en su celda. Ella, amor y deseo, ella, simplemente ella...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sara miró el barrio con aprensión, esa tenía que ser la casa, sí, esa era.

Se apareció dentro sin problema, y un suave llanto llegaba de la alacena debajo de la escalera. Sin creerlo abrió la puerta, y ahí estaba el bebé Potter, el niño más famoso del mundo mágico, por quien mil copas se habían alzado y entrechocado. El niño que había hecho caer al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

- Hola Harry, ¿cómo estás? – le dijo Sara alzándolo – he de decir que no planeaba visitarte en un inicio, pero pensé luego en ti, solo y abandonado. Me llevó mi tiempo averiguar que había sido de ti, pero encontré un borrador de una carta de Dumbledore para una tal Arabella Figg en un libro que le quité, ¿qué suerte, no? Bueno, te visito en nombre de tu padrino, aunque él no lo sepa... eres lo más importante en su vida, ¿sabes? Me dejó la noche más especial de nuestra vida para ir a salvarte... y ahora no puede cuidar de ti, no por su culpa, si él pudiera pasaría cada segundo cuidándote, pero no puede. Ahora voy a tener una hija suya, ¿sabes? Yo no puedo hacer nada por ti, pero tal vez ella sí. He venido solo a decirte que –Sara lo estrechó entre sus brazos y una suave luz lo envolvió– _"la sangre de tu padrino vive en la sangre de mi hija. Que su sangre te proteja hasta el fin de tus días"_

Sara lo acostó en su cunita con una sonrisa, y le corrió el pelo de la frente para descubrir la famosa cicatriz. Su mano rozó levemente la iluminada señal y entonces nuevas visiones vinieron y entendió algo que había visto antes. Era imposible. Ella no podía estar ahí para cuando ese chico cumpliera... ¡no, no! Pero... los centauros habían dicho... y Voldemort... ¿era por aquella poción verde esmeralda que no...?

Sara miró al niño con los ojos brillantes de emoción, y se dejó caer en una silla al lado de su cama sin aliento. Tuvo que esperar unos minutos para recuperarse levemente.

- Bien niño Potter, algo parece decir que nos veremos de nuevo. Trata de no parecerte mucho a tu padre, ¿vale? Tu padrino es mejor modelo, aunque apuntaría a tu madre, si fuera tu. Bueno, nos vemos Harry.

* * *

Todos miraron mudos de asombro el anillo que Sara estaba enseñándole al señor Herstein.

Una B de estilo mediaval sobre un escudo de armas: el escudo de la familia Black.

- Señorita… –el señor Herstien se estremeció. Llevaba todo el rato diciéndole señorita Black. Todos recordaron los incidentes relacionados con el apellido de Sara a su llegada al mundo mágico. El apellido ahora pronunciado por el señor Herstein cambiaba de significado - …Black.

- Así es –dijo Sara con una sonrisa- Black, la última de los Black.

- ¿Dice usted que Sirius Black es su padre?

- Sí señor. Sirius Black es mi padre.

- ¿El mismo que no tenía trato con los mortífagos?

- El mismo.

- ¿Y usted es producto de…

- La distracción que montó el Señor Oscuro para mi padre, como acaba de declarar… ese individuo- Sara hizo mueca de asco, no pensaba volver a decirle "señor" a _eso_.

- Y ese anillo…

- Sirius Black se lo dio a Sara Parker tiempo antes de que esta se uniera a los mortífagos –intervino Dumbledore- el portador, en este caso la portadora del anillo es la heredera, como todos saben.

- Estudiaremos luego el caso –dijo el señor Herstein- ya hemos alterado bastante el plan del día. Saltaremos el receso de las doce y vamos a proceder a…

- ¡MORTÍFAGOS! –resonó el grito en todo el lugar al entrar Honey corriendo al palco de su padre. Por un momento nadie reaccionó, pero se oyó una explosión en el exterior y un grito agudo.

- ¡Ginny! –exclamó Ron reconociendo la voz de su hermana. Iba a salir, pero una voz lo detuvo, la voz de Dumbledore.

- ¡Chicos, usen los trasladores! ¡Salgan de aquí! ¡Estará bien!

Se hizo un caos total. Los mortífagos habían entrado tras Honey en el salón por los palcos preferenciales y los hechizos llovían en todas direcciones.

- Ya lo oyeron –dijo Sara volviéndose a los chicos que ya tenían las varitas afuera- largo de aquí.

- De ninguna manera –dijo Harry- no vamos a huir de la lucha.

- ¡Deja de jugar al héroe y sal de aquí! –le gritó Draco al tiempo que se agachaba para evitar un rayo.

- Harry, tú antes que nadie -le rogó Sara- vete.

- ¡Harry sal de aquí! –oyeron a Moody que pasó a su lado peleando con un mortífago.

- Vamos, todos a la vez. Uno… dos… –propuso Hermione. Todos sacaron las pequeñas burbujas, pero a la cuenta de tres…

Una explosión resonó. La mayoría dijo la clave y desapareció, pero Sara y Draco habían vuelto a ver. Unos mortífagos habían tomado el palco del Ministro, y uno de ellos tomó a Honey y se la llevó a volandas.

- ¡HONEY! –gritó Draco al lado de Sara.

- ¡¡Draco, no seas imprudente!! –le dijo Sara – quieren matarte, ¿recuerdas?

- ¡Y tú acabas de salir de la enfermería!

- ¡Draco! –esta vez fue Tonks la que pasó a su lado- ¡sal de aquí insensato!

- Tenemos que ir por ella –dijo Draco.

- Iremos juntos –le dijo Sara. No podían ignorar el hecho de que Honey los había salvado a ellos una vez de los mortífagos. Salieron corriendo en dirección a las salas laterales de la reunión. A lo lejos lograron ver una mancha blanca doblar a toda velocidad una esquina.

- ¡Es ella! –dijo Sara- vamos, ¡si tuviera un cinturón!

- ¿Cómo este? –Draco sacó de los abrigos un par de cinturones y luego dejó botados a los primeros.

- ¿Por qué…?

- Hay que estar listo para todo.

Sara se puso el cinturón al igual que Draco sin dejar de correr, vieron una puerta cerrarse.

- Tiene dos entradas –dijo Draco deteniendo a Sara- entra por esta y doy la vuelta para entrar por el otro lado.

Sara le sonrió tratando de darse confianza y entró. Una voz fría la recibió.

- Vaya, vaya… con que la "legítima" heredera de la Casa Black…

Honey estaba inconsciente, tirada en el piso de la habitación. Bellatrix Lestrange la miraba burlona frente a ella. Sara pudo ver por primera vez con detalle la cicatriz que había dejado en su rostro. Era notable que Voldemort había tratado de componerla, pero todavía quedaban señas de ella.

- _¡Impedimenta!_ –exclamó la mortífaga sin esperar más en dirección a Sara.

- _¡Protejo_! –exclamó Sara pero sin tener la varita en la mano. De igual forma el hechizo funcionó y Sara sacó su varita.

- ¿Magia inculta? Mal, mal… ¡_Impedimenta!_

Esta vez Sara cayó al suelo, y Bellatrix se acercó riendo.

- ¿Estás débil todavía? –preguntó en tono de falsa preocupación.

- ¡Cuchillo a Bellatrix! –exclamó Sara y uno de los cuchillos en su cinturón se desprendió directo a Bella, quien recibió un corte en el brazo que sostenía la varita, y de no ser por sus buenos reflejos habría sido más centrado. Sara se libró del Impedimenta - _¡expelliarmus! ¡Impedimenta!_

La varita de Bellatrix salió despedida y la bruja cayó paralizada. En ese momento entró Draco, que miró la situación rápidamente.

- Sara, no…

- Llévate a Honey –le dijo Sara sin apartar la vista de Bellatrix –llegaré en un momento, no querrás ver esto.

- Sara… -Draco sacó su traslador y lo puso en una de las manos inertes de Honey- _Narcisa – _dijo en voz baja, y el traslador se accionó llevándose sólo a Honey. Miró a Sara retadoramente. Esta sólo negó con la cabeza, y con una expresión de "tu lo quisiste"…

- _¡Crucio!_ –gritó Sara apuntando a la bruja a sus pies, quien se retorció de dolor pero sin soltar un solo sonido –¡¡¡vamos, grita, grita con ganas que ya se que te duele maldita!!! ¿Te reíste de mi padre cuando cayó por el Arco? Pues me río yo de ti ahora…

- ¡Sara! –gritó Draco, pero la chica no le puso atención, estaba totalmente exaltada, y en una especie de trance.

- Hoy es el día más importante de mi vida –dijo Sara en tono solemne- he capturado a Peter Pettigrew, he demostrado la inocencia de mi padre, he recuperado mi familia, mi herencia y mi legado… y cobraré mi venganza. _¡Crucio!_

Bellatrix, la única mortífaga después de Sara Parker que no había gritado en la tortura de su iniciación gritó fuerte y desgarradoramente.

- ¡_Expelliarmus!_ –exclamó una voz fría y siseante a sus espaldas. Sara sintió como la varita salía de sus manos y era expelida a gran velocidad contra la pared. –pero ¿qué es esto? –dijo la voz- ¿la chica Black haciendo una maldición Imperdonable? ¿Qué diría su padre?

Sara sintió un gran dolor de cabeza… sus energías empezaron a abandonarla. Nuevamente sintió una parte de si dejaba de ser ella… su vista se nubló. El hombre se bajaba la capucha, y seguía hablando…

- Y Malfoy, ¡cómo te has hecho de rogar! _¡saucio! –_Draco todavía sostenía la varita en alto. Al ver al recién llegado había pensado que todo estaba perdido y tal vez podía escapar por la puerta trasera que había entrado. Pero no podía dejar a Sara ahí. El hechizo lo alcanzó justo en el hombro, sintió como era lanzado contra la pared y un agudo dolor. Al llevarse la mano al hombro notó con horror una profunda herida, como la de un largo y venenoso puñal. La sangre caliente brotaba de ella a borbotones - Y pensar que una vez dijiste que querías estar a mi servicio… de hecho, ya es hora de que lo estés _¡Avada Kedavra!_

- ¡NO!

Sara sacó fuerzas sin saber como y se desapareció y apareció frente a Draco, recibiendo el haz de luz verde en el pecho. Draco la sujeto y ella le deslizó su burbuja de cristal en la mano y pronunció en un susurro su clave:

- _Sirius._

Luego, cayó al suelo desfallecida.

* * *

¡¡Y eso es todo por hoy!! (Espero que recuerden el anillo, Sirius se lo dio a Sara P la primera vez que se besaron, en Navidad, Sara P lo dejó con Dumbeldore, años después el se lo dio a Sara B en Navidad)

Vamos, no me manden avada Kedavra en los reviews por dejarlo ahí, ¿a qué le da emoción? Espero sus comentarios!!!!!!!!

Voy a publicar el 22 o 23 el último capítulo de la cuarta parte, así que la espera será corta. El capítulo se llama "Cuando el presente conoce al pasado".

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, los contesto a continuación.

**Sami:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que ya estés al día de nuevo. Me alegra que te gustara, Draco cada vez es más importante. ¡Yo habría quemado el colegio si me hacen eso! En cuando a Sirius y Ale podemos compartirlos a ambos, ¿qué te parece?

**Strega-in-progress:** ¡Hola! Espero que tu ordenador no de más problemas, ya extrañaba tus reviews y tus capítulos. No he podido leer aún porque he estado muy ocupada y el cuando abrí el capítulo se fue la luz en mi casa. Al final digo la fecha de publicación. Besos para ti también. Bye.

**Laurana-Malfoy-Rin:** Tranquila, los virus son una plaga. ¡Y estar sin compu tiene que ser de lo peor! Pero vi que seguiste, creo que no he dejado review aún pero a los 17 estuvo G-E-N-I-A-L!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me fascina esa historia. Aquí está la rata, y ya ves como la ida a la Confederación termina convirtiéndose en una trampa para ellos. Dumbledore es tonto y yo también lo odio, debería hacer un fic para matarlo solamente… Tranqui con lo de SaraB, para eso es la 5ta parte. Nos vemos y SIGUE ACTUALIZANDO.

**Hermy:** gracias de Nuevo y también te deseo una feliz noche Buena y una feliz navidad. Ya te contaré de los regalos.

**Seika:** ¡Hola! Espero que algunas de las recomendaciones te hayan servido, de nada. Me alegra que te guste tanto la historia. La idea es que sean 73 capítulos incluyendo el epilogo, claro, unos son muy largos, así que tal vez los publique en dos partes.

**Amsp14:** ¡Ya estás de vacaciones! ¡Vas a poder escribir! No, sí que acabo la quinta parte, no sé cuando, pero la acabaré! Toda la ayuda que necesites con Matrimonio, pero… ¡a escribir!

**Bella Blackvad**: Has captado muy bien la manera de pensar de Sara Parker, no andas del todo perdida con tus suposiciones, en realidad Sara Parker sí quería a su hija. Y es una excelente actriz. Yo también odio a Dumbledore, me encantan las conversaciones con Sara, así que me alegro que te gustara. Me alegra que quedaran más claras las revelaciones. En cuanto a Honey, repito que me gustó mucho inventarla. Ahora, no me mates por donde lo deje, publico entre semana, la espera no será larga.

**S. Lily Potter**: ¡Hola! ¡¡Bienvenida a la historia!! No puedo creer que siga llegando gente! Me alegra que te gustara tanto la historia. La sangre Black es la clave de todo. Lo que has entendido va muy bien, y Dumbledore le tenía miedo a la llegada de Sara Black por todo eso, ¿por qué le tiene miedo todavía? Bueno, Sara P tampoco parecía que fuera a matar una mosca, además, hay muchas cosas en el pasado que ella puede descubrir. Sara P casi se vuelve loca después de lo que pasó, ya lo verás. Sara y Draco son primos segundos, según la leyes mágicas no son familia ya (conste que me lo inventé). Pero claro que le tiene a Ron un cariño super especial que no le tiene al resto básicamente porque YO le tengo un gran cariño a Ron, de hecho, después de Sirius y Remus es mi personaje favorito.

**Ariadna Creta:** ¡¡Hola!! Me alegra que te parece que se portaran a la altura. La idea es que Draco le pasó plata… algo aprendió de su padre para moverse en esos mundos, cosas que ellos no habrían hecho… Me alegra que te gustara la conversación, me uno al crucio. No hay publicación doble... solo más seguida. Si no el suspenso que le dejé no sirve. Nos vemos!

**Dani:** ¡Hola! Me alegro que te gustara el chap, sí fue corto, pero este está más largo en compensación. Ya seguí con mi vida a través del velo y con esa chica es mía, espero verte por ahí. Bye!

**Leo Black Le fay:** ¡Hola! Primero que nada, que bien que no te cortaron el Internet. Este chap esté mucho más largo, espero que te gustara.

**Aiosami:** ¡¡¡¡¡Hola preciosa!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Que bueno es tenerte de vuelta!!!! Te contesto por capítulo: CAP46: a mi me encanta esa escena, me alegra que te gustara la conversación de Sirius y Sara, y sí pensé que era mejor dejarlo a la imaginación… sólo hay que saber que fue perfecto, por eso la canción del maestro Ale Sanz. En cuanto a los chicos, sí fue Hermione la que lo inventó, pero técnicamente según la votación el líder es Harry, ¿no? A mi me gusta mucho cuando conversan los primos, debería tener más conversaciones de esas ahora que lo dices. Me alegro que te gustara la discusión también. CAP43: me alegra que te gustara el salvamento de Sirius, los sentimientos de ellos son muy intensos, no es fácil mantener esos individuos. Sí, me encantaba la serie. ¿No viste que tengo un medio fic que se supone es un croosover de los dos. Espero que me mandes la invitación. Sé que no te gusta el HG, pero a mi sí me gusta y sí voy a utilizarla. CAP44: ¡¡Avadas contra la rata, yo me apunto!! Claro que Peter fue muy listo para que las sospechas no recayeran sobre él. Narcisa es una de mis piezas favoritas de la historia, aparentemente tan insignificante pero tan importante. Exactamente para eso son los recortes de Sirius, y servirán para eso, y más. Jaja… me alegra que te gustara la pelea Harry Ginny. El baile entre Draco y Ginny lo puse porque me encanta leer historias de ellos, ya quiero leer el tuyo.

Nos vemos el martes o el miércoles!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sara Fénix Black

PD: creo que olvidé decirlo arriba, los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling. Bye!


	53. Cuando el presente conoce al pasado

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!!!!

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el capítulo final de la cuarta parte (**"El Arma Letal y el ascenso de la Oscuridad"**).

Lastimosamente no tuve tiempo de sentarme a contestar reviews, pero los he leído todos y muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Prometo contestarlos luego, es que no quise fallarles y había prometido publicar este capítulo hoy.

Estoy muy feliz de estar publicando ya el final de la cuarta parte, así que no los entretengo más y los dejo para que lo disfruten.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cuando el Presente conoce al Pasado**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Y tu, maldad o belleza_

_Verás tu destino truncarse_

_Verás como la vida no es cierta_

_Y eres juguete del arte._

_Y si ellas tuvieron cinco años_

_Tú tendrás lo que deseas_

_Si la sangre que ella lleva_

_Te une al cielo y estrellas_

_Si lo que eres esencia_

_No es más una sola en la Tierra. _

_Sin saberlo deberás a tu enemigo_

_Tu terrible pero amada condena_

_La que permitirá que des vida_

_A lo que el destino desea."_

_(Segmento de la Profecía de los Centauros)_

El barco salía ese día en la noche. Narcisa la había acompañado al pequeño y sombrío puerto. Sara se preguntaba como sabía de aquello, pero prefirió no preguntarle.

- Supongo que no volveremos a vernos – le dijo Narcisa cuando ya era hora que Sara subiese.

- No lo creo – dijo Sara que no quería cifrar muchas esperanzas en lo que había visto con Harry. Esperaría a que naciera su hija, entonces sabría.

- Bueno, sé que no nos conocimos muy bien, pero…creo que ha sido gratificante conocerte.

- Lo mismo digo –le dijo Sara con una sonrisa- cuida a Draco, por favor. Y ya sabes, a Tonks y a Michael.

- No te preocupes. Y tú cuida de esa niñita el tiempo que puedas estar con ella.

- Hecho. Si vas a seguir resistiendo a Lucius, ten fuerza. Mi hija vendrá en un tiempo a solucionarlo todo. No te preocupes. Gracias por todo.

- Lo mismo digo.

Sara le dijo adiós con la mano y subió al barco. Iba lleno de personas que se veían más o menos como ella. Personas cuyas vidas que dejaban atrás ya no les servían para nada, personas cuyas esperanzas estaban casi extintas, y cuyo único interés era hacer que la vida fuera soportable.

Sara se sentía mejor, aunque no sabía a que atribuir aquello. Escondió el zafiro bajo su blusa, para no llamar la atención, y el contacto de la fría piedra sobre su piel le produjo un estremecimiento.

Se sentó junto a una mujer joven, más o menos como ella, quien también ofrecía el aspecto de alguien muy bello a quien la belleza se le había vuelto una carga y había decidido dejar atrás.

- Hola –saludó Sara por decir algo. La esperaba un largo viaje sola…en un destino desconocido.

- Hola. ¿Vienes sola?

- Sí.

- Yo también. ¿Te espera alguien?

- No.

- A mí tampoco.

Sara miró a la mujer con interés.

- Sara Parker, mucho gusto.

- Kyara Lardner, el gusto es mío.

Bueno, tal vez no tan sola.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Ya no importaba. En la vida que llevaba el tiempo no era importante, no había más que sol y luna, y lo que estos marcaban no era importante. Tan solo notaba vagamente las lunas llenas, que alguna vez habían sido los mejores momentos de su vida... y las lunas nuevas... pues en una había conocido a Sara.

Era una noche de luna llena, cuando sintió de repente su conexión con Sara de nuevo. Ella no estaba cerca, de hecho, parecía estar muy lejos, pero algo importante había sucedido, y tenía que ver con los dos.

Sirius se levantó bruscamente y se agarró de los barrotes de la mini ventana de su celda que daban al acantilado que rodeaba Azkaban. Sentía que Sara lo necesitaba.

Sirius Black no sabría nunca que acababa de sentir el nacimiento de su hija.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Qué nombre vas a ponerle?

- No lo sé –dijo Sara mientras alzaba a su recién nacida niña- no tengo la menor idea.

- ¿No lo has pensado? – le preguntó Kyara arqueando una ceja extrañada.

- No se me ocurre ningún nombre lo verdaderamente bueno para la Emperatriz de las fénix.

Kyara era un regalo caído del cielo para Sara. Era una mujer sin propósito en la vida cuyo futuro había terminado cuando le negaron las becas que necesitaba para estudiar. Habían viajado juntas a América y Sara la había contratado como dama de compañía, por decirlo de alguna forma. Ya tenían unos meses viviendo en el centro de Phoenix, Arizona. Kyara se había encariñado con ella y había descubierto que Sara estaba quizá más perdida y desorientada que ella misma. Sin embargo, Sara tenía que explicarle porqué tenía tanto dinero y vivía de esa forma y por qué sucedían tantas cosas extrañas.

Sara quería que Kyara la ayudara con la niña (pues estaba segura que sólo la preocupación por ella sostenía su quebrantada cordura) y como sabía que una bebé fénix puede causar cualquier tipo de demostración mágica había decidido contárselo todo. Aparte, había sido un gran consuelo para ella encontrar una persona que la escuchara sin juzgarla y que aceptaba lo que ella le decía sin dudar. Kyara era así. Si la mujer que la había prácticamente salvado ofreciéndole trabajo, amistad y compañía era una bruja y había sido una gran asesina, lo aceptaba y punto.

- Pues piensa en ella como tu hija, y no el títere de una profecía.

- No lo sé… Sirius habría hallado un nombre precioso en un momento.

Sirius… las conversaciones de Sara siempre lo incluían. A Kyara le fascinaba oír sobre el maravilloso Sirius Black, así que Sara tenía muy buen auditorio para contar aquellos recuerdos que a medias la consolaban y a medias la torturaban.

Los nueve meses del embarazo Sara los había aprovechado para escribir todo lo que podía recordar y entender de sus visiones, para estudiar el libro de Benamburg y para repasar lo que había visto en la mente de los niños. Todo apuntaba a que había una posibilidad de que la leyenda no se cumpliera, después de todo, no era más que eso: una leyenda. Lo que habían dicho los centauros se lo afirmaban, y ahora que tenía a su hija en los brazos lo sentía en ella también.

Era cierto, era una condena, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de agradecer que su peor temor tal vez…

Pero mejor no confiarse en ello. Ahí estaba la niña, sorbiendo lenta pero constantemente su poder… su vida. Si pudiera hacer que eso terminara. Si pudiera hacer que su hija no tuviera que pasar por todo eso. Miró a la pequeña figurita que tenía entre sus brazos. Tan linda, tan débil… ¿y si ella…? Si lo que pensaba era cierto, tal vez podría hacerlo. Podía salvarla de su horrible destino.

En un momento de locura estos pensamientos se arremolinaron en su mente, y tomando un cuchillo que había sobre la mesa lo clavó en el pecho de la niña.

La niña gritó con todas sus fuerzas y Sara sintió como si ella misma hubiese sido traspasada. Quitó el puñal de ella de inmediato, a la vez que Kyara se tiraba sobre ella con verdadero horror en el rostro.

La sangre corría sobre la niña, y Sara se dio cuenta de la atrocidad que había estado apunto de cometer. Casi había matado a su hija, a la hija de Sirius… pero era una fénix, tenía que recuperarse. Pero no parecía haber signos de mejora en ella.

- ¿Será que aún no le han pasado mis poderes? –preguntó Sara inquieta, temerosa que de lo que había planeado en ese momento de locura sucediera. Kyara trató de alejarla de la niña, pero Sara se la arrebató y la abrazó estrechamente, al tiempo que dejaba fluir su poder hacia la niña. La sangre empezó a detenerse lentamente… poco después no quedaba más que una pequeña seña de la herida.

- Ten – le dijo Sara a Kyara dándole a la niña- llévatela de aquí, soy un peligro para ella.

En el momento que Kyara se la llevó Sara se echó a llorar. Lo que había hecho era verdad… y lo que sospechaba también.

Ella era un peligro para su propia hija. Ella no era la persona indicada para criar a la hija de Sirius Black, a la Emperatriz de las Fénix. No era falta de autoestima o miedo, era una verdad muy clara. Su alma estaba envenenada. Demasiado tiempo había compartido con Lord Voldemort… todo el amor que le tenía a Sirius que veía reflejado en esa preciosa niña no valdría de nada si su hija se contaminaba de su alma.

Si ella criaba a su hija, si esta se encariñaba con ella aprendería a ser como ella por más sangre Black que llevara, y ella tenía que asegurarse de que su hija fuera una Black sobre todas las cosas.

_"...Pero si ya estás ahí desafiando al destino no la hagas parte de ello dale una vida nueva. Que ame tus mismos afectos, que odie tus mismos odios..."_

Estaba desafiando al destino. Le había vendido su alma a Lord Voldemort y tenía que seguir ese camino, pero no su hija, ella tenía que salvarse, ella iba a salvarla.

¿Iba a renunciar a lo único que le quedaba, a lo única parte que tenía de Sirius ahora?

Sí, no tenía otra opción.

Pero, ¿qué haría con ella?

Kyara…

Pero, ¿no iba su hija a extrañar a su madre? ¿No la haría la lejanía más querida? Necesitaba que lo último que su hija quisiera ser en este mundo era parecerse a su madre. El modelo de su vida debería ser su padre.

_"Que ame tus mismos afectos, que odie tus mismos odios..."_

Ahí estaba. Tenía que amar a Sirius… pero tenía que odiarla a ella. Era la única forma. Si ella lo intentaba, si ella intentaba criarla acabaría cometiendo una u otra locura como la que acababa de cometer, y esa no era la vida que quería para su hija.

Renunciar a ella…

Renunciar a la última parte de Sirius que le quedaba…

¿Qué habría dicho Sirius?

Se habría negado olímpicamente, de la misma manera que se había negado a dejar matar a Harry Potter.

Pero Sirius estaba en Azkaban. Si hubiera estado ahí con ella para criar a su hija no hubiera sido necesario, pero él no estaba. Sara no había sentido esos remordimientos con Harry Potter, ni tampoco cuando pensó en usar a Draco Malfoy para liberarse de Voldemort. Claro está, ninguno de los dos era su hijo.

Pero no, no iba a encariñarse de su hija. ¿No había renunciado a estar con Sirius para salvarle la vida? Pues haría más o menos lo mismo con su hija.

Pero entonces… ¿qué iba a tener esa hija suyo aparte de los ojos dorados y un gran rencor que la impulsaría a no ser como ella?

- ¡Kyara!

- ¿Sí? – preguntó entrando al cuarto rápidamente, todavía pálida por lo que había pasado.

- Sara.

- ¿Perdona?

- Sara tiene que ser su nombre.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Se te ocurre uno mejor? –le dijo Sara arrogantemente. No estaba de ánimo para explicaciones. Después, con calma, se lo diría todo.

- Entonces será Sara Parker, también.

- ¡NO! – gritó Sara asustada – claro que no. Sara Black. Lo único bueno de esa niña viene de su padre. Ella es Sara Fénix Black, la Emperatriz de las Fénix.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sara abrió los ojos lentamente. No tenía la menor idea de donde estaba ni que hora era. Todo estaba borroso, y una fuerte luz la golpeaba en los ojos. De repente la sombra de alguien se interpuso entre ella y la luz. No podía distinguirlo bien…

Poco a poco su vista se fue aclarando cuando aquel individuo terminó de tapar la luz que la encandilaba. Abrió más los ojos… no podía ser…

Un hombre la miraba con una expresión cariñosa y risueña, con unos ojos azules refulgentes enmarcados por un largo cabello negro la miraba intensamente. Sara levantó un brazo y pasó su mano por el sedoso cabello, para comprobar que era real.

- ¿Papá?

El hombre asintió brevemente.

- Imposible –dijo Sara terminando de despertarse. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación de paredes blancas y cortinas celeste claro, acostada en una cama de sábanas blancas impecables. No conocía el lugar, pero…

- Soy yo, Sirius Black. –dijo el hombre sonriendo con cierta tristeza- Soy tu padre Sara.

Sara lo miró sintiendo como mil emociones estallaban en su interior y le tiró los brazos al cuello. Lo abrazó estrechamente. Su padre también la abrazó con fuerza.

- No puedo creer que al fin te tenga entre mis brazos -le dijo separándola de si y sonriendo- eres preciosa. Claro, con los padres que tienes…

Sara rió. Era como un sueño demasiado real.

- Papá –había esperado toda una vida para poder decir esa palabra a alguien con todo lo que encerraba -¿dónde estamos?

- Tú estás conmigo y yo estoy contigo, ¿no es suficiente?

- Pero… ¿qué pasó? –preguntó Sara tratando de recordar- creo que hubo un ataque… estaba a punto de matar a Bellatrix…

- Tranquila –dijo haciéndola acostarse de nuevo– ya todo eso pasó.

- Pero…

- Quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti –le dijo con un tono de voz que confirmaba lo que decía- no puedo imaginar una hija mejor que tú, todo lo que hiciste… por mí, por Harry, por la causa… gracias.

Sara sintió que su rostro se bañaba de lágrimas.

- No llores –le dijo él- ¿no estás feliz de verme?

Sara rió y asintió. Pero en ese momento sintió una punzada en el pecho, e hizo una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Qué tienes? –le preguntó su padre con preocupación.

- No es nada –le dijo Sara.

- ¿Nada? –levantó una ceja incrédulamente y sacó su varita- vamos a ver, yo soy tu padre y me corresponde cuidarte. Yo sé lo que es mejor para ti…

- Sí –dijo Sara sonriendo.

- Entonces déjame encargarme de esa molestia –le dijo apuntándola con la varita- pronto no recordarás ese dolor.

- Papá.

- ¿Dime Sara?

- Te amo.

- Y yo a ti.

Sin embargo Sara vio que la expresión dulce y cariñosa se borraba de su rostro y gritaba:

- _¡Crucio!_

Sara gritó con fuerza, de repente la calidez del cuarto desapareció, la suavidad de la cama se desvaneció y se encontró en el duro suelo de una habitación oscura. Tampoco era su padre quien la miraba desde el otro extremo de la varita. Era Bellatrix Lestrange.

- ¿Encantador encuentro, no? –le dijo en voz burlona y luego empezó a imitarla– "Te amo papá". No me dirás que no te hice soñar despierta…. Dentro de un rato será una realidad, no te preocupes…

- ¡Tú! –gritó Sara pero ya estaba bajo los efectos de otro cruciatus. No supo cuanto tiempo duró aquella tortura, pero no podía hacer nada para defenderse. Estaba demasiado débil. Aquel Avada no había acabado con ella, pero sí con todos sus poderes. No los sentía ya, y no lograba encontrar la menor señal de energía en su interior. Aún así, no le daría a Bellatrix más oportunidades de reírse de ella, por lo que se cuidó de gritar y trató de mantener lo más posible las expresiones de dolor.

- ¿Haciéndose la valiente como su madre, ah? –dijo en ese mismo tono de burla maldosa tan detestable- todavía recuerdo como se contuvo el día de su iniciación, como si no estuviera muriéndose por dentro con su heroico y estúpido sacrificio…

- Si tú supieras hacer un cruciatus tal vez dolería –le dijo Sara con el poco aliento que le quedaba- ¿o no fui yo la que te hice gritar de dolor hace un rato?

- _¡Crucio!_

Sara se revolcó en el piso del dolor y se mordió la lengua en un intento de enmudecer su dolor. Cuando Bellatrix se detuvo Sara sangraba copiosamente por la boca y donde se había raspado y golpeado.

- ¿No puedes hacerlo mejor? –le dijo Sara sin saber muy bien porqué la provocaba. Ardía la rabia en sus venas por lo que Bellatrix había hecho. Nadie podía jugar con el recuerdo de su padre… menos ella.

- Cuidado "Black" –dijo Bellatrix pronunciando el apellido como si Sara no lo mereciera- ya sabes lo que le pasó a la última persona que me dijo que podía hacerlo mejor… ¡_Crucioment! _

Sara tuvo gritar. No creía posible que nada fuese peor que el _cruciatus _o el _Avada Kedavra_, pero aquello era una mezcla de los dos terrible, ininterrumpido. Sintió que alguien la empujaba y cayó a través de una trampilla, pero el dolor todavía no se terminaba…

- ¿Sara? ¡SARA! –abrió los ojos y vio como Draco la miraba con los ojos desorbitados de terror al otro lado de la mohosa habitación en la que había caído y corría hacia ella, pero Sara se apartó.

- ¡Aléjate de mi! –le gritó.

- Sara, ¿qué sucedió?

- ¡Aléjate de mi! ¡No voy a caer de nuevo en la trampa!

- ¿Qué trampa? –preguntó Draco sin entender.

- ¡Ésta! Sé que no eres tu… yo te envié de vuelta.

- Si mi amada tía no me hubiera quitado el traslador lo habrías logrado. Te desvaneciste antes de que yo me fuera, ¿recuerdas?

- Mientes –le dijo Sara- no eres Draco.

- ¡Sara, por favor! ¿No me reconoces? –intentó acercarse más.

- ¡Déjame! ¡Atrás!

- ¿Pero estás bien? Cuando te dio el Avada no pude creer que te desfallecieras… ¿qué pasó?

- No lo sé, y si lo supiera no te lo diría –le dijo Sara bruscamente, al tiempo que lograba levantarse ignorando el dolor que le comía los huesos y empezaba a mirar la habitación buscando un medio de escape. Luego miró atentamente a Draco. Estaba sucio, desarreglado y tenía el hombro vendado torpemente con un pedazo de su túnica.

- ¿Pero por qué la tienes conmigo? ¿Por qué no crees que sea yo? ¿No será por eso de las alucinaciones de mi tía?

- No juegues conmigo o las pagarás –le dijo Sara a la defensiva, como si todavía pudiera prenderle fuego si quisiera.

- Soy yo Sara, ¿qué tengo que hacer para probártelo? –Draco la tomó por los hombros, y aunque Sara trató de forcejear estaba demasiado débil. Sara lo miró de frente y trató de sondear sus ojos grises, aunque estaban tan impasibles como siempre.

- Soy yo –le repitió Draco, y luego se inclinó sobre ella. Sara fue a apartarse, pero poco a poco cedió hasta que lo besó.

Fue besar el dolor.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Sara cayó de nuevo al piso. Bellatrix estaba frente a ella. Draco no estaba en ningún lado, nunca lo había estado.

- Bien Bella, excelente –dijo la voz fría y siseante que había oído del encapuchado que le lanzara el Avada Kedavra en el ministerio a sus espaldas– ahora, la señorita Black y yo tendremos una pequeña conversación.

Sara se giró sobre sí misma en el suelo y vio la cara de serpiente y los ojos rojos infernal de Lord Voldemort.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tres años después...

La niña era preciosa. Sara tenía la impresión de que se parecería a ella misma. Con tal que fuera sólo físicamente...

Lo había planeado todo detenidamente. Era un plan a muy largo plazo, pero estaba segura de que la información que tenía, por más inverosímil que sonara era cierta.

Había abierto diversas cuentas bancarias a nombre de Kyara para que atendiera a su hija. Tenía planeado todo lo que tendría que ver con su educación. Tenía además planeados los cursos que debía llevar en Artes Marciales y Defensa. Su hija no iba a llegar al mundo mágico desprotegida, claro que no.

Le enseñó a Kyara a hacer la poción inhibidora, y cómo debía enseñársela a su hija. Tenía que enseñarle todo sobre el mundo mágico, todo lo que ella le había contado. Sara le pasó a su amiga todo el conocimiento que consideraba necesario para su hija. Pero además, tenía que enseñarle a apreciar y admirar a los muggles. Sara tenía que llegar a Hogwarts casi como una nacida de muggles, pero con el orgullo de su apellido.

Kyara sabía que tenía que hacer a Sirius Black el héroe de la vida de la niña, y aunque nunca se lo dijo a Sara, básicamente, tenía que hacer que lo adorara tanto como su madre.

Aparte, como Sara quería que su hija la detestara decidió que la mejor forma era por medio del diario. Era la imagen suya que había mantenido con mucho esfuerzo por más de tres años, y era la imagen que le iban a presentar a Sara de su madre al llegar al mundo mágico. Sí, su diario... Sara la odiaría, pero vería a la vez que ella amaba a su padre.

Pero no podía leer todo el diario. Tras leerlo una y otra vez arrancó las páginas que no quería que ella leyera, sobre todo las páginas finales. Todo lo de la Profecía y el viaje al mundo muggle...

Se lo dejó a Kyara con la intención de que se lo diera cuando estuviera lo suficientemente grande para comprenderlo.

Sara casi no trataba a su hija, pero cuando esta dormía pasaba mucho tiempo junto a ella, tomando su pequeña y delicada manita. Su hija casi no la conocía, y no le gustaba estar con ella, como si algo instintivo la alejara así, pero Sara no se preocupaba en mejorar su relación. Era justo lo que necesitaba. Su hija adoraba a Kyara y eso era suficiente.

Todo estaba hecho. O casi todo. Sara quería aprovechar el tiempo seguro que le quedaba. Los centauros habían dicho que las tablas del fuego debían ser bien leídas. Ella al menos planeaba encontrarlas. Y el libro de Benamburg decía como. Empacó unas pocas cosas y se llevó unas cuantas joyas como garantía de dinero. Dio un suave beso en la frente a su hija y una abrazó lleno de lágrimas a Kyara. Dejó un sobre azul sobre la almohada de su hija. Luego, dando media vuelta, se fue para siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos años después... (Cinco años después del nacimiento de Sara Black)

Sirius estaba tendido en el suelo de la celda, viendo la oscura noche por la pequeña ventana que estaba alta y daba al acantilado, por donde entraba una fría brisa de mar.

¡Cuánto tiempo había pasado! ¡Cuántos días vacíos y sin sentido! Ninguno distinto del otro. Los gritos constantes de los demás presos a su alrededor se habían apagado mucho tiempo antes... años, tal vez, y ahora sólo oía su voz por las noches en que más dementores se congregaban en esa sección. Todos estaban locos, hablaban a las paredes y estaban sin ningún poder. Él todavía conservaba la cordura, todavía podía hacer frases coherentes aunque era una habilidad muy poco utilizada en Azkaban... y todavía podía convertirse en animago.

Nada había cambiado ese día, hasta que de repente un horrible escalofrío recorrió su espalda y experimentó un dolor que sólo había sentido una vez, unos ocho o nueve años atrás tal vez, en la mañana del día que Sara mató a Madeline. Un dolor que después había terminado por suponer que correspondía al momento en que Sara le había dado sus poderes a Voldemort. Pero esta vez era un poco distinto. Sara estaba sufriendo, Sara pasaba dolor... mucho dolor... estaba agonizante, quizá en su último aliento...

Pero luego el dolor cesó, y Sirius sintió como Sara, por más lejos que estuviera suspiraba aliviada. El peligro había pasado.

- Sara, ¿a qué estás jugando?- preguntó en voz baja, sabiendo que nadie más que la brisa marina iba a contestarle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sara estaba terriblemente dolorida y además sentía que no tardaría un minuto en ponerse a llorar, pero con un esfuerzo sobrehumano miró a Lord Voldemort directo a los ojos de manera desafiante cuando este la tiró contra una silla y la ató a ella con magia.

- Bien, bien –dijo Voldemort acercándose a Sara- veo que mis mortífagos han sido fieles a la verdad. Tan bella como tu madre, pero en definitiva tienes una arrogancia Black muy... característica.

- Gracias –dijo Sara en tono frío y atravesándolo con la mirada, aunque él no le puso atención.

- Sara, Sara, Sara –dijo en tono juguetón Lord Voldemort- ¿Puedo decirte así, no?

- No – Voldemort continuó ignorándola.

- ¡Cuanto he esperado por este día, y vaya que te has hecho de rogar!

- No soy una chica fácil –dijo Sara al tiempo que forcejaba con sus ataduras invisibles.

- Y con un carácter admirable, considerando por lo que has pasado. Pero... bueno, desde ese día del ataque al expreso de Hogwarts supe que algo estaba mal... luego, esa conexión con Potter fue... muy interesante e instructiva. Y hoy, finalmente he podido comprobar mi teoría.

Sara no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. ¿Por qué demonios Voldemort le hablaba de esa manera? ¿Y de qué rayos estaba hablando?

- No puedo creer que después de todo me hayas traído voluntariamente todo lo que necesito.

- ¡Nunca! –exclamó Sara- Nunca le daré mi poder, ni lo ayudaré a conseguir sus fines. Sé que eso quiere, sé que me necesita. Nunca me tendrá.

- Gran defecto es el de creer saberlo todo, señorita Black – dijo Voldemort con burla- y creo que es de sus peores defectos. Ya una vez le ofrecí información y no la quiso... pero hoy estoy de buen humor, y dado que me ha ayudado de una manera que no puede imaginar, le daré un poco de igual forma.

- No me interesa nada de lo que me pueda decir.

- ¿Qué le sucede a una fénix cuando recibe una maldición Avada Kedavra? ¿Nunca se lo había preguntado? Yo por mi parte siempre me he caracterizado por ser un individuo muy curioso y ya una vez había hecho la prueba… tu madre, muy amablemente accedió a ser parte del experimento. ¿Qué le sucede a una fénix cuando recibe un Avada Kedavra?

- No muere –dijo Sara al tiempo que se lastimaba la muñeca en vano, tratando de safarse- lo acaba de ver conmigo. Pierde la conciencia y ya.

- Respuesta incorrecta –dijo Voldemort como si estuvieran en una especie de concurso- un fénix no muere porque renace de sus cenizas. Una fénix arde para seguir viviendo.

- Tonterías. Yo no ardí, y estoy viva.

- Pero… veamos, ¿por qué una fénix no muere?

- Porque es inmortal.

- ¿No es eso contestar que cuatro es igual a dos más dos, porque dos y dos es cuatro? Sí, mal, muy mal… una fénix no muere por la ley del poder. ¿Sabes cual es la ley del poder? No se destruye, no se pierde, no puede estar por su cuenta. El poder es parte de un todo, y debe tener un portador o volver a su origen. Los magos multiplican el poder y se lo pasan entre sí por generaciones, pero los fénix se pasan el poder completo, que proviene de la flor del fuego de los fénix mayores ¿no?

Sara no contestó mientras trataba de conectar las ideas.

- Sí, terrible destino ese de morir al darle todo el poder a su hija... pero, ¿por qué tiene que darle todo el poder?

Sara no pudo evitar sentirse interesada, nunca se había hecho esa pregunta.

- Supongo que no tienen opción.

- Exacto. Su cuerpo se deteriora porque el poder encuentra una portadora mejor a la cual fluir. ¿Pero qué sucedería si una fénix logra conservar su cuerpo? Si logra conservar su cuerpo, su esencia, y su poder ya está dividido... no tendría porqué morir.

- ¿Y burlaría su destino? –preguntó en tono de total incredulidad Sara.

- ¿Destino? ¿Qué sabes tu del destino más que una estúpida leyenda? Una leyenda no deja de ser eso: una leyenda. Una historia fantástica para explicar algo. Muy real, cierto, pero no definitiva.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que una fénix lograría eso?

Voldemort sonrió.

- Eso es mi pequeño secreto señorita Black, secreto que, en su momento, compartí con su madre. Una poción que fue la cumbre de mis experimentos en la búsqueda de la inmortalidad… Secreto que me permitió sobrevivir, y volver.

- ¿Qué está tratando de…? –Sara no terminó la pregunta. No quería decir que… locura, pensó en su momento, pero...

- Sí, eso es –dijo Voldemort acercándose a Sara- ¿lo va comprendiendo verdad? Tras mi caída estaba demasiado débil, y ella me dejó por ti, por tu padre. Luego, tú la debilitaste y no pudo buscarme. Creí como todos que había muerto. Cuando volví los poderes que me había dado volvieron a mí, pues habían estado en la reserva de energía esperando mi retorno, como me había asegurado que hicieran. Sin embargo, la conexión que tenía con ella no regresó. Y luego viniste tú, y supe que eras mil veces más poderosa que tu madre a pesar de que yo tenía parte del poder, pero resulta que tus poderes te abandonan cuando los usas mucho, cuando abusas de ellos. Eso no tenía sentido. Tu madre mataba a cientos de personas sin sudar una gota. ¿Dónde iban tus poderes? Dumbledore se ha estado haciendo la misma pregunta, y tú, creo que no le has dado suficiente importancia al asunto, o ya lo habrías notado. No sé si él habrá llegado a temer la verdad, pero creo que temía que vinieran a mí, en especial después del suceso con el chico Potter. Pero yo supe la verdad ese día. Es cierto que traté de tomar tu poder por medio de él y no resultó, pero después hiciste algo aún mejor: renunciaste a tus poderes. Era algo provisional y no podían pasar a mí de ninguna forma (se que Dumbledore había cuidado ese detalle, supongo que te hizo beber una poción o algo así), pero, tus poderes no volvieron a ti de inmediato, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde estaban? Se habían ido con alguien que podía detentarlos… alguien como tú.

- No...

- Y ese día la sentí. Viva, rehuyendo de mi, pero la sentí. Y sentí como tú peleabas por tus poderes y volvían a ti. Tenía que encontrarla, pero sus rastros de poder eran tan débiles que era imposible. Necesitaba que perdieras poderes de nuevo... traté de alcanzarte en aquel baile, pero Malfoy se interpuso. Me decidí por el ataque. Mis planes eran obligarlos a llevarte al San Mungo para atacarlo y conseguirte, o bien que sospecharan de Malfoy y lo echaran obligándote a irlo a buscar después, pero Dumbledore me descubrió. Tú también descubriste que tus poderes después de todo te corresponden por derecho y puedes llamarlos, pero eso ya no afecta mis planes. No serán tuyos por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Volvamos al inicio. ¿Por qué no ardiste el día de hoy?

- Debo ser más fuerte que mi madre.

- No.

- Estaba más débil.

- No –Voldemort la miró con malicia- Eres mortal.

- ¿Mortal? ¡Por favor!

- Tus poderes tienen a donde ir, no necesitan de ti lo suficiente para mantenerte viva. No moriste porque tu naturaleza no es totalmente humana, y a la primera sólo te arranqué tus poderes, que volvieron con su antigua dueña… y con ella se quedarán, porque no tendrán con quien volver. ¿Qué sucede con el segundo Avada Kedavra cuando eres una fénix mortal?

- No, es imposible, es…

- ¿Para qué te necesito, Sara Black? ¿Por qué necesitaba traerte a mi? Porque sólo a través de ti puedo encontrarla.

- No...

Voldemort se acercó a Sara y sin que esta pudiese defenderse puso ambas manos sobre su cabeza, una a cada lado, enormes, pálidas, delgadas, pero fuertes. Presionó su cabeza y Sara sintió de repente un gran dolor. Su mente viajó de prisa, muy de prisa, se perdió en un torbellino de luces y colores, recuerdos confusos, imágenes que no le eran propias… de repente desembocó en un lugar que no conocía. Unas altas y áridas montañas rodeaban el lugar donde una mujer estaba sentada en el suelo como india, en actitud meditativa... y de repente abrió los ojos dorados al sentirlos llegar a su mente.

En ese momento, Voldemort sonrió. Soltó a Sara dándole la espalda y se dirigió a su favorita.

- Es hora de irnos Bella. Acabaremos al volver. Ella querrá verla. Holst y Leithold la vigilarán.

Voldemort y Bellatrix salieron del cuarto dejando a una pensativa, aterrorizada y lastimada Sara Black con una verdad dolorosa y terrible.

Su madre, Sara Parker, estaba viva.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Agosto, 1984_

_Phoenix _

_"Sara Fénix Black: _

_Sé que no he sido una verdadera madre para ti, y ahora que me voy, planeo hacerlo sin remordimientos de conciencia. Por ello te escribo esta carta, porque como tu madre hay varias cosas que necesito que sepas. _

_Lo básico que debe saber una fénix te lo adjunto a esta nota, pero todo lo que quiero que sepas son tres cosas que necesitarás saber cuando vuelvas al mundo mágico, porque lo harás. _

_1-Nunca te fíes de Albus Dumbledore. Pon atención a sus consejos y a sus ideas, pero nunca permitas que tome control sobre tu vida. Yo lo permití una vez y eso fue la causa de que no conozcas a tu padre y que yo te abandone de esta forma._

_2-Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda en el mundo mágico busca a Severus Snape. Él es mi mejor amigo, puedes confiar plenamente en él, te ayudará en cuanto lo necesites. _

_3-Nunca dejes que nadie te hable mal de tu padre. Sirius Black es inocente, no tienes porque renegar de tu apellido, ni de su persona. Me gustaría contarte toda la historia, pero sólo piensa que los crímenes que él paga en Azkaban no son de él, sino míos, míos y de todos los otros mortífagos… _

_Espero que pongas atención a estas tres cosas, porque te las digo con lo que queda en mí de instinto maternal. Te diría que te amo y esas cosas, pero no es algo que necesites oír. Amé a tu padre, y por él hago esto. Sé que me odias, pero no me importa. Sólo pon atención a lo que digo y todo estará bien. Quién sabe, tal vez hasta nos veremos de nuevo._

_Tu madre_

_Sara Fénix Parker" _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Y se ha terminado!

No puedo creer que ya terminé la cuarta parte. Recibiremos el nuevo año con el inicio de la quinta parte llamada "Destino Final" y es la más larga de las partes. (¡Que sí!¡Queda mucha historia aún!)

¿Cuántos de ustedes se esperaban que esto pasaría? Sé que había varios que lo sospechaban, la primera de ellas, Laurana Malfoy Rin que lo suponía desde un principio…

¡Espero con ansias sus comentarios! De momento les dejo no sin antes desearles una feliz navidad, gracias por haber estado conmigo y mi historia todo este año, ha significado mucho para mí.

¡Feliz Navidad!

Sara Fénix Black


	54. Prologo V parte

¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!!!!!

Como les dije, empezaremos año nuevo con la quinta parte, pero basada en algunas de sus preguntas y comentarios escribí este pequeño prólogo que tal vez aclare algunas dudas… o deje otras, no lo sé.

Además de estar en el punto más importante quizá de la historia, ¡llegamos a los 500 reviews! ¡No podía creerlo cuando lo vi! Muchísimas gracias por seguirme apoyando y por los que se han sumado a la historia desde que pasamos los 400 reviews.

Para celebrarlo y agradecérselos he decidido publicar este prólogo. El one shot de celebración ya está en proceso, espero poder publicarlo pronto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Prólogo V parte **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El salón estaba iluminado débilmente por la luz clara del fuego azul. Los Altos Fénix estaban reunidos en círculo, mirándose los unos a los otros en su forma inmaterial, que para los ojos mortales eran simples sombras de fuego. Esperaban.

De repente alguien apareció entre ellos. Alguien tal vez no sea el término preciso, pues los cuerpos humanos no tenían acceso al salón de los Altos Fénix, sólo sus mentes. No cualquier mente podía acceder a ese salón, sólo la de los elegidos por ellos para estar en su presencia.

Ashok Sarji Akbar era el elegido ese día.

-Aquí estoy.

-Ella está viva- dijo el Alto Fénix que estaba frente a él- y su hija ya tiene cinco años.

-Se ha cumplido la Profecía.

-_ "Y si ellas tuvieron cinco años, tú tendrás lo que deseas, si la sangre que ella lleva te une al cielo y estrellas, si lo que eres esencia, no es más una sola en la Tierra. Sin saberlo deberás a tu enemigo tu terrible pero amada condena." _–recitó una voz tras él.

-La sangre de Sara Black viene de Sirius Black, quien lleva el nombre de la estrella Sirio, de la constelación Can Mayor –dijo Ash, sabedor de que aquella reunión todo lo que pretendía de él era asegurarse de que entendía realmente las profecías y lo que venía- Su esencia se dividió cuando compartió sus poderes con Voldemort, eso la mantuvo con vida.

-Eso, y una poción que Lord Voldemort preparó con la cual trató de asegurarse la inmortalidad. –explicó uno de los Fénix- Sara Parker participó en el experimento invitada por él mismo. Por eso le debe a él su terrible pero amada condena.

-Terrible y amada a la vez –repitió Ash- ¿es una condena para Sara Parker estar viva?

-Sí, y si la historia sigue su curso como el destino lo tiene planeado, lo será aún más.

-Si Sara Parker está viva, es porque el destino necesita que lo esté. Porque nosotros necesitamos que lo esté, y porque el azar permitió que lo estuviera.

Era imposible para Ash saber a ciencia cierta cuál de los Altos Fénix le hablaba, por lo que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, en posición meditativa mientras escuchaba sus palabras.

-Te tendremos informado sobre lo que suceda en la vida de ambas fénix, así sabrás que decir exactamente a Sara Parker cuando hables con ella antes de que se marche a cumplir el destino.

-No tiene elección –dijo otra voz- que cumplir el destino. La profecía lo dice: _Sin saberlo deberás a tu enemigo tu terrible pero amada condena, la que permitirá que des vida a lo que el destino desea. _

-Ella conoce designios que nadie más sabe, pues los ha leído directamente de los protagonistas de la historia. Ella conoce las profecías y ha encontrado las tablas del destino. No será difícil para ella saber que esperamos que haga.

-Sara Parker es testaruda –dijo Ash- ¿están seguros de que querrá hacerlo?

-Dudamos Ashok Sarji Akbar, que tenga otra opción. Ella misma no verá más salida que terminar lo que empezó.

-¿Y todo este tiempo…? -pregunto vagamente Ash.

-Estará en el exilio hasta que sea necesario. Como tú y tu pupilo, se establecerá en la India, donde aprenderá a meditar y se preparará para la segunda parte del guerra. No le llegarán noticias de fuera, ya nos encargamos de ello. Ha jugado un papel difícil y desgastante. Ella misma ha notado como su alma ha sufrido y ha sido contaminada por la maldad. Estos años le servirán para recobrar fuerzas, pues aún falta lo más difícil.

-No debes tratar de establecer contacto con ella. La llevaremos a ti en el momento que deba ser vuestro encuentro.

-Dedícate a tu pupilo. Vuestro trabajo debe estar terminado, pues de lo que el sabio diga dependerá mucho de lo que Sara Parker haga. Vuestro trabajo es darle a Sara las bases para que ella termine de descifrar el destino final de las tablas.

Ash asintió.

-¿Y si pregunta por su hija…?

-Todo lo sabrá a su tiempo.

-Pero las dos están vivas, ¿eso no cambia en algo las leyes de los fénix? –insistió Ash.

-Sí. Hay dos individuos capaces de detentar el poder. Ambas serán mortales mientras el poder pueda dejarlas para habitar en la otra. Cuando una de las dos muera, la otra recobrará la inmortalidad. Pero escucha bien: los poderes de la Emperatriz son sólo de ella. Si Sara Black muriese, Sara Parker no podría ser la Emperatriz, no podría realizar su labor. Estaríamos perdidos. A menos…

-A menos que el azar tenga otros planes –dijo Ash.

-El azar nunca tiene planes.

-Ten –frente a Ash apareció un pergamino escrito con fuego- consérvalo. Es la receta que permitirá que le devuelvas a Sara lo suyo.

-Ten –otro pergamino en iguales condiciones apareció- esto permitirá que narres con más precisión la historia del Dark Nox.

-Ten –un tercer pergamino apareció- esto es para tu pupilo. Que lo guarde bien, pues pasará mucho tiempo antes de que deba utilizarlo.

-Todo está en manos de los mortales.

-Todo está en manos de Sara Parker.

-Todo está en manos de la Emperatriz.

Ash tomó los pergaminos e hizo una reverencia antes de desaparecer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado y haber aclarado algunas dudas, en lugar de crear más…

Espero sus comentarios.

¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Sara Fénix Parker


	55. El inicio del final

Hola a todos!!!!!!!

No he podido contestar reviews por distintas razones, la computadora ha estado dando problemas y ha estado ocupada, así que no he podido escribir mucho, además que el tiempo que tuve lo invertí en releer para tener listos todos los capítulos ya escritos de la quinta parte para publicar y poder escribir lo que falta que son solamente CINCO CAPÍTULOS!!!!!!!! (A mandarme buenas vibras, en cuanto acabe de escribirlos pueden estar seguros que aunque entre a la U no dejaré de publicar. Recen porque la compu siga funcionando!!!!!!)

No quería publicar sin contestar reviews, pero ya los había dejado dos semanas sin capítulo, si no contamos la conversación de Ash con los Fénix, así que decidí publicar, la próxima semana vendrán las contestaciones de los reviews si Dios quiere. Espero que no les moleste, pero no quería dejarlos más tiempo en suspenso. Gracias por dejar sus comentarios y espero que sigan haciéndolo.

Les recuerdo que los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

Los dejo con el primer capítulo de la quinta parte (llamada Destino Final) de "Sara Fénix Parker & Sara Fénix Black: la noble Casa Black y el Destino de los Fénix".

**_V_**

**_Destino final_**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**El inicio del final: Reencuentro y rescate**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_(N/a: la canción se llama Vórtice y pertenece al grupo nacional Luna Di Vietro)_

_Presiento que el frío ha de llenar_

_La calma que sobrevive_

_No cuenta un instante ganado al azar_

_Tampoco un gesto sublime_

_No hay mito moral que soporte_

_Las lenguas de la equidad_

_El punto de vista difiere_

_En el vórtice del caos_

_Dai lai la, Dai lai la_

_¿cuánto podré resistir? _

_Dai lai la, Dai lai la _

_No he dejado de sentir_

_De noche la ira me ha de arrullar_

_Con cánticos desde un vientre_

_Cuando el tiempo anuente a callar_

_El péndulo ya no miente_

_Yo soy de los que ha nacido_

_Bajo un signo ancestral_

_Emisario de un destino_

_A las puertas del umbral. _

_Dai lai la, Dai lai la_

_¿cuánto podré resistir? _

_Dai lai la, Dai lai la _

_Aun no dejo de sentir _

_Y corre el tiempo _

_hasta saturar… hasta saturar_

_dentro de mi_

_la distancia para estar…_

_para estar_

_de lado a la razón_

_Debes persuadirme, _

_Purificar mi indignación. _

_Dai lai la, Dai lai la_

_¿cuánto podré resistir? _

_Dai lai la, Dai lai la _

_Alejándome de ti_

_Dai lai la, Dai lai la_

_¿cuánto podré resistir? _

_Dai lai la, Dai lai la _

_Aun no dejo de sentir_

Diez años después...

El desierto de Thar, en el límite de la India.

Sara estaba en el centro de un círculo trazado en la tierra arenosa, sentada con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre ellas. Meditando, esperando. Supo que algo andaba mal unos meses antes, pero ahora, todos los poderes habían vuelto a ella. Eso no podía estar bien.

De repente lo sintió. Él, estaba llegando a ella. Había logrado evitarlo, había conservado su fuerza mental, pero ahora él llegaba a ella por el único medio que no podía evitar, a través de su hija.

Su hija…

Sara abrió los ojos al sentirlos a ambos dentro de su mente. Luego, cesó.

Lord Voldemort la había encontrado. El momento que había temido desde que tres años antes lo había sentido regresar. No, desde que dieciséis años antes lo había sentido desaparecer.

Era el principio del final. La profecía empezaba a cumplirse. Era hora de seguir el camino. Hora de continuar con aquello para lo que llevaba quince largos años preparándose, desterrada en la India tratando de descifrar lo que el destino quería de ella, y lo que había sucedido con sus poderes y los de su hija. Era hora de continuar el teatro, ahora debía luchar también por su propia vida. Hora de justificarse ante Lord Voldemort por haberlo abandonado, y por esa niña que había tenido con el enemigo...

Se acostó en el suelo, y el círculo dibujado en el suelo se incendió. Se sentía maravilloso tener los poderes de vuelta. Pero no podía dejárselos. Eran de Sara, ella los necesitaba. Pero ¿cómo devolvérselos?

Aunque eso no era lo que la había hecho recostarse con frustración. Era hora de saber que había sucedido con Sirius Black. Hacía ya más de un año. Más de un año que un mudo y frío vacío la había llenado, pero no sabía a que se debía, no estaba segura de querer saberlo. Pero tenía que ver con él. Llevó su mano al cuello, para encontrar la cadena de oro de la que pendía el zafiro que él le había dado… lo estrechó con fuerza.

Oyó el sonido de apariciones detrás suyo, y una voz fría y siseante:

- Sara Fénix Parker.

Sara se giró sobre si misma y quedó rostro en tierra.

- Aquí estoy, mi señor.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Draco apareció en el salón de Grimmauld Place. Toda su camisa estaba manchada con sangre y parecía apunto de perder el conocimiento.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? –le preguntó preocupado Remus- ¿dónde está Sara? ¿Y Ginny?

- Ni idea de donde está Weasley –dijo Draco- pero Sara... la atraparon.

- ¿¿Qué?? –preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

- Recibió un Avada Kedavra y se desvaneció –dijo con voz entrecortada, al tiempo que Remus lo alzaba, con una fuerza mucho mayor a la que Draco creía posible en él, para acostarlo en una cama. Draco casi no escuchó lo que dijo.

- Esto es grave –dijo Remus- trataré de hacerle algo… Debo ir a la lucha. Alguien tiene que avisarle a Dumbledore lo de Sara.

- Nosotros podemos encargarnos de él –dijo Hermione a Remus.

- ¿Honey? –preguntó Draco casi en un susurro.

- Estará bien –le dijo Remus – no te preocupes por ella.

- Y Sara… -la mirada de Draco se desenfocó y terminó por perder el conocimiento.

Remus miró lo miró con preocupación y lanzó un hechizo a la herida para que dejara de sangrar.

- Le enviaron un hechizo muy fuerte –dijo Remus- Hermione, creo que pueden con él, sólo véndenlo y esperen a que volvamos.

Se dirigió a la habitación de la par y volvió con la capa puesta.

- Pónganme atención ustedes tres –dijo en tono severo- no pueden hacer nada por Sara. Iré a avisarle a Dumbledore. Quédense aquí.

Remus se dirigió a la chimenea y desapareció.

Los chicos no sabían que hacer. Hermione vendó lo mejor que pudo a Draco, y luego se sentó con sus amigos, pero no podían estar quietos o tranquilos. Cada minuto que pasaba mientras ellos estaban ahí encerrados era insoportable. Ginny estaba desaparecida, Sara atrapada y toda la Orden arriesgando su vida en la Confederación, mientras ellos tres estaban solos con dos heridos inconscientes y sin poder hacer nada.

- Creo que ya sé exactamente como se sentía Sirius el año pasado encerrado aquí –dijo Harry mientras miraba por la ventana el atardecer. Eran pasadas las seis de la tarde.

- Llevamos horas sin saber de ellos –dijo Hermione mirando hacia la chimenea apagada y luego el vacío cuadro de Phineas, que tiempo atrás habían trasladado a la sala.

- Mamá me avisaría si supiesen de Ginny –dijo Ron que estaba muy pálido.

- Ella estará bien –dijo Hermione con seguridad- es una gran bruja.

Harry trató de sumarse al apoyo, pero su voz se cortó al pensar en la pequeña Weasley. Puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo en señal de apoyo.

- Y Sara… -dijo Ron ahora- Puede que no la maten, pero…

- Voldemort la quería para algo –dijo Harry seguro- aún puedo recordar la sensación de Voldemort tratando de apoderarse de ella por medio mío.

- Sus poderes –dijo Hermione- aunque después del ataque a Gringotts tiene una cantidad de poder inigualable, pero si tuviera más poderes de los fénix que los que le dio Sara Parker sería casi invencible.

- Creo que es algo más que eso –dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras de una cuarta persona que acababa de entrar a la habitación. Se volvieron para encontrar a Draco que sostenía su brazo derecho con cuidado. Los vendajes estaban secos.

- Malfoy, ¿cómo sientes el hombro? –le preguntó Hermione en tono preocupado.

- Duele, pero no importa –dijo Draco haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza para restarle importancia. Hermione lo recordó en tercer año gritando que Buckbeak lo había matado y sonrió. El amor lo hacía valiente - ¿qué se hizo Lupin? ¿Ya encontraron a Sara?

- No sabemos nada –dijo Harry con impaciencia- Remus se fue apenas perdiste el conocimiento y desde entonces estamos aquí.

Draco miró a los tres chicos detenidamente y luego dijo:

- Eso no está bien. La batalla puede haber durado mucho, pero Sara no estaba nada bien. Se desvaneció tras recibir el Avada.

- ¿Quién le lanzó un Avada? –preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño- no tiene sentido.

- Eso no importa –dijo Draco quien no quería recordar la escena- tenemos que hacer algo.

- Pero el profesor Lupin dijo… –empezó Hermione.

- ¿Y ustedes siempre son tan obedientes, no? –dijo Draco irónicamente al tiempo que se acercaba a la habitación de la par. No se había equivocado, ahí estaba Honey, quien permanecía dormida. Tomó el traslador que todavía sostenía y lo guardó en su bolsillo, junto con el de Sara, con el que el mismo había venido.

- No sabemos donde está, si se la llevaron o qué –dijo Harry- y Ginny...

- No me importa lo que ustedes hagan, yo iré por ella.

- ¿Se puede saber a donde? –le preguntó Hermione.

- A la base de los mortífagos, por supuesto.

- Y se supone que sabes donde está –dijo Ron fastidiado.

- Pues da la casualidad que si –dijo Draco al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor como si buscara algo.

De repente se dio cuenta de la extraña mirada que le lanzaban todos.

- Estaba a dos años de ser nombrado mortífago y lleva su preparación, no se crean… y tener un padre mortífago sirve para algo. Sé más de lo que él cree… ¿Alguien viene conmigo? Obviamente alguien debe quedarse a cuidar a Honey y a esperar noticias de Ginevra.

- ¿En serio piensas ir? –preguntó Harry lentamente.

Draco asintió.

- Yo voy contigo –dijo Harry tomando su traslador y guardándolo en su capa.

- Harry, no –le dijo Ron.

- Ron –lo detuvo Hermione quien después miró a Draco –permítenos un momento.

- Claro –masculló Draco irónicamente- démosle más tiempo al Señor Oscuro de divertirse con ella.

Draco se apartó de los chicos.

- Puede ser una trampa –le dijo Ron.

- No lo creo –dijo Hermione- pero es muy peligroso Harry. Es meterse en la boca del lobo. Y Voldemort puede estarlo esperando. Ya sabes, usarla como carnada para atraerlo a él. Lo quiere matar desde hace más de un año. ¡Ya tal vez también cuenta con que tu vayas! Podría matarlos a la vez…

- Trampa o no, peligroso o no –remarcó Harry- tengo que ir. Si no es una trampa para mi, él va a estar en problemas, y de cualquier manera Sara lo está. Además, no creo que sea una trampa para mi.

- ¿Y mi hermana?

Como para responder la pregunta de Ron apareció una carta de Dumbledore con un estallido de fuego.

"Chicos: Ginevra Weasley ha sido trasladada a San Mungo. Creo que estará bien. La batalla aún no ha terminado, no se impacienten, pronto tendrán noticias. En cuanto a Sara, sólo podemos esperar que esté bien, no habrá problema a menos que llegue a manos de Voldemort, pero no creo que la hayan sacado aún del edificio. Dumbledore"

- ¿Sólo esperar que esté bien? –repitió Ron- pero, ¿qué podrían hacerle?

- Hay cosas peores que la muerte... –dijo Harry recordando una frase que el mismo Dumbledore había dicho el día de la batalla del Departamento de Misterios- pero la Orden debe estar evitando que salgan del edificio. ¡Eh Malfoy! Lee esto.

Los chicos vieron como Draco palidecía.

- ¿Y que tal si fue el Señor Oscuro quien le mandó el Avada? –dijo devolviéndole a Harry el papel. Luego le preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba a la chimenea - ¿Vienes o no? Sólo tu eso sí, ya será difícil que dos de nosotros pasen desapercibidos. Cuatro sería imposible. Ten esto –Draco le tendió a Harry lo que había estado buscando: un cinturón de pelea- amárratelo a la cintura. Si te inmovilizan, dices el nombre de la persona que quieres herir y el cuchillo saldrá directo hacia ella. Tú decides su intención: herir, matar, soltar la varita, etc... si vienen muchas personas, la granada azul duerme, la gris estalla. Si necesitas interrogar a alguien le clavas la aguja blanca, veritaserum inyectable. Si quieres envenenar a alguien la roja. Creo que eso es lo básico, no toques el resto. Vamos.

- Espera –le dijo Hermione a Draco- estás herido.

- No es nada –dijo Draco mirando a su hombro rápidamente- no voy a quedarme aquí si Sara está en peligro.

Draco metió a Harry en la chimenea y pronunció unas palabras que ninguno comprendió.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

- ¿Cómo te atreves si quiera a hablar en su presencia?

- Silencio Bella. Sara, levanta tu rostro, quiero verte.

Sara levantó la cara lentamente, hasta encontrarse con ese par de ojos rojos infierno.

- Vaya, vaya –dijo Voldemort- parece que el tiempo no te ha sentado muy bien.

- No puedo decir lo mismo de usted mi señor. Se ve mejor que nunca. En cuanto a ti Bella, creo que Azkaban no te hizo ningún bien...

- No más que a mi querido primo.

Sara se estremeció.

- Mi señor, sé que no tengo perdón. Huí como una cobarde, y si usted decidiera matarme lo entendería. Sé que debí volver a su lado, pero después de lo que hice no me atreví a dar la cara. No después de que yo... de que Sirius... y Sara...

Contuvo un sollozo y de nuevo escondió su rostro con la tierra.

- Yo no sabía de lo del chico Potter. Nunca pensé que… que… no sé como…

- La sangre sucia hizo una huella de sacrificio –dijo Voldemort rápidamente, pues el tema no le gustaba- no podías haberlo sabido.

Los ojos de Sara, apagados desde hace tanto tiempo refulgieron de manera especial. Iba a ser mil veces más fácil si creía que todo había sido cosa de Lily. Error fácil de cometer, bien pensado.

- Pero yo no lo busqué mi señor. Cuando Sirius fue encarcelado, y supe que estaba embarazada, perdí las fuerzas, yo, yo…

- Sara, Sara, Sara… Te entiendo, comprendo que fue difícil para ti, me fallaste, lo sé, pero eso no es razón para que no vuelvas a mi lado.

- Pero mi señor… yo no soy digna – Sara no entendía aquella amabilidad, tenía que tener algún significado.

- Ninguno de mis mortífagos lo es –dijo Voldemort- todos me abandonaron, y los que no lo hicieron recibirán su paga. Pero, ¿por qué no he de perdonarte a ti como a los otros? Claro, después de pagar tu castigo… y tú ya lo hiciste, si no pregúntale a Bellatrix…

Sara levantó su rostro de pronto, con gran violencia y se encontró con la mirada dura y burlona de Bellatrix.

- Oh sí –prosiguió la voz de Voldemort- creo que podríamos llamar traición a tener una hija con el enemigo, no buscarme tras mi desaparición y no volver tras mi retorno.

- Mi señor, ¿cómo iba a volver a ti? ¿Cómo iba a darte la cara después de haberte fallado? ¿Cómo iba a volver inútil, débil y viva por puro milagro a ti?

- Mi pequeña Sara, como te dije, tú ya pagaste tu traición. Ya estaba claro cual sería el precio por ella.

- No –dijo Sara, y sintió como aquel vacío cobraba sentido.

- O sí –dijo Bellatrix con un tono de burla que hirió profundamente a Sara- yo misma lo hice. Había escapado de Azkaban después de doce años y llevaba tres viviendo como fugitivo, pero no pudo evitar ir a cuidar a su querido bebé Potter. Nuestro señor engañó a Potter y lo hizo ir al Departamento de Misterios a buscar a Sirius, y más bien mi querido primo fue a la cámara con la Orden a rescatarlo. Peleamos en la Cámara de la Muerte del ministerio y lo tiré por el Arco… No te quejarás, no tuvo siquiera una muerte común…

Sara enterró la cara de nuevo. Un sollozo recorrió todo su cuerpo, pero no lo dejó salir, no frente a ellos…

- Al fin estás libre de la sombra de Sirius Black –dijo Lord Voldemort- y lo que queda de él es esa chica que está en mi poder y que no sobrevivirá esta noche. Serás grande y poderosa de nuevo, mucho más grande y poderosa de lo que eras. Y volverás a mi lado… y esta vez, venceremos.

Las lágrimas se galopaban en los ojos de Sara, un terrible nudo en la garganta no le permitía respirar. Sentía que se ahogaba y no sabía que hacer, que responder. Todos sus planes perdieron sentido, todo estaba perdido…

En ese momento se oyó otra aparición.

- ¡Holst! ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Mi señor… tengo malas noticias que darle…

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Shh… –lo silenció Draco- tenemos que buscarla. Vamos por aquí.

Estaban en una casa vieja y mohosa, que le recordó a Harry las horas de limpieza que había pasado en sus vacaciones entre cuarto y quinto en Grimmauld Place haciendo la casa habitable. Obviamente no era algo que allí se hubieran preocupado por hacer. Ni siquiera tenían que caminar de puntillas, pues la alfombra y las capas de polvo amortiguaban sus pasos.

- ¿Hacia donde vamos? –preguntó Harry.

- No tengo idea –dijo Draco mirando alrededor –yo sólo he estado en la Sala de Interrogatorio.

- ¡Creí que conocías el lugar!

- No, dije que sabía donde era… los mortífagos deben estar casi todos en la pelea. Y el Señor Oscuro no está.

- ¿Como lo sabes?

- La antorcha está apagada–dijo Draco señalando una gran antorcha en el centro del salón al que habían entrado- se enciende cuando llega y Nagini se queda por aquí…bueno, no te lo puedo explicar si no has estado aquí antes.

- Deben haber dejado centinelas –apuntó Harry- tenemos que tener cuidado. Pero si no está, no debe haberla traído aquí.

- Tenemos que asegurarnos.

Habían llegado a una gran escalera de caracol. Pero no tuvieron que discutir hacia donde ir. Oyeron unos gritos horribles provenientes de arriba.

.-.-.-.-.

- Yo me quedaré con ella.

- ¿De verdad?

- Vamos Holst, yo me quedaré.

- Ten cuidado con lo que haces. No creo que al Señor Oscuro le haga gracia que le hagas algo, una mano que le pongas encima y nos castigará.

- ¿Hacerle algo? Por favor –dijo el mortífago con una sonrisa maligna- claro que no le haré nada. Anda, baja.

Holst bajó las gradas de mal humor. No le gustaba tratar con aquel individuo.

Sara estaba sola en aquella habitación. Se sentía más débil de lo que nunca se había sentido (si eso era posible), y se dejaba colgar simplemente de sus nuevas ataduras. Le habían atado las muñecas y se las habían amarrado a un gancho en la pared, de manera que prácticamente colgaba de este. No había puesto atención a la conversación entre sus guardianes.

Le dolía la cabeza y el peso de la información recibida la agobiaba a un extremo impensable. Ella no podía estar viva... no lo estaba, igual que no había visto a su padre, igual... ya no le preocupaba si había alguien o no, y su rostro, lleno de heridas y tierra estaba ahora manchado de lágrimas, pero lágrimas silenciosas, más de ira y frustración que otra cosa. Sin embargo, cuando el mortífago llamado Holst se fue, el otro se bajó la capucha y la miró con aire suficiente.

- Sara Black, nos encontramos de nuevo.

Sara se obligó a verlo. Se encontró con un muchacho no mucho mayor que ella, de pelo negro largo y unos ojos oscuros que la miraban con malicia.

- Leithold –dijo Sara en tono de desprecio- o si lo prefieres, Valenti.

- ¡Qué cómico es el destino! ¿No crees?

- Me mata de la risa –dijo Sara irónicamente. No sabía de donde sacaba fuerzas para hablar de esa forma cuando estaba rota por dentro, ¡sí! Esa era la sensación... rota.

- Tú y yo, solos en esta vieja casa... sin un Draco Malfoy que venga a interrumpirnos…

- Ni una Narcisa Malfoy que le dé de comer a tu madre... ¿ya no vives de la caridad? ¿Matas gente a cambio de comida?

- Veo que Malfoy a sacado su tiempo para hablarte de mi…

- Sí, cuando jugamos a las cosas más ridículas que hemos visto… esa vez me ganó al contarme de tus lloriqueos para ir a la Mansión Malfoy.

- Veo que estás de buen humor –Leithold se acercó a Sara, quien trató de apartarse un poco, pero sus ataduras eran muy firmes- eso no es común después de una tortura con Bellatrix Lestrange. Eres valiente o estúpida. O una buena mezcla de las dos. Me gusta.

Leithold acarició el cabello de Sara quien se removió inquieta.

- Es una lástima pensar que hoy dejarás de existir… deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo que te queda.

La tomó de la cara y le plantó un beso a la fuerza. Sara trató de gritar pero no pudo, no podía defenderse… así que le devolvió el beso. Sintió como Leithold se confiaba, y entonces, lo mordió.

Leithold se apartó de ella con furia y escupió un poco de sangre. Sara se rió con una risa que no tenía mucho que envidiarle a la de Bellatrix al verlo.

- ¡Salvaje! –le dijo con furia él y la golpeó en la cara.

- ¡Nadie insulta a un Black sin pagar las consecuencias! ¡Cerdo asqueroso! –le dijo Sara poniéndose seria y tomando un tono amenazante. Sus ojos centelleaban y en un arrebato de furia logró soltarse las amarras de los pies que no eran mágicas. Leithold se acercó a ella de nuevo y Sara le dio una de sus entrenadas patadas, pero sabía que no era una lucha igualitaria. Entonces recordó lo que había dicho Holst: a Lord Voldemort no le gustaría que le hubiera puesto una mano encima. Empezó a gritar al tiempo que trataba de defenderse a punta de patadas a lo que Leithold la mando un Impedimenta- ¡ALEJA TUS INMUNDAS MANOS DE MI! ¡DEJAME! ¡SUELTAME!

- Grita todo lo que quieras… no te servirá para nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡Es Sara! –dijo Draco quien inmediatamente empezó a subir las gradas de dos en dos mientras Harry lo seguía a toda velocidad. Oyeron voces que salían de una habitación a la izquierda.

- ¡Este Leithold! Si el Señor Oscuro se da cuenta...

- Ve tu a detenerlo Holst.

- ¿Le tienes miedo a ese mocoso?

- Claro que no, pero estoy ocupado.

- ¡Que vaya Stollberg! ¿Qué se oye ahí fuera?

- ¡Malfoy cuidado! –le gritó Harry al ver que se abría una puerta al lado de donde pasaba Draco - ¡Desmaius!

Draco se agachó y la maldición de Harry dio directo al mortífago que acababa de salir, pero venían otros tras él.

- ¡Potter, apresúrate! ¡Desmaius!

Harry subió rápidamente, al tiempo que trataban de repeler a los mortífagos con hechizos. Cuando llegó al lado de Draco este le susurró:

- Aguanta la respiración y a la cuenta de tres, corre. Uno, dos, ¡TRES!

Soltó una granada de gas y subieron corriendo. Oyeron a algunos toser abajo y caer desmayados.

- Eso no los detendrá mucho tiempo –dijo Draco al tiempo que doblaban en una esquina siguiendo los gritos.

- ¡Vienen unos! –dijo Harry mirando hacia atrás.

- La tomamos y nos vamos –dijo Draco –a menos que quieras pelear…

Harry no contestó. Estaban frente a la puerta de la que salían los gritos.

.-.-.-.-.-.

- Grita todo lo que quieras... no te servirá de nada.

- ¡Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso!

Leithold sintió como alguien lo golpeaba por la espalda alejándolo de Sara.

Sara miró sin creerlo a dos figuras que acababan de entrar a la habitación. Uno de ellos apuntó a sus manos y exclamó:

_- ¡Liberatum!_

Sus ataduras desaparecieron, pero no pudo sostenerse sobre ella misma y cayó al piso.

- ¡Sara! ¡Potter, ve con ella! ¡Yo me encargo de Leithold!

Draco tenía la varita en alto con la mano izquierda frente a un furioso Leithold y combatían con un intercambio rápido de hechizos y maldiciones. Harry primero cerró la puerta para asegurarse unos minutos más si los mortífagos llegaban arriba. Luego se acercó a ella.

- ¡Sara! ¿Estás bien?

La chica parecía feliz de verlo, pero cuando él se acercó se estremeció y se alejó de él arrastrándose por el piso.

- ¡Aléjate de mi!

- Sara, ¿qué te pasa?

- ¡No voy a caer de nuevo! ¡Largo! ¡Déjame en paz! ¿No te has divertido bastante?

Harry trató nuevamente de acercarse, pero la chica se levantó a como pudo y le mandó una patada en el pecho que lo estrelló contra la pared.

- ¡Déjame en paz!

Draco y Leithold seguían batallando, pero al oír ese grito Draco se distrajo y recibió una maldición en el pecho. Su varita salió volando junto con unas cosas del cinturón y otras de sus bolsillos y se vio expelido contra la pared, junto a Harry. Leithold se acercó a él y lo pateó en la herida del hombro que empezó a sangrar de nuevo. Con saña la presionó con el talón hasta ver los vendajes teñidos.

Sara grito al ver a Draco y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Sentía que la razón la estaba abandonando...

- ¡DETENTE BELLATRIX! –gritó - ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!

Volvió a atacarlos, al mismo tiempo que Leithold.

- Potter, ¡encárgate de él!

Draco empujó a Sara hacia el otro extremo mientras Harry lo sustituía en su duelo con Leithold, ya que él todavía tenía la varita y no sabía nada de las artes marciales que Sara estaba utilizando. Draco trató de recordar las pocas cosas que ella le había enseñado y las veces que la había visto practicar. No era nada fácil, el hombro le dolía terriblemente. Finalmente la pateó en una pierna doblándosela hasta casi quebrarla, lo que la hizo caer al piso nuevamente. Draco se abalanzó sobre Sara, la sujetó de las muñecas y la obligó a verlo:

- Sara, soy yo, Draco. Mi tía no está aquí. Vinimos a salvarte.

Sara se debatía entre sus brazos, pero al verlo directo a los ojos notó que era él... no, el engaño de Bellatrix no era tan bueno ahora que veía al original…

- ¡Draco! –exclamó Sara y dejando fluir las lágrimas le echó los brazos al cuello- ¡Draco, ella está viva!

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

- Mamá. Mamá está viva.

_- ¡Alohamora!_ –resonó una voz en el pasillo.

Antes de que ninguno reaccionara la puerta se abrió dando paso a un mortífago que levantó la varita.

_- ¡Desmaius!_ –resonó de nuevo la voz. Leithold recibió el hechizo por la espalda y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Harry no bajó su varita, sino que la dirigió contra el mortífago recién llegado. Pero... ¿por qué había atacado a Leithold?

- Baja eso Potter –dijo una voz fría al tiempo que cerraba la puerta y decía- _¡Fermaportus!_

Harry no bajó del todo la varita, esa voz...

El mortífago se bajó la capucha y se dirigió a Leithold.

_- ¡Obvliate!_

- Profesor Snape –dijo Draco asombrado. Snape se acercó a él.

- ¿Cómo está? –preguntó con urgencia arrodillándose frente a ella.

- No muy bien profesor... – contestó Draco, pero entonces Sara miró a Snape y dijo en un susurro urgente:

- Profesor... él lo dijo, yo la vi, ella está viva. Mamá está viva.

Snape la miró por un momento creyendo que Sara había perdido la cordura, pero pudo ver en sus ojos (a pesar de que los destellos de locura estaban en ellos) que lo decía en serio.

- Sara... –dijo Snape en un susurro a penas audible, pero en un tono que le dejó a Draco claro que no se refería a la chica que tenía en frente. Sara asintió y luego, como si hubiera resistido sólo para decir eso, se desmayó.

Draco la sujetó con fuerza.

- Está helada –dijo Draco abrazándola como para darle calor.

- ¿Están bien? –preguntó a los dos mirando con preocupación los vendajes de Draco, que nuevamente estaban teñidos de rojo.

- Sí –dijo Draco con una mueca de dolor.

- Díganme que pasó, rápido.

Draco y Harry le contaron lo sucedido lo más rápido posible. Snape no dejaba de mirar impaciente la puerta y luego a Sara.

- Bien –dijo con voz grave- ¿tienen sus trasladores a Grimmauld? Draco, llévala allá. Potter, trasládese a la Confederación. Tiene que avisarle a Dumbledore lo que pasó, y que Sara Parker está viva y el Señor Oscuro fue por ella.

- Pero... –fue a reclamar Harry

- ¿Tiene miedo? –preguntó Snape en tono burlón.

- No –dijo Harry fulminándolo con la mirada- lo haré.

Harry sólo había estado en el lugar una vez y sabía que era peligroso intentar aparecerse en medio de una pelea, pero aunque no le gustara seguir indicaciones de Snape algo le decía que tenía que obedecer. Desapareció.

- Draco sacó su traslador, pero Snape lo detuvo:

- Espera – Snape sacó unas cosas que llevaba en el bolsillo de la túnica que Draco reconoció como el cinturón de Sara- llévate esto y recoge las cosas que hay regadas en el cuarto.

Draco obedeció y recogió todo lo que vio que se le había caído tras el hechizo de Leithold.

- Profesor… ¿es verdad? ¿Estará su madre viva?

- Primero sácala de aquí. Después hablaremos de eso –dijo Snape al verlo recoger la varita. Luego sacó su propia varita y la tiró lejos suyo- paralízame.

- ¿Qué?

- Para no levantar sospechas.

Se oyeron pasos corriendo que se acercaban y unas toses, probablemente el gas había terminado su efecto.

_- ¡Desmaius!_ –exclamó Draco apuntando al profesor Snape. Luego abrazó de nuevo a la inconsciente Sara y tomó su traslador –Narcisa...

- ¡_Alohamora!_

Cuando los mortífagos entraron se encontraron con dos mortífagos inconscientes y un silencio absoluto.

- Creo que tendremos que rifar quien le dará la noticia al Señor Oscuro...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Dudas, críticas, comentarios… ¡Espero sus reviews!

Sara Fénix Black.


	56. Los Altos Fénix

¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!

Ya estoy de vuelta, entramos de lleno a la quinta parte, y los ya conocidos Altos Fénix hacen su reaparición.

Los personajes que reconoces de los libros de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, y el nombre Ashok Sarji Akbar fue compuesto de nombres que aparecen en la novela Pabellones Lejanos de M.M. Kaye.

Al fin contesté sus reviews, lamento el atraso. Espero que no vuelva a suceder, pero no estoy segura porque a partir del lunes voy a tomar un empleo que me quitará mucho tiempo por unas semanas, pero aún así por favor dejen sus comentarios que me hacen muy feliz y me animan mucho, principalmente estas últimas semanas de enero y el mes de febrero, en las que estoy escribieno el final de esta historia. ¡Me quedan menos de 5 capítulos de escribir!

No los atraso más y los dejo con el capítulo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Los Altos Fénix**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡ESTUPIDOS INCOMPETENTES!

Holst se retorcía de dolor bajo la tortura de Voldemort. No le había hecho la menor gracia la noticia de que Sara había escapado, con ayuda de dos mocosos, de Potter y de Malfoy...

Bellatrix participaba de la tortura mientras Sara permanecía aparte, indiferente al espectáculo. Ya había presenciando muchos a lo largo de su vida como para darle importancia a ese. Dos cosas llamaban más su atención.

Una nacía dentro de ella. O al menos ahí la sentía, aunque no podía explicarla.

Era una nostalgia, un dolor agudo e inconmensurable. Era un corazón roto, un corazón vacío... todo el dolor de la pérdida total, de la soledad más terrible. Tenía unas ganas terribles de estar sola, de llorar a lágrima viva. Después de todo ese tiempo sola quería unos minutos más de soledad. Pero dentro de todo ese dolor había algo más, un dolor terrible que no era de ella. Se agitó inquieta y trató de concentrarse en ese dolor interno que no era suyo. Era un dolor físico y un dolor emocional. ¿Era su hija acaso?

La otra cosa que le llamó la atención era de carácter mágico y sobrenatural. El fuego que ella había encendido como un círculo a su alrededor había cambiado la forma. Lo que era un círculo perfecto era ahora el dibujo de una especie de picos de forma muy peculiar. Sara reconoció esa forma. Y entendió. Aquello era una señal. Una señal de que el destino debía continuar: el sabio iba a hablar antes del final. Y ya sabía donde encontrarlo.

- Mi señor – Sara no pudo evitar una sonrisa. No decía esa frase con ese tono suave y acariciador desde hacía mucho tiempo. Lord Voldemort se volvió hacia ella. Sara inclinó la cabeza como signo de obediencia, sin evitar sentir cierto regocijo. Tanto tiempo y nada había cambiado- ella puede haberse ido, pero yo tengo los poderes.

- ¿Cuál es tu punto, Sara?

- Que podemos matarla en cualquier otro momento.

- ¿A tu hija? ¿A la hija de tu precioso Sirius?

- ¿A la razón por la cual perdí mis poderes? ¿La razón por la cual casi muero? ¿La razón por la cual que no pude buscaros o incluso sacar a Sirius de la cárcel? ¿La carne de mi carne que se alió a Dumbledore? –de eso no estaba tan segura, pero lo había sacado en claro de lo que había dicho el mortífago, parecía que la había liberado "la Orden"- ¿la razón por la que he vivido de forma precaria estos últimos doce años? Sí, a ella.

- Vienes conmigo entonces.

- Mi señor. A ti te debo estar viva todavía. ¿Cómo podría hacer otra cosa?

Sara pudo ver que Bellatrix torcía el gesto.

- En ese caso...

- Pero mi señor –dijo Sara- tengo que ponerme bajo tus órdenes, pero necesito que me permitas... si no lo quieres así, no soy quien para oponerme a tus deseos... pero necesito unos días para poner algunas cosas en orden.

- ¿Se puede saber que cosas? –dijo Bellatrix- ¿tirarte por el Arco para traer de vuelta a mi primo? Le harías un favor a la humanidad no volviendo.

- ¡Bellatrix! –dijo en voz amenazante Voldemort- Sara, no te obligaré a venir conmigo, pero tú sabes que no tienes opción. Ven cuando estés lista, siempre tendré las puertas abiertas para ti.

- Gracias mi señor.

Lord Voldemort sonrió con su sonrisa fría.

- Las cosas no serán iguales Sara. Arreglaremos cuentas.

- Lo sé mi señor. Pero me es suficiente seguir viviendo y sirviéndote.

- Bien –Lord Voldemort le dio la espalda y dijo a Bellatrix y a Holst- vamos. Esos inútiles no pueden hacer nada sin mi. Tenemos que hacer recuento de daños del ataque a la Confederación e interrogar al idiota de Wormtail. Tenemos que saber que tanto les dijo.

Sara se estremeció con violencia. ¡Wormtail vivo! Y Sirius muerto...

Lord Voldemort y sus secuaces desaparecieron. Sara se dejó caer y estalló en un llanto amargo.

De repente un canto mágico llegó a sus oídos y al levantar la vista se encontró con una hermosa Ave Fénix. Se acercó a ella, quien le tendió un ala, como invitándola a tomarla. Sara lo hizo y ambas –ave y mujer- desaparecieron.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Draco se derrumbó bajo el peso de Sara al no encontrar como apoyarse al llegar a Grimmauld. Ron y Hermione llegaron en su ayuda y recostaron a Sara en una cama en el piso inferior. La chica temblaba y se estremecía violentamente. Estaba bañada de un sudor helado y su piel había palidecido al extremo que parecía un frágil papel que se resquebrajaría de sólo tocarla.

Había caído en una especie de trance, y se revolvía inquieta en la cama, pero rechazaba cualquier tipo de aproximación por cualquiera de ellos.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –le preguntó Hermione a Draco – ¿dónde está Harry?

- Fue a informar a Dumbledore.

- ¿A la batalla? –preguntó Ron abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Snape lo mandó a buscarlo –dijo Draco al tiempo que se apoyaba a la pared mientras presionaba su hombro con la mano.

- Malfoy, se abrió de nuevo la herida –le dijo Hermione preocupada la ver la cantidad de sangre que tenía en la ropa y una serie nueva de golpes y magulladuras en la cara y brazos de Draco.

- No importa –dijo Draco negándose a separarse de Sara.

- Déjame curarte –insistió Hermione.

- ¿Qué pasó? –lo apremió Ron- ¿los atacaron? ¿Era una trampa? ¿Harry está bien?

- Sí está bien –repitió Draco con cansancio- unos mortífagos nos atacaron. Sin contar a Sara que se puso a repartir golpes también...

- ¿Sara?

- Sí, pero Snape lo puso todo en orden...

- Así que mandaron a Snape –dijo Hermione como si aquello aclarara un problema.

- ¿Perdona? –preguntó Draco sin entender.

- Cuando ustedes se fueron pensamos que era muy peligroso y le avisamos a Remus lo que pasaba.

- ¿Cómo?

- Con Gwinger –explicó Ron- Sara me enseñó a usarla. Remus nos contestó y nos dijo que Dumbledore se encargaría. Que estuviésemos listos para cualquier eventualidad.

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que se oyeron apariciones en el piso inferior y los pasos de dos personas que subieron corriendo hasta donde ellos estaban. Harry y Lupin entraron al salón y los dos se precipitaron sobre Sara.

- Harry nos contó lo sucedido –dijo Lupin al tiempo que tomaba una mano de Sara y medía su pulso, mientras la chica luchaba inconscientemente por separarse de él - Dumbledore tiene que asegurarse de dejarlo todo en orden. Vendrá apenas pueda. Draco, ¿Snape te dio alguna indicación en especial?

- No –dijo Draco- pero, ¿él estaba entre los vigilantes? No recuerdo haberlo visto abajo.

- No –dijo Remus- creo que Dumbledore lo mandó directamente cuando le dije lo sucedido.

- ¿Es verdad? –le preguntó Draco- ¿está ella viva?

- Por el bien de todos, espero que no... –dijo Lupin en tono sombrío- tenemos que atenderte la herida del hombro.

- No –dijo Draco mirando a Sara.

- Al menos te pondré el hechizo para que deje de sangrar… medeor vulneribus.

- Gracias –dijo Draco en voz baja.

Esperaron en silencio. Sara no dejaba de debatirse inquieta, hasta que cerca de la medianoche se escuchó otra aparición y Dumbledore entró en el cuarto.

- ¡No, no! – Sara ahora parecía luchar contra un enemigo invisible. Draco trató de acercarse a ella, pero la chica se retiró del contacto y gritó más fuerte.

- ¿Qué le sucede? –preguntó Ron sin entender.

- Según nos dijo Harry, parece que se divirtieron con ella. La tortura debe haber sido terrible... –dijo Dumbledore en tono sombrío al tiempo que parecía examinar a Sara - Bellatrix Lestrange debe haber estado feliz de verla, supongo. Además no tiene sus poderes... Remus, ve por Oscar, por favor.

Remus obedeció y rápidamente se acercó a la chimenea, tomó los polvos flu y murmuró un nombre. Desapareció.

- Ahora chicos, por favor, esperen afuera – les pidió Dumbledore amablemente.

- Profesor, -preguntó Ron - ¿sabe algo de mi hermana?

- Estará bien –fue todo lo que respondió Dumbledore- por favor, los tendremos informados…

- ¿Ella, Sara va a estar bien? –preguntó Harry, quien como el resto no había hecho ningún movimiento en dirección a la puerta.

- La verdad no lo sé Harry – contestó Dumbledore al tiempo que Sara gritaba algo inteligible y empezaba a agitarse de nuevo- salgan.

Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron lentamente, pero Draco trató de acercarse más a la cama.

- No – Dumbledore lo tomó del hombro ileso, el chico no lo volvió a ver, miraba fijamente a Sara, con una expresión de ansiedad en el rostro.

- Si su madre está viva – dijo lentamente- ¿ella puede morir?

- No pienses en eso… ve a curarte el hombro. Remus puede vendarte y Oscar te atenderá después. – Dumbledore trató de dirigirlo a la puerta- Ve a ver a la señorita Honey Fudge, creo que merece una explicación de donde se encuentra y que sucedió.

En ese momento aparecieron dos personas en la chimenea. Remus Lupin aparecía acompañado de un hombre de edad indefinida, cabellos oscuros, ojos café claro y rostro afilado, quien vestía con una gabacha blanca y traía un bolso negro por el que Draco lo reconoció como un medimago. Lo había visto en el castillo tras el ataque a Sara muy a menudo, era el encargado de su cuidado.

- Dr. Wyle – lo apremió Dumbledore- no está nada bien…

- Remus me dijo lo que sucedió a grandes rasgos. Estamos en un terreno muy peligroso– el mago se acercó a Sara y la tomó por las muñecas, la chica trató de soltarse con furia y el medimago puso una mano en su frente obligándola a inmovilizarse- está sumergida en una especie de sueño locura, supongo que estuvieron jugando con su mente. Las torturas mentales pueden ser peores que las físicas. Además tiene señas claras producidas por la cruciatus mejorada de Lord Voldemort… si no fuera ella creo que estaríamos hablando de una locura permanente… No creo que haya mucho que podamos hacer si ella no lucha por volver a la realidad…

- ¿QUÉ? – Draco había gritado- ¡Usted es su medimago! ¡Usted tiene que curarla!

Oscar Wyle lo miró extrañado, no se había fijado en su presencia y exclamó al tiempo que habría su bolso para sacar algo.

- Señor Malfoy, su presencia sería mil veces más útil al otro lado de la puerta.

- Remus – pidió Dumbledore al tiempo que sujetaba al chico para evitar que hiciera cualquier tontería mientras que el doctor Wyle, indiferente a la situación sacaba una pequeña botella con una poción color lila- lleva a Draco afuera por favor. Tal vez puedas hacer algo más con esa herida...

- Claro profesor - Remus tomó al chico por un brazo y con la fuerza que había comprobado con asombro que poseía su antiguo profesor de Defensa, lo sacó de la habitación y lo llevó a otra, donde procedió a curarle la herida. Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Draco dijo de repente.

- Ella no puede morir.

- Claro que no...

- Lo digo en serio –dijo Draco- no podría resistirlo. Ninguno de nosotros podría.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Sara reconoció el paraje donde el ave la había llevado. Estaba en la base de los montes Hazaribagh, los mismos que el fuego había dibujado. La preciosa ave de color rojo y dorado seguía frente a ella, guiándola a lo largo de un estrecho y rudimentario camino. No supo cuantas horas estuvo ascendiendo, pero por la altura del sol supuso que era pasado el medio día cuando finalmente, desembocaron en una especie de claro con una pequeña laguna frente a una cueva.

- Sara Fénix Parker –dijo una voz ceremoniosamente.

- Ashok Sarji Akbar –dijo Sara con una reverencia.

Al lado de la cueva estaba el mismo hombre que tantos años antes había sido su novio. Los años no parecían haber pasado por él, aunque su expresión era aún más seria y lejana que antes.

- Es un honor verte de nuevo.

- Veo que terminaste la contemplación.

Ash sonrió y se inclinó brevemente.

- ¿Tú sabías que esto pasaría? –dijo Sara en tono de reproche- ¿Sabías que tendría una hija y no moriría?

- Sabía que nos veríamos de nuevo –dijo Ash lentamente.

- Pues... aquí estoy. Dispuesta a hacer lo que el destino desea.

- En ese caso, te escucho.

- ¿No eres tú quien tiene que hablar?

Ash sonrió.

- Ven y siéntate conmigo.

Sara se acercó. En el interior de la cueva había un gran caldero en el que algún extraño brebaje se cocía lentamente. Se sentó sobre una gran piedra.

- Tú conocías la profecía ¿verdad? –lo interrogó Sara- ¿sabías de lo de la sangre y la Emperatriz de las Fénix?

- Sí –dijo Ash- lo sabía desde antes de conocerte.

- Igual que Dumbledore... – dijo Sara con ese deje de disgusto que no había perdido.

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Sara- ¿por qué ustedes lo sabían y yo no?

- Tú no podías saberlo, porque intentarías cambiarlo. El destino y el azar no se llevan bien. El destino no se abandona a este último. Un hombre debía conocer la profecía, y ese era Dumbledore, pero como sabes él trató de sacar provecho de ello.

- Evitando que Sirius y yo nos acercásemos – intervino Sara con resentimiento.

- La sangre Black representaba un riesgo hasta lo que él podía saber – asintió Ash.

- No trates de justificarlo –dijo Sara mirándolo con furia.

- No lo hago. Me justifico a mi. Como Dumbledore no era un confidente fiable ya, se buscó a un nuevo confidente, un sabio que no cometiese sus mismos errores, un hombre aparte de la raza humana prácticamente.

- Tú.

- El elegido fui yo –dijo Ash con una sonrisa- mi destino siempre había estado ligado a ti, pero ahora el lazo fue mayor. Había otra parte de la profecía que Dumbledore no conocía, y que los fénix querían revelar.

- ¿Los fénix? –Sara lo miró con el ceño fruncido- ¿quieres decir..?

- Tus antecesores, los fénix superiores que no se mezclaron con los humanos y que aún velan el destino de sus poderes en la Tierra.

- ¿Ellos enviaron el ave? –preguntó Sara al tiempo que señalaba al fénix que la había llevado.

- Sí. Las aves fénix son sus sirvientes entre los magos.

- ¿Por eso Dumbledore tiene un ave fénix?

- Sí, Dumbledore es útil en algunas cosas y está ligado al destino de los fénix de cualquier manera. Las aves fénix son símbolos de relación entre magos y fénix.

- Pero te estás desviando del tema...

- Cierto. Los fénix me encontraron en el ISCI (o mejor dicho, me llevaron con ellos) y se me reveló la primera parte de tu destino, la profecía de la Hija del Infortunio.

- "Oh tu hija del infortunio..." – empezó a recitar Sara.

- Esa misma. Después te conocí, y tras tu vuelta a Inglaterra se me reveló la crucial decisión que debías tomar, y sin poder intervenir directamente para no incurrir en el mismo error que Dumbledore viajé a buscarte, a prevenirte, pero no me escuchaste. No hablaste, la oportunidad pasó, y llegó la hora de la verdad.

- Y me uní a Voldemort –dijo Sara con un deje de nostalgia y enfado consigo misma-Fue una tontería. Todos estos años lo he pensado, habían tantas otras cosas que podrían haber ocurrido, si yo no hubiera...

- No te tortures con ello –la interrumpió Ash- En ese momento, en esta historia, era lo único posible después de que dejaste ir la oportunidad de entregar tu corazón para salvarlo.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál era la profecía?

- Tú la conoces Sara –le dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

- ¿La de los centauros?

- Fieles instrumentos del destino –asintió Ash- los Fénix querían que alguien la conociera aun antes de que el destino quisiera revelarla.

- Sí, la conozco. Pero ¿de qué te sirvió conocerla?

- Para aconsejarte. Y para lo que vamos a hacer ahora y lo que he hecho estos años.

- Pero no seguí el consejo.

- No tenías porque hacerlo, solo si querías.

- Pero...- Sara se cayó, el destino siempre le daba dolor de cabeza.

- Tú por tu parte conoces aún más revelaciones...

- Sí –Sara recordó la revelación dentro de la mente del chico Potter y de Neville.

- ¿Has vivido bajo ellas? –preguntó Ash- ¿has obedecido esta vez la voz del destino?

- Sí. Y de lo que me ha servido –los ojos de Sara se llenaron de lágrimas y dijo con mucho dolor y resentimiento- él está muerto.

- Sangre que en lo lejano te espera... – recitó Ash una parte de la Profecía. Ahora tenía sentido para Sara.

- ¿Y eso es un consuelo? – Sara se limpió las lágrimas con furia.

- Sí, lo es.

- ¡Yo ya hice mi parte! –gritó Sara sin contener ya ni las lágrimas ni la frustración- ¡Que Sara haga la suya! ¡Quiero irme ya! ¡¿Por qué no puedo ir con Sirius y dejar esto atrás de una vez por todas?!

- Porque no has terminado tu parte –respondió Ash con calma.

- Sara puede hacerlo sola –dijo la mujer negando en voz baja.

- Sabes muy buen que no estarías aquí si fuera así. La profecía lo dice.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Sara se levantó con violencia - bueno, di lo que tengo que decir para acabar esto pronto.

- No –Ash se dirigió a la cueva- primero tienes que desahogarte, llora Sara, ahora que tienes oportunidad. Esto aún no está listo y después lo necesitarás.

Ash entró a la cueva y agregó unas hierbas a la poción.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

- ¡Papá, papá no! ¡No eres tu! ¡Es ella! ¡Draco! ¡Detente!

Sara abrió los ojos de repente. Estaba quieta. Todo el dolor había desaparecido de ella. Pero aquello no estaba bien... Se incorporó lentamente. No podía sentir nada, ni sus pies, ni sus manos... ¿Dónde estaba aquel dolor que había estado lacerando su cuerpo segundos antes? ¿Y aquella locura de no saber ya que era real y que no? Bueno, esta última no había terminado del todo, porque no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba.

Se encontraba recostada en el vacío, en el centro de lo que parecía una habitación circular, aunque en realidad era más que una impresión que esta era su forma que una certeza, porque no podía ver paredes hacia ningún lado. Una clara y suave luz arrancaba destellos azulados del lugar, y pudo ver que esta luz provenía de lo que parecía ser un muro de una consistencia muy extraña, que parecía formado por pequeñas llamas azules.

- ¿Dónde estoy? –pensó Sara, y para su asombro su voz resonó en el lugar. De repente lo entendió. No estaba dentro de ella.

- Estás en casa –respondió una voz.

Sara miró a su alrededor sobresaltada. No le gustaba nada estar ahí sola, sin poderes, con esa sensación de inmaterialidad tan extraña y con una voz que no sabía de donde salía.

- ¿Quién es? –preguntó Sara tratando de mantener la calma.

- Somos –remarcó otra voz- los fénix.

- ¿Los fénix? –preguntó Sara sin comprender- no querrás decir los fénix superiores ¿verdad?

- Tus antepasados –dijo una tercera voz- Los primeros, los originales, los verdaderos. Los únicos que quedamos que no cedimos frente al encanto de los humanos y no nos mezclamos con ellos.

- ¿Dónde están? –preguntó Sara al tiempo que se preguntaba si no era otro truco de Bellatrix- ¿Por qué no puedo verlos?

- No somos otro juego mental de Bellatrix Black – respondió otra voz y Sara se sorprendió de nuevo, no recordaba haber expresado su duda en voz alta- y no puedes vernos porque no hemos adoptado nuestra forma visible, de la misma manera que no vemos de ti más que la proyección de tu mente de tu persona.

- Deberíamos materializarnos –propuso la primera voz.

- Juramos no volver a materializarnos completamente –replicó la segunda voz- para no caer de nuevo en el juego de los humanos.

- Pero al menos en nuestras formas visibles –insistió la voz- la chica está en un trance horrible, debemos ser buenos con ella.

- No debería ser solo una chica –dijo otra voz con resentimiento- pero tienes razón.

Sara vio con asombro como aparecían ante ella unas diez siluetas no muy definidas de fuego, que contrastaban con la fría luz azul del lugar.

- Son criaturas de fuego –dijo Sara- ¿cómo se mezclaron con nosotros?

- Cuidado niña – dijo la misma voz que Sara reconoció como quien se había quejado de que ella fuera solo una chica, y era la figura que tenía más a su izquierda- tú no eres una de ellos.

- Nuestra naturaleza cedió ante la fascinación de los humanos – explicó la voz comprensiva, que Sara ubicó en la silueta frente a ella- y los nuestros se materializaron y se mezclaron entre ellos. Así se forjó el destino de nuestras especies, que está por cumplirse. Surgimos para proteger la magia del fuego, pero al mezclarnos con los humanos unimos nuestros destinos, y así se forjó tu destino, y el de tu raza.

- El destino final – prosiguió el que estaba a su lado- está en manos de la Emperatriz, la última de aquellas en las que dos naturalezas se han conjugado en una. La última de las tuyas. Así lo dice el fuego.

La figura hizo un ademán con su brazo izquierdo y unas letras de fuego se escribieron en el aire cerrando un círculo alrededor de Sara.

_"Eres tú la Emperatriz de las fénix,_

_la más grande y poderosa._

_La esencia, el principio y el final._

_Quien inclinará en el momento supremo la balanza del bien y del mal._

_Tu pasado fue escrito con tinta de sangre y lágrimas de sal._

_Tu destino forjado por el infortunio, la astucia y el mal._

_El momento se aproxima, se cierne sobre ti el destino final._

_Devolverás el fuego a la flor,_

_entre tus dos naturalezas elegirás_

_y de tu vientre nacerá la elegida para un nuevo destino forjar"_

Sara leyó rápidamente y luego retrocedió un poco.

- ¿Yo? – preguntó leyendo de nuevo el inicio de aquellas palabras.

- Sí Sara Fénix Black. Tú eres la Emperatriz de las Fénix. El día se acerca, la hora final se aproxima rápidamente y debes estar lista para enfrentarla.

- Pero... –trató de replicar Sara- no estoy lista.

- Por eso dije que no debías ser solo una niña. Alguien interfirió en el curso del destino y lo desequilibró todo. No queremos que vayas con desventaja, después de todo, inclinarás la balanza tanto para los humanos, como para nosotros.

- No eres una niña cualquiera. Eres una Black. Eres una fénix. Eres la Emperatriz. Puedes hacerlo. Y no estás sola.

- ¿Y que hay de mi madre? –preguntó Sara con furia recordando que hace pocos minutos había descubierto que estaba viva.

- Ella también tiene su misión – le respondió otra de las voces que aún no había hablado- la Hija del Infortunio conoce las profecías y sabe lo que debe hacer.

- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué debe ella saber estas cosas? ¡Para que se lo han dicho a ella!

- No fuimos nosotros sino el destino quien le dijo lo que sabe –prosiguió la misma voz- Los centauros son criaturas mensajeras del destino, y tu madre es el arma favorita de este último. Lo que sabe gracias a nosotros es porque ella necesitaba entender. A ti te queda aún mucho que aprender en carne propia.

- ¿Y no necesito yo entender? ¿Entender porqué el destino elige como arma favorita a una asesina como ella?

- Lo entenderás, Emperatriz, en el momento que te des cuenta de que no todo lo que sabes es verdad, no todo lo que crees es cierto, no todo lo que odias merece tu odio.

Sara encaró a la figura que defendía la posición de su madre.

- ¿Cómo puede defenderla? Con todo lo que ella hizo...

- Tú no sabes todo lo que ella hizo –la cortó aquel fénix- ni porqué lo hizo. Hubo un desequilibrio, ya lo oíste, y las tablas del fuego debían cumplirse.

- ¿Y que hay de mi padre? –dijo Sara- ¿tenía que morir? ¿Era su destino morir a manos de Bellatrix? ¿Justifican todo con el destino?

- Tu padre es un gran hombre. Sin él nada de esto hubiese podido ocurrir. Y de él depende gran parte de lo que suceda.

- Está muerto –dijo Sara cortante- no hablen de él como si aún estuviera aquí.

- ¿Dónde es aquí Emperatriz? ¿Dónde estamos?

Sara se calló. ¿Dónde estaba? No estaba en un espacio físico conocido. No era eso Londres, Inglaterra.

- ¿Estamos en mi mente?

- No. Tu mente está con nosotros.

- ¿Y mi padre? ¿Quieren decir que está en algún lugar?

- Mira – los fénix se apartaron y Sara avanzó sin estar muy segura de porqué a ese muro de llamas azules que empezaba a adquirir el aspecto de un líquido muy claro, su superficie parecía más bien hielo pulido de cerca. Sara vio como su reflejo que se veía borroso en él cambió de repente, y el muro se convirtió en una especie de ventana al vacío. Y ahí estaba un hombre de cabellos largos y negros, unos profundos ojos azules y una sonrisa divina, quien parecía esperar algo impaciente...

- ¿Papá?

- No puede verte ni oírte – le dijo la voz más comprensiva- no aún. Cuando cumplas el destino y devuelvas el fuego a la flor se te concederá una vida, ya sea por renunciar a la inmortalidad o por aferrarte a ella.

- ¿Y cómo devolveré el fuego a la flor? –preguntó Sara precipitadamente al tiempo que ponía ambas manos en la cálida superficie y acercaba su rostro tratando de atravesar el espacio que la separaba de él.

- Cuando cumplas el destino final el poder de los fénix se retirará para siempre de la Tierra de los Humanos, y volverá a su origen. Ella a cambio cambiará tu naturaleza, y te hará ese regalo, Emperatriz.

- Él parece esperar algo –dijo Sara sin apartar la vista de su padre, su verdadero padre, no una ilusión, no una fotografía. Era él aunque no pudiera sentirlo, ni olerlo, ni tocarlo. Aunque él no supiera que ella existía y lo estaba observando- ¿por qué?

- Espera a...

- El desequilibrio que hubo – interrumpió una voz- afectó el destino tanto de tu madre como tu padre. Él está muerto Emperatriz. Si hubiese estado vivo tendría un gran papel en la historia, pero no es así. Él no está. Tanto tu como tu madre tienen que aprender a vivir con eso.

Sara no le puso mucha atención.

- Pero él se ve... feliz.

- Casi –dijo la voz comprensiva- es libre de nuevo.

- Pero le falta algo…– volvió a intervenir la voz que había sido interrumpida momentos antes.

- Y ese alguien que dicen que es el culpable del desequilibrio, ¿es Dumbledore? –preguntó Sara interrumpiendo le parecía al que había defendido a su madre.

Los fénix callaron, pero Sara creyó notar un sonido satisfactorio del fénix más a su izquierda. La imagen de su padre se hizo borrosa hasta que desapareció del todo. Sara se alejó lentamente, como si esperara que de repente reapareciera. Decidió cambiar de tema. Lo que le faltaba, que los fénix defendieran a su madre y dijeran que su padre tenía que estar muerto por culpa del error seguramente de Dumbledore. Quería terminar de entender lo que había leído. Lo que había dicho el fuego sobre ella.

- ¿Y que es eso de las dos naturalezas?

- Dicho está que serás la última de doble naturaleza, debes elegir que naturaleza vas a seguir. Cuando el fuego vuelva a la flor, decidirás si te unirás a la naturaleza mortal humana de tu padre, o a nuestra naturaleza inmortal de los fénix.

- ¿Elegir? ¿Ser mortal o inmortal?

Sara en definitiva no se esperaba eso. No supo que decir ni que preguntar en ese momento.

- La elección deberás tomarla hasta después de que cumplas el destino, así que tiene aún tiempo para hacerla. Eres una chica lista, vas a salir de esto. Sólo queremos darte unos consejos.

- Tienes que confiar más en tu corazón.

- Yo confío en mi misma –dijo Sara- y en mis amigos.

- No debes tenerle miedo a sentir.

- Yo no tengo miedo de... – Sara se cayó de repente pero sus pensamientos siguieron en voz alta- Draco.

- Tienes que enfrentar tus miedos.

La imagen mental de un boggart después de la sesión de AD volvió a Sara.

- Y tienes que abrir tu mente a la verdad, sea cual esta sea.

- Y confiar...

- Confiar –repitió otra voz aún más lejana, la misma del defensor de su madre.

- Ahora debes volver a tu cuerpo humano –le apremió la voz protectora- debes luchar contra la locura, no puedes dejar que Bellatrix haya ganado esta batalla. Abre los ojos y sigue luchando para cumplir el destino. Ya sabes lo que te espera después.

Sara miró con anhelo la pared de fuego y asintió. Las siluetas empezaron a disiparse.

- Solo recuéstate y cierra los ojos Sara. Todo estará bien.

Sara sintió que el sueño se apoderaba de ella y cerró los ojos al sentirse caer.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

¿Qué les pareció? ¡¡¡¡¡Espero sus comentarios con ansias!!!!!

Para todas las que preguntan con Sirius, pues… espero que hayan quedado claras las palabras de los fénix con respecto a él. Sara Black ya lo vio de verdad… Sirius es la esencia de esta historia en muchos aspectos, así que estará presente a lo largo de todo el relato de una u otra forma.

Sobre los Altos fénix quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración. Cuando Ash habló con ellos veía solo sombras y no podía saber cual hablaba. Sara los ve distinto y puede distinguir cuál habla debido a que comparte parte de su naturaleza con ellos.

Ahora, contesto sus reviews!!!

Aiosami: ¡Hola! ¡Qué bien que estés de vuelta! CAP47: a mi tampoco me gustó que Snape no la ayudara, pero bien pensado no podía y no querría hacerlo. Bueno, lo de las posesiones era factible, pero como viste más adelante había una sorpresiva explicación para el ataque. CAP48: claro que no era Draco, me sorprendió que la gente dudara de él. ¿Winky? Es la teoría más original de las que me dijeron. CAP49: Sí, lo de la rata era una sorpresita… Sirius nunca dejó de pensar en Sara, ya lo verás. Los Longbottom sí le hicieron caso en esconder a Neville, pero no les dio tiempo de huir, eso fue todo. A mí también me da rabia Dumbledore. CAP50: Si tienes presentes las profecías puedes irlas entendiendo a lo largo de la historia, aunque hay cosas que sí pueden captarse la primera vez… creo. CAP51: Es que Dumbledore es el culpable de muchas cosas. Supongo que no tenía la intención de que esas cosas pasaran, pero pasaron por su culpa. Me alegra saber que todavía la historia te mueve tanto. Sara Parker es mi personaje favorito de los que he hecho, en eso coincidimos, y Arya también está muy alto en mis aprecios. La magia entre Sara y Sirius y Sara y Draco surge por si misma, es poco lo que hago yo al respecto más que darle forma en palabras. CAP52: siempre he creído que Sirius es un hombre de emociones muy fuertes y apasionadas, y sobre todo, fieles. Una vez que ha puesto su corazón en algo está dispuesto a todo por ello. Harry y James son el mejor ejemplo de ello. Por eso considero sus sentimientos tan profundos y trato de que irradien esa energía y ese amor por Sara Parker. A final de cuentas me gustó mucho como quedó el personaje de Narcisa en la historia, fue evolucionando con ella y quedó en esto. En cuanto a su maternidad no se ve mucho porque como ya viste más adelante, Sara renunció a sus derechos como madre para proteger a su hija de ella misma. CAP53: ¡Sal del schok! Ahí estaba la explicación de lo de los poderes, sí, Sara Parker está viva. Es mi personaje favorito, no podía matarla… Ya en los capítulos siguientes se contestó donde estaban ellos, en cuanto a Sirius… no puedo decírtelo. Los trasladores llevan a Grimmauld Place, así que por eso Draco está ahí ahora. CAP54: espero que no sean muchas más dudas. Parece que Sara P se hizo de rogar… aunque ya apareció un poco en el chap anterior. CAP55: Esa parte donde Sara se da cuenta es muy triste, supongo que todos nos ponemos en su lugar al recordar cuando vimos que JK lo mató… ¡No te arranques los pelos! Ya seguí y semana a semana verás lo que pasa. ¿Verá a Snape? ¿Tú que crees? Remus… también tendrá algo que decir, pero otros problemas que atender también. ¿Hablarán? ¡Hay que seguir leyendo para saberlo! Sirius estará presente en toda la historia, pero no sé si de la forma que quieres…

Ale Black: CAP54: ¡Hola! Gracias por los halagos, me alegra que te guste la historia tanto. Espero que la sigas y de ves en cuando me dejes un review, que hacen ilusión. Me gusta tu nick. Bye.

Amsp14: CAP52: ¡Hola! Que bien que te pusieras al día al fin. No creo que te pase por tantos capítulos de nuevo. Sí, a mi también me gusta mucho esta parte. CAP53: ¡Hola! Ya casi termino la quinta, pero no parece haberte rendido horas de buena lectura… ¡Te lo leíste en un momento! Esa chica es mía tendrá que esperar a las encuestas… CAP54: no están tan difíciles… claro, como yo las hice no se me enredan…CAP55: ¡Hola! También me parece maravilloso que tu estés tan cerca de una celebración… Genial. Nos vemos.

Andrea: CAP54: Calro que esto no te lo había dado a leer porque lo inventé un día de estos, lo escribí y lo subí. Aun no lo considero necesario para la historia, fue sólo un pequeño regalo de explicación por los 500 reviews. Ya tengo los chaps que siguen listos, cuando nos veamos te los paso, ¿de acuerdo? A veces ni yo me los imagino dorados, no problem

Angie Crowe: CAP53: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Tienes razón, este es el mayor giro de la historia. Siempre que Voldemort aparece se explican muchas cosas y se enredan más el resto, ¿no lo has notado? Espero que te guste como sigue la quinta parte.

Ariadna Creta: CAP53: La conexión aún funciona por más que Dumbledore dijera que tenía que desaparecer. No he visto esa peli de Jodie Foster, pero desde que Snape le explicó a Sara lo de las alucinaciones de Bellatrix un montón de capítulos atrás tenía planeada esta escena. ¿Por qué crees que esta historia es un PG13 si ni escenas de sexo tiene? No iba a poner esas advertencias, habrían arruinado la tortura… Lo de la ley del poder también lo he tenido presente siempre. Pues no sé si Dumbledore SABIA que la encontraría, pero sabía que él quería buscarla. Me alegra que te gustara, y ahora a disfrutar de Sara Parker en el presente! CAP55 Extrañamente no he tenido noticias de tu amiga, espero que no haya tratado de contactarme el día que andaba de paseo, porque fui a un volcán donde no tenía señal. Sí, lo más terrible para Sara P es saber que Sirius no está, dudo que en algún momento se recupere totalmente de eso. Me alegra que te caiga mejor Sara Black. Nos vemos.

Bella Blackvad: ¡Hola! CAP53: ¡Sí! ¡Está viva! Tenía que dejarlo ahí, que sino de la impresión después no seguían leyendo… Me alegra haber llenado tus expectativas y sorprenderte. Sara se mantuvo oculta de su hija por todo lo que piensa al final del capítulo, no quiere contaminarla con su alma y asegurarse de que esté del lado del bien. Espero que realmente haya estado bien explicado lo del poder. Pues resulta que sí es mortal… ya veremos como resuelve eso. ¿A que no era tan mala madre SaraP? ¡Nos vemos! CAP54: el one shot va despacio, porque como estoy escribiendo ya el final de esta historia tengo las neuronas concentradas en esto, además de que entro a trabajar el lunes. Me alegra que te gustara la celebración y te aclarara alguna duda. El pupilo aparece el próximo capítulo. Espero no haber creado demasiada confusión, al menos que no pueda aclararse en este y el próximo chap.

Dani: CAP55 ¡Hola! Que dicha que estés de vuelta. Me alegra que te guste como va la historia, y gracias por las felicitaciones. Espero que te guste como sigue. Besos para tu también.

Hermy: CAP53: me alegra que te guste, espero que hayas pasado bien las fiestas. Bye.

Julieta BlackPotter: CAP53: ¡Hola! Pues sí, sigue viva, y como has visto en estos chaps estaba en la India, el último tiempo en el desierto de Thar (existe de verdad, tomo los nombres de lugares de un atlas siempre). La gran pregunta… el encuento se acerca, ya veremos que pasa. ¿Ash? También lo hemos visto y lo veremos de nuevo. CAP55: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustara, sí, en esta parte de la historia hay mucha acción, y el encuentro se acerca cada vez más, ¿a que crea expectativa? No te preocupes, este final es bastante extenso. Mi compu se está portando mejor, pero me ofrecieron un trabajo y aparentemente empiezo el lunes, así que no sé que tan rápido siga las otras historias. Bye.

Kaos Black: CAP53: ¡Bienvenida a la historia! Sirius Black es el mejor, eres de las mías. Me alegro que te animaras a leer mi historia a pesar de la gran cantidad de capítulos. Me conmueve que mi historia te haya tocado tanto. Sé que estas fechas no son fáciles para muchas personas, así que me hace sentir muy bien el poder haber ayudado a una de ellas con mi trabajo. Gracias por tus alabanzas, significan mucho para mí. Besos para ti en España también. Yo soy super fan de Ale también y me encanta esa canción, así que me alegra que te gustara. CAP54 que mal que no te dejara leer el capítulo… Espero no haberte creado muchísimas más dudas… cualquier cosa pregunta, sobretodo si después de los dos capítulos que sigue aún estás con dudas.

La hija del viento: CAP55 veo que esa línea humorística les gustó mucho! No te pongas melancólica todavía, la quinta parte no es precisamente corta después de todo, aunque yo si estoy melancólica porque ya casi termino de escribirla…

Lady Kenobi: CAP53 Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y felicidades por haber estado tan segura de que Sara estaba viva. Quiero demasiado ese personaje para deshacerme de ella así. CAP54: la profecía es a lo que más caso debes hacerlo, así que tu duda tal vez no sea tal… pero no te preocupes, el próximo capítulo se dice quien es la emperatriz, y lo de Sara Parker se refiere a que ella no podría heredar por así decirlo los poderes de la Emperatriz, son sólo de ella y nadie más puede usarlos.

Laurana Malfoy Rin: CAP52: ¡Que bien que volvieras! Tranquila, sé lo que es que la compu esté mala, por dichas estás de vuelta con reviews… ¡e historias! No sé si ya te dejé review, pero A los 17 estuvo simplemente GENIAL!!!!!CAP53: Me alegra que igual te pareciera estremecedora la parte donde se revela la verdad sobre Sara P, felicidades de nuevo por ser la primera en adivinarlo. ¡Sí, Ana al fin siguió!CAP54: ¿Ya averiguaste quien es el pupilo? Más pistas no podía darte. Sale en el próximo capítulo, así que tranquila. CAP55 Me alegra que te gustara el final, fue Holst el elegido, como viste el llega a decirle al Señor Oscuro una noticia… A mi me pasa igual, te aseguro que cuando lea el sexto libro iré como una bala buscando todos los lugares donde lo nombren.

Leo Black Le fay: ¡Hola wapa! CAP53: ¿Familia feliz? Dudo que esa descripción calce dentro de esta historia… Pues sí, las historias se alcanzaron… y ahora tienen que cerrarse. ¡Nos vemos!

Licon: CAP54: ¿Revivir a Sirius? El sueño dorado de todas… Trata de dejar el review después de hacer log in para entrar a tu historia. CAP 55: ¡Hola! A mi también me da lástima SaraP, pero así es el personaje. Por algo se llama la hija del infortunio. No creo que termines en depresión, tal vez siempre hay una oportunidad para ser feliz… Me alegra que te gustara.

Loly: CAP53: ¡Hola! ¡Perdona por no darte la bienvenida antes! Gracias por leer la historia, sé como quedan los ojos después de leer la historia, lo he hecho a veces para seguir escribiendo. No te preocupes por esperar la continuación, en esta historia no suelo atrasarme mucho. ¡Ahora sí que me hiciste ruborizarme! Trato de no dejar cabos sueltos, pero no sé que tan bien quede al final, y JK… bueno, si ella no hubiera inventado este mundo no podríamos escribir los ff, pero entiendo lo que dices, a mi también me deja ? muchas veces. No me considero una experta, pero JK tiene muchos detalles sueltos que de momento pueden interpretarse de muchas maneras. Yo también he leído los libros varias veces, excepto el quinto, que sólo lo he leído dos veces, y no puedo ni verlo mucho rato sin sentir el nudo en la garganta por, por… bueno, tú sabes por qué. ¿Tienes la idea sobre la historia que ibas a hacer de la hija de Sirius? ¡Hazla! Sería muy interesante, además, tal vez sería una niña más normal, porque la vida de esta pobre es una desgracia, y su madre le roba mucha cámara. Yo había pensando una en la que Sara Black aparecía y conocía a Sirius, pero luego JK decidió… sacarlo del mundo físico, y surgió esta otra. Gracias por tu review, espero que sigas por aquí.

S. Lily Potter: CAP53: ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado y te haya emocionado tanto! Pues sí, aparentemente nada es lo que parece… Pues sí, tienes razón con los apellidos, pero con suerte para ellos (y para mí), sólo usan un apellido… Además, hubo una época en que se casaban entre primos… de hecho había familias que no se mezclaban con otras. Aunque yo no me casaría con un primo… CAP55 espero que tus dudas se vayan aclarando con los próximos capítulos. Gracias por el review.

Seika: CAP53: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustara y siempre haberte sorprendido en cierta forma, pero era hora del giro… y ahora esperar a ver que pasa.

Strega-in-progress: CAP53: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado, el encuentro se dará, un poco de paciencia… ¿Te sorprendí? ¡Esa era la idea! Ahora la historia de su mayor giro y entramos a la parte final… espero que te guste.

Trixi Black: CAP53: ¡Hola! Primero que nada lemento mucho no haberte mandado nada antes, pero es que no había leído los reviews y luego la compu estaba mala… toda la tragedia, además, estaban en revisión y corrección. Espero poder mandártelos este finde, pero no creo que puedas leerlos si te vas el 16! ¿Son unos 8 chaps no? Eres la primera que me habla de la tortura de Bellatrix, así es ella, a mi me dolió mucho escribir esa parte, iba a ser peor, pero no me atreví a escribirlo. Me gustaría verte por el MSN también, pero mi hermana está usando mucho la compu, así que no sé si podré. Nos vemos, ¡disfruta tus vacaciones!

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Nos vemos la otra semana y deséenme suerte en el trabajo!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sara Fénix Black.


	57. El Sabio, el Arma Letal y la Emperatriz

Disclaimer: los personajes pertencen a JK Rowling, Warner Brothers y empresas asociadas. El nombre Ashok Sarji Akbar fue extraído del libro pabellones lejanos de M.M. Kaye.

Hola a todos!!!!!!!

Perdón por haber durado tanto en contestar, he estado muy ocupada estos días. Espero que estén muy bien.

El capítulo de hoy es muy especial e importante porque conocemos al pupilo de Ash y se explican muchas cosas que son y serán importantes para la historia.

Gracias por sus comentarios, contesto los reviews al final. Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi hermanita que está enferma.

Los dejo con el capítulo, ¡pónganle mucha atención!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_El Sabio, el Arma Letal y la Emperatriz_**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"No hay nada seguro entre el cielo y la tierra, excepto lo que se ha escrito de una en la otra._

_Las tablas del fuego bien deben ser leídas._

_El sabio hablará por última vez antes del final_

_Y te dará lo que es tuyo de vuelta"_

_(Fragmento de la profecía de los centauros)_

Sara miraba al lago con los ojos aún llorosos, pero no veía su reflejo en el agua, su mirada estaba en el pasado, en los preciosos momentos que ella había vivido con el amor de su vida, con aquel por quien lo había sacrificado todo y ya no estaba, con Sirius Black...

- Sara...

- ¿Sí, Ash?

- Él se fue.

- Ya lo sé.

- Pero no lo has perdido... Lo verás de nuevo, cuando esto termine... Ahora debes concentrarte en que esto termine bien. Y en lo que te queda de él aquí.

- Sara...

- Sara Fénix Black. La Emperatriz de las fénix que en estos momentos está recibiendo de los Altos Fénix sus poderes.

Sara lo miró asombrada.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A que es hora.

- Pero ella no está lista –dijo Sara asombrada- yo no hice la última evolución hasta estar cerca de los veinte.

- No, no lo está –dijo Ash- pero ya no queda tiempo.

- Aún es una niña –dijo Sara en tono soñador- Me gustaría verla, saber que fue en realidad de ella. ¿Tú sabes todo lo que hice?

- Sí.

- ¿Estuvo bien? ¿Funcionó? –preguntó Sara dudosa.

- Pronto lo sabremos. Pero mientras tu hija recibe lo que necesita para estar lista, tú también debes recibirlo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Debo devolverte lo que es tuyo.

Sara recordó la profecía.

- Ten- Ash tomó una copa y la llenó con el contenido de la poción que estaba haciendo- bébelo.

- Pero Ash...

- Sabes que yo nunca te haría daño.

Sara tomó la copa y bebió el contenido de un trago. Sintió una sensación que no era nueva, pero que era horrible: la misma que cuando había recibido el Avada Kedavra hace muchos años. Gritó y sintió como el fuego la envolvía. Pronto se vio en el suelo desfallecida.

Ash la ayudó a levantarse. Sara se alejó de él.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? –reclamó furiosa- ¿eso era veneno, no? ¡Soy mortal ahora!

- Sólo te daba lo que es tuyo de vuelta –dijo Ash como si Sara la preguntara porqué había cambiado una roca de lugar.

- ¡¿Matándome?! –Sara respiraba agitada.

- Haciéndote renacer de tus cenizas... –dijo Ash de nuevo con tono solemne. Sara lo miró sin comprender. El indio la acercó al lago. La chica vio su reflejo sin creerlo.

- Pero... ¿cómo lo hiciste? –dijo Sara sin creerlo al tiempo que acariciaba la piel de su rostro, nuevamente lisa y sana- ¡Me veo igual que cuando tenía 20 años!

- Necesitarás todas tus armas para lo que te espera –dijo Ash- pero sobre todo Sara y tú necesitan sus poderes. Ambas.

- Pero, no lo entiendo.

- Tú y Sara se habían estado repartiendo el mismo poder. Cuando ella se debilitaba el poder venía a ti y cuando ella se hacía fuerte lo recuperaba. Eso sucedió porque tú no completaste el traspaso de poder. Supongo que recuerdas cuando la apuñalaste, recién nacida. En ese momento le pasaste tus poderes para que sanara, ¿recuerdas? Ella casi muere porque los poderes te tenían a ti (y sabían que no podían perderte por tu inmortalidad) y ella aún no era capaz de tenerlos, no lo sería hasta los cinco años. Pero al darle los poderes y quitárselos después empezaste ese juego, ya que ella no murió pero agonizó. Luego cuando ella cumplió los cinco años tenías que habérselos pasado definitivamente muriendo, pero no moriste, y conservaste una nota muy pequeña, casi imperceptible, pero real, de poderes mágicos. Al conservar tus poderes mágicos conservaste una parte de tu poder, aunque fuera muy pequeña. No terminaste de morir.

- ¿Quieres decir que debía morir para que Sara tomara del todo mis poderes?

- Sí, pero al renacer tú conservarías los tuyos. El poder ya había sido dividido una vez, lo que lo debilita y lo expone a una nueva división. Por supuesto, que cuando vuelva a reunirse lo hará con una intensidad tal que nadie habría sido capaz de imaginar. Al beber este veneno te he hecho completar el ciclo, has muerto, y los poderes que debías heredarle han ido a Sara, pero al no morir una parte se queda contigo. El poder ha sido dividido una vez más.

- ¡Eso quiere decir que Sara tiene la mitad de la mitad del poder de los fénix!

- No – la corrigió Ash- el poder de las Fénix evoluciona en cada generación. Tú tuviste una evolución de poder asombrosa que creó una conexión sin igual entre Sirius y tú. Ahora bien, la evolución que sufrirá Sara es mil veces mayor. Será una mega evolución.

- ¿Y yo tengo los mismos poderes de antes?

- Se puede decir –dijo Ash sonriendo- mientras los fénix te los presten, claro está.

- Cuando esto termine me los quitarán –dijo Sara como si fuera obvio- volveré a estar como estos últimos años: una muggle con pasado mágico, una squib.

Ash sonrió enigmáticamente. No podía revelarle más sobre ello.

- ¿Qué vas hacer ahora? –le preguntó Ash serio, cambiando de tema.

- No lo sé –dijo Sara con un suspiro- Sirius muerto, mi hija con una super evolución y el tiempo se acaba…

- Solo un consejo. Ya te lo di una vez, y te lo repito más claramente: sigue tu corazón– dijo Ash.

- Yo no tengo corazón –dijo Sara con un suspiro.

- Si que lo tienes. Dolido, herido, desgarrado, pero tu corazón, al fin y al cabo. Es hora que sigas el camino que interrumpiste hace quince años.

- No quiero hacerlo –dijo Sara lentamente- pero no tengo opción. Debo volver con Lord Voldemort.

- ¿Por qué no pruebas con él? Estaría dispuesto a escucharte ahora.

- No. Ya tuvo varias veces la oportunidad. Empecé esto sin él –dijo Sara firmemente- acabaré esto sin él. De por si, ya tiene a Sara de su lado.

- Por más Black que Sara sea, sigue siendo tu hija -le dijo Ash a modo de alarma.

- No puedo volver del lado de Dumbledore –dijo Sara negando- hace diecinueve años tomé esa decisión, no puedo echarme atrás ahora. Tenía dos opciones cuando supe quien era Sara: podía criar yo a la Emperatriz de las Fénix, o debía alejarme de ella para no contaminarla. Cuando casi la mato entendí que yo estaba contaminada por la maldad de Voldemort pues estuve demasiado tiempo con él. Por eso me alejé de Sara, por eso la dejé sola. Si mis planes funcionaron ella debe odiarme ahora, y si realmente el tiempo se acaba, no hay tiempo para arreglar diferencias madre-hija. No, será más fácil para ella conmigo en el otro bando.

- ¿Para ella o para ti? Tal vez debas decirle a ella la verdad sobre ti. Sobre su madre. Mira Sara: en el momento final lo sentirás dentro de ti, sabrás que es lo correcto, sabrás si la verdad debe salir a la luz.

Sara ignoró el comentario.

- Además, hace mucho tiempo entendí también que la destrucción del movimiento de Voldemort tenía que venir de dentro de este. Seré mucho más útil dentro que fuera.

- ¿Y crees que Voldemort te recibirá de vuelta?

- Ya lo ha hecho –dijo Sara extrañada de la pregunta de Ash, quien se suponía que ya lo sabía- Voldemort no es alguien que se pueda engañar, pero si lo logras, lo engañaste para siempre, porque no contempla la posibilidad de haberse equivocado.

- Yo que tú no estaría tan segura –dijo Ash negando lentamente- su caída debe haberlo hecho recapacitar mucho.

- De cualquier manera –dijo Sara- es así como debe ser. Debo volver con él. Más ahora que he recuperado mis poderes estoy nuevamente ligada a él. ¿No podía ser la vida más complicada?

- Si la vida fuera fácil sería muy aburrida. Lo que hace la vida interesante son los nuevos retos. –dijo Ash con una sonrisa. Era uno de las tantas frases que había aprendido a lo largo de su vida.

- Pues entonces señor sabio –dijo Sara sonriendo- ¿qué tiene que decir para que esta Hija del Infortunio escuche?

- Yo no soy con quien tienes que hablar –dijo Ash simplemente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Sígueme. –Ash se levantó, apagó el fuego en el que había cocinado la mortífera poción y empezó a caminar, subiendo aún más por el polvoriento camino que la chica había subido para llegar a él.

Sara dudó un momento antes de seguirlo.

* * *

Honey Fudge miraba a su alrededor preguntándose donde rayos se encontraba. No sabía como había llegado ahí ni quien la había atendido. Había despertado unos minutos antes y había escuchado voces que hablaban preocupados por el estado grave de Sara. Podría jurar que uno de los chicos que hablaba era Harry Potter.

Una voz las sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Me alegra ver que ya despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¡Draco! – los ojos de la chica brillaron al ver al rubio entrar en la habitación y sentarse junto a su cama- no lo sé… me duele un poco el pecho, es una molestia extraña…

- ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió? –preguntó Draco preocupado.

Honey frunció el ceño tratando de recordar.

- Recuerdo que acababan de transformar la rata en ese hombre, Peter, y la pareja de Harry en el baile, la pelirroja, llegó por mi al balcón. Salimos para evitar que Steinvorth se comunicara con el exterior, pero fue muy rápido. Nos acorraló en uno de los pasillos. La chica Weasley lanzó un hechizo y tratamos de escapar pero nos separamos. Yo conozco bien el lugar así que pude alertarlos… luego atacaron el balcón, y uno de los encapuchados me lanzó un hechizo rojo que me dio en el pecho. Lo próximo que sé es que desperté aquí. Y que hablan de que Sara no está bien.

El rostro de Draco se ensombreció. Ni el doctor Wyle ni Dumbledore habían salido del cuarto, así que no sabía como estaba Sara.

- ¿Cómo llegué aquí? –preguntó Honey con un gesto de dolor al acomodarse para ver mejor a Draco- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Este… -Draco no estaba muy seguro de qué debía contestar a esas preguntas. Después de todo la Orden del Fénix era una sociedad ilegal y ella era la hija del Ministro.

- Puedes confiar en mí –dijo Honey al verlo dudar- creo que ya se los he demostrado.

- Sara y yo vimos cuando te atacaron y un mortífago te llevaba. Lo seguimos y te sacamos de ahí.

- ¿Y por eso está Sara mal?

- La atraparon.–dijo Draco- Logramos rescatarla pero está muy maltratada…

Honey vio de nuevo la tristeza asomar en los ojos grises de Draco. Puso una mano suavemente en su brazo y le dijo en voz baja:

- Ella estará bien. Ya lo verás. No la conozco, pero en definitiva no es del tipo que se deja vencer fácilmente.

Draco le dio una mirada de gratitud. En parte tenía razón. Sara nunca dejaba de luchar.

- Pero aún no me has dicho donde estamos.

- Estamos en un centro de reunión que tiene Dumbledore para organizar la lucha contra Voldemort –dijo Draco eligiendo con cuidado las palabras- es un lugar seguro.

- ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó asustada al ver unos tímidos rayos de luz por la ventana.

- Cerca de las siete de la mañana –dijo Draco- vine a verte varias veces anoche, pero aún no habías despertado.

- ¿Siete? Pero he oído voces todo el rato…

- No hemos dormido –dijo Draco- hemos estado pendientes de Sara toda la noche.

- ¿Qué te pasó en el hombro? –preguntó Honey alarmada al ver que Draco llevaba el brazo en cabestrillo.

- Oh… un recuerdo del enfrentamiento con el Señor Oscuro –dijo Draco restándole importancia al asunto- no te preocupes por mi.

- ¿Con Quien-tu-sabes?

- Sí –dijo Draco- pero ya te dije no tiene importancia…

- Si eso no tiene importancia… -dijo Honey suspirando- si no quieres hablar de eso, bueno. ¿Quien me atendió? –preguntó Honey mirando sus vendas y la poción que estaba en la mesilla de noche junto a la cama.

- Probablemente Lupin –dijo Draco no muy seguro- era quien estaba aquí cuando llegaste. Seguramente el doctor Wyle vendrá a verte en cuanto Sara… bueno, en cuanto pueda.

- ¿El doctor Wyle? –preguntó Honey sonriendo- ¿está aquí?

- Sí, ¿por qué? –preguntó Draco en tono de duda.

- Si el está atendiendo a Sara puedes estar seguro de que estará bien.

- ¿Lo conoces?

- ¿Bromeas? –dijo Honey como si estuviera diciéndole un disparate- es uno de los medimagos más reconocidos que hay. Ha hecho estudios en varios continentes y además tiene el título muggle de medicina. Tienes que haber oído hablar de él.

- Creo que mi madre lo mencionó una vez que salió en…- Draco frunció el ceño recordando- ¿era el del artículo de Corazón de Bruja sobre el medimago más joven y con mayor títulos en Inglaterra? Recuerdo que mi padre se burló de que hubiese desperdiciado su tiempo en medicina muggle.

- ¡El mismo! –dijo Honey con tono emocionado, para agregar luego con un tono algo decepcionado- Aunque él nunca ha sido muy entusiasta con sus apariciones en la prensa…

.-.-.-.-.

El doctor Wyle y Albus Dumbledore miraban con aprehensión a la chica acostada en la cama frente a ellos. Después de que Draco había salido del cuarto le habían dado una poción para tratar de calmar el sueño inquieto en que estaba sumergida. Parecía haber dado resultado, Sara se había quedado totalmente quedita, pero aún así su visión no era nada tranquilizadora. Habían pasado ya unas nueve horas desde que recibiera la poción, y más de catorce horas desde que había perdido el conocimiento.

- Está ausente –dijo el doctor Wyle revisando la reacción a la luz de las pupilas de Sara- Algo no está bien… está en un nivel de inconsciencia mayor al que nunca había visto.

- Creo doctor Wyle, que es algo más que inconsciencia. En estos momentos Sara no está dentro de ella misma. Está probablemente en una de las conversaciones más interesantes e importantes que nunca haya tenido.

- Profesor Dumbledore, creí que le había dicho que podía llamarme Oscar.

- Y yo creí haberte dicho que me llamaras Albus. Ya hacen unos buenos años desde que saliste del colegio.

- Bien, Albus –dijo Oscar sonriendo- no entiendo a lo que se refiere.

- ¿Has oído sobre los fénix superiores? Tal vez los hayas oído nombrar como los Altos Fénix.

- Ligeramente –dijo Oscar haciendo memoria- sí, creo que sí. Pero si está comunicándose con ellos no podemos hacer nada más que esperar.

- No podemos hacer nada más que esperar –afirmó Dumbledore mirando con tristeza a Sara. Si ya estaba hablando con ellos, el momento se acercaba… el destino final se acercaba…

Los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio. El doctor Wyle estaba junto a Sara y sostenía su muñeca vigilando sus signos vitales. Dumbledore estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Sara Parker estaba viva…la verdad no era tan sorprendente como cabía esperar. En un inicio su teoría de que había terminado de perder sus poderes y había muerto era algo disparatada, pero los poderes de las fénix no se habían manifestado en ningún lugar, lo que la fortalecía. Sin embargo ya había sospechado antes que podía estar viva. Pero bueno, el deber de decirle a Harry la profecía no era lo único que había preferido dejar de lado.

Sus sospechas habían empezado con aquella testarudez de Sirius por buscarla. Ya muchas veces no le había puesto atención al animago, y ¿si esa vez tenía razón? Pero había desechado sus sospechas. La verdad nunca le habló a Sirius sobre las dos últimas visitas que le había hecho Sara a su despacho. No quería alimentar la extraña historia de Sirius de la obligación de Sara para con los mortífagos y su último encuentro. Y pensar que había sido verdad y no le había creído…

Lo había sospechado después de encontrar a Sara Black, varias veces, de hecho. No estaba seguro ni siquiera porqué, excepto por aquellas extrañas pérdidas de poder. Pero no, era imposible. Había tenido una hija, tenía que estar muerta…

De repente un brusco movimiento del doctor Wyle lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó acercándose.

- No lo sé Dumbledore…pero no me gusta nada. Su pulso se ha acelerado demasiado. Se agita de manera incontrolable, ¡está empezando a convulsionar! –dijo en tono alarmado subiendo la voz- Ya no está débil… ¡más bien siento una concentración demasiado fuerte de poder dentro de ella!

- ¡Aléjate de ella! –Dumbledore se había acercado a verla y lo había comprendido todo. Era algo que debía haber esperado.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Oscar sin entender.

- Es una evolución de poder.

Sara convulsionaba fuera de control. Dumbledore tomó al doctor Wyle por los hombros y lo obligó a retroceder. Una luz dorada empezó a envolverla y pronto ardió en llamas, que la suspendieron unos centímetros por encima de la cama.

- No es una evolución de poder normal –dijo Dumbledore con pesar- está recibiendo los poderes de la Emperatriz.

El fuego se apagó lentamente y Sara cayó de nuevo en la cama. Todavía se agitaba cuando un nuevo resplandor cegador la envolvió obligando a Dumbledore y a Oscar a taparse los ojos.

Al apagarse la luz todo cesó. Fawkes, quien había aparecido inadvertidamente en la habitación cantó la nota más alta de su repertorio y Sara Fénix Black, la Emperatriz de las Fénix, despertó.

El fénix que había llevado a Sara con Ash los seguía en su ascenso por la montaña cuando de repente se detuvo y cantó. Sara no recordaba nunca haber escuchado a un fénix cantar en una nota tan alta.

Ash se detuvo a escuchar y dijo en su tono solemne:

- La Emperatriz de las Fénix ha despertado. El destino va a seguir su curso.

- Pues adelante –dijo Sara con una sonrisa maliciosa- El Arma Letal ha regresado, así que estamos listos para jugar.

- Pero primero –dijo Ash sonriendo al interpretar la expresión de Sara como que ya estaba dispuesta a seguir con aquella historia- tenemos que conocer las reglas del juego.

Siguieron subiendo en silencio hasta que llegaron a otra cueva, en la que también esperaba un hombre.

- Roy –lo llamó Ash- aquí está.

El hombre se acercó a ellos. No era un hombre joven y como Ash tenía el aspecto de haber pasado mucho tiempo en ese lugar en un estado de contemplación. Sin embargo se notaba que su piel, tostada por el sol era originalmente blanca, y sus ojos celestes y cabellos claros reflejaban que no era definitivamente originario de la India.

- Sara Fénix Parker. La Hija del Infortunio, el Arma Letal de Lord Voldemort. Es un honor conocerla.

Tomó la mano de Sara, haciendo una reverencia y la besó.

- Sara, él es Roy Benamburg, mi pupilo. –le dijo Ash – Él es con quien debes hablar.

- ¿Hijo de Ronald Benamburg? –preguntó Sara asombrada

- Así es –dijo Roy sonriendo.

- Pero… ¿en qué puede ayudarme usted? ¿Conoce al trabajo de su padre?

- Sí, y también conozco personalmente las tablas del fuego, y con la ayuda de Ash las hemos traducido según las profecías.

- Pero en el libro de su padre…

- ¿Usted lo tiene? –preguntó asombrado a su vez Roy.

- Sí –dijo Sara- lo tomé de la oficina de Dumbledore. La copia, por supuesto. El original estaba en manos de Lord Voldemort.

- Él mató a mi padre –dijo Roy asintiendo- por eso huí de Inglaterra. Yo había ayudado a mi padre con la elaboración del manuscrito, pero habíamos tenido varios desacuerdos en la traducción de las inscripciones de las tablas. Decidí comprobarlo por mi mismo, pero sabía que iba a necesitar mucha ayuda y conocimientos sobre las fénix con los que mi padre había contado. Después de la caída de Lord Voldemort regresé a Inglaterra, pero Albus Dumbledore me contactó para decirme que debía terminar lo que ya había empezado, porque al final iba a ser necesaria una reinterpretación de las tablas, distinta a la que Lord Voldemort conoce según el manuscrito de mi padre. Me envió al ISCI donde me dijo que encontraría al mayor sabio de la época que me ayudaría en mi labor. Así encontré a Ash.

- Yo también busqué las tablas –admitió Sara- después de que dejé a mi hija, cuando tenía unos tres años. Las encontré según las indicaciones que daba su padre en el manuscrito, pero al menos en la parte que yo tengo no aparece la traducción de ella y yo no entendí mucho por mi cuenta…

- En ningún manuscrito aparece la traducción de mi padre –le dijo Roy- la habíamos hecho por aparte, y Lord Voldemort lo obligó a decírsela antes de matarlo. No sé si sabes que pensaba publicar otro libro basado exactamente en las tablas del fuego y la historia de las fénix de Inglaterra. Por dicha no lo había escrito aún. En el manuscrito que presentó a la editorial, "La leyenda del fuego: la magia y el destino de los fénix" se basaba casi solo en la leyendas recogidas y la información verdadera que había recogido de conocedores del tema y de tu madre, luego las apoyaba levemente en lo que entendía de las tablas, pero tiene ciertos errores.

- Cruciales errores –dijo Ash sonriendo

- Y tú debes conocerlos.

- Pero las tablas narran toda la historia –dijo Sara- más o menos como la narra en el manuscrito, y como mi madre me la había contado a mi.

- Eso es porque las tablas han sido interpretadas por mi padre conociendo ya la historia narrada por su madre –dijo Roy – las tablas dependen de lo que ha sucedido para tener sentido, y sólo basándose en lo que ha ocurrido y las profecías se puede encontrar significado a la parte final de las tablas, la que falta por ocurrir.

- El Destino Final –dijo Sara mirando a Ash quien asintió levemente,

- ¿Tiene el libro de mi padre? –le preguntó Roy con ansiedad.

- Sí, pero… - Sara iba a explicar que lo había dejado, cuando el fénix se acercó a su lado…con el libro entre las garras -¿Cómo…?

Por toda respuesta Sara solo consiguió una sonrisa enigmática de Ash. Roy abrió el libro con una sonrisa. En la primera página había un mapa.

- Así es –dijo Roy asintiendo- en lo más alto del Monte Nanda Devi, grabadas por el cielo en la firme roca terrestre…

- "No hay nada seguro entre el cielo y la tierra, excepto lo que se ha escrito de una en la otra" –recitó Ash. Sara asintió.- El destino de la Tierra está escrito en las estrellas, y el destino de los fénix está escrito con fuego caído del cielo en la roca Nanda Devi.

- Así es –dijo Roy- fueron grabadas por los fénix con una serie de rayos en la dura roca. Bueno, tu las has visto. Y sabes como va la historia…

- Inicia con como los Altos Fénix cedieron ante la naturaleza humana y se mezclaron con ellos surgiendo los magos… y las fénix –dijo Sara- eso es todo lo que saco en claro.

- En un inicio la gente piensa que hubo muchas de ustedes, fénix de doble naturaleza –dijo Roy con aire de entendido- pero en realidad solo fueron siete.

- ¿Eso significan estos símbolos? –Sara se había aprendido de memoria las tablas, así que empezó a dibujar siete símbolos en la tierra.

- Exacto –dijo Roy- las siete fénix se extendieron a lo largo del continente. No se llevaban entre sí, así que trataron de alejarse, y congregando cada uno un grupo de magos a su alrededor se distribuyeron en siete países: Inglaterra, Escocia, Irlanda, Albania, Estonia, Austria y Bélgica.

- Espera un momento –dijo Sara levantándose de repente. Ella había oído antes ese grupo de países. Se esforzó para hacer memoria…- ¡El anillo Klein!

- Así es –dijo Roy sorprendido. Los ojos de Sara se habían llenado de un brillo nostálgico recordando cuando Sirius le había explicado todo sobre ellas en aquel restaurante-mirador de Winchester. "Los países del anillo Klein sufren de alardes de grandeza y quisieron tener energía a lo grande. No me preguntes porque se llaman "el anillo Klein", porque no tengo la menor idea." – las fénix prestaron su magia para la protección de las Klein y sólo con magia negra muy potente se pueden vaciar. La magia de las Klein es muy antigua, casi nadie sabe de la relación que tuvieron las fénix en ella.

- ¿Cuanto apostamos a que Lord Voldemort si? – ahora Sara entendía. Claro, Voldemort siempre había sabido que ella podía ayudarlo con la reserva de energía propia, y siempre había contado con la ayuda de ella para su golpe final: la toma de la Klein de Inglaterra. Claro que Voldemort decía que tomaría esa Klein al final, para demostrar que logró dominar el mundo sin necesidad de ese poder extra cuando siempre había podido tomarlo. Recordó cuando Sirius había dicho, muchísimo tiempo atrás, que ese Lord era un presumido. Negó levemente, tenía que detenerse. No podía pesar en Sirius cada cinco minutos. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar de ella esos dulces pero tristes recuerdos y dijo como un chiquito que le cuentan una historia que ya sabe de memoria- Bueno, se establecieron en cada país y establecieron sus reinos. Pasa a la parte de las muertes. No termino de entenderlo.

- ¿Pero sí entiendes lo que es el DarkNox? –preguntó Roy con interés.

- Entiendo que es el fin de nosotras, pero no entiendo como surge.

- Es una larga historia –dijo Ash interviniendo de nuevo en la conversación- supongo que a Roy no le moleste que la explique yo, que ya conozco un poco más a los Altos Fénix.

- Claro que no –dijo Roy sonriendo al que consideraba su maestro.

- No todos los fénix superiores estaban felices con la mezcla de su especie con la humana. Esta significó una gran pérdida para ellos, ya que al no ser su naturaleza la de tener descendencia, al tener hijos dejaban de existir para darles su poder. Esto creó a los magos, que tenían una cantidad de poder mayor a lo que nunca supieron, y por eso son capaces de pasarla de generación en generación sin necesidad de morir. El poder de los fénix salió de lo que ellos llaman "la flor del fuego" y se debilitaron. Los humanos nunca hemos entendido cual es la misión de los Altos Fénix o la razón de su existencia, menos aún para qué es necesaria la flor del fuego, y dudo que alguna vez lo sepamos. El hecho es que a ningún Fénix superior le gustó en realidad la mezcla, pero un grupo de ellos no pudo soportarlo. No tenían problemas con los magos, pues sabían que en algún momento los humanos iban a recibir los beneficios de la flor, pero las fénix eran para ellos aberraciones que nunca debieron haber existido. Ellos no podían exterminarlas, aunque tuvieran el poder para ello, porque eran superiores y no habría sido una lucha justa. Así que eligieron a un ser humano a quien le dieron el poder para ello.

- El DarkNox –intervino Sara- el asesino de las Fénix.

- Asesino no es la palabra indicada –dijo Roy- porque en realidad no tenía el poder de matarlas. Su poder consiste en arrancar de ellas el poder para devolverlo a flor del fuego. Generalmente ellas morían en el proceso, pero porque peleaban con él para recuperarlos y en ese momento el DarkNox podía utilizar el poder que les había quitado contra ellas.

- ¿No se los quitaba para devolverlos a la flor? –preguntó Sara que sentía que aquello era un verdadero enredo.

- El DarkNox tiene el poder de depositarlos en lo que él desee, o bien, en quien él desee –respondió Ash- el plan funcionó bastante bien, y sin que la comunidad mágica se lo pudiese explicar las fénix inmortales empezaron a morir… todas perecieron, excepto una de ellas.

- La fénix de Inglaterra, Sara XXI, en honor a ella llevo yo su nombre –completó Sara.

- Correcto –dijo Roy- Y la historia de cómo ella sobrevivió, es la historia de tu destino. Había un hombre mortalmente enamorado de ella. Un hombre que era capaz de cruzar el infierno por ella… y prácticamente lo hizo, él y toda su descendencia. Era un hecho que él y Sara nunca iban a estar juntos, pues ella era una princesa ya comprometida y él era un simple plebeyo. Sin embargo, preocupado por lo que sucedía en los países vecinos, donde las fénix habían sido destruidas de manera inexplicable él había ido a buscarla. Ella le había hablado del DarkNox, sabía cuál era su sistema para destruirlas y se lo había explicado. Sabían que las lograba matar usando su propio poder en contra de ellas, así que él lo enfrentó cuando llegó a Inglaterra, antes de que atacara a la princesa, pero después de que había devuelto los poderes de la última Fénix con la que había terminado.

- ¿Por qué no los conservaba para atacar a la siguiente? –preguntó Sara frunciendo el ceño. Estaba todavía muy acostumbrada a realizar planes de ataques, y eso era lo que por lógica debía haber hecho.

- Porque un humano, aunque tenga el poder del DarkNox, no puede resistir tanto poder mucho rato. –dio Ash- Acabaría con él. El hecho es que aquel hombre acabó con el DarkNox, recibió grandes recompensas de la corona recibiendo su titulo nobiliario y su fortuna. Sin embargo los Altos Fénix que le habían dado los poderes al DarkNox no estaban nada felices con lo sucedido…y lo maldijeron. Un descendiente suyo heredaría los poderes del DarkNox y tendría que encargarse de arrancar los últimos poderes de fénix que quedaban en la Tierra.

Sara cerró los ojos. Recordaba cuando había leído esa parte del manuscrito de Benamburg. La parte en que se hablaba de la familia Black. Al abrir los ojos, Roy tenía el libro abierto en esa misma página que ella había leído por primera vez unos dieciséis años antes en la casa de Narcisa Malfoy.

- Y se cumplió –dijo Ash- La sangre de su familia ha llevado consigo por varios siglos el poder dormido del DarkNox.

- Y ya está aquí –dijo Sara mirando al vacío.

- Lo sabemos –dijo Ash- y es parte del Destino Final.

- Lo sé –dijo Sara- tuve una visión en la que aparecía junto con otros.

Ash y Roy intercambiaron una mirada muy intensa ante este comentario de Sara. Roy sonrió con un aspecto triunfante mientras Ash asentía como quien terminaba de entender algo.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Sara intrigada.

- Ya casi llegamos ahí –dijo Ash en un gesto que Sara sabía que significaba que debía ser paciente.

- Un momento –dijo Sara mirando la página del libro que Roy sostenía. La pagina estaba muy arrugada en las esquinas y Sara podía recordar porqué- ¡Dumbledore sabía esto! Los Black son la familia de la leyenda. Al salvador de Sara XXI le dieron el nombre Black porque había derrotado al abanderado de la oscuridad. Él sabía que de los Black nacería el heredero del DarkNox, ¿verdad? Lo he sospechado ya antes, pero hasta ahora entiendo que no eran simples suposiciones suyas…

- Sí –dijo Ash- claro que lo sabía. El tenía el manuscrito antes que tú, ¿no?

- ¿Qué habría sucedido si… si Sirius hubiese sido quien iba a ser el padre del DarkNox?

- Pues…Sara no habría nacido –dijo Ash muy serio- y tú no habrías sobrevivido. Sería totalmente incompatible una Fénix y el DarkNox, se habría destruido antes de existir y al tener los poderes del DarkNox dentro de ti habrías muerto.

- No existiría la Emperatriz de las Fénix –completó Roy.

- ¿Pudo haber ocurrido? –preguntó Sara directamente a Ash, quien se encogió de hombros para decir:

- Sí, pero era muy poco probable. Las tablas del fuego ya habían sido leídas una vez y tenían que cumplirse de alguna forma… pero supongo que ahora comprendes mejor la actitud de Dumbledore.

- Sí. De hecho hace ya bastante tiempo que sé lo que hizo, y porqué lo hizo. Los centauros me habían explicado que conociendo la Profecía había evitado que nos acercáramos por miedo a que la sangre Black inclinara la balanza hacia el mal. Supongo que también temía que esto pudiese suceder. –la mirada de Sara estaba llena de rencor- Pudo habérmelo dicho, si hubiese sido sincero con nosotros lo habríamos entendido, habría sido nuestra decisión. Todo habría sido mil veces más sencillo si nos lo hubiese dicho todo desde un inicio… o si no se hubiese metido del todo.

Sara sintió renacer en ella el mismo odio que había sentido al darse cuenta de todo, aquel día en que se había enterado de que estaba embarazada y había recuperado el recuerdo de los centauros y el destino se había revelado a ella por segunda vez.

- Pero…

- Déjala –dijo Ash a Roy- sigamos con lo que nos interesa: las tablas. No hay tiempo para nada más. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Sara asintió y se sentó de nuevo mirando fijamente a Roy, esperando que continuara.

- Unas dos generaciones después inició todo el revuelo contra la magia inculta y la fénix fue destronada y desterrada lejos de Inglaterra.

- Sí, ya sabemos esa parte de la historia –dijo Sara deseosa de llegar al final de las tablas- viajaron a Asia y África, donde eran consideradas todavía como seres superiores… hasta que mi madre tuvo una revelación y volvió a Inglaterra para dejarme con Dumbledore.

- Sí –dijo Ash- y luego se dio la confusión entre Aberforth Dumbledore y Albus Dumbledore… pero esta en realidad no fue tan importante.

- Claro que sí –dijo Sara furiosa.

- ¿Crees que realmente habría marcado diferencia? –le preguntó Ash escéptico- al tener que huir de la ley Aberforth igual te habría dejado voluntariamente con su hermano, y al entrar al colegio igual hubieses quedado bajo su tutela.

- No necesitamos explicarte como se cumplieron las tablas en ti, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Roy con una mirada de compasión- la profecía leída en el cielo por los centauros no difiere de la escrita en la roca. Excepto en la traducción que Voldemort tiene. Mi padre se equivocó en varios símbolos… en las partes del pasado también, pero esas no tienen mayor repercusiones sobre lo que a Voldemort le interesa.

- Creo que Voldemort no le puso mucha atención a las partes de las tablas del fuego que no se referían a los poderes. De hecho, creo que le puso más atención al resto del trabajo de tu padre sobre los poderes de los fénix, su posible transmisión y utilización.

- Voldemort sí utilizó la información de las tablas del fuego –la corrigió Ash- las conocía por lo que conocía las profecías que Dumbledore conocía, y sabía que era lo que Dumbledore temía de ti, por lo que podía utilizarlo en su contra. Claro, Voldemort es muy sutil al utilizar la información que tiene…

- ¿Cuál es la idea de las tablas del fuego que tiene Voldemort?

- Mi padre no trabajó mucho la profecía de la Hija del Infortunio –declaró Roy- yo la trabajé por aparte, pero como pudiste ver al visitar Nanda Devi es la parte más borrosa de la escritura.

- ¿Qué conoce de esa?

- Sabe que Dumbledore tenía miedo de la hija que tu ibas a tener, pues si tenías una hija sería la Emperatriz de las Fénix, y que la sangre tenía mucho que ver con el comportamiento de la niña.

- ¿Entonces no sabe lo de la balanza?

- No. Si no ya habría tratado de ganarse a tu hija. Él decidió simplemente aprovecharte a ti mientras Dumbledore le tenía miedo a tu hija que aún no había aparecido –explicó Ash- ya de la niña se encargaría después. Aunque claro que él tampoco quería que quedaras embarazada, pues te pondrías débil y ya no le serías útil. La niña no creyó que le sirviera pues tenía que esperar a que creciera para usar sus poderes. Voldemort puede ser muy paciente, pero no duda en utilizar medios rápidos para cumplir sus deseos sin están disponibles y los considera efectivos.

- Debo admitir que la lógica de Voldemort siempre me ha gustado –dijo Sara con una corta sonrisa- vale, no debería decir eso. ¿Qué hay de la otra profecía, la de los centauros? –preguntó Sara mirando a ambos hombres esperando una respuesta de alguno. Fue Ash quien respondió:

- No la conoce textualmente, porque en las tablas no está escrita como tú y yo la conocimos. Sabes que las tablas están escritas en ideogramas y runas muy antiguas, no permiten una traducción literal. Y aunque Ronald Benamburg estaba muy informado, no lo estaba tanto como Roy, y menos como tú o yo.

- ¿Qué sabe Voldemort entonces?

- Sabe lo que mi padre había deducido. Sabe que tienes un conocimiento mayor al de los demás sobre el destino, que con la Emperatriz todo va a llegar a su final, que la sangre de la chica es muy importante (él siempre ha valorado a los Black) y sabe que tu destino y el de tu hija no están unidos. Bueno, al menos eso cree él.

- Pero las tablas dicen algo más. –dijo Sara empezando a dibujar de nuevo en la tierra otros intrincados símbolos- Algo más muy importante.

- Lo que me toca a mi revelarte –dijo Roy solemnemente- el final de la historia.

- El final no puede estar definido. –dijo Sara con furia repentina.

- Lo que sucederá, no, no lo está-dijo Ash asintiendo- la Emperatriz tiene hasta el final para decidir hacia que lado dejará su sangre pesar, recuerdas lo de "No es la sangre la que diga a ella, sino ella la que diga a la sangre."

- Entonces la sangre no es tan importante…

- Claro que sí: "La sangre no dicta el destino. El destino dicta a la sangre." –continuó Ash- Según el destino así se espera el comportamiento de la sangre al final. Esta historia no sería la misma si Sara no fuera una Black, pero sin el destino ser un Black no sería lo mismo.

- Eso Ash –dijo Sara con cara de perplejidad- es un enredo.

- Piénsalo –dijo Ash con una sonrisa- Roy, por favor.

- No hay una sola mención de esto en el libro de mi padre. En esta parte es que tuvimos más desacuerdos en la traducción, pero lo que dijiste hace un momento comprobó lo que yo decía… no hay un elegido, hay tres, y con Sara, son los cuatro pilares en que se sentará la victoria del bien o la caída del mundo que conocemos frente al mal.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Lord Voldemort había vuelto al castillo tras la conversación con Sara a repartir unos cuantos castigos. Holst, Leithold y toda la guardia que debía cuidar de Sara Black habían recibido su cuota de cruciatus e insultos. Snape, quien no se suponía que estuviera de guardia igual recibió su parte, por haber dejado escapar a los chicos. Pero la tortura suprema Lord Voldemort la había dejado para el final.

Wormtail no la iba a pasar nada bien ahora, se había salvado por muy poco de empezar a revelar los planes de su señor a la Confederación Internacional de magos, y a pesar de que no había sido así, gracias al ataque del grupo de mortífagos en el que habían logrado rescatarlo, era un error que Lord Voldemort no iba a dejar pasar fácilmente.

Severus Snape esperaba la llamada de su señor bastante preocupado. Lord Voldemort no lo había dejado volver al colegio, quería hablar con él, y decía que era muy importante. Finalmente lo llamó. Snape entró en el salón y hizo la reverencia quedando de rodillas rostro en tierra.

- Snape, ¿recuerdas cuál fue la primera misión que te di después de que recibiste la marca?

- Sí mi señor –dijo Snape, nunca podría olvidarlo- escribirle a Sara y averiguar que había sido de su vida.

- ¿Y después? – preguntó Voldemort complacido de la buena memoria de su mortífago.

- Que le siguiera escribiendo y lograra que se peleara con Black.

Voldemort guardó silencio. Snape se atrevió a levantar un poco la vista y vio como Voldemort tomaba un líquido espeso rojo oscuro en una copa.

- Supongo que te preguntarás porqué razón no puse mucho esfuerzo en convencer a su hija de ingresar a nosotros, sino más bien de traerla acá, de cualquier manera.–Lord Voldemort continuó hablando en ese tono de susurro tan amenazante en él.

- No soy quien para cuestionar sus mandatos, mi señor.

- Bien Snape –dijo Voldemort en tono complaciente. Snape sabía lo que ese tono significaba. Problemas. Una nueva misión. – dime, cuando llegaste a ayudar a Leithold para tratar de evitar el rescate de la chica… ¿ella te vio?

- No lo creo, mi señor. No parecía estar en muy buen estado. Estaba bastante alterada, gritaba y se tomaba la cabeza desesperada. Secuelas de su tortura, supongo.

Voldemort asintió pensativo.

- Necesito que averigües que ha sucedido con ella. Había perdido sus poderes, y no sé si lograrán que los recupere.

- Sí mi señor.

- Pero hay algo de lo que necesito que te encargues primero.

- Como usted mande.

La razón por la que no traté de atraer a la causa a Sara Black es porque en realidad no la necesitaba más que para encontrar a mi propia Emperatriz… a mi propia fénix. Al matar a la hija el poder pasaría a la madre…a mi esclava.

Snape se agitó un poco. Voldemort estaba confirmándole lo que Sara Black le había dicho antes de desfallecerse. No podía creerlo, aunque quería hacerlo más que nada en el mundo.

- Sí, Snape, estoy diciendo lo que escuchaste. Sara Fénix Parker está viva. La localicé a través de su hija y va a volver con nosotros.

- ¿Puedo saber cuando? –preguntó Snape con cautela tratando de no sonar ansioso.

- Pronto –dijo Voldemort con seguridad. Luego continuó en el mismo susurro astuto y con algo de resentimiento- Está desolada por la noticia de la muerte de Black, ha pasado estos años sola y sin magia, alimentando rencor y resentimiento. Quiero que vuelvas a trabajar en ella como lo hiciste en el pasado. Si Black aún tiene el mismo poder sobre ella, de seguro tú conservas tu influencia. Trabaja su rencor, asegúrate de que todos esos… sentimientos no sean más que armas para la causa.

- Sí mi señor –dijo Snape con una reverencia- como usted guste.

- Quiero que permanezcas aquí el fin de semana, espero que ella vuelva antes del domingo en la noche. Podrás regresar a tus lecciones después de hablar con ella, y espero un informe rápido sobre el estado de Sara Black.

Snape salió de la sala sudando frío. No podía esperar por el retorno de Sara. Hasta que la tuviese al frente aceptaría que de verdad estaba viva.

.-.-.-.-.-.

- Gracias por todo –le dijo Sara a Roy sonriendo antes de empezar el descenso junto a Ash.

- No fue nada. Lamento mucho lo de Sirius Black…Suerte con lo que viene.

- Gracias –dijo Sara de nuevo sonriendo tristemente.

- Adiós Roy –dijo Ash tomando a Sara del brazo y ayudándola a bajar. El fénix los seguía suavemente.

Descendieron en silencio. Sara iba meditando todo lo que habían hablado en las últimas horas. No podía creer que realmente esperaran todo eso de una chica de apenas quince años. Su sonrisa se había esfumado nuevamente.

- No te preocupes- la voz de Ash la sacó de sus pensamientos- ella estará bien. Es una chica excepcional.

- ¿La conoces?

- No, pero conocí a su madre y a su padre, y sé algunas cosas que el resto de las personas no saben.

- Odio aceptarlo, pero tengo mucho miedo Ash. Las cosas pueden salir tan mal…

- Para eso vas a estar ahí Sara. Estás aquí para ayudar a tu hija, para hacerle el camino más fácil y que ella pueda tomar la decisión correcta. No lo olvides, ella te va a necesitar hasta el final.

Sara no dijo nada. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Llegaron a donde estaba el caldero aún con los restos de la poción.

- Debes viajar a Inglaterra de inmediato –le dijo Ash- si de verdad vas a volver con Lord Voldemort es mejor que no te tardes. Pero aún creo que deberías probar ir con Dumbledore.

- Iré –dijo Sara- pero no para volver con él. Simplemente tenemos una conversación pendiente. Quero ver su rostro al saber que yo había dicho la verdad y el no me había creído.

Ash frunció el ceño.

- Ten cuidado con lo que haces Sara, recuerda que ustedes pelean por la misma causa.

- La causa no se verá afectada –dijo Sara con seguridad- esto es sólo entre Dumbledore y yo.

- Ten –Ash sacó un pequeño paquete alargado de uno de sus bolsillos. Sara lo abrió con curiosidad para encontrarse con una preciosa varita. Sara miró a Ash sorprendida.

- ¿Sabías que había quebrado mi varita? –Ash solo sonrió y Sara lo abrazó- gracias. No sé que habría hecho sin ti, o sin Roy.

- Para eso estamos aquí –dijo Ash- y aún hay más. Lleva este fénix contigo.

Sara miró detenidamente al fénix que la había traído hasta su amigo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Es tuyo. Los Altos Fénix quieren que lo tengas. Te va a ser de utilidad. Sólo tienes que ponerle un nombre al que responda y será tuyo.

Sara lo miró pensativa, hasta que una melancólica sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

- Se llamará… Sirio.

El fénix cantó una suave nota y se posó en el hombro de la mujer, quien le acarició el pico con cariño.

- Debes irte -dijo Ash sonriendo un poco, aunque Sara pudo notar que estaba algo triste y preocupado- recuerda solo esto: estás aquí para ayudar a tu hija, para velar que el destino se cumpla. Sigue tu corazón, confía en tus instintos, y recuerda que no estás sola. Sirio te ayudará cuando lo necesites.

Sara asentía ante cada frase de Ash, quien puso una mano en su hombro dándole confianza.

- Tú puedes hacerlo –le dijo en tono confidencial- sólo debes sobreponerte a tu dolor y seguir adelante. Sabes que al final tendrás tu recompensa. La libertad ya llegó para él, pronto llegará para ti.

Sara lo miró asombrada. Una promesa de libertad volvió débilmente a su memoria.

- No te preocupes –dijo Sara forzándose a sonreír de nuevo- soy especialista en dejar de lado mis sentimientos por la causa.

- Sabes que te quiero mucho, ¿verdad?

Sara asintió y lo abrazó. Él le dio un beso en le frente y le dijo:

- Mejor vete ya. Sirio te llevará a casa.

Momentos después no había rastro de Sara ni de Sirio en el lugar.

- Me preocupa esa mujer, hay demasiado odio en ella… -dijo una voz a espaldas de Ash. Se volvió y se encontró con Roy que había bajado sin que ellos se dieran cuenta- Cuando estuvo hablando de Dumbledore podía sentir la ira emanando de ella.

- Así es. Sara lleva mucho odio y mucho dolor en ella –dijo Ash- y lo quiera o no, su hija también está llena de dolor y resentimiento.

- A veces pienso que es demasiado para ellas… esos sentimientos pueden jugar en su contra.

- Eso, mi querido Roy, es porque no sabes cuanto pesa Sirius Black en ellas. Créeme, él será crucial hasta el último momento, cuando la verdad salga al a luz.

Roy lo miró sin entender. Ash solo sonrió. Sí, Sirius Black era la clave de todo.

* * *

Sara abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba? Pronto la habitación se le hizo conocida. Estaba en Grimmauld Place. Trató de hacer memoria, ¿qué había ocurrido? Pudo recordar despertar en la enfermería, la carta de traslado a Beuxbattons de Draco, la rata, la confederación, el anillo… Se cogió la cara con las manos, tratando de recordar… Honey inconsciente en brazos de un mortífago y ella corriendo con Draco tras ellos, Bellatrix, el cuchillo volando a su brazo… Voldemort. Y las torturas.

- ¡AH! –Sara se incorporó de golpe, haciendo un ruido parecido al de alguien que había estado a punto de ahogarse. Se encontró con la atenta mirada de Albus Dumbledore y un hombre que se le hacía muy conocido.

- Sara, ¿cómo te sientes? –le preguntó Dumbledore acercándose, pero Sara no le contestó.

- ¿Cómo llegué aquí? –preguntó alterada- ¿dónde está Draco? Estamos en Grimmauld ¿no?, ¿dónde está Remus? ¿Qué pasó con Peter?

- Calma –le dijo Oscar acercándose a su vez dispuesto a examinarla.

- ¿Y usted quien es? –le preguntó Sara bruscamente.

- ¿No me recuerdas?

- Vagamente, pero no puedo recordar de donde lo conozco –dijo Sara aún sin mucha confianza.

- Él ha estado a cargo de tu cuidado desde que fuiste atacada en Halloween –le explicó Dumbledore – es de plena confianza.

- Soy el doctor Wyle –le dijo con una sonrisa- Oscar Wyle.

Sara lo miró pensativamente. Ese nombre le sonaba de algo, pero estaba demasiado aturdida para coordinar sus pensamientos. Sin embargo la voz y la sonrisa del doctor le inspiró confianza y le sonrió a su vez.

- Mucho gusto. Sara Fénix Black, aunque claro, usted ya lo sabe. Llámeme Sara.

- Voy a examinarla –le dijo el doctor Wyle al tiempo que empezaba a revisar sus signos vitales.

- Vamos a ver Sara- le dijo Dumbledore- ¿puedes decirme que sucedió desde que Lord Voldemort lanzó el Avada Kedavra contra el señor Malfoy?

- No lo sé –dijo Sara frunciendo el ceño tratando de recordar. Y de repente lo hizo. Vio ese par de preciosos ojos azules frente a ella. Contuvo la respiración y dijo con voz entre cortada- Bellatrix. Usó sus torturas mentales conmigo. No… no quiero hablar de eso.

Dumbledore asintió. El doctor Wyle le acarició distraídamente el cabello.

- ¿Hablaste con Lord Voldemort? –le preguntó Dumbledore tratando de ayudarla a recordar. Sara abrió mucho los ojos y la imagen de su madre en medio de un círculo en la arena cayó en su mente como un rayo.

- ¡Ella está viva! –exclamó levantándose- La vi, estuve en su mente. ¡Maldita sea! Sara Parker está viva.

- Sara, vuelve a la cama –le dijo en tono de mando Oscar.

- Pero esto es imposible, no debería ser así –dijo Sara fuera de control- ¡ella tiene que estar muerta!

- Sara… -Oscar la tomó de un brazo y la hizo retroceder. La chica en un inicio prestó resistencia, pero después se volvió a dejar caer en la cama.

- Draco nos dijo que la habías nombrado… -dijo Dumbledore - y creo que es posible que sea verdad.

- Claro que lo es –dijo Sara bruscamente- le estoy diciendo que la vi.

Oscar sonrió disimuladamente, pero Sara lo notó.

- ¿Cómo viste a Sara?

- Estaba sentada en un círculo en…

- Me refiero –dijo Dumbledore interrumpiéndola- a que pasó antes de que la vieras. Cómo hiciste para verla.

- Yo no hice nada, fue Voldemort.

- ¿De qué hablaste con Lord Voldemort?

- Oh –dijo Sara recordando la conversación con Voldemort- pues… Voldemort estuvo hablando sobre los poderes…mis poderes. Y la inmortalidad de los fénix… y dijo que me necesitaba porque solo a través de mi podía llegar a ella. Y luego puso sus manos en mi cabeza y entró en mi mente…luego viajamos hasta ella, y la vimos.

Dumbledore la miraba atentamente, absorbiendo cada palabra de Sara.

- ¿Qué hizo Tom después de eso?

- No lo recuerdo -dijo Sara sintiendo que le iba a estallar la cabeza- llamó a Bellatrix, y se fue.

- ¿Fue a buscarla? –le preguntó Dumbledore directamente.

- No lo sé… supongo… - Sara cerró los ojos. Recordarlo todo era igual de doloroso.

- Creo que es suficiente Albus –le dijo Oscar en un tono de preocupación.

- Lamento hacerte recordar estas cosas –le dijo Dumbledore- pero es necesario que tengamos la información necesaria para tomar cartas en el asunto.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –le preguntó Sara- ¿cómo volví aquí? Sólo recuerdo que me ataron a una pared, y creo que hubo una lucha.

- Draco y Harry fueron por ti –le dijo Dumbledore cediendo ante la mirada suplicante de Sara y la aprobación de Oscar que asintió ante la mirada interrogante de Dumbledore sobre responder- Severus los ayudó a sacarte de ahí.

- ¿Están bien? –preguntó Sara alarmada- ¿no lo habrán descubierto, verdad?

- Están bien –dijo Dumbledore- no te preocupes por ellos. Los verás dentro de un rato. En cuanto a Severus, tomaron las medidas de seguridad necesarias, tranquila.

- En este momento eres tú la que nos preocupas. –le dijo Oscar retrocediendo y mirándola con aire preocupado- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sara bajó la mirada tratando de concentrarse en como se sentía. No había tomado conciencia de ello en todo el rato.

- Extraña –respondió tras un corto silencio.

- ¿Te duele algo? –le preguntó Oscar en tono casual. Sara lo meditó un momento y negó con la cabeza.-¿Nada?

- La cabeza –dijo Sara- pero es más una sensación de agobio, mucho cansancio.

- ¿Y el cuerpo?

- No.

- ¿No recibiste algún cruciatus?

Falshes de la tortura con Bellatrix volvieron a la mente de Sara, que asintió brevemente.

- ¿Qué hay de tus poderes?

- Los tengo de nuevo. Los había perdido tras el Avada, pero ya los siento de nuevo –dijo asintiendo- pero de forma diferente…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sara se concentró en sus poderes, y poco a poco fue descubriendo muchas sensaciones nuevas que no había llegado a sentir nunca. Sentía un extraño cosquilleo que la recorría y una calidez muy poco común. Trató de describir lo que sentía alarmada:

- Siento más poder, como si cada célula de mi cuerpo fuera un paquete de una gran energía. Lo siento vibrar dentro de mi, siento que puedo hacer… cualquier cosa. Siento como si hubiera más poder dentro del mi del que puedo manejar. No lo entiendo…¿Qué me sucede?

- Sufriste una mega evolución de poder –le dijo Dumbledore serio. Sara lo miró sin comprender. Oscar intervino entonces.

- Tus poderes han pasado a su nivel superior –le explicó- la evolución de poder es un proceso mediante el cual los poderes aumentan rápidamente. Generalmente se presentan sobre un solo poder en cada ocasión y evolucionan en etapas hasta alcanzar su máxima expresión posible. Sin embargo en tu caso todos tus poderes han evolucionado en cuestión de minutos. A eso se debe esa sensación de cansancio y agobio que hablas. Parece que la mega evolución, como creo que podemos llamarla, borró los efectos físicos de las torturas y las secuelas de tu ataque anterior.

- Pero… ¿por qué? –preguntó Sara aún sin entender- ¿por qué sufrí esta…mega evolución, como la llamaste?

- Dínoslo tu –le dijo Dumbledore serio. Sara lo miró sin comprender, como el rostro de

Dumbledore no le dio ninguna pista de a que se refería volvió su rostro a Oscar, pero este también miraba a Dumbledore con el ceño fruncido.

- No lo sé –dijo Sara en tono de que empezaba a molestarse- no estoy de ánimos para sus juegos mentales, Dumbledore.

- Usted sabe de lo que hablo… Emperatriz.

Entonces Sara lo recordó todo. Las figuras fuego frente a ella, la verdadera imagen de su padre… y la profecía.

- Yo soy la Emperatriz de las Fénix – logró decir ahogada por la emoción.

- Oscar –dijo Dumbledore sonriendo levemente- ¿te importaría ir a buscar a los chicos y a Remus por favor? Además Honey Fudge espera tus cuidados…

- ¿Honey Fudge? Remus no me dijo nada al respecto –dijo Oscar al tiempo que recogía sus cosas- mejor voy a verla. Ustedes dos tienen mucho que hablar. Eso sí, Sara, tienes que descansar, ¿de acuerdo? Vendré a verte dentro de un rato.

Sara asintió, Oscar se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir le susurró a Dumbledore:

- No la fuerce demasiado. La evolución pudo borrar las secuelas físicas, pero dudo que hiciera lo mismo con las psicológicas.

Tras la salida de Oscar se hizo un silencio incómodo en la habitación. Sara miró a Dumbledore detenidamente. Cuando iba a hablar este la cayó con un gesto.

- Lo que te hayan dicho los fénix superiores fue dicho para ti. Piensa bien si quieres compartirlo con alguien.

- Obviamente no iba a contárselo a usted –dijo Sara molesta, pero Dumbledore sonrió.

- Me alegra ver que estás volviendo a la normalidad.

- ¿Por qué hizo irse a Oscar?

- Porque supuse que aún así quieres comentar algo de lo que te dijeron los Altos Fénix.

La chica lo pensó un poco, hasta que dijo:

- Me revelaron lo que se esperan de mi, aunque en realidad no fueron muy claros… me dijeron lo de que era la Emperatriz, y mi papel en el destino final, creo que lo llamaron así.

- ¿Estás bien con ello? – preguntó Dumbledore en tono casual. No quería presionar al respecto.

Sara se encogió de hombros. No se sentía muy comunicativa en esos momentos. Habían cosas que aún no entendía sobre lo que los fénix le habían dicho, en especial cuando se habían referido a su madre.

- Entiendo que no quieras hablar de ello conmigo –dijo Dumbledore. La verdad es que nunca había tenido ninguna posibilidad de acercamiento con la chica. Ella nunca le había dado una oportunidad, y en realidad había cedido ya mucho por todo lo de ayudar a Draco, pero nunca iba a confiar en él. Lo sabía. Y tal vez hasta se lo merecía- los chicos estarán aquí en un momento. Todos ellos han estado muy preocupados. La señorita Ginevra estará bien, pero debe pasar unos días en el San Mungo.

- Bien –dijo Sara todavía pensando en su conversación con los fénix.

- Creo que mejor te dejo descansar. Oscar es muy estricto en cuanto al cuidado de sus pacientes.

- Espere –Sara lo detuvo cuando se iba a retirar- hay algo que quiero preguntarle.

- ¿Sí? – Dumbledore la miró intrigado.

- Ellos dijeron…-Sara espero y al ver la señal de asentimiento de Dumbledore de que había entendido que se refería a los Fénix continuó- que yo era muy joven, que no estaba lista, que mi padre había muerto y que la historia había sido así porque alguien causó un desequilibrio… no recuerdo ahora las palabras exactas, pero… ¿fue usted, verdad?

Dumbledore la miró tristemente. A todos les llegaría el día de confesar frente a Sara Black lo que había hecho a sus padres. Era su turno.

- Sí –dijo el mago simplemente.

- Mamá decía –continuó Sara para nada sorprendida con la respuesta- que usted se había metido entre ella y mi padre muchas veces… que usted era la razón, bueno, una de las razones, por la que lo de ellos no había funcionado. Es cierto, ¿no? Usted evitó que ellos se acercaran.

- Al menos lo intenté –dijo Dumbledore asintiendo. Sara se impresionó un poco al verlo. Nunca había visto a Dumbledore así, parecía que Sara acababa de poner un gran peso sobre él- pero mis intentos no fueron precisamente exitosos. Sólo causé el daño suficiente.

Sara asintió.

- Sí, lo sé –dijo sonriendo- si hubiese tenido éxito yo no estaría aquí, ¿no? Pero esa no es en realidad mi pregunta, lo que quiero saber es…¿Por qué lo hizo?

Dumbledore suspiró.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

- ¿Preguntaría si no? Quiero saber la verdad.

- Bien.

Dumbledore se alejó un poco de ella, pareció meditar un momento antes de empezar a hablar.

- Tu abuela había tenido una revelación cuando quedó embarazada de tu madre. Sabía que la última de su clase, aunque no era su hija, se acercaba. El destino final estaba cerca. Y ella tenía su parte. Tenía que traer su hija a Inglaterra y dejarla con alguien que se hiciera responsable por ella. Y así lo hizo. Cerca de cumplir tu madre los cinco años tu abuela la trajo al país y la dejó bajo el cuidado de mi hermano Aberforth. Por esa época tuve una revelación de los Altos Fénix, en la que me comunicaron una profecía conocida como la profecía de la Hija del Infortunio. Esa profecía se refería a tu madre, la cual decía que ella sería la madre de la Emperatriz de las Fénix, y que esta sería muy importante porque inclinaría la balanza del bien y del mal en el momento final.

- Eso me han dicho ellos hoy –dijo Sara asintiendo.

- Le pedí la niña a mi hermano y me encargué de su cuidado. Había una condición especial sobre la Emperatriz que debía elegir tu madre, y era que sangre tendría, la cual, lógicamente, vendría de su padre. La profecía alertaba a tu madre a tener cuidado con a quién elegía como el padre de su hija.

- Y usted decidió tener cuidado por ella, ¿no? –preguntó Sara entendiendo.

- Se puede decir. –dijo Dumbledore abatido- Eran malos tiempos. Voldemort estaba ascendiendo en su lucha por el poder y tu abrías sido su objetivo principal, y si te conseguía, si él estaba en la cumbre de su poder y lograba poner tu poder en el lado malo de la balanza habría sido el fin. Cuando Sara empezó a fijarse en Sirius era muy joven. No podía creer que se había enamorado de tu padre en tan poco tiempo, de cualquier manera no podía dejarla comprometerse tan joven, y menos…

- Con un Black –completó Sara. Dumbledore no dijo nada, por lo que Sara asumió que aquello era un sí- ¿por qué? ¿qué hay de malo con los Black? ¿qué había de malo con papá?

- Yo no tenía nada contra tu padre Sara –dijo Dumbledore mirándola directo a los ojos- Sirius Black ha sido uno de los hombres a los que más aprecio le he tenido. Viniendo de una familia de magos oscuros supo salirse de ello y encontrar el camino correcto. Pero su sangre representaba un peligro. No espero que puedas comprenderlo, sólo piensa que la sangre que corría por la venas de tu padre es la misma que corre por las venas de la mujer que te torturó hace unas cuantas horas. Además, la sangre de la familia Black cargaba una maldición que podía presentar consecuencias nefastas para ambos.

- ¿La maldición de los Black? ¿Cree que eso sea verdad? ¿Lo de que nunca van a ser felices?

- Sí.

En esos momentos la puerta se abrió y Oscar se asomó con el ceño fruncido:

- Aquí están los chicos. Quieren ver a Sara. Es mejor que los deje entrar ya por unos diez minutos, después quiero a todos fuera para que la dejen descansar.

Dumbledore le hizo a Oscar una señal para que esperara un momento y se volvió a Sara.

- Podemos terminar esta conversación después si lo deseas. Nunca le pedí perdón a tus padres por lo que había hecho, pero creo que debería pedírtelo a ti, que también estas sufriendo las consecuencias de lo que hice.

- El perdón no se pide –dijo Sara simplemente- se gana.

Dumbledore asintió y se volvió hacia la puerta.

- Está bien Oscar, déjalos pasar.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus y Draco entraron a la habitación con caras algo preocupadas, pero se aliviaron a ver a Sara que les sonreía tranquila desde la cama. Draco se precipitó a abrazarla mientras los otros se acercaban y Remus le decía a Dumbledore:

- Oscar nos explicó brevemente lo que Sara les dijo. ¿Cómo está?

- Va a estar bien –dijo Dumbledore- dentro de lo que cabe.

- ¿Usted está bien, Dumbledore? –le preguntó el hombre lobo preocupado- lo veo algo pálido…

- Sí, estoy bien Remus –le dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- simplemente le estaba hablando a

Sara sobre…

Se interrumpió bruscamente. Había vuelto a ver a Sara y el grupo de jóvenes que la rodeaba. Su mirada se posó en uno en particular. En ese momento lo comprendió.

- ¿Dumbledore? ¿Sucede algo?

- Creo que acabo de comprenderlo… -Dumbledore negó como alejando el pensamiento y sonrió a su interlocutor- No importa Remus, vigila a los chicos, que salgan dentro de diez minutos. Hoy en la noche trasladaremos a Sara a Hogwarts, y pediremos el traslado para Ginny del San Mungo. Oscar se encargará de ello. La señorita Fudge deberá ir al hospital.

- ¿A Hogwarts de inmediato?

- No quiero que a través de su madre la localicen aquí –dijo Dumbledore- prefiero tenerla cerca hasta que sepamos que va a ser de Sara Parker.

- Así que es verdad que está viva…¿Sabe que es lo peor Dumbledore? –le dijo Remus en voz baja con una mirada de tristeza.

Dumbledore lo miró esperando la respuesta. Remus suspiró y dijo mirando al vacío:

- Sirius tuvo razón todo el tiempo que estuvo encerrado aquí.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¡Espero con ansias sus comentarios sobre este capítulo tan largo y lleno de información!

El siguiente capítulo me gusta mucho, se llama Retorno a la Oscuridad y espero poder subirlo el próximo fin de semana, como siempre.

Ahora contesto sus reviews:

Amsp14: Hola!! Sí, ya sé que volviste a la oficina, no me preocupa tanto el atraso de reviews, ¡pero sí que te atrases con tu historia! Los chicos del videowall saldrán una vez más, espéralos.

Loly: ¡Hola! Gracias, la verdad es que estoy muy orgullosa de las profecías… En cuanto al Príncipe Mestizo dudo que sea Sirius, porque él es un sangre limpia, recuerda que la familia Black tiene el lema siempre puros ("toujours pour"). Su hermano es Regulus y era un sangre limpia, de otra forma no lo habrían aceptado en el grupo de Voldemort. Creo que el príncipe será un personaje nuevo. Yo no soporto a Dumbledore, como habrás notado, en cuanto a que sea Bellatrix… a ella tampoco la quiero, aunque admiro la fuerza del personaje.¿Sabes? yo tengo una historia sobre los fénix independiente a esta, de donde salió inicialmente el personaje de Sara Black (extraño, inventé primero a la hija). Tomaré en cuenta tu consejo. ¿Van Helsing? Sólo vi la película, pero si crees que podré entenderla con sólo eso tratará de leerla.

Lauri: Hola!!! Me alegra que te parezca tan bueno y espero que la sigas leyendo!

Joysherm: ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por sacar el tiempo y dejarme el review, significan mucho para mí. ¿Cuáles otras historias estoy leyendo? Perdón por no haberlas actualizado. Me alegra que te gusten los personajes y la trama, porque estoy muy encariñada con ellos. Espero que sigas leyendo y de vez en cuando me dejes aunque sea una notita de que sigues ahí.

Ariadna Creta: Yo no afirmo ni niego nada. Estoy de acuerdo con lo de tu amiga, dile que no se preocupe, podemos vernos en la U. Ahí hablamos.

Trixi-Black: Sí, es un chap raro y este aún más. Ash es algo muy distinto a un humano corriente, por eso lo buscaron a él después del desastre con Dumbledore. Sé que pude sacar más provecho de lo de su relación con Sara, pero todo saldrá bien… con él. Espero que te haya ido bien en las vacaciones.

Lady Kenobi: !Hola! Sara no está resentida con su hija, pero quiere guardar las distancias porque no quiere que su hija se confunda con el mal como ha hecho ella. Aún queda mucho juego para Bellatrix, lo siento…

Licon: Sara podrá pedir la vida de Sirius cuando acabe todo, eso dijeron los fénix. Sirius está ahí, está bien… en cuanto a si vuelve o no, en este momento no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Leere tu historia en cuanto la encuentre… ¿puedes decirme porqué personajes buscarla para que sea más fácil? Nos vemos.

Kaos Black: Espero que no te haya dado otro ataque este fin de semana, lamento no haber publicado el viernes, pero es que cuando estuve en la compu estaba trabajando en el final de la historia y por el trabajo tuve poco tiempo. Tendrás que tenerme paciencia, a la historia le queda mucho y cada vez hay más intriga y más tensión. Esa es la idea… espero no matarte de paciencia y que sigas la historia hasta el final, espero que no te defraude. Sigo mimando la compu, no problem. Nos vemos.

Aiosami: ¿Te ha gustado tanto? A mi también me gusta, pero no es mi favorito… Pero sí quise que quedara lleno de emoción. La idea de la charla con los altos fénix era explicar mucho, igual que este otro chap. Sí, creo que esa profecía no estaba tan complicada como la larga de los centauros. Sirius… sí, está ahí esperando a alguien, pero vamos, recuerda que Sara Black puede pedir la vida de alguien cuando acabe todo… Lo que me preguntas, Sara Black podría tener un hijo o una hija… a menos que elija ser inmortal. En cuanto a Sara Parker o cualquier fénix, pueden tener un hijo, pero este solo sería un mago, no heredaría el fuego y los poderes. Ahora, Sara Parker tuvo una hija cumpliendo las profecías, pero pudo tener la hija después de un chico… claro, que el chico no me calzaba en la historia.

Anna-Black22: Hola! Me alegra que te guste tanto el fic, Sirius es mi favorito también, pero ya al otro lado del velo no será mucho lo que salga, aunque él y su recuerdo sigue presente a lo largo de toda la quinta parte. Gracias por los ánimos. Nos vemos.

Ale Black: Ya actualice. Espero que sigas leyendo. Nos vemos.

Laurana Malfoy Rin: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste como vamos. Lastimosamente para Sara 2 ya su padre está al otro lado del velo, pero ojo a la recompensa que le dicen los altos fénix que van a darle cuando todo termine. Sí, el Draco de esta historia es un amor… pero no vas a negar que queda un poco OOC. Así es como me gusta, vamos, que el otro galán de la historia es Sirius, así que ya que nadie podía ser mejor que él, el galán de la historia del presente tenía que estar a la altura… alguien con sangre Black era el indicado. Este lunes empecé. Es un trabajo corto, de quince días.

Eso es todo por hoy.

Nos vemos

Saludos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black


	58. Retorno a la Oscuridad

_Disclaimer: los personajes pertencen a JK Rowling, Warner Brothers y empresas asociadas._

¡Hola a todos!

Perdón por el atraso, bueno, ya deben estar acostumbrados a que publico en algún momento del fin de semana, pero es que estoy escribiendo ya el final de la historia y he pasado concentrada en él.

El capítulo de hoy es de mis favoritos, ya verán porqué.

No los atraso más y los dejo con el capítulo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Retorno a la oscuridad_**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Albus Dumbledore entró a su oficina cansadamente. Parecía como si los últimos dos días hubiesen sido un día muy largo. Acababan de dejar a Sara en la enfermería. Los chicos se quedarían con ella un rato. Ya la señora Pomfrey se encargaría de mandarlos a dormir. Si no los había echado ya, sería porque Oscar había consentido diciendo que Sara parecía estar mejor con sus amigos cerca.

Sin embargo, la oficina no estaba vacía.

- Buenas noches Dumbledore- dijo una voz de mujer desde su escritorio.

- Sara Parker, tanto tiempo…

- Supongo que mi hija le habrá informado de mi vuelta, y que esperaba mi visita.

¿Se supone que debía esperarla?

- Sabe porqué estoy aquí. -Las luces de las velas de la oficina se encendieron de repente con fuerza. Sara estaba de pie detrás del escritorio de Dumbledore y dejó caer la capa dejando ver su rostro y que su cabello cayera suavemente sobre su espalda. Estaba hermosa en todo su esplendor. No parecía mayor de veinte años, y esa aura de belleza que Dumbledore había echado de menos en ella la última vez que la había visto estaba de vuelta en su máxima expresión. La locura había desaparecido de sus ojos, y su lugar había sido ocupado por una inmensa tristeza, y en esos momentos, ira. La chica sonrió al notar que lo había impresionado y siguió hablando- Necesitaba venir y decírselo en la cara, aunque supongo que desde que lo supo lo ha recordado. Yo le dije que Sirius era inocente, le dije que Peter era el traidor, que estaba mandando a un inocente a Azkaban, y que por ello estaba dejando a una hija sin padre. Y usted me dio la espalda, no me creyó y me envió al exilio. Ahora sabe que todo lo que dije era verdad. Ahora cuando ya no puede hacer nada al respecto.

Dumbledore no dijo nada. Terminó de quitarse la capa de viaje y adentrarse en la oficina.

- No necesito que me diga lo que sintió al saberlo –dijo Sara a quien al parecer no le molestaba en absoluto el silencio de Dumbledore- Con que tenga que recordarlo y sentirse miserable de nuevo me basta. Usted no me escuchó, no me quiso escuchar. Y yo le diré porqué. No quiso ver su peor temor confirmado, no quiso creer que a pesar de todos sus intentos para arruinarme la vida finalmente habíamos estado juntos. No creyó mi embarazo de Sirius ni que él fuera inocente porque mientras el estuviera enterrado vivo en Azkaban y yo perdiera la razón y los poderes sería imposible que lo alcanzara. Lo sé, ese fue siempre su lema: "cualquier sangre en las venas de la Emperatriz menos la sangre Black". Pues lo siento, es la sangre que lleva, y la que merece. No lo crea, entiendo lo que hizo, pero no es algo por lo que vaya a perdonarlo nunca, porque no se lo merece. No sé que habrá hecho de mi hija, sólo espero que no le haya desgraciado la vida, como hizo con nosotros.

- Si tanto te importa Sara –dijo Dumbledore lentamente¿por qué la dejaste?

- Si ella iba a odiarme, que me odiara por dejarla teniendo la vida que se merecía y no por echar a perder su vida como lo odio yo a usted. La dejé con una mujer buena, que podía hacer de ella la hija que a Sirius le habría gustado tener.

- Él habría estado orgulloso de ella.

Esa frase pareció aplacar un poco a Sara, quien dijo ya en un tono más calmado, con una nota de tristeza y amargura:

- Habría…después de tanto tiempo vuelvo para encontrarlo muerto…¡muerto! –Sara gritó la última palabra al tiempo que hacía un gesto desesperado de querer atrapar algo en el aire que era imposible de tomar, que se escapaba entre sus dedos como el aire. Luego rió amargamente¿sabe cuál es la peor parte? Hasta hoy terminé de perder la fe que tenía en usted Dumbledore. Usted me dijo que nunca volvería a ver a Sirius… que usted se había encargado de ello. Le creí, yo le creí ¡maldita sea! Comprobé que no podía entrar a esa prisión, que era imposible sacarlo de ella y que nadie me iba ayudar a hacerlo. Me fui con el corazón destrozado, nunca pensé que él pudiera escapar… dejé el mundo mágico como había jurado que haría, y ahora que me veo obligada a volver me entero de que escapó… y que está muerto.

Sara hundió la cara entre sus manos y se dejó caer en la silla tras el escritorio. Dumbledore la miraba sorprendido, nunca creyó que Sara se fuera a mostrar débil frente a él. Pero Sara sabía que tenía que hacerlo, no fingía, simplemente dejaba ver sus verdaderos sentimientos aunque hubiese preferido que le cortaran un pie a eso, pero… tenía que hacerlo si quería verla… y si quería saber.

- Después de que escapó –dijo Sara empezando de nuevo a hablar y levantando el rostro lentamente hacia Dumbledore¿trató de buscarme alguna vez?

- Le dije que estabas muerta –contestó Dumbledore. No estaba dispuesto a decir nada más.

- Y por supuesto que él le creyó… -dijo Sara con ese mismo tono amargo- Si yo lo hubiese sabido, esos tres años que pasó prófugo… aunque¿qué habría podido hacer yo? Sin una gota de poder encerrada en la India…daría cualquier cosas por verlo una vez más.

- No es algo en lo que pueda ayudarte –dijo Dumbledore negando lentamente.

- Pero hay algo que sí puede hacer: –el corazón de Sara latió más rápidamente, era el momento- quiero ver a mi hija.

¿A Sara?

"Por supuesto que a Sara –pensó la mujer fastidiada- es la única que tengo" Pero no podía decirle eso…

- Por favor.

Dumbledore pareció pensarlo un momento:

- Ella no querrá verte.

- No es necesario. No quiero hablar con ella. Solo quiero verla… por favor Dumbledore, nunca le haría daño.

¿Aún sabiendo que si ella muere volverás a ser inmortal y tendrás los poderes de la Emperatriz?

- Le juro –dijo Sara en tono solemne acercándose a él lentamente- le juro por el amor de Sirius Black que no le haré daño. Ni a ella ni a ninguna otra persona que podamos encontrar en el camino.

Dumbledore sostuvo la mirada con ella, pero Sara no cedió ni un momento. Era una mirada intensa y pudo ver que la mujer era sincera. ¿Era ese el anhelo de una madre por ver a la hija que no ve desde hace doce años? Probablemente. Finalmente Dumbledore asintió.

- Bien. Te llevaré a la enfermería. No puedes separarte de mi, ningún alumno debe verte, y ella tampoco.

Sara asintió y se puso de nuevo la larga capa y se echó la capucha de forma que su rostro quedaba escondido en la penumbra.

- Vamos.

Sara siguió a Dumbledore a través de los pasillos rumbo a la enfermería. Nunca había pensado en volver a ese lugar, y ahora que estaba ahí los recuerdos la bombardeaban de manera insoportable. Cada lugar, cada rincón le recordaba un momento vivido en sus años de colegio. El lugar donde le había dicho a Sirius que no saldría con él para Halloween, aquel pasillo donde le había dado un beso en la mejilla por que había logrado hacer bien los hechizos frente a Sydney… todo volvía a ella.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería Sara venía tan distraída que chocó con un chico que salía rápidamente de allí.

Sara mantuvo el equilibrio, pero tomó al chico por los hombros.

¿Estás bien? –le preguntó suavemente. El chico alzó la vista hacia donde estaba el rostro de Sara aunque no pudiera verlo y asintió, pero Sara contuvo una exclamación. Pasó el dorso de la mano por la mejilla del chico y susurró con un tono melancólico- Neville…

- Señor Longbottom –dijo Dumbledore apartándolo de Sara- es tarde, creo que lo mejor sería que regresara a la sala común.

- Si señor –dijo Neville algo nervioso- ya nos íbamos, Sara se quedó dormida hace un rato.

- Bien –dijo Dumbledore dedicándole una sonrisa al chico al tiempo que este se iba algo extrañado, sintiendo que la mujer, aunque no podía verle el rostro, lo observaba fijamente.

Una vez que Neville desapareció al doblar la esquina Dumbledore le dijo a Sara- Sí, es el hijo de Alice. Vamos a ver a tu hija.

Entraron a la enfermería. Dumbledore sabía que en la cama del fondo, que estaba cubierta tras una cortina estaba Sara, pero ante ellos se mostraba otra escena, donde Harry, Ron y Hermione discutían.

- No debiste haber ido Harry, era muy peligroso –decía Ron.

- Tenía que ir¿no ves como estÂ?Y además, ese tipo cuando entramos estaba tratando de aprovecharse de ella! –Harry estaba rojo y se notaba que no gritaba porque no quería despertar a Sara.

Sara se acercó a Dumbledore y dijo en tono horrorizado:

¡Que terrible¡Es James Potter con el carácter de Lily Evans!

Aunque ninguno de los chicos alcanzó a oír el comentario se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos.

- Profesor Dumbledore –lo saludó Harry- ya... ya nos íbamos. La señora Pomfrey le dio a Sara una poción para dormir hace un rato.

¿Algún problema Harry?

- Este… no señor –dijo Harry fulminado a su amigo con la mirada- un pequeño desacuerdo sobre lo sucedido.

Salieron de la enfermería mientras Sara murmuraba algo de que parecía que el chico le había hecho caso y los chicos la veían extrañados, pero sin atreverse a preguntar nada.

¿Dónde est�? –le preguntó Sara a Dumbledore cuando se fueron.

- Tras la cortina.

Sara se acercó despacio. Podía escuchar la respiración de alguien al otro lado. Tomó aire y luego corrió la cortina. Se quedó sin aliento

- Es… divina –logró decir.

- Dicen que es idéntica a ti –comentó Dumbledore.

¿A mí? –Sara lo miró como si dijera un disparate¡Pero su tiene un aire Black que no puede con él! Mire la perfección de su rostro, ese porte noble que tiene, esa barbilla tan perfecta, es… preciosa. Un momento¿qué le pasa?

Sara había empezado a agitarse.

- No, no eres tú, aléjate de mi.

¡Dumbledore, que le pasa! – preguntó Sara alarmada. Fue a poner su mano sobre la frente de la chica, pero sintió la punta de la varita del director en la nuca.

- No la toques. Vamos, retrocede.

- Pero…

- Va a despertarse.

¿Qué pasa aquí? –la señora Pomfrey entró a la sala y se dirigió a la enferma apartando a Sara y a Dumbledore.

- Son secuelas de las torturas –dijo Dumbledore a Sara en un susurro.

¿Torturas?

La señora Pomfrey había cerrado de nuevo la cortina, pero Sara podía ver a su hija que ya había despertado aparentemente forcejeando con la enfermera.

¡Suélteme! –gritaba la chica¡Aléjese de mi¡No voy a tomarme eso!

¡Sara!

Un chico rubio había entrado corriendo en la habitación e ignoró completamente a Dumbledore y a Sara. Llegó al otro lado de la cortina.

¡Sara! –repitió.

¡Draco!

- No es posible…-murmuró Sara Parker al ver como la silueta oscura de Draco era abrazada por su hija estrechamente¿Malfoy?

- Vamos –le dijo Dumbledore tomándola del brazo- es una larga historia.

- Pero…

- Vamos – el tono de Dumbledore era imperioso y todavía sostenía la varita. Sara lo siguió a un aula cerca.

Entraron y Sara se dirigió a la ventana. Se asomó a ver los terrenos de Hogwarts y miró el lago distraídamente, pero sin poder dejar de recordar. Ahí había hablado con Sirius la primera vez…

¿Qué hacía Malfoy ahí? –preguntó Sara agitada.

- Está con nosotros.

Sara lo miró perpleja. Vaya, parecía que Narcisa había hecho un trabajo excelente con el chico, probablemente ninguno de ellos sabía lo que ese chico era. No lo habrían dejado acercarse a Sara de saberlo. Guardó silencio. Dumbledore fue el siguiente en hablar.

- Por todo lo que has dicho hoy, diría que sabes que fue un error estar en el lado de Voldemort. Sabes que no es el lado correcto.

- No sé si hay un lado correcto o no, Dumbledore –dijo Sara bruscamente- sé que hay dos bandos y no era en el de usted en el que yo iba a estar.

- Sabes que el momento se acerca Sara. Ven con nosotros, vuelve a donde perteneces.

Sara lo miró un momento fijamente y luego lanzó una risotada amarga, casi dolorosa.

- JAJAJAJA…¿es cierto lo que oyen mis oídos¿me está invitando a formar parte de la famosa Orden del Fénix? JAJA…¿ahora sí¿ya entiende que es imposible que ustedes solos hagan caer a Lord Voldemort! JAJAJA… – Sara dejó de reír de golpe, se irguió indignada y gritó con furia¡NUNCA SERÉ PARTE DE LA DICHOSA ORDEN!

- Viniste a verme porque sabes que somos el lado correcto.

- Vine aquí por Sirius! –gritó de nuevo¡Por ver a su hija y echarle a usted en cara su equivocación con él y conmigo! No Dumbledore, yo vuelvo ahora con mi familia, con el lugar donde me aceptaron desde un inicio, donde me necesitan… Vuelvo con Voldemort y los mortífagos.

¡Ellos mataron a Sirius! –exclamó Dumbledore muy cerca de perder su calma habitual.

¡Y usted lo ENTERRÓ Vivo doce años en Azkaban! – gritó Sara fuera de sí. Luego le dio la espalda, salió del aula y desapareció.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Suélteme! –gritaba la chica¡Aléjese de mi¡No voy a tomarme eso!

Draco avanzaba por el pasillo. Había quedado de traerle a Sara algunas cosas de la casa. Al acercarse a la enfermería escuchó los gritos de la chica.

¡Sara!

Sin pensarlo echó a correr, entró a la enfermería a toda velocidad y se dirigió hacia Sara. Le pareció observar unas sombras a su lado, parecía que había otras personas en la enfermería, pero no tenía importancia Llegó al otro lado de la cortina.

¡Sara! –repitió al verla agitarse como loca. Lo rechazó pero la tomó por los brazos y la sacudió un momento fuertemente¡despierta¡soy yo!

¡Draco- Sara finalmente abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor asustada. Tras comprobar donde se encontraba empezó a sollozar y lo abrazó.

- Tranquila –dijo el chico en voz suave- ya pasó, sólo fue un mal sueño…

- Vuelven a mi… una y otra vez… - Sara lo abrazó aún más fuerte, en sus brazos se sentía segura, sabía que era real. Cada vez que se dormía volvía a ella la adorable imagen de su padre que Bella le había presentado y luego la torturaba, o aparecía el falso Draco y la engañaba de nuevo. Ya no sabía que era real y que no… cada vez que trataba de dormir pensaba que se estaba volviendo loca.

¿Qué cosa Sara¿Qué vuelve a ti?

- Las imágenes… la tortura… -dijo Sara separándose de él- no, no quiero hablar de ello.

- Pero te está matando…

- Lo siento Draco, pero no puedo hablar de ello.

- No tienes que sentirlo –dijo Draco levantándose para alcanzarle un vaso con agua que Sara empezó a tomar en silencio, tratando de alejar la imagen de su padre gritando crucio de su cabeza.

¿Mejor? –le preguntó Draco unos segundos después. Sara asintió, pero él la miró no muy convencido.

- Señor Malfoy -la señora Pomfrey acababa de entrar de nuevo en la enfermería- sabe que ya le di la salida, tiene que irse, ya es muy tarde y la señorita Black tiene que descansar. Debe tomarse la poción para dormir y…

- El doctor Wyle me dio permiso de quedarme con ella el tiempo que fuera necesario –dijo Draco retadoramente, todavía le funcionaba aquella postura arrogante de superioridad por la que se había caracterizado antaño. Era cierto que a él ya lo habían dejado salir de la enfermería tras curarle completamente la herida del hombro, de la que conservaba solo una ligera molestia y una cicatriz - yo le daré la poción.

- No creo que…

- Madame Pomfrey –dijo Sara en tono de ruego y con cara de chiquita buena- por favor.

- Está bien –dijo la enfermera a regañadientes dándole la poción y saliendo de la enfermería mascullando algo contra esos doctores estirados que creen saber todo y confían en la medicina muggle.

- Te traje lo que me pediste –dijo Draco no muy seguro de que decir, ya que Sara no quería hablar.

- Gracias –dijo Sara tratando de sonreír, pero sus oscuros pensamientos la hicieron agachar la cabeza.

¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Draco suavemente.

- He estado recordando… -empezó a decir Sara- gracias por ir por mi.

- No podía dejarte allá –dijo Draco- y si me vine en un inicio fue porque me tomaste por sorpresa con el traslador.

- Y perdona que te atacara, es sólo que… -la voz de Sara se quebró. Respiró y continuó hablando- …creía que era otra trampa de Bellatrix.

- Lo entiendo –dijo Draco- y no te preocupes por Potter, ya se lo expliqué. Tu perdona que casi te quebrara la pierna, pero tengo que decirte que tu entrenamiento funcionó, eres muy buena peleando.

Los ojos de Sara se llenaron de lágrimas y golpeó con furia la cama.

¿Funcionó¿Un año entrenándome para que Voldemort me atrapara y tu tía jugara tranquilamente con mi mente?

- Sara, no había nada que pudieras haber hecho…

- Exacto, mi entrenamiento no funcionó para nada, fui una presa fácil y débil.

- Salvaste mi vida –le dijo Draco tomándola de las manos- nunca terminaré de agradecerte por eso. Te atraparon porque decidiste recibir ese Avada por mi, yo soy quien debe sentirlo.

- No digas tonterías –dijo Sara, pero sin utilizar un tono brusco- no iba a dejar que te matara.

Draco sonrió y le dijo simplemente:

- Gracias.

- De nada –dijo Sara- estamos a mano.

- No, me has salvado la vida más veces… -dijo Draco tomando una actitud pensativa-creo que aún te debo unas cuantas…

- No me debes nada –dijo Sara sonriendo, pero luego volvió a ponerse seria- como te dije estuve recordando… lo que pasó antes…

¿Sí? –Draco no sabía que quería decirle Sara.

- Ya sabes, de que Voldemort llegara. ¿Le has dicho a alguien que yo… -la voz de Sara bajó considerablemente- …torturé a Bella?

- No –dijo Draco poniéndose serio también- no le he dicho a nadie.

- Usé… una maldición imperdonable –dijo Sara como si no pudiera creerlo- no había tomado conciencia de lo que era hasta que él lo dijo… ¿qué habría dicho mi padre?

- Sara, no empieces a torturarte por eso –le dijo Draco severo- era mi tía, ella solo entiende de esa manera. La venciste, estaba a tu merced, ella no va a olvidarlo.

- Lo sé –dijo Sara sonriendo al recordar a Bellatrix retorciéndose de dolor. Luego se reprendió mentalmente. No era algo que debiera disfrutar… como su madre. Y hablando de su madre…

Draco comprendió lo que estaba pensando Sara al ver como su rostro se ensombrecía de nuevo. Pero no sabía como empezar a hablar del tema.

¿En qué piensas?

- Ella está viva –dijo Sara con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Esa era la imagen que se repetía mil veces frente a ella cuando estaba despierta: la imagen de su madre.

- Lo sé –dijo Draco mirándola comprensivamente.

- No quiero creerlo. Pero sé que es verdad. ¿Por qué no puede estar muerta¡Nada puede ser normal con Sara Parker! No sólo me abandonó los últimos dos años que se suponía que podía pasar conmigo, o no, eso no era suficiente. Me abandonó ¡para toda mi vida! Al menos antes pensaba que solo me había dejado dos años… ahora sé que no es así.

- Sara, si tu madre no se preocupó por ti…

- Lo sé, Kyara estuvo siempre conmigo, y no debería ponerme así por ella, pero… una madre es una madre, como diría Harry.

- Sí –los ojos de Draco se entristecieron al recordar a su propia madre.

- Tú y Harry son afortunados –dijo Sara mirando hacia la ventana de la enfermería.

¿Por qué? –preguntó Draco sin entender.

- Sus madres, ambas murieron tratando de salvarles la vida. Mi madre, por otro lado… -Sara rió amargamente y añadió- ya le preguntaré algún día que hizo ella por mi.

¿Le preguntarás? – Draco la miró sin entender.

- Pues claro –dijo Sara como si fuera algo obvio ¿no creerás que estando mi madre por ahí no va a tener que enfrentarse conmigo?

¿Enfrentarse contigo?

Sara lo miro con un fuego en la mirada que Draco conocía: el mismo que brillaba al pensar en vengarse de Bellatrix.

- Sí.

¿No pensarás matarla verdad?

- Oh no –dijo Sara con una sonrisa maléfica- al menos no inmediatamente, primero tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle… Pero no hablemos de eso, ya tengo bastante con sentirme mal por ese cruciatus. Prométeme que no le contarás a nadie.

- Te lo prometo –dijo Draco sinceramente.

- Bien.

¿Por qué no intentas dormir un poco? –propuso Draco- el doctor Wyle dijo que tenías que descansar…

- No puedo dormir –dijo Sara- no son solo las pesadillas.

¿Entonces?

¿Oscar les explicó lo de la evolución de poder? –preguntó Sara dudosa.

¿Oscar?

- El doctor Wyle.

¿Desde cuando le dices Oscar? –preguntó Draco confundido.

- Bueno, lleva ya un tiempo cuidándome¿no?

- Sí… sí, mencionó algo sobre eso de la evolución.

- Me siento diferente –dijo Sara- puedo sentir esa energía nueva que me recorre… es tanta que me hace sentir débil a la vez. Es como si fuera demasiada para poder contenerla.

¿Es normal?

- Según Dumbledore y Oscar sí –dijo Sara con un suspiro- con un poco de descanso se supone que me acostumbraré.

- Bien –dijo Draco- tómate la poción para dormir sin pesadillas y trata de dormir.

- No funciona –dijo Sara- ya lo intenté. Igual tengo esa imagen de él…

Sara se cayó, no soportaba hablar de eso. Draco dudó un momento.

¿Quieres que…?

¿Si?

- Nada, olvídalo –dijo Draco levantándose- será mejor que lo intentes.

Sara tomó la poción y la tomó de un trago. Hizo una mueca desagradable.

- Bien, entonces… buenas noches –dijo Draco acercándose para darle un beso en la frente, pero ella lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo miró directo a los ojos. A pesar de todo lo que había olvidado y lo largo de esos dos días, no había olvidado lo sucedido el día anterior.

- No me dejes –le dijo suavemente y lo besó en los labios- quédate conmigo.

Draco la miró con ternura y asintiendo tomó la mano de la chica. Se sentó a su lado acariciándole el cabello suavemente. Poco a poco la fue adormeciendo y se acostó a su lado en la cama de la clínica, hasta que la chica se acomodó entre sus brazos y la estrechó suavemente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sara se acostó de golpe en la cama de la habitación número tres de el Cabeza de Puerco. No le era fácil pasar desapercibida, con esos ojos dorados tan poco comunes y la foto de su hija en la portada de todos los periódicos. El reportaje de Jeane Skeeter estaba en boca de todos.

¿En boca de todos?

Sara tomó uno de los periódicos dispersos por el lugar antes de subir a la habitación. La había leído… y luego se había dejado caer en la cama. Tendría mucho que explicar, maldito Wormtail… ya se las tendría que pagar. ¿qué le diría ahora a su señor sobre la amenaza que tenía a Wormtail para que la mantuviese informada sobre Sirius?

Meditó la situación. Voldemort estaría molesto. Pero Sirius ya estaba muerto, y siendo así, ya no podía esperar de Sara ninguna traición, nada la unía al lado bueno… excepto el pequeño detalle de su hija.

Sara sonrió orgullosa. Su hija había atrapado a la rata y había probado que Sirius era inocente. Había limpiado su nombre y además se había declarado a sí misma la legítima heredera de los Black. Parecía que sus planes habían funcionado muy bien.

Ahora lo que importaba era cómo actuar frente a Lord Voldemort. ¿La interrogaría al respecto¿Qué respondería ella? La verdad él sabía que Sirius era su debilidad, así que no podía ser tan grave… exceptuando el hecho de que ahora nada sería igual. Voldemort no la tendría como su mano derecha. Oh no, esa sería Bella, la perfecta Bella que había sufrido Azkaban por él.

Sara suspiró. No le quedaba más que enfrentar la situación y salir de ella lo mejor posible, como había hecho con anterioridad. Ella tenía sus ventajas sobre Bella. Siempre había gozado con el favor de Lord Voldemort, poseía el mismo grado de crueldad, al menos podía comportarse a su nivel, y además tenía un sentido para la técnica y estrategia del que Bella siempre había carecido. Por último, ella era más lista. Sonrió para infundirse confianza. Ella iba a lograrlo. Lo que no sabía todavía era para qué… si su misión era que los elegidos estuvieran bien podía hacerlo desde el exterior. Sería más fácil.

"Para ti, por supuesto –le dijo su conciencia- y los dejarías a ellos que se mataran contra Voldemort por su cuenta. No, tu empezaste eso y lo terminarás"

"Pero lo empecé por Sirius y ya no está… -respondió con voz cansada- él ya no está para darme fuerzas… y mis instintos de ayudar con desinterés nunca han sido grandes. Pero lo haré, claro que lo haré…"

En ese momento escuchó una aparición en el cuarto y se incorporó. Sirio la miraba mientras sostenía un gran paquete entre las garras.

¿Lo trajiste todo? –preguntó Sara con voz suave al tiempo que le acariciaba el dorado plumaje- bien, gracias… ahora debemos ir donde el Señor Oscuro.

Sara se recogió el pelo y se tomó del ala del ave. Antes de desaparecer estrechó el zafiro que nunca había dejado y dijo en un susurro:

- Dame fuerzas una vez más…

Momentos después Sara aparecía en un salón que nunca antes había visto y el zafiro no era más que una piedra negra como la que había llevado años antes. El salón era una especie de cuarto redondo, en el centro del cual se erguía una enorme columna de piedra adornada con unas serpientes que se enredaban a su alrededor y coronada por una antorcha gigantesca que en esos momentos llameaba con fuerza.

Aparte del fuego el resto de la casa daba un aspecto mortecino, cubierta por capas y capas de polvo y suciedad. Sirio se posó en el hombro de Sara, quien le acarició las plumas mientras elevaba la mirada siguiendo las grandes escaleras que subían a su mano derecha.

El nuevo palacio de los mortífagos.

Lord Voldemort sabía hacer las cosas bien, pero podían mejorarse. Sara puso su mano en la columna y un rayo de luz invadió a algunas de las serpientes de piedra, volviéndolas levemente luminosas y haciendo que los ojos de piedra brillaran como si estuviesen vivos.

Sara sonrió, pero se sobresaltó al ver que una serpiente de verdad bajaba deslizándose por la columna.

- Bonito arreglo –dijo una voz a sus espaldas- a Nagini parece haberle gustado…

Sara se volvió rápidamente para encontrarse con un joven de cabellos negros y largos y ojos oscuros. Algo en él se le hacía familiar, pero no podía definir qué.

¿Nagini? –preguntó Sara sin saber que decir.

- La serpiente del Lord Oscuro.

- Ah, ya veo… -dijo Sara mirando a la serpiente con una sonrisa- es un precioso espécimen. Debe gustarle el calor de la antorcha.

- Le gusta más la sangre –dijo el chico acercándose a ella. Sara pudo comprobar que era excesivamente joven, al menos en comparación a la edad que solían tener los mortífagos de su época. El chico sonrió al ver que Sara lo observaba y prosiguió- había oído que usted y su hija se parecían, pero hasta ahora que la veo me convenzo de que realmente puedan existir dos mujeres tan hermosas en la Tierra.

¿Conoces a mi hija? –preguntó Sara tratando de evitar el brillo que se había producido en su mirada al oír nombrar a su hija.

- Sí, últimamente nos ha causado algunos problemas… -dijo el chico señalando el vendaje que llevaba en esos momentos- pero la chica vale la pena.

- No te has presentado –le dijo Sara sin gustarle lo más mínimo la expresión del joven al hablar sobre su hija.

- Michael Leithold. Usted conoció a mi padre, trabajaba en su escuadrón.

- Así es –dijo Sara sonriendo, ahora comprendía a quien se le parecía el chico¿y cómo está Theresa?

- Murió –dijo Michael sin ninguna emoción al referirse a su madre.

- Ya veo –dijo Sara manteniéndose impasible también- supongo que Narcisa te cuidó bien.

- Demasiado bien, diría yo –una voz que arrastraba las palabras sonó detrás suyo. Sara se volvió para encontrarse con la fría mirada gris de Lucius Malfoy.

- Lucius –dijo Sara inclinando brevemente la cabeza en señal de saludo- tanto tiempo…

- Que bien que nos honras con tu presencia.

- En cuanto volví a ser de utilidad me presenté a mi señor –dijo Sara con ese tono de sumisión que siempre había fingido tan bien.

- Creo que te está esperando –dijo Lucius sin perder el tono frío- pero veo que te entretuviste con el joven Leithold… siempre le has tenido especial cariño¿no?

- Su padre era uno de mis mejores hombres –dijo Sara sonriendo brevemente a Leithold, quien escuchaba la conversación apartado- y con él empezamos el proyecto de las presentaciones.

- Sí, es un chico especial para todos… lo era para Narcisa. Si yo no hubiese intervenido probablemente lo habría malcriado como a su hijo.

¿Era? –preguntó Sara en tono dudoso.

- Oh… pues claro que no lo sabes –dijo Lucius sonriendo- tengo ya más de un año de estar disponible de nuevo… Estás muy atrasada de noticias.

- Sí, no sabe que te mandaron a Azkaban por fallar en tu misión al departamento de misterios –dijo Leithold acercándose.

¿Azkaban? –preguntó Sara asombrada alzando las cejas- creí que te había librado de ir ahí.

- Lo hiciste –dijo Lucius mirando con odio a Leithold- eso fue un pequeño inconveniente de parte de Potter y la estúpida Orden.

- Así que ahora eres un ex prisionero –dijo Sara sonriendo levemente.

- Un prófugo, mejor dicho –dijo Leithold indiferente a las miradas asesinas de Lucius.

- Quien lo hubiera dicho de Lucius Malfoy… -dijo Sara en tono triste- pero no tienes que preocuparte, para eso está aquí tu familia de mortífagos para protegerte.

Lucius la miró tratando de adivinar si se burlaba de él o no, pero Sara sólo le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

- Nos veremos luego, supongo –dijo Lucius haciendo ademán de irse- tienes que ir a ver a nuestro señor.

- Por supuesto –dijo Sara con una sonrisa- volví para quedarme.

Lucius se alejó por una de las puertas sur. Sara lo miró irse pensativa, por lo que se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Leithold a su lado.

- Ahí viven los prófugos de Azkaban que rescatamos el año pasado y los que los dementores nos ayudaron a soltar después de lo del Departamento de Misterios.

- Supongo que el Señor Oscuro no tardaría en liberar a sus fieles mortífagos que fueron a Azkaban –dijo Sara pensando que ese chico aunque le diera mala espina era una mina de información.

- Más o menos, tuvo que volver a organizar a su legión de mortífagos y los puso a buscar seguidores.

¿Y a ti te trajo Lucius?

- Pues se puede decir –dijo Leithold con una mueca de disgusto- sé que nunca le he agradado, pero sabía que al Señor Oscuro le gustaría recuperar al hijo de uno de sus mejores mortífagos.

¿Y que sucedió con Narcisa?

- Lucius la mató hace poco más de un año por orden del Señor Oscuro.

Sara no esperaba eso. Sintió que palidecía y un gran vacío en el estómago. No podía ser… La verdad aunque casi no había pensado en ella contaba con encontrar a Narcisa de nuevo, pues aunque nunca fueran realmente amigas se habían ayudado mucho en el pasado. Y además, compartían aquel secreto… ¿o ya no más? Trató de disimular lo mejor posible.

¿De verdad? –dijo en tono sorprendido, lo que no era difícil de fingir¿se puede saber por qué?

Leithold dudó un momento, no podían compartir información con personas que no fueran parte del movimiento. Aunque bien pensado ella era una mortífaga, sólo que no se había reintegrado al movimiento…

- No te preocupes si no me lo puedes decir –dijo Sara bajando la vista- entiendo. Sé que entre más arriba se está en la confianza del Señor Oscuro se saben más cosas pero se deben ocultar más secretos…

- En realidad no creo que haya nada malo en que te lo diga… –dijo Leithold cayendo en la trampa de adulación de Sara sin mucho problema, quien sonrió interiormente- tras la presentación del hijo de Lucius, Draco, el Señor Oscuro descubrió que Narcisa no le era fiel y decidió deshacerse de ella…

¿No le era fiel? –preguntó Sara alarmada ¿por qué creía eso?

- Nadie sabe ciencia cierta por qué –dijo Leithold en tono confidencial y acercándose más a Sara para hablarle cerca del oído- pero el Señor necesita a Draco Malfoy muerto, y Narcisa se trató de oponer a sus deseos. Para ver si Lucius le era fiel lo mandó a él a terminar con los dos… mató a su esposa pero no pudo matar a Draco porque Sara Black lo rescató.

Sara miró a Leithold sorprendida. Ahora entendía mejor la presencia de Draco Malfoy en la enfermería, junto a su hija, y del lado de Dumbledore. Pero también entendía que tenía un problema mayor… Lord Voldemort sabía que le había ocultado algo.

¡Leithold¿Qué crees que haces? –preguntó una voz de mujer en tono enojado.

- Le daba la bienvenida a la señorita Parker a nuestro hogar, Bella –dijo Leithold- y pensaba darle algunas indicaciones para que pudiese hablar con nuestro señor.

- Yo la llevaré con él –dijo Bella bruscamente- vete de aquí.

Leithold sabía que no debía pelear con la favorita de Voldemort, así que se volvió a Sara y la tomó de la mano dándole un beso en ella.

- Ha sido un placer conocerla.

- Lo mismo digo –dijo Sara pensando una vez más que aquel joven no le inspiraba la más mínima confianza.

Leithold le sonrió a Bella y salió por la puerta que daba al oeste. Sara miró a Bella directo a los ojos. Las mujeres mantuvieron una lucha de miradas.

- Ahora las cosas son diferentes Parker –dijo Bellatrix sin bajar la mirada.

- Lo sé, Lestrange.

- Yo soy la favorita.

- Siempre lo has sido –dijo Sara con una sonrisa irónica.

- Tú tienes mucho que explicar. El Señor Oscuro quiere hablar contigo.

- Para eso he venido –dijo Sara avanzando hacia ella¿me llevarás con él?

- Sígueme.

¿No te habrá mandado el Señor Oscuro a buscarme, verdad? –dijo Sara en un fingido tono de inocencia- Hasta donde recuerdo las favoritas no se encargan de esas cosas… mejor dicho, yo nunca me encargué de esas cosas.

Bellatrix no respondió, dio la vuelta y empezó a ascender las escaleras. Sara sonrió al tiempo que la seguía, mientras Sirio, no muy convencido de dejar sola a su ama, se quedaba cerca de la columna, con las pocas cosas que llevaban.

- Aquí está mi señor.

- Bien, déjanos solos Bella.

- Como usted mande, mi señor.

Bellatrix salió cerrando la puerta y dejando a Sara en la más grande penumbra. Esperaba.

¡Crucio!

Sara sintió la maldición llegar a ella como un rayo, y aunque la estaba esperando se dobló sobre sí del dolor. Hacía más de dieciséis años que no recibía una de aquellas.

¿Viste a Bella? –empezó a decir Voldemort con voz susurrada mientras caminaba alrededor de ella- Ella siempre me ha sido fiel… pasó catorce años en Azkaban por mi, me buscó hasta el último momento. Vino a mi cuando la liberé y me sirve fielmente de manera competente…

- Siempre ha sido una gran mortífaga –dijo Sara asintiendo desde el suelo, aunque sabía que su señor no podía verla.

- Y una verdadera favorita… es el comportamiento que hubiese esperado de ti.

- Lo siento mi señor –dijo Sara suspirando- sé que fui débil, que te fallé. Por eso no me atrevía a volver a ti¿con que cara iba a aparecerme aquí?

¿Con qué cara me diste un espía al que tenías condicionado para que te pasara información a ti?

- Peter nunca os engañó mi señor –dijo Sara dispuesta a salvar a Peter, como había prometido, pero pensando que cumpliría la otra parte de su promesa y esa rata le pagaría las que había hecho- yo tampoco… era sólo que yo quería saber que había sido de Sirius, que sucedía con él…

¿A eso le llamas ser leal?

- Lo siento mi señor –dijo Sara esperando la nueva maldición que no se hizo esperar demasiado. Sara logró aguantar la maldición, todavía conservaba la resistencia que la había caracterizado. O tal vez había vivido ya tanto dolor que un poco más no hacía la diferencia. Cuando terminó la maldición, Sara esperó, había más.

- Ya has pagado la cuenta por tu traición –dijo Voldemort- teníamos muy claro cual sería y ya Bella la ha hecho valer.

Sara guardó silencio.

¿Por qué huías de mi, cuando tenías los poderes de tu hija y yo trataba de alcanzarte mentalmente?

- Me daba vergüenza –dijo Sara concentrándose en producir esa sensación- no podía volver a ti después de lo ocurrido sin ser de ninguna utilidad.

- Huiste de mi, a quien juraste servir siempre.

- He vuelto para servirte mi señor. Ahora que puedo serte útil de nuevo. – Sara se preguntaba cuanto duraría eso cuando sintió de nuevo la maldición cruciatus devorándole los huesos, pero ella sabía que aún venía lo peor.

- Y hay más… -dijo Voldemort- lo del chico Malfoy…

Sara había tenido cierto tiempo desde que Leithold se lo dijera y mientras subían las escaleras para pensar como reaccionar. Era una suerte que el chico fuera tan lengua floja, porque si se hubiese encontrado con eso de repente no habría sabido reaccionar.

¿Os habéis enterado al fin mi señor¡Que bien! –exclamó con voz de alegría¡Yo ansiaba tanto decírtelo mi señor!

¿De verdad? –Voldemort había esperado cualquier reacción de su antigua favorita menos esa, así que enarcó una ceja y preguntó con interés ¿y por qué no lo hiciste?

- Narcisa –dijo rápidamente pensando que tal vez no era correcto calumniar a una muerta que fue casi tu amiga, pero sin darle mucha importancia al asunto- me amenazó. Dijo que usaría a su hijo contra mi si exponía su secreto.

- Yo te habría protegido.

- No lo dudo mi señor, pero sus poderes eran grandes. Decidí ceder ante la amenaza de Narcisa, pero le dije que si tu te enterabas podrías terminar con él, por eso se mantuvo dentro del movimiento, lo que era mi idea. Si el chico permanecía junto a su padre podría trabajar después para los mortífagos y poner sus poderes a vuestro uso, y si deseabas que los usara contra mi… yo no haría nada.

Voldemort la miraba dudoso. ¿Debía creerle? Se metió en su mente para corroborar la historia. Sara no había olvidado esa sensación, pero Ash no había mentido al decirle que tenía todos sus poderes de vuelta. La Oclumencia funcionó de manera perfecta.

- Debiste decírmelo y lo sabes –dijo Voldemort- pero tus intenciones eran buenas… Aún así, es un error muy grande, y como tal debes pagarlo¡crucioment!

Sara no pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor que contuvo inmediatamente. Eso era lo peor que había sentido en su vida, sólo comparable al Avada Kedavra. El siguiente maleficio ni siquiera alcanzó a escucharlo, pero sintió como su cuerpo era impulsado a toda velocidad y chocaba contra una de las paredes. Miles de agujas empezaron a punzarla y pudo sentir como si un puñal se clavara en su hombro. La sangre no la dejaba ver, pues había golpeado su cabeza con la pared, y la acometida de un nuevo crucioment la hizo lanzar otra exclamación de dolor. Voldemort la hizo levitar obligándola a doblase sobre su espalda y luego la dejó caer con fuerza. Una nueva serie de cruciatus la acometieron seguidamente. Creyó que duraba una eternidad, hasta que sintió como la maldición la abandonaba y las fuerzas también.

- Nunca pensé sentirme decepcionado de ti Sara –dijo Voldemort lentamente. Las luces del salón empezaron a encenderse levemente y Sara comprobó con alivio que guardaba su varita- pero la verdad es que lo estoy. Siempre te preferí sobre Bella, y lo sabes. Me fuiste de gran utilidad, y la razón por la que te dejo sobrevivir es porque aún puedes serlo. Tu capacidad de planear y realizar estrategias, tu disposición a hacer buenos trabajos, tu liderazgo pero sobre todos tus poderes te hacen un arma importante para mi causa. Pero al aceptarte de nuevo a mi lado te tendré a prueba, no puedo permitir que nada así suceda de nuevo. Ahora que tu talón de Aquiles se haya muerto… tienes que recuperar mi confianza total si quieres recuperar tu rango de favorita.

- Lo entiendo mi señor –dijo Sara en tono resignado pero de disposición- es usted benevolente conmigo, gracias. No lo merezco.

- No, no lo mereces –dijo Voldemort- un fallo de tu parte y eres fénix muerta… me hace ilusión ser el primer mago en matar a una de ustedes.

Voldemort rió cruelmente. Luego le tomó el brazo izquierdo y puso la varita sobre el antebrazo. La marca tenebrosa, que en el caso de Sara se había borrado con su renacer apareció de nuevo.

Posteriormente llamó a Bellatrix y le pidió que llevara a Sara a su habitación en el ala Oeste. Sin mucho esfuerzo la favorita levantó a Sara y la sacó del salón. Sara se deshizo de la ayuda de Bellatrix y obligó a sus piernas que no parecían dispuestas a obedecerle a sostenerla. Bellatrix no decía nada, pero sonreía. Cuando entraron por la puerta que Sara había visto cruzar a Leithold, Sirio las alcanzó y empezó a volar junto a ella. Al llegar a la habitación seis, que era la que le correspondería a Sara, Bella abrió la puerta y le dijo:

- Recuérdalo Parker, ahora soy yo la favorita.

¿Tan amenazada te sientes, Lestrange? Sé que te mueres por golpearme, pero el Señor Oscuro se molestaría contigo… ¿o me equivoco? No puedes tocarme… –dijo Sara sonriendo. Los ojos de Bella centellearon con furia y empujó a Sara quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó en la oscuridad de la habitación, mientras Bellatrix se alejaba dando un portazo.

Cuando dejó de escuchar los pasos de Bella lanzó un gemido de dolor y rabia acompañado de un golpe al piso con el puño cerrado. Sirio se acercó a ella y cantó una corta nota, haciéndola sentirse mejor, y sintió como humedecía su hombro con lo que supuso eran lágrimas, al dejar de sentir el dolor de la herida en este.

Sara se incorporó lentamente tratando de mirar a su alrededor, pero el cuarto se encontraba en la más profunda oscuridad, sin embargo, había alguien más en el cuarto. Escuchó una voz que conocía muy bien pero que no pensaba volver a oír… al menos no ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry, Ron y Hermione habían ido a hacerle una visita a Sara antes de las clases de la mañana, y se habían encontrado ya a Draco ahí, y a otra visita muy agradable: Remus.

En un inicio nadie había puesto atención a la llegada de los chicos, pues Sara, Draco, Remus y madame Pomfrey se hallaban inmersos en una discusión.

¡Esto es una enfermería! –decía la señora Pomfrey- esperaría un poco de respeto por parte de estos jóvenes que tanto han utilizado sus cuidados…

- Pero Poppy, estoy seguro de que ellos no lo hicieron como ninguna falta de respeto –decía Remus tratando de calmar a la enfadada enfermera.

- Claro que no –dijo Draco en tono desdeñoso- sólo dormíamos.

- Draco se quedó conmigo porque las pesadillas no me dejaban en paz –dijo Sara a modo de explicación. Deseaba que Madame Pomfrey se calmara y los dejara tranquilos.

- La poción era suficiente…¡Descansar fue lo que prescribió el doctor Wyle!

¡Eso era lo que hacíamos! – exclamó Sara en voz muy alta y con un estremecimiento que todos notaron. La chica abrió los ojos asustada y luego los cerró fuertemente. Una pequeña explosión resonó a su lado y la mesa de noche desapareció para dar paso a un montón de cenizas.

¿Lo ve? Sus nuevos poderes están fuera de control, si siguieran las indicaciones… -la enfermera hubiese continuado con la retahíla de quejas que había iniciado al ir a despertar a Sara y encontrarla dormida abrazada a Draco, y que se habían incrementado con la temprana llegada de Remus de no ser porque este último se hizo cargo de la situación.

- Poppy –dijo Remus con su mejor sonrisa y su tono más amable- entendemos lo que quiere decir. Puedo prometerle por ellos que esto no volverá a ocurrir. Tal vez ahora sea mejor no someter a Sara a tanta presión. Yo hablaré con el señor Wyle cuando lo vea más tarde… Además, Sara tiene más visitas.

Harry, Ron y Hermione sonrieron nerviosamente cuando Remus los miró, haciendo que el resto notaran su presencia.

¡Hola chicos! –saludó Sara sonriendo y haciéndoles señas para que se acercaran. La enfermera salió murmurando que debía hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, y Sara se apresuró a poner al tanto de lo sucedido a los recién llegados.

- Pero ¿qué sucedió con la mesa de noche? –preguntó Hermione- nunca habías hecho algo así al enfadarte, solías incendiar las cosas, no carbonizarlas de inmediato.

- No sé lo que me ocurrió –dijo Sara sinceramente- pero supe que si no me contenía madame Pomfrey ardería de inmediato, todo lo que conseguí cuando cerré los ojos y traté de concentrarme fue cambiar el objetivo. Todo este poder me asusta.

- Ya aprenderás a manejarlo –le dijo Remus en tono seguro- Oscar te hablará de ello más tarde.

- Por cierto¿qué haces tan temprano por aquí? –le preguntó Sara cayendo en cuenta de lo extraño de la hora que era.

- Quise venir a verte –explicó su antiguo profesor con una sonrisa- y asegurarme de que todo estaba bien. Lo que fue una suerte para ustedes dos¿no? Además Oscar me pidió que viniese por la firma del profesor Dumbledore para terminar los trámites del traslado de la señorita Weasley. La tendremos aquí hoy en la tarde.

Todos sonrieron ante esa noticia, en especial Ron y Harry. Hermione por su parte tenía otra cosa de la que quería hablar, la traía en las manos y se apresuró a enseñársela a Sara y Draco, quienes no lo habían visto y quienes nuevamente se encontraban en la misma cama, sentados uno al lado del otro.

- Jeane Skeeter ha sacado la noticia en primicia. Son unas diez páginas y están casi transcritas las declaraciones que se dieron en la Confederación. Incluso se atrevió a cubrir el ataque –les explicó Hermione- fue terrible. Ya teníamos una idea de cuanto había durado la batalla, pero el recuento de víctimas es tremendo. Unos ciento cincuenta fallecidos, muchos de los líderes más importantes de la Comunidad Mágica Internacional, su equipo de trabajo y muchos guardas de seguridad. Además San Mungo está que no da abasto. No sé como Oscar pudo pasar toda la noche en Grimmauld con esta situación.

- Oscar es ahora parte de la Orden del Fénix- explicó Remus- por lo que Dumbledore lo deja estar en mayor contacto con Sara. Además, no cualquiera podía hacerse cargo de Sara en las condiciones que estaba el día de ayer.

- "ATAQUE MORTAL DE MORTÍFAGOS A LA CONFEDERACIÓN INTERNACIONAL DE MAGOS TRAS LA REAPARICIÓN DE PETER PETRIGREW" –dijo Ron leyendo el titular del artículo¿no se le ha ocurrido nada mejor, no?

- Aparte viene todo un artículo sobre la familia Black y la historia oficial de la captura de Sirius Black. – explicó Harry- Aunque es muy pesimista en cuanto a la declaración de inocencia de Sirius, ya todos saben que Peter está vivo y que él traicionó a mis padres. Y en parte apoya tus declaraciones de ser la heredera, aunque eso no favorece mucho lo de la inocencia de Sirius…

- También hay un artículo sobre Draco y tú –dijo Hermione que no quería que Sara y Harry empezaran a hablar sobre aquel tema, pues sabía que podían pasar horas escuchándolos formular los más fantásticos planes para probar la inocencia de su padre y padrino- le faltan bastantes detalles, pero es sobre el rescate de Honey. Parece que quieren darles una Orden de Merlín.

- No me interesa una Orden de Merlín para nada –dijo Sara molesta- me interesa que me den mis derechos de heredera y la inocencia de mi padre.

- Creo que el ministro vendrá a hablar contigo más tarde sobre eso –dijo Remus que entendía las intenciones de Hermione y sabía que eso cortaría la emoción de Sara.

¿El ministro? –Sara arrugó la cara con disgusto.

- A menos que quieras dejar esto para después –dijo Remus- no tienes que verlo hoy si no quieres.

- Mejor deshacerme de él de una vez –dijo Sara con un suspiro- además me siento bien.

- Hay algo más –dijo Hermione dudosa- esta vez aceptaron la alerta de Dumbledore sobre el regreso de tu madre.

- Sara tomó el periódico y observó la foto de su madre que llenaba la página diez del diario: "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE DICE QUE EL ARMA LETAL ESTA DE VUELTA"

- Ya veremos que resulta de todo esto –dijo Remus sin dar paso para entrar más en el tema- y si no me equivoco chicos, ya es hora de que vayan a clases.

- Creo que sí –dijo Hermione recogiendo sus cosas.

- Herms –le preguntó Sara en tono dudoso¿me dejarías el periódico?

¿Qué? Oh, claro –dijo Hermione- supuse que querrías uno, ese es tuyo.

- Gracias –le dijo Sara mirando la foto fijamente.

- Vendremos más tarde –dijo Harry- además de que queremos ver a Ginny.

- Claro –dijo Sara- los estaré esperando. Este lugar no es muy divertido que digamos.

- Lo sé –dijo Harry recordando las épocas que había tenido que permanecer ahí, que no eran precisamente pocas.

- Nos vemos –dijo Ron saliendo primero de la enfermería. Hermione lo siguió pero Harry se atrasó un poco.

- Draco¿vienes?

Las tres personas en la habitación lo miraron asombrados. Remus disimuló una risa con una tos, Sara abrió la boca asombrada y miró alternativamente a ambos chicos, pero el más sorprendido de todos era Draco que sólo atinó a decir bruscamente.

- No.

- Bien, nos vemos luego.

Harry salió de la enfermería dejando tras sí un ambiente extraño.

¿Y a Potter que le pasa? –preguntó Draco con extrañeza.

- Pues… no se puede asaltar la base de Lord Voldemort con alguien y salir victoriosos y prácticamente ilesos sin que algunas cosas cambien¿no? –dijo Remus afablemente. Draco simplemente negó como si no quisiera pensar en eso y Sara sonrió. Había pensado que era mucho pedir que sus amigos se llevaran bien con Draco, pero que ya no se odiaran "y" se dirigieran la palabra era un gran avance. Draco murmuró unas palabras de despedida hacia Remus y le estrechó la mano cariñosamente a Sara antes de irse y dejarlos solos para ir a su clase de Transfiguración.

- Gracias por defendernos con Madame Pomfrey –dijo Sara una vez que estuvieron solos- la verdad nos estaba dando un mal rato y no había pasado nada.

- No hay problema –dijo Remus– aunque la idea de tu y Draco durmiendo juntos…

- Le pedí que se quedara conmigo –dijo Sara elevando los ojos al cielo- desde que desperté el otro día no he podido dormir bien… todo lo de las torturas se repite en mis sueños y lo que hice… él se quedó para apoyarme, siempre lo ha hecho.

- Pero algo me suena a que esta vez fue diferente.

Sara miró a Remus sorprendida. Era cierto, esta vez había sido distinto. No era un amigo quien había sostenido su mano la noche anterior, era mucho más. ¿Pero cómo lo sabía Remus? Él no los había visto besarse y no creía que alguien se hubiese tomado el tiempo con todo lo sucedido para contárselo el día anterior. Luego Sara se ruborizó. Justo frente a él había jurado que no se enamoraría nunca.

- Tiene razón –dijo Sara con un suspiro- Creo que rompí mi promesa.

¿De verdad? – el tono de Remus carecía de cualquier tipo de reproche o triunfo característico de un "te lo dije".

- Sí –dijo Sara con más confianza. Remus la entendería. Él siempre la entendía- creo que me he… enamorado.

Remus sonrió y se sentó a su lado, en la misma cama.

- Pues felicidades en ese caso –dijo Remus con una sonrisa y poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- Gracias –dijo Sara sin sonreír.

¿Por qué esa cara?

- Es que… si tenía esa regla era por algo. Sabía que algo malo podía pasar si me enamoraba, y ahora que lo he hecho temo lo que pueda pasar.

- Dime una cosa –dijo Remus poniéndose serio como ella- piensa en lo peor que podría pasar… y dime, ahora que estás segura, o bueno, que crees estar enamorada ¿vale la pena?

Sara meditó unos segundos. Luego sonrió.

- Sí, creo que sí.

Remus también sonrió.

- Me alegro.

¿Cómo lo supo? –le preguntó Sara asombrada.

- Yo también estuve enamorado, hace mucho tiempo…

¿Quién era ella?

- Una chica de mi clase, pero no salí con ella hasta años después. Era de las mejores amigas de Lily y Madeline. Rose McKen. Sí, recuerdo lo que era estar enamorado, aparte de que conozco esa manera de sentir el amor de la que hablamos. Tu expresión me recordó la expresión de tu padre cuando tuvo que admitir que estaba enamorado de tu madre. Le costó admitirlo ¿sabes?

Sara sonrió pensando en su padre, al igual que Remus, quien recordaba con cariño aquella conversación con Sirius en las gradas rumbo a la Torre Gryffindor la noche que Sirius se había peleado con Sara y con James. La voz de Sara lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Cuando hablé con los Fénix Superiores –dijo en tono confidencial- lo vi.

¿Qué? – Remus la miró sorprendido¿a quién?

- A papí Sara no le había contado eso a nadie. Ni a Draco, ni a Harry, menos a Dumbledore. Era su secreto, y aunque pensaba compartirlo con Harry en algún momento no se había sentido capaz de hablar de ello hasta ahora.

¿Cómo? – preguntó Remus, quien aunque le parecía increíble lo que la chica le contaba no podía más que creerle.

- Había una especie de muro de llamas… y me lo mostraron a través de él. Es tan lindo, tan…, justo como lo imaginaba… - Sara rememoró el momento y sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza de nuevo- no puedo describir lo que sentí al verlo.

Cuando levantó la vista para ver a Remus este la miraba con los ojos brillantes, podría jurar que de lágrimas contenidas.

¿Y cómo estÿ –preguntó al fin.

- Bien –dijo Sara sonriendo- eso fue lo mejor. Se ve bien, creo que hasta podría decir que feliz… pero estaba esperando algo, no sé qué en realidad, pero lo vi. Ayer conocí a mi padre.

Remus iba a agregar algo más pero no pudo, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

- Esa conversación con los Altos Fénix me dio mucho en que pensar, de hecho, todo lo que supe en estos días –dijo Sara sin notar el ensimismamiento de su compañero, quien se limpió rápidamente los ojos y le puso atención- lo de mi madre principalmente. Todo lo que creía saber se esta derrumbando Remus. Lo he sentido antes y lo siento ahora aún con más fuerza.

¿Por qué¿Qué te dijeron?

Sara lo miró dudosa, pero luego empezó a contarle la conversación.

- "No todo lo que sabes es verdad, no todo lo que crees es cierto, no todo lo que odias merece tu odio". Así lo dijeron. Y además parecían defender a mamá. ¿Tiene algún sentido?

- No lo sé –dijo Remus sinceramente. Acababa de recordar a Sirius discutiendo con él vehementemente en Grimmauld Place. "¡Ella está viva y lo sé! Confía en mi Remus, tenemos que buscarla y encontrarla AHORA. Después será muy tarde, si la hayamos ahora podrá venir con nosotros, ya Voldemort no la tendrá obligada…"

- Papá lo creía –dijo Sara- pero yo… yo no sé que creer. Sólo sé que mi madre fue muy mala y que la odio.

- Y esto que te dijeron los fénix sobre tu destino –dijo Remus decidiendo cambiar de tema¿tienes que decidir entre ser mortal o inmortal?

- Sí –dijo Sara como si no fuera muy importante- pero no tengo que pensar en eso hasta después de que la batalla se acabe.

No le había dicho lo de la vida que podía pedir. Eso iba a ser una sorpresa. Lo tenía decidido.

- Bien –Remus le acarició el pelo en señal de apoyo y le dijo- no te preocupes por eso ahora, descansa y haz lo que diga Oscar, te pondrás mejor y podremos hablar de esto cuando quieras.

- Gracias –dijo Sara sonriendo- y gracias por venir.

- No tienes ni que decirlo. ¿No hay nada más de lo que quieras hablar?

Sara dudó. Sí había algo más que la estaba torturando, pero…

- Sí, pero … yo… -su voz se cortó- no, lo siento, no puedo hablar de ello.

Remus sonrió para tranquilizarla y le dijo:

- Le diré al profesor Snape que necesitas hablar con él.

Por enésima vez en el día la chica lo miró sorprendida. Eso era lo que necesitaba. ¿Cómo lo había sabido el primero que ella?

- Gracias –fue lo único que atinó a decir.

- De nada.

- Espero que él esté bien –dijo Sara con un suspiro- se arriesgó para sacarme de ahí, y no ha vuelto…

¿Qué te hace pensar que no ha vuelto? –preguntó Remus en tono casual.

- No ha venido a verme… -dijo Sara mirando hacia la puerta como si esperara verlo entrar.

- Él estará bien. Vendrá a verte más tarde –dijo Remus dándole un beso en la frente- ahora trata de descansar, y espero no encontrarme con más quejas de Madame Pomfrey sobre Draco y tu¿ok, ni tampoco del señor Filch por encontrarlos besándose detrás de una armadura o de McGonogall por encontrarlos en su escritorio, o…

¡Remus¿De donde sacas esas ideas? –preguntó Sara entre sonrojada y divertida.

- De Sirius… le pasó una vez… -dijo Remus sonriendo al rememorar aquellos momentos, pero luego se puso serio- compórtense¿quieren? Hasta el momento han ido despacio, no presionen las cosas¿sí?

- Ok –dijo Sara con una sonrisa- y Remus…

¿Sí?

¿Puedes guardar el secreto verdad?

¿Cuál de todos? –preguntó pensando en todo lo que habían hablado ese día.

- Todos –dijo Sara tras pensarlo un momento.

- Por supuesto.

Remus le guiñó un ojo antes de salir de la enfermería rumbo al despacho de Dumbledore para buscar la firma para el traslado de Ginny mientras pensaba en Severus Snape. Era cierto, el profesor aún no había vuelto. Snape había sacado un permiso para el fin de semana que según sabía era por indicaciones de Voldemort, pero ya era lunes temprano y el profesor no había hecho su aparición. Dumbledore esperaba que llegase para su primera clase, después del medio día, o empezarían a preocuparse.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

¿Qué les pareció? Al menos un poco menos enredado que el anterior no?

Espero sus comentarios con ansias, por la primera escena de Sara y Dumbledore habrán entendido a que me refiero con que es de mis capítulos favoritos. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

El siguiente capítulo se llama "Mi mejor amigo". Quedan quince capítulos de historia…

Contesto sus reviews:

Kaos Black¡Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo, que para mi gusto estaba un toque pesado por la cantidad de informanción que daba. Sara Parker es mi personaje favorito precisamente por la capacidad de sacrificio y todo el sufrimiento que enfrenta. Ya veremos como termina todo para ella. En cuanto a Dumbledore... creo que después de este chap no te quedarán dudas de mis sentimientos hacia él. A mi en la Orden me dio una rabia terrible con él en la Orden y no creo que se me pase. Ya mi hermana está mejor, gracias por preocuparte. Nos vemos.

Amsp14: Hola! Sí, la maquina a veces no deja dejar los reviews, tendrás que esperar mucho para que aparezcan esos chicos, pero menos que el resto de los que leen la historia -) Ahorita te dejo leer todo hasta el final¿qué tal?

Angie Crowe: espero que hayas disfrutado la ida al cine y las vacaciones. Me alegra mucho que se te hayan aclarado algunas dudas, porque esa era la idea. Me gustaría saber cual fue la frase que te gustó. No creo que JK me dejara publicar ese libro… Nos vemos.

NenitaBlack¡Hola! Me alegra saber que ya me leías pero sobre todo que te hayas decidido a dejarme tu comentario. Gracias, me alegra que te guste tanto la historia y como escribo. Espero que te gustara el capítulo.

Laura P.E!Hola! Que bien que sigas el fic desde hace tiempo, pero ¡me encanta que me hayas dejado un review! Mi imaginación ha sido exigida al máximo por esta historia, me he involucrado mucho con ella. Sé que ese chap era muy enredado, pero es que así ha resultado ser la historia… Cualquier duda me consultas sin problema, ok? Sigue leyendo!

Ariadna Creta: pues tal vez para el destino final sea más importante la historia de SD, pero para mí esta historia no tendría sentido sin la historia de SS… así que míralo como quieras, pero sin Sirius no habría historia, y eso es básicamente lo que quiso decir Ash al final de su encuentro. En cuanto a la sangre… Espérate unos chaps y podremos hablar más de eso, de momento, recuerda la maldición nada más. ¿Qué te pareció la conversación con Dumbly en este? Es mi favorita del fic. Snape a mi me cae bien desde el peor recuerdo de Snape y viviendo todo el día con una Severusiana acabas encariñándote. Sí, yo sentía que era un capítulo muy pesado, pero es que ocupaba que se dijeran todo eso. Nos vemos.

Bella Blackvad!Hola! Ya te echaba de menos por aquí. ¿Yo? No, yo no soy mala, solo que no les quiero matar la historia… ves que tenía razón al decir que faltaba mucho. Sé que está muy enredada, a ver si logro aclararte las dudas. Algunos de los Altos Fénix fueron los que bajaron y se mezclaron con los humanos, surgiendo así los magos. Algunos de ellos tuvieron hijas que fueron las fénix (del tipo de Sara), esas eran 7. Los Altos Fénix no tenían problema con los magos, pero algunos de los Altos Fénix (nótese que no estaban en el grupo que habló con Sara) sí con las fénix (esas siete) porque eran "antinaturales". Esos que estaban en contra le dieron los poderes al DarkNox e hicieron la maldición. Sobre Draco, bueno, no es el único Black que queda ¿no? Por supuesto que Sirius sigue siendo el centro de todo, vamos, que si no yo no escribiría la historia. Lo que me preguntas de los poderes, Sara Black tiene ahora todos los poderes de la Emperatriz y con la poción los Altos Fénix permitieron a Sara Parker tener sus poderes tal como los tenía antes a modo de préstamo mientras termina con esto. ¿Cuál creías tú que sería el final de la historia que dices que ha cambiado tanto? Bueno, en cuanto a por qué Dumbledore los tenía separados pues puede que se vea justificado, sí, el siempre tiene una razón para lo que hace, pero eso no quita que les arruinó la vida y que lo odio. Ash había dicho que saldría de nuevo, y su pupilo… bueno, para algo había inventado la historia de los Benamburg. ¡Sí! Ya Sara vio a su papá y ya todas pudieron verlo de nuevo… ¿El chico? Sigue leyendo, dentro de poco Dumbledore volverá sobre eso. Harry, bueno, no se puede quejar, le he quitado mucho peso de encima… pero esto no sería un fic de Harry Potter si no saliera aunque fuera al final ¿no? Ya saldrá un poco más en un rato, pero es que no es el principal de esta historia. Espero que dejes review de nuevo, y gracias por los deseos, ya termino el trabajo mañana.

Ladi Kenobi¡Hola¡Espero que te haya gustado el encuentro Sara Dumbledore! Sirius es la clave de ellas siempre, ya lo verás. ¡Sigue leyendo por favor!

Nos vemos en una semana.

Saludos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black


	59. Mi mejor amigo

Disclaimer: los personajes pertencen a JK Rowling, Warner Brothers y empresas asociadas.

Hola a todos!

Hoy es un día muy especial para mí. ¡Terminé de escribir la historia! Anoche terminé el epílogo y hoy revisé lo escrito ayer, así que oficialmente todos los capítulos de SFPSFB están escritos y a la espera de su turno de ser publicados. ¡Quisiera hacer una fiesta solo por esto¡Son 1299 páginas en total en Times New Roman tamaño 12¡Un año y dos meses escribiéndola!

Bueno, a parte de la emoción por eso aprovecho para decirle a los que leen mis otras historias que espero poder dedicarme a ellas estos meses, ya que lo había pospuesto para poder terminar esta historia antes de entrar a clases. También espero tener pronto la celebración que debo de los 500 reviews.

Ahora sí, los dejo con el capítulo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mi mejor amigo**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Tienes una habitación muy cómoda, no tienes porqué quedarte en el suelo.

Sara se volvió con un gemido de dolor y levantó la mano para encender las luces. No podía creerlo, pero al iluminarse el salón lo vio: Severus Snape estaba sentado en un sillón de la habitación.

- Severus!

Sara se incorporó lo más rápidamente que pudo pero él le dijo en un tono difícil de descifrar:

- Acuéstate en la cama, voy a curarte esa herida en la frente.

- Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Sara sin moverse viendo como Snape se incorporaba y tomaba un recipiente lleno de la poción de Multrap y unos vendajes que previsoramente había llevado consigo.

- Vine a ayudar a mi mejor amiga, lo cual no será posible si no se recuesta. El Señor Oscuro estaba muy feliz de encontrarte, pero sé que tenía que arreglar unas cuentas contigo por lo sucedido…

Sara se dirigió a la cama y se sentó en ella, pero no parecía consciente de lo que hacía. Miraba a Snape con los ojos muy abiertos y con una expresión que no correspondía a una persona que acababa de sufrir la tortura que Lord Voldemort le había dado.

- Veo que has perdido facultades, creí que podrías procurarnos un poco de… intimidad. – Snape hizo un gesto con las manos abarcando todas las paredes del salón y Sara entendió.

Lanzó un hechizo para aislar la habitación. Snape esbozó una media sonrisa y se dirigió a ella quien, sin dejarlo decir nada más, lo abrazó muy estrechamente. Él le devolvió el abrazo y enterró su rostro entre el pelo de ella.

- Te ves muy bien, muy… joven –le dijo Snape cuando finalmente la mujer lo soltó- sin contar las señas de la tortura, claro. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

- Unos dieciséis años, un poco más –dijo Sara con tono de melancolía- pero ya sabes, la belleza de las fénix…

- Lo sé –dijo Snape sonriendo de esa manera que sólo Sara lo había visto sonreír alguna vez.

- Tú también te ves muy bien, aunque se te notan los años… –dijo Sara pasándole la mano por el cabello, ignorando la protesta de Snape para agregar con tono molesto y subiendo poco a poco el tono- pero… ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que te habías salido de todo esto¿no dijiste que Dumbledore intercedería por ti¡Sé que ya no eras uno de ellos¿Por qué volviste?

- Estás muy atrasada en noticias –dijo Snape- pero estoy aquí por las mismas razones que antes. Bueno, tal vez no exactamente las mismas, ya que no estabas tú en juego, pero sí estoy haciendo lo mismo.

- Espía? –preguntó Sara en un susurro a pesar de ser conciente de que con el hechizo que ella había puesto a la habitación era imposible que alguien que no fuese Snape o Sirio la escucharan.

Snape asintió brevemente. Sara negó y empezó a hablar rápidamente.

- Oh no Severus… es muy peligroso, no lo consentiré de nuevo. ¡Creí que Dumbledore te ayudaría!

- Lo hizo.

- Mandándote de nuevo a la boca del lobo? –exclamó en casi un chillido.

- Yo me ofrecí a venir – Snape no parecía inmutarse ante la exaltación de Sara.

- Pero Severus! Es una locura! –le reprochó Sara- Desde un inicio lo fue… Es demasiado peligroso, y ahora no estaba yo para cubrirte. ¿Por qué volviste?

- En un inicio empecé con esto por ti-explicó Snape en un su habitual tono parecido a un susurro - pero ahora sé que hay otras cosas que importan, que no podemos permitir que este bando gane la guerra. Además, soy muy bueno en lo que hago y muy cuidadoso. También la Orden me ayuda a cubrir mis pasos.

- Creí que Dumbledore te iba a poner a salvo, no que te mandaría a jugar tu vida una vez más –dijo Sara enojada- pero claro, aquí le eres más útil que en algún lugar donde estés seguro e ileso.

- Dumbledore ha sido un gran apoyo para mi. Me defendió en mi juicio y después me dio un trabajo, cuando sabía que nadie contrataría a un ex mortífago, por más absuelto por el Wizengamont que estuviera.

- Trabajo? Con Dumbledore? –preguntó Sara sin entender- Haciendo qué?

- Enseñando –dijo Snape al tiempo que se levantaba de la orilla de la cama, donde había estado hablando con Sara, para ir por la poción de Multrap- soy profesor de pociones en Hogwarts.

Sara lo miró sin saber como reaccionar.

- Profesor? Vaya… nunca lo hubiera imaginado… Por supuesto, no hay nadie mejor que tú en pociones y eras muy bueno explicando, me ayudaste mucho en el colegio, pero no te imagino manejando tantos adolescentes - al terminar la frase Sara sonrió tratando de contener la risa.

- Casi nadie lo hace – Snape empezó a limpiarle las manchas de sangre del rostro y a vendar la herida que tenía en la cabeza.

- Y según lo que vi hoy… eres profesor de Potter.

Snape asintió y Sara no aguantó más y empezó a reír con fuerza.

- Qué? – preguntó Snape entre molesto y divertido.

- Sólo trataba de imaginármelo… el infierno por el que debe pasar el chico… y como habría sido si James todavía estuviera aquí…

Sirio lanzó una nota triste, y Sara lo miró un momento dejando de reír.

- De donde sacaste esa ave? –preguntó Snape mirando el fénix con aprensión. A lo largo de su vida sólo había visto Fawkes como mascota de un mago, no era muy común que alguien tuviese un fénix.

- Ash me lo regaló –dijo Sara sonriendo- es lindo no? Se llama Sirio.

Snape la miró con el ceño fruncido y Sara aclaró:

- Es el nombre de la estrella Sirius en español…

- Ya lo sé –masculló Snape.

- Pero bueno, háblame del chico Potter. Es irónico ¿no te parece? –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa tímida.

- Pues sí –dijo Snape- aunque lo es más cuando piensas que ya hasta le he salvado la vida.

Sara lo miró sin comprender.

- Tienes que ponerme al día en muchas cosas –dijo por fin – y si trabajas en Hogwarts además tienes que conocer a mi hija.

- Así es. Pero no creo que debamos hablar de eso todavía –dijo mientras terminaba el último vendaje- es mi hora de preguntar. Me quieres decir que haces tú aquí? Recuerdo tus palabras "…daría hasta mi última gota de sangre por salir de aquí, por escapar de esto". Después de lo ocurrido con Black pensé que me habías mentido, pero ahora que sé como ocurrieron las cosas y… no lo entiendo.

- Crees que sabes como ocurrieron las cosas? – Sara lanzó una risa teñida de sarcasmo – creo que olvidaste lo que te dije cuando trataste de convencerme de que ya era libre tras la caída de Lord Voldemort: No soy libre. Me debo a Voldemort no por el juramento, sino porque tiene la mitad de mis poderes.

- Sabes que podrías irte si quisieras. Podrías huir y esconderte, como habías hecho hasta ahora. Más cuando tienes tus poderes de vuelta.

- No lo entiendes –dijo Sara- me sucede lo mismo que a ti. Tal vez ya no tenga la razón para hacer esto ahora que Sirius no est� pero tengo que hacerlo. Es mi destino, para eso estoy aquí. No, en definitiva no lo entiendes.

Snape perdió el control ante la última frase que Sara había dicho con total convencimiento y empezó a decir en voz fuerte, que poco a poco se fue transformando en algo muy parecido a gritar:

- Tal vez si me lo explicaras lo entendería! No sabes que esto me ha vuelto loco mucho tiempo, verdad? No sabes que me he torturado tratando de entender todo lo que hiciste, como te convertiste en el Arma Letal y por qué no dejo de pensar que había algo más detrás de todo eso que nunca me dijiste, o si estoy loco y sólo trato de justificarte! Me has hecho sentirme tan parecido a Black por seguir queriendo creer en ti, por querer justificarte ante tu hija sin poder hacerlo porque la única pieza de información que tengo a tu favor no se si es verdad y me hiciste jurar que nunca la diría!

- Sentir cómo Sirius? –atinó a preguntar con extrañeza.

- No quiero hablar de Black! No es eso lo que te estoy pidiendo, te estoy pidiendo que me expliques que rayos sucede contigo!

Sara lo miró helada, sin decir nada.

- Y bien! – gritó Snape tras un momento. Sara estaba asustada, Snape no era una persona que acostumbrara gritar, el sarcasmo, las finas ironías, eso era lo suyo. Pero ahora le gritaba y no solo eso: le pedía una explicación.

- No puedes entenderlo… - repitió Sara obstinadamente.

- Inténtalo! Porque no es lo único que no entiendo… ¿Quieres decirme por qué no me dejaste saber que estabas bien? No podías haberte dignado a hacerle saber a tu mejor amigo que estabas viva? No podías haberme dicho que ibas a tener una hija? Creí que éramos amigos!

- Lo éramos! –gritó Sara incorporándose con furia y dándole la espalda- Quiero decir, lo somos!

- Ya no estoy tan seguro!

Sara se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, todavía estaba débil por la tortura.

- No puedo decirlo –empezó a susurrar para ella- yo estoy sola en esto…

Sirio cantó una vez más, y Sara recordó lo que unas horas atrás le había dicho Ash: "Sigue tu corazón, confía en tus instintos, y recuerda que no estás sola. Sirio te ayudará cuando lo necesites". Sara se quedó en la misma posición, de rodillas en el frío suelo y con la cara entre las manos, pensando… él ya era un espía, y era su amigo, su único amigo… tal vez era cierto, tal vez no estaba sola.

- Lo lamento –dijo Snape tras un largo silencio- creo que mejor te dejo descansar…

- No, nada de eso –dijo Sara decidiéndose y levantándose de repente- tienes razón. Voy a explicártelo todo. Pero tendrás que oírme hablar de Sirius, porque es la base de esto.

- Todo? –preguntó Snape dudoso.

- Todo –dijo Sara segura, y tras un momento de duda, Snape se sentó de nuevo y Sara procedió a contarle toda la historia, desde que ella se sacrificara para que no mataran a Sirius, las misiones que echó a perder de manera disimulada, lo sucedido con Sirius la noche de la caída de Voldemort (aunque sin mucho detalle, Snape no lo hubiese resistido), hasta lo que pasó posterior a eso. Le explicó sus conversaciones con Dumbledore, la ayuda de Narcisa y cómo había dejado a Sara con Kyara. Sin embargo, a pesar de nombrarlas no le explicó ninguna de las profecías, y le habló a grandes rasgos de su último encuentro con Ash y Roy.

No supo cuanto tiempo le llevó aquel relato, pero sabía que era muy entrada la madrugada cuando empezó a narrarle lo sucedido en los últimos años.

- Dejé a Sara cuando tenía tres años. No es que no la quisiera, al contrario, pero sabía que no podía criarla yo. Uno sabe cuando algo le es imposible, yo no podía hacer de la Emperatriz de las Fénix la persona que debía ser para ganar esta guerra, así que la dejé. Viajé a Oriente de nuevo. Visité los templos dedicados a los fénix, lugares retirados donde no me temían y podía investigar lo que nombraba Benamburg en su libro. Finalmente visité las tablas del fuego. Al cumplir Sara cinco años perdí todos mis poderes, y me instalé en el desierto de Thar, en el límite de la India, donde me dediqué a estudiar las tablas… y a meditar cuál es mi destino. Por qué razón estoy aún aquí.

- Y lo sabes? – Snape había intervenido muy poco en la narración de Sara.

- Sí- dijo Sara- estoy aquí para ayudar a mi hija a cumplir su destino. Para asegurarme de que los cuatro elegidos lleguen bien al momento final de manera que puedan cumplir su papel y tomar las decisiones correctas.

- Cuatro elegidos? Sabes quiénes son?

- Sí –dijo Sara segura- lo que aún no sé es que se supone que tienen que hacer. Al menos dos de ellos.

- Quiénes son?

- A qué te piqué la curiosidad? –dijo Sara con una sonrisa- no puedo decírtelo, lo siento.

- Pero…

- Solo yo sé quienes son –dijo Sara- tal vez más adelante pueda decírtelo, pero no es algo que me pueda arriesgar a que esté en la mente de nadie más, ni siquiera del mejor Occlumence que conozco. Tal vez más adelante, cuando sea el momento.

- Pero… por qué volviste aquí? –le preguntó Snape viendo que Sara daba por terminado el relato cuando aún habían muchas cosas que no comprendía- si todo lo que tienes que hacer es que estén seguros o que estén bien no tenías que entrar aquí de nuevo.

- Lo sé –dijo Sara- yo misma lo he estado pensando… en realidad nada me ata aquí, tienes razón, podría huir con los poderes que me quedan, pero… aquí es el mejor lugar donde puedo estar. Tú lo sabes, por eso estás aquí también ¿no? La única manera de combatir el movimiento oscuro es desde dentro, sólo así se puede saber que es lo que quieren, que es lo que traman. Desde dentro tengo más posibilidades de entender lo que sucede, y de evitar ciertas catástrofes… además que creo que me ayudará a entender que es lo que tienen que hacer los Elegidos.

- Está bien que estar dentro es lo mejor para saber lo que pasa –continuó Snape- pero también significa que tú misma tendrás que cometer miles de atrocidades.

- Lo sé –dijo Sara decidida, sin que su rostro se turbara lo más mínimo - ya lo hice antes. Y probablemente lo haré de nuevo. Los que mueran por mi presencia aquí te aseguro que serán menos de los que morirían si no lo estuviera. No te preocupes Severus, sé lo que estoy haciendo.

- De verdad? –preguntó Snape en tono escéptico- ni siquiera sabes lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos dieciséis años.

- Pero puedes ayudarme con eso –dijo Sara con confianza- aunque antes…

- Qué cosa?

- Necesito que me prometas que no le contarás a nadie nada de lo que acabo de decirte.

- Qué? – Snape la miró con asombro. Sara seguía seria, hablaba totalmente en serio.

- No puedo dejar que esto llegue a oídos de nadie Severus. Si te lo dije es porque eres mi amigo y tenías razón: merecías una explicación. Tenías que conocer toda la historia para entender esto. Sé que debí decirte que estaba viva, pero necesitaba alejarme del todo del mundo mágico para poder averiguar lo que quería y volver de esta forma, y si no te dije sobre Sara antes de marchar es porque sabía que querrías ayudarme y eso pondría en peligro la defensa de Dumbledore sobre ti… además de que nunca me habría ido. Sara tenía que crecer lejos de todo esto… Créeme, dejé a Sara, pero no la abandoné a su suerte.

- Sé que la dejaste con esa mujer Kyara y que le escribiste… pero Sara sufrió mucho.

- Conoces tan bien a Sara? –preguntó Sara con interés.

- Pues sí –dijo Snape- ella confía mucho en mi. Me buscó desde que llegó a Hogwarts. Fue cuando mencionó algo de una carta que le dejaste.

- Ah –Sara sonrió- me alegra saber que puso atención a la carta, creí que me odiaría tanto que ni siquiera haría eso. Kyara hizo un trabajo excelente… Le dije que podía contar contigo. No le mentí, verdad?

- No lo hiciste –apoyó Snape- aunque me lleve un buen susto cuando la vi la primera vez.

Se parece mucho a ti.

- La vi –dijo Sara- esta noche, antes de venir aquí. Es preciosa. Pero se parece a su padre ¿verdad?

- Tiene muchas cosas de Black, demasiadas para mi gusto –asintió Snape- pero también tiene muchas cosas tuyas.

- No me digas eso… -dijo Sara con tono desolado.

- No te preocupes, prefiere mil veces su lado Black. Tienes razón, te odia.

Sara sonrió con tristeza.

- Esa era la idea. Nos estamos alejando del tema –dijo Sara- te decía que necesito que me prometas que no le dirás esto a nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia.

- No puedo –dijo Snape- No has pensado que Sara merece saberlo?

- Sí –dijo Sara- pero no debe saberlo. Tú lo has dicho: me odia. Hace mucho tiempo decidí que así sería, y si empiezo a hacerla dudar ahora la confundiría y no puedo arriesgarme. Que me siga odiando en paz, y al verme de este lado más aún se afianzará de su lado. Promete Severus que no le dirás nada, ni a ella ni a nadie.

- Para que me lo contaste todo en primer lugar? – preguntó Snape empezando a sospechar. Si su amiga no le había dicho nada era por algo, y si ahora había decidido hablar, también.

- Ya te lo dije, merecías saberlo –dijo Sara, pero viendo la expresión de Snape decidió dar el siguiente paso de una vez- Además, te quiero proponer un trato.

- Un trato? – Snape enarcó una ceja. Sara no se inmutó.

- Sí.

- Puedo saber de que se trata- preguntó en el tono frío más característico de su persona. Sara sonrió y empezó a explicar con suficiencia.

- Tú y yo tenemos el mismo fin: destruir a Lord Voldemort. Tú confías en un grupo, yo trabajo sola. Tú quieres información, yo, aunque estoy en aparente desgracia frente al Señor Oscuro pronto me recuperaré y tendré mucha información en mis manos. Tú estás en contacto con los elegidos, con mi hija, yo no, pero debo estar informada sobre ellos. Este es mi trato: yo te daré información para la Orden, tú me darás información sobre lo que sucede en Hogwarts, con mi hija y sus amigos.

- No puedo hacer eso! –dijo Snape incorporándose de golpe- me estás pidiendo que traicione la confianza de Dumbledore.

- Pues sí… se puede decir –dijo Sara como si no tuviera importancia- pero no me vas a negar que te sirve…

- Si quieres ayudar a la Orden es mejor que él lo sepa ¿no?

- Quién ha dicho que voy a ayudar a la Orden? –dijo Sara como si su amigo dijese un disparate- sería mejor decir que voy a utilizar a la Orden… hay sus diferencias. La verdad es que desde dentro hay cosas que no puedo hacer, y que la Orden puede hacer por mí si tiene la información que necesito…

- Entonces no me darás toda la información.

- Claro que no Severus –dijo Sara- no te pongas así, eres muy listo, sabes el tipo de juego que estoy jugando, te lo expliqué hace un rato. Míralo de esta forma, todos salimos ganando: la Orden me ayuda sin saberlo y yo les doy información que necesites. Claro, no haré nada si consigues información por aparte en tu papel de espía… a cambio solo quiero estar informada de lo que sucede con mi hija¿es mucho pedir?

Snape pareció dudar un momento. Caminó hacia otro extremo de la habitación y se sentó en el sillón que lo había encontrado Sara al llegar.

- Y si no lo hago?

- Perdona? –preguntó Sara como si no hubiese escuchado, aunque había oído muy bien.

- Qué harías si me niego a ayudarte y a no decir nada? – dijo Snape lentamente taladrándola con la mirada.

- No me hagas hacer esto Severus –le dijo Sara en tono desolado – eres mi mejor amigo, no quiero tratarte como un factor más de la situación. Por eso te lo dije todo ¿no crees que habría sido más fácil mentirte y no decirte que no te daría toda la información o ingeniar una treta para que descubrieras solo lo que yo necesito? El hecho es que esta misión es muy grande y ahora que Sirius no está no me siento capaz de hacerla sola. Además, hay mucho más poder que la primera vez en juego, el destino final está muy cerca y no tengo tiempo para jugar sola. Necesito tu ayuda.

- Eso lo entiendo, pero igual soy un factor del problema y se que tienes una solución en caso de que no te funcione. –dijo Snape visiblemente molesto- O me equivoco?

- No –dijo Sara cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio. Si quería que Snape trabajara con ella debía recordar lo increíblemente astuto que era- pero no quería tener que hacerlo. Mira Severus, te doy tres opciones: uno, aceptar mi propuesta y jurar que no vas a decirle nada a nadie, dos, dejarme que te borre la memoria voluntariamente si no quieres ayudarme o tres pelear conmigo hasta que yo venza y te borre la memoria. No dejaré que esto llegue a oídos de Dumbledore o de Sara. Por favor Severus, no me dejes sola en esto, te necesito.

- Podrías hacerlo sin mi? –preguntó Snape viendo fijamente al suelo en esta ocasión.

- Con o sin tu ayuda tengo que hacerlo, pero si tengo un contacto con Sara sería más fácil.

- Sería más fácil si ella supiera la verdad –dijo Snape mirándola de reojo mientras Sara suspiraba y exclamaba exasperada.

- Es imposible! quieres entenderlo?

Snape apoyó los codos en las rodillas y la frente en sus manos en actitud pensativa. Sara lo miraba expectante. No había querido poner a su amigo en esa posición, de verdad que no había planeado hacerlo, pero la nota de Sirio la había hecho entender a qué se refería Ash con que ella no estaba sola. Tenía que referirse a él, porque era él único amigo que le quedaba, el único que confiaría en ella… él único que podía entenderla.

- De acuerdo –dijo Snape de repente sacándola de sus pensamientos- es un trato. Juro que no le diré nada a nadie…

- Excelente! –dijo Sara con alegría lanzándose sobre él y dándole un sonoro beso en cada mejilla y sentándose en sus rodillas- Eres maravilloso! Claro, habrá que tener cuidado con la legimencia de Dumbledore, según recuerdo es muy bueno… pero tu sabrás ocultarlo, sé que sí.

Sara parecía realmente feliz por primera vez desde que entrara al cuarto. Snape sonrió y dijo de repente:

- Sólo por ti soy capaz de hacer esta locura. Sabes que ahora el juego es más peligroso para los dos ¿verdad? Que los dos estamos traicionando al único que confía en nosotros. Tú al Señor Oscuro, yo a Dumbledore.

- Todavía nos tenemos el uno al otro –dijo Sara con confianza- y ya estoy de vuelta para cubrirte con Voldemort.

- No necesito que me cubras, te dije que se hacerlo –dijo Snape con rudeza, pero luego suavizó la voz un poco- además, por tu aspecto al llegar aquí y lo que oí al otro lado de la puerta… ya no eres su favorita.

- No te preocupes –dijo Sara aún con más confianza en su voz- eso cambiará dentro de poco.

- Y se puede saber como sucederá eso?

- No lo sé –dijo Sara sonriendo- pero pasará. Ahora, si no te molesta volvamos a lo que íbamos antes de cerrar este trato…

- Y eso era…?

- Ponerme al día de lo que ha pasado en estos dieciséis años!

Snape puso los ojos en blanco.

- Sara, ya está amaneciendo! Tengo que volver a Hogwarts.

- A qué hora tienes clases?

- A mediodía.

- Entonces aún hay tiempo –dijo Sara levantándose y acostándose en la cama boca abajo pero sosteniendo la cabeza sobre sus manos para poder seguir viendo a Snape- te escucho.

Snape la miró detenidamente para luego suspirar. ¿Por qué esa mujer siempre había conseguido lo que quería de él?

- Qué quieres saber?

El rostro de Sara perdió la alegría momentánea que había recobrado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La enfermería de Hogwarts había pasado el día más poblada que de costumbre. Después de la singular escena de la mañana Draco había llegado en todos los momentos posibles. Luna había llegado a media mañana con Neville. Harry, Ron y Hermione habían vuelto para el almuerzo y más o menos a esa hora del mediodía llegaron el doctor Wyle y Tonks escoltando a Ginny Weasley, quien estaba profundamente dormida y según el doctor Wyle no despertaría hasta entrada la noche o el día siguiente.

Sin embargo Sara se hallaba muy entretenida en su conversación con Tonks.

- No me lo puedo creer –decía Sara contrariada mientras Tonks y Draco sonreían y el doctor Wyle la examinaba- cómo es posible que yo siguiera la historia con todo detalle y tú y Bill empiecen a salir cuando yo estoy inconsciente?

- Ya te dije, se me declaró la noche que te atacaron. Creí que estarías feliz por mi –dijo Tonks fingiendo resentimiento pero con una sonrisa mal disimulada.

- Sí Sara, qué mala amiga eres! –dijo Hermione en broma.

- Metete esto en la boca –dijo el doctor Wyle distraídamente a Sara.

- Es un termómetro?

- Algo así –dijo el doctor Wyle mientras anotaba ciertas cosas en el expediente de Sara- me dirá la temperatura y las posibles variaciones en el día, aparte de la presencia de poder.

- Ok – Sara le había cogido especial cariño a su doctor particular. Sabía que era un gran médico y que apreciaba la medicina muggle, lo que era suficiente para ella. Sin tomar en cuenta el encanto natural de Oscar Wyle, al que ni siquiera Sara era inmune y del que él no parecía darse por enterado.

- Doctor Wyle – Draco por otra parte, no le tenía tanta confianza, aunque sabía que había estado dentro del grupo de doctores que encontrara la cura de la maldición que había estado a punto de arrebatarle la vida a su prima- podría decirnos cómo está Honey?

- Honey? Ah, la señorita Fudge-exclamó- pues mejorando, lentamente claro. Distingo un ataque de Bellatrix Lestrange cuando lo veo, y definitivamente esa chica sufrió uno de los fuertes. Estará un tiempo en el San Mungo, pero no parece molestarle. Es una joven interesante. A veces es demasiado efusiva, pero me parece una buena señal de que vuelve a la normalidad. Creo que le haría ilusión que la visitaran… Me ha pedido que vaya a verla cada vez que pueda. Es una chica muy sola, es la niña de los ojos de su padre, pero con todo lo que ha pasado casi ni se ha aparecido por el lugar.

- Sí, Honey tiene un gran ánimo para la vida que ha llevado –dijo Draco más para si que para Oscar, quien se hallaba ahora revisando el termómetro dándole un golpecito con la varita y murmurando: futurus. El termómetro se apresuró a escribir con el mismo mercurio en su interior: Temperatura 45°. Sin variaciones. Nivel de poder: "ser superior", p.l.f.

- Es eso normal? –preguntó Hermione que seguía atentamente los movimientos del doctor Wyle, este se volvió sorprendido porque no la había notado.

- Este… sí, en el caso de Sara es normal esa temperatura, y lo de nivel de poder lo esperaba. Antes daba a "sobrenatural", aunque ahora obviamente se pasa de eso. P.l.f quiere decir: "probablemente lectura fallida".

- Y que hay de lo de esta mañana? –le preguntó Hermione a medias a él a medias a Sara.

- Qué cosa?

Sara procedió a explicarle lo de la mesilla de noche.

- No es sólo eso –dijo Sara- por ejemplo, antes si abrazaba un libro y me concentraba podía encontrar la información que quería en él, ahora puedo hacerlo sin tener que concentrarme demasiado.

- Es lógico –dijo el doctor Wyle, quien posteriormente se volvió hacia Tonks¿no cree que hay demasiada gente en esta enfermería? Me gustaría hablar con Sara a solas.

- Claro –dijo Tonks haciéndose cargo de la situación y sacando a los chicos de la habitación. Ron y Harry le murmuraron a Ginny que volverían más tarde y Draco hizo lo mismo con Sara. Hermione los siguió no de muy buena gana. Tonks cerró la puerta y volvió a con Sara y el doctor.

- Ahora que hay menos distracciones… -dijo el doctor Wyle al parecer más tranquilo- tenemos que hablar sobre tus poderes. No soy especialista en evolución de poderes porque pocas personas las tienen, los poderes en los magos evolucionan naturalmente con el crecimiento. Sin embargo sí que sé algunas cosas. Lo principal con las evoluciones de poder es aprender a controlarlas. Probablemente aquellas actividades que siempre has manejado bien las manejarás aún mejor. Por ejemplo, si acostumbraras practicar levitación y antes lograbas a penas elevarte unos centímetros que sería lo normal ahora podrás levantarte un metro sin problema, pero si nunca lo has hecho antes no podrías hacerlo ahora, sino hasta que desarrolles la habilidad con la práctica.

- Entiendo -dijo Sara- entonces a pesar de la mega evolución, los poderes mentales van a seguir resistiéndoseme.

- Sí –dijo otra voz ingresando en la sala. Sara se volvió para encontrarse con Remus, quien según palabras de Tonks los había acompañado hasta el castillo pero antes de ir a la enfermería había dicho que tenía que ir a la sala de profesores.

- Remus! – Sara lo miro con ansiedad olvidándose de lo de los poderes y el doctor Wyle - no ha venido aún…

- Acaba de llegar –dijo Remus- pero tenía que dar clases. Iba a dejar al grupo solo, pero Fudge acaba de anunciar su llegada, así que lo convencí de venir más tarde. Mientras tanto también tiene que dar su informe a Dumbledore.

- De quien hablan? –preguntó Oscar a Tonks quien miraba a Sara y a Remus alternativamente.

- Creo que del profesor de pociones –dijo no muy segura. Remus asintió y dijo:

- Dumbledore me dijo que hablaría de eso con Snape, quiere que ahora que tienes todos tus poderes te entrenes en Occlumencia y Legimencia junto a Harry.

- Bien! –dijo Sara sonriendo- será excelente dejar de meterme en la mente de las personas que piensan en papá y mamá…

- Debes tratar de mantener el control estos días –le dijo Oscar al tiempo que recogía sus cosas- si lo logras no habrá ningún peligro. Sé que tienes una sensación extraña en el cuerpo producto de las nuevas corrientes de poder, pero eres muy joven, te acostumbrarás pronto. Creo que eso es todo. Vendré más tarde a ver a la señorita Weasley, ahora trataré de intercambiar unas palabras con el señor Fudge.

Oscar le dirigió una sonrisa a los tres y se encaminó a la puerta, justo antes de salir se volvió y dijo:

- También deberías tener cuidado con las hormonas, pueden meterte en líos.

Oscar salió y Sara le dirigió una mirada severa a Remus que parecía a punto de empezar a reír.

- Hablaste con él –dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- Se lo prometí a madame Pomfrey –se excusó Remus- lo que no sé es de qué querrá hablar con Fudge.

- Sobre Honey –comunicó Tonks – estuve haciendo guardia en el San Mungo anoche y hoy en la mañana. Parece haberle tomado cariño a la chica. Le da lástima que siempre esté tan sola… bueno, no está sola, todos los personajes importantes le presentan sus respetos a la hija del ministro, pero él sólo fue un momento… Oscar estaba algo molesto.

- Se interesa mucho por sus pacientes –comentó Remus para luego decirle a Sara- Fudge estará aquí en cualquier momento. Creo que quiere hablar contigo sobre la declaración de inocencia de Sirius y tu herencia, debes comportarte, mira que…

- Quédate conmigo –dijo Sara al tiempo que se cepillaba el cabello con un cepillo que había aparecido con un chasquido- prácticamente eres mi encargado.

- Temo que el profesor Dumbledore es tu encargado legal y al señor Fudge no le agrado mucho –dijo Remus- creo que deberás recibirlo sola.

- Por favor – Sara lo miró con ojos suplicantes. Remus pareció dudar- podemos decirle que como Dumbledore estaba ocupado quería que alguien estuviese conmigo, o que es recomendación del doctor que no me quede sola…

- Sirius también era excelente para inventar excusas –dijo Remus sonriendo mientras acercaba una silla a la cama de Sara para el ministro- pero el hecho Sara es que deberás hablarle sola. No tendrás miedo verdad?

- Sólo de no controlarme y dejarlo igual que la mesa de noche.

- Ten esto –dijo Remus sonriendo- creo que vas a necesitarlo.

- El anillo de los Black! –dijo Sara con asombro- pero, cómo…?

- El profesor Snape lo recuperó –le explicó Remus- Bellatrix te lo había quitado mientras estabas inconsciente…

- Pero eso fue muy arriesgado de su parte! – exclamó Tonks- si mi tía se lo había quitado…

No pudieron seguir debatiendo el tema porque en ese momento Cornelius Fudge hizo su entrada a la enfermería. Parecía molesto con algo, o más bien, con alguien.

- Señor Fudge –lo saludó Remus con una sonrisa- pase adelante por favor.

- Yo iré a buscar a Oscar –dijo Tonks como excusa para retirarse.

- Ese entrometido fue a la oficina de Dumbledore -dijo Fudge en tono enojado, pero mirando con algo de miedo a Remus, quien no parecía pensar irse, ni siquiera después de que Tonks había desaparecido.

- Quiero hablar con Sara –dijo Fudge lentamente.

- Claro que sí –dijo Sara con una sonrisa– Remus ¿te quedarás?

Ciertamente a Fudge no le hizo nada de gracia la pregunta. "Maldito prejuicioso" –pensó Sara con asco al ver la mirada que dirigía a Remus, quien no parecía afectado en lo absoluto.

- Esto es algo oficial, sólo tu encargado legal…

- Tengo que ir a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore cariño –le dijo Remus con suavidad- vendré a verte para despedirme.

Sara no le hizo ninguna gracia la respuesta, pero igual sonrió y le dijo hasta luego cariñosamente.

Fudge gruñó pero no dijo nada más, se sentó y sacó algunos papeles. Antes de que dijera nada Sara le preguntó en tono amable:

- Y cómo siguió su hija?

Pudo ver como las orejas de Fudge se ponían rojas, pero Sara hizo como si no lo notara.

- Tiene que pasar un tiempo en el hospital –dijo Fudge bruscamente, pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo más, así que con esfuerzo buscó su tono amable y le dijo a Sara – creo que le debo las gracias a usted y al señor Malfoy.

- Y a Remus, por supuesto –dijo Sara sonriendo- él atendió a su hija antes de que Oscar pudiese verla.

Fudge no sabía nada sobre la estancia de Honey en Grimmauld Place. La versión oficial era que Draco había escapado con Honey y la había llevado al colegio, donde alguien la había atendido para llevarla al hospital. Y ahora resultaba que ese hombre era el licántropo. Fudge murmuró que después daría las gracias a Remus y procedió a hablar sobre lo que lo llevaba ahí.

- A pesar del ataque se han conservado tus declaraciones y las de Pettigrew, que como has de saber escapó durante el ataque – Sara resopló ante la mención del hecho- así que la culpabilidad de Pettigrew está declarada y se ha expedido una orden de captura contra él. Supongo que te alegra saber eso.

- Claro que sí –dijo Sara sonriendo tratando de seguir la advertencia de comportarse que le diera Remus- pero sabe que me interesa más el tema de la inocencia de mi padre.

Fudge resopló incómodo. La chica siempre había tenido esa capacidad de tocar los puntos más delicados de forma violenta.

- Con la situación actual, una gran parte de los líderes de cada país muertos a mano de los mortífagos es un tema delicado…

- Sí, lo es –dijo Sara- porque significa que se encerró y persiguió hasta la muerte a un hombre inocente sin ni siquiera haberle hecho un juicio. Tendrán que absolverlo.

- Todo indica a que así será –dijo Fudge no muy feliz- pero debes tomar en cuenta que no será un trámite rápido. Llevará su tiempo que se junten las pruebas y gestiones necesarias…

- No tanto si el gobierno de Inglaterra está presionando, o me equivoco?

- Presionando?

- Pues sí –dijo Sara sonriendo- ahora que el Arma Letal ha regresado y que saben de mi evolución de poder deberían tenerme de su lado¿no? Digo, al saberse que mi madre está de vuelta se aumentará el miedo de la gente, y al difundirse el rumor de que mi padre es Sirius – Sara le enseñó la primicia de Skeeter sin inmutarse, donde decía claramente lo que Sara había declarado al respecto- deberían declarar la inocencia de mi padre para luego identificarme a mí con mi padre y no mi madre, de manera que mejorarían su imagen al haberse hecho cargo de mí. Reconocer su error se vería como un punto a su favor. En cambio piense lo que sería que se descubriera tras una larguísima investigación las irregularidades en el proceso de captura y condena de Sirius Black… y todo lo que se hablaría sobre la irresponsabilidad de su gobierno al aceptarme de vuelta… afectaría mucho su imagen, bueno, más de lo que ya está.

Sara se detuvo para ver como Fudge sudaba intensamente hasta que dijo:

- Hay posibilidades de que para inicios de Diciembre se declare su inocencia.

- No era que duraría mucho tiempo? –dijo Sara con una sonrisa. Sabía lo que sucedía. Si Inglaterra se negaba a aceptar su error habría una larguísima investigación, pero si lo aceptaban sería rápido. Y Sara se había asegurado de que lo hicieran. Uno, por su amenaza, y dos porque le había recordado lo irregular del proceso de Sirius que podía causarle muchos problemas, empezando por el hecho de haberlo condenado a cadena perpetua sin juicio previo.

- No queremos complicar más las cosas, verdad? –dijo Fudge con una sonrisa fingida que tuvo que sostener frente a la expresión triunfante de la chica.

- Bien, y que hay de mi herencia?

- Su… su…

- Herencia –repitió Sara- al declarar a mi padre inocente deberán admitirme como la legítima heredera de los Black.

- La verdad Sara… eso será más complicado. No eres hija legítima de un matrimonio, y…

- Tengo esto – Sara enseñó el anillo sobre su mano- y sabe que deben obedecer a este anillo aunque fuera imposible que Sirius Black fuera mi padre. Además, con el respaldo de su gobierno será suficiente. Aunque sea por razones políticas, como acabo de explicarle, tiene que aceptarlo.

- No puedo hacer eso! Todas las declaraciones del ministerio diciendo que no eras hija suya! Nos has dejado en ridículo!

- Yo nunca negué ser su hija. Ustedes decidieron hacerlo pero estaba claro que en cuanto probara su inocencia no me ocultaría más tiempo –dijo Sara con furia- soy hija de Sirius Black y lo sabe. Ahora, podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por la malas. Le aseguro Fudge que no quiere tener problemas conmigo. No con la Emperatriz de las Fénix.

Fudge tembló involuntariamente ante la mirada de furia de Sara. Había ahora en ella un aura de poder mayor a la que nunca antes tuviera y creía conocerla lo suficiente para saber que no tenía miedo de amenazar y menos aún de cumplir sus amenazas.

- Es posible… que podamos pedir que se manejen ambos casos a la vez –dijo cediendo finalmente- claro, como un favor a la Emperatriz…

- Bien – Sara sonrió triunfalmente de nuevo- ahora, en ese caso…

- Podría recibir su herencia antes de Navidad.

- Tiene los papeles de los Black a mano?

Claro que Fudge los llevaba. Había esperado no tener que usarlos, pero sabía que Sara se los pediría y en cuanto tuviese ese anillo tendría que enseñárselos si ella lo solicitara.

- Aquí están –dijo sacando un gran legajo- en caso de ser declarada heredera de los Black la espera una gran cantidad de dinero…

- Los Black eran una familia muy rica –dijo Sara- pero no es el dinero lo que me importa, es el apellido. El que me reconozcan como una verdadera Black, en realidad, como la hija de Sirius Black. Eso es lo que quiero

- No le importa el dinero? – Fudge se rió por lo bajo. Sara no se inmutó. Era cierto, ya tenía bastante ella con el dinero de las fénix, y ese dinero sabía que Sirius hubiese querido que fuese a manos de sus amigos. Ya tenía una idea de cómo repartir la herencia de su padre – veamos. Al ser la última del linaje Black recibiría el dinero de la familia Black…

- Qué hay de Draco y Tonks? –preguntó Sara- no tienen parte de ese dinero?

- Los Tonks nunca tuvieron derecho sobre el dinero de los Black, al igual que tu padre. Los Malfoy recibieron ya el dinero que les correspondía con la boda entre Lucius y Narcisa y tras la cumplir la mayoría de edad y la condena de su padre el señor Malfoy ya ha recibido lo que le correspondía.

Sara se limitó a asentir.

- Además, heredarías sus propiedades, o sea, la casa número 12 de Grimmauld Place, no sé si has oído sobre ella.

- Ligeramente –dijo Sara conteniendo la risa.

- Como hija de Sirius Black – Sara miró con odio a Fudge por la manera en que escupido más que pronunciado el nombre de su padre- tendrías derecho a su dinero, o sea a la cámara 712 de Gringotts en Londres, así como a su apartamento en Londres y Austria. En cuanto a Austria creo que hay un problema en lo referente a sus acciones de la Empresa de Artículos para Quidditch PB, ya que al morir los Potter las acciones de ellos quedaron en manos de Harry Potter, pero al ser estas de un bebé quedaron en las de su apoderado, Sirius Black, quien era dueño de la otra parte de las acciones. Al ser condenado a Azkaban el gobierno de Austria se dejó las acciones de la empresa que ha seguido funcionando. Ahora al cumplir el señor Potter la mayoría de edad podría reclamarlas, al igual que tu apoderado legal…

Sara no sabía nada de esa empresa, por lo que la tomó por sorpresa, aunque se recuperó rápidamente. Cuando Fudge terminó de enumerar los trámites que seguirían a continuación se fue, para alivio de Sara quien no dejaba de sentir un terrible dolor de cabeza.

No podía precisar cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando el doctor Wyle apareció con la medicina para Ginny.

- Te duele la cabeza? –le preguntó al verla restregarse una sien con la mano.

- Un poco –dijo Sara – Fudge pone así a cualquiera. Por cierto, felicidades por sacarlo de sus casillas. Venía algo molesto.

- Si se preocupara más por su hija en lugar de mandar a su secretaria a verla no le habría dicho nada –dijo Oscar al tiempo que se acercaba a Sara sacando un frasco de su maletín- Remus me dijo que tenías problemas para dormir, y aunque a mí no me molesta el "método Malfoy" no quiero que tengas más problemas con Madame Pomfrey, así que te traje esta poción. Tómatela.

- Pero… -Sara no quería tomársela, Snape podía llegar en cualquier momento.

- El profesor Snape esperará a que te despiertes, acaba de empezar su reunión con el profesor Dumbledore y tienen mucho que hablar.

Sara finalmente cedió y tomó la poción que agradablemente no tenía mal sabor. Se durmió de inmediato.

.-.-.-.-.-.

- Se lo diste?

- Sí

Severus Snape y Remus Lupin estaban frente a la gárgola de piedra que conducía a la oficina del director.

- Pero Tonks tiene razón –dijo Remus- te pusiste un mucho peligro al recuperar ese anillo.

- Es importante para Sara –dijo Snape simplemente¿cómo estÿ

- Sigue preguntando por ti –dijo Remus- tienes que ir a verla en cuanto Fudge se vaya. Necesita hablar contigo.

- Sabes que pensaba ir de inmediato –dijo Snape que no parecía estar de muy buen humor.

- Se lo dije –asintió Remus. Los hombres guardaron silencio unos minutos, hasta que Remus habló de nuevo- la viste?

- Perdona? – preguntó Snape arqueando una ceja.

- A Sara Parker – dijo en un susurro.

- Mira Lupin, solo tengo que dar cuentas de mi labor a Dumbledore y no es algo para hablar a medio pasillo –dijo Snape con brusquedad.

- Snape, no soy Sirius, de acuerdo? Ella no me interesa, pero a su hija sí aunque no hable de ello. –dijo Remus seriamente- Por eso preguntaba, pero está bien, no me digas nada. Sólo recuerda que aunque Sara Parker fue tu amiga, Sara Black es quien te necesita ahora. Ella cuenta con nosotros.

En ese momento la gárgola se abrió dando paso a Oscar, quien tras saludar distraídamente se perdió al final del pasillo. Dumbledore venía tras él.

- Bien Severus! Nos tenías preocupados…pasa. Sucede algo Remus?

- No profesor –dijo Remus mirando a Snape entrar en la oficina – creo que iré a buscar a Tonks…

Dumbledore entró a la oficina, donde Snape lo esperaba aparentemente tranquilo, aunque en realidad no se sentía nada bien. Le había jurado a Sara no decirle nada a Dumbledore de lo que ella le había revelado. Irremediablemente estaba en la posición de traicionar la confianza de todos, y ahora venía Remus a recordarle que la confianza de Sara Black también estaba en juego.

- Qué te atrasó Severus? –preguntó Dumbledore con aspecto preocupado

- El Señor Oscuro me puso una asignación… referente al retorno de Sara Parker.

- La viste?

- Sí señor, estuve hablando con ella. El señor oscuro quería que averiguara qué había sido de ella estos años y si aún era de confianza.

- Y bien? –preguntó Dumbledore, quien esperaba exactamente la misma información.

- Pues ha vivido en la India, y si antes era un Arma Letal no sé que pensar ahora. Creo que es más peligrosa. Está muy dolida por lo sucedido con Black. Y el odio que tenía hacia usted y la Orden… creo que está renovado.

Snape había dicho todo sin inmutarse, mirando al profesor directo a los ojos. Si había un maestro de la mentira ese era él. El hombre capaz de engañar a los dos magos más poderosos del mundo: Albus Dumbledore y Lord Voldemort. Al menos de intentarlo. Había hablado con Sara sobre lo que le diría a Dumbledore y lo que no.

- Así que volvió para quedarse con los mortífagos… Cómo la recibió Tom?

- No muy bien. Ya no tiene el rango de favorita, pero igual la admitió a su servicio.

Dumbledore parecía preocupado, y tras interrogarlo un poco más sobre Sara dejó expresar su preocupación.

- Bueno Severus, tengo que decirte que estoy preocupado por ti. Todavía recuerdo perfectamente la razón por las que decidiste dejar los mortífagos y ayudar a nuestra causa. Y, como bien sabemos, la razón fue Sara. Ahora que ella ha vuelto al lado de los mortífagos me preocupa la influencia que pueda tener sobre ti.

- Desconfía de mi, profesor? Realicé bien mi trabajo durante la primera guerra mientras ella era la favorita del Señor Oscuro, no veo porqué ha de cambiar eso ahora. Además, el tiempo ha pasado desde ese entonces y ahora está también Sara Black.

- No desconfío de ti para nada Severus –dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- al contrario, confío plenamente en tu juicio y sé que harás lo que te parezca correcto. Sólo espero que mantengas informado de ello. Siento que algo ha cambiado en Sara, no estoy seguro de qué. Supongo que no te dijo que estuvo aquí anoche. Hay algo en ella que me hace pensar que hay mucho que no sabemos realmente sobre ella…

- Ha considerado – preguntó Snape lentamente- que Black tuviese razón?

Dumbledore suspiró y dijo en tono cansado:

- No lo sé. Podría ser… pero Sara se empeña en demostrar lo contrario. Tú crees que lo habría hecho sin decírtelo?

- Depende de las razones que la llevaran a ello. Después de todo era mi culpa que estuviera ahí, así que si la había forzado no iba a hablarlo conmigo.

- Pero te perdonó por eso, no?

- Sí, lo hizo.

Snape sabía ahora las razones por las que Sara se había hecho mortífaga, y sabía que Sirius las había conocido, pero también que no había dicho nada. Al menos no a él. Claro, por qué iba a decirle nada a él? Aunque en aquella ocasión… Severus prefirió alejar ese recuerdo de su mente, igual que la noche anterior. A pesar de todo lo que habían hablado, Sara le había preguntado por el escape de Sirius de Azkaban, se había molestado con él por haberlo entregado a los dementores y gritó y juró venganza contra todos los implicados en el Departamento de Misterios, pero después no había querido hablar más de Sirius. Tampoco era el tema favorito de Snape, así que habían pasado a cosas como que había sido del hijo de Potter, del "divino hombre lobo" Remus Lupin (como lo había llamado Sara) del hijo de Alice Longbottom y de Draco Malfoy.

- Bien Severus, debes estar exhausto. Sé que quieres ir a ver a Sara, pero hazte un favor y aprovecha para no asustarla a ella… está preocupada por ti, y si llegas con ese aspecto de cansancio y descuido no mejorarás nada. Ve a tu habitación, duerme al menos una hora, aféitate, cámbiate. Cualquier cosa échame a mi la culpa de tu retraso. Ella lo aceptará de inmediato.

- Gracias, profesor – Snape salió de la oficina con una extraña sensación en el pecho. Acababa de traicionar la confianza del único hombre que había confiado en él y le había dado la mano para volver al camino correcto. Y todo por el amor de una mujer cuyo corazón había entregado hacia mucho tiempo al hombre que la esperaba del otro lado del velo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Bien Bellatrix. Te conozco y sé que algo te molesta. ¿No será el retorno de Sara, verdad? –preguntó con malicia Lord Voldemort. Su favorita, de rodillas a su lado respondió con seriedad.

- Mi señor, hay algo más de lo que tengo que hablar con usted.

- Claro que te molesta el retorno de Sara, no trates de ocultarlo.

- Si usted la quiere a su lado, mi señor¿qué puedo decir yo? –dijo Bella en tono sumiso.

- Nada. Espero que lo recuerdes siempre –dijo Voldemort en tono frío.

- Sí mi señor.

- Ahora bien, de qué quieres hablarme? –preguntó más suavemente.

- Mi señor, recuerda lo que hemos hablado sobre un posible traidor en sus filas?

- Dudas de mi memoria?

- No mi señor-se apresuró a negar Bella- pero es el tema que me trae a usted hoy.

- Ya te he dicho que no permitiré que dudes de aquellos en quien yo he confiado, no te creerás mejor que yo ¿o sí, Bella?

- Confío plenamente en su criterio mi señor, pero hay algo que debe saber. Cuando torturé a la chica le quité el anillo de la familia Black que con tanto descaro se atrevía a llevar.

- Lo sé, continúa –dijo Voldemort interesado en el tema.

- Guardé ese anillo en mi recámara, no lo dejé junto a las cosas de la chica. Puedo comprender que alguno de los chicos que la rescataron o ella misma encontraran sus pertenencias, pero el anillo ha desaparecido. No está ahí. No creo que hayan podido llegar a mis habitaciones, y sabe que no se puede acceder a ellas, al menos no sin ayuda.

- Es muy interesante lo que me dices Bella… -dijo Voldemort pensativo- pero casi no había ningún mortífago en esos momentos aquí. Sospechas de Leithold, de Stollberg, de Evison o de Holst acaso?

- No mi señor. Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero pensaba en el mortífago que no se suponía que estuviese aquí.

- Severus Snape –la voz de Voldemort, siempre fría era muy inexpresiva en ese momento. Bellatrix no podía saber si había causado la furia de su señor o si había ganado su interés.

- El mismo, mi señor.

Voldemort se mantuvo en silencio. Aceptar de vuelta a Snape había sido una de las decisiones más arriesgadas que había tomado. Recordaba perfectamente como había tratado de evitar que Quirell alcanzar la piedra filosofal para él, y al interrogarlo al respecto Snape había sabido responder de manera convincente. Algunas cosas no calzaban, pero la verdad, Snape se había ganado su puesto con trabajo desde joven.

Snape había buscado refugio en Dumbledore, y había sabido ganarse la confianza de este al punto de defenderlo de Azkaban y llevarlo a trabajar a Hogwarts. Y luego había puesto esa confianza al servicio de Lord Voldemort. Por eso era que lo había aceptado de vuelta en un inicio. No era su mejor mortífago, y si lo había llamado a su lado en un inicio era por su estrecha relación con Sara Parker. Al aceptarlo de vuelta lo hizo porque era la mejor posición dentro de Hogwarts que podía encontrar. Ahora bien, lo había tenido estrechamente vigilado y no tenía razones para desconfiar de él. Excepto por las sugerencias de Bella.

Pero ahora no podía deshacerse de él. Necesitaba su influencia sobre Sara Parker para asegurarse de la permanencia de esta a su lado. Ya lo había utilizado así una vez y había funcionado, ahora era más fácil, pues sólo debía nutrir apropiadamente el vacío que debía llenar a la mujer en esos momentos con oscuridad.

- Snape ha cumplido todas las misiones que le he impuesto de manera correcta y sabes que es del grupo original que formé en Albania. Dudo que sea lo suficientemente valiente para animarse a jugar un juego doble, después de todo es un Slytherin, no se supone que poner su piel en peligro sea uno de sus rasgos característicos a menos que sea por un poder superior del que pueda servirse. Como ustedes esperan en algún momento beneficiarse de mi ascenso al poder. Y no me repliques. Aun así, ya que eres tú quien duda de la fidelidad de uno de mis mortífagos, serás tú la que lo vigile.

- Con gusto mi señor. – los ojos de Bellatrix brillaron con maldad pura, a lo que Voldemort sonrió. Le encantaba la maldad de su favorita. Era una maldad tan pura que se parecía a la de él mismo, aunque no la alcanzara. Nunca había visto tanta maldad en Sara, no, en ella era odio lo que podía sentir…

- Y que no sea este un intento de dejar en mal a Sara. –añadió Voldemort.

- Pero mi señor… si Snape no fuera de confianza, Sara…

- Qué es lo que piensas de Sara?

- Ella… ella es una persona muy calculadora mi señor. Cómo sabemos que no trama algo? Cómo sabemos que está de vuestro lado si a él debe la muerte de mi primo?

- Oh, pero que enternecedor! –dijo Voldemort riendo con crueldad- tienes miedo de que tome represalias contra ti por acabar con su amado Sirius Black?

- Yo no le temo a Sara Parker.

- Tal vez deberías –dijo Voldemort con una expresión de embeleso malvado- el odio de esa mujer es exquisito.

- Como usted diga mi señor.

- Ahora bien, no puedo permitir que vayas por ahí dudando del juicio de tu señor -dijo Voldemort sacando su varita del bolsillo.

- Yo no dudo de vuestro juicio, mi señor!

- Y cómo llamas el desconfiar de aquellos en los que yo he puesto mi confianza? Crucio!

Bellatrix cayó al suelo ante el hechizo. Voldemort le envió unas tres maldiciones más antes de decirle.

- Ahora vete. Que esto no se vuelva a repetir o la pasarás mal en serio. Nadie duda del parecer de Lord Voldemort. Ve a buscar a Sara después de la cena. Ya que está de nuestro lado no podemos perder el tiempo. Snape dice que está lista para empezar a trabajar y que entre antes mejor. No debemos darle tiempo a recuperarse del dolor. Ya hemos tardado demasiado.

- Como usted mande mi señor.

.-.-.-.-.

Una vez que Snape se marchó Sara se acostó a dormir un rato. Luego se levantó a tomar una ducha y decidió salir a conocer el nuevo castillo de Lord Voldemort. Tenía mucha curiosidad. Sirio no estaba en su habitación al despertar, pero sabía que estaría bien donde estuviera y que acudiría si ella lo necesitaba.

Al llegar de nuevo al salón de la serpiente, donde Nagini la miró suspicazmente, Sara decidió seguir el pasillo que llevaba al este, pues ya sabía que el sur llevaba a más habitaciones y no se atrevía a subir las escaleras, no era una favorita para vagar libremente en el territorio de Voldemort, sólo podría subir a su piso si él la invitaba a subir, al menos no sin saber que podría encontrarse.

Su estómago estaba reclamando algo de alimento, por lo que sonrió al ver que ese pasillo la llevaba a la cocina. Pero su sonrisa se borró al ver quien estaba ahí.

- TRAIDOR!

Peter Pettigrew se vio volar despedido contra la pared. Sara cerró la puerta de la cocina con un hechizo y silenció el lugar.

- Sa… Sa…Sara, amiga mía… tan…tanto tiempo.

- Rata sucia y asquerosa –murmuró Sara. Peter trató de retroceder asustado, los dorados ojos de la mujer brillaban con furia, deba la impresión de que llamas de fuego pudiesen salir de ellos y quemarlo- lo enviaste a Azkaban. Traicionaste a los Potter, de acuerdo¡pero hiciste caer sobre él la culpa!

- Pues Sara, todos creían que él era el guardián y fue él mismo el que corrió el rumor…

- Era un plan! Tú me lo dijiste. Pero no cumpliste nuestro trato, verdad? No me dijiste que ibas a mandar a Sirius a Kent. Me tendiste una trampa para que pudieses ir a vender a los Potter.

- Pero era lo que querías ¿no? –dijo Peter dudoso- Tú indicaste que atacara a los Potter…

- Sabes que los Potter nunca me importaron! –dijo Sara con desprecio- pero teníamos un trato sobre Sirius y lo incumpliste. Hiciste un juramento a Voldemort pero cerraste un trato conmigo. Sabías lo que pasaría si preferías el juramento a mi. Te dije que te mataría.

- No vas a matarme… verdad? –preguntó lloroso.

- Sí, voy a matarte. –dijo Sara en tono firme lleno de veneno- Cumpliré mi promesa. Pero no hoy. Prometí que si Voldemort lo descubría te salvaría. Ya lo hice. Ayer resolví el asunto y velaré porque no te haga nada.

- Oh mil gracias! Eres…

- No me lo agradezcas. –lo cortó Sara- Te dije que te salvaría para luego poder disfrutar tu muerte y tortura yo sola. Y lo haré, los disfrutaré mucho… Pero ya llegar� con el tiempo… Veamos. Tengo varias cosas que cobrarte. Revelaste nuestro trato secreto.

- Me obligaron a tomar veritaserum…

- Crees que me importa? – Peter pudo ver claramente en la expresión de Sara que realmente no le importaba- además, creo recordar que te dije que Voldemort no debía oír jamás sobre el perro o el ciervo… Y que si lo hacías te despellejaría vivo.

Peter estaba sollozando.

- También dije que si no me convencía como me funcionabas te mataría y que si el trato llegara a oídos de Lord Voldemort te cocinaría los órganos internos. Me falta algo? ME FALTA ALGO?

- N… no.

- Bien –dijo Sara- de momento estás a salvo. No tengo como explicar tanta catástrofe sobre una misma persona sola en la cocina de la morada del Señor Oscuro. Pero cuídate las espaldas Peter, que yo cumplo mis promesas. De momento, una pequeña dosis de dolor te bastará… Crucio!

El animago se retorció de dolor. Sara lo soltó y sonrió.

- Ni una palabra de estas al Señor Oscuro y ni siquiera estar en este lugar me impedirá cumplir mi palabra Peter. Levántate.

Peter se levantó de forma cautelosa. Sara tomó dos vasos que estaban sobre la mesa y vertió con su varita un líquido extraño en ellos y le dio un vaso.

- Vamos Peter, ya viste que pienso divertirme contigo, un veneno sería muy aburrido. Brindemos, por la amistad.

- La… la amistad?

- Nuestra amistad. –dijo Sara al tiempo que retiraba el hechizo de la puerta- que tantos frutos nos ha dado a ambos.

En el momento que Sara chocó el vaso con el de Peter la puerta de la cocina se abrió entrando Leithold.

- Y esto? –preguntó cautelosamente.

- Un reencuentro de un viejo par de amigos –dijo Sara sonriéndole encantadoramente. Sabía que alguien venía a la cocina, por eso había montado esa escena.- estábamos recordando viejos tiempos. Es genial volver a vernos¿verdad Wormtail?

- Genial, por supuesto – repitió el animago temblando bajo la mirada de Sara.

- Enternecedor –dijo Leithold con una mueca- Señorita Parker, el Señor Oscuro quiere verla.

- De inmediato?

- Sí. Él y la favorita la esperan en el salón.

- Bien. Subo de inmediato. Creo que dejaremos esta amena charla para después, Peter.

- La acompaño? –preguntó Leithold. Sara sólo le sonrió y salió de la cocina seguida por el joven.

- Me pregunto que deseará el Señor Oscuro –comentó Sara de manera casual.

- Es un plan que viene desarrollando desde hace mucho… -dijo Leithold disfrutando de poder mostrar tantos conocimientos frente a Sara- pero no quería empezar antes que usted se nos reuniera.

Sara sonrió interiormente. Así que la necesitaba. Y tenía una ligera sospecha de para qué desde la conversación con Ash y Roy.

- Oh, no creo que yo sea realmente tan importante –dijo Sara restándole importancia- el Señor Oscuro no depende de nadie…

- Creo que quiere que usted participe especialmente en estos trabajos. Ya sabe… sus poderes le son muy útiles.

- Estoy muy desentrenada en esto –dijo Sara tratando de sonar preocupada- mis poderes acaban de volver a mi y…

- No se preocupe –dijo Leithold en un tono aparentemente tranquilizador- esas cosas no se olvidan, no cuando se es buena en ello naturalmente, como usted.

Sara le sonrió cálidamente. Hace tiempo que no fingía esa sonrisa, pero no había perdido la práctica. "Oh Ash, qué sabio eres!" pensó. Realmente su belleza era una de sus mejores armas y Leithold parecía que iba a convertirse en su víctima favorita.

Camino al salón no tuvo problema en sonsacarle sobre la distribución del palacio, y mentalmente Sara pudo hacerse un plano muy bueno del castillo.

Al llegar al salón Sara le dedicó un cálido "gracias" a Leithold y entró.

El salón no estaba a oscuras como el día anterior. Unas antorchas ardían lentamente en las paredes. Lord Voldemort estaba en lo que parecía una grotesca imitación de un trono. Bellatrix estaba sentada sobre sus propios pies a la derecha de su amo. Lucius estaba recostado a una de las paredes. Sara miró esto rápidamente, pero como si no hubiese nadie más en el salón se dirigió hacia Lord Voldemort y se postró en tierra.

- Aquí estoy mi señor.

- Levántate Sara.

Sara se incorporó. Sabía que si todavía fuera favorita su lugar sería donde estaba Bella, y esta estaría a la izquierda. Pero no era así. Se levantó y se apoyó en la otra pared, la opuesta a donde estaba Lucius.

Ustedes han estado conmigo desde la primera guerra. Conocen y respetan mis planes y objetivos. Uno de ellos fue dejado atrás hace mucho tiempo, pero no quiero retrasarlo más. No necesitamos de tanto ataque y tortura, (aunque no nos privaremos de ello), porque ya nos temen lo suficiente. ¿Cuál es mi principal objetivo?

- Poder, mi señor –respondió Bella.

- Sólo poder?

- Poder ilimitado, como sólo vos merecéis, mi señor –dijo Sara con una reverencia.

- Pocos dudan todavía de que yo sea el mago más poderoso… pero pronto va a ser un hecho innegable. He probado todas las formas de conseguir poder, pero hay una en especial que no hemos terminado… recuerdan cual es?

- Las Klein de poder, mi señor –respondió Sara tímidamente. Voldemort sonrió.

- Bien como siempre Sara! Veo que tu memoria se recupera tan rápidamente como tu belleza.

- Gracias, señor.

- Hemos tomado ya varias, pero aún faltan unas cuantas para mi colección. Y quiero terminarla pronto. Siempre he podido tomarlas, y he decidido que es el momento de hacerlo.

- Pero ¿por qué ahora mi señor? – preguntó Lucius extrañado.

- Crucio! – Lucius cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras Voldemort hablaba- quién crees que eres para cuestionar mis decisiones?

Sara contempló la tortura en silencio. Ella sabía la respuesta a la pregunta de Lucius. Voldemort sabía que Sara Black era la Emperatriz. Conocía lo suficiente sobre los fénix para saber que los poderes de la Emperatriz debían estar a punto (si es que no lo habían hecho ya) de despertarse y después de lo sucedido sabía que no lograría aliarla a él. Sólo podía conseguir su poder matándola y ya como la Emperatriz, con todos sus poderes, ninguno de los mortífagos podía hacerlo por él. Voldemort seguía las indicaciones de Ronald Benamburg, y creía que si mataba a Sara Black el poder de la Emperatriz pasaría a Sara Parker, y ya sabía como pensaba pasarlos después de esta última a él, lo que sería más fácil, pues no pondría resistencia. Pero esto no era correcto. Ash se lo había explicado muy bien: el poder de la Emperatriz sólo la Emperatriz puede detentarlo. Con la Emperatriz vuelve el poder a la flor y dejará la Tierra para siempre.

Además, Sara no era el único objetivo para el que Voldemort iba a necesitar más poder. Según lo que Snape le había dicho, el Señor Oscuro se había enfrentado a Harry y a Dumbledore el día de la caída de Sirius y había perdido de nuevo. Pero con el poder de las Klein y los Fénix, Voldemort podría hacer frente a Sara Black y a Harry Potter y vencerlos.

¿Por qué había tardado tanto en intentarlo de nuevo? Porque la necesitaba a ella para hacerlo, aunque no sabía exactamente cómo iba a requerir de su ayuda. Estaba casi segura de que así era desde que descubrió que el anillo Klein estaba relacionado con las Fénix, y las palabras de Leithold le habían confirmado la idea. Pronto lo descubriría.

- Ya he tomado tres Klein –prosiguió Voldemort mientras Lucius se incorporaba con esfuerzo- la de Albania, la de Estonia y la de Bélgica. Después nos detuvimos, recuerdas por qué Sara?

La aludida hizo una expresión de concentración. Sabía que en parte se habían detenido porque era imposible que Voldemort resistiera sin hacer su propia reserva, pero había una razón "oficial".

- Porque no necesitabas más poder mi señor. Ibas a demostrarle al mundo que Lord Voldemort era lo suficientemente poderoso para tomarse la idea de las Klein como un pasatiempo y sin necesidad de ello destruir todo a su paso. Además, nos dedicamos a la construcción y ubicación de nuestra propia reserva de energía.

- Excelente –asintió Voldemort. Sara notó divertida como Bellatrix parecía incómoda. Sabía lo que sucedía. La manera de hablar de Sara a Voldemort era "irrespetuosa" a la forma de ver de la favorita. Pero Sara siempre le había hablado así y no pensaba cambiarlo. Ya era suficiente fastidio decirle mi señor cada vez que se dirigía a él como para decirlo cada tres palabras- y según lo que recuerdas del tema… ¿con cuál deberíamos proseguir?

- Con la Austriaca –dijo Sara sin dudarlo.

- Recuerdas por qué se había decidido eso?

- Sí mi señor –dijo Sara empezando a comprender- las Klein del triángulo de Gran Bretaña tenían una protección especial que debíamos investigar.

- Bien, bien, bien – Voldemort parecía realmente satisfecho- tienes una memoria privilegiada que por poco alcanza la mía. Tú y yo habíamos trabajado muy bien en ese asunto. Quiero que retomes el tema. Bellatrix y Lucius trabajarán sobre un plan para tomar la Klein Austriaca. Sara, quiero que investigues todo lo necesario sobre las Klein de Gran Bretaña y la manera de acceder a ellas.

- Como usted mande mi señor –dijeron Bellatrix y Lucius, pero Sara se mantuvo en silencio.

- Tienes algún problema con mis indicaciones, Sara?

- No cometería tal error mi señor –dijo Sara en tono respetuoso- no son dignas mis dudas de salir a la luz cuando es usted quien da las indicaciones.

- Tienes dudas entonces? – Voldemort la miró de manera muy peligrosa. Sara sabía que lo prudente era callar, pero esperaba conservar cierta influencia sobre el Señor Oscura. Influencia que siempre había tenido y que había logrado disimular a la perfección, de manera que sólo Bellatrix la distinguía tal cual era.

- Es sólo que no creo recordar que ni Bellatrix ni Lucius trabajaran mucho sobre el tema de las Klein. Bella se encargaba más de ataques masivos y entrenar novatos mientras que Lucius daba cuenta de los ataque a muggles y negocios sucios con los poderosos. Pero ambos son dos de los mejores mortífagos que hay, y si tu los crees capaces de realizar esta labor, no seré yo quien diga lo contrario.

Voldemort guardó silencio, al parecer meditando. Sara esperaba impaciente. Sabía que podía esperar dos reacciones de su señor: una, la que recibiría cualquier mortífago, era una tortura larga y dolorosa. Otra, la que deseaba provocar si realmente ella era la clave para llegar a las Klein.

- Creo que tienes un buen punto en eso Sara –dijo al fin Voldemort- trabajarás con ellos en la toma de la Klein Austriaca. Ellos se pueden encargar perfectamente del ataque bajo tu supervisión, en la que debes velar porque el plan permita el acceso adecuado a la Klein.

- Me permite hablar mi señor? –intervino Bellatrix. Sara sonrió.

- Qué deseas?

- Sólo pensaba que es una gran responsabilidad para una persona que a penas se reintegra al movimiento.

- Puede que tengas razón, pero tú estarás ahí también –dijo Voldemort que no parecía dispuesto a discutir más el asunto- y en el caso de la investigación no habrá problema en que Sara busque alguien que le ayude con eso, con tal que sea uno de los mortífagos que viven en este lugar tiempo completo.

- Como usted guste, mi señor –dijo Sara con una reverencia- permítame agradecerle su atención a mi indigna opinión y a Bellatrix su interés por mi persona. Fue muy amable de su parte.

Años de auto control permitieron a Sara pronunciar las últimas palabras sin soltar una carcajada. Voldemort sonrió, comprendía a la perfección el humor de la fénix.

- Pueden retirarse –dijo Voldemort- los quiero trabajando en eso de inmediato. Quiero que tomemos la Klein austriaca antes de Año Nuevo. No quiero errores.

- Sí mi señor –contestaron los tres en coro.

Sara salió de primera del salón directamente hacia su habitación, dejando atrás a Lucius con una furiosa Bellatrix que venían hablando en voz baja.

Al llegar a su cuarto Sara se encontró con Sirio, a quien acarició suavemente. Sara sabía lo que se le venía encima. Era su prueba de fuego para recuperar la confianza del Señor Oscuro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- Tú no eres mi padre…_

_- Sara, no digas eso, no me rompas el corazón._

_- No, aléjate de mi!_

_- Ven Sara, déjame abrazarte, nunca te he podido tener entre mis brazos…_

_- Aléjate de mi!_

_- Como quieras, nunca creí que mi prima lograra que mi hija me odiara para siempre…_

_Sara miró a su padre darle la espalda y alejarse sin mirar hacia atrás. Lo iba a perder de nuevo, se iba entre la niebla…_

_- Espera!_

_Corrió tras él a través de la niebla con dificultad, como si la niebla le impidiese alcanzarlo… Finalmente llegó hasta él._

_- Papá…_

_Él se volvió lentamente con la varita en la mano…_

_- Crucio!_

- Aghhhhhh…………!

- Sara! Sara!

Sara abrió los ojos y se estrechó frenéticamente a los brazos que la sujetaban y empezó a llorar y a mascullar entre sollozos.

- Maldita sea! No me deja en paz! Todas las veces termino por caer!

- Sara, era sólo un mal sueño… tranquila.

- Nunca voy a dejar de soñar con él. Su rostro al gritar el crucio está demasiado fijado en mi mente…

- Sara, deja de pensar en eso! – Sara dejó de sollozar de repente. Miró a la persona que la sujetaba por primera vez.

- Severus!

El profesor de pociones se vio aprisionado en otro abrazo, sólo que este estaba lleno de un sentimiento muy distinto al del abrazo lleno de pánico que le había dado minutos antes.

- Está bien? –preguntó Sara frenéticamente alejándose un poco para verlo pero sin quitar sus brazos de alrededor del cuello del profesor- tardó demasiado en volver! No lo descubrieron?

- Todo está bien –respondió Snape en un susurro- vas a despertar a tu compañera de cuarto.

Sara recordó que Ginny Weasley compartía en ese momento la enfermería con ella, la miró. Parecía estar profundamente dormida.

- Lo dudo –dijo Sara- Oscar le dio medicina para que durmiera tranquilamente y no despertara sola y asustada a media noche.

- Y no te dieron a ti una poción para dormir sin sueños?

- Sí –dijo Sara- en estos días he tomado todas las pociones que hay, pero ninguna hace efecto. Me duermen y luego… luego sueño de nuevo con eso!

- Con qué? –preguntó Snape al tiempo que acariciaba el pelo de Sara, que se había recostado en su pecho tras su último comentario.

- Las imágenes de Bellatrix…tenía razón cuando me las explicó, son terribles…

- Las alucinaciones de Bellatrix?

- Sí. –dijo Sara- Papa y Draco…

- Son mentiras Sara –le dijo Snape suavemente- simples y crueles ilusiones, puedes con ellas.

- Pero es como si una fuerza interna las hiciera salir de nuevo a torturarme –dijo Sara negando- están ahí siempre que cierro los ojos…

- Escúchame bien –Snape la hizo enderezarse para verla directo a los ojos- vas a hacerle frente a esto. Me oyes? Tú puedes dominarlo. Si tienes que aprender a dominar tus poderes primero debes dominarte a ti misma. Por hoy te voy a dar mi propia poción especial para dormir. De acuerdo? Otros han pasado por sus torturas, pero no dudo que tu tortura fuera de las peores que ha hecho nunca, pues tiene una sed de venganza de ti casi tan grande como la tuya. Quieres hablar de ellas? Te hará bien dejarlo salir.

- Ella… me hizo creer que estaba con pap� y que luego me torturara –logró decir Sara tras unos momentos de duda– y luego, caí otra vez, creí que tenía a Draco, no quería, pero al final me engañó… y me torturó de nuevo.

Snape guardó silencio un momento. Tenía una idea de por qué Sara no podía ni siquiera con magia repeler las pesadillas, pero no podía decírselo. De momento era más importante ayudarla con lo que sabía.

- Ellos nunca harían eso. Lo sabes.

- Lo sé –dijo Sara. No podía creerlo, se sentía mejor ahora que al fin lo había dicho. Como si compartiera los fantasmas que la torturaban.

- Bellatrix aprovechó tus puntos débiles –dijo Snape- es especialista en ello, y le es todavía más fácil al encontrarte con las defensas bajas.

- Sin defensas, querrá decir. Perdí todos los poderes después del Avada.

- No ocurrirá de nuevo –dijo Snape- ahora debes dejar de pensar en eso, quieres?

- Sí –dijo Sara sonriendo al fin, para satisfacción de Snape.

- Aparte de eso, cómo estás? –preguntó Snape.

- Pues… bien.

- No suenas muy convencida de eso.

- Estoy bien, acostumbrándome a la evolución de poder.

- Remus dijo que querías hablar conmigo.

Sara se estremeció. Cierto, tenía que hablar con él. Tenía que hablar con él sobre… una cosa más se le ocurrió en ese momento. Por qué no lo había pensado antes?

- Vio a mama?

Snape esperaba esa pregunta, pero no creía estar realmente preparado para ella.

- Sara, sabes que no puedo hablarte de mi trabajo para la Orden.

- No le pregunto por su labor en la Orden. Le pregunto por mi madre. ¿La vio?

Snape sabía que tenía que responderle, después de todo pronto lo sabría.

- Sí, la vi. Volvió con Lord Voldemort.

- Habló con ella?

- Sí, hablé con ella. –dijo Snape nada cómodo con el tema- Está igual que la última vez que la vi.

- Entonces, ella todavía lo considera su amigo? – preguntó Sara severamente.

- Tu madre no tiene amigos –dijo Snape con algo de pesar- Todos somos "factores de la situación" para ella.

- Incluso su hija… -dijo Sara con odio- Cómo puede usted hacerlo? Estar ahí, hablar con ella sin darle su merecido por todo lo que hizo? – Snape se sintió aliviado cuando Sara siguió hablando. No parecía querer respuestas para esas preguntas, sólo quería desahogarse- ahora ella vuelve, como si nada, ya sabe que papá murió? Sabe que Bellatrix lo mató?

- Creo que sí.

- E igual se une a ellos! Se atreve a decir que ama a Sirius Black pero vuelve corriendo a sus asesinos!

- Preferirías que volviera a la Orden?

- Volver? Ella nunca fue parte de la Orden. Dumbledore se lo impidió, recuerda? Y claro que no iba a volver de este lado, ella es demasiado malvada para ello. Y demasiada orgullosa para admitir un error. Mejor dejemos el tema. Me enferma pensar que usted habló con ella tan tranquilamente.

- Creí que no querías que me expusiera.

Sara tardó un momento en reflexionar esas palabras. Luego suspiró y suavizó el tono.

- Claro que no, lamento lo que dije. Realmente el trabajo de espía es terrible, yo no podría hacerlo. Además, no debería hablar así de mi madre, si al final, soy igual que ella.

- Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Snape al ver como Sara tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás abatida- Espera un momento, no era sobre si vi o no a Sara de lo que querías hablar conmigo, verdad?

- No –admitió Sara- no era de eso. Bellatrix no ha comentado lo que pasó antes de que me atraparan?

- Que estaba peleando contigo y Draco cuando llegó el Señor Oscuro, es todo lo que sé.

- Claro –dijo Sara con una risa entre amarga y divertida- no querrá que se sepa.

- Qué cosa?

- Me oye? –exclamó entonces con un tono de frustración que alarmó un poco a Snape- no puedo dejar de disfrutarlo cuando lo recuerdo.

- Me vas a decir que pasó?

- La vencí. Fue rápido, incluso tonto… -Sara empezó a hablar mirando al vacío frente a ella- unos hechizos, me tiró al piso y utilicé uno de los cuchillos. La obligué a votar la varita al cortarla… y la hice caer… Le dije a Draco que se fuera, quería que fuera privado. Él quiso quedarse, no iba a perder tiempo con eso… entonces lo hice. Dos maldiciones cruciatus directo a su pecho. Me reí viéndola a mis pies retorciéndose de dolor. La obligué a gritar, me burlé de ella. Eso era lo que quería hacer desde hace tanto… y me causa repugnancia a mí misma. Repugnancia, porque no puedo olvidar que fue todo un placer. Como lo es para mi madre.

Snape sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando Sara lo miró directo a los ojos.

- Por eso tenía que hablar con usted en realidad. Usted sabe de lo que hablo. Usted lo ha hecho, ha torturado personas, las ha matado, ha disfrutado de ello… cuando era un mortífago hizo todo eso por el mero placer de hacerlo, sin necesidad de una provocación siquiera. Mamá habla de las torturas a los muggles que hacían, era terrible. Pero le gustaba. Usted puede entenderlo verdad?

- Sí –dijo Snape- te comprendo.

- Qué puedo hacer? No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Y si tengo la ocasión de hacerlo, creo que la mataría. Pero no dejo de sentir que me convierto en mi madre…

- Todos tenemos ese lado oscuro dentro de nosotros Sara. Absolutamente todos. Desde tu querido Sirius hasta tu adorado Harry. Ese lado malvado que disfruta de la tortura, la sangre, el dolor de los demás. Que nos hace hacer cosas que pueden ser repugnantes pero que nos hacen sentir satisfechos. Y puede convertirse en una droga, en una obsesión. Puede hacer que perdamos la noción del bien y el mal. Todos tenemos que aprender a lidiar con ello. Cuesta esfuerzo y trabajo, y muchas veces cedemos ante él. Pero se puede aprender a dominarlo. Es cuestión de no dejarlo tomar el control de nuestras acciones. No puedo hablarte sobre si la venganza es "buena" o "mala", no es mi estilo y los sabes. Sólo tú puedes saber si quieres hacerlo o no. Es una decisión que sólo tu puedes tomar.

- Quiere decir que siempre voy a sentir esta sensación? –preguntó Sara desanimada.

- Hasta que encuentres la manera de estar en paz contigo misma, sí. Debes encontrar tu equilibrio.

- Y cómo se hace eso?

- Sólo hay una manera –dijo Snape lentamente- viviendo. Tranquila Sara, tienes mucho camino por delante… Aprenderás. Eres muy joven todavía.

- He oído ya varias veces esa frase estos últimos días –dijo Sara con un gruñido- y no la han dicho como algo bueno. Parece ser toda una tragedia para los Altos Fénix.

- Tragedia? No creo que ser joven sea precisamente una tragedia aunque no sea la mejor etapa de la vida para algunos.

- Pues para ellos sí. Me falta madurez para ser la Emperatriz de las Fénix.

- Tal vez. Pero aún tienes algo que el tiempo nos va robando a todos…

- Qué cosa?

- Creo que podría llamarla Fe –dijo Snape buscando una palabra para lo que quería decir, no estaba muy convencido que fuera realmente esa.

- Fe? Qué tipo de fe? –preguntó Sara confundida.

- Es esa confianza en que las cosas pueden cambiar, de que si se lucha por lo que se quiere se consigue. Esa fe de que existe la justicia, el bien, el mal. Toda esa energía que te impulsa a seguir adelante, que te da el ímpetu para luchar.

- No cree usted en eso también? –preguntó Sara frunciendo el entrecejo- Digo, porque si no, no haría el trabajo que hace. Verdad?

- No digo que no lo creamos, pero cada vez es más difícil. Y cada vez nuestras razones para hacer lo que hacemos van cambiando. Se van apoyando en diversas cosas, la fe empieza a tener nombres y apellidos. Se necesita algo en qué tener fe. En cambio cuando se es joven esa energía se tiene como si viniera de una fuente inagotable, sin ninguna razón más que la de existir. En cuanto más rápido se pierde, más rápido te domina la oscuridad interior.

- Usted la perdió?

- Por un tiempo, sí.

- Qué se la trajo de vuelta?

- Eso Sara, no te lo puedo decir. –dijo Snape con una especie de sonrisa triste que Sara había visto muy pocas veces en él y sabía que probablemente era la única alumna que lo había hecho- Creo que deberías intentar dormir. Voy por la poción que te dije.

- Está bien –dijo Sara mientras lo veía salir. Suspiró. No sabía si se sentía mejor o peor después de esa pequeña charla. Snape había sido muy abierto con ella en algunas cosas, pero nunca como ese día. Algo parecía haberlo conmocionado a él también, y no sabía que era. Tendría que ver con su madre, su mejor amiga que había vuelto a ver después de pensar que tenía años de fallecida? O con los recuerdos que ella misma le había provocado al hablarle de torturas y asesinatos? Finalmente Snape regresó con una botella de color verde oscuro y forma alargada, de la que vertió unas gotas en un vaso.

- Tómate esto –dijo acercándoselo- y ya sabes, tienes que poner mucha fuerza de voluntad contra esas imágenes.

Sara extendió la mano para alcanzar el vaso, y rozó la mano de Snape. En ese momento sintió de nuevo la sensación de entrar en la mente de alguien, pero fue distinto a las últimas veces: no fue doloroso, fue una entrada muy sutil. Tanto, que estaba segura de que Snape no la había sentido. Los poderes de la Emperatriz eran maravillosos, pero tal como el doctor Wyle había dicho al no saber controlar ese poder antes, tampoco lo hacía ahora, aunque la evolución era la responsable de que fuera distinto.

_"-No la hay! Tengo que quedarme. Si él se diera cuenta de que yo… no, no podría soportarlo! olvídate de esto. Me quedo y punto. No tengo opción. Y no le digas nada a nadie. _

_-Pero..._

_-Júrame que no le dirás a nadie lo que te dije! Nadie puede saber que daría hasta mi última gota de sangre por salir de aquí, por escapar de esto. Júrame que ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello lo dirías. Ni a Dumbledore, ni al mismo Sirius." _

La imagen se borró para presentar una en lugar totalmente distinto.

_"-… te quiero proponer un trato. _

_-Un trato? _

_-Sí. _

_-Puedo saber de que se trata- preguntó en el tono frío más característico de su persona. Sara sonrió" _

- Sara! Pasa algo? –le preguntó Snape preocupado al verla detenerse a medio camino para tomar el vaso.

- No, nada –dijo Sara sonriéndole y tomando la poción- gracias por todo.

- No hay de qué. Descansa. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Una que Snape cerró la puerta de la enfermería Sara se tomó la cabeza con las manos. Qué rayos quería decir esas cosas que había visto? Era su madre, pero… a qué se refería con "salir de aquí, escapar de esto"? y la segunda imagen, era más reciente… un trato? qué clase de trato? Y por qué Snape la escuchaba? Bueno, él se lo había dicho minutos antes, no podía exponerse, pero… Algo no le calzaba, en definitiva había algo que no estaba bien. Antes de que Sara pudiese seguir con sus reflexiones la potente poción para dormir del profesor Snape hizo su efecto y se quedó dormida.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios con ansias y que los problemas que está dando fanfiction al subir la puntuación y estilo no haya dificultado mucho la lectura…

El próximo capítulo se llamará "Sueños y pesadillas" ¡y será el número 60!

Como nos acercamos al final...

Contesto sus reviews:

Licon¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustara, espero que este chap también te guste. Aún no he podido leer tu historia porque mi computadora está algo mala y casi no me deja estar en internet. Sí, Remus está solito… tal vez me lo puedo dejar yo ya que Sirius está ocupado…

Julieta Black Potter¡Hola! Esa conversación de Sara y Dumbledore es la razón por la que es de mis capítulos favoritos, es de mis conversaciones predilectas después de las de Sara y Sirius. Ya se verá quien es el DarkNox, no te impacientes…

Joysherrm¡adoro esa conversación! Es que yo no quiero mucho por no decir nada a Dumbledore, así que me encanta como lo trata Sara. La relación de Sara con Remus y Snape me gusta mucho porque en cierta forma los lleva a ellos a tener que tratarse mejor. Ya has visto que tenías razón y era Severus. Perdona por no haber seguido en esas otras historias, ya tengo el chap de esa mujer y ahora que terminé la de Sara voy a dedicarme a terminar Esa chica es mía. Mientras tanto podrías darle una vuelta a Mi vida a través del velo. También va despacio, pero creo que va a ser buena. Nos vemos.

Nenita Black¡Hola! Es que Sirius Black es perfecto precisamente por su forma de ser, yo también estoy supere namorada de él, así que no hay problema. Un chap por semana, esa es la regla. Nos vemos.

Ariadna Creta¡Hola! Espero con impaciencia tu mail del casting… Sí, esa conversación de Sara y Dumbledore es mi favorita de ellos porque lo trata muy mal y esa frase es mi favorita de ello. Lo de Sara y Draco ahí va en medio de todo lo que están viviendo no es fácil una relación. Y como viste si era Snape. Lo de la armadura y el escritoria, jaja se me ocurrió cuando lo escribía, y es que Sirius… bueno, en cuanto a tener un tío como Remus… no sé si lo quisiera como pariente… Lo del Harry/Ginny, no sé, ya veremos.

Amsp14: Sí¡mira quien habla! Ya actualicé y espero que a tiempo esta vez, al menos estoy contestando reviews viernes. Dumbledore se merecía que lo tratara así! A Al no lo habría tratado así porque me cae bien.

Angie Crowe: Espero que ya te sientas bien, y no te preocupes, me encantan tus reviews como son. Me alegra que hayas encontrado la historia, porque me encanta tener lectores constantes, ustedes me han apoyado mucho para llegar hasta el final. A sí, esa frase me gusta. Que bien te encariñes con los personajes, porque yo les tengo un grandísimo cariño! Nos vemos.

Andrea¡Amiga no sabes cuanto lo siento¡He intentado mandarte el 10 corregido pero no se porque siempre me lo devuelve y además la compu está medio mala y no me deja estar mucho en internet sin apagarse! Ahora que publico espero verte en el MSN. También te pasaré los que siguen pronto, cuando nos veamos. No me habían comentado el encuentro entre esos dos, me dio mucha lástima por Sara… Yo creo que la recta final de esta historia son los últimos seis capítulos. Bueno, espero hacerte llegar eso pronto¡Lo siento!

Besos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black


	60. Sueños y pesadillas

Disclaimer: los personajes pertencen a JK Rowling, Warner Brothers y empresas asociadas.

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí estoy una semana más un día tarde en la publicación, pero mejor tarde que nunca¿no?

Bueno, he recibido muchos comentarios de cómo van a extrañar la historia cuando termine. Yo misma la estoy extrañando ahora que terminó, pero vamos, no me pongan más nostálgica por favor… piensen que les quedan aún varios capítulos con mucha más acción, sorpresas y misterios, todo va a resolverse… ya nos pondremos nostálgicas al final ¿sí? Que yo ya tengo un nudo en la garganta de saber que ya no voy a escribir más en esta historia. Gracias por esos comentarios, me han conmovido mucho.

La semana pasada publiqué el one shot para celebrar los 500 reviews que les debía desde hace meses. Es un song fic de la pareja LJ (parece que es mi estilo de one shot no?)

No los entretengo más y los dejo con el capítulo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sueños y pesadillas**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sara llevaba ya casi una semana de vuelta. Había pasado todo es tiempo repasando el material recolectado sobre las Klein y repasando de memoria las horas que había pasado con Sirius estudiando al respecto antes de la formación de la Orden.

Aparte se había encargado de ganar la confianza de Leithold, a quien había escogido para que la ayudara con la investigación. Los planes con Bellatrix y Lucius no avanzaban mucho. Se había entretenido rechazando la mayoría de sus ideas para el ataque a la Klein, porque la mayoría eran demasiado aparatosas y poco probables de alcanzar éxito con lo delicado del sistema de seguridad de la Klein Austriaca.

Aunque había sido todo un golpe para Sara la ubicación de la Klein: se encontraba en la base de la Torre Eisenstadt. ¡Qué recuerdos le traía esa Torre! Pero no podía pensar en ellos. Tenían que entrar a la Torre para conseguir la Klein, pues esta se encontraba en la base de la misma, mientras que los controles que aseguraban su entrada estaban en los pisos superiores.

Sara no había perdido el tiempo al reunirse con ellos dos. Había sondeado la mente de Lucius, para descubrir que él sabía porqué tenía matar a su hijo, pero que Draco lo ignoraba. La mente de Bellatrix por otro lado era más difícil de descifrar, pues la favorita siempre había sentido con facilidad las incursiones de Sara en su mente. Por otro lado, Sara siempre había sabido que era quien de más debía cuidarse, y había aprendido a leer en sus acciones. Algo le decía que desconfiaba de Snape, y eso le provocaba mucha inquietud.

En un inicio había pensado en no decirle a Snape nada del ataque a las Klein, pero luego la duda la había asaltado. Necesitaba que Snape confiara en ella, y aunque ella había dicho que no iba a darle toda la información, ocultar semejante ataque era casi una prueba de que estaba del lado oscuro.

Y esa era la idea, que Lord Voldemort creyera que lo estaba, que la aceptara como favorita de nuevo. A pesar de que desde su posición actual Sara parecía conservar su influencia, como favorita estaría mil veces mejor, pues tendría libre acceso no sólo a información, si no al poder de decisión. Bella casi nunca lo tomaba, pero Sara sabía utilizarlo a la perfección.

Snape le preocupaba. La Orden no podía perder a su espía, su hija no podía perder uno de sus apoyos y lo más importante: ella no podía perder a su único amigo. Un plan empezaba a cocerse en la mente de Sara. Era arriesgado, pero la verdad, todo en esa posición era arriesgado. Con suerte, el día que ella recuperara su lugar como favorita, Snape recuperaría toda la confianza. Dudaba que la de Bellatrix, pues esa mujer era constante y desconfiaba de todo lo que tuviera alguna relación, cercana o lejana con Sara, pero sí podía sacar las dudas que ella hubiese plantado en Lord Voldemort y una vez como favorita estaría en la posición de protegerlo.

Tenía un plan. Vaya que sí tenía un plan y que estaba disfrutando de él. Tras unos cuantos encuentros con Bella decidieron que ella y Lucius se encargarían de dirigir el ataque en sí y de burlar las vigilancias de la Torre. Sara se encargaría de descifrar los controles de entrada a la Klein y la manera que su señor podía acceder a ella.

En esos momentos Sara continuaba pensando en la pregunta de Lucius. Sorprendente que fuera él quien hubiese hecho una pregunta tan importante para Sara.

¿Por qué necesitaba Voldemort la Klein?

Sola en su habitación con Sirio, Sara se encontraba picando unos ingredientes para una poción y dibujando con fuego en el aire.

- Vamos a ver Sirio –dijo Sara haciendo un pequeño hombre de fuego suspendido en el aire- este es Lord Voldemort. Él por naturaleza era muy poderoso en sí. Después con el estudio de las artes oscuras se hizo más poderoso- Sara nutría la figurita con fuego, haciéndola crecer cada vez más- luego, tomó tres Klein –esta vez lo nutrió con un fuego violeta- y la mitad de mis poderes- esta vez fueron unas llamas de tono rojizo.

Luego con otro movimiento de su mano creó otro muñeco, casi del tamaño que había adquirido el correspondiente a Lord Voldemort tras los agregados, formado por unas llamativas llamas verdes.

- Este es Harry Potter. Con suficiente poder para hacerle frente a Lord Voldemort en un duelo de iguales, pero lleno de un poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce, por lo que han perdido sus enfrentamientos. Sí el Señor Oscuro absorbe las otras Klein .-más fuego violeta que lo hizo crecer de manera que la figura de Harry parecía un enano- lo vencería. Para eso las necesita. Dos con el poder de Harry no podrían con él.

Sara miró un momento pensativa la imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos y creó otra figura idéntica a la de Harry.

- Claro, lo olvidaba –dijo Sara sonriendo de repente- Harry tiene unos poderes del Señor Oscuro.

Pronto la figura de Harry tuvo unas llamas como las iniciales de Voldemort.

- Aún así, si tiene las Klein no podrían con él –dijo Sara con pesar- Vamos ahora con mi hija.

Una figura de tonos rojizos hizo su aparición al lado de la de Harry.

- Esa figura en realidad soy yo. Si yo peleara con Voldemort sin que él consiguiera las Klein que le faltan – Sara quitó lo que había agregado de fuego violeta y lo puso a un lado- estaríamos igualados, porque tiene la mitad de mis poderes, pero me vencería por los de las Klein que ya tiene. Si Sara, que es la Emperatriz – la figura se tornó de color amarillo intenso y mucho más grande que antes- peleara con él, podría vencerlo. Pero si él absorbe esas Klein… - agregó nuevamente las llamas- podría nutrir con esa fuerza los poderes que yo le di y vencerla.

Sara se detuvo en el corte de las raíces de ajenjo que estaba alistando y se sentó a observar las figuras.

- Esto tiene que tener un sentido¿no Sirio? No sé como calzar a los otros dos aquí. Si él tiene las Klein no veo salida y si no las tiene no los necesitamos. Recuerdo lo que dijo Sirius sobre las Klein: dijo "Si alguien alcanza la Klein y consigue tomarla tendrá más poder que cualquier otro en la Tierra. Si un mago es capaz de absorber el poder de la Klein podría apagar las estrellas" Recuerdo que una de las tantas veces que estábamos hablando de eso le recordé su ejemplo y le dije que era exagerado. Me dijo que si Voldemort tomaba todas las Klein, ya no lo sería…

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Las tres figuras se desvanecieron en el aire. Sara frunció el ceño. Era la primera vez que podía pensar tranquilamente en ello y venían a interrumpirla.

- Pase –dijo en voz grave al tiempo que volvía a las raíces.

- Señorita Parker – la voz de Leithold se adentró en la habitación- Bellatrix acaba de confirmar va a mandar un equipo a Austria a buscar los planos de la Torre.

- Va a ir ella también? –preguntó Sara sin volverlo a ver.

- No. Lucius va a ir con el equipo. Me dijo que le informara por si quería agregar a alguien en él o por si quería acompañarlo.

- Me encantaría –dijo Sara con un suspiro- pero creo que estando bajo vigilancia sería un atrevimiento de mi parte alejarme de la casa de mi señor. Quieres ir tú?

Sara hizo la pregunta con un tono casual, para inspirar en Leithold la sensación de confianza. En realidad Sara no confiaba en él, sabía que tenía una vena egoísta y traicionera que podía ser peligrosa, pero también sabía que comía de la palma de su mano y ella era la única que parecía darle verdadera importancia al joven mortífago. Pero no era tan tonto. Él quería poder, era muy ambicioso, y creía que Sara era la manera de conseguirlo.

- Yo? – Sara sonrió al oír el orgullo en la voz de Leithold, que no pudo lograr el efecto de modestia deseado- no sé si podría…

- Claro que sí –dijo Sara volviéndose a él para sonreírle- si te elegí para que me ayudaras es porque confío en que harás un buen trabajo. Créeme que podría haber escogido a algún viejo conocido, pero sabia que era a ti a quien tenía que elegir.

- Sí usted insiste le diré a Malfoy que me tendrá por compañía.

- Estará feliz –dijo Sara dudando sinceramente que así fuera- has averiguado algo nuevo?

- Nada. Parece que la seguridad de las Klein del triángulo de Gran Bretaña es muy distinta, pero no he encontrado ningún dato…

- Ya me encargaré yo de eso. –dijo Sara con seguridad- Ahora concéntrate en el viaje. Quiero que me consigas toda la información que puedas sobre la Klein austriaca, considere Malfoy que sea importante o no. Vas en mi nombre, no como su acompañante personal, así que cualquier dato, desde su historia hasta el personal que trabaja en su cuidado. Quiero todo lo que puedas conseguir. Y toma todas las fotografías que puedas del lugar.

- No habrá problema –asintió Leithold- por cierto, Severus Snape llegó hace unos momentos, me preguntó por usted.

- Está aquí? –preguntó Sara rápidamente.

- Iba a hablar con el Señor Oscuro, pero no creo que dure mucho. Es probablemente su reporte sobre Hogwarts de esta semana.

- No creí que te encargaras de revisar las llegadas y salidas a la casa –dijo Sara con expresión de extrañeza.

- En realidad Bellatrix me pidió que le avisara cuando llegara Snape a dar su reporte –Sara sonrió. Había conseguido la información que quería.

- Tienes la confianza de la favorita! Veo que no me equivoqué al decir que serías tan buen mortífago como tu padre.–exclamó Sara entusiasmada- Excelente, de verdad. Dile a Snape que pase a saludarme cuando salga de su reunión con el Lord, quieres?

- Por supuesto –dijo Leithold con una especie de reverencia antes de salir del cuarto.

Una vez sola Sara se dispuso a pensar. Acababa de comprobar sus sospechas. Bellatrix estaba vigilando a Snape. Tenía que alertarlo, y tenía que llevar acabo el plan. No podía permitirse que descubrieran a Snape. Tras perder al único amigo que le quedaba perdería su única fuente de información de lo sucedido en la Orden y con los Elegidos. Necesitaba de ello a toda costa.

Minutos después llamaron a su puerta.

- Adelante –exclamó Sara mientras empezaba a triturar unas hierbas de minarka.

- Buenas noches Sara.

- Hola Severus, cómo va la vida? Ven, acércate.

Una vez que sintió a Snape a su lado chasqueó los dedos. La habitación estaba aislada.

- Ya está –dijo Sara- podemos hablar con calma.

- Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Snape al verla machacar con fuerza las hierbas.

- Una poción para no dormir. De hecho, para sustituir el sueño.

- Y realmente crees que esa es la mejor forma de partir las hierbas?

- Bueno señor profesor –dijo Sara haciéndose a un lado con una sonrisa y dándole las hierbas- si usted quisiera intentarlo…

Snape empezó a preparar la poción mientras Sara tomaba asiento en una silla a su lado.

- Para qué la necesitas?

- Tengo mucho que hacer –dijo Sara- y mucho que pensar. El sueño me quita tiempo.

- Quita tiempo?

- Pues sí, paso todo el día con las asignaciones de Voldemort y hasta la noche puedo pensar por mi cuenta, además, dormir no es muy placentero que digamos.

- Pesadillas también?

- No… recuerdos –dijo Sara en tono ensoñado, pero luego preguntó bruscamente¿por qué dices también?

- Oh bueno…

- Sara, verdad? –dijo recordando su visita a Hogwarts- La vi despertando de una pesadilla cuando estuve allí. Sigue con ellas?

Snape empezó a agregar los ingredientes al caldero que Sara tenía preparado sin contestar. Finalmente, en lugar de una respuesta directa le hizo la pregunta que lo venía preocupando desde que hablara con Sara en la enfermería.

- Sabes si hay alguna manera de plantar una imagen en la mente de alguien y que esta produzca dolor real?

- Sí –dijo Sara haciendo memoria- Voldemort y yo trabajamos en ello hace mucho tiempo… era con el tema de las alucinaciones. Se implantan las torturas en la mente de la otra persona y tiene que revivirlas una y otra vez… no eran las mismas situaciones generalmente, pero sí tenían la misma base. No era muy fácil de hacer. Por qué lo preguntas?

- Creo que Bellatrix le hizo eso a Sara.

- Bellatrix? – Sara se agitó con furia- a Sara? se atrevió a…? Claro, si estaba son poderes cuando la torturó. Supongo que Voldemort encontraría un hechizo para hacerlas y se lo enseñaría. Ella es la mejor en lo que alucinaciones se refiere y no dudo en que las utilice con cualquiera… No han podido curárselas?

- Ha mejorado un poco con una poción que le di –dijo Snape- pero no mucho.

- Qué imágenes son?

- Sus puntos más débiles –dijo Snape- Black y Malfoy. Draco, por supuesto. El doctor que la atiende no sabe que hacer, hemos trabajado en la poción para mejorarla, pero no logramos terminar con los sueños.

- Con todo respeto a tu amado arte –dijo Sara con una sonrisa- se necesita más que una poción para ello. Si pudiera entrar en su mente… yo podría arreglarlo.

- Podrías hacerlo? –le preguntó Snape deteniéndose en su labor.

- Pues sí –dijo Sara- estamos conectadas puesto que Voldemort solo podía encontrarme a través de ella, incluso recuerdo que había momentos en los que me invadían sensaciones que no eran mías en el desierto de Thar. Me sentía como si fuera alguien más. Y creo que era ella. El problema es que al dividir definitivamente los poderes se ha disminuido la conexión. Habría que restablecerla, pero no puedo alcanzarla desde tan lejos la primera vez sin nada que me conecte directamente a ella. A menos…

Sara lo miró fijamente.

- Creo que puedes detenerte en la poción –dijo Sara dirigiéndose a su cama y acostándose- no voy a ocuparla hoy, tengo que dormir y voy a necesitar tu ayuda para algo más. Ven, siéntate junto a la cama, dame la mano.

- Qué piensas hacer?

- Ven aquí! –insistió Sara. Snape finalmente se acercó y la tomó de la mano. – Antes de que lo haga-añadió Sara- tengo que decirte que Bellatrix sospecha de ti. Tienes que tener mucho cuidado, te vigila de cerca.

- Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Snape con semblante serio.

- Para algo estoy aquí¿no? –dijo Sara con impaciencia- para saber lo que pasa. Ahora ponme atención. Necesito que te concentres en Sara, entraré a tu mente para conectarme a ella. Podrás ver lo que sucede dentro de su mente si quieres, pero no sentirás el dolor. Yo absorberé el dolor y la tortura, y cambiaré las imágenes para ella. No trates de detenerme o interferir. Puedes desconectarte una vez que yo ya pueda modificar lo que sucede. Si las torturas no eran muy fuertes despertaré antes de que te vayas. Si no, me despido de una vez y gracias por la ayuda con la poción.

- Espera… así le quitarás las pesadillas?

- Sí –dijo Sara- si llega a buen final será solo un buen sueño y lo olvidará. Por cierto, algún interés romántico en el chico Malfoy?

- Se podría decir…

- Lo supuse –Sara sonrió, se acomodó bien y cerró los ojos- Aquí vamos.

Snape la sintió entrar a su mente. Luego fue como si su cerebro viajara a gran velocidad por la red de polvos flu, hasta alcanzar la mente de Sara Black.

No podía ver a Sara Parker, pero sí podía ver a su hija. La chica corría de la mano de Malfoy por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

_- Suéltame! Déjame ir! Tú no eres Draco!_

_- Pero vamos Sara, quién voy a ser? Ven que te tengo una sorpresa!_

_- No!_

Al parecer Sara no podía resistirse, Draco la llevaba con mano de hierro, finalmente salieron a los jardines, y se dirigieron al rincón más apartado del lago.

_- Te quemaré si no me sueltas!_

_- Pero Sara, yo no te he hecho nada! De verdad me harías daño?_

_- Ya deja de torturarme!_

Sara Black había empezado a sollozar. Snape se preguntaba cuando intervendría Sara en el sueño, si no era que ya lo hacía. ¿Lo notaría él? Sí, de repente lo sintió, algo cambió en el ambiente del sueño.

_- Tengo algo muy importante que decirte – empezó a decir la voz de Draco. Sara pareció calmarse un poco, como si algo le brindara confianza- por favor Sara, escúchame. No te haría daño por nada del mundo._

_- Eso has dicho las otras veces…_

_- No he sido yo entonces. Porque te he traído aquí para decirte que te amo… y alguien que te ama no te haría eso. Y yo te amo y no debes dudarlo, nunca._

_Draco se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Sara trató de resistirse._

_- Por favor…sólo dime si tú también me quieres_

_- No… déjame_

_- Sólo dime eso…_

_- Suéltame!_

_Todo a su alrededor empezó a arder._

_- Sólo eso Sara! Dime que no me quieres y te dejaré en paz, pero si me quieres, sólo dilo y seré tu esclavo!_

_- Sí, te amo!_

El forcejeo terminó. Se miraron a los ojos y luego se besaron con pasión. En ese momento Snape sintió como la mano de Sara Parker que el mismo sujetaba empezaba a agitarse. Sabía lo que le pasaba. Estaba recibiendo el dolor en lugar de su hija. Ese beso debía haber sido un beso de dolor.

_Los chicos se separaron y al fin Sara sonrió._

_- Esa era la sorpresa?_

_- No, esta es la sorpresa._

_Draco corrió las hojas de un sauce que nunca antes había visto en Hogwarts, he hizo a Sara pasar al otro lado de estas. Ahí la esperaba un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules…_

_- Papá…_

Sí, era una representación perfecta de Sirius Black, para disgusto de Snape. Tal vez le faltaba un poco del porte arrogante que le era tan familiar, pero sin duda era Black. La miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa afloraba en sus labios. Pero no era obra de Sara, no, otra vez sentía el mismo ambiente del inicio. Era el otro implante de Bella.

_- Sara… mi hija…_

_- Espera…-Sara desconfió de nuevo- no, no eres tú!_

_- Ven a mí, déjame que te abrace…_

_- No, No eres tú!_

En ese momento Snape sintió la intervención de Sara Parker otra vez. Sirius cambió un poco. Se parecía más al que Snape recordaba, aunque no podía decir cuál era la diferencia exactamente.

_- Está bien Sara, Sólo quería abrazar a mi hija._

_- No soy tu hija… porque tú no eres Sirius Black._

_- Entiendo que no quieras creerlo –dijo Sirius sin intentar acercarse- te han engañado tantas veces… entiendo que me tengas miedo. Después de todo, no se supone que esté aquí. Pero quería verte._

_- Verme?_

_- Sí, ver a mi hija, a mi verdadera hija… si yo hubiese sabido que existías ¡Azkaban no me hubiese retenido ni un día! No me niegues el placer de verte por favor. No te pido que me creas, ni que te me acerques. Sólo déjame contemplarte…conocer a la hija que no conocí en vida._

Snape vio que Sara dudaba, pero finalmente no retrocedió, aunque su rostro todavía mostraba desconfianza.

_- Qué bella que eres!_

_- Dicen que me parezco a mi madre._

_- Tal vez… pero eres más bella. Mis genes te hicieron bien._

_Sara sonrió. Ese era el Sirius que Snape o cualquiera que lo hubiese conocido recordaba._

_- Es lo único de lo que estoy orgullosa de mi genoma._

_- De verdad? Estás orgullosa de mí?_

_- De mi padre, sí._

_Una sonrisa cien por ciento sincera apareció en los labios de Sirius, haciéndole ver más joven y dijo:_

_- Es más de lo que podía pedir. No sabes lo feliz que me hace oír eso._

_- De verdad?_

_- Que oír a la hija que nunca me conoció, con la que nunca estuve y por quien nunca he podido hacer nada decirme que me admira me ha hace feliz?Por supuesto que sí!_

_- Me gustaría pensar… que realmente eres él._

_- Esto es un sueño, no? Si es tu sueño, por qué no voy a ser yo?_

_- Porque… la tortura… las imágenes…_

_- Te entiendo. En ese caso tal vez sea mejor que me vaya… no quiero hacerte revivir tantas tristezas. Yo quiero que seas feliz._

_Sirius dio la vuelta y empezó a perderse entre los árboles._

_Sara dudó. Así había sido la ultima vez, pero, pero…_

_- No, espera, no te vayas!_

_No corrió tras él, pero Sirius se detuvo y se volvió._

_- Por qué?_

_- Quédate un rato más._

_- Quieres me quede contigo?_

_- Sí – Sara se acercó a él con cuidado. Acercó una mano a él lentamente. Sirius la tomó- quiero hablar con mi padre._

_Sirius le sonrió dulcemente. Sara le sonrió con confianza por primera vez._

_- Ven acá._

_Sirius la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó. Sara se tensó un momento, pero luego devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. Sirius la besó en la frente y luego le acarició el cabello lentamente._

_- Te amo hija._

_- Yo también te amo, papá._

Snape notó como Sara, tomada de su mano convulsionaba de forma violenta, no resistió más observar las imágenes sin ayudarla. Cuando abrió los ojos vio como su amiga se retorcía igual que si alguien sostuviera una varita apuntada a su pecho y le lanzara un cruciatus interminable. Se agitaba tan violentamente que golpeaba la cabeza con el espaldar de la cama.

Le había dicho que no interviniera, pero no podía quedarse solo viéndola. La sujetó para evitar que se golpeara sola. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero finalmente Sara dejó de convulsionar y quedó inconsciente entre sus brazos.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando abrió los ojos no pudo precisar muy bien que había pasado. A su lado escuchó el suave cantar de Sirio.

- Hola… ya es de día?

Se volvió hacia las cortinas, pero estaban cerradas. Aún así, la débil luz del sol se dejaba apreciar tras ellas.

Se levantó despacio y se desperezó. Severus ya se había ido. Claro, tenía que dar clases al día siguiente.

Las imágenes del sueño de su hija estaban claras en su memoria. Sonrió tristemente al recordarla abrazada a Sirius…

¡Cómo odiaba a Bellatrix! En realidad estaba admirada de la resistencia que su hija había puesto a ambas alucinaciones. Cualquiera podría pensar que había cedido fácilmente, pero ante la perfección del trabajo de Bella cualquier otro habría caído vez tras vez sin dudarlo siquiera. Además, Sara había sentido los accesos de dolor que su hija tenía que haber recibido durmiendo, y cuando ella la había visto, a pesar de que gritaba, era poco comparado con el dolor que había absorbido por ella esa noche. Y las visiones eran crueles, muy crueles…

Aún así, había comprobado que las habilidades de poder mental de su hija estaban muy poco desarrolladas, pero seguía siendo una Occlumence natural. Estaba segura de haber borrado las huella que había dejado Bellatrix en ella, pero no había sido fácil llegar hasta ellas.

Al menos había conseguido lo que quería, había hecho honor a sus deberes maternales que tenía tan abandonados, lo que le serviría para calmar un poco su conciencia, pero sobre todo había restablecido la conexión con su hija, y algo, muy dentro de sí, le decía que un futuro no muy lejano le sería necesaria.

Dio una rápida mirada a la habitación, y entonces distinguió el caldero lleno de una espesa poción color violeta. Severus la había terminado.

- Sirio, tengo un trabajo para ti –dijo Sara sonriendo agradecida con su amigo- quiero que vigiles al Severus, cuida de él. No quiero arriesgarme a que pase nada antes de que lo pueda cubrir. Vete ya. Si te necesito sabes que te llamaré.

El fénix dio una aguda nota, y luego desapareció.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El tiempo había pasado casi sin que lo notaran. Parecía imposible que hacía más de un mes de lo ocurrido en la Confederación Internacional de Magos y para Sara, había sido muchísimo tiempo atrás que la atacaran en su casa.

Las pesadillas con las torturas la habían abandonado por completo más o menos una semana después de lo ocurrido, después de una noche en que había tenido un precioso sueño… había despertado tranquila, con una sonrisa y una sensación de alivio que no entendía. No podía recordar con que había soñado, pero estaba segura que era el mejor sueño que había tenido en su vida.

La palabra de Fudge se había cumplido. El gobierno de Inglaterra había apoyado las nociones de la chica y a inicios de Diciembre, el 11 de Diciembre para ser exactos, con una rapidez mayor a la que Sara podía esperar, se declaró oficialmente la inocencia de Sirius Black y el reconocimiento de Sara Fénix Black como su legítima heredera. Fue un acontecimiento de interés internacional, con un acto solemne en el Ministerio de Magia.

Miles de discursos y disculpas dirigidos a la heredera, a quien se entregó solemnemente la medalla que representaba la Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase para Sirius Black.

Harry también había asistido al solemne acto, que, aunque fuera la ceremonia mágica más aburrida a la que nunca hubiese ido, era por lo que había esperado tanto tiempo. Junto con Sara y el resto de sus amigos y la gente de la Orden, lo celebraron en grande.

En menos de una semana Sara recibió los papeles de propiedad de los apartamentos de Austria y Londres y del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, junto con dos doradas llaves correspondientes a las cámaras 712 y 706 del banco Gringgotts de Londres, la de su padre y la de la familia, respectivamente. Además, Dumbledore ya se había encargado de iniciar el proceso para negociar con el gobierno austriaco las acciones que por derecho pertenecían a Sara y Harry.

Sara quería repartir justamente la herencia, pero no estaba muy segura de cuál sería la mejor manera de hacerlo. Sabía que su padre le habría dejado casi todo a Harry, y si no era todo era por que no iba a dejar en el olvido al último de sus mejores amigos. Finalmente había decidido traspasar a Remus y a Harry el dinero de la cámara 712. Por consejo de Draco, el dinero de la 706 lo invertiría en el negocio de Artículos de Quidditch al recuperarlo.

A parte de la gran alegría de ser reconocida como hija de Sirius, Sara debía soportar la popularidad en el colegio. Generalmente había logrado permanecer aislada de la vida colegial, siempre encerrada en su casa con sus amigos si no tenía clases, pero ahora era imposible que no la felicitaran al menos veinte veces al día o que chicas llorando se acercaran a lamentarse por todo lo que había tenido que sufrir su guapísimo padre…

Además, la cercanía entre ella y Harry se hizo muy notoria en el colegio, lo que produjo ciertos ataques de celos de Draco, que Sara supo manejar considerablemente bien.

Aparte, estaba agobiada por lo atrasada que estaba en las lecciones. Volver a la rutina del colegio no era fácil, aunque no le costó gran trabajo controlar sus poderes sí le costaba un poco contenerse y hacer sólo lo que en clase le pedían.

Las clases de Occlumencia y Leggimencia eran una de las razones de la continua compañía de Sara y Harry, ya que recibían tres lecciones semanales con Snape más una extra con Dumbledore. La chica era una Occlumence excelente, su cualidad de evitar que nadie (especialmente Dumbledore) se inmiscuyera en sus cosas se extendía hasta este poder, y Snape a penas había logrado ver chispazos de su mente, pero nunca nada en concreto. Dumbledore ni siquiera había conseguido eso, y es que Sara, cuando se trataba de él estaba mucho más a la defensiva de si fuera una simple clase. Los problemas llegaban con la Leggimencia. A veces no podía entrar en la mente de alguien, y cuando lo lograba imponiendo su voluntad a la del contrario no podía controlar el poder.

Snape tenía bastante recelo de las intervenciones mentales de Sara, por lo que utilizaba el pensadero siempre sacando muchos de los recuerdos referentes a Sara Parker. Aún así Sara había conseguido chispazos de ella, aunque la mayoría parecían ser del colegio. El día que había visto la imagen de Sirius besando a su madre en el baile de Navidad no había podido seguir practicando de la impresión.

Harry por su parte mejoraba considerablemente, llevaba más tiempo que Sara en las clases, y aunque no pareciera ser la parte de la magia que le fuera más fácil ya podía repeler los ataques de Legimencia de Snape.

Los proyectos de Sara se habían reiniciado. Como habían acordado contaba con la supervisión de Remus y Snape, lo que agradaba mucho a la chica pues equivalía ver a Remus mucho durante la semana. Aparte de proveer a la Orden de la mayoría de los inventos Sara había vuelto a la práctica de la magia a dos varitas y la levitación. Como Oscar había dicho, al haber desarrollado antes esas habilidades ahora con sus nuevos poderes podía realizarlas a la perfección. Aunque desesperaba un poco a Draco, que a cada rato se encontraba sin su varita, pues Sara la tomaba para la práctica. Ya podía lanzar dos hechizos distintos a la vez.

El 16 de Diciembre la casa de Sara estaba llena de gente. Las vacaciones de Navidad habían dado inicio pero ellos iban a pasar las fiestas en Hogwarts, ya que la Orden consideraba que era más seguro, después de todo lo ocurrido en vacaciones, que permanecieran en el castillo.

Ginny y Hermione habían insistido a Ron y a Harry para ir a visitar a Sara ese día en la tarde. Sara no estaba sola. A parte de Draco, quien casi no salía de la casa, el doctor Wyle llegaba ese día a realizarle a Sara la revisión médica semanal. A pesar de que aparentemente todo estaba bien, el doctor Wyle quería asegurarse de ello y no descuidar ningún detalle.

- Hola chicas, no las esperaba tan temprano –dijo Sara al verlas entrar a la casa.

- Bueno, estamos en vacaciones –dijo Hermione saludándola y saludando al doctor Wyle, igual que Ginny.

- Para nosotros no hay saludo? –preguntó Ron entrando junto con Harry al cuarto. Draco entró a la habitación al momento, pues había ido a abrir la puerta y luego a decirle a Dobby que preparara comida para las visitas.

- Hola Ron, hola Harry –dijo Sara sonriéndoles- llegan justo a tiempo, Oscar acaba de terminar de examinarme, verdad?

- Se puede decir –dijo Oscar al tiempo que le daba la mano a los chicos para saludarlos.

- Y cómo está la paciente? –le preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa.

- Vamos Oscar –dijo Sara conciente de que él no discutiría la condición de su paciente con todos si ella no lo pedía- dinos como me encuentras. No me has dado aún tu opinión.

- Mejor que nunca. –dijo con un suspiro satisfecho- Tus poderes se han fortalecido, creo que ya serías capaz de enfrentar un duelo de poder y vencer sin dificultad.

- Ya me acostumbré a la sensación de los poderes –dijo Sara sonriendo- la verdad hasta me gusta.

- Es tu naturaleza – Oscar guardó el expediente de Sara tras agregar unas notas¿y que harás estas vacaciones?

- Tengo alguna cosa contraindicada? –preguntó Sara frunciendo el ceño.

- No –dijo Oscar- si pudieras evitar enfrentarte a los mortífagos sería buena idea, pero nada más.

- Gracias por el consejo –dijo Sara riendo- a todos nos vendría bien seguirlo.

- Usted se va de vacaciones también, doctor Wyle? –preguntó Hermione interviniendo en la conversación.

- No, tendré libre noche buena, pero nada más- dijo Oscar- no podemos despistarnos, si hay algún ataque el San Mungo necesitará todas las manos disponibles.

- Y a usted lo echarían mucho de menos en esos casos –dijo Ginny.

- Pues… sí, supongo que les haría falta –dijo Oscar encogiéndose de hombros, iba a agregar algo, pero la llegada de Phineas a uno de los cuadros de la habitación silenció a todos.

¿Está todo bien? –preguntó Sara asustada.

- Sí –contestó Phineas arqueando una ceja- Sabía que no tenía que admitir este trabajo, ya me ven como ave de mal agüero…

- Qué sucede? –le preguntó Draco mientras el resto reían ante la mirada severa de Phineas.

- El profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo de inmediato.

- Conmigo? –preguntó Draco extrañado.

- Sí, y desea que el doctor Wyle te acompañe, si no es mucha molestia…

- Claro que no –dijo Oscar recogiendo sus cosas- si el profesor me necesita iré de inmediato.

- Qué pasa Phineas? –preguntó Sara preocupada¿no tengo que ir yo?

- Creo que sólo mencioné al doctor y a Draco¿o me equivoco?

- Pero…

- El profesor Dumbledore tendrá sus extrañas razones (e incomprensibles para mi) para desear hablar a solas con ellos. No puedo decirte más.

- Tranquila Sara –dijo Draco, quien ya se había levantado y esperaba a que Oscar terminara de recoger sus cosas- no debe ser nada grave o te llamaría también.

- No me inspira confianza –dijo Sara levantándose para acompañar a la puerta a Draco y a Oscar- en fin, Oscar, gracias por venir…

Sara abrazó al doctor regalándole una cálida sonrisa. Oscar salió de la casa y Sara abrazó a Draco y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

- No dejes que Dumbledore trate de controlarte¿vale?

- Todo estará bien, no tienes que preocuparte.

- Parece que vas a tener otra visita, Honey… quiero decir, la señorita Fudge, viene hacia acá. –dijo Oscar desde afuera. Sara y Draco se asomaron y vieron la delicada figura de la chica acercarse lentamente por el camino. Al verlos les sonrió y agitó la mano saludando.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Fudge – la saludó Oscar. Honey le dio un beso en cada mejilla.

- Doctor Wyle, que agradable sorpresa! Venía a hacer una visita a mis amigos. Hola Draco! –la chica abrazó efusivamente al chico, quien también la abrazó con ternura.

Sara los miró un poco molesta, aunque ya había superado su antipatía por la chica. Los había ayudado mucho, había estado muy atenta con ella tras el ataque a pesar de que ella misma estaba delicada de salud y Sara sabía que había presionado mucho a su padre para que apresurara la declaración de inocencia de Sirius. El día de la ceremonia se había sentado junto a ella y había querido pronunciar unas palabras. Además, no puedes salvarle la vida a alguien y seguir como si nada. En realidad, Sara sentía que podía empezar a contar a la chica como una amiga, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que le molestara la increíble proximidad que tenía con Draco.

- Sara! Cómo has seguido?

- Muy bien -dijo Sara mientras recibía un abrazo- y tú como estás?

- Mejor –dijo Honey sonriente y mirando a Oscar- además, mañana tengo una cita con este señor…

- Revisión médica semanal también? –preguntó Draco mirándola detenidamente.

- Hay que ser prevenidos –dijo Honey sonriendo- y tú¿no has dicho nada verdad?

- Me pediste que no lo hiciera –dijo Draco- no crees en mi palabra?

- Claro que sí Draco, pero Sara tiene una influencia sobre ti que yo no tengo…

- Vas a decírselo ahora?

- Así es –dijo Honey- ya está confirmado, acabo de hablar con Dumbledore.

- De verdad? –los ojos de Draco brillaron y la abrazó- pues felicidades!

- Soy yo o hay algo que no sé? –preguntó Sara extrañada.

- Sí –dijo Honey- pero dentro de un momento vas a saberlo.

- Lástima que no voy a estar cuando se los digas… -dijo Draco.

- Por qué no? –preguntó Honey al parecer molesta.

- Dumbledore me acaba de mandar a llamar.

- Ah, cierto –dijo Honey con cierto aire de tristeza- en cuanto llegó su fénix te mandó a llamar… lo había olvidado. Supongo que entonces Oscar y tú ya se van…

- Sí –dijo Draco- pero no te irás muy rápido que digamos¿verdad? Todos están ahí adentro: Potter, Weasley, Granger, Ginevra…

- Qué bien! –dijo Honey de manera entusiasta- todo un auditorio de lujo.

Sara sonrió. La verdad es que Honey tenía ese aire de felicidad siempre, aún cuando la habían ido a ver al hospital, del que había salido apenas una semana y media antes.

- Entonces, ahora nos vemos –dijo Draco- vamos, doctor Wyle?

- Sí, será lo mejor. Hasta pronto Sara, cuídate mucho, cualquier cosa me envías a Gwinger…

- Claro.

- Señorita Fudge, nos vemos mañana –dijo Oscar inclinando un poco la cabeza respetuosamente.

- Lo estaré esperando.

Draco y Oscar se alejaron en dirección al castillo.

- Pasa, vamos a que saludes a la gente –dijo Sara dejando espacio para que Honey pasara primero que ella.

La llegada de la chica fue celebrada por todos. Era extraño como en tan poco tiempo la chica se había ganado el aprecio de todos. Había compartido un día en el hospital con Ginny, en el que se habían llevado muy bien. A Hermione y a Ron los había conocido en una visita anterior a la casa de Sara y a Harry se lo había ganado en la ceremonia en honor a Sirius.

- Llegaste justo a tiempo ¿verdad? –dijo Ginny mirándola pícaramente.

- Pues sí –dijo Honey- pero igual me lo hubiese topado, vengo de la oficina de Dumbledore.

- Pues las chicas aquí presentes casi no llegan –dijo Sara al tiempo que tomaba una de las galletas servidas en las fuentes que Dobby había servido mientras ella estaba afuera recibiendo a Honey y despidiendo a Oscar y Draco.

- Estas de qué hablan? –preguntó Ron perdido en la conversación a Harry, quien se encogió de hombros mientras trataba de descubrir sobre qué hablaban.

- Ya había terminado el examen cuando llegamos –dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño.

- El doctor Wyle? –preguntó Harry- por qué querías verlo examinar a Sara?

- Pues… mi sueño es ser medimaga, no? –dijo Ginny despreocupadamente.

- Y el doctor Wyle es uno de los mejores medimagos que puede tener la posibilidad de conocer –dijo Hermione muy seria.

- No lo dudo –murmuró Honey.

- Bueno, basta de esta charla –dijo Sara- Honey tiene algo que decirnos. No sé que será pero es importante¿o me equivoco?

- Pues no, –dijo Honey- es importante y creo que a los cinco va a interesarles. Es una historia que empezó por mi llegada a Grimmauld Place después del ataque a la Confederación Internacional de Magos. Dumbledore habló conmigo y acordé con él que no diría nada sobre el lugar y montamos la versión oficial que ustedes conocen. Aunque mi padre no se enterara de nada yo empecé a tener curiosidad por el asunto, a hacer averiguaciones y a sacar conjeturas. Finalmente busqué la profesor Dumbledore y hablé con él. Mi padre sospechaba de que existía una organización secreta, pero yo lo sabía desde el baile de verano. Le hice ver mis intervenciones en esa ocasión, en el CIM y en lo de mi rescate y le presenté mis servicio. Hoy me ha dicho que sí.

- Eso quiere decir lo que yo creo? –preguntó Sara abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Así es –los ojos de Honey brillaban fuertemente, con una alegra expresión de triunfo- formaré parte de la Orden del Fénix!

Los cinco chicos la miraron sorprendidos y mudos por un segundo antes de felicitarla.

- Oh, esto es genial! –dijo Sara con malicia¿qué dirá tu padre cuando se entere?

- No lo sé –dijo Honey- no creo que le guste para nada.

- Claro que no –dijo Sara sonriendo sin poder evitarlo de pensar que la propia hija de Fudge era una aliada de Dumbledore- esto hay que celebrarlo! Dobby!

La celebración no se hizo de rogar. Pasaron un muy buen rato compartiendo bromas y conversando sobre lo que podía hacer Sara con la herencia, lo que querían para Navidad, las últimas noticias de la selección de Inglaterra de Quiditch, etc… Aproximadamente una hora después la puerta de la casa se abrió.

Las risas de todos se interrumpieron. Draco acababa de entrar a la sala. No era una visión terrorífica ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente les transmitió una extraña sensación de tristeza y abatimiento. Todos se habían quedado en silencio. Sara intercambió una mirada con sus amigos que Hermione comprendió de inmediato.

- Nosotros ya nos íbamos –dijo la chica levantándose rápidamente- Sara, mañana venimos. Honey, fue un gusto verte y felicidades por lo de la Orden.

- Subo con ustedes al castillo –dijo Honey comprendiendo a su vez que Sara quería quedarse a solas con Draco- gracias por todo Sara, te escribiré luego. Adiós Draco, estaremos en contacto.

- Adiós chicos –dijo Sara simplemente mientras Draco guardaba silencio. En menos de un segundo todos habían abandonado la casa.

Sara no dijo nada, cerró la puerta y esperó. Draco la miró unos interminables y silenciosos segundos antes de decir con voz grave:

- Me voy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que les haya gustado y que no consideren que lo dejé en demasiado suspenso. En el próximo capítulo se explicarán algunas cosas y reaparecerá un personaje. El nombre del capítulo es "El prisionero y el DarkNox".

¿Intrigante no?

Bueno, ahora contesto sus comentarios al cap anterior.

Licon: Sí, Snape ha sufrido mucho también, y Sara ha sido una de las causas. Seguirá habiendo cosas mías para que leas, tal vez no con tanta frecuencia, pero las habrá. Espero que te gustara este cap también.

Kaos Black¡Hola! No te preocupes, yo me sentía igual quería escribir el final pero no quería que se acabara. No quería despedirme de mi historia y no llegar a sentarme a escribir más y planear que hacer con Sara o como era la mejor manera de torturar a alguien. No, no es precisamente pequeño. Sí, Snape juega por un amor imposible, pero es que alguien que se empeña en ser tan frío tiene que tener un corazón muy grande y torturado. Me encanta esa frase de Ale que pusiste. ¿Sospechas sobre Draco? Pobre la gente suele desconfiar de él. Bueno, nos vemos.

Laurana Malfoy Rin¡Hola! Espero que tu compu no se estropee de nuevo, que alegría tenerte de vuelta. Creo que todas odiamos a Bella, y Draco es un amor. Nos vemos!

Julieta Black Potter: ya tengo un poco de lo que sigue con esa chica es mía, espero publicar esta semana. Sí, se acerca el final pero pasan muchas cosas mientras tanto, así que tranqui, queda mucha historia.

Ely-Chan¡Hola! Bueno, personalmente envidio más a Sara Parker por Sirius, pero la chica a estado más tiempo con Draco que su madre con Siri-boy… Me alegra saber que te ha gustado la historia y que te ha producido tantas emociones. Bueno, aunque quiero mucho a Sara Parker tienes razón, la chica no fue muy brillante hasta que ya se vio metida en todo el lío de los mortífagos y no se pudo salir, pero después de eso su cerebro se activó por así decirlo. Pues Bellatrix es un personaje muy bueno, pero yo también la odio por lo que hizo ¡mi queridísimo Sirius! Si yo fuera bruja Bellatrix moriría tras unas 72 horas de crucios seguidos… Se ha hecho justicia con algunas cosas, pero espera que aún hay más. Esa mujer, bueno, pronto publicaré lo que sigue, pero aún no sé cuando la voy a terminar. Esa chica es mía es la que está más próxima a terminar aunque hace tiempo no actualizo, pero ya tengo algo de lo que sigue. Que bien saber que también lees otras mías. No te preocupes, amo los reviews kilométricos. Espero seguir sabiendo de ti. Ah, y tu subconsciente me cae bien, aunque me recuerda que ahorita entro a clases.

Amsp14¡Hola! Ya tienes en la llave el archivo, así que espero que puedas leer y me des tus comentarios pronto. Yo dejaré mis reviews antes de entrar a clases¡lo prometo! Y espero que evadas esos bloqueos, que yo quiero leer el final!

Nenita Black¡Hola! Soy cumplida lo de una vez a la semana, pero se me pasan siempre los viernes que se supone que es el día… gracias por las felicitaciones. ¡Claro que Sirius es el mejor personaje que hay! JK tiene que tener una explicación demasiado buena para lo que hizo. Yo lloré cuando lo leí… hay que vivir con las desgracias, pero yo el chao 35 y el 36 de OdF no los leo nunca.

acrata¡Hola! Eres la primera persona que me dice eso, pero me parece que desde ese pinto de vista tienes razón. Aunque yo detesto demasiado a Dumbledore desde el quinto libro. (la gente dice que se nota cuando se lee) ¿sobre que es tu fic?

Laura P.E¡hola! Que bien que sigas la historia. Voy a publicar un chap por semana, así que paciencia… queda mucha historia!

Martha Potter¡me alegro que te guste y espero que sigas leyendo!

Lady Kenobi¡Hola! Sí, pobre Snape, pero su vida no es nada fácil. Sí, fue triste escribir el final, pero algún día tenía que llegar ¿no? Me habrían matado si no la termino…

Angie Crowe: esa es la idea de esta parte de la historia. Cada vez hay más cosas a punto de descubrirse, más intriga y se crea tensión. Habrá uno o dos capítulos de descanso y todo se pondrá peor después. Lamento que te parezca cruel, pero ¡si no no hay historia! Lo de los detalles, alguno que otro se escapa por ahí… pero leo y leo todo lo que escribo a ver que tal está quedando. Sí, yo ya extraño escribir todos los días en la historia aunque sea una frase…

Saludos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black


	61. El prisionero y el DarkNox

**_Disclaimer: los personajes pertencen a JK Rowling, Warner Brothers y empresas asociadas._**

Hola a todos!

Aquí estoy de vuelta con un capítulo más de mi historia favorita. Espero que lo disfruten, hoy hay muchas respuestas y explicaciones…

Quiero avisarles que también estoy actualizando el día de hoy mi fic de los merodeadores "Esa chica es mía" que tenía casi dos meses de no actualizar, por si le quieren echar un vistazo.

No los atraso más y los dejo con el capítulo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El prisionero y el DarkNox

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leithold y Malfoy habían durado una semana de viaje. Ahora el plan estaba prácticamente listo. Tras su vuelta habían trabajado febrilmente en los planes del ataque. En unos días se reunirían a presentarlo a Lord Voldemort para obtener la aprobación y definir la fecha.

Sin embargo, ese día Voldemort la había mandado a llamar para algo más.

- Mi señor… - Sara se postró a sus pies. Al llegar al salón había descubierto que Bellatrix también estaba ahí, pero no al lado de Voldemort, sino postrándose frente a él, al lado de donde Sara acababa de hacerlo.

- Tengo un trabajo para ustedes dos.

Sara se tensó.

- Ya he explicado bien a Bellatrix en que consiste. Trabajarás a sus órdenes, serás su compañera de ataque. Algún problema con eso?

- Si me señor dice que así debe ser, así será –dijo Sara mientras sentía que intensificaba su Occlumencia para que Voldemort no sintiera la furia dentro de ella. Trabajar para Bellatrix! Qué degradación! Realmente tenía que recuperar su rango de favorita.

- Bien. Es un trabajo que sólo confiaría a ustedes dos, pues deberán enfrentarse a un mago muy poderoso. No se dedica a negocios muy legales que digamos, puede tener información que sea de utilidad. No creo que le hagan ningún daño. Yo seré quien lo interrogue.

- Si mi señor –dijo Sara obedientemente. Bellatrix probablemente sabía a quien iban a atacar, pero quien fuese provocaba un gran placer en Lord Voldemort, podía sentirlo.

- Toma esto como una nueva prueba de iniciación Sara –dijo Voldemort mirándola directamente- tienen que traerme vivo a ese hombre y en condiciones de hablar. Entendido? Tienen que trabajar juntas. Bella, me darás un informe detallado de lo sucedido. Es todo. Bellatrix ya tiene la dirección.

- Sí mi señor –respondieron las dos a la vez. Besaron la mano que él les ofreció y luego salieron del lugar.

- Qué te parece? –dijo Bellatrix sonriendo de forma maligna- la gran Arma Letal de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado bajo mis órdenes.

- A todos se les permite rozar sus sueños alguna vez en su vida –dijo Sara tratando de mantener la calma.

- Pero esto va a ser una pesadilla para ti…

- Lo estás disfrutando, verdad?

- No tienes idea.

- En ese caso… vas a seguir disfrutando o vamos a cumplir las órdenes de nuestro señor?

- Ambas cosas. Viajaremos a través de la Red de Polvos Flu hasta el hotel donde probablemente tengamos que pelear. Quiero oír buenos gritos esta noche y oler sangre.

- Matar a la gente de la hotel? –preguntó Sara en tono natural.

- A todos. El Señor Oscuro no quiere que se sepa del secuestro hasta muy tarde.

- No crees que la Red es muy arriesgada?

- Cállate y obedece!

- Yo puedo llevarnos allá en un segundo sin violar la Red –dijo Sara- sabes que nos conviene más.

- Eres insufrible…

- Si es alguien tan importante la Red debe estar vigilada.

- Le diré a nuestro señor que no seguiste las órdenes…

- No tengo problema en seguirlas –dijo Sara- tú eres la que tendrá que dar cuentas si no funciona por un error en la estrategia…

Aquello convenció a Bellatrix. No quería admitirlo, pero terminó por dar a Sara el papel en el que tenía la dirección. Sara le dirigió una sonrisa triunfal que Bellatrix ignoró. Se aparecieron en una habitación vacía.

- Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó Sara simplemente.

- Atacar.

- Dónde está la víctima?

- Habitación 311.

- Piso 3, habitación 11 –repitió Sara cerrando los ojos buscándolo mentalmente- está ahí.

Hay una persona sola en la habitación, no habrá problema.

- Antes debemos deshacernos del resto de la gente.

- Adelante –dijo Sara sacando su varita.

- Yo soy la que da las órdenes aquí. Iré adelante. Subiré por las escaleras principales, tú utilizarás las traseras. La habitación tiene dos puertas. Entrarás por la posterior. Si tienes que pelear con él adelante, sólo recuerda lo que dijo el Señor Oscuro.

Sara asintió. Quería acabar con ese humillante trabajo lo más rápido posible. Bellatrix abrió la puerta y salió. Sara salió tras ella. Y se miraron sorprendidas. El lugar estaba vacío.

- Escanea mentalmente –dijo Bellatrix mirando alrededor con sospechas.

- Qué cosa?

- Eso que haces para encontrar más personas en el lugar, como supiste que estaba arriba!

Si hubiesen estado de igual a igual se hubiera divertido mucho, pero tenía que obedecer. Cerró los ojos y se concentró.

- Está vacío –dijo Sara sorprendida- sólo está la víctima.

- Esto no me gusta –dijo Bellatrix- no se supone que esté solo. Sube por donde te dije. Mantente en guardia.

Sara obedeció de inmediato, si no obedecía ¡cómo se divertiría Bellatrix dejándola mal con Voldemort! Aún así estaba extrañada, se estaba comportando demasiado bien con ella. Había creído que disfrutaría de mortificarla. Por qué no lo hacía? Sólo había una explicación, la única razón por la que Bellatrix pospondría un interés personal: Voldemort. Debía haberle pedido que la tratara así. Pero, por qué?

Nadie, el lugar estaba vacío. Finalmente llegó frente a la puerta.

- Alohomora!

Lo que vio en la habitación la dejó estupefacta. Un hombre la miraba con una sonrisa desde la cama.

- No era necesario, estaba abierta.

- Sal de aquí! –le dijo Sara cuidándose en el último minuto de no gritar- Vete por este lado! Yo me entenderé del asunto!

- Sara, no hay tiempo…

La otra puerta se abrió con un estallido.

- Impedimenta! –gritó Bellatrix al entrar en la habitación, y luego empezó a reír como maniática- Aberforth Dumbledore, acabas de caer en las manos del Señor Tenebroso!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Qué pasa Draco?

- Tengo que irme.

- Qué? A dónde?

- A Francia de momento, tal vez más lejos…

- Por qué?

- Es una larga historia, créeme, es lo mejor para todos.

Draco caminó hasta su habitación, donde sacó su maleta y con rápidos movimientos de la varita empezó a empacar.

- Quieres detenerte y decirme que rayos te sucede! –le gritó Sara entrando al cuarto tras él.

- No! Todo este tiempo aquí, pude haberte dañado, pude haberte… Lo mejor es que me vaya antes de que suceda. – decía Draco más para él que para Sara.

Tomó su maleta y se dirigió a la puerta, pero Sara le cortó el paso.

- Tú no vas a ningún lado hasta que me expliques que te dijo Dumbledore para ponerte en este estado.

- Déjame pasar Sara, él te lo explicará.

- Quiero oírlo de ti! –le gritó Sara arrinconándolo contra la pared sin dejarlo moverse.

- Soy tu enemigo, tu asesino, tu verdugo! –le gritó Draco fuera de sí.

- Qué? – Sara lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos sin comprender nada.

Una hora antes…

Draco y Oscar avanzaban lentamente hacia el castillo. Al pasar del tiempo Draco había empezado a confiar más en él, aunque todavía le causaba ciertos recelos. Sin embargo, aunque aún no aceptaba tutearlo no tenía problemas en hablar con él.

- Qué querrá Dumbledore? – preguntó Oscar cuando ingresaron al castillo¿Estas llamadas son normales?

- No, no lo son –respondió Draco, quien estaba bastante nervioso- Y esta francamente me preocupa. Usted no tiene alguna idea?

- Creo que podría estar relacionada de alguna forma con el tema de los niveles de poder, pero no sé en que forma. Lo digo porque ayer el profesor me escribió pidiéndome que trajera el medidor de poder hoy, pero creí que era para que comprobara el nivel de Sara. No veo porqué sería para alguien más.

- Hay algo malo en esto –dijo Draco muy serio- la forma de hablar de Phineas, el presentimiento de Sara… algo está mal. Ella siempre tiene razón.

- Tuvo una premonición?

- No, es algo no tan exacto. Se alarmó mucho con la llegada de Phineas, y la forma en que se despidió… siente que va a pasar algo malo y suele tener razón. La conozco lo suficiente para saber que lo presiente sin que me lo diga.

- Ustedes dos están muy compenetrados.

- No tanto como compenetrados – negó Draco- pero la conozco muy bien.

- Tal vez sólo quiere hablarte de tu relación con Sara, es casi su encargado, no?

- Más le vale que no sea eso –dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño- ya le aguanté a Lupin y a Snape un discursito a cada uno al respecto. A Sara no le molestaría enterarse de esos, pero si Dumbledore intenta meterse entre nosotros… no respondería de sus acciones.

Ciertamente Snape le había pedido a Draco después de una clase que se quedara un momento y había hablado con él. Lo había felicitado, pues Snape conocía la historia y sufrimientos de Draco con respecto a la chica, pero después le había advertido gravemente:

"Tienes que ser conciente de la persona con la que te has involucrado. Enamorarse de una Fénix es siempre un peligro. Sé que conoces muy bien a Sara, así que espero que sepas llevar bien esta relación. No queremos que Sara piense que tenía razón al decir que si se enamoraba lo echaría a perder todo¿verdad? Te estaré vigilando."

Por su parte Lupin lo había llevado aparte durando una de las supervisiones de los proyectos y le había dado una charla por el estilo y una advertencia mucho más fuerte. Se tomaba muy en serio el papel de representante del padre celoso.

"No quiero que nada parecido a lo del otro día en la enfermería vuelva a suceder. No quiero que la expongas a habladurías. Si vas a tener una relación con ella, VAS A IR EN SERIO. Durante el colegio vi muchas veces a mis amigos "enamorarse" y "desenamorarse" en unos días y dejar a una chica destrozada y no permitiré que le hagas eso a Sara. Si vas con buenas intenciones no hay problema. Pero sino… te las verás conmigo, de ser posible una noche de luna llena. Piénsatelo bien, es un paso muy serio el que están dando y dadas las circunstancias lo es aún más."

Draco no había pensado que se lo tomaran así, aunque Remus no había cambiado en realidad la forma de ser con él. Simplemente le había dicho que era su deber decirle esas cosas, pero confiaba en que él le haría mucho bien a Sara sin necesidad de la amenaza, aunque esta seguía en pie.

Oficialmente no había nada concreto entre Sara y él, pero todos sabían de su relación que ni siquiera tenía nombre todavía. Draco se lo tomaba muy en serio, y sabía que cualquier movimiento precipitado espantaría a Sara, que era muy sensible (¡demasiado sensible!) al tema. Con todo el ajetreo de las clases extra y de reposición y el proceso sobre Sirius, hablar con Sara al respecto había sido casi imposible.

Llegaron frente a la gárgola. Draco miró a Oscar interrogativamente, pero este sí sabía la clave.

- Pirulí de fresa.

Cuando entraron a la oficina Dumbledore los esperaba con un semblante serio y preocupado.

- Se atrasaron un poco. Supongo que se encontraron con la señorita Fudge y les dio la buena noticia.

- Sí señor –dijo Draco mientras Oscar lo miraba extrañado.

- Cuál noticia?

- Ya se la dirá mañana –le dijo Draco por lo bajo para preguntar luego en voz alta- Qué sucede Dum… profesor Dumbledore?

- Necesito hablar contigo. He averiguado y confirmado algunas cosas que debes saber. Desde el día del ataque a la Confederación Internacional de Magos sospecho a qué se debe el interés de Voldemort por ti y ya estoy casi seguro de ello.

- Casi?

- Así es –dijo Dumbledore- sólo me faltan dos cosas para estarlo y Oscar aquí presente nos ayudará. Trajiste lo que te pedí?

- Sí señor.

- Draco, necesito que permitas al doctor Wyle realizarte una pequeña prueba. No es nada riesgoso ni peligroso…

- Adelante –lo cortó Draco.

Oscar sacó aquella especie de termómetro que lo había visto usar con Sara. Se lo dio y Draco lo sostuvo entre sus labios como un termómetro. Un minuto después Oscar lo tomó, pero en lugar de murmurar "futurus" para observar la predicción de temperatura dijo "poderum" .

- Hay algo mal –dijo Oscar extrañado- lectura fallida. Hagámoslo de nuevo.

- Si lo consideras necesario –dijo Dumbledore observando distante. La segunda vez Oscar pareció aún más disgustado.

- No está funcionando.

- Por qué crees eso?

- Da una lectura de sobrenatural a ser superior, probablemente lectura fallida.

- Qué da cuando examinas a Sara?

- Lo mismo: ser superior, probablemente lectura fallida.

- Y cuándo hace eso se equivoca?

- No, pero el caso de Sara es especial…

- Yo creo Oscar, que el instrumento está en perfectas condiciones y no nos miente en absoluto.

- No entiendo –dijo Draco confundido, igual que Oscar- cómo puede decir esa cosa que yo soy sobrenatural o ser superior?

- Que tienes poderes sobrenaturales o de ser superior –lo corrigió Dumbledore- vamos a comprobarlo. Fawkes!

Una bola de fuego se precipitó sobre Draco de repente, quien levantó las manos frente a su cara instintivamente para protegerse. Cuando las quitó, el fuego había desaparecido y el fénix de Dumbledore estaba sobre el hombro de su dueño al parecer asustado y lastimado.

- Cómo rayos hizo eso? –preguntó Oscar retrocediendo.

- Qué cosa? –preguntó Draco sin entender- Qué sucedió?

- Lo hizo con sus poderes –dijo Dumbledore a Oscar, luego se volvió a Draco- la otra prueba que tenía que hacerte era atacarte con fuego de los Fénix. Fawkes se encargó de ella y tal como yo lo esperaba, absorbiste el fuego.

- Es ridículo-exclamó Draco sin creerlo.

- Hay un testigo de lo que digo, o me equivoco, Oscar?

- No –dijo el aludido ya repuesto de lo ocurrido- además, algo le hizo al fénix.

- Sí, su naturaleza es atacar al portador cuando absorbe el poder –explicó Dumbledore- Ya no requeriremos tus servicios Oscar. Muchas gracias por ayudarnos con esto. Ahora debo hablar a solas con Draco. No debes preocuparte, todo está bien.

- Seguro? –Oscar miraba a Draco, quien asintió con impaciencia. Quería saber que ocurría. No pronunciaron otra palabra hasta que el doctor Wyle dejó la sala.

- Va a decirme que quiere decir todo esto? – preguntó el chico con brusquedad.

- Así es Draco, pero déjame ir por partes.

- Mientras que no se ande por las ramas no tengo problema.

- Hace más de un año que nos intriga por qué Lord Voldemort está tan empeñado en que mueras. No lográbamos encontrar que te hacía tan especial para él. Y estaba seguro de que la única persona que lo sabía era tu madre. Narcisa siempre fue la más indecisa de las hermanas Black. Bellatrix siempre tuvo una gran inclinación por la oscuridad, mientras que Andrómeda, como Sirius, sentía una gran animadversión hacia todo lo relacionado con su familia. Narcisa se hallaba en una posición intermedia entre ellas, y si terminó cayendo al lado oscuro fue por la presión familiar y el amor que sentía por tu padre. Ella, como tú mismo, vivió largo tiempo entre magos oscuros y formó parte de su grupo, pero conservó la parte buena de su alma. Eso la llevó a proteger a su hijo cuando supo lo que era. Cuando naciste no quiso exponerte a Sara Parker y a Voldemort. Cuando este se enteró la acusó de traición, pero aún no le servías para nada. No hasta que Sara Black apareció y tu naturaleza se convirtió en el centro de su plan para adueñarse de sus poderes. Tu madre trató de salvarte y por eso la mandó a matar.

- Pero, qué es lo que soy? –interrumpió Draco perdiendo la paciencia- por qué me quiere muerto? y si solo lo sabía mamá como dice que usted lo sabe ahora?

- Paciencia Draco… a eso voy. Has oído hablar sobre el DarkNox?

- DarkNox… -repitió Draco lentamente- Sara lo mencionó una vez… dijo que era de las cosas que toda fénix tenía que saber…

- Recuerdas qué era el DarkNox?

- Era… - Draco hizo un gran esfuerzo de memoria y de repente el recuerdo vino nítido a su mente "lo llamó asesino de fénix, pero existió hace muchos años… casi nadie sabe que existió, pero por él es que casi se nos extinguimos del todo".

Así se lo explicó Draco a Dumbledore.

- No era exactamente un asesino Era un ser capaz de quitarle los poderes a la fénix, usarlos contra ella y depositarlos en lo que él, o en su defecto (y para lo que le interesa a Voldemort) en quien quiera, aunque se supone que debe ser la flor del fuego, para devolver sus poderes a los Altos Fénix.

- Pero si existió hace mucho tiempo…

- El DarkNox estaba destinado a volver. No él, sus poderes, que fueron depositados en la descendencia del hombre que evitó al primer DarkNox terminar su labor. Un descendiente de ese hombre heredaría los poderes y debería terminar con la fénix que falta.

- Un momento –dijo Draco entendiendo de repente - No está tratando de decirme que YO soy el DarkNox, verdad?

- Me temo Draco, que hace unos minutos acabamos de comprobarlo.

- No! –gritó Draco comprendiendo lo que eso implicaba- No es verdad! No lo soy!

- Sé que es difícil de…

- No! Me niego a escuchar esto! – Draco se dirigió a la puerta, pero no pudo abrirla.

- No saldrás de aquí hasta que te haya demostrado que estoy en lo correcto.

- Nada de lo que está diciendo tiene sentido, déjeme salir. Esto es un secuestro!

- No puedo dejarte regresar con Sara sino me escuchas. Te explicaré mis razonamientos y luego juzgarás si tengo razón.

- No la tiene.

- No replicaré si piensas lo mismo cuando termine de hablar.

Draco no dijo nada, cruzó los brazos y lo miró de manera retadora. Dumbledore asintió.

- No había valorado la posibilidad de que el DarkNox apareciese ya con la Emperatriz de las Fénix. Cuando Sara Parker entró bajo mi custodia traté de contactar a los Altos Fénix sobre el DarkNox y la única respuesta segura que recibí fue "El DarkNox no se enfrentará a la Emperatriz de las Fénix para quitarle los poderes". Esto me hizo pensar que los poderes del DarkNox aparecerían en la generación de Sara Parker, o bien, habían aparecido con anterioridad y no habían sido exitosos, después de todo habíamos perdido a las Fénix de vista durante el destierro mucho tiempo. De cualquier manera la maldición era real, por lo tanto tenía que cumplirse. Fue mi error no pensar en eso antes. Supongo que como hijo de Narcisa estás enterado de la maldición de los Black.

- "Ningún Black alcanzará la felicidad hasta que su sangre se vea purificada con el fin de la tarea que no dejó realizar"

- Exacto. Hace muchos años cayó en mi poder un particular manuscrito de Ronald Benamburg. Supongo Sara te habrá hablado alguna vez de él, aunque no sé como averiguó su existencia.

- Usted lo tiene y no se lo ha dado? –preguntó Draco con furia.

- No, el manuscrito no está en mi poder desde hace unos dieciséis años. En él había un capítulo llamado "El DarkNox y la Maldición de los Black". Si has seguido con atención mis palabras, puedes concluir cuál es la tarea que uno de los Black tiene que terminar para alcanzar la redención de la maldición.

- No… -Draco negó lentamente con la cabeza, no podía aceptarlo.

- Así es. La sangre de los Black llevaba la maldición y de uno de ellos nacería el DarkNox. Según lo que sabía dediqué mi pensamiento a los Black que podían enfrentarse a Sara Parker. Conocía relativamente bien a la familia Black para saber que si alguno de los mayores fuera el DarkNox ya habrían atacado a Sara, por lo que me concentré en los jóvenes, en los que probablemente aún no se habían despertado los poderes. Tenías cinco opciones. Regulus y tu madre eran los menos probables, eran los menos poderosos y destacados de los cinco. Sirius, Bellatrix y Andrómeda eran mis opciones más fuertes.

- Y por qué no iba a ser uno de ellos? Cómo se supone que voy a ser yo si era alguien de la generación de la mamá de Sara?

- Ya voy llegando a eso. Nunca pude comprobar cual de ellos sería. Se supone, según la información recolectada por Benamburg, que el DarkNox pasaría por un largo periodo de enfermedad donde los poderes lo retarían para asegurarse de que sería de utilidad. Ninguno de ellos había padecido la enfermedad, podía ser cualquiera. Por eso dudaba tanto de la relación de Sirius y Sara Parker, como ya le expliqué a Sara en su momento.

Draco iba a replicar, pero no pudo. Recordó la enfermedad que había sufrido cuando tenía unos cinco años… nadie había podido explicar qué tenía, no habían podido encontrar una cura… hasta que desapareció sola. Su madre la había mantenido en secreto… ahora entendía por qué, pero¡no, no era posible!

- Mi opción más fuerte entre ellos era Andrómeda. Era muy distinta al resto de su familia y había estudiado en Francia por problemas de salud.

- Pero Andrómeda murió. El escuadrón de Sara Parker la mató.

- El escuadrón, exacto, Sara no la mató personalmente. Se me hacía un detalle muy curioso, y sobre todo, cómo había escapado Nymphadora. Los poderes del DarkNox están bajo la ley de conservación de poder, así que creí que esos poderes podrían estar en Nymphadora, esperando para despertar.

- A lo mejor es así –dijo Draco esperanzado.

- No Draco, no lo es. Como te dije, hace unos meses lo comprendí todo. El día del ataque a la Confederación, de hecho al día siguiente, cuando Sara despertó y estuvimos hablando, me preguntó porqué había evitado la unión de sus padres. Al contestarle recordé que esa maldición era parte de mis razones. Ustedes entraron exactamente cuando estábamos hablando de eso y al verte lo comprendí. Todas las profecías se estaban cumpliendo, y la maldición a su manera era también una profecía. Debía cumplirse. Y las palabras de los Fénix también. "El DarkNox no se enfrentará a la Emperatriz de las Fénix para quitarle los poderes" Había interpretado mal esa idea, como puede pasar y sucede muy a menudo con las profecías. El DarkNox existe en la época de la Emperatriz, pero no va a enfrentarse a ella. Tú no te enfrentaría a ella para quitarle los poderes, o me equivoco?

- No, no lo haría –dijo Draco con hilo de voz.

- Después de la Emperatriz no habrá más Fénix, y él sólo puede finalizar la tarea al quitar sus poderes a la Fénix de Inglaterra. Las opciones que quedan son tres: Sara, Bellatrix, Tonks y tú. Sara no es, por razones obvias. Creía que podía ser Bellatrix, y que hasta el momento no se había manifestado porque Sara Parker estaba de su lado, pero ya se enfrentó una vez a Sara y perdió. Y tú sabes tan bien como lo sé yo ahora, que no es Tonks. Lo comprendí entonces, el DarkNox…

- Soy yo.

- Así es. Muchos detalles vinieron a mi. Recordé aquella vez que Fawkes parecía querer proteger a Sara de ti a penas te rozó con sus plumas: había sentido los poderes del DarkNox dentro de ti. Y el plan de Voldemort se perfiló claramente ante mi. Necesita tus poderes para quitarle a Sara el poder y pasarlo a él mismo. Pero tú eras muy joven para usar los poderes cuando Sara Black llegó.

- Pero, para qué matarme?

- Conoces la ley de conservación del poder que mencioné hace unos momentos? Los poderes del DarkNox deberían ser exclusivos, pero si su portador no lo logra esta vez, los poderes no volverán a quienes se los dieron hasta que no termine su labor, así que al morir tú buscarían otro depositario según tu línea sanguínea. Podría tomar dos caminos: dar otra oportunidad a los Black de librarse de la maldición o seguir tu línea paterna. Cuál elegiría? El de quien estuviese más cerca. Por eso mandó Voldemort exclusivamente a tu padre a matarte, porque lo más probable que suceda con el DarkNox que ataque a la Emperatriz es que muera, y tu padre es menos importante para Voldemort que tu tía Bellatrix.

- Son solo conjeturas… -replicó Draco sin querer admitir lo que Dumbledore le decía, empezaba a perder las defensas… sabía que el director tenía razón.

- Por eso no te lo comuniqué a penas lo supe –dijo Dumbledore con un suspiro- he sido prevenido por muchas personas de no interferir entre Sara y tú. Consulté a los Altos Fénix a través de Fawkes y finalmente lo admitieron. Sólo debía realizar dos pruebas para saber si tus poderes, ahora que pasaste la mayoría de edad habían despertado, y así es. No sé mucho de tu niñez, pero según consulté con Tonks padeciste una grave enfermedad de niño… tus poderes despertaron muy temprano.

Draco meditó unos segundos, todo calzaba¡todo! Pero, no, no podría ser… ¡No quería creerlo! Sin embargo la verdad estaba del lado de Dumbledore…

- Entonces… mis poderes son…

- Absorber el fuego de los fénix y quitarles sus poderes.

- Todos sus poderes?

- Los que deben al fuego de los Fénix superiores nada más. Y luego depositarlo en lo que o en quien desees. No puedes conservarlo largo tiempo, sería superior a ti.

- Pero no estoy obligado a hacerlo…

- No, no lo estás.

- Qué pasará si no lo hago? Porque de hecho no pienso hacerlo.

- Se perderá la oportunidad de redención de los Black.

- Y ninguno será nunca feliz…

Dumbledore guardó silencio. Estaba preocupado por la reacción de Draco… estaba tan tranquilo que esperaba de repente una fuerte reacción de su parte, pero no sabía como sería.

- Hace un momento – empezó Draco con voz temblorosa- absorbí el fuego y el doctor Wyle dijo que… lastimé al fénix.

- Un poco –dijo Dumbledore- no mucho, se recuperó de inmediato.

- Usted dijo… que era mi naturaleza.

- La naturaleza de los poderes del DarkNox –corrigió Dumbledore comprendiendo lo que pasaba con Draco, pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

- Entonces puedo dañar a Sara en cualquier momento¡Si mis poderes despertaron y dañé a un fénix…! TENGO QUE IRME! Debo alejarme de ella!

- Draco, espera, no…

- Me iré a Francia! – Draco parecía desesperado- pondré mar y tierra entre nosotros, será lo mejor…

- Escúchame!

- No trate de detenerme!

Draco trató de abrir nuevamente la puerta, pero esta no cedió. Sacó su varita y la apuntó con esta:

- Alohomora!

La puerta no se abrió. Sin saber muy bien como el trastornado Draco levantó una mano hacia la puerta y liberó contra esta el fuego que había absorbido de Fawkes. La puerta ardió y Draco salió corriendo de la oficina.

- No lo siga. Ella se encargará de él –dijo la voz de Phineas desde la pared.

- Creo que tienes razón… -dijo Dumbledore mirando la puerta con tristeza- pero me preocupa el hecho de que ha despertado al DarkNox en él, y tengo la impresión de que era exactamente lo que los Altos Fénix querían que sucediera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sara se debatía en su cuarto desesperada. Qué podía hacer? Lo habían neutralizado, si lo rescataba iba a ser tan obvio que había sido ella. Pero no podía permitirlo, no a él, la única persona que se había preocupado sinceramente por ella, la persona a la que incluso se atrevía a comparar con un padre, estaba en manos de Lord Voldemort! Y ella se lo había llevado!

Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que hacer algo… la idea febril la estaba matando. Bellatrix ya había dado su reporte a Voldemort, este estaba torturando e interrogando a Aberforth, y ella sin poder hacer nada. En cualquier momento la llamaría…

El ardor en el brazo no se hizo esperar. Sara subió al salón.

- Bellatrix me contó con detalle de lo sucedido.

- Sé que la favorita ha sido justa y no trataría de perjudicarme –dijo Sara sin que Voldemort pudiese ver su rostro.

- Aunque no te agrade, Bella ES la favorita.

- Lo sé mi señor, alguna vez lo he negado? He protestado acaso?

- No, no lo has hecho. –Sara sabía que su señor conocía el desprecio que le profesaba a Bellatrix, y esas palabras parecían una advertencia, sin embargo, no volvió sobre el tema -Según me dijo Bellatrix, ella tuvo que capturar al prisionero aunque tú llegaste primero.

- Me disponía a tener una pequeña charla con él…

- Lo reconociste?

- Sí. Es Aberforth Dumbledore.

- Ese hombre tiene un papel importante en tu pasado…

- Sí mi señor. Cuando mi madre vino a Inglaterra me dejó con él. Pidiéndome que me cuidara.

- Tienes algún interés en especial por ese hombre?

- Sí.

Sara se asombró de su atrevimiento, pero tenía que hablar con él, y esa era la única manera que se le ocurría.

- Sí? –preguntó en tono de peligro Voldemort- dime por qué.

- "Aber, Perdóname" –pensó Sara y levantó la cabeza con un brillo de furia en los ojos- Odio a ese hombre.

- Lo odias?

- Él me entregó a Dumbledore. Mi madre confió en él, e hizo que yo confiara en él. Creí que estaría feliz y segura a su lado y luego, luego, ME ABANDONÓ! Me dejó con ese viejo manipulador y desgraciado de Dumbledore que echó a perder mi vida. Oh sí… Aberforth es el ser que más odio después de Dumbledore.

Voldemort sonrió satisfecho. Realmente la capacidad de odio de Sara lo extasiaba. Podía sentir el rencor manar de la mujer, quien estaba dando lo mejor de sí en el papel. Era cierto que alguna vez en su vida había pensado aquello, pero nunca había podido odiar a Aberforth. De dónde provenía el odio que Voldemort percibía? Era odio hacia su hermano.

- Te gustaría hablar con él?

- Hablar con él?

- Sí. Si así lo quieres te permitiré hablar con él en privado… para que arreglen diferencias.

- Mi señor tiene sus planes para el prisionero –dijo Sara con una inclinación- no quisiera que mis caprichos interviniesen…

- Pero yo lo quiero. Estoy de ánimo complaciente. El prisionero no cesa de decir que quiere verte, y tú, que le odias. Creo que permitiré el enternecedor encuentro.

Sara sintió que algo estaba mal. Esa concesión tan fácil…

- Y después… -Sara cerró los ojos esperando el golpe- lo matarás frente a mi.

Un cuchillo en el corazón no podía hacer tanto daño como esas palabras.

- De acuerdo Sara?

- Si así lo desea, mi señor.

- Sí, así deseo. Tómate tu tiempo en la "entrevista"…

Una puerta a la izquierda de Voldemort se abrió y Sara supo que tenía que entrar por ella. Una vez que la pasó la puerta giró sobre sus bisagras y se cerró.

Aberforth estaba en el suelo, cubierto de sangre y tierra. Sara reconoció sin problemas los embates de una tortura de Lord Voldemort.

Sara lo contempló unos momentos en silencio. Él también la veía. Levantó una mano y aisló la habitación. Voldemort le había concedido una entrevista privada, y quería estar segura de que así era.

- Aberforth! – la chica se abalanzó junto a él una vez segura de su privacidad.

- Sara, mi niña…

- Por qué dejaste que te atrapáramos? Todo, el hotel solo, desprotegido… no sabías que si Voldemort se enteraba de tu retorno a Inglaterra te atraparía sólo para dañar a Dumbledore?

- Sí que lo sabía. Por eso volví.

Sara se quedó de piedra.

- Qué quieres decir?

- Vine para que me atraparan los mortífagos. Dejé las pistas apropósito y saqué a todos del hotel para evitar una matanza cuando fueran por mi. Por eso no puse resistencia.

- No entiendo lo que quieres decir –dijo Sara negando- la tortura debe haberte dañado severamente.

- No es así –dijo Aberforth sonriendo- tenía que hacerlo.

- Es un suicidio!

- Tenía que cumplir una promesa… Tenía que verte. Aquí era el único lugar donde estaba seguro de encontrarte.

- Al diablo las promesas! –dijo Sara- tenemos que apresurarnos a encontrar una forma de sacarte de aquí.

- Sacarme de aquí? – Aberforth empezó a reír- Oh genial Sirius Black! Si pudiese decirle a mi hermano!

Sara lo miró estupefacta. Qué quería decir aquello?

- Oh mi niña –continuó Aberforth- acabas de hacerme un hombre muy dichoso…!

- Dichoso? Te has vuelto loco? Sabes lo que me ha ordenado Voldemort hace unos minutos? Tengo que matarte! Y a qué viene esa mención sobre Sirius?

- Viene a que Sirius Black tenía razón al decir que tú no eres una verdadera mortífaga y que te tenían aquí contra tu voluntad. Tenía razón de que estabas viva. Tenía razón de que si no te buscábamos primero, cuando Voldemort volviera te uniría de nuevo a él sin que pudieras evitarlo. Qué ciegos fuimos todos! Le dije a Albus que lo oyéramos, pero… Si quieres sacarme de aquí, si quieres salvarme, es porque él estaba en lo cierto.

- Estás hablando de después de Azkaban?

Los ojos de Sara estaban llenos de lágrimas cuando Aberforth asintió.

- Dumbledore me dijo que él le había dicho a Sirius que yo estaba muerta.

- Lo hizo. Pero Black no le creyó. –dijo Aberforth – él estaba empeñado en que seguías viva. Sabes lo de cuando fue capturado en Hogwarts?

- Sí –dijo Sara- Potter lo ayudó a escapar.

- Así es. Antes había hablado con mi hermano. Le había preguntado por ti, y no había aceptado la respuesta de Albus. Después de que Sirius dejó Hogwarts, Albus me escribió contándome lo sucedido. Como sabes yo estaba escondido en el sur…

- Según las noticias te habías perdido en el sur!

- Detalles –dijo Aberforth sonriendo. Sara sintió ganas de abofetearlo, cómo podía sonreír en un momento así? – semanas después de su escape de Hogwarts llegó donde yo estaba. Iba sobre un hipogrifo gris precioso… la verdad no sé como me encontró. Dijo que yo era una de las personas más importantes para ti, y que esperaba que yo hubiese tenido noticias tuyas.

- Entonces… - Sara no pudo evitar que su corazón latiese rápidamente y sus ojos brillaran de júbilo- me estaba buscando!

- Así es. Se quedó conmigo un tiempo mientras hacía un largo itinerario de viaje basado en todo lo que le habías hablado de tus propios viajes por Oriente. Sin embargo, no pudo llevarlo acabo porque recibió una carta de su ahijado diciéndole que le molestaba la cicatriz. Se carteó con Albus para saber que era lo más indicado y volvió a Inglaterra. Su ahijado era su vida, espero que puedas entenderlo. Aún así, pensaba hablar con las personas en Inglaterra que creía que podías haber buscado y que no lo entregarían al Ministerio. Eran pocas personas esas. Creo que pensaba visitar a la muggle tía de Harry Potter por si sabía algo de que te hubieses interesado por el niño.

- Pet? –preguntó Sara recordando de repente a la estirada hermana de Lily Evans- Petunia Dursley. Por qué iba yo a buscarla a ella?

- Según Sirius, tú sabías que Harry era importante para él y no lo dejarías desprotegido. Aunque dudaba que hubiese hablado con Petunia en lugar de ir directa al niño, no quería perder la esperanza.

- Fue a visitarla? –preguntó Sara con gran interés.

- Creo que sí, estuvo casi un año en Inglaterra mientras supo que Harry estaba en peligro.

- Sirius… -Sara apretó inconscientemente en su puño el zafiro convertido en piedra negra y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. – Gracias por la información Aberforth, pero ahora tengo que sacarte de aquí…

- No seas necia! –dijo Aberforth enojándose de repente. Sara no replicó. De niña había conocido esos enfados- si pasé por todo esto fue para cumplir una promesa que hice a una moribunda hace muchos años…

- Por qué aquí?

- Por que fue una promesa que le hice a tu madre.

- A mi madre?

- Cuando estaba muriendo, me tendió un pergamino. Me dijo que todas las fénix tenían un papel en la historia, y el de ella era traerte a mí y transmitirte la sabiduría que ibas a necesitar en el momento final… dijo que habían unas palabras que tenías que oír, pero que si te las decía desde ese entonces no las ibas a recordar. Me hizo jurar que yo te las diría acercándose el final, que sabría cuando era el momento. Y este es el momento.

- Aún no es el momento final –dijo Sara.

- Pero se acerca… Y necesitarás un tiempo para arreglar las cosas- dijo Aberforth sonriendo de nuevo- ahora escucha:

_"No se puede pedir a nadie que acierte en la oscuridad,_

_cuando ni la luz de los fénix la pueden iluminar._

_Sólo la verdad hará la luz_

_y la decisión entonces deberá tomar,_

_pues en la oscuridad es más fácil errar."_

Sara había escuchado en silencio, memorizando cada palabra. Otra preciosa pieza del rompecabezas que tenía que formar antes del momento del destino final. Rompecabezas que debía indicarle como actuar en ese momento, y qué debían hacer los Elegidos.

- No sé lo que significa –dijo Sara con desgano.

- Sirius me contó sobre ti, sobre la última noche de ustedes. Bueno, no todo, pero sí me habló de que eras una obligada –empezó a decir Aberforth- le dije estas palabras, y él dijo que tenía que ver con el secreto de que habías entrado a los mortífagos por él.

- Te dijo eso? – Sara iba a enfurecerse cuando recordó que ella nunca le había dicho que no lo dijera a nadie.

- Él quería decírselo a todos –dijo Aberforth- creía que debía compartir culpa contigo y que los demás debían verte como eras. Pero me lo dijo primero a mi. Dijo que nunca lo hubieses perdonado si se lo dijera a Dumbledore, así que esperaría a encontrarte para decírselo juntos. Además, dijo que el resto no le creían. Decían que se había vuelto loco con todo lo que era sobre ti. Yo le había creído, pero al saber que te habías unido de nuevo a los mortífagos dudé. Aún así, supe que era hora y vine a buscarte. Y ahora sé que Sirius tenía razón. Lo que no sé es por qué estas aquí todavía si él ya no está.

- Es una larga historia. Tengo un trabajo que terminar –dijo Sara rápidamente- tengo que hacerlo. Es ya algo superior a mi. Un favor a la humanidad que no tengo la menor idea de qué ha hecho por mí y porque la ayudo. Pero no es tiempo de hablar de eso. Ya cumpliste tu promesa, ya puedo sacarte de aquí!

- No seas insensata. Llevas años con esta comedia de ser la mortífaga perfecta y Voldemort se la ha tragado completa, no lo vas a echar todo a perder por mí.

- No voy a matarte! –dijo Sara obstinada.

- Por qué no? No has matado a miles de inocentes por este trabajo?

- Sí, pero nunca a nadie que me importe realmente! Sobre la faz de la Tierra hay solo cinco personas que me han importado de verdad. Cinco! Y ahora que lo digo, me asombra que sea un número tan grande –dijo Sara con furia- Sirius, Severus, Alice, Sara y tú! Nunca he tenido que hacerle daño a ninguno!

- Si yo fuera tú no estaría tan segura de eso! Tienes que matarme Sara! Sólo así recuperarás la confianza de Voldemort!

Sara lo miró sorprendida.

- Cómo sabes eso?

- Lo oí decírselo a la mujer. Dijo que esta sería una pequeña prueba antes del trabajo.

- Claro que sí… -dijo Sara comprendiendo- la prueba… si tanto te odio te mato, si te mato sin odiarte caeré en la oscuridad. Cara, gana él; cruz, pierdo yo… así juega siempre… Pero no puedo matarte, es superior a mi.

- Pudiste hacer pensar a Sirius por más de tres años que eras una mortífaga! Pudiste abandonar a tu hija! Dejar que torturaran a la locura a tu amiga e ignorar mi existencia desde aquel día en la casa de los Evans! Tienes que poder matarme!

Sara sintió cada una de aquellas acusaciones muy dentro de sí. Era cierto. Ella había hecho todo eso. Había dañado a las personas que más quería, sin contar que había abandonado a su mejor amigo…

- Ahora Sara. Dame un abrazo, toma fuerzas y llévame frente a Lord Voldemort.

- Pero Aberforth… - Sara estaba derrotada. No tenía salida.

- No tengo miedo a la muerte.

- Pero… eres lo más cercano a un padre que conocí.

- Y tú lo más cercano a una hija. Hazme un favor. Dile a Albus que a pesar de todo, lo quiero. Y perdóname por no haberte cuidado yo… tienes que entender que no podía hacerlo, hice lo que creí mejor para ti.

Sara asintió con un nudo en la garganta.

- Te perdono. Y veré como le hago llegar el mensaje –dijo Sara.

- Y recuerda las palabras de tu madre…

- Lo haré.

- Lleva esto a buen término, que ninguna de las muertes haya sido en vano.

- Ninguna lo será. Si vamos a hacer esto… que sea rápido –dijo Sara lentamente- no soy un personaje romántico.

- Sacrificar tu vida por amor no es romántico? –preguntó Aberforth irónicamente.

Sara sonrió.

- Y tienes que saber, que todo lo que diga en esa sala donde voy… donde voy a matarte, es sólo una actuación. Nada de lo que diga es cierto, NADA! Entiendes?

- Sí.

Aberforth la abrazó. Sara tomó aire y caminó decidida hacia la puerta. Abrió y apuntó con la varita al hombre. Luego dijo en tono frío y venenoso:

- Vamos Aberforth, la muerte te llama.

Aberforth salió lentamente, Sara lo pateó obligando a caer y arrastrarse hasta el centro del salón.

- Bien Sara, ya han saldado cuentas ustedes dos?

- Sí mi señor –dijo Sara con una sonrisa maligna- sólo falta el detalle final… que me dijo que quería presenciar.

- Así es…

- No tendremos más público?

- No te preocupes. El mundo mágico verá su cadáver. Pero me gustaría primero otra pequeña sesión de dolor…

Sara asintió apuntando con su varita a Aberforth, quien no parecía para nada atemorizado.

- Arrogante y egoísta como su hermano –dijo Sara apoyando la varita en su sien- me dejaste cuando era sólo una niña en sus manos. Sabías que no sería feliz. Le prometiste a mi madre cuidarme y no lo hiciste.

- Ya me dijiste todo esto –dijo Aberforth con odio en la voz. Sara sabía que era buen actor.

- Te repito tus culpas para que sea lo último que resuene en tus oídos antes de morir. Crucio!

Con un autocontrol que Sara tuvo que alimentar con fuerzas sacadas de quien sabe que misteriosa fuente, vio como el menor de los Dumbledore se retorcía de dolor. No podía dejar que Voldemort sintiera la debilidad en ella…

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… - Sara echó la cabeza hacia atrás riendo como loca¡Sufre maldito Dumbledore!

- Bien, Sara, pásale tu dolor! – gritó Voldemort- Es hora de que aprendas a hacer un crucioment, no te apetece?

- SÍ! –gritó Sara con una expresión de locura que hizo a Lord Voldemort sonreír aún más. No sabía que la locura era producto del dolor de lo que estaba haciendo.

- Piensa en todo el daño que te ha hecho, vamos, en todo lo que has sufrido en tu vida, siéntelo latir en tus venas, ese odio que te hace hervir la sangre, y déjalo ir! Crucioment!

Ahora Voldemort también torturaba a Aberforth. Sara quería matarlo ya, evitarle todo ese dolor. Pero su señor estaba controlando todos sus sentidos. Era como cuando la empezó a entrenar. Controlaba los sentidos de Sara para saber si hacía bien el hechizo.

- Crucioment! – gritó Sara. Aberforth gritó tan fuerte que Sara pensó que iba a reventarle los tímpanos.

La tortura fue larga, muy larga. Sara no sabía como lo resistía, creía que no iba a poder hacer más. Matarlo ya…

- Bien Sara –dijo Voldemort-acaba tu trabajo.

- Sí mi señor.

Sara apoyó la varita en el cuello de Aberforth.

- Hiciste una promesa que no cumpliste, tienes que pagar por ello –Sara empezó a caminar alrededor de él, haciendo la varita girar también, pero sin despegarla de su piel.

- Hazlo ya –dijo Aberforth con voz cortada.

- JAJA… pide que termine con todo… eso quiere? Por qué he de complacerlo? Aunque la verdad, por qué no? Empiezo a aburrirme de este juego, de respirar el aire que un Dumbledore respira. No voy a resistirlo más. Adiós Aberforth Dumbledore. Avada Kedavra!

El cuerpo inerte cayó frente a ella. Lo miró unos momentos atónita, sin creer que lo había hecho, pero los aplausos de Voldemort la trajeron a la realidad.

- Bien, bien, bien! Eso era lo que quería ver! Despertar tu odio, tu crueldad, hacerte probar la embriagante sangre una vez más. Estás lista para la acción que habrá en Austria. Ahora, ve a descansar. Bellatrix se encargará de que el mundo contemple tu obra… y sepa que el Arma Letal ha regresado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- No puede ser en serio.

Draco acababa de contarle a Sara todo lo ocurrido en la oficina de Dumbledore, y la chica no quería creerlo.

- Tú no puedes ser el Darknox.

- Yo tampoco quería creerlo, pero es la verdad… Acéptalo.

Un largo silencio siguió a eso. Draco parecía haber perdido las fuerzas para irse. Sara pensaba desesperada buscando una solución. De repente dejo ir un poco de fuego a Draco, quien reaccionó de la misma manera que cuando lo hiciese Fawkes.

- Estás loca! – gritó Draco - Te hice daño?

- Es verdad… -dijo Sara como en trance sin ponerle atención y tapándose la cara con las manos- es verdad…

- Tengo que irme –repitió Draco tomando de nuevo la maleta.

- No! – Sara lo tomó con fuerza del brazo- tú no te vas. Te necesito aquí.

- Soy un peligro para ti! Puedo matarte!

- Ahora soy mortal, todos pueden hacerlo. Te amo Draco, no voy a dejar que te vayas de nuevo.

Draco la miró con los ojos vidriosos.

- Yo también te amo Sara, por eso tengo que irme.

- No! A parte de que te necesito a mi lado, no has pensado que si te vas por alejarte de mi no estarás seguro? Aquí no pueden alcanzarte, pero si te vas y te matan, crees que tu padre o Bellatrix tendrían alguna compasión de mí? Lo pensaste?

- No, no lo había pensado –dijo Draco con desaliento apoyándose en la pared y dejándose resbalar hasta sentarse en el suelo- sólo pensé en que te amo y no quería hacerte daño.

- Quien te ama no te hace daño… -Sara recordó momentáneamente una parte de aquel dulce sueño. Ahí era donde había oído eso. Se arrodilló frente a Draco- Sé lo que es tener poderes fuera de control, pero también se que pueden controlarse. Tus poderes solo se han manifestado si el fuego te ataca, y yo no voy a hacerlo. Lo de ahora fue sólo un experimento y no me hiciste ningún daño.

- No tenemos seguridad de nada.

- Vamos a ver –dijo Sara pensativa- Dumbledore te dijo que tenías que irte?

- No –dijo Draco- no sé que quería decirme. Me volví loco cuando caí en cuenta que era un peligro para ti.

- Entonces tal vez a él se le haya ocurrido algo –dijo Sara con un deje de esperanza- si lo han advertido de no meterse entre nosotros tal vez tenga una forma de no separarnos mientras aprendes a controlar tus poderes…

- No puedo seguir viviendo aquí –dijo Draco seguro- y no deberíamos vernos para evitar…

- Cállate! –le dijo Sara poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios para silenciarlo- vamos a encontrar una solución a esto. Pero prométeme que no me dejarás.

- Pero si es necesario…

- No lo será –dijo Sara sonriendo con una seguridad que en realidad no sentía- no importa si debes dormir en otro lugar, no es a eso a lo que me refiero y lo sabes. Prométeme que no me dejarás.

- Te lo prometo. Nunca te dejaré. Pero tengo que alejarme de ti, al menos por ahora, estamos condenados, y lo sabes.

- Condenados?

- La maldición es verdad y la redención imposible –dijo Draco con aspecto sombrío- la Maldición de los Black está sobre nosotros.

- No –dijo Sara apartando la idea de la mente- cumpliré con el destino final y luego ya no habrá nada que amargue nuestra vida.

- Quisiera tener tu fe.

- Si no puedes tener fe en ello, ten fe en mí – Sara recordó la conversación que había tenido con Snape sobre ese tema- cree en nosotros. Podemos ganar si no dejamos de luchar. Lo haremos juntos.

Sara trató de abrazarlo, pero él la rechazó suavemente.

- Mejor no correr riesgos.

Sara solo asintió, pero al parecer con mucha dificultad.

- Creo que debería volver con Dumbledore –dijo Draco.

- Eso me temo –dijo Sara- pero esta vez, yo voy contigo.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la oficina de Dumbledore no pudieron hablar con él. El lugar estaba lleno de personas, algunas de ellas importantes personajes del ministerio, profesores y miembros de la Orden. Uno de ellos, al verlos llegar, los sacó rápidamente.

- Remus! –exclamó Sara saludándolo efusivamente- qué haces aquí?

- Qué sucede? –preguntó Draco gravemente mirando al gentío. Algunos de los miembros del ministerio dirigían curiosas miradas hacia ellos.

- Malas noticias –dijo Remus en voz grave- hace unos minutos llegó la información a la Orden. Los mortífagos dejaron un cadáver en la Nueva Fuente de la Hermandad Mágica.

- Pero que hacen todas estas personas aquí? –preguntó Draco sin entender, mientras Sara notaba las miradas, algunas hostiles, algunas de pena, que dirigían hacia ella.

- El muerto es Aberforth Dumbledore, el hermano del profesor.

Sara recordó la única vez en su vida que había oído hablar de ese hombre. Había sido Henry Lovegood quien le hablara de él. El hombre que debía haberse encargado de su madre…

- Y la asesina? –preguntó Sara comprendiendo de repente las miradas. Remus la miró y asintió.

- Justo lo que sospechas. Tenía un mensaje consigo: "El triunfo se aproxima, el Arma Letal está de vuelta, la Oscuridad reinará bajo el poder del Señor Oscuro"

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

¿Qué les ha parecido?

Espero que les gustara, y ya saben por fin porqué Voldemort quiere matar a Draco ¿no? Sé que algunos de ustedes ya sospechaban sobre los poderes de Draco, así que también han visto sus sospechas confirmadas.

El próximo capítulo se llama "Eisenstadt", y les aseguro que será MUY interesante.

Por cierto, tengo que decirles que me equivoqué cuando les dije que eran 75 capítulos, en realidad son 72 y el epílogo.

Ahora contesto sus reviews y espero los de este capítulo con ansias.

Maritza Chan: Espero que sigas leyendo y nos alcances. Gracias, me alegra que te guste mi manera de escribir. Nos vemos.

Ely Chan (y su subconciente)¡Hola! Que bien que ya me alcanzaste! Sí, yo tampoco considero a Sara Parker tan mala, es un personaje muy intenso para mí, con el bien y el mal muy mezclado dentro de ella y una visión de la realidad muy distinta a los demás. Ah, algunos hechizos suenan irresistibles ¿no? Por cierto¡ La idea de los teletubbis me parece genial! Eso que dices es cierto, el Draco de los libros puede ser muy insoportable, pero yo estoy bastante feliz con mi propia versión. Sí, Honey es uno de los personajes que más cariño le tengo, puede ser muy útil para la Orden y es muy lista, nada que ver con su padre. ¿Qué te parece la explicación de porqué el chico se quiere ir? Bueno, de tus teorías no puedo afirmar o negar nada, pero me alegra que me expongas esas ideas. Sigue haciéndolo. Sobre los otros fics hoy actualicé también esa chica es mía y la otra semana planeo publicar en mi vida a través del velo y esa mujer. Los otros no sé cuando podré. Bueno, nos vemos.

Amsp14: Hola! Sí! La primera en leer el final, gracias por los comentarios. No me parece eso de los bloqueos, son una plaga, yo estoy igual! Y quiero leer Dicen por ahí… a ver cuando me dejas.

JaMaRyJaCkE: Hola! Me alegra que consideres tan bueno el capítulo. Espero que este también te gustaría. En cuanto a hacerlos sufrir, lo siento, pero la historia lo requiere… ¿recuerdas la maldición de los Black? Tengo que hacerla cumplir!

Julieta BlackPotter: ya en este chap viste qué le dijo Dumbledore y porqué el chico estaba tan desesperado por irse. A mí también me encanta poner a Honey en la Orden, a ver si después me dices quienes crees que son los Elegidos. Espero que te guste el chap.

Laurana Malfoy Rin: no te preocupes por el cap de retraso, mientras que sigas el ritmo de la historia… Las cosas que haya que descubrir se descubrirán en su momento, tienes que tener paciencia. Me alegra que te guste la relación de Sara y Draco, aquí tuviste un chap con mucho de ellos.

Licon: ya viste porqué se quería ir el chico, espero que el fic te siga pareciendo interesante. Lo lamento, no he tenido tiempo de buscar con cuidado el fic, lo haré esta semana si puedo!

Kaos Black: Espero que no te haya causado en verdad problemas de sueño, pero ya viste los planes de Draco y porqué quería irse… Ya has visto confirmadas tus sospechas, felicidades!

Angie Crowe¿A qué hora te levantabas que eran las 4 y no te acostabas? Espero que hayas podido descansar algo! Espero que los lentes y las clases de manejo vayan bien. Esta vez sí que han tenido unas buenas respuestas. Ya viste que pasaba con Draco… por cierto, seguí con Esa chica es mía.

Andrea¡Hola beta! Ya leí los comentarios, muchas gracias, me han gustado y servido de mucho. Ya no estoy tan nostálgica, lo que más estoy es pegada en el resto de las historias, las musas decidieron darse unas vacaciones esta semana…

Gala Potter: Hola! Bienvenida a la historia! Me alegra que hayas vuelto a leerla y que te pareciera tan buena para pasar tu sábado leyéndola! La verdad ha pasado mucho desde el capítulo 24 donde la dejaste, pero lo importante es que ya estás al día! Gracias por todo eso que dices!

Besos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black


	62. Eisenstadt

_**Disclaimer: los personajes pertencen a JK Rowling, Warner Brothers y empresas asociadas**_

Hola a todos!

Primero que nada muchísimas gracias! No tengo palabras para agradecerlos, 600 REVIEWS! Es más de lo que nunca pensé que llegaría, muchísimas gracias.

La celebración, para variar, se las quedo debiendo de momento, les avisaré cuando la publique, pero no sé porqué las musas me abandonaron después de que terminé esta historia.

El próximo martes entro a clases, espero no atrasarme en las publicaciones, pero cualquier cosa les avisaré.

Sin embargo si hay recompensa por los 600 reviews. El capítulo de hoy es muy especial, cuando lo lean verán el porqué es tan importante. Además es muy largo, pensé en partirlo en dos, pero como se han portado tan estupendamente con los reviews decidí dejarlo así de una vez. Espero que lo disfruten.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Eisenstadt, Austria**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sara había pasado unos momentos muy duros. Las fotos en los periódicos del hallazgo del cuerpo, del funeral, de la historia de Aberforth… ni siquiera había podido disfrutar la imagen de un Albus Dumbledore que aunque lucía fuerte, había perdido el brillo de la mirada durante unos momentos.

Sin embargo, en el mundo de oscuridad en que se hallaba sumida, una muerte, aunque sea tan impactante como esta, no deja de ser sólo una muerte, que se olvida con facilidad. Y quisiera hacerlo o no, tenía que olvidarse del asunto y concentrarse en lo que venía: el ataque a Austria.

Si atacamos el 23 la matanza sería completa –dijo Bellatrix- la Torre Eisenstadt es en gran parte un Centro Comercial y estará a rebozar el día anterior a Noche Buena.

Sería un golpe excelente –apoyó Lucius. Leithold parecía a punto de expresar su opinión a favor, pero la mirada de Sara lo detuvo.

Veo que parecen seguros de la fecha… -dijo Voldemort- excepto tú, Sara. Qué te preocupa?

Mi señor… no dudo que Bellatrix y Lucius tengan razón. Un golpe de tal magnitud con una cantidad agradable de muertos sería genial, pero creo que no lo sería si no logramos nuestro objetivo, o sea la Klein.

Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Bellatrix bruscamente.

Como acordamos –dijo Sara haciendo una señal para indicar que la dejaran seguir hablando y pronto llegaría al tema- me he encargado de descifrar los controles de seguridad de la Klein. Puedo desactivar la seguridad de la Torre y desconectar la Klein de manera que usted pueda acceder a ella al realizar el complicado hechizo para romper la magia blanca que la protege. Sin embargo, como le he explicado a Bellatrix y a Lucius, a pesar de que me han mandado a callar sobre lo que no me corresponde, la el subnivel del a Klein tiene un mecanismo de seguridad especial de magia muy antigua contra el que no podemos hacer nada. Es llamado control de seguridad de ataque y puede reactivarse si se da una agitación muy grande dentro de la Torre que signifique algún peligro para la custodia de la energía. Ahora bien, al sacar la Klein, la Torre empezará a derrumbarse, y creo que con eso tenemos toda la agitación necesaria. Si además los mortífagos están entretenidos en una matanza el alboroto será tal que ser� sino imposible, muy poco probable salir de ahí con la Klein.

Qué propones entonces?

Propongo un golpe que pase a la historia en la fecha clave del mes –dijo Sara sonriendo con malicia- nadie podría olvidar si la Torre Eisenstadt cayera un 25 de Diciembre, o me equivoco?

Pero el lugar estará vacío! No causará efecto! –protestó Bellatrix.

Qué más efecto quieres que destruir la Torre mágica más grande y representativa de Europa el día de Navidad y robar la Klein mejor guardada después del triángulo de Gran Bretaña? – dijo Sara severamente- Tú quieres una masacre. Aunque sería genial, una gran masacre no sería más que eso: una masacre más a manos de los mortífagos cerca de Navidad. Yo propongo una fecha histórica, para que cada año, al acercarse la Navidad esta no pueda competir con el doloroso recuerdo de la caída de la Torre Eisenstadt. Además, la Torre no estará vacía Bella. Habrá pocas personas, pero algunas habrá. Podrás entretenerte con los guardas de los controles mientras yo los desactivo. Y así, no corremos el riesgo de que el delicado sistema se vea alterado, dificultándonos casi al extremo la obtención de la Klein. Una lucha no es algo que nos debamos permitir.

Excelente razonamiento –dijo Voldemort- se hará como dices. Prepárense para el 25 de Diciembre. Ningún mortífago fuera de los que están aquí presentes deben saber la fecha del asalto y ninguno de los que no forman parte del equipo debe enterarse de que se va a realizar.

Sí mi señor –contestaron los cuatro a la vez antes de retirarse. Sara descendió con Leithold rumbo a sus habitaciones.

Que te quede claro Leithold, si alguien pregunta por mi, no quiero verlo. Voy a descansar, no quiero ser molestada. Puedes hacer eso por mi?

Por supuesto señorita – Leithold no iba a negarle nada. Por primera vez en su vida había formado parte de uno de los concejos de decisión del Señor Oscuro.

.-.-.-.-.

"Querido Severus:

Tengo que hablar contigo urgentemente. No podemos permitir que nadie sepa que hemos hablado, así que esto es lo que haremos:

Necesito que confíes en Sirio. Toma el ala que te ofrecerá cuando termines de leer esta carta y te llevará a un lugar seguro. Yo me reuniré ahí contigo.

Es importante para los dos, por favor, no me falles.

S.F.P "

Snape dudó un momento. Era arriesgado, pero… era Sara. Ya habían empezado las vacaciones y se suponía que pasaría el día en su despacho calificando los últimos trabajos.

Tomó una de las alas de Sirio y se vio transportado. Frente a él estaba Sara.

Hola Severus –dijo la mujer sonriéndole- veo que Sirio no tuvo problema en traerte.

Dónde estamos? –dijo mirando el lugar con desconfianza.

En un lugar seguro. Sirio lo eligió especialmente. Supongo que tienes miedo de que alguien llegue a buscarte donde debes estar. No te preocupes. Sirio irá de vuelta y nos dará la señal si debes volver.

Y tú?

Leithold se encargará de que nadie me moleste.

Y si Voldemort manda a llamarte?

Lo sentiré Snape, tengo la marca, como tú.

Bien –dijo Snape mirando el lugar donde estaban. Era una especie de llanura desértica, sin ningún tipo de construcción cerca.

Tranquilo –dijo Sara sonriendo- yo misma revisé mentalmente el lugar, no hay nadie más que tú y yo.

Revisaste mentalmente?

Sí, ya sabes, busqué contacto con alguna otra mente en este lugar, no hay ninguna, o sea, no hay nadie más.

Y qué es tan importante para tanto secretismo?

Tengo que darte información para la Orden. Además, como te dije, Bellatrix sospecha de ti y creo que ha hablado con Voldemort al respecto. Tengo un plan para cubrirte, pero la única forma de hacerlo es que ella no se de cuenta de que tú y yo nos hemos visto, o intuirá que estoy yo de por medio.

Un plan?

Sí, es un plan excelente, pero no puedo explicártelo, no completo.

Tus planes dan escalofríos. Todavía recuerdo como contaste que habías sustituido a los Evans por otros mortífagos para poder quemarlos vivos.

No te preocupes –dijo Sara sonriendo- este plan no incluye ninguna muerte. Al menos no en lo que a ti concierne.

Sara…

Deja de poner peros y ponme atención –dijo Sara severa- primero lo primero. Voldemort va tras las Klein. Antes de Año Nuevo va a tomar la Klein Austriaca.

Qué?

Como lo oyes –dijo Sara sin inmutarse- debes comunicarle a Dumbledore que va a tomar la Klein Austriaca, debe mandar sus mejores hombres y mujeres all� pero no debe descuidar las otras. Aunque sea un vigía en cada una de las otras tres Klein.

Cuándo va a ser el ataque?

Cualquier momento antes de Año Nuevo –dijo Sara decidida a no desvelar la fecha. Ya tenía un plan mejor. Si la guardia ya los estaba esperando el día del ataque sería demasiado obvio que ya sabían. Ella se procuraría otro medio en ese momento- no deben esperar a pasar la Navidad en casa. Es preferible no arriesgarse tanto.

Bien –dijo Snape- gracias por la información.

No la agradezcas –dijo Sara con una sonrisa- tenemos un trato, no?

Sí, lo recuerdo.

Cómo está Sara?

Bien. Sus pesadillas desaparecieron y ya controla sus poderes a la perfección. Ahora es otra cosa totalmente distinta la que la preocupa. Alguien, mejor dicho.

Qué? –preguntó Sara vivamente.

Snape dudó un momento, pero antes de responder, Sara añadió.

Si es algo referente a Draco Malfoy, dímelo.

Cómo sabía…? Snape la miró asombrado, Sara sonrió.

Recuerdo su evaluación. Sus poderes despertarían muy joven. Se acercaba la fecha, estaba esperando la noticia. No creí que dudaras en decirme algo en lo que mi vida está incluida… Pero lo entiendo, no hay problema… así que ya es oficialmente el DarkNox… El tiempo está en mi contra… debo descubrir pronto el papel de cada uno…

El papel de cada uno? No querrás decir que Draco es un Elegido?

Aún no estoy segura –dijo Sara con un deje de impaciencia- no encuentro como puede… olvídalo. No lo han separado de Sara, verdad? Lo último que necesitamos es que Dumbledore se meta de nuevo entre una pareja porque…

No –la interrumpió Snape- no los separó, aunque ellos están concientes de que no deben correr riesgos. Le adjudicó Draco una habitación de las que antes se destinaban a los premios anuales en la Torre Sur. Están trabajando sobre sus poderes, para asegurarse de que pueda controlarlos y no dañarla.

Eso debería preocuparme… -dijo Sara frunciendo el ceño- si aprende a controlarlos puede usarlos contra mí. En fin, no importa. Vigila al chico, por favor.

Por supuesto.

Así que mi hija y él…?

Sí.

No puedo creerlo… yo salí con Lucius y no sé… no me imagino como será su hijo…

Antes se parecía más a él. Ahora, Sara lo ha cambiado por completo.

Excelente. –dijo Sara sonriendo, recordando cuando le había pedido a Narcisa cuidado a la hora de criar a su hijo. Decidió cambiar de tema- Vi la noticia de lo de la inocencia de Sirius… debe estar orgullosa. Yo lo estoy.

Lo está. Y muy feliz.

Claro que sí… al fin se declaró su inocencia –dijo Sara en voz ensoñada- nadie lo hubiese creído culpable de no ser por mí. Nunca hubiesen sospechado de él.

No pienses en eso –le dijo Snape- sabes que las cosas que influyeron en lo que pasó fueron muchas. No puedes dejarte toda la culpa…

Sara asintió, y otra cosa que la molestaba desde el día anterior salió de sus labios.

Y Dumbledore?

Perdona?

Cómo estÿ – preguntó Sara sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

Tú que crees?

Sí, supongo –dijo Sara con un suspiro.

De verdad lo mataste tú?

Sara asintió.

Creí que aunque no querías a Dumbledore si le tenías estima a Aberforth…

Así es. Lo quería mucho –dijo Sara sonriendo con tristeza.

Pero…

La verdad no quería matarlo. Es de lo más difícil que me ha tocado hacer -dijo Sara hablando por primera vez de lo ocurrido – pero lo hice. Aber tenía razón, era la única forma. Si lo salvaba… Voldemort sospecharía de mí. Y no me des un sermón! A pesar de que llevo años en esto, mi conciencia aún sigue molestando y con ella me basta y sobra.

Está bien –cedió Snape- mejor dejemos el tema.

Sí –dijo Sara sonriendo para agradecerle que no le recriminara nada- además, tenemos más cosas que hablar: tu cubierta.

Vamos a oír tu brillante plan.

Debes decirle a Voldemort que Dumbledore está vigilando las Klein. Que sospecha que él volverá sobre su plan de conquistarlas y tiene guardia en los distintos lugares.

Qué? –Snape la miró indignado- no voy a hacer eso! Sería vender a las guardias!

Mira Severus, tienes que confiar en mí –dijo Sara- Voldemort mandará personas a verificar y descubrirán que no mentiste.

Y matarán a los guardas!

Dije que descubriría que no mentiste, no que encontrarían a los vigilantes. Si confías en mí no les pasará nada.

Irás tú personalmente? Porque lo dudo, teniéndote a prueba.

No, no iré yo, pero sé como hacerlo.

Pero si sabe que están vigilando encontrarán la forma de que la Orden no llegue a tiempo al ataque.

Confía en mí. Llegarán a tiempo. Sabrán del ataque.

Cómo?

Lo siento, Severus, no puedo revelártelo todo.

Dejarás que cojan la Klein?

Haré lo que tengo que hacer por ti, por mí y por la causa.

Y realmente quieres que haga eso?

Sí – la voz de Sara sonaba totalmente segura.

Bien –dijo Snape- sabes que confío en ti, pero si alguna de las personas de las guardias muere en la verificación de Voldemort de mis datos, nuestro trato se cancela.

Como gustes Severus –dijo Sara sin molestarse- no morirá nadie. Al menos no hasta el día del ataque, donde ya no estará en mis manos.

Irás al ataque? Cuántos hombres debemos preparar?

Unos veinte o treinta –dijo Sara- no queremos que sea muy grande para que no piensen que ya sabían del ataque, no?

Cuántos mortífagos van?

Unos cuarenta… Bella quiere llevar más… espero que el número no crezca mucho.

Iríamos en desventaja –protestó Snape.

Falta sumar las fuerzas de seguridad de Eisenstadt –señaló Sara- no te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control…

De acuerdo. Estamos en un terreno muy delgado¿verdad?

Bastante –asintió Sara –pero saldremos de ello.

Cuánto tiempo más durará todo esto?

No lo sé –dijo Sara- el tiempo va muy despacio, y aún así siento que el final se aproxima, y todavía no estoy lista.

Lista?

Para guiar a los Elegidos. No sé aún que les corresponde… -dijo Sara contrariada. No había avanzado mucho en sus deducciones, y la frase aportada por Aberforth parecía indicar lo contrario a lo que ella planeaba. Todo estaba tan confuso… - pero no es algo por lo que tú debas preocuparte. De momento concentrémonos en tu seguridad.

De acuerdo. Eso es todo?

Creo que sí –dijo Sara- cualquier noticia de última hora te envió a Sirio. Si tienes algo que comunicarme, sólo di su nombre y él aparecerá. Es nuestro único medio de comunicación seguro por completo.

Bien –dijo Snape- en ese caso tengo que volver a Hogwarts.

Sirio te llevará de vuelta. –dijo Sara al tiempo que el ave, como si la hubiese llamado con el pensamiento apareció a su lado- cuídate mucho y recuerda lo que te dije.

Tú cuídate también.

Cuando Snape iba a tomar el ala de Sirio, Sara lo detuvo.

Severus…

Sí?

Podrías decirle a Dumbledore que…? – dudó un momento, pero había prometido hacerlo.

Qué cosa?

Aberforth me pidió que le dijera a Dumbledore que lo quería. Podrías decírselo?

Y cómo se supone que yo sé eso?

Oh… tienes experiencia en mentir amigo mío –dijo Sara sonriendo- bueno, tal vez no tanta como yo. Puedes decirle que la última vez que me viste estaba en la guarida de los mortífagos presumiendo del asesinato de Aberforth y que me burlaba de que él me había dicho que le dijera que lo quería… o algo por estilo. Sé que puedes mejorarlo.

Se lo diré. –dijo Snape entendiendo que era importante para Sara.

Bien, hasta luego –Sara lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El fénix desapareció junto a él.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Qué sucede? –preguntó Sara tras todo el protocolo de saludo cuando Voldemort la mandó a llamar al día siguiente de la reunión con Snape.

Tenemos noticias –dijo Voldemort. En el salón se encontraban Sara, Bellatrix, Lucius y Leithold- parece que Dumbledore sospecha de mis intenciones y ha enviado vigilancia a las Klein.

Cómo puede saber Dumbledore sus planes, mi señor? –preguntó Lucius.

Lo sospecha –dijo Voldemort- era nuestro objetivo en un inicio… y al anunciar que el final se acerca debe suponer que volveremos a nuestro objetivo. Debemos enviar alguien a verificar.

Alguno de nosotros podría ir, mi señor –propuso Leithold.

No, ustedes deben quedarse por si hay que incluir alguna variación en el plan –negó Voldemort.

Enviemos a Stollberg –dijo Bellatrix- es listo y le dará su merecido a quienes traten de interferir en su plan, mi señor.

Me parece bien –dijo Voldemort- Leithold, ve a buscarlo.

Sí mi señor.

Retírense –dijo Voldemort a los otros. Lucius y Sara salieron, pero esta última pudo notar que Bellatrix se acercaba a hablar con su señor. Se rezagó un poco con respecto a Lucius y dejó la puerta entreabierta.

Mi señor… -decía la favorita- Snape es quien ha traído la información?

Así es.

No le habrá informado él mismo a Dumbledore sobre el ataque?

Según mis órdenes, nadie que no esté implicado en el ataque debe saberlo. Yo mismo sondee la mente de Snape y comprobé que no sabía nada. ¿Dudas de mis capacidades?

No mi señor!

Cómo pensabas que podía haberlo sabido?

Por su amiga, mi señor.

Por Sara?

Se ven cuando el viene a la casa –dijo Bellatrix- a veces dura horas en su habitación…

No estarás celosa, acaso?

Claro que no!

Entonces… a qué se debe esa vigilancia?

Mi señor, usted mismo me encargó de vigilar a Snape…

Y se ha reunido recientemente con Sara?

No mi señor, pero hay otros medios de…

No estoy de humor para tus juegos Bellatrix. Crucio!

Sara sonrió y cerró la puerta. Leithold subía en ese momento en compañía de quien Sara reconoció como Stollberg. Se parecía mucho a su hermano. Sara le sonrió y bajó las escaleras despacio.

Recordaba cuando había matado a su hermano. Inconscientemente llevó la mano al zafiro. Lo había hecho para impedirle matar a Sirius.

Al rato bajaron Leithold y Bellatrix. Sara simuló ir a su habitación, pero en lugar de entrar en el cuarto seis, que era el suyo, siguió hasta la habitación diez, de donde había visto salir varias veces al sujeto en cuestión.

Momentos después, la puerta se abrió.

Impedimenta! – Stollberg cayó a los pies de Sara, que sostenía la varita frente a si-Silencio!

Contempló al hombre en silencio. Ella tenía la cara cubierta, así que él no podía saber quien era. Precaución innecesaria, porque no recordaría nada, pero más valía ser prevenida. Así evitaba que en caso de que revisaran su mente vieran una imagen de ella que no debía estar ahí.

Bien Stollberg… tu hermano trabajaba muy bien, veremos si tú también lo haces. Fuiste enviado a Viena a buscar rastros de la Orden. Vas a encontrarlos, pero te será imposible ver a un miembro de la Orden. Tendrás mucho cuidado, aunque no sepas que estén ahí tendrás cuidado de que no te vean, y volverás a tu señor con pruebas de que hay gente de la Orden en Austria. Inconcius!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La Orden estaba reunida. El profesor Snape tenía un informe alarmante. Había logrado averiguar que la Klein de Austria sería atacada próximamente, y aunque no conocía la fecha, sabía que había equipos en movimiento a Austria antes de Navidad. Lo mejor es que ellos llegaran ahí al mismo tiempo.

El problema que tenemos es cómo instalarnos en Austria si marchamos hoy mismo. Ya completé los trámites de salida –dijo Dumbledore- pero hoy es 23 de Diciembre y no encuentro un lugar para tantas personas…

Tengo una idea –dijo Remus incorporándose. Había estado escuchando todo el rato en la parte de atrás del salón- tenemos posibilidades de obtener un buen lugar, cerca de la Torre Eisenstadt… Sara ya recibió la herencia de Sirius, e incluye el apartamento de Austria. Lo conozco, es un apartamento muy grande y cómodo. No sé en qué condiciones esté, pero para conseguirlo…

Hay que hablar con Sara –terminó Snape por él.

Remus, no podemos hacer eso. Sara querría saber para qué es y venir –reclamó la señora Weasley.

Es cierto, –dijo Snape- pero es necesario. La Orden debe estar en Austria para Navidad.

No puedo permitir que una chica de quince años pelee por la Klein- dijo Dumbledore- pero necesitamos su ayuda. Remus, hablarías con ella por favor?

Sí profesor.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo que Snape le había contado a Sara Parker era verdad. Dumbledore no había dicho nada contra la relación de Sara Black y Draco, pero era verdad que habían decidido que "tenían que tener cuidado". Al menos Draco lo había decidido, y eso los estaba matando.

Casi no se veían. Draco parecía tener un miedo atroz a estar cerca de ella. No quería dañarla. Trabajaba con fuerza en localizar sus poderes y controlarlos, pero no era tarea fácil y estaba descuidando la preparación para los EXTASIS.

Sara por su parte sufría. Lo extrañaba mucho. La casa sola y vacía la hacia sentirse mal. Sólo habían pasado unos días, pero la actitud fría del chico hacia ella no ayudaba de mucho. Ella no le tenía miedo. No quería creer la posibilidad de que él le hiciese daño, por mucho que fuese el DarkNox.

Definitivamente, la situación no era la indicada para fortalecer el espíritu navideño. Habían terminado por aceptar la invitación de Honey a su fiesta de Navidad. Al menos en la fiesta podrían mantenerse distraídos…

El profesor Lupin la busca señorita.

Hazlo pasar Dobby.

Momentos después Remus entraba en el salón de entrenamiento de Sara, donde la chica trataba de distraerse practicando el salto con levitación.

Hola! – lo saludó al verlo entrar y le dio un abrazo- y ese milagro, por aquí tan tarde?

Tengo que hablar contigo… es un asunto de la Orden.

De la Orden? –los ojos de Sara brillaron- qué sucede?

Necesitamos tu ayuda.

Para qué?

Es una larga historia –dijo Remus como advertencia- pero tenemos que llevar un equipo a Austria, y pensábamos que tal vez podríamos usar tu apartamento en Viena para ello.

No está exactamente en Viena, cerca, en Eisenstadt.

El mismo.

Qué sucede en Austria? –preguntó Sara con curiosidad.

Voldemort va a realizar un movimiento allá… un grupo de la Orden tiene que ir para tratar de evitarlo.

Cuándo nos vamos?

Mañana mismo a primera hora… -respondió Remus, pero luego frunció el ceño- un momento, cómo es eso de "nos vamos"? tú no vienes!

Pero Remus… quieren usar mi casa y que yo no esté ahí?

Será muy peligroso! No es un lugar para una chica de quince años. Ya lo discutimos en la reunión.

Y para la Emperatriz de las Fénix? No me dieron mis poderes para que pase bien los TIMOS, sabes?

Sara, no voy a permitir que vayas.

Tengo que ir, los papeles dicen expresamente que sólo me darán a mí la entrada al apartamento.

Pero Sara, te perderás la fiesta de Navidad…

Para qué quiero pasar la Navidad aquí? – dijo Sara con amargura- No Remus, llévenme con ustedes. Déjenme pasar la Navidad allá y si insisten, me vendré luego.

No quieres pasar la Navidad con tus amigos?

La pasarán bien sin mí en la fiesta de Honey.

Y Draco?

Para él entre más lejos estemos, mejor –dijo Sara resentida- voy a alistar mis cosas… mañana a primera hora?

Así es.

Vas a volver a Grimmauld?

Pensaba pasar la noche en el castillo…

Quédate aquí –dijo Sara rápidamente- esta casa tan sola no me gusta.

Como quieras.

Habitación para Remus Lupin!

Una puerta se abrió a la derecha de Sara, quien sonrió al hombre lobo cálidamente.

Gracias.

Remus pasó la noche en casa de Sara. La chica no podía dormir, así que se dispuso a escribir cinco notas.

_**Gin: Feliz Navidad! Misión de última hora, no voy a pasar Navidad aquí… Gwinger hará llegar mis regalos mañana. Suerte en la fiesta. Los vestidos los dejé sobre la cama. Suerte con "E.n.q.v."! (Luego me pasas los detalles) Sara. PD: Me saludas a Oscar. Apuesto a que Honey lo invitó.**_

_**Harry: Feliz Navidad! Lamento no poder pasar la Navidad aquí. Remus y otras personas de la Orden van a Austria y voy con ellos a abrir el apartamento de Sirius allá. Perdona por no traerte conmigo, pero supuse que querías pasar Navidad aquí. Te contaré como es en detalle. Suerte en la fiesta.**_

Las de Ron y Hermione decían cosas por el estilo. Escribió una más para Honey en forma de disculpa por no ir al baile. Sin embargo cuando escribió el nombre de Draco se detuvo. No sabía como decirle…

**_Draco:_**

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Sara escucho luego que esta se abría y esperó que Dobby le anunciara quien era.

Con que huyendo por Navidad?

Draco! – Sara se incorporó rápidamente- qué haces aquí?

Digamos que me enteré de que pensabas irte sin despedirte…

Cómo…? Snape?

Draco hizo una seña que no era de asentimiento, pero Sara comprendió que había dado en el clavo.

Y viniste a despedirte.

A desearte Feliz Navidad -rectificó Draco.

Feliz Navidad a ti también! – el tono de Sara era irónico- la pasaremos genial, no lo crees?

Sara, tienes que entender que lo que hago es por ti.

Lo sé –dijo Sara cerrando los ojos.

Es tan difícil para mí como para ti.

Lo sé Draco, pero… parece que la maldición es cierta no? –Sara rió amargamente- Para qué vamos a ser felices? Oh no, los dos tienen sangre Black, que sufran!

Nosotros no definimos esto, y no podemos cambiarlo.

Sólo empeorarlo.

Mira Sara, no vine a discutir. Vine a desearte Feliz Navidad y a darte mi regalo personalmente.

Draco puso un regalo en la mesa a su lado.

Gracias –dijo Sara suavemente al tiempo que chasqueaba sus dedos y aparecía otro regalo junto al que había traído Draco- ese es tu regalo. Te lo daría personalmente pero tal vez podrías hacerm…

Gracias –la cortó Draco- creo que mejor me voy. Cuídate mucho en Austria, sí?

Lo haré. Disfruta la fiesta y dile a Honey que lamento no haber ido.

No lo lamentas –dijo Draco- no querías pasar la Navidad aquí, te conozco. Querías alejarte de mí porque yo me he alejado de ti, aunque fuera para protegerte. No importa, nos vemos cuando vengas. Feliz… olvídalo.

Draco se dirigió a la puerta, pero sintió como la chica lo tomaba del brazo. Al volverse Sara le dio un beso en la boca. Tierno en un inicio, aunque después empezó a profundizarlo. Cómo deseaban los dos ese beso! Sin embargo Sara se separó con una sonrisa triste.

Feliz Navidad Draco.

Feliz Navidad, Sara.

El chico se fue y Sara arrugó el papel en que había puesto su nombre con lágrimas en los ojos. Ese beso no le había hecho daño. ¿No podían arriesgarse? Ella estaba dispuesta. Ahora sí que lo estaba… Pero al parecer la Maldición de los Black la había alcanzado nuevamente.

.-.-.-.-.

Dumbledore había conseguido una rápida vía para llegar a Viena, por medio de la Red Internacional de Polvos Flu. Era un viaje que mareaba a cualquiera, por la cantidad de vueltas que se daba, pero era una Red más avanzada que la de Inglaterra y trabajaba con traslaciones entre fronteras por el camino más corto.

Fue todo un día de trámites, lo que era muy difícil debido a ser 24 de Diciembre y sólo lo lograron porque el nombre de Dumbledore abría puertas mágicamente. Sara logró sonsacarle a Remus todo lo referente a las Klein y para qué las quería Voldemort. Tras terminar los trámites Sara se encontraba junto a Remus al frente al antiguo apartamento de Sirius en Austria, donde vivía cuando iba a la ciudad por negocios.

Esto es un apartamento? –preguntó Sara- Parece una casa señorial!

Es un poco grande –aceptó Remus- a Sirius le gustaban los lugares especiosos. Aunque el apartamento hacía las veces de su despacho para los negocios, así que es más serio de lo que es su apartamento en Londres. Claro, ese ya lo verás también.

Sara abrió la puerta, que se descorrió con un chirrido.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en ese lugar. Los muebles serios y formales ("Sirius los odiaba" –comentó Remus- "pero era para recibir a socios y personajes importantes que dudosamente compartían los gustos de Padfoot…" ) estaban cubiertos con grandes plásticos. Diversos salones decorados de manera sencilla llenaban el primer piso del apartamento.

Si quieres sube, –dijo Remus- yo les daré la señal para aparecerse aquí.

Sara no se hizo de rogar. El segundo piso tenías cuatro puertas. Al abrir una de ellas encontró un cuarto vacío, donde las paredes estaban marcadas de arañazos y golpes. Aquello le extrañó mucho. Luego recordó que Remus le había contado durante el día que había vivido un tiempo en ese apartamento, cuando había acompañado a Sirius a Austria tras pasar un tiempo con él en Bélgica.

Ahí pasé unas cuantas lunas llenas –dijo una voz tras ella. Remus la miraba con aspecto melancólico. Mi cuarto es este de aquí –señalo la puerta a su izquierda- la de este otro lado es el baño. La que te interesa, o sea, el cuarto de Sirius, es la última puerta.

Sara sonrió y abrió la puerta. Aquel cuarto tenía un aspecto alegre y juvenil, a pesar de estar también lleno de polvo y cubierto con plásticos.

En realidad era una habitación sencilla. Un escritorio lleno de pergaminos viejos y libros sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y periódicos de finanzas, una poblada biblioteca y un armario de pared a pared, que Sara abrió para encontrarse con una cantidad increíble de túnicas que eran la última moda en la época que su padre las usaba. La cama era enorme, cuando Sara retiró los plásticos que la cubrían descubrió una sábana de estrellas sobre un fondo azul oscuro. Junto a la cama había una mesilla de noche, sobre la que había un candelabro, un libro pequeño y dos fotografías.

Sara se arrodilló frente a la mesilla para verlas. Una presentaba a un grupo de cuatro muchachos a la orilla del lago del colegio de Hogwarts. "Los merodeadores" decía el marco de la foto. Sirius y James parecían estar peleando en broma, mientras que Remus los regañaba tratando de parecer serio y Peter se reía. Luego James y Sirius se abrazaban y Remus y Peter simulaban que lloraban. Finalmente los cuatro empezaron a reír. Era de las fotos más animadas que Sara había visto.

La foto a la par de estos presentaba a una mujer pelirroja de sorprendentes ojos verdes que tenía en brazos a un precioso bebé. Lily y Harry. Sara sonrió al ver que el niño sostenía por la oreja un peluche en forma de un perro negro. Seguramente regalo de su padrino.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que al otro lado de la foto de los merodeadores había otro portarretratos, pero volcado de manera que la foto no se viera. Sara lo levantó. El marco estaba muy maltratado, lo que le recordó aquel jarrón de Grimmauld Place que habían reparado tantas veces en cada visita de Tonks, que por más magia que usaran en él se notaba que estaba remendado. Sopló sobre la superficie para ver bien la foto. No pudo evitar una exclamación.

Era su madre. Se veía divina. Era casi sobrenatural. Estaba de espaldas a una baranda de metal en la que tenía puestas las manos, detrás de ella. Tenía realmente el porte de una princesa, la espalda totalmente recta, los hombros derechos, la cabeza un poco ladeada, pero con la frente alta, de manera arrogante. Tras ella se veía una noche estrellada y una luna creciente. Llevaba un largo vestido azul y al cuello una cadena dorada de la que pendía una piedra azul. El pelo negro suelto enmarcaba su rostro, y se movía suavemente por la brisa. Sus ojos dorados refulgían de manera muy viva. Aunque parecía inmóvil, era una foto mágica, así que de vez en cuando Sara Parker tiraba besos, guiñaba un ojo o se acomodaba algún mechón desacomodado por la brisa.

Parece un montaje¿verdad? –preguntó una voz desde la puerta sacándola de sus pensamientos. Remus la miraba comprensivamente. Entró y se sentó en el borde de la cama- yo le dije a Sirius que era sobrenatural. Casi escalofriante.

Era muy bella –dijo Sara- lástima que estuviese podrida por dentro.

Sí, era muy bella, y lo sabía. Sirius se enamoró de ella desde que la vio la primera vez. Si hubieras visto la cara de embobado que se le quedó cuando la vio… lo estuvimos molestando todo el día. Sirius Black el galán, el rompecorazones, flechado por una desconocida en un segundo…

Mi madre te caía bien? –Sara lo miró sorprendida.

Pues… en el colegio no me caía mal. A mí nunca me hizo nada, era a James al que no quería. Yo creí que era beneficioso para Sirius sentar cabeza. Pero la verdad yo casi no la conocí. Hablamos muy poco… de hecho nunca hablamos mientras estuvimos en el colegio. La primera vez que lo hicimos fue en una fiesta en casa de los Evans… me sacó a bailar… por qué pensaste que me caía bien?

No lo sé –dijo Sara algo extrañada de lo que Remus le había estado diciendo. Siempre había oído hablar de su madre como un monstruo (excepto cuando había hablado con Henry Lovegood) - Bueno, tal vez si lo sé… últimamente, desde que estoy con esto de las clases de Leggimencia… me he dado cuenta de que aunque no leo bien los pensamientos, puedo percibir sentimientos o sensaciones. No sé como, supongo que es de los poderes de la Emperatriz.

Se lo mencionaste a Dumbledore o a Oscar?

No aún, quiero asegurarme de que así es. Por eso pregunté. Todo el rato has hablado y te sentía melancólico, pero cuando empezaste a hablar de ella, sentí una chispa de simpatía.

Tal vez antes me caía bien. Después de todo lo que hizo, borró lo que creíamos de ella –dijo Remus tomando la foto- pero no se puede negar que era una belleza ejemplar.

Es una foto impresionante –admitió Sara- pero el marco no está en muy buenas condiciones.

Es de todas las veces que Sirius lo estrelló contra la pared –dijo Remus poniéndolo de nuevo en la mesa, al ver la expresión de Sara le explicó- Sirius nunca hablaba sobre lo que Sara hacía, como ya te he explicado, pero yo lo oía. Cogía la foto y la estrellaba contra la pared después de leer alguna de las noticias que salían sobre el Arma Letal. Tenía tres copias de esta foto. Encontrarás otra en el apartamento de Londres, y no sé que haría la de Bélgica. Era su foto favorita de tu madre.

Sara miró las tres fotos en silencio.

Cuando vine aquí la primera vez –dijo Remus después de un rato- también me quedé viendo las fotos y Sirius se sentó a mi lado. Me dijo que sobre esa mesa estaban las personas más importantes para él en el mundo. Claro, cuando yo vine aún no había nacido Harry y en lugar de esa foto estaba la de la boda de Lily y James.

La chica miraba las fotos con una extraña expresión de tristeza, melancolía y soledad.

Tú habrías estado en esa mesa también, Sara.

La chica reprimió una lágrima que trataba de salir de sus ojos.

Gracias –murmuró.

Quiero darte tu regalo ya –dijo Remus sacando un paquete alargado de su bolsillo- no es algo nuevo, bueno, no algo que puedas conseguir en ninguna tienda… pero pensé que te gustaría tenerlo. Es algo relacionado con ese cuadro tan especial.

Remus señaló la foto de los merodeadores. Sara lo miró intrigado. Remus le tendió el paquete. Sara lo abrió y se encontró con una larga varita.

Veintisiete centímetros y medio –dijo Remus con orgullo- madera de palisandro, es una madera de la India muy extraña… núcleo de pluma de fénix. Anda, tómala.

Sara la sacó de la caja con cuidado, de la punta de la varita salieron chispas rojas y doradas.

Vaya! –dijo Remus gratamente sorprendido- no creí que fuera también compatible contigo. Generalmente la varita sirve a un solo mago…

No era una varita corriente. Estaba muy brillante, aunque se notaban marcas de golpes en su punta, sin embargo, lo que llamó la atención de Sara fue el grabado que tenía a lo largo. En letras estilizadas decía "Padfoot".

Tu padre las mandó a hacer cuando recibió la herencia de su tío –explicó Remus- ya en el colegio sabían que los de las bromas éramos nosotros, y Sirius encontró el remedio perfecto a los "Prior Incantatem" que le hacían a nuestras varitas para comprobar que hechizos habíamos hecho. Fue su regalo de último año para los merodeadores. Todos teníamos una, además de la de uso diario. Mira la parte de atrás.

Sara volteó la varita para ver el extremo de la varita que no era la punta. La huella de un perro estaba claramente grabada en ella.

Gra… Gracias –Sara tenía un nudo en la garganta. Abrazó a Remus emocionada.

De nada –dijo Remus sonriendo- creí que te gustaría tenerla, además así vas a tener dos varitas para practicar…

Por qué la tenías tú?

Es una larga historia –dijo Remus- Filch había descubierto las varitas, y bueno… luego volví a Hogwarts como profesor, y aunque no pude encontrar el mapa en su oficina sí encontré otras cosas… yo tenía las cuatro al final…

Tienes la de James?

Sí –dijo Remus- mañana Harry la encontrará con sus regalos. La de Peter es historia… Y aquí está la mía.

Sara vio la varita de Remus. Tenía grabado "Moony" y en la base tenía el perfil de un lobo aullando.

Los demás ya llegaron –dijo Remus sacándola de sus pensamientos- vamos abajo. Es Noche Buena.

Sí… -dijo Sara levantándose- aunque tengo la sensación de que no será una noche nada buena.

Por qué lo dices?

No sé. Mamá tenía una fijación con la Noche Buena, con la madrugada del 25 en realidad –dijo Sara- todas las navidades ocurría algo… y… mejor olvida mis presentimientos y vamos a celebrar.

Sara conocía a casi todas las personas de la Orden que formaban parte del grupo. Dumbledore, Ojo Loco, Bill, Tonks, Hestia, Arya (de reciente incorporación al grupo), Kinsgley… Fue una velada agradable, aunque Sara no perdía la sensación de que algo malo iba a ocurrir. No tenía ganas de festejar, así que pasada la medianoche subió al cuarto de Sirius, donde pensaba dormir.

Miró la biblioteca buscando algún libro en que distraerse, pero algo llamó su atención. En uno de los estantes había una miniatura de la Torre Eiffel. La tomó y en ese momento unas imágenes vinieron a su mente. Un hombre y una mujer, que reconoció como su padre y su madre, hablaban:

**_- _**_Juremos que vamos a luchar por ser libres de todo lo que nos ata en este momento y nos evita estar juntos._

**_- _**_Pero..._

**_- _**_¡Déjame terminar! Vamos a luchar para liberarnos y cuando seamos libres, cuando seamos completamente libres, uniremos nuestras vidas para siempre._

**_- _**_Eso es ilógico Sirius, será imposible. _

**_- _**_Lo que quiero es que si alguna vez somos libres ya no dejaremos que nada más se interponga entre nosotros._

**_- _**_Eso suena como una propuesta de matrimonio._

**_- _**_Una propuesta de matrimonio? Sí, yo también lo pensé, pero creo que es algo más profundo que eso. Sólo te pido que me prometas tu libertad, así como le juraste a Voldemort tu esclavitud. _

**_- _**_La tienes – le dijo Sara seriamente- te juro que serás dueño de mi libertad. Pero no me jures la tuya. _

**_- _**_Qué? _

**_- _**_No puedo dejarte hacerlo – le dijo Sara – si cuando seamos libres pudieras amarme todavía, bien, pero será imposible._

Sara dejo caer la miniatura. Qué rayos significaba eso? Su madre vestía como mortífaga ya en esas imágenes. Recordaba una mención de Kyra a los encuentros de sus padres cuando ella ya era mortífaga, pero ese juramento sonaba tan serio… Se acostó en la cama con dolor de cabeza. Qué le ocurría? Su mirada se dirigió a la foto de su madre que parecía mirarla fijamente. Cuando sus ojos se toparon con el dorado reflejo de los de su madre, otra imagen vino a su mente, pero esta vez, era una premonición… o algo que estaba ocurriendo? Estaba en la mente de su madre!

Entraremos en uno… dos… tres…!

El grupo de la Orden estaba hablando tranquilamente cuando escucharon gritar a Sara y la vieron entrar a donde estaban precipitadamente:

Ya inició el ataque!

QUÉ? –todos se levantaron sobresaltados.

Acabo de verlo –gritó Sara desesperada- acaban de entrar a la Torre…

No tuvo que decir nada más, todos los miembros de la Orden tomaron sus cosas y empezaron a desaparecer.

Quédate aquí –le dijo Dumbledore antes de desaparecer.

No me quedaré aquí! – dijo Sara enojada, pero Dumbledore ya había desaparecido. Remus la tomó suavemente del brazo.

Lo siento Sara, pero te lo dije, no puedes venir a pelear con nosotros.

No puedes impedírmelo –dijo Sara retadora.

Por favor Sara, no hay tiempo para esto. Confío que harás lo correcto.

Remus desapareció de último. Sara se quedó sola. Iba a quedarse ella ahí sola mientras los otros peleaban? Se acercó a la ventana. Desde ahí podía verla. La Torre Eisenstadt. Donde en esos momentos sus amigos peleaban con Voldemort… y su madre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese mismo día habían viajado los mortífagos a Austria. Stollberg había mandado un contradictorio reporte, donde aseguraba haber encontrado pistas de la presencia de la Orden en el lugar. Según los informes que había conseguido, algunas personas habían visto a ciertos individuos que calzaban con las descripciones de algunos componentes de la Orden en los alrededores de la Torre. Sin embargo, a la hora de seguirles la pista no los había encontrado.

Sara sonrió al oír el reporte. Snape estaba cubierto, había alertado sobre vigilancia en la Klein y habían probado que así era. Con las noticias el plan de ataque debía de haber cambiado un poco, de manera que la entrada fuera más silenciosa para evitar la alarma, en caso de que Stollberg no lograra matar a los guardias de la Orden antes. Si la Orden llegaba, habría batalla y Sara había dicho que debían evitarla a toda costa. Sin embargo, Bellatrix y Lucius estaban seguros que de darse el caso, sus equipos podían neutralizar a la Orden rápidamente sin causar mucho alboroto, aunque no creían que fuera necesario. Tenían a varios de sus mejores hombres buscando los vigías de la Orden. O al menos eso creían. Sara ya se había encargado de ellos, le había prometido a Snape que ningún vigía moriría. De cualquier manera, la Orden llegaría. Con vigías o sin ellos, sabían del ataque.

Sara tenía un plan.

Estaban listos para atacar. Sara vestía como el resto de los mortífagos. Al no ser favorita no tenía el privilegio que antes había tenido de vestir de manera distinta. Aún así se distinguía entre el resto de sus compañeros. El porte elegante y sus suaves movimientos la delataban.

Era hora de poner el plan en acción. Para todo el trabajo que había llevado era muy simple. Entrarían por la puerta lateral de la Torre. El grupo de cuarenta mortífagos se dividiría. Para alcanzar la Klein era necesario bajar a los subniveles de la Torre. Un grupo, encabezado por Lord Voldemort se abriría paso por estos, mientras Sara y Bellatrix, escoltadas por otros grupo de mortífagos subirían en busca de los controles. Bellatrix dirigiría la toma del lugar mientras Sara manejaba los delicados controles, de manera que al momento de llegar Voldemort y el resto del grupo al último subnivel, las puertas de acceso al salón de la Klein se abrirían y la Klein estaría desconectada de su relación con el funcionamiento de los lugares mágicos. Voldemort realizaría el hechizo para romper la seguridad de magia blanca de la Klein y absorbería el poder.

También era momento de que Sara acabara su plan particular. La conexión mental con su hija entraba en juego. Según lo que Snape le había informado por medio de Sirio, el grupo ya estaba en Austria y Sara estaba con ellos. Justo lo que ella esperaba. En el periódico había salido una reseña sobre la herencia de Sara, y nombraban el apartamento de Eisenstadt. Sara supuso que la Orden lo aprovecharía y que su hija iría con ellos. Y si no hubiese ido, no era tan grave. Igual podía alcanzarla en Inglaterra ya establecida la conexión y ella les hubiese avisado de alguna forma.

De cualquier manera, su plan incluía el conseguir la Klein, pero necesitaba la intervención de la Orden para poder hacer bien su papel.

Estaban a minutos de ingresar. Se concentró. No había pensado que fuera tan difícil acceder a su mente. Dormida era mucho más fácil. De repente la resistencia cedió un poco, algo había conmocionado a su hija. Un momento más de lucha… y entró en su mente.

En ese momento Voldemort daba la señal de entrada:

Entraremos en uno… dos… tres…!

Entraron sin dificultad, los tres guardas de turno esa noche cayeron muertos en segundos.

Quince minutos Sara –dijo Voldemort antes de que los dos grupos se separaran.

No tuvieron problemas en subir. Sara no recordaba lo embriagante y repugnante que podía ser a la vez la batalla. Los gritos de las gentes que estaban en la Torre y trataban de escapar de las maldiciones de los mortífagos, los gritos de "no, por piedad", las risas malvadas de los mortífagos, los resplandores verdes de los Avada, los resplandores rojos de los crucio… gritos de dolor, de agonía, el olor de la sangre… embriagante y repugnante a la vez.

Los controles de la Klein estaban bien custodiados a pesar de la fecha. Sara se abrió paso entre la batalla de guardas para llegar a la puerta de los controles. Se preguntaba cuanto tardaría en llegar la Orden, probablemente tardarían un rato en subir a los controles y se concentrarían en evitar la llegada de Voldemort al salón de la Klein. Era poco probable que lo impidieran, el equipo que habían formado Bellatrix y Lucius era bueno, exceptuando porque no habían contado con que la Orden podía acorralarlos dentro del mismo salón produciendo exactamente lo que podía perderlos: una gran conmoción . Sara había notado el fallo, pero Bellatrix le había dicho que no se metiera en lo que no le tocaba a ella.

Entró en la habitación de los controles. Era una especie de quiosco hexagonal con una entrada de seguridad. Sara no se esmeró buscando una clave, simplemente voló la puerta con una combinación del hechizo Bombarda y fuego.

Una vez dentro de la cabina, se concentró en desconectar la Klein y los controles de seguridad, que sin embargo no podía desconectar por completo. Como había explicado al momento de decidir la fecha del ataque, la Torre contaba con un sistema especial de seguridad de ataque contra el que no podían hacer nada, que se activaría en caso de sentir una gran conmoción dentro de la Torre que significara peligro. Ese sistema evitaría que nadie pudiese aparecerse o desaparecerse en el subnivel de la Klein. Se apresuró al ver el reloj, el tiempo corría en su contra, le quedaban dos minutos para tener abierta la puerta y Voldemort pudiese pasar. De repente escuchó que el ruido de la lucha se incrementaba. Miró hacia fuera y sonrió: ya había llegado la gente de la Orden.

Listo-gritó cuando las luces se apagaron- Bella, defensa! Deben neutralizar la lucha YA!Está abierto!

Comunícate con el Señor Oscuro!

Sara se comunicó mentalmente con él. Estaban a un subnivel, la Orden estaba ahí pero iban a conseguir llegar. Ninguna información podía haber sido mejor para Sara. Voldemort tenía que llegar a la Klein.

Sara salió a pelear, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, no con Bella vigilando. Un chico pelirrojo que no conocía vino a enfrentarse a ella.

Ven a buscar la muerte si quieres –le dijo Sara disponiéndose a pelear con él. Intercambiaron unos hechizos y Sara lo hizo caer.

Es una lástima, peleas bastante bien –dijo Sara levantando su varita. En ese momento, vio a una chica que venía a ayudarlo, pero fue interceptada por Bellatrix.

Mi querida sobrina… nos enfrentamos al fin.

"Sobrina?Nymphadora Tonks?"-se preguntó Sara mirando a la chica detenidamente. Era la hija de Andrómeda. No iba a dejar que Bella la matara. Ya había corrido una vez sus riesgos para mantenerla viva.

Pagó su distracción, Bill se había levantado, le había mandado un hechizo inmovilizador y siguió a Tonks y Bella, cuyo duelo las había llevado lejos del resto de la batalla, por un pasillo lateral. Con el hechizo de Bill la capucha de Sara se había caído, descubriendo su rostro. No le dio importancia y corrió detrás del chico.

Desmaius! –le gritó cuando lo tuvo al alcance de la varita . Bill cayó inconsciente. Sara siguió su camino hasta llegar al pasillo de los ascensores, donde estaban las dos mujeres, Bellatrix de espaldas a ella y Tonks en el piso con una herida en la pierna.

Igual que mi primo, vas a morir por mi mano, tú, una estúpida mestiza que no merece la sangre que lleva y que se atrevió a pensar que podía ganarme… -decía Bellatrix, que estaba de espaldas a ella. Sara se fijo en que nadie la viera.

Desmaius! –murmuró. Bella cayó desfallecida. Tonks iba a agradecer a su salvadora, pero se detuvo al ver que era otro mortífago. No, no era otra mortífago cualquiera, era el Arma Letal, Sara Parker. Se parecía mucho a su hija… por qué la había salvado? Un momento, le parecía que la había visto antes… al verla a los ojos recordó todo de repente.

La chica de los ojos dorados!

Sara levantó su varita asustada, tenía que borrarle la memoria, no podía permitir que recordara eso… Sin embargo, no pudo mandar el hechizo. Un grito de dolor salió de su garganta y miró su hombro asustada. Un largo y filoso cuchillo se había enterrado en él.

Levantó la mirada y entonces la vio. Su hija estaba de pie, detrás de Tonks, con otro cuchillo en una mano y la varita en la otra.

Impedimenta!

Sara no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Cayó al suelo y vio venir el otro cuchillo hacia ella, logró reaccionar al hechizo y se corrió a tiempo, de manera que el cuchillo solo logró desgarrarle la túnica. Su hija se distrajo un momento para ver como estaba Tonks.

"Tengo que salir de aquí" -pensaba Sara mirando a su alrededor, el hombro le dolía demasiado. Empezó a arrastrarse hacia atrás rápidamente hasta alcanzar un ascensor.

Se escapa! –oyó exclamar a Tonks.

Ella había desconectado la seguridad normal y las conexiones de la Klein, y como esta hacia funcionar los lugares mágicos el ascensor no funcionaba. Sara puso su mano en el tablero de control y se concentró en darle su energía. El ascensor subió con velocidad estrepitosa.

"Maldita sea"- pensó Sara al tiempo que se sacaba el puñal del hombro que sangraba copiosamente- no puedo enfrentarme a ella… y Nymphadora lo recordará todo ahora? Y Bellatrix! Capturada por la Orden? No suena tan mal, pero es una oportunidad genial para mi de probar mi adicción a la causa… "

Cuando llegó al piso de arriba salió apresuradamente. Al mirar el ascensor de la par vio que también estaba subiendo. Apostaría cualquier cosa a que era su hija. Trató de detenerlo con sus poderes pero no pudo. Su hija era mucho más fuerte.

Empezó a correr entonces. Entró en lo que el restaurante que Sirius había reservado completo aquel día de San Valentín, y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la baranda metálica en la que ella y Sirius se habían reconciliado decidiendo ser sinceros el uno con el otro, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso:

Sirio!

Casi inmediatamente el pájaro apareció junto a ella y empezó a llorar sobre su hombro. Desde donde Sara estaba se contemplaba el lago Neustedl, junto al cual estaba la Torre. La mujer sostenía el cuchillo en una mano, y lo miraba sin saber que hacer. No podía enfrentarse a ella, era mucho más poderosa, la haría trizas y no podría terminar su plan. Y aunque no fuera así… no podía atacarla… tenía por ella la misma debilidad que por Sirius. El hombro dejó de dolerle al momento, pero se sobresaltó cuando el cuchillo que sostenía salió volando de su mano y escuchó una voz tras ella.

Huyes de mi, madre?

Sara se volvió rápidamente, para ver un poco de fuego que venía hacia ella. Sirio se interpuso y luego desapareció. Desde la entrada del restaurante su hija la miraba con la varita en alto y el cuchillo de vuelta en su mano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No había sido tan difícil decidirse. Remus le había dicho que esperaba que hiciera lo correcto, y eso era lo correcto. Su padre no se habría quedado ahí, él mismo aunque le dijeron que no fuera al Departamento de Misterios había ido porque estaba en juego la vida de las personas que quería. La vida de personas que ella quería estaban en juego ahí… y además, estaba su madre…

Se había aparecido en el interior de la Torre. Oía lucha abajo, y se disponía a bajar cuando escuchó la voz de Remus:

Arriba! Las líderes están arriba! Hay que recuperar los controles!

Sara no se quedó a escuchar dos veces y subió corriendo por las escaleras. No sabía cuantos pisos llevaba, por momentos se sentía desfallecer, pero la palabras de Remus retumbaban en su mente: "Las líderes". Sólo había dos mujeres mortífagas, y las dos tenían que arreglar cuentas con ella.

Finalmente llegó a un piso que según calculó estaba un poco más arriba de la mitad de la Torre en el que habían personas luchando.

Sara levantó una mano dejando ir ráfagas de fuego contra algunos mortífagos cercanos. Estos parecían algo despistados con la llegada de la chica, quien llevaba su varita en la mano. Sara estaba muy entrenada y una especie de sexto sentido la ayudaba a evadir los hechizos contra ella, pero en realidad no les prestaba atención. Corría todavía, a pesar del cansancio que tenía debido a los cientos de gradas que acababa de subir. Una idea la obsesionaba y le deba fuerza: su madre estaba allí y ella iba a encontrarla.

Oyó un ruido por un pasillo a su izquierda. Era la voz de Tonks.

La chica de los ojos dorados!

Sara corrió a todo lo que le dieron la piernas en esa dirección. De repente las vio al doblar la esquina. Ahí estaba su madre, frente a ella, con la varita en alto. Iba a matar a Tonks. Sacó un cuchillo y se concentró.

Cuchillo a mamá.

El cuchillo siguió una rápida trayectoria y se hundió en su hombro. Antes de que intentar nada más lo mejor era neutralizarla.

Impedimenta! – inmediatamente después lanzó otro cuchillo pero no se fijo si había dado su objetivo. Se inclinó preocupada hacia Tonks, que estaba herida en una pierna y tenía una extraña expresión…

Estás bien? –le preguntó Sara con urgencia.

Sí –dijo Tonks como en trance- Qué haces aquí?

Venía a ver a mi madre…

Cuando las dos levantaron la vista para buscar a Sara Parker vieron la puerta de un elevador cerrarse.

Se escapa! – Sara no tuvo que oírlo dos veces, empujó a Tonks impidiéndole levantarse, murmuró un hechizo para vendarle la pierna, y sin prestar atención al cuerpo de Bellatrix en el suelo, entró al otro elevador. No funcionaban aunque no sabía porqué. Pero si su madre podía hacerlo subir, ella también. Puso sus manos a los costados, con las palmas paralelas al piso y se concentró obligándolo a subir. Sonrió al ver que funcionaba. Sintió como una fuerza trataba de impedírselo, pero una especie de fiebre se había apoderado de ella, miró hacia arriba con furia e intensificó su propia fuerza. El elevador vibraba peligrosamente, subía mucho más rápido de lo normal.

Al llegar al último piso salió precipitadamente, pero no encontró a nadie. Se quedó extrañada un momento, entonces vio una línea de sangre en el piso y la siguió. Entró por una puerta que daba paso a lo que parecía un elegante restaurante y la vio. Estaba contra la barandilla, y un gran fénix estaba a su lado. Sara extendió una mano para recuperar el cuchillo y este volvió hacia ella.

Huyes de mi madre-le gritó con furia.

No espero a que se volviera, la ira dentro de ella reclamaba salir y dejó ir un poco de fuego contra ella. El fénix se atravesó y cuando desapareció Sara pudo ver a su madre, y la imagen la golpeó. Era igual a la foto. Era cierto que la ropa era otra, en ese momento su madre vestía como una mortífaga, con las ropas rasgadas por los cuchillos de Sara. Pero era la misma imagen: ahí, de espaldas a la baranda, con el pelo suelto, los ojos refulgentes y un collar idéntico, pero esta vez, con una piedra negra. La luna estaba tras ella en un cielo lleno de estrellas. La foto había sido tomada en ese lugar… En ese mismo lugar.

Sin embargo se recuperó rápidamente de la impresión. Su sangre hervía, y no notó como el lugar empezaba a arder. Su madre miró hacia abajo desde la barandilla. El fuego se propagaba por toda la Torre. La Torre no sólo caería, sería consumida. Sin embargo se alegró, entre la batalla y el fuego los controles de seguridad de ataque se reactivarían, que era lo que pretendía conseguir de la lucha con la Orden. Su hija sin saberlo le había facilitado el trabajo.

Hola Sara, cómo has crecido… -dijo Sara Parker a modo de saludo. No había pensado en como sería ver frente a frente a su hija.

Sara no contestó. Sacó la varita que Remus le había regalado, la varita de su padre, y avanzó hacia ella. Una varita en cada mano.

Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? –preguntó temblando de ira.

Querías que abriera mis brazos llorando y te dijera que feliz me hacía verte de nuevo o algo así? –dijo su madre con una corta sonrisa despectiva.

Vas a pagar por lo que hiciste.

Y supongo que serás tu la que me hará pagar- dijo su madre en tono burlón.

Seré yo. Aunque sea lo último que haga. – levantó las dos varitas contra su madre.

No voy a pelear contigo Sara.

Saucio!

Sara Parker cruzó las manos frente a su rostro formando un escudo, las dos maldiciones rebotaron, pero una de sus manos empezó a sangrar, no había podido pararlas por completo.

No voy a pelear contigo –repitió, sin intimidarse al ver que la chica se aproximaba cada vez más a ella, siempre apuntando a su pecho con las varitas.

Me tienes miedo? – Sara se rió y alternando las varitas empezó a lanzar hechizos que su madre apenas podía parar con su escudo o evadir manteniendo el equilibrio en la orilla de la baranda. Aún así, seguía sin dirigir la varita contra ella.

No voy a pelear con la hija de Sirius.

Si mi padre te importara no te habrías unido a los mortífagos.

Sara Parker empezó a reír amargamente. Sintió como su hija ponía ambas varitas contra su pecho. Bajó la mirada y vio ambas varitas. Una tenía grabado el apodo de Sirius. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Iba realmente su hija a matarla? Había hecho lo correcto con ella? Debía…?

Peor para ti si no quieres defenderte –dijo su hija sacándola de las meditaciones.

En ese momento la Torre se tambaleó muy bruscamente. Sara Black miró a su alrededor asustada.

Sientes eso? –dijo Sara Parker sonriendo- la Torre va a caer. Todas las personas abajo van a morir y mi señor va a tomar la Klein.

Mientes –dijo Sara dudando, recuperando la cordura por un momento. Remus estaba abajo.

Mi señor me llama a su lado –dijo Sara Parker levantando la mano izquierda. El cuchillo había rasgado la manga y la marca tenebrosa al rojo vivo se dejaba ver atemorizadora- después seguiremos con esto, hija.

Sara Parker desapareció. Su hija miró las varitas un momento en trance. Se le había escapado. Aunque no era eso lo que le molestaba. Era esa risa de su madre. Si lo que había estado hablando con Remus era cierto, había percibido en su madre un rastro de tristeza, soledad y melancolía que la podrían haber conmovido en otra situación. Pero esa no era su principal preocupación.

Remus –susurró y desapareció.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sara Parker no le había mentido a su hija. La Torre iba a caer. Su señor había arrancado la Klein y eso producía que la Torre se derrumbara. La seguridad de ataque tenía que haberse reactivado. Todos abajo morirían. Esperaba que la Orden hubiese tomado control sobre la salida y no hubiesen entrado en el subnivel de la Klein. Le había advertido a Bellatrix que tenían que neutralizarlos antes de llegar ahí o si no abría terribles consecuencias. No quería que la Orden quedara encerrada en el subnivel, porque no podría sacarlos.

Ahora era su momento de recuperar toda la confianza de su señor.

Se apareció en el subnivel de la reserva de la Klein. La gente de la Orden y los mortífagos estaban encarnizados en una batalla violentísima.

"Maldita sea! Están aquí… aunque consigan la puerta, si Sara no baja rápido ellos morirán, no puedo decodificar la puerta para hacerlos salir. Y tendré que transportar a los mortífagos de aquí…"

Vio a Tonks, había bajado ya al subnivel. Tenía la pierna entablillada seguramente con un férula. Corrió hacia ella, si pudiera borrarle la memoria…

Pero tuvo que detenerse. Tonks se alejaba de donde acababa de dejar a una prisionera. Toda la Orden estaba de espaldas a ella. Peleaban encarnizadamente por la única puerta de la salida. Bellatrix estaba atada con magia detrás de ellos, desarmada y casi descompuesta. Sara sonrió. Bellatrix nunca iba a perdonarla. Se apareció a su lado y la sacó de ahí, llevándola junto el grupo de mortífagos que estaban acorralados.

Parker! Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Salvándote. Me quieres decir por qué diablos llegó la batalla hasta aquí?

El avance de la Orden…

Te dije o no te dije que tenían que evitar a toda costa que la lucha llegara hasta aquí? Te dije o no que los neutralizaran rápido?

Quién te crees para hablarme así?

La única que puede sacar a nuestro señor de la trampa en que lo han metido. Ve a ayudar a Lucius. Tienen que ganar la única salida de aquí que sólo una fénix puede decodificar ahora. Como te habrás dado cuenta es imposible desaparecer aquí.

La Orden está atrapada –dijo Bellatrix- no podrán abrir esa puerta.

Sí, pero nosotros también lo estamos –dijo Sara – yo sacaré a nuestro señor aquí, pero si ustedes no alcanzan la puerta…

Sara desapareció sin terminar la frase. Le había salvado la vida a la favorita! Y de verdad que tenía que ser muy adicta a Voldemort para salvarla… Ella podía sacar también a los mortífagos, pero la Orden iba a sufrir grandes pérdidas.

El salón de la Klein era difícil de describir. Una estancia circular, en cuyo centro se encontraba la gran burbuja blanca de energía. Estaba protegida por tres muros transparentes que formaban círculos concéntricos, cada uno con una puerta que franquear. Era imposible aparecerse o desaparecerse dentro de todo ese subnivel activada la seguridad de ataque, a menos que fueses una fénix.

Voldemort estaba dentro, tenía la Klein entre sus manos y estaba absorbiendo la energía. Pero no podría salir después de ahí. Al reactivarse la seguridad ante la conmoción de la Torre las tres puertas se habían cerrado y no podría salir.

El lugar estaba totalmente inestable, colapsaría en cualquier momento.

No importa si no podemos atraparlos, tenemos que conseguir la puerta-Sara vio que Dumbledore trataba de decodificar la puerta, al tiempo que ordenaba a los líderes de escuadrón, que reconoció como Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, que iniciaran la retirada antes de quedar sepultados. La Torre no aguantaría mucho más.

Sara se alegró de escuchar esa orden. Habría demasiados muertos de no ser así. Se apareció dentro del salón al lado de Voldemort.

Aquí estoy mi señor. Tenemos que salir de aquí. Yo puedo sacarlo.

Estás herida? –preguntó al ver la sangre y las ropas rasgadas.

Estoy bien para sacarlo de aquí mi señor.

Voldemort estaba débil. Sara esperaba que eso sucediera, puesto que el absorber una Klein era debilitante hasta cierto punto. Al estar débil dependería de ella, y ella no le iba a fallar. Gracias a ella la misión saldría bien… y sería favorita de nuevo.

Los mortífagos no pueden salir, mira si hay una forma de salvarlos, sino nos vamos nosotros.

Saldrán mi señor –Sara se irguió mirando a través de las paredes de cristal y lo que vio le heló la sangre. Un derrumbe cubrió en ese momento la salida que la Orden guardaba: estaban atrapados.

No podía detenerse a salvarlos bajo la atenta mirada de su señor. Levantó la mano y se concentró. Hubo una explosión en el exterior que separó a las personas de la Orden del grupo acorralado de mortífagos, abriendo una grieta de increíble profundidad de la que salía unas llamaradas con piedras incandescentes. Otra explosión abrió un hueco en la piedra que ascendía a la calle, dando salida a los mortífagos. Los magos de la Orden no podían alcanzarlos ni evitar que salieran.

Los de la Orden no podrán salir… excelente trabajo Sara. Salgamos de aquí.

Sara se inclinó respetuosamente y lo tomó de una mano. Miro de reojo afuera. Estaba dejando encerrados a la Orden en el último subnivel de una Torre de 183 pisos que estaba a punto de colapsar. Y entonces vio que no estaban solos. Sara estaba ahí.

Con una sonrisa, Sara cerró los ojos y ella, Voldemort y la Klein desaparecieron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sara no sabía donde tenía que aparecerse, así que volvió al primer piso de la Torre. Los incesantes temblores la asustaban, todavía había personas que estaban en la Torre al momento del ataque y no habían logrado salir. Se detuvo indecisa y finalmente decidió ayudarlas. Apagó un poco el fuego a su alrededor, pero era muy fuerte y aunque lo apagase igual la Torre iba a colapsar, pero ayudaría a los pobres empleados que se habían encerrado en una tienda del primer piso a escapar.

Una vez que los sacó, Sara se quedó sola. ¿Qué hacer? Había oído la lucha y la voz de Remus abajo. ¿Todavía estarían ahí¡Lo Torre iba a caer! Ya debían haber salido… Buscó las escaleras para bajar, pero no pudo hacerlo, el camino estaba bloqueado por un derrumbe. Un pedazo del techo cayó junto a ella. Los cristales de todos los ventanales de la Torre Eisenstadt se quebraron con gran estrépito. Sara levantó la mirada y vio como el techo cedía casi al completo. Se desapareció y apareció al otro lado de la pared de rocas que le cerraba el paso.

Sara Black! –alguien se había precipitado a abrazarla - Qué haces aquí?

Trato de salvarles la vida Remus Lupin –respondió Sara sonriendo al verlo sano y salvo- hay que salir de aquí, la Torre se colapsa.

Ya lo sabemos –dijo Moody- pero es imposible aparecerse o desaparecerse aquí. La mitad de las fuerzas se habían evacuado ya con prisioneros, pero estamos atrapados.

Sara vio entonces la situación completa. Los magos de la Orden estaban encerrados entre una gran grieta que los separaba de un hoyo por el que probablemente habían escapado los mortífagos y la salida normal estaba bloqueada. Dumbledore estaba con ellos.

Tras esas rocas hay una puerta –le dijo Dumbledore rápidamente- sólo una fénix puede abrirla… pero no podemos quitar las rocas sin precipitar el derrumbe. Sólo tú puedes desaparecerte… Crees que puedas sacarnos de aquí?

Sí –dijo Sara decidida- el derrumbe no necesita que lo ayudemos, no creo que dure más de dos minutos en caer.

A los veinte? –preguntó Moody incrédulamente- no hay tiempo de salir de dos en dos…

A los veinte de un solo –dijo Sara segura. Nunca había trasladado tanta gente, pero tenía que hacerlo- tómense de las manos, será más fácil.

En ese momento una gran cantidad de cemento y rocas cayeron sobre ellos. Sara negó rápidamente

No hay tiempo. Todos juntos? Aquí vamos.

Sara tomó la mano de Remus, quien le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

Tenía la impresión de que vendrías.

Sara sonrió, se concentró y desaparecieron.

Aparecieron a unas cuadras de ahí, para ver como la fantástica Torre Eisenstadt se derrumbaba derrotada dentro del lago Neustedl, al despuntar el primer rayo de sol de la mañana de Navidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La conseguimos!

Había fiesta en la guarida de los mortífagos. Habían conseguido la Klein de Austria. Era Navidad, y todo el mundo mágico estaba de luto. Sólo los mortífagos celebraban.

Sin embargo, Voldemort no estaba tan feliz como el resto.

De no haber sido por Sara el plan hubiera fracasado! –gritaba a los tres mortífagos en el suelo frente a él: Lucius, Bellatrix y Sara. La última sonreía con el rostro oculto entre los brazos.

Mi señor, no sabemos porqué los controles reaccionaron así, Sara era la encargada de vigilarlos…

Lo hice mi señor –respondió Sara ante la acusación de Bellatrix- desconecté todos los dispositivos de seguridad como era mi deber. Le dije a Bellatrix que había que defender los controles y me quedé en ese piso defendiéndolos hasta que llegó Sara Black y tuve que pelear con ella. Supuse que seguirían vigilando los controles como les correspondía. Pero como perdieron a su líder bajaron…

Aún no puedo creer que te dejaras capturar Bellatrix –dijo Voldemort furioso- no es algo que pueda permitirte. Crucio!

Tras divertirse un rato con Bellatrix, Voldemort prosiguió.

Si hubiesen estado en los controles lo habrían evitado?

Ese no fue el problema mi señor –dijo Sara- como les había explicado el otro día aquí mismos a ellos, que eran los encargados de seguridad, una gran conmoción o lucha dentro de la Torre produciría que los mecanismos de seguridad de ataque se activaran. No neutralizaron a la Orden y le permitieron bajar los subniveles. Al unirse en la lucha cerca de la Klein la conmoción fue enorme y se activaron los controles.

Y que hay del fuego? –intervino Lucius, quien durante el ataque se había encargado de un grupo de toma de subniveles.

Lo produjo mi hija –dijo Sara- para distraerlos. Pobre ingenua, como si el fuego detuviera a los mortífagos.

Por qué no lo apagaste? –preguntó Lucius.

Porque estaba ayudando a nuestro señor a salir de ahí mientras tú estabas acorralado por la Orden y Bellatrix capturada–dijo Sara cortante.

Yo seré el que juzgue la situación –dijo Voldemort poniendo fin a la discusión- la misión llegó a buen éxito, por la acertada intervención de Sara, quien parece creer que si ella hubiese dirigido toda la operación hubiese resultado mejor. Cierto, Sara?

Creo, mi señor, que el plan era bueno, pero tenía sus defectos en vigilancia.

La Orden no estaba dentro del plan original! –protestó Lucius.

Por que ustedes fueron lo suficientemente ineptos para olvidar que nunca ¡nunca! se debe subestimar tus enemigos –dijo Sara- Tenían que evitar la pelea. Se los dije, Además, nuestro señor nos había hablado de que estaban vigilando la Torre y Bellatrix eligió a unos hombres para que buscaran a los vigías. Dónde están esos hombres?

No lo sabemos –dijo Bellatrix interviniendo de nuevo en la conversación- no es curioso que a volver tú al grupo empiecen a desaparecer los mortífagos de nuevo?

Esta vez los perdiste tú, Bella. No me eches la culpa a mí.

Aunque era su culpa. Sara sabía donde estaba el cadáver de Stollberg y sus compañeros: en el fondo del Lago Neustedl, ahora probablemente enterrados bajo los escombros de la Torre Eisenstadt, pero habían llegado al lago bastante antes del ataque.

La misión salió bien, conseguimos nuestro objetivo –dijo Voldemort tras un rato de silencio- pero creo que debemos sacar una lección de todo esto… Sara hizo un excelente trabajo. No habríamos tenido problemas si ustedes hubiesen seguido sus indicaciones. En el tiempo previsto realizó su parte de la misión, luchó con su hija, rescató a la favorita, me sacó de la trampa que ustedes dos con su imprudencia habían producido y además consiguió una explosión que ayudase a la salida de los mortífagos.

Era mi deber, mi señor –dijo Sara tratando de contener su emoción.

Lord Voldemort es bueno con quienes le ayudan. Te tenía a prueba, pues dudaba de tu fidelidad, pero a partir de hoy vuelves a estar encargada de estrategias y misiones. Arma tu escuadrón de trabajo. Puedes tomar el salón que quieras de este nivel para ello. Hoy has probado tu fidelidad a mi, y puedes recuperar tus derechos de favorita…

Sara no pudo evitarlo y levantó la mirada brillante a su señor, que le sonreía como si hubiese recuperado algo de gran valor. Y así era… el Arma Letal era totalmente suya, por primera vez. Ya no había un Sirius Black que la disputara.

¡Qué equivocado que estaba!

.-.-.-.-.-.

Cómo fue todo-Snape entró en la habitación y espero unos segundos a que Sara chasqueara los dedos para lanzar la pregunta.

Bien Severus, no ves la celebración? –contestó ella alzando la mano como para indicar el bullicio que se oía en el lugar.

Consiguieron la Klein -había cierto furor en su voz. No era una pregunta. Era un reclamo.

Sí –contestó Sara con calma.

No puedo creerlo! –exclamó Snape- por qué lo permitiste? Se supone que…

Te dije –Sara no se había inmutado ante la furia contenida de su amigo- que haría lo necesario para la causa por la que ambos trabajamos.

Lo necesario? Darle al Señor Oscuro aún más poder para sus atrocidades te parece "lo necesario"?

Sí. Soy favorita de nuevo y nadie sospecha de ti, la influencia de Bellatrix no está muy bien en este momento.

Las cifras de muertos son muy altas.

Lo sé. Pudieron ser más. Y no murió ninguno de los vigías de la Orden, como te prometí.

Snape se aplacó un poco y se acercó a ella, que estaba en su cama haciendo rápidos dibujos en el aire con fuego.

Los mortífagos desaparecidos…?

Sara sólo asintió. No le pesaban lo más mínimo.

Qué has hecho? –la voz de Snape no sonaba a reproche, era más bien una especie de angustia. Hasta ahora no había vivido directamente la verdadera frialdad y crueldad de Sara. Podía sentir la diferencia ahora que sabía que existía. No era lo mismo la Sara que torturaba a los muggles tantos años atrás que esa que con la misma tranquilidad que diría que hace calor (con menos tal vez), que la Sara que decía sin inmutarse que había matado a ese número de personas. No es que a Snape lo impresionara la muerte, lo impresionaba Sara.

Lo que tenía que hacer –respondió ella.

Realmente tenías que hacerlo?

Sí. Eso creo.

Sara estaba en Austria –comentó Snape- ahora debe haber visto como quedó la Torre, si antes te odiaba…

Ahora me odia más –concluyó Sara entristeciéndose de repente- la vi.

Snape se incorporó y miró fijamente a su amiga.

Viste a Sara? Hablaste con ella?

Sara simplemente asintió.

Qué dijo? –preguntó Snape no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

Iba a matarme.

Al fin una emoción en la voz de Sara. Una tristeza increíble.

Me lo merezco –continuó la mujer asintiendo al vez, como para creer lo que estaba diciendo- después de cómo la dejé…

Sara…

No trates de endulzarlo Severus. La abandoné desde bebé. No conoció otra madre que Kyara. Sólo una vez la cargué en mis brazos para amamantarla y casi acabo con su vida… -una sombra había velado los ojos de Sara, quien de repente sonrió con melancolía, asaltada por los recuerdos- Aún recuerdo la sensación de tenerla alzada ¿sabes? Esa cálida pesadez recargada sobre mi pecho era mi hija, era todo lo que me quedaba en este mundo… ¡era tan hermosa! La hija de Sirius, el fruto del único sentimiento puramente bueno que quedaba en mi. Cuando me di cuenta de que la única manera de salvarla, de protegerla de mi y de su destino era separarme de ella no dudé en hacerlo. Pero nada me había dolido tanto como eso. Nada, ni siquiera cuando Sirius fue a Azkaban, porque fue como perderla a ella y a él de nuevo. No sabes lo que es ver a otra mujer dándole a tu hija todo lo que sabes que deberías ser tú¡todo lo que querrías ser tú quien se lo diera! Y mientras debes aparentar indiferencia, debes estar alejada de ella… dejarla del todo era la única manera. Y ahora me odia. ¡Y todavía me siento mal de que lo haga! No tengo derecho a sentirme mal después de todo lo que la he hecho pasar.

Sara…

Déjalo –dijo ella obligándolo a callar con un gesto- lo importante de hoy es que conseguimos nuestro objetivo y no murió toda la gente que podría haber muerto. Pero ten cuidado Severus, Bellatrix no olvida y está furiosa…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El apartamento se había convertido en una improvisada enfermería donde todos estaban aliviados de haber salido con vida, pero muy abatidos por la tragedia y la pérdida de la Klein.

Cómo estás? – Remus se acababa de acercar a Sara, que miraba desde la ventana el lugar en que la Torre había estado hasta esa mañana.

Bien –dijo Sara sonriendo- es increíble, un día me desmayé por trasladar a seis chicos uno por uno y hoy saqué a veinte personas de ahí… y apenas me cansé.

Dumbledore dice que es porque ahora tienes los poderes de la Emperatriz –explicó Remus- me alegra que uses tus poderes para bien.

Me dijiste que no fuera –dijo Sara extrañada- pero cuando llegué allá me dijiste que tenías la impresión de que llegaría.

Lo supe cuando me fui –dijo Remus con una sonrisa triste- tenías la misma expresión que Sirius aquel día cuando nos fuimos al Departamento de Misterios. Le dijimos que no fuera, que nosotros traeríamos a Harry sano y salvo. Pero nada lo iba a detener dentro de esa casa.

Me dijiste que hiciera lo correcto.

Y lo hiciste porque era lo correcto, o por ver a tu madre?

Un poco de las dos –dijo Sara pensativa.

Y la viste?

Sí –dijo Sara- la encontré cuando iba a matar a Tonks y le herí con uno de lo cuchillos. El fénix la curó, pero…

El fénix? – la interrumpió Remus- había un ave fénix con ella?

Sí –dijo Sara- por qué?

Tienes que decirle eso a Dumbledore. – Remus se volvió para llamar al profesor que se acercó a ellos.

Tengo que felicitarte Sara, fue un buen trabajo el que hiciste salvándonos a todos. Pero no debiste haber ido…

Me necesitaban –dijo Sara- y como le dije a Remus, tengo mis poderes para algo, no?

Para que me llamaron? –preguntó Dumbledore sonriéndole por toda respuesta.

Cuéntale. –ordenó Remus. Sara iba a reclamar, pero decidió contar lo sucedido.

Relató todo el encuentro con su madre. Dumbledore no la interrumpió al llegar al detalle del fénix, pero su rostro se ensombreció.

No quería pelear conmigo –dijo Sara- me tenía miedo o yo que sé. Desapareció cuando la marca empezó a arderle.

Qué pasó con el fénix? –le preguntó Dumbledore cuando ella se calló.

Desapareció después de que tapó el fuego que le mandé.

Qué significa Dumbledore? –preguntó Remus

No tengo idea – ambos parecían muy preocupados.

Qué tiene que hubiese un fénix con ella? –preguntó Sara sin entender.

Los ave fénix son símbolos de los fénix superiores –explicó Remus.

Si alguien tiene un ave fénix, probablemente sea porque tiene tratos con ellos.

Eso quiere decir que mi madre tiene algún tipo de trato con los Altos Fénix?

No lo sé –dijo Dumbledore con aspecto de estar pensando profundamente en algo- pero no tiene sentido…

Sara recordó su encuentro con los Altos Fénix. Ellos no parecían odiar a su madre, es más, parecían defenderla. Y ella no entendía porqué. La había visto ese día, no se había burlado de ella? Pero también se había negado a pelear con ella, y aquella risa, aquel sentimiento…

Hay algo más? –le preguntó Dumbledore al ver su expresión.

No –dijo Sara rápidamente- no, es sólo que ver a mi madre fue algo fuerte. Creo que subo a la habitación.

En un momento subo para ver si necesitas algo –le dijo Remus. Sara asintió y subió mientras recibía las gracias de muchos otros de los miembros de la Orden, quienes estaban visiblemente tristes. Su misión había fallado.

Buen trabajo muchacha –le dijo Ojo Loco, lo que era todo un halago- me sorprendió tu llegada, aunque Remus estaba seguro de que llegarías. Cuando Dumbledore dijo que sólo un fénix podía decodificar la puerta, dijo que tú lo harías.

Gracias.

Cuando llegó su cuarto se dejó caer en la cama, tratando de ordenar sus ideas. Al ver a su madre había sentido toda la ira y odio que había guardado por tantos años, pero a la hora de enfrentarse a ella, no había encontrado lo que esperaba, y no estaba segura de por qué.

Oyó pasos en la escalera. Seguramente era Remus que subía como le había dicho. En esos momentos se sentía más unida a él que nunca.

De repente lo escuchó detenerse, había alguien más con él.

Remus, puedo hablar contigo?

Qué sucede?

Entremos a la habitación, por favor, no quiero que nadie oiga lo que voy a decirte, no todavía.

Sara escuchó abrirse la puerta de la habitación de la par, que como Remus le había explicado a su llegada, era la que él mismo utilizaba cuando estaba en ese apartamento. Había reconocido la voz que hablaba con él, era Tonks.

Ya hablaste con Sara? Te contó lo que pasó?

Me dijo que había llegado cuando Sara Parker te iba a matar.

Supuse que diría eso… - Tonks caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. Sara oía sus pasos agitados.

A qué te refieres con que diría eso? Pasó algo distinto?

La verdad no lo sé Remus. Yo estaba peleando con Bellatrix, ella fue la que me hirió e iba a matarme, y cuando iba a lanzar la maldición cayó desfallecida. No oí a nadie pronunciar un hechizo, pero detrás de ella estaba Sara Parker con la varita en la mano.

Crees que ella evitó que Bellatrix te matara?

Así es.

Se hizo silencio en la habitación. Tonks había dejado de caminar de un lado a otro.

Tal vez… -Remus había vuelto a hablar- a lo mejor quería terminar personalmente el trabajo y matarte…

Cuando la vi –respondió la voz de Tonks- se me hizo demasiado familiar, más allá de su parecido con Sara. Recuerdas lo confusos que eran mis recuerdos de la noche que mataron a mamÿ

Sí.

Recuerdas que era lo único de lo que estaba segura?

De que la chica de los ojos dorados le había mandado dos besos a Sirius.

Exacto –dijo Tonks- cuando la vi a los ojos lo recordé. Ella era la chica de los ojos dorados.

Pero no tiene sentido, para decirte eso tenía que saber que escaparías.

Creo que… -Tonks calló, como si dudara de decir lo que tenía en mente- creo que ella me dio el traslador, no mamá.

Tonks, seriamente me estás diciendo que crees que Sara Parker mató a tu madre pero te salvó la vida?

No lo sé Remus! Tengo una gran confusión en la cabeza desde ese momento. Sólo sé que ella era la chica de los ojos dorados. Sirius tenía razón. Por eso quise decírtelo a ti, que estabas ahí.

No sé Tonks, cada vez esto se pone más confuso. Sirius parece haber tenido razón sobre muchas cosas…

Sara estaba estupefacta. Ella había leído en el diario de su madre que al llegar a casa de Andrómeda estaba sola y habían descubierto un cuarto de una niña que no estaba en la casa…

.-.-.-.-.-.

Los titulares de toda la prensa mágica mundial habían cubierto la tragedia de Eisenstadt durante los últimos días. El mundo mágico estaba de luto, y más atemorizado que nunca.

El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había conseguido la energía de otra Klein. Sólo le faltaban tres. Amplios reportajes se publicaron sobre la energía de las Klein, de origen poco conocido, y lo terrible que podía ser todo ese poder en manos de Lord Voldemort.

Los mortífagos estaban muy felices y lo demostraban con un sin número de ataques extendidos por todo Europa, algunos de los cuales habían contado con la presencia de la renovada Arma Letal, y unos pocos, con la del mismísimo Señor Tenebroso.

Lo peor para la comunidad mágica mundial era el hecho que Bill había predicho mucho tiempo atrás a Fleur: ya Inglaterra no podía contener el ascenso de la Oscuridad y este extendía su dolor y terror a todo Europa.

Los titulares muggles también tenían que ver con el inexplicable suceso en el lago Neustedl, donde habían aparecido una gran cantidad de materiales cuyos análisis demostraban la presencia de sustancia extrañas… las revistas dedicadas a OVNIS estaban haciendo fiesta con la información y fotos conseguidas.

Los miembros de la Orden volvieron de Austria unos días después, después de que los heridos se recuperaran. Al llegar a Grimmauld los esperaba un pequeño grupo de bienvenida.

Se ve que tomas en cuenta las indicaciones de tu doctor –le dijo Oscar a Sara con un abrazo.

Nos has tenido muy preocupados –le dijo Honey dándole otro cariñoso abrazo- en especial a él. Cuando nos avisaron del ataque quería salir directo a Austria.

Sara buscó a Draco con la mirada, pero no lo encontró. Harry fue el siguiente en saludarla y la abrazó tan fuerte que Sara pensó que le iba a romper las costillas. Hermione, Ginny y Ron la saludaron después.

La señora Weasley habían preparado una rica cena, que todos trataron de disfrutar, a pesar de lo sombrío del panorama y las conversaciones. Sara escuchaba a Honey, Hermione y Ginny hablar sobre el baile, que había sido un éxito hasta la noticia del ataque a la Klein. Cuando les había preguntado por Draco le habían contestado evasivamente que no podía salir del castillo y habían caído en el tema.

Las Brujas de Macbeth estuvieron geniales! –decía Ginny entusiasmada.

Son mi grupo favorito desde que fueron a mi fiesta de quince años –explicó Honey.

La pasamos bastante bien –añadió Hermione.

Claro que sí, bailaste toda la noche con mi hermano –dijo Ginny pícaramente. Hermione se ruborizó un poco. Sara sonrió y comentó:

Y eso los dejó solos a ti y "E.n.q.v"¿o no?

E.n.q.v.? –preguntó Hermione sin entender.

El niño que vivió –aclaró Sara en un susurro, mientras Ginny buscaba como cambiar de tema.

Honey la pasó muy bien bailando con el doctor Wyle.

De verdad? –preguntó Sara sorprendida- y qué tal baila?

Pues muy bien –dijo Honey sonriendo- pero no bailé tanto con él. Yo era la anfitriona así que tenía que estar pendiente de que todos estuviesen cómodos. Por cierto, creo que ya vinieron por ti.

Sara se volvió al ver que Honey señalaba a la puerta. Snape acababa de llegar y al igual que Harry casi la hace acreedora de unos huesos rotos.

Estás bien?

Sí –dijo Sara con una sonrisa – les mandamos a decir que estábamos bien…

No me refiero a eso.

El rostro de Sara se ensombreció.

Me llevaré a Sara –dijo Snape en voz alta- hay alguien más que quiere verla.

Nadie protestó, todos parecían al tanto de lo que sucedía y Sara empezaba a adivinarlo.

Tras despedirse de todos, se dirigieron a la chimenea. Salieron en la oficina de Snape.

Supongo que tú también quieres verlo –dijo Snape ayudándola a sacudirse las cenizas.

Dónde estÿ –preguntó Sara adivinando de quien se trataba.

En la enfermería. Se ha esforzado demasiado controlando sus poderes y…

Enfermo? Se pondrá bien? –preguntó Sara alarmada- por qué no me dijeron?

Él no quiso que te preocuparas.

Ya puede controlar sus poderes?

No es que los controla lo suficiente para poder atacar a un fénix, pero sí parece haber encontrado la manera de contenerlos.

Sara sonrió abiertamente. Quería eso decir que ya no tendrían que estar separados?

Tienen que ser prudentes –dijo Snape comprendiendo su sonrisa- podemos pensar que es poco probable que haya un accidente. Pero no es imposible.

Quiero verlo –dijo Sara segura.

Espera, sé que viste a Sara. Estás bien?

No lo sé… –dijo Sara con una sensación de vacío extraña- No fue como lo esperaba.

Cuando quieras hablar de ello, recuerda que estoy aquí.

Sara asintió y luego salió rumbo a la enfermería.

Señor Malfoy, tiene que tomarse esta poción revitalizadora!

Te dije que sabía horrible –dijo Sara desde la puerta. Draco se volvió cuando oyó su voz y Sara se acercó corriendo a la cama. El chico le dio estrecho abrazo a la par del cual el de Harry y Snape había sido muy suave. Luego la separó de si y la besó.

Por favor! –exclamó la enfermera. Los chicos se separaron riendo.

Hola madame Pomfrey –la saludó Sara sonriendo- acabo de llegar al país…

La ha estado esperando –dijo madame Pomfrey señalando con la cabeza a Draco- si se toma la poción puede quedarse un rato…

Inmediatamente Draco se tomó el repulsivo brebaje que le ofrecía la enfermera, quien se retiró dudosa, pero algo sonriente.

Snape me dijo que estabas enfermo –dijo Sara con un tono que denotaba preocupación- por qué no me avisaste?

No estoy enfermo –dijo Draco- sólo un poco cansado… me estuve entrenando sin Dumbledore y parece que se me pasó la mano un poco.

Tienes que tener cuidado! –le reclamó Sara.

Lo tengo –dijo Draco serio- ya puedo controlar mejor mis poderes. Los Altos Fénix le cedieron a Dumbledore un fénix para ayudarme a entrenar, y ya puedo absorber el fuego sin hacerle daño.

Los Altos Fénix?

Sara recordó lo relacionado con los fénix que Remus y Dumbledore le habían dicho en el apartamento.

Sucede algo? –le preguntó Draco al ver como la chica se había ensimismado.

Muchas cosas –dijo Sara- pero primero quiero pedirte perdón por mi actitud antes de irme. Sé que también era difícil para ti, pero…

Déjalo así –le dijo Draco deteniendo con un gesto de la mano la disculpa de Sara- la verdad es que me obsesioné con el asunto.

Tú te estabas preocupando por mí –dijo Sara- fui muy ingrata contigo, es sólo que quiero que me dejes ser parte de esto. Tú me has ayudado a entrenarme, quiero ayudarte…

Es peligroso.

Déjame ayudarte en lo que pueda.

De acuerdo.

Sara le sonrió y le dio un beso.

Ahora –dijo Sara- tengo mucho que contarte…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Lo más importante¿qué les pareció el encuentro madre/hija? Es probablemente lo más importante del capítulo, aunque también me encanta la conversación entre Sara y Remus en el cuarto. Espero sus comentarios con ansias.

El próximo capítulo se llama "Misión para las favoritas".

Ahora contesto sus reviews.

Maritza Chan: Me alegra que te guste la forma de ser de Draco con Sara, la pobre tiene que sufrir un poco durante la historia. Yo también espero que nos alcances pronto, gracias por las alabanzas a la historia y en especial a esos personajes, sobre todo lo de que me salga bien Voldemort me halaga. Me pregunto si por donde vas todavía tienes sospechas de Sara y Ron… la historia original de este fic iba por ese camino. Lo de Snape sí, esa es la idea. ¿Medio hermano de Sara? Ah, este Sirius… voy a ver si me doy una vuelta por ahí, pero ahora entro a clases de nuevo, veamos como me va.

Loly¡Qué bien que estés de vuelta y te hayas puesto al día! Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Esa es la idea de esta parte, aclarar muchas cosas con otros misterios que no se resolverán hasta más adelante y así continuamente hasta llegar al final de la historia. Sara Parker tiene una fortaleza casi sobrenatural. No te puedo decir lo que pasará con ella, pero me interesa tu teoría. ¿Oscar Wyle? Me llamó mucho la atención lo que pusiste sobre él… Tu teoría sobre Sirius me parece interesante, ya veremos a fin de cuentas quien es el príncipe.

Ariadna Creta¡Hola! Espero que ya te hayas acomodado y que hablemos pronto para ver que ha sido de tu vida. Sí, pobre Aberforth, pero tenía su papel en la historia y lo cumplió. Sí, lo de Draco ya se confirmó. Estoy de acuerdo. ¡Larga vida a Sirius Black!

Acrata: Sí, ya sé que mi Draco no es el de JK Rowling, en cuanto a lo de Neville, bueno, en esta historia están en juego más de una profecía, de manera que la que Harry oyó en el pensadero de Dumbledore es solo una parte del Destino Final que debe cumplirse. De lo que dices de la muerte de Sirius creo que tienes razón en que Harry también tuvo parte de la culpa y que Sirius era un adulto, pero más allá de lo racional me es imposible perdonar a Dumbledore.

Lady Kenobi¡Hola! Pues sí, el final se acerca, ya no se los puedo negar más… Espero que te gustaran las sorpresas de hoy.

Michelle Olvia Ortiz¡Me alegra que te guste mi fic, espero que lo sigas leyendo!

Herm25¡Gracias! Ya se está acabando, pero todavía hay historia, tranquila…

Angie Crowe: Espero que te haya ido bien en el encuentro Tolkeniano. Sí, lo de Draco entiendo que lo vieran venir porque en un inicio se iba a saber antes, en la conversación entre Sara y Ash, pero preferí dejarlo aquí. Sí, no podía hacer que Draco se fuera de nuevo, ya me había deshecho de él mucho tiempo durante toda la tercera parte. Me alegro que te gustara la parte de Aberforth. Nos vemos.

Gala Potter: Sí, se que soy un poco cruel a veces, pero es que el mundo en el que está la pobre Sara Parker es así, y trato de que sea lo más real posible. Ella eligió un camino doloroso que hace honor al nombre que el destino le dio. Ella es la hija del infortunio y como tal le corresponde sufrir. Espero seguir contándote entre mis lectores, gracias.

Kaos Black¡Hola! Gracias opr lo que dices de las profecías, es muy halagador. La pobre Sara Parker tiene que seguir sufriendo, no le he hecho la vida nada fácil, ya lo sé. Me gustaría saber que diría JK al leer este fic. Gracias por el review, sigue leyendo.

Anna-Black22: Me alegra que te guste la pareja de Sara y Draco, son algo extraña y un poco imposible porque el cambio de Draco es muy radical, pero a mi me encanta. Sí, pobre Sara Parker, pero así es su vida. Nos vemos.

Sol Sis¡Hola! Bienvenida a la historia, deja todos los reviews que quieras porque me encanta recibirlos. Me alegra que mi historia esté ente tus favoritas. Ahora, tu pregunta, es una canción que se llama Yo nací para amarte, la canta Alejandro Fernández en el disco Me estoy enamorando y la escribió Kike Santander. Haz todas las preguntas que quieras, y deja los reviews que quieras. Espero que sigas leyendo.

Aiosami: Sí, lo de Sara Parker y su hija es muy triste, me parece que se nota muy bien en la última conversación con Snape en este capítulo. Lo de las hormonas, jeje, bueno, digamos que Oscar no quiere que Madame Pomfrey los atrape de nuevo en una de las camas de la enfermería… No te preocupes, Sara Parker y Remus Lupin hablaran cerca de los capítulos finales. Lo de divino hombre lobo, bueno, ella siempre apreció a Remus y siempre dijo que era muy lindo, recuerda los celos de Sirius… Cuando nos veamos me dices como crees que va a terminar la historia y veremos que pasa, ok? Espero que te haya gustado el primer encuentro Sara/Sara, claro que tenía que haber un enfrentamiento. Sí, Remus seguirá saliendo, tranquila, y sí, para mí él y Snape son como dos padrinos para Sara. ¡Me encanta esa canción de Savage! De hecho hay muchas canciones que me suenan a ellos dos a mí. Ahora ambas fénix son mortales por lo que explicó Voldemort al final de la cuarta parte, por la ley del poder. Ahora, Ash hizo lo que debía de hacer, recuerda que cuando visita a los Fénix estos le dan instrucciones escritas. Me alegra que te gustaran los chaps.

Eso es todo por hoy, saludos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black


	63. Misión para las favoritas

_**Disclaimer: los personajes pertencen a JK Rowling, Warner Brothers y empresas asociadas**_

Hola a todos!

Este capítulo ya no es tan monstruosamente largo como el anterior y tampoco tan emocionante, pero creo que aún así despertará su interés y tal vez su ira contra esta pobre escritora, no por favor…

El martes pasado entré a clases de nuevo, lo que puede repercutir en mis publicaciones. No sé si podré seguir publicando viernes, pero intentaré publicar siempre entre viernes, sábado y domingo. Igual intentaré contestar siempre los reviews, pero no sé si lo lograré todas las veces, de cualquier forma espero que sigan leyendo la historia y sus comentarios me hacen sentir muy bien. No dejen de dejarlos por favor…

Por último quiero decirles que el lunes actualicé "Mi vida a través del velo", me alegraría mucho que se dieran una vuelta por ella y me dejaran su comentario. Es una historia centrada en Sirius Black, para variar…

También actualicé "Esa mujer" y "Esa chica es mía". La primera sobre Remus y una mujer misteriosa del pasado de los merodeadores y la segunda sobre los merodeadores en Hogwarts, inicialmente un LJ, pero con muchísima intervención de Sirius, Remus y dos personajes inventados.

Bueno, dejo de hacerme publicidad y los dejo con el capítulo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Misión para las favoritas**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El inicio del año nuevo había sido una fiesta para los mortífagos. Todos habían estado muy ocupado mostrando el poderío del movimiento oscuro en toda Europa.

Sara misma se había encontrado viajando de ciudad en ciudad con su propio escuadrón, que había formado apenas dos días después de su nombramiento como favorita. Su mano derecha, como ha de suponerse, era Leithold, y el resto del equipo lo conformaban quince mortífagos. Era más pequeño que el de Bellatrix, pero como Sara no se cansaría de repetir, prefería trabajar sola.

Entre viaje y viaje se hacía cada vez más difícil meditar sobre las profecías. Era más sencillo ser una mortífaga como cualquiera y tener todo el tiempo del mundo hasta que su señor la llamara para algo, que ser una favorita y tener que encargarse de todo, porque Voldemort nuevamente la utilizaba para que le ayudase con el planeamiento de todos sus movimientos. A final de cuentas, eso era lo que Sara había buscado y lo que necesitaba, pero la poción sustituidora del sueño nunca le había sido tan útil como en aquellos días.

Se estaba concentrando en la profecía de los centauros. Según Ash y Roy en ella se decía prácticamente lo que ella tenía que hacer, cómo y cuándo. Estaba sola en su nueva habitación, más amplia y lujosa que la anterior y muy cerca del cuarto del Señor Oscuro, repitiendo las palabras sin cesar y en compañía de su fiel fénix.

Había logrado identificar cinco partes distintas dentro de la profecía. La primera se refería a las revelaciones del destino y lo del sabio, otra sobre lo que sucederá en el momento final, una sobre cuando sería, otra sobre lo que pasaría con ella misma y la última lo que debía hacer con su hija. Gran parte de ello ya se había cumplido. Sin embargo habían dos partes que la intrigaban mucho. La primera, era la de lo que sucedería:

_Cuando llegue el momento final_

_Será hora de la verdad._

_Cuando ella tome el destino en sus manos._

_Su sangre será juzgada y finalmente hallará su descanso._

_El fuego volverá a la flor._

_El poder regresará la vida._

_El amor es poder de unión._

_El odio es poder de poder. _

Estaba prácticamente segura de que se refería a su hija, a lo que sucedería con ella al cumplirse el destino final. La línea sobre la sangre era la que le llamaba más la atención. ¿Hallaría su descanso¿Quería decir eso que la maldición desaparecería¡Pero eso solo era posible si el DarkNox terminaba su misión! Y… no, esa parte era demasiado confusa para ella.

Sin embargo, era la siguiente parte la que la inquietaba más, pues parecía revelarle cuando sería el momento…

Sara repetía constantemente las palabras, pero parecían huir de su entendimiento. Finalmente decidió escribirlas, era la única forma para verlas y concentrarse.

_Cuando las estrellas se apaguen_

_Cuando la felicidad de paso a la muerte._

_Cuando el triunfo personal no sea suficiente._

_Será cuando ella llegue al final._

¡Creo que…! –exclamó con alegría al leer lo que había copiado, pero en ese momento su brazo empezó a escocerle. Voldemort la llamaba. Asustada quemó el papel, no podía dejar que lo leyeran. Altamente sobresaltada por lo que creía haber descubierto se dirigió al salón, desde donde la llamaba su señor.

Al llegar se topó con Bellatrix, que venía saliendo al parecer complacida. Sara conocía esa expresión: le habían puesto una misión de confianza. Entró, hizo una reverencia, y ante la seña de Voldemort se sentó en el suelo a su lado, con las piernas flexionadas a un costado y las manos sobre el brazo del trono del Señor Oscuro.

Ya ese día vestía diferente. La túnica negra de mortífaga había sido sustituida por un vestido negro largo, con cuello en V y mangas largas, con guantes negros, maquillaje oscuro y la piedra negra en la cadena de oro en el cuello. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño alto con unos cuantos mechones que le caían sobre el rostro.

Sara, te he mandado a llamar porque tengo una misión para ti.

Escucho.

Ya una vez te había dado esta misión, y es la única vez cuando me servías en la primera guerra que me fallaste. Supongo que recuerdas a los Evans.

Los recuerdo –dijo Sara sin expresar ninguna emoción.

Recuerdas que tenían una hija…

Petunia Evans, estaba casada, pero sólo recuerdo el apellido de soltera.

Petunia Dursley –informó Voldemort- quiero que termines con ella y su familia.

¿Matar a Petunia? –repitió Sara.

Así es. Y a su hijo. ¿No son mis instrucciones claras?

Lo lamento mi señor –dijo Sara sonriéndole- claro que lo son. Es sólo que creía que Petunia estaba protegida por el sacrificio de su hermana.

Lo está – Voldemort parecía dispuesto a dar una explicación. Sara sabía que le gustaba contarle a ella los planes, pues era lo suficientemente lista para alabarlo sobre puntos sólidos y aportar ideas interesantes- pero no tienes porqué mandarle el Avada Kedavra directamente. Me gustaría que la matases como trataste de hacer con sus padres. Ella y su hijo son las únicas personas con sangre Evans, en la que reside la protección de Harry Potter. Si has destruido las relaciones sanguíneas con los familiares de su madre no tendrá ya un lugar seguro donde volver… Como sabes utilicé sangre de Potter para mi vuelta, así que una vez eliminados ellos yo seré el único con relación sanguínea con Harry Potter, y podré matarlo.

Brillante como siempre, mi señor. Me fascina su habilidad con estos temas…

¿Estos temas? –preguntó el Señor Oscuro arqueando una ceja.

La sangre, las relaciones mágicas… son muy complejas –se explicó Sara- no cualquiera puede con ellas y usted las maneja con gran facilidad…

Ya aprenderás a hacerlo si me observas con atención. Las relaciones sanguíneas no son tan complicadas. Sólo debes seguir las líneas de los hermanos y primos. Después de eso se pierden las relaciones mágicas.

¿Y los primos segundos? –preguntó Sara aparentando simple curiosidad.

No es de esperar que los primos segundos mantengan relaciones de sangre entre ellos, aunque los hechizos que se hacen sobre la sangre de alguno si los afecta, porque todavía comparten sangre familiar.

Sara sonrió satisfecha. La marca de sangre que había hecho en Draco entonces tenía que seguir funcionando.

Entiendo, por eso los primos segundo pueden casarse entre sí.

¿Como tu hija y el chico Malfoy¿No lo sabías? Sí… Aunque con la sangre de los Black es más complicado. Recuerdo al chico, nadie habría esperado que tuviese algo de Black en las venas, era demasiado Malfoy. Nadie habría esperado que en el futuro valdría la pena para algo. Tú lo viste en su evaluación y yo cuando le recibí hace poco. A parte de los poderes del DarkNox, lo Black lo tenía muy escondido… y lo sigue teniendo.

Lo recuerdo mi señor –dijo Sara- y lamento tener que recordar el error en que incurrí tras su evaluación.

Error que quedará corregido hoy definitivamente –dijo Voldemort sonriente. Estaba de muy buen humor, lo que complacía a Sara. Cuando estaba así podía averiguar muchas cosas. Aunque tenía que tener mucho cuidado con sus preguntas, porque tenía una memoria asombrosa.

¿Hoy?

Supongo que viste salir a Bellatrix cuando llegaste.

Sí, la vi. Parecía muy complacida.

Hace tiempos que me está pidiendo la oportunidad de hacer ella esta misión debido a los fallos de Malfoy, y teniéndote a ti aquí, me puedo dar el lujo de arriesgarla un poco. En estos momentos se dirige a Hosgmeade, a acabar con Draco Malfoy.

¿Acabar con él? –preguntó Sara sin denotar ninguna emoción, pero su corazón casi se paraliza. No podía permitir que eso ocurriera.

Sí. Espero que Bellatrix vuelva con los poderes del DarkNox. Al matarlo pasarán a ella por ser la familiar que esté más cerca de él en ese momento. Debes estar tranquila, el arma la tendremos nosotros y no podrán usarla contra ti. La usaremos contra tu hija y pronto yo tendré sus poderes.

¿Bellatrix va a ser el DarkNox ahora? –preguntó Sara sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

Bellatrix está en deuda contigo, -dijo Voldemort- no te hará nada. Además, sabe que nadie puede meterse con mi favorita. Ahora, ve a hacer lo que te pedí. Petunia y su familia muertos. Prive Drive 4, Little Wigging, Surrey.

¿El esposo también? –preguntó Sara sonriendo.

Por supuesto –dijo Voldemort- esta vez quiero un trabajo completo.

Y lo tendr� mi señor.

Sara salió rápidamente. La idea de matar a los Dursley no la perturbaba. Pero… ¡No podía permitir que mataran a Draco¡Él tenía un papel en medio de todo eso!

Además, si Bellatrix fuera el DarkNox su hija estaría en peligro mortal. Prefería saber que el poder estaba al otro lado, porque Dumbledore no consentiría que un chico de 17 años utilizara sus poderes para matar sin ser provocado primero.

¿Qué hacer¿Qué hacer? Ella no podía ir. No podía llegar, su misión estaba en otro lugar…

Entró en su habitación y redactó una nota corta:

No dejes a Malfoy salir Hogwarts. Bellatrix va por él a Hosgmeade. S.F.P.

Sirio desapareció con el mensaje. Sara esperó unos momentos… Sirio apareció de nuevo.

Draco se fue hace una media hora. Iba acompañado de su prima y su novio. Inventaré algo para que algún profesor vaya a Hosgmeade, pero no creo que lleguen a tiempo. S.S.

Sólo con Tonks… no podrían con Bellatrix, probablemente la favorita no fuera sola. El tiempo iba en su contra… iba a necesitar a Draco en el momento final aunque nadie se lo esperara… Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en ese punto. ¿Qué había dicho Voldemort? "nadie habría esperado que tuviese algo de Black en las venas, era demasiado Malfoy. Nadie habría esperado que en el futuro valdría la pena para algo." ¿Nadie?

Sara sonrió. Si así era… tenía que salvarlo aunque no se le ocurriera nada. Pero había alguien que sí sabría que hacer… y que lo haría.

Se concentró, no le importaba que esta vez lo notara, tenía que hacerlo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La vida para la gente de la Orden y los estudiantes de Hogwarts no era para nada placentera desde lo sucedido. Las vacaciones de invierno se habían suspendido para los séptimos años. Las clases empezaron de nuevo el 2 de Enero y el curso incluiría los sábados, aparte de que los cursos AD eran obligatorios.

El mundo mágico estaba en alerta. Se había adelantado el final del curso para los últimos años y se había suspendido el campeonato de Quidditch. Presentarían los EXTASIS en Abril, y se graduarían en Mayo, para pasar a formar parte, la mayor parte de ellos, a los escuadrones del Ministerio. Era una medida extrema tomada por Fudge, debido a la gran falta de aurores que tenían. No podían esperar tres años a que la nueva generación de aurores realizara el entrenamiento. Las personas que estaban haciendo el entrenamiento en ese momento se les estaba dando por aprobado tras un curso intensivo y los mandaban a pelear. Para los estudiantes de Hogwarts la AD funcionaría como su entrenamiento.

Dumbledore no había estado muy de acuerdo con esto, pero todos sabían que era necesario. Todos querían pelear, y tenían que hacerlo. El número de muertos aumentaba constantemente y al parecer el de aliados a Voldemort también. Dumbledore mismo se estaba encargando de las sesiones de AD de los séptimos años. Si en menos de seis meses estarían enfrentando mortífagos, tenían que estar lo mejor entrenados posible.

Sin embargo ese último domingo de Enero, Sara y Harry habían obtenido permiso para ir al apartamento de Londres que Sara había heredado. Como era domingo Harry no tenía clase.

Ninguno de los dos estaba muy seguro de qué esperaba encontrar en el apartamento, pero en definitiva no eso.

¿Qué demonios…?

Sara miró interrogativamente a Remus, quien les había servido de escolta. Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Draco no habían podido ir porque no tenían una escolta de la Orden, y ellos tampoco habrían ido si Remus no se hubiese ofrecido a llevarlos en su día libre.

Tras mucho ruego habían obtenido el permiso, aunque se suponía que tenían que llevar el traslador con ellos. Sara no había podido encontrar el suyo. Draco había insistido en darle el de él, pero Sara se había negado, ya que si Tonks llegaba lo dejarían ir a Hosgmeade a comprar lo que necesitaban para la alacena, y era muy probable que siendo domingo y sabiendo que él estaba solo, la auror se dejara caer por Hogwarts.

¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Remus entrando tras ella y miró el apartamento con rostro sombrío- Parece que el gobierno inglés no se tomó las mismas molestias que el de Austria por mantener esto en bueno estado… ni siquiera recogieron un poco.

¿Quieres decir… -preguntó Sara lentamente- que está igual que la última vez que papá estuvo aquí?

Eso me temo –dijo Remus. La sala presentaba un aspecto desolador. No podía verse ningún mueble, todo estaba cubierto por pilas y pilas de papeles y archivos. Carpetas vacías estaban tiradas en el suelo, incluso había una que otra túnica sirviendo de base a las torres. Sara y Harry no parecían nada molestos con la situación. ¡Esa había sido la casa de Sirius!

Empezaron a investigarlo todo. Sara le había hablado a Harry maravillas de la habitación de Sirius de Austria, así que subieron las escaleras de caracol para buscarla.

Remus tenía razón. Este lugar parecía mucho más juvenil y relajado que el serio apartamento de Austria. La escalera tenía un mango muy deforme y divertido, los espejos (que había al menos uno en cada pasillo), les hablaban al pasar.

A Sirius le encantaban porque siempre le decían que estaba muy guapo… -comentó Remus cuando el que estaba en la base de las escaleras le dijo a Harry de forma retadora que se peinara si quería volverse a ver en él.

Sara y Harry rieron. El piso superior tenía cinco cuartos. Dos de invitados, uno era una sala de estudio, otra un baño y por último, el cuarto de Sirius.

Cuando entraron lo primero que les llamó la atención fue el techo, que estaba hechizado para que en el se vieran cientos de estrellas que brillaban suavemente. Al lado de la cama había otra mesa de noche donde Sara vio –tal como Remus le había dicho que haría- la misma foto de su madre que tanto la había afectado, otra de los merodeadores y Lily y una que conmovió a Sara montones, pero no tanto como a Harry. Era una foto de su bautizo, en la que un sonriente Sirius realizaba su labor de padrino alzando al pequeño Harry.

Sara decidió dejarlo solo y bajó a buscar a Remus, quien no había entrado con ellos al cuarto. Lo encontró revisando los papeles.

¿Qué son? –preguntó Sara acercándose a él. Por lo que pudo ver, Remus parecía muy preocupado.

Archivos de la Orden que habían desaparecido. Nadie sabía que se habían hecho. Son sobre ataques de Voldemort y los mortífagos. Recuento de daños, teorías…

¿Qué hacen aquí?

No lo sé –dijo Remus restregándose los ojos cansado- Sirius estaba investigando algo, pero nunca me dijo que era.

Y mira toda esta basura… -Sara miró el suelo con atención. Debajo de las capas de polvo había pedazos de periódico recortados. Todos parecían ser de El Profeta, y algunos otros informativos mágicos escritos.

Es muy extraño –dijo Remus- creo que deberíamos empacar todo esto y llevarlo con nosotros a Grimmauld para revisarlo. Ya tienen que haberte instalado la red de polvos flu. Voy a pedirle a Harry que nos ayude.

Sara asintió y siguió caminando entre las torres de papeles. Parecía que su padre había dejado ese camino a propósito, para poder moverse con cierta libertad por el lugar. Al final del estrecho camino Sara encontró un escritorio. La gaveta estaba cerrada con magia.

Alohomora –susurró golpeándola con la varita.

La gaveta se abrió. Sara sacó su contenido curiosa. Era una carpeta llena de viejas cartas y otra enorme carpeta azul. Además, había una pequeña llavecita dorada.

Sara tomó la llave. Era del mismo color que el cerrojo del armario a su lado. Lo abrió y encontró una caja llena de libros, papeles, muñecos… una caja de recuerdos, al parecer. Ya le preguntaría a Remus por ellos. Se volvió de nuevo a las carpetas.

Abrió la más vieja. Sacó una de las cartas y la abrió.

**_Querido (Snuffles) Sirius:_**

**_¡Hola cariño¿Cómo estás¿Cuántos exámenes te hacen esta semana los salvajes de la UIHDCAO?_**

**_Espero que puedas volver pronto por aquí aunque sea unos días. Te extraño muchísimo, Alice insiste en que debo animarme, y lo intento, pero sin ti todo se hace más aburrido, menos interesante… (¿y después me pregunto por qué eres tan presumido, verdad? Empiezo a creer que es mi culpa…)_**

**_Aquí todo bien. Alice y Frank son la miel personalizada, estos dos se casan como que me llamo Sara Parker._**

**_Espero que en medio de todo tu ocupado fin de semana puedas escribirme aunque sea unas líneas… y ya sabes¡te portas bien! Nada de la leyenda de Sirius Black vuelve en Bélgica¿de acuerdo? Mil besos para ti, ya te los daré cuando estés aquí._**

**_Tuya,_**

**_Sara Fénix Parker._**

Sara leyó la carta de nuevo. ¿Esa carta tan… normal, era de su madre? El resto de la carpeta eran cartas y cartas de su madre, todas dirigidas a Sirius.

Tomó la otra carpeta aún sin creérselo y la abrió.

Contuvo una exclamación: ahí estaba la tercer copia de la foto, pegada en la parte posterior de la carátula de la carpeta. Empezó a revisar los papeles que contenía.

Eran recortes de noticias, y como Sara pudo comprobar, todas relacionadas con el Arma Letal. Habían también gráficos que presentaban la cantidad de víctimas por ataque de los ataque de Sara en comparación con la de los otros ataques. Incluía reportes médicos de sobrevivientes a los ataques mortífagos, su gran mayoría habían sido víctimas de un ataque del Arma Letal.

Gráficos, datos específicos, resúmenes de las noticias, todo aparecía por puño y letra de Sirius. Estaba segura.

Se dejó caer sentada en el suelo con la carpeta en las manos, leyendo.

**_"…Como muestran estos reporte, el Arma Letal es la mortífago más activa con menos muertos probados en su registro…"_**

**_"…Según los reportes siguientes, los incendios provocados por el Arma Letal siempre han iniciado en los lugares donde era más difícil y menos peligroso que se propagaran, dando tiempo de escapar a las víctimas…"_**

**_"…Los Evans no murieron en el ataque, sin embargo se encontraron dos cadáveres que permitieron cubrir el escape de los Evans…"_**

**_"…la chica de los ojos dorados. Los ojos realmente dorados no son comunes, según los registros del Centro de Investigaciones Científicas Mágicas (C.I.C.M) un 0,0005 de los niños que nacen en un año tiene los ojos de ese color y suelen denotar alguna característica mágica especial…"_**

Sara leía pedazos de los comentarios de su padre a los márgenes sin entender. ¡Parecía una investigación para probar que Sara Parker… que Sara Parker no era tan mala, o algo así!

En esos momentos, oyó los pasos de Remus y Harry bajando las escaletas. Supuso que habían mantenido una tierna conversación, tal como la de Austria de ellos dos. En un impulso guardó la carpeta azul precipitadamente en la gaveta.

¿Encontraste algo más? – preguntó Remus acercándose.

Sí, parece una caja de recuerdos.

Remus se acercó a la caja y sonrió.

¡Recuerdo todo esto¡Este era el frasco para las pociones para la comida de Snape que lo hacían vomitar todo el día¡Esta es la Snitch que encantamos para que una bludger atacara a Amos y dejara de pavonearse igual que James¡Y esto es el amuleto de la suerte de Peter para los exámenes de McGonogall! Sirius lo convenció de que era una roca mágica, pero creo que era una semilla de zapote… de cualquier forma le servía… ¡Y esto…!

Remus sacaba objeto tras objeto cada vez más emocionado, y cada comentario despertaba la hilaridad de Sara y Harry. Hasta que de repente Sara se llevó una mano a la frente con un súbito dolor.

¿Sara, estás bien? –Remus la había rodeado con sus brazos para sostenerla.

Alguien está tratando de entrar a mi mente –dijo Sara jadeando un poco del esfuerzo que realizaba- reconozco la sensación esta vez… es igual a la de Diciembre… Puede ser una trampa… ¡Ahg…!

En ese momento el intruso entró a su mente y pudo ver claramente a Lord Voldemort.

_"-Supongo que viste salir a Bellatrix cuando llegaste._

_Sí, la vi. Parecía muy complacida._

_Hace tiempos que me está pidiendo la oportunidad de hacer ella esta misión debido a los fallos de Malfoy, y teniéndote a ti aquí, me puedo dar el lujo de arriesgarla un poco. En estos momentos se dirige a Hosgmeade, a acabar con Draco Malfoy._

_¿Acabar con él?_

_Sí. Espero que Bellatrix vuelva con los poderes del DarkNox. Debes estar tranquila, el arma la tendremos nosotros y no podrán usarla contra ti. La usaremos contra tu hija y pronto yo tendré sus poderes."_

¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Remus asustado. Sara se incorporó.

No lo sé. Pero creo que Bellatrix va a atacar a Draco en Hosgmeade, ya.

¿Pero quien se metió en tu mente? –le preguntó Harry. Remus la miraba apremiante.

Mi… no lo sé –dijo Sara negando- ¡tengo que ir a Hosgmeade!

¡Sara, no, no puedes! –dijo Remus- estás bajo mi tutela y…

Cuida a Harry. No lo dejes venir. Alerta a la Orden.

Sara desapareció.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bellatrix había recibido la orden como siempre, con la cabeza baja y un "lo que mi señor ordene", pero pocas órdenes la habían hecho tan feliz como esa.

Al fin su señor confiaba esa misión a ella. Desde un inicio había sabido que ella era la indicada, y no el inepto de Malfoy. Ella mataría a Draco Malfoy y luego a la estúpida hija de su primo y Sara. Le daría sus poderes al Señor Oscuro y sería la favorita de nuevo.

Bellatrix, por más inteligente que era, no sabía que existía una gran posibilidad de que el DarkNox muriera después de depositar los poderes de la Emperatriz en algo o alguien.

Tenían vigilada la salida a Hosgmeade día y noche. Draco Malfoy nunca dejaba los terrenos. Era más fácil que Sara Black o Harry Potter lo hiciera que él. Según los reportes de Snape, Draco estaba enfermo, y por eso no salía. Nadie sabía a que se debía la enfermedad, y Lucius había dicho que probablemente era como la que le había dado de pequeño. Sólo Voldemort sabía lo que esa enfermedad significaba. Era imprescindible matarlo ya, antes de que controlara los poderes y pudiese atacar a su fénix.

Por eso había decidido dar la misión a Bellatrix. Según lo observado, Draco sólo dejaba el colegio en compañía de un auror, generalmente, su prima. Ese día Sara Black había salido, y al ser Domingo era día libre para Tonks y Bill, los cuales fueron a Hogwarts para hablar con Dumbledore de algunos asuntos y visitar a Draco el cual le había rogado a su prima que lo acompañara a Hosgmeade. Necesitaban algunas compras. No había comida mágica y Sara se negaba a comprar más pues tenían la alacena llena de productos muggles. Tonks terminó por ceder y convencer a Bill. Una salida que no duraría más de una hora… ¿qué daño podía hacer?

Ahí están –dijo Bellatrix a los dos mortífagos que la acompañaban al ver a sus sobrinos y al chico Weasley avanzar por la calle animadamente, con varias bolsas de comestibles– Galvis, Stenmark cuando ellos pongan al chico tras ellos, lo atrapan. Debo encargarme primero de mi sobrina, no puede haber otro Black tan cerca. Cuando ya los tengo cierren las salidas de los callejones y me dejan el chico.

Bellatrix se apareció justo frente a los tres:

Hola sobrina, volvemos a vernos.

Tonks sacó la varita rápidamente, pero su tía ya la traía con ella.

¡Avada Kedavra!

Un cuerpo cayó al piso. Los dos hombres se acercaron a Draco, pero él era más rápido. Logró deshacerse de ambos y correr. Se volvió para lanzar dos hechizos inmovilizadores, y lo que vio le heló la sangre.

¡Bill! – Tonks estaba junto al cadáver de su novio, mientras su tía se reía. Los dos morífagos cayeron bajo los hechizos de Draco, quien corrió hacia su prima.

¡Impedimenta! –gritó Bellatrix hacia él. No pudo evadir el hechizo- tranquilo sobrino, ya voy contigo, primero debes ver que le pasa a tu prima…

Las personas alrededor habían empezado a gritar y habían corrido en todas direcciones, así que estaban solos en ese callejón.

¡Crucio!

Draco vio como torturaba a Tonks sin que él pudiese hacer nada. Pero la tortura se alargaba y el hechizo empezaba a perder fuerza en él antes de lo debido. Sentía como absorbía el hechizo de la misma manera que absorbía el fuego. ¿No se suponía que sus poderes se limitaban a los fénix? De cualquier manera, funcionaba. Sus manos quedaron libres. Las deslizó en su bolsillo y alcanzó su traslador. En el momento que el hechizo perdió su efecto se incorporó, gritó ¡Expelliarmus! contra Bellatrix y se tiró hacia Tonks con el traslador en la mano. Sin embargo, su hechizo de desarme, aunque impactó en Bellatrix, no hizo efecto y ella mandó uno contra él.

Salió despedido lejos de Tonks, había soltado el traslador y había quedado sobre la chica, que lo tomó e iba a lanzárselo. Pero Bellatrix se puso frente a ella.

¡Di Narcisa! –le gritó Draco.

¡No me voy sin ti!

¡Dilo y vuelve con ayuda, me defenderé!

¿De qué hablan? –Bellatrix no entendía, pero no lo necesitaba- AvadaKedav…

¡Narcisa!

Tonks desapareció. Bellatrix se volvió hacia Draco, quien nuevamente se había quitado el hechizo y había alcanzado la varita.

¡Expelliarmus! –gritó Draco. Nuevamente el hechizo no hizo efecto. Empezó a correr hacia atrás.

¡Saucio!

¡Protego! – Draco logró bloquear el hechizo. Los mortífagos empezaban a despertar, Draco les lanzó otros inmovilizadores, contra ellos que sí funcionaron, pero otro hechizo de Bellatrix lo alcanzó- ¡Desmaius!

El hechizo llegó justo a Bellatrix, quien ya había descubierto que ninguno de los hechizos de Draco le hacía efecto.

Lo siento sobrino… creo que perdiste tus poderes. No, espera, vas a pasarme tus poderes. Ya le has causado demasiados problemas a mi señor… ¡Avada… !

Por segunda vez Bellatrix se vio interrumpida antes de lanzar el hechizo. Un cuchillo la había cortado en la muñeca. Se presionó la muñeca y miró hacia su atacante.

Sara Black había aparecido al final del callejón. Estaba sudorosa y jadeante, como si hubiese corrido por todo el pueblo (lo que realmente había hecho), y la apuntaba con la varita. Pero no la veía. Veía el cuerpo sin vida de Bill Weasley en media calle.

¡No¡Acabaré mi misión¡Avada Kedravra!

Draco reaccionó a tiempo y evadió el hechizo.

¡Desmaius! –gritó Draco desesperado, el hechizo no hizo nada. Sara corrió hacia él, al tiempo que se agachaba para dejar pasar otro hechizo de Bellatrix. El desmaius de Sara sí hizo efecto, y luego le lanzó unos polvos de conjuntivitis.

Bellatrix estaba en una condición precaria, con la muñeca sangrante y los ojos inflamados.

¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! –gritó Draco.

¡El cuerpo de Bill! –dijo Sara- ¡Vete, yo la enfrentaré!

¡No!

¡Que enternecedor! – los mortífagos habían despertado y había uno detrás de cada uno de ellos.

¡Atrápenlos! –gritó Bellatrix sin poder ver.

¡Deligo! –gritó Sara hacia Bellatrix. Unas fuertes cuerdas la envolvieron, pero antes de que la tallaran Bellatrix desapareció, igual que los mortífagos. Cuando los chicos se volvieron notaron porqué. Tonks, Remus y Ojo Loco habían aparecido tras ellos. La chica tenía los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas.

Al desaparecer los mortífagos Tonks se tiró sobre el cuerpo de Bill en medio de sollozos. Draco y Sara se abrazaron fuertemente. Remus se acercó un poco a los chicos.

¿Están bien? –preguntó en un susurro.

Se escapó… -dijo Sara con odio- y mató a… ¡mató a Bill!

Sara empezó a llorar también y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Draco, quien empezó a acariciarle el pelo y la espalda suavemente.

¿Y tú estás bien Draco?

No lo creo –contestó él en un susurro- algo extraño le sucede a mis poderes…

Remus lo miró fijamente.

Hablaremos de eso con Dumbledore más tarde.

Draco asintió y empezó a consolar a Sara.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

¡No me maten por lo de Bill! Lo tenía pensado desde un inicio, sé que es una muerte muy sin gracia, tipo las de JK, pero es que en una guerra como esta este tipo de muertes son las más comunes¿no creen?

Bueno, me interesa mucho conocer su opinión sobre el capítulo.

El próximo capítulo se llama "Marcas de sangre" y veremos a Sara Parker en la misión que le dejó Voldemort y a lo que sucede después del ataque del día de hoy.

Espero sus comentarios y de momento contesto sus reviews.

LunaNiS: Hola! Gracias por tus comentarios. Sobre lo de Harry y sus amigos en un inicio había pensado que salieran más, pero ya la historia es demasiado larga en sí y no hay mucho de ellos que me interese desarrollar. Ahora bien, no sé si ya pasaste por la tercera parte, donde Draco no aparece casi en lo absoluto. Sobre lo de Dumbledore más adelante se verá un punto de vista más objetivo, pero creo que te quedaré mal con esto, porque no sé las seguidoras del fic pero YO odio más a Dumbledore que a Voldemort. Voldemort es malo por naturaleza, pero Dumbledore ha causado grandes dolores a muchas personas por tratar de controlarlo todo y tomar decisiones por los otros, cuando él ha asumido el papel de cuidarlos. Lo siento, pero no lo soporto. Me alegra que te guste la historia y espero que sigas leyendo!

Amsp14¡Hola! Ya veremos, sí que me gustaría llegar a los 700, pero no queda tanta historia… quien sabe. Ya llegarán tus favoritos, paciencia.

Loly¡No! Yo les avisaré del capítulo final, habrá más encuentros madre e hija. Lo de Bellatrix lo pensé, pero ya la historia se hacía demasiado larga y el rescatarla parece una prueba casi irrefutable de la fidelidad de Sara a Voldemort, porque él sabe que odia a la otra favorita. Además, creo que a Bellatrix le duele más deberle algo a Sara Parker que una tortura. Sobre Oscar, lo siento, no voy a cambiarlo, uno porque la historia ya está escrita, dos, porque se basa en mi doctor de ficción favorito. (No sé si conoces a John Carter, interpretado por Noah Wyle...)

TuKI: Gracias por todos esos halagos, me hacen sentir muy bien. Me alegra saber que sigues la historia desde hace tiempo y que te gusta tanto. Sí le tengo muchísimo cariño a la historia y a las dos Saras, no sabía que se reflejaba tanto en lo que escribía. La torre Eisenstadt es producto total de mi imaginación, pero Eisenstadt como lugar existe, al igual que el lago Neustedl, el desierto de Thar, los montes Nanda-Devi, Punta Cahore… Todos los he buscado en un Atlas del mundo, aunque no los he visto más que ahí, no tengo ni siquiera una foto de ellos.

Ariadna Creta¡Hola amiga! Me alegra que empieces a sentir cosas más positivas por Sara B. Sí, la escena de la torre Eiffel es de las más emotivas y además es muy importante en lo que falta de la historia, no te voy a decir porqué, pero que Sara B lo viera era de gran importancia. Yo también prefiero a Sara P, así que tranquila. Gracias por lo de la descripción de la caída, duré días escribiendo esa escena porque las batallas no me salen nunca bien y las tengo que leer y escribir muchas veces para que me guste como queda.

Aiosami: Ya viste porqué si iba Draco. Hay capítulos que no son emocionantes en sí¡hay que dejar respirar la historia! pero claro, después de un respiro todo se pone peor aún. Ya verás bien a que se refería Aberforth. Me interesa que la próxima vez que nos veamos me digas como crees que va a terminar la historia. Supuse que te gustaría la plática de Sara y Remus, mi favorita entre ellos dos de toda la historia.

Kaos Black¡Gracias! Exactamente eso era lo que pretendía con ese capítulo, en mi opinión uno de los más fuertes y complejos de toda la historia. Necesitaba una gran carga emocional en Sara Black para el momento de conocer a su madre, y el encuentro necesitaba un marco excepcional para desarrollarse. Me costó mucho escribir ese capítulo y estoy muy orgullosa del resultado, así que me alegra que te gustara tanto. También me alegra que te guste como queda el personaje de Sara Parker, quien poco a poco está cada vez más desmoronada por dentro pero sigue en la lucha sin mostrar su debilidad. En los capítulos que sigue se jugará mucho con la debilidad de Sara Parker y como sus fuerzas parecen agotarse frente a una tarea cada vez más pesada, espero que te guste como se desarrolla ese tema. Les diré a mis musas tu opinión , a ver si se dignan en volver a mí, que después de que acabé esta historia se tomaron unas vacaciones…

Michy Potter¡Hola! Me halagan mucho tus comentarios, muchas gracias, me alegra que te gusten tanto mis personajes propios y su manera de interactuar con los de JK Rowling. Quería una historia distinta y esto es lo que salió, aunque no tengo nada contra las historias de parejas típicas de todas las que he hecho esta es mi favorita. ¿Hasta que leíste mi fic te enamoraste de Sirius¡Eso no lo puedo creer! Para mí la idea de no amar a Sirius Black desde que se le conoce es casi inconcebible. ¡Este ff surge básicamente de mi amor por ese personaje! Me alegra haber contribuido en la formación de otra siriusiana. La historia es antigua si ves que la empecé a escribir a finales del 2002, pero a penas terminé de escribirla en febrero y de publicarla creo que terminaré por ahí de Junio. Tienes razón, comentarios como los tuyos es de lo más gratificante que un escritor puede recibir y vale la pena escribir la historia, te lo aseguro.

Angie Crowe: Me alegra que te gustara tanto el capítulo. Esos aspectos que señalas de Sara Black van a tener una gran importancia en el futuro, no los pierdas de vista. No puedo adelantarte qué sabrá Sara B y que no, pero creo que a todos nos gustaría eso. La confusión no se hace esperar… La celebración de los 600 tendrá que esperar…

Álgida¡Hoola! 1Que bien verte en esta historia! A ver si la lees toda…

Acrata: No te preocupes, no me enojé, solo contesté a tus críticas constructivas porque le tengo demasiado cariño a la historia. Me alegra que pienses eso de mi Draco. Lo del review... trataré de dejártelo, pero ahora en la U me cuesta mucho más. ¿Cuántos capítulos llevas ya?

Gala Potter¡Gracias! Me encanta que pienses eso del capítulo porque yo también lo considero de los mejores de la historia precisamente por todo lo que sucede y lo que implican en un futuro esos acontecimientos. Me alegra saber que seguiré teniendote de lectora.

NyaBlack: Me alegra que estés leyendo la historia y te guste como llevo la trama. ¡Eres de las mías si no simpatizas con Dumbledore y Sirius es tu favorito! Sí, no pude resistir una pequeña aparición especial de Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort en la primera parte, aunque será importante después. Anda, y yo quiero la moto también… Por cierto, se escribe Fawkes.

Flopy-Black¿Sólo 2 ó 3 días¡Si son un montonon de hojas! Me alegra que te gustara tanto. Me han dicho antes lo de la falta de protagonismo de Harry, pero para mí ya se ha desarrollado bastante en los libros y la idea de mi historia en desarrollar a las dos mujeres de la vida de Sirius Black (¡mi amado Sirius Black!) Sara Parker y Sara Black. Aunque tienes razón que a veces se exagera mucho las capacidades de la menor, pero al final se verá que tan cierto es, pero después de todo, es la hija del genial Sirius Black, así que creo que heredó su gran ego… Creo que ya no quedan chaps tan largos, tranquila. En cuanto a tu pregunta en el otro review (?gracias por leer ese one shot también!) , la verdad no sé a ciencia cierta en que año salieron los merodeadores de Hogwarts, porque en los libros no se da ninguna fecha exacta. Sin embargo, he leído que JK Rowling dijo que Sirius no era mucho mayor de 20 años cuando entró en Azkaban. Presumiendo que tuviera 20 en 1981, tenía 19 al nacer Harry en 1980, dos años antes, a los 17, habría salido de Hogwarts, por lo tanto en 1978, pero también he visto una tendencia general a ubicar la entrada al colegio de ellos en 1969 lo que no calzaría con estas cuentas. Espero no haberte confundido más de la cuenta, pero el hecho es que los libros no dan una fecha.

Maritza Chan¡Hola! Este... Sí, a veces atormento demasiado a Sirius, pero no sé si recuerdas la maldición de los Black que ya se mencionó una vez… Creo que JK lo creó con esa maldición y lastimosamente debo hacerla cumplir o no hay historia…

Saludos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black.


	64. Marcas de sangre

**_Disclaimer: los personajes pertencen a JK Rowling, Warner Brothers y empresas asociadas._**

Hola a todos!

Primero que nada quiero decir unas palabras sobre la muerte de Bill. Se que fue cruel y aparentemente innecesaria, pero recuerden la maldición de los Black. Tonks es una Black y la maldición cuenta para ella como para los otros. No puede ser feliz hasta que se termine la tarea por realizar. Bill era su felicidad… y adiós Bill.

No es que me haya gustado matarlo, pero era absolutamente necesario.

El capítulo de hoy tiene una pequeña sorpresa, espero que la disfruten.

Gracias por seguir leyendo, contando este capítulo estamos a 9 capítulos del final. Empieza la cuenta regresiva…

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

**Marcas de sangre**

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

Tenía que concentrarse en su misión. Sabía que su hija había visto el recuerdo que le había enviado y no se quedaría sin hacer nada. Si Sara amaba la mitad de apasionadamente que sus padres, Draco estaba a salvo. Sara miró la casa detenidamente. Ya había estado ahí una vez. Lo recordaba perfectamente. Una vecina de los Dursley la miró asustada: no era común ver a alguien con esa vestimenta en Prive Drive. Sara le sonrió malvadamente y la asustada señora se encerró en la casa.

Llamó a la puerta. Tras una corta espera, Petunia abrió.

–¡Impedimenta! –exclamó Sara señalándola con la varita. Luego la hizo levitar hasta el sofá entrando tras ella. La puerta se cerró sola– Hola Pet, tanto tiempo… ¿cómo has estado?

–¡Parker!

–Sí… –dijo Sara sonriendo y sentándose en un sillón, sosteniendo la varita sobre su regazo– una pequeña misión de mi señor me trae de vuelta por aquí.

Petunia temblaba como loca, Sara miró la sala con atención.

–¡No me mates, por favor!

–Todo a su tiempo Pet… primero vamos a hablar un poco.

–¿Hablar de qué? – la mujer la miraba con terror.

–De lo que yo quiera –dijo Sara enarcando una ceja como si la hubiese insultado– y será mejor que me digas la verdad… será más fácil para ti. Y menos doloroso.

Petunia trató de moverse, Sara añadió impaciente.

–Mira, no me apetece hacer esto una gran tragedia, así que sólo conversa conmigo tranquilamente y luego hablaremos de lo que me trae aquí. Hablemos como dos viejas conocidas. ¿De acuerdo¡Muy bien! Empecemos por… ¿Vive Harry aquí todavía, verdad?

–Sí –contestó Petunia bruscamente.

–¿Todavía vive debajo de las escaleras? –preguntó Sara. Petunia palideció.

–No, ahora tiene su propio cuarto y…

–¿Te dedicaste a darle una infancia infeliz, verdad? –dijo Sara– culpas a los magos de la muerte de tus padres… la culpable eres tú. Lo sabes.

Petunia sollozó al escuchar eso.

–Te alerté para que los salvaras. ¿Estás conciente de ello, no¡Sólo te puse dos condiciones y no las cumpliste! Una era que se fueran largo y se escondieran, lo que cumpliste a medias porque guiaste a los mortífagos a ellos. La otra era que no le dijeras a nadie, y se lo dijiste a él.

–¡Cállate! –gritó con un valor que en realidad no sentía, que le inspiraba el horror de lo que escuchaba.

–¡No me callo! –gritó Sara a su vez– ¡Me escucharas si no quieres que tu hijo muera!

–¿Qué? –Petunia estaba más pálida de lo que Sara nunca la había visto.

–El Señor Oscuro me ha mandado a matarte a ti y a tu familia –dijo Sara simplemente levantándose y empezando a caminar rápidamente por toda la sala.

–No, por favor, no…– Petunia empezó a sollozar.

–Mira –dijo Sara poniéndose frente a ella, cara a cara– vas a morir hoy, no puedo cambiar eso, pero como alguien que va a morir, voy a ser sincera contigo. Quiero salvar a tu hijo. Ni siquiera conozco al chico, pero es mi garantía de seguridad para Harry. Sé que no entiendes porqué quiero que Potter esté bien, pero es mi trabajo. Los elegidos deben llegar bien al momento final… El Señor Oscuro quiere eliminarte a ti y a tu hijo porque son la sangre que mantiene la protección de Lily. Dumbledore te lo habrá explicado¿no?

–Sí – Petunia había dejado de agitarse¿realmente Sara quería salvar a su hijo? Había tratado de salvar a sus padres…

–Bien. No mataré a tu hijo si haces lo que te digo y respondes mis preguntas.

Petunia no respondió. Sara tomó aire y soltó la pregunta que estaba deseando hacer desde que la vio.

–¿Sirius vino a buscarte después que dejó Azkaban?

–¿Cómo… cómo sabes eso?

–Un viejo amigo me lo dijo…

Petunia no respondió, volvió la cara. Sara se enfureció, la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a tomar una poción. Pronto su expresión se relajó. Sara sonrió, el veritaserum de Snape siempre funcionaba. Su amigo la había surtido de una gran cantidad de pociones, útiles, difíciles y muchas ilegales, como esa misma.

–Pet… vas a morir, pero salvaré a tu hijo. Por favor, no te lleves a la tumba la información que puede ser el único bálsamo de mi existencia… Por tu hijo… por tus padres… por Sirius…

–¿Qué quieres saber?

–Todo. Dime todo lo que sepas sobre él.

–Creí por mucho tiempo que había traicionado a Lily. Eso más que nada me hizo odiar a los magos, él era el único mago en quien yo confiaba, y por su culpa había muerto lo que me quedaba de familia. No es que extrañara a Lily, pero… ella era mi hermana. Para colmo me dejaron a ese chiquillo, la adoración de Sirius y del mundo mágico. Tenía que tenerlo en mi casa, cuidarlo junto a con mi propio hijo. No iba a dejar que a él un mago en la casa le robara la atención como había pasado conmigo.

–¡Por favor! –dijo Sara en tono despectivo, pero Petunia, bajo la influencia de la poción, continuó.

–Harry se parecía cada vez más a Potter, era insoportable, y si lo dejé quedarse fue por mis padres. Se los debía, eso hubiesen querido. Pero Vernon… no estaba feliz con eso. Menos cuando llegó la carta. Habíamos decidido que no lo dejaríamos ir, pero no nos dejaron opción. Ese gigante se lo llevó…

–¿Hagrid? – Sara recordaba el guardabosques, no se imaginaba a un verdadero gigante en esa casa.

–Sí. De Sirius no volví a saber hasta hace unos cinco años…salió en el noticiario muggle. Harry no sabía quien era, Vernon no lo reconoció. Pero yo sí. Se veía muy mal, pero lo conocía muy bien como para no reconocerlo a pesar de lo desaliñado y demacrado que estaba. Sentí como palidecía y para disimular me asomé por le ventana, como solía hacer. ¿Vendría por mí ahora¿Por mi familia¿O por Harry? Luego Harry se fue, Dumbledore me informó que iba tras él y que probablemente yo no estaba en sus objetivos pero que tuviera cuidado. No le dije nada a Vernon. Un año después recibí una sorprendente carta de Dumbledore explicándome que habían descubierto que Sirius era inocente. Que era Pettigrew el culpable. En un inicio no podía creerlo, pero después no cabía en mi de gozo por la idea de que Sirius no había cambiado, que no había traicionado a sus amigos, que era el mismo de quien me había enamorado de adolescente.

–¿Tiene que ser tan sincera? –dijo Sara por lo bajo mirando con algo de reproche el tarrito de la poción que sostenía todavía.

–Pero también sentí gran tristeza por él. Cuando Harry le dijo a Vernon de su padrino y lo amenazó con que él vendría a acabar con nosotros si lo tratábamos mal no lo corregí. Me sentía un poco mal de pensar que diría Sirius de cómo había tratado a su ahijado…

–Apuesto a que te trató fatal…

–Lo hizo. En la carta Dumbledore me habló de que había surgido otra profecía que hablaba de que ese… Voldemort o como se llame volvería "más grande y terrible que nunca", pero que la marca de sangre de Lily nos protegería a mi hijo y a mi también. Después de esa carta supe que Sirius había huido al sur, pero más adelante, a penas unas semanas después de haber entrado Dudley al colegio, apareció aquí.

–Espera –dijo Sara deteniéndola con un gesto de la mano– esto quiero verlo.

Puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Petunia y cerró los ojos.

_flash back_

Petunia estaba sola en su casa. Vernon, como todos los días, había salido puntual hacia su trabajo. Dudley ya había entrado a Smeltings y Harry se había ido mucho tiempo antes a pasar las vacaciones con unos magos.

Cuando se disponía a ver el telediario de medio día, después de hablar hora y media con su amiga Ivonne por teléfono, oyó un fuerte golpe en el patio. Corrió a ver que había sucedido pero al abrir la puerta lo único inusual que notó fue una maceta quebrada. Iba a salir a revisar que había sucedido, pero la puerta se cerró de golpe en su cara. Trató de abrirla, pero le fue imposible.

Retrocedió asustada, las luces de la casa empezaron a parpadear. Corrió a la sala para salir por la puerta del frente, pero también estaba cerrada. Las luces se apagaron y todos los portarretratos llenos de fotos de Dudley empezaron a estallar uno tras otro.

Petunia gritó y se tapó la cara con las manos. Tras el último estallido se atrevió a mirar. Un hombre estaba en el centro de la sala y soplaba la punta de su varita con una sonrisa.

– ¡Hola Pet!

La mujer cayó desvanecida.

Cuando despertó no reconoció el lugar donde estaba. No distinguía muy bien las cosas, estaba muy oscuro. Se incorporó y se golpeó la cabeza contra un filo de madera. Lanzó un quejido de dolor y palpó el techo sobre ella. Entonces supo que estaba en la alacena debajo de las escaleras.

La puerta se abrió, el hombre entró y encendió una luz. Miró alrededor con cierto aire de tristeza y melancolía, pero al verla a ella le sonrió. Petunia palideció. Lo habría reconocido en cualquier lugar. Era Sirius Black.

– ¡Cómo te atreves a dejarme aquí!

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó Sirius en fingido tono inocente– Creí que te gustaba esta habitación… fue la que le diste al hijo de tu hermana por 10 años…

Petunia palideció aún más.

– Sirius… yo…

– ¿Cómo pudiste tratarlo tan mal, Pet? Puedes odiar a los magos, pero nosotros cuidamos de ti cuando Voldemort quería a tu familia. Yo mismo me encargué de ello.

– Harry está vivo –se defendió Petunia.

– Está vivo –dijo Sirius con furia contenida– es lo único de lo que eres responsable, porque es lo único que a Dumbledore le importaba que hicieras¿no? Eso lo hiciste bien. Pero Harry merecía más. James quería que fuera feliz. Yo quería que fuera feliz. ¡Lily, tu hermana, dio su vida con la esperanza de que ganáramos la guerra y le diéramos a Harry un futuro feliz! No puedes negarme que si yo no hubiese ido a Azkaban, Harry habría estado mejor conmigo aunque yo no tuviera la sangre de Lily… yo habría hecho ese sacrificio otra vez.

– Lo siento Sirius… –dijo Petunia con tono arrepentido. Nunca había visto a Sirius hablar así– pero Vernon…

– Ya me encargaré de Vernie después –dijo Sirius con un tono que denotaba amenaza. Luego sonrió un poco– No te preocupes, ya les cobraré los 10 años de infelicidad de Harry. Estoy aquí por otra cosa.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Tengo que hablar contigo, pero primero sígueme a la cocina. Ya casi está lista mi comida.

– ¿Tu comida?

Sirius la ignoró y salió de la alacena dejando la puerta abierta. Petunia lo siguió entrando a la cocina. Un delicioso olor a pollo en salsa impregnaba el lugar. Petunia vio como la mesa estaba cubierta de todo el contenido de su alacena.

– Estoy muy hambriento y cansado –confesó Sirius– llevo semanas de viaje. Buckbeak también está hambriento, pero sobre todo sediento…

– ¿Y con qué derecho…? –empezó a reclamar Petunia olvidando lo intimidante que había estado Sirius momentos antes.

– Estoy en la casa de mi ahijado y de una vieja amiga¿o me equivoco? – Sirius la miró del otro lado de la cocina con una sonrisa pícara. Petunia no pudo sostenerle la mirada sin sonreír. Se dirigió junto a él y sacó un plato del trastero.

– Saca otro –dijo Sirius– si quieres probarlo, claro… ¿y no tienes un platón para Buckbeak?

– ¿Para quién?

– Mi hipogrifo –explicó Sirius mientras probaba la salsa– mi medio de transporte, mi compañero de viaje… tienes que saber lo que es un hipogrifo. Está en el patio… creo que rompió una maceta en el aterrizaje. Está tomando agua ahora, el viaje desde el sur es cansado… no puedes verlo, tiene un encantamiento desilusionador.

Petunia se había asomado con horror a la ventana del patio mientras Sirius hablaba. Sin embargo no vio nada más que un balde de agua cuyo contenido se vaciaba rápidamente.

Sirius ignoró los reclamos de Petunia ante la idea de tener un monstruo invisible en el patio trasero. Sirvió el platón y salió a dejarlo junto al balde. El contenido empezó a desaparecer a igual velocidad que el agua. Cuando entró de nuevo a la cocina llenó dos platos y se dispuso a comer con muchísimo apetito. Unas tres semanas antes, tal vez más, había tomado su última comida caliente en casa de Alphard.

Petunia se cansó de protestar y guardó silencio mientras probaba la comida que Sirius había puesto frente a ella.

– ¿A qué a pesar de 12 años en Azkaban sigo siendo el mejor cocinero que has conocido?

Sirius sonreía satisfecho, igual de presumido como Petunia lo recordaba. Le sonrió de vuelta.

– ¿De qué querías hablar? –preguntó Petunia en un tono cálido que no solía utilizar, pero que Sirius recordaba muy bien de la época en que se había quedado con ella después del primer ataque a sus padres. La sonrisa de Sirius desapareció. Tomó aire y dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato ya vacío.

– Asumo que recuerdas a Sara.

Ahora fue el rostro de Petunia el que se ensombreció.

– Claro que la recuerdo– contestó bruscamente.

– Estoy buscándola –explicó Sirius brevemente.

– ¿Buscándola? – repitió Petunia sin entender, pero con un poco de miedo en la voz. Luego añadió cortante– ¡está muerta!

– ¡Otra a la que Dumbledore le lavó el cerebro! –exclamó Sirius con furia levantándose de repente– ella no está muerta.

– Pero Dumbledore me escribió… –empezó a explicar Petunia confundida, Sirius la interrumpió.

– Dumbledore a convencido a todos de que está muerta, quiere convencerse a si mismo, pero hay algo que no está bien. Ella no está muerta, yo lo sé.

– Pero si has estado tanto tiempo encerrado¿cómo vas…

– ¡Lo sé y eso es suficiente! –gritó Sirius agitado. Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Sirius tomó una manzana del frutero y sin probarla, empezó a jugar nerviosamente con ella para liberar la tensión que sentía y tratar de tranquilizarse para poder hablar con Petunia.

– Como te dije –continuó bajando la voz– estoy buscando a Sara.

– ¿Pero por qué la buscas? Si esa mujer es una…

– La amo –interrumpió Sirius– y tú no puedes hablar mal de ella. De todas las personas tú no puedes decir una palabra contra ella, porque ella se arriesgó por tu familia. Por ti estuvo a punto de descubrirse.

– ¿Arriesgarse? –preguntó Petunia con evidente incredulidad.

– Mira –dijo Sirius acercándose a ella– júrame que no vas a hablar de esto con nadie. Especialmente no con Dumbledore, menos aún con Harry.

– Pero… –Sirius la tomó de los hombros y la miró directo a los ojos. Petunia se calló.

– Voy a explicarte las cosas –dijo Sirius lentamente– pero no puedes decirle a nadie que estuve aquí. Por favor Pet, prométemelo.

– Te lo prometo –dijo Petunia asintiendo sin dejar de verlo directo a los ojos azules, en los cuales distinguió un poco de alivio, pero como si en el fondo escondieran mucha tristeza. Había una expresión mágica embotada en ellos que nunca antes habían tenido… una marca de Azkaban…

– Bien – Sirius sonrió y se acercó a la ventana, la abrió y tiró la manzana, que desapareció en el aire. Al ver la cara de estupefacción de Petunia rió de forma traviesa y dijo por toda explicación– Buckbeak.

A continuación recobró la seriedad, se dirigió a una silla, se sentó, y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Suspiró y empezó a explicarse.

– Tengo que encontrar a Sara. Ella sacrificó demasiado por mí. No puedo abandonarla, y no quiero hacerlo, tengo que encontrarla, tengo que ayudarla y salvarla, aunque nadie más quiera hacerlo, aunque nadie más piense que vale la pena. Ella y Harry son todo lo que me queda en el mundo, y si gracias a Harry escapé, no me volví loco gracias a ella. La Orden está disuelta y puedo buscarla libremente, bueno, tan libremente como un prófugo puede hacerlo– terminó con un tono sarcástico.

– Pero… ¿qué quieres decir con que se arriesgó?

– ¿Crees que los seguidores de Voldemort pueden ir advirtiéndole a las víctimas por ahí? –preguntó fulminándola con la mirada y un tono brusco de voz– no Petunia, Sara no era una mortífaga, fue fiel a sus sentimientos y se arriesgó por tus padres, se arriesgó por mí y por otras personas. Es mi turno.

Se hizo un corto silencio. Petunia habló con un poco de timidez.

– Dumbledore dijo que la habían exiliado, que había dejado el país. Además, te buscan en Inglaterra… ¿no deberías irla a buscar fuera?

– Lo sé –dijo Sirius– pero mis deberes de padrino me atan a Inglaterra, y si tu hubieras cumplido tus deberes de tía sabrías de qué te hablo.

Petunia se debatió incómoda, pero cambió rápidamente el tema haciendo la pregunta que más la intrigaba desde que Sirius le había dicho el motivo de su visita.

– ¿Cómo se supone que yo puedo ayudarte a encontrarla?

– Necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre Sara.

Petunia lo miró con sorpresa.

– No sé más que lo que Dumbledore me escribió. Dijo que después de tu captura había llegado a su oficina y le había dicho que eras inocente, había quebrado su varita y había tenido que dejar el país por la orden de exilio, y que por lo tanto podía estar tranquila. Que la caída de Voldemort la había arrastrado con él, pues estaban íntimamente ligados.

– No tiene sentido –dijo Sirius más para sí que para Petunia– Dumbledore sabe algo más, Sara no está muerta, no puede estarlo… él lo sabe. Juraría que está ocultando algo… Piensa Pet¿No hay nada más¿Ella no se ha puesto en contacto contigo?

– ¿Conmigo? – Petunia se sobresaltó nuevamente– ¿qué te hace pensar que querría ponerse en contacto conmigo después de tanto tiempo?

– Harry.

– ¿Harry¿Por qué?

– Porque sabe que Harry es lo más importante para mí en este mundo. A ella personalmente no le interesa ahora que no es parte de sus planes, pero lo haría por mí. Por eso pensé en venir a verte, tal vez había hablado contigo.

– Pero no –afirmó Petunia como si todavía pensara que fuera una tontería– no se ha acercado por aquí, no creo que lo hiciera…

Sirius sonrió maliciosamente.

– Mi querida Pet, Sara estuvo aquí.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó sobresaltada.

– La sentí. Demasiado débil, fue hace mucho tiempo que estuvo aquí, justamente en esa alacena –dijo mirando hacia las escaleras con cierta melancolía.

– Te equivocas.

– No Pet, no me equivoco, pero no importa… –suspiró con desaliento– la verdad no creí que hablar contigo fuera su prioridad a menos que fuera para arreglar cuentas por haberme revelado que te había advertido.

– Ella… aquí… –Petunia no podía creerlo. Sirius se levantó y tomó su varita, con ella puso a lavar los platos y recogió el desorden en la casa.

– Espero que recuerdes tu promesa. Ya me voy, si Vernie llegara antes no respondería de mis actos. Gracias por la comida.

– ¡Espera! –le dijo Petunia al verlo abrir la puerta– lleva algo de comer contigo…

Rápidamente le preparó un paquete de comida, que Sirius recibió con una sonrisa.

– Mi pequeña Pet… veo que sigo siendo tu mago favorito –le guiñó un ojo y luego añadió amenazadoramente– espero que recuerdes lo que te dije sobre Harry.

Se tocó la cabeza con la varita y desapareció. Petunia miró frente a sí asombrada, y sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas al sentir un rápido beso en la mejilla, ver la puerta abrirse y momentos después oír al invisible hipogrifo correr y emprender el vuelo.

_flash back_

Sara se alejó de Petunia, se acercó a la chimenea y apoyó sus manos contra esta hundiendo la cabeza entre los hombros. Esas imágenes… Sirius la buscaba, Sirius la había sentido tantos años después. Ella también lo sentía en aquel salón, pero hacía ya un tiempo de que había estado ahí, se notaba.

Cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza, Petunia la miraba estupefacta.

– ¿Qué me hiciste?

– Vi dentro de tu mente –dijo Sara– gracias, me has dado un recuerdo maravilloso… solo por eso vale la pena lo que voy a hacer.

– ¿No vas a matarme? –preguntó con esperanza.

– Te dije que eso no puedo cambiarlo –dijo Sara con rudeza– pero sí voy a salvar a tu hijo. Necesito tu ayuda. ¿Dumbledore te dio alguna manera de comunicarte con él?

– Sí, pero Vernon se deshizo de eso. Era una especie de esfera…

– Estúpido Vernie… –masculló Sara– ¿Si tuvieras una emergencia, cómo te comunicarías con Dumbledore?

– La bruja que vive aquí cerca… –empezó a explicar Petunia, pero Sara la interrumpió:

– ¿Arabella Figg¿Vive muy lejos?

– No, en la otra calle.

– Bien. Oirá la explosión y avisará de inmediato a Dumbledore –dijo Sara decidida– bien Petunia, creo que eso fue todo. Es hora de que te despidas de este mundo…

– No, por favor…

– No ruegues. Una última cosa. La carta que dijiste… ¿traía la profecía?

– No exactamente… bueno, no estoy segura.

– ¿La tienes todavía?

– Sí.

– Dámela

Petunia se dirigió a un estante de la sala y sacó un viejo pergamino de un florero en lo alto. Se lo dio a Sara.

– Gracias –dijo Sara sacando de su bolsillo otra botella pequeña, de las que suelen contener esencias, esta contenía una poción verde– ya te dije que iba a matarte. Tómate esto.

– ¿Qué… qué es? –preguntó al tiempo que la miraba aprensivamente.

– Veneno –respondió Sara simplemente.

– ¿Qué?

– Mira –dijo Sara suspirando– es menos doloroso que morir quemada viva. Voy a hacer volar tu casa, Figg se enterará y llamará a Dumbledore. Él pondrá a tu hijo a salvo, mientras yo voy a matar a tu esposo. Espero que al llegar a Smeltings la Orden ya haya sacado al chico de ahí, y que en menos de veinticuatro horas lo manden lejos. Mataré a otro en su lugar y me encargaré de que la prensa crea que es él. La Orden lo cubrir� y convenceré a Voldemort.

– ¿Me juras que mi hijo vivirÿ

– Te lo juro por Sirius –dijo Sara solemnemente. Petunia tomó la botella que Sara le tendía con las manos temblando descontroladamente. Sara temió que derramara la poción, pero de repente vació de un trago su contenido. Sara salió de la casa y extendió la mano

hacia ella haciéndola estallar.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–_

– No lo entiendo¿me va a decir que no tiene una explicación¿Usted tampoco?

Draco miraba a Oscar y a Dumbledore sin entender. En la casa estaban Sara, Draco, Tonks, Remus, Snape, Dumbledore y Oscar.

– Tus poderes están perfectamente, ni un solo examen presenta alteraciones, y según lo que nos contaste tus poderes funcionaron con todos, menos con Bellatrix…

– ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que sea específico con Bellatrix? –preguntó Draco.

– Falta un examen –dijo Oscar– si pudiésemos conseguir un detector de magia…

– Tenemos uno –dijo Sara.

– ¿Qué ustedes qué? –preguntó Remus extrañado.

– Sí –dijo Draco– era de Leithold, cuando mi madre lo cuidaba de pequeño ella le había guardado para dárselo, pero después nunca se lo dio y bueno, cuando fuimos a la casa lo sacamos. ¿Dónde está Sara?

– Creo que en la bodega… –dijo Sara pensativa– ¡Dobby!

El elfo doméstico apareció y Sara le comunicó lo que buscaban. En menos de diez minutos tenían el detector en la mano.

Oscar lo tomó y lo puso en la muñeca de Draco.

– Se supone que si lo utilizamos de esta manera nos dirá que hechizos hay en este momento sobre ti…

Todos esperaron en silencio.

– Esto no es posible… –dijo Oscar mirando la respuesta del aparato con sorpresa.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Tiene una… marca de sangre propia.

– ¿Una qué? –preguntaron Sara y Draco, mientras los otros lo miraban sorprendidos.

– ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Sara al fin.

– Es un hechizo que le impide atacar a las personas de su propia sangre –explicó Dumbledore– es parecido a la protección que tiene Harry, que protege a todos los de su sangre de un ataque. Este tipo de marca lo que hace es evitar que él ataque a cualquiera que comparta su sangre…

Sara y Draco intercambiaron una mirada entre preocupada y emocionada. ¿Eso quería decir que él no podía dañarla a ella? Oscar entendió el intercambio de miradas.

– Es justo lo que piensan. Draco no puede hacerte daño Sara. La marca es tan poderosa según lo que registra el detector que puede contener sus poderes de DarkNox.

– Pero… –interrumpió Remus– la pregunta es cómo llegó esa marca de sangre a Draco. No es fácil de hacer¿verdad profesor?

– Para nada –respondió Dumbledore meditando– se necesita mucho poder para usar magia tan antigua, y además de tener sangre de otro miembro de la familia dada voluntariamente para hacer el hechizo, y no puede hacerlo alguien de la misma familia. No es un hechizo común y puede salir mal.

– ¿Y necesariamente es eso? –preguntó Snape– ¿no puede ser otra cosa que el detector no registre?

– Si es una marca de sangre debe tener una seña en la parte interior del codo, donde deben haberle hecho el corte… –dijo Oscar tomando el brazo izquierdo de Draco– aquí está. Casi imperceptible. Debe haber sido muy joven.

– Dinos Draco –le preguntó Dumbledore seriamente– ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo llegó esa marca a ti?

– No –respondió Draco rotundamente.

– Pero no tiene sentido –dijo Sara reflexionando– ¿a qué Black querían proteger? Tiene que ser anterior a que Draco se pasara de nuestro lado. Cuando estaba con ellos no podían esperar que atacara a uno de los suyos… y no les importaría que atacara a los Black de nuestro lado.

– Aquí hay algo muy extraño –dijo Remus tan pensativo como el resto– no hay ningún Black que sea importante proteger de Draco. Se supone que Bellatrix puede ganarle en un duelo… no iba a atacar a Narcisa, Tonks es una auror, así que puede ganarle también. Y Sirius… no habría nadie que quisiera proteger a Sirius de él, y además, Padfoot le hubiera ganado. La única Black que podía estar indefensa ante él eras tú Sara. Pero… ¿quiénes sabían que él era el DarkNox?

Snape había sacado su conclusión desde hacía unos momentos. ¿Cómo rayos debía lidiar con eso? Sara no quería que bajo ninguna circunstancia la descubrieran, pero… Se mantuvo al margen, oculto entre las sombras como siempre.

– Mi madre nada más, supongo –respondió Draco.

– Pero ella no puede haberlo hecho –dijo Dumbledore– no puede hacerlo alguien de la misma sangre, necesitaba ayuda.

– Tal vez… –dijo Draco con una chispa en los ojos ante la idea que había tenido– tal vez Dobby sepa como me hice la herida. Él se encargaba de curarme cuando me caía de niño.

– ¡Dobby!

El elfo apareció de inmediato.

– ¿Sí señorita?

– Necesitamos saber algo Dobby –dijo Draco atrayendo la atención del elfo, levantó el brazo y le enseñó la cicatriz– ¿tú sabes cómo me hice esto¿Al menos cuando me lo hice?

– Sí señor Draco. Fue cuando usted era muy pequeño. Apenas tenía un año. Dobby lo recuerda muy bien. Fue cuando la señorita Parker se quedó en la casa.

Todos se miraron entre sí sorprendidos. Sara contuvo una exclamación.

– ¿La señorita Parker¿Quieres decir… mi madre?

– Sí señorita.

– ¿Cuándo estuvo ella en la casa? –preguntó Dumbledore visiblemente interesado.

– Después de que el señor Malfoy se fuera cuando perseguían a los seguidores del Señor Oscuro…

– ¿Tras la caída de Voldemort? –preguntó Remus para asegurarse. El elfo se estremeció paro asintió.

– ¿A qué fue Sara Parker a la casa de los Malfoy? –le interrogó Dumbledore. Dobby se debatió inquieto.

– La señora Malfoy no quería que Dobby hablara nunca de eso. Le hizo prometer a Dobby que no diría…

– Ya no sirves a los Malfoy –le dijo Remus tratando de convencerlo, pero Draco tenía una manera más fácil.

– Dobby, yo soy un Malfoy y te pido que digas que pasó en esa visita. ¿Por qué estaba ella ahí?

– Fue a buscar a la madre del señorito Draco, a la señora Malfoy. Necesitaba ayuda.

– ¿Para qué? –preguntó Sara bruscamente.

– Dobby no lo sabe señorita. Dobby no la vio mucho mientras estuvo en la casa. Tenía que cuidar al joven amo, porque a la señorita Parker no le gustaba estar en la misma pieza que él.

– Le tenía miedo –dijo Sara en un susurro– ella lo sabía. Ella evaluaba a todos los niños que nacían… y la evaluación de Draco había sido especial… ¿recuerdas lo que te dije? –levantó la voz y miró a Draco– en la fiesta de Navidad te lo conté, ellas sabían algo sobre ti que querían esconder. Mamá sabe que eres el DarkNox.

– Pero… ¿por qué haría la marca de sangre? –dijo Remus frunciendo el ceño– no la protege a ella¿verdad Dumbledore?

– No –contestó el director– ella sigue siendo vulnerable a él. Sólo Sara, Tonks y Bellatrix están protegidas por ese hechizo ahora.

– ¿Ella hizo ese corte? –preguntó Oscar que se había mantenido al margen de la situación.

– Sí –contestó Dobby– le pidieron ayuda a Dobby para sostener al niño. La señorita Parker los hirió a ambos y mezcló las sangres para hacer un conjuro. Luego la vertió sobre esa herida y le pidió a Dobby que los curara. Estaba muy cansada…

– Sara es muy astuta –dijo Dumbledore con cara de mucha preocupación– tal vez encontró una manera de protegerse ella también. Dobby¿mezcló su propia sangre con la de ellos?

– No, profesor Dumbledore.

– En ese caso sólo queda una salida… –dijo Dumbledore mirando a Sara y a Draco alternativamente– Sara trató de protegerte del DarkNox.

– Pero… ¿por qué haría eso? –preguntó Draco sin entender.

– Después de todo… eres su hija –dijo Remus al parecer no muy seguro de lo que decía.

– Y la hija de Black –añadió Snape, decidiendo intervenir al fin. Si Sara no quería que la descubrieran era la única manera, hacerlos creer que lo había hecho por Sirius.

– Es probable –dijo Sara mirando frente a sí con una extraña expresión– lo entendería de ella. Tal vez así calmó la voz de la conciencia que le recriminaba por lo que pensaba de la hija del amor de su vida, de la idea de dejarla cuando naciera… tiene sentido.

– Lo tiene –admitió Dumbledore– pero a la vez…

– Significa un cambio de imagen para tu madre –añadió Remus– es un gesto de amor y de protección… no es algo propio de un mortífago.

Su mirada se topó con la de Tonks, cuyos ojos, hasta el momento apagados y llenos de dolor brillaron un momento. La chica de los ojos dorados tenía corazón, y al parecer Sara Parker también. Aunque ya estaba segura, eso apoyaba su recuerdo. Era ella. Iba a hablar cuando en ese momento Phineas apareció en el retrato.

– ¡Profesor! Mensaje urgente de Arabella Figg¡acaba de alzarse en llamas el número 4 de Prive Drive!

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–_

– No pude recuperar los cuerpos – Sara estaba en el salón principal de los mortífagos, dando el informe a su señor– pero puedo asegurarle que están muertos.

– ¿El chico también?

– También mi señor. Salió una foto en el periódico vespertino de los muggles. No pude hacerlo discretamente, tuve que atacar una escuela privada de muggles. Otros estudiantes murieron en el proceso…

– ¿Un ataque tú sola¿No se hizo presente la Orden?

– No fueron suficientemente rápidos, mi señor. Creo que estaban preocupados en algo más…

Bellatrix a su lado la fulminó con la mirada. Poco momentos antes había recibido su castigo por fallar en la misión y Sara había sido testigo. Lo había disfrutado mucho.

– Ya sabemos en qué –dijo Voldemort con reproche en dirección a Bellatrix. Esta última aún no entendía cómo se había hecho presente en el lugar Sara, cómo se habría enterado. Suponía que a la Orden la había alertado Tonks, pero había algo en todo eso que no le agradaba… Y se iba a encargar de averiguarlo todo. Empezando por lo de Snape… – eres mi mejor mortífaga Sara, mi primera favorita de ahora en adelante. Lo has demostrado una vez más.

Sara estaba bastante satisfecha de sí misma, y se notaba. Leithold la felicitó calurosamente por su éxito, al igual que todos los mortífagos que se enteraron de lo ocurrido. Sara no podía evitar reír, pero ellos no sabían cuales eran sus verdaderas razones. Sin embargo, Bellatrix no dejó de observarla suspicazmente todo el día.

Cuando Sara se excusó diciendo que tenía un poco de sueño y entró a su cuarto, se encontró con que no estaba solo. Alguien dentro la esperaba.

– Vaya, vaya… la segunda favorita me espera en mi cuarto –dijo Sara cerrando la puerta tras sí y remarcando el "segunda" con fuerza– ¿debo sentirme honrada?

– Ahórrate tus sarcasmos –dijo Bellatrix muy seria– quería hablar contigo lejos de tus admiradores.

– Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar sin nuestro señor cerca –contestó Sara cortante.

– Tenemos que hablar. Lo quieras o no tú y yo tenemos más en común de lo que crees…

– ¿De verdad? –preguntó con tono de incredulidad Sara.

– Tú y yo somos las favoritas, las personas de confianza del Señor Oscuro… a quienes le dan las misiones más difíciles e importantes. Somos las líderes de los escuadrones, somos dos asesinas…

– Una mejor que la otra, sin necesidad de especificar –dijo Sara con una sonrisa de suficiencia– ¿a que viene toda esta tontería Bellatrix?

– A que debes recordar que estamos en la misma posición –dijo Bellatrix olvidando toda ceremonia– no debes olvidarlo. Las dos somos favoritas, las dos tenemos el mismo poder en relación al Señor Oscuro, y si alguien está en desventaja eres tú, pues aunque en estos momentos crees estar en mejor imagen frente al Señor Oscuro, yo sigo siendo la mortífaga más fiel.

– ¿Sigues llorando por Azkaban? –dijo Sara haciendo un fingido puchero y riendo después.

– Sé que tramas algo. A ellos puedes engañarlos, pero a mi no. No dejaré que dañes los planes del Señor Oscuro.

– Y por supuesto, tú eres mejor que el Señor Oscuro, por eso has descubierto mis…¿malas intenciones¡Qué tonterías dices¿No será que Malfoy o mi hija de pegaron muy duro? –preguntó en falso tono de preocupación Sara.

– Ahí lo tienes… esa mención a tu hija… algo hay dentro de ti Parker. No estás vacía como deberías. Te he observado desde hace mucho tiempo… no eres como yo en realidad, aunque estemos en las mismas condiciones. Y yo voy a probarlo. Le mostraré al Señor Oscuro que no eres de fiar.

– ¿Cómo quieres que la llame si no "mi hija"? – preguntó Sara como si el resto no tuviese importancia.

– La hija de Sirius. No lo haces porque le tienes miedo… le tienes miedo al nombre del estúpido de mi primo… a rebelar que él es a quien debes tu vida, y no a tu señor. Yo sé de tu sacrificio ¿recuerdas? Yo no creo que hayas cambiado…

Sara mientras trataba de controlarse. Bella trataba de hacerla estallar, de que cometiera una imprudencia. Nunca la había buscado así, y la costaba controlarse frente a ella. Cuando Voldemort estaba presente no había problema, pero en realidad odiaba compartir pasivamente el mismo aire que la asesina de Sirius. La sangre en sus venas empezó a encenderse ante ese comentario.

– ¡Oh vamos Bellatrix! En lugar de arrinconarme en mi propio cuarto para lanzar amenazas sin sentido podrías simplemente pedirme que interceda por ti ante el Señor Oscuro. Eso es lo que necesitas, porque un siglo en Azkaban no va a justificar que sigas fallándole. Admítelo: estás en desventaja conmigo.

– Algo tramas. Lo puedo sentir Parker.

– ¿Desde cuando tan perceptiva? Estás ardida de que yo sea la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso y tú no seas más que su concubina. Ya no le sirves para nada más. Eso es todo. Ahora vete de mi habitación.

Bellatrix la atravesó con una mirada de odio profundo.

– Tú y tu hija se parecen. Ella también se cree más que los demás, la invencible, la todopoderosa… lo suficiente para jurarme a mi que me mataría. Sé que yo no moriré a manos de un Black, pero tú Sara Parker, tú sí morirás a manos de uno, y esa Black, espero que sea yo.

– ¿Ahora juegas de vidente? –preguntó en tono despreocupado Sara.

– No. Pero sé lo que digo.

Sara no respondió y la mortífaga salió de la habitación. Era un hecho, pensó Bellatrix, ella haría caer a Sara Fénix Parker.

Sara por su parte no le prestó mucha atención, había otra cosa en la que quería pensar desde esa mañana y tal vez ese era el momento.

_"Nadie habría esperado que tuviese algo de Black en las venas, era demasiado Malfoy. Nadie habría esperado que en el futuro valdría la pena para algo."_

_"El Black que menos se espera…"_

– No hay duda Sirio –dijo Sara tras asegurarse de estar totalmente sola y no ser vigilada– Draco Malfoy es el cuarto elegido y creo que ya sé lo que debe hacer… Narcisa me dio la solución el mismo día que lo evalué de bebé, ella lo dijo, "_No te importa el Señor Oscuro ni nada de esto, no sé que es lo que te hace quedarte a ti, pero sé que no lo matarías. PUEDE SER ÚTIL"._ Es sorprendente que ella haya tenido una idea tan brillante, probablemente se la deba al instinto maternal de buscarme razones para no entregarlo, pero lo importante es que la idea es válida, y funcionaría. Ya pensé usarlo así para librarme de mi conexión con Voldemort y huir con Sirius aquella fatídica noche del fin de la primera guerra, pero ahora es él quien debe hacerlo solo. Me pregunto quien era el Black que menos se espera: él, o Narcisa que me dio la respuesta. Es hora de poner en marcha el plan.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–_

Aquel había sido uno de los días más extraños en la vida de Sara. Después del ataque, la muerte de Bill y la sorprendente revelación de la marca de sangre en Draco, la noticia del ataque a Prive Drive había sido terrible.

Petunia y su esposo estaban muertos. Por alguna extraña razón Dudley había sobrevivido, pero igual habían encontrado un cadáver que habían identificado como él. Si Dumbledore no hubiera puesto al chico a salvo en su oficina en cuanto saltó la alarma habrían creído como el resto que todos los Dursley habían fallecido.

Era otra prueba… el fuego, la manera de los asesinatos hacía pensar en Sara Parker, así como la descripción de "una bellísima mujer vestida de negro".

Había sido un golpe fuerte para Harry. Aunque realmente el aprecio que sentía por sus tíos no era muy grande, había crecido en su casa, eran ya 16 años de convivir (¿o sobrevivir?) con ellos. De cualquier manera, Harry se sentía culpable de su muerte, sabía que si Voldemort los había mandado a matar había sido por su sangre. Ahora su primo también era huérfano. Dumbledore lo enviaría a primera hora de la noche a Francia. Harry se despidió de él sin mucha ceremonia. No podía dejar de pensar qué sería de él ahora que dependía de los magos…

Pero la muerte de Bill era la que realmente le pesaba en el corazón a todos. Otra muerte sin gracia, que había ocurrido cuando menos se le esperaba. Una razón más para odiar a Bellatrix Lestrange. Finalmente la familia Weasley había sido herida de muerte por el movimiento oscuro. Arthur se había escapado a duras penas el año anterior, Bill no lo había logrado.

Era imposible decir qué rostro denotaba más tristeza. Los señores Weasley estaban destrozados. Charlie llegó rápidamente, igual que los gemelos e incluso Percy. Todos ellos habían perdido el brillo de la mirada.

Ron y Ginny por su parte estaban inconsolables, y Hermione, Harry y Sara se esforzaban al máximo para no desboronarse frente a ellos y servirles de apoyo, pero no era fácil. Todos habían querido a Bill.

Y Tonks. La chica se había apagado por completo. Bill había recibido la maldición por ella y lo sabía. Nadie sabía como consolarla¿qué podía decírsele? Draco se quedó con ella todo el día. Él mismo se sentía culpable de lo sucedido, pues el ataque había sido para alcanzarlo a él, no quería estar cerca de los Weasley, ahora lo odiarían más que antes. Sin embargo a Tonks no podía dejarla sola. Sabía lo que se sentía: su madre había recibido una maldición por él en cierto sentido.

Sara estaba agotada tanto física como emocionalmente. En un momento dado de la noche, cerca de la madrugada no aguantó más y se apareció en el apartamento de Londres. Algo seguía carcomiéndole la mente.

Se dirigió al escritorio y sacó la carpeta. Vio la foto de su madre. Lentamente delineó su perfil con el dedo índice. No parecía una asesina, no parecía lo que era… ¿qué era realmente? Su padre la había amado, y ella le había correspondido. Tenía corazón, y al parecer, no lo había perdido. Sabía que era una asesina, eso nadie podía negarlo, pero… ¿amaría a su hija¿Habría espacio en un corazón de piedra para preocuparse por ella¿Lo suficiente para arriesgarse a hechizar al DarkNox?

Remordimiento de conciencia. Eso tenía que ser. Sin embargo…

Buscó con afán entre los registros de su padre hasta que lo encontró:

**"Asesinato de ¿los Evans? La casa incendiada, las víctimas ausentes pero dos cadáveres. Lord Voldemort cree que los señores Evans están muertos. Sara Parker se ha caracterizado por la limpieza de sus trabajos. ¿Es realmente posible que matara a dos personas equivocadas¿La mano derecha de Lord Voldemort puede cometer semejante error? Sara puede tener muchos defectos, pero no es incompetente"**

Esta vez la casa también había ardido, pero la persona indicada estaba dentro.

¿Había corregido su error o tendría su padre razón y ninguna vez había sido un error?

Siguió leyendo la redacción de su padre. La presentaba como obligada, como si… de repente unas palabras vinieron a la mente de Sara, unas palabras a las que no había prestado atención pues las había escuchado en el peor momento de su vida, unas palabras salidas de la boca de Bellatrix Lestrange: "como si no estuviera muriéndose por dentro con su heroico y estúpido sacrificio…"

Sara tembló ligeramente. Se mordió el labio inferior. Tenía que pensar… era demasiado. Sin embargo, antes de meditarlo tomó una pluma que estaba sobre el escritorio. La tinta ya estaba seca, pero Sara sacó un pequeño estuche de su túnica. Buscó la última página… y escribió.

"**_Enero, 1997_**

**_Muerte a Petunia y Vernon Dursley, Dudley Dursley sobrevive misteriosamente, pues se encuentra un cadáver que se identifica como suyo también._**

**_Además, se descubre la marca de sangre que sirve de protección a su hij…"_**

Una lágrima cayó sobre el papel. Sara cerró los ojos tratando de contenerlas, pero ahora estaba sola y no soportaba más. Finalmente se dejó caer de rodillas y empezó a llorar.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–_

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Supongo que adivinarían que la sorpresa era el flash back donde apareció Sirius. Espero con ansias sus comentarios.

El próximo capítulo se llama "Neville Longbottom".

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me han alegrado mucho en esta semana ya un poco pesada de la U. Los contesto a continuación:

Ely Chan¡Hola! lamento lo de tu castigo, y sobretodo lo de ese lío que te tienes con el final. La verdad yo quedé contenta con casi todos los detalles del final, solo hubo uno que me costó un poco y no me termina de convencer, pero en general quedé demasiado feliz. El encuentro entre madre e hija no fue muy afortunado, pero tienes razón, Sara Parker siempre supo que sería así y lo acepta, pero aún así duele demasiado. En cuanto a Dumbledore, hizo lo que creía que tenía que hacer por miedo y todos pagan las consecuencias por lo mismo. Sí, Sara Parker resultó ser un genio, pero no se dio cuenta de eso hasta que se vio en el filo de la navaja… y ya lleva ahí 20 años. Sí, sé que Draco jamás podría tener la personalidad que le he dado, pero es que así me encanta y así salió una vez escribiendo la historia, casi de manera natural. Sobre lo de cuando Sara B se entere de todo, y más o menos se está dando cuenta de que las cosas no están calzando…Sí, Harry se parece un poco a Frodo en eso. Draco ya no lo trata tan mal, pero de ahí a que no lo odie del todo… no creo que haya cambiado tanto, ni siquiera en este fic. No me gustaría ser Harry, tienes toda la razón, pero creo que si el permite que sus amigos y las personas que lo quieren lo apoyen podrá salir adelante. Claro, si JK deja viva a alguna persona que lo quiera… ¡Oye, que no he matado a Charlie, ha sido Bill! Él no me ha hecho nada, pero se enamoró de una Black y una Black no puede ser feliz. Vamos a ver que pasa con esto de los recuerdos de Sirius. La caja fue más un placer para Remus que para ellos, pero ya viste que les habló de que eran a los dos. En cuanto a las cartas y sobretodo la carpeta, se verá luego. En cuanto a lo de los reviews, me gusta recibirlos de ff, pero si quieres mandármelos al correo no tengo problema, pero deja alguno por aquí, me hace ilusión llegar a los 700 de ser posible…

Michy Potter: la felicidad cuesta alcanzarla, debes seguir leyendo a ver si los personajes están en buen camino de hallarla. Sirius no aparece físicamente, pero puedes observar como es el eje que mueve las acciones tanto de Sara P como de Sara B. Como dijo Ash, Sirius Black es la base de todo. A la velocidad que vas ya debes haberme alcanzado para cuando publique seguro… No puedo hacer un libro clandestino, después acabo en la cárcel. De verdad significa mucho para mí que te guste tanto y espero que a tus amigos también.

Maritza Chan¡Hola! Tengo que confesar que me hacía ilusión escribir "Harry Potter está muerto". Ya empecé a leer tu historia, creo que te deje un review, pero a como me lleva la U voy muuuuy despacio. Aún no puedo creer lo que dijiste. Nadie me había dicho nunca que le desagradara Sara Parker. Al menos no a esta altura de la historia, aunque supongo que por donde vas todavía es posible…

Sami¡Hola! Felicidades, me alegra tanto como a ti o tal vez más tenerte tanto tiempo como lectora. Pues ya viste que sí que la mató, se la debía de todos modos. El día que Bellatrix se canse de ser malvada, Voldemort se hace bueno y Dobby ministro de magia. Ya Sara B empieza a notar que las cosas no calzan, como viste, pero no es fácil cambiar una idea que se ha tenido toda la vida de repente. La idea era precisamente traumar a Tonks. La maldición de los Black es cierta. Me alegra que hagas predicciones con las profecías, aunque no te diré si estás en lo correcto o no. Nos vemos¡sigue leyendo!

Angie Crowe: Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. ¡No, no quiero a Fleur de nuevo! Es un fastidio esa chica hasta para escribirla. ¿Son frases contra Bellatrix las que no te gustan? La verdad después de terminar el fic le he tomado cierto respeto al personaje, pero esta historia está impregnada de odio hacia ella porque la historia existe y se mantiene gracias a Sirius, y ella lo mató. Nos vemos.

Gala Potter¡Hola! Sí, ya sé que soy cruel, pero la maldición tiene que cumplirse. Sobre lo de que Draco ama a Sara y por eso devolverá el fuego… recuerda una cosa: Sara sin poderes no podría sobrevivir mucho tiempo.

Nenita Black¡Hola! También yo he notado lo del rayo rojo, y aún albergo la esperanza de que todos se equivoquen y Sirius esté vivo, pero hay que ver que tiene JK en mente. Sobre lo de matar a Bill, no me fue tan difícil, pero cuando me he planteado matar a algunos otros personajes simplemente ha sido superior a mis fuerzas.

Amsp14: gracias por devolverte a dejar el atrasado. Yo dejaré los míos en algún momento, prometido. Espero llegar, vamos a ver que pasa.

Laura P.E: casi todo lo que sigue gira sobre el eje de Sara Black descubriendo que hay algo que no calza en toda la historia que conoce. Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo y se te debe haber hecho pequeño porque el anterior era eterno. ¡Sigue leyendo!

Loly¡no soy peor que JK! Yo no podría matar a un merodeador (un verdadero merodeador, no la rata) a sangre fría, y ella ya lleva 2. Pero tenía que matar a Bill, el amor de Tonks lo condenó. También me gusta Luka, pero Carter me gusta desde que tenía como 12 años, así que le tengo muchísimo cariño. Otra que asegura saber como va a ser el final… me gustaría mucho conocer sus teorías. ¡Nada más allá de mi deseo que Sirius sufra!

Kaos Black¡Hola! Ya quedarán claras las profecías en algún momento, o al menos eso espero. Espero que este capítulo te haya rendido un poco más. Ya viste que sí que era capaz de matar a los Dursley… creo que Sara Parker sólo es incapaz de matar a Sirius o a Sara B. Hum... pondré en práctica la "Sanz–terapia de relajación" que me propones, muchísimas gracias.

Flopy Black: las respuestas a tus preguntas están en este capítulo, y lamento decirte que Sirius es mío, pero sé que donde quiera que esté ama a todas sus fans como toda el alma.

Andrea¡Hola! Tenle paciencia a mi correo, porque ahora que estoy en la U no puedo revisar todos los días y se taquea mucho. Si un día no puedes mandar algo por eso envíalo a la misma dirección pero en yahoo. es o en gmail¿de acuerdo?

Herm25: me alegra no haber traumado a alguien con la muerte de Bill y que lo aceptes también. Gracias por seguir la historia.

Eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos el próximo fin de semana.

Saludos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black


	65. Neville Longbottom

**_Disclaimer: los personajes pertencen a JK Rowling, Warner Brothers y empresas asociadas._**

?Hola a todos!

Me alegra comprobar que les ha gustado la aparición especial de Sirius Black el capítulo anterior, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y realmente deseaba que ustedes disfrutaran leyéndolo.

Este capítulo nos acerca rápidamente al final, así que no los atraso más y los dejo con el capítulo 65.

Ocho capítulos para el final.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–_

**Neville Longbottom**

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–_

Sara escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Snape. Había palidecido desde que le había dicho de que se trataba. Bellatrix no había explicado nada en presencia de Sara de que Draco no pudiera defenderse de ella. Se habían reunido nuevamente en un punto elegido por Sirio, era lo más prudente con Bellatrix vigilando en el castillo.

–Así que saben lo de la marca… –dijo Sara cuando Snape terminó su relato– vaya, eso sí es un inconveniente.

–¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?

–Pues… supongo que ya tienes una orden de Dumbledore de acercarte a mí y averiguar que hay detrás de todo esto. Ahora no me va a dejar en paz. Tal vez empiece a remorderle la conciencia.

–Siempre le remuerde la conciencia cuando es sobre ti.

–Pues no lo suficiente. –dijo Sara con evidente resentimiento– Lo que me preocupa no es Dumbledore molestando para averiguar que demonios pasa. Me preocupa Sara. Esto puede cambiar la visión que tiene sobre mi.

–De hecho. –dijo Snape mirándola ceñudo– debiste decirme sobre esto para saber enfrentarlo.

–Lo siento Severus… te dije que no podía decirte todas las cosas.

–¡Eso era importante! Estoy trabajando sobre una delgada capa de hielo ¿sabes?

–Sí –dijo Sara– estamos en una trampa de cristal. Lo siento de verdad, pero tu mismo sabes que no puedo decírtelo todo.

–Sí, lo sé –admitió él finalmente– pero tú no viste el rostro de Sara al descubrir que la habías protegido.

–¡No! –se lamentó Sara– esto es justo lo que no quería. Si Sara empieza a dudar de lo que piensa y lo que siente por los demás puede entrar en una confusión que nos perderá a todos.

–Yo aún creo que es mejor que sepa la verdad.

–Así no funciona. –dijo Sara– Hay que hacer valer la profecía y si ella duda…

–¿Es que no tenemos ninguna libertad¿Todo depende ya del destino? Yo al menos no creo eso –preguntó Snape con fastidio.

–No… –lo corrigió Sara– nosotras no tenemos libertad. Nosotras estamos atadas al destino y los Elegidos también. Claro, podemos negarnos a cumplirlo y sufrir las consecuencias. Pero lo que importa ahora es Sara, ella tomará una decisión y en base a eso se cumplirá uno u otro destino. Vigílala de cerca, por favor. No dejes que esto la desmorone. Si lo cumplimos las generaciones que vienen serán libres… y eso es lo que quiero.

Snape cedió ante la mirada suplicante de Sara y asintió.

–¡Bien! –dijo Sara sonriendo– ahora la razón por la que quería hablar contigo: necesito tu ayuda.

–¿Y que he estado haciendo sino ayudándote? –preguntó Snape arqueando una ceja.

–Esto es más en serio todavía… tengo que llegar a un estudiante de Hogwarts cuando antes.

–?Qué? – Snape la miró estupefacto.

–Mira, ya descifré las profecías. Nos queda poco tiempo para que los Elegidos estén listos. Tengo que llegar a uno de ellos para que tenga tiempo de prepararse.

–Sara¿me estás pidiendo que te meta a Hogwarts?

–Puedo llegar ahí sola. Lo que necesito es que no se note que estoy ahí y poder llegar a él a la vez.

–¿A quien?

–A Neville Longbottom.

.–.–.–.–.–.

–Perfecta poción señor Zabini, 10 puntos para Slytherin… Está demasiado espesa Weasley, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor… Está demasiado líquida Potter¿quiere envenenar a alguien? 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor… ¡Longbottom¡Tiene que ser verde, no naranja¿Cuándo va a aprender¡20 puntos menos para Gryffindor y castigo después de la clase!

Cuando todos salieron, Snape le pidió a Draco que se quedara un momento. Habló con él un poco lejos de Neville.

–¿Cómo está Sara?

Era el Lunes siguiente al trágico fin de semana. Sara había llorado hasta tarde la anterior noche en el apartamento sobre la carpeta exculpatoria de su madre, pero no había hablado sobre ella con nadie. Draco notaba que algo le sucedía, pero la chica le restó importancia.

–La verdad no lo sé –respondió el rubio abatido– no habla sobre lo sucedido. Nunca la había sentido tan distante. De hecho, pasa poco en la casa.

–¿Está saliendo? –preguntó Snape alarmado– ¿sola?

–Dice que a la Emperatriz no va a pasarle nada y que no me interesa saber donde va… Además como no me estoy quedando en la casa me es más difícil saber que pasa.

–¿Crees que haya hablado con alguien más¿Potter, Weasley…?

–No lo creo –dijo Draco dudativo– confía en mí, no creo que hablara con ellos primero… tal vez con Lupin sí, pero…

–No, Lupin no sabe nada –afirmó Snape, él ya le había preguntado. –Está bien Draco, vete. Si sabes algo házmelo saber, y mientras puedas, no la dejes sola.

Draco salió de la oficina y Snape se volvió hacia Neville, quien lo veía con expresión asustada, pero sin bajar la mirada.

–Bien Longbottom. A trabajar. Quiero que haga de nuevo esa poción BIEN HECHA o no volverá a tener libre ninguna noche hasta que lo logre.

Snape se dirigió a su escritorio y empezó a revisar trabajos sin prestarle atención al chico aparentemente. Cuando Neville estuvo enfrascado en la poción Snape levantó la varita y pronunció en un susurro:

–¡Desmaius!

Neville cayó al suelo desvanecido. Snape aseguró la puerta con otro hechizo y luego levantó la mano derecha.

–Listo Sirio.

Una llamarada de fuego apareció a su lado. El fénix le informaría a Sara. Minutos después Sara Parker apareció a su lado.

–¿Segura que no notarán tu entrada?

–No la notarán –dijo ella firmemente– lo que pueden notar es el poder, pero…

–Puedo disimularlo como una explosión de una poción, ya te lo dije. Haz esto rápido. Entre menos tiempo estés aquí, mejor.

Sara le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y se acercó a Neville, que estaba inconsciente en el piso.

–Se parece tanto a Alice… –dijo Sara sonriendo levemente, con algo de tristeza.

–No la conocí nunca –dijo Snape acercándose también– pero el chico es una calamidad. No negaré que es valiente, pero su desempeño deja mucho que desear…

–Eso es mi culpa –dijo Sara– y a partir de ahora va a cambiar.

Puso ambas manos sobre la cabeza del chico y se concentró. Snape se alejó un poco mientras admiraba su trabajo. Los ojos cerrados marcaban una fuerte línea de decisión entre sus cejas. La mujer estaba luchando contra el hechizo que ella misma había hecho y que con los años se había fortalecido. Se mordía ligeramente un labio, otra señal de concentración. Estaba muy bella. De repente abrió los ojos, y se encontró con la mirada de Neville Longbottom.

–¡Ah! –gritó Neville y trató de alcanzar su varita.

–¡Silencio¡Impedimenta! –susurró Sara apuntándole con la varita– Hola Neville… nos conocemos pero no me recuerdas…

–El Arma Letal –articuló el chico sin ningún sonido.

–Así me llaman algunos –asintió Sara– pero no estoy aquí para nada de eso. Estoy aquí porque tu madre era mi mejor amiga… mi única amiga mejor dicho, y le prometí cuidar de ti. Es hora de que recuperes tus poderes, y trabajes sobre ellos. Escúchame atentamente. Vas a entrenar más duro que nadie, más que el mismo Harry Potter. Vas a pedirle a mi hija que te ayude y desarrollarás al máximo tus poderes. Estarás listo el día de la batalla. ¡Inconcius¡Desmaius!

Snape se acercó lentamente a ella.

–No te preocupes, no recordará nada –dijo Sara sonriéndole.

–¿Estás segura?

–A ese hechizo le debo casi todo lo que he logrado hacer sin ser descubierta, Severus.

Le sonrió francamente, pero de repente apartó la mirada de él y la dirigió hacia la pesada puerta de roble del aula.

–¿Escuchaste algo afuera?

–¿Del aula?

–Sí –dijo Sara en un susurro– podría jurar que oí…

La puerta se abrió de repente.

Sara Black apareció en el umbral.

–Profesor, lo manda a llamar el director pero…

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–_

Draco salió del aula de pociones y se dirigió al exterior del palacio, con la intención de buscar a Sara. Al salir del castillo se encontró con su prima.

–¿Nymphadora¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–No me digas Nymphadora…tengo que hablar con Dumbledore.

–¿Cómo estás?

–Es inútil preguntarlo –dijo Tonks tratando de dibujar una sonrisa. Su aspecto era realmente malo. El cabello lo llevaba color gris opaco y sus ojos grises también eran pura tristeza– ¿cómo estás tú?

–Preocupado, por ti y por Sara.

–Deberías preocuparte más por ti. Voldemort aún te considera su objetivo.

–Lo sé, pero…

–Tonks, Dumbledore nos está esperando –dijo Remus acercándose en ese momento– Hola Draco¿cómo estás¿no has visto a Sara? No estaba en la casa…

–Creo que debe estar en clases –dijo Draco viendo su reloj– o tal vez en la biblioteca…creo que mencionó algo de ir allí.

–De acuerdo –dijo Remus– tenemos que dejarte, Dumbledore nos espera.

Tonks acarició la mejilla de su primo antes de seguir su camino. Al llegar a la oficina del director este los miró interrogativamente.

–Tu nota me dejó muy contrariado Tonks. Creo que no la entendí bien. ¿Sabes algo sobre Sara Parker?

–Sí –contestó la chica segura– Sirius tenía razón sobre ella… no es tan mala como todos creen.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó con calma el director.

–Porque me ha salvado la vida dos veces.

Tonks le relató la historia de la chica de los ojos dorados.

–No logro recordar que me dijo exactamente en mi cuarto, pero recuerdo claramente su imagen frente a mí mirándome ansiosamente y dándome la esfera. Lo recordé cuando la vi en la torre de Eisestandt, pero no estaba segura, no podía creerlo de la cruel Arma Letal… pero si dejó esa protección para su hija y me salvó en la Torre… además, no quería enfrentar a Sara.

Dumbledore miraba a Tonks aparentemente tranquilo, pero Remus notó la gran tensión en la que estaba el director.

–Hay posibilidades de que Sirius tuviera razón sobre eso también Dumbledore –dijo Remus– ¿qué cree usted? Usted la conoce…

–Tonks¿irías a buscar a Sara y al profesor Snape, por favor?

–Claro.

La megamorfomaga salió del salón. Dumbledore miró a Remus directamente.

–Sara Parker vino a verme antes de su regreso con Voldemort el año pasado. Lo que dijo me hace inclinarme por la teoría de Severus de que lo que Sara hizo por su hija lo hizo por Sirius. Pero también me dio la impresión de que no consideraba el lado de Voldemort el lado correcto. La verdad nunca pude conocer a Sara. Entablo fácilmente una relación de confianza con mis alumnos, pero Sara siempre, desde niña, me vio recelosa. Tenía sus razones por supuesto. No sé que pensar. Sirius la conocía muy bien, tal vez solo Severus la conocía mejor. Pero si esto es verdad estamos en mucho peligro…

–¿Peligro?

–¿Qué haría Sara si se entera de que su madre "no es tan mala"? Tú mismo la viste ayer. Si se entera querrá acercarse a su madre, saber que pasó en realidad… y para ello tiene que acercarse peligrosamente al lado oscuro.

Ni Dumbledore ni Sara Parker se enterarían alguna vez de que podían pensar tan parecido.

.–.–.–.–.–.

Sara estaba de cabeza en los registros de la biblioteca. Estaba mirando los archivos de noticias, comprobando con sus propios ojos las anotaciones de su padre.

Estaba muy asustada. Habían matado a uno de sus mejores amigos (se llevaban muy bien, después de todo él había sido su maestro de motocicleta), habían intentado matar de nuevo a Draco, alguien se había metido en su mente para alertarle y creía saber quien había sido… pero lo peor de todo era que su confianza se había derrumbado.

Varias veces desde su llegada a Hogwarts sus creencias se habían tambaleado. Había recibido muchas señales de que a pesar de que creía saberlo todo la información que tenía no era del todo confiable… pero ya no podría negarlo más. Y eso la horrorizaba, porque en otras palabras, no sabía nada.

Tenía que hablar con alguien inmediatamente. Pero a la vez no quería hacerlo… no era fácil admitir que esos dos años había estado haciendo el ridículo porque era el peor tipo de ignorante que hay: la que cree saberlo todo.

–¡Sara, ahí estás!

Se volvió para encontrarse con Tonks. Antes de decirle nada la abrazó con fuerza. Se quedaron así unos minutos. Finalmente se separaron, ambas con los ojos un poco húmedos.

–Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo.

–¿Conmigo? –repitió Sara– ¿sobre qué?

–Creo que sobre tu madre. Tenemos que ir por el profesor Snape también.

Severus Snape. Frente a él no era tan difícil reconocer el haberse equivocado.

–Yo iré –dijo Sara segura –tengo que hablar con él de cualquier manera. Adelántate, ya llegamos.

Sara avanzó ensimismada hacia la oficina de Snape en las mazmorras. Podía decírselo a él. Él sabía de errores, sabía de reconocer frente a otros sus grandes errores… en eso iba pensando cuando escuchó un murmullo de voces. Estaba frente a la puerta de la clase. No alcanzaba a oír lo que decían… ¿era acaso una voz de mujer?

Impulsivamente abrió la puerta.

–Profesor, lo manda a llamar el director pero…

Snape miró a su lado instintivamente. Sara Parker no estaba. Miró a Sara dudoso¿la habría visto?

Sara barrió la oficina con la mirada. Creía haber escuchado un chasquido de desaparición, pero eso era imposible… a menos… claro que no… todo parecía muy normal, excepto por…

–¿Qué le pasó a Neville? –preguntó Sara asustada acercándose al chico desvanecido.

–Se equivocó en la poción de nuevo¿no oíste el chasquido que hizo al soltar los vapores? El chico los tomó todos –dijo Snape reponiéndose rápidamente de la impresión– ¿lo llevarías a la enfermería¡Enervate!

Neville se incorporó con aspecto soñoliento.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Sara preocupada.

–Sí –contestó el chico – sólo me duele un poco la cabeza…

–¿No sabes para que me llama el director? –preguntó Snape al tiempo que ayudaban a Neville a incorporarse.

–No lo sé, quiere hablar conmigo también. Tal vez es sobre mamá.

–¿Qué ibas a decirme cuando entraste?

–¿Perdón?

–Dijiste algo de que Dumbledore quería verme pero…

–Ah, eso –dijo Sara dudando– no es nada. Adelántese a la oficina. Yo lo llevaré a la enfermería.

–Te acompaño y hablamos de camino si quieres.

–No es necesario…

–Espera mientras voy por unas cosas que debo llevar al director.

Snape se dirigió a su escritorio. Sara miró a Neville directo a los ojos y trató de entrar en su mente. Iba contra sus principios… pero tenía que saber.

–Neville¿recuerdas lo que pasó?

–No… no iba muy bien con la poción…

Sara lo miró profundamente extrañada. La leggimencia no era su fuerte, pero algo había sucedido con los recuerdos de Neville en ese momento.

–¿Vamos? –le preguntó Snape acercándose de nuevo.

–Sí, vamos.

–¿Qué sucede Sara? –le preguntó Snape al ver como Sara lo miraba con algo de desconfianza.

–Nada, de verdad, mejor apresurémonos. Lo último que quiero es un sermón de Dumbledore.

Saa guardó silencio todo el camino, lo que fue muy incómodo para ambos. La señora Pomfrey no hizo ningún comentario ante la llegada de Neville.

–Sara¿cómo te sientes? –se atrevió a preguntar Snape rumbo a la oficina del director. Sara dudó un momento.

–Estoy bien –respondió al fin– un poco confundida, pero… ¿quién no lo está en estos días?

–Lo de tu madre…

–Supongo que para eso vamos a la oficina de Dumbledore. No me preocupa en realidad. No quita nada de lo que hizo que por culpa de su "conciencia culpable" se garantizara que los poderes de la Emperatriz continuaran en la Tierra hasta su vuelta ¿no?

–¿Realmente crees eso?

No, no lo creía. Después de todo lo leído en esa carpeta se encontraba frente a un dilema. Se inclinaba como siempre a apoyar a su padre, pero… ¡su padre estaba defendiendo a su madre¿Qué hacer ante esa situación?

–Es lo mejor –dijo Sara resueltamente– si mi madre me quisiera no me habría dejado. Ya llegamos.

"Bien, Sara va a poder estar tranquila" –pensó Snape no muy contento. Algo pasaba con la chica a su lado. No había visto a su madre, pero sospechaba algo. No podía perder su confianza…

–Que bien que ya están aquí –dijo Dumbledore al verlos entrar– Sara, quería hacerte unas preguntas sobre el enfrentamiento que tuviste con tu madre.

–Adelante –dijo Sara tras sonreírle a Remus en señal de saludo.

–¿Sara dio alguna señal de querer protegerte?

–No quiso pelear conmigo –dijo Sara mirando a Dumbledore suspicazmente¿dudaba él también de la maldad de su madre¿No había escuchado a su padre y ahora sí lo creía?

–¿Dijo algo¿Hizo algo que te sugiriera traición a Voldemort? –preguntó Remus interviniendo.

–Remus, ese no es el tema –dijo Dumbledore mirando al licántropo, quien no se inmutó.

–No –dijo Sara rotundamente– estaba feliz porque era imposible que Voldemort no consiguiera la Klein. ¿Qué sucede¿Empiezan a dudar¿A creer que papá tenía razón?

–Mira Sara –dijo Dumbledore mirándola directamente a los ojos– tu padre alegaba que la entrada de tu madre al movimiento oscuro no había sido voluntaria. Sabemos que lo fue, Severus estuvo en su iniciación. En cuanto a su maldad… solo saber todos los crímenes que ha cometido es suficiente. Ahora, hay señales de un comportamiento extraño de su parte y es lo que intentamos clarificar… Eso es todo. Creo que tienes que ir a clases¿no?

–Sí –dijo Sara dirigiéndose a la puerta– aunque habría sido más noble de su parte decirme que no quería que oyera el resto de la conversación.

–Te acompaño –dijo Remus ignorando el comentario y saliendo con ella.

Una vez que la chica y el licántropo se perdieron de vista Dumbledore se volvió hacia Snape y le explicó lo que habían estado hablando.

–Debes vigilar a Sara Parker de ahora en adelante, como te había dicho. Si lograras acercarte a ella y averiguar que trama o que tramaba sería de gran utilidad.

–Es una favorita Dumbledore, no es fácil llegar a ella.

–Pero si alguien puede hacerlo eres tu, y lo sabes.

–Y ella también.

.–.–.–.–.

–Me alegra ver que estás bien –comentó Remus seguro de que la chica estaba harta de que le preguntaran como estaba– conservas tu humor para contestar a Dumbledore.

–Sí, bueno… tal vez no tanto humor –confesó Sara– la verdad sí estoy confundida con todo esto.

–Hay algo que quería preguntarte.

–¿Sí?

–¿Cómo supiste del ataque ayer?

–Ya se los dije –contestó Sara un poco a la defensiva– lo vi. Una premonición probablemente.

–Sí, pero cuando estábamos en el apartamento dijiste algo de que alguien estaba tratando de entrar en tu mente y cuando Harry te pregunto dijiste "mi…" y te quedaste callada.

Sara se detuvo.

–Si te digo tienes que prometerme que no vas a decirle a nadie. En especial a Dumbledore.

–Pero Sara, podría ser importante.

–No sé si es verdad, no sé que quiero hacer al respecto… así que no quiero que nadie más lo sepa mientras tanto.

–De acuerdo.

–Creo que lo vi en la mente de mi madre.

–¿Qué? –Remus la miró sobresaltado– ¿Crees que están conectadas mentalmente como lo estuvo ella con Sirius?

–No sé… Pensé que tal vez me dejó verlo a propósito.

–¿Por qué haría eso? Debes decirlo Sara, tal vez ayude a entender su comportamiento extraño.

–Creo –dijo Sara– que tal vez lo hizo sólo para evitar que Bellatrix tuviera los poderes del DarkNox. Ella y Bellatrix no se soportan, según lo que dice el diario. Tal vez sólo me utilizó para evitarlo.

–Pero dijiste que había sido como el día de la caída de la Torre –recordó Remus.

–Sí… ahora no estoy tan segura. –dijo Sara con un suspiro– ya llegamos, voy para clase de Defensa con Sydney… quien lo diría, es la primera en seis años que dura más de un periodo como profesora de Defensa… aunque tú serías mejor. Recuerda que prometiste no decirlo a nadie.

Sara le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de entrar a la clase.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–_

Sara Parker se apareció asustada en la casa de los mortífagos. Estaba casi segura de haber desaparecido a tiempo, pero si ella pudo distinguir que era su hija tal vez ella la había distinguido también…

¡Nada podría ser peor! Si Sara la veía ahí armaría un gran alboroto y perdería la confianza en Snape, y ella necesitaba que confiara en él, era la mejor manera de saber sobre ella.

Sirio apareció momentos después y cantó una nota tranquilizadora. Sara suspiró aliviada. Nada había pasado entonces.

Bien, ya el cuarto elegido había empezado su preparación en ese momento. Los otros llevaban toda la vida de preparación. Ahora todo era cuestión de asegurarse que llegaran con vida y en la posición correcta al momento final… y adivinar cuando sería e momento final.

_Cuando las estrellas se apaguen_

_Cuando la felicidad de paso a la muerte._

_Cuando el triunfo personal no sea suficiente._

_Será cuando ella llegue al final_

Sólo sabía de una forma que las estrellas se apagaran genuinamente, pero para ello Voldemort tenía que llegar antes a su máxima expresión de poder. Para ello debía tomar las otras Klein, y para tomar las otras Klein necesitaría su ayuda. Eso le daba una gran ventaja: podía ayudar a definir el momento final. Pero ese momento debía incluir además felicidad y triunfo… y al parecer la muerte de alguien, o varios.

Aquello era demasiado complejo. Su atención se desvió a la carta que le había dado Petunia, en la que Dumbledore le explicaba lo sucedido con Sirius y la nueva profecía sobre el retorno del Señor Oscuro. Al parecer Peter había sido catalogado por el destino como el Vasallo de Lord Voldemort… demasiado nombre para esa rata asquerosa, pensó Sara. Y decía que el Señor Tenebroso volvería más grande y más terrible que nunca… debía llegar a ese punto, a ser peor de lo que nunca había sido… entonces se cumpliría la profecía final, se inclinaría la balanza y los Elegidos triunfarían o fracasarían definiendo si existiría un mañana para el mundo que conocían y querían conservar.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Se volvió sobresaltada. ¿Sería Snape? La verdad necesitaba más que una nota tranquilizadora de Sirio para estar segura de que todo estaba bien en el castillo.

No, no era el profesor de pociones, era Leithold.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Sara en tono de mando, haciendo notar que estaba molesta por la interrupción.

–Lamento molestarla… el Señor Oscuro quería hacerle saber que a partir de la otra semana se iniciará el planeamiento del ataque a las Klein irlandesa y escocesa. Quiere que tengamos la información completa para entonces.

–De acuerdo.

–Me he adelantado un poco… ya había estado investigando sobre ellas, así que preparé un informe en carpetas según categorías… –Leithold había entrado al cuarto y puso las mencionadas carpetas sobre la cama– pensé que querría revisarlas.

Sara se acercó a ver las carpetas. Sonrió al ver lo organizadas que estaban, ese chico podía facilitar mucho en trabajo.

–Están muy bien Leithold. Me consientes demasiado.

–Una princesa merece ser consentida –susurró Leithold detrás de ella. Sara sintió su corazón encogerse y las llamas de la habitación crepitaron con furia. Sólo Sirius le decía princesa… solamente Sirius…

–No soy la princesa de nadie –dijo Sara con brusquedad, para agregar con un susurro que el chico no escuchó– ya no…

–Eso es porque usted no lo desea, si quisiera…

–Sal de esta habitación en este momento Leithold –dijo Sara apartándose de él con violencia. No sabía que quería decir el chico, pero estaba segura de no querer oírlo.

–Pero señorita… yo sólo quería…

–Sal. Ya.

Leithold pareció dudarlo. La puerta se abrió sola. Sara controló su voz, que había sonado demasiado dura en el último tono. Moduló la voz, necesitaba conservar su servilismo de cualquier manera.

–Por favor, Leithold. Estoy ocupada…

Sara cerró la puerta con magia y rió sin ninguna alegría, sólo con crueldad… Sara sabía que tenía razón en que no era la princesa de nadie porque no quería. Voldemort habría estado encantado de convertirla en la Princesa Oscura. Pero nadie¡nadie! menos esa serpiente infecta estaría donde había estado Sirius… ella había sido suya, y no sería de nadie más.

Se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia el cielo. Ahí estaba la estrella Sirius, refulgiendo por encima de la casa, como una guardiana y testigo silenciosa del dolor de la Hija del Infortunio.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.._

Cuando Sara llegó en la noche a la casa Draco la estaba esperando. El chico se sorprendió al ver el cambio en ella, se veía mucho más preocupada que antes, pero había cierta vigorosidad en sus movimientos, que en la mañana habían sido cansados y pesados.

–¿Sucedió algo?

–No estoy segura –dijo Sara sentándose frente a él y tomando la taza de chocolate que le pasaba– fui a la oficina de Snape y me pareció ver algo… que no debía estar ahí.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Cuando estaba fuera juraría que oí una voz de mujer. Susurraba, parecía preocupada de que la escucharan. Entré sin tocar, me pareció oír el sonido de alguien al desaparecer, pero Snape dijo que la poción en la que Neville estaba trabajando había explotado soltando algunos gases que lo dejaron inconsciente. Juraría que vi una sombra al lado del profesor, pero no una sombra oscura, brillante más bien. Como… fuego.

–¿Fuego? –repitió Draco– ¿qué estás pensando?

–¿Quién se puede aparecer en el colegio? Sólo las fénix. Sólo mi madre y yo.

–¿Realmente crees que Sara Parker estaba en el despacho del profesor Snape?

–No lo sé… Snape no es un traidor, estoy segura de eso.

–Yo también. Pero entonces ¿cómo explicarías la presencia de tu madre en el despacho?

–¡No lo sé! –repitió Sara– él era su mejor amigo, tal vez ella lo buscó para algo.

–¿Él estaba tranquilo?

–Tal vez un poco menos de lo normal… no lo sé.

–Tendría que ser muy buen actor para estar tranquilo si tú entras en el cuarto donde estaba con Sara Parker momentos antes.

–Es tan buen actor como para eso. –dijo Sara. Guardaron silencio un rato– Tal vez es un plan de estos en que tiene que estar de encubierto.

–¿Y meter a tu madre en el colegio¿Crees que Dumbledore aprobaría eso?

Otra idea bullía en la mente de Sara. ¿Y si Snape sabía que su madre era como Sirius decía¿Y si Snape la estaba ayudando en lo que fuera que ella estaba haciendo? Recordó aquella vez en la enfermería que se había metido dentro de la mente del profesor de pociones. Ella le pedía que nadie debería saber que daría hasta la última gota de sangre por salir de ahí… y también le había propuesto un trato.

–¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Draco– ¿En qué estás pensando?

–Es sólo que… – Sara levantó la vista, por alguna razón no estaba segura de decirle lo que pensaba de su madre. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Draco y Sara se miraron intrigados y se dirigieron juntos a la puerta. Al abrir se encontraron con un pálido y tembloroso Neville.

–¡Neville!– exclamó Sara haciéndolo pasar – ¿estás bien?

–Sí… es sólo que me siento extraño… ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí… Salí de la enfermería y me sentía extraño, diferente.

–Draco, llama a Oscar, por favor.

El chico obedeció sin chistar. El doctor Wyle les había dado una tarjeta con la cual podían comunicarse directamente a su oficina, poniéndola en la chimenea y conectándose a la red de polvos flu. Sin embargo, el mago no estaba en su oficina.

–¡Habitación para Neville! –pidió Sara. Inmediatamente una puerta se abrió a su izquierda, donde introdujo al chico y lo acostó en la cama. Salió de nuevo a la sala.

–No está– dijo Draco.

–Hum… espera¡Phineas¡Phineas!

–¿Sara? –su tatarataraabulo apareció en el retrato– ¿qué pasa¿por qué esos gritos de adolescente maleducada?

–Lo siento –dijo Sara sonriéndole levemente a modo de disculpa– es Neville, no se siente bien… ¿podrías hablar con el retrato que se comunica con el San Mungo para llamar al doctor Wyle?

Phineas dudó un momento.

–¿Por qué no lo llevan donde madame Pomfrey?

–De ahí viene… no está enfermo, pero tiene algo… quiero que Oscar lo revise.

–El medimago Wyle es un hombre muy ocupado.

–¡Phineas¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

–Ya voy… –contestó el ex director de Slytherin de mal humor y añadió con tono irónico– con lo bien que me llevo con Dylis él estará aquí en un momento…

Sara sonrió. Phineas no se llevaba con casi ningún otro director. El retrato de Dylis era el que estaba en San Mungo.

Volvió al lado de Neville.

–¿Qué es lo que sientes?

–No puedo describirlo, es como si… algo cosquillea dentro de mí.

Draco no entró al cuarto. No simpatizaba con Longbottom, y sabía que era recíproco.

Una media hora después Oscar hizo su aparición.

–¿Qué sucede Sara? Lo siento, estaba muy ocupado. Hubo un ataque a un barrio en Chelsea, vine cuando terminé de atenderlo. Dylis dijo que no era urgente.

–¡Lo siento! –se disculpó Sara– no, no es grave, pero me preocupa un poco…

La chica procedió a explicarle la situación.

–¿No le han dicho a Dumbledore?

–No –negó Sara rotundamente– no quiero que venga a encubrir las cosas. Queremos saber que pasa en verdad.

Oscar sonrió, le fascinaba la determinación de la chica. Revisó a Neville, luego miró a Sara y al chico con expresión extrañada.

–Es realmente curioso… Nunca había visto algo así en una persona normal. Se diría que has tenido una especie de evolución de poder Neville. No como las de Sara, pero… tu poder ha crecido de pronto, más como si hubiese estado contenido y se hubiese liberado. Eres muy poderoso, no sé si lo sabías.

Sara contuvo una exclamación.

–Oscar¿esto queda dentro del secreto profesional, verdad?

–¿Te preocupa que le diga a Dumbledore?

–Sí. No quiero que le digas nada de esto. Neville¿confías en mí?

El chico asintió. Oscar suspiró.

–No diré nada. Quedará en el secreto doctor–paciente. Es criterio de Neville a quien dice y a quien no. Debo volver al hospital por si hay complicaciones con los heridos. Neville, sólo puedo decirte que tengas cuidado cuando uses la magia cerca de otros, te llevará un tiempo acostumbrarte. Practica y libérala un poco para sentirte mejor. Y felicidades.

Oscar se marchó rápidamente. Sara miró a Neville con suspicacia.

–¿No recuerdas que pasó en el despacho del profesor Snape?

–No… sólo el golpe por la explosión y cuando me despertaste. ¿Puedes ayudarme a manejar los poderes?

–Hum… necesito que confíes en mí y guardes el secreto, pero que me dejes compartirlo con cuatro personas más.

–¿Quiénes?

–Harry, Hermione, Ron y Draco.

–¿Por qué Malfoy? –preguntó Neville con una mueca de disgusto.

–Voy a ocupar la ayuda de los cuatro –dijo Sara con determinación. Neville todavía parecía algo desconfiado al respecto.

–¿Para qué?

–¡Para entrenarte! –dijo Sara como si fuera obvio– eres tan poderoso como Harry, Neville, sólo debes prepararte.

–Debes estar bromeando…

–Para nada –dijo Sara– pocas veces he hablado tan en serio. Creo que ésta es nuestra oportunidad de ganar la guerra.

.–.–.–.–.–.

Llevaban una semana entrenando toda la noche. Harry, Hermione y Ron habían estado felices de ayudar. Pronto Neville manejaba con gran facilidad muchos hechizos que antes le costaban demasiado esfuerzo. Como le había dicho Oscar a Sara una vez, al evolucionar el poder las habilidades que ya habías trabajado se agudizaban, con otras había que empezar desde cero.

Harry era quien solía enfrentarse a Neville mientras entrenaban. Sara decía que no era equilibrado con ella. Draco se negaba olímpicamente, él también entrenaba todas las noches. Después del ataque de Bellatrix había descubierto que además de los poderes de las fénix tenía la habilidad de absorber energía. Como a los chicos no le gustaba trabajar con él, era Hermione quien lo ayudaba a practicar, le mandaba intrincados hechizos que él trataba de enfrentar y absorber.

Ron se quedaba con Sara, observando los duelos entre los chicos. Realmente Harry tenía mucha más práctica y agilidad, por lo que vencía a Neville en todas las oportunidades, pero cada vez era un poco más difícil. Estaba avanzando a una velocidad sorprendente. Sara también se había sorprendido favorablemente de la capacidad de Ron para montar y dirigir sus encuentros.

–Vamos Ron, que vas a ser todo un genio planeando las estrategias del escuadrón de aurores –le dijo Sara esa noche. El pelirrojo sonrió complacido.

–Hay cosas que son naturales… No es igual, pero no es más complicado que una partida de ajedrez. ¿Por qué estabas tan segura de que esto pasaría? –le preguntó Ron a Sara mientras ésta aplaudía una buena movida de Neville.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Que Neville se podría enfrentar a Harry y mejorar.

–Hum… – Sara miró a su alrededor, todos estaban muy ocupados– ven.

Lo llevó a su cuarto, donde sacó el diario de su madre.

–Entre las hojas del final que mi madre no arrancó hay una que es sobre Neville. Léela.

"Neville Longbottom no sufrió el ataque de Bellatrix y su grupo. Se salvó y estará escondido por mucho tiempo. Al menos el hijo de Alice no tiene que sufrir todo lo que Harry Potter sufre y sufrirá… aunque tenga el mismo poder que él.

Los evalué a ambos, y aunque fue Harry el marcado, Neville pudo haberlo hecho. Cuando su poder se desate, si alguien lo ayuda a prepararse, será un gran peligro para la causa del Señor Oscuro…"

Ron abrió mucho los ojos.

–¿Neville¿Crees que Neville…

–Sí –respondió Sara– estoy segura ahora que lo vi.

–¿Pero por qué ahora? Digo, ha sido un inútil todo este tiempo en el colegio…

– o lo sé –dijo Sara con un suspiro. ¿Tendría relación la presencia de su madre… o lo que fuera que había sucedido en el aula de pociones?

–¿Por qué no te enfrentas tú con ellos? –preguntó Ron sacándola de sus pensamientos.

–¿Yo¿Hoy?

–Sí –dijo Ron– podría ser bueno que se enfrentaran a alguien que pelea distinto a ellos y tú podrías practicar el hechizo a doble varita.

–¿Quieres que pelee contra los dos a la vez? –exclamó Sara sorprendida– ¡es imposible!

–Claro que no –dijo Ron– déjame dirigirlos.

Cuando volvieron a la sala y comunicaron la idea de Ron. Draco y Hermione terminaron su práctica para acercarse a observar.

–Ponte aquí –dijo Ron tomando a Sara de la mano y llevándola a un extremo del salón, dejándola en la mitad de la pared. Al otro extremo puso a Neville y a Harry en las esquinas distintas. Los tres miraban al pelirrojo intrigados. Sara llevaba consigo su varita y la que había sido de su padre. Tomó una con cada mano.

–¡Empecemos! –exclamó Ron.

Sara sonrió. Al chico le había hecho muy bien el campamento de preparación de aurores en el desarrollo de su liderazgo, así como el buen trabajo en estrategias del equipo de Quidditch.

Los tres dudaron un momento. Sara levantó ambas varitas y lanzó hacia los chicos un hechizo de protección. Podían usar los peores hechizos contra ellos que harían muy poco daño.

–¿Siempre van a esperar a que los ataquen? –preguntó Ron con impaciencia. Harry lo miró sorprendido, había sonado como Hermione. La misma chica lo miraba sorprendida y con una sonrisa de orgullo.

–De acuerdo… –dijo Harry levantando su varita– ¡Rictusempra!

–¡Protego¡Deteriorem facere! –gritó Sara levantando una varita frente a Harry para protegerse y dirigiendo la otra a Neville quien detuvo el hechizo pero no pudo evitar que su ropa se destiñera un poco. Era un hechizo para deteriorar al contrincante. Bien aplicado deshacía sus ropas y le rasgaba la piel. Luego, ambos chicos atacaron a Sara.

–¡Tumeo! – gritó Harry, un hechizo que hacía al otro hincharse, como el que habría utilizado de haber usado palabras, con la tía Marge.

–¡Irritabilis! –gritó Neville el hechizo de irritación directo a los ojos de Sara.

La chica brincó instintivamente, apuntando con las varitas hacia el suelo, lo que le permitió levitar mientras los hechizos chocaban con la pared. Neville y Harry la miraron sorprendidos. La chica les sonrió desde el aire. Pero ambos supieron responder.

–¡Impedimenta!– ambos mandaron el mismo hechizo, pero Neville lo mando hacia el suelo y Harry hacia donde levitaba Sara. La chica estaba atrapada. Intentó descender sin tocar el hechizo de Neville, pero le dio en el tobillo. Cayó al piso y los chicos chocaron palmas.

–¡Bien! –exclamó Ron. Hermione aplaudió y Draco ayudó a Sara a levantarse.– fue un buen primer intento. ¿Lo hacemos de nuevo?

Los tres asintieron emocionados. En eso estuvieron toda la noche, Sara sabía muchos trucos que ninguno de ellos conocía, además de que entre ella y Draco les enseñaron a utilizar los productos de los cinturones. Harry sabía muchos trucos de verdaderos duelos y Neville, para el asombro de todos, había leído sobre el tema casi tanto como Hermione.

Alguien miraba todo desde fuera de la casa, con cara de sorpresa. Aquello le encantaría saberlo a Sara Parker…

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–_

La reunión para el planeamiento del ataque a las Klein Escocesa e Irlandesa se dio a lugar a la semana, como Leithold había anunciado, en el salón principal. Asistieron las dos favoritas, Lucius, Leithold y Wormtail.

–Bien Sara, te escuchamos –dijo Voldemort al empezar la reunión. La mujer había sido la encargada de trabajar la información.

–Sí mi señor –dijo dócilmente– Leithold y yo hemos estado trabajando en esto. Las Klein del triángulo de Gran Bretaña están interconectadas entre sí. La de Inglaterra es la más grande, pero su seguridad depende de las Klein gemelas de Irlanda y Escocia.

–¿Eso quiere decir que hay que acabar con esas dos primeras? –preguntó Lucius.

–Así es –dijo Sara– al terminar con ellas el acceso a la Klein de Inglaterra se debilitará. Tendrán que improvisar para asegurarla, pero tenemos gente dentro del ministerio aún. Crane y Steinvorth están realizando ciertos trabajos para el ministro en la remodelación del edificio… la información no tardará en estar en nuestras manos.

–Perfecto –dijo Voldemort complacido.

–En ese caso sólo queda decidir por cuál empezar –dijo Bellatrix –¿cuál es más vulnerable?

–El caso es que ambas son idénticas –explicó Sara– y están interconectadas. Una protege a la otra. Hay que atacarlas a las dos. Al romper la seguridad de la irlandesa, se puede acceder a la escocesa, y viceversa. Tenemos que planear un ataque doble, donde nuestro señor llegue a una de las Klein y tras absorberla viaje a la otra inmediatamente.

–Pero mi señor, si usted se debilita al tomar la primera… –dijo Wormtail preocupado. Antes de que se diera cuenta un rayo rojo caía sobre él y empezaba a torturarlo.

–¿Dudas de las habilidades de tu señor?

–No… yo sólo…

"Piensas lo mismo que yo" –pensó Sara con disgusto. Contaba con que por su debilidad inmediata a la absorción de poder, Voldemort no pudiese absorber la otra Klein. Podía ser más grande y terrible que nunca sin necesidad de ello, la profecía no decía que llegaría a su máxima expresión. Según Sirius, la Klein de Inglaterra era suficiente para apagar las estrellas. Sonrió débilmente al recordar esa cena en Kent… De repente notó que Bellatrix la observaba suspicazmente, por lo que recuperó la compostura. Cuando Voldemort se aburrió de torturar a Peter volvió a la conversación.

–¿Qué planeas que hagamos? –preguntó Voldemort.

–Quiero ir a inspeccionar a Escocia la Klein, ver los alrededores, conocer el terreno. Alguien podría ir a Irlanda a hacer lo mismo. A partir de ahí podemos planear la estrategia.

–¿Por qué Escocia? –preguntó Bellatrix de repente.

–Era una idea… –dijo Sara sonriendo– si quieres puedes ir tú a Escocia y yo a Irlanda.

–Así lo haremos –dijo Voldemort– las quiero de vuelta en una semana con la información precisa.

Al llegar a su habitación encontró a Sirio esperándola con una carta. Era de Snape.

**_"Querida Sara:_**

**_Después de lo sucedido todo parece ir muy bien. Neville fue con Sara, como le pediste, y según descubrí anoche, Sara, Harry y Neville están entrenando juntos. Supuse que la noticia te alegraría. Draco estaba ahí también, pero parece practicar por su cuenta._**

**_A pesar de que aparentemente todo está bien me temo que es así: aparentemente. Sara no ha vuelto a hablar conmigo y sé que no ha buscado a Remus. No parece querer hablar con nadie desde lo sucedido con Bill Weasley, y sólo con los chicos después de lo del despacho. Creo que desconfía un poco, pero no sé que tanto sabe o peor, cree saber._**

**_Te tendré al tanto de lo que sucede._**

**_SS"_**

Sara suspiró con frustración. Quemó la carta y se dispuso a escribir la respuesta.

_**"Querido Severus:**_

_**Me alegra saber lo de los entrenamientos, pero me preocupa en sobremanera lo de la desconfianza de Sara. Trata de hablar con ella, tal vez puedan resolver mejor el asunto, aunque lo mejor probablemente sea que le des un tiempo…**_

_**Por otro lado, tal vez la muerte de su amigo fue demasiado para ella, y no creo que me haya visto en la oficina. Según lo que sé de ella, si se parece tanto a Sirius y a mí, ya te habría calcinado.**_

_**Me voy para Irlanda. Creo que no nos veremos en toda la semana, pero Sirio nos tendrá en contacto.**_

_**Tu amiga**_

_**S.F.P. "**_

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–_

Sara estaba muy satisfecha de la labor que estaban logrando. Cada vez era más difícil enfrentarse a ambos chicos, Neville había mejorado mucho y Harry era simplemente excepcional.

Draco por su parte había avanzado mucho, y ya había participado de algunos de los duelos (por insistencia de Sara), logrando absorber hechizos de Harry y de Neville. Con Sara le era simplemente imposible. No podía tocar a la chica Black.

Hermione y Ron habían aprendido mucho en esas semanas, pero siempre estaban agotados, pues los deberes para EXTASIS eran muchos y ambos estaba muy interesados en ellos. Hermione por naturaleza y Ron para alcanzar las notas necesarias para entrar en la academia de aurores.

Después de las prácticas Sara se había acostumbrado ya a ayudar a Ron con sus trabajos, como había hecho el primer día que llegó. Hermione no aceptaba ayuda de ese tipo, pero a Sara no le habría importado brindársela.

Esa noche en particular Ron se había quedado después de la práctica. Debía hacer una redacción sobre pociones de defensa, en lo que Sara era toda una experta. Después de que la chica le diera todos sus resúmenes al respecto y lo ayudara a redactar una parte se alejó de él para dejarlo trabajar y estudiar un poco. No tenía la menor idea de cómo pasaría los TIMOS, había descuidado mucho sus clases y sus notas dejaban mucho que desear. Sin embargo con todo lo ocurrido no era fácil concentrarse…

Había sido muy divertido ver a Draco esos días. Le molestaba tener al trío fantástico en casa, pero sobretodo, la amistad de Sara y Ron. Sabía que la chica quería mucho al pelirrojo y le tenía un cariño muy especial desde que había llegado al castillo. No quería pensar en que diría el rubio de que sólo al chico Weasley le hubiera enseñado el diario de su madre… dos veces ya.

Probablemente podía decir que Ron era su mejor amigo a pesar de que habían épocas en las que casi ni habían hablado. Pero el chico tenía algo que hacía confiar en él a los demás. Draco era más que un amigo, y Ginny era su mejor amiga, pero Ron tenía un lugar especial, casi sin darse cuenta.

–¿En qué estás pensando? –preguntó Ron haciéndose hacia atrás en la silla– Llevas días dándole vueltas a algo¿verdad?

Sara sonrió. Todos habían tenido mucho cuidado eligiendo sus palabras para tratar de saber que pensaba la chica, sólo Ron le había preguntado directamente. ¿Por qué no darle una respuesta?

–¿Sabes que confío en ti, verdad?

Ron asintió lentamente.

–No puedes decirle a nadie lo que voy a decirte y enseñarte¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo.

–Dame la mano.

Momentos después se aparecieron en el apartamento de Londres. Sara le explicó donde estaban. Ya habían recogido un poco el lugar. Se dirigió al escritorio y sacó la carpeta azul. Se la dio a Ron esperando su reacción.

–¿Es sobre tu madre? –preguntó Ron tras un rato de leer algunas anotaciones.

–Sí –respondió Sara. Ron llegó a la primera hoja de la carpeta y vio la foto.

–Era muy bella…

–No está muy diferente que digamos.

–¿Quién hizo esto? –preguntó Ron viéndola directamente a los ojos.

–Papá. Hace mucho tiempo. Creo que estaba trabajando en esto antes de Azkaban.

Ron mantuvo silencio mientras hojeaba el documento. Finalmente suspiró.

–Deberías enseñárselo a Harry.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sara extrañada por el comentario.

–Harry conocía mucho mejor a Sirius para poder entender esto. Él es más comprensivo, aún recuerdo cuando iba a matar a Sirius y terminó perdonándolo cuando le contó la verdad. Yo diría que Sirius era un loco enamorado, pero Harry sí lo entendería… Él podría ayudarte mucho en eso de digerir información desconocida sobre tu propia historia, lo ha hecho muchas veces. Claro, si quieres enseñárselo.

Sara asintió.

–Así que tú no crees que papá tenga razón y haya algo extraño en el comportamiento de mamá.

–No, sí creo que hay algo extraño, pero no creo que valga la pena pensar en ello. Sigue siendo el Arma Letal¿no?

–Así es… –dijo Sara con un suspiro resignado. Ron estaba algo incómodo, nunca sabía que decir en ese tipo de situaciones.

–Pero a ti te importa ¿no? Por eso has estado así de extraña estos días.

Sara asintió de nuevo al tiempo que tomaba la carpeta de sus manos y empezaba a verla de nuevo.

–No deberías dejar que ella te afectara tanto –dijo Ron no muy seguro de que estuviera bien decirle eso.

–No puedo evitarlo. ¿Crees que si volvemos al colegio Harry pueda venir de una vez?

–Claro, nunca lo he visto despreciar una oportunidad para salir de noche.

Volvieron a Hogwarts. Sara se apareció frente al retrato de la dama gorda. Ron subió a buscar a Harry y le comentó en pocas palabras de que se trataba. Instantes después Sara y Harry estaban de vuelta en la casa de esta, donde le enseño la carpeta.

–No había querido traérmela del apartamento –explicó al entregársela– pero no creí prudente sacarte de los terrenos del colegio. Dumbledore podría matarme.

Harry revisó con mucho detenimiento el documento. Sara no lograba quedarse quedita, así que empezó a caminar de un lado a otro del salón al tiempo que se tomaba una taza de chocolate caliente.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó tras una hora de que Harry leyera la carpeta en silencio.

–Sirius sabe de lo que está hablando –comentó Harry– está muy seguro de todo lo que pone aquí.

–¿Será verdad? –preguntó ella con tono nervioso.

–Para él lo era al menos.

Sara se dejó caer en uno de los sillones desanimada.

–Pero… no sé si creer que mamá realmente es así.

–Yo confío mucho en Sirius. –dijo Harry lentamente– Sé que era muy fiel a sus sentimientos. Conservó su amistad con Remus a pesar de todo lo de Azkaban, siguió odiando a Snape a pesar de que todo señala que trabaja en nuestro bando… pero creo que realmente debe ser cierto algo de todo esto que pone en la carpeta. Después de todo, si no fuera cierto, tú no existirías ¿no?

Sara lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Harry continuó.

–Sirius era impulsivo, pero detestaba el lado oscuro. No creo que se acostara con tu madre de no estar seguro de esto.

–No lo había pensado así –dijo Sara– Siempre había pensado en que ellos se habían amado mucho y por eso yo… ¿Crees que papá se habría olvidado de mamá si hubiese sido realmente mala?

–No lo sé, pero creo que podemos asumir que no la olvidó porque no creía que lo fuera. Lo que creo es que hay que esperar a saber más cosas antes de saltar a conclusiones. Yo casi mato a Sirius por que había escuchado sólo la historia oficial sobre él, hasta que no lo oí todo no lo pude comprender.

–¿Pero qué más necesito saber? –exclamó Sara poniéndose de pie de nuevo en un arranque de ira– ¡Es una asesina y me abandonó!

–… y salvó la vida de otras personas. Además, está lo de esa protección que dejó contra Malfoy… ¿No te parece que algo no calza en todo esto?

–Exactamente. Tengo miedo Harry.

–¿Miedo?

–Ya te lo dije una vez. Todo lo que siempre he creído se está derrumbando completamente. ¿Y si nada es lo que yo creía¿Y si he estado equivocada siempre?

–Sara, no te pongas en esa posición de nuevo. No tienes ningún control sobre el pasado.

–No lo entiendes. He vivido siempre en base a no ser como mi madre. Ya no sé como era ella, ya no sé nada de lo que creía…

–No puedes dejar que tu madre te defina Sara. Eres más que sólo la hija de Sara Parker y Sirius Black y lo sabes. Tienes que confiar en ti misma.

Sara asintió lentamente. Se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó.

–Gracias Harry.

–De nada – el chico se sentía algo incómodo, pero le devolvió el abrazo como pudo, aunque la chica lo estrechaba muy fuerte.

–Eres como una hermano para mí¿lo sabes verdad?

–Sí –dijo Harry sonriendo y algo aliviado de que ella lo soltara para verlo– tú eres como mi hermanilla menor… es divertido en cierta forma. Eres mi familia más cercana.

–Lo mismo digo –dijo Sara sonriéndole por primera vez en la conversación. Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Harry vio como la mirada de la chica se entristecía de nuevo.

–Deberías hablar con Remus, tal vez él pueda contestarte más cosas sobre esa carpeta, tiene que conocer algunos de los casos que Sirius nombra.

–No lo sé…

–Tal vez puedas hablar con Snape, él puede saber aún más y tú pareces tenerle confianza…

–No. – Sara miró a Harry con los ojos brillantes– sólo una persona puede decirme si es verdad. Sólo ella puede contestarme. No sé como no lo había pensado antes.

–¿No estarás pensando en…

–Sara Parker.

–Sara, no vayas a cometer una locura.

–El señor sensatez ha hablado –dijo Sara en tono irónico– por favor Harry, tú más que nadie tiene que entenderme.

–Te entiendo¡pero no puedes meterte de cabeza en la boca del lobo!

–No voy a ir a buscarla al refugio de los mortífagos. Pero hay otras formas. Presta atención, creo que ella ha logrado meterse en mi mente para alertarme de lo de Draco.

–¿Alertarte?

–Sí, pero el caso es –dijo Sara alejando el tema para no hablar sobre las pruebas personales que tenía ella sobre su madre– que si ella puede entrar a mi mente puede funcionar hacia la otra vía ¿no?

–Sí, pero… –Harry pareció dudar antes de hablar.

–¿Pero…?

–Tu legeremencia deja mucho que desear.

–Cierto… pero igual voy a intentarlo.

–Sara, no hagas nada de eso, si ella lo nota no sabemos cómo va a reaccionar.

–Voy a verla de nuevo Harry. Sé que voy a hacerlo. No podrá escapar de mí sin decirme si lo que papá dice es cierto. Tengo que saberlo. Me debe aunque sea la verdad.

–Ten cuidado con lo que haces.

–Lo tendré Harry. No te preocupes por mí.

Sara dio por terminada la conversación y llevó a Harry de vuelta a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Cuando volvió a la casa suspiró y abrió la carpeta de nuevo, dispuesta a compararla con el diario.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que nada, o casi nada, calzaba.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–_

¿Qué les pareció¿Los asusté cuando Sara B abrió la puerta¡Espero sus comentarios!

El próximo capítulo es una especie de capítulo de descanso antes de entrar a la recta final de la historia. El nombre del capítulo es "San Valentín".

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me encanta encontrarlos después de un día pesado en la U. A continuación los contesto:

Maritza Chan: Hola! No te preocupes, no me molestan los reviews, al contrario. Sí, de hecho pienso que Pet sabe mucho en la verdadera historia de Harry Potter. Yo amo a Sirius, pero de verdad pienso que es un personaje que fue predestinado al sufrimiento… Aunque quien sabe, tal vez tenga salvación de la maldición… ¿tú que crees? Trataré de seguir con tu fic ahora en semana santa. Algunos chaps son muy largos, otros no tanto. Ahorita me alcanzas si sigues a este ritmo. El sacrificio de amor… sí, sé que suena algo descabellado, pero la idea del amor de Sara y Sirius es un amor irracional, más allá de la comprensión real… Digamos que toda la imagen idealizada del amor la encarna ella en ese momento y el resto de la historia. Dumbledore… bueno, eso es lo que creo que es. Lo detesto y no puedo evitarlo. En cuanto a que detestes a Sara P, no me molesta pero me sorprende un poco, he detestado algunas veces a Sara B, pero Sara P es en realidad mi favorita. Y tienes razón, Sara P está llena de sorpresas y tal vez no es todo lo malvada que creías…

Julieta Black Potter: Hola! Espero que te haya ido muy bien en el campamento. Sé que la muerte de Bill fue dolorosa, pero como dije, inevitable. Nadie ha dicho que la maldición de los Black sea justa. Sirius es esencial en la historia. ¿Qué sería de las chicas sin él? Me alegra que te gustara su aparición especial. Todo se está descubriendo, dale un poco más de tiempo.

AriadnaCreta¡Hola¿Qué ha sido de ti¡Hace siglos que no nos encontramos! Espero que todo te esté yendo muy bien. Yo sí quiero mucho a Tonks y a Bill. Supuse que te haría ilusión el recuerdo de Sirius, con su ánimo dispuesto y claro que tenía que ser pollo, uno a él le encanta, dos a mi también, así que no había salida. Yo también lo amo. Espero saber de ti pronto. Besos desde Costa Rica.

Licon: Hola! Lo siento, tenía que matarlo… sí, el fin ya está muy cerca. La vida de Sara Parker no ha sido nada buena, por eso se llama precisamente "la hija del infortunio", pues parece que el infortunio se encargó de crearla de manera que desgraciara cada momento de su vida.

Amsp14¡Hola! Pues sí tienes razón con lo de Neville, aunque en realidad San Valentín da un descanso y a partir de ahí se desarrolla toda la acción que desencadena el final. Sí, creo que vamos a pasar los 700… ¡yupi!

Angie Crowe¡Hola! Supuse que esa aparición de Sirius le gustaría. Claro que él sabía que Pet lo adoraba, me divertí mucho escribiendo esa parte. Yo admiro mucho al personaje de Bella aunque la odie, y es que ella también es una Black… los Black tienen un encanto especial. Bellatrix es muy lista, no podía mostrarla de otra manera, y de hecho considero que realmente las mujeres tienen un poder y un mando especial, que ella ostenta en el lado del mal. De Dudley lamento informarte que no sabremos mucho más. Al menos no en esta historia.

Aiosami¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste. Todavía me debes tu teoría sobre la historia (a menos que la hayas mandado en estos 2 días que no he revisado el correo), tengo muchas ganas de leerlo. La plática que tanto quieres existe, y aparece en el capítulo 68, así que calma, que falta poco. Supuse que a ti también te gustaría la aparición del maravilloso Sirius Black, espectacular como siempre. No, Harry no va a quedar desprotegido mientras exista alguien que comparta su sangre y pueda reunirse con él eventualmente. Sí, sé que todas lamentan lo de Bill… Nenita Black: Hola! Es cierto lo que dices, hay que hacer el corazón un puño y matar a los personajes para que la historia funcione, pero te confieso que tiene un límite, pues estoy segura de al menos dos personajes que no me atrevo a matar. 

Trixi Black¡Hola! Me alegra tenerte de vuelta, y que al fin otro capítulo llene tus exigencias para convertirse en uno de tus favoritos. Sí, lo de Bill era absolutamente necesario. La maldición de los Black no puede ignorarse ni pasar desapercibida.

Loly¡Hola! No te diré Herodes, porque tienes razón, pero Sara ocupaba que uno quedara vivo y ella le había jurado a Pet matarla si decía algo y lo dijo, así que por eso la mató a ella. No, no lo sería… por eso Sara Parker no quería que él supiera porqué se había unido a los mortífagos… Kaos Black¡Bingo! Has dado en el clavo. No creo que lo recuerdes, en el capítulo en el que Ash habla con Sara Parker hace mucho tiempo, después de la fiesta donde Sirius le regaló el zafiro, Ash se lo dice, muchas personas decían que ella no tenía corazón, o tenía un corazón muy duro y pequeño, pero que él sabía que en realidad el problema era que ella había dado su corazón por completo a Sirius desde muy joven, y no había quedado nada para lo demás. Me alegra que te gustara el flash back, yo me divertí mucho haciéndolo. Nos vemos. 

Laura P.E¡Hola! El sacrificio al que se refiere Bellatrix es precisamente al que sucede en el capítulo que se llama el sacrificio, que es cuando Sara P renuncia a la mitad de sus poderes y se los da a Voldemort a cambio de que no mate a Sirius, y se une a los mortífagos con la condición de que si los traiciona, Sirius muere, así que su enrolamiento en las tropas de Voldemort es visto por ella, por la favorita y desde mi explicación de la historia como un sacrificio de amor por Sirius, para que él siga viviendo. Espero que quedara claro. El lío de Sara B aumenta, veremos si se aclara en algún momento.

Flopy Black: me alegra que te gustara la visita de Sara a Pet. Alguna otra pregunta que tengas, no dudas en hacérmela.

Anna Black22: nuevo encuentro… sí, habrá otro, dale tiempo… me alegra que te gustara lo de Sirius. Te cuidas.

Eso es todo por hoy.

Besos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black


	66. San Valentín

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertencen a JK Rowling, Warner Brothers y empresas asociadas. La canción que aparece en este capítulo se llama "Entre el mar y una estrella" y la interpreta la cantante mexicana Thalía.**

¡Hola a todos!

Una semana más un capítulo nuevo de la historia… este es el último capítulo que podrán llamar "de relleno" en la historia, aunque hay un acontecimiento muy importante, aunque de momento parezca insignificante, espero ver en sus reviews quien lo identifica.

Después de este capítulo tenemos dos capítulos más de la quinta parte, un capítulo de cierre de la quinta parte y el final de la historia, que se divide en tres capítulos importantes. O sea, que sin contar este que van a leer quedan… 6 capítulos para el final, más el epílogo. Según mis cálculos el 13 de mayo será la última actualización…

Una última cosa. Me han preguntado si hay más muertos para prepararse psicológicamente. Al respecto solo comentaré que esta historia es un PG-13, por si no lo han notado, pero no es por escenas amorosas. Por lo tanto… prepárense.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**San Valentín**

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Sara estaba en Irlanda. Contrario a Inglaterra, la capital mágica de Irlanda no estaba en el centro muggle, sino cerca de la costa este, en Arklow.

Mientras investigaba el terreno, que no le era del todo desconocido porque ya había estado ahí antes, notó muchas parejas a su alrededor muy acarameladas. No habría entendido porqué si su sentido de observación no le hubiera mostrado los duendes mágicos que rondaban las tiendas lanzando flechas y corazones rojos.

Lo que me faltaba… San Valentín.

Cuando se disponía a salir de la ciudad, su vista se topó con un letrero direccional de la calle que señalaba hacia la costa. Punta Cahore.

Suspiró. Había tratado de no pensar en ello. Pero no podía evitarlo. Punta Cahore…

Contuvo una lágrima apenas y empezó a caminar en esa dirección. Ya había anochecido cuando llegó a la playa. Nuevamente era una noche sin luna. Era una playa muggle, por lo que dejó caer la capucha y se acercó al mar lentamente. Sintió el agua mojar sus pies, cerró los ojos. Los recuerdos se galopaban con demasiada rudeza en su mente. Recuerdos dulces, pero por lo mismo cada vez más dolorosos. En ese lugar habían estado juntos una vez. Ahí flotaba en el aire la promesa de su amor que se harían un mes después.

Suspiró. Estaba anocheciendo, las primeras estrellas brillaban en el cielo. Ahí estaba la suya sobre el horizonte, ahí estaba Sirius, la estrella más brillante del firmamento. Habían pasado tantas cosas bajo la luz de esa estrella… Tantas cosas entre ella y Sirius. Bajo ella se habían conocido, bajo ella se habían unido… Tantas cosas que volvían a ella en el silencio de la noche. Era una historia de amor eterno, de aquellas que nunca se olvidarían, que llenaban los sueños y fantasías de cualquiera. Nunca creyó que fuera posible un final, nunca, a pesar de todo lo que pasó, nunca hubo un verdadero adiós entre ellos dos.

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a bajar por sus mejillas. La playa estaba desierta ya, no era un lugar turístico muy popular para la noche. Mientras miraba la estrella no pudo evitar el grito que quería salir de ella desde hacía largo tiempo…

?Por qué¿Por qué tenías que irte¿Por qué me dejaste¡No es justo! Te necesito…

La mujer se dejó caer de rodillas en la arena. El agua de mar mojó su traje y sus rodillas, pero no le importó. Hundió las manos en la arena y estrechó dos puños de arena en ellas con fuerza. Podía ver sus lágrimas mezclarse con el agua ya de por sí salada del mar.

Perdóname –dijo al rato Sara- lo entiendo. Me alegra que estés fuera de esto… estés donde estés tiene que ser mejor que aquí… Sólo, sólo me gustaría estar segura de que sigues conmigo.

La piedra que pendía de su cuello resplandeció un momento. Sara la miró extrañada. ¿Había sido su imaginación o…? El zafiro, escondido tras la apariencia de la piedra negra, brilló suavemente otra vez.

Sara lo estrechó emocionada y lo besó. Nuevas lágrimas bañaron sus mejillas. Pero ahora estaba más tranquila. Él podía haber muerto, pero estaba aún con ella. Podía sentirlo, podía respirar aún su aroma, sentir su presencia dentro de sí.

No te irías sin mí a propósito Sirius, lo sé.

Cualquiera que la hubiese visto sola en esa playa, arrodillada en la orilla del mar y hablándole al vacío habría dicho que estaba loca. Tal vez lo estaba. Estaba sola. Había estado mucho tiempo lejos, pero siempre había contado con él, a pesar de la distancia.

Él latía muy dentro de ella en ese momento, podía sentirlo en la sangre que corría por sus venas… El dolor no la había dejado sentirlo antes. Él y ella eran uno mismo, pero en ese maldito departamento de misterios habían logrado llevarlo lejos… Con la mirada fija en el horizonte, donde se veía la estrella brillar, susurró como en una especie de trance.

Volveremos a vernos Sirius. La profecía lo dice. Dice que me esperas a lo lejos… iré a ti en cuanto esto termine. No hay un final para nosotros. Merecemos ser felices después de tanto dolor… Iré a ti, lo sabes, te prometí hace casi 20 años mi libertad, el momento se acerca. Si no he ido todavía, es porque no he encontrado la manera. Tengo que quedarme en este mundo para cumplir nuestro sueño. Para cumplir esta maldita misión que el destino me ha asignado. Esta misión cruel y dolorosa de ser la Hija del Infortunio. ¿Realmente le he hecho honor al título, verdad?

Una risa seca y sin alegría salió de su garganta.

Lo extrañaba más de lo que nadie podía adivinar. Sufría mucho, a pesar que todos creían que ella ya era incapaz de sentir. Tenía una gran herida en el corazón. Una herida que no dejaría de sangrar nunca en su vida.

Tú no buscaste irte. Tú no tenías que estar muerto.

Sara sintió correr por sus venas el odio que se había tratado de apoderar de ella una y otra vez desde que supo lo ocurrido. Había encontrado tantos culpables de lo ocurrido.

Estaba segura, sin necesidad de explicaciones, de que era culpa de Dumbledore. ¡Siempre era culpa de él! Él, quien manipulaba todo lo que sucedía y los pensamientos de aquellos que ponían en él su confianza. Sirius había vuelto con él después de lo sucedido, y bajo su tutela lo habían asesinado por proteger a ese niño de quien el director decía haberse hecho cargo. Si realmente lo hubiese hecho, Sirius no habría tenido que ir ahí a protegerlo. Sirius no estaría muerto.

Además, era culpa de James Potter. Él había decidido que Sirius protegería al niño. Sirius protegía a ese niño por fidelidad a su amigo, y por fidelidad a su amigo había muerto. ¡Era culpa de Harry Potter por llevarlo ahí! Era culpa del ministerio por tener ese arco ahí y por haberlo condenado injustamente… Hasta podía pensar un poco que era culpa de Snape o de ella misma…

Ya sé que no es así. La culpa es de Bellatrix y de Voldemort. Pagarán. –dijo Sara en voz alta. Tenía que luchar contra ese odio. Sabía que si cedía al odio sería su perdición. Era lo que Voldemort creía que había pasado con ella. Que su alma envenenada de él finalmente había caído en la oscuridad por el odio que la arrastraba como lastre hacia ella. Y lo habría hecho de no ser por que quedaba un sentimiento realmente puro en ella. El amor se ponía por encima de ese odio que sentía por todos. El amor por Sirius siempre sería su guía y su salvación, lo único que le impedía caer para siempre en la oscuridad.

Agotada por todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo se dejó caer hacia atrás en la arena. El agua terminó de mojarla, cerró los ojos, mientras sentía que su alma se llenaba de dolor. El mundo se había terminado para ella, pero tenía que seguir viviendo ahí… tenía una misión que cumplir.

Pero ya no sería tan difícil. Estaba segura de que no estaba realmente sola. Trató de concentrarse en eso, tomó la piedra que pendía de su cuello. Ese regalo que lo tenía día a día junto a ella. Él siempre estaría con ella… o ella no podría terminar su misión.

Lo necesitaba como el aire para respirar. Lo necesitaba aunque se hubiera ido.

Miró el mar sonriendo tristemente. Luego miró al cielo en una ataque repentino de inspiración. Suspiró. Ahí estaba su estrella. Él la estaba viendo. No la dejaría sola.

Levantó una mano y una seria de fogatas aparecieron a lo largo de toda la playa…

Va por ti Sirius.

Sara sonrió tristemente. Era hora del juego final…

_"Aunque te hayas ido  
sigues conmigo  
siento el respiro de tu amor.  
Con un triste suspiro  
llega la noche  
y me platica de los dos._

_Eterno fue lo que hubo  
entre tú y yo  
que nunca un adiós se contempló._

_Entre el mar y una estrella  
seguirás estando al filo de mis venas.  
Te pondré algunas velas  
para preguntarle a Dios cuándo regresas_

_Ya no me sabe el día, menos la dicha  
se me entristece el corazón.  
Lo que te extraño, vida  
y lo que sufro  
es tan inmenso como el sol._

_Te sigo amando en contra del rencor  
aunque se muera mi alma de dolor._

_Entre el mar y una estrella  
seguirás estando al filo de mis venas.  
Te pondré algunas velas  
para preguntarle a Dios cuándo regresas."_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

En medio de toda la tensión, llegó la fiesta de San Valentín. Los chicos tenían prohibido salir del castillo solos, pero a algunas personas no les parecía justo que no pudieran celebrar la fecha.

Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin y otros miembros de la Orden se habían puesto de acuerdo para poder hacerles una pequeña celebración en uno de los salones privados en el alto de Las Tres Escobas. Estaban invitados Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco y Sara. Draco no quería ir, pero en atención a su prima había accedido.

Viajarían a través del túnel de la vieja tuerta, excepto Sara y Draco que se aparecerían directamente.

Sara se estaba alistando temprano cuando llegó Draco. Estaba muy guapo, llevaba una túnica negra muy elegante pero no demasiado formal. Sin embargo, había una expresión extraña en su rostro.

Feliz San Valentín –le dijo Sara sonriente acercándose a él y dándole un beso. Sin embargo se separó de él casi en seguida- ¿Qué te pasa¿por qué tan serio?

No pasa nada –le respondió Draco secamente.

A mí no me engañas. Algo te pasa.

¿Tú que tal estás? –preguntó el chico ignorándola y sentándose en el brazo de un sillón mientras Sara se terminaba de peinar frente al espejo de la sala seria.

Bien. Tengo un poco de sueño, pero…

Es normal no. Supongo que te desvelaste, como siempre.

Sí –dijo Sara midiendo con cuidado sus palabras. No estaba de ánimo para un pleito, y lo veía venir…

¿Qué te quedaste haciendo?

Pues… leyendo unas cosas del diario de mamá.

Te ves bien… Parece que te sientes mejor.

Sí, creo que las fiestas me hacen bien.

¿O tal vez pasar la noche con Potter?

El tono de Draco estaba lleno de odio. Sara se volvió hacia Draco con el ceño totalmente marcado y los ojos chispeantes.

Así que eso es lo que pasa.

No pasa nada, sólo sé que Potter estuvo aquí anoche.

¿Espiándome? – Draco conocía la posición que Sara estaba tomando: era la misma de antes de empezar un duelo. Sin embargo no cedió y continuó mirándola directo a los ojos.

Vine a buscarte. Estabas ocupada.

¿Celoso acaso?

Pues sí –dijo Draco levantándose exaltado- se puede decir. ¿Por qué no habría de estar celoso si vengo a buscarte como a las doce y no estás y luego te veo aquí con Potter?

Sabes que salgo de noche a menudo. Harry es mi amigo. Mis amigos vendrán a mi casa cuando a mi me de la gana. ¡Tú no eres nadie para venir a decir esas cosas y reclamarme por…!

¡Eso es precisamente lo que me molesta! –gritó Draco- ¡no quiero seguir así!

¿Así cómo? –preguntó Sara sin entender el comentario. El rubio se volvió y salió de la casa. Sara lo siguió de inmediato.

¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Draco no contestó. Se había detenido viendo hacia el bosque, respiraba agitadamente. Sara no se acercó, se detuvo a unos diez pasos de él.

Draco… ¿qué…

Te amo Sara. Ya te lo he dicho antes, pero no parece ser suficiente. He cambiado mi vida, mi manera de ser, todo lo que he hecho estos dos años ha sido por ti. Pero no es suficiente.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Me vuelve loco saber que a pesar de que te amo y que tú pareces corresponderme …

¿Qué? –gritó Sara desesperada.

Tú misma lo dijiste hace un momento. Me harté de no ser nadie en tu vida.

¿Qué rayos dices¡Eres tal vez la persona más importante para mí!

Draco se volvió y la miró firmemente:

¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Sara lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

La verdad no me importa que estés con Potter y con Weasley –continuó Draco- no me gustan, pero sé que son tus amigos y sé que entre ustedes no hay nada. No es que desconfíe de ti, es… Es que sé que no puedo decir que soy más que ellos para ti.

Pero eso es una solemne estupi…

Sé que es estúpido, pero así es. –la interrumpió Draco- No quiero seguir siendo simplemente un amigo con derechos. No te había dicho nada porque sé lo delicado que es este tema para ti y como te aterroriza la idea de una relación seria, pero no quiero seguir así. Quiero estar siempre a tu lado. Siempre. Y que no haya la menor duda sobre nosotros. Quiero una relación formal y decirle al mundo entero que eres mi novia y que por más que se acerquen a ti ya eres mía.

Bueno, eso de ser propiedad de alguien es…

Sara –la detuvo Draco- Vine anoche a hacerte esta pregunta, y te la hago ahora. ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Sara se detuvo y se acercó a él hasta que estuvo frente a él, a menos de un paso.

¿Tanto significa para ti? –preguntó en un susurro.

Sí.

Te amo Draco.

Le dio un beso profundo y cuando se separaron le sonrió dulcemente.

No hay nada que quiera más en este momento.

Draco le sonrió abiertamente y la besó de nuevo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Es un lindo salón –dijo Ginny mirando admirada el saloncito privado que Tonks y Remus estaban terminando de decorar cuando los chicos llegaron.

¿Verdad que sí? –dijo Tonks sonriente- pensamos que les gustaría. Mi grupo hizo una fiesta de graduación aquí en mi último año de Hogwarts y mi grupo de amigos alquiló este salón para la fiesta privada.

Bill me contó de la fiesta de su curso… –comentó Ron mientras se acercaba a la mesa con comida.

¿Ustedes tuvieron fiesta aquí también? –le preguntó Harry a Remus quien asintió sonriendo con nostalgia.

Sí… Tuvimos varias. La fiesta del curso y la fiesta de los merodeadores.

¿Fiesta de los merodeadores? –repitió Harry con los ojos brillantes- ¿Cómo fue eso?

Harry y Ron se acercaron a oír el relato de la fiesta que los chicos habían tenido con sus amigas Madeline y Rose y, la en ese entonces novia de James, Lily. Hermione estaba en ese momento cerca de la ventana, algo apartada. Tonks se acercó a Ginny quien también escuchaba la historia divertida.

¿Qué le pasa a Hermione?

La pelirroja miró a ambos lados cuidando que no la oyeran.

No estoy segura. Desde la mañana está un poco distraída. Creo que esperaba una carta de Viktor.

¿Todavía estaba con Viktor? –preguntó Tonks sobresaltada.

No, desde que no vino a Inglaterra las cosas entre ellos se enfriaron, pero creo que mantenían cierto contacto… ¿por qué pareces saber algo más?

No has visto El Profeta aún¿verdad? – le preguntó Tonks rápidamente.

No, Hermione es la que lo recibe de hecho, es eso que está recibiendo ¿no?

Tonks se volvió y vio como Hermione abría la ventana y recibía el periódico. Cuando vio la primera página lanzó una exclamación vehemente. Remus detuvo su relato y todos la miraron. La chica dejó el periódico en una mesa y salió del salón sin decir nada.

No se supone que pueda salir del salón –dijo Remus dirigiéndose a la puerta. Ron se precipitó sobre el periódico y miró la primera página.

"Se anuncia el compromiso matrimonial del famoso jugador de la Selección Búlgara de Quidditch Víktor Krum" – leyó el pelirrojo en voz alta. Levantó la vista y le dio un puñetazo a la mesa con violencia. Inmediatamente salió por la puerta igual que Hermione. Remus, quien se había quedado en la puerta para oír el titular, y Harry iban a seguirlos, pero Tonks y Ginny les hicieron una señal de alto.

Déjenlos –dijo Tonks con una sonrisa- Iré a vigilarlos de largo. ¿Remus, te quedas?

Bajo contigo. Creo que faltan unas cosas. Ginevra, Harry¿tienen sus trasladores?

Los chicos asintieron y los dos adultos salieron del salón. Harry miró a Ginny algo nervioso. Hacía mucho tiempo no se quedaba solo con ella, y debía admitir que la pelirroja estaba muy linda, y llamaba poderosamente su atención. Desde aquel baile al que habían ido juntos no podía dejar de pensar en ella…

Ginny estaba leyendo la noticia del periódico.

Me da un poco de pena –dijo la chica.

¿Hermione?

Sí… pero sobre todo Krum. Parece ser un matrimonio arreglado por la familia. Casarse por plata y conveniencia… yo nunca haría eso. No me importa ser pobre.

Yo tampoco me casaría así –admitió Harry acercándose para leer el también la noticia.

Y probablemente lo eligieron a él sólo por ser famoso y de plata… No me gusta ver a Hermione así, con lo fuerte que suele ser. Lo bueno es que tal vez al fin mi hermano reaccione. Hace años que suspira por ella… me pregunto si al fin se dará cuenta.

¿Esperas que nos libremos de sus discusiones a todas horas? –dijo Harry en tono de duda.

No creo que nunca nos libremos de ellas –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa divertida al tiempo que tomaba un vaso dispuesto a llenarlo, pero…

Parece que Madame Rosmerta olvidó las bebidas. -dijo Harry mirando a lo largo de la mesa- si quieres puedo bajar por unas cervezas de mantequilla.

¿Estás loco? Si la fiesta es aquí para que tú no te expongas. –le regañó Ginny.

Es sólo bajar las gradas un poco…

No Harry. Además, no tengo tanta sed.

Saldré un momento a ver si Remus se ve por ahí.

¡Mira que eres testarudo! – Harry ya había abierto la puerta, pero Ginny lo alcanzó y lo tomó del hombro. En ese momento les llegó el sonido de unas risas en el saloncito de al lado, según tenían entendido, el más cómodo y lujoso del lugar.

Creí que no había nadie más aquí arriba –susurró Ginny- ¿crees que sean espías o algo así?

Lo dudo –dijo Harry en un susurro también- Remus y Tonks se encargaron de que todo estuviera limpio… Además, los espías no suelen estarse riendo para que puedan oírlos. Pero…

Espera –lo detuvo Ginny- yo conozco esa voz.

Una voz masculina llegó hasta los oídos de ambos.

Sabes que te amo.

¡Es el doctor Wyle! –susurró Ginny sorprendida. Harry la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Lo sé… -respondió otra voz, esta vez dulce y femenina- Yo también te amo. Por eso estamos escondidos de incógnito en el pueblo de Hosgmeade un fin de semana de visita de Hogwarts.

¡Esa es…! –Ginny golpeó a Harry en las costillas para que bajara la voz. El chico hizo un gesto de dolor y continuó en voz baja- ¡Es Honey Fudge!

Nuevas risas llegaron de la habitación.

Creí que era para huir de los reporteros y los paparazzi –dijo la voz de Oscar- ponte seria, que quiero decirte algo serio.

De acuerdo –dijo la voz de la chica. Oyeron un golpe suave en el piso.

Honey Fudge, te amo más que a nada en el mundo. Tú eres lo más importante de mi existencia, has llenado con tu luz cada día de mi vida desde que te conocí y quiero que lo sigas haciendo siempre. Honey… ¿te casarías conmigo?

La exclamación de sorpresa de Ginny fue tan sonora que Harry le tapó la boca con una mano y la hizo entrar de nuevo al salón.

¡Le pidió que se casara con él¡Le pidió que se casara con él¡Le pidió que se casara con él! –empezó a decir Ginny con una gran expresión de alegría y a punto de dar palmadas de la felicidad.

¿Pero tú sabías algo de eso? –preguntó Harry totalmente sorprendido.

Oscar Wyle es uno de los magos más apuestos que hay, cuando estábamos en el hospital a las dos nos encantaba, ellos se veían mucho por la Orden y todo esto¡pero no sabía que estaban saliendo¡Y ahora van a casarse!

No oímos la respuesta –observó Harry.

¡Oh vamos Harry¡No va a decir que no!

¿Por qué tan segura? –preguntó una voz feliz en la puerta. Los chicos se volvieron y se encontraron con una radiante Honey, acompañada del siempre galante Oscar. Ambos se veían muy felices.

Harry y Ginny enrojecieron vivamente, logrando que sus rostros hicieran juego con el color del pelo de la pelirroja.

Yo, nosotros… lo lamentamos –balbuceó Harry.

Oímos voces y no se suponía que estuvieran aquí –dijo Ginny rehaciéndose de la sorpresa.

Ah, eso –dijo Honey con ademán para quitarle importancia- somos de la Orden ¿recuerdas?

Formamos parte de la guardia. –aclaró Oscar.

Y a la vez aprovechamos para poder estar un tiempo a solas… aparentemente. –dijo Honey mirándolos severamente, pero luego les guiñó un ojo-¿Cuánto oyeron?

No suficiente –dijo Ginny- ¿qué respondiste?

Honey le sonrió a Oscar y luego extendió la mano hacia los chicos. Un precioso anillo de compromiso de oro, con la base de la piedra de oro blanco y un fino diamante brillaba en su mano. Ginny se abalanzó sobre ella y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte mientras Harry la daba la mano a Oscar, apresurándose a felicitarlos.

En medio del alboroto se escuchó una pequeña aparición en el salón. Sara y Draco acababan de llegar. Miraron sorprendidos a Honey y Oscar de la mano frente a Harry y Ginny.

¿Honey? –preguntó Draco mirándola sorprendido- ¿qué…?

La chica lo miró con emoción contenida y exclamó:

¡Oscar y yo vamos a casarnos!

Sara lanzó una exclamación tan vehemente como la de Ginny y se precipitó a abrazarlos y felicitarlos. Draco reaccionó después de la sorpresa que acababa de llevarse y abrazó a una entusiasmada Honey. En medio de la alegría y la confusión de felicitaciones, en las que ya estaban Sara y Ginny abrazadas celebrando la buena noticia se abrió la puerta y entraron Hermione y Ron, ella recostada en el hombro de Ron, quien la sujetaba de la mano.

Flash Back

Ron bajó rápidamente las gradas del local buscando a Hermione con la vista, pero sin éxito. Empezó a preguntar entre los estudiantes que llenaban ya el lugar, pero nadie parecía saber de ella.

¿No han visto a Hermione Granger? Ya saben, la castaña inteligente de sétimo año, de Gryffindor… El Premio Anual…

¿Ron¿Qué haces aquí? – la voz de Neville lo llamó por detrás, el chico se acercó y le susurró- ¿No tenían que estar en secreto?

Estoy buscando a Hermione. ¿No las has visto?

Hum… creo que Luna me dijo algo sobre ella. ¡Hey Luna!

La chica se acercó como siempre con expresión ausente y la varita tras la oreja.

Hola Ronald. Feliz día de San Valentín.

Gracias Luna, igual. ¿No has visto a Hermione?

Sí, está en el baño de chicas.

Gracias, voy a ir a busc… -dijo Ron empezando a alejarse, pero se devolvió rápidamente- ¿el baño de chicas?

Luna asintió educadamente.

No parecía estar muy bien. Creo que le gustaría hablar contigo.

¿Conmigo?

Con algún amigo. Ve a buscarla.

Y voy a entrar al baño de chicas… - dijo Ron incrédulamente viendo en dirección a este.

Ve –le dijo Neville- nosotros vigilaremos que no entre nadie.

Ron los miró como si estuvieran locos, podían echarlo del local si entraba a ese baño, y no quería pasar a la historia de Hogwarts como el degenerado que se metía en los baños de mujeres. Ya en segundo le habían bajado puntos por eso.

Sintió una mano en el hombro.

Acabo de hablar con Madame Rosmerta- Ron distinguió a Tonks por la voz y la vestimenta, aunque había cambiado totalmente el aspecto con que acababa de dejarla arriba. Ahora en lugar de una rubia de ojos azules era una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos miel- tienes quince minutos para hablar con ella. Pondré el letrero de "Cerrado por limpieza".

Ron entró despacio, con cuidado de no hacer ruido con la puerta. Pudo oír un sollozo en la última de las cabinas del baño.

¿Hermione? –preguntó tratando de disimular el nerviosismo en su voz. - ¿Eres tú?

¿Ron¿Qué… qué haces aquí? –preguntó la suave voz de Hermione, algo sorprendida.

Te estaba buscando… ¿estás bien?

Estoy bien, sólo… sólo déjame sola.

No. –dijo Ron con firmeza. Como no obtuvo respuesta agregó -Sal de ahí Hermione.

No quiero hablar con nadie…

No voy a dejarte sola estando así –dijo Ron poniendo una mano sobre la puerta del baño en el que estaba la chica- sal, por favor.

La puerta se abrió lentamente. Hermione lo miró con el semblante algo triste, las mejillas surcadas por dos lágrimas silenciosas. Ron se sintió vivamente conmovido al verla. Sus nervios desaparecieron como por arte de magia y sin pensarlo siquiera limpió suavemente con su mano las lágrimas del rostro de su amiga.

¿Es por lo de Krum?

Hermione apartó la mirada sonrojándose, pero Ron frunció el ceño y empezó a decir rápidamente con tono enojado:

¡Es un imbécil! Si no sabe valorarte no merece que ni siquiera…

Ron

… que desperdicies tu…

¡Ron! –Hermione lo detuvo poniendo un dedo sobre los labios del chico- Para. Víktor y yo no estábamos saliendo.

Entonces es más imbécil aún –dijo Ron tomando la mano que Hermione todavía tenía sobre sus labios- si yo tuviera la oportunidad que él tuvo contigo, nunca te dejaría ir.

Fin del Flash Back

La fiesta de San Valentín se había convertido finalmente en la celebración privada del compromiso de Honey y Oscar. Sara también había comunicado el inicio de su noviazgo oficial con Draco, algo sonrojada por todo lo que había dicho alguna vez sobre tener una relación, en especial a Remus, quien, junto con Tonks, se habían quedado en la fiesta como parte de la guardia. Además, el licántropo había decidido no dejar sola a Tonks en un día que podía ser tan deprimente para ella, estando tan cerca la muerte de Bill. Hermione y Ron también estaban muy cerca, lo que dejaba a Harry y a Ginny juntos. Habían conseguido que la pareja de recién comprometidos les hablaran sobre su relación.

Llevamos saliendo varios meses –explicó Honey- prácticamente desde que salí del hospital después del ataque.

Parece poco tiempo –admitió Oscar- pero nos queremos.

Eso se nota –dijo Tonks con aire un poco melancólico, pero manteniendo la sonrisa.

¿Pero por qué el secretismo? –preguntó Sara.

Es complicado –contestó Oscar brevemente.

Son varias cosas –dijo Honey, mucho más dispuesta a hablar que su prometido- la prensa rosa es muy pesada con nosotros. Hace un tiempo que finalmente dejaron de hablar del famoso y maravilloso Dr. Oscar Wyle. La hija del Ministro nunca deja de ser noticia. Yo no tengo problema con la prensa, pero no me gusta que se metan en mi vida privada, al igual que Oscar.

Los entiendo perfectamente –comentó Harry.

Claro, señor popular… -murmuró Draco. Sara le dio un codazo y miró a Honey.

Continúa.

Además está mi padre. Él… no le tiene mucho aprecio a Oscar.

Sara recordó aquella escena en la enfermería donde Oscar parecía tan preocupado por Honey, a quien su padre la tenía prácticamente abandonada en el hospital y como había dicho que hablaría con el ministro. También recordaba a Cornelius Fudge murmurando sobre "ese entrometido".

¿Por qué? –protestó Ginny- no veo qué puede molestarle de él.

¡Hey! –exclamó Honey en broma- que ya es mi prometido del que hablas…

Ginny volvió a ruborizarse y Oscar sonrió brevemente. No era tan sociable como su novia, pero el grupo de chicos le agradaba.

Ya en serio –continuó Honey- han tenido algunos encontronazos anteriormente, además papá considera que le falta el debido orgullo de un mago por haber ido a universidades muggles. Y la diferencia de edad tampoco ayuda.

¿Entonces Fudge no sabe nada de esto? –preguntó Draco.

No –contestó Honey- Oscar ha querido hablarle varias veces, pero no lo he dejado. Quiero decírselo yo misma, pero papá ha estado muy ocupado y estresado, al igual que Oscar, no ha habido un momento propicio.

¿Así que no vas a usar en público el anillo? –preguntó Hermione- si no quieres que nadie se entere…

Lo usaré con un hechizo desilusionador –contestó Honey- sólo Oscar y yo lo veremos.

Chicos, tienen que prometernos que no van a decir nada de esto –dijo Oscar interviniendo nuevamente en la conversación, luego miró a Remus y a Tonks- igual que ustedes, tampoco queremos que se sepa dentro de la Orden todavía.

Todos prometieron casi bajo juramento que no dirían nada al respecto. La fiesta continuó, más tarde llegaron Neville y Luna y los señores Weasley cuando era hora de volver. Fue un gran día para todos, el movimiento oscuro no había dado señales de vida, todo había estado muy tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo quizá…

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Espero con ansias sus comentarios.

El próximo capítulo se llama "El traslador". ¿Alguna idea de sobre qué es? Hay pistas al respecto en los chaps anteriores, aunque no sé si les habrán puesto atención…

Contesto sus reviews:

Licon¡Hola! Dale tiempo a Sara hija, ya ves que empieza a dudar de todo. Este capítulo tuvo un final feliz, no crees? Lo de matar gente… lo siento.

Bella Blackvad¡VOLVISTE¡VOLVISTE¡VOLVISTE! Te había echado de menos, creí que habías tenido que dejar de leer la historia, que felicidad verte de nuevo por aquí. Si, son muchos capítulos sin tener review tuyo. Me alegra que entiendas lo de Bill y que te gustara la aparición especial de Sirius, esperé mucho para escribirla, me hacía mucha ilusión. La profecía tiene mucho que sacarle, todo el final se basa en ella. También que te gustara lo de las tres fotos de Sara, en mi imaginación es una foto realmente sorprendente, me encantaría saber dibujar para hacerla. Y lo de Sara B con la verdad de su madre, bueno, se irá viendo poco a poco. Sí, sé que Draco es lindo, y definitivamente es el Black que menos se espera… o no? Bueno, espero volver a tener review tuyo pronto!

Ariadna Creta¡Hola amiga! Al fin nos vimos de nuevo, aunque tuve que dejarte porque ya me caía de sueño y además llevaba horas en Internet e iban a matarme. Ya te dije lo mucho que aprecio a Ron, y estoy segura de que es como lo presento de capaz y listo. Vamos, que sin él Harry y Hermione se hubieran quedado sentados en el tablero de ajedrez esperando a que Quirell saliera con la piedra filosofal… ¿A que no sería genial que todos pudieran pelear a dos varitas? Bueno, luego hablamos de lo que me decías de Bellatrix. ¡Nos vemos!

Loly: Sí, varias personas me han dicho eso sobre Sara B, pero es que ese es su papel… Sí, tenía abandonados a todos los Gryffindor, pero ya tenía que traerlos de vuelta a escena y de ahora en adelante no se perderán de nuevo. ¿Ya te había dicho que en mi idea original era Sara/Ron? Luego apareció Draco y de alguna forma se la ganó, pero en memoria a mi idea original son las escenas de ellos dos, además que creo que son muy buenos amigos, y de no ser porque Draco es la pareja perfecta para Sara, diría que hacen buena pareja. Eso de sacrificar una pieza tómalo en cuenta para que no me mates luego… 

Laura P.E¿Qué habría pasado si Sara hubiese visto a su madre? Ay… nunca lo sabremos… Sí, se que algunos detalles se pierden, me temo que algunas cosas del final se puedan perder por detalles olvidados… No puedo pretender que todos se sepan la historia de memoria… Pues sí, si hay más muertos.

Angie Crowe¡Hola! Realmente esperaba sobresaltarlos con la escena de la puerta. Sí, pasan varios días, tal vez una semana durante el capítulo en el lado de Sara B. Tal vez un día te complazca en otra historia y le de a Dudley importancia, pero lo dudo, me cae muy mal y suele pecar de insignificante. Sí, precisamente quería aclarar la relación de Sara con Harry y con Ron ya, porque luego no hay oportunidad. Me alegra que te guste como maneje al trío, porque siempre da un poco de duda usarlos, son la especialidad de JK. ¿Lo de Draco y Hermione? Tal vez se vea… pero no sé si en esta historia. (¿Has oído algo de una secuela…?)

Amsp14: Parece que vamos a llegar… ¡ya viene la recta final de la historia! Pensar que voy a durar más de un mes publicando lo que leíste en una tarde.

Trixi Black: ya te expliqué mi plan de actualuzaciones, y lo siento, pero en algún momento debía aparecer el final…

Maritza Chan: tienes aproximadamente un mes para poder alcanzarme antes de llegar al final, así que a leer se ha dicho! Lamento no haber podido avanzar durante semana santa, los profes se aprovecharon y me dejaron montañas de trabajo! Lo siento... ¿Dónde mencioné a Piaget? Es un constructivista, uno de los escritores que tenía que estudiar en mi modulo de psicología cognitiva. Es un francés, quien desarrolló la teoría de los estadios del desarrollo, en los que explica como evoluciona el intelecto de un niño en cuatro estadios… mejor no te enredo con eso. ¿A mí la pareja H y VK? Para nada… ¡Si yo adoro a Ron! A Snape está a punto de darle un infarto todo el tiempo con esa chica. Me alegra que te gustara la tortura, a veces le parece a la gente algo cruda. Pues en realidad escribimos por escribir, por el placer de crear algo del universo que te gusta… y de recibir reviews. ¿Sobre que es el de Doble Identidad? Trataré de leerlo también, pero primero te debo leer el tuyo.

Joysherm¡Hola! Que alegría verte de nuevo por aquí. Me alegra que te gustara la sorpresa de la aparición especial de Sirius, pero es que vamos, a salido muy poco en la quinta parte y esta historia es suya… así que un regalo para él, para ustedes y para mí, que me divertí mucho con esa parte. Sí, sé que cuando un personaje querido muerte duele (¡Mi Sirius! Waaaaaaa!) Pero después de la muerte de Sirius me insensibilicé mucho…

Eso es todo por hoy. Nos vemos en ocho días.

¡Felices Pascuas de Resurrección!

Sara Fénix Black.


	67. El traslador

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertencen a JK Rowling, Warner Brothers y empresas asociadas.**

Hola a todos!

¿Cómo están? Continuamos con la cuenta atrás de la historia, el final está cada vez más cerca.

Lamento muchísimo no poder contestar reviews hoy, pero estoy con demasiado trabajo de la universidad y a penas he podido sacar unos momentos para subir este capítulo, pero no quería dejarlos sin él.

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo, me alegran bastante en medio de todo lo que me están dejando en la U estos días. Prometo contestarlos la semana que viene.

Sin contar este capítulo que van a leer quedan… 5 capítulos para el final, más el epílogo.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–_

**El traslador**

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–_

Bellatrix Lestrange era una mujer que no olvidaba fácilmente. Era una mujer rencorosa y muy peligrosa para aquella persona que se pusiera como su enemigo. Tenía una especie de sexto sentido para ver los puntos débiles de las personas y una crueldad exquisita. Era una asesina casi perfecta. En lugar de corazón tenía un agujero negro que se alimentaba del odio y rencor.

Había vuelto de Irlanda con un trabajo de reconocimiento perfecto, que le valió la aprobación del Señor Oscuro e incluso la de Sara Parker, aunque esa poco le interesaba. La otra favorita también había realizado un reconocimiento perfecto. Estaba todo listo para realizar el plan de ataque.

–Lucius, Bellatrix, pueden retirarse –dijo Voldemort simplemente mientras Sara extendía los rollos de pergamino donde pensaba montar la estrategia.

–¿Perdón, mi señor? –los oídos de Bellatrix no podían creer lo que oían.

–Pueden retirarse. Sara y yo haremos el plan y luego se los comunicaremos. Entre menos manos entren en el plan, menos posibilidades de un fallo como el anterior. Ahora, fuera.

La humillación era demasiado grande, pero no contrariaría las órdenes de su señor…

Cuando salió del Gran Salón su cuerpo temblaba violentamente.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Lucius al verla detenerse contra una pared.

–No te metas en lo que no te importa Malfoy.

–¿Te molesta que vaya a hacer el plan solo con Sara?

–Me molesta que un inútil como tú me haga perder el tiempo.

–A mí también me habría gustado quedarme dentro…

–¿Tú? –Bellatrix se volvió hacia él lívida de ira– ¿Qué derecho crees que tienes a que el Señor Oscuro te tome en cuenta para sus planes? No eres más que un sucio cobarde que no fue capaz de mantener su juramento e ir a Azkaban por él. No olvidaré que entre tú y esa estúpida de Sara Parker incitaron a huir a todos los mortífagos y a dejar a nuestro señor solo.

Bellatrix se alejó de Lucius rápidamente. Todavía se sentía muy enfadada. Tenía que hundir a Sara lo más pronto posible, pero no había logrado encontrar nada irregular. Contaba que con descubrir a Snape, Sara cayera por su cuenta, pero los dos habían cubierto muy bien sus huellas… porque ella estaba segura que había algo que descubrir, y lo haría.

Entró en uno de los cuartos de torturas. Había acontecido un ataque durante su ausencia, y aún tenían prisioneros. Cuando estaba furiosa no había nada que la relajara más que una buena tortura. Además, le servía de entrenamiento para mantenerse en forma y lucirse en los próximos ataques.

Cuando el pobre mago cayó al suelo inconsciente y Bellatrix pudo sentirse satisfecha de su labor se sentó en el suelo de la celda a meditar con calma. Tenía que haber una manera…

Algo llamó su atención debajo de un mueble al fondo del salón. Era un armario para guardar artefactos de tortura. ¿Pero qué era eso que brillaba debajo del mueble?

–¡Accio!

Una pequeña bola de cristal vino a sus manos. Bellatrix la miró con detenimiento. No tenía ninguna marca especial, de hecho no parecía tener nada de particular. Pero Bellatrix ya había visto una exactamente igual antes en tres ocasiones. Su sobrino había usado una para sacar a Honey Fudge del lugar de la Confederación Internacional de Magos. De la misma manera Sara Black lo había sacado a él. Y luego, el día que mató a Bill Weasley, Draco había hecho escapar a Tonks con una de ellas. Todas las veces habían dicho una palabra antes. Probablemente era una especie de clave… y lo que ella tenía en las manos, era un traslador.

Miró a su alrededor y empezó a reír con maldad. Esa era la celda donde había estado Sara Black y de la que la habían rescatado Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter. Ese traslador tenía que ser de alguno de ellos.

No podía saber que específicamente era el traslador de Sara, que estaba en poder de Draco cuando peleó con Leithold en esa celda y había salido despedido de él junto con sus otras pertenencias durante esa pelea. Había quedado oculto bajo el armario, por lo que no la había visto cuando recogió el resto.

Bellatrix se dirigió a sus habitaciones a toda velocidad. De camino se encontró con Leithold.

–Ven acá –le ordenó la mujer sin más explicaciones. El chico se acercó a ella inmediatamente– Búscame un mapa mágico de Gran Bretaña inmediatamente. Llévalo a mis habitaciones.

Leithold se apresuró a obedecer. Una vez con el pergamino en la mano, Bellatrix se dispuso a realizar los complicados hechizos de magia negra para decodificar el traslador y averiguar la dirección. Mientras murmuraba las fórmulas puso la bola de cristal sobre el papel. Poco a poco la esfera se movió sobre la superficie, pero al llegar a cierto punto pareció totalmente perdida.

Bellatrix se detuvo y miró el lugar donde se había detenido. Eso significaba que el lugar al que llevaba era imposible de encontrar en un mapa, pero estaba cerca. Al ver la calle en que estaba la mujer empezó a reír triunfante.

.–.–.–.–.–.

–¿Qué sucede Bellatrix?

–Tengo noticias que pueden interesarle mi señor… espero no importunarlo.

Sara Parker ya se había retirado para pasar en limpio el plan que había esbozado rápida y eficientemente Voldemort, a quien Peter le había comunicado que la segunda favorita quería hablar con él.

–Si me importunaras no te habría mandado a llamar. ¿Qué sucede?

–Fui a una de las celdas y encontré este objeto… – Bellatrix le tendió la esfera de cristal que Voldemort se apresuró a examinar.

–Es un traslador. Está protegido por magia blanca –dictaminó el Señor Oscuro– se parece al que utilizó la chica Black para hacer desaparecer a Malfoy durando nuestro breve encuentro. Hay que analizarlo.

–Con todo respeto, mi señor, me tomé la libertad de hacerlo. Utilicé el conjuro sobre el mapa mágico, no pudo llevarme a una dirección exacta, pero estoy segura de que el destino es el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

–¿Por qué estás segura?

–La esfera se detuvo sobre la calle de Grimmauld. Conozco el lugar. Por generaciones la familia Black ha vivido en esa dirección y no hay más lugares mágicos cerca. Al morir mi tío y su mujer, Sirius tiene que haberla heredado. Supongo que la debe haber ofrecido a Dumbledore, estaría feliz de mancillar así la memoria de los Blacks llenando la casa de amantes de los sangre sucia…

–Esto es muy interesante… –dijo Voldemort sonriendo de medio lado– ¿así que crees que Dumbledore pudo establecer una base de la Orden del Fénix ahí?

–Perdone mi atrevimiento mi señor, pero así lo creo. La casa Black está muy protegida. Mi tío le había puesto hechizos extras de protección desde que empezó la primera guerra. Es uno de los lugares más seguros en Inglaterra.

–Tenemos que entrar ahí –dijo Voldemort con decisión– debemos preparar un ataque.

–Perdone mi señor, pero el examen de la esfera de dio a entender que la casa además está protegida por el encantamiento fidelio ahora.

–Por lo que me dices, al morir el animago Black la casa debe haber pasado a propiedad de la chica Black¿no?

–Sí señor –respondió Bellatrix– pero…

–No me interrumpas. Tú también tienes sangre Black. Si la casa se hereda por la sangre tú tienes derecho a entrar a la casa también. El encantamiento fidelio es muy poderoso, pero la sangre lo es más.

–Entonces mi señor… ¿cree usted que puedo entrar a la casa?

–Sí… y llevar al resto del equipo contigo. Lo que me dices concuerda con los informes que ya situaban gran movimiento de la Orden del Fénix en esa parte de la ciudad. Manda a algunos de los mortífagos de tu grupo a vigilar a aquellos de quienes estamos más seguros que sean parte de la Orden. En cuanto haya movimiento hacia esta parte de Londres, haremos el ataque. Prepáralo todo. Sara ya tiene mucho trabajo con el ataque de las Klein y tú puedes entretenerte con esto mientras tanto. Retírate.

Bellatrix salió del salón con la sangre hirviéndole de rabia una vez más. El señor oscuro la había dejado con ese planeamiento a ella sola para que "se entretuviera" mientras Sara hacia el gran trabajo del ataque a las Klein.

Sin embargo sonrió. Sería un gran ataque y con suerte encontrarían la base de la Orden del Fénix… y podría revelar la verdad sobre Severus Snape.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–_

"Profesor Severus Snape"

Sara Black leyó la placa en el despacho de la oficina del profesor antes de llamar.

–Adelante.

Snape estaba frente al escritorio calificando una serie de trabajos. Levantó la vista para ver a Sara con el ceño fruncido.

–Quería hablar contigo –le dijo el profesor antes de saludarla siquiera– tu poción estuvo perfecta, como siempre, pero este ensayo deja mucho que desear. Tengo que ponerte una "I", y si no mejoras pronto, empezaré a calificarte con "D".

–¿"I" de insatisfatorio? –dijo Sara abriendo mucho los ojos– ¿"D" de desastroso?

–¿Honestamente crees que mereces más?

Sara dudó un momento y luego negó con la cabeza. El profesor tenía razón, se había esforzado muy poco en sus trabajos últimamente, pero ese último era sencillamente pésimo.

–Podría ponerme una "D" de una vez…

–No creas que te pongo una "I" por no tratarte mal –dijo Snape– siempre le pongo a los estudiantes las notas que merecen. Simplemente me satisface que las más bajas le correspondan a los Gryffindor.

–Soy una Gryffindor –comentó Sara sentándose sobre una de las mesitas del salón.

–Mejor no me lo recuerdes… Tú nunca habías tenido problemas con las notas como tu madre, espero que no pase de nuevo.

–Si señor. Veo que está muy ocupado.

–No mucho, ya voy a terminar. Espera a que le ponga la "D" a Weasley…

–¡No puede ser una "D"! –exclamó Sara levantándose y acercándose al escritorio. Snape no se inmutó y continuó leyendo rápidamente.

–Así que has ayudado a Weasley a hacer sus trabajos…

–No va contra las reglas ayudar a un amigo –dijo Sara algo a la defensiva. Snape sonrió y puso una "A" en la esquina del ensayo.

–No, no es contra las reglas –Snape puso el trabajo de Ron junto con los otros y con la varita los hizo levitar hasta el estante próximo– pero deberías ponerle a tus trabajos la misma atención que le pones a ayudar a Weasley.

–De acuerdo… –dijo Sara en voz baja aceptando el regaño y volviendo a sentarse en el pupitre.

–Bueno, ya terminé. ¿De qué querías hablarme?

Sara levantó la mirada para verlo directo a los ojos y dijo rápidamente:

–Necesito saber qué hay entre usted y mi madre.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó tratando de conservar la calma al hablar.

–A que relación hay entre ustedes.

–¿Relación? –arqueó una ceja de su manera más personal– ¿de qué tipo?

–¡Cualquier tipo! Sé que hay algo extraño sobre mamá. Y usted tiene que saber algo. Estoy segura.

Snape suspiró y se acercó a ella.

–Hay muchas cosas sobre tu madre que no vas a poder comprender. Sara siempre tuvo una vida muy complicada y no suele permitir que nadie se inmiscuya en ella.

–Pero usted era su mejor amigo.–insistió Sara– ¿lo es todavía?

–Le tengo un gran aprecio a tu madre –dijo Snape eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras– aunque no coincidimos en nuestras maneras de pensar.

Sara se alejó de él.

–¿Qué sucede realmente Sara¿Por qué me estás preguntando esto?

La chica se volvió a verlo, valorando si revelarle lo que sabía o no. Siempre había confiado en él desde que lo había conocido. ¿Por qué desconfiar ahora?

–Sé que mi madre le ofreció un trato.

A pesar de ser una declaración que no se esperaba Snape contestó sin inmutarse.

–Así es.

–Pero… – Sara dudó un momento. No había esperado que lo admitiera de esa manera. No debía haber nada extraño sobre el trato entonces.

–¿Qué quieres saber sobre eso? – preguntó Snape con aparente tranquilidad.

–¿Lo aceptó?

–Sí.

–Pero… ¿qué tipo de trato era?

–Creí que lo sabrías… ya que pareces tan enterada. Tu madre todavía me guarda cierto aprecio y me ofreció un trato beneficioso para ambos en nuestra posición frente al Señor Oscuro. Entre los mortífagos se tejen muchas intrigas, como ya debes saber.

–¿Dumbledore sabe sobre este trato?

–¿Desde cuando te interesa la opinión de Dumbledore sobre algo? –preguntó Snape sonriendo un poco.

–Bueno, nunca le he dado mucha importancia, cierto, pero alguna tiene que tener.

–Dumbledore confía en mi criterio. Creí que tú también lo hacías.

Sara bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Snape respiró un poco más tranquilo.

–Sí. Sí confío en usted. –dijo la chica en tono bajo. Guardó silencio un momento– Pero últimamente hay muchas cosas que no entiendo. Estoy totalmente perdida.

–¿Hay algo más que quieras preguntarme?

–Tengo muchas dudas, pero dudo que pueda resumirlas en una simple pregunta.

–No recuerdo haberte visto nunca tan insegura –le dijo Snape preocupado– ¿qué sucedió?

–Me di cuenta de que he hecho el idiota todo este tiempo creyendo saber mucho y sin saber nada. –finalmente Sara había perdido toda reserva sobre el profesor de pociones y se decidía a hablarle de lo que la había estado atormentando. Desde un inicio había sabido que necesitaba hablar precisamente con él al respecto.

–Creo que lo de "saber nada" es excesivo… ¿De qué te diste cuenta?

–Todo este tiempo he creído comprender perfectamente a mi madre. La he odiado siempre por haberme abandonado y por ser una asesina tan fría y despiadada. Confié ciegamente en el diario que me sé casi de memoria. Pero ahora hay tantas dudas sobre ella… ¡hasta Dumbledore duda! Sé que a pesar de que me dejó y que es una asesina, no todo es como yo creía. El diario miente en muchas cosas. No tiene sentido. ¿Por qué iba a mentir en su propio diario?

Snape recordó cuando le había regalado ese diario… y también para qué era.

–Voldemort vigilaba su diario –le dijo Snape– Había dado órdenes directas de leer todo lo que Sara escribía en él cuando llegó a los mortífagos.

–¿Por qué hacía eso? –preguntó Sara sorprendida por la revelación.

–Sara no era precisamente de confianza al llegar. Estaba enamorada hasta los huesos de un enemigo claro del movimiento.

–¿Mamá sabía que leían su diario y por eso mentía en algunas cosas?

–Supongo… –dijo Snape con el ceño fruncido– No sé si siguieron leyéndolo más adelante, cuando ya era favorita. Tal vez no se arriesgaría, pero… ¿cómo sabes que lo que dice es mentira?

–Las cosas no calzan… las cosas que he oído… lo primero fue lo de los Evans, luego vinieron otras cosas…

–Las historias siempre son distintas entre los dos bandos –sugirió Snape.

–Es más que sólo historias. –Sara miró a su alrededor como para comprobar que nadie podía oírla– Tiene que prometerme que no va a decir nada.

Snape pensó en persuadirla que tanto secreto no era bueno ahora que la Orden estaba tratando de averiguar que pasaba realmente sobre su madre. Pero luego pensó en que diría Sara Parker, y ella no quería que nadie, en especial Dumbledore o Sara supieran lo que hacía. Al parecer Sara sabía algo, podría discutir luego con ambas la conveniencia de hacer partícipe al director de la información.

–De acuerdo.

–En el apartamento de Londres de papá encontré una carpeta que contiene un estudio de los informes, reportes y noticias sobre el Arma Letal. Algunos de ellos se contradicen y el estudio detallado revela algunas inconsistencias en sus ataques. Inconsistencias que no parecen naturales en la favorita de Lord Voldemort.

–¿Quieres decir que Black estaba haciendo una carpeta con información sobre tu madre?

–Sí, con la idea de probar que no era tan mala como todos creían y que había realizado ciertas acciones intencionadamente que habían beneficiado a nuestra causa… o bien que habían causado menos daño del que debía haber hecho.

Snape la miró sorprendido.

–Comparé la carpeta con el diario. Muchas cosas no coinciden. Además, al diario le faltan algunas hojas…

–¿Puedo ver esa carpeta?

–Tal vez después –dijo Sara mirándolo detenidamente– Voy a completarla.

–¿Completarla?

–Hay cosas que tampoco calzan con el Arma Letal que estoy descubriendo ahora. Como la marca de sangre en Draco…

Snape la miró detenidamente con aire pensativo. Sara esperó algún comentario de su parte.

–Sara. ¿Crees que Black tenía razón?

La chica bajó la cabeza.

–No lo sé…

–Sara.

–Quiero creerle a papá –dijo Sara tras reflexionar un rato– y creo que realmente hay algo extraño en la vida de mamá.

–¿Así que crees que tu madre "no es tan mala"?

–No sé que tan influido por sus sentimientos estaba la investigación de papá– dijo Sara evadiendo la respuesta directa– así que yo misma he estado revisando noticias en la biblioteca. Lastimosamente no tengo acceso a los archivos pero papá los tuvo.

–No contestaste a mi pregunta.

–La verdad no lo sé –dijo Sara viéndolo a los ojos– pero lo voy a averiguar.

–¿Qué estás planeando?

Sara sonrió enigmáticamente.

–No es nada malo, no se preocupe. Ya es tarde, tengo que encontrarme con Draco en el Gran Salón. Gracias por la conversación.

Snape quería insistir en el tema, pero Sara ya estaba en la puerta.

–No hemos terminado –le dijo Snape– vuelve en cuanto tengas una oportunidad. Ya sabes que puedes hablar conmigo siempre.

–Lo sé. Y si sabe algo de mi madre que no le haya jurado no decir… me gustaría que me lo dijera.

Sara salió de la oficina dejando a Snape totalmente sorprendido. ¿Cómo sabía que Sara le había ofrecido un trato¿Y cómo sabía que le había jurado a Sara no decir ciertas cosas? Definitivamente, tenía que hablar con Sara.

–¡Sirio!

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–_

–¿Qué sucede?

Snape y Sara estaban en el lugar elegido por Sirio una vez más. La mujer parecía alterada. Insistió.

–No debería salir del castillo. Voldemort me tiene trabajando tiempo completo en un plan, no tengo una excusa para salir. Dijiste que era muy importante. Por eso vine, pero debo irme pronto.

–¿Sabías que Black estaba haciendo una investigación sobre ti antes de entrar a Azkaban? –le preguntó Snape interrumpiéndola. Sara lo miró sorprendida por el tema.

–Sí– dijo la mujer haciendo memoria– aquella noche en el bar de Kent… dijo que había estado investigando sobre mis actividades y que había descubierto que tenía más heridos que muertos. De hecho, dijo algo de una investigación exculpatoria que estaba haciendo para presentar a la Orden.

–Apareció.

–¿Qué cosa?

–La investigación de Black. Estaba en su apartamento de Londres.

Sara palideció.

–Pero… esa investigación… –Sara miró a Snape con semblante preocupado– si está bien hecha puede volar mi cubierta de todos estos años… y está bien hecha, conozco a Sirius… ¿Está en manos de Dumbledore ya?

–No… dudo que la Orden se de cuenta pronto sobre ella. La tiene Sara.

Aquello fue un verdadero golpe para Sara quien se llevó una mano al pecho y se sostuvo de Snape.

–No es posible…

–Ella aún tiene dudas. En este momento está dudando de todo, hasta de sí misma. Pero está determinada a averiguar ella misma cuanta razón tiene Black en todo esto.

–¿Ella misma? –repitió Sara aún más alarmada si eso era posible.

–No sé que planea, no me lo dijo, pero trató de tranquilizarme diciendo que no era nada malo.

–¡Esto es terrible!

–No creo que sea terrible. Ella quiere creerle.

–¿Qué?

–Eso dijo. Tal vez estés juzgando mal a Sara. Ella quiere saber la verdad. Merece saberla. ¿No ves que si está llena de dudas es porque no sabe que es cierto y que no?

–¡Por Merlín¡Todo tenía que venirse abajo estando tan cerca del final! –exclamó Sara con furia.

–Nada se ha venido abajo todavía… estás a tiempo.

–¿Y que quieres¿Qué deje el trabajo que me dejó Voldemort y vaya a Hogwarts a hablar con Sara tranquilamente tomando el té?

–Sabes que es tan testaruda como Black. Está dispuesta a averiguar la verdad.

–Sí… se parece tanto a su padre –una sonrisa melancólica había aparecido en el rostro de Sara– Cuando maté a Aberforth, me contó que Sirius había hablado con él para averiguar que había sido de mí. Cuando maté a Petunia supe que había ido donde ella también. Me pregunto como habría sido todo si me hubiera encontrado… Pero supongo que al volver Voldemort y rehacer la Orden no habrá podido seguir investigando.

Snape pareció incómodo con el tema de repente, y Sara pudo notarlo.

–¿Qué te pasa?

–Nada.

–Severus¿qué sabes sobre Sirius que no me estás diciendo?

El profesor de pociones bajó la cabeza y luego levantó su mirada hacia ella.

–Aún después de la formación de la Orden quería seguir buscándote, pero Dumbledore decidió que lo más seguro para él era no salir de la base de la Orden, como ya te había dicho.

–Sí… recuerdo que me dijiste eso.

–Tenía demasiada seguridad de que estabas viva. Estaba desesperado. –Snape la miró profundamente– me pidió a mí que te buscara.

–¿Qué?

Sara lo miró tan sorprendida que no pudo hacer más que sonreír. ¡Cómo amaba a Sirius¡Pensar que se había humillado a pedirle a Snape que lo ayudara!

–¿Cuándo fue eso?

–Recién empezado el curso de Hogwarts.

–¿Puedo… puedo verlo?

Por un momento Snape no entendió a que se refería Sara, pero luego puso las manos de la mujer en su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Flash back

Todos los miembros de la Orden se habían retirado rumbo a la cocina después del informe de Snape. Este nunca se quedaba a cenar en la casa, ya que después de todo, era la casa de Sirius Black.

Este último no se había retirado, estaba en ese momento al lado de la ventana, viendo hacia fuera con la mirada perdida. Alguien se acercó a él por detrás.

–¿Qué haces Black¿Tratando de hacernos creer que realmente te gustaría salir a exponer el cuello? No te preocupes, ya sabemos que no haces nada útil para la Orden… Apreciamos que prefieras no estorbar escondiéndote como el cobarde que eres en la casa de tu madre…

–No soy un cobarde como tú, Snivellus, que a pesar de estar libre no mueve un dedo para buscar a quien llamó alguna vez su mejor amiga. –contestó Sirius sin volverlo a ver.

Sara. Era el pensamiento más constante en su mente. ¡Cuantas discusiones había sostenido con Dumbledore para poder salir a buscarla! Ese mismo día habían tenido la última. Mientras Harry había estado en la casa no había vuelto sobre el tema, pero ahora que el curso lectivo en Hogwarts había empezado no podía hacer nada por su ahijado más que leer y contestar sus cartas. Además, había sido identificado en Londres.

Era el momento de seguir el viaje. Podía pasar desapercibido, ya se había acostumbrado a viajar días sólo junto al hipogrifo… Y con Shacklebolt de su lado…

Snape por su parte sintió encogerse su estómago ante la mención de su mejor amiga a la que tanto extrañaba. Solía tratar de no pensar en ella, pero Black no parecía cavilar sobre nada más…

–Realmente Azkaban te afecto el cerebro… aunque siempre has sido idiota de naturaleza. Sara está muerta.

Sirius rió cortamente, dando a entender que no lo creía.

–Perdió sus poderes con la caída del Señor Oscuro, se debilitó, se marchó lejos de Inglaterra y murió en el extranjero. –resumió Snape– No trates de hacerte un mártir romántico. No te va el papel.

–Brillante Snivellus… realmente conocías bien a tu mejor amiga. Cuando la encuentre le diré lo rápidamente que aceptaste su muerte… anunciada por Albus Dumbledore. –finalmente Sirius se volvió a encararlo– ¡Yo conocía a Sara¡Yo la amaba¡Sé que está viva! Está ahí afuera en algún lugar esperando por que la encontremos antes que Voldemort lo haga. De hecho, me alegra que no la busques… ¡lo último que quiero es que la encuentre un maldito y apestoso mortífago como tú!

–Claro que la querías… –dijo Snape cuya voz en lugar de alterarse como la del animago bajó su volumen– tanto que la mandaste directamente conmigo y con los mortífagos.

Sirius sintió la sangre arder en sus venas, pero no pudo replicar. Sara había hecho todo lo que había hecho por él, así que Snape tenía razón. Lo vio voltearse y abrir la puerta para salir de la habitación, pero algo dentro de sí lo hizo detenerlo.

–Snape.

–No tengo tiempo que perder contigo Black.

–Búscala.

–¿Qué?

–Ella no era una mortífaga como el resto de ustedes. Nunca quiso serlo. Fue obligada a unirse y mantenerse ahí. Búscala, o luego te arrepentirás.

–Estás loco…

Sirius mantuvo la mirada fija en Snape, quien salió de la habitación rápidamente. Sirius suspiró y miró por la ventana de nuevo. Snape era la última persona a quien quería recurrir, pero era él único a quien podía interesarle que Sara pudiera estar ahí en algún lugar.

Ella estaba viva. Y nadie se lo creía.

Golpeó con violencia el vidrio de la ventana haciéndolo quebrarse en varios pedazos. Miró las líneas de sangre en su puño sin darles mayor importancia.

–¡Sirius¿Está todo bien? – Remus acababa de entrar al cuarto atraído por el ruido de vidrios rotos– vi a Snape salir de aquí.

–Todo está bien Moony.

–Te cortaste la mano… –dijo Remus en tono reproche y sacando la varita señaló la mano del merodeador para aplicarle el hechizo que tan útil les había sido en el colegio para detener hemorragias que no podían confesar en la enfermería pues los delataban como los perpetradores de un sin número de faltas– medeor vulneribus.

–Gracias –dijo Sirius con voz ausente.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Nadie me cree Remus. Ni siquiera tú.

–¿Pensando en Sara de nuevo? Sirius…

–Snape tiene razón. Yo la mandé con los mortífagos. Yo debería evitar que vuelva con ellos. Y en lugar de eso estoy sacando polvo de esta maldita casa haciéndole compañía a ese ser infecto de Kreacher… Tal vez sí soy un cobarde.

Sirius salió del salón rápidamente. Remus no supo que decir. La frase "Snape tiene razón" le mostraba hasta que punto estaba perturbado su amigo y no podía hacer nada por él. Sara estaba muerta, sólo que no podía aceptarlo. Su amigo no era un cobarde. Se necesitaba más valor para seguir esa orden de Dumbledore con la cual estaba tan a disgusto que para correr a una muerte casi segura con los dementores y los mortífagos listos para deshacerse de él en cuanto apareciera. Se necesitaba valor para seguir las órdenes del hombre que había tratado de mantenerlo separado del amor de su vida sólo por ser el único capaz de proteger a su ahijado… No, a Sirius no le faltaba valor.

Si tan sólo aceptara que Sara había muerto…Tal vez con el tiempo lo haría… Remus suspiró resignado y dirigió su varita al vidrio antes de salir de la habitación.

–Reparo…

Nunca, durante toda su estancia forzada en Grimmauld Place, pudo Sirius perdonarse por no estar fuera buscando a Sara. Él estaba seguro de que estaba viva. Y así era.

Fin del flash back

El recuerdo de Snape, que llegaba hasta el momento que había salido de la habitación, conmovió a Sara de manera especial. Pudo recordar con nostalgia las discusiones de los chicos en el colegio y las veces que los había oído hablar mal del otro.

Por un rato la chica no dijo nada, viendo de nuevo a Sirius gritar que la amaba y que sabía que ella estaba ahí afuera.

Snape la miraba esperando algún comentario. Tal vez un reproche. Pero de los labios de Sara sólo surgió una palabra.

–Gracias.

–¿Perdona?

–Gracias por este recuerdo. No sabes lo que significa para mí. –Sara se limpió rápidamente los ojos y se rehizo– quiero que vigiles a Sara de cerca. No la dejes cometer ninguna tontería. Espero que los Elegidos sigan trabajando juntos…

–Sí. Todas las noches. Además tu hija se lleva muy bien con Weasley. Aunque están a una semana de los EXTASIS, ya sabes que los adelantaron.

–Espero que no los distraiga demasiado…

–Ah, y ya es novia oficial de Draco Malfoy.

–Excelente. "El amor es poder de unión." –recitó Sara– eso dice una línea de la profecía. Que Dumbledore no se entere de la investigación de Sirius sería muy conveniente.

–Dumbledore también sospecha de algo extraño en tu comportamiento.

–No tengo tiempo para quebrarme la cabeza con Dumbledore. En estos momentos se está planeando el ataque más importante de la historia de los mortífagos. No voy a darte información sobre este. No quiero otra matanza, ya estoy intentando formar un plan que satisfaga al señor oscuro pero que no sea una masacre total. Cuando termine con esto veré cuanto tiempo nos queda y me ocuparé de mi hija.

–Pero…

–Es una chica fuerte. Va a poder con esto –dijo Sara sonando mucho más segura de lo que se sentía– Ah, y ten cuidado. Bellatrix está furiosa en este momento porque Voldemort me prefirió para…

En ese momento apareció Sirio con un tono de alarma y Sara se llevó la mano al antebrazo.

–Voldermort me llama. Algo sucede. Debo irme ya. Ten cuidado Severus. Sirio te llevará a Hogwarts.

–No, a la base de la Orden. Tendremos una reunión en unos minutos.

–Debo irme. Gracias por todo. – Sara le dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció. Cuando llegó a la base de los mortífagos encontró un gran revuelo, todos llevaban ya sus túnicas y máscaras de ataque.

Detuvo a Leithold que pasaba por su lado en ese momento.

–¿Qué sucede?

–¡Bellatrix ha descubierto la base de la Orden del Fénix y vamos a atacar en este momento!

Antes de que Sara dijera nada se oyeron las primeras desapariciones. El ataque a Grimmauld Place había empezado.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–_

La sala de menesteres estaba llena de alumnos de sétimo año. Sara y Ginny también habían llegado, pero estaban algo aparte, ajenas al sentimiento de nerviosismo generalizado que se vivía en ese momento. ¡Menos de una semana para los EXTASIS!

Draco estaba junto a ellas. No es que no estuviera nervioso, pero encontraba más consuelo en los mimos de su novia que en los consejos que Potter estaba dándoles o en Granger recitando de memoria los libros estudiados durante los siete años de colegio.

–Todo va a salir bien. En dos semanas te estarás graduando y podrás ayudarme con los TIMOS –le decía Sara acariciándole el cabello. Las chicas estaban sentadas sobre los cojines en una de las esquinas, y Draco estaba acostado sobre el regazo de Sara.

–Y vas a poder luchar directamente con los mortífagos –añadió Ginny– ya quisiera yo poder hacerlo.

–Dudo que sea tan bueno como suena –dijo Draco con pesar– no deberíamos ser los chicos de 17 años la esperanza del Ministerio.

–Pues yo tengo sólo 16, pero si yo pudiera tomaría mi varita y saldría a enfrentar mortífagos por mi cuenta –dijo Ginny decidida. Desde la muerte de Bill estaba más que deseosa de salir a la pelea.

–Y no serviría de nada porque acabarían contigo muy de prisa –dijo Draco– los mortífagos son profesionales sin escrúpulos, nosotros carecemos de toda experiencia.

–Estamos trabajando en eso –dijo Sara más optimista.

–Vamos a ser sólo la carne de cañón del ministerio. –dijo Draco incorporándose.

–Que negativo que eres –dijo Ginny incorporándose– voy a ver quien quiere practicar un rato.

Cuando Ginny se alejó de ellos Sara le dio un beso a su novio.

–Sé que eres realista. Pero todos ellos quieren pelear. Yo quiero pelear. No me dirás que tú no.

–Quiero pelear. Pero no soy suicida.

–¿Preferirías huir de la pelea?

–No. Quiero luchar y demostrarles a todos ellos quien es Draco Malfoy. Ellos me querían muerto, pero no me mataron a tiempo. Además, tengo que vengar a mi madre. Pero no puedo decir que con estos EXTASIS apresurados estamos listos para derrotar a los mortífagos.

Antes de que Sara respondiera se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se dobló sobre sí.

–¡Sara¡Sara¿Qué ocurre?

Todo se volvió borroso para la chica. De repente escuchó una voz en su cabeza. Una voz muy conocida.

–En este momento está saliendo un ataque completo de mortífagos hacia la base de la Orden. Debes sacar a Severus de ahí o lo matarán a penas lo vean. Corre.

–¿Mamÿ

–Corre Sara. Es cuestión de vida o muerte.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–_

¿Qué les pareció¿Demasiada intriga al final? Espero con ansias sus comentarios, que contestaré con mucho placer después de salir del examen, el trabajo y la expo de investigación del miércoles…

El próximo capítulo se llama "Grimmauld Place", y es muy importante para el desenlace de la historia.

Nos vemos la otra semana.

Sara Fénix Black.


	68. Grimmuald Place

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, Warner Brothers y empresas asociadas.

¡Hola a todos!

Perdón por el atraso, pero es que he tenido un fin de semana muy ajetreado, por lo que no pude subir el capítulo hasta el día de hoy. De hecho he tenido una semana de locos, pero como no iba a publicar de nuevo sin contestar reviews duré más en tener listo el capítulo para subir.

Y luego...

¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS!

¡Lo logré gracias a ustedes¡MÁS DE 700 REVIEWS!

Muchísimas gracias por su confianza, su apoyo y el cariño que le han demostrado a mi historia, a mi trabajo. Gracias de verdad.

Bueno, no los atrso más. A continuación, el capítulo. Con él quedan 5 capítulos para el final, contando el epílogo. 13 de Mayo sabrán el final de la historia…

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

Grimmauld Place

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

Sara había decidido recurrir a su hija cuando se dio cuenta que sólo el escuadrón de Bellatrix y unos cuantos del de Voldemort estaban desapareciendo. Ella no podía aparecerse súbitamente en un ataque que había sido encomendado a Bellatrix… a menos que el Señor Oscuro la enviara.

Tras el rápido contacto con su hija después de las palabras de Leithold, entró al Salón donde el Señor Oscuro la esperaba mientras trataba de controlar sus nervios. Después de lo que había hablado con Snape sobre su hija iba ella y le daba otra prueba pidiéndole que salvara a Snape… pero él mismo le había dicho que iba para la base de la Orden y no quería ni pensar que le pasaría si Bellatrix lo encontraba ahí.

–Mi señor…

–Sara. Tardaste en contestar.

–Lo siento mucho mi señor –contestó Sara haciendo lujo de sus dotes de actriz sonriendo con una convincente expresión entre tranquila y expectante, como si estuviera deseosa de oír lo que Voldemort quería comunicare– hay un gran revuelo en el castillo. ¿Va Bellatrix a dirigir un ataque?

–Así es. Ha descubierto una dirección que parece corresponder a la base de la Orden del Fénix.

–¿De verdad? Ha sido muy listo de su parte… –comentó con la misma indiferencia que ponía siempre en cuanto a los triunfos de la otra favorita.

–¿No te parece una buena noticia? – preguntó él mirándola suspicazmente.

–Es una noticia maravillosa mi señor.

–Estoy casi seguro de que en este momento se está dando una reunión de la Orden del Fénix. Podremos matar a casi todos sus miembros.

–¡Oh, eso es maravilloso! –los ojos de Sara relampaguearon pero no agregó nada. Sin embargo empezó a abrir calculadamente su oclumencia. Necesitaba que él viera…

–¿Te gustaría ir?

–Mi señor… me encantaría, pero es un trabajo de Bellatrix. –dijo ella con fingida pena y embarazo.

–¿Todavía odias a la Orden por haberte rechazado?

–No quisiera ser de la Orden del Fénix por nada del mundo –dijo Sara duramente y dejando salir de sí un desprecio totalmente sincero por el grupo que en su día la había rechazado injustamente.

Voldemort rió cruelmente.

–¡Oh, Sara, Sara! Tu odio es tan exquisito que nunca deja de admirarme… ¿Qué les harías si los tuvieras delante?

–Yo… – sus ojos brillaron llenos de malicia, concentrándose en lo que le haría a Dumbledore de tenerlo enfrente.

–Perfecto… así me gusta. Puedo sentir el odio emanar de ti. Ve al ataque. Dile a Bellatrix que te he enviado para que la asistas. Espero un buen informe tuyo.

–¡Mi señor! Gracias por este honor. No lo defraudaré.

–Encuentra al grupo en Grimmauld Place, Londres. Supongo que sabes donde está la casa Black.

Sara salió del salón y suspiró profundamente cerrando los ojos con dolor. ¡Grimmauld Place¡La antigua casa Black¡Esa era la base de la Orden¡Sirius encerrado un año en esa casa maldita que tanto odiaba para no buscarla a ella!

Luego empezó a reír mentalmente. Voldemort no se atrevía a meterse de cabeza en la base de Dumbledore. Él no sabía como ella que el mago no estaría en la reunión de ese día.

Cerró los ojos y desapareció. No sabía cuanto tiempo tenía.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

Snape entró al salón de reuniones de la Orden del Fénix lentamente, tratando de no llamar la atención. Casi toda la Orden estaba ahí: Tonks, Moody, Kinsgley, Elphias Dodge, Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle, Charlie, Fred, George, Arthur y Molly Weasley, la señorita Fudge y cerca de ella el medimago Wyle. El salón estaba lleno del murmullo característico de un grupo de personas reunidas antes de empezar una reunión.

–¡Severus! Te estaba esperando –dijo Remus acercándose a él– ¿lograste hablar con

Sara?

–No tuve que esforzarme, quería hablar conmigo.

–¿Cómo está?

–Pues… hecha un lío como siempre. Todo esto de su madre… ¿A qué hora empezamos la reunión?

–En cualquier momento.

–No deberíamos haber hecho esta reunión sin Dumbledore. Nunca van a ponerse de acuerdo –dijo Snape mirándolos con expresión de fastidio– vamos a perder el tiempo lastimosamente.

–Pero tenemos que hablar de esto –dijo Remus– ya sabes que no todos están de acuerdo en que los chicos pasen a formar parte de la Orden a penas dejen el colegio.

–Con Molly Weasley a la cabeza. No saldremos de aquí en toda la noche.

Antes de que Remus replicara se hizo un gran silencio en el salón. El retrato de la señora Black empezó a lanzar alaridos junto a una risa fría y cruel que llenó la casa, alzándose sobre el bullicio del retrato. Pronto otras voces se le unieron.

–¡Lestrange! –exclamó Snape desenfundando su varita. Todos lo imitaron. ¡Estaban acorralados¡Los mortífagos estaban entrando a la casa!

–Snape, tienes que salir de aquí –le dijo Remus con apremio al tiempo que desenfundaba su varita– nosotros pelearemos por los archivos de la Orden, pero tú tienes que irte. ¡Si te ven aquí…!

En ese momento las puertas del salón volaron y entraron unos diez encapuchados. El resto estaban en el vestíbulo.

–¡Snape!

La Orden trató de formar un escudo frente al profesor de pociones. Bellatrix se descubrió la capucha y apuntó hacia él.

–¡Sabía que eras un traidor, y ahora vas a pagar!

Un chasquido sonó al lado de Snape. Sara Black acababa de aparecer. Lanzó una ráfaga de fuego hacia la mortífaga por encima de las cabezas de los miembros de la Orden y tomando a Snape de la mano desapareció con él.

Aparecieron en la sala de menesteres.

–¿Sara¿Profesor¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Harry rápidamente, Draco trató de acercarse a Sara.

Snape la miraba sorprendido, casi en shock, lo último que habría esperado era la aparición de la chica.

–¿Está bien? –le preguntó ella apremiante, ignorando las preguntas y murmullos de los chicos.

–Sí… pero… ¿Cómo…?

–¿Por qué rayos el resto no salen de ahí¡Van a masacrarlos! –exclamó Sara con vehemencia.

–Los archivos de la Orden deben protegerse. –respondió Snape– Están los nombres y direcciones de todos, encubiertos o no, y la información sobre…

–¡Van a matarlos¡Remus está ahí! –exclamó Sara con desesperación– ¡Debo volver!

¡Explícales lo que sucede!

–¡Sara, no!

Snape trató de tomarla de la muñeca, pero la chica ya había desaparecido. Y él no podía seguirla…

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

Cuando Sara apareció la batalla ya había empezado. Muchos mortífagos lanzaron vítores al verla, y la gente de la Orden al contrario palideció. Sin embargo, hubo una mortífaga que no estaba nada feliz de verla.

–¡Parker¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –le preguntó tras lanzar el Avada Kedavra contra Hestia Jones.

–Nuestro señor me mandó como asistente. No te preocupes, no te robaré la gloria de este asalto tan… igualado.

Bellatrix ignoró el comentario de Sara y al tiempo que esquivaba un hechizo de uno de los Weasley le gritó:

–¡Ya que estás aquí no te quedes sin hacer nada¡Hay gente en los pisos superiores, yo controlo este salón¡Toma la otra ala de la casa, el estudio y la cocina¡¿Los recuerdas!

–Como olvidarlo… –comentó Sara sonriendo y corrió hacia el lugar indicado por Bellatrix. Un desagradable elfo doméstico se apareció en su camino murmurando, al parecer huyendo de la batalla en el ala de la cocina.

–Kreacher va a presentar sus respetos a la señora Bellatrix… ella es el orgullo de la familia…requerirá de los servicios de Kreacher…

Sara palideció al verlo y luego enrojeció llena de ira. Recordaba el relato de Snape sobre la muerte de Sirius… y ese elfo era el traidor que lo había vendido vilmente a los mortífagos.

–Tú… – la fénix olvidó la batalla un momento y le cerró el camino al elfo doméstico apuntándolo con la varita. Él no se inmutó y la miró evaluadoramente.

–Kreacher la recuerda… la novia del señorito Regulus…

–Maldito elfo doméstico…

–Kreacher no sabe porqué la señorita está enfadada.

Sara lo tomó del sucio ropaje que llevaba y lo levantó frente a sí poniéndole la varita en la garganta.

–Tú lo mataste… tú mataste a Sirius… –masculló Sara con odio.

–Era la tortura de mi señora. ¡Oh, el asesino, la deshonra de la familia! Kreacher le sirve a los Black, a los verdaderos Black.

–Sirius no era un asesino… pero yo sí lo soy. Despídete de tu miserable vida ¡Avada Kedavra!

Sara sonrió ante el cuerpecillo sin vida del elfo y lo dejó caer al suelo al tiempo que reía triunfalmente, no muy distinto al resto de mortífagos. Un culpable menos, una parte de la venganza completa.

Al levantar la vista sus ojos se encontraron con los de Tonks, quien levantó la varita hacia ella y se acercó de inmediato.

–La verdad, nunca me agradó ese elfo –dijo Sara con calma a pesar de que la auror la apuntaba con su varita en alto. – Que valiente eres… ¿quieres pelear con el Arma Letal?

–Quiero hablar con la mujer de los ojos dorados – la chica convirtió sus ojos al mismo color dorado de la fénix y bajó la varita.

–Sal de aquí Tonks. –masculló Sara sin mirarla, comprobando que nadie la veía.

–No voy a huir. Me debes una explicación.

–Al menos aparenta que peleas…–Sara levantó la varita y le lanzó un hechizo que la auror esquivó por poco. Ahora no podía creerlo. ¡Sara la atacaba! Inmediatamente trató de defenderse.

–¡Expeliarmus! –exclamó señalándola.

–Quítame la varita si quieres. Nunca la he necesitado. ¡Inmovulus¡Inconsius!

La chica quedó paralizada ante dos rápidos chasquidos de los dedos de Sara. Como siempre, prefería sus manos que la varita.

–Contesta a mis preguntas y saldrás con vida –le dijo Sara acercándose mucho y apuntándola con la varita que acababa de recuperar– ¿le has contado a Dumbledore sobre los ojos dorados?

–Sí.

–¿Sara lo sabe?

–No que yo sepa.

–¿Qué sucedió con Snape?

–Sara llegó y se lo llevó cuando Bellatrix lo apuntaba.

–Perfecto – la mujer suspiró aliviada y luego chasqueó los dedos una vez más haciéndola desvanecerse.

Cuando llegó al salón que Bellatrix le había encomendado encontró con una encarnizada batalla.

En ese momento pudo oír exclamaciones en el otro salón y un gran estruendo sacudió la casa. El techo empezó a arder y las paredes a tambalearse. Sara reconoció el hechizo. La casa iba a caer en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de devolverse a ver que había pasado porque un hechizo la golpeó en ese momento. Se rehizo para ver que la varita salía volando de su mano. Levantó la vista para ver a su atacante.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

Sara Black reapareció en el piso superior de Grimmauld Place pocos momentos antes de que su madre aparecía en el inferior. Entró al cuarto del frente para encontrarse con un muy asustado hipogrifo.

–Claro que si no soy yo nadie se acuerda de ti… Vamos, libera el vuelo –le dijo Sara soltándolo y dirigiendo su mano hacia el techo para abrir una brecha que le permitiera salir. El estruendo que esto provocó llamó la atención de los combatientes en el piso inferior.

–¡Hay más en los cuartos! –gritó la voz de Bellatrix– ¡suban!

La batalla se había extendido fuera del salón, pero era muy poco igualada. Los mortífagos los doblaban en número. La gente de la Orden peleaba con brío, no podían perder la base. Además de los archivos y los encubiertos, estaba el orgullo.

Sara empezó a bajar encontrándose con varios mortífagos en el camino.

–¡Deteriorem facere! –gritó Sara contra uno de los mortífagos. Por primera vez vio los verdaderos efectos del hechizo, pues generalmente se utilizaba a medias para echar a perder las ropas de alguien. Pero su verdadero efecto no era ninguna broma. La capucha del mortífago se arrugó y perdió el color hasta que empezaron a formarse grandes hoyos entre las telas, como si se hubieran quemado, y la piel tras esas aberturas empezaba a deteriorarse hasta sangrar. La capucha del mortífago ya se había desintegrado cuando cayó por las escaleras, llevándose consigo a otros que subían tras él y dejando un rastro de sangre y piel.

Sara no se detuvo a pelear mucho con ellos, después de ese ataque se limitó a dejarlos fuera de acción con algún maleficio más sencillo o simplemente con una ráfaga de fuego. Estaba desesperada por llegar al primer piso y sacar a Remus de ahí. ¡Sería insensato, pelear con lo débil que estaba!

Al llegar a lo alto de las escaleras del primer piso lanzó una exclamación ahogada, que debido al bullicio pasó desapercibida. Alastor Moody acababa de caer muerto a los pies de Bellatrix en el centro del salón. Los tétricos alaridos de la señora Black se mezclaban con las exclamaciones de dolor de los heridos y las risas triunfales de los mortífagos.

–¡Los archivos¡Se llevan los archivos!

Sara oyó el grito de Kinsgley elevarse por encima del bullicio antes de caer fulminado por la maldición asesina, un poco más allá de Emmeline Vance.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Dirigió su mirada hacia los mortífagos que cargaban en ese momento las cajas de archivos. Las conocía, eran iguales a las que habían salido del apartamento de Londres, esas mismas estaban ahí.

No podían caer en manos de los mortífagos, todas esas personas estaban muriendo para evitarlo, pero parecía inevitable…

–¡No! – Sara dirigió sus dos manos hacia las cajas que empezaron a arder furiosamente, quemando las manos de los mortífagos que las llevaban. Las miradas de todos se dirigieron con dolor a los archivos perdidos que ardían rápidamente hasta convertirse en cenizas. Inevitablemente las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella. Sin dejarlos reponerse de la sorpresa inicial Sara saltó al piso inferior, cayendo de pie junto a Fred, quien en ese momento se disponía a pelear contra Bellatrix. Sara lo tocó en el brazo y lo hizo desaparecer.

Bellatrix la miró furiosa.

–¡Tú!

–¿Asustada Lestrange¿Oyes la venganza venir detrás de ti¿Sientes la maldición cruciatus sobre ti de nuevo?

Bellatrix levantó la varita con odio. Al perder los archivos fracasaba la mitad de su misión. Los mortífagos miraban expectantes, los miembros de la Orden rodeados por lo menos por dos cada uno.

–Sara Fénix Black… –dijo Bellatrix remarcando con desprecio cada uno de los nombres del a chica– tengo algo precisamente para ti… ¡Crucio!

Sara evadió la maldición por poco y rió. Sabía que todos los que estaban en ese salón la estaban viendo, pero no le importó. Estaba frente a ella… frente a la asesina de su padre. Como siempre que estaba frente a ella una sensación de odio y un deseo de venganza se apoderó de ella, más al recordar su último encuentro y las torturas.

–¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, Bellatrix? Estás perdiendo facultades…

Bellatrix sabía que la estaba provocando, y aunque no le tenía ningún miedo no quería pelear con ella frente a todo el escuadrón. La última vez había llevado la peor parte, y no permitiría que sus hombres lo presenciaran¡y mucho menos Sara Parker!

Para perplejidad de Sara, la mortífaga no la atacó como había esperado.

–Te crees tan superior… tan maravillosa sólo porque puedes tirar fuego y hacer magia inculta¿no? Eres tan tonta y presumida como tu padre… Y tan irresponsable como él.

–No te atrevas a hablar de mi padre –dijo Sara al tiempo que empuñaba la otra varita.

–Oh, la nena quería a su padre… Y está tan orgullosa de él y su herencia… como esta casa por ejemplo – Levantó su varita contra el techo y sonrió con profunda malicia– Te gusta esta casa¿verdad? Te hace sentir una verdadera Black… Pensar que tú y tus amigos la han destruido… ¿Sabes como llegamos hoy aquí? Gracias a ti…

Sara la miró como si estuviera loca, pero comprendió cuando le lanzó a la cara el traslador. Lo detuvo a poco de golpearla. Lo reconoció, era el suyo… hacía muchos días que se había dado cuenta de que no estaba donde esperaba, pero no le había dado importancia. Pensó que estaba en algún lugar de la casa, y ahora… La sensación de culpabilidad la invadió.

–Sí… te crees tanto cuando no eres más que una basura deshonrosa para la familia, una bastarda amiga de los sangre sucia que lleva un apellido que no le corresponde. Despídete de tu preciosa mansión. –la cara de Bellatrix se contrajo en una expresión de maldad pura y gritó– ¡Si no es de una verdadera Black, no será de nadie¡¡Proecipitem agere incendium!

Un fuerte estruendo hizo estremecerse la casa. El techo empezó a incendiarse con una explosión. Los escombros cayeron sobre todos y la casa empezó a tambalearse. La mortífaga acababa de utilizar una combinación de maldiciones que haría caer la casa en muy poco tiempo.

Sara iba a apagar el fuego, pero en ese momento tuvo que esquivar una maldición de Bellatrix. No le habría importado quedarse a arreglar cuentas con ella, ganas no le faltaban, pero primero tenía que asegurarse de que todos salieran de la casa. Era su culpa que los mortífagos estuvieran allí, y no iba a ser su culpa que el resto de la Orden muriera. No si podía evitarlo.

Llevó una mano a su cintura y soltó una granada soporífera. Las había mejorado para espacios abiertos, y estando en un espacio cerrado haría efecto aún más rápido. Sin esperar a ver sus efectos despareció para aparecer al lado de George y sacarlo del mismo modo que a su hermano. Pronto todos los Weasley habían desaparecido de la misma manera, igual que Oscar y Honey.

Los mortífagos no habían podido reaccionar a tiempo, la mayoría habían caído desfallecidos y los que quedaban en pie eran los más fuertes, como Bellatrix, pero no podían predecir al lado de cual cuerpo aparecería Sara, ya que estaba sacando de ahí tanto vivos como muertos. Algunos mortífagos habían huido del gas yendo hacia el otro salón, que llevaba a la cocina.

Sara no dudó en seguirlos cuando terminó con los cuerpos de la Orden de la sala. También envió de vuelta los cuerpos que encontró en el pasillo.

Bellatrix iba a hacer lo mismo, pero la caída de más escombros la devolvió a la realidad. Debía dejar la venganza después y ordenar la retirada, o perdería el equipo.

Enfrentó a varios mortífagos que aún no habían evacuado, y al no haber más gente de la Orden envió a estos como prisioneros. Todavía podía sacar algunos para interrogar antes de que el derrumbe acabara con los que se habían desmayado por el gas. En eso oyó un grito de Bellatrix que la hizo olvidar sus planes. Buscó en el cinturón y encontró lo que buscaba: la poción de invisibilidad a voluntad. En eso la mortífaga entró en el salón llamando a la otra favorita una vez más. Y oyó a esta contestarle.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

–¡Remus, digo, Lupin!

Sara no esperaba encontrarse de frente con el licántropo. La apuntaba al pecho con la varita y la miraba con una expresión mezcla de furia y de duda. El resto del salón estaba lleno de mortífagos y miembros de la Orden peleando, pero nadie les puso especial atención.

Sara desvió la mirada de Remus un momento para ver las cortinas incendiarse, y ver las llamas correr por el techo que empezaba a ceder peligrosamente. Cuando volvió a ver a Remus levantó la varita hacia él.

–Remus Lupin… siempre es un placer verte.

–No puedo decir lo mismo, Sara.

–¡Saucio!

–¡Protego¡Rictus dolorus!

–¡Convulsorum!

Nunca hubiera imaginado que Remus fuera tan bueno peleando. Había podido sentir los efectos de dolor propios del hechizo utilizado por el licántropo, que producía una contracción continuada y molesta. Le envió el hechizo de convulsión, pero el merodeador lo evadió fácilmente. Era mucho más ágil, fuerte y poderoso de lo que aparentaba. En todos esos años, a pesar de la gran admiración y cariño que siempre le había guardado al hombre lobo era poco lo que lo había tratado, tanto desde uno como el otro bando.

Había peleado con pocas personas tan buenas, para ser exacta, ese estilo tan particular de duelo lo había enfrentado solo en otras personas, en otros merodeadores: Sirius y James. El estilo de Peter era una imitación muy deslucida de este.

Forzó a Remus a retroceder a la cocina. Quería hablar con él, intercambiar aunque fuera unas cuantas palabras, pero sobre todo no quería enfrentarlo ahí: no era capaz de matarlo.

Cuando entraron a la cocina alzó una mano detrás de su espalda e hizo que las puertas se cerrasen. Luego bajó la varita.

–Creo que sería más productivo que habláramos en lugar de desperdiciar los pocos minutos que le quedan a la casa en pie en un duelo.

Remus la miró con desconfianza.

–De verdad Lupin. No voy a hacerte nada.

–¿Por qué habría de creerte? –preguntó el licántropo con calma.

–Te lo juro por Sirius, no voy a matarte.

Remus bajó la varita aún con algo de desconfianza.

–¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó con cautela. No confiaba en ella, pero verla ahí de pie en uno de los tantos lugares de la casa donde había discutido con Sirius que ella no podía estar viva lo hacía pensar que también podía haber tenido razón sobre otras cosas.

–Probablemente esta sea la última vez que nos veamos, y si lo hacemos de nuevo no creo que sea en una situación mejor –dijo Sara lentamente– y no me gustan los asuntos sin concluir.

–Que yo sepa no hay ningún asunto sin cumplir entre tú y yo.

–Te equivocas. Sé que has cuidado de Sara.

–¿Vas a agradecérmelo? –preguntó Remus incrédulamente. Sara sonrió.

–Siempre fuiste el único de los amigos de Sirius que me agradó. Sin contar a Frank, obviamente me refiero a los del colegio. Siempre te admiré mucho y todavía tengo cierto aprecio por ti. Me alegra que si alguien va a tener el tipo de relación que tú tienes con Sara seas tú.

Remus no supo que contestar y Sara no agregó nada más. Estaba maquinando rápidamente como salvarlo. Si lo desvanecía y lo llevaba a algún lugar lejano, muy lejano… no moriría pero tardaría lo suficiente en aparecer como para contar esa conversación… y…

–¿Qué es lo que escondes Sara? –le preguntó Remus acercándose. Esas palabras calzaban tanto con la idea de la mujer de la que Sirius había tratado de convencerle. Momentos antes había estado peleando con el Arma Letal, ahora hablaba con una mujer que no conocía en realidad, con la mujer que Sirius había amado más que a nada en el mundo– ¿a qué has estado jugando todo este tiempo? Muchas noches oí a Sirius hacer esa misma pregunta al vacío y sé que esperaba una respuesta. ¿A qué juegas Sara?

Muchas respuestas pasaron por la cabeza de Sara, pero Remus estaba preguntando en nombre de Sirius… merecía una respuesta real.

–Juego con el destino –dijo Sara con una sonrisa melancólica– pero sólo sigo las reglas que me dieron.

–No soy yo quien necesita la respuesta. Era Sirius. Y ahora es Sara.

La mujer le dio la espalda. Empezaban a convencerla. Tal vez era verdad. Tal vez Sara tenía que saber todo lo sucedido… Alejó el pensamiento de sí.

–Ya que hablamos sobre verdades… –dijo volviéndose hacia él de nuevo– ¿Por qué desconfiaste de Sirius? Siempre me ha intrigado que ni siquiera te preocuparas por conocer su lado de la historia.

Remus suspiró antes de contestar quedamente.

–No podía irlo a ver a Azkaban. Ni los guardas ni los dementores me hubiesen detenido de matarlo con mis propias manos. Lo creía culpable de la muerte de todos los que había querido.

Sara asintió ante la explicación. Sabía que era verdad.

–Ni siquiera puedo odiarte por eso –dijo riendo cortamente– después de todo, es mi culpa que desconfiaras de Sirius. De no haber sido por mí nunca se te abría ocurrido. Y también es mi culpa que todos los que quisiste murieran. Todos, incluso Rose. Si alguien tiene derecho a matarme, por Merlín que eres tú.

–No voy a matarte –dijo Remus– porque aún creo que hay algo que estás ocultando, algo que Sara necesita saber. Tienes más papel en esta historia de lo que todos creen.

–Eres muy listo –dijo Sara sonriendo– es cierto, oculto algo. Es todo lo que puedo decir. Supongo que no sirve de nada decirte que no le menciones esto a Dumbledore, o a Sara.

–¿Por qué te descubriste así ante mí? –preguntó Remus acercándose a ella con expresión interrogativa. La mujer sonrió aún más– ¿por qué no matarme ahora que has "terminado tus asuntos" conmigo?

–Porque no has terminado tu labor en esta historia. Y yo tampoco. Los dos saldremos vivos de aquí, y tendrá que ser pronto. La casa va a colapsar en unos minutos.

De repente escucharon un grito desde afuera, Sara reconoció la voz de Bellatrix.

–¡Parker¿Dónde rayos estás?

–¡En las cocinas! –respondió Sara con otro grito y abriendo las puertas. Miró a Remus a los ojos y susurró levantando la varita– de verdad los siento Remus. Simulador… ¡Avada Kedavra!

Las últimas palabras las gritó en el momento que Bellatrix entraba a la cocina.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Terminaba un asunto pendiente… –dijo Sara sonriendo y señalando el cuerpo inmóvil del licántropo en el suelo de la cocina.

–Hay que salir de aquí de inmediato. Di la orden de retirada. Los archivos están destruidos y tenemos dos prisioneros.

–De acuerdo –dijo Sara– te sigo en un momento.

–La casa va a colapsar. Allá tú si no sales a tiempo. No eres parte de mi escuadrón.

Bellatrix salió corriendo de la cocina rumbo al piso superior por si quedaban más personas que sacar del edificio. Ella odiaba perder gente del escuadrón.

Cuando Bellatrix salió Sara se volvió hacia el cuerpo de Remus. Las puertas se cerraron con violencia y una voz retumbó furiosa a sus espaldas. Sara se volvió para encontrarse con la punta de la varita de su hija.

–¿Qué has hecho¡Eres un monstruo! –Sara Black empezó a gritar y su madre tuvo que empezar a detener y evadir los rayos que le enviaba sin piedad acompañando cada una de sus palabras– ¡Asesina¡Maldita mortífaga! Mi padre casi me convence… casi creo que eras una especie de obligada que en cierta forma ayudó a la causa… ¡Casi lo creo y ahora estás ahí con la varita en alto y Remus muerto a tus pies¡Muerto!

Sara Parker había sido tomada por sorpresa, no esperaba ver a su hija precisamente ahí, pero definitivamente tenía que hacer algo si no quería que la matara. Estaba fuera de sí. Al tiempo que se refugiaba entre los muebles le gritó:

–¡Tienes razón¡Estás en lo correcto en todo lo que dices! Excepto una cosa¡¡¡él no está muerto!

Ante ese grito Sara Black se detuvo de inmediato y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿Qué dijiste?

–Lupin no está muerto –repitió Sara incorporándose para verla a los ojos, pero siempre mirando con cautela las varitas en las manos de su hija.

–¿Qué? –los ojos de la chica Black fueron del cuerpo inmóvil del licántropo a los ojos de su madre, confundida. Levantó la varita hacia ella de nuevo– ¡No trates de engañarme!

–No está muerto, no todavía. –dijo Sara tratando de hablar en tono calmado para que su hija le pusiera atención– Pero no le queda mucho tiempo. Si tienen alguien muy bueno en medicina mágica pueden salvarlo, si lo sacas de aquí antes de que la casa se derrumbe.

Sara Black bajó su varita y miró a su madre fijamente. Se concentró en tratar de entrar a su mente, pero nunca, ni siquiera frente a Snape o Dumbledore se había encontrado con una occlumencia tan buena. Pero entonces percibió algo. Un sentimiento de miedo, de tristeza… ¿de cariño¿Arrepentimiento también? Nada de eso parecía correcto dentro de la imagen que tenía de ella… pero sí de la que tenía su padre.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó bruscamente.

–¿Por qué… qué? – preguntó Sara Parker con cautela, no muy segura de preferir este giro de la situación. Los hechizos podía manejarlos, pero la conversación… sin que su hija se diera cuenta puso un hechizo silenciador a la habitación. Lo último que necesitaba era que Bellatrix las oyera.

–¿Por qué me avisaste sobre Snape? –preguntó suavemente su hija, pero luego empezó a preguntar cada vez más de prisa y aumentando el volumen– ¿Por qué me avisaste de lo del ataque a Draco¿Por qué me dejaste ver que empezaba el ataque de la Torre Eisenstandt¡¿Por qué le arrancaste hojas al diario! mejor aún¡¿por qué mentías en el diario¡¿Por qué me abandonaste¡¡¡¿Por qué no mataste a los Evans, ni a Tonks, ni a Remus ni a otros centenares que podrían haber muerto en tus ataques¡¡¡¿Por qué mamá¡¡¡Quiero la verdad¡¡¡Me debes la verdad!

Su último reproche hizo arder la cólera dentro de ella… y la tristeza. "Sara, sólo dime por qué has hecho todo esto." "¡Tienes que decírmelo Sara¡Al menos me debes eso!" Era el mismo reproche de Sirius, su misma exigencia ese día en el bar de Kent, la misma que había traído abajo su perfecta occlumencia… Sara Parker había palidecido con cada una de las preguntas de su hija, todo su trabajo, todo estaba descubierto, todo perdido… ella sabía, sabía y quería respuestas. Respuestas que no podía darle, no ahora, no bajo un techo que caería en cualquier momento, no sin pensar bien si debía saberlo. No sabía como reaccionaría Sara, no podía arriesgarse… Tenía que seguir con su papel, continuar con el plan original.

–¡La verdad¡Esta es la verdad! Soy una mortífaga, la mejor mortífaga, la primera favorita de Lord Voldemort, la temida Arma Letal, una asesina a sangre fría. Yo…

–Papá no creía eso –dijo Sara interrumpiéndola– era la imagen que presentabas, pero no lo que eres.

–Tu padre estaba cegado por el amor –respondió su madre bruscamente.

–Y yo he estado cegada por el odio. Pero ya no. Hay algo más sobre ti que estás escondiendo. Lo sé, puedo sentirlo. Tal vez no puedo leer tu mente, pero puedo percibir tus sentimientos.

Las palabras de Sirius otra vez. Sara cerró los ojos, tratando de contener la oleada de recuerdos que la amenazaban. "Me ocultas tus pensamientos, pero no puedes ocultarme tus sentimientos"…

–Está bien. Tú ganas –dijo abriendo los ojos– Tu padre estaba en lo cierto. Tuve una razón, una muy buena razón para unirme a Voldemort. Pero eso ya no importa. Me convertí en esto, en una asesina. Y ni tú, ni tu padre pueden cambiar eso.

–¡La razón importa! –gritó Sara acercándose a ella– ¡Me importa a mí madre¡Quiero saber la verdad¡Necesito entender qué pasó contigo!

Sara Parker miró a los ojos a su hija, que estaba a menos de cinco pasos de ella, y pudo ver un momento dentro de su mente. Pudo ver un boggart que la atormentaba… su mayor temor…

–¿Para que no te pase a ti¿Para no convertirte en mí? –preguntó a quema ropa. Sara Black retrocedió un poco, su madre pudo verla estremecerse y sonrió tristemente, profundamente conmovida. Por un momento olvidó todo el plan y se sintió simplemente como una madre frente a su hija asustada. Empezó a decirle suavemente– Tú nunca serás como yo Sara. Tú tienes en tus venas la sangre de Sirius Black y aún conservas cierta pureza que yo perdí el mismo día que me vendí a Lord Voldemort. No estás contaminada todavía… no ha niveles irreversibles por lo menos. Tú perteneces a la luz, mientras que yo me vendí hace 20 años a la oscuridad. Te preguntas por qué te avisé sobre Snape, por qué han sobrevivido algunas personas a mis ataques, por qué los Evans, Nymphadora o Remus no han muerto por mi mano. Verás, no me gusta tomar la vida de personas que pertenecen a la luz, como Sirius y como tú. Usualmente lo hago, pero a veces los dejo vivir.

–Pero… – Sara miró a su madre sin entender, pero esta no se inmutó y continuó con tono duro nuevamente.

–Tú dirás si eso me hace menos mortífaga o no.

Sostuvieron las miradas sin que ninguna de las dos cediera. Finalmente fue Sara Black la que habló.

–Aún eres una asesina.

Sara Parker sonrió.

–Tal vez te he subestimado.

En ese momento una gran cantidad de escombros cayeron a su alrededor. La chica hizo un campo protector sobre Remus. Sara Parker miró el techo que estaba terminando de ceder asustada.

–Sácalo de aquí Sara. El techo cederá de un momento a otro. La casa está terminando de caerse.

–Pero… ¡aún no me has dicho porqué!

–Ya te dije más de lo que pretendía que supieras. –dijo la mortífaga– Vamos, vete. Y recoge a Nymphadora, está inconsciente en el pasillo entre la sala y el comedor.

–Ya lo hice.

–Bien, apresúrate entonces. Y Sara… cuida a Severus. Creo que es mejor que no salga más de Hogwarts.

–Pero…

–Entenderás Sara. Te prometo que un día lo entenderás.

Sara Parker desapareció dejando a su hija sola en la casa apunto de caer.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

Cuando Fred Weasley apareció en la sala de menesteres nuevas expresiones de asombro y temor lo recibieron. Ron y Ginny se precipitaron a su lado, al igual que Draco y Snape.

–¡Fred¿Estás bien? –decía la voz histérica de Ginny.

–Weasley¿qué está pasando? –preguntó Snape logrando que el resto se callasen y los escucharan con atención.

–Sara apareció de repente, quemó los archivos para que no se los llevaran… y luego me envió aquí, no sé como.

–¿Estás bien? –repitió Ginny.

–Sí… sólo unos rasguños. ¡No debí dejar la pelea! Nos están matando a todos… Mamá, papá, Charlie y George están ahí.

–Sara los sacará a todos –dijo Draco con seguridad.

–Si esa mujer Lestrange la deja. Iba a pelear con ella cuando me envió aquí.

Snape se dirigió hacia la puerta.

–Quédense aquí. Sara enviará al resto de vuelta.

–¿Dónde va? –preguntó Fred acercándose.

–Alguien tiene que avisar a Dumbledore lo que pasa.

Momentos después de que el profesor de pociones desapareciera hizo su aparición en el salón el otro gemelo Weasley y los puso al día con lo acontecido.

Más personas empezaron a aparecer en el salón… cuerpos de personas inconscientes, muchos de ellos en un estado deplorable.

Harry se hizo cargo de la situación.

–¡Chicos de la AD! Terminamos por hoy.

Se empezó a hacer revuelo, algunos gritaron cuando apareció un cuerpo ensangrentado.

–¡Vamos, salgan todos! –dijo Harry en tono de mando– ¡Vamos a necesitar este lugar!

Algunas personas empezaron a salir. Ron empezó a llevar afuera a aquellos que parecían reticentes a salir. En ese momento apareció el doctor Wyle.

–¡Es Oscar! –gritó Ginny, quien no había salido de la sala de menesteres, al igual que Hermione, Ron, Neville, Draco, Luna y Harry. Se acercó a él– ¡aún respira!

Hermione se acercó, al igual que Draco.

–No sé que tiene –empezó a decir Hermione– podría ser una maldición de…

–Es una granada de gas –dijo Draco mirándolo de cerca– una de las de Sara. Durmió a todo el mundo. Sólo los está sacando de ahí, vivos… o muertos. Ten –sacó una jeringa del cinturón que andaba. Ni él ni Sara lo dejaban nunca desde el último ataque– lo repondrá. Lo necesitamos.

Ginny tembló un poco pero le puso la inyección lo mejor posible. El doctor Wyle se reanimó de inmediato. Al levantarse y ver el grupo desordenado de cuerpos a su alrededor se levantó y vio que Sara había tenido la previsión de enviarlo con su botiquín.

–¡Hay que atenderlos de inmediato! Señorita Weasley, usted sabe mucho de medimagia ¿verdad?

–No mucho, yo sólo…

–Apuesto a que sabe más que el resto de ellos. Será mi asistente. Señorita Lovegood¿sería tan amable de ir a buscar a Madame Pomfrey? Señor Longbottom, trate de comunicarse con el San Mungo, vaya a la oficina de Dumbledore, la contraseña es pirulí de limón, busque el retrato de Dylis, ella avisará al hospital.

Más cuerpos aparecieron en la escena mientras ambos chicos dejaban la habitación. Cuando el cadáver de Ojo Loco apareció al lado de Hermione esta no pudo evitar un sollozo. Ron llegó a su lado a confortarla, pero momentos después fue él quien necesito de ella… y el doctor Wyle perdió a su asistente por unos minutos: acababa de aparecer el cadáver de Charlie Weasley. Oscar lo examinó y negó lentamente.

Harry se apuró a abrazar a Ginny, quien había empezado a llorar.

–Vamos señorita Weasley –le dijo Oscar suavemente tras unos minutos– sé que es difícil, pero necesito su ayuda. La señorita Tonks necesita unas sales por cinco minutos y no puedo entretenerme con ella.

–Yo lo hago –dijo Draco acercándose.

–Gracias Malfoy, pero todavía necesito la ayuda de Ginevra.

La pelirroja asintió y sin dejar de llorar lo siguió. No podía recriminarle ser insensible, podía ver claramente el sufrimiento aparecer en su rostro cada vez que aparecía un cuerpo y no era el de Honey Fudge.

Madame Pomfrey apareció seguida de Luna, y ambas empezaron a ayudar. Harry estaba con los señores Weasley, esperando que despertaran y con un nudo en la garganta al pensar en cómo les dirían lo de Charlie. Además estaba preocupado por Sara y por Remus…

Honey finalmente apareció. Estaba viva todavía, pero tenía una horrible herida en la pierna. Oscar la trató frenéticamente y Draco, tras sostener las sales para su prima quien se despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza, se dirigió a cuidar de su amiga.

La siguiente aparición les causó una exclamación de horror. Era un mortífago.

–¿Prisioneros? –dijo Fred– ¿está tomando prisioneros?

–Eso parece –dijo Harry sacando su varita y apuntando al aparecido. Draco abandonó un momento a Honey para quitarle la capucha.

–Es Stollberg.

–Deberíamos ponerlos aparte –sugirió Ron– y cuidarlos.

–Bueno idea –dijo Harry haciéndolo levitar y llevándolo a una esquina– yo lo cuidaré.

–De acuerdo –dijo Ron– yo… yo iré junto a papá y mamá.

Otros dos mortífagos hicieron su aparición. Draco los traslado junto al otro que Harry estaba cuidando.

Finalmente dejaron de aparecer personas.

–¿Qué habrá pasado? –susurró Hermione mientras le daba agua a las víctimas que ya habían despertado. Los gemelos estaban junto al cadáver de su hermano. Los señores Weasley aún no habían despertado, y en parte era mejor así.

–Sara se ha detenido, pero no ha terminado. Falta Remus –contestó Harry– algo la debe haber detenido.

–O alguien. –sugirió Draco– por lo que dijeron Bellatrix está ahí…

–¿Y su madre? –preguntó Ron.

Harry y él intercambiaron una mirada que Draco no comprendió. Probablemente Sara les había dicho algo que a él no… aquel día en que Harry la había visitado de noche, desde entonces se portaba distinto. Por un momento sintió el resquemor de los celos.

La puerta se abrió y entraron Dumbledore y Snape. El profesor había tenido grandes problemas para localizarlo y el director había tenido grandes problemas para dejar la Confederación.

–Oscar¿cómo está todo?

El medimago negó con un ademán derrotado.

–Estamos acabados Dumbledore. La mitad de la Orden ha muerto.

Antes de que reaccionaran a esas palabras la misma Sara apareció en la habitación con el cuerpo de Remus en los brazos.

–¡Oscar¡Oscar¡Tienes que ayudarlo!

Sin prestar atención a las preguntas que le dirigían la fénix se dirigió frenéticamente hacia el doctor, sin preguntarle por los demás, por Honey o por él mismo.

–¿Qué sucede? –la apremió Oscar.

–No lo sé –dijo Sara rápidamente– ella dijo que no estaba muerto. Dijo que si teníamos a alguien que supiera suficiente de medimagia podría salvarlo. Si tú no puedes nadie puede.

–¿Qué le hicieron?

–¡No lo sé! –repitió Sara desesperada– juraría que oí que le envió un Avada Kedavra, pero… dijo que está vivo, no estaba mintiendo, lo sé, lo sentí… Por favor Oscar…

–Necesitamos una cama –dijo Oscar mirando a su alrededor. Inmediatamente apareció una, por dicha estaban en la sala de menesteres. Acostaron a Remus en esta. Oscar le pidió a Ginny que continuara despertando al resto de personas… ya lo había visto hacerlo. Que vendara las heridas, aplicara la pomada mágica y los entablillamientos por férula, ya se encargaría él de los tratamientos más complejos. También le dio unas pastillas contra el dolor. La pelirroja siguió trabajando, asistida en algunos casos por Madame Pomfrey. Procedió a examinar al hombre lobo. – ¿Hace cuando fue la luna llena?

–Hace unos días –dijo Sara– aún estamos en luna nueva.

–¿No sabes si dijo algo antes del Avada Kedavra?

–¿Perdona?

–Algo, un susurro…

–Creo… sí, cuando entré a la habitación me pareció que le susurró algo antes de lanzarle la maldición.

–¡Entonces es eso! –exclamó Oscar al parecer aliviado– durante la primera guerra hubo varios casos, personas que parecían haber recibido un Avada Kedavra y no mueren… son casos de coma profundo, pero se puede revertir… No es sencillo, pero se puede si se trata a tiempo, y se trata bien. Llévanos a San Mungo, Sara. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Horas después Sara y Oscar estaban en la oficina de Dumbledore. También estaba ahí Tonks quien había sobrevivido sin mayor rasguño, y Honey, con la pierna convenientemente vendada. Momentos después llegaron Mundungus Fletcher y Arabella Figg. Remus estaba en el hospital muy grave. Habían trasladado todos los heridos al lugar, al igual que los muertos.

–¿Cuántas bajas tenemos? –preguntó Dumbledore a Oscar.

–Demasiadas. La médula central de la Orden quedó destrozada. Alastor Moody, Charlie Weasley, Kinsgley Schaklebolt, Elphias Dodge, Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones y Dedalus Diggle. Todos muertos. Remus está grave, aunque tengo fe en que lo salvaremos. La señora Weasley tendrá que estar en el hospital al menos dos semanas, el señor Weasley tendrá que guardar reposo un tiempo similar, estuvo expuesto a una tortura de largo rato…

–Sara – Dumbledore se dirigió a ella ahora– ¿quedó alguien en la casa?

–Mortífagos nada más. –respondió la chica– Hubo varios que no escaparon a tiempo, también estaban dormidos por los gases… no tuve tiempo de sacarlos para interrogarlos. Sólo saqué a tres. Bellatrix evacuó la escena rápido.

Los mortífagos habían sido puestos en custodia del ministerio horas antes.

–¿Cómo quedó la casa? –preguntó Mundungus.

–Iba a terminar de derrumbarse cuando salí –explicó Sara– no quedó nada de ella. Bellatrix dijo que si no era de una verdadera Black no sería de nadie. La hizo caer completa.

–Es una lástima –comentó Mundungus– Sirius no la quería, pero era un buen edificio.

Dumbledore seguía concentrado en Sara.

–¿Por qué apareciste ahí? –preguntó Dumbledore mirándola penetrantemente. La mirada de Sara se desvió hacia Snape, sus ojos se encontraron y él supo porqué.

–Tuve una premonición –mintió Sara– por eso llegué.

–¿Estás segura? –insistió Dumbledore.

–Sí –dijo Sara mirándolo a los ojos. Aquello era entre ella y su madre. Bueno, y tal vez Snape.

–Todos los archivos se perdieron –dijo Tonks– ¿qué vamos a hacer al respecto?

–Tal vez no sea tan malo –dijo Honey– mi padre está intrigado por lo sucedido y mandó a investigar la casa. No considera el ataque normal y cree que encontrará pruebas de la asociación ilegal. He tratado de calmarlo, pero no creo haber logrado mucho.

–¿Pruebas? No pensará procesarnos con todo lo que está ocurriendo. –dijo Tonks alarmada.

–Pues… así es mi padre. Tengo que decirle la verdad. Es la única forma de detenerlo.

–¿Toda la verdad? –preguntó Oscar mirándola de manera inquisitiva. Tonks entendió perfectamente el sentido de su pregunta, aunque nadie más en la habitación lo hiciera, aparte de Dumbledore quien estaba casi seguro de lo que sucedía entre la hija del ministro y el medimago.

–Que soy de la Orden del Fénix. –especificó Honey tratando de no sentirse culpable ante la expresión de Oscar– Sabe que existe, y si sabe que yo estoy con ustedes no nos denunciará. Si es necesario haré una declaración a la prensa de mi participación con ustedes. No nos atacaría para no afectar su imagen.

–Para no afectar a su hija, más bien –sugirió Tonks.

–Sí, claro –dijo Honey en tono sarcástico.

–¿Estás dispuesta a hacerlo? –le preguntó Dumbledore muy serio.

–Sí.

–Yo también debo hablar con Cornelius.

–De acuerdo. Hable con él primero. Yo lo calmaré después.

–Pero¿qué vamos a hacer con los archivos? –dijo Arabella Figg participando por primera vez de la conversación.

–No podemos hacer nada –dijo Dumbledore– es una gran pérdida, pero pudo ser peor. Creo que tenemos que agradecer a Sara por haber evitado que cayera en manos de los mortífagos. Si hubiera sido así…

–Yo y todos los otros contactos estaríamos muertos –terminó Arabella.

–Y yo deshonrado en los bajos mundos y no haría nunca otro negocio… u otro contacto –añadió Mundungus.

–Eso si no te matan antes –murmuró Arabella.

–¿Qué otra información contenían? –preguntó Sara con curiosidad.

–Información sobre ataque anteriores, sobre los mortífagos conocidos y de los que sospechábamos tenían relación con el movimiento. Archivos sobre planes futuros, información sobre posibles objetivos de Voldemort y sobre la organización interna del movimiento oscuro. –explicó Dumbledore– hiciste muy bien evitando que cayeran en sus manos.

–¿Cómo encontraron la casa? –preguntó Tonks intrigada.

–Un traslador –dijo Sara– al parecer cuando me llevaron a su guarida y los chicos fueron lo dejamos perdido.

–Nadie podía preverlo –dijo Dumbledore– tal vez ha sido un descuido, pero no podemos recriminárselo a nadie. Sabíamos que hasta cierto punto era un riesgo.

Todos asintieron.

–¿Y qué hará ahora el profesor Snape? –preguntó Tonks mirando a Severus preocupada–

Los mortífagos lo vieron allí.

–Tengo dos opciones –dijo Snape– no volver o bien, volver y decir que había logrado que me invitaran a la reunión… lo que dudo que funcione.

–No –dijo Sara mirándolo– no debe volver ahí.

–Creo que los discutiremos después Severus y yo –dijo Dumbledore– pero no creo que sea prudente arriesgarnos más. Ya hemos tenido demasiadas pérdidas.

En ese momento Gwinger entró por la ventana de la oficina. Sara levantó un brazo para que pudiese posarse en este. Sara tomó la carta que traía y la leyó.

–Profesor… por la letra diría que la escribió Hermione, aunque el apremio con que está redactada es propio de Harry. Firma la AD. Nos solicitan que al terminar la reunión pasemos por la sala de menesteres de ser posible. Quieren hablar con ustedes.

–¿Sobre qué? –preguntó Snape.

–Creo que es mejor que vayan a oírlo –dijo Sara con firmeza, aunque ella sabía de que se trataba.

–De acuerdo. –dijo Dumbledore– vamos de inmediato, te puedes quedar con ellos de una vez. Nosotros nos quedaremos probablemente hasta tarde planeando como reestructurar la Orden…

El grupo se dirigió hacia la sala de menesteres. Snape se atrasó a propósito para poder hablar con Sara.

–¿Ella te avisó?

–Sí –contestó Sara– se comunicó mentalmente conmigo.

Snape la miró intrigado.

–¿Esto ha aumentado o aclarado tus dudas?

–Un poco de ambas –respondió Sara.

–¿Confías en ella ahora?

–Digamos que… no tengo otra opción si quiero entender esto. La verdad le tengo lástima.

En ese momento entraron a la sala de menesteres, donde estaba reunida casi toda la AD. Harry estaba a la cabeza del grupo, junto con Hermione. Los chicos Weasley estaban en el hospital, mientras los gemelos se hacían cargo del funeral de Charlie. Draco estaba a un lado, lejos del grupo.

–Profesor Dumbledore –dijo Harry– sabemos lo que pasó. Hermione y yo hablamos con la AD y les contamos lo sucedido con la Orden del Fénix. Sabemos que no estaban seguros de dejarnos ingresar a la Orden una vez terminados los EXTASIS, pero ahora sabemos que tenemos que hacerlo. No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados ahora que la Orden ha caído y Voldemort está muy cerca de conseguir su triunfo. Sólo queríamos decirle que la AD se pone bajo la dirección de la Orden del Fénix desde este mismo momento. Ustedes nos necesitan, y nosotros queremos pelear. Nuestras varitas están a sus órdenes.

Dumbledore sonrió ante la franqueza de las palabras de Harry y la decisión de los rostros de todos los presentes. Draco se deslizó hasta acercarse a Sara y abrazarla. La última etapa de la guerra había empezado.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

Y la ultima de la historia también. La otra semana tendremos el capítulo de preparación para el final e inmediatamente después inician los tres capítulos que forman el final.

Espero sus comentarios sobre el ataque a Grimmuald, pero por favor, no envíen Avadas electrónicos por la masacre... Vean que si me matan no podría publicar el final luego…

Hoy sí que contesté todos sus reviews, aquí están. Una vez más gracias por su apoyo y espero con ansias los de esta semana.

JazelBlack¡Hola! Bienvenida a la historia! Gracias por el mega review, porque me encantan los reviews gigantescos… Supongo que tardarías de verdad mucho en leerlo, porque en realidad la historia es demasiado grande, yo ni siquiera lo había planeado tan enorme, pero así fue saliendo. Muchas gracias por considerarme una gran escritora, te aseguro que en esta historia di mi mejor esfuerzo. Me alegra sobre todo que te gusten Sirius y las dos Sara porque son mis personajes más queridos y trabajados. Pues mis otras historias no son tan buenas como esta en mi opinión, pero Esa chica es mía y Mi vida a través del velo creo que son las mejores después de esta. Pues Sara Parker es mi personaje favorito de la historia, y se convirtió en mi favorita como hasta la mitad de la segunda parte, y eso parece reflejarse en la historia y el gusto de la gente. Lo de Oscar y Honey creo que pocos lo esperaban, esa era la idea. Y lo de Sara P en la playa es que me pareció que ya era hora de que llorara como se debe al amor de su vida. Pues sí, la emoción está servida, es el momento final que se aproxima a gran velocidad… Tenía que ser Bellatrix la que hiciera ese descubrimiento. ¿No reparaste en la veces que Sara dijo que no sabía donde estaba su traslador? Desde entonces se venía tejiendo. Hay alguien cuidando a Snape que no soy yo, tranqui, pero me tenían amenazada para este chap... ¿Qué dices ahora de las dudas de Sara B? Después de esa conversación... Oye, a mi también me gustaría ver la cara de Ron al recibir esa nota...

Licon: Espero que realmente tuvieras paciencia, perdón por el atraso. Me alegro de que te gustara el recuerdo. Ya estás cerca de saber como termina todo… Todos querían más de Ron y Hermione, pero creo que la pareja está por encima de mis posibilidades, y me alegra que también te sorprendiera lo de Honey y Oscar.

Flopy Black: Espero que hayas podido resistir que durara más de la semana todavía, de verdad lo siento… Sabía que alguien me preguntaría por el recuerdo de Sirius y Remus. En el texto dice más adelante que Sara vio solo hasta que Snape salió de la habitación, pero es que me gustaba mucho ese recuerdo para cortarlo. 

Amsp14¡Hola! Sólo un poco insistente… Ya la terminaré algún día.

Laura P.E: Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo. Ya has visto como van las cosas con Sara B y su madre, quedan solo 4 capítulos para que se resuelvan... Lo de matar a Snape… luego hablamos de eso.

Trixi Black¡Hola!Wow! Parece que de verdad te gustó el chap... En realidad lo que decía era ¿Mamá? Pero fanfiction decidió cambiarlo por su cuenta... ¿A qué te refieres con que te postee¿Lo de la foto? Pásame la dirección de nuevo por favor.

Kaos Black¿Yo muy mala? Como crees… Espero no haberte tenido en demasiado suspenso y que te haya gustado este chap a pesar de lo triste que ha estado…****

****

Ely Chan: Hola! Sí, ahora sí que se termina ya la historia… Tienes razón, Sara P ama a su hija muchísimo, pero es una especie de mecanismo de defensa emocional no pensar en eso, pues terminaría de derrumbarla. Piensa mucho en ella, en el sentido de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para ayudarla y hacer que el destino final sea menos dura con ella. Sí, a mi Sara P también me da muchísima pena. Lo de Dumbledore, eso es lo peor, nunca lo sabremos a ciencia cierta. ¿Hermione y Ron? Creo que no queda tiempo para romance… En cuanto a Sara y Draco, bueno, de momento solo le pidió que fueran novios… ¿los ves casados? Honey y Oscar son un capricho mío, por eso aparecen en la historia, aunque podría haber prescindido de ellos, excepto por… algo que sabrán mucho después. El subconsciente nunca desaparece… solo se esconde… En cuanto al epílogo, la fecha que estoy dándoles para el fin de la historia, esto es, el 13 de mayo, es la fecha para publicar exactamente el epílogo, donde realmente voy a explicar todo lo que pasó después. Sí, tenía que matar a Petunia, Sara se lo había prometido si le decía algo a alguien y lo hizo. Voldemort pagará algún día, estoy segura de ello. En cuanto a si en esta historia se ve o no... deberás seguir leyendo. Tienes mucha razón sobre Sara P, ella en realidad creció tras caer en la trampa de Voldemort, es el personaje más complejo que he creado y estoy muy orgullosa de ella. Sara B por su parte si que esta sufriendo, como has visto en este capítulo. ¿Draco puede quitarle los poderes a la Emperatriz¿Crees que lo haga¿Podría hacerlo siquiera? En cuanto a las sugerencias de nombre lo siento, soy pésima poniendo nombres, con decirte que hasta la fecha todos mis personajes femeninos importantes se llaman Arya, Marian o Sara. De verdad me tienes muy feliz con tantos reviews... No sé cuando tendré tiempo de escribirla, pero la secuela, al menos en lo más básico ya está pensada, aunque de mometno no es ni la mitad de buena que esta y dudo que lo sea. Hay un epílogo, que es exactamente lo que calculo poder publicar el 13 de Mayo. Shacklebolt me caía bien porque había protegido a Sirius, por eso mismo sabía que dolería su muerte… y tenía que doler. Ahora, soy yo la que no soporta que le pase algo a Remus, a quien en un inicio planeaba matar en este chap, pero fue superior a mi. Claro que puedes organizar el linchamiento, me avisas para asistir. Me alegra que también te guste lo de Neville. No te preocupes, el final que tengo no lo cambio por nada. ¿Lees Matrimonio por conveniencia¡Qué bien¡No lo sabía! Lo de que Snape le diga algo... ¿Tú que crees? A mí también me dio lástima deshacerme de la Torre Eisenstandt, y lo de la Klein, pues lo asimilaste bien: era necesario. Pues sí chica¡¿cómo habría fic si Sara P no se hubiese hecho mortífaga! Entiendo tu adicción al café, aunque a mi no me gusta, pero tengo una adicción parecida al chocolate. Y gracias por el review atrasado.

Strega-in-progress¡¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDA¡QUE ALEGRÍA VERTE POR AQUÍ DE NUEVO! Me alegró mucho encontrar tus reviews. Sigue leyendo por favor, el final se acerca, tienes más o menos un mes para alcanzarme antes del final… Me alegra que te gustara la aparición de Ash, quien hace años había prometido que se verían de nuevo antes del final. Cuando inventé a Oscar Wyle solo tenía el apellido y mi hermana me pidió que le pusiera Oscar para que sonara como su escritor favorito. Gracias por lo de los versos, aunque dejan mucho que desear… Esa conversación sobre el destino con Voldemort me encanta. Es que es un personaje muy bueno y la conversación de ellos tenía que quedar muy bien, creo que la pulí mucho antes de darla por buena. Sí, me gustaría ver la expresión de sorpresa de Snape.

Euge1: Me alegra que te guste mi fic, bienvenida a la historia, el final se acerca, espero que sigas leyendo... De verdad le di mucho tiempo a este fic, porque le tenía demasiado cariño, así que me alegra que me digas que ese cariño y dedicación se nota en el producto final. De ahí a compararme con Rowling no llego, pero gracias… 

Maritza Chan: Que vergüenza tengo contigo que nada que leo tu fic... Será mi prioridad en vacaciones, te lo prometo, no puedo prometerlo para antes lastimosamente… Tengo el grandísimo defecto de ser atacada-obsesiva-perfeccionista (creo que esta historia y su añoytresmeses que dediqué a hacerla perfecta a mi punto de vista son una prueba de ello) y matarme en los estudios para tener todas las notas por encima de 9 y cada vez es más difícil en la U, por eso no tengo casi tiempo… La actitud de Sara P con Draco tiene una razón muy buena, y la de Sara B… bueno, a ella entiendo que la quieras matar de vez en cuando. Me alegra que te gustara esa conversación de James-Sirius-Lily con Harry presente. Me divertí mucho escribiendo esas partes que resaltaste. Pobre Honey… Todos desconfían de ella. ¿Me delata la historia que estudio psicología? Ay Dios, y eso que a penas voy por segundo año… parece que lo llevo en la sangre entonces. ¿Crees que uso mucha psicología en la historia? Mi pila de quehaceres universitarios deprime solo pensar en ella… Lo de los primos segundos… hace tiempo perdí el asco por eso. Vas muy rápido, ya casi me alcanzas. Sí, Pet no tuvo una muerte agradable pero pudo ser mucho peor. Sara B empieza a darse cuenta de varias cosas… La maldición de los Black la inventé yo, pero basándome en que ningún Black en la historia de JK ha sido feliz. Me alegra que te gustara el encuentro madre-hija, no, no hay más chaps así de largos. El final era eterno pero por eso está dividido en tres. Pues sí, lo de Aberforth fue un suicidio bien pensado… Lo lamento por tu examen de química, a mi me fue fatal en uno de investigación y tengo el segundo en unos días… Me estoy muriendo de los nervios.

Nenita Black: Gracias por decirme que vas a extrañarla. Es lindo saber que alguien compartirá mi sentimiento, porque la extraño demasiado desde que la terminé y me hace falta escribir en ella… Sara P arrancó las hojas… ella explicará después específicamente porqué.

Gala Potter: lo de Honey y el doctor Wyle lo tenía muy escondido, pero lo había planeado desde el momento en que los inventé. Creo que Ron sí sabía lo que sentía por Hermione, pero le llevó su tiempo aceptarlo. Lo de la formalización de la relación SD llevó su tiempo por la testarudez de Sara y todas las situaciones que ha habido en medio. Espero que se aclararan tus dudas sobre Grimmuald Place…

Angie Crowe¡Gracias por no dejar de darme tu review a pesar de tus prisas! Eso era lo que quería expresar en esa parte de Sara P, la importancia de Sirius Black en su vida y el vacío que deja su ausencia en ella… algo parecido a lo que nos pasó a nosotras… Me alegro que te guste la formalización de la relación. Lo de Hermione llorando me costó un poco, pero era necesario para hacer reaccionar a Ron… Yo a Harry la verdad lo veo con Ginny desde que ella le dijo idiota, antes de eso no me agradaba. Lo de Honey y Oscar pretendía sorprender, son una pareja que me encanta, y esos rasgos que dicen, es cierto, las principales pistas estaban cuando ellos dos se encuentran fuera de la casa de Sara el día que se revela lo del DarkNox, que es cuando hablan de la "cita" del día siguiente. Solo yo sabía a que se referían y en ningún lado lo explico, pero me divertía demasiado. Pronto seguiré con Esa chica es mía, prácticamente ya tengo escrito lo que sigue. Ahora voy con tu review numerado. 1-Gracias, me encanta incluir a Sirius. El flash back es de mis técnicas favoritas, pero aquí no lo puedo usar mucho por el simple hecho de que esta historia es más pasado que presente, no sé si me doy a entender. 2-Mucho plan, mucho plan… Recuerda, se lo dijo a Harry: quiere entrar en la mente de su madre. Aunque después del chap de hoy… 3-Nadie le había puesto atención a la perdida del traslador… 4-Pues sí, se lo ganó eso de ser protagonista por unos momentos. Si lo ves, solo lo han sido personas de apellido Black sin contar a Sara y el prologo que era Ash. 5-¿Crees que Voldemort aprecia más a Bellatrix que a Sara? 6-A mi me gustó escribirla por la ternura y confianza de pareja entre Sara y Draco y porque él parece tener más sentido práctico que los Gryffindor, lo que me parece es algo que diferencia a los Slytherin. 7-No quiero a Dumbledore, pero me alegra que te guste como puse el personaje. Hay planes de secuela, pero nada seguro en cuanto a en qué fecha podré escribirla. Gracias por tu mega review, me ha encantado. 

Loly¡No es un poema mío! Al inicio del capítulo, en el disclaimer, explico que es una canción de Talía que se llama entre el mar y una estrella. Me alegra que te gustara la escena de la playa, y lo de la comunicación de Sirius, ya lo veremos. Pues ya viste que la joya no es un traslador… Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! No considero que yo me parezca a Honey, pero sí hubo algo de eso en que quedara con el doctor Wyle… un día de estos dieron la biografía de Noah Wyle por cierto… La diferencia de edad entre ellos es grande, Honey tiene entre 18 y 19, y Oscar tiene más de 30. No he calculado cuanto exactamente es la diferencia. Sí es algo asaltacunas… pero yo no culpo a Honey, más o menos eso me lleva Noah Wyle… ;-)

La hija del viento¡que dicha verte de nuevo por aquí! No sabes que bien me siento al ver que vuelven los lectores de siempre cuando va a terminar la historia, y empiezo a pensar que tendré que despedirme de todo esto… Tienes que contarme más de Londres y la plataforma 9 ¾! Me alegra que te gustara, eres la primera que dice que sospechaba lo de Honey y Oscar, creí que estaba muy bien guardado. ¿Por qué lo sospechabas? Me sentiría muy feliz de saber que viste las pequeñas pistas que fui dejando porque pensé que nadie las había visto. Ya viste que pasó con Snape, me alegra que te pareciera un final emocionante… el final está encima. Gracias por los deseos, realmente lo necesitaré.

Fer Black¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustara el fic, espero que sigas leyéndolo! 

Lady Kenobi: me alegra que tu compu ya te deje subir reviews de nuevo, y que te gustara el capitulo y las sorpresas. Espero que sigas leyendo, se acerca el final y Sara está más cerca de saberlo todo!

Bella Blackvad: Pues sí… ya se ha ido la historia prácticamente. Yo no podía creerlo cuando la terminé, pero así es, realmente hay un final. Me alegro que te gustara la parte feliz del capítulo anterior, con las parejas definidas, un encantador Draco y sobretodo la sorpresa de Honey y Oscar. Lo de Sara P estaba hecho para conmover y buscar las lágrimas, pero es el tributo a Sirius que se merecía. En la parte de Sara B había un tributo para el aniversario de muerte, pero es Sara P el amor de su vida, es ella la que vive el vacío y el dolor de la muerte de Sirius en carne propia, como una herida en carne viva sin tener oportunidad de llorarlo hasta ese momento… La luz del zafiro era un toque de efecto especial… y tal vez algo más. Me alegra que te gustara. Y es cierto, Sirius siempre está ahí. El día que inventen una cámara fotográfica de pensamientos le tomaré una a la imagen que tengo de Sara en lo alto de la Torre. Pues sí, ya casi estamos en el final. Nadie le prestó atención a cuando Leithold le saca todas las cosas a Draco, y tampoco a las veces que Sara dijo que no encontraba el traslador, pero así era… el mismo Harry cuando aparecieron la primera vez dijo que sería peligroso que alguien lo encontrara… y lo fue. Sara P tuvo una motivación fuerte: sabía que Bellatrix no dejaría vivir a Snape ni un segundo a penas lo viera ahí…

Ellyadath: Bienvenida a la historia! Gracias por leerla, me alegra mucho que te guste y que creas que realmente sirvo para esto. En cuanto a publicar algo, seguro que pronto puedes, solo trata de ser original y todo saldrá a pedir de boca. Espero que sigas leyendo!

Hasta la otra semana!

Sara Fénix Black


	69. Se acerca el fin

Disclaimer: los personajes pertencen a JK Rowling, Warner Brothers y empresas asociadas.

¡Hola a todos!

Perdón por el atraso, una vez más los deberes de la U me mantuvieron alejada de la compu hasta el domingo en la noche, y no quería publicar sin contestar los reviews.

¡Ay, como me entra la nostalgia al publicar este capítulo! El nombre no puede ser más cierto: se acerca el fin.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–_

**Se acerca el fin…**

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

La toma de las Klein no había tenido ninguna complicación. Sara había destinado el ataque a unos días después de la caída de la Orden. Era una oportunidad magnífica. Corrían los rumores de que los chicos que se graduaban en dos semanas serían los refuerzos de la Orden del Fénix, y aunque Sara dudaba que la mayoría de ellos valiera la pena, prefería realizar el ataque antes de que la Orden se reforzara. Harry Potter y Neville Longbottom sí valían la pena y no iba a dejar que les pasara nada en una batalla.

Habían tomado ambas Klein. Voldemort era tan poderoso que casi no se debilitó por la absorción.

Sara sabía que el momento final se acercaba. Había visto los anuncios funerarios en El Profeta de los difuntos del ataque a Grimmauld Place. Eran muchos, otro chico Weasley había muerto… No había señas de Remus Lupin o Nymphadora Tonks en esos anuncios. Sara confiaba en Oscar Wyle. Snape le había hablado mucho de él, y estaba segura de que podría salvar a Remus sin problema del simulador de maldición asesina. Por eso se lo había mandado, pues si no hubiera sabido que Oscar podía salvarlo no lo habría hecho: le había jurado por Sirius no matarlo. Pero lo más importante era que no lo mencionaran en ningún lugar… se suponía que estaba muerto, Bellatrix así lo creía y lo había afirmado a su señor.

Los mortífagos capturados no eran muy importantes. No representaban una gran pérdida, Bellatrix había logrado evacuar rápidamente el lugar.

Voldemort estaba exaltado con su nuevo poder, y quería aprovechar al máximo la desgracia de la Orden. Quería tomar la Klein de Inglaterra en dos semanas. La última de las Klein… la que le permitiría apagar las estrellas. La que lo haría más poderoso que cualquiera… más grande y terrible que nunca…

–La Klein de Inglaterra como ya saben está en el Ministerio –empezó Voldemort. Sara recordó con nostalgia aquella reunión a la que había ido con Sirius en la que había oído hablar de las Klein por primera vez en su vida: "–¿Dónde está la Klein de Inglaterra? – preguntó Rose dirigiéndose a medias a Sirius a medias a Harry. –En el Ministerio de Magia – dijo Harry – en la Sección de Misterios. Es la fuerza mejor custodiada." Trató de apartar el recuerdo de su mente y puso atención a su señor.

–Los trabajos de Steinvorth y Crane en el Ministerio han sido muy provechosos –estaba diciendo Voldemort. En el salón de planeamiento estaban Sara, Bellatrix, Lucius, Leithold, Steinvorth y Crane– tenemos los planos y la ubicación exacta de la Klein.

–¿Atacaremos pronto? –preguntó Bellatrix con los ojos brillantes ante la perspectiva de la toma del Ministerio.

–Sí –respondió el Señor Oscuro– pero tú no irás esta vez.

Sara sonrió ante la cara de decepción de la favorita, quien había recuperado la gracia ante Voldemort después de la caída de la base de la Orden y el descubrimiento de la traición de Snape, por lo que no entendía esta negativa de su señor.

–Te necesito para algo más ese día… no te sentirás defraudada Bellatrix, te lo aseguro.

La sonrisa de Sara se disolvió. Ella sabía que esperar de esa reunión. Si había leído bien las profecías…

–Atacaremos la fecha de la graduación de Hogwarts. Y, ese mismo día, tomaremos el castillo.

Las había leído bien. "Cuando el triunfo personal no sea suficiente…"

–Sara vendrá conmigo al Ministerio junto con su equipo. La toma al Ministerio será rápida. Bajará conmigo al departamento de misterios y abrirá la puerta que lleva a la Klein, que sólo puede abrirla una Fénix. Tomaré la Klein en ese momento. Al mismo tiempo que empieza el ataque al Ministerio, tú Bellatrix, dirigirás tu escuadrón y el mío en el inicio de la toma del castillo de Hogwarts. Hay que matar a esos presuntos refuerzos del ministerio y la Orden. Maten a los amigos de Potter y atrapen al chico, pero él y el director morirán por mi mano. Sara y yo viajaremos del Ministerio al castillo.

No había nada que replicar. Cuando Voldemort hacía un plan por sí mismo era perfecto, siempre funcionaba y nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo, a menos que quisiera morir en ese instante. Sara sabía que eran perfectos. La muerte de los Potter, la entrada de Sara a los mortífagos, la creación del grupo… Dumbledore tenía razón al decir que Tom Riddle era el alumno más brillante que había tenido nunca.

Sara se dirigió a las habitaciones y miró a Sirio con un sentimiento mezcla de dolor y de alegría.

–Va a terminar ya Sirio… se acerca el final…

**_Cuando las estrellas se apaguen, cuando la felicidad de paso a la muerte, cuando el triunfo personal no sea suficiente_**

**_–_**Me iré después. No puedo esperar más tiempo.

**_Sangre que en lo lejano te espera._**

Sirio cantó tristemente.

–Sí, es cierto –dijo Sara como si pudiese hablar con el ave– le prometí que lo entendería todo. Pero no me quedaré. No puedo… No me quedaré a ser una squib en un mundo que me odia. No puedo hacerlo. Le debo mi libertad…

Otra suave nota del ave.

–Es cierto… Tengo que hablar con Severus.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–_

Los EXTASIS pasaron rápidamente. Casi desapercibidos en medio del dolor y el terror que vivía la comunidad mágica en esos días. Sara había dejado de lado la advertencia de Snape sobre sus notas. Era lo que menos le preocupaba en ese momento. Nuevamente convirtió en San Mungo su residencia, hasta que Remus despertó y Oscar decidió que era prudente llevarlo a vivir a Hogwarts.

La estancia de Remus en el San Mungo se había mantenido en secreto, pues no querían enviarlo a un centro especial para licántropos. Oscar quería encargarse de él.

Cuando lo trasladaron a Hogwarts, Sara insistió hasta que consintieron dejarlo en su casa, en una habitación preparada especialmente. Remus solía estar sedado y Sara no había podido hablar mucho con él hasta ese día, el último de los EXTASIS.

Sara le había llevado el desayuno y lo estaba poniendo al día de cómo habían estado los EXTASIS según los chicos. Cuando terminó de contarle lo que le habían dicho se quedó en silencio, viendo por la ventana.

–¿Qué pasa Sara? –le preguntó Remus suavemente.

–No es nada –le dijo la chica sonriéndole– no te preocupes, todo está bien.

–No trates de engañar a este pobre hombro lobo. Estoy enfermo y cansado… pero no soy tonto. Algo te pasa y quieres hablar conmigo al respecto.

–Vaya que eres perceptivo… –dijo Sara– no debería molestarte con esto.

–No es molestia. ¿Qué pasa?

–¿Recuerdas aquel día en la enfermería? Te dije que los Altos Fénix me habían dicho "No todo lo que sabes es verdad, no todo lo que crees es cierto, no todo lo que odias merece tu odio"

–Lo recuerdo.

–Creo… creo que tenían razón.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Hablé con mamá después de que te mandó el hechizo. Me dijo que tú no estabas muerto y yo…

Remus la miró sin saber que decir, mientras la chica ponía sus ideas en orden.

–Cuando papá estaba aquí –continuó Sara– él creía que mamá estaba viva… y tenía razón. ¿No podría tener razón en otras cosas?

–¿En qué estás pensando concretamente? –preguntó Remus tratando de orientarse.

–¿Qué creía realmente papá que había pasado con Sara Parker? Tengo una idea muy cercana, pero no lo sé precisamente. ¿Creía que era inocente¿Qué era una obligada¿Qué…

–Creía que la habían obligado a unirse del alguna forma. Que no tenía otra opción más que hacerlo. –respondió Remus.

Sara lo miró pensativa recordando una vez más aquella intrigante frase de Bellatrix: "su estúpido sacrificio…"

–¿No empezaras a creer que tu madre es… inocente? –preguntó Remus, quien en su interior, albergaba muchas dudas sobre la mortífaga en ese momento.

–Obviamente no es inocente, pero se que no todo es verdad. Los Altos Fénix dijeron que debía abrir mi mente a la verdad… eso quiere decir que hay una verdad que no conozco aún…Hay más historia aquí de la que yo conozco. Ella no es como yo pensaba. Lo sé. Su maldad no es maldad pura…

Remus la miró perplejo. Sara lo miró con aire ausente.

–Ellos me dijeron que confiara en mi corazón también. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de que logro percibir los sentimientos de las personas? He estado en Bellatrix. El odio de mamá es muy distinto al suyo. Bellatrix no tiene corazón, es el odio lo que está dentro de ella, es lo que la mueve. En cambio mamá está llena de sentimientos fuertes, intensos, contradictorios incluso. No alcanzo a comprenderlo. Siempre creí que mamá se movía por odio, pero quizá no sea así, quizá se mueve por sus emociones, por su corazón… Tal vez esto no es nada racional, tal vez sólo las emociones pueden explicarlo. Cada vez que trato de razonarlo siento que me voy a volver loca. Pero por sentimientos es más… fácil no, accesible, tal vez… No puedo más con esto, me está matando poco a poco. Tengo en mi poder una defensa completa para mamá que papá se dedicó a hacer antes de ir a Azkaban, y tengo cosas para respaldarla, pero ella… ella simplemente no la quiere.

–¿Una defensa?

Sara le enseñó la carpeta que apenas unas noches atrás le había enseñado a Draco. Remus la revisó lentamente. Recordó ese día que había ido al apartamento de Sirius y lo había encontrado todo desordenado y las cartas, los recortes… así que era eso lo que hacía.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar su desconfianza por su amigo.

–No se sienta culpable –le dijo Sara, sonriéndole piadosamente– No le recrimino que desconfiara de papá. Ya perdoné eso hace mucho tiempo…

–¿Tú cómo…?

–Lo sentí.

Sara le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–¿Eso es todo lo que carcome tu mente? –le preguntó Remus sonriendo ante la demostración de cariño de la chica.

–No. Se acerca el final… Cada vez más… lo puedo sentir.

–¿Te preocupa?

–Sé que tengo un lugar en esto, pero no sé si estoy lista… no sé que va a exigir ese momento de mí. Con costos sé quien soy, y todo está tan confuso… No sé si llenaré las expectativas. Y está… después.

–¿Después?

–Sí… tengo miedo a lo que pase después. No tengo la menor idea de que sucederá después de que esa profecía de la Emperatriz se cumpla. Tendré que decidir. Quiero ser mortal. Pero… no sé si cuando todo termine no estaré sola. Todos caen, tengo miedo. No sé que pasará. Odio la incertidumbre. Y además ellos hablaron de… descendencia.

–Todo saldrá bien –le dijo Remus con confianza– hemos pasado por mucho como para perder a esta altura.

–Eso mismo debe decirse Voldemort en este momento.

–Sí… pero él no tiene a la Emperatriz.

Sara le sonrió.

–No te preocupes por las expectativas. Todo lo que esperamos de ti los que te queremos es que hagas lo correcto, y sabes que tu corazón te dirá como hacerlo.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–_

Sara sonrió al ver aparecer a Snape. Había mandado a Sirio a buscarlo. Estaban en el mismo lugar de siempre. Sara lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

–¡Qué bien es verte sano y salvo!

–Gracias a Sara y a ti.

–Sabía que te sacaría de ahí. Por eso me arriesgué.

–Está confiando en ti Sara –le dijo Snape– es hora de que le digas la verdad.

–Le prometí que entendería todo en algún momento –dijo Sara – sé lo que hago. Pero no te llamé para hablar de eso… al menos no en un inicio. Necesitaba verte para alertarte. El final está llegando. Debes estar preparado en todo momento. Cuando las estrellas se apaguen empezará la batalla final.

Snape la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿La batalla final¿Tan pronto¡Estamos llenos de bajas desde la pelea en Grimmauld!

–Lo sé –dijo Sara con pesar– y Voldemort también lo sabe. Ha planeado un ataque perfecto, y todo coincide con la profecía. Será la jugada final y Sara definirá al lado de quien caerá la balanza. Mientras los cuatro Elegidos estén ahí y cumplan su papel podemos ganar.

–Si lo hacen… ¿si no? –preguntó Snape con gravedad.

–No veo por qué habrían de fallar. –dijo Sara con confianza– Harry está más que listo y Neville ha entrenado muy duro, ambos tienen el poder para lo que se quiere de ellos. Draco es natural en lo que tiene que hacer, igual que Sara.

–No voy a preguntarte que tienen que hacer porque sé que no me lo dirás, pero ellos tampoco lo saben. –dijo Snape tras escucharla– Además, tienes que tomar en cuenta que Draco sólo hará lo que tenga que hacer por Sara, porque no va a dejarla sola. Depende de lo que ella haga…

–¿Dudas de que Sara incline la balanza hacia el bien? Por favor Severus, Sara nunca se uniría a Voldemort en el último momento. –dijo Sara con orgullo– hablé con ella y lo sé.

–Yo también sé eso, pero no es necesario unirse a Voldemort para hacer algo que lo favorezca. Sara se mueve por cuatro fuerzas básicamente. Amistad, odio, adoración por Black y amor por Draco. No es un títere, no puedes predecir o manejar sus movimientos porque no sabes cuál de sus batallas personales estará luchando. Potter no cedería a Voldemort. Longbottom probablemente tampoco. Pero Malfoy seguirá a Sara, y hay batallas que son más importantes para ella. Pettigrew, Bellatrix… y tú. Sólo piénsalo. No eches por la borda todos estos años de trabajo

Sara asintió.

–Te prometo que lo haré –dijo Sara– pero confío en Sara. Hará lo correcto. Debo volver donde Voldemort. Quiere que estemos preparándonos para el ataque.

–Está bien.

–La verdadera razón por la que te llamé es porque esta puede ser la última vez que nos veamos y podamos hablar.

–Sara, no creo que debamos…

–Tengo que hacerlo –le dijo Sara con un nudo en la garganta– tengo que despedirme de ti. He prolongado demasiado mi estancia en la Tierra. Me iré pronto. No me importa mucho porque en realidad no extrañaré nada de este mundo… excepto a ti, por supuesto.

–¿Adónde irás? –preguntó Snape tratando de evitar que su voz sonase emocionada.

–Sabes cual es el lugar al que pertenezco.

–¿Cuándo? –preguntó bruscamente.

–Después del final, según Ash. –dijo Sara muy segura– Quiero que sepas que tú…

Snape hizo un ademán de no querer hablar de ello. La mujer lo entendió, pero lanzó sus brazos a su cuello y lo abrazó estrechamente

–Gracias por haber sido siempre mi amigo Severus… mi mejor amigo…

Le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Te veré al otro lado del velo. A fin de cuentas, ahí vamos todos.

Sara desapareció dejando a Snape perplejo y dolorido. Él no quería decir adiós.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–_

Las notas de los EXTASIS habían llegado ese día. La ceremonia de graduación sería al día siguiente. Los chicos estaban reunidos en la casa de Sara, Remus estaba ya mucho mejor, por lo que se habían permitido esa pequeña celebración. Tonks, Honey y Oscar también estaban ahí.

Sara estaba muy feliz. Draco había tenido muy buenas notas, Hermione había sido la mejor, Harry había tenido la máxima calificación con mención de honor en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Ron tenía todos los EXTASIS necesarios para la entrada a la academia de aurores.

Cuando la conversación recayó en la graduación, los chicos insistieron en que Honey y Oscar estuvieran presentes. Tonks obviamente que iría, tanto por el trío como por su primo.

–Tengo mucho trabajo –dijo Oscar– pero si Honey quiere venir…

–Por supuesto que quiero venir chicos –dijo con una sonrisa la aludida, sin embargo su sonrisa se apagó un poco– pero creo que papá vendrá por ser la promoción que se espera salve al ministerio… creo que no podremos sentarnos juntos Oscar.

–Vale –dijo él de mala gana. Todos pudieron notar la tensión que se creó entre la pareja. Honey fue a decir algo pero cerró la boca de nuevo. No podía decir nada que lo consolase. Busco apoyo en la mirada de las chicas y luego en la de ellos… y todas decían lo mismo.

–Está bien –dijo Honey armándose de valor digno de un Gryffindor, a pesar de sus raíces Hufflepuff– vendremos juntos… voy a decirle a papá lo nuestro de una vez. Te lo prometo.

Oscar la miró con una gran sonrisa y impulsivamente la atrajo a sí y la besó. Un poco sorprendidos por la reacción del medimago, siempre tan correcto y tan serio los chicos sonrieron. Momentos así borraban por un momento el dolor de sus rostros… solo un momento. Sara pudo distinguir la misma tristeza de vuelta en los ojos de Ron al despedirse de él como "mi auror favorito".

Cuando el trío, los prometidos y la megamorfomaga se retiraron y Remus volvió a su cuarto a dormir, Sara y Draco se quedaron solos.

–Nunca van a ser los mismos –dijo Sara pensativamente viendo a sus amigos alejarse desde la ventana.

–Nadie va a ser el mismo que antes de la guerra –dijo Draco acercándose a ella y abrazándola. Sara se volvió para apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico y esconder el rostro contra su cuello.

–Tengo miedo Draco.

–¿De qué¿De lo del momento final que dices que se acerca?

–No… debería estar avergonzada de esto, pero… tengo miedo de la graduación.

–¿Por qué? –le preguntó Draco sorprendido tratando de separarla de él para verla a los ojos, pero ella se estrechó más a él. Se sentía segura entre sus brazos.

–Es en cierta forma el final… ellos se van… tú te vas…

–Voy a vivir con Tonks –dijo Draco al tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello– voy a venir casi todos los días.

–¡Voy a extrañarte tanto!

–Sara… no te pongas así.

–Vas a vivir con Tonks mientras dura la guerra. Luego te irás a Francia¿no? Ese era tu plan…

–Lo es –dijo Draco– iré a Francia mientras terminas de estudiar. Fanny me ha buscado unos apartamentos muy interesantes de…

–¿Fanny? – Sara se separó de él bruscamente– ¿Todavía te carteas con ella?

–Sí¿por qué? –le preguntó Draco suprimiendo una sonrisa.

–No, por nada –dijo Sara algo violenta por la mención de la francesita a la que había olvidado desde que había empezado a salir con Draco formalmente.

–Vamos Sara, pregúntalo.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Pregúntame quién es Fanny.

–Es una amiga tuya, no sé porqué debería preguntarte…

–Te estás muriendo por preguntarme desde hace un año.

–Bueno… si me lo quieres decir.

–Fanny es la hija mayor de una de las familias amigas de mi tía Andrómeda. Es la mejor amiga de Tonks. Tiene unos 25 años… nos llevamos muy bien el tiempo que estuve en Francia y es graduada en Administración Mágica. Es de las pocas amigas que tengo. ¿Feliz?

–No tenía porqué saberlo –dijo Sara sonriendo, aunque un poco avergonzada de sus celos injustificados por la francesa. Lo abrazó de nuevo y lo besó suavemente en el cuello– pero gracias por decírmelo.

Se quedaron así un momento, hasta que Sara habló de nuevo.

–Yo… quiero proponerte algo.

Levantó la cabeza para verlo, pero puso sus manos tras la nuca del chico, de manera que aún estaban cerca y se veían frente a frente.

–La empresa de Artículos de Quidditch está en mis manos. Harry me propuso venderme sus acciones. Va a usar el dinero para pagar sus estudios en la UIHDCAO.

–¿La UIHDCAO¿No quería ser auror?

–Quería –dijo Sara divertida de que Draco preguntara por los estudios de Harry– Pero va a seguir los pasos de su padrino…

–¿Por qué no quiere la empresa? Es un gran negocio.

–Exactamente por la razón que yo no la quiero. Ninguno de los dos sabe nada de negocios. Sin embargo, no he aceptado su trato aún, porque quiero proponerte uno a ti.

–¿A mí?

–Ya que quieres irte de Inglaterra, me preguntaba si no querrías dirigir tú la empresa.

–Pero Sara… tengo 17 años y sólo los EXTASIS.

–Ya habías dicho que te gustaba la administración y querías estudiar administración mágica. Si aceptas podemos esperar a que acabes los estudios.

–¿Lo dices totalmente en serio?

–Sí.

–¿Potter está de acuerdo?

–Harry no sabe. Si cuando le digo del trato no lo quiere, le compro las acciones y asunto arreglado. ¿Qué dices?

–No es bueno mezclar negocios y placer…

–Por favor… –Sara le dio un pequeño beso, y luego otro, y otro, y otro…

–Esto no es un negocio limpio –murmuró Draco.

–Por favor…

–De acuerdo. Si es lo que quieres– dijo Draco dándose por vencido. Sara le sonrió e hizo ademán de irse, pero Draco la tomó por la cintura y la besó profundamente. Cuando se separaron Sara le sonrió, pero sus ojos se nublaron con lágrimas.

–¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó Draco extrañado.

–Draco… si hay otra batalla… prométeme que no te matarán.

–¿Qué?

–Tienes que sobrevivir. Tenemos que sobrevivir los dos. No… no podría resistirlo.

–Vamos, deja de pensar cosas tan trágicas. Mañana será la graduación y la pasaremos muy bien, ya lo verás.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–_

¡Y eso es todo por hoy!

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y comentarios, me hacen sentir muy bien y me dan muchos ánimos en estos días tan fuertes en la U.

Como les dije, el título del capítulo no podía ser más cierto. Sólo quedan tres capítulos más el epílogo, y esos tres capítulos como les he dicho los considero aparte de la quinta parte. En otras palabras: el final de la historia se divide en tres partes, y la primera parte del final viene la siguiente semana. El capítulo se llama "El Ministerio de Magia".

Contesto sus reviews:

Ely Chan: Espero que te haya ido bien en los exámenes, en especial en ese de química que parecía preocuparte. Los muertos… mi justificación es que esto es una guerra y en la guerra las pérdidas siempre son dolorosas y a estas alturas solo muere gente importante, y tienen que doler, porque la guerra duele. El encuentro entre Sara y Sara estaba al caer y era totalmente necesaria ya que el final está encima. Sí, me dio lástima terminar con la casa Black, después de todo ahí vivió Sirius de pequeño y probablemente ahí fue concebido¿no? Claro que no iba a matar a todo el mundo, me habría quedado sin gente para el final… Honey y Oscar son un capricho de la autora básicamente. Me alegra que te guste como escribe mi hermana. ¡Viva el chocolate¡Ciao bambina!

Sami: Tranquila, estás disculpada con sólo estar de vuelta. Pues sí te atrasaste bastante, pero lo bueno es que te pusiste al día de nuevo. Pues sí, es una suerte tener a una hermana como Amsp14, y no sólo porque le gusta también Harry Potter y betea todo lo que hago. Me alegra que te gustara el cap del traslador. Yo también odio más a Bellatrix que a Voldemort por matarme a Sirius, pero después de escribir sobre ella le he cobrado sino cariño algo de respeto, porque es un personaje excelente sólo por el hecho de lograr despertar tantos sentimientos. A mi también me caían bien los mayores de los Weasleys, pero como le dije a Ely, las muertes de la guerra no suelen ser justas y todas suelen doler. Pues la imagen de Sara P ya casi cayó, la pregunta es… que va a hacer ahora. Sí llegó a tiempo, tranquila. Nos vemos, espero que no te atrases tanto de nuevo.

Aiosami: Pues al fin tuviste la charla de Sara y Remus, me alegra que te gustara, en un inicio no sabía que se dirían, pero al final me gustó como quedó. ¿Creíste que mataría a Remus así? No podría, es superior a mis fuerzas, lo intenté pero al pensarlo seriamente supe que era superior a mi. ¿Más recuerdos de Sirius? Bueno, tú dirás si aún queda campo para más… pero claro que es un amor. Bueno, digo lo mismo que tu y no discutiré lo de las parejas HG y HR, pero es que así es como las veo. Me alegra que te diera pena lo de Sara en la playa, porque era una de las escenas más conmovedoras de la chica. ¿ME DEJASTE SIN TU TEORÍA? No lo puedo creer! Al menos cuéntame en qué creías que terminaba!

Loly: Quería torturar a Kreacher, pero no había tiempo lastimosamente. La razón por la que no maté a Percy es porque en las guerras las muertes no son justas y a esta altura de la guerra solo muere gente importante y Percy en definitiva no lo es. Percy es un personaje que me es tan poco grato que solo aparece un momento en las segunda parte para llevar a Sara B la invitación al baile anual de verano del ministerio de magia, antes de que Draco se vaya para Francia. Pues ten una taza de tilo para lo que queda de historia… En especial para el capítulo 71. Creo que va a ser alguien de la Orden, espero que Dumbledore, pero seguro que no, así que sólo espero que no sea ni Snape ni Remus. Y Draco… no creo que sea tan importante.

Jazel Black: Gracias por la alabanza al capítulo, realmente quería que fuera de los mejores de la historia. La nueva base… bueno, no le di mucha importancia a eso. Lo de las dudas de las personas sobre Sara P, bueno, esa mentira se ha sostenido demasiado tiempo para resistir mucho más. Esa conversación entre Sara P y Remus la debía, eran las últimas personas que estuvieron juntos en la época de Sirius que ambos querían a Sirius y no se odiaban entre sí. Las muertes, como dije en las otras contestaciones, son parte inseparable de la guerra. No, Snape no va a volver con Voldemort. La AD entró a la Orden ya de fijo porque realmente necesitan gente ahora que hay tantas bajas.

Rebelleblack: Me alegra que te guste y sigue leyendo por favor! 

Amsp14¿800? Eso ya es pedir demasiado… aunque me encantaría. Esa chica es mía terminará a su debido tiempo, no se puede forzar la inspiración… Ya corregí el summary, gracias.

Nenita Black: No he abandonado esa chica es mía (aparte de que me gusta mucho, no puedo dejar a Marian botada y mi hermana me la recuerda cada dos por tres…) y pronto actualizaré. Sí, a mi me dio lástima terminar la historia… y me dará pena no poder publicarla más… ay! Ya me puse nostálgica…

Hermy: no te preocupes, lo que me alegra es que estés de vuelta con la historia, porque ya casi se acaba!

Angie Crowe: gracias por dejar un review a pesar de tus tareas. Me alegra que te gustara tanto el capítulo a pesar de ser precisamente una masacre de esa escala, y tienes razón, pudo ser peor, y estoy segura de ello porque estaba planeada para ser peor. Lo de Percy… me cae demasiado mal para darle importancia al final de mi historia, así que espero me perdones el descuido a ese personaje. El diálogo entre Sara y Remus tenía que ser especial y me alegra que lo consideres así, y esa era la idea del diálogo entre Sara y Sara: comprensión mezclada de más confusión. Claro que Draco no es unido a los chicos, eso iría contra su naturaleza… Sí, como dice este capítulo, se acerca el fin. ¿Lo puedes sentir ya? Lo de esa chica es mía… pronto, paciencia. Claro que le doy prioridad a publicar, lo que no puedo hacer siempre, es contestar reviews…

Gala Potter: Remus iba a morir en este capítulo, pero no pude hacerlo, es superior a mis fuerzas. Sí, si Remus se muere sería el derrumbe emocional de muchos. Sí, Sara Parker realmente ha sido la hija del infortunio, por eso le puse ese nombre. Era la idea que fuera de los mejores capítulos de la historia y me alegra que estés de acuerdo conmigo. En el epílogo se habla de que pasa después, pero sí hay un plan de secuela aunque no sé cuando tendré oportunidad de escribirla, ya esta parte me llevó mucho tiempo, año y dos meses de viaje…

Nimphadora Weasley: Hola! Me alegra que te gustara tanto el capítulo. Gracias, realmente fue un gran esfuerzo escribir toda esta historia, pocas veces he tenido la constancia de hacer algo tan largo sin dejarlo botado y terminarlo. ¡Oscar y Honey me encantan!

Maritza Chan¡ME ALCANZASTE¡QUE BIEN! Qué vergüenza, y yo sin seguir en tu historia todavía… te lo prometo, de julio no paso… No te preocupes por Snape, ya tengo una defensora directa en mi casa… Me alegra que te gustara el cap aunque fuera la muerte de casi toda la médula de la Orden. Pues sí sabía que estaba muy meloso, eso me dijo mi hermana, pero no sabía como cambiarlo y todos somos algo cursis alguna vez en la vida aunque después nos acordemos y queramos sacárnoslo a golpes… Yo estoy en segundo año en el peor semestre de mi vida…te lo aseguro. Nos vemos ahora una vez por semana no? Me alegra de verdad que me alcanzaras. Gracias por la constancia.

Laura P.E: mucha muerte lo sé. Pero esto es la guerra y en la guerra hay muertes injustas y dolorosas SIEMPRE! Gracias por seguir leyendo, vamos, se acerca el final…

Gracias por todo.

Nos vemos la otra semana.

Besos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black.


	70. El Ministerio de Magia

_Disclaimer: los personajes pertencen a JK Rowling, Warner Brothers y empresas asociadas. La letra en español de la canción "Eclipse total del amor", de la cual aparecen algunos extractos en este capítulo fue escrita por Lissette. La música es de J.Steinman._

¡EL FINAL ESTÁ AQUÍ!

Tras más de un año de publicar, es el momento. Hoy empieza la publicación de los tres capítulos que forman el final de "SFP&SFB: La noble Casa Black y el destino de las Fénix".

Gracias por leer la historia, no quiero atrasarlos más que para decirles que lo que aparece centrado, con letras mayúsculas son partes de la canción que indica el disclaimer y lo que aparece en cursiva entre comillas en la primera escena son recuerdos de palabras textuales. Ya las verán.

Ahora sí, el momento ha llegado.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–_

**El Ministerio de Magia**

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

DE VEZ EN CUANDO PIENSO QUE ESTOY MUY CANSADA DE ESTAR SOLA Y DE ESCUCHARME LLORAR…

Sara abrió los ojos con una dulce nota de Sirio. Se levantó y miró por la ventana. Era el día. Podía sentirlo en el aire, y estaba feliz de que así fuera. Todos los días eran muy agotadores… 20 años desde que había tenido que renunciar a su vida para salvar la de Sirius.

Estaba cansada de su soledad, de haber pasado todos esos años lejos de las pocas personas que le importaban. Sólo Severus había estado cerca de ella ese año, al resto los había perdido para siempre. No le gustaba llorar, pero de vez en cuando era inevitable reprimir un sollozo al darse cuenta de que llevaba tantos años en esta Tierra sola. Sin embargo ese era un día diferente, ese día terminaría todo. O al menos eso esperaba.

Se levantó y se alistó en un momento. Se acercó al escritorio y tomó la carta que llevaba ya varias semanas escribiendo. Para ser sólo una página había hecho una cantidad de borradores increíbles aunque todos habían terminado en cenizas. Escondió el sobre en una bolsa secreta de su traje. Estrechó el zafiro camuflado bajo la apariencia del colgante negro y salió de la habitación con la cabeza en alto y una sonrisa que nadie sabía a qué se debía en realidad.

Fue un día muy ocupado. Afinar detalles con los escuadrones, ponerse de acuerdo el tipo de formación que utilizarían, repasar los planos de Hogwarts, detallar las indicaciones a los mortífagos que ya estarían dentro como familia de los graduandos, mandar la carta falsa del ministro excusándose por no poder llegar puntual a la graduación, repartir víctimas… los amigos de Harry Potter eran los más discutidos después de la rencilla ya conocida por todos entre Malfoy y Lestrange por Draco Malfoy. Sara sabía cuales eran las cabezas que quería ese día, pero ninguna era de estudiantes.

El ánimo de todos estaba muy alto. Todos sabían que ese era el día del triunfo total del lado oscuro.

DE VEZ EN CUANDO MIRO ATRÁS Y VEO CON MIEDO LO MEJOR DE NUESTROS AÑOS CORRER…

En medio de toda la actividad, sin embargo, la mente de Sara no paraba de divagar en el pasado. Ese día todo lo que había hecho, todo el trabajo y sacrificio de su vida se vería recompensado… o fracasaría irremediablemente.

Un gran odio renacía en su interior hacia todo ese grupo que la rodeaba en ese momento, hacia el mismo Voldemort que esperaba la llegada de la noche como si fuera la hora de su coronación suprema.

Él la había separado de Sirius, él era el culpable de que hubiese pasado los mejores años de su vida entre asesinatos y crímenes, lejos del amor de su vida, de sus amigos, de todo lo que la esperaba. De no ser por él, Frank y Alice habrían tenido a Neville en paz y ella y Sirius habrían sido felices. Sus amigos no habrían sido condenados en la plenitud de su vida a una cadena perpetua dentro de sus mentes torturadas y Sirius no habría visto como su vida se escurría lentamente encerrado en Azkaban por un crimen que no cometió. Y él la había contaminado con su maldad, y por eso había perdido también lo único que le quedaba en el mundo: su hija.

Voldemort sentía el odio en su favorita, no se estaba cuidando en esconderlo, era demasiado intenso en sí, pero el Señor Oscuro no sabía que era contra él que la mujer estaba sintiendo todo aquello. Simplemente sonrió de verla temblar de odio. Eso la haría mejor en la batalla.

Cuando Voldemort la tomó de la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla diciéndole que debían partir, Sara logró disimular su estremecimiento de disgusto. La embriaguez de una batalla la esperaba por última vez…

DE VEZ EN CUANDO SIENTO ENLOQUECER…

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Honey se miró en el espejo de su habitación. Estaba preciosa en su túnica blanco perla, con los cabellos rubios lacios sueltos sobre los hombros, los grandes ojos azules brillaban de manera especial.

En unos minutos se aparecería en el ministerio, y ella y su padre se trasladarían a Hogwarts para la graduación. Al menos eso planeaba su padre. Tomó aire y suspiró mirando el precioso anillo que llevaba en su mano. Oscar significaba todo para ella. Le dio un beso al anillo y le quitó el hechizo desilusionador. Se miró de nuevo en el espejo con decisión y salió de la habitación. No le tenía miedo a nadie, y no se lo tendría a su padre. Amaba a Oscar y se casaría con él.

Se apareció frente a la oficina de su padre y llamó.

–Adelante –contestó la voz de Cornelius Fudge.

–Papá… ¿ya estás listo?

–Honey¡qué preciosa estás! Como siempre… Sí, ya estoy listo, te estaba esperando.

–Quería hablar contigo un momento, antes de irnos.

–¿Qué sucede?

–¿Tú quieres que sea feliz, verdad papá? –dijo en un tono suave y tierno, viéndolo con su mejor expresión de inocencia.

–Sabes que sí cariño¿qué pasa? –le preguntó Fudge extrañado de la actitud de su hija.

–No voy a sentarme contigo en la graduación.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

Honey respiró hondo y luego lo soltó:

–Voy a sentarme con mi prometido.

La expresión de Fudge fue la de un hombre totalmente aturdido.

–¿Prometido¡Espera un momento nena¿Cuál prometido?

La chica extendió la mano para enseñarle el anillo.

–Oscar Wyle. El doctor y medimago, Oscar Wyle.

Fudge tardó un rato en digerir las palabras de la chica, pero cuando lo hizo se levantó violentamente.

–¿El doctor¿El loco amante de la medicina muggle?

–El mejor medimago del momento, el próximo director del San Mungo… El hombre con el que voy a casarme.

–¡Nunca¡Sobre mi cadáver!

–Padre, no te estoy pidiendo permiso –le dijo Honey secamente– sólo te estoy avisando.

–¡Es la mayor insolencia que he escuchado¡No puedes…!

Honey no escuchó que era lo que no podía hacer.

Una explosión conmocionó todo el edificio. Honey y su padre cayeron al suelo. Cuando la chica se incorporó se encontró con la asustada mirada de su padre. La chica alcanzó la varita de inmediato.

–¡Ataque! –exclamó Fudge– ¡mortífagos!

–¡Hay que avisar a la Orden! –exclamó Honey dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea, pero en ese momento voló la puerta de la oficina.

Cuando la chica se volvió vio dos figuras en la puerta. La estilizada y bella figura del Arma Letal y la imponente y terrorífica figura de Lord Voldemort. La risa fría del Señor Oscuro hizo que se le fuera el alma a los pies.

Su mirada se dirigió suplicante a la de Sara. Sabía que Lord Voldemort no podía esperar piedad, pero de Sara… ella había salvado a Remus, y tenía aquella protección para su hija… no quería morir ahora, su pensamiento fue con Oscar inmediatamente…

Sara notó la mirada de súplica de la chica. Fudge le caía bastante mal, pero no conocía a la joven. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron Sara notó en ella un sentimiento que identificó con el suyo. Honey tenía miedo de no ver de nuevo al amor de su vida.

Voldemort lanzó dos hechizos, uno contra cada uno de ellos. Fudge cayó frente al Señor Oscuro, pero Honey voló contra la ventana y cayó al suelo entre el estrépito de vidrios rotos.

Sara conocía el hechizo utilizado, no era un hechizo normal y tenía terribles consecuencias. Al ver a Honey sintió algo moverse dentro de ella. Los ojos de Sara viajaron de los azules de Honey hacia la sortija de compromiso y lo entendió todo. Se estaba viendo a si misma hacia muchos años… estaba viendo lo que habría querido para ella y Sirius.

–Mi señor –dijo Sara– sé que querrás entretenerte con el ministro… ¿puedo jugar con la chica mientras tanto?

–Por supuesto Sara… mátala lenta y dolorosamente.

Sara la apuntó con la varita y la obligó a salir de la habitación flotando, sabía que con gran esfuerzo lograría mantenerse en pie. Los ojos de padre e hija se encontraron por última vez.

Las dos mujeres entraron en otra oficina.

Sara miró a la chica fijamente al tirarla en el suelo.

–No deberías esperar piedad de mí –le dijo Sara simplemente– he matado a muchas personas, viejos, niños, jóvenes tan lindas como tú o más. No sé porque crees que sería clemente contigo.

–Entonces debo luchar contra usted –dijo sacando la varita, con mucho más valor del que sentía, tratando de incorporarse.

–Si quieres… tu padre morirá de cualquier forma. –dijo Sara con indiferencia, acercándose a la chimenea para asegurarse de que estaba conectada a la Red Flu.

–Y luego yo. –dijo Honey.

–Tal vez… ese hechizo que te dio es una mezcla casi mortal… creada por el mismo señor oscuro y su favorita. –dijo Sara cerrando la puerta y aislándola– pero de momento te daré la posibilidad de dar la alarma. ¿Recuerdas la clave para entrar por la red de polvos flu a Hogwarts?

–Sí.

–Saldrás desde esta habitación –dijo Sara rápidamente– y alertarás a la Orden.

–Creí que no iba a ayudarme.

–No lo haré –dijo Sara– pero no te mataré. La alertarás de que Voldemort ha tomado el ministerio para tomar la Klein. Cuando apague una estrella va a empezar la batalla y él llegará. Luego busca un lugar seguro.

–¿Por qué?

–¿Tu prometido es de la Orden del Fénix? –preguntó Sara sonriéndole con cierta ternura, para sorpresa de Honey.

–Sí –contestó ésta.

–Dile a tu prometido –le dijo Sara lentamente– que te salvó la vida.

–¿Por qué?

–No seré yo quien se meta en el camino de dos enamorados. Espero que seas feliz, Honey Fudge. Tienes un gran futuro por delante si no mueres hoy.

Sara salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con la Marca Tenebrosa. Eso quería decir que ya había sido revisada y no quedaba nadie vivo dentro. Así no se desgastaban mortífagos revisando lugares ya tomados. Además la bloqueaba y nadie podía entrar.

Honey sentía que iba a perder el sentido de un momento a otro. Los cortes en la espalda por el vidrio no le dolían tanto como el pecho y el vientre, donde el hechizo de Voldemort había impactado. Era como si todo en su interior se estuviese cocinando lentamente…

Se acercó a rastras a la chimenea. No podía alcanzar la caja con los polvos flu, por lo que acercó una silla con el pie, ya que no podía levantarse y golpeó la chimenea hasta que la caja cayó a sus pies regándose. Tomó un puñado, los echó en la chimenea y entró a rastras, tosiendo un poco por las cenizas.

–Draco dormiens… A Hogwarts. Con Oscar por favor…

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Llegó para ver como el Ministro recibía el Avada Kedavra.

Inmediatamente después, ella y Voldemort bajaron al Departamento de Misterios. Vagamente Sara recordó al pasar por el piso de la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia que ahí se había reencontrado con Sirius cuando había vuelto de su viaje por Oriente. Atravesaron el largo pasillo en el que les esperaba la puerta negra al final.

Al entrar en la habitación redonda Voldemort no pidió la habitación de la Klein, sino que le dijo a Sara:

–Haz una bola de fuego de fénix en tu mano izquierda. Extiende la derecha, piensa en Sirius Black y pide ver la Klein de poder.

Sara le dirigió una mirada sorprendida. ¿Pensar en Sirius?

–La habitación que es guardiana de la Klein sólo puede abrirla una fénix… y está protegida por el sentimiento más perfecto en la mente atrasada que realizó este sistema –le explicó Voldemort– así que necesita encontrar resquicios de amor en la fénix que quiera entrar.

Sara no podía creer lo que Voldemort estaba diciendo. Había torcido el gesto al decir la palabra amor.

–¿Ahora entiendes por qué nunca intenté que olvidaras por completo a Sirius Black¿Por qué no te torturé hasta sacártelo de la mente¿Por qué te permití vivir sola sin compartir tu lecho conmigo? Ahora, hazlo.

El Señor Oscuro no dudaba de la fidelidad de Sara. Si se negaba, si no abría la puerta impediría la batalla… pero la profecía lo decía muy claro: no estaba ahí para que pasara lo que ella quería, sino para que el destino se cumpliera, y eso era necesario.

Sara cerró los ojos y levantó la mano para crear la gran burbuja de fuego. Luego levantó la mano derecha y se concentró en Sirius.

–¡Exijo entrar en la Cámara de la Klein!

Las puertas giraron y el puño de la puerta que nadie podía abrir quedó frente a su mano. La dirigió al pomo y la abrió.

Un rayo de luz salió golpeándola de frente, y de repente sintió todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos por Sirius renacer y hacer presión sobre su pecho. Todo el amor la envolvió y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Cayó al suelo, había pasado la prueba de la cámara. En ella había amor, un amor irracional e inmenso. De no haber sido así, habría muerto.

Voldemort río triunfalmente y dijo:

–Ve a Hogwarts ahora. Yo tomaré solo la Klein.

DE VEZ EN CUANDO SIENTO ENLOQUECER…

El Señor Oscuro entró sin esperar a ver que hacia su favorita. Sara estaba con el rostro contra el suelo bañado en lágrimas. Sin saber qué la guiaba se levantó y corrió por el departamento hasta que se detuvo en la puerta de la cámara más lúgubre del lugar: la Cámara de la Muerte.

Sus ojos se posaron en la sala tan llena de quietud. Los asientos a su alrededor transmitían una sensación de intranquilidad y en el centro exacto estaba el Arco de la Muerte, al que la débil luz de la luna en cuarto creciente iluminaba entrando por la única y pequeña ventana del salón.

Sara avanzó lentamente hacia el Arco, casi contra su voluntad. Sus pasos resonaban en el eco de la sombría habitación. Cada paso eran un recuerdo.

_"Mi nombre es Sirius Black." "Sirius, la estrella más brillante del firmamento." "Bueno, de momento no tengo elfos domésticos..." "…es porque el tiempo en buena compañía vuela. No imagino mejor compañía." "Te amo, Sara Parker." _

ÉRASE UNA VEZ UNA HISTORIA FELIZ

Y AHORA ES SOLO UN CUENTO DE HORROR…

Un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda de la favorita.

_"¡No puedes decir que no te importo para nada¡No ahora¿No lo entiendes¡Tú no eres una más¡Te amo, maldita sea¿Eso no significa nada para ti? Nunca en mi vida me sentí así por nadie, no hagas esto¡no te engañes Sara¡Yo sé que tu también me amas!"_

_"No puedes estar con una persona una vez que te das cuenta de que todavía estás enamorado de alguien más."_

_"Yo también voy a extrañarte, nunca sabrás lo que fuiste para mi, Sara"_

Sara se detuvo a medio camino de llegar al Arco. Las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos. Pero el Arco la llamaba de una manera irresistible. Casi contra su voluntad siguió avanzando.

_"¿Cuándo volviste? Tenía entendido que andabas en Oriente."_ Lo extrañaba todo de él.

_"¿No te mencioné que... vuela?"_ Los mechones de pelo negro cayendo a ambos lados de su rostro…

_"La cuestión no es ser presumido, es tener de que presumir."_ Esa sonrisa tan sexy y encantadora de presumido…

_"Me hiciste una pregunta, te la contesto. No he salido con nadie en este tiempo porque es contigo con quien quiero estar."_ Esos ojos azules viendo dentro de ella…

_"¿Novio indio, ah¿Sabio de la ISCI¿Acompañante de viaje¿Puedo saber cuando pensabas contarme sobre él?"_ Sus accesos de cólera…

_"Te espero en la Torre de Eisenstadt el 14 de Febrero, a las 8 de la noche. Ese día hablaremos"_ Su amor, su ternura…

_"Creo que me gusta la sinceridad"_ Esos besos que no había vuelto a probar…

_"Algún día voy a cometer alguna locura por ti."_ Y vaya locura que había cometido, convertirse en mortífaga… ninguno de los dos podía haber pensado que ese sentimiento de premonición que habían sentido tras las palabras revelaban todo lo que pasaría.

_"Sara¿por qué siempre conviertes las cosas en lo que no son? estoy tratando de decirte que tal vez Snape esté con un grupo de asesinos locos y ¿tú crees que quiero que te pelees con él¡Ya no estamos en el colegio! A veces eres tan infantil..."_ ¡Qué razón había tenido al decir eso! Si tan solo ella le hubiera hecho caso y hubiese dejado sus celos infantiles y le hubiese puesto atención al movimiento oscuro…

_"aléjate de mí, Sirius Black. Terminamos."._ Ese había sido el punto sin retorno. Nunca fue nada lo mismo después de la formación de la Orden del Fénix.

Sara se detuvo. Estaba frente a la tarima del Arco. Subió y se detuvo justo frente al Velo que se mecía suavemente. Podía oír los débiles susurros al otro lado, podía sentir a Sirius…

_"¿Y si el juramento rompes, tomaré la vida de Sirius Black?"_

Ella había dicho sí. Y Voldemort había cumplido. La había tomado. Ella había jurado no traicionarlo y lo había traicionado. Y Sirius estaba muerto. Estaba al otro lado del velo.

Las imágenes de toda una vida con Sirius que podría haber tenido y las imágenes de la que realmente habían tenido pasaron frente a sus ojos rápidamente, provocándole un poco de vértigo.

"_Tendrían que meterme en Azkaban para evitarme llegar"_

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que le había dicho Sirius, la última vez que lo había visto, la gloriosa noche de la concepción de su hija. Y eso era lo que había pasado.

Tantos años separados, tanto sufrimiento…

Levantó una de las manos y la paso a un milímetro de la tela raída del velo que se movía suavemente, de manera fascinante… Casi podía tocarla…

Si daba un paso más atravesaría el Arco. Estaba a un paso de dejar este mundo de dolor y sufrimiento y llegar junto a Sirius.

_"Juremos que vamos a luchar por ser libres de todo lo que nos ata en este momento y nos evita estar juntos… Vamos a luchar para liberarnos y cuando seamos libres, cuando seamos completamente libres, uniremos nuestras vidas para siempre… Lo que quiero es que si alguna vez somos libres ya no dejaremos que nada más se interponga entre nosotros… Sólo te pido que me prometas tu libertad, así como le juraste a Voldemort tu esclavitud…"_

ESTA NOCHE QUIERO MÁS

QUE ME ABRACES FUERTEMENTE

EN TUS BRAZOS SOÑARÉ

QUE EL AMOR ES PARA SIEMPRE

QUE EN PENUMBRAS UN RAYO DE LUZ

NOS ENVUELVA A LOS DOS

_" te juro que serás dueño de mi libertad"_

Todo lo que tenía planeado para esa noche desapareció. La batalla en el Ministerio, el ataque a Hogwarts, el Destino Final, todo había desaparecido de su mente. Un paso y estaría con Sirius para siempre…

Estaba harta de todo, ya había cumplido su misión, los Elegidos habían llegado con vida a la batalla que definiría el Destino Final, eso era lo que Ash y Roy le habían dicho que tenía que hacer y lo había hecho. Su hija era quien debía encargarse de todo ahora, ya incluso le había explicado porqué había hecho lo que había hecho.

Esa noche quería más que batallas, que sangre y soledad. Ya no había nada en este mundo para ella. Como hipnotizada, avanzó un poco, pero de repente el zafiro en su cuello brilló cegadoramente y escuchó una voz elevarse sobre los susurros:

–No, aún no.

–¿Sirius?

Retrocedió un paso y las cosas aparecieron con una nueva luz frente a ella.

_"…ella te necesitará hasta el final."_ La voz de Ash retumbó en sus oídos, el recuerdo de lo que le había dicho ese día en la India.

–No es cierto –dijo Sara– ya no me necesita.

_"…estás aquí para ayudar a tu hija, para velar que el destino se cumpla. Sigue tu corazón, confía en tus instintos, y recuerda que no estás sola…"_

–¡Mi corazón está al otro lado del velo!

_"…en el momento final lo sentirás dentro de ti, sabrás que es lo correcto, sabrás si la verdad debe salir a la luz…"_

–¿La verdad? Severus le explicará todo. No es momento de explicaciones e historias. Sara sólo debe hacer lo correcto e inclinar la balanza.

_"No se puede pedir a nadie que acierte en la oscuridad, cuando ni la luz de los fénix la pueden iluminar. Sólo la verdad hará la luz y la decisión entonces deberá tomar, pues en la oscuridad es más fácil errar."_

–Aberforth…

Los ojos de Sara se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo. Eso quería decir el consejo de su madre, aquello por lo que el hombre que había sido como un padre para ella había muerto.

–No es necesario que lo sepa. Ella no se unirá a Lord Voldemort.

_"No es necesario unirse a Voldemort para hacer algo que lo favorezca"_

–Pero…

VIVIMOS ATRAPADOS EN UN JUEGO DE AZAR

TU AMOR ES UNA SOMBRA PARA MI LIBERTAD

YA NADA PUEDO HACER Y NO LOGRO ESCAPAR

YO JUEGO SOBRE PÓLVORA QUE PUEDE ESTALLAR

Sara lanzó una mirada anhelante y suplicante al velo. Estaba tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos…

No había nada que pudiera hacer más que volver a la batalla y hablar con su hija. Estaba atrapada todavía en aquel juego del destino, y no podía permitir que el azar echara a perder 20 años de dolor y sacrificio, era un juego peligroso y todo podía echarse a perder. No podía escapar de eso, no era libre aún. No podía escapar del destino.

La razón por la que debía volver apareció frente a sus ojos tal como todos los recuerdos de Sirius lo habían hecho.

_¿Por qué mamá¡Quiero la verdad¡Me debes la verdad¡La razón importa¡Me importa a mí madre¡Quiero saber la verdad¡Necesito entender qué pasó contigo!_

Sara sintió que recuperaba la cordura que había perdido desde el momento en que abriera la puerta de la Klein. Tenía que volver. Si se marchaba en ese momento los 20 años de sacrificio no habrían valido para nada.

"_Entenderás Sara. Te prometo que un día lo entenderás."_

–Ella me necesita –dijo Sara con un suspiro, como una disculpa dirigida al Arco –tengo que volver a la batalla porque… le prometí que entendería. Es nuestra hija. Es… una Black.

_"Dicen que la sangre de los Black está maldita ¿sabes? Que ningún Black alcanzará ser feliz"_

Esas palabras llegaron a Sara una vez más. Ningún Black será feliz… hasta que acabe la tarea que no dejó terminar.

Levantó la mirada brillante hacia el Velo una vez más. Ahora había en sus ojos un brillo de determinación y energía.

–Debo volver. Espérame Sirius. Se acerca la hora de mi libertad.

ÉRASE UNA VEZ UNA HAZAÑA VIVIR

Y AHORA YA NO TENGO VALOR

Sara se volvió y cerrando los ojos desapareció. Era su última misión.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

Sara entró al Gran Salón sonriente, acaparando las miradas de casi todos los presentes mientras caminaba directo hacia Draco y le daba un beso.

–Estás preciosa –le dijo Draco sonriéndole– como siempre.

La chica sonrió complacida.

–Está muy lleno el salón –comentó mirando a su alrededor– y todavía no han llegado todos los familiares.

–Es la primera graduación que se hace estando el resto del colegio en clases –dijo Draco– y los amigos de otros niveles de algunos están aquí… contando a todos los que tienen que ver con el proyecto de la AD.

–Eso veo –dijo Sara sonriéndole a algunos alumnos que pasaban cerca de ellos– ¿tienes que sentarte con los Slytherin?

–Soy un Slytherin¿dónde esperas que me siente? No te preocupes, tampoco van a intentar matarme durante la graduación.

–No me fío –dijo Sara mirándolos de reojo– los siento muy felices y no sé como decirlo… inquietos.

–A veces eres escalofriante con eso de los sentimientos –dijo Ron acercándose en ese momento con Ginny, Harry y Hermione.

–Pues puede ser muy útil. –dijo Sara acercándose a él y abrazándolo.– Ellos van a estar bien, lo sabes.

El Gran Salón seguía llenándose de familiares que habían dejado el Expreso de Hogwarts momentos antes, pero los señores Weasley no iban a poder ir pues no habían salido de San Mungo. George iba a quedarse con ellos y sólo Fred iba a asistir, junto con Ginny, a la graduación de su hermano.

Los señores Granger estaban ahí ya, junto a Fred, quien se acercó a saludar a los chicos. Harry no esperaba a ningún familiar sanguíneo, Dudley no iba a venir desde Francia a la ocasión… pero Tonks había prometido llegar, igual que Remus, quien aún no muy recuperado estaba ahí.

Momentos después llegó Oscar Wyle.

–¡Doctor Wyle! –lo saludó Ginny al verlo entrar al salón y lo llamó con la mano.

–Hola chicos… felicidades por la ocasión.

–Gracias –le dijo Hermione al tiempo que Harry y Ron asentían.

–¿Y Honey? –preguntó Draco, quien aparte de Tonks y Sara esperaba la llegada de Honey, que después de todo era una de sus pocas amigas.

–No sé –contestó algo nervioso Oscar– dijo que llegaría con su padre después de hablar con él.

–Pero Fudge va a atrasarse –dijo Draco– llegué hace un rato y oí a McGonogall decirle a Dumbledore que había llegado una carta del Ministerio diciendo que no lo esperaran para iniciar la actividad porque tenía un asunto personal que cubrir.

–¿De verdad? Honey no me dijo nada y hablé con ella hace poco por la red de polvos flu –dijo Oscar frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

–Seguro que llegan pronto –dijo Ginny con seguridad.

En ese momento la profesora McGonogall pidió que por favor empezaran a organizarse y tomar sus lugares. Draco se dirigió hacia los Slytherin tras un beso de Sara, quien se fue con Ginny, Oscar y Fred junto a los señores Granger, Tonks y Remus.

La ceremonia dio inicio con toda solemnidad. Hermione había sigo elegida para dirigir unas palabras a los graduados. Mientras la chica hablaba, Oscar se debatía inquieto en su asiento.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Sara preocupada.

–Me preocupa Honey. Tal vez debería ponerme en contacto con ella.

–¿Salirte de la graduación?

–¡Hey¿Qué sucede?

Remus estaba sentado al lado de Sara y se inclinó hacia ellos para oír la conversación. Oscar le repitió lo que sucedía.

–Podrías usar la red de polvos flu –dijo Remus.

–¡Pero tendría que ir a una oficina! –dijo Sara– ¡y salir en media graduación se vería muy mal!

–No necesariamente –dijo Remus con una sonrisa– no me siento muy bien doctor¿podríamos salir un momento?

Sara sonrió ante el ingenio del merodeador. A nadie le extrañó ver salir al débil ex profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras junto al médico, pues sabían que había estado enfermo, ya que algunos de sus antiguos alumnos se habían detenido a hablar con él antes de la graduación. Sin embargo sí llamó la atención de algunos alumnos de Slytherin verlo ahí… se suponía que estaba muerto.

Sara los vio salir del salón algo preocupada y luego volvió su mirada hacia Hermione, quien terminaba de hablar en ese momento. Suspiró y elevó la mirada al techo del Gran Salón cuando empezaban a llamar a los alumnos de Ravenclaw para entregarles sus títulos.

Miró con atención el cielo estrellado, reflejo de cómo se veía realmente ese día el firmamento, totalmente claro y despejado, con una preciosa luna en cuarto creciente. Inmediatamente localizó a Sirio, su estrella favorita, pero de repente…

Sara parpadeó. Tenía que haber visto mal, pero eso era… ¡imposible! Miró hacia fuera a través de los vidrios de las ventanas, pero no estaba.

¡Imposible! Se levantó y se dirigió hacia las ventanas rápidamente, ignorando la llamada de sus amigos y que muchas personas desviaban su atención de la entrega de títulos hacia ella.

Snape se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella.

–Sara¿qué pasa?

–Es imposible.

–¿Qué cosa?

–No está. La estrella, Sirius, no está.

Snape dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo y comprobó lo que la chica le decía. No estaba. Era imposible que una estrella se apagara así de la nada pero simplemente ya no estaba en la constelación del Can Mayor.

"Cuando las estrellas se apaguen empezará la batalla final."

Eso era lo que Sara Parker le había dicho, pensó Snape recordando su última conversación.

–Hay algo ahí afuera –dijo Sara con apremio.

El exterior del colegio estaba oscuro, pero había en el una tranquilidad alarmante, o más bien, inquietante. Pero ahora algo se movía ahí afuera con esa brisa extraña que había aparecido de repente. ¿Qué eran esas sombras que parecían acercarse? Había apoyado una mano en el vidrio y lo sintió enfriarse de repente. Entonces supo que era lo que pasaba.

–¡DEMENTORES!

Los vidrios del salón estallaron y las figuras encapuchadas entraron inmediatamente. A Sara no la afectaban, pero vio como todas las personas empezaban a gemir y gritar despavoridas. De repente la voz de Harry se elevó por encima de todos, Sara estaba segura de que había utilizado un sonorus.

–¡AD¡Expecto Patronum!

Sara sacó su varita de inmediato para convocar el hechizo al tiempo que Cornamenta corría libremente por el salón. Al tiempo que el fénix salía de la varita de Sara pudo ver otras figuras plateadas espantando a los dementores. Sin embargo, eso no era lo peor.

Sara se giró justo para ver como los mortífagos entraban por la puerta principal al castillo.

Snape la tomó del hombro.

–Es hora Sara.

–¿Qué?

–La batalla final. Va a cumplirse el destino.

–Pero… –la chica lo miró horrorizada– ¡no sé que tengo que hacer!

–Busca a Sara. Ella te lo dirá.

Sin decirle nada más Snape se internó en la batalla, varita en mano.

Sara abrió su túnica para poder tomar las cosas del cinturón. Sacó la varita de su padre y la empuñó en la otra mano. Si era la batalla final, debía pelear a muerte. Y tenía varias venganzas que cobrar.

–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

Oscar y Remus habían salido de la graduación antes de que empezara la batalla.

–¿Hay una chimenea con acceso a la Red cerca?

–Todas las chimeneas tienen acceso a la Red, es cuestión de saber usarlas –dijo Remus con aire de entendido y con una sonrisa divertida. Cuando doblaron por un pasillo que en sus siete años en Hogwarts Oscar nunca había visto y llevaba a unas pequeñas escaleras que se apresuraron a subir, Remus soltó la risa ante la cara de sorpresa del medimago.

–¡Se mueve por el castillo como si lo conociera de memoria!

–Lo conozco de memoria –lo corrigió Remus– ¿alguna vez has oído sobre los merodeadores?

–Eran una leyenda cuando entre al colegio, pero… ¿usted…?

–Así es. Llegamos.

Remus abrió una puerta disimula detrás de un lienzo y entraron a una salita pequeña.

–Sirius usaba esta chimenea para hablar con Andrómeda y para hacer los encargos especiales a Zonko cuando aún no podíamos salir del colegio. Déjame activarla.

Momentos después estaba Oscar de rodillas llamando a su prometida, pero nadie contestaba.

–¿Honey¡Maldición! No contesta. Algo ha pasado –dijo Oscar preocupado.

–Tal vez deberíamos ir por Sara para…

En ese momento oyeron los gritos en el piso inferior. Intercambiaron una mirada y sacaron las varitas.

–Usted no debe pelear Remus, aún no está bien.

–¡No voy a quedarme escondido!

–¡Es peligroso Remus!

–No voy a dejar a Harry solo. No soy un cobarde para esconderme.

Antes de que Oscar replicara el fuego en la chimenea cambió y apareció su prometida.

–¡Honey!

Oscar se precipitó hacia ella y la abrazó, la chica estaba muy pálida, temblaba y tenía los labios morados.

–¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Oscar con apremio al tiempo que con ayuda de Remus la recostaban en un pequeño sofá que había en ese lugar.

–Quien–tú–sabes… Tomaron el Ministerio… Peligro… La Klein… Las estrellas…

Remus abrió mucho los ojos y su mente se remontó a aquella reunión en casa de los Evans que habían hablando de las Klein.

"– Si alguien alcanza la Klein y consigue tomarla – dijo Sirius en un tono que no denotaba nada bueno – tendrá más poder que cualquier otro en la Tierra. Si un mago es capaz de absorber el poder de la Klein podría apagar las estrellas.

¿Dónde está la Klein de Inglaterra? – preguntó Rose dirigiéndose a medias a Sirius a medias a Harry.

En el Ministerio de Magia – dijo Harry – en la Sección de Misterios. Es la fuerza mejor custodiada."

–¿Cómo llegaste aquí Honey? –le preguntó Remus mientras Oscar empezaba a examinarla. La chica perdía color rápidamente y Remus podía ver como le costaba enfocar la mirada.

–El Arma Letal… ella… me dijo… seguro…

–Dudo que sea muy seguro en este momento –pensó Remus para agregar después– ¿por qué Hogwarts?

–Dijo que… advertirles que cuando las estrellas se apagaran… él estaría aquí… pronto…

–¿Ella te lanzó el hechizo? –preguntó Oscar ansioso.

–No… ella debía matarme…

–¿Quién te mandó el hechizo? –insistió su prometido.

–Voldemort…

–¿Recuerdas las palabras? –presionó Oscar.

–No… no recuerdo… Oscar… me… duele.

Oscar miró sus manos ensangrentadas. La chica tenía cortes en la espalda por los vidrios sobre los que había caído. La volteó para ver los cortes. Estaban llenos de ceniza por el viaje en la chimenea.

–Remus, necesito un favor –dijo Oscar mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos– necesito tus conocimientos del castillo.

–¿Para qué?

–Tenemos que llevar a Honey a la enfermería.

–Oscar, no sabemos que pasa ahí afuera.

–Por favor Remus…

–Trasladémosla por la chimenea a la enfermería.

–Las cenizas…

–¡Le harán menos daño que las maldiciones! Vamos.

–¿Sabes la clave para trasladarnos?

–No, pero no por nada era un merodeador… quita las cortinas, envuélvela en ellas y entra a la chimenea. Será un viaje ajustado para tres. Los dejaré en la enfermería e iré a buscar a Dumbledore. Debe saber que Lord Voldemort ha tomado la Klein. ¡Si tan solo tuviera el mapa para encontrarlo!

Oscar lo miró sin entender, pero no se detuvo a preguntarle. Envolvió a su chica en la cortina y entraron a la chimenea. Momentos después la puerta voló y entraron unos mortífagos, pero el lugar estaba vacío.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Draco había escapado por poco del grupo de Slytherin que lo habían acorralado al llegar el equipo. Como Sara, él nunca dejaba el cinturón y había tenido que recurrir a las pociones que tenía en él para escapar del grupo.

Dos pensamientos estaban en su mente: Sara y su padre. Amor y venganza se arremolinaban dentro de sí. Buscó a Sara desesperadamente entre la batalla, intercambió hechizos con algunos mortífagos pero ninguno quería pelear con él. Draco sonrió sin ninguna alegría. Sabía la que eso significaba. Estaba asignado a alguien, y ese alguien sería Bellatrix o su padre.

Pronto encontró a Sara. La chica estaba levitando a un metro del suelo y peleando a doble varita contra un mortífago.

Iba a acercarse a ayudarla cuando un hechizo lo interceptó. Era un hechizo paralizador. Rápidamente utilizó sus poderes para absorberlo, al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor buscando quien había enviado el hechizo.

Entonces lo vio acercándose a él. La capucha cayó suavemente hacia atrás, con elegancia. El cabello rubio resplandeció.

–Draco, hijo mío, los lazos de sangre son fuertes ¿no? La sangre se llama…

–Ya no soy tu hijo –dijo Draco simulando estar todavía bajo el hechizo.

–Siempre serás un Malfoy, Draco. Aunque supongo que sabrás ya que la razón por la que el Señor Oscuro te ha buscado tan ansiosamente estos años ha sido por eso que heredaste de la sangre de la traidora de tu madre.

–No te atrevas a hablar de ella. Tú la mataste.

–Sí, lo hice. Ella traicionó al Señor Oscuro y se interpuso en sus planes. Y tú has seguido su ejemplo, y por la misma razón, te mataré.

–No me quieres matar por eso –dijo Draco– me quieres matar para tener mis poderes y matar a Sara.

–Porque tú no tienes el coraje para hacerlo. Ahora, mi querido hijo… creo que llegó la hora de que te reúnas con tu madre. ¡Avada Kedavra!

Draco se movió justo a tiempo y le lanzó otro hechizo. Lucius reaccionó sorprendido. Draco no esperó su contraataque, sino que continuó lanzándole hechizos hasta sacarlo del Salón. Esa era su batalla personal, y no iba a perderla.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Los chicos de la AD estaban varita en mano metidos del todo en la batalla. Dumbledore trataba de dirigir a profesores y alumnos, pero los mortífagos no se movían al azar, estaban muy organizados y los profesores pronto localizaron a la cabecilla del grupo.

–¡Es Bellatrix! –gritó Harry dispuesto a dirigirse a ella,

–¡No Harry! –le gritó Dumbledore– ¡no los provoques¡Sal de aquí!

Hermione y Ron lo sujetaron.

–No la vayas a buscar –le advirtió Ron– si no me equivoco, ya viene ella hacia ti…

–¡Escuadrones¡A las salas comunes! –resonó la voz de Bellatrix a la vez que chispas de distintos colores salían de su varita. Eran la señal acordada.

Dumbledore comprendió lo que sucedía en ese momento. Se acercó a Harry.

–Van a tomar las casas para matar al resto del alumnado. Necesito que la AD cuide el salón. Los profesores debemos ir a las casas.

–De acuerdo profesor –dijo Harry asintiendo rápidamente– lo haremos.

Era casi imposible organizar la defensa pues los habían tomado totalmente de sorpresa. Harry vio a algunos profesores salir con Dumbledore y trató de llamar a los ADs más cercanos. Pronto se vieron rodeados por un gran grupo de mortífagos, comandados por Bellatrix, que poco a poco lograron separarlos. Pronto Hermione y Ron entendieron su estrategia: aislar a Harry.

Ginny y Fred corrieron en ayuda de su hermano, mientras que Tonks trataba de ayudar a Hermione. Sin embargo Harry había sido apartado de todos por un gran grupo.

–Y aquí está el Gran Harry Potter, solo y asustado… ¿Ya no te sientes tan valiente¿Verdad bebé Potter?

–Lestrange –dijo Harry con resentimiento.

–¿Todavía te acuerdas de la muerte de tu padrino? Él fue el inepto…

–¡No te atrevas a hablar de Sirius!

–JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –se rió Bellatrix y los otros mortífagos le hicieron coro– pobre bebé Potter y sus alardes de grandeza… El Señor Oscuro quiere matarte en persona… pero no le importará que nos divirtamos un poco contigo…

Harry miraba a su alrededor buscando rápidamente alguna vía de escape, pero los mortífagos mantenían la batalla de manera que fuera imposible acercarse a él. Nadie podía venir en su ayuda y no podía pasar ese corro tan bien hecho. Había una pequeña puerta a pocos pasos de él, que si no se equivocaba llevaba a unas escaleras que bajaban a las cocinas de los elfos, pero no podía alcanzarla pues había un mortífago en su camino.

–¡Expelliarmus!

La varita salió volando de su mano. Perfecto. Rodeado y desarmando. Sus ojos vieron ansioso como la vara de acebo caía a los pies del mortífago que le cerraba la salida, quien la tomó lentamente, con una mano de plata.

–¡Pettigrew! –exclamó Harry.

El mortífago levantó la cabeza rápidamente y la capucha le cayó hacia atrás. Harry lo vio a los ojos, pudo verlo temblar. ¿Era miedo lo que lo conmocionaba?

Harry pensó en recordarle que se lo debía, que él le había salvado la vida. Pero no iba a hacerlo, no iba a rogarle al traidor que había vendido a sus padres.

Sin embargo, Wormtail al sentir la mirada esmeralda de Harry lo recordó. Podía oír a James y Lily reprochándolo y ver las varitas de Sirius y Remus apuntándolo de nuevo. Si le daba la varita los mortífagos lo matarían. Pero tenía que dársela. Había un vínculo irrompible entre ellos hasta que pagara la deuda…

Sin pensarlo le tiró la varita de vuelta.

–¡TRAIDOR¡Crucio!

Bellatrix lanzó el hechizo junto con otros de los mortífagos, pero Pettigrew se convirtió de inmediato en una rata y salió corriendo de ahí. La distracción le permitió a Harry alcanzar la puerta y salir de ahí. Oyó los gritos de los mortífagos persiguiéndolo, pero no volvió a ver. Levantó la varita y lanzó unos hechizos por encima de su hombro. Luego la elevó y gritó.

–¡Accio Mapa del Merodeador!

Cuando el pergamino llegó a sus manos ya había llegado a las cocinas.

–¡Harry Potter señor¿Qué sucede?

Dobby acababa de aparecer a su lado, esa noche había pedido permiso a Sara y Draco para ayudar a los elfos de la cocina con el ajetreo de la cena que habría después de la graduación.

–¡Mortífagos Dobby! Están tomando el castillo.

–¿Los mortífagos persiguen a Harry Potter?

–Ayúdame Dobby, tengo que salir de las cocinas sin que me atrapen.

–¡Corra Harry Potter¡Los elfos defenderán a Harry Potter!

Ante la noticia de que el castillo de su amo era atacado, los elfos se pusieron a la defensiva. Tras agradecerle con una sonrisa a Dobby, Harry corrió a la entrada de las cocinas, pero antes de salir abrió el pergamino.

–¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas! –dijo rápidamente. Nunca le había parecido tan larga la clave ni el tiempo que duraban en formarse las líneas. – Vamos, vamos…

Cuando apareció el mapa tuvo una visión muy buena de lo que sucedía, y también terrorífica. Los puntos que correspondían a las personas disminuían alarmantemente. Algunos se hacían más claros hasta que desaparecían del todo.

Sus ojos buscaron frenéticos a sus amigos.

Hermione y Ron estaban peleando juntos, pero ya habían salido del Gran Salón.

Ginny y Fred estaban peleando cerca de ellos, con otro grupo liderado por Holst.

Remus estaba con Oscar y con… ¿Honey Fudge? Viendo con atención notó que el punto de Honey estaba un poco diluido… Estaban en la enfermería, aunque Remus parecía apunto de salir de ahí.

Sara… ¿dónde estaba? De repente la encontró, estaba en el salón peleando con Leithold. ¿Y Draco? No estaba por ninguna parte… de repente lo vio, fuera del salón, subiendo las escaleras del recibidor… y no estaba solo.

El alboroto detrás de él lo hizo buscar las cocinas. Genial, Bellatrix estaba en ellas. Abrió la puerta y salió corriendo sin pérdida de tiempo, pero sin dejar de ver el mapa. Voldemort debía aparecer por ahí en cualquier momento.

Sus ojos se toparon con las manchas fuera del colegio, que eran pocas, pero una de ellas era Peter Pettigrew. Pensó en salir a darle caza cuando una mancha apareció de la nada en los terrenos, marcada con el nombre de Sara Fénix Parker.

–.–.–.–.–.–.–

Sara no llevaba la cuenta de mortífagos que había herido hasta el momento. Todo su entrenamiento y todas sus prácticas estaban teniendo un resultado arrollador. De repente se encontró con un mortífago muy bueno que le era bastante familiar, por lo que al tiempo que lo atacaba con una de las varitas con la otra hizo que la capucha le cayera hacia atrás.

–¡Leithold!

–Su alteza –dijo el chico con burla– nos encontramos una vez más.

–Por última vez si depende de mí…

–¡Deteriorum facere!

–¡Saucio! –gritó Sara elevándose para evadir el hechizo, que dio contra una de las paredes del Salón.

–¡Serpensortia!

Una gran serpiente salió de la varita de Leithold y se apoderó de la pierna de Sara. Sintió sus venenosos colmillos en la pierna y el veneno correr por su sangre. Y de repente recordó que ahora era mortal.

–¡Vípara Evanesco! – Gritó haciendo desaparecer a la víbora, pero cayó al suelo con dolor.

–Mirad a la gran Fénix… –dijo Leithold con burla, acercándose a ella. Sara deslizó una de sus manos por el cinturón lentamente… – ya no es tan grande, ni tan valiente, ni tan altanera… y está a mi merced. Si la mato, nuestra propia fénix crecerá en poder y ya lo que Malfoy o Lestrange pudieran hacer con los poderes del idiota de Malfoy no serviría de nada… y para mí sería el agradecimiento del Señor Oscuro y la favorita, quien al parecer acaba de llegar…

La mirada de Leithold se fijó fuera del salón por los ventanales, donde Sara Parker había aparecido. Contrario a las reglas de un ataque en que va a presidir Lord Voldemort, llevaba una vestimenta distinta al del resto de los mortífagos, el largo vestido negro escotado de mangas largas, tallado al cuerpo, con una falda larga pero que no le molestaba lo más mínimo para pelear. Lo que más le llamó la atención era el gran águila que se acercaba a ella en ese momento.

Y antes de que recordara que Sara Black estaba a sus pies, sintió un fuerte dolor en la pierna. Al volver a ver se encontró con la mirada fría de la chica que clavaba en ese momento una larga aguja en su muslo y un líquido verdoso entraba por ella a su sangre.

Lanzó un alarido de dolor y cayó al suelo. Sara se levantó y corrió fuera del salón. Su madre estaba ahí afuera.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–_

Esta ha sido la primera parte del final. Espero con ansias sus reviews¡no dejen de dejarlos ahora que es el final¡Más que nunca quiero saber que piensan de todo esto!

El siguiente capítulo se llama "La última batalla". (NOTA: preparar pañuelos y tés tranquilizantes).

Ahora, contesto sus reviews:

Ely-Chan: las muertes siempre se lamentan, por eso es que hay valor en seguir adelante, en el caso de los personajes. Gracias por lo de los reviews. Te apoyo en todos los odios que expresaste. Sara… extrañará a Snape y a su hija, tal vez a Neville, pero Harry no es santo de su devoción y Draco… bueno, ya sabes que nunca le tuvo mucho cariño. Ella no tiene especio en su corazón para tanta gente… Ella ha luchado por Sirius y Sara únicamente todo este tiempo. Pues te aseguro que me quebré bastante la cabeza cuando me di cuenta que había hecho que Sirius dijera eso, pero le encontré solución, tranquila. Así que te gusta Elijah Wood no? A mi me encantan sus ojos¡era un chiquito muy lindo! De adulto no está mal, pero antes me parecía más tierno. Realmente quería crear ese ambiente de final, y si te da pena no poder leerlo imagínate la pena que me dio a mi cuando terminé de escribirlo. Era felicidad porque había quedado como quería y al mismo tiempo dolor porque ya no podría escribir más en él. No te preocupes, tengo una amiga como una mente como la tuya o peor para las torturas, y en cuanto a que muy pocas veces puedas llevar acabo la tortura estoy segura que si tuvieras a Bellatrix al frente la harías. Lo de las muertes lo sabrás… en el siguiente capítulo. No creo que llegue a las 800… pero me encantaría.

Martita Felton¡despacio pero con buen paso! Espero que sigas sacando tiempo para leer la historia. Lo que me preguntas de los nombres… Yo empecé a escribir la historia antes de que saliera el quinto libro en español, basándome en una traducción no oficial de internet, donde la ED se llamaba la AD y el quisquilloso el sofista. Son lo mismo, pero es que luego salieron con ese nombre.

MichyPotter: Espero que la escuela no te siga tratando tan mal y que entre ella y tu chico te dejen tiempo de seguir leyendo… Pero me alegra saber que sigues creyendo en el fic y no te preocupes, tienes razón, amar a Sirius va en el alma y no desaparece nunca.

Angie Crowe¡Sí! El final ya está aquí… y se va a saber todo lo que falta por saber. La misión de Bellatrix ya viste como va (¿nunca has pensado que en esta historia Voldemort no sería nadie sin Sus Favoritas¡Mujeres al poder!) Ah, y no des nada por sentado del final. Otra que le tiene miedo a lo de las estrellas… no creí que les impactara tanto. Se me había olvidado explicar quien era Fanny hasta que leí viendo que había dejado por fuera, y creo que muchos de ustedes también la habían olvidado… Estudiar psicología… A eso dedico mi vida…

Jazel Black: Pues el final ya está aquí y la acción ha empezado, aunque se concentra básicamente en los siguientes capítulos. No sabemos que tan rápidas serán las cosas, pero ya sabes que Sara lo calcula todo fríamente y una despedida en media batalla podría ser algo inconveniente. Draco y Sara son así de lindos cuando no están bajo presión y en cuanto a Honey ya viste como resultaron sus declaraciones a su padre, que le dio el tiempo justo de decirle. Esa chica es mía va un poco despacio, tengo el capítulo que sigue pero aún no me gusta mucho, por eso no lo he subido. Mi hermana me presiona casi todos los días para que siga. Me alegra que te guste esa historia también. ¿Por qué no te pasas por Mi vida a través del velo? No lleva tantos capítulos y a mi me gusta mucho aunque la lea poca gente. Lo de los 800… ya veremos.

La Hija del Viento: Era un capítulo cortito, la calma antes de la tormenta, la preparación para la guerra. Me alegra mucho saber eso de que ha sido tu fic favorito por casi un año, te aseguro que el año con tres meses que le dediqué también se hicieron sentir con fuerza cuando terminé. El one-shot de los 700… no sé, uno, no se cuando tendré tiempo de escribirlo, dos, la experiencia me dice que es mejor no forzarlo porque de repente oyendo una canción me aparece como por arte de magia la idea de la trama en la mente. Suerte con el cole!

Gala Potter: Sí, era un capítulo corto, solo para preparar el ambiente de la guerra. La batalla final está aquí, no queda más que ver que pasará.

Loly: Espero que aunque sean cortos te sean sustanciosos los capítulos. En un inicio no estaba muy segura de la historia, una amiga fue la que me convenció de empezar a publicar. Gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad. No sé si es más confianza o más cariño lo que notaste en lo que escribía, porque poco a poco fui enamorándome de mis personajes. Me alegra que pienses todo eso de mi manera de escribir, precisamente ese manía mía de darle a cada personaje su propia vida es parte de la culpable de que esta historia sea tan larga… Un libro mío en una librería… eso es un sueño que veo muy lejos de cumplir, pero si un día vez un libro bajo el nombre de Sara Blackburn (que sería mi seudónimo) sabrás que es mío. En honor a la verdad, sí hay fics con más reviews que yo. Leí uno con más de mil, el mejor Lily/James-merodeadores que he leído. Se llama "Cuando me di cuenta que estabas ahí" y es de Hermione Weasley 86. Gracias por tus comentarios, me hicieron sentir muy bien. Espero que el final llene tus expectativas.

Amsp14: el siguiente capítulo está escrito, pero no lo has leído que es distinto… Sí, me perdonaron la vida, las ganas de leer el final…

Maritza Chan: Pues los anteriores fueron más feos, pero este es el semestre más pesado de mi vida de momento, sé que el que viene lo superará. Mi hermana es Severusiana empedernida. Ella escribe fics de él. ¿No has visto uno llamado "Matrimonio por ¿conveniencia?"¡Es de ella! Creo que Dumbledore ve en el espejo de Oesed a él mismo logrando que Tom Riddle siguiera un buen camino antes de salir del cole. No tengo la menor idea de porque no está mi mail. Es aliciasp13, en hotmail, yahooes y gmail. ¿Se verán al otro lado del velo? Harry no va a ser auror porque Alicia estaba pensando en la secuela y le gusta mucho la UIHDCAO.

Besos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black


	71. La última batalla

**_Disclaimer: los personajes pertencen a JK Rowling, Warner Brothers y empresas asociadas._**

¡Hola a todos!

Este es el capítulo más importante para mi tal vez, porque realmente era a él al que quería llegar desde el momento que empecé a escribir la historia y me parece que después del final sobran mis palabras, por lo que esta vez cambiaré la modalidad y empezaré contestando sus reviews, que por cierto me hacen muy feliz¡YA CASI ESTAMOS EN 800! No me lo puedo creer… GRACIAS!

El capítulo final se llama "Destino final". Probablemente lo suba el domingo que viene, porque todavía sábado en la tarde voy a estar haciendo examen. El epílogo estará el la red –si Dios quiere– el 13 de Mayo, el día de mi cumple 19 ; )

Ahora contesto sus reviews:

Gala Potter: Espero que te fuera bien en los exámenes. Yo voy para ellos y estoy al borde del infarto. Era la escena más triste y melancólica de la historia dentro de mis planes, aparte que yo estaba entre la depresión y la más intensa emoción cuando lo escribí porque se me acababa la historia… Sigue leyendo y verás lo que pasa.

Ariadna Creta: Me preguntaba que había sido de ti amiga mía. Espero de todo corazón que te haya ido genial en el examen de la maestría, ya elevé una oración al cielo y te tengo presente durante este viernes. ¡Tú puedes amiga! La batalla final no terminará contigo, sino tú con ella. Volviendo a la historia, me pareció que la UIHDCAO era el lugar adecuado para Harry. Lastimosamente no tengo tiempo de atender con mucha especificidad para todos los personajes, como verás este capítulo en especial se centra en el climax de la historia. Lo de la advertencia es porque recuerdo cuando lo escribí y me quedé deprimida, casi me da algo y no podía dormir de pensar en que al fin lo había escrito… Pues a mi Honey me cae muy bien para matarla, y Tonks también. No veo porqué no querrías que Sara B fuera feliz si su felicidad es la de Draco… ¿puede la hija de la hija del infortunio ser feliz? He ahí el dilema… Sara Parker y Sirius Black… ya llegan al punto en que se puede pensar en la pareja como algo más allá del plano terrenal¿no crees? Un verdadero amor para la historia, no sé si me explico. Si empezaste en la cena de Navidad… ¡si hace años!

Jazel Black: Sí, tres semanas más para el final. A mi me da nostalgia el pensar en dejar de publicar y que ya terminé de contarles la historia que me llevó año y dos meses de mi vida construir. No pretendía causar tristeza con la muerte de Fudge, de hecho fue solo mi venganza personal porque no lo soporto. Me alegra saber que alguien quiere a Honey, porque a mi me cae muy bien, y la identificación de Sara con ella era una pequeña introducción para el ánimo por lo que venía en el arco. Yo también odio a Peter, y si hizo eso fue por mi afán de no dejar nada de Rowling afuera, aunque seguro dejé un montón… No le tengo manía a los Weasley, y ya tengo bastante sentimiento en este chap para usarlos, tranqui. Solo mataré a quien deba morir. Me encantaría tener más tiempo que dedicar a Esa chica es mía, pero la U no me deja tiempo de sentarme a ser Marian un rato, así que paciencia, ya vienen dos capítulos en cuanto se los pase a mi hermanita y los lea. Espero que de verdad leas Mi vida a través del velo¡obviamente es sobre Sirius!

Amps14: Confío en tus aproximaciones matemáticas¡ahí vamos acercándonos rápidamente¿Recuerdas cuando escribí este capítulo? Lo recuerdo y todavía se me llenan los ojos de agua…

Angie Crowe: Parece que las uñas me van a odiar, he sido la culpable del final de muchas según lo que me dicen en los reviews. Me alegra que te guste la narración. A mí se me sacó las lágrimas esa escena porque tuve casi que leerlo todo de nuevo para sacar las frases, tenía una lista larguísima y al final esas fueron las elegidas, aunque no sabía si recordarían de donde era cada una. En este capítulo de hoy fue que me di cuenta de que a pesar de todo lo que odio a Bellatrix también admiro al personaje. Pobre Sirio… si tenía pensado apagarla, pero me imagino el vacío en el estómago de Sara al ver que no estaba, y sobre todo el pobre Snape que sabía lo que venía detrás… ¿Por qué todos creen que voy a matar a todo el mundo? ; ) Me encantan tus teorías. Sí, Neville está con la AD. Espero que prepararas el pañuelo…No me gustan las muertes si gracia. Excepto Bill, que tenía que ser de ese tipo de muerte, en esta parte de la historia quiero que quien muera tenga el tipo de muerte que merece. Hagrid… no. Espero que el capítulo no te haya defraudado.

La hija del viento¡Aquí está el 71! Una historia de amor completa… ya veremos. Espero que te guste el capítulo y me des tu comentario.

Nimphadora Weasley¿Se nota que le tengo cariño a Honey aunque sea una Fudge? También le tenía cariño a Bill y Charlie, así que no te fíes. Sara B es la que puede pedir la vida de alguien, y es la de Sirius la que dijo que quería… ¿Qué pasará? Eso le verás en el último capítulo.

Martita Felton: Hola! Me alegra que te guste como avanza la historia y no sé quien será el review 800, pero tienes posibilidades. ¡Adelante! Me dijo mi hermana que lees el de ella, "Matrimonio por ¿conveniencia?". La primera despedida de Sirius y Sara da un poco de pena, pero me gusta en especial el reencuentro… la historia es tan poco complicada entonces… que nostalgia me da pensarlo. ¡Que lindo es revivir la historia contigo! Aún con todas las intrigas encima… Si, poco a poco entenderás, pero te aseguro que hasta este chap aun no se ha entendido todo. Vi por encima el inicio de tu fic. No he podido sentarme a leerlo, nunca tengo tiempo, pero sí creo tener una ligera idea del problema. Empiezas directo con el personaje nuevo sin dar una idea más clara de cual de los originales de Rowling va a ser el importante. Creo que la mejor manera de introducir a un personaje nuevo es a través de uno de Rowling, como en esta historia que empecé con Sirius y a través de él Sara entra al mundo del lector y empieza a ser el centro de atención hasta que la historia deja de ser de él el principal para ser ella. Ya lo verás. Claro, tampoco te digo que la tuya esté mal, sino que en mi opinión necesitas un gancho desde la introducción para provocar interés sobre de qué va a ser la historia. Me alegra que te caiga mal Dumbledore, tenemos más en común. No sé si seas lo suficientemente rápida para alcanzarme, pero me gustaría poder hablar contigo.

Herm25: Sí, acabar tenía que terminar algún día. Espero que este capítulo también altere tus nervios, pero espero que no te vean muy extraño…

Trixi Black: publico tan rápido como tengo prometido: el fin de semana.

Rebelleblack: pues me esforcé mucho para que la historia guiara exactamente a este final, en especial este capítulo, por eso la guía de las profecías. Sara P es el personaje que más cambia en la historia, me alegra que ahora la entiendas mejor. Todo lo que esperas está en este capítulo¡así que a leer! Me alegra saber que soy la historia favorita de alguien. Esperi que te guste el final de la historia.

Laura P.E: Espero que la semana no se te hiciera demasiado eterna… queda este capi, el otro para el final final y el epílogo. La fecha del epílogo es 13 de Mayo. Te cae bien Honey! Excelente! Sí, el águila es Gwinger, no sé si recuerdas que en un inicio es de ella. Al inicio de la segunda parte, cuando va al callejón Diagon con Sirius y tienen que mandarles una nota y las entradas a James y Madeline la usan, no sé si lo recuedas.

Syringen¡Gracias por volver a pasarte por aquí! Los 800 están encima! Recuero tus comentarios porque fueron de gran alivio, ayuda y seguridad para mi. Me hicieron gracia los reviews, gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarlos uno a uno. En algún momento te dejaré todos los que debo (léase Julio, no me va a alcanzar ese mes para todo lo que tengo que hacer). Me alegra que te gusten las canciones. No eres cualquier niñata de 15 años, eres una chica capaz, inteligente y cuyo criterio valoro mucho. ¡Gracias por tu ayuda amiga!

Ely Chan: sí, ya no dudo tanto el llegar a los 800, confío en que mis lectores no me abandonarán a esta altura, pero no se puede cantar victoria sin llegar a la meta… Mira por el lado positivo la espera: podrías haberlo leído el domingo que lo publiqué y tener que esperar una semana en lugar de dos o tres días. Y partirlo ahí es la gracia… El que no siga con los otros fics no tiene que ver con este que ya está terminado, sino con la U que no me deja tiempo… Ya viste que hice con todos los chicos de momento… Jajajajajajajajajajaja! Habría sido muy interesante que se lo dijera así de golpe a Fudge, pero Honey es una chica diplomática y a Voldemort no le habría hecho gracia que lo dejaran sin el trabajo de matar al ministro… Entiendo que te cueste escribir las malas palabras. Es más fácil soltarlas de repente que pensarlas y escribirlas. El superyo es muy fuerte en el conciente. Pero tienes razón en querer usarlas con Tom… Ya saben todas las razones de Voldemort para querer a Sara de su lado y aceptarla a pesar de todas las irregularidades que Bellatrix fue señalando con sus berrinches. No sé si recuerdas que Sara sospecha algo de esto cuando Ash y Benamburg le hablan de que las fénix tienen que ver con las Klein. Lo de Sara en el arco… no hay nada más humano que esa idea de dejar todo botado en algún momento, por más cerca del final que se esté. Y todos los recuerdos de Sirius y lo que había sido y no había sido la estaban ahogando… Ya viste lo que decía la canción "De vez en cuando siento enloquecer". Pero todo eso le sirvió para acabar de entender las cosas y saber lo que tenía que hacer en este chap. Pues sí era fácil saber que esa sería la noche del ataque, por eso mismo Sara logró descifrar la profecía de cuando sería el ataque y sabía lo que Voldemort iba a decir el día que se los comunicó, además, elegí la ocasión con mucho cuidado. Claro que los mortífagos son unos cobardes, por eso acorralaron a Harry de esa forma. Tuve que hacer a Peter hacer eso para cumplir con el libro, pero… no es de Bellatrix la misión que quieres darle. Y ya sabes, con Sara P, todos pagan. Pues los elfos no estaban poniendo mucha atención, ya has visto como son, ellos a lo suyo y si no les ordenan nada más en eso siguen…Sí, las vidas de todos están en peligro, esto es la guerra y ni tus amenazas de Mirtle pueden cambiar el curso de la historia… Espero que estés bien y que te la pases genial con el chico en el baile¡espero que me cuentes como te fue! Tienes razón al decir porqué Sara se preocuparía por cada uno de los chicos. ¿Ideas originales para un concurso? Caen en el momento menos esperado, mi consejo: trata de no sacarte la idea por el concurso, que fluya libremente y será muy buena. Ese síndrome del que me hablan me ha dado varias veces… y espero ver como vas a matar a Bellatrix, porque en mi opinión sí merece una muerte de lujo. Me encantó el kilometrico y detallado review, me encantaría que tuvieses tiempo de dejar otro igual de detallado de este capítulo. Espero verte por el MSN pronto. Bye!

Hermy: Me alegra que te parezca que quedó bien.

Lady Kenobi: la batalla está aquí y se siente fuerte. Espero que te guste.

Loly: Sirius no puso el hechizo para que le pasara eso a Sara, es parte de la protección de la Klein, pero tanto amor no podía hacer más en Sara que cegarla y hacerla revivir esa historia de amor que "erase una vez una historia feliz y ahora es solo un cuento de horror…" Sé lo que es odiar el continuará… espero no haberte dejado igual esta vez ; ). Espero que el galón de tilo te haya servido de algo, pero yo me habría preocupado más por los klennex. Espero que tus uñas te salvaran. ¿Se salvará? Recuerda el juramento a Sara Parker y a cuantos a perdonado la chica…Sara Black es mortal desde siempre, pero hasta que se da cuenta de que su madre sigue viva se entera. Lo explica Voldemort al final de la cuarta parte, puedes revisarlo. Es Sara B la que clava una de las agujas de veneno que lleva en el cinturón en la pierna de Leithold. El águila está afuera, con Sara Parker. Pues si quieres leerla de nuevo… adelante!

Nicky Potter¡Qué alegría saber de ti de nuevo! Espero que de verdad te puedas poner al día, pero sobretodo que todo vaya bien en tu vida. Yo también te aprecio mucho y espero encontrarte pronto de nuevo.

Maritza Chan: Pues sí, Amsp14 es mi hermana, me alegra compartir lectoras con ella. Se puede decir que Sara P esta loca, pero en realidad está enamorada hasta los huesos, al punto de llegar a la locura. Sí, tienes razón en que descuidé un poco a Remus, pero…en un inicio ni siquiera se suponía que llegara hasta esta parte, pero ahí está todavía. Espero que te guste el chap.

¿Listo el té de tilo¿Listos los Klennex? Listos para la batalla final entonces.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–_

**La batalla final**

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

Sara Parker apareció en los terrenos del castillo y dirigió una mirada hacia el cielo. Ya no estaba. Sirius, su estrella, había sido apagada.

–¡Maldita sea, Tom Riddle¿De todas las estrellas tenías que elegir esa? –pensó Sara con dolor al tiempo que bajaba la mirada en dirección al castillo. Había una gran agitación. Debía entrar de una vez y averiguar que pasaba para luego buscar a Sara y a Draco. Sin

embargo, los gritos de los mortífagos que habían salido del castillo llamaron su atención.

–¡Maldito traidor¡Ven acá Pettigrew¡Enfrenta tu muerte!

Sara no se detuvo a pensar en que había pasado. Recordó su juramento de hacer pagar a Peter sus traiciones. Detuvo a los mortífagos.

–¿Qué sucede? –les preguntó.

–¡Pettigrew nos traicionó¡Permitió a Potter escapar¡Se transformó en rata y huyó!

–¿Aún no tienen a Potter? –preguntó Sara con indiferencia.

–Ya casi, Lestrange y los mejores de su escuadrón lo están siguiendo en este momento.

–Vuelvan con ella –dijo Sara– yo me encargo de Pettigrew.

–Pero…

–Ahora –dijo Sara con autoridad, sin dar lugar a réplicas. Los mortífagos se fueron al tiempo que Sara pensaba rápidamente. ¿Cómo encontrar a una rata en esa oscuridad? De repente recordó a Gwinger, el águila que le habían regalado en Goether durante su viaje a Oriente. La había dejado con Kyara y Sara, así que la chica debía tenerla todavía. Silbó suavemente y momentos después la majestuosa ave bajaba a posarse en su brazo– Mi linda Gwinger… tanto tiempo ha pasado… necesito que hagas un pequeño favor para mí… que encuentres a la rata… la rata de mano de plata…

El águila voló con gran elegancia sobre los terrenos, hasta que se precipitó con velocidad hacia un punto en específico, cerca del sauce boxeador. Sara se apareció ahí.

–¡Morphus!

Cuando Gwinger cerró sus garras para atrapar a su presa hundió sus uñas en la espalda de Peter Pettigrew. El traidor lanzó un alarido de dolor y al volverse se encontró con la sonrisa fría de Sara Parker, la misma con la que lo había torturado después de su iniciación como mortífago.

–Mi buen amigo Peter… –dijo Sara con calma jugueteando con su varita– al fin nos vemos fuera del castillo de Lord Voldemort…

–Sara, Sara, tú no…

–No Peter, yo no voy a perder esta oportunidad de cobrar esa pequeña deuda que tenemos…

–Por favor, ten piedad…

–¿Piedad¿De una escoria como tú? Dime Peter¿quién tuvo piedad de tus amigos? No fuiste tú…

–No por favor, Sara, no por favor, yo te serví, hice lo que querías…

–Hasta que me engañaste y me mandaste de señuelo para Sirius, y luego lo incriminaste en el crimen de doce muggles y lo enviaste a Azkaban.

–Yo no quería… no tenía otra salida…

–Ni siquiera tienes dignidad para morir… No sé como fuiste un merodeador.

–Sara, buena Sara, bella Sara…

–¿Qué te parece si empezamos? –dijo sonriendo más pronunciadamente– empecemos con uno de esos hechizos que al bueno de Potter tanto le gustaban y tú disfrutabas tanto.

Sara hizo un rápido movimiento de varita y Peter levitó boca abajo frente a ella.

–¿Humillante Peter? Un traidor merece ser humillado. ¡Si tuviera suficiente tiempo para entretenerme contigo! Pero debemos hacer esto rápido. Vamos a ver como sientes el fuego en las entrañas…

Peter abrió mucho los ojos y lanzó alaridos de dolor. Sara estaba prendiendo fuego lentamente a sus órganos vitales, tal como los había aprendido de un viejo libro de anatomía en casa de los Lovegood.

–Duele¿verdad Peter? Pero no es suficiente, no puedes compararlo a 20 años de soledad, a 12 años en Azkaban con el peso de la muerte de tus mejores amigos y el abandono del niño que es la luz de tu vida¿verdad?

–¡Por favor, para!

–Y tu piel… creo que nuestro trato incluía dejarte sin piel si alguna vez Voldemort oía sobre el ciervo o el perro…

–No, por piedad, no…

Sara apoyó su varita en el pecho de Peter.

–Deteriorum facere.

Las ropas se desintegraron y la piel empezó a enrojecerse y diluirse. Sara no rió, se limitó a mirarlo con un gran odio.

–Por favor…

–Mejor mátalo de una vez –dijo una voz a su espalda– no merece tanto despliegue de magia.

Sara se volvió para encontrarse con su hija, quien la miraba fijamente, aunque se inclinaba un poco sobre su pierna derecha.

–¿Quieres que lo mate? Creí que lo defenderías, como Potter que quería entregarlo a los dementores.

–Nunca me ha hecho daño un dementor –dijo Sara secamente– no veo porqué hacerlo pasar por semejante cosa. Harry es un espíritu noble. Yo quiero la venganza de mi padre. Y él lo mandó a Azkaban.

–Gracias niña Sara, gracias…

–¡Ya cállate! –gritaron las dos mujeres a la vez. Sara Parker se acercó a él de nuevo y puso la punta de su varita en la poco piel que había sobrevivido al hechizo.

–Matémoslo de una vez –sugirió Sara Black apuntándolo con la varita de Sirius.

–No –dijo Sara al tiempo que rasgaba la piel de Peter– yo lo mataré sola.

–¡Yo también tengo derecho!

–Sí, lo sé. Pero he sacrificado el estar a tu lado todos estos años para que no te convirtieras en mí, y no permitiré que lo hagas ahora, tan cerca del final. Despídete del mundo Peter Pettigrew, no te preocupes, nadie va a extrañarte ¡Avada Kedavra!

El cuerpo inerte y ahora deforme del traidor cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Luego la mortífaga lo hizo volar con la varita hasta las ramas del sauce boxeador que lo empezaron a golpear sin piedad.

–Espero que sus congeneres las ratas acaben con lo que quede de él –dijo Sara Parker con odio, pero al volverse a su hija la vio con lágrimas en los ojos– ¿qué sucede?

–¿Por eso me dejaste?

–Sí… –dijo Sara evadiendo su mirada– Vámonos de aquí, tenemos mucho que hablar y muy poco tiempo.

–¿A dónde vamos?

–Tras esos arbustos, apresúrate. Aún no es hora de que me vean contigo.

Se dirigieron a los arbustos. Sara Black la miraba expectante, pero los ojos de Sara Parker se fijaron en su pierna.

–¿Qué te pasó?

–No es nada…

–Una mordedura de un serpensortia –dictaminó Sara mirándolo de cerca. Levantó la mirada y chasqueó los dedos. Sirio apareció a su lado de inmediato y se inclinó sobre la pierna de Sara, vertiendo unas lágrimas. La chica vio como la herida se cerraba y el ave desaparecía. Sara Parker le sonrió maternalmente.

–Gracias –dijo Sara quedamente, su madre no dijo nada. Se miraron un momento en silencio –¿Y bien¿vas a explicármelo?

–Sara, no puedo explicártelo todo pero…

–Me prometiste que entendería.

Su madre suspiró.

–Tienes que ver algo para entender.

–¿Qué…?

–Pon tu mano sobre mi cabeza. Te dejaré ver ese recuerdo. Te dejaré ver el porqué.

Sara Black lo hizo y luego apartó la mano lentamente de la frente de su madre.

–Esa es la verdad Sara –dijo la hija del infortunio cerrando los ojos para evitar que su hija viera las lágrimas en sus ojos– no espero que compartas mi decisión, y tuviste razón al decir que a pesar de todo soy una asesina. Pero querías saber la verdad, y es esa. Me hice mortífaga para evitar la muerte de Sirius, y no me salí del grupo por lo mismo. Salvé a las personas que pude a escondidas. Pero tampoco a todos. No tengo el corazón de tu padre o el tuyo propio tan generoso. He sido una mortífaga y he disfrutado algunas veces de mi trabajo. Te preguntarás porqué hice el entrenamiento. Sabes que llegué con Severus después de la pelea con tu padre, y cuando me di cuenta en que estaba no me salí para averiguar más cosas… pero después de ese día no pude irme.

Sara Black asintió lentamente. Podía sentir que su madre era sincera, había podido sentir su angustia y su desesperación durante ese momento en que se ofrecía a Voldemort a cambio de la vida de Sirius.

–Papá ya no está. ¿Por qué aún estás con ellos? –preguntó lentamente.

–Tengo una misión. Los Altos Fénix, el destino, no sé quien la verdad porque esto se me hace un lío, me puso una misión y por eso estoy aquí. Hoy es la batalla final.

–Eso dijo el profesor Snape. Y dijo que tú me dirías que hacer.

–¿Y vas a hacerlo?

–Voy a oír lo que propones.

Sara Parker asintió. Sabía que con ella no sería tan fácil. En ese momento sintió la llegada de Voldemort al castillo. Maldición, tenía que apurarse.

–Lord Voldemort es en este momento más poderoso de lo que puedes imaginar, más de lo que nunca ha sido o de lo que una persona sola puede enfrentar. La estrella de Sirius no brilla más en el cielo, porque él la apagó. Sólo puede ser vencido si los 4 Elegidos pelean con él.

–¿4 Elegidos?

–Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy y la Emperatriz de los Fénix.

–¿Y cómo se supone que nosotros lo venceremos? –preguntó la chica con expresión de incredulidad.

–Escúchame bien Sara. Voldemort sustenta la mitad de sus poderes en los poderes de las fénix. Sin ellos sólo tiene las Klein y su poder natural. Y la Emperatriz tiene el poder para enfrentarlo. Los chicos están llenos del poder capaz de acabar con él. Sólo un Avada Kedavra de ellos puede matarlo.

–Pero… ¡yo no tengo el poder de apagar estrellas!

–No, no lo tienes –dijo Sara Parker con determinación mirando hacia el castillo. Si Sara la hubiese visto el día de la iniciación como mortífaga hubiera reconocido esa expresión– porque aún no tienes todos los poderes que la Emperatriz puede tener.

–¿Qué…?

–Busca a Draco Malfoy. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Buscaré a los otros Elegidos y los enviaré con él.

–¿A Draco?

–El Darknox¿no? Si vas a hacerme caso Sara, si decides oír lo que te digo, apresúrate.

Sara dudó un momento. ¿Iba a confiar en la batalla final, en su única oportunidad para inclinar la balanza, en Sara Fénix Parker¿En el Arma Letal de Lord Voldemort¿En la madre que la había abandonado¿En la mujer que Sirius Black había amado?

–Sé que no tengo perdón por todo lo que he hecho, tú nunca podrás dejar de odiarme, pero…

–Entonces todo eso, –la interrumpió su hija como si no la hubiera escuchado– ¿lo hiciste por él¿un sacrifico de amor por Sirius Black?

–Sí

–Y me dejaste por miedo a que de estar cerca de ti me convirtiera en ti.

–Sí.

–Entonces lo entiendo –dijo Sara mirándola a los ojos– porque yo habría hecho lo mismo. Te veré en quince minutos en la sala de trofeos, con Draco.

Sara desapareció ante los ojos de su madre, quien se dejó caer de rodillas y estrechó el zafiro. Su hija había creído en ella.

Se controló para contactar mentalmente a Bellatrix.

–¿Dónde estás?

–¡La pregunta es donde demonios has estado tú Parker! Tenemos a Potter. Trae al Señor Oscuro.

–¿Dónde están?

–En las mazmorras, voy a entretenerme con él mientras el Señor Oscuro llega.

Sara rompió el contacto mental. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a ese chico¿Por qué huía hacia abajo?

Tomó aire y se apareció en las mazmorras. Ahí estaba el gran número de mortífagos rodeando a Harry Potter. El chico había tenido que ir escogiendo su ruta de escape según lo que veía en el mapa, pero ya no había tenido más lugar a donde ir. Bellatrix no era una merodeadora, pero conocía muy bien el terreno, y había logrado que el escuadrón no le dejara salida al chico.

Sara se apareció al lado de Potter, de frente a los mortífagos, interponiéndose entre él y la varita de Bellatrix.

–¡Parker¿Qué crees que haces?

–Llevar al chico Potter a su encuentro final con el Señor Oscuro en buenas condiciones.

–Oh no… el bebé Potter no se va de aquí antes de que acabemos un pequeño asunto que él inicio el día de la muerte de mi querido primo.

–No te atrevas a hablar de Sirius –dijo Sara apuntándola con la varita– tus sucios labios no son dignos de nombrarlo.

–¿No lo son?

–No, no consentiré compartir más tiempo el aire de su asesina.

–Sara, Sara… tú eres tan asesina como yo.

–No, soy mejor y lo sabes. Y ahora voy a matarte.

–¿Matarme? –Bellatrix abrió mucho los ojos y luego se rió– ¿Pero que te pasa Parker¿Crees que el Señor Oscuro te dejará matarme?

–Nada me impedirá que vengue a Sirius.

–¡El Señor Oscuro ya ha tomado la Klein¡Ya no te necesita!

–No Bellatrix, no lo entiendes. Yo ya no lo necesito a él.

Sara estrechó el zafiro y lo liberó del camuflaje negro al que lo había sometido tanto tiempo. El azul de la joya refulgió de manera fantástica, cegando momentáneamente a todos los presentes.

Los otros mortífagos huyeron en ese momento al ver a Sara Parker levantar la varita y ponerla contra el cuello de la favorita.

–¡Expeliarmus!

Los ojos de Bellatrix se abrieron como platos cuando la varita voló fuera de su mano y vio el brillo de locura en los ojos de Sara que había visto en los de su hija, pero esta vez pudo ver que era definitivo: era el brillo de la venganza.

–¡Traidora¡Sabía que eras una traidora igual que tu amigo Snape!

–Si lo sabías, debiste cuidarte más de mí… –dijo Sara obligándola a retroceder, clavándole la varita en la piel de la garganta, haciéndole más difícil respirar, como si quisiera atravesar su tráquea… y tal vez era lo que quería. – Y tenías razón al decir que yo no era de confianza. Tenías razón en tus sospechas, no soy fiel a la causa. Ni lo soy ni nunca lo fui. Sólo soy fiel a Sirius.

–Mi señor me vengará.

–Tu señor no sobrevivirá la noche.

–¡No es cierto¡Sabes que no es cierto!

–Sé que es cierto, porque yo misma me he encargado de ello. Vamos Bellatrix, toma tu varita y pelea conmigo. Vamos a acabar ese duelo que dejaste inconcluso con Sirius hace dos años.

–Yo gané ese duelo.

–Tal vez… pero no ganarás este.

Un hechizo de la varita de Sara la hizo salir volando hasta chocar con la pared al final del pasillo. Le envió la varita y se puso en guardia. Bellatrix miró ansiosamente hacia las escaleras a su lado, pero Sara la conocía muy bien para pensar que huiría como una cobarde.

–Ponte en resguardo Potter –dijo Sara sin volver a verlo.

–Pero…

–No me contradigas Potter, escóndete.

–No, yo…

–¡Maldita sea Potter! Eres igual a tu padre. –gritó Sara volviéndose a verlo. En ese momento notó el pergamino a los pies de Harry, en el que pudo leer el nombre "Padfoot". Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Sirius le había hablado una vez de ese mapa…

–Sí, y me siento honrado de eso.

–¡Oh por Merlín! – exclamó Sara exasperada mirando al frente al tiempo que enviaba un hechizo por encima de su hombro para paralizarlo y lo cubrió con una burbuja protectora.

–¿Haciendo de niñera, Parker?

La fénix evadió el primer ataque de Bellatrix, se había descuidado al hablarle a Harry, y ella se había acercado considerablemente.

Sara desapareció y apareció al otro lado del pasillo, cuando Bellatrix se volvió le lanzó un hechizo de frente, hiriéndola en el hombro. El intercambio de hechizos era rápido y constante, algunos rebotaban en las paredes y llenaban la mazmorra de luz y chispas.

–¡Eres pésima Bellatrix¡Tendrás que hacerlo mejor si quieres escapar de mí!

Un hechizo dio a Sara en la cara, abriéndole una herida a lo largo de la mejilla.

–¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer?

Un hechizo impactó a Bellatrix lanzándola de nuevo contra la pared. Su cuello se dobló peligrosamente y su cabeza empezó a sangrar. La varita estaba a unos centímetros de su mano, pero al ir a tomarla Sara le puso el pie sobre la muñeca.

–Dependes de esa pequeña vara de madera, y todavía te crees mejor que yo. No eres más que una patética esclava de un sangre mezclada que cuando no te necesite te desechará.

–Estás muerta Parker.

–Dentro de un momento lo estaré, es cierto, y eso es lo que pretendo. Pero tú… tú te irás primero.

En un esfuerzo sobrehumano Bellatrix alcanzó la varita y lanzó un hechizo contra Sara obligándola a retroceder. Se levantó y con furia lanzó una serie de hechizos seguidos contra la fénix hasta que la arrinconó.

–¿Realmente crees que me tienes Bella? –dijo Sara con una sonrisa. Desapareció. Bellatrix miró a su alrededor con la varita en alto y al volverse recibió un hechizo de Sara en el pecho– jamás podrás ganarme Bella.

–¡Avada Kedavra!

Sara reaccionó a tiempo para evadir la maldición asesina con la que Bellatrix había tratado de tomarla por sorpresa.

–¿Así que quieres jugar rudo de una vez? –dijo Sara– bien, lo haremos a tu modo… pero con un toque personal de mi parte. ¡Expeliarmus!

Chasqueó los dedos y un círculo de fuego rodeó a la mortífaga. Sara se acercó con la varita en alto, al tiempo que recogía la de su contrincante. Le sonrió malvadamente antes de bajar la varita y pronunciar la maldición.

–¡Crucioment!

Sara reía mientras Bellatrix convulsionaba de dolor y sentía el círculo estrecharse a su alrededor.

–¡Potter! –gritó Sara– ¿tienes ahí el mapa del merodeador?

–¿Cómo sabe…? –empezó a preguntar Harry, quien desde su cápsula de protección miraba la batalla con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados.

–¡Busca a Voldemort¿Dónde está? – Bellatrix convulsionaba más violentamente.

–Pero…

–¡Hazlo Potter¡Tiene que aparecer como Tom Riddle!

Harry no hizo ningún comentario al tiempo que buscaba, claro que sabía que aparecería con ese nombre.

–¡Está cerca de la Torre de Astronomía¡Está peleando con Dumbledore!

–Bien –dijo Sara al tiempo que bajaba la varita terminando el hechizo contra Bellatrix– eso quiere decir que aún tenemos un poco de tiempo.

Se agachó en medio del círculo de fuego y le devolvió a Bellatrix la varita.

–Vamos a hacerlo de una vez Bellatrix. Este es el final. Me dijiste que no morirías a manos de un Black, y tienes razón, porque soy yo quien te mataré.

–En tus sueños Parker.

Bellatrix se levantó y el intercambio de maldiciones continuó. Harry conocía pocos de los nombres, la mayoría era magia oscura muy avanzada. Bellatrix peleaba muy bien, pero la tortura la había agotado. Y Sara a penas estaba empezando.

Las paredes del pasillo se llenaron de fuego, como si estuvieran en un túnel hirviente.

–¡Lo veo en tus ojos Bellatrix! –dijo Sara– ¡tienes miedo! Estás pensando que este no es un duelo justo… pero¿cuándo lo has sido Bellatrix¿Fuiste justa con Frank y con Alice? Sabes que no. Tú no mereces la justicia, solo venganza.

El hechizo de Sara la lanzó al suelo, pero ella se volteó sobre sí misma y lanzó un hechizo paralizador a los pies de Sara, a ras de suelo. La fénix se inclinó sobre sí, pero tenía los pies paralizados. Bellatrix se incorporó y avanzó hacia ella, hasta que una pared de fuego le cerró el camino.

–¡Eso es Parker¡Escóndete como la cobarde que eres¡Sal a pelear si realmente quieres vengar a mi primo!

–Como desees, Bella.

Al volverse se encontró con Sara, que acababa de aparecer detrás suyo.

–Es el fin Bellatrix.

Sara lanzó un certero rayo rojo al pecho de la mortífaga, quien se inclinó hacia atrás, sus ojos se abrieron con horror al ver que caería por la pared de fuego… pero su caída se congeló. Sara se acercó a ella lentamente sosteniéndola con sus poderes, con una mano levantada hacia ella.

–Pídemelo Bellatrix. Pídeme que no te deje caer por el fuego. Ruégame por tu vida.

–Sabes que nunca haré eso.

–Ruégame Bellatrix, ruégame…

–Nunca.

Sara se concentró en los ojos de la favorita. Una poderosa maldición imperio se concentraba en su mirada. Contra su voluntad Bellatrix sintió sus labios abrirse lentamente, y como si no fuera su voz oyó el ruego.

–No, por favor…

Sara rió triunfante y luego bajó la mano.

Bellatrix cayó limpiamente a través de la cortina de llamas doradas. Sara hizo desaparecer la cortina y se acercó al cuerpo de la favorita. Toda su piel estaba quemada, el cabello casi calcinado se pegaba a la pasta rojiza en que se había convertido su rostro. Pero sus ojos grises le devolvieron una mirada brillante, llena de odio.

–Eso es Bellatrix… dura y fría hasta el final. ¿Sabes cuanto disfrutaría sentarme aquí a verte agonizar? Lenta y dolorosamente la vida te iría abandonando mientras yo disfrutaría el espectáculo. Pero lastimosamente no tengo tanto tiempo.

Chasqueó los dedos y la burbuja protectora desapareció de alrededor de Harry.

–Ven acá Potter –dijo Sara –ven a ver morir a la asesina de tu padrino.

Harry se acercó lentamente, estrechando su varita con fuerza.

–Enséñame el mapa –le dijo Sara imperiosa, localizando rápidamente a Voldemort y a Dumbledore– el director no aguantará mucho más. Lo siento Bella, pero debemos irnos… ¿Tú que crees que sea más misericordioso Harry¿Dejarla aquí para que agonice y muera sola o matarla de una vez?

–Matarla –dijo Harry– le evitaría el sufrimiento.

–Pero se merece todo el sufrimiento que pudiera sentir… –dijo Sara, y sonrió– sin embargo, sé que hay algo que le dolerá aún más. Y es saber que alguien tuvo piedad de ella. Que yo tuve piedad de ella.

Sara se agachó hasta acercar su cara a unos pocos milímetros de la de Bellatrix.

–Di gracias Bella. Nunca la maldición asesina a sonado tan dulce a mis oídos.– Apoyó su varita en la sien de la favorita y susurró casi acariciadoramente– Avada Kedavra.

Sara se incorporó lentamente tras cerrar los ojos abiertos y ahora vacíos de Bellatrix.

–Tenías razón… –le murmuró– no somos tan distintas.

Pasó una mano por encima del cadáver de la favorita, prendiéndole fuego. Luego se volvió hacia Harry.

–Potter, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Necesito que confíes en mí.

–¿Por qué habría de confiar en usted?

–Créeme que nunca creí que me expondría por proteger a un Potter, pero esta noche se cumple el destino final, es hora de la batalla. No me voy a arriesgar a que pelees y te pase algo, porque hoy tienes que pelear con Voldemort y acabarlo.

–¿Qué? – los ojos esmeralda del Elegido se abrieron en expresión de sorpresa.

–Conozco las profecías mejor que nadie en este mundo Potter. Desde que naciste supe que el destino te ligaba con el fin de Lord Voldemort. Debes haber escuchado las declaraciones de Pettigrew, y son verdad, yo mandé a Voldemort contra ti porque sabía que había una gran oportunidad que muriera al atacarte. Eso era lo que pretendía, aunque no resultó completamente. Pero luego supe más cosas, supe porqué no iba a perder la vida al nacer mi hija. Estoy aquí para que los elegidos lleguen bien al destino final. La Emperatriz está lista, al otro lo cubrí desde niño y el último está unido indisolublemente a Sara. Me faltas tú.

Sara pudo ver la batalla mental que estaba teniendo Harry para decidir que hacer en su mirada, así que continuó.

–A Sirius le importaba todo el mundo, pero su corazón era mío y de James. Pero esa última noche supe que lo compartíamos contigo. Él estaba dispuesto a luchar por mí, a matar por él y a morir por ti. La primera vez que te alcé lo sentí presente en ti, aun lo siento. Desde la primera vez que te vi supe que tenías una mente muy fácil de invadir, y aunque ya has logrado un estado de occlumencia aceptable yo aún puedo sentir tus pensamientos… Te importaba Sirius, y muchas veces pensaste en hacer lo que acabo de hacer, pero no lo hiciste. Eres muy noble para eso. Eres un alma admirable Harry Potter, y la única maldición asesina que saldrá voluntariamente de tu varita lo hará hoy.

–Es una batalla perdida.

–No estarás solo. Los otros tres pelearán junto a ti y juntos terminarán con él. Quiero que cojas ese mapa y vayas directo a donde están Dumbledore y Voldemort peleando. No puedes dejar que te intercepten. Mira a Voldemort pelear con Dumbledore, observa su estilo, sus nuevos poderes.

–Si llego a tiempo ayudaré a Dumbledore.

–No Harry –dijo Sara con apremio– no lo hagas. Déjalos terminar su duelo, debes esperar a que Neville llegue contigo. No puedes arriesgarte, porque si no lo enfrentan juntos el trabajo de los otros Elegidos no servirá para nada. Ve, espera a Neville y luego peleen a muerte con él. Es de vida o muerte. Es él, o tú. A menos que prefieras irte y no pelear…

–No voy a huir –dijo Harry mirándola con determinación– por supuesto que voy a pelear. Es lo que mi padre o mi madre habrían hecho. Lo que Sirius habría hecho.

–Sí… es lo que Sirius habría hecho. Él por cualquiera de los que amaba. Realmente te quería Harry. Lo sé. También sé lo que es que el destino te elija sin preguntarte para una misión que exige tanto de ti y que llega a pesarte como una maldición –dijo Sara, al tiempo que su mirada adquiría un aire nostálgico– por algo me han llamado la Hija del Infortunio. Sé que duele, y sé que a veces se quiere abandonar pero créeme, si cumples, al final del camino te espera la recompensa. Buena suerte Harry. No nos veremos más, pero espero que todo salga bien.

Sara tomó un momento el mapa del merodeador y luego desapareció dejándolo en mano de Harry, quien quedó solo y conmovido. Por alguna razón, le había creído. Miró el mapa y vio el punto de Dumbledore casi diluido. Tenía que apresurarse.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

Una vez en la enfermería Oscar acostó a Honey en una cama y empezó a atenderla. Conocía lo suficientemente bien la enfermería para prescindir de la ayuda de Remus, quien tras oír vagamente las instrucciones de Oscar de que no debía pelear, salió a buscar a Dumbledore. Una cosa era un ataque de Voldemort, otra, un ataque de Voldemort tras tomar la Klein.

No era fácil avanzar por el castillo en plena batalla campal, intercambió algunos hechizos, pero logró entrar por muchísimos pasillos en los que había estado por última vez en la época de colegial. De repente una de las puertas de los pasillos se abrió y entró Severus Snape con la varita en la mano izquierda descuidadamente y una gran herida en el hombro.

–¡Lupin¿Qué haces aquí?

–Tengo que encontrar a Dumbledore. Honey Fudge llegó por la Red Flu: Voldemort tomó la Klein.

–¿Qué? –exclamó el profesor– pero¿cómo…

–Tu amiga le permitió escapar para avisar… pero no encuentro al director.

–Creo que está por la Torre de Gryffindor –dijo Snape al tiempo que trataba de parar la hemorragia en el hombro con la mano.

–¿Qué te pasó en el hombro?

–Por si no lo has notado hay una batalla ahí afuera.

–Déjame ver.

–No tenemos tiempo. Escapé por poco del equipo de Evison. Soy uno de sus objetivos favoritos.

–Ven, por aquí.

Remus lo guió por detrás de otro tapiz y luego le apuntó al brazo:

–Medeor vulneribus

–¿Qué es eso?

–Un hechizo para sanar heridas sangrantes –explicó Remus.

–Nunca lo había oído.

–Porque es exclusivo de los merodeadores… –Snape gruñó disgustado y se miró el hombro con expresión de asco al pensar en el hechizo de los merodeadores– ¿Seguro que Dumbledore está ahí?

–Creo. ¿Dónde está la señorita Fudge?

–En la enfermería, con Oscar. No está muy bien, él la está atendiendo.

–¿Oscar Wyle está atendiendo enfermos en lugar de peleando?

–Ella está muy mal… no puedes…

–Hay muchos heridos –lo interrumpió Snape– enviaré a Sirio con el aviso a Dumbledore. Podemos llevar los heridos a la enfermería.

–¿A quién? Pero si los mortífagos…

–Defenderemos la enfermería.

Snape silbó y el gran fénix apareció a su lado para sorpresa del merodeador. El profesor de pociones entró a un aula vacía y escribió sobre un poco de pergamino que encontró sobre el escritorio. Lo puso en las garras del ave y se volvió hacia Remus.

–¿Puedes moverte así de rápido como me trajiste aquí por todo el castillo?

–Sí. –dijo Remus muy seguro, a pesar del cansancio que tenía en ese momento. Era el primer día que salía a caminar fuera de la casa de Sara desde la batalla en Grimmauld Place.

–Bien. Vamos por los heridos.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Había recibido la nota de Snape. Ya se esperaba algo así, de otra manera, Tom nunca se habría atrevido a atacar Hogwarts. No mientras el siguiera ahí.

Dumbledore avanzaba rápidamente por el castillo. Tenía que encontrar a Voldemort. Si había tomado la Klein de poder sabía que ahora querría matarlo a él, y después, a Harry. Y no podía permitir eso.

De repente lo sintió. Justo en la base de las gradas que subían a la Torre de Astronomía estaba Lord Voldemort esperándolo en posición desafiante.

–Veo que al fin decidiste volver al colegio, Tom –dijo Dumbledore en tono calmado.

–Es tu fin Dumbledore.

–¿Ya no me tienes miedo? Puedes tener más poder que antes Tom, pero eso no te hace mejor de lo que eras.

Se enzarzaron en medio de un duelo como nunca se había visto en ninguna de las batallas anteriores. Era una demostración de magia increíble. Subieron los escalones rápidamente. Dumbledore sabía que esta vez llevaba las de perder, pero tenía que apartarlo del resto de la batalla, del resto del alumnado. Si iba a darle muerte no iba a hacérselo fácil. Entre más tiempo pelearan más tiempo ganaría.

Y luego tendría que cumplirse la profecía.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

–¡Contusio!

–¡Diruo!

–¡Ímpetus facere!

Draco y Lucius Malfoy estaban en lo alto de las escaleras pricipales de Hogwarts en un intercambio continuo de hechizos. El último encantamiento de Lucius hizo a su hijo caer al suelo y que la varita volara de su mano. Se acercó peligrosamente.

–Tú no eres realmente este amante de los sangre sucias, este seguidor de Dumbledore que dices ser… Si volvieras al Señor Oscuro…

–¡Cuchillo!

De la cintura de Draco salió un cuchillo directo al costado de Lucius. Este se llevó las manos a la herida sorprendido, lo que le dio tiempo a Draco de levantarse y tomar su propia varita. Luego se volvió hacia su padre.

–¡Convulsorum!

Lucius empezó a convulsionar al tiempo que sangraba en la herida.

–No soy un amante de los sangre sucia ni un seguidor de Dumbledore… pero no soy tampoco un esclavo de Voldemort.

–¡Debías morir por la causa!

–Igual que tú fuiste a Azkaban por él.

–¡Strepitus!

Draco no esperaba el hechizo que su padre se las ingenió para enviarle. Al golpearlo una gran ola de sonido llenó sus oídos, haciendo que se los tapara con ambas manos inútilmente, porque el ruido era simplemente ensordecedor.

Lucius se acercó a él amenazante.

–¡Cuchillo!

El otro de los puñales que llevaba Draco se clavó en el hombro de su padre. Al verlo retroceder gimiendo de dolor pudo concentrarse y absorbió el hechizo. Se incorporó y vio que su padre había perdido la varita, que había caído hasta el primer piso por el balcón de las gradas. Trataba de detener su propia hemorragia.

–Mataste a mamá –le dijo Draco– sólo porque ella no quería que mataran a su propio hijo… a quien tú estabas tan dispuesto a dar muerte. No querías matarme por el movimiento oscuro en sí, sino porque eso te elevaría mucho antes los ojos de Voldemort. Pero ahora soy yo quien va a matarte.

–No tienes el valor necesario para hacerlo.

–¿Ah no? –dijo Draco arqueando una ceja en el estilo más propio de su profesor de pociones– prueba esto.

Lucius vio con temor la varita de su hijo y con rápido y desesperado movimiento se abalanzó sobre él, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio para luego echar a correr escaleras abajo. Tomado por sorpresa Draco se sostuvo de la baranda de las gradas para no caerse, pero su varita siguió el camino de la de su padre, aunque este no se dio cuenta.

–¡Cobarde! –le gritó Draco llevando la mano al cinturón para buscar otro cuchillo que mandarle, pero ya había utilizado los dos. Estaba herido pero no de muerte… y Draco quería su venganza. Su mirada se fijo en la pared, donde un escudo de armas tenía dos puñales de verdad cruzados, fijados en la pared por unos ganchos. Tomó uno y miró a su padre. Ya le llevaba ventaja, pero los cuchillos se habían convertido en su práctica favorita y nunca fallaba una diana, con un cuchillo direccionable… o no. Tomó aire y suspiró antes de lanzarlo– va por ti mamá.

El cuchillo atravesó la nuca de Lucius, quien tras quedar un momento como congelado cayó estrepitosamente por las escaleras hasta el primer piso, manchando todos los blancos escalones de sangre.

Sara Black acababa de llegar a los pies de la escalera cuando el cadáver del padre de su novio cayó a sus pies. Elevó la mirada y vio a un triunfal Draco bajando lentamente. Lo interrogó con la mirada y él asintió. Él lo había matado.

Llegó junto a ella y recogió su varita.

–Draco, hablé con mamá. Papá tenía razón. En todo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó el rubio tratando de asimilar las palabras de la chica.

–Ven, tenemos que verla en la sala de trofeos.

–¿Por qué?

–¡Dame la mano! Te lo cuento allá.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

–¡Severus!

Snape se detuvo en la entrada de la enfermería y Remus se devolvió para ver a Sara Parker frente a ellos, en el centro del pasillo.

–¿Sara¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Snape mirando nervioso alrededor, por si llegaban mortífagos contra la enfermería. Sara entendió la mirada y entró con ellos a la enfermería.

–Hola Remus… me alegra verte mejor –dijo al ver al merodeador. Al entrar y ver a Honey con Oscar sonrió tiernamente. Se acercó a Oscar, quien levantó la varita contra ella– no es necesario.

Sara le susurró al oído en que consistía el hechizo que le había enviado el Señor Oscuro.

–Lo lamento, sé que no será fácil – le dijo Sara a Oscar para luego acercarse a Snape, al tiempo que sacaba la carta que se había guardado entre la ropa esa mañana.

–Sara, yo…

–Defiendan la enfermería –dijo Sara en tono resuelto– creo que podré enviarles algo de ayuda en un momento.

–Pero…

–Severus, necesito que me hagas un favor. Dale esta carta a Sara cuando todo termine.

–¿Qué es?

–Es algo que le debía –dijo la mujer poniendo el sobre en manos de su mejor amigo– cuento contigo.

–Se la daré – prometió Snape guardándola en su túnica.

–Gracias – dijo Sara sonriéndole. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se volvió de manera que

podía verlo a él y a Remus a la vez – sigan cuidando a Sara por mí, por favor.

–Lo haremos –dijo Remus al tiempo que Snape asentía. Sara le dio otro beso en la mejilla a cada uno y luego desapareció.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Harry había desaparecido de la acción, y eso tenía muy preocupada a la AD, en especial, a sus amigos más cercanos. Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Ron y Neville peleaban juntos, pero las cosas se habían complicado para ellos.

A pesar de ser cinco, parecían ser el objetivo principal de los mortífagos, aparte del mismo Harry. En ese momento estaban arrinconados en la pequeña aula de estudios muggles, rodeados de una veintena de mortífagos. Cómo habían llegado ahí desde el Gran Salón no estaba claro para ninguno, simplemente habían terminado ahí, rodeados y prácticamente indefensos. Sin embargo, seguían luchando con brío.

Un chasquido sonó en el fondo de la habitación y los mortífagos se volvieron. Lanzaron vítores al ver a parecer a la favorita.

Sara apareció en el punto que había visto a Neville Longbottom en el mapa del merodeador. Lo reconoció de inmediato. Sus compañeros estaban asombrados de verlo desenvolverse tan bien en la batalla, pero Sara sonrió con cierto orgullo, su parecido físico con Alice era asombroso, pero el estilo a la hora de pelear era idéntico al de Frank Longbottom.

Se acercó hacia ellos con su andar majestuoso, pasando en medio de los mortífagos hasta encarar a Neville.

–Señorita Parker –dijo un mortífago acercándose a ella.

–¿Sí, Evison?

–Pensábamos torturarlos un rato antes de matarlos… ¿nos permitirá hacerlo verdad?

Sara sonrió mirándolo por encima del hombro, al tiempo que apoyaba la varita en su labio inferior, con aire pensativo

–La verdad Evison… dudo que lo haga –dirigió su varita rápidamente hacia él– Avada Kedavra.

El mortífago cayó muerto ante las miradas impresionadas y asustadas de sus demás compañeros. Los chicos no entendían lo que pasaba. Sara los paralizó antes de volverse. Los otros mortífagos no sabían como reaccionar.

–Señorita… si consideró a Evison insolente…

–El caso es Holst, que no lo consideré insolente… simplemente me harté de él. De él y de todos los mortífagos.

–¿Pero…?

–Siempre tan cortos de entendimiento –dijo Sara con un suspiro– no soy una de ustedes. Ya no.

Sara hizo un escudo protector sobre ella y los chicos y luego dirigió su varita con violencia al suelo. Un hechizo poderoso hizo explotar el piso. Cuando las nubes de polvo bajaron los chicos vieron a algunos mortífagos muertos.

–El resto escaparon –dijo Sara deshaciendo el hechizo paralizador que les había hecho– tenemos que movernos rápido, pronto se correrá la noticia de mi traición. Vamos, apresúrense. Vayan delante de mí.

Los chicos no sabían si obedecer o no, pero en ese momento vieron a un nuevo grupo de mortífagos llegar contra ellos. Sara lanzó una llamarada de fuego para cubrirlos mientras salían. Empezaron a huir, seguidos del grupo de mortífagos. Sara corría justo detrás de los chicos, al tiempo que atacaba a sus perseguidores. Finalmente lograron perderlos. Sara los obligó a entrar por la puerta que llevaba a la sala de trofeos.

–Esto es una trampa –decía Ron – es una trampa…

–No Ron, no es una trampa –dijo la voz de Sara Black a su espalda. El pelirrojo se volvió para encontrarse con Sara y Draco. Habían llegado momentos antes y Sara ya le había explicado todo a Draco– Papá tenía razón.

–¿La carpeta? –preguntó Ron abriendo mucho los ojos, luego frunció el ceño– Bueno, tiene sentido, acaba de salvarnos de una turba de mortífagos.

–Chicos, póngame atención –dijo Sara Black tras intercambiar una mirada con su madre que los miraba con aire impaciente– mamá esta con nosotros. Sé que es difícil de creer, pero confíen en mí. Saben cuanto la odiaba, si no estuviera segura de esto no les pediría esto. Necesito que confíen en mí y hagan lo que ella diga.

–De acuerdo –dijo Ron primero que el resto.

Luna asintió y miró a Sara Parker con interés. La mujer le devolvió la mirada. Esa chica le parecía muy familiar.

–Papá estará feliz de saber que la conocí –comentó Luna.

–¿Tu padre es…?

–Henry Lovegood.

–Henry… –exclamó Sara con nostalgia en la mirada– eso parece ser de una vida anterior…

–¿Qué es lo que quiere de nosotros? –preguntó Ginny aún algo a la defensiva. Sara Parker la miró directamente.

–Acabo de hablar con Severus –dijo Sara rápidamente– Oscar Wyle está en la enfermería tratando heridos. Necesitan ayuda. Hay que proteger la enfermería de un ataque. Severus y Remus están ahí, llevando heridos. Quiero que vayan a ayudarlos.

–¿Todos nosotros? –preguntó Hermione.

–Todos, menos Neville, Draco y Sara.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Neville.

–Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo más –le dijo Sara Parker sin extenderse frente a los otros.

–¿A la enfermería? – preguntó Hermione– ¿qué quiere que hagamos?

–Son buenos peleando –dijo Sara Parker– creo que pueden ayudar a defenderla. Y si alguno sabe algo de medimagia…

–Yo –dijo Ginny– Será mejor que nos apresuremos. Oscar va a necesitar mi ayuda para atender a los heridos y la defensa va a necesitar las estrategias de Ron.

–Sí –dijo el pelirrojo decidido– no será tan difícil, solo tiene una entrada y con hechizos podemos reforzar las ventanas para entrar que entren dementores por ellas.

–Apresúrense –dijo Sara Parker– no creo que entre Severus y Remus puedan hacerlo todo.

–Pero… – Hermione miró a los otros preocupada.

–Estaremos bien –le dijo Sara Black con seguridad.

–Sí Hermione –dijo Neville– vayan. Los necesitan allá.

Ginny, Luna, Hermione y Ron salieron del salón de trofeos tras lanzar una mirada a sus amigos, tal vez, aunque ninguno quería mencionarlo, la última.

–Neville –dijo Sara Parker acercándose a él, sonriéndole como a su sobrino favorito.–Quería hablar contigo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora tenemos de hablar de tu papel en esta batalla en particular… Tengo que decirte algo, no sé como convencerte para que me creas, no sé si alguien te ha dicho que tu madre fue…

–Su mejor amiga –completó Neville– sí, lo sé.

–No tenemos tiempo para conversar sobre ello, lastimosamente. En este momento Harry va corriendo en dirección a Voldemort para pelear con él. Va a necesitar tu ayuda.

–¿Mi ayuda? –repitió Neville.

–Tú naciste también al morir el mes de julio, tú también tienes el poder de vencerlo. Harry peleará con él ahora, y tiene la capacidad para hacerlo, pero sólo vencerán si los Elegidos están ahí… tienes que pelear junto a él. Sé que no tienes ninguna razón para confiar en mí pero… Hazlo por Alice.

Neville la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Sara Black puso una mano sobre su hombro.

–Es necesario Neville. Debemos vencerlo hoy. Draco y yo estaremos ahí también. Será como otra de nuestras prácticas… sólo que esta vez estaremos todos del mismo lado.

–¿Dónde están? Harry y… Vol… Voldemort. –preguntó Neville tomando su varita con decisión.

–En la Torre de Astronomía. –contestó Sara Parker– ve de una vez. Dudo que Potter me obedezca y se quede quieto mientras Voldemort acaba con Dumbledore, y va a necesitar ayuda.

–Nos vamos entonces– dijo Sara tomándolo de la mano, pero su madre le puso una mano en el hombro.

–No –dijo negando– Neville debe irse ya, pero Draco y tú no. Debemos resolver algo antes. –luego se volvió hacia Neville– Es mejor que te apresures.

–Bien – Neville salió rápidamente, con aire decidido.

Se hizo un pesado silencio en la habitación que ninguno de los dos chicos se atrevió a romper, era casi solemne. Sara Parker caminó lentamente hacia Draco.

–Draco Malfoy. Desde la primera vez que supe de ti te temí. El ser destinado a acabar con mi raza. El Darknox, asesino de fénix.

–Es un honor conocer al Arma Letal –dijo Draco usando el mismo tono de Sara.

–Tienes un gran poder Draco –le dijo Sara seriamente conservando el aire solemne– te fue dado para eliminar el poder de los fénix de la tierra y terminar con esta raza de doble naturaleza que nunca debió haber existido. Hoy terminará eso. La Emperatriz inclinará la balanza y ya no habrá más fénix para completar tu tarea…

–Parece que entonces no la completaré.

Sara Parker sonrió con aire enigmático.

–Tal vez. Sin embargo, tu poder te será útil. Es para absorber los poderes de las fénix… pero no solo de ellas directamente.

Draco y Sara la miraron con una luz de entendimiento.

–Exacto –dijo Sara sonriendo– ese es tu papel como Elegido, Draco Malfoy, la perdición que ha llegado de la sangre de los Black. ¿Sabes como hacerlo?

–Sí –contestó el chico decidido. Sara le sonrió y se volvió a su hija.

–Sara… Acabo de recuperar a mi hija para dejarla de nuevo. Tú eres poderosa, más poderosa de lo que ninguna como tú ha sido antes. Pero puedes serlo más. ¿Cómo puede la Emperatriz de los Fénix ser más poderosa de lo que ya es? Con el poder que los Altos Fénix me han prestado hasta que se cumpla el Destino Final.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sara Black sin entender. Su madre se volvió hacia Draco.

– "Ningún Black alcanzará la felicidad hasta que su sangre se vea purificada con el fin de la tarea que no dejó realizar" Purifica la sangre Draco: termina la tarea.

Draco asintió, mirándola fijamente, con los ojos brillantes. Luego su mirada se desvió hacia su novia con cautela. Entonces Sara Black comprendió.

–¡Mamá¡No!

–El Darknox toma los poderes y los deposita en quien desee. El poder de los fénix fue dividido, y al unirse lo hará con más intensidad que nunca. La suficiente para pelear con la magia de las Klein.

–¡No!

–Es una batalla dura, y si no estoy, serás de nuevo inmortal.

–Mamá…

–Y los Black se salvarán. Terminará la maldición.

–No…

–Ten esto –Sara Parker se llevó las manos al cuello y soltó el broche de la cadena dorada del zafiro. Lo desprendió y lo sostuvo entre su rostro y el de su hija– tu padre me lo regaló una Navidad, como seña de que quería ser algo más que sólo mi amigo… Esa luz que late dentro de la piedra es una señal de tu padre y… – Sara sopló suavemente el zafiro, y en medio de la luz cristalina en su interior se encendió una pequeña llama– y este fuego es una seña mía. Ahora es tuyo. Tu padre y yo estaremos siempre contigo.

Sara Black lo tomó lentamente. Su madre sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente. Luego se volvió a Draco.

–Hazlo.

–Pero… –Sara avanzó hacia ella para replicar, su mirada se encontró con la de su madre y pudo sentir lo que ella sentía, murmuró la sensación confusa– ¿libertad?

–La hora de mi libertad –dijo Sara Parker.

Entonces lo recordó. Aquella miniatura de la Torre Eiffel en la biblioteca de la habitación de Eisenstandt… Una promesa de libertad.

Sara Black asintió y se hizo a un lado. Miró a Draco expectante.

El chico levantó las manos frente a Sara Parker y cerró los ojos. Se concentró en todo el poder que podía sentir dentro de la mujer y lo llamó hacia él. Sara Parker gritó y cayó de rodillas, una fuerte luz rojiza salió de su pecho hacia las manos de Draco y poco a poco fue aumentando de intensidad hasta que se convirtió en una fuerte llamarada de fuego. Draco sentía sus manos arder, sentía como el poder y la energía dejaban a la mujer frente a él. Luego el fuego empezó a diluirse, Sara Parker se tambaleó y finalmente la conexión terminó. Draco cerró los puños. La mirada agonizante de la mujer se dirigió a Draco.

–Sólo hazlo…

Draco asintió y abrió lentamente las manos. Rápido como una centella un rayo rojo dio en el pecho de Sara Parker. La mujer fue envuelta por una esfera de fuego. Sara Black pudo ver los ojos de su madre, pero en ellos no había ni dolor ni miedo.

Una bella nota sonó en el salón y Sirio apareció atravesando la bola de fuego.

Sara y Draco quedaron solos en la habitación.

El Arma Letal había desaparecido para siempre.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

El frío silencio del Departamento de Misterios fue roto por una vibrante nota que sonaba casi celestial. Una llamarada de fuego llenó el aire cuando un ave fénix apareció volando a toda velocidad en la Cámara de la Muerte y atravesó limpiamente el Arco. El velo se prendió fuego y se meció suavemente. El fénix apareció al otro lado y cantó una suave nota fúnebre. El fuego del velo se apagó y todo volvió a la inquietante quietud de siempre.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–


	72. Destino final

**_Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, Warner Brothers y empresas asociadas._**

¡Hola a todos!

Sé que me he tardado, pero he pasado un fin de semana muy extraño por culpa de un horrible estrés producto de esta espantosa semana de exámenes, pero no quería publicar sin contestar reviews el capítulo final.

Igual que la vez pasada me parece que es la historia la que tiene que cerrar por sí misma, así que contesto reviews y todo antes de terminar.

El epílogo subirá a la red, si Dios lo permite, el día Viernes 13 de Mayo, día que dicho sea de paso, es mi cumpleaños número 19. No puedo creer que cuando empecé a escribir esto tenía 17 años… Pero el final ha llegado.

Quiero agradecerles de todo corazón su apoyo y su cariño, sobretodo por los 800 REVIEWS A LOS QUE HEMOS LLEGADO AL FIN! GRACIAS!

No creí que llegáramos, pero ahí estamos gracias al apoyo que le han dado a mi historia cada uno de ustedes. Gracias por seguirla semana tras semana y acompañar a Sara Parker y Sara Black en sus aventuras.

Cuando suba el epílogo vendrá acompañado de unas palabras mías para todos ustedes. Hoy por cuestiones de tiempo y estudio me limitaré a repetir mi agradecimiento por su apoyo, contestar reviews y dejarlos con el capítulo final de "SFP&SFB: la noble Casa Black y el destino de las Fénix".

Sami Marauder Girl: Me alegra que hayas podido darte una vuelta por el fic y que te gustara. Sé que lo de Sara Parker da pena (¡si yo lloraba cuando lo escribí!), pero era la única manera de llevarla con Sirius y cumplir su juramento de libertad. Sara Black se siente mal, pero en la batalla no queda más que dejar a los caídos y seguir peleando por ellos. ¡Felicidades por el examen de mecanografía! Espero que tu compu esté mejor, se lo que molesta que se descomponga. Me alegra que ahora te guste Sara Parker, o al menos no te inspire sensaciones negativas, es mi favorita. Me alegra que te gustara la identificación de Sara con Honey. Cuando lo estaba escribiendo lo pensé, por eso metí a Honey y Oscar, la ansiedad por una historia de amor completa era algo que Sara Parker podía entender mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Me alegra que te conmoviera la escena de la cámara de la muerte, porque la escribí precisamente con el propósito de despertar la fibra sensible de todos los lectores. Draco siempre lleva un cinturón con él. Los Slytherin son astutos… Sí, un Dobby sería muy útil…

Andrea¡Hola! Pues sí, ya está el final aquí, para mi hermana y para ti por segunda vez… Y sí, también pasamos los 800, y casi llegamos a los 850 más bien! La U me tiene super estresada, pero gracias por los ánimos!

Bella Blackvad: Pues sí amiga mía! Sara Parker ha cruzado el velo ya! Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo aunque te dejara en semejando estado de perplejidad. Pues sí, tuvo que matarla y ya es hora del destino final, del último capítulo! Disfrútalo y espero tu comentario!

LorePhelps: Hola! Me alegra que te gustara la idea en general del fic y también que te gustara tanto este capítulo, que de hecho es casi mi favorito! Gracias por tus felicitaciones y comentarios!

Náyade: Aquí está el final! Mi padre decía que nunca terminaría de escribir este fic, pero le tomé tanto cariño y le puse tanto esfuerzo que no habría podido simplemente no terminarlo o no compartir con ustedes el final. Gracias por dejar el review ahora, es impresionante ver cuanta gente más leía la historia y yo sin saberlo! Y gracias por tu esfuerzo para leer la historia.

Kaos Black¿No se te ocurrió que moriría así Sara Parker? Por eso les pedí que se prepararan… Yo también quería mucho a Sara, pero es que si ella no se iba Sara B no iba a tener todo el poder que necesitaba y la maldición de los Black seguiría perpetuamente porque ya no habría manera de cumplir la tarea. Recuerda que Sara P piensa en la maldición en el arco y eso la hace reaccionar más que nada, porque sabe que ella es la salvación de los Black, por decirlo de una forma. Gracias, me fue bien en los exámenes que hice pero me dejaron agotada.

Laura P.E¿Sin palabras? Espero que eso sea que te gustó. ; )

Amsp14¡Y llegó el final! Sí, pegaste con los reviews, no lo puedo creer, después de tantísimo tiempo! Y toda la historia se escribió en tu cuarto¿no has pensado que es un detalle curioso?

Lady Kenobi¿Cómo creías que moriría Sara Parker? Me alegra que aún así te pareciera bien su muerte y la de los otros dos mortífagos. Aquí está el final… y tus deseos… ¿serán ordenes?

Hermy¡me alegra que te guste como va!

Trixi Black: yo lloré con ese capítulo también. Aquí esta el final. Que lo disfrutes.

S. Lily Potter: Me alegra que te pusieras al día y que te gustara tanto todo. Aquí está el final al fin. ¡Disfrútalo!

Angie Crowe¡GRACIAS! Me alegra que te gustara tantísimo, y para eso les dije de el té, para controlar los nervios… Ya no queda más que el destino final. Me alegra que de verdad te pareciera digna la muerte de Bellatrix, porque eso era lo que yo pretendía y precisamente no creo que sea cariño lo que le tomé al personaje, sino respeto: "realmente no somos tan distintas", en esa frase de Sara Parker quise expresar eso, Sara no la quería pero la respetaba como oponente porque sabía que era casi tan buena como ella, además de que era realmente creyente y fiel a su causa, por eso se merecía un buen final, contrario de Peter, quien solo merecía dolor y denigración. La de Lucius era la venganza pendiente de Draco por la muerte de su madre. Me alegra que te gustara la conversación madre hija. Hay un instinto más fuerte que el noble, es un instinto natural del ser humano, y creo que en este capítulo se menciona, sino, te lo dejo de tarea. De la carta… ya se verá.

JazelBlack: entiendo el shock en el que estás, así quedé yo tras escribirlo, no podía creer que de verdad lo había hecho. No debiste confiarte, si les dije que se prepararan fue por algo… Pero ya sabes que su muerte no fue algo tan terrible, al fin a cruzado al otro lado del velo… Y se fue después de cobrar sus deudas pendientes, como bien señalaste. Me alegra que te gustaran las muertes y el lado maternal de Sara Parker que se dejó vislumbrar un momento. Háblame a mi de nostalgia, que no puedo creer que al fin se termina mi historia… Ya mi hermana los leyó, los publico después del epílogo. Me alegra que te guste como va Mi vida a través del velo. Sé que aún Sirius no es un ligador, pero ¡es que es apenas un niño de 11 años! Su personalidad tiene que desarrollarse mucho todavía, y Cris Graham puede que tenga mucho que ver en eso… no sé si has leído El expreso de Hogwarts, es un pequeño one–shot que tengo precuela de Esa chica es mía, ahí podrías ver como también Sirius en mi opinión se formó como lo conocemos en Hogwarts.

Gala Potter: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, en especial la escena madre/hija y la escena final, donde por fin el DarkNox y el Arma Letal cumplieron su papel: él la misión que maldecía a su familia y ella trasladar a los Elegidos todo su conocimiento para que cumplieran el destino final. ¡Me alegra que te fuera bien en los exámenes!

Licon: entiendo eso de la U… a mi casi no me deja publicar hoy, pero no se lo permití. Sí, aquí está el final.

Ariadna Creta¡Hola amiga! Pues que te puedo decir… El Arma Letal nació de mí. Me alegra que disfrutes tanto la historia. Realmente intenté que ambos (Peter y Bella) tuvieran la muerte que merecían. La de Peter la muerte dolorosa y denigrante de un traidor, pero como un traidor me parece que Sara Black tenía razón al decir que no merecía un gran derroche de energía ni una muerte muy fina, como es el caso de Bellatrix, quien siempre fue fiel a lo que creía y era una oponente inteligente y poderosa para Sara Parker, así que como tal merecía una muerte por todo lo alto, donde realmente hubiera un enfrentamiento de poder. ¿Cómo esperabas que muriese Sara Parker? Sí, al fin se arreglaron las cosas madre/hija. Yo a Lucius no lo soporto para nada… A mí tampoco me gusta que pongan a Ron como un tonto porque no lo es. No sé si lees la historia de mi hermana, pero ella tiene a mi Ron favorito en fanfiction… De Hagrid lo dudo amiga mía… y a Remus y a Snape sí que los cuidaré. ¡Que bien que te fuera bien en el examen! Sí, la presión a veces juega en contra, pero también nos permite responder mejor a veces. ¡Mandame un email cuando tengas los resultados! Sí que son necesarios los exámenes psicométricos, aunque en ciencias sociales tienen mucho menos peso, pero sí son importantes.

Mon Felton¡Me encanta saber de más personas que leen la historia¡Gracias por tus opiniones y aquí está el final!

Ely Chan¡te felicito de nuevo por la entrada al curso, espero que lo estés disfrutando muchísimo y aprendiendo montones también! Me alegra que te gustara el encuentro de Sara y Sa–chan, como tu le dices… me preocupaba en realidad lo rápido que tenía que resolverse todo en tan poco tiempo, así que me alegra que te parezca que ha quedado bien. Sí, mi instinto de torturadora también se vio muy satisfecho escribiendo ese capítulo que es se puede decir mi favorito de la historia. No quise lucirme con Pettigrew porque él no se lo merecía, pero Bellatrix… ella se había ganado eso y mucho más, pero ya sabes, la falta de tiempo en plena batalla… Me alegra que te gustara la tortura de Bellatrix. La muerte de Peter estaba totalmente predicha, ya Sara Parker le había dicho qué iba a hacerle, y entiendo la pena que te dio. Sara no dejó cuentas pendientes. Me alegra que pegaras quienes eran los Elegidos, aunque a mi parecer ya cerca del final estaba un poco más claro… ¡es que hay muchas pistas aunque no todos las vieran! Sí, a mi también me gustó como sonó el Avada Kedavra, la misma Sara Parker lo dijo por mí: "nunca la maldición asesina sonó tan dulce a mis oídos". Y pensando que era lo que más podía lastimar a Bella hice todo ese proceso mental que describiste tú y es cierto, eso era lo que peor la haría sentir. Ah, muy lindo el nombre de tu subconsciente, y estoy de acuerdo con ella, a mi Bellatrix no me da pena, era una oponente a la altura y murió como tal. Por eso Sara le dice que en realidad no eran tan distintas. A mi pena no me dio, pero si me infundió un poco de respeto. ¿También habías pensado que Draco mataría a Sara? Por esa sí que te felicito, no creí que estuviese tan clara… Sí, Sara Black no estaba destinada a estar realmente con su madre, ella debía volver con Sirius… Y tienes razón en la comparación de Draco con Sara Parker. Sí, conozco la frasecita de Galadriel, también leí los libros. Me pareció que la muerte de Sara no podía quedar en Hogwarts¡ella tenía que cruzar el velo! Pues… eso que dices, no sé si será en sí una obra maestra, pero de todo lo que he escrito sí la considero lo mejor que he hecho. ¿Reemplazar a Rowling? Si pudiera ganarme la vida de esto yo feliz…

Aiosami: Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, aunque parece que también te puso algo triste… En este capítulo verás para qué murió, y espero que lo entiendas junto con Sara Black. Me hace muy feliz también que te guste la manera en que escribí los sentimientos de Sara Parker en el velo, tuve que meterme mucho en el papel para sacarlo y quería que se sintiera la experiencia algo deprimente pero al mismo tiempo sublime del sentimiento de Sara Parker. No te preocupes más por Remus, y en cuanto a Peter ya viste que no fue Voldemort quien se encargó de él. ¿Ron¡Yo no mataría a Ron! Se supone que hay secuela, pero la U dirá si me da tiempo de escribirla… Actualizaré en Esa chica es mía a penas publique el epílogo de esta. Me habría gustado explotar más a Luna, pero aquí hay exceso de personajes ya… Sara Black no buscó a Sirius por 3 razones: 1.Sabía que él estaba en Azkaban. 2.Estaba aislada del mundo mágico. 3.Vivía en América. ¿Quiénes eran los elegidos en tu teoría?

Rebelleblack: Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo a pesar de lo triste, y sobretodo que apreciaras a Sara Parker me hace muy feliz porque ella es mi favorita!

Neomada¡Hola! Qué satisfacción me dio tu review¡pensar que hay más personas por ahí leyendo y disfrutando mi historia me hace muy feliz! Me alegra que te guste tanto la trama, y me hace muy orgullosa el pensar que realmente creas que estoy a la altura de Rowling. Sara Parker también es mi personaje favorito, y ese final era el que debía tener (al menos en mi opinión), tenía que darle su libertad a Sirius, y esta era la única forma de lograrlo. Draco Malfoy en esta historia se parece poco o nada al de Rowling, pero me ha gustado hacerlo así, y ha sido muy satisfactoria la aceptación que ha tenido el personaje. Me alegra ver que hay gente que aprecia a Honey, porque yo le tengo mucho cariño. No es fácil aceptar las muertes y créeme que algunas me costó mucho escribirlas, pero es que como bien entendiste, así tenía que ser. Espero que de verdad me escribas algo más ahora que ha llegado el final, y no te quejes de los 14… son edades que nunca vuelven y créeme que tienen su encanto. ¡Nos vemos y gracias por el review!

Pilitonks: muy cerca de alcanzarme! Espero que me hayas alcanzado ya para leer el final de la historia, espero tu comentario. Te contesto rápidamente porque ya la historia, como a Martita, te debe haber contestado por si sola muchas cosas conforme ibas leyendo. Me alegra que te guste la pareja Honey/Pscar. Ron y Hermione pues… y Ginny y Harry… ya verás. Sara y Draco sí, juntos y adorables, pero sobretodo era hora de que Sara B descubriera la verdad. Tu idea es buena, pero esto estaba escrito para lo que pasó… Me habría gustado matar a Percy, pero es que también es muy poco importante para desperdiciar energías en él. Los muertos que hubo fue porque eran necesarios. En la guerra las muertes son dolorosas, ese es el punto. No he visto el trailer y no sé donde irán a traducir el libro. ME alegra que te guste tanto la historia, hay varias personas que sospechaban que Sara estaba viva, te lo creo, y me alegra que le tengas tanto cariño al personaje y te guste todo lo que ha hecho por Sirius y su hija. Sara Parker es poderosa, pero no tanto como para curar a Alice. Evalué mucho si darle ese poder o no, pero habría sido demasiado irreal, lo siento.

Martita Felton¡Lo lograste! Me alegra muchísimo que me alcanzaras para el final. Contesto muy rápido tus reviews pues la misma historia debe haberte contestado la mayoría de tus dudas iniciales. Eso de lenta leyendo no me lo creo… Un PG13 era de las medidas que tenía antes fanfiction para calificar la historias y se supone que quiere decir que es para mayores de 13 años. Me alegra que el fic te enganchara tanto, pero ya sabes, todo lo bueno se termina… Sí, sé que duele la muerte de Sara Parker (¡vieras lo que fue para mí escribirla!). Me hace muy orgullosa pensar que realmente las personas vean a mis Saras dentro del mundo de Harry Potter y se confundan con esa realidad, porque me hace pensar que mi historia es creíble. No habrá más muertos de los necesarios, créeme. Yo también tendré que leerme de nuevo el 5, quedé tan traumada que no lo he vuelto a leer. ¿Ahora te son más claras las profecías? Lo de cómo se me ocurrió… la historia de las fénix por sí solas la venía madurando desde los 15 años, pero como historia independiente. Después conocí a Sirius Black y creí que sería el padre perfecto para Sara Black, pero aún así no se me ocurrió la historia hasta después del quinto libro. Descubrí fanfiction por una amiga mía argentina y me animó a escribirlo. Cuando Sara Parker cobró forma en mi mente la historia nació en realidad. Cuando empecé la primera parte sabía que la segunda terminaría en el pleito de ellos y la ida a los mortífagos. Cuando apareció Ash ya sabía lo del sacrificio de Sara, al acabar la tercera parte sabía como acababa la cuarta y escribiendo la cuarta armé la trama de la quinta. No sé si te queda claro, porque ni a mi me quedó claro como surgió todo. A veces era más como si fuera descubriendo la historia… Algunas cosas salían en el aire, como la relación Sara/Draco que no era el plan original, sino Sara/Ron, Honey y Oscar surgieron con el tiempo, Fanny también, la UHIDCAO surgió de una presentación de Helmut Lotti al día anterior que yo escribiera… no sé, yo encontré, formé y conté la historia pero al mismo tiempo ella me formó a mi y entre las dos llegamos al final, no sé si tiene sentido. Ahora bien, sí tenía cosas claras: el sacrificio de amor, que Sara no estaba muerta y que moriría para ir al otro lado del velo. Me hizo gracia cuando leí tu teoría de que estaba viva, no por la teoría sino porque creías que eran chorradas¡con lo bien encaminada que ibas! Ahora puedo contestarte algunas preguntas de las que ya sabes probablemente la respuesta. SFP vio en la presentación de Draco que él era el DarkNox, la fuerza que la alejó era el poder del DarkNox y sí es esa la razón por la que querían matarlo. ¡Yo también odio a Dumbledore! Creo que yo tengo la culpa de que el plano de Sara Parker sea más interesante, porque es mi personaje favorito y se convirtió en la principal, absorbiendo parte del peso que originalmente le correspondía a Sara Black. ¡Qué cólera que no te dejara dejarme más reviews! Ah, cierto¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Aunque sea algo atrasado, te entiendo, a mi también me entusiasma mi cumpleaños montones. Me alegra que te gustara lo de los bebés (a mi también me gustan pero amo ser la menor de mi familia) y también los reencuentros de Sara y Sirius tras la despedida en la Torre Eiffel. Como puedes ver ahora en realidad ellos se vieron muy poco… No me molesta que me cuentes tu vida, porque lo bueno de fanfiction es que más que lectoras he encontrado amigas. Lo del sacrificio de amor es en cierta parte el eje de la historia, así que me alegro que te gustara.

Con ustedes...

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–_

**Destino final**

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

_Cuando llegue el momento final_

_Será hora de la verdad._

Draco miró a Sara preocupado. La chica tenía la mirada perdida en el lugar donde momentos antes había estado su madre. Una lágrima silenciosa bajaba por su mejilla. Ella no parecía notarlo, pero una luz dorada la rodeó lentamente. Draco supuso que era la vuelta de su inmortalidad.

–Sara… Tengo que darte los poderes. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

La chica asintió y se volvió hacia Draco. El chico se acercó a ella y la abrazó para confortarla. Luego la besó. Sara sintió el poder fluir de él hacia ella rápidamente. Lo sentía quemar su piel y fundirse en cada una de sus células. Cuando Draco se separó de ella la tristeza se había borrado de sus ojos.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Draco preocupado.

–Sí. ¿Tú?

El chico asintió, pero rehuyó su mirada. Ahora que le había devuelto los poderes se sentía bastante débil. La chica lo tomó de la mano y desaparecieron.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Cuando Harry llegó a la base de las escaleras de la Torre de Astronomía miró el mapa con aprensión. Dumbledore y Voldemort estaban en lo más alto de la Torre, pero el punto equivalente al profesor ya casi había desaparecido. Harry guardó el mapa y subió rápidamente los escalones de dos en dos.

Cuando desembocó al final de las escaleras la visión que se le presentó lo dejó sin aliento.

Voldemort elevaba la varita frente a sí, y de ella salía un rayo verde en el cual estaba envuelto Dumbledore, elevado a varios metros del piso, fuera de la Torre. Su cuerpo se contorsionaba con violencia.

–¡NO! –gritó Harry acercándose con la varita en alto– ¡Detente! Es a mí a quien quieres.

–Potter… supuse que querrías asistir al espectáculo. Es una pena que Sara no esté aquí… lo disfrutaría mucho.

–Sara Parker te ha traicionado –dijo Harry mirando a Dumbledore con preocupación. Si Voldemort lo dejaba caer sería su fin… estaban en la Torre más alta del Colegio.

–Potter… estás perdiendo facultades si piensas que voy a creer en eso.

–Mató a Bellatrix Lestrange hace unos momentos… se supone que puede sentir a los mortífagos. ¿La siente? Puedo responder por usted: no, Sara Parker la mató para rescatarme hace unos minutos.

Voldemort no quería creer lo que Harry le decía, pero al tratar de localizar a Bellatrix no lo logró. Y a la hora de buscar a Sara la encontró… justo para sentirla morir.

–¡No! –dijo mirando hacia Harry. El chico sonrió triunfal, preguntándose cuanto tardarían en llegar el resto– bueno… creo que tienes razón Potter, ya me he entretenido bastante con el viejo… y tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente.

El Señor Oscuro miró a Dumbledore y le dijo:

–Despídete de tu favorito. – luego bajó la varita.

–¡No! –Harry gritó y se aproximó al borde de la Torre. Dirigió su varita hacia el cuerpo de Dumbledore que caía a toda velocidad hacia los terrenos del colegio. Logró detenerlo con un rayo de magia. La mirada de Dumbledore se elevó hacia los ojos esmeraldas y negó lentamente.

Voldemort rió al ver la reacción del chico y dirigió su varita hacia él. Justo cuando iba a lanzar el hechizo algo lo golpeó por la espalda y cayó al suelo.

Harry volvió a ver y vio a Neville en la entrada de la Torre, con la varita dirigida hacia Voldemort, temblando ligeramente. Luego miró de nuevo hacia Dumbledore, ya no resistía sostenerlo con magia. El director lo miró por última vez y luego cerró los ojos dejándose caer. Harry no pudo hacer nada.

–¡NO!

Voldemort se levantó en ese momento y se volvió hacia Neville.

–Chiquillo estúpido. ¿Quién crees que eres para enfrentarte a Lord Voldemort?

–Soy Neville Longbottom –dijo Neville con voz segura. Voldemort lo miró con algo de sorpresa y luego le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

–Vaya, vaya… ¿cómo están tus padres, Longbottom¿Recuerdan todavía a mis queridos mortífagos?

Neville lo ignoró y miró a Harry.

–Ya vienen en camino el resto –le dijo mientras veía al chico de ojos verdes apuntar con su varita a Voldemort también.

–¿Realmente creen que dos mocosos como ustedes pueden acabar conmigo? Ya no soy el mismo Lord Voldemort, ahora soy…

–Más grande y más terrible que nunca –dijo Harry.

–Igual que nosotros –dijo una voz de mujer.

Sara y Draco acababan de aparecer en lo alto de la Torre. En los ojos de la chica había un brillo de locura, de embriaguez por la batalla que Voldemort conocía solo en una persona. Sara Parker.

En eso sus ojos repararon en la joya refulgente que colgaba del cuello de la chica y la reconoció. Supo que Harry Potter no mentía. Su favorita lo había traicionado.

–¡Ataque de tres! –gritó Sara desenfundando sus dos varitas. Harry y Neville reconocieron la orden, la que daba Ron cuando peleaban ellos tres contra Draco… pero esta vez el enemigo era otro.

Voldemort se vio flanqueado por tres hechizos diferentes. Hizo un campo de protección alrededor suyo y las maldiciones rebotaron.

–¡Ni todos juntos pueden conmigo!

–¡Yo no contaría con eso! –gritó Sara desapareciendo para aparecerse detrás suyo dentro de la misma burbuja de protección que el mago se había creado. Puso la varita de su padre en el cuello de Voldemort– somos tu fin serpiente ¡Expelliarmus¡Crucio!

Nadie se había atrevido desde que Tom Riddle se había convertido en Lord Voldemort a lanzarle una maldición imperdonable. Ni Harry ni Neville lo habrían hecho, Draco no habría tenido reparos en utilizarla, pero sólo Sara se atrevería a hacérselo a él.

Voldemort la golpeó lanzándola lejos suyo, pero Sara logró mantener el hechizo intacto sobre él.

–¡Hazlo ahora Draco!

El chico se había mantenido aparte esperando el momento. Avanzó hacia Voldemort, quien estaba de rodillas casi sin poder respirar del dolor, lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

Harry cubrió a Draco, mientras que Neville hacia otro tanto con Sara, quien apenas podía resistir la lucha de su poder contra el que Voldemort utilizaba para tratar de liberarse.

–¡Hazlo rápido! –gritó Sara– ¡no podré sostenerlo mucho más!

Draco extendió ambas manos hacia Voldemort. El mago dejó de enviar hechizos a los otros.

–¡No¡No puedes tomarlos¡Traidor! –gritó dirigiendo sus manos contra Draco, lanzando una esfera de poder casi eléctrica que lo golpeó en el pecho.

–¡Draco! –gritó Sara al verlo tambalearse, pero Draco no retrocedió, ya que el rayo de luz rojo lo conectaba con Voldemort.

–¡Resístelo un poco más Sara! –gritó el chico.

–¡No los tomarás! –gritó Voldemort enviándole otra de esas esferas de energía.

–¡Accio! – Harry la llamó hacia sí y luego se agachó para dejarla pasar. La esfera chocó con la Torre, abriendo una brecha en el muro de piedra.

–¡Yo soy el DarkNox¡Tomaré los poderes de las Fénix!

Finalmente el rayo rojo se transformó en fuego y nuevamente Draco absorbió el poder. El fuego se diluyó en otro rayo rojo y Draco cayó hacia atrás. En ese momento Sara no pudo contener más a Voldemort, quien se levantó furioso:

–¡Eso no es suficiente Malfoy! Puedes quitarme el poder de los fénix… ¡pero no el de las Klein¡Avada Kedav…!

Draco abrió las manos hacia él y le envió una ráfaga de fuego. Voldemort se vio envuelto en las llamas.

–¡Harry¡Neville¡Cúbrannos! –gritó Sara corriendo hacia Draco– ¡Draco¡Draco, cariño, estás bien, tienes que estar bien!

–Sara –dijo Draco sin poder incorporarse. Sara se inclinó sobre él y entonces vio que la primera esfera de energía de Voldemort sí había causado daño… mucho daño. El pecho quemado y sangrante de Draco subía y bajaba lentamente– no hay tiempo… dame tus manos.

–Draco, tú no… no puedes morir.

–Dame tus manos Sara.

La chica le dio las manos y cuando el chico las tomó entre las suyas una energía salvaje los conectó, Sara gritó y se dobló hacia atrás recibiendo todo el poder que su madre una vez le había dado a Voldemort a cambio de la vida del hombre que amaba. Ahora Sara Black lo recibía del hombre que quería, que posiblemente los había tomado de Voldemort a costo de su propia vida.

Cuando la conexión terminó Draco dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

–Mi parte está hecha Sara. Cumple la tuya.

–Draco… yo…

–No hay tiempo para despedidas.

Sara levantó los ojos llenos de lágrimas hacia la batalla que libraban Harry y Neville con Voldemort, quien con el cuerpo quemado en ciertas partes luchaba con toda su energía.

La chica sintió la fusión de los poderes dentro de sí. El poder de las fénix una vez dividido se unía con suficiente intensidad para pelear con las Klein.

Con un grito de angustia y dolor se incorporó y volvió a la batalla. Harry y Neville retrocedieron asustados cuando como un torbellino de fuego se acercó con ambas varitas hacia Voldemort obligándolo a retroceder, a dejar de atacar para defenderse de las llamaradas de fuego y los cócteles de maldiciones que la chica le enviaba. Finalmente la chica lo hizo chocar con el muro de piedra y doblarse para quedar de espaldas al vacío.

Pero Voldemort aún tenía otras cartas por utilizar.

Harry comprendió lo que iba a pasar demasiado tarde. La escena del Ministerio de Magia se repetía.

La serpiente se alzó detrás de Sara y la mordió en el tobillo. Por segunda vez en el día Sara sintió el veneno correr por sus venas. Aunque ahora no podía morir, tenía que pelear con la serpiente.

–¡Nosotros nos encargamos de él! –le gritó Neville pasando a su lado con la varita en alto.

Sara se volvió hacia la gran y asquerosa serpiente. Cuando el animal saltó hacia ella para atacarla, Sara desapareció y apareció tras ella. Levantó la mano hacia el reptil que empezó a arder de inmediato.

Voldemort se volvió al sentir como la serpiente agonizaba, y Harry aprovechó su descuido.

–¡Ímpetus facere!

Voldemort cayó hacia atrás. Sara se acercó y lo rodeó de fuego, al tiempo que lo apuntaba con ambas varitas. El Señor Oscuro descubrió que no podía moverse. Sus ojos rojos se clavaron en los de Sara, era un duelo de poder con la mirada. Las Klein contra las Fénix.

–Es hora chicos –dijo Sara– ahora o nunca.

Harry y Neville intercambiaron una mirada entre emocionada y asustada por lo que iban a hacer. No se sentían capaces de hacerlo. Harry recordó a Sara Parker y miró a Neville.

–Es él o nosotros.

Ambos chicos asintieron y dirigieron sus varitas hacia él.

–¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Voldemort gritó y Sara también al ser despedida hacia atrás al terminarse la conexión. Voldemort se retorció y de él salieron ocho haces de luz y poder, que viajaron rápidamente por la noche. Siete de ellos en dirección a la Klein de poder. El otro subió rápidamente en el cielo, como si de fuegos artificiales se tratara, y la estrella Sirius refulgió una vez más en el firmamento.

Los chicos miraron en silencio el poder abandonar al mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos… Cuando los haces de luz desaparecieron el cuerpo inerte de Lord Voldemort quedó completamente quieto.

–¿Está… está muerto? –preguntó Neville quebrando el silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

–Eso creo –dijo Harry acercándose lentamente y tomándole el pulso.

–Mejor que no le quede un cuerpo al que volver –dijo Sara pasando una mano sobre él haciéndolo arder, las cenizas fueron llevadas por el viento.

–Bien hecho –dijo una voz débil detrás de ellos.

–¡DRACO!

Sara corrió hacia él. El chico le acarició el rostro y la besó suavemente.

–No vas a morir Draco –dijo Sara rápidamente– te llevaré a la enfermería. Ellos están ahí. Oscar está ahí y te sanará.

La chica lo abrazó, pero antes de aparecer en la enfermería una gran bola de fuego se formó frente a ella. El fuego se abrió dejando un pasillo en medio. Una voz retumbó en toda la Torre.

–Ven Emperatriz de las Fénix… el Destino Final se cumple… devuelve el fuego a la flor… es hora de la decisión…

Sara negó lentamente.

–No puedo ir, Draco…

–Nosotros lo llevaremos –le dijo Harry– tienes que ir.

–No puede morir Harry.

–Ve Sara… –dijo Draco mirando el fuego.

–Nos haremos cargo –dijo Neville en tono tranquilizador. Sara miró a Draco llorando. El chico había perdido el sentido. Le dio un beso y luego se internó el remolino de fuego.

–Debemos apresurarnos –dijo Neville midiendo el pulso del Slytherin– no tiene mucho tiempo.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

_El fuego volverá a la flor. _

El fuego a su alrededor desapareció. Nuevamente estaba en el salón azulado, el muro de llamas azules en el que había visto a su padre estaba ahí igual que la vez pasada y las diez siluetas de los Altos Fénix la esperaban de nuevo. Pero había algo diferente. En el centro del salón se alzaba una gran flor de fuego.

–Sara Fénix Black. –resonó una de las voces solemnemente como bienvenida– Haz inclinado la balanza del bien y del mal. Hiciste tu papel entre los Elegidos y ahora el mal de Lord Voldemort ha dejado la tierra de los mortales.

Sara miró a las siluetas detenidamente. Se sentía algo aturdida, las imágenes de todo lo que acababa de suceder se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Y todos terminaban en Draco… ¿sobreviviría¿estaba tan mal como para morir? Se obligó a concentrarse en lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ni siquiera tenía claro que había sucedido. Se hizo un silencio antes de que preguntara:

–¿Qué hice¿Qué hice para inclinar la balanza que hiciera la diferencia?

–Decidiste confiar en tu corazón, en la sangre que llevas en tus venas que te decía que debías confiar en tu madre. – Sara reconoció la voz. Era la de aquel que había defendido a su madre en su primera visita.

–Pusiste tu fe en ella y decidiste seguir sus palabras, e hiciste que tus amigos lo hicieran también.

–Tú y tus amigos han cumplido el Destino Final.

–¿Voldemort ha desaparecido para siempre?

–Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle ha muerto. Se ha ido para siempre.

–¿Funcionó entonces? El trabajo de mamá… los Elegidos.

–Sí. Y es hora de terminar. De devolver el fuego a la flor. ¿Estás lista?

Sara no estaba muy segura para que debía estar lista pero asintió. Las diez siluetas dirigieron un brazo hacia ella y sintió algo atravesarle el pecho. Un rayo de luz, igual al que había conectado a Draco con Voldemort y su madre, la conectó con la flor.

No fue doloroso. Simplemente sintió como el poder la abandonaba, fluyendo hacia su hogar, hacia su origen. Cuando la conexión terminó Sara cayó de rodillas al suelo.

–Ahora debes tomar tu decisión, Sara Black. –dijo la misma voz del inicio.

–No habrán más seres humanos de dos naturalezas. Debes decidir. Mortal o inmortal. La naturaleza de tu padre o la de tu madre.

–Quiero ser mortal –dijo Sara con mucha seguridad. Las diez figuras asintieron y Sara sintió como era envuelta por una energía especial al tiempo que los Fénix decían por turno:

–Serás mortal. Volverás a la Tierra y ahí surgirá tu descendencia, la cual forjará el nuevo destino.

–Envejecerás y un día la muerte de alcanzará y te llevará del otro lado del velo, al destino de todos los mortales.

–Serás débil y susceptible como todos ellos, pero también podrás sentir la misma fortaleza que llena a los mortales.

–Te has apegado a la naturaleza de tu padre, por lo que conservarás los poderes que has heredado de él. Llevas en tu sangre el legado de los Black.

Sara sintió como la energía la abandonaba. Los fénix se volvieron hacia la pantalla azul.

–Y ahora Emperatriz, es hora de tu recompensa. Una vida se te dará de vuelta.

Sara sintió su pecho agitarse. Era el momento de conocer a su padre. Pediría que él volviera y entonces la estrecharía entre sus brazos. ¡Qué alegría para todos sería verlo volver¡Para Remus, para Harry¡Para ella!

–Tal vez antes de decirnos tu decisión –dijo otra de las siluetas, la defensora de su madre de nuevo– quieras verlo una vez más.

Las siluetas se separaron dejando a Sara la vía libre hacia la pantalla azul. Se acercó rápidamente. Ahí estaba su padre de nuevo. Sonrió y puso las manos contra las llamas azules, tratando de alcanzarlo. Aún parecía estar esperando algo…

De repente la expresión de Sirius cambió a alerta y se volvió. Sara vio aparecer una luz muy fuerte detrás de su padre. Una llamarada de fuego surgió y luego desapareció dejando a una mujer en su lugar. No aparentaba más de veinte años. Llevaba una larga túnica rojo oscuro tallada a un cuerpo de formas perfectas. Tenía el pelo negro largo y suelto, se movía suavemente y tenía destellos brillantes. Sus ojos dorados refulgían de felicidad y sus labios se curvaban en una dulce y bellísima sonrisa.

Sirius sonrió también y avanzó hacia ella, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Él la estrechó contra sí y la besó al tiempo que ella lo abrazaba y le correspondía con pasión. Cuando se separaron se miraron directo a los ojos. Azul y dorado se encontraron.

Sara Parker le susurró algo al oído y luego se llevó una mano a la altura del vientre. Sirius pareció muy sorprendido y luego sonrió de nuevo dándole otro beso apasionado. La levantó del suelo y le hizo dar unas vueltas mientras la seguía besando.

–Acaba de decirle que tienen una hija –dijo una voz al oído de Sara sobresaltándola– que es muy bella y valiente y deben estar muy orgullosos de ella.

Sara sonrió llena de un sentimiento que nunca antes había tenido. Era alegre pero doloroso a la vez. Los miró un momento que le pareció eterno hasta que las voces de los Fénix hablaron de nuevo.

–Es hora Sara Black. ¿Quieres a tu padre de vuelta?

Sara miró de nuevo a la feliz pareja. Su mirada fue de los refulgentes ojos azules de su padre al semblante feliz de su madre. A pesar de la distancia infranqueable entre ella y sus padres podía sentir su felicidad. Y su amor.

_"Es la hora de mi libertad"_

Las últimas palabras de su madre retumbaron en sus oídos, así como lo que había sentido al ver sus ojos a la hora de morir. Cerró los ojos. Su madre había renunciado a su propia vida por ellos dos… era hora de que ella hiciera su propio sacrificio.

–No –dijo Sara mirando a los Altos Fénix decidida– ellos son libres al fin. Libres de estar juntos y ser felices. No seré yo quien se interponga ahora en su camino.

–¿Estás segura? No tendrás otra oportunidad.

–Estoy segura –dijo Sara decidida, volviendo a ver a sus padres– Ellos se lo han ganado. Lo merecen.

La imagen empezó a borrarse, Sara Black sonrió al verlos tan felices… Antes de desaparecer totalmente, su madre volvió el rostro hacia ella. Por un momento Sara estuvo segura de que la había visto a los ojos y le había sonreído.

La imagen se diluyó y Sara supo que no los vería de nuevo hasta que ella misma fuera al otro lado del velo.

Se volvió hacia los Altos Fénix.

–¿Renunciarás a tu recompensa entonces Emperatriz¿O tienes otra vida por pedir?

–No quiero pedir la vuelta de un muerto… no sería justo. –dijo Sara– Quiero pedirles que conserven la de un vivo.

Los Altos Fénix se agitaron nerviosos.

–Nosotros no decidimos quien vive o muere.

–¡Todo lo que les pido es que Draco no muera! –gritó Sara– ¿No es lo mismo que pedir una vida de vuelta?

–No, no lo es.

–Pero… tiene que salvarse –dijo Sara con desesperación. ¿Se le negaría a ella también la felicidad?

–Vuelve a la Tierra, Sara Black. –dijo el defensor de su madre– en este momento se está juzgando la sangre.

–¿Juzgando? –preguntó Sara alarmada.

–El Darknox tenía una tarea, ahora aquellos que lo enviaron deciden si la ha cumplido de manera satisfactoria para perdonar la maldición a los Black –dijo otra de las voces– si es perdonada, él y tú tendrán la oportunidad de ser felices.

–¡Lo hizo¡Le quitó los poderes a mamá¡La mató¡Acabó con la Fénix de Inglaterra!

–Vuelve Sara Black –dijo el defensor de su madre– cuando llegues ahí lo sabrás.

Las siluetas, las llamas azules y el salón se diluyeron. Sara se sintió caer y caer y cuando despertó estaba en el suelo de la torre de astronomía, pero ya no había rastro de sus amigos.

Draco.

Se levantó y corrió escaleras abajo.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

_Cuando ella tome el destino en sus manos._

_Su sangre será juzgada y finalmente hallará su descanso._

Los mortífagos sintieron la muerte de su señor y entraron en pánico. No había señas de Bellatrix y la otra favorita los había traicionado. Huyeron tan rápido como pudieron del castillo, no iban a quedarse a averiguar que pasaba.

El saldo de muertos era muy alto. Remus Lupin, Fred Weasley y Nymphadora Tonks buscaban rápidamente por todo el castillo heridos para llevar a la enfermería.

No había sido una labor fácil. En cuanto los mortífagos se habían dado cuenta de que estaban utilizando la enfermería habían tratado de tomarla, pero las personas que sabían que sus familiares y amigos estaban siendo llevados ahí se acercaron para defenderla.

Se hicieron dos grupos, uno dirigido por Severus Snape y otro por Ron Weasley, para defender la entrada y los pasillos de acceso a la enfermería. Por primera vez los colores de las casas y las rencillas personales fueron dejadas de lado por el instinto más básico del hombre: sobrevivir.

Cuando los mortífagos huyeron, Snape formó un grupo para buscar por el castillo aquellos mortífagos que no habían terminado de escapar, Ron formó otro equipo parecido. El resto del grupo que había formado parte del escuadrón del pelirrojo se unieron a Remus, Fred y Tonks para buscar heridos.

Oscar no daba a basto. Ginny había llegado a ayudarle durante la batalla y ahora Luna se había unido a ellos también, pero el número de heridos era demasiado alto. Habían tenido que habilitar aulas para los menos graves y el doctor Wyle había utilizado la chimenea de la enfermería como le había enseñado Remus para comunicarse con el San Mungo y pedir refuerzos de inmediato. Honey estaba inconsciente y en no muy buen estado en una de las camas del fondo de la enfermería.

Sin embargo, lo que había consumido la mayor atención del medimago fue la entrada a la enfermería de dos chicos que traían a otro en una camilla mágica.

–¡Doctor Wyle¡Es grave¡Es Draco!

Todos se habían precipitado sobre la camilla.

–¡Ábranme campo! –gritó Oscar apartándolos– Harry¿qué pasó?

–Voldemort. Una especie de esfera de energía, le dio en el pecho… no fue fácil transportarlo, venimos desde la Torre de Astronomía.

–¿Y Voldemort? –preguntó Snape al tiempo que Oscar acostaba a Draco en una de las pocas camas disponibles.

–Muerto –dijo Harry– para siempre.

En ese momento se vio envuelto en el abrazo emocionado de Remus, quien a pesar de mantenerse ocupado durante toda la batalla no había dejado de pensar en él ni un minuto.

–¿Y Sara? –preguntó Snape– ¿qué pasó con Sara?

Neville explicó lo que había pasado con la chica. Pronto Snape lo obligó a ponerlo al día en todo lo sucedido.

Cuando Ron y Hermione volvieron momentos después diciendo que no habían más mortífagos en el castillo también estrecharon a Harry y a Neville fuertemente.

–¡Weasley¡Deja a Lovegood dar las pociones contra el dolor¡Te necesito aquí!

Ginny corrió al lado de Oscar, quien trataba desesperadamente de controlar la hemorragia de Draco.

–Es una herida grave, de las peores que he visto… tendré que intentar reconstruirla con magia, pero me gustaría cerrar la piel… ¿Sabes RCR?

–¿RCR?

–Resucitación cardio–respiratoria… No tenemos tiempo.

Oscar le explicó como bombear el pecho de Draco con la mano y dar respiración boca a boca mientras él levantó su varita sobre el pecho de Draco y empezó a recitar una larga serie de hechizos. Una luz verde rodeó a Draco.

–No parece que vaya a resistirlo –dijo Ginny mientras bombeaba su pecho.

El doctor Wyle continuó concentrado en el hechizo. No podía ceder o perdería a Draco.

En ese momento las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron. Todos, menos el medimago, dirigieron su mirada hacia ellas.

Sara entró rápidamente sin mirar al resto de los presentes ahí. Se acercó al doctor Wyle y su asistente y tomó una de las manos de Draco.

–No puedes morir Draco… ha terminado la maldición, podemos ser felices ahora.

–Sara –dijo Oscar– está grave, necesito trabajar.

–Por favor… – Sara estaba llorando. Nunca había creído que la victoria podría ser tan cara.

–Lo siento Sara –le dijo Oscar– estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo.

Sara se hizo hacia atrás llorando. Harry la abrazó.

Instintivamente la chica se llevó la mano al collar que pendía en su cuello. Estrechó entre su mano el zafiro.

–No va a morir.

El zafiro brilló con fuerza. Su luz se dirigió hacia Draco, quien abrió los ojos de repente, sobresaltando a Ginny.

–Weasley, hacia atrás –dijo Oscar retrocediendo.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Ginny. Sara se separó de Harry y se acercó a Draco lentamente. La chica tomo una de sus manos y se inclinó para besarlo. El zafiro colgó ligeramente y rozó la piel del chico.

Una fuerte luz los envolvió obligando al resto de los presentes a voltear la mirada.

_"El poder regresará la vida"_

–Sara…

La chica miró a Draco abrir los ojos lentamente.

–¡Draco¿Estás bien?

El chico se pasó la mano por el pecho que había dejado de sangrar, la herida se cerraba lentamente.

–Eso creo…

Sara se volvió hacia Oscar, quien se acercó ante la mirada impaciente de todos. Revisó los signos vitales del chico y asintió sonriendo.

–Estará bien.

Sara se precipitó sobre el chico y lo besó con pasión.

Todos contemplaban la escena visiblemente emocionados.

La sangre había sigo juzgada, y finalmente encontraba su descanso.

–Lo hiciste Sara. Los cuatro elegidos llegaron bien al final… – murmuró Snape.

El zafiro brilló suavemente en medio de los dos.

El poder de los Fénix no había dejado completamente la Tierra.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–


	73. Epílogo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**EPILOGO**

**SFP&SFB: LA NOBLE CASA BLACK Y EL DESTINO DE LAS FÉNIX**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_"Querida hija: _**

**_Esto no es fácil para mí, siempre me ha sido difícil expresar mis sentimientos y tras una vida de ocultar mis verdaderas intenciones es duro para mí intentar sacarlas a la luz, pero te prometí que un día entenderías lo que había pasado conmigo, y por eso te hago llegar esta carta. _**

**_Cuando esto esté en tus manos yo ya habré dejado este mundo probablemente, y muchas dudas habrán quedado en ti, pues dudo que en la batalla final tengamos oportunidad de hablar. _**

**_Primero que nada tengo que pedirte perdón por todo lo que has sufrido por mi causa. Sé que tienes que haber resentido el hecho de que tu madre te abandonara tan pequeña en manos de una muggle y lejos del mundo al que pertenecías, pero lo hice por tu bien. No podía arriesgarme a contaminarte con un alma oscura y sufrida como la mía. _**

**_Te engañé con el diario, pues en realidad fingí querer destruirlo y lo dejé para ti como una guía de en quien no quería que te convirtieras… en mí. Gran parte de las cosas que hay escritas en él son mentiras muy bien planeadas para cubrirme los pasos, pues Voldemort me vigilaba a través del diario. Debes de haber echado de menos las páginas que arranqué de él, pero era necesario que no las leyeras, unas porque hacían referencia a la verdadera razón de mi enrolamiento con los mortífagos, y las del final porque hacían referencia a mis verdaderas intenciones._**

**_Si estás leyendo esto y has creído cada una de mis palabras ya sabes el porqué de mis actos, sino las páginas que te adjunto, aquellas que en su día arranqué del diario, te darán la respuesta. _**

**_Todas las dudas que tengas consúltalas con Severus, él conoce ahora toda la historia y él podrá ayudarte. _**

**_Como tu madre debería darte algunos consejos, transferirte la sabiduría que he tomado a lo largo de mi vida, pero sólo hay una cosa que me parece realmente importante decirte: no tengas miedo de entregar tu corazón, ama con toda la fuerza de tu espíritu, no dejes que el miedo se interponga a tus sentimientos nunca. Yo lo hice, nunca le dije a tu padre que lo amaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Si has encontrado al amor de tu vida, no lo dejes ir. _**

**_Eres parte de la generación vencedora, de la generación afortunada. No dejes que nadie les quite esto por lo que tanto hemos luchado y sufrido durante los años de oscuridad. Tú y los tuyos reconstruirán un mundo nuevo, donde todo depende de las acciones y decisiones que tomen de ahora en adelante. Lucha y trabaja por el mundo que quieres. Que mi sacrificio y el de Sirius no haya sido en vano. Sé que no nos decepcionarás. Tú y los tuyos merecen ser felices._**

**_Una vez te dije que no te decía "te amo" y esas cosas porque no necesitabas oírlas de mí. No sé si eso habrá cambiado, tal vez todavía me odies, pero esta vez soy yo la que necesita decirlo. Te amo hija. _**

**_Nos veremos algún día, al otro lado del velo. _**

**_Tu padre y yo te esperamos. _**

**_Sara Fénix Parker"_**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Francia, 10 años después.

Un precioso campo de rosas azules se extendía alrededor de una hermosa casa veraniega de dos pisos, construida al lado de un pequeño y tranquilo lago. El viento acariciaba lentamente las flores, todo estaba en calma mientras el sol caía por el occidente. Pronto anochecería.

Una mujer estaba acostada en medio de la grama a la orilla del lago. Era muy hermosa, vestía un sencillo vestido azul y llevaba al cuello una cadena dorada del que pendía la gema más preciosa que se conoce: el zafiro llameante, ese que brilla con luz propia, en el que una pequeña llama se ve refulgir en su interior. Jugueteaba distraídamente con la carta que tenía entre sus manos, la cual acababa de leer por enésima vez en su vida, mientras su larga cabellera negra se enredaba entre las hierbas y sus ojos dorados denotaban cierta nostalgia, reflejando los pensamientos que en ese momento pasaban por su mente…

_"No puedo evitar que los recuerdos vengan a mí cada vez que leo esta carta. Severus me la dio después de la batalla final, cuando finalmente dejé a Draco bajo el cuidado de Oscar. Recuerdo el nudo que se hizo en mi garganta cuando la leí. Tanto tiempo ha pasado y a veces siento como si la batalla final hubiese sido ayer. Las palabras de mi madre retumban en mis oídos… ser feliz, la generación vencedora y afortunada…_

_Tenía razón. Somos la generación vencedora, pero no estoy segura de qué tan afortunados somos. No me quejo de nuestra suerte, hemos hecho nuestro mejor esfuerzo y hemos salido adelante. Después de que Draco despertó en la enfermería tras la batalla final tomé conciencia de la situación en que estábamos en realidad. Fueron días oscuros, el ministro había muerto, el ministerio de magia había sido destruido parcialmente, al igual que el castillo de Hogwarts. Dumbledore había muerto y la comunidad mágica no encontraba un líder._

_Las noticias en los periódicos eran desalentadores. Recuerdo las fotos que Colin Creevy, con un espíritu periodístico que yo nunca he entendido, tomó tras la batalla en Hogwarts. No me considero realmente susceptible, pero no puedo ver esas fotos sin llorar. Ahora Colin trabaja para El Profeta, lo he visto en algunas ocasiones. Tanto él como Luna Lovegood, quien también publicó su versión de la batalla final en la revista de su padre, son ahora periodistas reconocidos en su ámbito._

_Pero eso es ahora, que finalmente parecemos haber superado esos días de terror e incertidumbre. El señor Herstein, director de la Comisión Mágica Internacional tomó el mando del país mientras se trataba de solucionar el caos, antes de las elecciones que fueron convocadas unos 10 meses más tarde._

_El número de bajas de la batalla final fue considerablemente alto, lo más terrible era la cantidad de chicos y chicas de edad colegial que habían muerto con el ataque de los escuadrones a las torres de las casas. Recuerdo el desconsuelo, el dolor en los rostros de todos durante los días de la reconstrucción del mundo mágico. Nadie diría que habíamos ganado la batalla. Fueron días terribles para todos, pero los superamos._

_Los señores Weasley se recuperaron y salieron pronto del San Mungo, quien nunca en toda su historia había tenido tanto trabajo como en esos días. Los aurores que quedaban también estaban exhaustos, recuerdo las pocas veces que había visto a Tonks, demacrada y con sueño, pues hacían turnos de largas horas en la caza de los mortífagos fugitivos. Sin embargo muchos seguidores de Voldemort dejaron el país y se libraron del Wizengamont y la Corte Mágica Internacional._

_En mi opinión, mis amigos y yo nos desenvolvimos bastante bien dadas las circunstancias. Yo terminé el colegio dos años después con honores, me mantuve activa en la reconstrucción del mundo mágico y realicé diversos estudios tanto en instituciones mágicas como muggles. La ventaja de la gran herencia que me dejaron mis padres es que no tuve que empezar a trabajar recién saliendo del colegio sino que pude dedicarme a estudiar y ahora incluso tengo varias asociaciones de ayuda mágicas y muggles. Me encargo de un orfanato y de una asociación pro víctimas de las dos guerras mágicas._

_Como todos esperaban, Ron y Hermione quedaron juntos, a penas un año después de salir de Hogwarts ya eran novios oficialmente y su boda se realizó tres años después, cuando Ron ingresó a los escuadrones de aurores y Hermione a trabajar en el Departamento de Misterios. Dos años después nació Helena Weasley, una preciosa pelirroja de ojos castaños._

_El famoso Harry Potter, por su parte, ahora más que nunca la máxima celebridad del mundo mágico, fue parte muy importante de la reconstrucción del mundo mágico. Las personas confían en él una vez más… no realizó la preparación de auror, sino que siguió los pasos de su padrino y es en la actualidad el mejor especialista de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que ha salido de la UIHDCAO. Sacó la licenciatura en tres años y tras trabajar uno en Inglaterra, volvió a Bélgica para sacar la maestría de dos años. En la actualidad trabaja con el ministerio, de la misma manera que en su época lo hizo mi padre._

_Ginny Weasley, o debo decir ahora Ginevra Potter, ya terminó la carrera de medimagia. Oscar Wyle la tomó bajo su protección tras salir de Hogwarts, ya que había mostrado gran habilidad y disposición para la profesión en las distintas ocasiones que había ayudado al doctor en los ataques. Hace dos años además terminó la carrera en medicina muggle, siguiendo los pasos de Oscar, y además ha realizado su especialización en tratamiento de enfermedades producidas por maldiciones. Sin embargo, las emergencias son su verdadera pasión._

_Neville Longbottom vio crecer su popularidad a niveles exorbitantes tras la batalla final y su intervención en la caída de Lord Voldemort, pero él todo lo que quería era una vida tranquila. Viajó fuera de Inglaterra a estudiar diversas plantas mágicas en sus distintos climas. En la actualidad, es el profesor de Herbología en Hogwarts y ha escrito varios libros tan famosos como los de Newt Scamander sobre plantas mágicas._

_Pero él no es el único rostro nuevo en Hogwarts. Nymphadora Tonks una vez terminada la reconstrucción y graduadas las nuevas generaciones de aurores dejó la profesión para dar clases de transfiguración. Minerva McGonogall es la directora de la institución. Remus Lupin volvió al puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Severus Snape continua en el puesto de profesor de pociones. Optó por el puesto de Defensa, pero McGonogall se negó al igual que Dumbledore. Simplemente en pociones él es el mejor._

_Oscar Wyle y Honey Fudge siguen siendo parte de nuestras vidas. La brillante carrera del medimago se vio brevemente interrumpida tras el final de la reconstrucción cuando se retiró una año para dedicarse del cuidado y recuperación de su entonces prometida. Es en la actualidad el director del Hospital San Mungo, además de ser reconocido en todo el mundo mágico por sus descubrimientos y avances en el campo de la medicina. Su bella esposa también es famosa por sus aportes en las políticas y leyes del mundo mágico. En estos días Honey tiene el puesto que en su momento ostentó Bartemius Crouch y es la cabeza del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional._

_Todos seguimos adelante, ayudándonos y apoyándonos. Yo no sé que habría sido de mí sin Draco, si de aquella manera inexplicable no se hubiese salvado. Nunca he entendido muy bien lo que pasó. Los Altos Fénix dijeron que se estaba juzgando la sangre y si merecía que la maldición desapareciera, pero… no puedo dejar de sentir que el zafiro tuvo mucho que ver con lo sucedido. Y si es así, le debo a mamá y a papá el tenerlo aquí. Draco es ahora un famoso empresario, dirige la mejor compañía de Artículos de Quidditch de la actualidad… que es propiedad de ambos. Aceptó mi propuesta y se hizo cargo de ella mientras yo terminaba el colegio. Harry posee parte de las acciones, pero al igual que a mí los negocios nunca se nos han dado bien. A Draco le salen de manera natural, así que sigue a cargo de la compañía, una serie de negocios heredados de parte de su padre y otros que él mismo ha iniciado._

_Visto así todo suena tan bien… pero todos llevamos en el fondo la marca indeleble de una guerra cruel._

_Draco lleva consigo una niñez en la oscuridad, la muerte de su madre, el asesinato de su padre y su propia experiencia cercana con la muerte. Señas perpetuas de la maldición de los Black y del DarkNox. Yo tampoco me libré de sufrir la maldición de niña, después de todo, no tuve a ninguno de mis padres a causa de la guerra._

_Ron perdió a una gran parte de su familia y desde niño supo lo que era temer al nombre del ser más despiadado que ha existido, desde los once años apoyó fielmente a su mejor amigo en la lucha contra el mal. Hermione sufrió en carne propia la discriminación, el temor a ser perseguido por la sangre que se lleva en las venas._

_Ginevra conservará hasta la muerte el recuerdo de la posesión de Lord Voldemort, del ataque a los nacidos de muggle cuando tenía tan solo once años de edad, los horrores de las batallas, los heridos y la pelea. Y ni que decir de "el–niño–que–vivió", un hombre que lleva consigo los recuerdos de una lucha contra el mal desde su más tierna infancia, de una guerra que le arrebató a sus padres, a su padrino, a muchas otras personas que lo querían y se habían preocupado con él. Lleva consigo el recuerdo de las muertes presenciadas, de las luchas donde la certeza de que sus días habían llegado a su fin lo ahogaban, de una profecía cruel que lo había hecho cargar con el asesinato del mago tenebroso más poderoso de la historia… la marca del salvador relampaguea aún en su frente._

_Neville Longbottom nunca recuperó a sus padres, a quienes visita regularmente al pabellón en que están internados en el Hospital San Mungo desde el final de la primera guerra. Y también lleva un asesinato en sus hombros._

_Sin embargo, mamá tenía razón: somos afortunados. Las generaciones anteriores han sufrido más aún. Honey y Oscar han visto su felicidad empañada por la enfermedad de ella, con la que han tenido que batallar desde que el terrible maleficio de Lord Voldemort la alcanzó y que les ha impedido hasta hace unos meses el concebir a su primer hijo. Ella, a pesar de no haber perdido su ánimo alegre y dispuesto, sigue en silencio con un gran dolor constante del que está segura nunca se librará. Su padre murió asesinado por Lord Voldemort y todo su brillante futuro se vio en peligro por un tiempo._

_Tonks, herida por la maldición de los Black, perdió al amor de su vida y a casi toda su familia. Draco y yo somos sus únicos parientes vivos, aunque los Weasley la han adoptado como a una más y su amiga Fanny viene a visitarla con frecuencia._

_Todos han rehecho su vida, pero el pasado aún nos pesa… que lo digan los sobrevivientes de las dos guerras, esa generación que el fin de la guerra les ha llegado cuando la juventud los abandonaba. Dos guerras sobre sus hombros, las heridas de ver morir uno a uno a sus amigos, de pelear con la oscuridad en carne propia. Únicos sobrevivientes de su tiempo Remus Lupin y Severus Snape han aprendido a tolerarse y a convivir…_

_Y mamá… pienso en ella a menudo. De no ser por ella no sé que habría sido de nosotros. Dudo que yo hubiera planeado tan bien como lo hizo ella la batalla con Voldemort. Nunca me he arrepentido de mi decisión de no traer a mi padre de vuelta. No habría sido justo para ninguno de ellos. Ella lo sacrificó todo por él y luego todo por mí. Sólo espero que donde quiera que estén sean felices. Es todo lo que ellos querían…"_

–¡Mamá, ya puedo volar!

Sara se incorporó y una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Un precioso niño de unos dos años y medio, de cabellos negros y ojos grises brillantes montaba una escoba de juguete a medio metro del suelo y la miraba con una expresión de orgullo inconfundible.

–¡Excelente Sirius! –le gritó Sara al tiempo que sonreía al hombre que estaba detrás de él– tu papá te está enseñando muy bien…

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa a su esposa, el orgullo paternal se le notaba a la distancia. Sara sonrió y volvió a sus pensamientos anteriores.

_"Esta es la generación afortunada, es por ellos que ha valido la pena la guerra, para darles un mundo mágico pacífico, donde la vida y la libertad de nadie esté amenazada. Donde puedan ser felices…es por lo que luchamos y por lo que trabajamos ahora día a día. Por un mundo mejor. "_

En ese momento un agudo dolor la acometió en el vientre, se dobló sobre sí misma mientras aparecía en su mente la clara imagen de una niña de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules. Una voz resonó en su mente con fuerza:

_"Y de tu vientre nacerá la elegida para un nuevo destino forjar"_

El zafiro brilló con fuerza en la oscuridad de la recién iniciada noche. Draco, atraído por la luz la vio doblarse y corrió hacia ella, seguido de su asustado pequeño.

–¡Sara ¿estás bien! – la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo.

–Sí, estoy bien –respondió evasivamente, y luego sonrió a Sirius, quien la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, denotando miedo. Se esforzó por sonreírle– ¿qué pasa, chiquitín? Todo está bien, mamá está bien…

–¿Sí? –preguntó aún algo asustado.

–Claro que sí – Sara lo abrazó y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla– ahora ve adentro, ya anocheció y no quiero que te enfermes… mañana papá de llevará a volar de nuevo.

El niño se dirigió obedientemente hacia la casa. Draco abrazó a su esposa cariñosamente.

–¿Qué sucedió? –le preguntó en voz baja.

–Nada Draco…

–He visto esto antes Sara, y nunca ha sido bueno.

–Ya habrá tiempo de hablar de esto después.

Sara lo miró con ternura y le dio un corto beso.

–Me pregunto que habría hecho yo sin ti. Anda, vamos adentro, empieza a hacer sereno y si no entramos te apuesto a que Sirius volverá. Recuerda que no alcanza el cerrojo…

–Como quieras preciosa –Draco le dio otro beso.

–¡Mamá¡Papá! –la voz de Sirius no se hizo esperar– no puedo entrar…

–Ya voy Sirius… ¿Vienes? –le preguntó Draco a Sara.

–Sí, claro… –Sara le dio la mano y caminaron juntos hacia su hogar, mientras en lo alto

contemplaba la escena la testigo silenciosa del destino, Sirius, la estrella más brillante del firmamento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algún lugar al otro lado del velo.

–¿Qué haces princesa¿Viendo nuestra preciosa creación una vez más? – Sirius se acercó a Sara y la abrazó con ternura.

–¿No es hermosa? – preguntó la mujer con tono ensoñado.

–Tan bella como su madre… bueno, tal vez un poco más por los genes de su padre.

–Presumido.

Sirius se río, le dio un beso y la obligó a volverse hacia él.

–Parece que vamos a ser abuelos de nuevo –le comunicó Sara mirando la tierna escena de su hija caminando con su esposo y su niño hacia su hogar.

–¿De verdad? Eso es genial¿no? Exceptuando que el juego empezará otra vez. Me pregunto si algún día entenderán lo del zafiro…

–Lo harán –respondió Sara sonriendo de nuevo- tu hija es una de las chicas más increíblemente listas que conozco. Pero… ¿crees que fue un error hacerlo?

–No… ¿de qué otra forma podríamos ayudarlos?

–Todo lo que espero –dijo Sara poniéndose seria- es que sean felices. Ya han sufrido bastante.

–Lo serán –dijo Sirius en tono seguro, acariciando las espalda de la chica con suavidad para infundirle confianza– ya lo verás…

Sara puso sus manos sobre el pecho del merodeador y le dio un beso apasionado.

–Te amo, Sirius Black.

–Sabes que yo también te amo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	74. Palabras de la autora

**Unas palabras de la autora**

Primero que nada perdón por publicar el epílogo sin una sola palabra mía, pero es que hasta el jueves terminé el peor de los exámenes y el viernes, como ya les había dicho, era mi cumpleaños, y aunque intenté terminar estas palabras me fue imposible, pero había prometido publicar ese día y lo prometido es deuda, así que subí el epílogo que espero les haya gustado. Además, tenía pensado publicar mis palabras en un capítulo aparte del epílogo, ya que pensaba extenderme un poquito y no quería robarle campo a ambas Sara.

Primero que nada, quiero agradecerle de todo corazón a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi "pequeña" historia, incluyendo a aquellas que nunca me han dejado un review pero igual se han interesado por la historia de las dos chicas de mi creación y su relación con el mundo de Harry Potter.

En especial quiero agradecer a mis lectoras que han sacado el momento de dejarme desde pequeños hasta kilométricos reviews, que han sido una gran alegría para mí durante todo este año y medio aproximadamente de publicar la historia. Me refiero a: _Amsp14, Syringen, Ariadna Creta, Emma Frost RB, Nessa, Jacky, Leo Black Le Fay, Valeska-La hija del viento, Joysherm, Lady Kenobi, Sami maraudergirl, Nenita Black, Ely-Chan, Loly, Angie Crowe, Trixi Black, Jazel Black, Gala Potter, Nymphadora Weasley, Laura P.E, Neomada, Maritza Chan, Martita Felton, Kaos Black, Aiosami, PillyTonks, Rebelle Black, Mon Felton, Hermy, S. Lily Potter, Seika, Dani, Ale Black, Laury, Licon, Bella Blackvad, Lorepheles, Náyade, Nicky Potter, Herm25, Michy Potter, Flopy Black, Strega-in-progress, Euge, Fer Black, Ellydath, Julieta Black Potter, Anna Black22, Lunanis, Tuk1, Acrata, Nya Black, Álgida, Sol Sis, Laurana Malfoy Rin, Marta Potter, Yumi Black, Blanca, new-krad, Victoria Guerra, Dely, Arwen Wood, Lil Evans, Ely 3600, Jazuki, Sabrina, Loraine Potter, Natalia K, Lindalawen, Blackiegirl. SaRa2-0-3, Hermione Malfoy, Ellayah, Daina Chan, Lilo Weasley, Sara Meliss, Hayi-OS, Barbi Black, Jorge, Narua Black, Arwen Atenas, Asuka Tsukino de Black, Hieri, Rkl (Aru), Asuka Sakura, Isabelle Black, Jenny Jade, Renialt Shirou y Shumara. _

Gracias a todos ustedes por su apoyo constante. Aquellas que son autoras saben lo satisfactorio que es entrar y ver los nuevos reviews, sin ustedes no sé si la historia habría llegado tan largo, gracias por creer en ella y en mí. Con esta historia entré al mundo de fanfiction y no me arrepiento, gracias a ella descubrí muchos nuevos amigos y espero que siga de esa forma en la nueva etapa que empiezo al terminar con la historia de Sara.

Quiero dedicar unas palabras en especial para algunas personas que han sido muy importantes para mí en la evolución de esta historia.

A mi hermana, Ana María, mejor conocida en esta página como Amsp14 (tiene varias historias de Snape buenísimas¡se las recomiendo!). Gracias por el apoyo y las ideas, sin las que las Saras, en especial la relación entre Sara y Snape no sería la misma. Y por el espacio en el cuarto para escribirla, por supuesto. Además, estoy segura que aquellas que no querían que le pasara nada a Snape en la historia tienen mucho que agradecerte… A mi papá, quien también ha seguido y apoyado el proyecto, gracias! En general a toda mi familia que aguantó tenerme encerrada en el cuarto de mi hermana todas las vacaciones y mi tiempo libre escribiendo estos 72 capítulos.

A Andrea, mejor conocida como Syringen, quien ha sido mi beta internauta durante la última parte de la historia, dándome sus opiniones y haciéndome sentir más segura de el resultado de algunas ideas, ante las cuales yo no podía ser imparcial. Con el tiempo nos hemos hecho muy amigas, gracias por el apoyo en todo y espero que sigamos así. A

Aru, quien no sé si ha seguido la evolución final de la historia, pero a quien estoy muy agradecida, pues fue quien me introdujo a la página de fanfiction y me animó a escribir mi historia. Fue la primera persona en leer los inicios de Sara Parker y Sara Black, y quien me animó a seguirla asegurándome que era una buena idea. Gracias Aru, sin el impulso que me diste nunca se me habría ocurrido escribirla, menos publicarla.

A Ariadna Creta, quien también se ha convertido en una amiga con la que puedo hablar tanto de Harry Potter como de nuestro ámbito profesional. Gracias por los comentarios y la ayuda con el casting para la inirrealizable película de la historia…

Finalmente quiero agradecer a tres personas que aunque no se han hecho presentes con sus reviews en esta historia han estado presentes en mi vida al tiempo que la escribía dándome su apoyo. Me refiero en primer lugar a Rosa, quien tuvo que oír mis largas llamadas telefónicas explicándole las últimas ideas que había tenido sobre la historia y me dio siempre su opinión sincera al respecto. Luego, a Marianela, quien aunque la conocí tras el nacimiento de ambas Saras se convirtió en una de mis mejores amigas y un gran apoyo para la historia, ayudándome y escuchando mis ideas. Finalmente, a Georgina, quien aunque no ha pasado de la primera parte (¿Qué estás esperando!), me ha apoyado mucho para salir adelante con el estrés de la universidad y a ver las cosas positivas de la vida.

No quiero dejar a nadie por fuera, así que en general gracias a todos mis amigos y amigas que me han apoyado en este proyecto que inicié recién graduada del colegio (¡tan solo 17 añitos!) y que termino año y medio después, con los 19 recién cumplidos. No me ausento por completo de fanfiction, me faltan muchas historias por terminar, aunque ninguna es como SFP&SFB. Prometo terminar pronto con Esa chica es mía, y les recomiendo dar una vuelta por Mi vida a través del velo. En algún momento, cuando la U me lo permita, terminaré con ellas.

Prometo contestar en unos días los reviews al epílogo, y a la vez contestarles cualquier pregunta que les haya quedado o que deseen hacerme, como las de Martita sobre como se me ocurrió la historia. Pregunten lo que quieran, ya me tomaré mi tiempo para responderles. Les debo la celebración de los 700 y los 800 reviews.

Sé que acostumbro celebrar con one shots, pero como esta vez son dos celebraciones he decidido celebrar con un mini fic que se llamará "Los merodeadores presentan" que estará en la web en un tiempo. Es un LJ –para no romper la costumbre- de corte comedia (puedo escribir algo más que drama…)

A la pregunta de la secuela, les diré que sí está planeada a modo de esbozo, pero no sé cuando tenga tiempo de escribirla y empezar a publicarla. El nombre de la secuela será "El zafiro llameante", espero en menos de un año empezar a publicarla, ustedes entenderán que una historia como esta no se hizo de la noche a la mañana y hacer una continuación digna de ella no me parece tarea fácil, aunque pienso dedicarme a la tarea. Bien, eso es todo lo que les puedo decir en este momento. Reiterarles mi agradecimiento y mi cariño por su lectura y dedicación a mi historia. Gracias amigas.

Sara Fénix Black

A.S.P.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No, no los he olvidado… ¡Aquí están las contestaciones a los reviews del capítulo final!

Sami Maraudergirl¡Hola! Pues no, Sirius había cruzado el velo y Sara debía alcanzarlo al otro lado¿dónde más serían los dos completamente libres¡Yo también uso la Artilugia! Bueno, hasta este año me dio por esa, pero es que es muy buena¿qué pasó en la del año pasado? Esa no la leí… Un año leyéndome… ¡muchísimas gracias! Le di tus saludos a Ana, dijo que gracias. Yo también espero verte.

Nenita Black: Gracias por tus halagos y comentarios, realmente quise hacer el mejor final posible, así que es muy satisfactorio sentir que mi trabajo ha sido apreciado y valorado. Seguiré con Esa chica es mía el próximo fin de semana. ¡Y gracias por las felicitaciones de cumpleaños!

Ely Chan: Me alegra que te gustara el final del fic. Entiendo tu nostalgia, yo aún no supero el hecho de que terminé que escribirla… Y cada vez que leo el final mínimo se me hace un nudo en la garganta. Pero seguiré las otras historias. El proyecto de momento es terminar Esa chica es mía y seguir con Mi vida a través del velo. En vacaciones puede que siga el de Bellatrix. ¡Gracias a ti y a Ghanima (ese es el nombre? Lo siento, soy pésima para recordarlos…) ! Pasé un cumple muy lindo y espero poder seguir escribiendo… Me alegra que te gustara la parte romántica del capítulo. La muerte de Voldy... la verdad no quería que fuera mejor que la de Bellatrix. Hay una diferencia entre matar por sobrevivir sin querer matar, como Harry y Neville, al asesinato por odio de una mujer como Sara Parker, para quien la muerte es algo tan corriente… Y lo de Dumbledore, no le tengo suficiente respeto para darle una muerte digna de recordar. ¿Tuvo la muerte de Sirius gracia? No. ¿Por qué la de ese vejete sí la va a tener? Y si considero a Bellatrix más importante que Voldemort en esta historia, ya que era la única enemiga intelectual de Sara Parker, la única que sospechaba de ella, además de que Voldemort sin las favoritas no hacía nada… La escena de los altos fénix y Sirius y Sara también es mi favorita de esa parte. Ciao!

Loly: lamento romper tus esperanzas, pero así tenían que quedar Sara y Sirius. ¿Cómo van a ser felices de este lado del velo donde sus vidas estaban malditas? Se juraron la libertad, y la verdadera libertad y descanso están al otro lado del velo para ellos. No iba a negarles ese descanso… Gracias por la calificación. Lo de Dumbledore no tenía que doler, así que no importa, me cae tan mal como para simplemente no darle importancia a su muerte mientras desaparezca del mapa. A mí me habría dado algo antes de hacerle algo a Lupin, y mi hermana me habría matado antes de hacerle algo a Snape… Y en cuanto a los gemelos, ya hice sufrir mucho a los Weasley… Me alegra que te gustara el final completo, a mí me gustarían los 5 minutos esos que dices… Bueno, te espero en las otras historias!

Angie Crowe: No te preocupes, me encanta leer reviews largos… No estaba segura de si de verdad creerían que iba a matar a Draco… ¿me crees capaz? Harry y Neville demostraron su forma de ser realmente, y en otras circunstancias probablemente lo habrían hecho a regañadientes, pero no creo que ninguno fuera capaz de dejar a un moribundo solo, aunque fuera el Draco Malfoy de los libros. La decisión de Sara Black y la escena donde vio a sus padres la tenía planeada desde hace muchísimo, de ella nació la promesa de libertad, me alegra que te gustara. También me hace sentir bien que concuerdes conmigo en como el instinto de sobrevivir borra las barreras y es la angustia que debieron vivir todos en esa batalla, LA batalla. Esa frase que señalas de cierre del capítulo es además la base de la secuela, como podrás suponer tras leer el nombre de esta. Sí, creo que Dumbledore va a morir en la pelea, tal vez con más gloria –tal vez JK se decida a escribir una muerte con algo de estilo al fin-, pero yo no lo soporto, así que no planeaba una gran escena de muerte para él. No quise extenderme con la muerte de Voldemort, como le expliqué a Ely Chan, veo una gran diferencia al asesinato por supervivencia de los Elegidos y el de odio de Sara Parker a Bella. Realmente esa es la idea, el amor mueve este universo de personajes atados por lazos de amor que desafían el destino y lo racional, es lo que hace y deshace. El sacrificio de Sara Parker se suponía que era la máxima expresión de eso, y los detalles como dices están a lo largo de todo, en especial me gustan los que relacionan a Draco con Tonks, aunque no sean muy relevantes… y Honey y Oscar.

Trixi Black: Sí, este fue el final… Sé que la despedida es dura, pero ya está aquí.

Jazel Black: me alegra que te gustara la pelea, no, no soy tan mala como para matar a Draco así… bueno, tienes razón, en realidad es que no iba con la historia. Me gusta mucho la escena donde Sara B deja a los papás juntos, me alegra que te gustara. Sí, claro que maté a Dumbledore! No lo iba a dejar vivo después de toda la gente que maté que sí quería. Gracias por las felicitaciones… Esa chica es mía la sigo en una semana. La de mi vida a través del velo aún no tiene fecha… Gala Potter: Me hace muy feliz eso que me dices, me preocupaba que partes de la profecía no se entendieran al final… La escena de Sara y Sirius también es mi favorita de ese capítulo. Creo que me fue bien en los exámenes, gracias.

Nimphadora Weasley: Me alegra que te gustara tanto el final de todos los personajes, en especial de la historia de Sirius y Sara. Sara B no conoció a Sirius en esta vida, pero como bien apuntas, ya lo verá, al otro lado del velo…

Laura P.E. : Sí… ya terminó, y era un chap corto en realidad, a la par del resto. Precisamente no era justo separar a Sirius y Sara ahora que al fin eran realmente libres… Si voy a seguir los otros fics, pronto terminaré Esa chica es mía, espero verte por ahí y por Mi vida a través del velo. Neomada: Me alegra que te gustara tanto. Sí, oír a su corazón le permitió a Sara B tomar la decisión correcta y permitir de manera nada egoísta que sus padres fueran felices. No iba a matar a Draco… que mala fama tengo, todos me creen capaz de hacerlo… La historia de él y Sara no estaba planeada para destacarse, pues la historia de amor de la historia ES la de Sara y Sirius, alrededor de ella corre toda la trama, las otras, incluida la de Sara y Draco, son secundarias. Yo no quiero a Dumbledore, tal vez eso te responda a duda… Sí, se supone que hay secuela. No, no he visto el trailer, gracias por las felicitaciones.

Maritza Chan: No quería darle a Dumbledore una muerte que mereciera, lo siento…

Martita Felton: Me alegra haber podido transmitir la emoción de la situación de la renuncia de Sara B a su padre. No iba a matar a Draco, tranquila, y en el epílogo se contestan tus dudas. Dudo que ninguna de mis historias alcance el nivel de esta historia, no en este estilo entre drama/romance/destino, aunque sí seguiré con los dramas romance, solo que un poco más normales, si es una palabra aplicable al mundo de Harry Potter…

Kaos Black: Muchísimas gracias por tus alabanzas, significan mucho para mí. Ah, y gracias por la felicitación de cumpleaños. Aiosami: Es una buena idea la de la despedida de Sara de sus padres, pero quería esa distancia impuesta por el muro azul/el velo, entre ellos, y que la mirada agradecida de su madre la rompiera, aunque no esté realmente segura de que eso haya sucedido. Es mi escena favorita de ese capítulo. Sí, la secuela puede no ser muy buena para ti por las parejas…gracias por haber estado siempre pendiente. Gracias por las felicitaciones!

Amsp14: pues tu maléfico plan dio resultado... ¡Felicidades review 850! Ya te ayudaré con la historia, podemos aprovechar los viajes en carro para planearlo… Los 900 están largo, pero bueno, creo que tus predicciones son bastante fiables…

Joysherm¡Me alegra que pienses eso de mi historia! Me da gusto que te pareciera tan bien el final. La continuación está planeada pero no se ha iniciado por falta de tiempo de la autora para desarrollar una secuela a la altura de esta historia. En una semana sigo esa chica es mía y luego, en un tiempo, mi vida a través del velo… Gracias por tus palabras de felicitación!

Ladi Kenobi: me alegra que te gustara tanto el final, en especial esa escena, a mi me gusta muchísimo. En el epílogo no lo dice, pero te lo digo yo: Dumbledore sí que murió. Ya viste el contenido de la carta también. Sí, no parece justo que Sara P tuviera que irse antes de ver su trabajo de 20 años terminado ¿verdad? Pero es que no podía terminarse si ella no se iba… todo un dilema.

Bueno, ahora sí eso es todo.

Gracias por todo.

Sara Fénix Black.


End file.
